Percy Jackson, Champion Of Hope
by Moonhorse96
Summary: After having Achieved everything Percy is granted one wish by Chaos herself. His only wish is to have his friends back. There's only one way Chaos can full-fill his wish and that is by sending him back in time to do everything again. But not without a request. Chaos wants Percy to bring his adventure to a happy end. But not just an Happy end but an Happy ending for everyonef
1. A second Chance

**A/N This is my first Fanfic ever so and English isn't my first language so sorry for all the mistakes I made and make in the future.**

 **This story is a do-over/mashup story. This story will contain elements from PJO, HOO, TOA, KANE, MCA all mixed up in one story, you could call it a cross over but it mainly focuses on Percy Jackson.**

 **If you haven't read all the series and you wonder if you should, no as long as you give triumvirateholdings a google you should be all-okay.**

 **The Kane crossovers are kind of skippable if those aren't your thing and the Magnus Chase crossovers are written while keeping in mind some people have not read it yet.**

 **[INDEX]**

 **Book1: Lightning thief: chapter 1/14**

 **Book2: Red Pyramid (Kane Chronicles) chapter 15/20**

 **Book3: Sea of Horror: Chapter 22/39**

 **Book4: The Brooklyn attack (Kane Chronicles) 41/42**

 **Book5: Defying Fate 44/73**

 **Book6: Still Alive (Magnus Chase) 75/113**

 **Book7: Monsters Rising 115/**

 **Book7: Monsters Rising 114/**

 **I don not own Percy Jackson or anything related to him. All I own are the plotlines and the Orignal Characters.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **(Third point of view)**

Percy Jackson knelt down before the throne.

The throne displayed the ever-changing galaxy; Percy swore he saw the Milky Way pass by but it was soon was replaced by another galaxy. Trillions of stars were born and the same amount died within a blink. He felt small and unworthy to even look at the throne, let alone look at the Lady sitting on it.

"Lady Chaos" Percy said with awe in his voice. The women on the throne had the look of a regular mortal but the power and beauty radiated from it. She had a sparkle in her eyes and seemed to be amused. Her perfect **li** ps had **a** small smile on them like she knew a sec **r** et no one knew. Her hair was a dark shade of purple and reached her shoulder from where it slowly faded into the background. She wore a simple black dress however her beauty made look Aphrodite ugly in comparison.

"Perseus Jackson," Chaos said, "Rise."

Percy got up and looked at Chaos, the creator of the universe.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked.

Percy nodded, "As a thanks for saving the Olympus you are willing to fulfill my one wish,"

Chaos smiled, "Yes indeed, after all you did for the world, I redeem you worthy for a personal conversation with me. Something even Zeus never got."

Percy knew he had to be grateful, but he felt empty. After all he had achieved in his life he did not have much more to do. His parents had their own life; all his friends had their own relationships and they tried to get a peaceful life. Sure, he had many friends at Camp but they didn't treat him the same anymore. After slaying Gaia people tend to act like you are a walking time bomb.

And Annabeth…

Percy and Annabeth broke up shortly after the Giant war, nothing dramatic, she just told him that she didn't have the feeling anymore. Percy's heart broke but he accepted it and tried to move on.

If Percy was honest, he almost would wish Kronos would rise again. Just to have something on his mind. Not that he wanted anyone to get hurt, but after spending half his life spending fighting in a war he had seen too much. He couldn't get back to his normal life.

He never came home from war.

And now he just felt empty.

"Thank you Lady Chaos," he said.

"Just call me Chaos," She smiled, "You are certainly have achieved that much to call me that."

"Call me Percy." He said quickly, than he realized what he just said. Chaos, however, just laughed gently.

"So Percy as you heard you can ask for one wish, it can be anything, no restrictions."

Percy raised his eyebrow, no restrictions? That was a new one.

"Of course you can't ask for more wishes." Chaos sighed.

Percy gave her a questioning look. "There's always someone who thinks he is smart."

Percy chuckled. Honestly he had considered about asking for more wishes, just to see if it would work.

"Thank you Chaos but I'm afraid I don't have any wishes," Percy spoke.

"WHAT?" Chaos almost shouted. Percy shrugged, "It's just I don't want anything."

"You can get one wish fulfilled by the creator of the Universe and you don't want anything?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Guess I'm just happy as I am." he lied.

"No, you're not." Chaos told him, "You feel empty, and you're looking for a purpose in life."

Percy just looked at Chaos not knowing what to say. What she said was true, but he couldn't imagine a wish that would make him happy. Well, there was one thing he could ask for but she would never do that…Would she?

"Well, there is one wish I have..." He began.

Chaos raised her eyebrow, but gestured Percy to keep going.

"I wasn't the only hero who saved our civilization, too many people died along the way, so I could save Olympus."

Percy felt his eyes began to fill with tears but he managed to blink it away, "Zoë died while I was holding the sky, Charles died so I could escape, Silena died so Ares cabin would join the battle, Ethan died trying to make difference. "

Percy was now openly crying as the memories came back to the surface all at once. His moment of peace allowed him to finally break up and think it all through. He realized he never had the chance to cry for his friends. Being the camp leader and a hero, he was supposed to be strong, if he would cry the morale would be affected. Instead, he just had to bury it all. But it all came back now; the only one who saw him crying was the creator. She just gave him an understanding sad smile.

"Bianca died so I could escape, Jason died so Apollo could escape, Bob died so Annabeth and I could escape Tartarus" Percy fell to his knees. His sight was blurry by all his tears. "Luke Castellan died so I could be the Hero."

Chaos walked over to Percy and pushed his head on her lap, comforting him.

"So many died, so I could be a hero, all those campers I sent to fight the Titans and Giants"

She just played with his hair, comforting him.

"So If I could ask just one thing, I want my friends who died back."

Chaos froze and Percy felt it. "But I know you can't do that, the Fates would never allow such a thing." He said.

Percy got up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Sorry," he said apologetically.

Chaos shook her head, "Nothing to worry about." She snapped her fingers and her throne disappeared. Instead it was replaced with a small campfire and a log to sit on next to it.

She sat on it and offered him the spot next to her.

"Why the sudden change?" Percy asked.

"Well what I want to tell you doesn't require any formalities."

Percy shrugged it off and sat down next to her.

"I can't bring back your friends and you know that." she said softly with regret in her eyes after she saw Percy's pain.

"However, I can make you a different offer."

"What kind of offer?"

Chaos sighed, "You saved Olympus and brought peace but…"

"But what?" Percy asked curiously.

"You only brought peace to Olympus."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"Kronos and my daughter Gaia, they still haven't found their peace. Medusa is still cursed. The Peaceful Titans are still outcast."

Percy didn't know what to say, so Chaos just went on. "I want you to do everything again but this time I want you to bring peace to the entire family, not just the Olympians."

Percy's jawed dropped, a few seconds later he managed to put himself back together, "But...But Kronos is evil, I mean he tried to kill the entire western civilization!"

Chaos sighed, "Gaia and Kronos were not always like this, Kronos loved Hestia until the Fates decided to mess with him and Gaia was a peaceful goddess until Ouranos went mad. But they still are Family and you cannot change your family; I think they deserve a second chance too."

"But how in Hades name can I do that?" Percy almost yelled, "They don't seem really looking for redemption, and I'm just a mere child of Poseidon remember?"

"If you go back in time for a second chance, and I make you my champion, you will be able to learn new powers and represent hope and change how things happened." Chaos said cheerfully, excited by the thought she would have a champion.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll go back to the moment you discovered you're a half-blood, I will guide you and together we can save your friends and my family."

"But…" Percy began but was interrupted by a loud thunder crack.

"Shit, the Fates know…" Chaos said mysteriously with a flint of terror in her eyes.

"Just accept my offer, before they come, and you can save your friends and you get to become a bigger hero and reunite the family"

"But how-"

A louder thunder crack was heard.

"Just accept it please, I'll explain later." Chaos begged.

"Okay, I accept." He said quickly.

A blink later he sat on a chair.

He looked around and saw Grover sitting on another chair next to him.

He glanced around.

And a wide grin appeared on his face.

"He was back where it all started."

 **-Read and review please-**


	2. I'm going mental

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I still have to learn (a lot), This story takes place after PJO, HoO and after Trials of Apollo. (Even though they aren't finished yet). This story also takes place in the world where Percy met the Kanes and Magnus Chase. I'm not sure if I'm gonna throw these two in. Maybe later or maybe not at all. We'll see. Also, I haven't decided the pairing, but I'm 100% sure it's not gonna be Percabeth because that's so boring.**

 **(PS: English isn't my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes.)**

 **(Percy's POV)**

"What just happened?" I asked out loud earning multiple glares from my classmates.

Yes my classmates,

I was back at Yancy Academy. I looked down on myself and saw I was aged back as well. Great Chaos somehow sent me back in time. And she chose the best moment as well. In front of the class stood Mrs Dodds, No not Mrs Dodds, Alecto was her real name. One of the furies Hades had sent after me.

I took a good look around and saw my classmates whom I haven't seen in years. After discovering I was a demigod I kinda **f** o **r** g **e** t about all of th **e** m. Guess I had a class reunion. You know like the ones on TV where classmates see each other after 30 years or so. And they relive memories of the past. It reminded me of my situation. Except my classmates saw me yesterday. So this was one sided reunion. It actually felt really good for a moment.

I said for a moment.

"Mr. Jackson!" Mrs Dodds called out and I lost my train of thought. "Yes Ma'am!" I called out while my classmates laughed. Great I was still the clown of the class. Mrs Dodds, however, gave me a disgusted look...no not a disgusted look but one of pure hatred. I wonder how I never picked up the signals something that was odd. I mean on my left side sat Grover who was officiously not 12 and I **f** elt emba **r** rassed I was actually that stupid to fall for it.

"Can you answer my question?" She asked and pointed at the board. **O** n it was a mathematical formula written, if I re **m** ember it correctly it had to do something with Pythagoras but I wasn't sure.

"Sorry I don't know the answer," I admitted and Mrs Dodds went on asking someone else then I heard laughter coming from the back of my head. It was a playful, female laugh. I turned around to see no one was laughing.

'You gotta be kidding me' I heard a voice in my head say.

"Huh" I whispered.

Then the voice spoke again, 'This is the second time you have to answer a question made for twelve year olds and now you're an adult and you still fail at math!'

I recognized the voice, 'Chaos' I asked mentally.

'The one and only' she answered and I could swear she was smirking even though she wasn't even physically here.

'What are you doing here? Are you in my head? What am I doing here? What happened before you teleported me? ' I asked rapidly.

'Wow, easy Percy, just one question at a time please,' She interrupted me.

I thought a moment for the best question, 'Are you in my head Chaos?'

I felt Chaos nod even though it's impossible to tell,

Ugh I'm going mental.

'Yes, I am in your head. I sent you back in time and I came with you, now we are connected and I will always be watching you. I will be watching you when you retrieve the lightning bolt and I will be watching you when you have your first kiss and when you're gonna make babies.'

'WHAT!' I yelled mentally.

'Mother stop embarrassing him,' a new **f** emale voice joined the conversation in my head,

'Don't worry Percy I will take her **a** way when you get to the um… more personal stuff'

'Wait who are you? I thought only Chaos was inside me? 'I responded blushing.

'Oh Hi Percy my name is Nyx' **t** he n **e** w voice said.

Nyx? Shit now I had two primordials in my head and last time I saw Nyx I probably left a bad impression and now I had her in my head.

'Nyx what are you doing in my head?' I asked worried.

"Nothing just checking out my favourite demigod, don't worry though unlike my mother I won't stay, see you later.' she said cheerfully, and I felt her presence leave my head.

'Chaos!' I said with anger in my voice.

'Fine,' she sighed, 'I told Nyx about you and your and my plans; and she was excited to see you and decided to check in.'

'She hated me right **?** ' I asked.

'Not yet, see Gaia is still asleep, and you haven't intruded her house yet so she is just fine with you.'

'So you told all the Primordials?' I asked slightly angry that she spilled my secret.

'No!' She said quickly, 'Only Me, Nyx, Hemera, Aether and the Fates know it; they are all excited to see how this will play out.'

'Why does it feel like I'm a primordial entertainment system?' I mumbled,

But Chaos heard it and quickly said, 'Oh no, you're so much more. I attached my life force to yours, so I can monitor and watch you all the time; you're probably the only thing that keeps me from fading.'

'Why would I prevent you from fading?' I asked, unsure to be flattered or annoyed,

'See I am really bored, like primordial level bored, just like you I don't really had a purpose anymore. When primordials don't feel like living they fade, so I decided to give my life a new turn and decided to help you and make you my champion. Unlike gods mostly do you have my full attention and presence inside you. You mean much to me. You can see it as a little pet project.'

'Pet project?' I wondered.

'Yeah...I don't really have something else to do. The cosmos is self-regulating, and I already created everything I want. I mean I could just watch another season of the Flash but when you're the creator of the universe everything is your brainchild. So when everyone was so surprised to see reverse flash identity I subconsciously already knew it'

'So we share a mind?' I asked quickly to interrupt her rambling.

'Yes, I'm now part of you.' She said cheerfully.

I wondered if my ADHD affected Chaos. Probably.

'Great now I'm officially mental, sign me in for Arkham.' I joked.

'Hey!' Chaos protested and mentally slapped me which I actually felt.

"Hey!" I said out loud.

"Are you okay Percy?" Grover asked giving me a worried look.

"Nothing G-Man" I told him and I went back to look at my math book.

'So what happened?' I asked hinting at the sudden ending of our previous conversation.

'What you mean?' She asked with a slight sense of guilt.

'You know what I'm talking about.' I said.

'Fine, when I made you that offer the Fates noticed me trying to break reality and they tried to stop me before you could accept my offer,' Chaos answered, but I sensed she was lying.

'Your hiding something' I accused her and I felt her shock.

'Well…' She began extending the silence.

'Just tell me.' I ordered.

'I kinda faked the parts with the Fates…' she admitted.

'Why?' I asked flabbergasted.

'Well, I was afraid you wouldn't accept my offer so I added pressure.' she admitted with guilt in her voice.

'Why wouldn't I accept your offer?' I asked, strangely I didn't even feel anger at her for faking it. After she admitted how important I was for her, even though it was in some twisted weird way my anger almost vanished.

'I was just scared you wouldn't accept my offer ...' she said and added a break before saying in one breath, 'pleasedontbemadatme!'

'No I'm okay with it,' I said cheerfully, and I felt her mood brighten.

'You really are?' She asked confused.

'Yes sure, why not, I mean I probably would have accepted it anyway.'

Then I was interrupted by someone leaning over my desk. I looked up and saw the principal of the school staring at me.

"Mr. Blake?" I asked confused.

"Percy someone wants to speak to you." He said.

Well, this was new; the principal never took the time to look at me. Guess there's a first for everything.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly worried this never happened before.

"Your grandma's visited us and they are waiting in my office." He said and he pulled me up by my arm.

"Grandma?" I asked worriedly and saw Grover and Mrs Dodds gave me the same look. I guess they figured out something was off.

See my grandparents on my mother's side are dead, died on a plane crash (Thanks Zeus).

On my father's side, it would mean Rhea would visit me, but that was impossible, as she was yet to be founded by Apollo.

My great Grandmother couldn't be it either since she was still asleep that left two options.

1\. Poseidon was adopted but let's be honest that was impossible so that left only option 2.

Someone was pretending to be my grandmother to have a talk with me.

Principal Blake led me through the hallways while I wondered who my self-proclaimed grandmother. I nearly jumped up when we passed a mirror that showed me. Or at least my twelve year old self.

Blake opened the door to his office and pushed me inside, and then I noticed he had a mesmerized look. Great, someone probably used the mist on him.

"They want a private conversation with you." He said and closed the door behind me before I could protest.

I was inside his office which was the default principal's office. I guess it was just part of the principal package. A simple desk with a few chairs, a pc, a photo of his family. A pen tray with a notepad. On the wall was a filing cabinet with a plastic flower on top. The usual stuff

There were a total of four chairs in the room. Three were filled.

"Oh, hi Grandma's." I joked to the three Fates sitting in front of me.

"Perseus Jackson," They all said three without a trace humor.

"Take a seat" the middle one said and I obeyed.

'You're so fucked.' Chaos commented.

"So what brings you three here?" I asked, deciding there was no point in lying against the Fates.

"We are aware of Chaos's plans" The first one said,

"We should stop her right here and right now." The second added.

'Fuck.' I thought mentally.

"But we won't" The third one finally said.

What! I wanted to scream before I realized what the third one said.

"You mean you won't punish us?" I said,

'Why you said us?' Chaos asked annoyed.

'Because it's your plan.' I told her but she just shrugged.

"We three talked with each other and decided to give you a gift" The middle one said.

"A gift?" I asked flabbergasted, I never imagined the Fates giving gifts except creepy giant socks. Huh no wonder why they are never invited to birthdays.

"Yes, we decided to retrieve all the favours we owe from you for one gift" The first one said.

"Uhh...Thanks…What gift?" I asked curious trying to imagine what I could receive, another wish?

"We decided to give you the greatest gift ever given to a being, a gift so great even Chaos never got it" The third one said with what I could swear was a smirk on her face.

"We release you from our power!" All three Fates said at the same time.

'Wow.' was the only thing Chaos managed to say.

"What does that mean?" I asked utterly confused.

"Your life string will be released, and we won't have any influence on you any longer, prophecies won't affect you the same anymore and you have the ability to defy your own fate and even influence other's" The first one explained.

"Does that mean" I started but the second one already finished my sentence, "You can save whoever you want and however you want."

'Awesome' Chaos said in my mind, 'Now we can truly achieve greatness.'

"Thanks...I don't know what to say," I muttered grateful.

"But we must warn you" The third one said, and there is the catch I thought.

"When you alter fate the future will change as well so be careful" They all three said at once.

'Boring!' Chaos yelled in my mind, 'Small things affect the future, butterfly effect! Everyone knows that." She said and with that the three Fates disappeared.

'So I am your champion right?' I asked Chaos later that day.

She nodded 'yes, my one and only champion ever, unless you want to talk about the multiverse.'

'What?' I asked.

'Never mind that, just remember that you are my champion, but I recommend not telling everyone.' She said swiftly.

I agreed, I would alter fate too much and honestly I didn't want Zeus to know it...

Yet.

'So does that mean I have all your powers as well?' I wondered.

'Yep you have all my powers which are the same as the powers of EVERYTHING!' She said proudly.

'Cool,' I commented thinking about what I could do.

'However…' she began, and I felt a but coming. 'You won't be able to use all my powers, in fact I sealed away almost all your powers except your father's.'

'WHAT!' I yelled as she laughed.

'Well, it would be boring if you were OP, no one likes to watch a Percy Jackson that has no challenges at all' She said as if it was an obvious fact.

'But...' I began but she already interrupted me.

'Don't worry though I will slowly release the power seals so you can become stronger while you progress,' She said trying to calm me down.

'It doesn't make sense; why not directly give me all the powers?' I asked confused.

'Like I said it wouldn't give you a challenge, instead I'm gonna give you your powers after completing certain tasks.' She went silent for a moment.

'Hey! I read a story about a boy who woke up one day and suddenly his life was a video game, everyone had HP bars and he could get stronger through loot and EXP. We can do something similar,' she said happily.

'We're not gonna do that.' I said and ended the conversation.

'Joy kill.' Chaos commented.

(Third point of view)

A plan began to form in Percy's head, a masterplan. Now he was no longer in control of the Fates he could do anything. His plan was tricky and involved a lot of '"if's" and "but's" but it could succeed. And if it would succeed, he would prevent a lot of traitors from become traitors and eventually dying. However, he needed more time at camp. Last time he was attacked by Alecto he had to wait out till the summer till he got to camp. He only spent a few days there before going on a quest. He had to get to camp earlier. As soon as the Fury attacked him, he would convince Chiron and Grover to take him to camp straight away. Then he would talk to Hestia.

He knew Hestia would approve of his plan.

 **A/N Second Chapter is out! Yay! The story plot is beginning to unfold, and the setting is established. This time it's a 2600+ word chapter which makes me actually proud. I hope the quality is not that bad. I hope you like my version of Chaos as well. I decided to make her more a friend of Percy than a mentor. And technically is not even out of Character since Chaos doesn't really have a defined Character.**

 **Well check you guys out later!**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	3. Give me an Oscar

A/N I decided this story will have some major time jumps since a lot of it would be just like the original but with some added commentary from Chaos and it would be kind of boring or at least I personally find it boring. Please be aware this story will have major differences from the original Lightning thief because Percy now got the mission to bring back the family together.

(Percy POV)

"WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" Alecto screamed revealing her true form.

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed back while stumbling backwards.

"Mrs Dodds!" I screamed helplessly.

Yes, I deserve an Oscar. Mrs Dodds was gone and now in her place stood the Grey skinned Fury.

Yup, I was at the Museum and I had splashed Nancy with my demigod powers. Honestly, it still gave me a kick even though I knew I would be punished with Death. Not that I had any intentions of dying today. Not by the Fury I slayed so many years ago. I faked falling to the ground when the Fury flew right over me, missing me by few inches.

Bam! The doors of the room slammed open revealing Mr. Brunner aka Chiron sitting in his wheelchair.

"Percy!" He shouted and he threw me a silver object. I instinctively caught it and relived the moment I first obtained Riptide.

Now I just realized Riptide was missing from my pocket since Chaos abruptly teleported me to the past. I wondered what happened to the old Riptide. Maybe it no longer exists.

The Fury suddenly shook me out of my thoughts as she went for another dive attack again. She screeched as she drove down. I uncapped Riptide as I had done thousands of time, well at least in my past life.

The pen shifted into a 3 feet long Celestial Bronze sword and caught Alecto by surprise. She was unable to stop her dive and flew right through the sword I held in front of me.

Sure it wasn't the most heroic kill but it did the job.

Alecto dissolved into monster dust. I fell to my knees faking surprise and shock while Mr. Brunner had a thoughtful look on his face. I fell to the ground faking myself dying, so he wouldn't turn his back on me like the last time.

There's no way in Hades I'm gonna spend the rest of the year on campus.

Mr. Brunner rolled forward while I mumbled something like, "What the hell was that?"

'You should get an Oscar.' Hemera commented in my head.

OH… by the way I forgot to mention that Hemera and her husband Aether also checked in from time to time to check out what I was doing. Unlike Chaos, they were really kind. Chaos was mostly snarky and cocky.

'Mmm...I don't know, the screaming didn't look really believable, so could you do that again but more surprised?' Chaos complained.

'I don't know about the screaming, but he looked really cool when he slashed her shoulder with Riptide.' Nyx said thoughtfully.

'Shut up, all of you I'm busy' I ended the conversation and opened my blue eyes to face a disturbed looking Mr. Brunner.

"Percy what did she just say?" he said worried.

"What was that?" I said, heavily breathing but Mr. Brunner just shook his head, "Percy I need you to tell me what she said!"

I looked thoughtfully for a second before saying,"She said something about a lightning bolt and that there were more coming" while looking traumatized.

I know you're all thinking that the last one was a lie but I needed to get to camp as soon as possible.

"You need to get to camp," Brunner said,"I explain everything later."

I just nodded and put Riptide in my pocket. (Btw does anybody else also like stealing pens from school?). He led me to Grover who looked at me in shock, "He's been attacked by a one of the Kindly Ones sent by Hades, you need to get him to camp."

(Later)

After I said goodbye to my mother Grover and I took a cab to long island, the sun was setting while I tried to sit comfortable in this cab. The driver tried to start a conversation but horribly failed after asking where our parents were.

'I'm his mother' Chaos joked but no one except me could hear it. Hemera and Nyx left but told me they were gonna watch me fight me Minotaur.

'The Minotaur?' I asked confused, 'I thought I avoided it this time by going to camp earlier.'

Chaos just shrugged it off and told me not to think much about it.

Since I already killed it twice, I wasn't afraid. Unlike last time I had my mother safe and sound at home. Of course there was still smelly Gabe but I had a plan to help him out the way. Medusa was going to help me this time too but hopefully I won't have to kill her.

I was working out my plan on a notebook I had summoned using Chaos's powers. Apparently she still allowed me to use a fraction of her power to summon small things. I was just writing down, Demeter: Cereal. When a tree crashed down in front of us.

I immediately pushed Grover and myself out of the car and gestured the taxi driver to get outta here. There was no way I would risk harming the innocent mortal driver.

Then I remembered that Grover passed out and I had to carry him last time over the border of the camp. This caused Grover to be forced into the quest which I didn't want. I wanted Luke and Annabeth join me.

Grover was panicking while mumbling his favorite food names. He was struggling with his fake legs to run.

"Just use your real legs!" I yelled. He gave me a shocked look; I could almost see the gears in his head working overtime. "Chiron told me your secret!" I lied and looked backwards to see a shadow in the distance coming closer.

'Oh great, the Minotaur!' Chaos said excited.

"Oh please not him," Grover begged as we ran closer to the border.

'Oh please give me the horn this time.' Nyx begged as the Minotaur approached me and Grover.

I took out Riptide and told Grover to run and get help, he looked unsure but pushed through when I yelled, "Now!"

The Minotaur stopped in front of me and gave me a scary look. Not that I was scared. In fact I actually needed this monster right now. "Hey Bullhead!" I yelled at him when he looked around for Grover.

He was just dressed as the first time and had his axe in hand ready to kill me.

"I need your horn so if you could just lie down I promise you a quick death," I yelled at him.

'Yeah! Gimme that Horn!' Nyx yelled enthusiastically.

'Sorry Nyx but this horn is not for you.' I told her.

'But…' She protested.

'Sorry but I need it for my master plan' I apologized.

'Fine,' She said annoyed, 'but you better give me something good later.'

'Stop talking!' Chaos yelled as the Minotaur charged forward, head first.

"10 points for originality!" I yelled when I easily sidestepped the attack. Just like the last time.

Ironically, he even crashed into the same tree as last time which, let's be honest was worth a medal.

His horn was stuck in the tree, that dumb ass.

I charged at him and slashed him on his back while he tried to yank his horn out of the tree.

He screamed in pain as my sword cut through his flesh. He finally managed to free himself and turned around to face me.

He tried to grab me with his hands, but I ducked under it and charged forward with my shoulder to crash into his massive chest. He fell to the ground, disarmed.

I jumped on him and drove Riptide through his stomach. He let out another roar and tried to grab me. Another mistake.

I side stepped his right hand and brought Riptide down on his wrist and cut his hand of clean.

Oh, this was so much easier than the first time. The Minotaur stopped all his attacks when I cut his hand off.

In his bull eyes I saw the realization that he had lost the battle and could only wait for his death. I lifted Riptide ready to pierce his heart when Chaos interrupted me, 'Wait don't kill him yet.'

'Why not?' I asked looking down on the defeated Minotaur.

'The Olympians are watching, you have to make a good first impression.' Nyx explained.

'Why don't you say something cool before killing him.' Chaos suggested.

'What? Why' I asked confused.

'It's cool!' Hemera said like it was totally obvious.

'Okay let me think of something.' I said while thinking of things to say. Then one came to my mind.

"NERF THIS!" I yelled and pushed my sword through the chest of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur let out his last scream before dissolving into monster dust, with the only remnant of him being the Minotaur horn. I stepped back and changed Riptide back to a pen.

'How was that?' I asked my Primordial audience.

'Awesome.' Nyx commented.

'Looks like you got the Horn again.' Chaos stated when I picked it up.

'Yeah...can't imagine anything else the Minotaur could leave as a spoil of war.'

Well I got the Minotaur horn again which was essential for my plan.

'Hey Chaos can you make me faint? Like last time?' I asked, not want to face an entire camp thinking I killed a Minotaur so easy. 'Here you go Percy.' Nyx said as I felt my vision began to darken and soon dissolve into complete darkness.

 **A/N: Anyone got the reference?**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	4. You underestimate my power!

**A/N Hi, Chapter 4 already, I wrote over 6500 words in 4 days. I'm proud of myself. I update this story daily** **and** **daily is hard. I also started a new story called the HalfBloodHell which requires my time too. So in order to keep the update rate steady I will keep the length at 600-1300. The length may vary every chapter, but I promise it won't affect the story and I'm writing another fanfiction called the Halfblood hell. If you would check it out it would mean a ton to me.**

(Percy's POV)

Saying **I** w **a** s disappointed was an understate **m** ent. You think doing your life over and over gives you new **chances** and so on, but it's not so.

Poseidon and Z **e** us fighting on the beach over the lightning bolt, dark and unknown voice laughing, been there done that. I mean come on. I've al **re** ady seen this dream, can't I just skip it?

Sadly I just had to sit it out.

In the end I just had a conversation with Chaos talking about the weather.

Yes the weather, that's how bored I was.

I had random flashes of waking up for a second to see Annabeth leaning over my face asking, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I gave a vague "what?" before blacking out again.

I woke up later to see Argus staring at me from the corner before blacking out again to get a new dream.

This dream was different, I was alone. No Chaos or Nyx in my head to support me. Only darkness surrounding me. After a few seconds a sadistic girlish laughter filled the emptiness around me.

Then I woke up.

(Later)

"So who's my father?" I asked innocently (or so I think) after the preparatory conversation. Mr. D and Chiron exchanged nervous glances before saying, "We don't know, he might claim you during dinner but there's a chance he won't." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked Chiron, ignoring the mean glares from Mr. D.

"The Hermes Cabin accepts unclaimed demigods." Chiron said.

"Hermes Cabin?" I asked like I never heard of it.

"Annabeth will give you a trip around camp." And he pointed at Annabeth who sat on a chair looking annoyed as she had the "new kid" around. Oh, the irony.

"Oh before you leave, Grover left you a note." Chiron said while giving me a piece of paper. "Where's Grover Anyway?" I asked, I forgot completely about Grover to be honest. If I was correct with my assumptions Grover wouldn't be forced into my quest this summer. The only reason he went last time was because he had to be dragged over the borderline by me. Now I think about it, why don't they teach Satyrs to use weapons? It sure would help them retrieve demi-gods.

I made a note to myself: Teach Satyrs how to wield weapons.

I took the letter and opened it.

 _Hey Percy,_

 _Thanks for rescuing me with the Minotaur._

 _I assume Chiron by now explained that I was sent to protect you from monsters and bring you safely to camp. If I would bring you save to camp I would receive a searcher's license, Now I have permission to go on my own personal quest to find the lost God Pan. The quest I'm on will be dangerous for me and a lot of other Satyrs have failed. However, I have the feeling I might succeed and find Pan. In case I don't make it I want to say I enjoyed our time together._

 _Stay safe._

 _Your friend, Grover Underwood_

 _Satyr Protector._

'Well this is new.' Chaos commented dryly.

'Yeah, you think this will affect the timeline?' I asked worriedly. Would this mean Grover would stumble across the Golden Fleece too soon?

'Who cares?' Chaos said uninterested.

'I'll ask the Fates to keep him away from the Fleece till it's the time.' Nyx said, joining the conversation.

'The Fates listen to you?' I asked awestruck, I mean I knew Nyx was powerful but could she command the Fates?

'The Fates are my daughters remember? So every now and then I can ask them a favour.' Nyx said happy.

"Awesome!" I said out loud, I was such a lucky guy to have Nyx support me.

"Are you done drooling?" Annabeth asked annoyed.

(Linebreak)

'Rip her guts out and hang her friends with them.' Nyx yelled.

'We're kids remember?' I said looking at Clarisse and her 4 friends who were ready to drag me to the toilet.

'Didn't stop me.' Nyx commented.

No matter how annoying Clarisse was, she would play an important role in the war and I didn't want her to hate me. Otherwise, I would be stuck with an angry Clarisse on a boat next year traveling the Sea of Monsters.

"Please, he's just new." Annabeth said without much enthusiasm.

I smirked at Clarisse and her friends when I took out Riptide.

Sure I could let myself be dragged into the toilet like last time and use my Poseidon powers to splash everyone but it was too soon to reveal who I really was. I needed to keep a low profile until the missing Lightning bolt became a real problem.

"It would be dishonorable to attack a new kid with five people wouldn't it?" I said innocently, toying with Riptide.

Clarisse's face reddened with anger as she took out her spear, lamer. The other Ares kids took out simple bronze swords.

"Shut up!" Clarisse shouted, gaining a lot of attention from other campers who came to see what was going on.

She put the spear in front of her in an attempt to look dangerous.

"Bring it Prissy!" She yelled.

I lifted my sword and did my best impression of a famous scene.

"You underestimate my power." I said with a crackling voice. A few kids recognized the lines and laughed at Clarisse and her friends who didn't get the joke.

In a flash I lunged forward, stepping to the right of her spear and hitting her in the stomach with my elbow.

Caught by surprise she dropped to the floor. I spun around to hit her again with my fist in her face which was lowered. She dropped her spear in surprise. I caught it and broke it by slamming it into my knee.

Lamer broke with a satisfying snapping sound.

Seems like I'm ahead of schedule.

I walked away leaving the Ares cabin flabbergasted.

I saw Luke in the crowd looking at me with calculating eyes. I knew he wouldn't hold back when we were training this time. I left the crowd and went looking for the hearth.

I found a girl poking with a stick in the flames making the flames rise higher.

I sat down next to her staring at the fire.

"Hello lady Hestia," I said.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this chapter; the next chapter will probably be a filler containing Percy training and making friends at Camp.**

 **Since Percy has some free time till his quest is issued.**

 **Please review, I love reading reviews.**

 **No serious, just write it. It's easy!**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	5. I get some sweet new powers, sort of

**A/N Thanks for all the support and reviews, I know it doesn't seem much but all the support mean a ton for me. Every single one of you reading my story earn my respect. So here's the next chapter.**

 **See you all Monday with a new chapter.**

"Hello Hestia."

I sat down next to the eight-year-old girl who was poking into the fire with a wooden stick.

She looked up from the flames in surprise and looked at me. Her eyes burned like charcoal and the flames of the hearth went higher.

"Perseus," She said in surprise, "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" I asked in surprise.

"How did you recognize me? As far as I am aware you just discovered the Greek Gods are real." she said as Chaos mentally slapped me.

"Well, I surely would recognize someone as important as you," I said flattering her.

"I'm only a minor goddess, and you're not answering my question," she said playfully.

"Minor Goddess? You're the most important Olympian. You're the one who keeps the family together, the Goddess of the Hearth, the last Olympian." I called out making Hestia blush.

"I'm flattered Perseus but you still haven't answered my question," She said.

"Just call me Percy," I said quickly, whatever life I was in, I hate being called Perseus.

"Okay Percy, How come you to know so much about me? I was to believe Chiron explained all of this an hour ago," Hestia said looking at me with skeptical eyes.

'You messed up.' Chaos laughed while I visibly paled.

'Can I tell her about you?' I asked quickly.

'If you wish so, but you can't tell her about your past life.' Chaos said.

"Hestia I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said after considering the risk.

Hestia considered this a few seconds before nodding, "Okay Percy I promise not to tell anyone unless you reveal it yourself."

I kept silent for a moment thinking about how to bring it to her.

"I need your help Hestia." I admitted, deciding to be straightforward.

"Help with what?" She asked me confused.

"You want to know how I knew you were Hestia right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, someone had told me about the truth about Greek Gods before Chiron told me," I said as her flames in her eyes lit with curiosity.

"Who told you?" She asked, "Not able to control her curiosity."

"Chaos," I said.

Hestia gasped for air as I spoke her name. "The Chaos?"

'Duh.' Chaos said in my mind.

I nodded, "I swear on the Styx I spoke to Chaos."

Thunder roared in the distance and Hestia kept silent, when I wasn't dead after a full minute she began to talk again.

"How?"

"Chaos made me her Champion," I told her and giggled as the little girl fell back from the shock.

'Mmm...most of them begin to bow first then I have to tell them I don't like it when people bow. But falling is definitely a first.' Chaos commented dryly.

Hestia quickly got up and asked, "Why?"

"She looked into my heart and saw it was pure, then she gave me a quest." I lied, well it was partially true.

Chaos couldn't hold it together as she rolled from laughter in my head, which was impossible.

Even Hestia giggled at my lie but didn't seem to wonder too much about it.

"When did you spoke to Chaos?" She asked.

"She summoned me this year," I told her not sure if I was lying or not. Damn time travel is confusing.

"What did she told you?" Hestia asked.

"Chaos wanted me to do something for her, to make sure I would complete my quest she made me her champion."

"What did she want from you?"

"That's why I need your help," I said and snickered as Hestia's face showed nothing more than confusion and awe.

"See Chaos told me about the Olympians, how the family was torn apart. How minor gods were treated. She wants me to fix the family," I said, I let out the part of Gaia and Kronos being family because...well, that would need a lot more time. I don't see Kronos joining Sunday dinner anytime soon.

The flames of the hearth raised higher than ever, I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from awe or happiness that someone thought the same as her.

"You want to take Zeus's throne?" She asked.

This made me think for a second. I probably could take his throne, I mean if Nyx and Chaos would help me it could be done before midnight. However, I wasn't a power hungry fool like Zeus and I knew I was better as someone who watches from the sidelines than a king.

I shook my head, "No I don't want to overthrow Zeus, I think someone needs to stand up against him and show him what the Olympus has become and what could change."

Hestia literally beamed with excitement. "Of course how can I help?" She said.

"I have this plan but I need you to cover me." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I need a way to explain all the knowledge I have, I don't want to tell people I'm Chaos's champion yet, so I want you to cover me if people start asking questions I just say you told me everything and learned me everything."

Hestia smiled proudly, "I know something better," She said and suddenly touched my forehead. A warm feeling rushed through my body for a second before fading away.

Hestia smiled warmly at me, "What happened?" I asked confused.

"I gave you my blessing, now you are my champion as well, now I got you covered for real."

"Thank you, Hestia," I said, "What does the blessing do?" I asked curiously.

"You now got power over fire, can summon home cooked food and give people the warmth of the hearth."

"Awesome! Leo's gonna be so jealous." I called out as I hugged her.

"Who's Leo?" She asked.

"Nobody, " I quickly said realizing my mistake, "He Hestia can you do me a second favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you give me a magical backpack, one that has unlimited space inside, can't be stolen and is weightless?" I said, I had prepared this question.

"Why?" She wondered, but I knew she would give me it.

"Well, I have a plan."

Hestia smirked.

(later)

When I walked towards the Hermes Cabin with my new backpack Chaos yelled in my ear, 'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!'

"Aaahhh!" I yelled out loud receiving glares from the Apollo kids who were playing basketball.

"Sorry," I said and smiled apologetically.

'What's wrong with you?' I asked Chaos accusingly.

'I just unlocked a small part of your Chaos powers' she said happily.

'Chaos powers?' I asked confused.

'Yeah, since you're my Champion you got my powers but I sealed them away didn't I? But now I unlocked a few of your powers, powers over fire the hearth and homemade cooking!'

'But...but I just got those already from Hestia...' I muttered.

'Yeah as a reward for your brave actions I unlocked these powers too.'

'Brave actions?' I wondered.

'Well we got to unlock your powers someway or another, so I decide when you're worthy of more power.'

'That's stupid, Hestia blessed me and now I got her powers and then you decide to kick in your powers?'

'Well...yes…But since you're my champion the powers will be boosted, your water control rivals Poseidon and the fire control rivals Hestia.' Chaos said with a slight tone of guilt.

'Well that's kinda cool.' I said.

"Stop daydreaming," Luke said as I bumped into him.

"Ugh sorry," I said snapping out of my conversation.

He laughed at me. "You're kind of a reamer huh?"

"I guess so." I joked.

"Yet your skills with a sword are way better than I have ever seen," He said but not without a slight tone of angriness in his voice.

"Yeah, I learned to get around," I said not revealing anything.

"You can take that corner. I'll get you a sleeping bag later this day," He said smiling again.

"Thanks, Luke." and I put down my magical backpack in the corner. Hestia had filled it with some basic equipment, and I had put my Minotaur horn inside it.

"You know Hermes is the god of thieves right?" Connor asked me with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I shrugged, "let them try."

Four Hermes kids jumped at my backpacked all at once but when one kid tried to touch it, he jumped up and let out a shriek.

The other 3 kids stepped back and looked with horror in their eyes at my backpack.

"Yeah anti-thief," I said with a smug smile.

(later)

I sat down at the lakeshore, looking down at the nymphs in the water. They were playing tag with each other, happily and peacefully.

'What happened while I was gone.' Nyx asked suddenly.

'Oh, Percy got Hestia into the master plan as well, then she blessed him and made him her Champion as well after that I unlocked his fire powers.' Chaos said casually.

'Which I already have gotten from Hestia.' I reminded her.

'Wait you're Hestia's Champion as well?' Nyx said surprised.

'Yeah, I got now sweet fire powers as well, where were you anyway?' I asked.

'Primordial business' She said avoiding the question.

'Okay, that sounds actually boring' I teased her.

'It is, hey Percy want to be my Champion as well?' Nyx asked suddenly.

'Wait you cannot do that!' Chaos protested.

'Why not? I deem him worthy and I don't want him to die because he's not powerful enough' Nyx said with a tone of anger.

'Hey! I completed all the quest without any of your powers.' I complained but was ignored.

'We agreed he had to work for it, we can't give him all the powers yet.' Chaos lectured Nyx.

'Fine, but I will assist him with my own powers if he needs too, and I make him my champion as soon as possible.'

"Hey daydreamer," Luke said, he had approached me while I was listening to the conversation. He sat down next to me.

"Sup Luke?" I said wondering why he came.

"I'm gonna train in the arena, want to spar with me?" He asked with a big grin on his face, yeah he wasn't going to hold back. That was for certain.

"Sure."

'If you need my help…' Nyx said playfully.

'It's going to be a friendly spar, we don't need anyone to be hung above the void.' I said, rolling my eyes.

'Fine…' Nyx muttered.

 **A/N, The next chapter will probably contain out of flashbacks since I don't want to cover a few months of camp half-blood.**

 **The fight between Luke and Percy will happen but only as a flashback.**

 **Review please, I mean I love reviews.**

-Moonhorse96-


	6. Meet my new friend: Frost Silver

A/N Another Chapter, yay! This will be the last chapter before the quest starts.

I was re-reading the PJO series and decided to put in Meg. Yeah, you can like it or not.

She won't go on the quest though.

Next chapter will start with the end of the Capture the Flag game. Enjoy reading.

(Percy POV)

"Come on Meg." I encouraged her.

Meg looked nervously at her surroundings. The fact that we were in the northern forest didn't help. The fact that the sky was pitch black, even though it was noon,didn't help either.

When I found out that Nyx could hide things from the gods with darkness I abused the shit out of it.

See the fact that I had fire powers did not mean I was skilled with them, I could not burn myself but controlling fire is hard; trust me. Maybe it's because I'm a son of Poseidon or maybe it was just my bad luck. Either way I had to train my fire powers and my improved water powers (Being Chaos's champion was a huge boost in water control, I could even summon ice). However, I didn't want the campers or gods to find out about my heritage or Hestia yet, so I had to train in the dangerous forest on the north of long island. Of course, I took with me; a seven-year-old child.

Meg held two imperial golden Siccae blades in her hands and stood in a defensive position.

I uncapped Riptide and held it in my left hand. I could use my firepower to lit it on fire, but that was a little over kill for practice.

I poured water out of the air and began forming it into ice. Within 2 seconds I held a second Riptide in my right hand. Of course this version was made of ice, but it was an identical copy in size and weight.

FrostSilver, my new sword.

The fact it was made of ice didn't make it any less deadly, it was strong enough to hold its ground against Megs imperial golden blades.

"Ready Meg?" I asked as we both had our weapons out.

"Ready." Meg answered determined.

After the first week I got into camp I decided to take Meg away from Nero. I was too late to stop her father from dying, but I could at least help her.

In my past life Apollo told me about her past and I felt bad for her. I mean living with a purple freak was a fate no one deserved. Except Gabe of course, but he had something else coming his way.

Nyx was so kind to shadow Travel me to Meg. First time I came she didn't trust me, but she was more than happy to have someone come visit her. Especially when the "Beast" was out.

It took some weeks to gain her trust, Nero never told her about Camp Half-blood or Jupiter, and she thought living with Nero was the only thing that kept her alive.

When I offered her to come with me, she accepted it, saying she never wants to see Nero again.

I still had to make a plan to deal with Triumvirate Holdings, but they could wait for now.

Due to me Shadow Traveling I had to explain about Nyx and Chaos, but she swore not to tell anyone unless I did.

First I thought it might be a problem to bring her to Camp due to her knowing about the Romans, but she said she would never tell anyone about them.

Since I brought her to camp, she hung around me, (I used a bad excuse which Chiron obviously didn't believe, but he had not much else to do than accepting the new demigod), We practiced together dual wielding in the forest and honestly she was growing on me.

Like a little sister.

Chiron had many questions about me, but I avoided answering them.

I guess the first the suspicion came when I fought Luke for the first time.

(Flashback)

Luke lunged forward, doing a faint which I easily blocked. However, he swung again, and I was forced to move backwards. I faked stumbling backwards. He thought he saw an opening and brought his sword down. I side stepped and hit the base of his sword and twisted it with ease. I caught him by surprise as his sword fell out of his hand onto the floor. In a quickly dropped Riptide too, faking that the force of the disarming technique was too much for me.

'Why did you do that?' Hemera asked surprised.

'That was just unnecessary.' Nyx said and Chaos agreed.

"Well it's a tie," I said laughing sheepishly.

Luke stared at me in awe but quickly reposed himself.

"You're a natural." He said in awe, but I just shrugged it off.

"Guess I'm just lucky." I said.

(later)

"Why did you hold back?" Luke asked sitting next to me on the beach.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

'I want to know it as well.' Chaos said.

"You held back during our spar, why?" Luke said looking at me with calculating eyes which I didn't suspect from a Hermes kid.

I shrugged, "I'm a new kid at camp and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends," I said trying to sound like a 12-year old.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole reason either.

I wanted Luke to feel bad about betraying me. This meant we had to bond together.

"How did you get so good?" Luke asked after overthinking my answered.

"I'm from New York," I said, that didn't explain anything but I hoped he would fall for it.

"Ugh, that's explains it." He said relieved I wasn't a monster.

"You seem like a good kid," Luke said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe your father doesn't care about you but at camp we do care about you."

"Thanks," I said unsure but grateful the bonding went so fast.

"So shall we go back to sword fighting?" He asked as he got up.

"Sure, why not?"

(End of Flashback)

I lunged forward trying to swing Riptide at her left side while holding ForstSilver behind me. Now you might think it was irresponsible for a 12 year old to spar with a 7 year old but Meg was surprisingly good. Of course, I held back, beside that, she was the only one who I could practice dual wielding with since I couldn't show FrostSilver without people claiming me as a child of Khione or Poseidon.

Meg raised her right blade to defend her left side, after deflecting it she spun 360 ramming her other blade at my stomach. I stepped back and deflected the blade with FrostSilver.

"Good one Meg, the spin confused me for a second." I complimented her as she tried breaking through my defenses but I deflected each strike with only FrostSilver.

I wish I could dual wield during practice with Luke but even if I used a normal sword Chiron would get suspicious. He didn't exactly trust me anymore, I think it had to do something with the lost the bet.

(FlashBack)

"There's no way you can get the Ares Cabin Flag within 5 minutes," Chiron protested.

"Dare to make a bet?" I taunted.

Mr D laughed at my taunt. "Peter Johnson if you don't get the flag within 5 minutes you get to clean up the entire camp," He said thinking it was an empty threat.

"If I get their flag within 5 minutes, I decide what we eat as breakfast for a month." I offered with a smug smile.

"Deal!" Mr D said laughing.

"Swear on the Styx." I taunted and he fell for it.

"I swear by your terms," He said with an evil grin.

'Hey Nyx, mind shadow traveling me?' I asked.

Nyx snickered, 'Of Course.'

(End of Flashback)

Okay maybe it was a little bit cheating but he it was necessary to save the world, really.

I ended the rain of slashes from Meg with one swift movement of my leg, making her trip.

"Always watch your feet," I said while I offered her my hand.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "I'm getting better right?"she asked.

"Yes, I think you can now kick the Ares Cabin's ass." I said proudly.

An evil smile grew on her face, she wasn't claimed yet, so she was placed with me in the Hermes Cabin. Even though I told her about her Heritage she felt safer sleeping close to me.

Also, it would be hard to explain how Meg knew she was a daughter of Demeter without her Mother claiming her.

Not that it matters, at this summer solstice, she would be claimed, I would make sure of it.

A/N And you reached the end of the chapter, such a shame you have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. But don't worry

No matter how dark it gets, there will always be light.

Ugh that was random.

Please review, I love them more than blue coockies.

-Moonhorse96-


	7. I get a new doomsday Prophecy

A/N, Yay, the last chapter before the quest starts. 2200 words, aren't you guys lucky?

Well read it and be amazed. (or not)

(Percy POV)

Time Travel is weird, I thought while I was waiting for Clarisse and her stereotypical bully gang to show up. I wasn't sure if they would come or not, they had to if they wanted the flag.

When I did this the first time, they came after me in the first Capture the Flag game because I splashed Clarisse and her friends with toilet water. (Long story, no seriously long story.)However, this was my second time I played Capture the Flag in this timeline. However since I cheated the first one by shadow traveling I still had to meet Clarisse at the creek where she would beat me up till I fell into the water.

Would she do it this time though?

'If you get Clarisse's spear I want it.' Nyx demanded.

'Why, can't you summon like anything you want?' I wondered, in fact being a god was kinda worthless in my opinion if you couldn't do anything what you want.

'I want it as a sacrifice, it gives me power.' Nyx said slightly annoyed.

'Well if she comes you can get it.' I answered which satisfied Nyx.

"Hey, Prissy!" Clarisse shouted when she and her bully gang approached me.

She had five other Ares campers with her, all wearing heavy armor and a simple sword.

Clarisse received a new spear from Ares which was an exact copy of maimer. Seriously does Ares have those on stock?

"So here enters the Stereotypical villain huh? You're doing it wrong though. You should walking out of the forest, slowly clapping while your stupid minions just laugh not understanding anything what happens." I commented dryly, pissing of Clarisse while the others didn't understand the joke.

'You forget the part where she says it went all just as planned.' Chaos added.

'And she expects you to surrender.' Hemera added laughing.

"It's six against one Percy." Clarisse said angry.

I shrugged, "You should've brought more."

I charged forward, Riptide uncapped in its full glory but it was sad I couldn't use FrostSilver.

Within a second I hit one of her minions, who was still thinking about the joke, on his head. The others were perplexed at my speed but lowered their shields and stood in front of Clarisse protecting her.

I grimaced, ed, Even though I could beat them all up without using my powers I needed to be claimed by Poseidon this day. Otherwise...well I had no idea what would happen if I would not be claimed.

I charged at one of the shields and jumped into it. Both my legs kicking the kid to the ground followed by a kick in the stomach that should make him stay in bed for a week.

Meanwhile, his friend lashed out at me and forced me back to the creek.

The Remaining 4 Ares kids decided they should use their numbers as an advantage. The stood formed a barrier with their shields; which reminded me of the Romans.

They closed in on me not letting me close enough. Clarisse decided to leave her save barrier and charged at me lamer in front of her. It sparkled with electricity and hit me on my arm.

A wave of pain ran through my arm, and I felt it getting numb. Clarisse lashed out again and forced me back in the creek.

When I stood with both my legs in the water, I decided it was good enough.

Clarisse hit me with Lamer one last time before I fell backwards in the creek.

"Not so strong now huh?" Clarisse laughed as she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up but froze when she saw my smile. "Why are you smiling Prissy?" She said.

'Kill her,' Nyx yelled, 'But don't break her spear.'

I liked Nyx's priorities.

"Winter is coming." I said with a creepy smile.

She dropped me and her weapon but it was to late.

I let out a roar that could be heard even in Olympus.

Clarisse and her friends stepped back in fear as they saw the creek going wild. With a explosive blast the entire creek flew towards the Ares kids, they tried to retreat but the water was to fast. I got closer to them and snapped my finger dramatically. The water began to freeze itself, ice spreading around the Ares kids. Ice spike began to form around them, forcing them self to stay in place.I snapped my fingers again.

All the ice shattered, chunks of ice hit them their head knocking them out.

The water retreated back to the creek and the ice melted quickly after that leaving a group of Ares kids.

I couldn't let the chance pass to say a pun, "Well, cool fight."

I knelt down and grabbed Lamer.

"For Nyx" I whispered and shadows engulfed it before it disappeared.

'Thanks.' Nyx said gratefully.

'How did you do that?' Hemera asked.

'Like a famous sun god once said, I'm awesome.' I said.

"Percy, how did you do that?" A voice next to me asked.

I spun around and saw Annabeth looking at me with gray calculating eyes.

"Shit," I muttered, totally forgot about Annabeth being invisible.

"I don't know," I muttered trying to sound confused while silently asking Chaos for a minor injury to heal with water.

A cut appeared on my arm but Annabeth didn't noticed.

"How did you do that with the water?" She asked sternly.

I stepped back, raised my hand in surrender while showing the cut on my arm.

"It just felt natural." I said.

"Percy step into the creek" Annabeth demand.

"Why?" I asked faking confusion.

"Just do it," she said, and I shrugged and stepped into the water.

Magically the cut began to heal itself until nothing could be seen.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Then we heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. Followed by Apollo and Hermes kids who were fighting of pursuers.

When he planted the flag next to our flag, he looked at the six knocked out Ares cabin and then at Annabeth and me.

"Did you two…" He began but Annabeth shook her head, '"He did it on his own, bad news." She said.

Chiron came from out of the woods and blew the horn.

We won the game.

"Chiron," Annabeth called out but was stopped by a animalistic growl coming from the woods. A roar howled through the woods.

'Hellhound incoming.' Nyx said cheerfully.

"Hellhound," Chiron shouted and readied his bow, in ancient greek he cursed something before ordering the rest of us to take a defensive position.

On the rocks just above us was the hellhound, just the same position as the first time.

"Percy run!" Annabeth shouted but the hound already jumped down towards me lashing out his claws. I stepped back and uncapped Riptide. The monster looked nervously at my sword.

He got ready to jump out again but before he could try something his head was pierced with an arrow and it dissolves into monster dust.

"Hades must have send him at Percy." Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment!"

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp, Hades can't summon monsters inside our borders."

"Look at Percy!" Connor yelled and they all looked at me or what was above my head.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Meg asked when she stepped out of the crowd.

"He's been claimed," Chiron said with a worried tone.

A trident hovered above my head.

"My father?" I asked trying to sound shocked.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

'Add Champion of the Heart and Champion of Chaos.' Hemera added sarcastically.

'Bane of Kronos' Nyx suggested.

(Later in the Big house)

"You need to prove your fathers and your own innocence." Chiron said after explaining the whole situation for a second time. Now I realised this situation could be solved very easily by Poseidon swearing on the Styx he did not stole the Master bolt. Ugh, Gods are so irrational sometimes.

'That's why primordials are better' Nyx said proudly.

"A quest must be issued, go upstairs to the Oracle, if your sane after that we talk about the quest" Chiron said.

(At the Attic)

"So that's why I am here, look I know you feel stuck inside that body but hang on there, just wait for a year of 4 and you'll get a new healthy body/" I said looking at the Oracle.

She didn't replied.

"Well, I better get going then." I said, ready to leave the attic when she opened her mouth and greek smoke came out of it.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." It said.

"Well, how do I get the lightning bolt back?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

The Oracle showed me the same boring vision as last time with Gabe and his sad poker friends but the second line of the prophecy was going...wrong.

His buddy on the right looked up and said in the weird Oracle voice: "You shall f…"

Then the vision disappeared leaving me with a half prophecy in the attic.

"Did I broke something?" I asked out loud looking at the Oracle but now it was different.

The mummified eyes of the Oracle were now bright green and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked before the Oracle opened her mouth. This time however, she spoke with the voice of a girl. Instead of sounding creepy or monotone she sounded amused this time.

"Come play with me Poseidon Son,

You can't tempt Fate and come undone,

Two new threats you must face,

One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed,

The first unleashed by Hero's breath,

Second one unleashed by Chaos's wrath,

With one Kiss destroy it all,

Burn the universe with a price so tall,

Play with me your Story ends,

The Son of Poseidon betrays his friends."

"Oh shit!" I said out loud.

(Later)

Well what's the Prophecy?" Chiron asked curious looking at my pale face. Chaos and Nyx both said they didn't hear the prophecy so...did I imagine it? No probably not. Someone was messing with me. However, the line about Chaos wrath made me not want to tell her. Who knows what she could do if she was angry. For the time being I better just keep this to myself.

"Yes, I got a prophecy," I said with a white face not faking it.

'What you're scared of?' Nyx asked worriedly but I ignored her.

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

And a big secret shall be revealed in the end," I said.

The last line I made up since my mom was no longer in the picture and I didn't want to raise much suspicion and the secret that would be revealed was the fact that I was Hestia's Champion. Actually I was quite proud of myself for changing the poem.

When Apollo fell down, he forced me to learn Poetry but now it actually pays off. In fact I could make a Haiku about our quest. (Which I had already done, don't ask me why)

Chiron looked thoughtfully, "You know prophecies often have a double meaning right?" He said trying to calm me down.

'Thanks mr, obvious.' Chaos said.

"Well, the God in the west is Hades."

"You mean Hades is the god who turned?" I asked knowing he wasn't it but Ares.

"Yeah...it's possible, the Hellhounds are under Hades control after all. If you would die from the Hellhound attack, you would not be able to prove your innocence which would cause a war between Zeus and Poseidon and who would benefit from a war between them?" Chiron asked.

"Hades," I said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, it has been decided, Perry Johnson shall go on a quest, hopefully he will survive." Mr D said opening another Diet Coke.

"You are allowed to take two people with you," Chiron said, "however, one already volunteered."

"Wonder who that will be" I growled, since I got to camp I was avoiding Annabeth knowing she would eventually fall in love with me and after that betray me for a son of Ares.

It was not like I held a massive grudge against her but I would never let her get that close to me.

"Seaweed brain you need me," Annabeth said with a smug smile.

'There we have the pride.' Nyx said with a tone of anger which surprised me.

'Why don't we like Annabeth?' Hemera asked confused.

'Well in his past life he and Annabeth were lovers, Percy even jumped down in the Tartarus for her but after some accident with her family in Boston she dumped Percy.' Nyx sneered.

'Nyx just doesn't like her because she fell for the tourist trap.' Chaos snickered.

"Well?" Annabeth asked shaking me up from my thoughts.

"Okay, you can come on the quest." I said not happy with it but I guess I needed her for the timeline.

"And who will be your third member?" Chiron asked.

"Luke," I answered.

A/N So there's a new prophecy, didn't expected that right? However for those of you who might be wary, this will affect the story continuity don't worry. These two new threats won't become a big problem until later (far later, like giant war later). These threats will only have cameos and minor influences.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the new prophecy.

-Moonhorse96-


	8. My Journey begins (again)

**A/N**

 **First chapter on the quest!**

 **Thanks for all the views and support, you guys are amazing!**

 **BTW I started a new story about Percy being a Norse Demigod banished to earth, Check it out!**

(Percy POV)

"Meg be good" I told the pouting girl in front of me. Meg however didn't let go of me.

"If you don't come back alive I come to Hades to punish you myself" She threatened as she let go of her.

Connor and Travis approached me and gave me a man hug. "Please watch over Meg" I asked them, they nodded. "We'll teach her the art of pranking while your gone"

I gave them a grateful smile.

Luke and Annabeth approached me. Luke had a shoebox in his hand, and handed them to me.

"What are those?" I asked.

He opened the box that contained 2 sneakers. The cursed sneakers who were meant to drag me into Tartarus. Exactly what I needed for my plan.

"Those are flying sneakers, Maia!" Luke said and the shoes flew up, flapping two newly summoned wings.

They flew around a few seconds before Luke grabbed them out of the air and handed them to me. "Flying shoes, I stole those from my Dad, you should totally wear those" Luke said but Annabeth stepped forward, "Zeus would blast him out of the Sky if he flew in his domain"

Nonetheless I grabbed the two sneakers and put them in my backpack, I needed them.

"Well I keep them in my magical backpack incase I need them Thanks Luke, you're a great friend" I said giving him my best smile.

He gave me a smile back but I saw a guilt in his eyes.

I put the sneakers in my backpack and saw Luke shiver at the sight of it. See my backpack has a reputation among the Hermes cabin. A lot of kids tried to steal it but the backpack fought back apparently.

I didn't know what the "Peaceful" Goddess of the hearth had done to it but multiple Hermes kids had bruises on their face and burn marks on their arms when I came back.

"Well we better get going" I said to my companions as I opened the door to Argus's van.

(At the bus station)

I sat down on the bench waiting for the bus with the Fury's to come, I had closed my eyes for a sec while Annabeth and Luke were discussing something.

'There are only two mysteries in the universe' I told the three Primordials who were excited for the quest. For some reason Aether didn't like me, Nyx told me it was because of the attention I was getting from his wife.

'Why is Artemis the Goddess of Childbirth?' I asked them.

'Well she does care for women' Hemera suggested but I corrected her, 'Well mostly Maidens she despises woman who are in love and pregnant women are not maiden'

This silenced all the three Primordials.

I smirked.

'And the second mystery?' Nyx asked curious.

'Well it actually revolves around you' I told her which sparked her curiosity.

'How can Hemera be your daughter, I mean she is so different from you' I asked.

'It confuses me too' Hemera admitted while Nyx was blushing.

'Well…' She began but Chaos interrupted her.

'Must be adopted' She suggested.

'Adoption was not invented yet' Hemera reminded the creator.

"The bus arrived" Luke announced suddenly.

I got up and put the backpack on my shoulder waiting for the Furies in the bus.

Well here goes nothing.

(Annabeth)

I glanced at Percy who was sleeping carelessly on the bench while Luke and I where figuring out how to survive, on the quest he was supposed to lead. Yet the son of Poseidon was more busy with smiling at random moments like he heard a great joke.

I will be honest, I don't trust him.

Unlike Luke who grew fond of him very fast, probably because they spend a lot of time in the Arena training. Even Luke admitted to me Percy was better than him. He thought he was a natural but I had second thoughts.

Coming from New York is not an explanation at all.

And then the fact that Meg never left his side even though they both claimed to never have met before. Or the fact that Percy got the flag within 5 minutes the first time he played.

Bust most important, the water control. She witnessed with her own eyes Percy threatening Clarisse like he knew what was going to happen.

And ice control, technically ice was water but she never heard of a child of Poseidon controlling ice if she was honest it was more likely Percy was a son of Khione than anyone else.

I looked at Percy who was still smirking, he always did that at random times. Even when he thought he was alone and staring at the distance he was showing emotions like something was happening in his head, maybe he was mental.

Whatever was going on with Percy, something here was fishy.

A/N I'm gonna skip the part where the furies attack the bus, it just goes like last time, only Percy fakes to be scared and powerless.

(Percy POV)

"I can't believe you've lost our bag with food" Annabeth complained while Luke looked shamefully down. Luke who was supposed to carry around the bag with food supplies and money, Annabeth suggested that they could put the stuff in my backpack but I refused, saying that there wasn't enough space. Suckers.

Hestia's backpack was endless from the inside so I could've put their stuff in it as well but I did not want to risk missing Medusa. So in the end he let Luke carry around the money and food.

True he could summon food with Hestia's blessing and he could probably get some money from Hestia if he prayed but that would ruin the fun wouldn't it?

We kept walking along the road, seemingly lost till we came across a closed down Gas station.

The smell of food caught our attention and we went inside to "Check it out".

'How did we actually ran into this the first time without getting suspicious?' I wondered, now seeing it for a second time it was clear something was wrong here.

'Well you were hungry the first time' Chaos commented which made my stomach groan.

'If Kronos really wanted to win the war all he had to do is cook you some food' Nyx said snickering. 'That's not true!' I protested, 'When the gorgons chased me across the united states I survived without eating one of the snacks Stentho offered me!'

"You're doing it again" Annabeth said glaring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Staring at the distance without any reason" She said studying my expression.

"Well I like the distance" I said with a smirk.

"What does the sign read?" Luke asked, pointing at the Neon letters.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium' I read out loud.

"How can you read that?" Annabeth asked me with a jealous glare.

I just shrugged, apparently Chaos cured me of my Dyslexia.

"Well let's see if we can get any food inside, follow me Perce" Luke said and I followed him inside Medusa's lair.

While the others were only thinking about the food I had something better to do.

'Ready Chaos and Nyx?' I asked.

I had a curse to lift.

 **And there's another chapter, it was really a filler but I had to put this in. Review please. Btw if you have any suggestions or questions PM me.**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	9. I don't get stoned

**A/N And here's the battle between Percy and Medusa, please tell me your thoughts about the end result. I will do a time skip next chapter towards the Arch since there won't be much difference this time. I mean I have planned out a lot of stuff for this story, even events for the burning maze are planned out.**

(Percy POV)

We went inside the gas station with ease and ignored the statues outside that were an obvious sign something was wrong. Annabeth only glanced at them with caution in her eyes, if I remember correctly she was the only one who thought something was wrong last time.

In front of us stood Medusa, or in her disguise that only allowed us to see her well manicured hands, if I listened carefully I could even hear a soft hissing sound.

Annabeth looked suspicious at her while Luke only looked hungry.

She spoke with a sweet voice that reminded me of Charmspeak, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Annabeth opened her mouth but I interrupted her, I pulled Luke and Annabeth closer to me, Luke gave me a questioning frown while Annabeth looked furious.

"What are you doing?" She hissed but I ignored her.

'Nyx could you please hide this from the gods?' I asked, the sky outside darkend to solid black.

Now even Primordials wouldn't be able to see what's going on, no seriously Nyx told me she did the same for Gaia and Kronos when they were plotting to kill Ouranos which made her complicit

to the first murder ever but she shrugged it of told me it was nothing.

'Are you ready Chaos?' I asked and she nodded excitedly.

'What's going on?' Hemera asked confused, she wasn't there when I was planning our quest.

"Cut the Act Medusa!" I told her when me and my friends stood at a safe distance.

Luke scowled at me while Annabeth let out a gasp catching up with the information.

"Auntie M." she whispered.

"Wait this is Medusa?" Luke asked confused.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Medusa said and took of the black gown that covered her entirely.

Quickly I poured water out of the air and created a water wall between us, and froze it within a second. A solid wall of transparent ice separated us from one of the most dangerous monsters. We looked at Medusa in horror as we saw her real body and her eyes that almost burned through the ice.

Almost.

As I had hoped the ice made us not looking directly but indirect.

Annabeth and Luke stepped back while I stepped forward closer to the icewall, trying not to be afraid while looking straight into her eyes.

True to be told Medusa must have been beautiful before she was turned into a monster.

"Son of Poseidon I presume?" She asked glancing at me.

"Yes, My name is Percy Jackson" I answered not flinching.

"Percy what are you doing?" Luke whispered.

"Trust me" I told them, Luke nodded while Annabeth looked sceptical at me, she began to annoy me.

"Medusa, I'm here to offer you a deal" I told her looking straight into her eyes. She wished angry, "You're not in a position to make a deal Demigod!" She hished.

"Yes I am, I can walk away with my friends unharmed, or kill you and decapitate you with the ice." I told her, she looked sceptical at the ice part so I summoned FrostSilver to show that I was capable in using ice as weapon, then I melted it, I didn't needed to use it anyway.

"What do you propose demigod?" Medusa said the word Demigod like it was something nasty.

"We are looking for a place to sleep, and probably some money and food."

"And why should I do that for you?" She asked but she sounded more curious than angry.

"I can lift your curse and give you back your life" I told her casually.

'Shot Fired!' Nyx yelled but I ignored her.

"Impossible no Demigod can do that" She hissed angry.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asked angry as well, great now Annabeth was angry.

I turned back to Medusa, "I'm doing what's right, Medusa was wronged many years ago by your Mother and I'm going to fix that" I said without hesitation.

"You can't, it's impossible!" Medusa said with a sad tone.

"I swear on the Styx I can lift your curse, or at least make sure you can have a normal life." I said and everyone in the room, except the Primordials, gasped.

"Percy she is a monster!" Annabeth almost yelled but Luke stopped her, "No Percy is right, your mom was jealous and a innocent suffered because of that."

"She made out with Poseidon in my Mothers temple!" She fired back, "Sure that's enough reason to curse someone for eternity" I said sarcastically.

"More like raped." Medusa said sad, realising what she had become.

"She kills demigods!" Annabeth prottested.

"Demigods who hunted her for her head to have a trophy? Sure that would make anyone bitter about their fate." I said and Medusa gave me a sympathetic look.

Annabeth went quiet but she was still angry but Luke only looked proud at me.

I faced Medusa again, "Medusa I need you to close your eyes, I'm not going to harm you."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I melted the ice away and stepped forward and put my hand on her forehead, even the snakes stopped moving.

'Chaos now,' I demanded and suddenly word flew out my mouth I never said before. In ancient greek I said, "By the power of Chaos I release you from the curse".

Blue flames surrounded her body for a second but didn't hurt her, then the fire engulfed her entire body before fading away.

Annabeth and Luke gasped in awe as Medusa's appearance changed.

"Open your eyes Medusa." I said with a smile, glad I could help her.

In front of me a beautiful 20 year old woman with long blond hair opened her eyes. They were like mine, sea green. I could understand why Poseidon would fall for her.

She looked up at me and noticed I didn't turn into stone when she looked at me. I created a mirror from water and allowed her to take a look at herself.

Tears began to form into her eyes and she lunged forward embracing me.

"Wow Chill!" I said completely caught off guard by the crying woman.

"It's okay, it's all over." I comfort her.

I mentally prayed to Hestia to give her a new home before she engulfed into blue flames and disappeared.

'I gave her a new home far away from the gods, you did a good job Percy.' Hestia told me. I turned around to see my friends who were opening and closing their mouths like fish gasping for air.

"So who wants to ask questions?" I said with a happy smile

"How?" was all Annabeth asked.

I raised my hands and summoned a small fireball, "Hestia made me her Champion"

Annabeth gave me a confused look while Luke looked like he got a slap in the face, probably because he hoped I hated the gods as well and would join his badguy group.

"Who's Hestia?" Annabeth asked without shame.

"You guys don't know Hestia? Dude she is the most important goddess in Olympus!" I exclaimed flabbergasted, well now I think about it I had an unfair advantage over them.

Annabeth shook her head, "Never heard of."

"She's the first born child of Kronos, she is the goddess of the Hearth and hope, and family as well. She was once a Olympian but she gave up her throne for Dionysus to avoid a family fight"

"Wow...that sounds so selfish." Luke said with awe while I nodded. "Yes she is awesome."

'Not as awesome as me' Nyx commented.

'You begin to sound like Apollo mom' Hemera said which silenced Nyx immediately.

"But where did you met her?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged, "The first day I was at camp, she is always disguised but if you can find her she is a nice person to chat with. She taught me everything and we observed all the known Monster locations in America before I went on a quest" I told them, the perfect lie if you ask me.

"But why did you lift the curse? And how?" Annabeth asked still not satisfied.

"Simply, being a champion of Hestia gave me some sweet powers, I can remind people to their home and give hope which I did to Medusa which lifted the curse" I lied without blinking.

'And I don't get any credit?' Chaos pouted.

'Thank you Chaos' I said jokingly.

"Wow you powerful." Luke said.

I nodded, "Now I want you two to swear never reveal what happened her" I told them.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"If Annabeth's moms hears this she might try to hunt down Medusa, also I don't want people to know about Hestia yet" I told them.

"No Athena deserves to know this!" Annabeth protested but Luke shut her up, "Just do it, Percy knows what he's doing right?"

I nodded.

"I swear on the Styx not to reveal what happened her until you do it yourself" Luke said.

Annabeth followed but not with ease, "I swear on your terms"

"Now we better get looking for something to eat because it's getting dark" Luke told us as he went looking around.

I noticed something lying on the ground where Medusa stood before she teleported away. A green eye. I picked it up and observed it, I expected a spoil of war from releasing Medusa but I had no idea what this was.

'Oh...it's the eye of Medusa.' Hemera told me with a all knowing tone.

'The what?' I asked.

'Eye of Medusa, it turns people in stone if the owner makes someone look at it' she explained.

'Sweet, so it's like Medusa's head but now I command it?' I wondered.

'Pretty much.' Hemera nodded.

 **A/N, Oh and review please, if you have suggestions or questions just pm me. Well see you guys tomorrow with a new chapter!**

-Moonhorse96-


	10. This is Skyfall!

**A/N, Another Chapter. You guys are awesome as always. This is the second week this story is up and I get so much support from you guys. It's just amazing people actually read this stuff and review it and I put a lot of thought and words in this chapter and I hope you guys like it. (or girls)**

(Percy POV)

I stood next to a big hellhole, the hole didn't showed a bottom only darkness. The darkness around the hole was so thick I could almost touch it. But the hole didn't frighten me, not longer. After spending some time in Tartarus Kronos wasn't so bad. Especially if I had to fight him on the surface. A dark laughter came from the hole and I was about to roll my eyes when the dream changed. I stood in camp half blood only it was different this time.

It looked a lot like the nightmares Gaia used to give me but the camp was not on fire or destroyed. It was abonded.

Vines grew over the Cabins, some collapsed from decay while others were totally taken over by nature. I entered the Poseidon Cabin automatically then I saw something lying on my floor.

It was a clock, a classic white clock with metal frame and black numbers. In front of my eyes the clock began to speed up. It was going faster and faster, till one of the pointers broke.

(Third point of view)

Luke was staring at Percy who was stirring in his sleep. He felt somewhat guilty for the nightmares Kronos was sending him. Even though he was supposed to betray Percy it didn't felt right. Maybe he could convince Kronos that Percy would join him. Yeah maybe that was the right thing to do. What Percy did with Medusa sure showed he had a good moral compass. He wasn't afraid to say that something was right or wrong because of the Gods. On the other hand Percy was really fond about Hestia. Not that Luke ever met Hestia or heard any stories about her. In fact Kronos never even mentioned Hestia ever. It sounded like she was a good Goddess. It was sad that Kronos wanted all his kids dead but it was for a better world after all. He promised.

Percy's suddenly twitched in his chair, waking up Annabeth who was sleeping. Annabeth gave Percy a mean glare, he was still asleep but clearly having a nightmare. He was mumblin sometime thing along the lines of, "Don't wake up" which was weird. Don't he want to wake up from his nightmare. Annabeth had a smug smile when she saw Percy struggling. I reached out for him but Annabeth stopped me, "Don't" she whispered.

"Why? He's having a nightmare." Luke whispered back but Annabeth shook her head, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Luke asked confused. She looked down at the boy beside her. "Percy." She said with a tone of anger.

"What's up with him?" Luke asked curious.

"I don't trust him, I think he is the lightning thief." Annabeth said with a little bit of pride.

Luke shook his head, "I spend a lot of time with Percy and I know he would never do something like that."

And beside that, Luke knew who the real thief was.

"No he's been lying to us the entire time, suddenly he turns out to be a champion of a Olympian? His control over water is also impossible for a son of Poseidon who discovered his heritage exactly one day."

Luke shrugged, He just assumed Percy was powerful. Even if he had secrets everyone had them right?

"So what? Percy has every right to have secrets." Luke said.

"No he doesn't, we're on a quest to save Olympus, he literally lifted one of my moms curses, something forbidden. If Athena finds out she did it she will have our heads." Annabeth sneered.

Good thing I'm leaving anyway Luke thought by himself.

"So he did a bad thing in the eyes of the Gods why should we care?" Luke asked a big angry, what Percy did was right.

"Because she is a Goddess." Annabeth fired back.

"So what? We should do whatever your mom says because she is a Goddess?" Luke said, Annabeth went silent for a minute.

"Yes." She finally said.

"You're just a pawn." Luke said with disgust.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked angry at the betrayal of Luke. How dare he to chose Percy's side?

"We're on a quest ordered by the Gods to return Zeus's firecracker, they are using us. There's no reason we should do what they say."

Annabeth didn't react, she only looked at Luke with shock.

"We're just a pawn, whatever Percy's up too, he's just a pawn as well" Luke said with a sad tone.

"No I'm not a pawn." Percy said. He woke up from the conversation, the two we're arguing louder and louder and forgot about Percy. Percy however listened to the conversation with new respect for Luke. The pride of Annabeth however began to annoy him.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked surprised was the fact that Percy listened to the conversation.

"I'm not going to the retrieve the Lightning bolt because they told me to." Percy said casually.

"What?" Annabeth scowled at Percy.

"Yeah everyone thinks I'm on the quest to clear Poseidon's name and prevent a war on Olympus but that's not the main reason for my quest." Percy said without hesitation.

Luke curiosity was going through the roof, he had underestimated Percy.

"Than what is the reason your on the quest?" Luke asked.

"I'm here to help my friends at camp, the people I care about."

Annabeth gave Percy a sarcastic look, "And how are you helping them?"

Percy smiled, "You will see." He said mysterious.

(Later)

(Percy's POV)

We started going up, inside the Arch. An elevator in a curve, my stomach's lovin it. Instead of being inside a elevator with a disguised Echidna (no not the animal) and a Chimera we were with a normal person this time. Maybe because I altered fate, or maybe because I had to pee before going up.

The man looked Afro-american and he seemed familiar. He reminded me of had a brown skin and brown piercing eyes that seemed to see me. He was dressed impeccably like he was going to a meeting instead of a tourist attraction.

"No parents?" The man asked.

"They're below," Annabeth told him. "Scared of heights."

The man grinned, "Same for my son." He said. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask you why you are going then? You don't seem like a guy who goes sightseeing." Luke asked.

The man sighted, "I'm traveling with my son across the country. I also have a daughter but lawers prevent me from seeing her so I'm taking pictures for her."

Oh that's sad.

'He reminds me of someone.' I told Chaos.

'Yes.' Chaos said not helping me.

The doors of the Elevator opened and we each went our different way. Annabeth was talking about some boring Architecture stuff that neither Luke or I did understand. The view was great but kinda boring after seeing Olympus.

'You should see my city.' Chaos told me with pride.

'Your city?'

'Yes I have my own city in the void, it's awesome' she said.

A nearby speaker announced that the Arch would be closed within a few minutes and I got up to get down wondering why I hadn't seen Echidna and her Chimera. Then I saw the pair coming towards me. Luke and Annabeth recognized the two as monsters but I gave them a quick glance that said, 'Get out, I'll stand my ground'

Annabeth wanted to protest but Luke grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her to the elevator.

Echidna waited patiently for everyone to go away till only a few people were on the Arch.

"Patient Sonny." Echidna said petting the chihuahua.

Sonny looked angry at me, a forked tongue came out of his mouth, however I didn't flinch.

"So how is it to have a chihuahua?" I asked casually.

Echidna smiled. "Well as long as you feed it on a regular basis it's pretty easy."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I think about taking one was well. Maybe I tame a Nemean Lion if I come across one." I said half joking-half serious.

Before Echidna could react I lunged forward, Frost silver in my hand. It barked before growing to the size of a lion.

'You were defeated the first time right?' Hemera asked suddenly.

'Yeah, he had to jump down the Arch.' Nyx snicked.

'He still have to do it this time though' Chaos said.

'Not the best time now.' I told the Primordials while dodging Chimera's snake tail.

The Chimera, now grown to her real appearance, it had the head of a lion with a blood caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck.

Echidna just watched as I tried to kill her son with Frost Silver, I could use my powers but I didn't want to look powerful or the act might fail.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

"You had sex with Typhon right?" I asked wondering how in Hades name that was possible.

"Ugh Kill him Sonny!" Echidna yelled angrily. Guess she still had marriage problems.

'Kill him!' Nyx shouted back.

I took out Riptide as well and began to fight the snake head with it while using Frost silver to dodge fire. I maneuvered to the edge of the Arch, this time I was luckily alone. The Chimera kept closing on me. It lunged forward, I silently prayed to Apollo before I threw Frost Silver at the Lion head. While throwing Riptide at the Snake head. Frost Silver went straight through the Lion's mouth while Riptide was spinning like a deadly chainsaw before cutting of the serpent. They both let out a roar of pain and tried to move but it dissolved into golden dust leaving a pelt lion pelt behind.

"Nooooo!" Echidna cried out before looking at me. She realised I was weaponless (or at least it looked like it). "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled angry. I quickly grabbed the Lion pelt and went to the Arch edge trying to look panicked. I felt Riptide return to my pocket and I could summon Frost silver if I wanted to but she didn't knew that.

"Please don't Kill me." I screamed faking fear.

'Just kill her already.' Nyx said annoyed.

'He can't he needs the pearls.' Chaos explained.

I stepped on the edge of the hole.

"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump or die. Prove your bloodline."

I prayed to Poseidon, I hoped he would be protecting me this time.

'If Poseidon doesn't protect you I will.' Nyx reassured me.

I faced Echidna and gave her the finger before stepping back and let myself drop down.

 **A/N, And again another chapter. Hope you guys like this. It's the first 'real' battle even though Percy held back. BTW does anybody know who the man in the elevator is?**

 **Review as always.**

-Moonhorse96-


	11. Falling still sucks

**A/N A short filler chapter, normally I don't upload or write in the weekends but I felt like it so I guess you guys are lucky.**

 **It's not that much of an interesting chapter though, next chapter we go to Lotus Hotel!"**

 **BTW: Tomorrow I'm gonna reveal who the man was from last chapter.**

(Percy POV)

Look I know I fell from the Arch before, heck I even fell in the Tartarus. I fell in Alaska and I fell from the Sky to Ogygia and survived. I sat in the sun chariot that almost crashed down Camp Half blood and I knew this was going to happen yet, it scared the shit out of me.

For some reason it was still scary even though I had done it before and I knew I would be alright, even when Nyx told me she would help me if things went downhill (or down Arch).

When I reached the water I was panicking.

Let's not talk about it.

Things were pretty straight forward from that point, meeting a water nymph telling me to go to to Santa Monica, talking about not accepting the gifts (Aka the flying shoes, btw why did she not tell me the first time? Could've saved me a lot of trouble)

When I came ashore next to the floating McDonalds there were Police everywhere, Great no matter what timeline I am in the authorities will never like me.

Luckily the crowd were all looking at the Arch, apparently someone drew a knife and started threatening people. I wonder how they would react to FrostSilver, Would they take it for investigation? Take it as evidence?

A little girl said, "Mama! That boy walked out of the river."

"That's nice, dear," her mother said.

"But he's dry!"

I winked at her before disappearing into the crowd.

(Annabeth POV)

We found Percy wandering around aimlessly trying to avoid the police officers that were all around the place. I saw a few ambulances but there were no reports of any injuries. I had a vague idea what Percy would be fighting but I hoped I was wrong.

"He Perce!" Luke shouted at Percy, he turned to face us with a big grin. In his hand he held some kind of pelt, was that a Chimera Pelt. He saw me looking at the pelt and grinned sheepishly.

"Did you defeat the Chimera?" Luke asked Percy looking at the pelt. Percy's eyes twitched a second before grinning, "I guess I did, though I couldn't defeat Echidna so I Jumped down the Arch." Luke gave Percy a hug, "Well it's good to see that I didn't trained you for nothing."

'But how?" I wondered, "Bellerophon needed the help of a Pegasus to do it, and the Arch is 630 feet water is like concrete at that height."

Percy shrugged, "Guess I was lucky, I tricked it into attacking me and threw both my swords at the beast after that I jumped."

He put the Pelt in his backpack which seemed to be endless at this point since I knew he also carried a Minotaur horn in it. Why? I had no clue and this annoyed me.

"We need to go to Santa Monica." Percy said and he explained his conversation with the Nymph.

"That's kinda of the road." Luke complained with a twitch in his eyes.

"We've got to go there, we can't ignore a summon from your father." I told Luke, if we ignored Poseidon's orders, who knows what could happen.

Luke was about to refuse but Percy spoke up first, "No it's alright, he better give me some goodies or else." He grinned.

How could he talk so low about the Gods?

Probably because he's the Thief.

I don't care what Luke says, my intuition tells me the Thief is someone close to me, and I'm a child of Athena, I'm always right.

 **A/N That's it, thanks for reading. Thank you for all the amazing people leaving reviews and giving me their opinions!**

-Moonhorse96-


	12. I create a paradox

**A/N Hi second upload this weekend, guess you guys shouldn't get use to it though, my default upload scheme will be uploading everyday except saturdays and Sundays. It's a long chapter again, I know you guys love long chapters. So do I.**

 **For whom the mysterious man was in chapter 10, it was no other than Julius Kane, the father of Carter and Sadie. He is traveling with his son Carter over the world and is prevented from seeing his daughter by lawyers.**

 **Shout out to MarethyuQ for guessing it right! Also massive thanks to him for helping me plot out the story.**

 **For why I had the Kanes a cameo? Well it's a shared universe after all. Percy knows the Kanes from the past life and the same goes for Magnus Chase. I think I'm gonna do a crossover with the Kanes between book 1 and book 2.**

 **Well anyway, we'll see.**

 **Here's the next chapter, it will have some massive time skips though since the meeting between Ares and the questers won't be that interesting, it would be just Nyx telling Percy to kill Ares.**

(Percy POV)

It was hard not to kill Ares, he was getting on my nerves and I knew I could defeat him, also having Nyx yelling stuff in my ear that would be even to gross for the Tartarus didn't help me either. Yet I need him because...why do we even need him?

"We take your quest!" Luke said with awe in his eyes, I knew he was acting, they both were but they did a good job.

Ares disappeared with a smirk.

"Shit, now we're getting distracted by some stupid war god."

"Well if you didn't piss him off…" Annabeth began but Luke interrupted.

"It's a god, there's always a way to piss them off." He said defending me.

"Besides that," I began with a smile, "Maybe we run into something nice!" I said thinking about the spiders.

(Later)

"Oh no love magic for you," Annabeth yelled and made tried to grab the scarf but I took it first.

"Why not? it's my quest and it was my idea to turn the water into ice and stop the stupid water ride! If I remember right you were busy with Spiders."

Annabeth looked down in shame, "It's just the vendetta between Arachne and Athena."

She glared at me, probably still mad about Medusa.

She probably guessed I would give Arachna the same treatment. I decided not to go any further about the sore subject.

We turned around to see the ruined water ride, there was not much love there right now. Just Luke slipping over the ice and kicking metal spiders and kicking the camera's muttering about stupid Gods.

I put the scarf inside my backpack, there was no way I would let this stupid scarf rot away at the attic with some weird creepy Oracle.

And I needed it for my plan.

'Sacrifice the scarf to me please...' begged Nyx.

'Nah I need it,' I denied her the request, 'why do you want sacrifices anyway?'

'Not gonna tell you.' Nyx teased.

(later)

I prayed to my patrones Hestia to give these animals a new home, while they fled the animal transport. I swung the bag over my shoulder while Annabeth took the one with the lightning bolt. We jumped out before they could come back and began to stumble to through Las Vegas looking at the fake Pyramids and Eiffel Towers. Seemingly lost we arrived at the shady hotel named Lotus Hotel.

The flower logo made me go sick but Chaos told me the Hotel could not affect me due to the primordials in my head. Messed up, isn't it?

"Hé kiddo's come inside!" the doorman said, Luke and Annabeth looked suspiciously at the man but he looked mortal.

"Sorry, we are lost…" Annabeth muttered but the man laughed. "The special suits are ready, come on inside," and as he said it he opened the doors, we entered the building to face Paradise. Game rooms everywhere. I saw tables with all you can eat food and a freaking roller coaster in the lobby. "I think they made a mistake." Luke thought out loud. The doorman handed us a hotel key and gave me a green silver credit card, "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key, it's on the top floor, room 4001. and here's a lotus card, it works in all the restaurants and games!" he said cheerfully.

"Wait you…" Annabeth began but I interrupted her, "Thanks sir, we'll check out our rooms and call when we need something."

The man nodded and began walking away, I turned around to face Luke and Annabeth. "I think he thought we were the kids of millionaires or something."

I shrugged, "We need a place to stay away!" and we walked towards the elevator.

While we were going up I was thinking about Bianca and Nico, I could save them now but that would change a lot of things, first of Bianca was 12 years old as well and she would not meet the Hunters who made her immortal. Second, we would not meet the Manticore who would abduct Annabeth and trap Artemis under the sky. I rather keep the changes as small as possible. However I could still visit them and make a talk, maybe explain to them about the Gods and prepare them for what was coming.

'Chaos any idea where Nico and Bianca are?' I asked.

'You gotta find it out yourself, by trial and error.' Chaos said snickering.

'Same floor as you but room 1987.' Nyx said quickly.

'Thanks Nyx, glad someone wants to help me.' I said annoyed.

We entered our hotel room, Annabeth and I dumped our Backpacks in the corner while Luke jumped onto the bed. "Look at that view!" He said and we laughed. Our suit was big and we had an overview of the city, our own hot tub, some shooting machine with clay doves and a giant plasma tv.

"So what now are we gonna sleep?" I asked knowing we would not sleep.

Luke and Annabeth grinned mischievously, "We're gonna Party tonight!"

(Later)

I knocked on door 1987, it was a simple black door which was ironic for the kids of Hades, it took some time to escape Annabeth and Luke but after a while we all went our own way.

"Who's there?" A voice from behind the door said I recognized it as Bianca's.

"Percy Jackson, I want to talk to you for a second about your parents," I said and the door opened slightly revealing Bianca who looked tired. I saw Nico sneaking around the corner spying on his sister.

"Are you send by the man who brought us here?" Bianca asked suspiciously but I shook my head, "It's easier to explain when I'm inside, it's quite a story."

"Did dad send you?" Nico asked suddenly startling his sister.

"No, but I do know your dad," I said, he's my uncle, he wants me dead! I thought sarcastically as the door opened.

Both siblings looked at me suspiciously, "We expected someone older." Bianca said.

I smiled, "please sit down on the bed I need to tell you two something."

Nico grabbed his sister by her hand and both sat down.

"Okay, do you know anything about your parents?" I asked.

"It's weird, I do know my mom but I can't remember anything about her," Bianca said and Nico nodded.

"Okay this may sound weird but I can prove it all just hear me out," I said.

I waited to see if they would say something but they stayed silent.

"The Greek Gods are real, they exist where civilization is the brightest and your dad is a God."

"WHAT?" Bianca and Nico said both at the same time.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but see what I can do because of my father."

I summoned FrostSilver but slowly so they could see the ice forming.

"Whoa…" Nico's jaw dropped while Bianca just looked afraid.

"Are you a god?" Bianca asked but I shook my head.

"No, have you ever heard of demigods?" I asked.

They both nodded, "The man who took us here gave us a book about Mythology and told us to study it."

"Well I'm a demigod, my father is Poseidon God of the Sea and my mom is a mortal and you two are Demigods as well!" I said dropping the bomb.

They went silent.

"Our dad is a God?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I can't tell you which one because he is, he has to claim you two himself."

They both looked disappointed.

"Trust me one day you two will get out of this Hotel and we will meet again." I said and they both pouted, "You're not staying?" Nice asked.

"You're not taking us with you?" Bianca asked but I shook my head.

"No I can't, I'm on a quest to retrieve a stolen lightning bolt but I promise we will meet again." and I gestured towards the door.

"Wait can you tell us more about the Gods?" Bianca asked.

"You could play Mythomagic to learn about them," I suggested knowing Nico's liking for this card game.

"What's Mythomagic?" Nico asked.

I sweatdropped, they didn't know it? But how did Nico…

O shit this is weird.

'Chaos can you summon Mythomagic cards?' I asked and in my hand appeared a metal box with some kind of monster art on it. I gave it to Nico who looked excited to learn about this "Mythomagic,"

"What's this?" Bianca asked.

"It's a card game about Myths but the monsters and gods are actually real and knowing them can save your lives."

Nico opened the box like it was a Christmas present and smiled widely, "Awesome, I'm gonna learn everything about this game and when we meet again we can play it together!"

I flinched while Nyx and Chaos laughed.

'Well, you better start learning the game rules.' Chaos teased.

(Later at the Hotel Room)

I grabbed my backpack and Annabeth's with the Lightning bolt and was about to leave when I found a note on the bed. I picked it up and immediately knew what happened.

 _Percy and Annabeth sadly I have to leave this quest due to family issues. I'm really sorry I could not help you any further but I'm sure you two will do it just fine. I'm really sorry about this decision and hope you two will forgive me. Good luck, I have full trust in you two._

 _PS: Don't use the flying shoes in Hades, it's not smart to use them in his domain._

I smiled as I read it. Seems like he does care about me.

(Annabeth POV)

"Yes thank you for the platinum credit cards!" Percy said and snatched 2 cards out of the Lotus bellhops hands and began to make his way to the exit.

"Come on Annabeth!" He yelled and I followed him.

I knew what he was up too. I saw the note but I knew there was something fishy here. (Yes the son of Poseidon). Luke would not abandoned a quest halfway through, Percy somehow forced him to leave. Probably thinking it was easier to take me out without Luke around. But he slipped and showed his true nature. I'm now 99% sure he is the thief, I mean why would he send Luke away if he wasn't the thief? Sadly I can't just call him the thief now or stab him in the back. I needed the lightning bolt first otherwise I had not enough evidence.

Yes, when he reveals the location of the lightning bolt I would take action. It was a plan worthy of my mother.

 **A/N, oh big things happening. Luke warns Percy for his flying shoes and Annabeth plotting against Percy.**

 **Hope you guys like it, I sure had a lot of fun with the Mythomagic Paradox.**

 **Always reviews are awesome.**

-Moonhorse96-


	13. I get betrayed by a friend but not Luke?

**A/N, DAMIT 2500 words for one chapter. Yeah I'm really pushing it with my free time but I gladly do it. So here's the start of the end of book 1. Next Chapter will feature the Council and the reveal of Percy's oh so secret plan. I think there will be just two more chapters before book 1 ends and with that I have an announcement. I'm re-reading all the books (no seriously all the books, not just pjo but all of them) and at the end of Book 1 I will do a crossover with the Red Pyramid. Why? Well it's either that or waiting two weeks for me to plot out Sea of monsters and Red Pyramid crossover is easy to write. Percy will meet the Kanes and help them during the quest I won't cover the entire book but just enough to let the Kanes and Percy bond. It won't affect sea of monsters other than just a few mentions and slight increase of power. Also this chapter has some time skips because featuring all of it would be boring.**

 **PS: I have a** **Plot assistant, MarethyuQ so if you don't like the plot just blame him. Just kidding If you don't like the plot it will be my fault.**

 **Oh and a thing I forgot to say last chapter.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the related characters, they are owned by Rick Riordan. All I own are the OC's (not that there are any now) and the plot.**

(Percy POV)

The ride to Santa Monica beach was the worse on ever. Imagine riding for hours in a cab with Medusa staring at you and you awkwardly try to ignore the glares. Well in this case it worse because I was on Medusa's good side and Annabeth was glaring at me with her stormy gray eyes. Ugh, she was probably mad that Luke quit and betrayed us. But why was she staring at me?

(Underwater Santa Monica beach)

"I see that Luke left you." the Nereid asked.

I nodded, "Yes it's sad but he warned me for his gifts."

The Nereid thought about it for a second, "Well I guess there's still hope for him."

I nodded, "So how's my dad doing?"

"He's proud at you for releasing Medusa from her curse."

My eyes widened, 'I thought you hide us from the Gods?' I asked Nyx angry.

'How could I know your father would watch us using the water?'

'He can do that?'

Nyx shrugged, 'Just found out.'

"Yeah, I felt sad for her, it wasn't her fault."

She held out her hand. Three white pearls flashed in her palm. "This are pearls of the sea, if you crush them and they will help you."

"What do they do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I guess you can figure that out yourself when you can lift a ancient curse like Medusa's." She laughed.

I snickered and took the three pearls and put them in my backpack."

"Well thank you."

She nodded and disappeared.

(Later DOA Studio's)

"So what if we're not dead, we need an audience with Hades right now."

I demanded. Annabeth took out a few Drachme she got from Medusa's garden and put them on the desk. "We paid so we have every right to pass." Annabeth said angry.

Charon shrugged, "Nope I only ferry the dead.

My patience cracked. My hands lit on fire, "If you don't let us through…"

"You're gonna threat a immortal?" Charon laughed, "I can't die!"

Perc turned towards the door, "What happens if I burn down the door or this building?"

Charon paled, "No you can't do that. That would be even worse than the Doors of Death opening!"

"Than let us through or Percy's gonna burn down this building."

Charon swallowed and nodded, "Well I was gonna take a ride anyway." he said and opened the elevator, "Get in before I change my mind."

We entered the elevator, I got a sudden dizzy feeling. We weren't going down but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around me started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying and suddenly we were in the ferry over the river Styx.

I took out a empty vial and dipped it carefully in the Styx.

"What?" I asked the supscious looking Annabeth and Charon.

I closed the vial and put it in my backpack."

"This idea actually might work." Annabeth said and I resisted the urge to laugh, it was her plan actually.

Before us stood the biggest Rottweiler ever.

Cerebus looked at us with hunger in his eyes.

I was about to throw the red rubber ball when Chaos and Nyx interrupted me,

'Hey did you know I created Hellhounds?' Nyx said proud.

'Why would you ever create such creatures?' I wondered.

'That's what she said about humans before betraying me.' Chaos laughed.

'I never betrayed you, I like humans they are funny.' Nyx said casually.

'Wasn't talking about you.'

"Come Cerebus don't you want to fetch the ball?" I said throwing and catching the rubber ball.

I had immediately all the attention.

Cerebus mouth opened in excitement and so did Annabeth's mouth but her was from disbelief.

I threw the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy destroyed.

"Drop it." I demanded.

Cerberus immediately dropped it.

"Can't believe that actually worked unless…" She began before glaring at me.

"Hey Cerebus want a new play buddy?" I asked.

Cerebus happily nodded.

"If you give me and Annabeth a ride to Hade's castle I'll come to visit you from time to time."

Cerebus grabbed me with his mouth and threw me on his back.

Another head grabbed Annabeth and threw her behind me.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

I laughed, "Seems like I got a new pet?"

Cerberus ran at high speed through the underworld crushing ghost and a few monsters along the way. We ran past the entrance of Tartarus where Cerberus had to pee.

It lifted on of it's leg and peed right into the hole, screams of terror were heard.

Well know I now why Kronos wants to escape Tartarus.

We entered the castle with ease, Cerberus ate a few soldiers before we broke the doors of the throne room and had our awesome introduction.

I jumped of Cerberus back followed by Annabeth I ignored the flabbergasted Hades who sat on his throne.

"Good doggie!" I said petting the middle head. Than the other two. "You have to go now, I need to talk to your boss."

The dog pouted, "Hé don't look sad, I come visit soon. Maybe we can even kill some monsters!"

Cerebus barked happily before storming off into the distance, crushing ghost and skeletons.

We turned around to see Hades sitting on his throne, paler than usual.

Annabeth And I slightly bowed before I grinned, "Hi uncle!"

Hades swallowed and recomposed himself before saying "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

I grinned, "No need to act so evil we simply just want to tell help you like I helped a few nice Angels in Lotus Casino!"

Annabeth looked at me confused but Hades understood what I said. Angel, di Angelo.

"If you did anything to them!" He began but I interrupted him.

"No I just told them about the Gods and gave Nico some kind of card game called Mythomagic."

Hades scowled, "You didn't took them out of the casino?"

"I figured out it's not the time for that right now. Especially with Zeus wanting to kill me, gues that it would be better to wait."

Hades nodded. 'You could've sacrificed them to me…' Nyx suggested.

Alecto flew up and hissed, "Master, they distract you from what really matters! The Lightning bolt and your helmet."

"Oh yeah totally forgot, just glad they are safe, he said and I smiled "Now give me the lightning bol and I won't kill you."

I decided to play along, "I don't have the Master Bolt!"

HAdes shook his head,"You have it, open that girls backpack!" He demanded.

I faked a confused look before saying, "Annabeth give the backpack." I said.

Annabeth handed me Ares backpack and I unzipped it.

Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, hum-ming with energy.

Annabeth's eyes widened and Hades only grinned.

I looked surprised and said, "We are being framed!" but before I could react Annabeth lunged forward. I saw the bronze of her dagger.

(Annabeth POV)

Finally, I had the evidence and the thief caught, the location was not ideal but it did the job. I caught the lightning thief. I knew I had to act fast, Riptide was still in pen form and FrostSilver took at least one second to form. There was no water anywhere near us and pouring water from the air would be to slow. There was no way he defend me and he was proven guilty so if he got killed by me there was no guilt on my side.

I lunged forward.

(Percy POV)

'Owl head incoming!' Nyx yelled and my eyes widened as Annabeth lunged forward.

In a split second I considered all my abilities and weapons but they were all to slow except one.

I raised my free hand and opened my palm. A blast of fire appeared and blasted Annabeth in the face. Nothing Ambrosia wouldn't heal but painful nonetheless.

She flew to the ground and grasped in pain as she felt the flames hit her face.

"What the heck Annabeth!" I called out.

"How?" Hades asked astonished, "You're not one of Hephaestus's are you?"

I turned to look at Hades, "I did not steal the Master Bolt nor your helmet, Luke and Ares did."

"Liar, kill him Hades!" Annabeth cried out in pain. I summoned a piece of Ambrosia with Hestia's power.

"I swear on the Styx what I just said was true, Luke stole it and Ares must have caught him and they probably made a deal."

Annabeth ate the Ambrosia and waited for me to be killed but when nothing happened she looked in horror.

"How? Why?" Annabeth asked.

"He hates the Gods and Ares wants a war." I simply explained.

"Well this is certainly news but how did you summoned fire?" Hades asked.

A pillar flames appeared next to Hades and revealed a 8 year old girl wearing a hoodie. Her eyes were flaming and she looked angry at Annabeth.

'Well the secret is out.' Chaos said.

"Sister what are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Helping my Champion."

Hades eyes widened, "This boy is your Champion? Why would you ever make a son of Poseidon your Champion"

Hestia smiled, "Because he will not only save Olympus but all of us."

'Cliché' Chaos complained.

"What about the master bolt?" Hades asked with puppy eyes.

"Let him give it back to your brother."

"But why? He never calls me or send me birthday cards. He always ignores me and I'm never invited to game night."

Hestia pointed at me, "That's why he's my Champion, we are gonna shake things up on Olympus."

Hades grunted, "Fine but what about my helmet?"

'I can retrieve it." I offered.

Hades looked sceptical at me, "If Ares has it how would you ever retrieve it?"

I smiled and lifted the Master bolt, "Hello? FireCracker here? The most powerful weapon on Olympus."

I tried to form it temporarily into a pen and put it in my pocket.

"Okay fine."

Hestia smiled as Hades snapped his fingers and Annabeth and I shadow travel to Santa Monica beach.

When we opened our eyes we stood at the beach there were no mortals around, just one big fat headed war god leaning against his motorcycle.

I got up and Annabeth soon followed, Annabeth looked shameful and said, "I'm sorry Percy I didn't realise…"

"Just don't talk about it, beside we have a war God to face."

Ares smiled at the mention of his name.

"Hey Ares! I know you and Luke stole the bolt, now let us pass it to your daddy and give us the helmet of darkness."

"Or what?' Ares grinned.

'We turn his son into a hellhound and make it kill his other son, then we chain him up in a cave with the guts of his own son and let a snake drop poison in his eyes for eternity.' Nyx said casually.

I flinched visibly, 'Was that a reference to Loki?'

Hemera sighted, 'Mom stop Percy is just a 12 year old right now.'

'Well when he was 17 he apparently drowned Akhlys in her own poison and almost made her fade.' Nyx fired back.

'Yeah that was fun.' Chaos snickered.

"Punk I'm talking to you!" Ares yelled.

I looked up and saw Ares annoyed waving his hand in front of me, damn Primordials always picking the best time to argue.

"Ares what about a duel? The winner gets it all." I challenged him knowing I had all the odds were in my favor.

Ares smiled confidently, "How do you want it modern or classic?"

"Wait you have to swear to the Styx to give me the helmet of Darkness if I defeat you and you won't try anything after the duel." There was no way I was gonna take the curse of Ares ever again.

"Fine I swear on your terms." He walked away till he was 30 feet away and snapped his finger. And huge, two-handed sword. Appeared. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

'Can you sacrifice at least Ares to me?' Nyx begged.

"Ready to be crushed?" Ares taunted.

"How do you want it? Fried or cooked?" I asked.

"Wha…?"

I took out the master bolt pen and uncapped it. It turned into a big 2 foot long sphere humming with electric energy.

Ares eyes widened in shock, (Get it Shock? Because the master bolt and so on. Well you get it.)

I threw it at Ares.

It was fast as...well lightning. It almost hit him immediately and I ran forward after it only to find a massive crater with a bleeding war god. His hair was like Einstein's and his clothes were on fire and had holes in them.

Next to him lay the Master Bolt which I took along with a helmet that gave of darkness.

"For Hades." I whispered before summoning Greek Fire in my hand that burned the Helmet.

It disappeared within a second and I felt the ground under my feet shake in gratitude.

"Guess you got fried?" I said.

Annabeth came closer to the hole and looked at Ares.

'But why? It doesn't make sense to give the bolt to Hades, you could keep it!" Annabeth thought out loud.

"I don't know because I want Hades to have it." Ares said angry.

"You're being used, just like Luke. You both are puppets doing the bidding of someone else." I said.

"You're lying! I don't have dreams!"

"Nobody said something about dreams." I pointed out.

"Who's he working for?" Annabeth asked me.

"Think about it, if Luke hates the Gods who would help him?"

Annabeth thought about it, "Gaia?"

'One war to soon' Hemera said.

"One generation further."

"Kronos…" She whispered in shock and I nodded.

Then Ares began to laugh maniacally like the typical Bad guy.

"What's up?" I asked when the war God got up.

"You are to late, tonight is the meeting!"

"We'll fly." I said but Ares snickered.

"You can't all the flights are cancelled due to the storm Zeus's anger caused!"

'Well this is new.'

Annabeth realised what Ares meant, "But then war would break out!"

"Family wars are the best!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes and Ares disappeared with a huge smile on his face.

I whistled and asked Nyx if she could ask Cerberus to pick us up.

A giant three headed rottweiler appeared on the beach looking at Annabeth and I with excitement.

"Hey buddy what about a nice trip to New York?"

 **So what you think of this chapter? Please tell me and review as always!**

-Moonhorse96-


	14. Hero of Hope, yes it sounds lame

**A/N, So here we are the final Chapter of Book 1. It's a special one, 4500 words long. Yeah not gonna post a chapter this long anytime soon. It's the conclusion and the reveal of Percy's master plan. I hope you guys like it because I worked my ass of. Also if you're wondering about the ending. Don't worry though all the 5 books will be covered.**

 **So please enjoy and tell me your thoughts about the ending and I'll see you tomorrow at the start of the cross over. I'm now plotting out Sea of monsters and trust me it's gonna be awesome!**

 **Well read and enjoy.**

"No Cerberus!" I shouted as my giant three headed hell hound peed over a truck that passed under us. Cerberus shadow traveled with us to Manhattan and began chasing cars through the city. Lucky he only chased cars that went to 5the Avenue but still. I can't imagine what the mortals must've seen. Maybe a helicopter that was dripping gasoline?

"You peed like a half hour ago in Tartarus!" I said and he growled at the truck. That had a smiling man on it and read: _Earther buildings, you ask we build!_

Cerberus doesn't like trucks.

We managed to reach the Empire State building without much trouble, (trouble for us, not the mortals) and we quickly left, I patted Cerberus a few times before entering the lobby.

Annabeth and I went straight to the service desk where a security guard was reading some book called: _Gone._

Must have been a good book because he didn't look up.

"We need an audience with Zeus." I said.

"Excuse me?" He said looking up from his book.

"Look I carry around one of the most destructive weapons in the world. You really want to test my temper?"

The security guard paled and handed me a keycard.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"You really had to scare him?" Annabeth asked.

"You really want to talk to that guy and explain everything?"

Annabeth kept silent.

We entered the elevator and I slid the keycard through the control panel. A new red button appeared with the number 600. Annabeth pressed the button and we went up.

We walked through an almost silent Olympus. My eyes met the eyes of many minor gods, nymphs and naiads. All of them looked at me with curiosity. Annabeth looked with awe around.

My trip through Olympus was a daze. I passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at me from their garden. We followed the main road to that led up to a central courtyard. Past that was the throne loom.

Twelve thrones stood in a U form arranged in the same orders as the cabins. For now….

All the twelve Olympians looked at me with curiosity, Demeter smiled at me with a slight tone of mischief. In the corner by the hearth sat my patron in her eight year old form.

I approached my father's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." I waited with looking up. My heart Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice stirred my oldest memories: that warm glow I remembered as a baby, the sensation of this god's hand on my forehead, "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?" "I have admitted my wrongdoing," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

I turned to Zeus and bowed.

"Lord Zeus." I said respectfully.

"Speak boy." He said, well now I know where Artemis got that habit from.

I first took out the lightning bolt, it transformed from pen into the Master Bolt. Zeus opened his hand and it flew to his palm.

"So you stole the Master Bolt after all?"

I shook my head, "I did not steal the Master Bolt, Luke Castellan a son of Hermes stole it and Ares helped him, Apollo can confirm this."

Everyone turned to Apollo, some with curiosity, some with anger and Hermes with shame.

Apollo nodded, he speaks the truth.

"Why and how?" Athena asked.

"Luke stole the Master Bolt last winter Solstice and got away with it. Ares caught him but Luke convinced Ares to not reveal him as the thief so the Olympians would start a war among themself."

"But why would my son do that" Hermes asked nervous and sad.

"He hates Olympus for ignoring him and stuffing the Hermes Cabin with unclaimed children. Ares simply wants war."

Zeus looked angry at Ares, "You dare to plot against me!" He yelled.

Ares shrunk in his throne.

"We're not done." Zeus said.

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Zeus if I may say something, Luke is smart. Luke would never start a war against Olympus without allies."

"What are you implying?" Zeus scowled..

"I hung around Luke a good amount of time and I think I know his plans and allies."

"Please share." Athena said before Zeus could deny it.

"Luke knows what the biggest weakness of Olympus is."

"And that is?" Zeus asked.

"Olympus is torn apart, demigods especially. A lot of demigods in Camp don't know who their parents are and are stuffed into a Hermes Cabin feel lost and no love for Olympus. Luke is planning on using them in his war. A civil war among demigods."

Ares grinned.

"But it doesn't make sense. They could never overthrow Olympus." Athena wondered.

"And if they betray us I will blast them with my Master Bolt!" Zeus said twirling the Master Bolt in his hand.

"Like I said Luke has allies and I think we all know who he would turn to if he wants to overthrow Olympus." I said sending a shiver through their spines.

"Kronos" Athena concluded.

"Impossible." Zeus yelled.

I got up and turned around to face each Olympian in the eyes, "Look you can deny it but here's the evidence. I bet you all heard about the Great Prophecy."

The Gods were surprised to say the least.

'Boom' Chaos shouted.

"Who told you about the Great Prophecy?" Apollo asked.

"That's not important now. Look I know you all are wondering if you should let me live or kill me so I won't destroy Olympus at the age of 16."

Athena's brow raised.

"Well someone is prepared." Apollo said grinning.

"Kronos is rising and I am willing to fight for Olympus and even swear loyalty."

"Swear it." Zeus said glad I was willing to do it.

"For a price."

The Gods all looked in surprise, "You dare to bribe Olympus!" Zeus yelled.

Poseidon gave me a questioning look while Apollo grinned which made me wonder if he knew

what were talking about. Yes he was wearing earbuds.

"I could appear in the throne room and demand them to give you what you want.' Nyx suggested.

'Nah I'm fine'

"No I don't bribe Olympus like I said I need two favors in order to fight this war it are small favors but these will all work in your own advantage."

And this was the tricky part of the plan, I have to keep the pace high so they won't realise a twelve year old demigod actually bribed them. Luckily Hestia and I practiced.

Hestia turned towards me and said, "Even if we wanted it, the Ancient laws forbids us from giving things to demigods unless they do something big."

I nodded, "I know that's why I brought gifts for all the Olympians in exchange for the favor."

Apollo got up from his throne and shouted, "Yeah! I like this one give me the gifts!"

Artemis scowled at her brother but I saw her interest was peaked.

Second phase of the plan. Demeter owed me a favor for rescuing Meg and I asked her to ask me one question during the Solstice meeting.

"However I need you all to swear on the Styx to fulfill my two wishes."

"How do you we know you won't abuse them and ask for something like Godhood?" Demeter asked with a glint of mischief. No one actually thought about her so when she said something it had to be important. Ofcourse she already knew what I would answer, we both planned it.

"I swear on the Styx that the two favors I ask are for the good of all of us."

'Cue the thunder' Chaos mumbled.

Thunder roared in the background.

Zeus grunted but all the other gods looked excited at the idea of gifts. Zeus wanted to protest but the other gods looked at him with puppy eyes and glares.

"Fine I swear on the Styx to fulfill Perseus wishes as long as they are reasonable."

All the other gods followed.

I guess Lady Styx had a busy day.

"Now give me the gifts!" Apollo yelled happily like it was christmas.

"Shall we do Alphabetical order?" I asked and the Gods nodded.

Especially gods who had a name with the A.

Zeus only grunted at hearing he would be last.

I took out my backpack and unzipped it, A small sacrifice fire appeared in the middle of the room.

I took out the Aphrodite's scarf.

"For Aphrodite I retrieved her scarf." And I threw it into the fire. A second later it appeared in her hands and she squealed in happiness, she gave me a seductive smile and said, "If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask." and she gave me a wink.

Apollo interrupted her and yelled, "Now me!"

I took out a pair of sneakers and said, "For Apollo I have a pair of flying shoes, just don't wear them near Tartarus or you get dragged in." I threw them into the fire and they appeared in his hands. He gave me a wide grin and I wondered if he even listened to the Tartarus part. Well I guess I would hear if it a certain Sun god was dragged into Tartarus.

"Also I made a haiku for you about my quest." I took out a piece of paper and dropped it into the fire. All the Gods snickered as Apollo read the note with a huge smile.

"Thanks Nephew! You're awesome!" He said with a smile so bright it almost blinded Hemera.

"For Ares I have nothing because he literally tried to kill me and start war."

"but ...but!" Ares muttered but Zeus said, "This is part of your punishment son!"

The Gods laughed.

"Artemis." I announced, she looked at me with her silver eyes calculating what kind of male I was. I took out the Minotaur horn and said, "For Artemis I have the Minotaur horn."

I threw it into the fire. Artemis gave me a respectful nod.

I took out two plastic Lotus Casino cards, "For Athena and Hermes I have two Lotus Casino cards with Premium membership, it has unlimited amount of money and works everywhere."

Athena smiled, I guess she would buy books.

Hermes gave me a sad nod still sore about the lost of his son.

I turned towards Demeter, "For you I have nothing physical but something I think you would like."

She raised her brow and gave me a questioning look.

"I won a bet with Dionysus and now I can decide for a month what the campers will eat and I pass on that right to you."

She beamed at me with a happy smile and I bet 100 Drachmes that we would eat Cereal for a month.

I took out a vial with the Styx water and threw it into the fire, "For Dionysus I have water from the Styx I guess you can use it to make some wine or something."

Dionysus gave me a bored look but said, "Well thank you Perry."

I turned to face Hephaestus and took out the Chimera hide, "For you I have the pelt of a Chimera, the monster I slayed on top of the Arch." I threw the pelt into the fire where it disappeared.

"I told you he is awesome." Apollo whispered into Hermes's ear who sat next to him.

Hephaestus gave me a thankful nod.

"For Hera I have the eye of a Medusa a monster I defeated on my quest, I guess you can use it to turn unfaithful husbands into stone." And I threw it into the fire.

Hera grinned evilly while Zeus paled a bit.

"Also can you please visit my stepfather with it? He beats my mom."

Hera nodded and I went on to the next Olympian.

I skipped Hermes because I already gave him a credit card.

I faced my father who looked proud at me, "For you my father I have one pearl of the sea. I'm not sure what you would do with it but here you have it nonetheless and I threw one of the three pearls into the fire."

The Gods laughed at the description of the gift but Poseidon just smiled at me.

"For Zeus I have a special gift but I can only tell it to you in private."

"What's it?" Hermes asked curious.  
"It's only meant for Zeus's ears."

"Let him speak with me alone." Zeus said and all the Gods flashed away, Hestia took Annabeth with her.

"What is my gift?" Zeus asked curious.

I sighted, "I can revive Thalia."

Silence filled the room.

"You are lying."

"No I can revive her, it will take some time before she will be revived but I can revive her."

"Swear it." He said angry.

"I swear on the Styx that I will revive Thalia within 2 years."

Thunder roared in the distance and Zeus's eyes softened.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Zeus asked.

I nodded.

"Thanks…" He said and than all the Gods flashed back into the room with Annabeth.

"What did he gave you dad?" Athena ask but Zeus silenced her, "Perseus's gift for me shall not be questioned and that is an order."

The Gods pouted but respected his wish.

"So now what are the two favors you ask?" Zeus asked.

"All Demigods must be claimed" I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children, all your demigod, children by the time they turn twelve. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"But there's no way I can keep track of all my children!" Apollo cried out.

"Than keep it in your pants." Artemis fired back.

"Why may I ask?" Athena asked.

"Luke counts on the fact that a lot of Demigods will feel abandoned by their parents, we must show them we care about them and in the end it even works out for you all because they will pray to their parents."

A few Gods nodded but a few gods just look unsure.

"You ask a lot Percy." Poseidon said.

"A war is coming and will probably be determined by demigods and I hold you all to your oaths." I said.

'A war is coming, that sounds badass.' Chaos commented.

'I liked winter is coming more.' Hemera said.

'Oh what about Darkness is coming?' Nyx suggested

"Fine, what else?" Zeus asked.

No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods, not just the Olympus but everyone shall be treated with respect."

A few Gods grunted but Hestia and my father smiled at me.

"Fine your wish shall be granted, I shall ask someone to build more cabins and all the children shall be claimed, now I want you to full fill your end to our deal."

"I Perseus Jackson swear to fight and defend Olympus until I die or Olympus betrays me."

Thunder was heard in the distance.

All the Gods looked satisfied, it was clear I was a important asset for them and now it was clear I was loyal they could relax. The Great Prophecy was suddenly less scary.

"If I may ask you something Perseus how do you know so much about us and the camp?" Athena asked.

The final phase of my plan for this year.

Hestia stood up from the Hearth and stood beside me, "That's because he is my Champion and I learned him everything." Hestia said proud. All the jaws dropped.

Hestia began explaining, "When I saw him at camp I knew he would be important for the survival of Olympus so I made him my Champion and learned him everything."

"But why him?" Hera asked.

"Because he is loyal and has a good heart."

Primordials, Gods and probably everyone who heard this cringed.

"Okay now that's done the council meeting is over!"

With a thunder flash Zeus disappeared, Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Artemis, Dionysus and Aphrodite flashed away.

Demeter got up from her throne and shrunk to human size, "thanks for saving my daughter if you ever need my help pray to me." And with that she disappeared in a whirl storm of cereals.

Athena looked at me and said, "If I didn't know any better I would have thought Poseidon adopted one of my children." She then turned to her daughter, "I will ask Chiron if you can build the Cabins, I think you deserve it after helping Perseus retrieve the lighting bolt.

Annabeth first looked in shock, than excitement and then guilt. "Sorry mom but I can't I did not help Percy and even tried to kill him."

"It's alright Annabeth, just make sure the Cabins get done." I said.

She nodded and Athena flashed away.

Hestia got up and gave me a big hug and whispered, "See you at camp." Then she disappeared into a pillar of fire.

Hermes got up and asked me with sadness in my eyes, "I want you to understand that I do love my son."

"I know and there's still hope for him. He warned me not to use the shoes in the underworld."

This brightened his mood, "If anyone can bring him back."

I nodded, "I'll do my best"

He gave me a smile and flashed away.

Apollo got up, wearing his new sneakers and flew towards me, "You're awesome bro! I expect a new Haiku next time we see each other!" without waiting for my answer he teleported away.

Poseidon got up and opened his arms for a bear hug. \

I ran towards him and gave him a hug, "Hi dad!"

He returned the hug and began apologizing for the twelve years he was not in my live.

"It's okay dad." I said comforting me.

'Please stop.' Nyx yelled but I ignored her.

"I'm so proud of you, what you did to Medusa? I have no idea how you did that but I don't care."

I let go of him and said, "Proud to say you're my dad."

"I need to go now Percy, war preparations."

I nodded,"I understand it, see you later."

He smiled before leaving.

I faced Annabeth and said "Let's return to camp, I can't wait to see what the campers are up too."

"You planned it all out didn't you?"

I shrugged.

'Mission accomplished!' Chaos shouted.

'Stop shouting in my ear.' I yelled back.

'NEW POWER UNLOCKED!' Chaos shouted.

I fell to the ground, resulting in a confused glance from Annabeth.

"What was that for?" She asked.

'Oh I was so tired.' I lied.

She eyes me with suspicion but decided not to talk about it. We left the throne room and walked through Olympus.

'What do you mean with New Powers unlocked?' I asked.

'I unlocked a power of yours as an reward for completing the quest, like a game.' Chaos said annoyed.

'Well what's it?'

'You have to find it out yourself´ She teased.

'Oh that is low!'I complained but she just giggled.

When we left the throne room all around us people started bowing like I was some hero. News spread fast on Olympus apparently. A few times I heard them say something along the lines of,

"He bribed Zeus."

"He made all the Demigod be claimed"

"Even the minor gods get their own cabin."

It honestly felt good to see that my quest payed off.

On the way to the Elevator I saw one man, almost naked wearing a lion pelt, Looking at me angry. Hercules.

"Annabeth go, I see you downstairs."

"What?"

"Just do it." I demanded.

I faced Hercules who had a club in his hand probably made of Celestial Bronze.

"So you are the new Hero of Hope?"

"What?" I asked.

"They call you the Hero of Demigods, the new favourite of the Gods!" He said jealous.

I sighted and took out Riptide and summoned Frost silver.

"So what?"

He lifted his club, "I am the greatest Hero ever and you need to step down from your high stick."

I smiled, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

And I lunged forward holding Riptide in front of me while I held FrostSilver back. He swung his Club horizontal meaning to smash me but I blocked it with Riptide.

The Force however pushed me back and even made my feet left trails on the road. He was of course the god of strength but even strength has to bend for speed. His eyes widened as he saw my sword. "Recognize it? I hope you do because I will beat you up for what you did!"

'KILL HIM' Nyx said.

'For once I agree' I said smiling.

I swung my Riptide down at him while I slashed FrostSilver at his side.

He blocked the sword that attacked first with his club but Frost silver still hit him on the side.

I used my power over fire and set FrostSilver on fire, it took a lot of my concentration to make sure FrostSilver would not melt and the fire only burns Heracles.

When the flames appeared and connected with Heracles he suddenly was lit on fire like he was filled with gasoline.

He cried out in pain but I slashed him in the gut with Riptide and deflected his club with FrostSilver.

'Light em up!' Chaos yelled enthusiastically.

'Sacrifice him to me please.' Nyx asked.

'No don't Percy, you can't kill him. Zeus will have your head and you need Zeus on your side this war.' Hemera said with a calm tone.

I decided that Hemera was the most sane of all us four right now.

I let go of FrostSilver and allowed it to melt and stepped back. "This is for Zoë Nightshade!" I said before leaving the "Hero" crumbled on the floor.

(Artemis POV)

I was curious about who this boy was, it was obvious he was smart. He played the entire council like it was a simple game. He had planned this all along even before the quest was issued. Somehow he managed to get Hestia into his plans as well and I think Demeter as well. She never said something relevant until today.

I went looking for him when I saw him beating up Heracles. I was about to turn away in disgust seeing he was just like any other male, only violent, when I heard him say, "This is for Zoë Nightshade!"

Then he walked away towards the elevator. It was obvious he was no fan of him like any other male demigod out there but how did he knew about Zoë?

I made a mental note to ask her if she knew about this boy named, "Perseus Jackson."

(later, Camp)

When Annabeth and I passed the three line were met with a crowd of Demigods who were waiting for us. I waved nervously until Meg dashed forward and gave me a hug, "Percy your back!" she squealed.

"Yes I am."

She looked me into the eyes and said, "I poked Clarisse in the eyes!" She said proud and I saw Multiple Ares Campers with blue eyes and a grimace look.

"Great your learning fast!"

Connor and Travis stepped forward and asked, "Where's Luke?" They asked.

I shook my head, "he betrayed me and Annabeth for Kronos, he stole the lightning bolt."

Multiple gasp and denials came till Chiron spoke up and said, "He's telling the truth, Hermes came by and told me everything."

Then suddenly above half of the campers a symbol of their Godly parents appeared. They all looked confused above their heads waiting for an explanation.

"I made a deal with Zeus, now all Demigods above twelve shall be claimed and all the minor gods get their own cabins who Annabeth is going to design them"

Jaws dropped in awe.

"So no more unclaimed Demigod from now." I added.

Suddenly everyone dashed forward and began carrying me and Annabeth towards above their heads yelling our names like we were heroes. "Help." I yelped but they did not listen.

"It's your own fault." Meg said following the group with a evil grin, "How is this my fault?" I pouted.

"Because you had to help the Unclaimed demigods." She said with a smile.

We passed the Hearth where I saw Hestia smiling at the crowd of Demigods.

We entered the Pavilion where a feast meal was prepared and waiting for us.

They dropped me to my own table, my friends sat down next to me and we waited for everyone to take a seat. Connor got up with a glass lemonade in his hand and raised it, "For Percy and Annabeth!" He yelled.

Everyone followed him except the Ares kids.

Travis got up, "For helping the undetermined demigods!" He yelled and again everyone followed.

Meg decided to make it worse and got up as well with a evil grin, "For the Hero of Demigods!"

She was gonna pay for it.

(later)

I sat in my cabin, ready to sleep when a Iris message appeared in front of me.

Luke apeared in front of me and looked nervous.

He saw me and smiled, "Hi Percy, I heard what you've done on Olympus."

I nodded.

"I want to thank you for what you've done for the Demigods."

"No problem Luke, like I said I fight for the demigods at Camp."

Luke flinched, "I'm sorry for betraying you but…"

"It doesn't matter, all I care about are the demigods at camp." I repeated.

"So do I."

I sighted, "Look I know we are now enemies but can you please tell me when something is dangering my friends? I don't really care what you do with the Olympians but my friends are important to me and I want to keep them alive this war."

"I promise." He said and I smiled.

"Look Kronos is mad at you, he counted on the demigods this war and it seems like that plan won't work."

"Good for him." I smirked.

"No it's really bad, for both of us, he's now working with people and monsters that are worse than we had planned."

'We'll survive' Nyx said and I repeated her.

"We will survive."

Luke gave me a thoughtful look and said, "Please look after my siblings will ya?" and he swiped through the Iris Message leaving me alone in my room.

I got up and left my cabin, Nyx hide me from the Harpies with her powers and I made my way over to the hearth where I saw Hestia sitting and poking into the fire.

She smiled at me.

"So how is the Hero of Hope doing?" She asked.

"What?"

"That's what they call you on Olympus what you did today was extraordinary and people began to hope that things will change for the better."

"It sounds lame though." she chuckled.

"I think it had a nice ring to it"

 **A/N So this was it. Hope you guys liked it. I intend to keep this story fresh and exciting while still following the plot of the book. I hope it works good enough for you all.**

 **oh and here's the Haiku.**

 ** _Quest for MasterBolt_**

 ** _Awesome gifts for everyone_**

 ** _flying shoes for you_**

 **Please review this chapter and tell me what you think about Book 1.**

 **Bye!**

-Moonhorse96-


	15. A terrible Fate

"Run Magnus Run!" The woman shouted at the stairwell. The blond boy looked at his mom with confusion and fear. "We'll see eachother later" she said and looked at the hallway where two blue eyed wolves appeared. A terrible scream filled the night.

(Linebreak)

It only knew it was not supposed to exist.

(Linebreak)

The man walked through the empty building of _Earther Buildings_ , when he reached the room he was looking for he saw the man sitting at his desk filing papers. He pointed the gun at the man who looked up in horror.

"Why?" He muttered.

"Sorry father it's just business and they pay me more."

(Linebreak)

With one snap his neck broke, she chuckled.

(Linebreak)

Three man sat around a table, "I think we need to make our move now." One said.

"No we decided to wait in the shadows."

"Yes but things changed, this boy Percy Jackson knows we exist, he kidnapped Meg from my Palace."

"How does he know?"

"I don't know, I only know that we are his next target if we don't act first."

"What you suggest? Fighting along Kronos?"

"No I say we support him with supplies and troops, pull the strings."

"But what about Percy Jackson?"

"Wel he is the Champion of Hestia which grants him power but also a weakness."

"What weakness?"

"His control of fire is connected to the Hearth at Olympus and Camp Half blood if we put out the fire at Camp Half blood he will be weakened."

"Yeah great plan except for the part that Hestia is the only one who can quench the hearth."

"And her Champion can do it as well."

"Why would Percy do that?"

The man showed two pictures, one of the Hearth and one of a cute girl with cat eye glasses.

"I'm still not done with my Stepdaughter."

"You're gonna punish her?"

The man smiled, "Let's say we are gonna hit two bird with one rock."

"I don't get it."

The man sighted, "He's gonna do the same things to her to what he did to the Christians"

The man grinned, "She's gonna be a good fuel."

(Linebreak)

The Man struggled i his chains, he was almost naked and his skin was dirty yet he laughed like a maniac, "Soon Magnus, Soon!"

(Linebreak)

"Huh look this is weird!" Hermes pointed at the Tablet.

"A company in Manhattan named _Earther Buildings_ ordered 1200 speakers." Martha said.

"Did they paid?" Hermes asked annoyed.

"Yeah a lot."

"Well what's the problem?"

"Nothing I just thought it was weird." Martha apologized.

(Linebreak)

The Snake shifted in his prison, the prison was breaking and he knew he would break free.

(Linebreak)

Come play with me Poseidon Son,

You can't tempt Fate and come undone,

Two new threats you must face,

One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed,

The first unleashed by Hero's breath,

Second one unleashed by Chaos wrath,

With one Kiss destroy it all,

Burn the universe with a price so tall,

Play with me your Story ends,

The Son of Poseidon betrays his friends.


	16. Trouble in Manhattan

**A/N, So here's the first chapter of the Red Pyramid crossover. I'm right now reading sea of monsters and I got to say it's one of my least favorite book in the series. If you have any suggestions for the sea of monsters book please pm me and I can see what I can do.**

 **Also thanks for 130 followers and 80 favourites you guys are amazing.**

 **Also I decided to answer reviews here because why not?**

 **Guest1** **:** **So, Aphophis and Magnus baddies are coming?**

 **A: yes they are!**

 **Guest2:** **Two chapters so close to each other. keep it going**

 **A: Thanks I really try to make this story flow with updating daily. Also chapter 15 is strange on purpose.**

 **Riley:** **I like reading in class so I get distracted while my annoying teacher talks**

 **A: I am actually writing this in class so I don't need to look around me and feel depressed.**

 **MarethyuQ** **: Nice! did not expect another chapter up so quickly.**

 **also is this the same magnus as i think he is?**

 **i don't really understand whats going on here. is that Loki? and you have too many unnamed people, man 1 (nero?), man 2, man 3, man in chains (loki?).**

 **i understand that the 3 men are the emperors, but in conversation, it can be a bit hard to differenciate.**

 **But really nice way to put the Norse in. not magnus is going to be homeless until he dies (hehe). and great ending with the snake and prophecy.**

 **A: It's a secret!**

 **SpartanBoy: Only around fifteen minutes after you postedAwoooooooggggaaaaa.**

 **A: Yes I try to be fast with writing.**

 **So that were the reviews. I hope you enjoy this crossover while I plot out the next book.**

 **Book: 2**

 **The Red Pyramid**

(Percy POV)

Christmas morning was a blast! Spending the day with my mom, eating blue food and talking about my mom's plan to study and write a book. Since Gabe suddenly turned into a stone statue (Thanks Hera!) and mom sold it. We used the money to get me to Meriwether College and mom used it start study again. Yeah all was good I had everything a demigod could desire, a loving mom, blue food, christmas presents and a Egyptian Goddess in your backyard.

Okay maybe the last part was a bit overdone but nonetheless it was a bit annoying. School has been boring this year, I met Tyson and he kept the monsters away, I hung around with him showed him the city and brought him food since I had a unlimited credit card from Lotus Casino. Hemera helped me with studying which was surprisingly still annoying to do. Luckily she had the habit to tell the me the answers before I could even think about an answer.

So I was watching tv on the couch while my mom was typing away in her study room working on her story when I noticed something crawling over the floor. A scorpion.

"What the Hades?" I mumbled as I saw a black scorpion crawling over the floor making his way to the window.

Since when do we have scorpions in Manhattan? I decided to see what it was doing. When it reached the window I saw the outside street and what I saw filled me with horror. The entire street was filled with scorpions all heading towards Queensboro Bridge. Clicks, hishes and more terrifying sounds could be heard throughout the city. "Ah rats!" A mortal shouted running away from the scorpions. The mist hide these creatures which meant something goddy (not a word but Meg loves that word) was going on here. More mortals copied the screams and ran away from the scorpions. "Rat Plague!" someone yelled however all the mortals were ignored as the scorpions were heading west. Just another day of a demigod.

'Follow them.' Chaos said excited.

See the point is Chaos had been "Inactive" this year since camp, she told me she did not want to watch me go to school so she was mostly silent doing whatever she did when she was not bothering me. Aether only showed up when I threw Matt sloan inside a trash bin after calling Tyson trash. Nyx said she had to do something and that she would not be seeing me till next summer so that left Hemera who stayed and helped me through the boredom of school.

'Hey Chaos decided to take a break from doing nothing?' I asked.

'Follow the scorpions, they lead to our next adventure!' Chaos said excited.

'Sorry but I have vacation beside it's christmas.'

'Sure let the entire west civilization die.' Chaos mumbled.

'What?'

'Yeah, if you want to help the world go follow the scorpions that will be fun.' Chaos exclaimed.

'What about mom?' I asked.

Suddenly I felt that my body lost control as I opened my mouth and I said without wanting to, "Mom I am going on a dangerous quest, see you within a few days if I survive it, you know demigod stuff, you can punish me afterward!".

Than I gained back the control over my body and I heard Chaos and Hemera snicker.

'Well you better start running.' Chaos laughed.

'I hate you.'

(Later)

I followed the endless wave of scorpions through Manhattan and first it looked like they were heading in a random direction but later I learned they were going west. Central Park to be exact. Maybe the had a meeting. For some reason the scorpions did not attack me even when I stepped on them, it was like they were in some kind of trance. I walked faster and then I noticed they were following a women. I managed to peak a quick glare from a side street and saw how she looked like. She wore brown robes with gold jewelry glinting around her neck and arms. Her long black hair was cut Ancient Egyptian–style with a strange crown on top. 'Wait there's a scorpion on her head?' I asked.

'Yeah weird fashion statement.' Hemera commented.

The woman who I presumed controlled the scorpions walked into Central Park and I shadowed her watching her from the trees and bushes.

'Stalker.' Chaos said.

'What you wanted me to follow this weird woman.' I fired back.

'Look she is heading towards the obelisk!' Hemera said and I saw she right.

By the obelisk were three people standing looking at the swarm of scorpions.

I closed in on the group by sneaking through the bushes with a stealth that would make Artemis jealous and observed what was going on.

I saw a girl who looked like the combination of a Hermes kid and a Apollo kid. She had long caramel blond hair with red streaks in it and blue eyes. A mischievous, lopsided smile that would even make the Hermes cabin shiver. She wore combat boots which made me like her also wore some kind of linen pyjama which was totally not useful with the cold weather.

Next to her stood a african american boy with brown hair and brown eyes holding a strange sword that was bend instead of straight. He wore the same kind of clothing as the girl next to him.

In front of the pair stood a small woman but she looked like a gymnast. She had black hair, lamp-like yellow eyes, and wore a skin-tight leopard-print leotard and had a frightened look on her face.

Suddenly I realised who those two were, Sadie and Carter. Instantly I knew they were in trouble.

"Serqet," The woman growled when the scorpion lady approached. "The scorpion goddess," Carter said out loud. 'Oh shit a Egyptian goddess how are you gonna fix this?' Chaos asked with a sadistic tone."Can you take her?" Carter asked the woman in front of them. Her expression didn't reassure me.

'Can I help since this is not my pantheon?'

'Yeah, the Fates made sure you are not restricted by anything or anyone.' Hemera explained as the goddess named Serqet came closer.

I decided to act.

(Sadie POV)

Yeah the scorpion lady was scary I even admit it. Carter paled visibly at the sight of the woman who was surrounded by an swarm of scorpions and distracted me from opening a wait I can't open a portal anyway since nobody told me how to do it.

"Carter, Sadie," she said, "this is going to get ugly. Get to the museum. Find the temple. It may protect you." Bast said and Carter got ready to grab my arm and drag me to the museum (nerd) when a yell startled everyone. Out boy ran out of the bushes, he was looked to be around my age and had black messy hair and sea green eyes. He had a smile that told me he was a troublemaker. He wore simple jeans and an orange shirt that read something like: _camp Half blood_. His arms were on fire and as he ran through the swarm of Scorpions. Scorpions were set on fire and combusted into sand as he passed them and ran towards us. Even the two goddess looked unsure how to act. However he smiled at us and yelled, "Trouble with the vermin?".

Selqet hissed when he reached us burning a small proportion of her scorpion army.

"Who the hell are you?" Carter asked dumbfounded.

He extends his hand ignoring both goddess.

"My name is Percy Jackson."

Carter shook his hand unsure what to say.

"Carter Kane."

"Any chance you were at the Arch last summer?" He asked.

"Yeah how so?"

"I met your father, then I jumped down 630 feet into the water." He said happily.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked annoyed.

"We don't." Carter said like it explained anything.

He turned towards me, "Percy Jackson, what's your name?"

"Sadie Kane who are you?" I asked again.

Bast hissed, "He should not be here." she said.

"Wow chill I'm just here to help!" He said and he raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"Get away demigod this is none of your business!" Selqet yelled.

"Well you try to kill my two new friends here and you just intruded my hometown so this is my business."

"Friends?" Carter said like it was a magic word, well it was for him.

Demigod I wondered, what was a demigod? My world was getting stranger with the minute.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked.

Bast hesitated considering if she should accept the help of Percy.

"Take those two to the Metropolitan museum and get them inside the temple, they are targeted by Seth and make sure they do not fall in the hands of the House of Life."

"Wait we are supposed to go with this guy?" Carter asked.

"What temple?" Percy asked but was ignored.

Bast nodded, "I sense a lot of power in him and if he's willing to help us we should take it, no matter his heritage."

"What about you?" I asked worried.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch up." But when Bast looked at me, I could tell she wasn't sure. She was just buying us time.

"Go!" she ordered. She turned her giant green cat warrior to face the mass of scorpions.

Percy grabbed me and carter by the arms and forced us to run, "She'll be okay in the worse case scenario she will reform within a few years."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He mumbled.

 **A/N So Percy met the Kanes, Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

 **Also tomorrow no chapter since I'm updating all previous chapters and correcting erorrs.**

-Moonhorse96-


	17. House of life wants us alive? Nah

**A/N Hi, it's me Moonhorse96, I decided to upload another chapter today even though I said I would not. Why? Because I can't leave this story alone. I am currently fixing the previous chapters so that should be fixed very soon. Also since this crossover won't involve deep plots like the Lightning Thief I took the freedom to copy some text from the book instead of writing it from scratch, don't worry though I only copied the descriptions of things and people but changed almost all the dialogue. Hope you people don't mind because it's the reason this Chapter got released today. Like I said it's like a break for me so I can plot out Sea of Monsters. Also thanks for the reviews and feel free to PM me with plot suggestions.**

 **Riley:** **I'm glad you post daily because I enjoy reading Percy Jackson books but no one is active or they don't post enough. I enjoy your writing keep it up.**

 **A: Thx, I really try to be special with my upload scheme. Even though it takes a lot of time. As long as people enjoy my story it's all worth it.**

 **Jazmincita716: Good Chapter.**

 **A: Thx**

 **Myyour** **:** **Honestly, I'm loving how well you're tying in all the books not just the original Percy Jackson books and what they contain!**

 **A: Thank you, yes I really try to make a sort of PJO world mashup without messing up the story line to much.**

 **Guest1:** **Lol that Chaos part of him shouting at his Mom... Loved it!**

 **A: I know right, Chaos is fun as hell.**

 **Alex Focker** **:** **God damn cliff hangers, you left me inching for more!**

 **A: Oh so you like them? Well I make sure to put in some nasty cliffhangers in the future. Muahaha.**

 **WordSmyth** **:** **I remember nothing of the Kanes except for the cool pets in the house of life, my first introduction to the term Hammerspace, the kopesh sword, and that organized magicians are mostly just annoying and more trouble than they're worth so this is going to be awesome!**

 **A: Yeah I had to re-read the Kanes as well. In my opinion is the worst of all the series, not that it's bad but it's just missin the special touch all the others have. It won't matter if you read them or not because I will make sure not to leave out the important plot details.**

 **Kiwisniper123: This is real cool!**

 **A: I try my best.**

(Sadie POV)

We raced to the entrance of the museum. My brother and I and this new kid, that showed up out of nowhere and my cat told him to help us. Yeah, we are following the advice of my cat who is also a giant glowing Cat woman.

"Who the heck are you?" Carter asked while we ran across 5th Avenue.

"Percy Jackson already told you that right?" He said without slowing down. He was clearly used to running.

He saw our confused faces and added, "Look this is all confusing and so on but this is all part of your life now. I can explain it later, but I need you two to cover me okay? From now on I am a member of the 21st Nome who just joined."

I decided to trust him because he seemed chill and wanted to help us despite not knowing us. [No not because Percy is handsome!]

I nodded but Carter asked, "how can we trust you?"

He stopped with running and said, "I swear on the river Styx that yo can trust me" I had no idea what the river Styx was but I knew he would not break that oath.

I turned around and saw Bast fighting a hopeless battle. "We can't just leave Bast!" I shouted. "Look!"

Percy kept running, dragging Carter and me along, but I could see quite clearly what was happening back at the obelisk. A mass of scorpions had crawled up Bast's glowing green legs and were wriggling into the hologram like it was gelatin. Bast smashed hundreds of them with her feet and fists, but there were simply too many. Soon they were up to her waist, and her ghostly shell began to flicker.

"Don't worry about her. She is a Goddess in the worst case scenario she will die and return within a few years."

'YEARS!" I shouted as we entered the museum.

Percy shrugged, "For a goddess a hundred years more or less is nothing."

He saw Carters sceptical face and added, "Trust me, I know a lot about Gods."

Not the Gods but Gods as in generally Gods. Like there were multiple different kind of Gods.

The museum entrance was not very special in my opinion. Huge entry hall, lots of columns and so on. I can't claim I spent much time admiring the decor. I do remember it had queues for the ticket windows, because we ran right past them. There were also security guards, because they yelled at us as we dashed into the exhibits.

Percy yelled things like, "Dangerous package, Emergency, Gas Leak!" which made all the people step back from us clearing the way.

By luck, we ended up in the Egyptian area, in front of a reconstructed tomb sort of place with narrow corridors. Carter probably could've told you what the structure was supposed to be, but honestly I didn't care.

"Why don't they follow us?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "When Gods are involved mortals usually act different and avoid it."

Well, I think if I need to make a bet on who was most likely to survive the demon days it was Percy. I could even swear he was smiling excited for the dangers that might come.

Strangely, no one seemed to notice the enormous sword on Carter's back, which surely must've been a security issue (and much more interesting than the exhibits). A few old people did give us odd looks, but I suspect that was because we were dressed in linen pajamas, drenched in sweat, and covered in grass and leaves. My hair was probably a nightmare as well.

"It's the mist." Percy explained still running not even exhausted a bit. "It hides goddy things for mortals."

"Goddy?" I wondered.

"Blame Meg," Percy said not explaining a bit and turned to Carter.

"Where is the temple?" Percy asked Carter.

"I think there's a rebuilt temple down that hall...or is that in the Brooklyn Museum? Maybe the one in Munich? Sorry, I've been to so many museums with Dad that they all get mixed together."

"Ugh I should've brought Annabeth." Percy mumbled but I ignored him.

I sighed in exasperation. "Poor boy, forced to travel the world, skip school, and spend time with Dad while I get a whole two days a year with him!" "Hey!" Carter turned on me with surprising force. "You get a home! You get friends and a normal life and don't wake up each morning wondering what country you're in! You don't—"

The glass case next to us shattered, spraying glass at our feet. Carter looked at me, bewildered. "Did we just—" "Like my exploding birthday cake," I grumbled, trying not to let on how startled I was. "You need to control your temper." "Me?"

"Yes, you two are powerful, that was the reason you two were separated at a young age, we need to keep moving." Percy said, and he ran away forcing us to follow him.

"Let's finish arguing later, shall we?" I told Carter. "Come on!"

Percy was hopelessly lost even though he did not want to admit it, as far as I could tell, the Egyptian part of the museum was designed to be as confusing as possible, with dead ends and halls that doubled back on themselves. We passed a lot of Egyptian stuff which Percy completely ignored unlike Carter who wanted to make a comment on some kind of boring rocks from Egypt.

Finally, Percy rounded a corner and smacked straight into someone. I yelped and hit Percy and scrambled backwards, only to stumble into Carter. We all fell down on the ground looking at the girl from the Museum.

She looked a bit taller than me. Probably older, too, but not by much. Her black hair was trimmed along her jawline and longer in the front so that it swept over her eyes. She had caramel-colored skin and pretty, vaguely Arab features. Her eyes—lined in black kohl, Egyptian style—were a strange amber color that was either quite beautiful or a bit scary; I couldn't decide which. She had a backpack on her shoulder and wore sandals and loose-fitting linen clothes like ours. She looked as if she were on her way to a martial arts class. God, now that I think of it, we probably looked the same way. How embarrassing.

She looked at us then at Percy, "Who are you?"

Percy got up and scowled at her, "Percy Jackson, a new recruit from the 21st Nome."

"Yeah, he's with us." I exclaimed which resulted in a grateful glance from Percy.

"Well give me the children so-" The girl began but a bronze silver sword appeared in Percy's left hand. It was really weird, but I could only see it that way if focused on it, if I looked at it without focusing it was just the same sword Carter carried around to impale himself. It was like the house of Amos, two layers of reality.

"Wait you're not-" the girl began but Percy snapped his finger and said, "I am just a new recruit Amos was about to introduce at the next Egyptian group session or whatever you call them. You just trust me as much as you trust Carter and Sadie."

The girl looked at Percy with glazed eyes before nodding and said, "Yeah I remember you Amos told me about this new recruit," she seemed to think about something before moving on, "Just stay out of the way."

Percy had to learn me this new trick I hoped it would work on Carter as well.

[Stop kicking me Carter]

"Where is Amos?" She asked.

Percy looked at me and I told her, "Amos is gone. He left this morning."

"And the cat demon?"

"That's my cat," I said. "And she's a goddess, not a demon. She saved us from the scorpions!"

"What's your problem?" Percy asked angrily.

"Hanging around with Gods is a crime!"

(Percy POV)

'Busted' Chaos snickered.

(Sadie POV)

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?" Carter asked.

"My name is Zia Rashid." She tilted her head as if listening.

Right on cue, the entire building rumbled. Dust sprinkled from the ceiling, and the slithering sounds of scorpions doubled in volume behind us. "And right now," Zia continued, sounding a bit disappointed, "I must save your miserable lives. Let's go."

"Well, we're on our way till you stopped us." Percy mumbled softly.

To be honest if I had to choose between Zia, I wanted to kill you at the museum, Rashid and Percy, I can shoot fire and I am your best friend, Jackson I preferred Percy.

Carter, however, looked at Zia with the eyes of a lost puppy. [You know it's true.]

Carter and Percy followed her who left me not much of a choice.

Zia passed a case full of statues and casually tapped the glass with her wand. Tiny granite pharaohs and limestone gods stirred at her command. They hopped off their pedestals and crashed through the glass. Some wielded weapons. Others simply cracked their stone knuckles. They let us pass, but stared down the corridor behind us as if waiting for the enemy.

"Hurry," Zia told us. "These will only—"

"Buy us time," Percy finished. "Yes, I've heard that before."

"You talk too much," Zia said without stopping.

We entered the temple room.

The room was the size of a football stadium. One wall was made completely of glass and looked out on the park. In the middle of the room, on a raised platform, an ancient building had been reconstructed. There was a freestanding stone gateway about eight meters tall, and behind that an open courtyard and square structure made of uneven sandstone blocks carved all over on the outside with images of gods and pharaohs and hieroglyphs. Flanking the building's entrance were two columns bathed in eerie light. "An Egyptian temple," I guessed.

"The Temple of Dendur," Zia said. "Actually it was built by the Romans" "When they occupied Egypt," Carter said, like this was delightful information. "Augustus commissioned it." "Yes," Zia said.

"Nerds." Percy coughed.

Zia scowled at him and so did Carter. "At any rate, the temple was dedicated to Isis, so it will have enough power to open a gate."

"To summon more gods?" I asked. Zia's eyes flashed angrily. "Accuse me of that again, and I will cut out your tongue. I meant a gateway to get you out of here."

"Whoa...you really have a grudge against the gods huh? "Percy said.

"Gods only cause chaos."

"Don't use her name like that." Percy said angry but looked away after that.

I had no idea what they were talking about but it was clear they did not like each other.

I felt completely lost, but I was getting used to that. We followed Zia up the steps and through the temple's stone gateway. The courtyard was empty, abandoned by the fleeing museum visitors, which made it feel quite creepy. Giant carvings of gods stared down at me. Hieroglyphic inscriptions were everywhere, and I was afraid that if I concentrated too hard, I might be able to read them.

Zia stopped at the front steps of the temple. She held up her wand and wrote in the air. A familiar hieroglyph  
burned between the columns.  
Open—the same symbol Dad had used at the Rosetta Stone. I waited for something to blow up, but  
the hieroglyph simply faded.

Zia opened her backpack. "We'll make our stand here until the gate can be opened."

"Why not just open it now?" Carter asked. "Portals can only appear at auspicious moments," Zia said. "Sunrise, sunset, midnight, eclipses, astrological alignments, the exact time of a god's birth—"

"Like in the Lord of the Rings, the entrance of Moria."

We all looked at Percy who just grinned, "what I like throwing in random references."

We collectively decided to ignore him an I asked zia,

"Why should we trust you?" I asked. "As I recall, at the British Museum, you wanted to gut us with a knife."

"That would've been simpler." Zia sighed. "Unfortunately, my superiors think you might be innocents. So for now, I can't kill you. But I also can't allow you to fall into the hands of the Red Lord. And so...you can trust me."

"Hey, Sadie want to make a bet? If they want to kill us within 24 hours, you buy me an ice cream."

"Sure why not."

"We don't-," Zia began but Percy interrupted her.

"You don't what? Would you not kill us if we hung around with the Gods?"

Zia bit her tongue and instead reached out to her backpack and took out four little statues—animal-headed men, each about five centimeters tall. She handed them to me. "Put the Sons of Horus around us at the cardinal points." "

I know compass directions! But—" "That's north." Zia pointed out the wall of glass. "Figure out the rest." I did what she asked, though I didn't see how the little men would help. Meanwhile, Zia gave Carter a piece of chalk and told him to draw a circle around us, connecting the statues.

"You help me fight Selqet." She told Percy who shrugged.

"Wait you want to fight a God?" Carter asked eyes widened.

Zia was about to say something but Percy interrupted her.

"Carter, my boy, I fought Gods and primordials for ages."

 **A/N So how do you people like Percy and the Kanes meeting? Tell me in a review!**

 **See you guys tomorrow. BTW does anyone think Sea of Monsters is the worst of all the five books?**

-Moonhorse96-


	18. Now I only have to see Asgard

**A/N Last chapter before the weekend break. It's a long one, yes a really long one but I want to do the house of life part in one chapter. I finished Sea of Monsters and already have a few ideas on the plot, and I promise you it will be a lot more dangerous than the first time. As I told you all before the crossover was necessary to tie in the Kanes with the Percy Jackson world however Percy won't tag along the entire book.(Unless you want to.) So I created a poll on which you can vote for how long he should stay and help the Kanes. Don't like the cross over and can't wait to begin sea of monsters? Choose the first one. Funny fact I already plotted out Titan's curse before Sea of Monsters. Titan's curse is my favourite book in the series despite having two highly likable characters introduced only to be killed.**

 **I decided to rename all the coming books to correspond to their story. Also because I like giving names, so these are the new names.**

 **2\. The Sea of Horror, (sea of monsters)**

 **3\. Defying Fate, (Titan's curse)**

 **4\. The twisting Maze, (The battle of the Labyrinth)**

 **5\. The total war, (Last Olympian)**

 **I haven't named the HoO series yet but those are planned as well.**

 **SpartanBoy** **:** **I liked this twist.**

 **A: Thx, I'll try my best.**

 **MarethyuQ: sadly, that fact is true, (SoM is not as good as the others)**

 **(but, being a great author, you have to find a way to make it a great addition to your story) ;)**

 **A: I know, it's not bad but it feels so boring and I have a lot of things in mind for SoM.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **: Honestly... I really do not like Sadie Kane. But the chapter was great.**

 **A: You don't? I think Sadie is the best Character The Family Kane has. Carter is so boring and flat in comparison with her.**

 **Guest:** **Percy with the egyptians is a very good idea. hope he will meet the norse too.**

 **A: Oh yes, he will. If you are smart, you can probably calculate when he will meet Magnus Chase.**

 **Son Of A Mortal11** **:**

 **Good chapter I love how Percy isn't taking shit from Zia**

 **A: Thank you, I don't like Zia either.**

 **Guest:** **Sea of Monsters SUUUUUUCKS!**

 **A: Well, that's clear now XD.**

 **Well Enjoy reading a 4300 words chapter!**

(Percy POV)

Well, that was impressive according to Carter's face. Sadie was not so impressed, and I bet Zia did not even believe me but it was true.

'When did you fought primordials?' Hemera asked.

'Remember Gaia, Tartarus and all wanted to kill me, and I outlived them all.'

'You haven't outlived me yet.' Chaos complained.

'Hey where is Nyx anyway? Shouldn't she be watching this?'

'Mom's doing something else.' Hemera answered.

We all stood in the circle waiting for Selqet.

We heard the sound of scorpions before we saw them.

Selqet entered the room with her army of scorpions.

From a distance she looked all right, but as she got closer I saw that Serqet's pale skin glistened like an insect shell. Her eyes were beady black. Her long, dark hair was unnaturally thick, as if made from a million bristling bug antennae. And when she opened her mouth, sideways mandibles snapped and retracted outside her regular human teeth.

What kind of dentist would she have?

The goddess stopped about twenty meters away, studying us. She focused her eyes on me.

"Stay away from the kids, Seth wants them alive."

Zia crossed her staff and wand. "I am mistress of the elements, Scribe of the First Nome. Leave or be destroyed."

Well, I could not let her steal the show, "I am Perseus Jackson, destroyer of Gods and Translator of Dolphins, Go back to the hell from whence you came!"

'Show off.' Hemera commented.

Serqet didn't seem intimidated, though personally I found the word whence very intimidating.

"Than die!" She scorpions advanced, but when the first one touched the glowing lines of our protective circle, it sizzled and turned to ashes. Well, I need to get this kind of circle around Camp.

The rest of the horrible things retreated, swirling round the goddess and crawling up her legs. After a few seconds, all the scorpions had disappeared into the brown folds of her clothes. The air seemed to darken behind Serqet, as if she were casting an enormous shadow. Then the darkness rose up and took the form of a massive scorpion tail, arcing over Serqet's head. It lashed down at us at blazing speed but Zia and I blocked it with Riptide and her magical boomerang she calls a wand.

The moment it touched her wand the sting glanced off the ivory tip with a hissing sound. Steam rolled off Zia's wand, smelling of sulfur. I slashed of the retreating tail with Riptide which made her scream in pain.

"Your days are past, magician. The House is weak. Lord Set will lay waste to this land."She hished at Zia. I felt ignored.

"Boring!" I shouted and opened my palm to shoot a blast of fire at Selqet. engulfing her body in fire. Serqet screamed and staggered backwards, but the fire died almost instantly. It left Serqet's robes seared and smoking, but the goddess looked more enraged than hurt.

"Oh, she is fire proof." I stammered.

'Duh.' Chaos said.

"Zia!" Carter called. "The gate!"

"What about me?" I pouted shooting another useless flame at Serqet.

"Percy come on!" Sadie called glaring at Carter.

I glanced behind me, and my heart almost stopped. The space between the two columns at the temple's entrance was now a vertical tunnel of sand, as if I were looking into the funnel of an enormous sideways hourglass. I could feel it tugging at me, pulling me towards it with magical gravity.

'This is gonna suck right?'

'Yep' Hemera answered.

"I'm not going in there," I insisted, but another flash of light brought my attention back to Zia.

Then Zia did something reckless: she leaped out of the magic circle—the very thing she'd warned us not to do.

I followed her of course.

"Step back." she said angry.

"Nope."

Zia reached into her sleeve and brought out something small—something closed inside her fist.

"I'll take Serqet. You take the scorpions." Zia said and lunged as she threw her wand at Selqet as a distraction than she opened her fist and small red tendrils of cloth fluttered into the air. Ribbons they zipped about like living things—like eels in water—and began to grow larger.

'The Seven Ribbons of Hathor they won't work.' Chaos stated.

'What?'

Zia twirled and spun with her fiery staff and everywhere she passed, she left a trail of flames burning in the air.

While she and Selqet were attacking each other, I summoned FrostSilver and set it on fire along with Riptide. The heat cooked the scorpions inside their bodies but they flames were drawing out energy fast. I made my way through the crowd of Scorpions, killing them with the heat as I saw the Ribbons.

They zipped around, orbiting Serqet, ripping through her shadow scorpion as if it were a harmless illusion. Finally, they wrapped around Serqet's body, pinning her arms and legs. She screamed as if the ribbons burned her. She dropped to her knees, and the shadow scorpion disintegrated into an inky haze.

Zia spun to a stop. She pointed her staff at the goddess's face. The ribbons began to glow, and the goddess hissed in pain, cursing in a language I didn't know. "I bind you with the Seven Ribbons of Hathor," Zia said. "Release your host or your essence will burn forever." "Your death will last forever!" Serqet snarled. "You have made an enemy of Set!" Zia twisted her staff, and Serqet fell sideways, writhing and smoking. "I will...not..." the goddess hissed. But then her black eyes turned milky white, and she lay still.

"The gate!" Carter warned. "Come on! I think it's closing!"

I thought he had a good point, but Zia was observing the goddess.

Zia approached the fallen goddess. She touched Serqet's forehead, and black smoke billowed from the goddess's mouth. Serqet transformed and shrank until we were looking at a completely different woman wrapped in red ribbons. She had pale skin and black hair, but otherwise she didn't look anything like Serqet. She looked, well, human.

I stepped forward and pulled Zia back, "They won't work we need to run!"

"Impossible," Zia said. "The ribbons are too powerful. Serqet can't re-form unless—"

She looked up with a start. The black haze was no longer dissipating. It was getting thicker and darker again, swirling into a more solid form.

"Welcome in my world, now come on!" I said and dragged her along with Sadie into the sand tunnel.

(Time Skip, Entrance of the First Nome)

Carter passed the single wooden plank that spanned the void. Two knives were thrown at him but he magically managed to deflect on and dodge another without having any training. I must say I was impressed.

"How?" Sadie wondered.

Then there came the flying chicken man who said, "Pari, niswa nafeer,"

Zia gasped but did not say anything.

Carter managed to cross the plank

"That's it?" Carter asked. "What did the turkey say?"

"It's not a turkey but a Ba, a human soul. In this case, a spirit of the dead. A magician from ancient times, come back to serve as a guardian. They watch the entrances of the House."

"What did he say?" Carter asked but Zia stayed silent.

He then asked Sadie, "Sadie what did he say?"

"He mistook you for someone else. He must have bad eyesight." "Because?" "Because he said, 'Go forth, good king.'"

Sadie and Zia followed without much problems. Which left me as the only one left.

'So will I be challenged as well?' I asked Chaos but she did not reply which basically meant yes.

I crossed the plank with Riptide in my hand, halfway through my plank made a cracking sound.

I gasped for air and tried not to move as I knew my next move would break it.

"Is this supposed to happen?" I asked looking down at the void underneath me.

Zia shrugged, "Their are a lot of different challenges." She said it with a smug smile which made me suspect that she would not worry if I fell down.

I tried to move my leg but I heard the scary cracking sound and decided against it.

I considered my options, jumping would be impossible. Running? Certainly not.

Nyx was not there to Shadow Travel me and Chaos was not any help at all. (Yes I'm talking about you Chaos)

So that leaves one option. My powers.

I considered fire but anything with that would be useless. Water it was.

Slowly I began pouring water from the air and carefully let it flow over the plank where I formed it into ice. Careful not to overload the plank. Slowly a second layer of ice was forming around the plank. I tried to move and this time it did not cracked. With a few careful steps I crossed the plank.

"How did you-" Zia began but the turkey man appeared in front of me and said something I could not understand.

Both Sadie and Zia palled at hearing what he said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

Sadie turned towards me, "Welcome back Creator."

(later)

How was the First Nome you ask?

Well not impressive, I could at least now take it off my bucket list of places to see.

-Tartarus, Check

-House of Night, Check

-First Nome, Check

-Olympus, Check

-Asgard,

Good, sightseeing was amazing but compared to what I've seen it was a bit dull. Especially the lack of children, Zia told us that most of them would be shipped to the corners of the world where they were used as phones that could see the future. I was glad we Greeks had Iris Messages.

The hall of memories was sure awesome but Zia told us not to look at the pictures, JoyKill.

I was so distracted by my ADHD I didn't even realize we'd reached the end of the hall until Zia grabbed my arm.

In front of us stood a dais and on it an empty throne, a gilded, wooden chair with a flail and a shepherd's crook carved in the back—the ancient symbols of the pharaoh. On the step below the throne sat the oldest man I'd ever seen. His skin was like lunch-bag paper— brown, thin, and crinkled. White linen robes hung loosely off his small frame. A leopard skin was draped around his shoulders, and his hand shakily held a big wooden staff, which I was sure he was going to drop any minute. But weirdest of all, the glowing hieroglyphs in the air seemed to be coming from him. Multicolored symbols popped up all around him and floated away as if he were some sort of magic bubble machine.

He looked at us three with calculating eyes before saying something in a language I did not understand.

A second man stepped out of the shadows.

He had a cream-colored robes and a forked beard. The bearded man glared at us and me. "I am Desjardins," he said with a French accent. "My master, Chief Lector Iskandar, welcomes you to the House of Life."

"Yo." I said.

He scowled at me, "And who are you?" he asked.

"I am a new recruit from the 21st Nome, Amos wanted to introduce me but he disappeared this morning, I was assigned to protect these new recruits."

I snapped my finger to apply mist, his eyes glazed before nodding.

The man at the food of the throne however only smiled like we shared a secret.

Sadie pointed at the old man.

"He's really old. Why isn't he sitting on the throne?" Desjardins' nostrils flared, but the old dude, Iskandar, just chuckled, and said something else in that other language.

Desjardins translated stiffly: "The master says thank you for noticing.

Desjardins explained us the backstory of Iskander while the man himself was staring at me.

Sadie and Carter were telling their story about their dad when I felt a new voice in my head.

'What are you doing here?' it said with a soft voice.

'Are you Iskander?'

He nodded slowly.

'I am a greek demigod, but I found out that these two needed my help so I helped them I know the house of Life will kill them as soon as they find out the truth about them.' I told him.

'So you know it as well.' It was not a question.

He was not startled by the fact I was a demigod. I was afraid they might kill me on sight if they found out. Maybe they still will.

'Yes and if you even think about killing them I will make sure you regret it.'

Isklander coughed and grinned startling everyone before staring into my eyes again.

'I will not kill them, Ruby Kane convinced me of something before she died and forced me to re consider the choices of the house of life.' he said with regret in his voice.

'So you finally agree that gods are a necessary part of the world.' I stated.

'Yes but I feel that I don't have much time anymore so I need you to do me a favor.'

I stepped back. 'What do you want?' I asked hostile.

'Don't take away their choices. It's alright if you want to protect them but they have their own path and gods they need to figure out.'

I thought about it for a second, 'But I can't let them die, they are my friends even though I just met them.'

He sighted, 'I guess you'll see soon enough.'

Then I noticed the conversation around me was ending.

"I will show you to your quarters. In the morning, your testing begins. We will see what magic you know, and how you know it." Zia said and she also looked at me.

"Why me? I already know Magic."

"Because I want to see how powerful you are." Zia sneered.

'Busted.' Chaos commented.

"Sounds fun," Sadie ventured. "And if we fail this test?" Zia regarded her coldly. "This is not the sort of test you fail, Sadie Kane. You pass or you die."

(Next Morning)

Unlike Sadie and Carter who both snuck out I slept like a Medusa victim.

Next morning I woke up with Zia looking angry at me, holding a bucket. Sadie stood next to her smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I threw four buckets of ice water and you still keep sleeping!" Zia exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, sorry but water doesn't work on me."

"Why?" Sadie wondered.

"I'm so good with water magic it's my second nature." I answered.

"Then how can you use fire?" She asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "A friend taught me."

She scowled but ignored my answer, "Dress yourself and come to the library." she said and she left me.

I got up and got dressed and when I was about to leave the room I realised something.

"Where the Hades is the Library?"

(Later)

I entered the library eating a hotdog summoned using Hestia's power of food. Sadie and Carter looked hungry at it which made me realise Zia had not given them anything to eat yet. My backpack which suddenly appeared in my room last night. Sadie and Carter were wearing the same unusual clothing as yesterday, and I saw they were already far with magic. Carter was covered in, bird poop? , wow.

"You're late!" Zia exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"You did not give me any directions." I said angrily.

"I already taught Sadie and Carter about magic." Zia said.

"Did you give them anything to eat?"

Sadie and Carter both pouted.

I sighted and took out a few oreo's out of my back and handed them each a roll.

"We're not supposed to eat till we are done." Zia scowled.

"Magic drains energy right? If we don't have energy, we can't do magic. Are you setting us up for failure?" I asked.

"Percy-" Carter began but Zia interrupted him.

"Yes and you want to know why? Because all of you three are lying."

"Lying?" Sadie asked innocently.

"Yes, I know you three are children of the Gods."

Carter raised his hand, "Whoa...we are not children of the Gods."

Sadie nodded.

"The gods choose their hosts carefully," Zia said. "They always prefer the blood of the pharaohs. When a magician has the blood of two royal families..."

"I don't have any magical blood." I said.

Sadie exchanged looks with Carter.

"Our parents were from different royal lines," Sadie said. "Dad...he must've been descended from Narmer, the first pharaoh. I told you he looked like that picture!" "That's not possible," Carter said. "That was five thousand years ago."

"Then the Fausts..." He turned to Zia. "Ramesses the Great built this courtyard. You're telling me our mom's family is descended from him?" Zia sighed. "Don't tell me your parents kept this from you. Why do you think you are so dangerous to us?" "You think we're hosting gods," Sadie said, absolutely stunned. "That's what you're worried about—just because of something our great-times-a-thousand grandparents did? That's completely daft."

"And even if they were hosting a god, why would that be their fault?" I interrupted their small discussion.

"Oh, don't you dare to start talking about hosting Gods, we both know all three of you are a host of a God."  
Carter gave me questioning glance but I gave him the I-tell-you-later look.

"You are wrong, we are not possessed." Sadie said.

"Then follow me and duel, show me how weak you all are!" she said angry and waved with her wand to create another magic gateway, which Zia summoned right on the library wall. We stepped into a circle of swirling sand and popped out the other side, covered in dust and grit, in the front of some ruins. The harsh sunlight almost blinded me.

"I hate portals," Carter muttered, brushing the sand out of his hair. Then he looked around and his eyes widened. "This is Luxor! That's, like, hundreds of miles south of Cairo."

"Get used to that stuff." I told him after getting up.

He was too busy checking out our surroundings to answer.

I suppose the ruins were all right, though once you've seen one pile of crumbly Egyptian stuff, you've seen them all, I say. We stood on a wide avenue flanked by human-headed beasties, most of which were broken. The road went on behind us as far as I could see, but in front of us it ended at a temple much bigger than the one in the New York museum.

Zia drew three circles each at 30 feet from each other.

"Step into a circle." she demanded us.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Because you three are going to duel and show me how weak you all are."

I stepped into a circle, Sadie and Carter followed and looked at each other unsure.

"I don't think this is fair, first off I am experienced and they are just new to this stuff."

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt my brother." Sadie added.

"Hey!" Carter said annoyed as held a Khopesh in his hand.

Sadie had a long staff in her hand, I had both my swords out.

I had no idea what Carter was supposed to do. Throw his sword?

At Least I could throw fire and water but the odds were not in his favor.

Perhaps Carter was thinking the same thing, because he'd started to sweat. "What if we do something wrong?" he asked. "I will oversee the duel," Zia promised. "We will start slowly. The last magician to get knocked out by the others wins."

"But we haven't been trained!" Sadie protested.

"One learns by doing," Zia said. "This is not school, Sadie. You cannot learn magic by sitting at a desk and taking notes. You can only learn magic by doing magic."

"But—"

"Summon whatever power you can," Zia said. "Use whatever you have available. Begin!"

I waited curiously to see what Sadie and Carter would do. Sadie raised her staff at me and closed her eyes for a second to focus.

A small flame came to life at the end of her staff but it quickly died out.

Sadie fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"You okay?" Carter asked.

"Shut up!" she answered.

"Sadie, you must be careful," Zia called. "You drew from your own reserves, not from the staff. You can quickly deplete your magic."

"Explain." Sadie said.

"Each time you do magic," Zia continued, "you expend energy. You can draw energy from yourself, but you must know your limits. Otherwise, you could exhaust yourself, or worse."

"You could literally burn up." Carter finished.

"Magic can be drawn from many sources," she said. "It can be stored in scrolls, wands, or staffs. Amulets are especially powerful. Magic can also be drawn straight from Ma'at, using the Divine Words, but this is difficult. Or"—she locked eyes with me—"it can be summoned from the gods." "Why are you looking at me?" I demanded. "I didn't summon any gods. They just seem to find me!"

"Same here." I smiled.

Sadie looked angry at Zia before she threw her staff straight at Zia. It hit the ground at her heels and immediately transformed into a snarling she-lion. Zia whirled in surprise, but then everything went wrong.

The lion turned and charged at me, as if she knew I was supposed to be dueling me.

Sadie looked shocked at me.

I raised my sword not sure how to fight this thing off.

Was it a monster?

Would my sword even hurt him?

'We can do this.' Chaos said confidently.

Then the cat lunged at me, I felt a new power rush through my veins and I rose from the ground. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by a golden holographic shell like the one Bast had used, except that his giant image transparent woman that had the cosmos as body. She smiled at me before crushing the lion with her fist.

Then I fell to the ground exhausted from what I've done.

'That was awesome!' Hemera said.

Zia's face was ashen. "The cosmos. He—he summoned—"

Before she could finish, footsteps pounded on the stones. A young initiate raced into the courtyard, looking panicked. Tears streaked his dusty face. He said something to Zia in hurried Arabic. When Zia got his message, she sat down hard in the sand. She covered her face and began to tremble.

I stepped back because I knew what had happened.

Iskander died. Carter and Sadie were saying things, but it was all a blur. I could've seen this coming, but I did not.

"Desjardins will kill us," Sadie said. "Do you think that's what Iskandar had in mind?"

"Use the obelisk."

"What?" Sadie asked. "The obelisk at the entrance, fool! You have five minutes, perhaps less, before Desjardins sends orders for your execution. Flee and destroy Set. The Demon Days begin at sundown. All portals will stop working. You need to get as close as possible to Set before that happens."

I grabbed Sadie and Carter by the arm, "We need to run."

"Hold on," she said. "I meant you should come with us and help us! We can't even use an obelisk, much less destroy Set!" "I cannot betray the House," she said. "You have four minutes now. If you can't operate the obelisk, you'll die."

That was enough for both of them to start following me.

"Sadie?" Zia called out and we all turned. Zia's eyes were full of bitterness. "Desjardins will order me to hunt you down," she warned. "Do you understand?"

Sadie and Carter nodded.

"Don't worry they'll be safe." I said, and we took off to find the obelisk.

 **A/N So that was the chapter, I tried to wrap up the entire first nome into 4000 words. Don't forget to review and vote on how long Percy should tag along and I see you all monday!**

-Moonhorse96-


	19. I am the Nuclear option

**A/N Hi everyone, I'm back at it. I used the entire weekend to plot out Sea of Horrors. With the help of MarethyuQ** **and Lucian Naruto. I decided to make the end goal the same (retrieving the golden fleece) but the journey different. Annabeth won't join the quest this time but 2 others. Why? I want to keep it fresh. At the end of this chapter there is a small preview/trailer for the Sea of Horrors. I see a lot of you like this crossover. Sadly this crossover won't feature a lot of planning and plotting and is more like a extra adventure. However Percy learned how to use Chaos which is awesome in my opinion. Also I have Magnus Chase crossover planned. In that cross-over Percy will be more active instead of tag along and help.**

 **Hannah forever: Omfg I love this! Who is your favorite sibling? Mine is Sadie.**

 **A: Mine is Sadie too! I like her character a lot.**

 **Luisfilipe032** **:** **You can't leave us like this!**

 **Why was Zia so shocked?! Do the Egyptians have a version of Chaos (the Greek Chaos, not Apophis the all-ending embodiment of the concept of Chaos)?! PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS! Also, update soon. Pretty please…**

 **A: Well here's your explanation!**

 **Guest:** **Till Desjardens dies would be interesting, because Percy can take the blame…**

 **A: Yeah that is a interesting concept but I don't think I let Percy do much more than hanging around and fighting.**

 **Son Of A Mortal11** **:** **Another amazing chapter I am really enjoying this crossover you are an amazing author**

 **A: Thanks! I already hoped you guys like it.**

 **SpartanBoy** **:** **That was great!**

 **A: Thanks! Well prepare for more!**

(Percy POV)

"You owe me a ice cream!" I told Sadie while we ran.

"Priorities!" Carter yelled looking behind him to see if someone was following us.

We ran out of the temple and headed for the obelisk.

"Sadie, you have to open the Obelisk Carter and I hold of the enemies!" I told her.

"How do I open the Obelisk?" Sadie asked.

"What enemies!" Carter asked.

"Just try something!" I shouted back.

Just as we reached the obelisk, I heard the slish-ing sound of a magic portal. About a hundred yards down the path, a bald magician in white robes stepped out of a whirling sand vortex.

"That enemie!" I pointed at the man.

The magician regained his balance and spit the sand out of his mouth. Then he spotted us. "Stop!" "Yeah," I muttered. "That's gonna happen."

"Carter, the other Obelisk, is in Paris right?" Sadie asked looking at the Obelisk with confusion.

"Right. Um, not to rush you, but..." Carter began but the magician interrupted us.

The magician raised his staff and started chanting.

Carter raised his sword and I summoned FrostSilver and uncapped Riptide.

"What do we do? Carter asked afraid. "I've never fought before!"

"You can it's probably a hidden skill of yours, oh and trust that imaginary voice in your head!" I shouted back. "How do you kno…" Carter began.

"It's Horus you idiot, you can Sadie are host for Isis and Horus. Now we must buy time for Sadie to open a portal."

"What!" Sadie yelled.

'I'm not imaginary.' Chaos complained.

'What did we do during the duel?' I asked back not wanting to have a deep conversation right now.

'Oh, it's the new power you unlocked last summer. You can summon a combat Avatar which is me which is AWESOME!'

'Why does it look like you?' I asked.

'Duh because you are me and I am you.'

'Because you two share a soul.' Hemera kindly explained.

'How do I activate it?' I asked.

'Focus on Chaos and how you both are fighting the same battle.'

At the far end of the avenue, the magician called out: "Serve the House of Life!"

The air between us began to shimmer. Waves of heat flowed from the double lines of sphinxes, making them look as if they were moving. Then I realized they were moving. Each one cracked down the middle, and ghostly apparitions appeared from the stone like locusts breaking out of their shells. Not all of them were in good shape. The spirit creatures from broken statues had missing heads or feet. Some limped along on only three legs. But at least a dozen attack sphinxes were in perfect condition, and they all came toward us—each one the size of a Doberman, made of milky white smoke and hot vapor. So much for the sphinxes being on our side.

"Fast," I warned Sadie. "Paris!" she called and raised her staff and wand. "I want to go there now. Three tickets. First-class would be nice!"

The sphinxes advanced. The nearest one launched itself toward Carter, and with sheer luck he managed to slice it in half.

I focused and imagined doing the same as what I did before. Suddenly I was floating in the air in the middle of a holographic giant version of Chaos. I was floating in the middle of the cosmos. I saw the sphinx retreat from me with fear in their eyes.

I was floating 15 feet above the ground.

"We can take them." Chaos said.

"You can talk?"

"Ofcourse!" she smiled, and we raised our fist and brought it down on the nearest Sphinx.

We were making great progress in decimating their numbers, but Carter was not heat resistant like I was and was having trouble fighting of the Sphinx who decided he was an easier prey.

Suddenly the ground shook. The sky darkened, and Sadie yelled, "Yes!" The obelisk glowed with purple light, humming with power. Sadie touched the stone and yelped. She was sucked inside and disappeared. "Sadie!" I yelled.

I grabbed Carter with Chaos's hand and took Sadie with the other, and we fled through the portal.

We fell out of the portal down on the street. We were in the middle of a huge public plaza. Rain was pouring down, and the chilly air told me I was no longer in Egypt. Sadie was somewhere close by, yelling in alarm.

A Sphinx was on Carter who was struggling to free himself. The Chaos combat avatar deactivated herself and I felt exhausted like I ran a Marathon.

I opened my hand to send a fireball at the Sphinx when someone screamed, "Mange des muffins!" Slice! The sphinx dissolved into smoke. Carter tried to rise but couldn't. Sadie stumbled over. "Carter! Oh god, are you okay?" I blinked at the other person—the one who had saved him: a tall, thin figure in a black, hooded rain-coat. What had she yelled: Eat muffins? What kind of battle cry was that? She threw off her coat, and a woman in a leopard-skin acrobatic suit grinned at us, showing off her fangs and her lamplike yellow eyes. "Miss me?" asked Bast.

"Bast!" Sadie yelled and jumped at the cat goddess, "You are alive!"

She grinned, "Ofcourse I was sweetie," then she looked at me, "I see you brought them back alive."

I nodded,"I promised, the House of Life wanted us dead within an hour."

Bast whistled. "They've gotten friendlier! They used to blast godlings to dust in the first few minutes.

We huddled under the eaves of a big white government building and watched the rain pour down on the Place de la Concorde. It was a miserable day to be in Paris. The winter skies were heavy and low, and the cold, wet air soaked right into my bones. There were no tourists, no foot traffic. Everyone with any sense was inside by a fire enjoying a hot drink.

"So it's true what he said?" Carter asked while Bast was studying his body to see if he broke something.

"Broken rib," she announced. "Better now, but you should rest for at least a few minutes."

I was eating some Ambrosia. I wasn't wounded but it helped me with my exhaustion and having Chaos's power I had a higher tolerance towards it.

"Won't the magicians find us here?" I asked.

"I haven't worried about them just yet. The House will assume you teleported somewhere else."

"Why?" "Paris is the Fourteenth Nome—Desjardins' headquarters. You would be insane trying to hide in his home territory."

I face palmed, "Serious Sadie?"

"But your amulets do shield you," Bast added."I could find Sadie anywhere because of my promise to protect her. But the amulets will keep you veiled from the eyes of Set and from other magicians."

"So are we truely host of the Gods?" Sadie asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Percy said the imaginary voices in our heads were Horus and Isis."

"You made direct contact! That's amazing!"She happily exclaimed.

"But how?" Carter muttered.

"Carter," Sadie said. "When the Rosetta Stone shattered, it let out five gods, right? Dad joined with Osiris. Amos told us that. Set...I don't know. He got away somehow. But you and I—"

"Your amulets." I said and pointed at their amulets.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Carter suddenly yelled.

Bast frowned. "I didn't." "Talking to him!" He pointed at my forehead. "This is awful,

"Sadie wailed."How do I get rid of her?"

'Glad we don't have this kind of problems.' I told Hemera.

'Just wait till mom is back.' She said sinister.

Bast sniffed. "First off, Sadie, you don't have all of her. Gods are very powerful. We can exist in many places at once. But yes, part of Isis's spirit now resides inside you. Just as Carter now carries the spirit of Horus. And frankly, you both should feel honored." "Right, very honored," I said. "Always wanted to be possessed!"

Carter turned towards me, "What about you? You are a host as well?" He asked and I suspected that he actually wanted to ask, how do you deal with those annoying voices.

"Well, he's a special case. He is the child of a God but also a host I can't sense which God or Goddess."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

I sighted, "Look Sadie and Carter what I am about to tell you is something you should never think about in your entire live."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's confusing. Look the Greek Gods are real too and they make children with humans called Demigods. I am a Greek Demigod."

Sadie and Carter looked at me with awe.

"Like I said you should never think about the fact that there are multiple Pantheons. As long as you just do your own business, you will never even notice them."

Sadie nodded, "Got it, just some other useless piece of information that makes my life stranger."

I laughed.

"But there is something I don't understand." Bast began.

"What?"

"The Ancient laws divide the different Pantheons which should make it impossible to interact and second I sense you are the host of an Egyptian God or Goddess."

'Egyptian?' I asked Chaos.

'Show your battle avatar.'

'Why?'

'Do me a solid.'

I focused on Chaos and suddenly I was inside Chaos holographic body again.

Bast's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Impossible!" she said.

"Oh, we are possible!" Chaos said.

"Bast what is Percy doing inside of Space Woman?" Sadie asked.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' Hemera laughed.

'I must admit Spacewoman is a great name.' Aether suddenly said.

Bast kneeled and gestured the Sadie and Carter to do the same.

"Percy is the host of a Goddess."

"Like us?" Carter asked confused and uncomfortable.

"No not just a Goddess Ma'at itself."

"You mean Magic and itself?"

I deactivated the combat avatar and fell to the ground.

"So you guys call her Ma'at?" I asked exhausted.

"Well, we never considered her a sentient being." Bast admitted still kneeling.

"Can we stop kneeling?" Sadie asked annoyed.

"Sadie he is the host of Ma'at a being even higher and mightier than Apophis and Ra together."

"Nah don't bow or kneel." I said which resulted in a confused look from Bast and a relieved gasp from Sadie. "I never wanted admiration or something. Only a few people know about me being the host of Chaos."

"Chaos?" Bast asked confused.

"Yeah, it's weird, but we Greeks call her Chaos even though you call her Ma'at and Chaos is evil by the Egyptians."

Bast thought about it, "Well the name doesn't the matter."

"So now that's is done and discussed how we are going to kick Set's ass?" I asked.

"Well, for starters," Bast said, "Carter must use the power of Horus to defeat Set." "Oh, is that all?" He said. "All by myself?"

"No, no. Sadie can help."

"If Percy is so powerfull, can't he just destroy Set?" Sadie asked but I shook my head, "I can't help you guys out to. I will assist you two till we go to the underworld after that I have to leave you three."

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"Underworld?" Carter asked.

"I'll guide you as much as possible," I promised, "but in the end, the two of you must fight. Only Horus and Isis can defeat Set and avenge the death of Osiris. That's the way it was before. That's the way it must be now."

"Ugh, it sucks to have a nuclear option that we can't use." Sadie exclaimed.

'Comparing a nuclear weapon to me is like comparing an ant to Jormungandr.' Chaos complained.

"Like I said it's not my Pantheon and this is something you two must go through together." I told them.

"Underworld?" Carter asked again.

My smile wavered. "If all goes well you two need to travel through the underworld. It's part of the quest to defeat Set however I won't stick around then. I hate underworlds and even though I can enter another Gods domain I don't want to push my luck especially me being a greek and all."

"But we are not prepared." Carter cried out.

"You'll learn along the way." I said. "Unless you wish to give over control to Horus. Then he would use your form, and you would not have to worry but that's your choice."

Carter had gone silent for a moment before he said, "No,"

"Hearing one side of a conversation is confusing." I noticed.

"I mean I'm not giving up control," I said. "This is our fight. Our dad's locked in a coffin. Our uncle's been captured. Not Percy's and not Horus's but our fight."

"Captured?" Sadie asked.

Carter told us about his dream where Set spoke French to Amos.

Sadie looked stricken. "God, no."

"Yeah," He agreed. "And Set spoke in French 'Bon soir.' Sadie, what you said about Set getting away—maybe he didn't. If he was looking for a powerful host…"

"Desjardins," Sadie finished. Bast growled deep in her throat. "Desjardins was in London the night your father broke the Rosetta Stone, wasn't he? Desjardins has always been full of anger, full of ambition. In many ways, he would be the perfect host for Set. If Set managed to possess Desjardins' body, that would mean the Red Lord now controls the man who is Chief Lector of the House...By Ra's throne, Carter, I hope you're wrong. The two of you will have to learn to use the power of the gods quickly. Whatever Set is planning, he'll do it on his birthday, when he's strongest. That's the third Demon Day—three days from now."

"But I've already used Isis's powers, haven't I?" Sadie asked. "I've summoned hieroglyphs. I activated the obelisk at Luxor. Was that her or me?"

Both, dear," Bast said. "You and Carter have great abilities on your own, but the power of the gods has hastened your development and given you an extra reservoir to draw on. What would've taken you years to learn, you've accomplished in days. The more you channel the power of the gods, the more powerful you will become."

"And the more dangerous it gets," I warned them,"The magicians told you two hosting the gods can burn you out, kill you, drive you crazy."

Bast fixed her eyes on Carter. Just for a second they were the eyes of a predator—ancient, powerful, dangerous. "Not everyone can host a god, Carter. That's true. But you two are both blood of the pharaohs. You combine two ancient bloodlines. That's very rare, very powerful. And besides, if you think you can survive without the power of the gods, think again. Don't repeat your mother's—" She stopped herself. "What?" Sadie demanded. "What about our mother?

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Tell us, cat!" Sadie said."

Bast looked guilty down at the floor.

Sadie looked at me but I only looked at Bast. "It's not my right to tell what happened."

"When your parents released me from Cleopatra's Needle...there was much more energy than they expected. Your father spoke the actual summoning spell, and the blast would've killed him instantly, but your mother threw up a shield. In that split second, I offered her my help. I offered to merge our spirits and help protect them. But she would not accept my help. She chose to tap her own reservoir..." Bast said with a small voice.

"Her own magic," Sadie murmured.

Bast nodded sadly. "When a magician commits herself to a spell, there is no turning back. If she overreaches her power...well, your mother used her last bit of energy protecting your father. To save him, she sacrificed herself. She literally—"

"Burned up," Carter said."That's what Zia warned us about."

Sadie wiped a tear from her cheek. She picked up her amulet and glared at it resentfully. "We've got to save Dad. If he's really got the spirit of Osiris..."

I got up, "Now are we going to stay here whining or are we going to do something?"

"Well, it's not your father who is locked up in a coffin!" Carter said angry but quickly regret filled his eyes.

"No I wish my problems were as simple as yours. Within a 4 years Mother Earth will try to kill everyone and within a few years the deadliest wolf in the world will try to break free. Your problems are small compared to mine." I said angry.

'Take it easy. They are just new to this.' Hemera said calmly.

I sighted while Carter looked afraid.

"Look I now it's hard and weird right now and nothing makes sense and the goal you try to reach is impossible and I would lie if I told you it will get better. Set is just the beginning, Bast can tell you all about it. But we must focus on what we can do now."

Sadie nodded while Carter looked questionly at Bast.

"All right," Carter decided. "So how do we stop Set?"

Bast thought for a moment, then smiled."There might be a way without completely giving yourself over to the gods. There's a book by Thoth—one of the rare spell books written by the god of wisdom himself. The one I'm thinking of details a way to overcome Set. It is the prized possession of a certain magician. All we need to do is sneak into his fortress, steal it, and leave before sunset, while we can still create a portal to the United States."

"Perfect," Sadie said.

"Hold up," I said. "Which magician? And where's the fortress?"

Bast stared at me as if I were a bit slow.

"Why, I think we already discussed him. Desjardins. His house is right here in Paris."

When we saw his house, I chuckled, it was a huge mansion on the other side of the Tuileries, on the rue des Pyramides. Oh, the Fates do have humor.

"Pyramids Road?" Sadie said. "Obvious, much?" "Maybe he couldn't find a place on Stupid Evil Magician Street," I suggested.

The house was spectacular. The spikes atop its wrought-iron fence were gilded. Even in the winter rain, the front garden was bursting with flowers. Five stories of white marble walls and black-shuttered windows loomed before us, the whole thing topped off by a roof garden. I'd seen royal palaces smaller than this place.

"So are we just knocking?" Sadie asked.

"There will be guards," Bast said. "And traps. And alarms. You can bet the house is heavily charmed to keep out gods."

"Great!" I chirped.

"Magicians can do that?" I asked. Maybe this could be useful later.

"Alas, yes," Bast said."I will not be able to cross the threshold uninvited. You, however—"

"I don't think I can enter it either. Being a demigod and hosting Chaos which makes me...three quarters god? Unless you count Hemera too."I said.

"I thought we're gods too," Sadie said.

"That's the beauty of it," Bast said."As hosts, you are still quite human. I have taken full possession of Muffin, so I am pretty much me—a goddess. But you are still—well, yourselves. Clear?"

"No," He said.

"Don't worry we wait outside." I told the siblings.

"I suggest you turn into birds," Bast said. "You can fly to the roof garden and make your way in. Plus, I like birds."

"Wouldn't it be cool if they turned themselves into dragons?" I asked.

"You can turn into a dragon?" Bast asked.

"Not yet."

"First problem," Carter said, "we don't know how to turn into birds let alone dragons."  
"Easily fixed! And a good test at channeling godly power. Both Isis and Horus have bird forms.  
Simply imagine yourselves as birds, and birds you shall become."

"Just like that," Sadie said. "You won't pounce on us?" Bast looked offended. "Perish the thought!" I wished she hadn't used the word perish. "Okay," I said. "Here goes."

Sadie and Carter closed their eyes.

Sadie turned into a kite pretty quick but it took Carter longer.

Then he transformed into a falcon.

'Why can't we turn into birds?' I complained but Chaos stayed silent.

Carter and Sadie were chirping at each other but I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, you two look delicious," Bast said, licking her lips. "No, no—er, I mean wonderful. Now, off you go!"

They spread their wings and headed of into the mansion.

I summoned some cat-food for Bast with the help of Chaos and a sandwich for myself with Hestia's powers.

We were waiting on a bench till a swarm of bats were chasing two birds.

Great.

"We need to open another portal." Bast said.

 **A/N So as explained Percy will stick around till they enter the underworld. Here's your preview/trailer to the next book. It are some random sentences from the book I picked to peak your interest. Maybe you guys can figure some details out. Review if you have the time for it and I see you tomorrow.**

 _Chained by flames, Raise your sail,_

A high pitched scream came from the hearth, suddenly Percy realised the bulls were just a distraction.

 _Without Demeter's daughter you shall fail,_

"We drifted out of the Sea of monsters," Nyx said grim, "We are on strange sea's."

 _Free the lost from their jail,_

"The Ship!" She yelled exhausted, "It speaks to me!"

 _And stop the song of madness to no avail._

The man looked worried, "I don't know why you are here. All I wanted was to visit my daughter Hel."


	20. Goodbye

**A/N The last Chapter of the crossover! Now we are finally going back to the main story line! Also, I uploaded the next Chapter today! You guys are so awesome, and I wanted to reward you all so two chapters this day!**

 **Percykirito4: How is the meeting happening now there should be about 2-3 months to the 21st of July because he got an early start!**

 **Besides that great job!**

 **A: What meeting? I have no clue what you are talking about, nonetheless, thanks for the review!**

 **Guest1:** **Norse? Uh-oh, I haven't finished Magnus yet... Doubly explain stuff please!**

 **A: Don't worry, it's not important yet and you have some time to finish Magnus Chase.**

 **Michmech: I like this story. It's fun and exciting.**

 **A: Thanks, I try to be funny and make my story exciting!**

(Percy POV)

We were running towards the Louvre which is apparently enough of a pyramid to open a portal. It has something to do with a ramp towards the heaven. The form is magical blah,blah blah. Apparently the time period did not matter. The real question was, couldn't we just use a geo-triangle? Egyptians are weird.

Carter turned back into a human landed neatly on his feet while Sadie was struggling with it. She was hopping around as a Kite until she transformed back. We ran away with the bats chasing us. It was useless to use swords against them since there were so many. Seriously where did Desjardins got all those bats? Did he have some kind of Batcave underneath his house?

I send fireballs at the bats which vaporized hundreds of them all at once but Desjardins bought a family pack with unlimited access to bats.

We raced along in the cold rain. It was all I could do to avoid slipping on the slick pavements. I glanced back and saw two figures chasing us—men with shaved heads and goatees and black raincoats. They might've passed for normal mortals except they each carried a glowing staff. Not a good sign.

"Sadie," Bast called as we ran. "You'll have only seconds to open the portal."

"Where is it?" Sadie yelled.

We dashed across the rue de Rivoli into a wide plaza surrounded by the wings of the Louvre. Bast made straight for the glass pyramid at the entrance, glowing in the dusk. "You can't be serious," Sadie said. "That isn't a real pyramid."

"Same here!" I mumbled while sending another dozen of bats in flames.

"Of course it's real," Bast said. "The shape gives a pyramid its power. It is a ramp to the heavens."

"Can we do the theory later?" Carter yelled.

The bats were all around us now—biting our arms, flying around our feet. As their numbers increased, it got harder to see or move. I strategically set myself on fire like Leo could but it drained energy.

Carter reached out for his sword until he realised it was pretty useless against bats. He swore and rummaged around in his work bag.

"Don't slow down!" Bast warned. Carter pulled out his wand. In total frustration, he threw it at a bat. I thought this a pointless gesture, but the wand glowed white-hot and thumped the bat solidly on the head, knocking it out of the air. The wand ricocheted through the swarm, thumping six, seven, eight of the little monsters before returning to Carter's hand. "Well that's a real batarang," I said. "Keep it up!"

We arrived at the base of the pyramid. The plaza was thankfully empty. The last thing I wanted was my embarrassing death by fruit bats posted on YouTube.

Chaos would never let it live me down.

"One minute until sundown," Bast warned."Our last chance for summoning is now."

"Come one Sadie, you did it in Luxor too!" I yelled.

She unsheathed her knives and started slicing bats out of the air, trying to keep them away from Sadie. Carter's wand flew wildly, knocking fruit bats every which way. I fried a lot of bats, but it was useless in the long run.

Sadie turned to face the pyramid and tried to focus.

She began crying till the pyramid trembled. Its glass walls shimmered and the top of the structure began to glow.

A swirling sand vortex appeared, all right. Only one problem: it was hovering above the very top of the pyramid. "Climb!" Bast said. Easy for her—she was a cat.

I focused on my pouring water from the air and let it flow up the pyramid. I forced it to turn into a ice and created a stairway up the pyramid from ice. For the ones who were not a cat

I almost fainted, but Chaos and Hemera kept shouting to keep climbing.

The two wizards shouted, "Surrender, Miss Kane, and return our master's property." it was probably some sort of charms peak because Sadie froze.

"Sadie, don't listen," Bast warned. "Come here." "The cat goddess deceives you," the magician said. "She abandoned her post. She endangered us all. She will lead you to ruin."

"What does he mean?" Sadie asked Bast, "What did you do wrong?"

I passed Sadie and forced her to climb further and ignore the magicians.

Then we passed through the portal.

(TIME SKIP, Next morning on top of the Washington Monument.)

The Set animal was climbing up the obelisk. I was about to kill it with fire when Chaos told me I can not kill it.

'Why not?'

'This beast is one of the challenges Carter has to face.' Hemera explained.

Carter's challenge was slowly making his way to the top.

"Um, Bast?" He asked. "What?" Sadie and Carter exchanged looks. She mouthed the word scared. Then I remembered how Muffin's tail would always poof up when something startled her. "Nothing," he said, though if the Set animal was so dangerous that it gave our goddess light-socket hair, that had to be a very bad sign. "How do we get out of here?"

They looked at me, "What? I can't kill him."

Bast smashed the windows with her daggers, "You'll need to fly," Bast yelled over the wind. "It's the only way." "No!" Sadie's face went pale. "Not the kite again."

"Sadie, it's okay," I said. She shook her head, terrified.

"What about you?" I asked Bast.

"I'll jump," she said. "Cats always land on their feet."

"What about you?" Carter asked me.

"I got my own transportation."

"Where?" She asked.

I pointed downwards.

"It's over a 320 feet!" Sadie cried.

"I jumped down bigger distances," I told them.

"I'll distract the Set animal, buy you some time." Bast said.

Bast jumped out the window. She plummeted straight toward the pavement, as she fell she spread her arms and legs and seemed to relax. She hurtled straight past the Set animal, which let out a horrible scream like a wounded man on a battlefield, then turned and leaped after her. Bast hit the ground with both feet and took off running. She must've been doing sixty miles an hour, easy. The Set animal wasn't as agile. It crashed so hard, the pavement cracked. It stumbled for a few steps but didn't appear hurt. Then it loped after Bast and was soon gaining on her.

"She won't make it!" Sadie yelled.

"Never bet against a cat," I said. "We've got to do our part. Ready?"

She took a deep breath. "All right. Before I change my mind." Instantly, a black-winged kite appeared in front of me, flapping its wings to keep its balance in the intense wind. Carter followed and turned into a falcon. They looked at me but I gestured towards the window.

"Go!" I yelled and they both flew away.

I looked out of the window and whistled a tune. Now the Egyptians were gone I could use my own transportation.

Underneath the monument a huge three-headed-black-mastiff (that's a cool word for scrabble) appeared and barked at me. I jumped out of the window and landed on it's middle head.

"Go Cerberus!" I yelled.

(line break)

I found Carter and Sadie at the entrance of the airport. He was looking like he just took a bath inside a dumpster. He had his father's magic box under his hand and Sadie sitting on top of it. Still in Kite form.

I approached them and Carter looked relieved, "It's Sadie, she won't turn back!" he said.

I looked at the Kite who yelled, Ha!

"Mmm...transformation is not my thing. If you ask me, she will turn back once she sleeps or something."

Sadie looked afraid, but Carter began speaking to her with a soft tone.

"Come on," I said. "Let's find Bast."

"You two!" A voice said behind us.

We turned around. It was the police officer from outside. Sadie squawked, and the cop backed up, resting his hand on his nightstick. "You can't have pets in here," he told Carter. "I have tickets..." He tried to reach his pockets, but nothing came. Then I realised Sadie had them.

The cop scowled. "You two better come with me."

Suddenly a woman's voice called: "Oh, there are my kitties!"

Bast was hurrying over, pushing her way through the crowd. I'd never been happier to see an Egyptian god in my life.

Somehow she'd managed to change clothes. She wore a rose-colored pantsuit, lots of gold jewelry, and a cashmere coat, so she looked like a wealthy businesswoman. Ignoring the cop, she sized up my appearance and wrinkled her nose. "Carter, I told you not to wear those horrible falconry clothes. Honestly, you look like you've been sleeping in the wild and Percy I told you to watch over Carter"

I shrugged, "Sorry but he never listens to me."

Carter scowled at me.

She took out a handkerchief and made a big production of wiping my face, while the policeman stared. "Uh, ma'am," he finally managed."Are they your—"

"Nephews," Bast lied. "I'm so sorry, officer. We're heading to Memphis for a falconry competition. I hope they hadn't caused any problems. We're going to miss our flight!"

"Um, the falcon can't fly..." Bast giggled. "Well, of course it can fly, officer. It's a bird!"

I chuckled.

His face reddened. "I mean on a plane." "Oh! We have the paperwork." To my amazement, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to the cop, along with our tickets. "I see," the cop said. He looked our tickets over. "You bought...a first class ticket for your falcon."

I noticed the glazed look the man had and I realised Bast used the mist.

"It's a black kite, actually," Bast said. "But yes, it's a very temperamental bird. A prizewinner, you know. Give it a coach seat and try to offer it pretzels, and I won't be held responsible for the consequences. No, we always fly first class, don't we?"

We happily nodded.

"Um, yeah...Aunt Kitty." Carter said.

"It would be a cat-astrophe if we didn't." I added.

Bast glared at us before she went back to smiling at the cop, who handed back our tickets and Sadie's "paperwork."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, officer. That's a very handsome uniform, by the way. Do you work out?" Before he could respond, Bast grabbed my arm and hurried me toward the security checkpoint."Don't look back," she said under her breath.

As soon as we turned the corner, Bast pulled us aside by the vending machines. "The Set

animal is close," she said. "We've got a few minutes at best. What's wrong with Sadie?"

"She's stuck in birth form." I explained.

I got the feeling something was near and I tried to focus on the unkown presence while Bast explained Carter how the duat worked.

"It's here!" I said startling both of them.

"So fast?" Bast asked.

We made our way through the security when we heard a scream from the other side of security. Bast cursed in Egyptian. "We were too slow."

I looked back and saw the Set animal charging through the terminal, knocking passengers out of its way. Its weird rabbit ears swiveled back and forth. Foam dripped from its curved, toothy snout, and its forked tail lashed around, looking for something to sting. "Moose!" a lady screamed. "Rabid moose!"

"Moose?" Carter wondered.

"The mist." I explained which only resulted in a confused look.

The Set animal plowed through the lines and got tangled up in the stanchions. TSA officers surged forward, but the Set animal tossed them aside like rag dolls.

"We need to make a run!" I said.

'Remember you can't kill him.' Chaos said.

"I can't just let it hurt these people." Carter said.

'I bet he's gonna stay behind.'' Chaos added.

Carter didn't moved.

"Go to the gate," He told us. "Take Sadie. I'll meet you there."

"What? Carter—"

"Go!" I yelled and gestured Bast to make a move.

We stormed through the lines and skip the waiting rooms while Carter was fighting that thing of behind us.

'Are you sure he can beat it?' I asked Chaos.

"Why don't help him?" Bast asked.

"It's Carter's challenge. It is something he has to do." I explained.

We made our way through the gate and found our seats. A voice announced there were some troubles by the security which worried me but Carter came in a few minutes later just in time. He looked tired and his clothes were ragged.

Bast let out a huge sigh of relief. "Carter, you made it! But you're hurt. What happened?"

Carter told us how he put the beast in his locker.

Bast's eyes widened. "You put the Set animal in your locker? Do you know how much strength that requires?" "Yeah," he said. "I was there."

The flight attendant started making her announcements. Apparently, the security incident hadn't affected our flight. The plane pushed back from the gate on time.

Carter doubled forward in pain, and only then did Bast notice how bad his arm was. Her expression turned grim. "Hold still." She whispered something in Egyptian, and his eyes began to shut. "You'll need sleep to heal that wound," she said.

"But if Leroy comes back—" he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Nothing."

Bast put Carter into a seat and turned towards me. Sadie seemed to be sleeping as well even though I was not sure since I had no information about Kite's and their sleep as far as I knew she could be dead.

Bast turned to me, "Is it true about what you said?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That Set is just the beginning."

I nodded, "Yes, Set is just the beginning. For some reason the 21st, century has been the most dangerous time period since the creation of humanity."

Bast sighted, "You are leaving us when we land in Memphis don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, sadly this is not my adventure."

"Any advice for the future?" Bast asked.

"Teach more people about the Gods and their paths."

"Desjardins will never allow such a thing." Bast protested.

"I'll make sure of it.

(Line break)

I drew a circle on Sadie's arm with my finger. Inkt appeared on the skin and magically attached itself. Eight arrows pointed outwards from the circle and a trident in the middle. My personal symbol. "Rub over it if you ever need my help." I told them. They nodded looking curious at the symbol. "But remember, this is your own adventure and there's a big chance I'm busy with my own Gods when you need my help."

"Got it, use the nuclear option only in case of an emergency." Sadie said.

I gave them a hug.

"I promise to keep an eye out for you two." I told Carter.

Bast looked sadness I had to leave but she understood it, as a Goddess the hardest thing was to watch and let people do things themself.

"Thanks for helping us anway," Carter said.

I nodded.

"Good luck with rescuing your dad and Amos."

They both nodded.

I stopped a Cab and entered it.

(Later)

'Trust me they will shit their pants.' Chaos said.

'I just don't feel comfortable with possession.' I responded.

'Trust me, I will do nothing that you wouldn't do.'

'Fine.'

I felt I lost control over my body and suddenly Chaos teleported me away from my bedroom.

'We can teleport?' I asked.

'Of course, I would be a shity creator of the universe if we could not do anything as simple as that but I won't let you teleport.'

I sighted.

Carter and Sadie stood on a large square field that was previously a pyramid of destruction.

The had a lot of angry magicians who had their wants raised at the two teens.

"I'm sure, Carter." Sadie told Carter.

They both closed their eyes, and I could feel the Gods leaving their bodies, using the Washington monument as a port to the duat.

They both opened their eyes, grief-stricken.

Desjardins was so stunned, he momentarily forgot how to speak English. "Ce n'est pas possible. On ne pourrait pas—" "Yes, we could," Sadie said. "We've given up the gods of our own free will. And you've got a lot to learn about what's possible."

Carter threw down his sword. "Desjardins, I'm not after the throne. Not unless I earn it by myself, and that's going to take time. We're going to learn the path of the gods. We're going to teach others. You can waste time trying to destroy us, or you can help."

Desjardins was about to say something when another magician spoke with a Russian accent, "We can take them out now! They are a danger to Ma'at!"

I heard he had some kind of Charm speak in his voice and Desjardins eyes dazed.

All the Magicians raised their wands again and got ready to fire a shot when Chaos/I appeared in front of them floating in the air. Chaos for once radiated power, sending a shockwave through all the magicians. However, I also felt that Chaos placed a barrier around us to make sure only the magicians would feel this shockwave.

"STOP!" Chaos shouted with her own voice channeling through me.

All the magicians stopped moving and for one second I was scared we might have killed them till the Russian said, "Who are you! Are you siding with the Kanes?"

"He's Percy Jackson, a new recruit of Amos." Desjardins said with fear in his voice.

"Is he the host of a God too?" Another magician asked.

Then Chaos/I decided to use the combat avatar, however I felt that she made sure only Desjardins and the Kanes could see it. She placed multiple spells on him to prevent him from revealing my identity.

Desjardins gasped as she saw my combat avatar.

"The Kanes are under the protection of Ma'at. Everything they do is in my name and everyone who opposed them is an enemy of Ma'at."

Desjardins tried to say something but ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Is that clear?"

Desjardins nodded.

He turned around to face the other magicians and said, "There has been too much destruction today, the Kanes shall not be prosecuted and are free of all Charges."

The Russian tried to say something but Desjardins only glared at him to shut him up.

"Thanks Percy!" Sadie said exhausted and tired.

I smiled, "Told you, you two would make it."

Chaos snapped her fingers and she teleported Sadie, Carter and Amos back to Brooklyn.

We teleported away and a few seconds later I was back in my bedroom.

'Told you they would shit their pants.' Chaos laughed.

 **A/N So what are your thoughts about the crossover? Did it feel pushed or was it good? Tell me in a review also next chapter is up!**

-Moonhorse96-


	21. A terrible World

Fenrir cried out in happiness, Gleipnir was looser than ever. "Soon!"

She chuckled and wrote something down on the paper. She snapped her finger and it teleported away.

Setne watched amused how Percy helped the Kanes. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that he never saw it when he used his powers nor did he heard the juicy details from the conversation. Everytime something important was going on his vision darkened. Why? Why was a goddess who did not even cared when Ra was banished suddenly protecting this Greek? He was convinced Kauket had faded eons ago but now it seems everyone was wrong. She was alive and hiding this kid. But why?

Apophis laughed, "All of this with just my voice."

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, A iris message appeared in front of him. He saw Luke crying. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepy.

"Kronos, he poisoned Thalia's tree."

"Whatever…" Percy said and he tried to fall asleep again but Luke resumed.

"Kronos made a deal with three strange man, they are after you."

"Don't worry I make sure it all will be fine…" Percy began but he was already sleeping agian,

 _YOU ARE INVITED_


	22. HA! the walls are lava!

**A/N And here's the first chapter of the Sea of Horrors, enjoy!**

 **Book 3: Sea of Horrors**

(Percy POV)

I woke up seeing a shadow pass my window. Annabeth I thought, she was probably invisible waiting to bring me to camp. It was weird, though, the shadow that passed my window was way darker than I remember. Nonetheless, I got up and went down for breakfast.

My mom had blue food ready and the primordials inside my head we're excited to say the least. After spending a few months doing nothing, that's what they call school, and only one adventure with the Kanes they were hungry for some entertainment. No sign of Nyx yet but I guess she would join as soon as I would beat up someone. Or something.

My magical backpack was already stuffed with clothes for camp and a air horn for the chariot race.

My mom told me about the camp troubles in camp, but I reassured her that I had the things covered.

Tyson was waiting at the bus station for me.

I already told Tyson about the Greek Gods and camp and he was excited to come with me. I had not told him about todays...challenge. However last time I made it out alive and this time I had the advantage of knowing what I was facing. FrostSilver, that I could summon and sweet powers.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the shadow following us but I was not concerned about it.

We met Matt Sloan on school surrounded by his "new" friends. Now he was a lot tougher than first. "I'm gonna make you cry during Gym!" Matt shouted from a safe distance.

I gave him the finger and told Tyson to ignore him. Since I pushed him into the trash bin, he only screamed from a distance. Coward.

The Gym teams were exactly the same as last time. I had all the weak and bullied kids while Matt had his 3 new "friends."

"They smell funny" Tyson noticed.

"Yeah, they should, watch out those are monsters." I told him and he nodded, he already learned a lot about the fact that monsters disguised themselves as humans.

The Laestrygonians revealed their true form and grinned evilly.

"Perseus Jackson prepare to die!"

"Whoa you are not from Detroit!" Matt called out.

I summoned Frost silver and uncapped Riptide which I had in my pocket. This time I had a sweatpants with pockets so I avoided being weaponless.

He grabbed a ball from the basked in the middle of the GYM room when I noticed something strange about the balls. They had a green-ish glow around them. He noticed my look and grinned, "See this Perseus, it's greek fire!"

"Where in Hades name did you get those?" I yelled.

Skull eater laughed, "We got sponsors! Someone wants you dead!"He yelled before he threw it at unbelievable speed at me and I almost failed to dodge it.

It exploded at the wall behind me, unlike before the flames did not hurt me but the explosion sent bricks and rubbish flying across the room leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Another ball came at me and I barely dodged it. It crashed into the wall as well, however this time I was struck in the back by a piece of concrete. A wave of pain went through my back as I tried to get up. Marrow Sucker threw another one of the balls at me but Tyson jumped in front of me and caught it. It exploded in his hands, the greek fire did not hurt him but the blast of the explosion was so big he fell to the ground as well. I had gotten up and managed to throw Frost silver across the hall where it hit Joe Bob. It pierced through his shoulder, and he dissolved into monster dust. Tyson was still on the floor. I hurried towards him while the Laestrygonians were still busy with their lost friend. "Tyson get up!" I shouted and I gestured around us. "See we need to run!"

The entire gym room was filled with flames which luckily did not hurt us, but the building could collapse on us any second. Most of the students had fled away through the hole in the wall. The only ones still present where Coach Nunley and Matt Sloan.

I managed to drag Tyson up when another ball came flying at us. I tackled Tyson and dropped myself while and it flew over our heads. I dropped him and decided to choose for close combat instead of running however before I could turn around to face them one of them had jumped on me and tried to crush me with his weight. I managed to stab him with Riptide in his tight before he could break my bones and he dissolved on top of me.

I tried to get up but a foot was placed on my stomach that kept me down. I looked up at the face of Marrow Sucker.

"Well, you are out!" He shouted, and he reached for my neck until he suddenly froze.

A black point appeared piercing out of the middle of his belly.

"OW!" He cried out before he dissolved.

Standing in the monster dust stood a girl from around my age looking at me holding two black daggers. The daggers looked like they did not exist. Like someone took a picture and drew with black pencil over the dagger.

She was smiling at me, and I had the feeling I recognized her even though I was sure I've never seen her before.

She wore a void black dress that mixed with the colors of a space nebula as if galaxies were being born in her body. I had seen her before I thought by myself.

She was pale but yet she did not look unhealthy She had two completely white eyes which glowed a little bit. She had long black hair that reached her waist.

She was beautiful.

"Well are you happy to see me?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I slowly asked getting up, prepared to dodge her attacks if necessary.

She sighted, "Come on! I was following you the entire morning!"

I recognized her, "No way." I said.

"O, hell yeah!" She said.

"But how?" I asked pulling Tyson up.

"I explain it later, right now we need to run, Triumvirate wants your head right now!"

"Who is she?" Tyson asked when he regained his conscious. "She smells like dead."

She blinked a few times, "WHAT!?"

I sighted, "Tyson it's time for you to meet a friend of mine, this is Nyx."

 **A/N BOOM! Cliffhanger!**

 **Please Review!**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	23. Nyx doesn't have a driver's license

**A/N Hi people and thanks for the amazing reviews yesterday! Here's the next chapter with a lot of explanation and plot set up.**

 **RPHoeben: you update way to fast bro haha**

 **A: Sorry, I'll try updating less. What about once a month? XD.**

 **SpartanBoy** **: Oh wow cliff hanger! What a surprise!**

 **A: Well wait till the end of this chapter!**

 **MarethyuQ: Ha nice!**

 **replacing the annabeth scene with Nyx!**

 **maybe a little explanation next chapter? just to clear stuff up. :)**

 **A: All done!**

 **Mcoombes:** **I'm loving this so much! I enjoy the idea of a PJO re-do fanfiction, I like a good PJO/KC crossover so this is awesome. it takes a lot of skill to alter the time line like you have and you've pulled it off really well. The only thing I don't like is having to wait for more of this amazing story**

 **A: Well thank you a lot. I try my best to be original and I'll try to update daily (except for the weekend)**

 **Guest:** **I hate you. Not the story. That's good. Just you and your cliffies…**

 **A: What you say? I must do more cliffhangers? Well okay then. Here you go! Everything for my readers!**

 **Guest:** **Ehehe nice**

 **A: THX**

(Percy POV)

'Hi mum!' Hemera said, but Nyx did not hear her or at least I assumed she did not.

"Well, this is awkward…" I mumbled while Tyson stared at Nyx who returned the stare.

"So are we going to run?" I asked gaining Nyx's attention.

"Yeah, we should go." She stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder. She tried to do the same for Tyson but he stepped back, clearly afraid for Nyx. I can't blame him.

"She is scary." He stuttered.

"Oh, wait till I rip your guts out, that will be scary." Nyx hissed angry.

I glared at her before saying, "Tyson just trust her."

Tyson swallowed and stepped closer to her, "Only because you trust her brother."

Nyx rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on his shoulder.

Shadows engulfed our bodies much to mine and Tyson's surprise.

Within a second we stood outside in Church Street a few blocks away from my school.

Nyx let go of us and looked proud at me, "Well?" she asked.

"You can shadow travel?" I asked.

"Can a bird fly?" she sarcastically asked.

"Yes unless it's a penguin."

She rolled her eyes, "I mean, of course, I can shadow travel! They darkness is my domain."

"Who is she Percy?" He asked and grabbed my hand.

Nyx scowled but did not respond.

"She's a friend of mine."

This seemed to brighten her mood as she smiled.

"But how are you here? Aren't you inside Tartarus or something?" I asked.

She grinned happily, "See that's the beauty, remember last year how I asked you to sacrifice some small things for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, though I don't agree about the word small, you literally suggested to sacrifice Ares."

She huffed, "Well anyway, I used those sacrifice to create a new body for me!" She spun around showing of her new body.

"Wait you are possessing someone or something?"

"I don't understand it." Tyson said.

"Yeah me neither."

Nyx sighted, "I wanted to come with you on your adventures instead of watching so I created with all my power and some of the sacrifices you gave me a new body, it took me almost a year to get my conscious inside this body without losing my knowledge but I've done it!"She cheered.

"So you are a demigod now?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, now I am a demigod. I still have a lot of my powers, but I'm less powerful. I sacrificed a lot of power to squeeze myself into this body."

She spun again, and she gave of a dark glow with her body. "Awesome isn't it! Now I am coming with you!"

"Sorry but I think you're appearance is kind of giving away your identity."

She snapped her finger and her appearance flickered between her current appearance and was replaced by a version of Nyx which was still beautiful but to the mortal standards.  
"The mist!" I called out.

'This was the surprise she had for you.' Hemera said.

'Even though it's really risky, she wanted to come with you on your quest so badly that she took the risk.' Chaos added.

'What risk?' I asked.

'Well if she dies her conscious will be destroyed and it will take like a few hundreds of years for her to heal it.' Hemera said with a disappointed tone.

Nyx noticed I was silence and probably talking to the primordials. "Oh, hell no!" she shouted and stepped forward. Before I could resist or protest she pressed her thumb against my forehead.

I felt her presence enter me again.

'No talking about me without me.' she said and she smiled.

And then resumed saying, "I don't like it if you talk about me behind my back. Now I can hear whatever they say inside your head."

'Killjoy.' Chaos muttered.

"I heard that!" Nyx yelled.

Tyson stared at us like we were crazy.

"But why would you take such a risk?" I asked.

"Because it's fun and I have nothing else to do, duh." Nyx said rolling her eyes.

"But what about Annabeth? You know with the timeline?"

"Well, it turns out that you've been such a dick to Annabeth that you altered the timeline and she won't stick around with you."

"What? She tried to kill me. How do you know that kind of information at all?"

"The Fates are my daughter remember?"

"Look helicopter!" Tyson said, interrupting our conversation, and he pointed at the distance. A black helicopter flew towards my school. It hung in the air above the school Than it dropped something on the school.

A loud bang followed.

"What in Hades name?" I muttered afraid.

In the distance screams were heard, and I saw green flames lit up the skyline of lower manhattan.

"A greek Fire Bomb, deadly for divine beings unharmful for mortals. They threw it in the hope to kill you if you managed to escape. They are after you."

"WHAT? Who are after me?"

"Triumvirate Holdings."

"What is Trump Pirate holdings?" Tyson asked.

"TRI-UM-VI-RATE." Nyx slowly said, pronouncing each syllable like Tyson was a baby.

"But what is it?" Tyson asked.

"And why are they after me? Shouldn't they wait till the end of the Giant war?"

Nyx sighted and turned towards Tyson, "Triumvirate Holdings is an organization led by a bunch of roman emperors who made themselves immortal. They want to rule the entire world," then she turned towards me, "And they are after Percy because he was so stupid to attract their attention."

Tyson nodded like it was as something that happens every day.

"What did I do wrong?" I cried out.

"You took Meg away from Nero and with that you basically acknowledge their existence and forced them to act."

"But that's not fair, I can't let Meg be stuck with a monster like him!"

"Whatever, right now we need to run!" Nyx said excited.

"So are we going to call the grey sisters?" I asked.

"Nope I have my own transport!"

Nyx stepped towards the street and started chanting in a language I did not understand.

"She's scary." Tyson whispered.

"I know, and this is not even her divine form."

As Nyx was chanting, Shadows from all the nearby objects made their way towards her. They solidified into a chariot and two horses. The chariot was made of a black substance that I soon recognized as Stygian Iron. The chariot was beautiful with multiple shades of black intertwining.

In front of were two void black horses with silver fangs.

"No please not them again." I muttered.

'Can we eat him this time?' The left one asked.

"No Shade! We will not kill him nor his friend."

"You summoned your chariot?" I asked a bit terrified.

Nyx nodded happily, "Cool isn't it!"

"Brings up bad memories."

"Vampire Ponies!" Tyson cried out and wanted to step forward to pet one of the horses.

"Don't!" Nyx yelled but was to late. Tyson petted the horse named Shade who was enjoying it against all odds. 'More!' Shade cried out.

I looked at Nyx with a questioning look, but she was just as stumped as I was.

'Now me!' The other horse cried out.

"Why don't they kill him?" I asked. "Not that they should."

"I have no clue, Shadow and Shade never let anyone close to them except me." Nyx said with a betrayed tone.

"So you named them Shade and Shadow? Original."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Nevermind. Are you going to drive us to Long Island?"

"Yeah!" She cheered like I asked her to do it instead of it being the only option.

She stepped onto her chariot and gestured for me to come.

"Won't it kill me?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No as long as I consider you my friend it won't kill you."

"Uh...great."

(linebreak)

If you give me the choice of riding in the taxi of Damnation with the three grey sisters strapped together, blindfolded and driving through Tartarus or driving with Nyx I would happily choose the first option. Nyx's chariot did want to kill me.

Apparently Nyx did not know how the rules of traffic worked nor did she care about dodging things like pedestrians and the sidewalk.

She smiled like a mad man while she drove on the wrong side of the road at a speed that she called, shadow speed. She did not wait for traffic lights, instead they just encouraged her to drive faster and faster. Normally I would hold onto the chariot to prevent myself from falling but holding the chariot was even more dangerous as she missed things with only a few inches between them. I was forced to hold onto her waist and wrap my leg around her to prevent myself from falling or being pulled out of the chariot by the g-force. Tyson held onto my back while hanging half outside of the chariot, throwing up on the street and passing cars.

"Slower!" I yelled, but Nyx did not hear me.

"Why are they all going in the opposite direction?" Nyx yelled.

"Wrong side on the road!"

Nyx used the sidewalk to skip a line and drove straight through a plaza for a "shortcut".

'How are we not dead yet?' I asked Chaos.

'Her chariot is enchanted to be indestructible just as her horses.'

Nyx scratched the edge of a government building with the side of the chariot but instead of stopping the chariot the wall broke and scattered into pieces.

'Did you know she crashed once down to earth and created the moon?' Hemera said.

'Yeah, Chaos was pissed after she had done that.' Aether snickered.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Nyx yelled.

"You created the fucking moon!"

"Only did it once!"

(Linebreak)

We arrived at half blood hill within 10 minutes but it felt like I spend a hour on the world most dangerous roller coaster. I stumbled out of the chariot with Tyson, throwing up the blue waffles I had for lunch. "Never again." Tyson muttered.

"It was not that bad right?"

"You hit 12 pedisants! Do you even have a license?"

She looked hurt, "Well it was not that bad, none of them died anyway. A week in a hospital and they can take the on the world."

Screams erupted from the distance and we all looked up to saw the two metal bulls the size of a elephant.

Multiple campers were running over the hill, some were trying to take a stand against the bull but most of them were just running away.

They easily crossed the border and chased after a group of campers who tried to do a phalanx formation but there were just not enough people to do it properly.

"Border patrol come to me!" Clarisse shouted.

I turned to Tyson and Nyx.

"Nyx you help Clarisse, Tyson and I do the other."

"I'll help my brother." Tyson agreed

"Why can't I come with you?" Nyx asked saddened.

"Because Tyson and I are both fireproof and you are not."

She pouted but I already ran up the hill shouting at the bull who was about to charge Clarisse from behind. "Hey metal head!" I yelled and the bull turned to me.

Tyson caught up to me and looked at the bull afraid.

"What's the plan brother?"

"When it charges at us try to do a uppercut." I said and uncapped Riptide. FrostSilver was kind of useless since it was made of ice. Sure it would not melt immediately but the effort it took to prevent it from melting was not worth it.

"Okay." Tyson swallowed as the bull charged at us.

He readied his first while the bull opened his mouth and spit a colom fire engulfed us. However with me being Hestia's champion and Tyson being a cyclops we survived.

When bull was close enough Tyson hit him from under its jaw with such force it threw him up slightly.

I used the momentum to slash it through the unprotected belly. Oil and other liquids I did not know the name of splashed all over us.

However the damage was enough to cause a short circuit in it's head.

Tyson rammed his fist through the head of the bull while shouting, "Bad cow!"

After a few punches I was sure it was dead.

I was about to check on Nyx when I heard a scream coming from downhill.

'The hearth.' I thought by myself before running towards it.

(Nyx POV)

It was great to have a human body, seriously. The fact I had adrenaline rushing through my veins was enough to make up for all the trouble of creating a body. I ran towards Clarisse who was eyeing the bull who was running in circles around her, waiting for the good moment to strike. "Clarisse!" I yelled.

She looked up to see me, "Who are you?" She asked hostile.

I made a mental note for myself to completely destroy her later.

"If I can make the bull trip can you end it?" I shouted.

She spun her spear which was another copy Lamer and nodded.

I focused on the shadow underneath the bull. I pulled my hand forward and imagined it pulling through the shadow. It was a lot harder than normal but I was able to pull it through.

From underneath the bulls shadow a black hand appeared which grabbed the hind leg and pulled it down.

The bull immediately fell face first to the ground. Clarisse jumped forward and pierced it with her spear.

"AWESOME." I cried out.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked angry.

"I'm a demigod, a friend of Percy."

"A friend of Prissy?" She asked.

"No Percy." I corrected her.

"I just said that."

"No you said Prissy!" She was surprisingly dumb and it would take a lot of time to learn her the difference between prissy and Percy. Some mortals are just not as smart as Percy.

I was about to kill her when a high pitched scream came from camp.

I saw Percy running down the hill in a panic.

I shadow travelled towards him.

(Percy POV)

I ran down to camp when I found a crowd around the hearth. Screams were coming from there and I was expecting the worse. I pulled aside a few campers who blocked my view and saw with horror what they were staring at and where the screams came from.

In front of me was a girl chained to the burning hearth. Four Black metallic chains, every limb one, made her form a star with her middle being in the burning away. The chains were pinned to the ground with concrete slabs. The girl was not dead for some reason. The flames of the hearth did burn her alive but she was still screaming in pain. Nyx appeared next to me and saw what I was looking at.

"Oh, Chaos." she gasped.

I realised what must have happened, the bulls were a distraction.

Meg was chained to the burning hearth.

 **A/N Wow! What was that cliffhanger? Was it good?**

 **In case you can't wait just read chapter 15 and maybe you can figure it out.**

 **I hope you guys like Nyx. Please review as always and see you later!**

-Moonhorse96-


	24. Nyx has taken over camp

**A/N And here's the answer to the cliffhanger last chapter. Thanks for 101 reviews! You guys rock! BTW: I decided to do all the three Magnus Chase books!**

 **Guest:** **How can there be a prophecy about Percy if he's free from fate?**

 **A: That's a mystery for now. There's an explanation, though.**

 **Guest1: Really? Should I just expect cliffies now?**

 **A: YEAH! Of course, so now and then I will throw in cliffies. But the best will be done on friday so you guys have to wait an entire weekend for answers.**

 **Vayne420: god damn cliff hangers**

 **A: You're welcome!**

 **Luisfilipe032:** **I see what you did there...**

 **Can't wait to see what happens**

 **A: Well here you can see it!**

 **MarethyuQ** **:** **ooooooooohhhhhh! Nice ending!**

 **Percy's going to quench the hearth's flames, and then bad things will happen XD**

 **A: Good guess my friend!**

 **Mcoombes:** **Great chapter. Forget what I said about waiting for updates; you're actually one of the most consistent authors I've seen.**

 **A: Thanks! I'll try to be original and so something new.**

(Percy POV)

Meg was chained to the burning Hearth.

Millions of questions and emotions rushed through me, I heard Hemera saying something but I had not idea what. I was too stunned to act. A few campers pulled on the chains but they were too tight and I was sure Meg would be dead before they could cut through them.

I did the only option I had. I poured as much water from the air as possible and threw it all on the burning Hearth at once.

The Hearth was burning fiercely until I released the equivalent of a Olympian swimming pool on it. Instead of draining the entire place the Hearth consumed all the water and had gone out.

The moment the Hearth went out it felt like I ran a marathon. I could barely stand up, but I managed to crawl forwards to Meg who was unconscious.

"Meg!" I cried out while trying to remain conscious.

"Percy," Nyx said with a soft tone, "It's a lost cause."

The campers finally managed to unchain Meg, the eight-year-old girl just lay in the remains of the Hearth. I tried to summon ambrosia, but I couldn't.

'Ambrosia." I whispered but a camper I recognized as Will Solace shook his head, "The damage is too big, not even Ambrosia can heal her."

"MEG!" A voice called out, and I saw Katie running towards us.

She froze when she saw the burned body of Meg. Her eyes flashed with fury, rage and sadness. Tyson followed her and stopped too.

"What happens."

"It was a direct attack from Kronos." Nyx explained gaining everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Katie asked hostile.

"She's a friend of Percy." Tyson said.

"Who are you?"

"Also a friend of Percy."

Clarisse coughed before saying, "But how is this an attack from Kronos? How does he benefit from this?"

"Well, Percy's powers are connected with the Hearth since he's Hestia's champion. I think it means Percy will not be able to control fire and such which means he must rely on his water powers." Nyx explained with a bored tone.

"So what?" Clarisse asked, "Percy now only has water powers."

"No, it's not that. Since he used his water power to quench the Hearth, it means even his water powers are weakened. And since he is the child of the Prophecy, this is bad news."

'It's Triumvirate holdings. It must be.' Nyx told me.

Tyson kneeled down next to me looking at Meg, "Is she...dead?" he muttered crying.

"She can't be." I muttered.

Meg coughed and blood came out her mouth, a few campers turned around but my friends and I kept looking.

"Meg!" I cried.

She tried to open her eyes, but she failed, but the burned skin around her eyes did not promise anything good.

"Per.." She tried to say my name but failed and ended up coughing.

Then I understood what was going on and what I had to do. The golden fleece was not only meant for Thalia this time but also for Meg.

The problem was, how could I keep Meg alive long enough?

Then I remembered Demeter's final words before she left the throne room.

 _Thanks for saving my daughter if you ever need my help pray to me._

Well, it was time to retrieve the favor.

I closed my eyes and prayed to Demeter. 'Demeter please help me saving your daughter.'

A moment of silence before a response came, 'Sorry Percy but there's nothing I can do to stop her from dying.'

Demeter's voice was sad and full of hurt. She was clearly touched by her daughters pain.

'Turn her into a plant, so you can preserve her life force a bit longer, like Thalia's tree' I asked with tears. I could feel Meg's presence leave this world.

'It will only delay her dead.'

'please...I beg you.'

I opened my eyes and saw that vines appeared and grew from around the hearth and crawled up Megs body.

"Mom." Katie gasped.

Vines were covering Meg's body and soon she was engulfed in a cocoon of life and plants.

One red rose grew on the place her heart was.

Then Meg's body completely disappeared. Leaving a hope of vines with one red rose on the place the hearth was.

'Meg's spirit is not strong enough to preserve longer than a few days. I used a bit of my own power to connect her life force with Thalia's tree. If Thalia's tree dies, they both die.' Chaos said.

Then it all fainted to black.

(Nyx POV)

Great, being a demigod was great.

I turned towards the other campers who looked with awe and sadness at the red rose.

The girl who was presumably the sister of Meg was crying but managed to form words, "What did he do?"

"Percy retrieved a favor Demeter owed him. He managed to extend her life for at least a week but if Thalia's tree dies she dies too."

Tyson placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry, Percy probably has a plan."

Katie nodded, "yes, I hope he does."and then she sprinted away.

I placed my hand on Percy's shoulder and gestured for Tyson to come closer, but he already chased after Katie to comfort her.

I sighted and turned towards the campers, "Okay I'll take Percy to his cabin. Don't wake him up or something. He has to rest."

And with that I shadow travelled both of us to his cabin.

(Percy POV)

My dreams were filled with random moments from my past life, Luke sacrificing himself. Jason's funeral. Falling in Alaska. But sometimes I heard random sentences which I couldn't really place.

"Be careful."

"Satyrs are delicious"

"You IDIOT! That's C-4."

"The oracle Trophonius gave us a prophecy. We managed to intercept it."

I couldn't connect the dots. The only thing that I kind of recognized was the sentence Satyrs are delicious. It was probably Polyphemus talking about Grover.

Then I woke up, I blinked a few times to see where I was.

It was looking at two bright suns who lit the sky, yet it was still dark. I blinked a few more times and I realised the two glowing suns were Nyx's eyes and the dark sky was her hair.

"Percy!" She said.

I got up from my bed and blinked a few times. I had a massive headache and I still felt tired. Yet I managed to get up.

"Ugh...Why is it so dark?" I asked.

"Oh...sorry." Nyx said and suddenly the room lit up.

I saw Tyson and Nyx standing next to my bad, Tyson was looking worried and Nyx was looking...stressed?

"What happened?" I wondered.

"You quenched your own source of power you dumbass." Nyx said annoyed.

"Then you fainted brother." Tyson added.

I got off my bed without falling, "How late is it?"

"Around 5 o'clock." Nyx said.

"So are you going to show me around camp?" Tyson asked excited.

"No, he won't we have a problem." Nyx said serious.

"What problem? Did Kronos do something?"

"Worse." Nyx said.

"Then what's it?"

Nyx blushed before saying, "I have to pee."

I blinked, "What?"

"I have to pee."

"Well go then." I gestured towards the door.

"I can't."

"Oh, do I need to tell you where the toilets are?" I asked.

"No I know where they are." she said slightly annoyed.

"Well what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to pee."

Tyson and I waited for her to say something but she kept silent, looking angry at me.

"You don't know how to pee?" I asked stumped.

'HAHAHA.' Hemera laughed while Chaos was as stumped as I am.

Nyx blushed even more before saying, "I've never needed to go ever in my life."

"Oh Gods."

(Linebreak)

"Are you done?" I yelled through the door.

Tyson and I were waiting outside the toilet building that led to multiple confused glances. And this time not because of Tyson being a Cyclops but because of me yelling instructions.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nyx yelled back.

"Do you feel like peeing anymore?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you are done."

(Linebreak)

I took Nyx and Tyson to the dinner pavilion, "Look there are the Pegasus stables." I pointed at the stables where Silena was washing a pegasus. "Yeah already know that." Nyx said bored.

"Katie already showed me the chicken Ponies!" Tyson added.

"O, did Katie gave you a tour?"

Tyson nodded excited, "Yes, Katie is nice to me. Unlike that other girl."

"Clarisse." Nyx explained. "I told the campers to leave Tyson alone until you wake up."

"Dionysus agreed?" I wondered.

"He did not particularly cared, he was more busy with Chiron leaving and Tantalus agreed that it would be better to wait for you to wake up."

"Did you threaten him?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yup!" she said, and she summoned a black whip.

We entered the Dining pavilion and I noticed there were a lot more campers then last time, probably because they were claimed by their parents and we had not traitors anymore. Well except Luke.

I noticed there was another table added to the pavilion. I noticed a new table which I assumed was for the Minor Gods.

People started to whisper when I took my friends to the head table where a bored Dionysus explained Tantalus about the way the camp worked.

"Mr. D" I said.

Dionysus looked up and sighted, "Oh...there we have Perry Johnson. The great hero of the camp blah blah blah."

Tantalus snickered.

"Oh and who have you brought with you? A monster and a psycho emo girl."

'Oh nothing, just a primordial.' Chaos replied.

'What's a psycho emo girl?' Nyx wondered.

'I explain later.'

"I brought two friends to camp. Nyx is a new demigod and Tyson is a cyclops friend of mine who I met on school. He's a peaceful monster."

Tantalus glared at Nyx who simply returned it with a sadistic smile while she mimicked the motions of a whip which made Tantalus pale.

"We don't want monsters here!" Tantalus said angry, "and also we don't accept violent demigods here!" he pointed at Nyx.

'Is he talking about me?' Nyx wondered.

'Duh…' Hemera answered.

"He's my brother and she's my friend and I assume you know what is going on with the camp borders? You really want to send away to new campers?"

"Percy is right, we should not send away two new campers who need a home. Especially not if Percy says he trust them" Katie said.

I gratefully nodded at her and waited to see the reaction of Tantalus.

"Fine, but where are they gonna stay? We don't have a cyclops cabin." he grinned.

Suddenly all the campers gasped.

A glowing trident appeared above Tyson's head.

He looked up and began waving his hand through the trident.

"Whasat?"

"You've been claimed, brother." I told him which resulted in a huge smile.

"Poseidon claimed me! Now Percy is officially my brother!" he yelled excited.

A second gasp came from the campers as a skull with a scythe appeared above Nyx.

"Whose symbol is that?" Katie asked.

"Another communist!" a demigod I recognized as Damien called out.

"No, it's Thanatos." Annabeth said.

'You convinced Thanatos to claim you?' I asked Nyx.

'Thanatos is my child remember? It was the most reasonable explanation for my powers.'

'Death is your child?' I wondered.

'Yup!'

'You got some interesting kids.'

'I know,' Hemera sighted, 'Christmas at mom's place is always the worst'

"Well, this is great news! We can put the Cyclops inside the Poseidon Cabin. Sadly there's not a Thanatos cabin, so we put here for the time being in the Hermes cabin."

"But she is the child of Death!" An Ares camper protested.

"And he's a Cyclops!" Another Ares camper yelled.

Ares camper still hate me for beating up their dad.

Suddenly a loud air horn sound filled the dining pavilion. I turned to my left and saw Nyx had my air horn in her hand and she was using it to everyone annoyance.

When she stopped everyone glared at her.

"Where did you get that? It was in my backpack!"

Nyx, however, ignored me and turned to the campers and yelled, "Yo, shitbloods! Percy here worked his ass of last year and bribed the entire council to make sure every single one of you got respect, and all the gods got their own Cabin. He literally forced Zeus to admit you're all equal and deserving of a home and when Percy shows up with two new campers that's how you react!"

All the campers looked down in shame at their table while my friends just smiled at this display of courage.

"Okay they can stay." Dionysus said extremely bored but I could see his interest was peaked.

"Okay but where do we put Nyx?" Tantalus asked angrily.

"I'll stay in the Poseidon Cabin." Nyx answered.

"You can't stay in the Poseidon Cabin." Tantalus sighted.

"She can stay with me. We don't want her to get all Psychopath on you do we?" I asked innocently.

Nyx summoned her black whip and made it struck the dinner plate in front of Tantalus.

"Or do you want another meeting with my whip?" Nyx asked which made Dionysus burst out in laugher and was soon followed by the other campers.

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted embarrassed.

I took my two new friends to the Poseidon table and began dinner.

 **A/N Review as always! And see you guys later!**

-Moonhorse96-


	25. The chariot race

**A/N, Next chapter! I just finished the throne of fire, and I decided that I would make the next crossover short. Percy won't travel with the Kanes to the underworld nor will he help them. Instead, he and Nyx will visit the Brooklyn house and defend it against the house of life troops until the Kanes come back with Ra. Also I just started with the Demigod diaries which I haven't read since it was not published in my country. Maybe they'll be useful, maybe not. However here's the next chapter!**

 **PS: I decided the pairing will be the one everyone wants! RiptideXSumarbrander!**

 **Son Of A Mortal11** **:** **PercyxNyx?(: I think so. Also, you should definitely keep up this hilarious Nyx act.**

 **A: You say it bro. You'll see whatever happens.**

 **Guest1:** **Oh GODS! HAHAHAHAHA NICE!**

 **A: Glad you liked it.**

 **SpartanBoy: I thought there were rules about a boy and girl with different parents couldn't stay in the same cabin? Guess some activities will be happening ;)**

 **A: Well what kind of activities do you mean?XD And Nyx basically threatened Tantalus.**

 **WordSmyth:** **Please, please, please give Tantalus hell! He seriously deserves it and he doesn't get half as much as he deserves in the books!**

 **A: Okay, I'll try.**

 **MarethyuQ: hilarious chapter, (the ending part at least)**

 **good balance with the sad from the top.**

 **A: Thanks, I tried to mix up the emotions.**

 **Acidplatypus: OI BLYAT. THE USSR WILL RUSE AGAIN CYKA**

 **A: No idea what you just said.**

Nyx made my life at camp...challenging. After the incident at the Dinner Pavilion Dionysus had decided it was not safe to let Nyx roam around free which I agreed on. However because I took her to camp Dionysus decided I had to look after her. Prevent her from killing campers and so on. Nyx had no problems with the fact she was stuck to me. Me however, it made my day at camp certainly more interesting. Since Tantalus released all the campers from their regular activities Nyx and I had a lot of free time to kill before we would sneak away with Tyson. Nyx had already claimed me as her teammate for the chariot race. I decided I would drive and Nyx would fight off the other teams for the safety of everyone. But since Nyx already had a chariot there was not much for us to do. So Nyx hung around at camp with me.

Which was a constant quest for me. Nyx's moral compass was broken. She had no problem with killing and torturing nor did she care much about what she said.

For some reason she disliked random campers and liked others.

She disliked Clarisse and Annabeth. Sometimes she would shadow travel behind them and made her whip strike the ground behind them, startling them.

No one really knew why Nyx hated Annabeth but they all grew used to it. When Annabeth was gone for a day people were already looking at Nyx with shock in their eyes.

When Annabeth came back from the library in Manhattan, she was surprised to see her cabin had started planning her funeral.

She liked Connor but disliked Travis which was strange to say the least since they were almost identical.

Well, you get the idea. She was completely random with her friendships.

In fact the strangest thing was the fact that Dionysus seemed to like Nyx. He always said Nyx instead of some kind of variation of her name. Even though he never showed his likings toward Nyx he always turned a blind eye towards her.

Which was bad news for Tantalus who was basically bullied by Nyx. She always shadow traveled away when I wasn't looking and pushed him from behind against walls, into the lake or just threw him into sharp objects. (Read swords they are literally everywhere at camp) and then shadow traveled away. All the surrounding campers would swear they had no idea what happened.

Campers were rumoring behind our back about our strange relationship. They wondered why Nyx listened to me and why we knew each other so well. The Aphrodite campers thought we were in love, but Nyx naturally was totally oblivious to these rumors.

Nyx fought with two daggers or a whip, she tried to combine fighting with a whip and a dagger but that did not worked out. Her combat skills were better than most campers but luckily I was still better than her in a fight. Unless she would use her Shadow Travel during the fight which was unfair to say the least.

With the hearth quenched I could no longer use my fire powers nor were my water powers. Pouring water from the air makes me feel tired as hell and bending it was also way difficult for me. For some reason I had no problem summoning FrostSilver which made me sigh in relief. I was getting used to the ice sword and I was not looking forward traveling the sea of monsters without it.

(Linebreak)

'Why do we let him ride again?' Shade asked.

Nyx and I stood nervously on her chariot. She named it NightShiver but I refused to call it that, the other teams were getting their chariots to the racing line.

'Because I say so.' Nyx said sternly.

The Stoll brothers had their chariot which looked like it was about to break but I knew they probably had some tricks up their sleeve.

The Hephaestus children had their mechanical chariot with automaton horses. Charles eyed Shade and Shadow with suspicion.

'Where do you two get those horses?" He asked.

Nyx shrugged, "Got them from my mom."

'I did not name them, though.' Chaos said.

'You idiot, they think your godly parent is Thanatos.' I said but Nyx shrugged it off.

Charles just shook his head. He was used to the weirdness of Nyx.

A golden chariot came up the line and it made Nyx shiver. So bright was it.

"Apollo." She muttered angrily.

'Oh...my chariot is ten times brighter.' Hemera said taunting her mother.

'Yes, I know, she always parks it next to mine.' Nyx said.

'You guys have parking spots?'

'Don't bother asking.' Aether said.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked!" Clarisse shouted from her chariot which was pulled by two skeleton horses.

"No killing remember." I muttered.

"Maiming?" Nyx pouted.

"Nope."

To my surprise a fifth chariot joined the race, a sea-green chariot with painted waves and vines intertwining. It was pulled by two white horses. Katie and Tyson had decided to team up apparently, which surprised everyone. Katie was mostly peaceful so the fact that she was taking part in this was worth re-considering our odds.

Katie was holding onto the reins while Tyson had a big spear in his hand and waved at us, "Hey brother!"

"You two are joining the race as well?" I asked Katie and Tyson.

"Yup!" Tyson smiled while Katie just looked determined.

Tantalus coughed before saying, "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill someone!" He glared at Nyx who returned a smile while summoning a black whip in her hand.

All around us were birds watching from the trees, I already had informed Nyx about them but she refused to lose the race so we took a air horn with us.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus shouted. "Attend your mark!" He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped.

"GO!" Nyx yelled as all the chariots came to life.

Nyx and I had decided not to use "shadow-speed" because, well I don't need to explain that.

We charged forward with the Hephaestus chariot driving next to us.  
I saw Tyson throwing something into the Ares Chariot before they charged away.

Behind us the Apollo chariot crashed right into the Ares chariot. I hoped they both were out, but only the Apollo chariot was destroyed. Clarisse was still in the race, and she was not looking happy and she was closing in on the Hermes chariot. Nyx and I had a good start, escaping most of the chariots. Hermes was right behind us while Charles was driving next to us, poking with a spear at our chariot. Tyson and Katie escaped all the trouble and were now first.

Nyx was striking the automatons with her whip but they could not feel pain or did they feared the whip. "The wheel! Strike the wheel!" I yelled while trying to retain control over Shade and Shadow.

Nyx understood the suggestion and struck the wheel with her whip, the end of the whip wrapped itself around the wheel. Then she let go of the whip as it flew to the wheel.

The chariot swung to the right as the left wheel broke. "Bye suckers!" Nyx yelled happily and she summoned a pair of black daggers and threw one at the Hermes chariot. I turned the chariot around the corner, and it made Nyx miss and hit the chariot.

"Percy!' She hissed.

She threw one again, and she managed to scare on horse so badly that it tried to ran away and made the chariot flip.

"Stymphalian birds!" I called out and pointed at the birds who were attacking all the other chariots and campers. Katie had slowed down due to the birds picking at her horses.

And we passed easily. A few birds tried to attack Shade and Shadow but when Shadow opened his mouth and snatched one out of the air and consumed it they stayed away from us. Nyx shadow traveled the air horn we taped onto the chariot into her hands and pushed it.

All the birds suddenly lost their mind as Nyx mercilessly kept using the air horn. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.

The Apollo campers took this chance to shoot at the pigeons and killed them off quite easily now they were no longer under attack.  
Nyx and I grinned as we passed the finish line, soon followed by a Tyson and Katie who managed to fought off the birds till we used the air horn.

"WE WON!" Nyx yelled and gave me a hug.

"Yeah! This is went way better than first time!" I exclaimed.

We turned around to see the Ares chariot being covered with flowers, and I glanced at Katie and Tyson who were smiling.

"Did you guys do that?"

"Yup." they both said.

We turned towards the stands to see that all the pigeons were taken care off and we saw an angry looking Tantalus.

He glared at the four of us.

"Well, there are the four cheaters who ruined the chariot race!"

 **A/N So that was it for this time! Next time the quest will start. Review are awesome!**

-Moonhorse96-


	26. Hermes, the spy of the gods

**A/N Aren't you guys lucky! Another Chapter! I had such amazing idea's for the story I could not let it go. So here's another chapter. I have no idea if I will upload tomorrow though. Also I finished demigod diaries and started ship of the death and I have a question. Should Percy free Lamia and give her back her children? Should he lift the demigod scent? I have no idea.**

 **Guest1:** **Good per usual BTW is Nyx's whip black and made of seemingly human leather? Cause I can't get that outta my head, also a writing tip what are the knives made of? This'll give you a chance to make a new OP metal earlie on if you specify.**

 **A: Well I made a new metal I called Void. Read it and tell me if you like it.**

 **MarethyuQ** **:** **how is tantalus going to brand them cheaters?**

 **"the poor birds were just minding their own business but your ridiculous driving drove (hehe pun) them crazy, and so they started attacking the innocent campers"**

 **A: Sorry but I used your sentence XD!**

 **SpartanBoy** **:** **I'm really starting to think that this is a Percy/Nyx story.**

 **But I sure am excited about Riptide/Sumarbrander.**

 **A: Why would you think this is a Percy/Nyx story? BTW Riptide/Sumarbrander is my favorite pairing. It's so edgy. XD**

 **RPHoeben** **:** **I wonder what the other primordials would think if they see Nyx as a demigod/having a good time at camp.**

 **A: Oh...good thing! Maybe I could do something with it. Though imagine Tartarus going to camp. Yeah weird.**

"Cheaters?" I asked out loud.

"How did we cheat?" Katie wondered.

"I did not cheat." Tyson cried out.

"Nyx and Percy summoned the pigeons!" Tantalus said angry, Nyx scowled, "We did what?"

"Those pigeons were not summoned by us." I said.

"The boundaries are weakening, that's the reason the birds could enter the campers!" Katie said angrily.

the poor birds were just minding their own business but the ridiculous driving of you four drove them crazy, and so they started attacking the innocent campers" Tantalus shouted.

Dionysus yelled, "Well I need to check on the strawberries." and with that he flashed away.

Nyx summoned a void black dagger in her hand. "Well it looks like Dionysus has business to attend,"

None of the campers made a move to stop her.

"You can't do that, I'm a son of Zeus!" He yelled seeing her smile. He then looked at me and Katie, "You guys can't let her do this!" he yelled.

"Well you are technically a monster! You killed your own kids." Katie said.

"Bad king." Tyson agreed.

"Well if anyone thinks we should spare him raise your hand." Nyx said and I could tell she was really pissed of this time. Tantalus should've congratulated her instead of accusing us.

None of the campers liked Tantalus enough to stand up for him. A few even gave her thumbs up.

'Maybe you should not kill him.' I suggested.

'I think she is no longer listening to reasons.' Aether commented.

Nyx shadow traveled away and reappear on Tantalus neck, her legs wrapped around his neck and her dagger onto his throat. The weight of Nyx made Tantalus stumble backwards and fall but Nyx shadow traveled on top of him. With her knee on his throat and her dagger on his forehead.

"I can't die!" Tantalus yelled.

Nyx smiled evilly, "This dagger I made myself, it's made of hardened void. You know what that means? It's literally made out of nothing."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Charles Beckendorf said, genuinely interested in her dagger.

"Because it doesn't exist. It's made of nothing but hardened and do you know what happens if I decide to write my name with it on his skin?" Nyx asked with a sadistic smile.

"It hurts?" I wondered.

"Yes, it hurts a lot but all the wounds this blade causes will be sucked into the void. They will never heal unless I want it too. Not even ambrosia will help."

"AWESOME!" Travis called out.

It was kind of disturbing to see how many of us were okay with Nyx torturing Tantalus but he had it coming.

"So now apologize and give me the golden Laurel!" Nyx hissed.

"Never!" Tantalus sneered and spit at Nyx.

"O." Tyson said dryly.

"I think I'm gonna write loser on your forehead." Nyx said and she readied her dagger, until someone came walking through the crowd that had gathered around Tantalus. He pushed a few campers aside while apologizing for it. The man had salt- pepper-hair and had a sly smile, he was in his thirties and wore jogging clothes and for a second the campers wondered if a random mortal wandered into camp until they a few recognize the similarities between the man and the Hermes campers. "Hermes!" Will called out and all the campers except Nyx, Tantalus and I bowed. Nyx because she was threatening Tantalus and I because I knew Hermes did not want people to bow to him. "Get up demigods!" He said and all the campers got up. He made his way to the circle around Tantalus. He smirked when he saw Tantalus pinned to the ground. "Well Tantalus, I see Zeus send you to camp. Guess it is really a bigger punishment than the underworld."

Than I realised Hermes must been one of the Gods who had eaten his children without knowing. "Sadly I must ask you to let him go now."

Nyx pouted but got up and made her way over to me.

'When he is dismissed from camp I'm gonna beat him up.' She said mentally.

"What are you doing here?" Tantalus asked, coughing.

Hermes scowled, "Zeus ordered you to appoint a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece and save the camp."

"Why this camp don't need to be saved." Tantalus complained as all the campers glared at him.

"Fine." He muttered, "I shall choose a camper to lead a quest and hope he or she will safely return."

All the campers looked at me, expecting me to be chosen, however to everyone's surprise he called out, "Clarisse! Clarisse shall lead the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece! She can choose two companions."

"But…" Clarisse muttered but Tantalus cut her of, "It's now your quest!" and with that he walked away.

Hermes snickered before turning towards me, "Percy can I speak to you in private?" he asked and I glanced at Nyx. "I'll take her." Katie said and Nyx pouted. "I don't need to be looked after." she protested.

'Yes you do.' Chaos said.

'MOM!' Nyx yelled.

'She is right though.' Aether and Hemera said.

'My family betrays me.' Nyx pouted.

I followed Hermes to the beach where we looked over the shore.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" I asked Hermes, already knowing the answer.

"I am a messenger, and I got a letter and a request from the gods for you and a few gifts."

"Great, what's the request?" I asked.

"The Gods want you to retrieve the golden fleece, behind Tantalus's back." He said.

I scowled, "What? They want me to do it behind his back?"

Hermes nodded, "We are aware of your situation with the hearth but we believe you're the best shot we have at retrieving the fleece and we do not trust Tantalus. We think he might be manipulated by Kronos instead of Chiron. Zeus however trust his traitorous son more then the centaur who protected our kids for years."

"Wait Zeus doesn't know about this plan?" I asked.

Hermes grinned, "The best plans are the ones no one knows about."

"So who do know about the plan?"

"Demeter, Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, Hestia and Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite? Dionysus?" I asked.

Hermes saw Percy's confusion and quickly explained, "Well Dionysus said he might feel some regret if this camp would be overrun with monsters and Aphrodite is one of the Olympians with the most children at camp."

Percy chuckled, "Okay, what's the plan?"

"You sneak out of camp with your friends, at eleven AM there will be a cruise ship passing through Long island sound. It will take you and your friends close enough to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Bermuda Triangle?" Percy asked faking confusion.

"Yeah Apollo had some dreams and hinted at the fact that I could be there."

"O."

"Oh, before I forget." Hermes said and he got a phone out of his pocket, Two snakes twirled around it.

 _Oh, here is the demigod I heard all about._ Martha said.

"There are snakes on your phone." I stated.

 _Oh, this one is smart! Maybe he can fetch us some rats._ George said.

Hermes looked anoyed and said, "Introduce yourself George and Martha."

 _I'm George and the second violin is Martha._ George said and Martha began chasing him around the phone.

 _That's not true, we both know Hermes likes me more._ Martha protested.

Hermes shook his phone a few times while muttering something about vibration mode. This made the two snakes shut up.

'Martha if you would be so kind to give Percy his letter from Apollo." Hermes said and Martha opened her mouth and spit out a envelope.

I caught it and opened it curious, what could Apollo send me.

I began to read the letter,

 _Hey Percy!_

 _Thanks for the Flying shoes!_

 _I expect a new Haiku next time we meet!_

 _Also one of my oracles began acting weird and gave me a prophecy for you! Aren't you lucky._

 _Also Artemis keeps complaining about the fact that I can fly now which is awesome._

 _So expect my little sister to ask for flying shoes next time you see her. Even though a Minotaur was a better gift for her._

 _Whatever._

 _Oh and don't wory about your powers and so on, I did a quick scan and it appears you still have your immunity to cold and fire and water still heals you! Oh and you can breath in it!_

 _Give it a week and you will be all okay!_

 _Until then avoid using any of your powers or the lights will go out._

 _Figurally speaking ofcourse, I will drive my chariot through the sky, no matter if you faint or not._

 _Bye!_

 _Oh almost forgot here's the prophecy!_

 _Chained by flames, Raise your sail,_

 _Without Demeter's daughter you shall fail,_

 _Free the lost from their jail,_

 _And stop the song of madness to no avail._

The rest of the conversation was a blur, I got the thermos of the Winds and Multivitamins but I couldn't care less. I had a big problem. A prophecy, which should be impossible since I was free from fate.

The first line was clear, I was chained by the hearth from my powers. And set my sail meant I had to leave to the open see. But what about the others? What was the song of madness? Maybe the Sirens? Would I fail to ignore the Sirens? Who were the lost I would free from their jail?

But the biggest problem was, "Without Demeter's daughter you shall fail." Well Meg was unconscious so I had to leave without her. Was my quest doomed to fail?

 **A/N So please review! I love them!**

-Moonhorse96-


	27. The son of Poseidon gets lost on sea

**A/N Got not much to say, just read. I hope you like this twist I threw in.**

 **Guest:** **What's the point of him being free from fate if you just replace the prophecies. It's basically him going back in time and the prophecies adjusting for it. It's like making being fireproof but finding out you can still boil alive inside because you're not heatproof. Same destination but different roads.**

 **A: The point of him being free from the Fates is that they can't mess with him anymore. However they said, you are free from our power. Others though…**

 **Son Of A Mortal11: Sorry I only review every once in a while I read a lot and I forget to read all my stories. Anyway I really enjoyed last chapter keep up the good work.**

 **A: No problem, the fact that you review at all is awesome.**

 **SpartanBoy: That pun was not take Katie? It may not work, but it gives you a better chance than no child of Demeter at all. (#CommonSense)**

 **A: You ask, I deliver!**

(Percy POV)

Nyx and I were waiting on top of the First of Zeus for Tyson who had to say goodbye to someone. I told him it was better not to tell someone but on the other side I think most of the campers would be okay with us leaving to retrieve the Golden Fleece. It was obvious Tantalus did not really care about saving the camp.

It was almost 11Am and Tyson had not showed up yet, "Shall we just leave without him?" Nyx suggested.

'You can't, Tyson is an essential part of the quest.' Chaos said,

I told them about the Prophecy which concerned both of them. Chaos said it should be impossible for the Fates to control my fate, she suggested that maybe the Oracle produced this prophecy based on the fates of others and how they would influence mine. Yet she sounded unsure. Nyx did not understood the purpose of a prophecy at all.

I had my backpack from Hestia on my back, filled with some ambrosia, food, clothing for me, the thermos of Hermes and multivitamins. We would use the mist instead of money.

We heard some noises coming from camp and we saw Tyson running toward us with a backpack slung over his shoulder. It must have been filled with metal scrap parts because it was loud enough to awake the dead. Two Harpies we're on his tail, yelling at him, commanding him to come back.

Then I noticed a blonde girl sneaking behind Tyson, from tree to tree. I could only spot her if she moved which was weird. I had no idea if Tyson knew he was being spied on. First I thought it was Annabeth but she would be invisible instead of almost invisible.

Nyx threw a dagger she summoned at the first Harpy however the harpy dodged it and made a dive towards Tyson. I jumped down from the fist of Zeus and had uncapped Riptide and summoned FrostSilver and hit the Harpy on his wing and almost sliced it off but Hemera stopped me from killing her.

'You can't kill them or Zeus will be angry at you.' Hemera noticed an I felt incredibly dumb.

"Nyx, we can't kill them!" I yelled at Nyx not sure if she had heard it, "I know, it's horrible!" she yelled back and she had summoned a whip where she held a harpy at distance.

I tried to scare the Harpy away but she was not scared or she did not care.

"Help Percy!" Tyson yelled.  
Then the blond girl stepped away from a the tree and I know I noticed what had been going on.

The moment the girl stepped away from the tree her skin changed back to normal, somehow her skin had camouflaged herself to blend in with the tree.

"Katie!" I called out, which made Nyx turn to the girl who had appeared. "Wait where'd you come from?" she asked.

The Harpy took this moment of distraction to dive forward at Nyx but she shadow traveled away and reappear on the same spot when the Harpy had passed.

"Push them against the ground!" Katie shouted, dodging the Harpy who previously was attacking Tyson. Nyx nodded and shadow traveled on top of the Harpy and made them both crash down. When the Harpy hit the ground Katie closed her eyes and aimed her hands at the Harpy like she was about to summon fire. But instead the grass around the Harpy began to grow longer and wilder. Within a second the Harpy was covered with grass who seemed to strangle her.

"Katie we can't kill them, they are Zeus's servants.' I said and Katie nodded. The grass stopped strangling the Harpy but kept her trapped.

The other Harpy saw what happened and fled away, probably for reinforcements.

Katie looked like she was about to faint but she managed to stand straight. "We need to go now." Nyx said.

"I want to come." Katie suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked but Tyson nodded like he already knew about it. "Wait you told Katie we were leaving?" I asked Tyson.

"Don't be mad at him, I wanted to come anyway. I already had the idea you two would sneak away." Katie defended Tyson.

"We can't take you with us." Nyx said stern.

"You need a child of Demeter." Katie said which made me froze, "How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"The plants told me."

'She is crazy.' Nyx said mentally.

"Wait you talk to plants?" I asked which was disturbing to know.

"My mom told me this morning how to it and that I had to hear what Hermes would tell you."

Oh, of course Demeter. She knew I had to use the Golden Fleece to heal Meg.

"It's going to be really dangerous." Nyx said with a smug smile.

"I know but I won't let Meg die." Katie said determined.

'You can't leave her here, Especially not after she helped you with the Harpies.' Aether said.

'And you need a child of Demeter.' Hemera added.

'She talks to plants.' Chaos said dryly.

"Fine, we're going on a cruise." I said and we head of towards the shore where the Princess Andromeda passed through.

"How do we get there?" Katie asked.

"I could shadow travel us." Nyx said.

"All four?" I wondered.

"After that I would black out. Hehe, get it blackout?" Katie gave Nyx a confused look, probably because she could not see through the Mist and see Nyx's real appearance.

"Pray to father." I told Tyson.

Tyson nodded and closed his eyes and as before 3 Hippocampus appears on the surface,

Nyx smiled at Katie, "Well it looks like Poseidon doesn't like children of Demeter."

"Or maybe you can just shadow travel to the ship and you don't need one." Katie responded calmly which pissed of Nyx, especially since she was right.

We all took a Hippocampus while Nyx just looked angry.

"Well see you at the ship losers!" She said angry before vanishing.

"What's here problem?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, "Guess she just did not expected a fourth member."

'Hey Chaos, I have a good idea but I need your help.' I said with a mischievous grin.

'What?' Chaos asked.

'You know the name of that ship?'

'Sure it's Princess Andromeda right?' Chaos said.

'Can you change the name on the front to Titanic?' I asked.

Chaos started grinning, 'Well if you insist.' and the letters on the boat began to reshuffle.

"Hey that's weird, they named the ship titanic." Katie said.

"Yeah that's weird." I noticed.

(Next Morning)

"You can hear what he says?" I asked Katie who had her eyes closed and in her hands a flower I had no idea what kind of it was.

She nodded, "The plants tell eachother things, I asked them what Luke is talking about."

"She is heavily on drugs." Nyx complained.

"Ssst!" Tyson shut Nyx up.

"He's talking with another monster who says he smells Demigods on this ship." Katie said and we all understood we had to run. First I was stumped, then I realised that the last time I was on this ship there were a lot of Demigods to hide our scent. Now we were just the only one, beside luke.

"I'll shadow travel us to a lifeboat" Nyx said and we nodded. Within a second we were on a lifeboat. I cut the ropes as we heard the siren going of. "Fast!" Tyson cried out and I cut the last cable and we fell down with a splash. "The thermos!" I yelled, then I remembered no one could open my backpack unless given permission. I swung the backpack of my back and took out the thermos. "Percy hurry!" Katie said as I took it in my hand.

"SNAKE!" Tyson yelled and we saw the body of a huge sea serpent make it's way over to us. I could not sea how big it's body was, only the fact that it was bigger than the entire cruise ship. It would be able to make the boat crash, we would drown. Well the others.

I slightly opened the thermos and with we sped forward, away from the ship at a incredible speed. I hoped that we would get away safely like last time but my hope was crushed when Tyson said, "Not fast enough." Tyson muttered and I saw the sea serpent was still chasing us, and catching up on us. I realised we could not go any faster without losing the thermos. I panicked as I realised we stood no chance against it. This was not our territory and I could not use the sea to my advantage. I realised I might actually die here. Please, I thought by myself, Go away. And I noticed I was crying.

The Hearth had weakened me to much, not only physically but also emotionally.

Suddenly I felt Nyx place her hand on my shoulder and I turned around, "Relax Percy, it's gone."

"Gone?" I blinked again and it felt like I've been in the same position for hours. Maybe I was.

"We outrun it?" I wondered.

I looked around and then I noticed something weird, the sea. It was foggy around us. A lot colder and I could say we were certainly not at Long Island Sound.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud.

Then suddenly Nyx changed her appearance, instead of her usual black dress she wore some silver armor that shone like the moon but had sparkles on them, than I realised it were stars, glowing stars. She had a scary axe made of the same kind of metal as her armor strapped to her back.

Her void black hair was now normal black and in a braid and she wore some kind of crown made from black looked like a tiara but it was to big for it

One second she wore her normal dress, next moment she was all dressed up like she was about to kill someone.

Well maybe she was.

"What happened to you?" I asked her while the other just looked confused at me, then I realised they could not see it through the mist.

"You idiot!" She hissed angrily at me.

"What did I do!" I asked.

'This is your fault! You and your stupid powers.' Nyx continued the conversation mentally.

'What's wrong? Just explain Nyx!' I said a bit worried and scared.

'It's not Nyx now, now my name is Nótt.' She said.

'What?'

'Nótt. I'm now Nótt.' She she hissed angrily, 'You panicked when the serpent was chasing us right?' she asked with a disgusted tone.

'Yeah.' I muttered totally confused about Nyx's, I mean Nótt's behaviour.

'What did you thought when it was chasing us?'

'Get us away from the snake.' I simply stated.

"Great!" She said out loud and threw her arms dramatically in the air.  
"Great Percy. You messed up before we could even enter the sea of monsters!"

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked noticing the different behavior of Nótt.

"Percy!" She snapped at me.

"Look horse!" Tyson pointed at the fog in front of us. The shape of a man on a horse was visible through the fog and it seemed to be standing on the water.

"What's going on." I said demanding answers from Nótt who seemed to know what was happening.

She glared at me,'It's because you and the fact that the ancient laws are not working on you.'

'Wait the ancient laws are the reason?'

She sighted, 'Percy when we were chased by the snake you wanted to get away from it. The sea obeyed your command a bit to well. We're now in a place it can never reach us.'

'That's great right?' I asked looking warily at the fog and the outline of the horse and man.

"Where are we?" Katie wondered, noticing we were no longer trying

"We drifted away from the Sea of monsters," Nyx said grim, "We are on strange sea's."

"What do you mean?" I asked Nótt.

She glared at me before saying, 'Percy, you brought us to the Jötunheimr sea.'

 **A/N, Cliffhanger! But Wait there are bigger ones coming!**


	28. So light em up!

**A/N So here's the next chapter. It was kind of rushed, but I hope it's good, nonetheless.**

 **BTW: I had a weird dream about a PJO and Portal crossover. Well maybe I'll do it. XD**

 **Guest1:.. Lol wut?**

 **A: Yeah!**

 **MarethyuQ: nice chapter, can't wait to see what comes next.**

 **meeting Ran perhaps?**

 **A: Sorry decided for something even better!**

 **Son Of A Mortal11: PercyxNyx would be funny. I hope Annabeth goes to Luke's side, though.**

 **A: Sorry but probally not.**

 **SpartanBoy: I sense something... Is it perhaps that Jötunheimr is a Norse thing? No, it's something different, wait if we're getting into Norse, and Sumarbrander is a Norse sword that means...**

 **ANAKLUSMOS/SUMARBRANDER MIGHT HAPPEN SOON!**

 **A: Hel yeah!**

 **Mcoombes: Well dam I didn't see that coming. They're in trouble now...**

 **A: And it's about to get bigger!**

(Percy POV)

"What?" I asked out loud which resulted in confused looks from Tyson and Katie who were unaware of the telepathic conversation Nyx, I mean Nótt and I were having.

'The sea obeyed your command to get you away from the snake, we're now in the Jötunheimr. Which forced me to change into my Norse aspect.' Nótt said.

'You have a Norse aspect?' I asked.

She rolled her eyes, 'of course, but I think we have bigger problems.' And she pointed at the man and the horse in the fog.

I narrowed my eyes and saw the outline of a man sitting on the horse. The man was to tall for a regular human. And the horse was tall too. At least two times as tall as a human.

"It's a Nuckelavee." Nótt announced looking at the mysterious figure.

"A What?" Katie and I asked.

"A kind of demon, its breath will make you rot."

'A Norse demon.' Nótt added.

"How do we defeat it?" Tyson asked which was a good question.

The Nuckelavee did not wait for us to discuss how to kill it, the fog cleared and it stormed forward at us.

The fog made it hard to see the distance between us but now it was clear I could see it was way closer than I thought, around 300 feet.

It stormed towards us over the water, when it came closer I saw how it actually looked like. It had red glowing eyes that were filled with hate, as did the horse. The body of the horse and man were corpses. No literally I could see the lungs and rib cage sticking out, rotting flesh was being eaten away by insects who were crawling over their skin.

Oh and did I mention it created a huge wave?

As it stormed toward us the waves underneath the horse hooves began to grow wilder, creating a huge wave that was coming toward us before the Nuckelavee was protected behind the wave so I could not even throw anything at it.

"Open the flash." Nótt ordered looking at the wave that was getting closer and bigger.

"You want us to go through the wave?" I asked and she nodded, "The wave also blinds him from our approach if we can pass it I can hit it." She took the axe of her back and readied herself. I saw shadows wrap around her floor for extra support.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled as I slid open the lid of the Flask.

Within a second we rushed forward as a speedboat. I turned my head around and saw we we're almost hitting the wave.

'Chaos please let us pass the wave.' I prayed.

The moment we hit the wave I noticed we were safe.

The wind had protected us, and it was almost as nothing happened.

I turned around to see that we passed the Nuckelavee who seemed to be surprised we got through the wave at all. Nyx hit him in is tight with her silver axe and a loud scream erupted from the horse and the man.

Ever seen the movies with Thor, how he hits someone with the hammer? Well imagine the impact of the hammer times hundred. That was Nótt's axe. It had no lightning or something but the moment she swung her axe at him he was blown horizontal out of sight. One moment he was riding over water, next moment he was flying out of sight. The only thing that proved his existence was a scream that filled the air.

I closed the flask and was about to congratulate her when I noticed Tyson and Katie missing.

"Wait where are they?" I asked Nótt who just seemed to be worried about her axe.

"Who?" She asked innocently.

"Katie and Tyson." I said angrily and worried sick.

"Oh...they fell of the boat."She said casually."When we passed through the wave. Apparently you survived because you are the son of Poseidon and I survived because I'm stronger than the wave."

"They are dead?" I asked flabbergasted.

She gave me a thought full look, "Tyson probably not but Katie for sure."

"You're joking right?" I asked trying to push the horrible thought away

"Nope."

'Percy, there might be a way to get Katie back.' Hemera said which made Nótt flinch.

"No." She is dead Nótt said.

'But she died in Jötunheimr which means her soul won't go to to Hades.' Hemera answered.

'I can get her back?' I asked with hope.

"No, you can't." Nótt said but she hesitated.

'Don't do it. It's to dangerous.' Chaos added.

'Percy can manage.' Hemera said and I nodded.

'Yes, I will do anything to get her back." I said.

"Ugh...Fine, use your stupid flask and focus on getting to the edge of Jötunheimr and Niflheim."

"Where are we going?" I asked, but Nótt was distracted and began mumbling some things about stupid demigods.

(Linebreak)

"Are we there yet?" I asked tired of holding the Flask.

The sea was a lot colder here, if I wasn't the champion of Hestia I would've froze to death.

"Almost, there!" Nótt said, and she pointed at a bay entirely made of ice.

Oh, did I tell you Niflheim was the world of ice?

Yeah, I guess if Katie and Tyson would be here they would be dead.

Seriously, ice is everywhere. The only reason we could get her is because of the Flask which seemed to melt the ice. Something with the southern wind.

We entered the bay and I gasped in shock as I saw what horror appeared in front of us.

"You have to be kidding me." I said but Nótt shook her head, "If you die here I won't feel a single regret remember. This is your stupid plan."

In front of us was the biggest ship I've ever seen. Made of nails. No not those iron nails, no nails from humans. This ship was maybe ten times the size of a flight deck ship. I had no idea since I could not see the end of the ship. Only the front of the ship was visible, and that was huge.

Next to it was a rope ladder with a sign next to it that read,

"ENTER THE SHIP OF THE DEAD ON YOUR OWN RISK, Surt is not responsible for any horrible death the passengers might have on his ship."

Naglfar, Nótt brought me to Naglfar.

"Why are we here?" I asked with worried.

"For your stupid plan."

I nodded, "What is my stupid plan again?" I asked.

"We need to attract the attention of Loki." She said like it was as simple as eating.

I nodded, "Yeah...Loki but why?" I felt incredibly dumb.

Nótt sighted, "Because you want Katie back remember? Katie died without a weapon in Jötunheimr, her soul went to Helheim who is ruled by Hel who is the daughter of Loki."

I nodded while I tried to remember all this new information. Sure, Greek and Roman Gods were hard to remember. The Egypt Gods were also remember and trust me you remembering the names of Gods is not a test you want to fail at.

"So we try to summon Loki because?" I asked not a bit wiser.

"Because we can maybe convince Loki to give us Katie."

"But Hel possesses her soul right?" I asked trying to remember what she said a second ago.

"Shouldn't we negotiate with her instead?"

Nótt shook her head, "No there's no chance in the world we can bribe her. Loki, however, is always in for a deal and since he is the father of Hel he can convince her to give us Katie back."

"Great. So how do we bribe Loki, I don't see him?"

"Naglfar is Loki's ship. We can threaten to set it on fire." Nótt said.

She touched my shoulder and shadow travel us to the top of the deck.

I gulped when I saw I was literally standing on human nails, "Oh gosh, this is disgusting."

She nodded, "Yes it is."

Mmm…Maybe Nótt was different then Nyx. Nyx would be say this ship ws as awesome.

"So you have a lighter?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No normal fire won't work. We need Greek Fire."

"Oh, great you have it in your pockets somewhere?" I asked still oblivious to the plan.

"Nope, you'll have to summon it."

I paled. "Do you have memory loss? I can't summon fire anymore, at least for a week."

"No of course not, my Greek aspect had a plan to make you summon fire again, but she thought it was to dangerous."

'It is.' Hemera commented.

'Yeah, I said this plan was suicidal.' Nótt said.

"So how can I summon fire again, greek fire,, something I never have done before."

"Ambrosia, eat Ambrosia till you're at the point of combusting and then you should be able to summon fire for a short amount of time."

I realised she was right, it could work, Ambrosia made me always feel more powerful. Maybe it was enough to overcome the problems of the Hearth for a brief moment but the thought of almost combusting was...not nice.

"We could always resume our quest without Katie." Nótt said.

I shook my head, "No I won't leave her in Helheim, beside we need her otherwise we fail right?"

As I spoke, I opened my backpack and took out the block Ambrosia and began eating it.

It tasted like the cookies my mom always made, and it made me immediately I felt more powerful but I also felt my body almost combusting. It was like swallowing magma when I ate a piece more. It tasted delicious, but my body was trying to reject it. I felt my skin trying to burn it self but at the same time I could make the boat explode.

"Enough." Nótt commanded, and I looked up to see my skin was smoking.

"Okay, I'm going inside your head and give you my advice mentally. I don't want to risk of Loki finding out I hang out with a mortal."And with that she vanished.

'Try to set your hands on fire.' Nótt's voice said inside my head.

I looked at my hand and focused, immediately a bright flame appeared between my fingers.

'Now imagine Greek Fire.' Nótt said.

I looked at the flames in my hand and then I imagined them being green and hotter then normal flames.

A second later the flames in my hands exploded into Greek fire.

It crept up my arm and engulfed it with green flames.

"Awesome." I mumbled.

"Yeah, would you please turn them down or you might destroy my ship." an annoyed voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw a man. He had dirty blond hair with streaks of yellow and red and it looked like he just got out of bed. He wore seen a Red Sox jersey, jeans, and white tennis shoes and you could call him handsome. Only the face ruined it.

He had scars over his face, especially around the eyes. His lips were marred by a row of welts all the way around his mouth. Yet he smiled brightly.

"Loki." I said and he spread his arms.

"The one and only."

'What now?' I asked Nótt.

'Tell him that you're about to burn down this ship if he doesn't listen to you.'

"I'm going to burn down your ship if you don't listen to me." I said trying to sound scary however Loki just smiled.

"So you came here to burn down my ship?"

'You want someone back from Helheim.' Nótt said.

"I lost someone a few hours ago, she is in Helheim and I want her back."

Loki's smile grew wider, "You lost someone? A lover perhaps?"

I shook my head, "No just a friend, I was on a quest with her. Katie Gardner."

"Quest for what?" Loki asked innocently.

"To retrieve the Golden Fleece." I said without hesitation and then realise the mistake I made.

'You moron.' Nótt said angrily.

"Wait...Golden Fleece, uses fire and travels without much problem to my ship…" Loki said thoughtfully before yelling, "Wait you are a greek? That's amazing!" Loki called out.

"Yes I am a greek." I said, no point in denying it.

"But that means the soul of your friend doesn't belong in Helheim so you could get her back without much trouble." Loki said with a smirk.

"But how do you know about Helheim? How are you even here?"

"That's none of your business." I said angrily.

Loki raised a brow, "oh, we got secrets, interesting."

"Just give me her soul." I said, "We'll leave immediately."

Loki thought about my offer. "Nope." he said.

"I'm gonna burn down your ship if you don't give it to me." I demanded but Loki just shrugged.

"Maybe there's something else you could do to get her soul back." He said innocently, and I knew he had a plan.

"What?"

"Well since you are a greek, a lot of Gods won't detect you…"

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Something simple you could do for me." Loki said, "if your friends soul is worth it. Otherwise, I just asked my daughter to torture her in her realm."

He had me trapped. I just gave him a hostage.

'You idiot.' Nótt yelled but I ignored her.

"Well, it's really simple, and you would do me a great favor."

"WHAT?"

"You have to steal Thor's hammer for me."

 **A/N Wow, did anyone expected this? I hope not, I hope you guys don't mind the "small" cliffhanger. You guys love them, really. So will Percy accept the deal or not? See it tomorrow. Oh and please review, I love reading them.**

-Moonhorse96-


	29. I make a good deal, and start Ragnarök

**A/N Here's the new chapter! I know a lot of people were excited for the crossover but here it ends (for now) I hope you guys liked it!**

 **RestlessSoul100: Back to the Thor and Loki feud I see. So far I am loving this story. Only complaint is that I'm getting a headache because I can't decide my favorite pairing... PercyxNyx or PercyxAnnabeth. Original or fan, that is the question.**

 **A: Thanks you like my story, but I never said PercyxNyx. It can but it can also go 360 and someone else. Who knows?**

 **Thoth Is Goth: Im son of a mortal but i just realized i could have changed it**

 **A: Got it! BTW, I don't like Thoth, he is my least favorite God. I mean a God who agrees to lock up other Gods is kind of a asshole.**

 **Son Of A Mortal11: Hey I am going to make a new acct because I hate this ones name but great chapter and poor dumb Percy talking before he thinks.**

 **A: No problem, and Percy is Percy no matter how powerful he is, he always talks before he thinks.**

 **Guest1: This chapter had a lot of mistakes, I suggest you edit it.**

 **A: Like I said, I was in a hurry but I updated it and checked for errors.**

 **Alex Focker: Norse! Will they are jormandur? Don't know if this is how you spell it. But basically the world serpent?**

 **A: I know the world serpent, and Percy will meet him at some point but not yet. Sorry.**

(Percy POV)

"You want me to steal Thor's hammer?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup." Loki said with a smug smile.

"And let me guess you want the hammer for your collection, and you would never use it to start Ragnarök?" I asked and he pouted,"Who do you think I am? I would never do such thing."

'He's lying.' Nótt said.

'No shit Sherlock.' Chaos reacted.

"No serious what are you going to use it for?" I said seriously.

Loki seemed to think, "A wedding!" He suddenly said.

"You know if Surt finds out Thor's hammer is gone he will invade Midgard right?" I asked.

"Well if Thor manages to keep it a secret long enough Midgard won't be invaded." Loki replied.

"Give me a second." I said, and I closed my eyes trying to remember everything Annabeth and Magnus told me about their adventures. Why in Hades name did they not made tapes like Sadie and Carter did? That would be so much easier.

'Chaos, a little help, please.' I muttered.

Chaos sighted, 'Thor's hammer was stolen by Loki who told Thrym to steal it and then convinced him to be use the hammer as the morgen-gifu for the wedding between him and Samirah, after it was stolen it was hidden underneath the earth until the wedding.'

'So if I steal it, the time line won't change?'

'Well, probably not. Magnus would retrieve the hammer anyway, so it doesn't really matter who steals it in my opinion.' Chaos said.

'But make him swear by his troth not to reveal this secret to the public, that way he can still tell Thrym but probably not someone else.' Nótt said and I agreed.

I turned to Loki who was looking bored, "So you're done with thinking?"he asked.

"Yes, I will steal the hammer if you swear by your troth not to make it public that the hammer is stolen.' I said and he smirked, he had probably figured out that he could tell a few giants as long as they kept it secret too.

"Deal. I swear by my troth not to make it public that Mjölnir is stollen." I said.

"And I want you to swear to give me Katie Gardner back, alive." I quickly added. I don't want Loki to cut her in pieces before giving her back, hey it are Norse gods who knows what they do?

Loki looked shocked at me, "You don't trust me?" he said faking a tear in his eye.

I laughed, "Well since you're the God of trickery and mischief I don't think it is wise to trust you."

He snickered and swore by his troth on my terms.

"Well, wait for my daughter to arrive." He said and closed his eyes to focus.

A second later a second person appeared next to him, and I knew she was Hel.

The person, not as in a metaphor.

She stood next to her father, a woman, she was about 18 years old, well her left side looked liked it.

Let me explain this. Her body was split in two parts, her left side of the body was heartachingly beautiful, Aphrodite was literally nothing compared to her. She wore a ermine cloak that waved like snowdrift rippling in the wind. She had long dark hair and pale elven skin.

Remember what I told you about her left side? Well now the right side was the exact opposite. The right side, however, was terrifying. The right side had withered skin, a skeletal hand, and leg, patches of blue ice covering decayed flesh, membrane-thin lips over rotten teeth, a milky-white eye and tufts of desiccated hair like black spider webs.

She reminded me of Melinoe, except Hel was an extreme version.

I noticed I was staring at her and quickly said, "Hel I presume?"

I asked, she nodded then turned towards her father. "Why is there a half blood on your ship?" she asked and that made me wonder, if the ship is made of nails of the dead, shouldn't it be her ship? Maybe I should not give this ship to much thought.

"Meet…" Loki began but then stopped, "You still need to tell me your name!"

'Don't tell your name, don't give him any more informations than necessary.' Nótt said.

"You don't need to know it." I said.

Loki chuckled and turned toward Hel, "This one has some guts, he came her to burn down my ship if I would not give him his lost girlfriend back from Helheim."

"She is not my girlfriend." I said but Loki ignored me.

"So we made a deal. He will steal the Mjölnir for me and I will give back his girlfriend unharmed."

"You have her soul right?" I asked Hel, she looked at me with her milky eyes and then confirmed it with a nod, "A greek am I right?"

"Yes, my brienduddy her is a Greek!" he said with a smile that would put Apollo to shame.

"But how did he get her? The Ancient laws should've stopped him from coming to Jötunheimr."

I decided this subject was better left untouched so I did what I do best. I threw in a joke.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same. I was one moment at the Bermuda triangle, then Google maps told me to go right by NiflHeim and we ran into a Nuckelavee. Seriously, the Jötun should keep their sea's safe for the tourist. I'm going to leave a bad review for the Jötunheimr sea."

'The tourist trap again?' Nótt said sarcastically.

'Worked on you.' I said and she growled.

Hel looked flabbergasted at me while Loki chuckled, seriously does that guy always smile?

"Told you, this one got some humor as well." Loki said.

Hel stared at me thoughtfully before nodding, "Fine, if you give me the hammer I will give you Katie back alive." She said.

"I thought I had to give it to Loki?" I said confused.

Loki pouted, "I', I'm, I'm chained to a rock, but the terms of the troth will count for her as well." he reassured me.

"What terms?" Hel asked.

"Not to make the fact that the hammer is stolen public."

So how am I supposed to steal the hammer of Thor?" I asked.

"It will be night at Midgard, Thor has his camp there, once he sleeps you can steal it from him."

"That's all?" I asked.

Loki nodded, "What did you expect. Some kind of dark plan with twisted a twisted scheme that relies on thousand of variables?" he said.

"Uhh…" I said, honestly I expected something like that.

"If it is so easy, why has no one else stolen it?" I wondered.

"It has been stolen twice but after he put one where's my hammer app he retrieves it every time it's stolen within a few minutes. Also, it has some apps on it to detect, other deities which is the reason I haven't stolen it nor did my daughter." Loki explained.

"So I could just walk into his camp, take the hammer, and leave? Won't he detect me or find his hammer with the app?" I asked unsurely, was it really that easy to steal the mightiest weapon on earth? On the other hand, Luke stole the Lighting bolt and the Helmet of Darkness during the Olympus tour on the winter solstice and took it with him without much problems, maybe Gods we're just bad with symbols of power.

"I know the perfect hiding place for the Mjölnir and since you are a Greek Thor won't even detect you!" he exclaimed.

"Fine." I muttered.

"I'm going to teleport you there." Hel said and she stepped forward, she placed her skeleton right hand on my shoulder.

I felt a terrible pain go through my body, and I fell to the ground, it was like I was eating the Phlegethon all over, then it slowly faded away and I looked up to see we were in the woods. I got up and glared at Hel, "What the fuck was that?" I asked.

She looked at me with her milky eyes, "I used Helheim as a travel path since Helheim is underneath all the worlds. You experience a split second in my realm."

"Well, it sucks!" I spit out.

She laughed, "Well get used to it, I think I'm gonna claim your soul once you die. You're an interesting one for my collection."

"Well, you better work on your accommodation, or I'm gonna switch to another afterlife." I said, then I noticed where we were.

We were on the edge of a clearing in the woods, in the middle was a campfire burning, next to it was a God leaning against a fallen tree trunk talking in a dialect I could not understand it.

Then I realised it wasn't a dialect, but he was snoring.

"Is that Thor?" I asked and Hel nodded.

"I expected him to be more handsome."

He had shoulder-length red hair, a curly red beard and bodybuilder arms that could strange a tree with his hands the size of pot roasts. He wore a sleeveless leather jerkin and a hauberk.

He was definitely not handsome. He Looked like he was beating people and get beaten by people since he was a child.

Well considering this was Thor he probably was.

"There's the hammer." Hell said, and she pointed at the object that was placed on the ground next to the campfire.

"I can just walk over to it and take it?" I asked.

Hel nodded, "Trust me, no traps. Just take it and leave it."

"Why don't you pick t up?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm a Norse Goddess, he will detect me." Hel said and it sounded reasonable.

I got up and walked over to the hammer, first I tried sneaking but then I realised I could literally scream and Thor wouldn't wake up with the sound of his snoring.

When I came closer, I took a look at the Hammer.

The hammer consisted of a trapezoidal-shaped slab of iron with runic designs swirled across the metal and a stubby handle bound in leather.

I wondered for a brief moment if I could pick it up with the whole worthy stuff but I could easily pick it up. It weighed as much as Riptide which was a surprise.

I walked over to Hel who was looking at me.

When I was out of Thor's reach, I offered her the hammer. To my surprise she asked me, "Are you sure? You know that Loki will use it to set Ragnarök in motion."

I nodded, "Yes, Never been so sure." I said.

She gave me a confused look, "Are you so selfish that you would destroy the entire world to save a friend?"

I shook my head, "No, I save them both."

"But if you give me the hammer…" she began but I interrupted her.

"I know what I am doing, and Loki is not the only one with plans."

'You are truly a moron.' Nótt said, but I told her to shut up.

"You are an interesting one. I truly hope I get your soul once you die." Hel said and stepped forward.

"Well can't wait." I said as she placed her left hand on my shoulder.

I fell to the ground from the pain and my eyes we're burning, it hurt even more then last time.

My vision darkened and for a second I was afraid my eyes were burned away.

Then I noticed the sound of waves, and I opened my eyes and I noticed I was on the lifeboat with a sleeping Katie and Hel who had a smug smile on her face.

"That hurt even more than last time" I complained.

"That's because we first went back to Naglfar where I took your lifeboat and then I took you both to Midgard." Hel explained.

"Why?" I asked and she sighted.

"Katie would've died from the cold in Niflheim. I hate delivering half work." and with that she turned into a flurry of snow that immediately melted. I checked used my sea skills and noticed I was back at the sea of monsters.

I went to Katie and checked for a heartbeat. She was still alive.

"Just give her a moment, being dead is a horrible experience." a voice behind me said, I turned around I saw Nótt sitting at the front of the lifeboat. No, she looked like her Greek Aspect again.

"Nótt?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope! It's Nyx now!" She yelled excited.

"Oh, great." I muttered, and I suddenly felt sleepy as hell.

"Yeah, the ambrosia effect faded you should get some rest." Nyx suggested and I nodded.

I took of my backpack and used it as a pillow, ready for a good night rest.

Oh, boy was I wrong.

In my nightmare I saw a gigantic man destroying a gigantic tree. It was unclear where the man or the tree where. They both were surrounded by a fog that was so thick it I could touch it.

As the man was shaking the tree caught for a unknown reason fire. From the roots it began to make it way to the top of the tree, all the while, the man was shaking the tree and ripping of branches. I heard a scream, no, thousands of screams erupting from the tree. It made my ears bleed as I tried to keep the voices out but I couldn't.

Then suddenly it stopped, and the giant man looked at me, "This is your fault!"he yelled.

"PERCY!" Someone yelled and I began shaking.

Then I opened my eyes and saw Katie and Nyx hovering over me.

"Oh, good, you are awake." Katie said worried.

"You were having a nightmare." Nyx added unnecessarily.

"No, I feel alright, thank you." I said and I got up.

"How are you feeling Katie?" I asked, and she gave me a smile.

"Great!"

"I told Katie about how we ran into a sea monster and how she almost died, but you managed to dive her up just in time." Nyx told me with a wink.

"Yes thank you Percy, I only hope Tyson is alright too." she said worried.

"Don't worry, he's a son of Poseidon." I reassured her.

I looked over her shoulder and saw we were heading towards an island, and I recognized it.

"Circe." I mumbled.

 **A/N So that was a huge chapter! Sorry for that, I'll try to keep it shorter next. I just hate to stop it midway a chapter. Oh well. Nevermind. See you people later!**

 **Oh and tell me what you guys think about the short crossover, I love reading reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	30. Don't call her an it, her name is Anne

**A/N Today is the story up for 1 month! I got like 28000 views and 133 favorites and 187 followers! That's so amazing! And every single one of you who reviewed is AWESOME!**

 **Seriously, when I started this fanfic I was scared no one would read it but now I have people who actually read my story on a daily basis! So thank you.**

 **I started with planning Titan's curse or as my version will be called, Defying Fate.**

 **I'm open for suggestions for the plot. There will be a short 2-chapter crossover with Throne of Fire before we start with Defying Fate.**

 **Thoth Is Goth** **:** **I don't like Thoth either but hey it had to rhyme.**

 **A: Why not Ragnarok is a Goth, it kind of Rhymes.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:** **Is this the last time we've heard of Loki in this fanfic? Honestly I doubt it, you know ... Loki has a certain quality in common with Athena. You know what I'm talking about? Besides being intelligent, Loki is an EXTREMELY curious god. In my opinion, his thirst for knowledge is much greater than that of Athena. If he wants to know something or if some sort of thing attracts Loki's curiosity and interest, he will probably do his best to know the full extent of it.**

 **And lamentably I believe that Percy attracted the interest and curiosity of Loki.**

 **Like you.**

 **Loki: How did you get on my ship? What is your name?**

 **Percy rightly did not give much information of himself, but unfortunately this probably only served to increase the curiosity and interest that Loki obviously gained in him.**

 **I do not know how long this will take, but eventually this will happen. Do you think that after gaining the interest and curiosity of Loki, Percy could leave so easily? The boy will continue his journey, but I would not be surprised if Loki secretly started trying to find out more about Percy.**

 **A: No certainly not, Loki will play a larger role in this fanfic, even larger then he had in Magnus Chase. Loki will be one of the more dangerous threats. He might not be strong but he is smart and willing to do everything that's necessary.**

 **Guest1:** **That was good! Are you going to only mess with Norse, Greek, Egyptian and Roman mythology though? Like no Hindu or anything?**

 **A: Percy won't mess with Hindu or other religions, why? I want to keep it cannon. Sure. Riordan confirmed the Aztec Gods are real, Yoruba, Persian, Christian and probably more are real but since they are not featured it would not make sense to let Percy suddenly have a big role in these Pantheons.**

 **SpartanBoy: I was listening to Sabotage by Beastie Boys while I was reading this, and really wanted him to explode the ship. Although that would've been bad for the plot.**

 **A: Yes, exploding Naglfar would ruin with the plot.**

 **MarethyuQ: So, meeting Hylla and Reyna next?**

 **are you going to point them to Amazon and Camp Jupiter respectively?**

 **A: You got it covered buddy!**

 **Mcoombes: Nothing wrong with long chapters, much better than short ones. That Norse tangent was unexpected but awesome. Percy seems to cause war wherever he goes, poor guy.**

 **A: I know long chapters are better but they take longer to write which means there's a chance I won't upload another chapter which would suck for everyone. I try to keep them around the 1300 words but the last few chapters I failed at doing that.**

(Percy POV)

'Stop it!' I yelled.

"Oh, look how cute he is!" Nyx cried out looking at me, Katie tried to keep a straight expression but failed horribly.

'Just give me the vitamins already!' I complained.

'You could've seen this coming.' Hemera said casually while trying not to laugh.

Chaos, however, was just laughing out loud.

'I know you can hear me Nyx.' I yelled embarrassed.

"Oh, you're such a cute guinea pig!" Nyx exclaimed looking down on me from above.

Yes, Circe transformed me into a guinea pig, why? It seemed like a good idea to do the same thing as last time, especially Nyx thought it was a good idea. So I gave her and Katie the Multivitamin from Hermes. And pretended to fall for Circe's trap. Well, it went all good till the point Nyx saw me as an guinea pig and she forgot all about what was important and only focused on how cute I was. Which was not good.

Circe looked at us with utter confusion but Nyx and Katie ignored her.

"But…" Circe muttered, "How do you know?"

Nyx interrupted her with another loud laugh.

'Just get me back to normal!' I shouted from the cage. The other guinea pigs inside the cage were squealing for help too.

"Nyx maybe we should go…" Katie began but Nyx took waved her hand and a black iPhone appeared in her hand. I recognized it as a iPhone from the future. My original timeline again which confused me a bit as Nyx told me she was not the same from the future, but I guess she somehow got her hands on it.

She opened it and stood in front of the cage and yelled, "Katie, come we're doing a selfie!"

"What's a selfie?" Katie asked, but Nyx already pulled Katie in a hug and shouted, "Say cheese!"

'Fuck you.' I muttered.

Snap.

"Stop this." Circe shouted but Nyx ignored her and made more selfies with a confused Katie who never heard of the term selfie. Because it did not exist yet.

'Can you please let me out?" I sighted.

"Fine." Nyx muttered, and she summoned the Hermes multivitamins in her hand and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Circe shouted, but vines wrapped around her feet.

"Thanks Katie." Nyx said as she emptied the Multivitamins above the cage.

"No!" Circe screamed. I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs understood this would help them and began to eat too.

I grew back to my normal size and looked angry at Katie and Nyx who looked innocently at me.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." I growled, but she just pointed at Circe, "don't we need to run?"

I looked at Circe who was struggling with the vines that grew around her feet and kept her from escaping. She tried to fire a spell at us, but we were protected by Hermes Multivitamins.

Then six other man appeared next to me, who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair, Blackbeard and his crew. Luckily they were only focused on Circe.

"She's right we should leave." Katie said, and I saw she was sweating, trapping Circe must take a lot of energy from her.

We ran down the hillside, past the terrace and the resorts where people were screaming and pirates were breaking down the place.

I was so distracted I actually ran into someone, I got up and saw I was looking at Hylla. She wore a blue business suit and had her makeup perfectly done. The perfect outfit for a they-burn-down-my-home day.

She looked at me with shock.

"You escaped?" She asked.

"Yup." I took out two pears of the sea out of my backpack and put them in her hands, "One for you and one for your sisters, crush them under your feet and try to find the Wolfhouse in Fransisco, bye!" I said and I chased after Nyx who had already entered a three-mast ship that I recognized, Queen Anne's revenge.

Hylla yelled a few questions at me, but I had better things to do, BlackBeard and his crew noticed that Nyx was on their ship.

Katie and I entered the ship, and I mentally commanded it to leave immediately.

Behind us Nyx was yelling insults at Blackbeard who was furious at the fact we stole his ship.

I was glad to find out that I still could control the ship, it would be a pain in the ass to control the ship manually.

I yelled a few commands at the ship, and it obeyed, Katie however looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but she just shook her head, "This ship is to old to sail."

We sailed away from the resort, and I gave Blackbeard the finger before turning to Katie.

"What? This ship is perfectly fine." last time I traveled to the island of Polyphemus without much trouble on this ship, beside that since when did Katie knew anything about ships?

"SHIP!" Nyx yelled suddenly breaking me up from my thoughts.

"Yes, we're on a ship." I said.

"No, enemy ship!" She yelled and pointed at something behind me.

I turned around to see a ship appeared at the horizon sailing towards us.

A greek warship.

The ship had golden sails that shone brightly in the sunlight and the entire ship seemed to be painted gold. It was to far to see who was controlling it, but I could clearly see a golden statue on the front of the deck but when the ship got closer I could make out it was not a statue but a person.

On the front deck stood someone dressed entirely gold, even with a golden mask.

"Did Apollo get a new ship?" I wondered out loud trying to find out the identity of the ship owner.

'You are dumb.' Chaos said.

Nyx narrowed her eyes, "Oh, shit this is bad news." she muttered.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, say hi to your brother." Nyx said way to happy.

"Chrysaor." I said and I immediately I knew we were right.

The golden boy was his nickname. Now I focused on the crew running around at his ship I could make out dolphin heads and that they were not shouting insults at us but just used their strange dolphin language.

"Can we take him?" Katie asked.

"No." I simply stated and it was the truth, the first time I met him I had the entire crew of the Argo II and we could only escape by tricking them. Sadly we had not a the Cornucopia this time.

Nor did I have the full crew or my powers. I wish Leo was here. Or maybe Jason.

"Faster!" I commanded the ship, however we couldn't go any faster.

"Can you go faster?" Nyx complained looking at the ship in the distance who was closing in on us.

"We can't." Katie said to my surprise.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Nyx wondered, and I looked at the golden ship. Dolphin man were running around like crazy, moving something large over the ship.

"Oh...shit." I mumbled as I recognized the thing he had on his ship.

An Onager.

'Well, this is getting interesting.' Chaos said exciting.

'Just remember the fall doesn't kill you. It's the landing.' Hemera said.

'What has that do with it?' I asked annoyed.

"Steer left!" Katie suddenly yelled but the Onager already fired at us. An iron ball came flying at us and hit the back of the ship.

The entire ship shook when it hit us. Katie and I fell to the ground, and I saw Nyx had shadows wrapped around her legs.

Cheater.

I got up and ran over to the back and looked at the gaping hole in the back. I estimated we had at least 4 minutes before we would sink to the bottom, assuming Chryasosr hadn't captured us.

"Another one incoming." Nyx yelled, and I commanded the ship to move left while trying to come up for a solution.

Another ball crashed to the right of our ship but it missed us.

"Percy!" Katie yelled, "Put me in charge!"

"What?" I asked flabbergasted but Katie quickly added, "The ship it's dead, we need to repair it."

"Of Course it's dead, It's made of fucking dead tree's" Nyx yelled as she looked at the onager.

Dead trees, _without Demeter's daughter you shall fail_.

No way.

"Can you repair this ship?" I asked Katie hesitantly.

"I think I can." Katie answered.

"Trust me." She said.

'Trust the one who talks to plants.' Nyx said sarcastically.

However, there were not a lot of options, it was either getting captured by Chrysaor or sinking to the bottom of the sea of monsters.

"Okay go ahead!" I said, and she stepped forward to the steering wheel and touched it, I wanted to tell that it was useless since the back was gone but to my surprise she only touched it.

She suddenly fell to the ground but pulled herself up using the steering wheel, and I heard the entire ship crack loudly. It was followed by more cracks and crunches, like the ship came to life.

Or maybe it was just the sound of the ship sinking.

Katie got up and placed her hand on the steering wheel, "The ship!" she yelled exhausted, "It speaks to me!"

'Now we now she is crazy.' Nyx commented dryly.

However, Katie must have done something right because I could feel the ship moving faster than before. I moved towards the back, and I saw the hole was fixing itself. The planks began to grow branches that intertwined with each other and began to form a solid wooden surface that blocked out the water.

"Great now get us out of here." Nyx said as she noticed that the ship began to slow down.

The entire ship was now looking more alive. The sails were waving in the wind like they were brand new the wooden planks under our feet seem to look less worn out and for some reason the entire ship smelled like a forest.

Katie whispered something and the ship began to slow down.

Slow down?  
"Katie faster!" I said but she grimaced, "She wants revenge."

'Amazing to see a child of Demeter beat a child of Poseidon on his own territory.' Aether said.

"Who is she?" I wondered, and Katie pointed down at the floor of the ship.

As Chrysaor came closer, I saw the Dolphin crew cheering thinking they were victorious and that we gave up, Chrysaor yelled at us to surrender but Katie only grinned.

When we were 100 feet away the ship of Chrysaor suddenly collapsed on itself.

Like someone decided to snap it in half or better yet, Katie decided to snap it in half.

She had an angry look on her face and glared at the enemy ship and suddenly I felt pity for Chrysaor.

The planks of the ship began to tear itself apart, leaving the ship and falling down the sea. The planks on the main deck began to grow branches with thorns that trapped the dolphins and began crushing them like dolls.

It was a living hell on the ship, literally and figuratively speaking.

I saw Chrysaor trying to fight of the branches that approached him from the floor underneath him, but he was surrounded.

Multiple dolphin dudes called it a day and jumped into the sea, deciding that was better then dying on a suicidal ship. I heard a loud hish coming from the ship and I saw Greek Fire engulfing the ships.

'Fire?' I wondered.

"They must have been carrying Greek Fire bombs or something.' Chaos guessed.

We suddenly jolted forward away from the ruined ship and I saw Katie had a massive grin on her face.

"You did that?" I asked flabbergasted, Never have I've seen a child of Demeter cause this much damage within an minute.

"We did it." She said and first I thought she was complimenting me and Nyx for teamwork but then I realised she meant the ship.

"That was...AWESOME" Nyx yelled and she hugged Katie who just smiled warrily.

"The ship, it was hurt by Blackbeard, it responded to my call." Katie tried to explain.

I looked down at the ship, "Hi Queen Anne." I said.

The ship cracked under my feet like it responded,

"Did it say something?" I asked.

Katie nodded, "Yes, she said she likes to be called Anne instead of the ship or an it."

"So it's sentient?" Nyx wondered.

Suddenly a rope sprung to life and wrapped itself around Nyx's feet and made her fall to the ground.

"Yes." Katie and I said in unison.

"So was it always alive or did it just became alive?" I asked, Katie seem to think for a moment before answering, "I guess it was sleeping but I managed to wake it up."

Nyx got up and glared at the planks underneath her.

"Percy, do you still have some ambrosia in your backpack? We might need your firepowers again." Nyx asked innocently.

 **A/N So, what are your thoughts? I decided to make Katie a more important/powerful character. I was kind of nervous about this chapter but I hoped it is good enough.**

 **Well reviews are awesome so if you have time, just say something nice.**

-Moonhorse96-


	31. We go down inside an active vulcano

**A/N Next chapter, yay! I see people like Katie being powerful so that's awesome.**

 **This chapter is created with the help of Lucian Naruto who helped me creating an OC.**

 **I hope you guys like it and see you all tomorrow.**

 **Thoth Is Goth: Lol another good chapter**

 **A: Thanks, good you liked it.**

 **MarethyuQ: HAHAHA! Anne becoming alive was a great idea!**

 **Can we please meet her again in the future? like in the son of neptune, when they need a ship, or in hammer of thor? or any other book where they need a boat?**

 **A: Oh, hell yeah! Of course. There's no way Percy is going to agree to sail to Naglfar in a yellow banana boat.**

 **SpartanBoy: It's nice that Katie is powerful, she is a daughter of one of the three original goddess'.**

 **A: Yes, IKR, The demeter kids are always so underrated but they literally transformed Central Park into a jungle.**

 **Mcoombes: Nice one! First time I've seen Katie on a quest and those powers are awesome, good thinking. Nyx is so mean to Percy, I love her character.**

 **A: Thanks a lot, I was really nervous with introducing Nyx, it's good to see it worked out so well.**

(Percy POV)

'Go left.' Chaos suddenly said.

'What?'

'There should be a volcanic island if you go right.' Chaos explained.

'So? We're on a quest to retrieve the golden Fleece.' Nyx joined the conversation.

'There's someone inside.'

'A monster?' I wondered.

'Someone who needs help.'

'Okay, if someone needs help we can help him.' I argued, and I asked the ship to go left.

Anne made a cracking sound that could mean anything, luckily, Katie could translate it.

"She says there are no such things as left and right on sea."

"Go starboard." Nyx corrected me, and something on the lower deck crackled which I could interpret as an agreement.

The ship went starboard and Katie gave me questioning look.

"There's something we need to check out there." I explained and Katie nodded.

After a few minutes of sailing we could see an island on the horizon. Even though calling it an island was an exaggeration. It was more like a giant decided to put down a huge rock in the middle of the sea and placed a small hill on it. I could not really see how it was a volcano. I thought it just looked like a regular hill.

The island seem to be made of a red sandstone like rock and it had huge cliffs made it impossible to enter it without some kind of transportation.

Nyx shadow traveled us to the top of the cliff and we saw a path that led to the middle of island where there we saw a gaping hole that had the was around 350 feet wide. It was getting hotter the closer we got to the hole. I was immune to the heat but I saw Katie was sweating.

'I am protecting her from the heat.' Chaos commented.

'It doesn't look like you're doing a good job at it.' I said, noticing how tired Katie looked from the heat.

'Well if it wasn't for me, she would've molten right on spot.' Chaos said with a chuckle.

'How hot is it here actually?'

'You don't want to know.' Hemera said which was a bit frightening.

When we reached the edge of the hole, we looked down to see it was around 400 feet deep. The walls of the hole were glowing red and on the bottom I could see there was a lake of magma that was clashed against the walls of the hole and slowly melted it away. I saw the ground on the other side of the hole collapsing and falling down the lava pit.

"Well, this is fun, can we go back?" Nyx complained unimpressed.

"There's someone on the bottom." Katie said, and she pointed at the bottom of the magma lake, There was in the middle a small island that seemed to be immune to the magma.

And someone was lying there, a woman.

"Who is that?" I wondered but Chaos kept silent.

"Is she dead?" Katie wondered, it was too far away to make out details she seemed to be on fire but I couldn't say for sure.

"We need to check it out." Katie decided when none of us said something.

"Yes, but how? Nyx can shadow travel me to the bottom but you two are not heat resistant"

"Hermes Multivitamins." Katie said and her eyes lit up, "We can use those, I mean they are supposed to protect us?"

I took out the bottle with the remaining multivitamins, thank the Fates, there we're still a few left.

"I am not sure they will protect you two."

'They will.' Chaos said suddenly.

"But my intuition tells me they will help." I added.

Katie shrugged and took out a vitamin and put it in her mouth, when she smiled and gave us a thumbs up Nyx took one as well.

Nyx took my hand and Katie's and we were engulfed in shadows.

A second later we appeared on the small island that, now I was standing on it, looked more like a platform, it was around 20 by 20 feet.

I looked at the woman lying on the floor and now I noticed she was actually not human, maybe a small giant and I noticed she was not dead.

She was curled up, holding her knees and she looked really peaceful.

Oh, did I tell you that she was sleeping?

Well she was sleeping which was disturbing who sleeps in a volcano?

How did she look like? Let me describe her. She was tall, around 3 meters which were one of the first signs she was not a human or a demigod, the next sign was her skin she had a reddish brown skin however around her arms and feet it looked like burning magma with glowing red lines all over her that made it look like she had lava under her skin. She had long orange hair that was burning softly at the end of her hair it descended into wore a black chiton that had orange streaks on them that we're actually glowing and moving.

"Wow, I've never seen someone like her." Nyx said dryly without much empathy.

At random times flames burst to life at her skin that did not hurt her nor did the flames hurt us.

And she was snoring.

"She is asleep." Katie stated as she got closer to the sleeping woman.

"No shit sherlock," Nyx said annoyed, and she summoned her black daggers.

"So are we going to kill her?" Nyx said but I interrupted, "She needs help. I think." I said and added mentally, 'Remember, Chaos said someone needs our help.'

'With what waking up? She seems to be fine, let's go.'

I however kneeled down next to her and slowly pushed her shoulder. She kept snoring.

I pushed again, a little harder, and she mumbled, "I'm sleeping."

I pushed harder, "wake up." I said and she opened her eyes.

She had brown eyes that we're set on fire and had a trail of a sparkles coming out of it.

She looked at me and gasped, "Poseidon you came!" and she lunged forward and before I could react she was hugging me.

'Poseidon?' Hemera wondered.

The flames and magma on her body did not hurt me which was a good thing otherwise I would've died from a hug which was not a way I wanted to die. Especially not after surviving Tartarus.

I softly pushed her away which was hard since she was heavy and so big.

"I'm not Poseidon." I said and the woman eyed me suspicious as she took a step back.

"But you look like him."

Nyx snickered while Katie just looked confused, maybe because Katie had never seen Poseidon before so she did not understood that I looked like him.

"I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon." I explained as she got up to her full length and I felt a bit nervous, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" She asked saddened.

"No." Nyx answered, "Are you an immortal?"

The woman nodded, "Of course, you don't know me."

And she began looking around, "My name is Thera, I'm the Titan of Volcanoes and Lava."

Katie and I stepped back once we heard she was a titan.

Nyx, however, just looked suspicious, "I've never heard of you."

Thera looked sad at Nyx, "That's because they erased me from history." 

**A/N Sorry if you think this chapter is unfinished but I did not** had **a lot of time to write.**

Review **you're thoughts about an OC.**

 **-Moonhorse96-**


	32. I use my vacuum cleaner on this vulcano

**A/N, Next chapter! Yay! Well don't have a lot to say, that actually rhymes okay.**

 **Original Name:** **For the last 2 or 3 days, i have been reading this fan fic when i can! You have one of the best fanfiction's i have seen on here, and i check often! You are a really amazing author! Good luck and keep up the great work? Also, is Horse**

 **Radish an animal?**

 **A: Thank you for reading my fanfic, glad you like it but no HorseRadish is not an animal. It's a food.**

 **Guest:** **Interesting... Seeing the earlier comments got me thinking... You could make the a Percy/Loki (which would be hilarious).**

 **A: What do you mean with Percy/Loki? As in a pairing?**

 **Bruce77** **:** **Writing might not be great but the story more than makes up for it. Looking forward to the rest. Good luck. Story is in my favourites now.**

 **A: Thanks, I'll try to improve but like I said, this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my main language, I'm glad the plot is good enough to make up for the lack of writing skill.**

 **MarethyuQ** **:** **dam, nice! is she actually an OC? or did you scour some myths and legends for a lesser known titan of volcanoes and lava, coz logically speaking there should be one.**

 **A: Nope, she is an OC Lucian Naruto and I created.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:** **Did you use Thera, my friend? Interesting, this is still too early to give an opinion, but in the next chapter when more is revealed I think this will be possible,**

 **A: Nope, got you covered!**

(Percy POV)

"What?" I asked flabbergasted, "You mean metaphorically?"

Thera shook her head which caused her hair o form a trail of sparkles.

"No literally." Thera said.

"Are you a peaceful Titan?" Katie wondered and Thera smiled, "I'm one of the few Titans who decided not to follow Kronos."

"There are more?"

"Yes," I answered, "Not all Titans are bad, nor were there children," I said thinking about Zoë and Calypso who were both children of Atlas.

"Wait how many peaceful titans are there?" Katie wondered.

"Most of the female Titans were peaceful right?" I said trying to remember all of them.

Thera snorted, "Yes, most of them."

Nyx eyes lit up, "Did Mnemosyne erase you?"

Thera eyes were filled with grief, "Yes."

"Who is Mnemosyne?" Katie wondered.

"Child of Gaia and Ouranos, the Titaness of memory." Nyx said quickly.

"Wait wasn't Mnemosyne on the good side? She created the Oracle of Trophonius right?" I asked trying to remember everything about the Titaness of memory, hey, that's funny.

Thera snorted, "Good side, she erased me from history."

"What did you do to be erased from history?" I asked curious.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Thera asked, and she pointed at the magma around us.

"Inside a volcano?" Nyx guessed.

"Not just a volcano, this volcano is my prison."

As if the volcano agreed a bubble of magma popped next to us.

"Wait you can't escape? I mean we just entered, I could shadow travel you out of here."

Thera shook her head, "I can just walk out of here anytime I want but this volcano is not just a normal volcano."

I looked around, true I had not seen a lot of volcanoes to have a clear frame of reference but this seemed like a pretty normal volcano.

"What's wrong with this volcano?" I asked.

She looked serious at me, "This is the World volcano."

"World volcano?" I asked totally confused.

She nodded like her it was the biggest secret ever.

"Sorry but what is a world volcano?" Katie asked.

"This volcano is connected to every volcano in the world, if this one erupts all the volcanoes in the world will erupt."

"That's not how volcanoes work." Nyx commented dryly.

Thera shook her head, "it's not a normal volcano, it's designed to be my prison. The Earth mother herself created this volcano to trap me inside."

'Gaia.' Nyx told me mentally.

"I don't get it how this is a prison. If you are the Titaness of Volcanoes shouldn't you be immune to fire?"

Thera nodded, "Yes I have full control over this volcano that's the reason it hasn't erupted yet and created the next mass extinction."

I looked at the volcano with new eyes. I did not want to stay any longer than necessary.

Then the realisation dawned on me, "You can't escape because if you leave this volcano erupts and all the volcanoes in the world will do the same."

Thera nodded.

"But that's horrible, why would Gaia do such a thing?" Katie asked shocked.

"And why has no been rescuing you? I mean Athena would sure find a loophole right?" I asked trying to find a solution myself.

Thera sighted, "That's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated and Katie nodded, even Nyx seemed to be interested.

Thera sat down and looked at us with sadness in her eye. We followed and I imagined it must look weird from a distance, three kids and a 10 feet tall woman sitting on the bottom of a volcano.

"I'm a child of Oceanus and Tethys, and I was born before the first Titan war, when the war broke out me and a lot of other Titanesses stayed neutral however I was a good friend of a the gods and actually hoped they would win even though I remained neutral."

'I bet you there comes a but, there's always a but.' Nyx said but I ignored her.

"But Zeus took interest in me and tried to seduce me." she said and she shivered and I completely understood it.

Getting approached by Zeus might sound great but it's not, a lot of his lovers die or get cursed *couch* Leto *cough* and refusing Zeus was even worse.

"However, I was not interested in him, so I refused."

Katie looked at Thera wide eyed, "And then?"

"Well Zeus was furious, so I went to Poseidon and asked him to hide me in Atlantis and protect me from Zeus's wrath."

"And what did my father do?" I asked.

"Well, he took me in and protected me against Zeus. He was very kind of me even though I was a daughter of Oceanus he always respected me."

"That's why you thought I was Poseidon?" I asked and she nodded.

"From all the Gods to help me I expected Poseidon the most, even though he would not remember me."

"Because Mnemosyne erased you from history right?" Katie asked and Thera nodded.

"After I went into hiding the war between Kronos and Zeus went worse and Othyrus was about to overthrow Olympus."

"Mmm...I can't remember anything about that." Nyx said thoughtfully.

'You're just 13 remembers?' I said not wanting her to blow her cover and admit she was alive back then.

"At the last battle the Titans went out for a full attack on Olympus and they we're winning, I couldn't stand the sight of the Gods who always respected me dying so I interfered."

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I created an earthquake that made Magma shoot to the surface and cover the Throne room of the Titans with lava."

I whistled, I knew how important the Thrones were. They were a symbol of power that strengthened the owners, destroying one would weaken a Titan or God a lot.

"After that the tide of the battle changed, the now weakened Titans were finished of with ease now their source of power was cut off and the Gods won the war."

"But what happened to you?" Katie asked worried.

"Using my powers tired me, and I was forced go into a hundred year sleep. When I woke up I found out that Gaia was mad at me and wanted revenge so she placed this volcano over me so I would be trapped forever."

"That's so mean." Katie cried out but Thera shrugged.

"I hoped that the Gods would cook up a plan, but they never showed up to help me." she said saddened.

"Did Gaia erase you?" Nyx asked but she shook her head.

"No when Zeus found out I was trapped under a volcano, he did not only left me, he also forced Mnemosyne to erase me from history so I would remain inside forever."

"That bastard." Nyx mumbled, "Should've killed him when I had the chance."

'Chaos any chance we could free her?' I asked.

'Yes but you have to do it yourself.' Chaos said.

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to interfere with my daughter's punishment.' Chaos stated which reminded me Gaia was also the daughter of Chaos, that meant Nyx was Gaia's sister.

Huh, weird.

"Well, that was nice," Nyx said and she got up."We need to go."

"Wait we can't leave her!" Katie protested.

"She's right." I said as I got up and opened my backpack trying to look for something that could help Thera.

"I'm sorry but you three can't help me, this is my punishment."

"No, we can help, right Percy?" Katie asked and I nodded.

Chaos confirmed I could help Thera but not with her help so it had to do something with my own powers or something I had in my backpack. I quickly made a mental list of my powers. All of Hestia's were disabled except the fire resistance. I could maybe bend the fire but only with a lot of ambrosia and even then I would not be able to free Thera.

My water powers we're kinda useless since pouring water down at the bottom of a volcano would be to much for me, especially now.

Combat avatar looked cool but was useless against a volcano, I wished I picked up some knowledge from Carter, or maybe some useful hieroglyphs but sadly I was the worst with Egyptian magic.

I went through my backpack, Ambrosia, money, some clothes, food, two multivitamins and the Thermos of the winds Hermes gave.

The thermos…

I looked up and asked, "Thera, theoretically if we could quench this volcano would you be free to go?"

Thera was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes, but you can't quench this volcano, water evaporates immediately down here, and even if I would go Zeus would have my head."

"One problem at a time." I said as I took out the flask, Nyx saw it and her eyes widened.

"Percy, do you know how dangerous that could be?"

"What is that?" Thera asked curious.

"A gift we received from Hermes, it contains the winds of the four cardinal directions: North, South, East, and West."

"Isn't the earth round?" Thera wondered.

"However if I would release all the four winds would it quench the volcano?" I wondered and Thera gasped.

"It could work."

"Percy that' suicide. When odysseus released the four winds he was blown all across the mediterranean sea." Nyx protested.

"And Zeus would never let me roam free." Thera added.

"But Nyx, can't you wrap shadows around Percy? So he won't be blown away?" Katie said and Nyx's eyes lit up.

"Yes." she said. "Shadows are not affected by the wind so it would work but are you sure you want to waste a magic item?"

"Yes."

"But what about Zeus?" Thera asked but I shrugged, "One problem at a time, we can ask Poseidon for protection and to hide you if necessary."

Thera nodded.

"Okay Nyx, Shadows please." I said, and Nyx snapped her fingers, around all of us large shadows began to clump together and climbed up our bodies. It reached around my wait when they stopped and I tried to move. No longer we're the shadows something in the background, they were a solid black substance that prevented me from moving.

"Are you a demigod?" Thera wondered but Nyx ignored her.

Shadows wrapped around Katie and Nyx too, Thera said she could resist the winds since she was a Titaness.

"Ready?" I asked, and I slipped of the lid of the thermos.

With a loud snap the lid flew open and all the four winds were released. It felt like an air cannon was firing at my face for 10 seconds long. I had to close my eyes, or they would've dried out immediately and made me blind.I held on to the thermos with all my power not wanting to let it slip away as it tried to pull itself free. After four seconds the feeling of being blown to shreds faded away.

This is me trying to describe it afterwards, at the moment I only thought: IEKS!

I opened my eyes and looked around to find out. It was completely dark except for Thera because of her flaming hair and burning skin.

"Why is it so dark?" Katie wondered.

"I don't know but I like it." Nyx replied from the right of me.

Thera closed her eyes and the flames on her body shone brighter and we could see something.

All the magma was replaced by stone.

The volcano was quenched.

"It worked." Katie said with awe.

"Yes, this is totally awesome." Nyx commented.

'Told you, you could do it on your own.' Chaos spoke.

Thera looked at me with tearing eyes.

"You actually managed to quench this volcano." She stated with a shaking voice.

"Yup." Nyx answered.

Then I fainted from the effort.

Of course I had a demigod dream.

I could not see a thing, but I heard two voices talking, one I recognized as Luke the other however was unknown to me.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Luke said a bit angry.

"If you want a partnership with us, you have to let us do what we must." the other voice replied.

"Yes because that worked out great!" Luke shouted.

"Look son of Hermes, we gave you a cruise ship, we made the son of Poseidon powerless that's more than you did." the man replied calmly.

"Yes but for what price? Chaining a camper to a burning hearth? Even Kronos agreed it was unnecessary and that it seems more like a personal vendetta then actually helping us."

"We promised you the golden fleece and we do what we promise."

"No, you are after the dead of Percy because he knows about you but Kronos thinks he can still be useful."

A third voice suddenly joined the conversation, a low voice said, "We have bad news."

Luke and the man both said, "What?"

"Chrysaor ship has sunken." the new voice answered.

Luke laughed, "And this kind of people are your allies? A pirate who can't even sail?"

The man grunted, "It doesn't matter, we have enough Greek fire, there's no reason to worry."

"If this fails-" Luke began but the man chuckled.

"You and Kronos have no other choice then accept our help."

With that the conversation ended.

 **A/N So. this is the backstory? What you guys think of it? Review plsss!**

 **Bye!**

-Moonhorse96-


	33. Nyx is sponsored by Coca Cola!

A/N Sorry, not a lot of time so reviews tomorrow, Sorry but I seriously don't have enough time.

When I got up to the main deck, I saw Nyx and Katie talking to Thera and eating salad and drinking Coca cola, where did they get that?

"How long have I been out?" I asked worriedly, looking at the sun that was hovering about the horizon and it seemed to be getting darker.

"A half day, we moved you to the sleeping quarters, and we waited for you to wake up." Nyx explained taking another sip of her cola, "Seriously this stuff is good, why have I never tasted this before?" Nyx lifted her bottle of cola.

"Where did you get that?" I wondered and Katie pointed at the floor, "Anne gave it to us."

I blinked a few times,"Did you just say our ship can make salad and cola?"

Anne crackled and a nearby cannon began to turn around and aimed at me.

I sighed, "Of course Anne can make salad and cola."

The barrel lowered which probably meant Anne was satisfied with my answer.

"So did anything happen while I was out, except Anne being able to make salad?" I asked and Thera pouted.

"I tried to pray to Poseidon, but he won't respond." She said saddened.

"Why do you pray to Poseidon?"

Nyx sighted, "Because she hopes Poseidon will hide her in his kingdom from Zeus."

"I think you should just face Zeus." I said but Thera shook her head, "No I don't want to cause any trouble, especially not with Kronos rising."

"Maybe if I pray Poseidon would answer." I suggested, and Thera's eyes lit up, "would you do that for me?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

'Dad?' I silently asked.

'Percy what's wrong?' Poseidon immediately responded.

'Hey, dad, is Tyson okay?' I asked.

'Yes, he fell of your boat, and I brought him down to my palace.' Poseidon said, and I felt a little bit of jealousy.

'Can you send him back to me? We are on a quest. We might need his help.' I asked.

'No!' Poseidon said a bit angrily.

'Why not?' I asked a little bit shocked about his reaction.

'It's too dangerous, I don't want him to get hurt.' He explained.

Okay, that doesn't make sense, being in danger is basically the description of a demigod life, I guess it would be the same for a cyclops. And beside that, Tyson lived on the streets for years alone.

'What about me? We need his help.' I protested.

'I know you and your friends are strong enough, in fact it was Demeter who is annoying me to dead with questions like,' Poseidon mimicked Demeter's voice.'is Percy taking good care of Katie? Are they eating enough cereal? Seriously, she is the most overprotective mother ever.'Poseidon laughed.

'We were talking about Tyson remember?' I said.

Poseidon grunted, 'He's staying down here, where it's safe. I know you can do it without him.'

I decided there was not a lot I could do to convince my dad so I decided to drop the subject.

''I have someone who needs shelter and protection, could you do that for me?' I asked.

'Who?'

"A titaness.' And Poseidon went silent.

'It's a peaceful one. She needs help and she hopes you could help her.' I added.

'Why would I help a titan?' Poseidon argued.

I thought about it for a second.

'Do you want to piss of Zeus?' I asked.

'Yes.' Poseidon said after a few seconds of silence.

'Then take her in, I promise you won't regret it.'

'Fine but only because you ask it.' Poseidon said and I opened my eyes.

"He will provide you shelter." I said and Thera smiled.

I walked over to the port side of the ship and leaned over the railing and saw a whirlpool being formed underneath us.

It was small, maybe a 15 feet wide and it seemed to form a tube to the bottom of the ocean.

"Awesome." Nyx said with awe.

"It doesn't look safe." Katie noticed, I looked at Thera.

"Won't the water hurt you? You know with all the flames and magma?" I asked but she shook her head."Don't worry about me. I will be fine." she said and she gave us a warm smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to com with us? We could use some help," Katie asked, and I saw she was about to break down but Thera shook her head. "Sorry, I wish I could help you but if Zeus finds out, you three would be in trouble too."

Katie blinked a few tears away and gave Thera a hug which seemed painful to me but then I noticed the flames did not hurt her. She then went downstairs to the lower deck, mumbling something about checking the lower deck.

Thera turned toward me and gave me a hug too.

"You are a lot like your father." She whispered in my ears, and she stepped back, "I'm forever in your debt." she added, but I just waved it off.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." I said blushing, she smiled and turned toward Nyx and embraced her in a hug too.

"STOP!" Nyx shouted, but I guess Thera was to strong, "You're killing me!" Nyx protested as she was being embraced.

'I'm taking pictures mom.' Hemera laughed.

Thera let go of Nyx who now glared at her. She jumped over the railing, and she fell down the whirlpool.

"We should've left her." Nyx complained, and she threw the empty cola bottle at the dissolving whirlpool. A new bottle of Coca cola appeared on the railing next to Nyx who immediately took it and started drinking it. I silently prayed she would not get addicted to Cola.

"I'm gonna check on Katie." I told Nyx and went down the lower deck.

(linebreak)

Katie was hard to find. I found her after walking four times pass her. I only noticed her when she moved and I saw she was doing that camouflage thing again. I found Katie at the sleeping quarters where she was sitting on a bed playing with some black dirt in her hand. When I took a closer look, I saw the dirt was constantly changing its state. One moment it was black and coarse, next moment it was gray and dry.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I sat down to Katie, she hadn't noticed me.

She nodded, "I'm just worried about Meg, I hoped Thera could help us, it would be a lot easier with a Titaness on our side and even Tyson is gone."

"He is safe." I reassured her. She gave me a questioning look an I explained the conversation I had with my father.

"Did my mom really say that?" Katie asked laughing and I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out alive, all of us." I reassured her.

Katie was about to say something but was interrupted when the shadows in front of us solidified into the shape of a human, after that the faded away revealing Nyx. "We are closing in on the Sirens."

(Linebreak)

Katie and I had candle wax in our ears. Nyx was listening music with earbuds in and was headbanging to a song I did not recognize. Nobody was interested in becoming wiser, so I had not to worry about suicide attempts this time. The fog became thicker, and it was hard to make see anything.

The sun was almost under, and it made it really hard to see.

Nyx raised her hand, and the darkness slowly faded which allowed us to see a bit. There was an island ahead of us, jacked rocks were pointing out of the water, threatening to destroy ever ship that came to close. Anne, however, easily sailed around them.

After a few seconds we sailed past a half moon shaped bay that had at least a dozen creatures on it that were a mixed of vultures with human heads.

The Sirens.

Last time I sailed past them they were continuously changing heads but this time all I saw were shriveled woman faces that seemed to be singing, I thought it was odd but decided not to dwell on it.

Nyx gave them the finger and shouted something I couldn't hear.

Apparently she was being really rude because all the Sirens were in rage.

Within a second they flew up, using their wings and began to fly towards the ship.

'You really had to give them the finger.' I said glaring at Nyx who had summoned her daggers.

I uncapped Riptide and summoned FrostSilver and got ready for a fight.

Katie raised her hands, and I saw the floor under us move and branches sticking out of the side the ship, growing thick thorns and moving around like venus fly traps.

The sirens flew up high before diving down at high speed at our ship and I instinctively knew this was something we could not fight off. There were at least five sirens for each one of us and they were a lot more agile than we were.

Nyx threw both her daggers at a pair of Sirens before rolling away from one that tried to grab her, and she summoned a new pair in her hands.

I saw one diving down at me, straight from above, I stepped aside and slashed her with Riptide which caused her to combust, another one made a dive towards and I jumped forward to its surprise and caught her mid-air, making us both fall to the ground. I summoned Frost silver again and stabbed her in the stomach.

I got up after that and picked up Riptide that was swung across the deck.

Nyx and I were doing quite a good job at defending ourselves but if the Sirens would decide to do a group attack we would sure be overwhelmed. I turned around to see a few Sirens being crushed by branches that began to sprout from the deck.

I tried to find Katie and I saw she was being cornered by four Sirens, they we're too agile to get hit by the branches and Katie's dagger would not help against the Sirens.

I was about to run towards her when all the cannons on the upper deck began to move, like they were being controlled by regular humans they took aim at the sky above us. And shot.

We had had six 24-pound cannons on the upper deck that we had no idea how to use them nor did we had any ammunition for them so I wondered what they were about to shoot when A beam of fire erupted from all the cannons aimed at the sails.

We had fucking flame throwers on our ship.

The Sail was on fire and within a second, like it was magic, the entire ship was on fire. Everything was engulfed in orange flames but strangely it did not produce any heat nor did it hurt or damage the ship.

The Sirens however,

all the Sirens that were on the ship combusted into golden dust, they could not even flee. The fire caught them all by surprise and was everywhere. The Sirens that were airborne looked with terror at the flaming ship. They decided to call it a day and flew back, waiting for a better prey.

The flames disappeared when the Sirens were out of sight and I pulled out the wax from my ears.  
"What the Fuck?" Nyx and I said at the same time.

Katie looked exhausted but I could see she was as flabbergasted as we were.

The cannons went back to their original position, and it was like nothing happened. No burn marks, no scratches. Everything was perfectly fine.

The lower deck beneath us cracked, followed by the floor we were standing on. Katie's eyes lit up.

"What did she say?" Nyx asked.

"Well apparently she can copy the abilities of her passengers. She used your control over fire." Katie said and she looked at me.

A bottle Coca cola appeared next to Nyx.

"Well I guess she found out how to summon food too." I mumbled still flabbergasted.

However we had no time to discuss this new information, on the horizon a new island appears.

The island of the cyclops.

A/N Please review, I'll correct any mistakes tomorrow, bye


	34. My adventure blows!

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry that I couldn't respond to the reviews yesterday, was kind of out of time. Don't matter, though. I hope you people enjoy this chapter, worked hard on it.**

 **(Reviews chapter 32)**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **there seems to be a problem, where the chapter uploaded twice, could you check that please?**

 **i mean, in one chapter ( this one, chap. 32) the story/text is printed twice.**

 **A: Checked, and fixed, Thx!**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:**

 **Thera can expel lava and heat from her body does not it? So she did not have to worry too much about Zeus. If the pervert tries to get close to her again, Thera can simply threaten to melt his balls.**

 **Lava is dangerous even to Gods and Titans, and do you know what Zeus most values? What Zeus loves most is not his throne as King of the Gods or all the power he has, what Zeus loves is the 'little friend' he has around his waist. Hehehe! Lava Dick Horrible combination... Zeus can not even touch her.**

 **A: Well unless he wants to have "hot" sex! Get it?**

 **SpartanBoy:**

 **Oopsy, a t the end there something went wrong with copy n' paste, but it was a cool chappy.**

 **A: Should be fixed by now but thx for telling me.**

 **FanonOverCanon:**

 **FYI, you posted the entire chapter twice, so it's double the length it should be.**

 **A: Not anymore, but thanks for telling me.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Guess who used to be thoth is gother and son of a mortal but is no typhon-father of all monsters because he keeps forgetting his password? (Hint its me)**

 **A: Why don't you change your password to 123? That's easy to remember XD.**

 **Guest1 chapter 32 . Oct 5**

 **Volcano, it's spelled volcano.**

 **Yes I meant as a pairing, as I typed earlier it would be funny.**

 **A: What is the difference between volcano and Volcano? I don't get it, though the pairing Loki/Percy would be funny it would be catastrophic for all the 9 worlds.**

 **(Reviews chapter 33)**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **"forever in your doubt", should be changed to "forever in your debt"**

 **both words have different meanings, even though they sound similar.**

 **be careful next time, other than that, good chapter**

 **A: Done, and thanks, was kind of in a rush.**

 **SpartanBoy** **chapter 33 . 16h ago**

 **A ship with fucking flamethrowers?! Sign me up!**

 **A: Sure, just get to the sea of monsters, a gorgon should ask for your personal information and you are done!**

 **BleckBlah5956:**

 **Omg! Love this so much. I find your story very humorous and well written and hope for the next chapter soon as you are able to! :)**

 **A: Thanks, awesome you like it. I try my best!**

 **AARON AND PERCY** **chapter 33 . 15h ago**

 **you should have the ship become the capital ship in the half-blood navy... AND MAKE A NAVY**

 **A: Yes, maybe it would scare Kronos so bad he decides Tartarus is better than meeting Anne.**

 **Guest1:**

 **What? Is this ship possessed by a god? Cause it's OP!**

 **A: I know, OP!**

'I think it's better to wait till it's day.' Hemera suggested.

'No, we can do it under the cover of darkness.' Nyx protested.

We were approaching the island of Polyphemus but it was already night and we discussing if we should wait for day or strike now and win some time. Of course Hemera said we should do it while we had some daylight and Nyx proclaimed that the midnight was the best time to strike.

Chaos, however, ended with a winning argument.

'You can't enter the cave when it's dark, Polyphemus closes it with the boulder and only opens it at sunrise or at sunset.'

'Ha! I win!' Hemera exclaimed.

"Fine!" Nyx said out loud startling Katie who was staring at the island. It was really dark, but we could make out the fact that the island was beautiful.

"30° 31' N and 75° 12' W, This is the location of the Golden Fleece." I said.

"So are we going now or are we going to wait till dawn?" Katie asked.

"Dawn." Nyx grunted and she shadow traveled to the sleeping quarters.

Anne sailed to the far side of the island where we were out of sight and she stopped there.

"You know it would be awesome Anne could fly." Katie joked.

I thought about it for a second, theoretically if I could bring Jason onto this ship Anne could copy his flying power.

"Yeah." I said and we went silent.

"Katie, can you keep a secret?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, Of course." Katie said.

I thought how to bring the news to her.

"It's about Meg's past, there is another reason she was chained to the hearth." I said and Katie's eyes widened.

"You know something about her past?" Katie asked, then she added quickly, "Of course, you brought her to camp didn't you?"

Well, this was unexpected, most campers didn't know that. Meg and I had faked that she was wandering around half-blood hill and I found her and brought her to camp.

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out you two know each other longer then she stayed at camp. Meg was always with you training in the forest," Katie explained with a smile.

"You know that she snugs out of her cabin?" I asked.

Katie nodded, "Almost every week she left, of course, I would notice and I assume Nyx is in on it too" I stared at her flabbergasted.

Katie noticed my confusion and smirked, "I may not do a lot at camp but that doesn't mean I'm dumb."

"Yeah, it seems like you are a lot smarter than you pretend to be," I said with awe, Katie shrugged.

"Guess I'm just like my mother. She is one of the most powerful Olympians, yet she is always on the background, but what's up with Meg's past?"

I sighted, "Katie I'm going to reveal a big secret, and I need you to keep it a secret. If the other campers find out about this world war 3 might start."

Katie nodded, less impressed then I hoped she would be.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

I chose for a dramatic pause before saying, "Katie, the Gods have split personalities, they are Greek but they also have a Roman form. There is also a camp for Roman demigods across the country."

Katie nodded, "Well, that's just another layer of weirdness in the life of a demigod."

'Well, she took it surprisingly well.' Chaos commented.

'Yeah, I expected her to freak out.' Hemera said with awe.

"So why is it a secret?" Katie asked.

"Everytime Greek and Romans meet each other they fight each other. The American Civil War was actually a war between Greek and Roman Demigods. After that the Gods decided to separate them with the mist and all the memories of each other were erased."

Katie nodded thoughtfully, "But why don't the Romans help in the war against Kronos?"

"They do, we just don't notice it."

"So is Meg a Roman demigod?" Katie asked.

"No, she is a Greek."

Katie raised her brow, "Then what's the connection between her and Romans?"

"Triumvirate."I simply said.

"What's Triumvirate?" Katie asked.

"A powerful organization existing out of the three worst Roman emperors who made themselves Gods."

"Roman Emperors, who made themselves Gods? But how? I've never heard of them."

"It's a Shadow organization, but they are rich, they have resources that are beyond our imagination. They hide in the shadows and pull the strings on a lot of wars. They sponsor Luke. The cruise ship is paid by them."

Katie now looked genuinely afraid, "That's horrible, why haven't you told the Gods? Sure they can get rid of them."

I shook my head, "No, the moment I reveal their existence they will go out on us at full power, they have huge armies. They can't use them now without revealing their existence."

"So what's Meg's connection with Triumvirate?" Katie wondered.

"Nero, he rules over the eastside of America, Caligae, another Roman Emperor, burned down Meg's and her father's house. They fled but fell in the hands of Nero. Nero separated her from her father. When she was six, he killed her father and tried to make her join her side."

I saw tears in Katie's eyes. She tried to say something but the tears made it impossible to articulate clearly.

After a few seconds, she said, "That's horrible."

"Yes, that's why I took her to camp. Nero is furious and wants my blood and Meg's blood as well."

"Thank you for helping my sister," Katie said and suddenly hugged me.

After a minute she released me and yawned, "I'm going to catch some sleep." Katie said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think we should enter the island at dawn, you know, so we can enter his cave."

"You say it." Katie said as she went downstairs.

(Linebreak)

We made our way over the beach without many problems; The chains were still in the cave so we had not to worry about the man eating sheep. I took the Golden Fleece from the tree, and it magically fitted into my backpack. We waited in front of the entrance, we discussed our plan before sunrise. We got onto the island before Pholymus would open it and release his sheep.

Nyx coughed before yelling,"Did someone order a painful death?"

Sounds came from the inside from the cave, "Who's there?"

"Nobody!" Nyx yelled back with a smug smile on her face.

The boulder moved and revealed a huge cyclops, Polyphemus.

"Nobody! I came for you!"Polyphemus shouted, and he looked down at us. His eye must have been really bad because he looked at me instead of Nyx. But on the flip side, the original nobody was a male and Nyx was a female.

We all stepped back, making the cyclops leave his cave.

Nyx stood on my right side and Katie was on my left, the both looked determined.

I uncapped Riptide. I only needed one sword now and took another few steps back.

Polyphemus followed and stepped forward.

"Now!" I shouted.

Shadows began to wrap rapidly around Polyphemus's right leg while vines and grass began to grow at a high pace wrapping themselves around his left leg.

"What?" Polyphemus wondered but it was too late.

Katie made a pulling motion with her hands and the vines followed her movement. His left leg suddenly jerked forward but his right leg was still trapped in Nyx's shadows.

I activated my combat avatar, Chaos hovered above me and had a sadistic smile on her face. In her right hand she held a copy of Riptide, only it was a lot larger and seemed to be made of the same substance Chaos was. I lunged forward and Chaos mimicked my movement. Now we were only a few feet smaller than the cyclops. I lunged forward while he fell on his back due to Katie´s vines pulling his left leg away.

My right fist connected with his jaw and I landed on top of him.

I grinned as I had riptide against his throat.

"There are probably a lot of reasons why I shouldn't kill you but right now I can't think of one."

And with that I pushed Riptide straight through his throat.

He let out a scream before he combusted into golden dust like monsters always do.

I deactivated my combat avatar and fell to my knees.

'That was awesome.' Chaos exclaimed.

Katie handed me some ambrosia and I gave her a grateful nod before swallowing it in one bite.

"That was…" I began but Nyx yelled. "Awesome!"

"I was about to say great team work, but awesome works too," I said smiling.

We heard a few baas's coming from the cave.

"Shit the sheep," I muttered remembering the flesh-eating sheep.

Katie smiled, "Don't worry, I poisoned the hay they were eating. If I snap my fingers the Ph levels in the hay will get so high they won't be able to move." Katie said and snapped her fingers.

Immediately it went silent.

'Poor sheep.' Hemera pouted.

I decided never to piss of Katie, who knows what she could do to a cheese burger?

We entered the cave of Polyphemus and at the end of the cave were Clarisse and Grover gagged and tied up against the wall.

They stared at us, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, we are here to safe you!" Katie reassured them and we hurried towards them.

Katie cut open Clarisse's ropes while Nyx freed Grover.

I looked around and noticed something peculiar. The entire cave was hollowed out. Unlike last time where it was filled with all kinds of stuff now there was only hay everywhere, sleeping sheep and small packages stuck to the wall.

"What happened to this place?" I wondered out loud.

Clarisse, who was untied, now yelled, "Trap!"

'O.' Chaos said unimpressed.

"Trap?" Katie asked.

"I suppose it is." A male voice behind us said, We all turned around and saw three men enter the cave.

The man in the middle, he seemed to be around 30 but I knew he wasn't, was casually walking, looking around like he was inside a store, deciding what to buy.

He wore an expensive purple Italian suit and a grey shirt that could barely contain his belly. Yet he had golden chains hanging around his belly, maybe to make up for the ugliness.

He had a haggard face that was completed by a weak chin and a mouth stuck in a permanent sneer.

Nero.

On his left and right side were two seven feet tall Germani. Both were had blond hair and had snake shaped tattoos.

"Nero." I hissed.

He laughed, "Yes, I must say I'm quite disappointed in you. I thought the Demigod who Kronos feared and discovered Triumvirate would be," he rubbed his chin, "More impressive."

I was about to say something but Nero wasn't finished, "But in the end, you are just a teenager that pushes buttons everywhere and has no idea what he's doing."

His words did hurt, like almost physically and I remembered Meg telling me how good of a speaker he was.

"Percy, who is this?" Clarisse asked not impressed.

"Nero, a roman dickhead. I tell you two later about it, just roll with it. And if we can kill him in the process that would be great." I grunted not looking away from Nero.

Nero laughed, "Kill me, Percy, I am a god!"

"Percy, what's the plan?" Grover asked afraid.

"Kill him?" Nyx suggested helpfully.

Nero even har der laughed which began to annoy me.

"Stop laughing, we outnumber you!" Katie yelled angrily.

Nero stopped abruptly.

"Give us the Fleece Percy, and I let you and your friends go." He said seriously.

"Never!" Clarisse shouted and then looked at me, "You have the fleece?" She whispered and I nodded.

"We rather fight you." Nyx said smirking.

Nero smirked and took out a silver device from his pocket. It had around the size of a tv remote, but it was silver and had multiple buttons on it.

"This entire island is stuffed with C-4 and Greek Fire, if I press this button the entire island will explode, I won't die but all of you will. Sadly the Fleece would be lost too."

We all stepped back with fear for the detonator.

Everyone except Nyx.

"Well, I think you are lying, I have no idea what C-4 is but I don't care." She sneered, and she summoned two black daggers in her hand.

'Nyx don't!' I mentally cried out but she wouldn't budge.

Nero snickered, "Okay, I get it, you want proof." and he pressed a golden button.

A loud bang followed and the entire cave shook, above us multiple explosions went off and the roof burst open. I was afraid that Nero decided to explode the entire island but I saw only the roof in the middle of the cave was blown to shreds. Large chunks of rocks rained down in the middle of the cave but we were all at a safe distance.

Nyx stepped back, clearly shocked, "He isn't lying." She said unnecessarily.

In the middle of the cave was a pile of rocks that were once part of the roof. Now there was a huge hole in the roof.

I heard the sounds of a helicopter and I looked up to see one hovering above the hole.

It was a large black helicopter that had several guns sticking out of it and on the side was written in gold, Mil Mi-24 and the logo of Triumvirate Holdings was next to it.

A golden triangle in a field of purple.

Underneath is was a huge cage, hanging on a rope, inside it was a Chimera. The helicopter lowered the cage til it reached the bottom where Nero stepped forward and opened the cage.

The Chimera jumped out of it and landed next to Nero where the lion head licked his face.

Like Nero had prepared it, or maybe he did, human mercenaries came through the entrance. They looked like they were out to kill a terrorist, fully equipped with automatic guns and heavy armor.

At Least 12 of them entered the cave and stopped next to Nero where they raised their guns at us.

'This is so exciting!' Chaos exclaimed.

Nero laughed, but none of us raised our hands to surrender.

"Now Percy," Nero said and he raised his detonator, "You still want to fight me?"

"We can take them," Nyx said but I heard she was scared too.

Nero wiggled with the detonator, "I know, there's a small chance you might win but Triumvirate always has a back up plan. If you don't surrender now I press this button and I blow up the entire island."

He hovered his thumb over one of the buttons.

"So what will it be?" Nero asked with a smug smile.

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Boom, I haven't lost my ability to make cliffhangers! So what do you people think of this chapter? Was it good? Over the top? I don't know, why don't you leave a review? That would be nice.**

-Moonhorse96-


	35. We explode and die painfully, really

**A/N So people like cliffhangers huh? Well I make sure to make some good ones in the future. I created a new story image, I hope you people like it, I made it myself.**

 **Also I finished the Demigod files and I thought they were kinda disappointing, the only cool story was Sword of Hades which I'm sure going to feature in my story. Also today is my first, fight scene with multiple characters so I hope you people like it.** **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **Well damn. This is some good stuff. Now you made me procrastinate. You are literally the only guy who made Chaos not give Percy amy powers from the beginning. Made a cool OC and made Katie look badass. You deserve a reward. Update as soon as possible. I need more. Also I don't really care about shipping. If I had to choose maybe Katie. Or Nyx but Nyx wouldn't make much sense. She is married to Erebus.**

 **A: Glad you like it and yeah, I think it would suck for Percy to be OP from the beginning, It is kind of boring and makes all the challenges to easy. I try to update daily except for the weekends and the pairing is still a secret/undecided.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Oof Percy is dumb.**

 **A: He is a seaweed brain after all.**

 **SpartanBoy** **:**

 **Awesome, thanks for telling me, I'll be sure to give the paperwork to the gorgon. Will you be my emergency contact? I have no friends. :'(**

 **A: Sorry but I have litterally the worst internet connection ever, here down at Tartarus. So you have to find someone else.**

 **BleckBlah5956:**

 **T-T I hate cliffhangers... But I will admit they are great for suspense and keeping people interested. Lovely work dear, see you next chapter!**

 **A: Thanks, and I'll make sure to make even better cliffhangers!**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **Dude I'm fan but please update fast story is awesome.**

 **A: Well, here you go!**

 **Guest1:**

 **... Wow... That was something alright**

 **A: Theoretically you could call it something.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Cliffhanger? NOOOOOOOOOO! MY GREATEST WEAKNESS! HOW DARE YOU!**

 **A: XD**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD** **:**

 **I know this is kind of weird, but I kind of ship PercyxKatie because of this chapter,**

 **A: Don't worry, Katie is cute.**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **now i think katie is becoming to OP, hahaha, but no problem...**

 **{nice idea with the trimpvirate, although is it really caligae? i think you mean caligula,}**

 **A: Oh, might be a mistake on my part. And I think Triumvirate is a great addition to the second Titan war.**

(Percy POV)

Nero pressed the button and we all died a painful dead, really. Trust me. [Stop kicking! I am free to tell my story like I want.] Okay, fine. We did not die. Nero was about to press the button as I had a mental conversation with Nyx.

'Can you shadow travel us to the ship?' I asked.

'No, not all of fast enough, I say we leave Grover and Clarisse behind, I kinda like Katie so I guess we can take her as well.' Nyx said casually.

'We are not leaving anyone behind.'

'Fine, so are you going to give him the fleece? You know he will kill us afterwards.'

Luckily the Fates were with us.

The earth started shaking suddenly, making everyone tremble. I felt a feeling in my stomach that was similar to when I blew up Mount Saint Helens, only this time it wasn't me.

"Stop whatever you are doing!" Nero shouted but I had no idea what was going on too.

Suddenly the ground next to Nero burst open and a beam of lava flew up in the air, burning two nearby mercenaries, which I didn't mind.

The beam sprayed around like a fountain in central park. A deadly one though.

The Chimera jumped away and hide in a corner, wait? Shouldn't it be immune to fire since it breathes it?

The beam caught Nero by surprise and scorched a few hairs on Nero's beard and he stumbled back in shock and dropped the detonator. He took another few steps back, away from the sudden beam of lava.

Strangely the lava only flew up but did not move in any direction then up. Instead it went up and disappeared.

The beam was about six and a half feet wide and at least 40 feet tall. The beam caused a lot of dust to stir up.

For a second I was worried the hay would catch fire but it didn't .

'I did that and I'm also the reason none of you are being burned alive or molten to death by the heat.' Chaos exclaimed proud.

'It would've been useful if you warned us instead of helping afterwards.' I grunted.

The beam faded away and left a gaping hole in the ground, Nero recomposed himself and stepped forward and was about to grab a detonator when two figures jumped out of the hole and landed in front of him, sort off.

A orange blur jumped jumped out of the hole and landing graciously in front of the mercenaries

My eyes widened as I recognized who it was.

Thera.

The mercenaries stepped back afraid and aimed their guns at the Titaness.

Unlike last time Thera was angry, and it was scary.

Her entire body was now on fire, like Leo used to do.

Both her hands we're glowing red and I noticed magma was dripping from them onto the floor where it sissed like water dropped on a hot metal plate.

The second figure landed on top of Nero but quickly got to his feet and stepped away from Nero.

"Tyson!" Katie shouted and the figure turned around and it was indeed my long lost brother.

He turned around and grinned widely!

"Brother!" he yelled.

I was about to question how Thera and Tyson got here when I noticed Nero glancing at the detonator at Tyson's feet.

"Tyson, detonator!" I yelled and his eye widened.

I pointed at the silver detonator at his feet. Tyson jumped up in shock, realising what I meant and he accidently stepped on it.

For a few agonizing seconds the entire room went silent. I saw Clarisse had her eyes closed, waiting for the explosion.

Five horrible seconds ticked by.

But the explosion never came.

"Well that didn't worked out." Thera smiled evilly at the mercenaries, "Now who thought it was a good idea to threat my children."

"Children?" Clarisse wondered before hell broke loose.

As if we were one team we each choose a target and went separate ways.

I dashed forward next to Tyson and kicked Nero, who was about to get up, in the stomach.

"Bad man!" Tyson yelled when he kicked Nero between his balls.

I was about to uncap Riptide to reveal its true form when the Chimera jumped over Nero and landed on top of Tyson.

Nero must have been feeding Chimera super food since it reformed out of Tartarus because it was a lot bigger than last time, it had now the size of a tank and had now also another appearance.

It had the front and head of a male lion, the back of a dragon, and rattlesnake for a tail, and goat head sticking out of its back that spit fire onto Tyson.

Luckily he was immune to fire, so was I.

I lunged forward and summoned Frost silver and made a wild slash at his snake tail which I assumed would be the easiest one to hit and I would've sliced it off since it was focused at Tyson but Tyson had threw the Chimera and he crashed into the opposite wall.

'Why is the Chimera different then the first time I met him?' I asked Chaos quickly, thinking of a way to beat it quickly, true I had beaten it before but I was prepared back then. And still it was hard and now I could not even use my powers to their full extend.

'The Chimera can change appearance, so it always catches you by surprise.' Chaos said with a bored tone.

Tyson and I charged forward at the Chimera who was recovering and back on his feat.

The snake tail opened his mouth and spit acid at me but I dodged it and jumped on the Chimera's back while Tyson stood in front of it, arms wide spread to attract as much attention as possible.

"Bad kitty!" He yelled and he stomped the dragon head who was flabbergasted about his insult.

With a salto I landed on top of the Chimera and was about to bring my blade down on him when I felt something around my neck tighten.

The snake tail.

(Nyx POV)

Don't blame me, I've never heard of C-4 before so when I heard Nero saying he had the entire cave stuffed with Greek fire and C-4 I thought he meant some kind of drink instead of explosive.

Not that it matters, I had no idea where Thera or Tyson came from but I guess their help could be useful, somehow. I saw Katie had handed Clarisse her dagger to protect herself while she picked up some hay and began talking to it.

Even though I kinda liked her she was crazy, I mean who talks to plants?

The mercenaries opened fire on us and scattered and I was forced to duck down, sure the bullets wouldn't hurt my primordial form but demigod form? I wasn't so sure about that. I threw one of my daggers at a nearby mercenary who was close to me but he deflected it with his own knife.

Since when do mortals know how to fight?

He aimed his gun at me and I shadow traveled behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around confused.

"βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας" I said smiling and I stabbed him with my dagger in the face. His soul was being sucked into the void and the body disappeared.

I looked around and what I saw was troubling me. The mercenaries were clearly trained as they were scattered around and shooting at Thera and the other demigods. They couldn't kill Thera with the bullets but they sure would hurt, a lot. Thera was the biggest target of course so at least half of them were shooting at her from everywhere. Thera raised her hand and another beam of lava erupted from under a couple of mercenaries who were shooting at her.

They instantly died and more beams of lava erupted but what troubled me was the fact that the beams were not disappearing like the first one, instead they kept spraying around and for a second I was glad Polyphemus was smart enough to choose a big cave, you never know when someone is going to kill you and use your house as a battlefield.

I threw my dagger at a mercenary who had cornered Clarisse and hit him in the back and he disappeared too. Clarisse send me a glare before running towards another mercenaries who had all his attention focused on Thera.

I was about to kill a few others enemies when I noticed the helicopter who was hovering above the gaping hole in the ceiling, not my fault, began to tilt forward at and it was like it was looking at Thera.

Then it began to shoot but unlike the mercenaries who shot weak bullets, for a Titaness, this shot a thing I could only describe as a ball of light with a trail of sparkles.

I watched with amazement as it hit Thera and it exploded with a ball of flames engulfing Thera before fading away.

Thera wasn't hurt a bit.

'That's weird, Mi Mil-24 don't have missiles, instead they use a swivel-mounted Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23 twin-barreled 23mm autocannon. Triumvirate holdings must have upgraded it.' Chaos said a thoughtfully.

'How'd you know that?' I asked annoyed, 'And better how do I kill it?'

'I created it duh, and you can't kill a helicopter' Chaos said.

'Quit talking, just shadow travel to the cockpit and take out the pilot.' Percy yelled and I saw he was being strangled by the snake tail of the Chimera.

Show-Off.

Like the helicopter agreed with Chaos it began shooting different kind of ammunition, not a missile but bullets this time.

From the helicopter came a constant stream of bullets that were a lot more damaging then the bullets the mercenaries used.

And the sound it made was horribly loud.

Thera was forced to the ground as the bullet rained down on her from above and I decided it was enough, I looked at the cockpit and shadow traveled inside.

When I appeared in what seemed to be the main cockpit I noticed it was a little bit crowded inside. In fact, I could not even sit down because the only chair inside was already taken and I was forced to lean against the glass so I would not fall.

Asshole.

I stabbed him in the chest with my dagger.

Mistake.

Somehow I could have foreseen that killing the pilot would not be a good idea but I was seriously pissed off.

When the body of the pilot disappeared I noticed the helicopter leaned forward,

Why is it leaning forward?

Then I understood that nobody was controlling the helicopter anymore. I looked at all the buttons and levers but I had no idea what they would do.

I tried to look for the self-destruct button so this thing would not crash down but I found none.

I did the best thing I could as this thing began spinning around, I shadow traveled back in to the cave.

Now from a different point of view I saw that the helicopter was spinning like it was drunk and it seemed to be crashing down, albeit slowly. It was spiraling down, nearly hitting the walls and

I looked around to find a solution, I saw Katie and Clarisse were fighting of a few mercenaries , Katie had formed a shield out of hay but it didn't looked safe, nor did it looked fashionable.

Grover was kicking a poor mercenarie in the nuts and I saw Percy had managed to kill the snake head and the dragon head and Tyson was punching the lion head repeatedly in the face and he looked wide eyed at the helicopter.

"If that things lands on the ground we all die!" Percy shouted.

"Why?"

"BOOM!" Percy said distracted as he dodged the Chimera who escaped Tysons grip and lunged forward at Percy.

"Boom?" I asked confused by his vague answered.

'It explodes, the rotor blades will first cut everyone in half within his range and when the helicopter crashes it will explode and send metal parts everywhere.' Chaos said.

"Thera!" I shouted and I gained the attention of Thera who was crushing Nero with her fist.

She turned around and I pointed at the Helicopter.

"If that thing hits the ground BOOM!" I yelled, it was kind of awkward saying that because a slowly falling helicopter did not look threatening.

Thera nodded and lifted her free hand like she pulled something heavy.

The ground began shaking and the ground under the helicopters burst open and a beam of lava, larger than the other ones before, shot upwards and engulfed the entire helicopter. The beam was large enough to cover the entire width of the helicopter.

The good news was that the entire helicopter was immediately burned to a crisp and we would no longer die by a slow falling drunk helicopter.

The bad news, the beam of lava was spraying all around the cave and it looked like Thera could not control it any longer. She had a worried look on her face and I looked around to see multiple beams of lava that were erupting at random places.

"This place is about to explode." Thera said.

"Don't worry we destroyed the detonator." I said but I had the feeling she wasn't talking about the C-4.

"I turned this place into a literal volcano and it's about to erupt." she said and she pointed at the lava that was boiling everywhere.

Percy had finished of the Chimera and was walking straight through the magma towards us followed by Tyson. Katie and Clarisse were cornered by the lava and Grover had fainted.

"Cool, I love what you did to this place." Percy joked.

"Percy, you all need to get out of here. Fast, shadow travel away to your ship and sail away." Thera said worried.

"What about you?" Percy asked, "How did you even get here?"

"Daddy send us to help you!" Tyson exclaimed.

The earth started trembling, heavier then before.

"This place is about to explode." I told Percy and he nodded.

"Can you shadow travel us out of here?" I asked and I shook my head, "Nero and Thera can't come with us."

"Why?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thera is preventing this place from erupting, if she leaves this entire place will Boom and we will all be dead, and Nero is a god. Sort Off."

"Where's Nero?" Tyson asked and we all looked around to see he was gone.

"Damit!" Percy shouted in frustration.

The earth began shaking and parts of the roof began collapsing.

"Get everyone out of here now!" Thera shouted.

"But what about you?" Percy asked worried.

"I'll be fine, Poseidon promised me to help with Zeus."

"What's with Zeus?" I asked.

"This eruption will sure gain the attention of Zeus and will notify him I no longer trapped under my volcano." Thera said saddened, "But now go, and try to sail away as far as possible, I will survive."

I nodded and began shadow traveling all around the spot, getting everyone on the ship.

(Percy POV)

Nyx shadow traveled me last and the moment I got onto the ship it began sailing away, faster then before and I now knew it used my control over water to speed itself up. I faced a confused Clarisse was bombarding Katie with questions while Katie just looked torn apart, her clothes had scorch marks al on it and she was sweating, a lot more than the others.

I turned around and looked at the island that was getting further away from us. I could not see how it would be a volcano but after being inside the cave I had the idea that there was a lot more going on underground then on the surface.

Then the horizon was filled with a huge orange bacon of light that reached to the sky and was so bright I was forced to look away, when I looked again the island was gone.

 **A/N You know the drill, Also I just discovered that the bow and arrow guy from the avenger is not named hawkguy but hawkeye. Funny huh?**

 **-** Moonhorse96-


	36. No, no more talking about ships today!

**A/N, Yeah! Another chapter! That's the introduction for today, not much to say. That rhymes. Also I correct any mistakes tomorrow.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I sincerely doubt that this is the end of Thera... Thera dying in the explosion of a volcano would make as much sense as Poseidon dying drowned in the ocean.**

 **Percy does not really have to worry about her.**

 **A: Same for me, but Percy cares about everyone, even though it is unlikely they get hurt he is still worried.**

 **BleckBlah5956** **:**

 **Whoo! Go Tyson and Thera! Good job on the chapter as usual! Looking forward to the next chapter! :)**

 **A: Well here it is, glad the reunion worked out so great.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Hawkguy is totally better though...**

 **Nice chappie.**

 **A: Totally agree with both points.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **aw, i was starting to like Thera :(**

 **nice chap tho, interesting change from percy to nyx for a while**

 **A: Yeah, you have to thank Lucian Naruto, he helped me with creating her.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Thera helps. Nice. Second bullet do damage to titans? Since when? I mean the bullets weren't celestial Bronze right? I mean those stuff are very expensive. Also Nero is am a hole. Finally where is the fleece?**

 **A: Bullets can harm magical creatures, I mean they are not as deadly as celestial bronze or imperial gold but they still do damage. I mean come on, if you would throw a rock at Zeus, would it phase right through him? Of course not. And in son of magic it's proven that bullets can harm magical creatures.**

 **And Thera was being shot with full automatic weapons, remember?**

(Percy POV)

I leaned on the railing, lost in my thoughts, staring at the horizon. A lot of questions raised through my mind, every single one of them asked for my attention, would Thera be alright? My rational side said she would easily survive the blast, I mean it's a volcano, one of her domains. The other side of my brain was still worried.

Did we win? Nero mentions Triumvirate always had a backup plan and it seemed like we defeated Nero but what about the other Emperors? I got the fleece but I had the feeling we did something wrong and we would find out later.

More questions raced through my mind, would Meg be okay? Would we make it in time? Would camp still be there or was it already over run by monsters?

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the positive things, how Tyson came back.

Tyson had told me his story, he fell out of the boat and Rainbow had followed him like last time and saved him. He planned on looking for me but he couldn't find me anywhere at sea, probably because I was in Jotünheimr sea.

When he couldn't sense me Rainbow brought him to my father's palace where Poseidon took care of him.

When I was back at the sea of monsters Tyson wanted to go back but Poseidon told him it was to dangerous for him, so he stayed at his palace.

Later Thera showed up and apparently Mnemosyne had done something wrong because when Poseidon saw Thera all the memories flew back.

According to Tyson Poseidon cried even though he was underwater, Poseidon wanted to confront Zeus but Thera convinced him not too or at least wait till the war is over.

Thera and Tyson stayed at Poseidon's palace but when Thera and Poseidon saw what happened to us she begged Poseidon to interfere.

Poseidon said he couldn't or Zeus would have his head, Thera convinced him to send her and Tyson so they could help me and Poseidon would stay out of shot.

Poseidon protested, saying that Thera would attract Zeus's attention and that he would not be able to help her, but Thera kept on arguing and saying that we needed help.

In the end Poseidon agreed and Thera bored a tunnel to Polyphemus's island and was just in time to prevent Nero from blasting us to pieces.

"Where are we going?" Katie suddenly asked, apperently I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that she was standing next to me.

"Miami beach." I answered, that's where Luke would be.

"So how did they take the news?" I asked Katie.

Katie sighted, "Nyx and I explained everything we made them swear on the Styx not to talk about the Romans or Triumvirate holdings."

"Great, we don't want another civil war." I joked.

(Linebreak)

"Please take us to the docks, I don't want to swim." Nyx complained when the ship stopped in front of the docs but not close enough we could jump.

Anne was toying with us.

The sun was setting behind the skyline of Miami and I saw a beachside highway with palm trees ,store's with their neon signs, a harbor filled with cruise ships and sailboats. None of them looked at the old pirate ship.

The ship cracked loudly and we all looked at Katie for a translation.

"What did she say?" Clarisse asked, she was still skeptical about a ship that could speak.

"She wants Nyx to beg." Katie answered.

"Oh, Hell no!" Nyx shouted, "I'm not gonna beg a ship to sail."

'You better do it, it's getting darker.' Hemera said.

'So what?' Nyx asked.

'Some of us don't have night vision.' I said.

"Then we're not getting of the ship." Grover cried out.

"I don't want to be stuck on a ship forever." Tyson said, almost breaking down.

"You know what?" Nyx said as her eyes lit up, or atleast I assumed they did, it was hard to say since her eyes were two glowing white.

"Hold hands!" she demanded.

"Why?" Grover asked, looking scared at Tyson.

"Just do it." Nyx said and she held my hand and I held Tyson's hand, knowing what would Nyx was up too.

Tyson took Grover's hand, albeit without much joy, Grover took Clarrise's hand.

"Suck on this!" Nyx yelled and suddenly shadows engulfed us.

A second later we appeared on the dock, looking at the ship that refused to let us go to the dock.

Nyx, Katie and I were fine but the others looked like they had to puke, they were not used to shadow traveling.

I looked at Anne, wondering what she would do after this insult from Nyx.

Anne did nothing, she just acted like a normal ship would do.

"Ha! I outsmarted you!" Nyx yelled happily.

Suddenly shadows engulfed the ship, it took at least 4 seconds before the entire ship went dark and then it disappeared.

Nyx paled, "Did she just…"

"Shadow traveled, yes she did." I finished her sentence.

"She could do that all along?" I asked Katie but she was surprised too.

"Where's the ship?" Tyson asked, blinking and waving his hand in front of his eye to test if there was something wrong with it.

(Linebreak)

We wandered around the cruise line docks and I took the fleece out of my backpack and handed it to Clarisse.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Clarisse asked suspiciously.

"It's for you, you should take it to the camp as fast as possible. Take a plane, I can't travel through the sky." I explained.

Clarisse blinked, "But...you retrieved it." she muttered.

"It was a team effort." Katie said casually.

'Even though we did most of it.' Nyx complained mentally but she gave Clarisse a smile, or at least I thought it was a smile.

"Just make sure to get it to camp as fast as possible, if you heal Thalia's tree Meg should be healed too." I explained.

Clarisse nodded, "Okay, but what about the cost of the ticket?"

I took out my last Lotus cash card and gave it to Clarisse.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A Lotus cash card, it has unlimited amount of money on it. You can use it everywhere, use it to take a Taxi and buy a ticket."

Clarisse looked with awe at the cash card, "Just make sure you return it when we are back." I said and Clarisse nodded.

"I'll make sure I save the camp and Meg!" Clarisse said determined and she ran away, entered a cab.

The cab drove away leaving us in the dust, the camp was save.

"Percy why did you do that?" Grover asked.

"Because Percy is a good brother!" Tyson exclaimed and he swung his arm around my shoulder.

"Percy is to nice." Nyx complained.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before we head home." I said.

That's when I turned around and found a sword's point at my throat.

"Percy, you are still alive?" Luke asked.

I swallowed, "Yes, of course."

Three Germani appeared on his sides, guess Nero had loaned them to Luke.

One of them grabbed Grover by the collar while another on had his sword against Katie's throat, who was gasped in surprise.

The last one tried to grab Nyx but she dug under his hand and had stabbed him in his tight.

The Germani disappeared and Nyx smiled smugly.

"Luke?" Katie asked but Luke ignored her, "Who are you?" Luke asked looking at Nyx.

"Nyx Shader." Nyx lied, or at least the last part, "A new camper."

'Shader?' I snickered.

'Shut up or I let him pierce your throat.' Nyx grumbled.

"What do you want?" I asked Luke, distracting his attention from Nyx.

He smiled hesitantly, "The Golden Fleece, we need it."

"It's gone!" Katie said, "Luke we don't have it. Clarisse took it to camp."

Luke scowled, "You gave it to Clarisse?" He asked surprised.

"Let us go Luke." Grover said.

Luke took out a walkie talkie while still pointing his sword at me, "Prepare my steed, I need to go to Miami Airport." Luke said and he put it back.

"Follow me to the Princess Andromeda."

"Andromeda?" Katie asked confused.

"My ship, I know you four have been on my ship." Luke admitted.

"You mean the Titanic?" Katie asked.

"Titanic?" Grover asked confused.

"Titanic." Tyson confirmed.

"Our ship is not called the Titanic." Luke scowled.

"Just check out what is written on the side of the ship." I said chuckling.

"Stop it!" Luke shouted, "Follow me to the...ship." Luke said and he gestured me to move.

'Shall I kill him?' Nyx asked.

'No, we follow him for now.'

The Germani and Luke herded us towards the docks, where we saw the Titanic in the distance.

'Now!' I mentally yelled and gave Katie a wink.

Luckily she understood it and she took out her dagger and attacked the Germani.

Grover jumped and kicked the Germani in the chest and Tyson finished him with a quick punch in the face that threw him into the water.

I summoned Frost silver and attacked Luke who I caught by surprise.

He was managed to block my slash but was almost to late.

I threw up FostSilver to Luke's surprise who followed it with his eyes, took out Riptide and uncapped it and aimed it at Luke's throat, who was still distracted.

FrostSilver fell useless next to me on the ground and I made it scather.

Luke looked at me in surprise and swallowed, "How?"

"theatricality and deception." I said smiling and then I turned serious.

I slowly moved forward forcing Luke to take steps back, closer to the water.

"Luke shut up for once and listen, your side is losing and the ideals you fight for may be great ideals but you achieve nothing this way."

Luke opened his mouth to protest but I cut him of, "Seriously, your allies chained someone to a burning hearth, she is eight years old for Zeus's sake. You failed Luke. Switch side now you can and I can protect you."

"It's too late." Luke protested but I shook my head.

"No it's not, spy for me luke, become my spy. It's the only way you can do something good and I can make sure the gods won't kill you after Kronos loses this war."

Luke opened his mouth but I focused on the water behind him, 'Chaos a little help please.'

Behind Luke the water stirred up and extended into two separate arms. They grabbed Luke from behind and lifted him into the air.

"Iris message me before the end of summer, it's the only way." I said and I forced the water to throw him far away into the sea.

I turned around to see my friends had finished the Germani.

"Great job team!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Where's Luke?" Katie asked.

"He escaped." I lied, Katie raised a brow but knew I had my reasons to lie.

"We better leave now, big boat is coming our way!" Tyson said and he pointed at the Titanic who was sailing towards us.

"So how do we get home?" Grover asked.

Nyx smiled, "Shade, Shadow!" She called out and shadows from all the nearby objects made their way towards her.

"Blaa-ahh!" Grover shrieked.

They solidified into a chariot and two horse who looked curiously at Grover.

'New meat?' Shade asked.

 **A/N, Not much to say, I hope you guys like it. The quest is now over, of course there will be a few chapters left for this book, cya later!**

 **Oh, and I love the reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	37. Rats, Letters and Flowers

**A/N, So here's the new chapter. There will be only one more chapter before this book is finished, then I'll do a two chapter crossover with the Kanes and after that I will begin with Defying fate, also known as Titan's curse.**

 **BTW, my story reached 80.000words which is awesome!**

 **fangirl shanaya12** **:**

 **Blackjack?**

 **A: Got you covered!**

 **Guest1:**

 **What about Blackjack?**

 **A: Don't worry about him.**

 **Thomahawk087** **:**

 **Wow amazing story really refreshing for someone who read all the pjo many many times really enjoying it!**

 **A: Thanks and I also read all the pjo books to many times.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **He didn't save blackjack? coz one of the greatest things to come out of sea of monsters was blackjack.**

 **maybe next chap?**

 **A: Well it seems like Blackjack is popular, don't worry though.**

 **BleckBlah5956**

 **Poor Grover, lol As usual you did a fantastic job you wonderful author you!**

 **A: Thanks, Glad you like it!**

 **mcoombes:**

 **Great chapter as always. Thera is now my favourite PJO OC. Also, I now wish Clint was called Hawk Guy…**

 **A: Dude, imagine Avengers and everyone refers to Clint as Hawkguy, it would be hilarious.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Ya know just wondering something here. I hope Luke goes good. It would be like Star Wars but reversed!**

 **A:** **Fear is the path to the dark side.**

 **AARON AND PERCY:**

 **you should make a half blood navy with Anne as the Capitol ship**

 **A: hihi, I know.**

(Percy POV)

'Boss, they want to kill me.' Blackjack said, looking nervous at Shade and Shadow, who stared at Blackjack, showing their fangs.

'More meat!' Shade said hungrily.

"They won't kill you, right Nyx?" I said reassuring Blackjack.

"Nope, no eating friends today, not even the Satyr." Nyx said proud while Grover paled.

"Blaaaah! What is that supposed to mean?" Grover protested.

I was stroking Blackjack's mane trying to calm down my new pet.

Tyson was showing Katie how to pet the horses, but Katie was still a bit afraid of them.

When Nyx suggested to drive us to camp with her chariot, I asked Nyx to shadow travel me to the ship where I kicked a giant who held Blackjack imprisoned.

I used Blackjack to fly back, he insisted on it, and he had already adopted me and started calling me boss and lord.

He was especially fond when he found out I came to rescue him and only him.

We had just finished dinner by a MCdonalds, and we left the horses outside, after we made them promise not to kill or destroy someone.

When we came back, the horses were already threatening each other, which was worrisome.

Blackjack learned some new curse words and Shade and Shadow were learning how to get extra sugar and apples.

(Linebreak)

Nyx stopped in front of the half-blood hill, Katie and Grover dropped to the ground, pale and puking.

I flew on Blackjack, watching them from above, even though Nyx could've driven a lot faster she decided to drive at a slower speed which was even to much for Katie and Grover. Her domain over the night allowed us to travel faster than it should be possible, not that I complained.

We took a break at Richmont where we took a motel and slept for a few hours and left before dawn so we could catch that little extra time driving in the dark, which wasn't a problem for Nyx but for the other passengers, well let's say I was lucky to have Blackjack.

I got off Blackjack and saw the sun was rising.

'We arrived boss!' Blackjack announced exhausted.

"You did a great job!" I complimented him, "Want to see the camp?"

"Later, I need to visit a donut shop fast as possible." he said and he stormed off.

Katie recomposed herself after puking out her dinner and straightened up.

"Never again." She muttered.

When Grover got up, Nyx made her chariot disappear together with Shade and Shadow.

We got up to the camp borders, and we stopped at Thalia's tree where a small group of campers stood around in full armor, the fleece lay on the roots and the tree already looked healthier then when we've left.

They stood with their back to us, so they hadn't noticed us yet.

"Look who's back!" Nyx yelled, startling all the campers who now I realised were guarding the fleece.

They turned around and I recognized a few of them, a few campers from the minor gods cabins, two Hermes campers and Beckendorf was kneeling in front of the fleece and building something.

"You're back!" Connor called out, "Yay, she is back." Travis said, not as happy as his brother.

"I'm going to inform the rest." he said and he headed of towards the big House.

"Percy!" Ethan called out, "We thought you were dead man." He said and gave me a man hug.

"Tyson, you are back." Beckendorf said, "Can you help me, I need to connect this jar with greek fire to the pressure plate but I can't reach it."

It sounded dangerous to me but Tyson nodded and knelt beside Beckendorf and began talking about technical stuff I knew nothing about.

"We are placing traps around the fleece, so people won't steal it." Ethan told me which was a great idea, except for the fact, well what if someone was just wandering into the woods?

"We heard from Clarisse you three four showed up and rescued her." Conner said with awe, did Clarisse confessed she needed help, that was certainly a first.

"Oh, look who returned." A man in orange prisoner suit said as he strolled up the hill, I gritted my teeth, Tantalus.

Dionysus floated a feet above the ground, behind Tantalus and looked bored, though I saw a glint of surprise in his eyes.

Katie glared at Tantalus while the campers around the tree stepped back.

"I heard you four ran away from camp without permission." Tantalus spat out.

"Yes, to retrieve the fleece, to save the camp!" I protested.

"I appointed Clarisse to this quest. She would've been able to do it herself." Tantalus sneered glaring at me.

"Hey, Dionysus when does Chiron comes back?" Nyx suddenly asked, upbeat.

"Well, not now, unless Tantalus would go missing. Then I would convince my father to send Chiron back, now the camp is safe again all suspicions are falsified." Dionysus said with a bored tone, but he gave Nyx a quick, unnoticeable, wink.

Nyx smirked and lunged forward, Tantalus stepped back but Nyx had already grabbed him by the shoulder.

They both vanished on the spot.

Dionysus threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, no, Tantalus has gone missing. Well, I am going to call back Chiron." he flashed away, presumably to Olympus.

"Where's Meg?" When I mentioned the name, they all glanced at me, some with mischievous smiles while others with worried looks.

'Behind you.' Chaos laughed.

I realised they were not looking at me but at something behind me.

I turned around and faced a golden siccae against my throat.

"Meg?!" I called out before I looked at Meg and I realised something was wrong.

Her choppy black hair was now longer, reaching her shoulder and she was at least a half feet taller than before I left.

Over all she looked older.

"Uh, hey Meg, what happened to you?" I asked, trying not to sound afraid.

"Meg?" Katie said, hesitantly, "What happened."

Meg glared angrily at me, "When Percy and my mom turned me into a rose and connected my life force with Thalia's tree the age of Thalia affected me." she explained.

"O." Katie and I both said.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean too do that.." I apologized and gave her a weak smile.

"And if that wasn't enough, letting me age at least 2 year forward you also decided to retrieve me a week later?"

I blinked, was she mad I rescued her?

Then she smirked, "you should've left me as a rose for at least a month, I would've woken up as a sixteen year old and been able to drive!" she called out and put her sword away.

And gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "but seriously Percy, a rose? Next time turn me into something cool."and she stepped away.

"So how was the sea of monsters, kicked some ass?"

I nodded, "yes, Katie came with us!" and I swung my arm around her shoulder,

"You should've seen her! She was amazing." I told Meg who looked at Katie with awe.

"You traveled with Percy to the sea of monsters?" Meg asked.

Katie blushed, "Yes, but we had a lot of help from Tyson, Nyx and Thera."

"Don't forget about Anne, " I said, "She might be listening."

Katie laughed, "Look Katie's gonna tell you everything, I need to check on something." and I walked away, heading towards camp.

While I was heading towards the hearth, someone stopped me, "Percy." A voice from behind said, I turned around and saw Annabeth, she looked surprised to see me.

"Percy, you are back, Clarisse told me about how you tree showed up."

I nodded, "Yes, anything happened meanwhile at camp?" I asked, I actually had suspected that Nero would've have attacked the camp while it was weak and I was gone but it seemed undamaged.

"There were a few monster attacks but the Hecate cabin had put up a spell that warned us everytime a monster came close."

"That's great." I said.

Annabeth gave me a thoughtful look, "Don't you think its weird, Kronos hasn't attacked the camp?" she asked me.

Did she read my thoughts, "yes it is weird." I admitted.

She got closer, I felt a little bit nervous when she was face to face with me.

"Percy, this camp was attacked by a couple of Anemoi Thuellai."

"What?" I asked.

"Storm spirits." Annabeth explained.

"O, that's bad."

She looked around to see if someone was eavesdropping on the conversation, when she concluded it was safe she said, "Percy, when the Storm spirits attacked they almost destroyed the Big house but they suddenly fled."

I raised a brow, "Why?"

Annabet shrugged, "I don't know but when they fled I noticed there were a lot less storm spirits leaving the camp then entered."

A shiver ran down my spine, "You think they might be still here?"

She nodded, "A few campers and I looked around everywhere but we can't seem to find any trace of them. Maybe they just died."

"Let's hope it is the last one." I said.

(linebreak)

When I reached the hearth, after stopping so many times to talk with campers, I found it was burning again.

I opened my hand and pointed it outward. I focused on fire.

With ease a burst of fire was send outwards, raising the flames of the hearth even higher.

"Sweet." I mumbled.

"I see the Hero of Hope is victorious!" A cheerful voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Hermes smiling and leaning on his caduceus.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Hermes? Who came up with that name?" I asked.

"Me and Apollo." Hermes smirked.

Of course, and since Hermes was the Gods of the messengers he was probably also spreading rumors.

'Did you hung around with other snakes?' George asked suddenly.

I frowned, "No, of course not."

'You smell like snake." Martha hissed.

I laughed. "Oh, that must been the Chimera."

'Oh, Percy did you brought us a rat?' George asked, slithering up the caduceus and cutting of Martha.

I was about to apologize for not having any rats with me when Chaos suddenly said, 'Here you go! And two rats appeared in my hands.

Hermes looked skeptical at the rats in my hand.

'Thanks for the dead animals.' I mumbled.

'Oh, you did brought me a rat!' Martha gasped.

"Uh, yeah, totally." I said, still a bit shocked.

'They are for me.' George said, 'No, we need to share them.' Martha complained.

'You two behave.' Hermes said and he waved his hands, the rats vanished and appeared inside the mouths of the snakes.

"So how is Luke doing?" Hermes asked unsure and the smile faded a bit.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's slowly seeing that joining Kronos was a bad idea."

Hermes sighted, "I think it's my fault he joined Kronos." he admitted.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Hermes coughed and went on.

"So I was here to deliver a message, because I am the God of the messengers."

'And thieves.' George added.

'Shut up, he always gets annoyed when people mention it.' Marha hissed.

"What's the message?" I asked curious.

"Well most of them want to thank you for rescuing the camp, Ares even mentioned you are not as bad as all the other Poseidon spawn."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Hermes said, "Oh, before I forget."

Matha opened her mouth and coughed up a white letter.

Hermes caught it with ease and handed it to me.

"From who is it?" I asked but Hermes had already disappeared.

I opened the letter, inside it was one white paper.

I pulled it out of the letter and noticed it wasn't written with ink but with a red substance.

Blood?

'Edgy.' Chaos commented and I tried to read the letter but it was hard with my dyslexia which was weird, since Chaos was possessing me I did no longer suffer from it.

After a few seconds I could decode the message.

 _Playtime's over,_

 _Prepare to die._

'What is this?' I asked Chaos but she kept silent.

'I assume your silence means you have no idea who send this?' I asked.

'Maybe Triumvirate holdings.' Hemera suggested.

'No, they would never use something like Hermes express.'

"Percy Jackson." A voice behind me said, startling me.

I put away the letter and silently asked why the Gods always approached me from behind.

I turned around to face, a what seemed to be a twelve year old girl, she had long blond hair wore jeans and a shirt about some kind of farming convention. She smiled at me.

"Demeter?" I asked, seeing right through her attempt to disguise herself.

"Sssttt!" Demeter hissed and put her hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"Call me Flowey." she said, which was the worst name ever and she pulled her hand from my mouth.

"Okay, hi Flowey," I coughed, trying not to burst out in laughing, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to thank you." she said and gave me a warm smile.

"For what?"

"For helping my daughters." she said.

"What do you mean? Meg?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes Meg but also Katie."

"What have I done for Katie?" I wondered.

"You accepted her as a member of your team, you gave her the confidence she needed."

I waved it away, "She helped us too, without her we would be dead on the bottom of the Sea of Monsters."

"Still I wanted to thank you." She said and she stepped forward, before I could protest she placed her hand on my forehead and her other hand covered my eyes.

I muffled something, wondering if she would abduct me or something, but then she pulled away and stepped back.

"There you go." she said.

"What happened?" I asked, blinking a few times trying to guess what happened.

"I gave you my full blessing, you are now also my champion." she said and smiled proudly.

"Me?" I asked flabbergasted, "Why me?"

"You've done so much for me already, you are one of the few demigods who actually respect me and my children."

'Well, that was unexpected.' Hemera said dryly.

"But...but-" I tried to formulate words but my brain stopped working.

"Don't Percy, just accept my gift."

I nodded and after a few seconds I managed to say, "Thanks Dem, Flowey…So what does this blessing do?"

Demeter shrugged, "There's a lot it can do but it all depends on your powers and if you are smart enough to figure it out."

Great, this was like getting an awesome car for your birthday but without any instructions on how to drive.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Demeter said and she disappeared in a whirl of grains and cereal.

'Hey Percy…' Chaos said teasingly.

"What?" I asked out loud.

'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!.' She screamed inside my head.

 **A/N, so what you people think about this chappie? Was it good? Was it satisfying? I hope it was. Also, thanks for the reviews yesterday.**

-Moonhorse96-


	38. Nyx is planning to kill batman

**A/N So here's the next chapter, I said it would be the last but tomorrow there will be another chapter featuring the end of summer. This chapter can be considered a filler but it is needed to make a satisfying ending of book 3, this is book 3 remember, 2 was the Kane crossover.**

 **The Dark Knight trilogy is awesome!**

 **BillyBobJoe:**

 **Great chapter! You update very quickly, yet you always make the chapters so great. Thank you! Honestly, i am really curious of who sent the letter, because if Chaos does not know, then that is bad. Have a good day/night!**

 **A: Thanks, and yes, bad news is coming.**

 **Guest1:**

 **YAAAAS! Flowey power!**

 **A: I love undertale.**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **NEW CHAPTER UNLOCKED! Champion of Demeter eh? Well lets see what his powers could be. Also whos next? Drama Queen himself? Can't wait to see where you go with this. KUTGW**

 **A: Who knows who is next? Well me of course. Take your guesses.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:**

 **Good relationship with Demeter? This is going to change eventually.**

 **A: Nothing last forever huh?**

 **Bruce77** **:**

 **Lmao 'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!' Kills me every time. I like how wacky and fun this story is while also being a well developing story. Bravo! And good luck with the future chapters!**

 **A: Awesome, this was exactly the type of story I was going for!**

 **Percykirito4** **:**

 **It was a pretty good chapter although I hoped Thalia will be revived in this chapter, I hope you update soon.**

 **A: I will try. Oh, wait, here's the next one already!**

 **mcoombes** **:**

 **Nice chapter. It's really rare to see an author who plans, it really shows in your writing and it's so much better than "I don't know where this story is going, so I'll be taking a break for a week to sort things out" a year or more ago.**

 **A: IKR, I planned out a lot but I also leave openings for last minute changes so my story keeps refreshing.**

 **surya25addanki** **:**

 **This story is good but please don't rush through chapter dude a little detail would be great if you keep on introducing and taking the characters away it will be difficult to make connections with them**

 **A: Oh. you are totally right, hadn't thought about that. I'll try to improve in the future.**

(Percy POV)

The day back at camp was great, Chiron came back that afternoon, of course he gave me a talk about sneaking away from camp, but he also thanked me for doing that, apparently he already met Tyson and Nyx from when I was unconscious.

The campers were more than happy to see that Chiron was back, only a few knew what happened to Tantalus.

Most campers assumed Tantalus was send back to the underworld, back to his punishment but I knew that his fate was worse, Nyx hadn't showed up until dinner that day,

I was just beginning my cheeseburger when Nyx shadow traveled next to me and began eating fried chicken like nothing happened, a few campers who saw that Dionysus basically gave Nyx permission to do with Tantalus what she wanted were looking at her, all silently asking, What had she done with him.

When it was around dinnertime I noticed that Chiron and Dionysus where missing on the head table, weird.

I sat down at the Poseidon table and a wind nymph brought me dinner.

Tyson was with a few Hephaestus children working on the tree trap, apparently a nymph triggered it unintentionally and almost got burned alive.

Nyx and I had the entire Poseidon Table for ourselves.

"Where've you been? It's dinner time already." I said and Nyx shrugged.

"So is Tantalus still alive?" I asked and Nyx nodded, this didn't made it any better, not that I cared but I did not know how the campers would react if they find a tortured Tantalus or worse.

"So what did you do with him?' I asked for answers.

Nyx smiled, "Don't worry Percy, they will never find him."

"You threw him in Tartarus?" I asked and Nyx looked shock, "No, who knows what that creep will do there! Maybe he'll even visit my house and ruin it with his disgusting smell."

"I don't think Tantalus would survive that long in Tartarus, for as far as I know only Annabeth and I made it that far down into Tartarus." I said, a bit proud of course.

Nyx thought about it for a moment, "You can guess 3 times where he is."

"Are we going to play a game?" I asked.

"Yup, and that's one question already." She said smiling.

"That's unfair, you said I had 3 times to guess, not 3 questions." I complained.

"That's your second guess?"

"I don't think you understand how this game works." I said, not wanting to play this game.

'The horses.' Hemera hinted me and Nyx's glared at me, or her daughter, whose voice was inside my head. Yes, I receive all the nasty looks and glares meant for Hemera.

"Did you fed him to Shade and Shadow?" I asked with a small voice.

"Yes!" She called out, gaining some attention from the other campers.

"Why? And how is that still alive?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it would be funny since he can't eat or drink himself and he end up being eaten." Nyx said with snickering.

"That's sick," I said, "But I like it."

"So what happened to you, you smell differently, like cereal mixed with ocean and pepper."

I raised a brow, "What?", I didn't knew Nyx could smell that good, or that I had a scent at all, more then normal at last.

I quickly told her what happened, the conversation with Demeter and the conversation with Hermes.

"You got her blessing too? That's so unfair."

I shrugged, "It wasn't like I got a choice, besides that, it could be really useful you know?"

"Yeah, but why are you everyone's champion except mine? That's so unfair."

'Because your blessing would be way stronger than the one the Gods give.' Chaos explained with a bored tone like she had this conversation with Nyx a thousand times, which was most likely the case.

"Yeah, but it sounds cool, Percy Jackson, Champion of the NIght, bringer of doom!"

"Why bringer of doom?" I asked.

Nyx shrugged, "It sounds awesome."

"But doom isn't one of your domains." I argued.

Nyx's eyes lit up, (More than normal), "Oh, I know it, You can be my Dark knight!"

I blinked a few times, "You are serious?"

Nyx nodded, "It sounds cooler then Champion besides, it's also pun which is awesome."

'You said two times awesome within a minute, bravo.' Hemera said.

"You know that the name, The Dark Knight is already taken right?" I asked.

Nyx pouted, "Who?"

"It's the nickname of Batman." I explained.

"Then I kill him and I can use it." Nyx thought out loud.

"Good luck with that."

Nyx decided to drop the matter and looked at Katie and then at me."

"So how are you planning on training those powers?." Nyx asked.

"I think I'm going to ask Katie to train me a bit, I think it would be cool if I could blend in with the background like she could. Or maybe teleport u"She can teleport using plants?" Nyx asked.

sing plants."

"I am not entirely sure she can, but I know for sure it's a thing. Meg could do it, talking about Meg. I pointed at the Demeter table where Meg sat with a few other Demeter campers.

"Wow, what happened to her?" Nyx asked.

"Puberty." I joked.

"Really?" Nyx asked seriously.

"No," I laughed, "Apparently connecting her life force with Thalia's tree had affected her aging, I'm not sure how old she is right now, but if I had to take a guess, around ten year."

"That's so weird." Nyx admitted, "When is Thalia waking up?" she asked.

I tried to think back, "At the end of summer, if my memories are right."

Nyx pouted, "That's to bad, I always wanted to beat up a child of Zeus."

Poor Thalia.

"So what are you going to do once the vacation is over? Stay at camp? Go back to your house in Tartarus." I asked, I can't imagine Nyx going to school without burning it down. Compared to her I was a teacher's favourite.

"It's not a house, it's a palace."

I shrugged, "I never seen it remember."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to the Hellhole you mortals call school, I think I'm gonna check out on my kids."

"Well that will take a while." I said, thinking about all the horrible children she had.

"What do you mean with that?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"But don't worry, we'll be seeing each other soon." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Around September I'll take you to the Kane kids." She said.

"Why? How do you even know them?" I asked,

Before she could answer Chiron came up to the table, interrupting our conversation.

"Nyx, Percy." Chiron said, gaining our attention.

"What's up?" Nyx asked.

Chiron frowned, I guess he wasn't used to Nyx's language yet.

"I need you two to come to the Big House and bring Katie too. Tyson's already there."

And with that he galloped away, not carrying to explain

'What's wrong?' I asked Chaos.

'I know it, but i'm not going to tell it you.' Chaos answered.

'Thanks a lot mom.' Nyx mumbled.

We got up and Nyx pulled Katie away from her own table without an explanation and headed towards the Big House.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"We are needed at the Big House," I explained, "Tyson is coming too, we have no idea what it is about."

"Are we getting punished for leaving camp?" Katie wondered.

I shrugged.

We stopped in front of the Big house, where Tyson and Chiron waited for us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, was my mom dead? Was it about the wind spirits?

"Nothing is wrong Percy." Chiron said preventing me from firing question after question.

"Then why are we here?" Nyx asked, which as an excellent question.

"Follow me." Chiron said and he stepped onto the deck and he got inside.

Chiron led us to the Rec Room.

Inside it was Dionysus sitting in his chair, drinking cola and looking bored, in front of him sat a woman on the ping pong table with her back to us. She was tall, at least 6 feet but that wasn't the weird thing, I saw she had long hair, tied in a ponytail, that was actually on fire,

Sparks flew away from her hair and disappeared a second later but the woman didn't seem to notice. Or care.

She was happily talking to Dionysus, who looked not interested but faked it.

His eyes widened as he noticed us.

"Nyx!" he called out, "help me from this talking monster." he said, and then he flashed away.

The woman turned around and I felt suddenly really stupid.

The woman in front of us was Thera.

Of course I could explain my blindness to the fact she was at least 3 feet smaller. Then I realised Titan's could probably change their size like Gods do.

This time she wore a orange shirt, like the campers do, and jeans that had holes in around the knees but in the artistic way.

She was barefooted which probably had to do something with feeling the earth, or at least that's the most reasonable explanation I could come up with.

"Thera?" I asked and she grinned widely.

"Percy!" She called out and lunged forward embracing me in a warm hug.

She then called out Katie and Nyx.

Nyx tried to dodge her warm hug again but for some reason she was to slow, or Nyx secretly liked the hugs, who knows.

"Thera!" Tyson called out and gave her a fistbump against the shoulder which could send a mortal flying across the room, but not a Titaness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Thera's grin grew even wider, "Guess who is assigned to become the new camp protector!"

"No fucking way!" Katie said.

'Did she curse?' Hemera asked.

'Yup.'

Thera nodded, "Zeus first thought about sending a dragon to protect the fleece but Poseidon reminded him that the dragon would not protect the camp, only the fleece and he suggested sending me!"

"That's great!" I called out, then looked at Chiron.

"I'll leave you all in privacy." he said and he left the room.

"Zeus hasn't killed you!" Nyx called out proud.

"Nope."

"But how?" Katie asked.  
Thera grinned, "Zeus and I made a deal."

"A deal?" I asked interested, making deals with Zeus was hard.

"Yes, he wanted to keep it a secret that he erased me from history so he promised if I would not tell anyone I would be allowed to roam free." Thera said proud.

"But that's unfair." Katie pouted.

Thera shook her head, "I don't seek revenge, all I want is to live a peaceful life and the deal I made helps me with both, so we told the other Gods Gaia had erased me instead of Zeus."

"O." I said, Gaia wouldn't be too happy to hear about that.

"And how did they take it?" Katie asked curious.

"Well, a few were suspicious with me but a lot of them just accepted me, Hestia for example is really nice to me."

"Their memories did not come back?" Tyson asked and Thera smile faded for a second.

"No, I think the only reason Poseidon remembers me is the close friendship we had."

"Ugh, that sounds so cliché!" Nyx complained.

"So you are now…"

"Yes, I am the new guardian of the camp half blood!" Thera said smiling.

 **A/N, Review, tomorrow last chapter before we move on to throne of fire.**


	39. Summer's end

**A/N So here's the last chapter before we move on to the next one, I decided to keep the resurrection of Thalia a bit between the lines, why? Well, there won't be a lot different then in the original books.**

 **BTW: A random thought, Percy always mentions how smart Annabeth is and how she knows all the monsters and he don't and that makes him feel dumb but Annabeth has been living in camp for almost 4 years or so while Percy had a normal live so it's kind of logical that Annabeth knows a bit more.**

 **mcoombes** **:**

 **Wow that was cool and unexpected. Every chapter so far has had something in it which made me laugh, and the image of Nyx killing Batman is the funniest yet.**

 **A: Well imagine Nyx saying, "You adopted the darkness, I am the darkness!"**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **good chap, nice way to end sea of monsters!**

 **A: Thx, I hope you like the real ending.**

 **Yu Tae Kim** **:**

 **Are you planning to make a poll for who percy's girlfriend will be. If you are then I will vote for Nyx.**

 **A: Nope, the pairing is still a secret/undefined.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:**

 **Hey, I was wondering if we're going to be more likely to see moments showing Nyx's newest addiction to Coke. This really is glorious.**

 **A: It's an adiction so yeah!**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **You cannot kill Batman. Period.**

 **KUTGW**

 **A: What is KUTGW? Also, you can kill batman, if you manage to pierce his plot armor.**

 **Checkingdude** **:**

 **Chaos is a bit of a troll XD I love it.**

 **A: Cool, I hope people would love this less serious version of Chaos.**

 **Percykirito4** **:**

 **No more Peleus?! NOOOOOOOO!**

 **On another subject, why haven't you revived Thalia yet?**

 **A: Peleus is still the guardian but he only guards the fleece, I just left out his arival but he's at camp. And for Thalia, find out yourself.**

(Percy POV)

Best summer ever, that's the only way I can describe the summer, things went by so smoothly it was over before I knew it.

Thera was now not only camp protector but she was also helping with training the demigods, she made a horizontal version of the lava wall that we used to train our agility but she also gave lessons, "efficient sleeping."

This made her immensely popular by the campers but there was a long list with campers who signed up for this so if you signed up for it you had to wait for a while.

See the problem with Thera was that she had the habit of sleeping for long, long times.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that inactive volcanoes were called sleeping volcanoes.

It was not uncommon to find out she has been sleeping for an entire week, which mostly upset the campers who had efficient sleeping on their schedule.

Ironic.

The campers were happy to accept Thera as their new camp protector, with her upbeat character she was really easy going, unlike Dionysus who always kept to himself Thera helped the campers with personal things.

We had another chariot race this summer, I teamed up with Tyson while Nyx teamed up with Katie.

Katie drove, of course, she demanded it.

Speaking of Katie, she helped me train my Demeter powers which were a lot different then my fire and water powers.

Bending nature to your will was a whole different level and it was better used as a plan then for a thought out plan then plain battle.

From time to time Katie would take me into the forest and teach me how to use her powers too, I already had figured out how to do the camouflage thing, but sadly it only worked around plant life.

I could make vines sprout from the ground and wrap around monsters, but only if there's a source of life near, like wooden planks or dirt. I could not make it sprout from concrete or something lifeless, which was kind of a bummer.

It would be really cool if I could make it sprout from my arms and use it as an extension, like Poison Ivy could. Extending my hand outward and making a vine sprout out of it and pierce my enemies.

When I told Katie about this, she chuckled and said that things like that were only possible if you are one with Nature, which I wasn't.

Also, don't tell Nyx, I can talk to plants, yes, Plants.

But it's not as crazy as it sounds like, I half expected the plants to tell me stories about their lives but it turns out, talking to plants it's kind of a one-sided conversation. I could only feel the emotions of the plants if I concentrated. If I asked them things nicely, they would sometimes help but there was also a chance they were not willing to follow my commands.

For example, I managed to make an arrow snap in half by demanding it, can you imagine how much potential that has?

When I asked Katie how she could talk to Anne she explained that some plants or boats were smarter and able to communicate thoughts rather than emotions.

There were still a lot of things I had to learn but I made progress.

I tried to teleport using a plant but it is hard and nearly impossible, the best I could come up with was teleporting a meter away, yeah, not that impressive.

But like all things, everything ends.

The end of summer was closing in and a lot of campers had already left camp, going to their schools and homes. Some campers stayed, those were the campers who attracted to many monsters or didn't had any family to go too.

I would go to another school in Manhattan, hoping I would not blow it up this time like the last one.

Thalia awoke the last week of the summer vacation which confused me a bit until Chaos told me that the fleece healed Meg first and then Thalia. Apparently that was the reason she woke up so late.

She was most of the week unconscious at the infirmary. I spoke to her a few times at the times she was awake and clear in her mind and promised to help her whenever she needed it.

On my final day of camp Nyx took me to the beach where we sat down and drank some diet coke looking at the sunset.

She suddenly handed me a letter without looking at me, instead she looked down and I saw she was blushing a little.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." She demanded.

I opened it and found a photo inside, it was a picture of me sleeping while Katie and Nyx lay next to me, smiling at the camera.

It was a selfie.

"When did you made this photo?" I asked, genuinely surprised. It was a nice picture, one I would sure keep.

"When you had passed out after rescuing Thera."

I flipped the picture, and something was taped to the back of it.

A black key.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the key to my palace in Tartarus." Nyx said not looking at me.

"You give me the key of your house?" I asked flabbergasted.

Nyx nodded, "It's a gift. After the Titan war and Giant war I want you to see my palace, but properly this time. Not like last time, where you ran blindly through my house."

I looked at her, did she really gave me permission to enter her palace?

"That's nice, really, but why are you giving me this?" I managed to ask without stuttering.

Nyx looked at me, her eyes were shining brighter than ever, "Because you gave me the best summer of my immortal life, we blew up a volcano, found out secrets of the past, stole a God's symbol of power. This was the best time I ever had and I kind of wanted to thank you for it, and allowing a mortal into my house is kind of a big deal to me."

I stared at her before surprising her with a hug, "Thank you Nyx, for coming with me. It was also my best summer ever. You are my best friend."

Nyx pulled me away from the hug and smiled, "Well, don't get emotional Percy, you are starting to sound stupid."

I tried to come up with a smart reply, but I couldn't.

"Well, see you next adventure." she said and then dissolved into shadows.

I finished my Cola and got up to get back to my cabin, ready to pack my stuff when a Iris Message opened in front of me.

In the mist I saw my old enemy Luke, but he looked unhealthy, a lot paler then last time.

"Percy." Luke said grimly.

"Hi." I said.

Luke kept silent.

"So I assume this Iris message is a sign you admit defeat and saw that your way is the wrong way?" I asked and Luke nodded shamefully.

"Look, I wanted to change things…" Luke began but I interrupted him.

"I get it, Luke, I really do, the only difference between you and me is that I know how to change things and you tried but failed."

Luke kept silent.

"Things are going to change Luke. for the better. Just follow me and everything will be alright, for everyone this time."

Luke nodded with determination, then his look changed to fear.

"Percy, there is something you need to know."

"What?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"You made some people really upset while traveling the sea of monsters."

I shrugged, "That's my thing."

Luke shook his head, "No Percy, you don't get it."

"Then explain it." I said.

Luke looked around. Like he was looking if someone was eavesdropping on the conversation,  
"Percy, the Sirens and Circe joined Kronos."

And as he said the final line of the prophecy ran through my mind.

 _And stop the song of madness to no avail._

"Shit." I muttered.

 **A/N So this is the final chapter of this book. I'm not sure if I can upload tomorrow, I need to go to the dentist. Ugh…**

 **Well, I'm happy how this book worked out, next the crossover!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and please tell me, what are your thoughts about this book? Was it better than the first one?**

-Moonhorse96-


	40. A terrible winter

The man walked with a slow pace through Manhattan. He was dressed as normal as possible trying to blend in. In his hand he had a suitcase. He walked to the Grand Central Terminal. He carefully dropped his suitcase on a dark took out the gravity spray and drew a triangle on the wall with a scythe in the middle. He saw a few security guards coming closer and he began to walk away while trying not to stand out from the crowd. He received his money. He got the job done. Just like the other 4 man he chose the target carefully.

(Linebreak)

Three man were sitting in a van. The bus looked like a ordinary white van from Earther buildings. All three man were sweating nervously.

Two of them held a machine gun while the other had a gravity spray in his hand. "Remember the plan" a man spoke. The man in the back was loading his machine gun. "It's simple as pie, shoot at the mayor office while Mark paints the scythe.

Mark however was sweating and the others noticed.

"If you are scared you should get out." the man said not looking at him. The man at the driver seat held a bag in his hand. As instructed he got three pairs of the bag. All painted exactly the same. He wondered if it was real blood. "Tonight the city is ours" he said.

(Linebreak)

Rachel was in New York on Time Square when it happened.

Her father had send her a video and had attached the message, "Go home now."

She opened the video.

A man was facing the camera. He had a bag over his head. Two eyes holes with black paint around it. A hole for the mouth with a red stripe across it. "Ladies and Gentleman…let me introduce myself before the media does that. A lot of you small minded people will probably ask themself, who is that on my screen? After tonight a lot of you small minded people will call me a terrorist, a lunatic but I am so much more. I am fear.

And I have a promise for New York, We are going to burn it down to the ground. Why? Because I want your fear."

Rachel blinked, "What the fuck?" She mumbled.

"I know it sounds stupid but trust me, you people are gonna love it. So here's my promise New York. Tonight you shall learn what fear is but remember, All we have to fear is fear itself, hihi."

Rachel was about to put away her phone when she heard a loud bang, she turned around and saw smoke coming from the distance and she heard people scream.

She located the source of the smoke and saw a skyscraping was on fire, but the fire was not orange but green. It was eating away at the skeleton of the building and within a minute the building collapsed in on itself and she heard more explosions in the distance.

"Oh my God." was all Rachel managed to say.

(Linebreak)

"This was a triumph." Nero stated.

"Yes, it sure is but we need to keep on schedule." Caligula said.

"This winter we take out the hunters and the boy, they need to travel through all our territories, they won't stand a chance." Commodus said proud.

(Linebreak)

Loki looked up at the roof of his cave, not that he could look at anything else. He tried to wiggle in his chains but they wouldn't budge, they soon would.

To kill the time he tried to find out the identity of the mysterious Greek but he couldn't. Not chained up and it frustrated him.

A drop of acid fell on his face and pain raced through his nerves. When he finally caught his breath again he noticed something different.

Loki smiled.

On the roof of his cave was written in blood, "His name is Percy Jackson."

(Linebreak)

"Look Sadie!" Carter said pointing at the nightsky.

"I don't see it, really."

"That's the point." Carter joked.

"But how can an entire constellation disappear from the sky?" Sadie asked.

Carter shrugged.

"That's the question."

(Linebreak)

She looked at her sword and she smiled like she hadn't done in a long time. The Fates had told her that this winter a child of the big tree would die.

"I'm coming for you, brother." she said.


	41. Meet Cat, my best friend

**A/N, Not much time to do the reviews and so on, tomorrow last chapter before we start Defying fate, in cast you think this chapter is rushed. It is, I personally don't like this book and just want to get over with it.**

 **Book 4: The Brooklyn attack.**

(Percy POV)

I puked on Carter's breakfast, standing on his table and I noticed a penguin was sitting on a frozen fire place.

That described the beginning of my adventure perfectly.

As I was throwing up my own dinner from last night Sadie called out, "Percy!"

I looked up, ignoring Sadie, and glared at Nyx who shadow traveled me to this place.

She appeared in my bedroom that morning with the news that the world would be gone within 4 days, after that she took me to the closest MCdonald's to have breakfast.

"Why Mcdonald's?" I had asked, skipping the question why the world would end within 4 days, those things are kind of normal for a demigod.

"Because their Cola is so much better than the ones you get in stores." Nyx answered.

I shrugged and had finished my Mcmuffin while Nyx told me about the problems in the Egyptian world.

For the people who don't have a high attention span, let me explain it for you, quick and easy.

Big Snake, really bad snake want to kill everyone and eat the sun.

The before mentioned Snake is about to break out of his prison in the underworld

Sadie and Carter must bring back Ra.

Who is Ra?

Ra is a guy who is apparently so strong that he can fight of the big Snake, but Ra has been send of to a retirement home that is also located in the underworld, close to the big Snake so they can visit each other for sunday dinner.

Meanwhile a evil wizard with the name Vladmir, who is not a vampire even though his name implies it, is going to attack the Twenty-first Nome with his evil buddies.

He secretly works for the very bad Snake.

Get it?

Fine, now were all caught up we can go back to how I puked on Carter's breakfast, he had a few waffles on his plate but it didn't looked like he touched them yet so I didn't feel all to guilty about puking on it.

I appeared on a veranda table with al lot of kids looking at me confused, then I noticed I stepped on ice cream.

I looked around and saw I was on a rooftop as well.

From the veranda table I could see it led to a big big hall with five levels of balconies were above us, which implied this house was huge.

In the middle of the room was massive statue of Thoth, or atleast Chaos said it was him but she could've been lying, a collection of weapons and jazz instruments along the wall, and a snakeskin rug in front of the garage-size fireplace.

There was on the rooftop also a pool with a white crocodile, just so you know.

But you couldn't tell that twenty young magicians lived here now as well. It more looked like the Hermes cabin got to live in a real house together.

An assortment of remote controls, wands, iPads, snack food wrappers, and figurines littered the coffee table. Someone with big feet had left his muddy trainers on the stairs. And someone converted the fireplace into an Antarctic wonderland, complete with a live penguin.

I glared at Nyx who appeared next to me, or I guess it was Nyx.

She looked differently. I could still tell it was her but her appearance had changed again, like when we entered the Norse sea.

She had her hair in a braid but it had silver snakes intertwined in it that seemed to be moving but it could've been a illusion, her eyes had now that make up stuff on it, Khol or something and her lips were blood red, like a vampire which mixed in really good with her pale skin.

She no longer wore a black dress but a egyptian style dress that had silver wings painted on them that led from her back to the end of ther dress so it looked like her dress were actually wings disguised as clothing.

'Wow.' I told Nyx mentally.

'What wow?' She asked with an annoyed tone.

'You changed appearance, again.' I explained.

'This is my Egyptian form.' she said with a tone of pride.

'Does it come with a name change?' I asked.

'Kauket.' Kauket explained.

"Percy, can you stop staring at your girlfriend and explain how you got here?" Sadie asked and Ny-Kauket and I both blushed.

I turned towards Sadie, and then to all the others who stared at me.

At the head of the table, I saw Bast looking surprised and a older guy I assumed was Amos. He wore a pinstripe suit, a coat and a hat. He overall gave of the feeling of a Jazz musician.

Carter and Sadie at the opposite sides of the table, facing each other and there were a lot of kids staring at me.

The other kids seemed to be around ten and fifteen and it looked like they were a from all over the world.

There was a monkey eating, Jell-O at the Toth statue, looking suspiciously at me and Kauket.

"Morning," I muttered. "Lovely day. Penguin in the fireplace, if anyone's interested."

"Who are you?" A athletic boy with coffee brown skin asked, he sat next to Sadie and I got the feeling he was acting tough to impress Sadie.

Carter coughed before standing up, "This is Percy Jackson, he's a…" he stared at me before continuing, "A member of the twenty-first nome. He mostly travels around the world, fighting evil."

It sounded like a lie to everyone, nonetheless, I nodded and waved at the other kids.

"You are Percy Jackson?" Amos asked and I nodded, "Yeah, I see you recovered from being possessed by Seth?" I asked.

Amos paled abit but managed to nod.

"So who's that?" Sadie asked, doing a glare competition with Kauket.

"This is…" I stared at her.

'No one's going to believe your name is Kauket.' I told her.

'It's my name.' she said.

'Mmm...Kauket sounds a bit like cat.'

'Oh, I see where this is going.' Chaos said with a smug smile.

'Don't you dare…'

"This is," I swung my arm around Cat, "My friend Cat."

Cat glared at me but I just gave her my best smirk.

"Yeah, I am...Cat." she said with great difficulty.

"Cat?" Bast asked, "I like that name."

Cat gave me another glare but I already jumped of the dinner table and took the empty seat next to Sadie.

Cat jumped of the table and a seat appeared next to Bast, she looked around to find another place to sit but Bast already pulled her to the chair and began stroking her hair, I had no idea what she saw through the mist but it must have been worth stroking.

Did I told you Cat was glaring at me?

The other kids introduce themselves, Cleo, Walt, Felix (He made the Penguin), Carolina, Sean and a few others.

"So Percy, why are you here?" Amos asked.

"Did Sadie already told you about the dream?" I asked.

Sadie looked at me with surprise while the others looked confused.

"How'd you know?" Sadie asked but I cut her off.

"That's my thing."

Sadie described her visit to the hall of ages, trying not to sound terrifying.

Finally nine-year-old Felix asked what was on everyone's mind: "So we're all going to die, then?" "No." Amos sat forward. "Absolutely not. Children, I know I've just arrived. I've hardly met most of you, but I promise we'll do everything we can to keep you safe. This house is layered with magic protection. You have a major goddess on your side"-he gestured to Bast, who had pulled Cat on her lap and was playing with her hair, Cat looked like she couldn't choose between killing everyone of in the room or sleeping on Bast's lap-"And Percy and his friend are here. From what I've heard they are more powerful than you might realize and I've battled Michel Desjardins before, if it comes to that."

Amos's speech seemed a tad optimistic, but the trainees looked relieved.

"Beside," I said, gaining everyone's attention, "We have time to prepare ourselves and we are the defending side."

'Well, so you did pick up some strategies from the Romans.' Chaos said.

'Yes, I just don't like them.' I protested.

'That are beautiful words for on our gravestone.'

"So you all are sure they will attack us?" A girl named Alyssa asked.

Amos knitted his brow. "Perhaps, but it troubles me that Desjardins would agree to such a foolish move. Apophis is the real enemy, and Desjardins knows it. He should realize he needs all the help he can get. Unless…" He didn't finish the sentence.

Whatever he was thinking, it apparently troubled him greatly. "At any rate, if Desjardins decides to come after us, he will plan carefully. He knows this mansion will not fall easily. He can't afford to be embarrassed by the Kane family again. He'll study the problem, consider his options, and gather his forces. It would take several days for him to prepare —time he should be using to stop Apophis."

"And we have two wild cards." Sadie said pointing at me and Cat who now was resting on Bast's lap.

Wild card, yeah, that term fits all the personalities of Nyx.

"If Desjardins does attack us," Walt said, "he'll be well prepared, with magicians who are a lot more experienced than we are. Can he get through our defenses?"

"Excuse me, but how can we trust Percy and Cat?" Cleo asked, looking skeptical at us.

"We can trust them." Bast, Carter and Sadie said in unison.

Carter glared at the other two but Sadie just stuck out her tongue.

"We must make sure it doesn't come to that," he said.

"Desjardins knows what we're attempting, and that we only have five days—well, four days, now. According to Sadie's vision, Desjardins is aware of our plan and will try to prevent it out of some misguided belief that we are working for the forces of Chaos. But if we succeed, we'll have bargaining power to make Desjardins back off. " Cleo raised her hand. "Um… We don't know the plan. Four days to do what?" Amos gestured at Carter, inviting him to explain.

Cat already told me their plan, to me it sounded nuts. But whatever works I guess. Just don't tell your friends you are gonna catch their shadow and destroy them. They might put you in a mental Asylum,

Carter sat up.

"We're going to wake the god Ra," Carter said, as if it was as easy as getting a snack from the

fridge.

The trainees glanced at one another. Carter wasn't known for his sense of humor, but they must've wondered if he was joking. "You mean the sun god," Felix said. "The old king of the gods."

Carter nodded. "You all know the story. Thousands of years ago, Ra got senile and retreated into the heavens, leaving Osiris in charge. Then Osiris got overthrown by Set. Then Horus defeated Set and became pharaoh. Then—"

"Boring!" Cat suddenly yelled.

Carter glared at me, like it was my fault, like I brought her here.

Oh, wait, I did.

"The point is, Ra was the first and most powerful king of the gods. We believe Ra is still alive. He's just asleep somewhere deep in the Duat. If we can wake him—"

"But if he retired because he was senile," Walt said, "wouldn't that mean he's really,

really senile now?"

I'd asked the same thing when Cat first told me this idea. The last thing we needed was an all-powerful god who couldn't remember his own name, smelled like old people, and drooled in his sleep.

At Least Gaia had the dignity to look beautiful while she slept, Ra did not had those standards.

Amos and Carter looked at Bast, which made sense, as she was the only Egyptian god present. She frowned at her uneaten Fancy Feast. "Ra is the god of the sun. In olden times, he aged as the day aged, then sailed through the Duat on his boat each night and was reborn with the sunrise each morning." "But the sun isn't reborn," Sadie put in. "It's just the rotation of the earth—"

"Ugh," I said, "Stop talking about how things works, it gives me a headache, seriously, you guys don't know how weird it is."

'I have a sun chariot but it's way better then Ra's.' Hemera said suddenly.

Bast pointed at the scroll, which lay next to Sadie's teacup. "When Ra stopped making his nightly journey, the cycle was broken, and Ra faded into permanent twilight—at least, so we think. He meant to sleep forever. But if you could find him in the Duat—and that's a big if —it's possible he might be brought back and reborn with the right magic. The Book of Ra describes how this might be done. Ra's priests created the book in ancient times and kept it secret, dividing it into three parts, to be used only if the world was ending."

"If…the world was ending?" Cleo asked. "You mean Apophis is really going to…to swallow the sun?" Walt looked at me. "Is that possible? In your story about the Red Pyramid, you said Apophis was behind Set's plan to destroy North America. He was trying to cause so much chaos that he could break out of his prison."

"Apophis is the real problem," Carter agreed. "We stopped him once, but his prison is weakening. If he manages to escape—"

"He will," Carter said. "In four days. Unless we stop him. And then he'll destroy civilization—everything humans have built since the dawn of Egypt." That put a chill over breakfast table.

At the far end of the table, Felix counted on his fingers. "Why four days? What's so special about… um, March twenty-first?"

"Spring equinox?" I guessed and Bast nodded.

. "A powerful time for magic. The hours of day and night are

exactly balanced, meaning the forces of Chaos and Ma'at can be easily tipped one way or the other. It's the perfect time to awaken Ra. In fact, it's our only chance until the spring equinox, six months from now. But we can't wait that long." Bast explained.

"So short version," I said, getting tired of doomsday talk, "if Apophis breaks out he'll try to destroy Ma'at, the order of the universe. He'll swallow the sun, plunge the earth into eternal darkness, and otherwise make us have a very bad day. And that's why Sadie and Carter are going to revive Ra?"

Carter nodded, "Yes, that's about it."

"The—the scroll," Cleo managed to say and she pointed at the scroll next to Sadie, "you said there are two other parts?"

Sadie began to unroll the cylinder. Carter tensed.

Amos said, "Sadie…it might set Brooklyn on fire again."

"Wait, you guys did that?" I asked and they nodded shamefully.

"Wow, I thought that was a terrorist attack from that Fear dude."

"Nope, totally us." Sadie said.

"I imagine the pieces graft together," Sadie said. "It will be readable only when all three sections are combined."

Khufu looked up from his Jell-O.

"Agh!" He put three slimy grapes on the table.

"Exactly," Bast agreed. "As Khufu says, the three sections of the book represent the three aspects of Ra—morning, noon, and night. That scroll there is the spell of Khnum. You'll need to find the other two now."

'You have different aspects for morning and night too?' I asked Cat.

'Haha, really funny.' Cat replied.

"So Carter and Sadie get the scrolls, Cat and I stay here and protect the house, does that sound like a good plan?" I asked.

Carter looked thoughtfully, "Can't you come with us?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, but I hate the underworld, this one I mean."

Which resulted in a few confused glances from the ones who didn't knew my secret identity.

"Percy is right, it's better if he and Cat stay behind and defend the house." Bast said.

"Khufu, can you show Percy and Cat their rooms?" Bast asked.

And that's how I ended up following a monkey to my room, waiting for the end of the world.

 **A/N reviews plss**

-Moonhorse96-


	42. What an anti-climax!

**A/N So the next chapter, it's the final chapter of the crossover, I decided to keep it short since there wasn't much to write about. So there's a massive timeskip between this chapter and the last one. Also, this chapter took me long to write, I had to re-read all the scenes that featured the lay out of the Brooklyn house and the battle, so this is it.**

 **(Reviews Chapter 41)**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **so, second kane book? nice.**

 **is percy going to be here until the end? or just until titan's curse starts? (assuming titans curse starts while kane's second book is still ongoing)**

 **A: Nope, it ends today with a bang and a mystery.**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **Will percy still have his memories when he is kidnapped by hera or will chaos give back his memory.**

 **A: He will still have his memories.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Yup! So what about Magnus? He's appearing soon?**

 **A: You could calculate when he will appear but if you are lazy, like me, soon.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **No offense ... but how long will this arc end? I would sincerely prefer to see the events of Book 3 instead, but do not let my words affect you, I will wait patiently. I have no right to tell you how to do things, I sincerely wish you good luck with this arc, even if I have no interest in it.**

 **A: This arcs end today, I thought throne of fire was the worse book of all the books so I skipped to the main battle. Yeah!**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **Good chapter so did Percy get his water and fire powers back**

 **A: Yes, he has them back.**

 **mcoombes:**

 **Cat. Yay! Percy gets some revenge at last! The Kanes are going to get a shock if they find out that Cat is a god/primordial. Did the Egyptians have primordials or were they all gods?**

 **A: The Egyptian did have primordials but Cat's identity won't be revealed, yet? Or not? Who knows?**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Sometimes the story is hard to follow, who is talking to who, and what do you mean learn from Katie, without context it seems fine but with context it sounds so stupidly out of place. It should've have been teach(ed) instead of learn in chapter 39.**

 **On an another note, what book on the kane chronicles are you at? The second or the third one? Also, where is Annabeth? Forgot about her role in the story? Or did you deliberately removed her from the story?**

 **A: Sorry if the story is hard to follow sometimes, this is my first fanfic ever and I need to learn a lot before it will be flawless. Also it's the second book and Annabeth is a minor character, I haven't forgotten about her and she still plays a roll but it's a smaller one.**

 **Also I fixed the mistake in chapter 39, thx!**

 **(older reviews)**

 **Guest1:**

 **Bianica? Antaeus? Who'll die? NOBODY KNOWS! FIND OUT 12 CLIFFIES FROM NOW! XD**

 **A: Have you been reading my diary?**

 **Bruce77:**

 **Well, damn. Shit is getting real, and it seems as though it's about to hit the mythological fan. But bruh I was just planning this part of my own story, well it's more my MC is making a plan to deal with all the known threats in the PJO-verse, after shit starts getting real. I got some dialogue I want to use but some of the scenes I have planned go similar to your story, or at least the New York being attacked part. But enough about my writing struggles, you're doing great especially with this last chapter, and I'm always looking forward to more. Good luck at the dentists as well.**

 **A: If you are going to write your own fanfic I wish you success. And you are right, the shit is about to hit the van.**

 **Guest:**

 **its about to get real lol**

 **A: Hell, Yeah!**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **What the heck is this ominous chapter of words. What the heck is going to go down. Also is THAT THE FREAKIN DUDE WHO KILLED JASON! THAT SON OF A GUN! LET ME AT EM! HE DOESN't stand a chanc... what am I doing getting all emo here. KUTGW**

 **p.s. Still angry bout My Boi Jason's death tho.**

 **A: Who killed Jason? What does son of a gun mean?**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **Keep Up The Good Work KUTGW. Trying to make this a thing by spreading comments ending with this phrase all the time. Not really working as well as I hoped. Anyway so Thalia is back everybody is happy. Now onwards to the third book!**

 **A: Thanks, the third book is going to be awesome!**

 **mcoombes** **:**

 **You're spoiling us today, 3 chapters! I imagine this is going to get crazy with the Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse pantheons colliding**

 **A: Oh, yeah, they will colide!**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **dam, just dam. this chapter is a great way to start the next book!**

 **we got the mortals, triumvirate, norse, and Egyptians! and their reactions.**

 **we even got a mysterious person going to kill her "brother", which is also a child of the big 3!**

 **love this chapter! perfect way to start of a new book, (or end one!)**

 **A: Yes, a lot of perspectives, huh? But who is who? We will find out soon.**

"Are the penguins ready?" I asked through the walkie talkie.

"The Penguins are ready." Felix answered, dead serious.

It sounded like penguins were a code name for a nuke or a secret weapon, but in our case it was just the penguins.

It was the twenty-one march and it was around four in the morning and when the sun would rise there were 2 different things that could happen.

Sadie and Carter would be on the boat of Ra and appear as a second sun, or a giant snake would appear and swallow the sun.

Yeah, there wasn't exactly a grey area.

But in the meantime, we had to defend the twenty-first nome against Vladimir' evil buddies.

The Brooklyn House was located on top of an empty warehouse, that was located next to East River on the east shore, which I could use to my advantage.

A metal stairway, around 15 feet wide, led up to the Brooklyn house which itself had five stories and a big roof with a griffin nest on top.

(Don't ask me why)

The warehouse was surrounded by a big industrial yard that had metal scrap piles all over the place.

The problem was, we had to defend the house from three sides and there was almost no cover.

The house had protective hieroglyphs, but those would not hold long against the other magicians.

Most of the trainees stayed on top of the house, from where they could fire spells, while the more advanced magicians had to defend the stairwell.

"There they are!" Cat yelled and pointed to the west side of the industrial yard, in the distance we saw at least a dozen magicians, followed by a lot of different kind of demons.

We saw six Uraei slithering through the air, and they were spitting fire through the air.

Great.

Cat and I had decided to take the front attack since we were the best fighters while Amos stayed back and casted spells to defend the house and deflected enemy spells, because honestly I suck at divine words. Cat had already mastered it, which was so unfair, but I could only blow things up with Ha-di and that was all I could.

Zia and Walt, who insisted on helping, took the flanks.

I had my swords out and waited for the enemies to approach us.

Some of the magicians had their staffs, which looked totally like a boomerang, pointed at us and fired a few flaming light bulbs but they deflected of the magic barrier.

I had briefly considered calling Cerberus but decided it was better not to mix up the Pantheons to much.

When the magicians were about 300 feet away from the house I heard Amos voice through the walkie talkie saying, "Penguins out."

From the rooftop a dozen of penguins appeared that jumped down without much trouble and waggle towards us, much to the surprise of the enemies who froze for a second, one of them looked terrified upon seeing the penguins.

I turned around and raised my swords towards the East River, channeling as much power from Chaos as I could. The river sprung to live and a blast of water flew up, I wielded it to swirl around the house. Slowly the river water broke free from the river and began making a wide circle around the industrial yard and it covered the entire house. The water went faster and I faster as I brought more water from the East river into the water flow I commanded it to form a wall around the house, the water reshaped itself till it formed a 13 feet high water barrier that circled around the house till it flew back into the river.

The penguins happily jumped into the water flow and began swimming through it, but everywhere they swam they left a trail of ice.

I concentrated on the water barrier and commanded it to freeze, which was really hard.

Luckily all kinds of hieroglyphs appeared on the water wall as the trainees spoke divine words such as, "Freeze."

"Calm."

"Stay."

The magicians looked with shock at this display of power, some of them pointed their wants and began to fire spells at the barrier while they ran towards it, trying to get through while it was still water.

A snake appeared next to me but Cat had already taken it out with her dagger.

"Keep going." She said.

'Come on Percy.' Hemera cheered.

With the help of the trainees and the penguins, the wall slowly turned into 3 feet thick ice barrier.

I lowered my hands and took the time to admire my work.

The entire house was sealed of, but a few magicians and demons managed to get inside before the barrier had solidified and ran towards me.

A demon that looked like a corpse but with a scissor as head ran towards me, head first trying to impale me with it.

I dodged it and was about to slash it with Riptide when it made a unexpected turn and almost slashed me first.

Cat had blocked it with her parried the head with her dagger and pushed him back.

From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the magicians firing spells at the Brooklyn house, Amos was occupied in a fight with two magicians while Zia and Walt had their hands full on five demons who got through.

"Cat, the house."

I said as I lunged forward at the demon in front of me.

Cat nodded and ran towards the stairwell where the Magician was about to break the defense spells of the house.

I fought the demon with ease and when I turned around I saw Cat was engaged in a fight with the magician, daggers against magic.

The Trainees tried to help her from above but I knew that they risk of missing and hitting her instead was to big. I ran towards her as the magician spoke a divine world that hit Cat and send her flying.

She flew through the air, and she was about to crash down into the East River when the dress she wore shifted and the silver wing patterns folded outward and pulled themselves of her dress and extended outward till she had two silver wings.

Her wings looked like that of an angle, except for the fact that it had no feathers but silver blades.

She smiled wickedly down on the poor magician as she dove towards him and kicked him in the chest, mid flight.

I wanted to cheer, but there was already more trouble on the way.

Zia had summoned a lion, but it was failing to fight with a flying demon who was attacking her from above and she couldn't use magic because two others demons kept her preoccupied.

Walt was using amulets like a madman, camels, flames, and rocks appeared from nowhere crushing the demons around him.

Amos's fight seems to go well, but he was getting tired of using so much magic.

I heard a loud crack and the entire ice wall shattered to pieces.

At Last ten magicians charged forward, wands out, and were followed by those fire spitting snakes.

"Retreat." Amos commanded, and we retreated back to the mansion.

From the roof the trainees were firing spells down, one magician slipped on the ice Felix created and fell head first which made me chuckle.

The penguins from Felix tried to stop the demons by sliding under their feet and creating an ice trail which they slipped on.

Once they slipped the penguins dove all at the poor demon and began picking it.

Trust me, dead by a penguin is not something you want on your gravestone.

A demon that looked like a giant chicken but with blood on his body ran past me, towards the house.

"Oh, no!" I yelled, and I threw FrostSilver at him, he dodged it proudly but as FrostSilver flew past him I commanded the sword to burst into flames.

'A combustible sword, that's cool.' Chaos said as the chicken demon was blasted to pieces.

'I know, that's the point.' I joked.

I stopped on the stairwell and made a quick decision, "We need to go inside, we can use the layout of the house as our advantage." And I entered the mansion big hall.

Khufu sat on top of the Toth statue and began screaming something while jumping up and down and pointing up.

Cat came inside while she cut a demon in two pieces.

"He is saying we should get on the rooftop."

"Why?" Cat shrugged.

"Since when do you have wings?" I asked.

"Only Egyptian aspect has it." Cat explained before we were interrupted by an explosion in the right wall.

A female magician and Uraei stepped through the hall, she smiled wickedly at us.

"You take the magician." I said before I charged at Uraei. The snake was breathing flames and burned a inactive Shatbi.

More explosions were from above me and I saw Cleo running through the halls, chasing a demon while screaming divine words like, "fart, trip!"

I jumped up at the snake and thought I could slash it with Riptide, but it was really fast, it dodged and made a dove towards my leg.

I tried to step away, then I tripped on the body of the snake and fell on my butt.

I tried to lit my entire body on fire and within a second I was engulfed in flames.

The snake retreated a few feet and hissed but did not die.

'They are the snakes of Ra. They are heat resistant.' Chaos said.

'Thank you for telling me now.' I said annoyed, and I lunged forward with Riptide and made a wild slash. The snake flew under my sword, but I had summoned FrostSilver while jumping forward and it pierced through the snake.

The snake hissed and bursted into flames.

I looked above me, and I saw Cat had dealt with the magician who knows lay unconscious on the floor and flew towards the rooftop where all the trainees were fighting.

I made my way towards the roof, passing Amos who was now fighting four magicians at a time, he was surrounded by a storm of red hieroglyphics.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No, help the others." Amos said and I nodded.

When I entered the rooftop I saw that our crocodile was fighting with a Uraei. The snake was spitting fire at him but each time he tried to hit him the crocodile dove underwater, after that he would propel himself upwards and try to catch the flying snake.

Cat was throwing her daggers at a magician who fought with a khopesh and used a combat avatar. I recognized a crocodile it in.

Freak our griffin was flying through the air, chasing a winged demon.

Alyssa and Zia were taking cover behind the airconditioning while a three magicians were firing spells at them.

I extended my hand outwards and a beam of flames spurted outwards and set the magicians on fire.

One of them spoke the divine words, "Burn, Protect."

He charged forward with a khopesh.

I poured water from the air and made it swirled around me.

The magician stepped back, "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson!" I said, and I commanded the water to take him of the roof.

The water wrapped around the magician and threw him of the edge.

"Duck!" Zia shouted and I duck down.

A crocodile flew above my head, out of the water and landed on the veranda.

I turned around, and the magician with combat avatar held Cat by her wings and while he had kicked the crocodile out of the water.

More explosions followed and when I saw more walls were breaking inside the mansion.

Cat broke free from her grip and landed next to me.

"Percy, we are not going to make it."

She said exhausted and she gave the magician,I now decided to call croc, the finger.

Then a sudden beam of warmth hit all of us and everyone stopped moving, the Uraei looked at the Skyline of Brooklyn and we saw the sun rise, rays of light slipped through the skyscrapers and lit up the entire battlefield.

For one second my heart froze, did Sadie and Carter made it on time? Or was this just the normal sun?

"They failed!" Croc yelled.

"Shut up!" Nyx sneered.

"No look!" Walt said, and he pointed at the skyline.

A second bulb of light rose from New York Harbor and for a second there were two suns in the sky.

Then the second sun appeared to merge with the light of the first, and it faded.

"They made it!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ra?" A demon asked looking at the sun.

A boat came down from the sky and I recognized it as the boat of Ra.

A old man leaned over the railing and yelled, "Hel-lo-o-o-o! Zebras!"

'This is kind of a disappointment.' I told Chaos but she kept silent.

"Ra?" Croc asked with disbelieve.

Both sides looked up in amazement. "Ra!" one demon screamed. Then everyone took up the cry: "Ra?" "Ra!" "Ra!"

They sounded like the world's most terrified pep squad.

The uraei stopped spitting fire, much to Freak's Alysa's surprise who was trying to strangle one and immediately flew to the sun boat. They began circling the boat like an honor guard.

Most of the enemies scattered as the boat came down, but the slowest of the demons said, "Ra?" and looked up just as the sun boat landed on top of him with a satisfying crunch.

Carter and Sadie jumped into battle.

"Well, it was really fun, we need to go!" Cat said with a dangerous tone and before I could protest she touched me on the shoulder and we shadow traveled away.

We appeared in the Mcdonald's where we've had breakfast a few days ago and I saw Cat was still in her Egyptian aspect which was weird, since she was always Nyx when we were together.

"What was that?" I asked annoyed.

"They are going to be fine." Cat said.

"Yeah, duh, but why did you take me here? I wanted to see Sadie and Carter, maybe even see Ra." I protested.

"No, you can't." Cat said stern.

"Why not?" I asked, a bit angry, it was really an anticlimax for me.

"Chaos gave me, Aether and Hemera specific instructions in cast you would ever meet Ra." she said.

"What?"

'What the fuck Chaos?' I asked but she kept silent.

'She won't answer your question.' Cat said mentally.

"Okay, just explain it then, why can't I meet ra?"

"Before Chaos...went inside you, she gave a specific command to make sure you would never meet Ra."

"Why?"

Cat shrugged,"She told us it was important, and we should avoid it at all cost."

'Why Chaos?' I asked again but she was absent.

"What's wrong with Chaos?" I asked.

"She is...out." Cat said thoughtfully.

"Out?" I asked.

"Yup, she gave me the power to cause her to black out, hihi, black out." Cat said, and she smirked at her pun.

"What?"

"Yes, so she won't remember a thing of what happened and you should not ask her about it either. It might...cause some disturbance if you try."

After Cat said that she changed back to Nyx.

"Well, that was fun, see you later!" and with that she shadow traveled away, leaving me with a big mystery.

"Well, I'll take the subway."I said to no one in particular.

As I went through Manhattan an Iris Message appeared in front of me.

I quickly went into an abandoned alley and accepted it.

In front of me he and stood Luke looked grim.

"Oh, hi Luke."

 **A/N So this was the crossover, in case you are wondering about the conversation between Luke and Percy, it will be just Percy telling Luke to help Kronos and Luke telling Percy about Atlas. So I hoped you liked this crossover, I certainly didn't.**

 **Sorry but hey, now we can move on to Defying Fate.**

 **Also for the next Kane crossover I make sure to make it longer/better.**

 **Well review, bye!**

-Moonhorse96-


	43. A terrible day

?: Thanks for coming to this interview Mayor Galavan, it must have been hard to get here, especially with all the trouble lately.

Mayor Galavan: No problem, I think we need to show these bunch of criminals we are not afraid.

?: You think they are criminals?

Mayor Galavan: I think they are _j_ ust a bunch of lunatics, we should not fear them, that's what they want.

?: Brave words but they are a threat for the city, is it true that especially Manhattan is in danger?

Mayor Galavan: No, according to our research it's just a anomaly and nothing more.

?: So everyone should be afraid?

Mayor Galavan: No, and as long as I am the mayor of the city I will protect it.

?: Hihi, okay, so what is known about the identity of the Fear man?

Mayor Galavan: The Media calls him the fear man, that was a huge mistake. See there is no Fear man, it's just a L **u** natic with a mask. And I am sure his ego is tripping through the roofs upon hearing that name.

?: Well spoken Mayor, but what about the damage?

Mayor Galavan: What damage?

?: Well, at least a dozen deads are confirmed and some people are still missing.

Mayor Galavan: It's horrible but we need to focus on what's important, not to show fear.

?: But there's a problem dear Mayor, It's not a choice to fear or not. Your entire city is afraid for an organization that can't be traced by the FBI.

Mayor Galavan: Are you suggesting that we are scared? One who's side are you?

?: I am a journalist, I am impartial but if I had to choose a side, fear is winning.

Mayor Galavan: It's not.

?: Yes it is, and it's taking over your city, slowly but surely.

Mayor Galavan: This conversation is over.

?: Please stay.  
Mayor Galavan: Sorry but I nee-

?: I said please stay.

Mayor Galavan: Is that a-

?: This is a detonator indeed and here look what I have in my pocket.

Mayor Galavan: how did you get a gun through the security?

?: Security is that how you mortal call it? That's funny, now I suggest you calm down.

Mayor Galavan: SECURITY!

?: Ha! They won't come to help you Mayor.

Mayor Galavan: What have you done to them, you monster!

?: You know, my mom always says, Love conquers all, My father says violence is the key. So I decided to mix those two things and informed your precious security about their families.

Mayor Galavan: You monster, what do you want?

?: Follow me to the window.

Mayor Galavan: We don't negotiate with Terrorist, you'll never get out alive.

?: I am fear, and fear is bullet proof so don't worry about the snipers, now let's take a nice look out of the window, shall we?

Mayor Galavan: Oh my god, is that?

?: You know, I think a plane will get through your security, well at least you go out with a bang.

(Linebreak)

"Mommy, the kids at school say I am _a_ monster." the girl cried out.

Her mother hugged her tightly and let the girl cry out on her shoulder.

"You are not, you are my beautiful daughter." she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"And they say mean things about my eyes," the girl sobbed, "They call me a monster and no one wants to play with me during playtime."

The woman looked her daughter into the eyes, "You are beautiful, your eyes are beautiful, those kids are just too stupid to realise it."

The girl sobbed, "But you are the only one who likes me."

"Listen Loren, sooner or later, you will find someone who respects you and bring you all the love and friends you deserve, " she promised.

"Just like I did." she mumbled.

(Linebreak)

"Are we there yet?" the man with the gun asked annoyed, he had the gun pointed at the pilot, the other two were dead on the floor and it was getting messy and he was getting bored.

"The plane isn't going to fly faster if you point that gun at me." the man sneered, "Just let us go you sick bastard!"

The man snickered, "You seem a bit nervous."

"Ofcourse you fucking creep." the pilot said, trying to stay focused on keeping this plane in the air.

"What about a **r** iddle?" the man asked innocently.

"What if you just let me land this plane and get all the citizens out!"

"So a plane crashes and everyone dies except two, how is that possible?" the man asked smiling.

"You are a monster."

"Because they were a couple!" The man yelled, laughing.

"I don't get it."

"Well, maybe Hades can explain it to you." the man said and he pointed the gun at the pilot, t **h** ey were close enough. They had done all the calculations, he was just here to make some fun.

Sure, it would be easy to kill the mayor on sight but that was boring, this was way better.

"What?" the pilot shrieked.

The man shot the pilot through the head and the moment he fired the plane leaned downwards.

The man almost fell but managed to gain his balance.

While the Manhattan came close _r_ he picked up the microphone.

"Good news Ladies and Gentlemen, We are going to land soon, bad news, it will be an emergency landing!"

(Linebreak)

"We are going eas **t**." Lycaon said.

"What about Yaman?" one of his werewolf's said.

"We'll find him later, once we got rid of the hunters."

(Linebreak)

News break!

With the horrible deaths and terrorist attack in Manhattan all the rules are suspended for a unknown amount of time. Police corpse from n **e** arby states will come to aid the citizens, it's important to stay home and close your doors.

I repeat, New York is now in a state of war and all crimes can be punished by the authorities as they see fit.

(Linebreak)

"Now Samirah, I want you to listen to my command."

"Yes father."

"It's about this boy, Percy Jackso **n**."


	44. The most fashionable rescue mission

**A/N So next chapter, yay!**

 **Reviews tomorrow, sorry was really busy today.**

 **As always I love you guys!**

 **Book 5: Defying Fate**

"Did he really looked like that when he was a baby?" Nyx cried out next to me, "That's so cute!"

Sally nodded, "Yes and when I put him in a bathtub…"

'You know, if I knew how cute you looked when you were a baby I would never trusted you to stop the end of the world.' Chaos laughed.

'Seriously, is there a way to kill the voices in my head without being declared crazy?' I asked, trying not to look at Nyx who was having to much fun asking my mom about my past, which my mom had no problem talking about.

It was an eight hour long drive to Bar Harbor, Maine. Eight hour to long.

Nyx smiled smugly at me, "This is for the name Cat." she said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You called her Cat?" she asked.

I blushed, "Don't ask me about it."

Thalia sat in the Shotgun seat since she was the oldest, or at least looked like she was.

Nyx was around a few zillion year older and I was older then Thalia. Not that my mom would let me in the shotgun seat.

So I was squeezed next to Nyx and Annabeth who were both able to kill me.

Thalia wore her black punk clothes that used to scare me a lot but now, I've seen worse.

Annabeth and Nyx both grew taller than me, which annoyed me a lot.

Especially since I suspected that Nyx did it on purpose.

Nyx wore a special dress for the occasion, school dance, she wore a long dress that was void black but from up her waist she had glittering stars that shone brightly and I recognized even a few constellations and when Nyx told me that her dress was made from the real sky I immediately believed her. She had put on purple lipstick and had make up on her face. Around her glowing white eyes stars small sparkles sprung to life and faded every few seconds.

I had no idea how she did it but she convinced my mom to to do her hair and Sally turned it into twisted Halo (Google it) which looked really good.

When I told Nyx it was just a school dance and that we would not be dancing but rescuing Bianca and Nico she almost looked hurt.

She demanded I wore something fashionable and dragged me through lower Manhattan, buying new clothes.

So now I wore black jeans and a white shirt that had the a wolf howling to moon on it, (Artemis would love it) and I wore a black jacket over it.

My old reeboks were replaced by a pair of Nike sneakers that were of course black with acid green stripes over it,

When my mom saw my new outfit she claimed that Nyx was the smartest demigod ever, which made me worried about the average IQ of demigods since Nyx didn't knew how to pee a summer ago.

But in the end we were the best looking rescue team ever.

I did not know what Thalia, Annabeth and my mom saw through the mist but they all stared at awe at Nyx's dress so it must have been good.

Not as good as I could see it, though.

Not that I would admit it but she looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite, and I met her.

Not that I would tell her that, she would just get cockier and that was the last thing I needed.

Thalia and Annabeth had a few issues with our fancy clothing, saying it was not a dance and we were on a rescue mission. I agreed with her but my mom said Nyx was right and we should enjoy our lives instead of running around, saving the world.

I had not the guts to tell that the sky might fall within a week, hey that sounded actually cool.

When we got to West Over Hall it was already dark outside, which brightened Nyx's mood as she loved the dark for obvious reasons.

"Do you have your magical backpack Percy?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom, and if I don't have it I can summon it." I sighted, mothers.

"Then why are you carrying it over your back?" she asked which was a good question.

I frowned, "I have no idea, I just gotten use to it."

'Well, now she has a point though.' Chaos said.

'It's kind of inconvenient.' Hemera added.

'Leave my backpack out of this.' I said.

"Do you have your spear Thalia?" she asked and Thalia nodded.

"And do you have your dagger and ambrosia?' She asked Annabeth.

"Yes Mrs Jackson, thank you for the ride." Annabeth answered.

"And Nyx," Sally began, trying to think up what she could need. According to my mom Nyx was the most dangerous demigod out there and I should be happy she was my friend and not my enemy.

She was right of course, but I don't like it.

"Please make sure Percy stays alive." my mom finally said.

"Hey!" I protested, "I'm already good at staying alive!"

The girls laughed, "I'll make sure he stays alive, and if he dies I personally drag him out of Tartarus." Nyx said with a smug smile.

My mom nodded satisfied and entered the car, "Stay save you all. I love you Percy!"

"Mom!" I complained but she already shut the door and drove away through the winter landscape of Maine.

"Your mom is awesome!" Nyx said.

"Yes, she is really nice." Thalia agreed.

"Well, I go get some drinks, see you inside." Nyx said and she disappeared in her own shadow.

Thalia sighted, "Serious why did we take her? She doesn't even take it serious."

"Don't worry," I reassured Thalia, "Nyx may look like a loose cannon but in the end she somehow always hits her mark."

'That sounded deep.' Chaos commented.

'Thanks, I thought about it for a week.' I said, with a bit of pride.

'Don't let mom hear it or she will remind us about it every few seconds.' Hemera said.

'I just don't understand why you trust her so much, I mean, she literally would kill someone on camp without regret.' Thalia said while we were walking towards the wooden doors of West Over.

"Because she hasn't done it yet." I said.

Annabeth glanced at Thalia and me, "You know Thalia, I think you should just trust Percy's intuition. If there's one thing I learned it's that he knows what he's doing."

I gave Annabeth a grateful nod.

We entered the Great hall and my favourite Manticore was already waiting for me.

"Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase! Where were you? The dance is inside!" Dr. Thorn said with a french accent.

I raised a brow and Thalia looked questioningly at me.

We all thought the same thing.

They knew we were coming.

Who could've told him? Triumvirate, Kronos? Maybe he had a magic eight ball.

"Come inside! We would not want you to freeze to death, especially with her out there." Dr, Thorn.

And before we could do anything he had already grabbed us by the shoulder and led us to the Gymnasium.

Inside it was a big party, like last time. Things hadn't change this time.

Partying kids.

Balloons.

BIanca and NIco in the corner.

And a Manticore that blocked the exit.

You know, the usual prom at a military school.

"Percy! Annabeth! Thalia! You made it!" Grover yelled excitedly as we entered the party.

"Hi Grover!" Thalia said, Annabeth however skipped the fun and went all danger mode.

"Grover, they knew we were coming."

Grover looked disturbed, "Oh, this is bad. There are two halfbloods here."

"Two?" I asked, faking surprise.

"Yes, a brother and sister." Grover explained and he pointed at Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, "I haven't told them yet, this is the last day before the christmas vacation and I'm sure Dr. Thorn won't let them go away."

"Dr. Thorn is the monster?" Annabeth guessed.

"Yes, he is not sure about Bianca and Nico being half bloods, I think that's why he let you guys in. To find out who we are looking for." Grover said and he glanced at Thorn who was eying us suspiciously.

"We should split up, act like normal kids, distract them from the Di Angelo's." Thalia said.

"Where's Nyx?" I wondered.

"Percy!" a voice behind me, I turned around and saw Nyx smiling at me. She held a glass of cola in her hand and gave me one.

"You guys made it!" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Thalia said angrily.

"No problem." Nyx said, totally oblivious to Thalia's sarcasm.

"Hello?!" Annabeth said, "We are supposed to act like normal kids."

Thalia nodded and grabbed Grover, "Come Goatboy, let's dance!"

"But I can't dance!" Grover protested but it didn't matter.

Thalia pulled Grover over the dancefloor and tried to dance with him while Grover tried not to kick Thalia while dancing.

"I go invisible, keep an eye on things." Annabeth said, she put on her Yankee's cap and she disappeared.

"Well…" I began but Nyx already stepped forward and grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me closer.

"We are going to dance." she said.

"But I can't dance." I protested while she moved me around and I guess you could call it shuffling but it was more me being terrified of dancing with Nyx.

"See, it's not that hard." Nyx said after a few minutes and she was right, I was not the best, but it sure did not look like a complete failure anymore. Nyx led me over the dance floor and we shuffled for a few minutes and I noticed Nyx's eyes were shining really bright, more than normal I mean.

"So," I asked, feeling really awkward. "Is this a date?"

Nyx blinked, "What is a date?" she asked.

"You know what a date is." I laughed.

Then her eyes widened, "Percy, the Di Angelo kids!"

I turned around, blushing, I had completely forgot about them, luckily I knew where Thorn would take them.

"You go follow him, I'll get the others." Nyx said and she moved away from me through the crowd.

I ran to the opposite side of the Gymnasium and once I left it I uncapped Riptide and summoned Frost silver.

I turned a few corners, found a few empty corridors, until I finally found Bianca and Nico standing in the middle of the great Hal.

"Percy!" Nico called out, "You are here!"

I nodded and moved towards them, "Thorn, where is he?" I asked quickly.

"Behind you!" Bianca mimed and I turned around making a wild slash with Riptide.

I was just in time to block the spike Dr. Thorn shot me at the end of the great hall.

"Perseus Jackson!" he called out.

"Yo Ugly, your school sucks!" I taunted, not wanting to hear his boring speech about being a unimportant monster.

Before he could react I dashed forward both my swords out.

Something move behind his back and I moved Frost silver and Riptide in front of me, making sure they covered my entire upper body.

Again I heard the sound of something deflecting of my swords.

He tried to fire at me again but I kept on slashing with both my swords, making it impossible to hit me,

Of course if the Manticore was smart he would aim for my legs, but he wasn't.

I closed in on him and smiled as I noticed he was looking more and more...scared.

Once he was in sword reach he raised his hands in the air.

"I surrender!" He called out with his ridiculous accent.

I stepped forward and held Riptide to his throat, Dr. Thorn his shed but there was nothing he could do. "So this is the mighty Manticore?" I asked with a smug smile.

Then I felt something cold and pointy being pressed against the back of my neck.

"No Percy," A girl's voice behind me said, "That was just a distraction."

 **A/N Cliffie! Yeah!**

 **Please review, I love those reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	45. And people say I am OP, well look at her

**A/N Here's the next chapter, people like clifies, well, this book will have horrible cliffies.**

 **Trust me. So thanks for all the support, today I reached 100K words which is a huge milestone for me, I never thought I would get this far but thanks to all the amazing support I haven't abandoned this story yet and I'm still writing everyday! So thanks for everything and towards 200K words.**

 **(Reviews chapter 44)**

 **Guest:**

 **? OH! I KNOW! It's cause in an earlier chapter Percy yells this is for Zoe at Jerkules and Artimis overheard. How do you spell that? Artemis?**

 **A: I have no idea what you just said but if you need help spelling Artemis, it's spelled, R, T, M, is. That's simple right?**

 **turtlesRcool666:**

 **can u please post another one they are amazing  
AL Here it is!**

 **mcoombes:**

 **Noooooo cliffhangers! My only weakness! Great start to the new black, I swear Nyx is going to have driven Percy made by the time TLO rolls around. Might need Mr D's help there**

 **A: yup, he will get mad before he can even die!**

 **Bruce77**

 **Bitch. Update. Now. I need to know who she is, like yesterday. She's obviously that girl that said "I'm coming for you, brother." At least, I think so. Whatever, I just need to know her identity and purpose, pronto. Update before you find yourself chained to a desk with your device, whichever one you use to type the story out, in front of you. No pressure. Good luck!**

 **A: Well, here it is! Except we don't know her motives...yet.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **ooooh nice.**

 **is the manticore getting weaker? or is percy just really really OP?**

 **so any ideas on the pairing? coz you're making it budge to PercyxNyx**

 **A: The manticore is faking and Percy is not OP, yet.**

 **As proven in this chapter Percy will still need to train a bit.**

 **And for the pairing, who knows? Let's say it will be complicated.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Mean writer make Cliffe and give me booboo.**

 **A: ...Okay...do you want your teat or do you want your rattle?**

 **SpartanBoy:**

 **I don't read for a week, then I read the chap it's a terrible day, what has happened?! Ima go read the other chaps now.**

 **A: Find out, 12 cliffies later!**

 **(Reviews 43,42)**

 **MarethyuQ chapter 43**

 **ooooh. another chapter full of mystery, NICE!**

 **plus, so loki orders samirah to get percy, while odin orders her to get magnus right?**

 **A: Who knows what Loki is up to, everything can and will happen.**

 **MarethyuQ chapter 42:**

 **well, that was okay...**

 **nice jump between crossovers, quick and to the point**

 **A: yup, short and simple.**

 **Artylover chapter 43**

 **Reaaaally amazing story**

 **I am just loving it**

 **U know its really unpredictable so that makes it more fun to read**

 **Loved the Nyx character**

 **And i am really looking forward to the pairing for this story. I am guessing it won't be just one girl for Percy.**

 **Well keep up the good work and just keep updating like this**

 **A: Cool that you like it so much, I was really worried that the Nyx character would not be liked by the readers but it turns out they like her, yay.**

 **Awesome that you like the unpredictability of this story, takes a lot of time though.**

 **fangirl shanaya12:**

 **Magnus Chase?**

 **A: Soon?**

 **Lucian Naruto chapter 43:**

 **Hey, this may be kind of silly, but have you ever seen those Coke bottles or cans that have names on them? There are several types of names in these cans or bottles and sometimes the Coca addicts keep looking for their names in a bottle or can.**

 **I wonder what Nyx is going to do about it?**

 **Percy: What are you doing?**

 **Nyx: I'm looking for a bottle or a can with my name on it.**

 **I'm disappointed in Nyx, but I do not think the name 'Nyx' could be in any Coke product. Hehehe! I hope she does not get angry.**

 **A: Another good idea, Nyx will be so angry.**

(Percy POV)

I dropped both my swords. Riptide fell useless to the ground and I made Frostsilver scatter to thousand ice shards when it hit the ground, just for the dramatic effect. I raised both my hands to surrender and glared at the Manticore.

"A trap, how original," I mumbled, of course, I was overconfident and only focused on the Manticore, who was really weak.

Now I realised it was a trap, and he was pretending.

"Percy! It's a trap, behind you!" Nico yelled from across the hall. He was holding Bianca's hand and looked like he was about to cry out from excitement.

"I know," I muttered, and I slowly turned around to face the girl behind me. I made sure not to make any unexpected moves, or she would pierce me with... an ice sword?

When I turned around, I faced a girl who looked to be around seventeen, maybe eighteen years old. She had long snow-white hair, blue eyes that looked like they were made of ice and had bright blue lips that had a smug smile on them. She wore a small tiara that had a pattern of ice crystals and trees.

She had a blue shift dress on, that had patterns ice crystals and ferns all over it, that stopped at her knees.

She had bare legs but strangely she wore black snow boots which really contrasted with the rest of her clothing style.

There was a round shield strapped to her back, Captain America style, the shield was around 2,5 feet wide and was had a white bluish glow and a snowflake engraved on it.

In both her hands she held a medieval-style sword but made of ice, just like Frostsilver but it was at least a half feet longer than mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at her.

The Manticore got up and moved towards Bianca and Nico and grabbed both of them by the shoulder.

"I am Despina." The girl said.

"Who?" I asked, rudely.

She growled, "Despina, Goddess of the winter."

I raised a brow, "Isn't Khione the Goddess of winter?" I asked.

"No!" she said angrily, and I realized taunting her was not a good idea if she had her sword on my throat.

"Khione is the Goddess of snow! I am the Goddess of winter!" She said.

"I don't have her figurine," Nico said, Dr. Thorn held both of them by the shoulder so they couldn't run away.

"Figurine?" Despina asked.

"Oh," I said on a cheerful tone, "You only get her in the Evil snow queen deck, she is a great combo with Khione, Elsa and Jadis from Narnia."

"Is that an insult?" Despina asked and I nodded as good as I could with a sword on my throat.

I briefly considered attacking her, melting her sword but Dr. Thorn would immediately kill Bianca and Nico, so I decided to play nice.

"Who is Khione?" Nico asked.

"He's being sarcastic," Bianca sneered, "Let us go!" she called out but Dr. Thorn wouldn't budge.

"Is Dr. Thorn a Manticore?" Nico asked with excitement, he was having to much fun for my sake.

"Stop talking," Despina demanded, "follow me outside."

"And if I won't?" I asked.

"Then you'll die," she said coldly.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Nico gasped, "If he dies, will he goes to the Elysium? Is that really too? I heard if he dies without a weapon in his hand he can't go to the afterlife. What about that sword of ice? Does that count as a weapon?" Nico fired question after question.

"If I kill him he stays dead, dying with the weapon in your hand is a Norse concept," Despina told Nico with a smug smile.

"Who says I stay dead? I escaped Tartarus before." I taunted.

"Silence!" she demanded and she pushed the sword a little bit harder against my throat.

"Now follow me outside!"

As we made our way towards the cliff I tried to send mental signals to Nyx, 'Nyx, I need your help.' I said.

'Coming, I try to get the others.'

"Where are you taking us?" Bianca asked, "Look, I know we are demigods and so on, but honestly we did nothing wrong."

"You told them?" Despina asked.

"Yeah, he told us all about it, and he even gave me a cool card game," Nico said.

"Silence!" The Manticore demanded but Nico didn't feel like obeying his commands.

"Are you two working for Kronos?" Nico asked and they both stopped.

"How do you know that?" Despina asked.

Nico shrugged, there's one main bad guy in Greek Mythology and that's Kronos, if the Gods are real, why wouldn't Kronos be real to? You think we can meet him?"

"Nico," Bianca sneered, "Stop, this is not a game."

'The game is on!' Nyx suddenly yelled.

She appeared in front of the Bianca and Nico, "Hi!" she said and then grabbed both of them by the shoulder and before anyone could interfere she shadow traveled the siblings away, to a safer place I hope.

In the meantime, I made the swords Despina held in her hands catch fire and duck to the side. Despina glared at me and dropped both swords and two new ones reformed in her hands.

"Oh, that is not fair!" I complained but Despina was already out for my blood.

She drew a deadly circle with her left sword and I was forced to roll through the snow to get out of her range. I got up and summoned Frostsilver in my right hand, just in time to block her second sword.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Nyx had shadow traveled Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth too and that they were fighting the manticore who had taken on his true form.

Despina was attacking me at a rapid speed and I was forced to use only one sword since I needed two hands to uncap riptide, okay I could do it with one but it was really hard and I had not even the time to get it out of my pocket.

Despina was slowly but surely forcing me towards the cliff, both her swords lashed out at me and I fell smartly on my butt which saved my life, both her swords would've pierced me if I didn't fell.

I tried to crawl backward but I had already a sword pointed at my throat.

"Well, this is disappointing," Despina smirked.

I raised both my hands in a surrender but instead of surrendering I summoned flames and send out a beam of fire, my hands were like a flamethrower and covered the entire body of Despina in flames.

I slowly got up, still firing fire at her. After a few seconds, I quenched the flames but Despina was still standing, unharmed.

In her left hand, she held the shield she had previously slung over her back.

The shield glimmered and I saw it was made of a combination of ice and snow, but it hadn't molten.

"Why doesn't it melt?" I asked the smirking Despina and I took out Riptide, uncapped it and it sprung to life while at the same time I summoned Frostsilver again.

"It's the shield of winter, it doesn't melt nor will it break," Despina said before she jumped forward, shield in front of her and her sword ready to attack me.

I sidestepped to the right, prepared to strike her in the back but to my surprise her sword transformed into a scythe, also made of ice, and the blade almost cut me in two while she jumped forward but I blocked it just in time but the force of the scythe made me flew backward.

I landed on my legs but Despina had already appeared in front of me and her scythe swung down on me, I lifted Riptide but halfway through the scythe transformed into an ice dagger and changed direction.

I kicked it out of her hand but when I looked up her ice shield was slammed into my face,

I fell down at the edge of the cliff, "Not fair." I mumbled.

"What, you can't change weapons mid through a fight?" She asked, still having a smile on her face.

"Behind you!" I suddenly shouted, the oldest trick in the world but it worked, she turned around. Just in time for make myself drop down the cliff, underneath me was the water of the sea and I braced myself to hit it.

It was not as high as the Arch but it sure scared the shit out of me.

When I landed I dropped down at least 10 feet deep in the water and I felt the strength of the ocean powering me.

I commanded it to propel myself upwards I made a dive upwards.

Thes sea obeyed my will and with a splash I flew upwards, followed by a massive wave, that grew smaller the higher I got, the wave lifted me till I was high enough and I caught Despina by surprise who was staring down at the cliff looking confused. Her eyes widened as I dropped down on her with at least a 1000 gallons of water.

She raised her hand and all the water disappeared and I suddenly dropped down without the water having me covered.

Luckily I fell on Despina, who probably prevented me from dying a lame dead, We both rolled a few feet before I got up first and held my Riptide and Frostsilver against her throat.

"Game over!" I said.

She smiled, "No, it's just begun!" when she said it she suddenly dissolved into the snow, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, to face Despina smirking.

"Seriously, you can teleport as well?" I asked, getting annoyed of her endless tricks, I noticed her shield had appeared on her back again, great.

"Yup!" she said and she raised her hand and her sword appeared she opened the palm of her left hand.

The shield of winter detached itself from her back and flew to her arm where it magically attached itself.

I groaned and considered calling Cerberus to help me when I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

We both turned around and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea.

"No." Despina whispered.

It was a sleek black military-style gunship that flew towards us, it hovered above the sea and stayed still for a moment.

"What are they doing?" I mumbled before I realized what was about to happen, "Missile!"

The moment I said missile a bright light bulb appeared, it detached itself from the helicopter and it flew towards us, the light getting brighter.

I realized that if that thing would hit the cliff it would be game over for all of us, well at least everyone who could die.

Within a second I raised my hand.

A giant wave splashed upwards the wave was at least 30 feet higher than the cliff.

To my surprise Despina must have had the same idea, she had raised her hands as well and was focusing on the wave.

Ice rapidly climbed up the wave, freezing it as it got higher.

The Wave solidified into an ice wall and it was just in time because the light crashed into the ice wall.

A loud crack could be heard before it shattered into thousand deadly pieces of ice.

Chunks of ice, all different sized, flew around our heads, crashing in on trees and a poor Manticore.

I raised my hand to protect myself from the flying ice but luckily none of them hit me or Despina, despite standing in front of it, then I realized Despina must have been bending the ice around us.

I was about to ask Despina why she stopped the missile when she yelled at the helicopter, "He's mine!" and she turned around 90 degrees, like a discus thrower, and then spun and the shield detached itself from her arm and flew like a frisbee straight towards the helicopter.

The shield flew straight through the cockpit where it left a gaping hole and flew out of the end of the helicopter where it flew for another 10 feet before Despina opened the palm of her hand and it flew back to her in a straight line and detached itself on her arm.

The helicopter stayed in the air for a few seconds before it dropped down into the sea.

Wow, that was amazing.

"Did you just pull a Captain America?" I asked with awe.

"I did it first." She said and suddenly slash forward with her sword and I saw she had deflected an incoming dagger.

(Nyx POV)

The moment the Di Angelo kids were in safety I shadow traveled Thalia, Annabeth and Grover to the battle, I had no idea what Grover's use would be but he insisted on helping, even though his weapon was a nature flute.

Thalia held her shield, Aegis, in front of her and had her spear out, ready to strike. The Manticore flinched upon seeing her shield and even Annabeth flinched.

Percy and I were both immune to it, Percy because he lifted Medusa's curse and I...well I am the Primordial of the night, I'm used to terrors.

Annabeth wore her cap of invisibility and Grover had his reed pipes in his hands. He began to play a tune that sounded suspiciously close to light em up.

Thunder started to crackle around Thalia's spear and she lunged forward, towards the Manticore.

The Manticore had now changed appearance and now looked like a big lion with a human head and a leathery tail with spikes on them.

I saw Percy was fighting the new girl and I noticed he was losing, oh I would tell tease him with that later.

Thalia's spear was paired by the Manticore's tail, and thorns shot out of it and they were about to hit her when Annabeth pushed her aside.

I shadow traveled behind the Manticore and was about to put a dagger in his ass when it's tail suddenly swung at him. I ducked under it and it passed over my head, the tail, however, hit Annabeth who fell to the ground.

I quickly noticed she would not die from that attack and focused on the Manticore.

The Manticore took a few steps back so it could look at Thalia and me at the same time, Grover was playing a pirate tune that made vines appear and wrap around the Manticore's legs but the vines were too weak and easily shred apart.

"Yield you demigods, my master wants you alive!" the Manticore roared.

I did not feel like yielding.

I stepped closer to Thalia, if you distract him I can take him from behind." I said, Thalia nodded and lunged forward.

I ran over to its flank but the spiky tail had followed me and stopped me from getting closer.

Then a nice idea popped up in my head, I turned my left dagger into a whip and I lashed out with it, the end of the whip hit the tail of the Manticore, but instead of returning it wrapped around the tail.

The Manticore noticed what I was doing and pounded forward, pushing Thalia away, and I suddenly jerked forward, pulled by the Manticore tail.

I anticipated this and managed to land on the Manticore's back where I would've stab it in his head if it wasn't for Percy's stupid actions.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and a giant chunk of ice flew towards the Manticore and me.

I quickly shadow traveled away and appeared next to Thalia.

The Manticore was hit in the side by the chunk of ice and it leaped hurt towards the edge of the cliff, away from us.

Thalia and I walked towards the hurt Manticore who cried out in pain.

"Well, you are just a big pussy!" I said, smirking.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"It's a pun," I explained, why were mortals so dumb?

"Yes, I know it's a pun but why are you saying that?" Thalia asked and she almost looked angry, even though I could not think of a reason why she would be angry.

The Manticore suddenly lunged toward us, I was smart enough to step away but Thalia was caught by surprise and the Manticore slammed her down, if she hadn't her shield up she would've died.

The Manticore was about to slam the shield out of her hands when suddenly Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and dramatically yelled, "Nooo!", she jumped onto the Manticore's back, which was not even original I did it first and drove her knife into it's back.

The manticore howled and Thalia rolled away to safety, the Manticore was running in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Annabeth, get off him!" Grover yelled but Annabeth probably liked the view from up there because she stayed on top of it.

Wrong spot to enjoy the view.

The Manticore leaped off the cliff with Annabeth on his back and dropped down into the darkness.

"Well, we did it!" I said cheerfully.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried out.

"Percy!" Grover said and he pointed at Percy who took his time to talk to the new girl.

"We must help him!" Grover said and Thalia nodded.

We ran towards them, they were standing on the edge of the cliff and I thought if I could hit her she would maybe fall down too.

I threw a dagger at her but instead of hitting her in the waist she suddenly slashed forward, almost hitting Percy and deflected my dagger, the dagger flew back at us and pierced itself in Thalia's shield.

"Impossible!" Thalia called out, looking even paler than when Annabeth fell down.

Percy stepped back as the girl attacked him again.

The girl glanced at us quickly and saw she was outnumbered.

To my surprise she just smirked and raised her shield arm, a storm began to swirl around us, shards of ice flew around Despina and Percy, preventing us from getting close, the temperature dropped as the wind of the mini storm howled. I was about to shadow travel inside the eye of the mini snow storm The girl flinched. Percy took that moment to attack her and kicked her shield arm, and duck forward, Riptide in front of him.

The girl managed to parry the blow with her ice sword while she was falling.

Percy was about to hit her again when we all heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the wood.

From the woods a dozen hunters emerged wearing silver ski parka's and they were all armed with bows, they ran towards the mini storm and began firing arrows at it.

The snow girl got up, using the distraction of the hunters, and she yelled, "See you guys later." she gave the hunters the middle finger and then dissolved into snow that was drawn into the mini snow storm before the entire storm vanished too.

The girls now surrounded us and aimed their bows at us.

"Hunters." Thalia groaned.

 **A/N So how was this chapter? I worked hard on the fight scenes so I hoped they worked out well. Leave a review if you feel like leaving one and then I'll see you all tomorrow.**

-Moonhorse96- 


	46. Nico's interrogation

**A/N so the next chapter is out, also quick note. Next weak I have fall vacation so I don't know if I'm able to upload daily. I'll try my best but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it. Also, Despina is not an OC but an actual goddess, more info about her origins will be revealed later or you can google it. Lucian Naruto helped me with her character arch.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:**

 **good chapter, can you do a list of all the powers Percy has unlocked at the moment?**

 **A: At the end of the chapter you'll see a list of all the current powers Percy has.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **Oooh... i like her. is Despina an OC? looks like it, unless there is a goddess of winter in greek. i think she's percy's sibling, you know, "i'm coming for you brother". makes sense, winter and ice being related to the sea.**

 **A: She isn't an OC but wait for her backstory.**

 **Guest chapter 45:**

 **Percy don't ever use Combat Magic though, any reason?**

 **A: He likes to keep the Pantheons separated. Combat Magic is Egyptic and Percy could use it all he wants he only uses it as a last resort.**

 **Yellowmiki98:**

 **Sorry don't think I have any reviews let me check...( checks in metaphorical bag) sorry I don't have any reviews but I do have a tub of blue cookies specially made from Sally Jackson want one?**

 **A: Sure, thx a lot!**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Despina: For the fans who are reading this fanfic I'd like to say something... I'm already tired of people saying that I'm imitating this fictional character! I've been using my shield this way for centuries! So if someone is imitating someone, it is this Captain America who is imitating me! So I want all of you Mortals to stop comparing me to this plagiarist!**

 **A: Capitan America doesn't even has some cool powers except being a bit stronger.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Despina: The offspring of Captain America and The Winter Soldier. Geddit? Cause Winter and Captain America? But in all seriousness. Despina? Wow. Naming a person with those words are sin worthy. How depressing. So depressing in fact ALEXA! Play DESPACITO! (Geddit? Despina and Despacito? Why am I doing this?) KUTGW. Quite an entertaining chapter.**

 **A: I just read your comment and thought, wtf, but now I get the joke. It's because of the winter and shield, though Despina did both first and I haven't chosen her name, it was already her name.**

(Percy POV)

Nyx shadow traveled away, and then appeared again with Bianca and Nico, "Wow!" Nico exclaimed, "That was so awesome!"

"Okay, what is going on!" Bianca said, pointing at the hunters, Nyx and finally at me.

I stepped closer, "You already know my name," I pointed at Thalia, "That is Thalia," I pointed at Grover who was staring at the hunters, "That is Grover, he is your Satyr protector."

"He's a what?" Bianca asked.

"A satyr, those are half goats half humans, they are followers of the god Pan." Nico said smiling proudly, "I know all the myths!"

"And that is Nyx." And I pointed at Nyx who was doing a glare competition with another hunter.

Bianca nodded slowly while Nico danced around her cheerfully like a demigod on sugar, "So why did dr. Thorn attack us?"

"You two are demigods," Thalia explained.

"We already know that," Bianca said, "But what just happened, Nico said that was a Manticore, why would a Manticore attack us?"

"You already know you are a half-blood?" one of the hunters asked and I recognized her as Zoë.

"Percy told us." Nico said cheerfully, "So when is the next fight? Is Despina coming back?"

"Wait! He told you already?" Thalia asked angrily.

"Two years ago," Nyx explained.

"Wait you know them too?" Grover asked.

One hunter, Artemis, stepped forward and put her hand on the bow Zoë pointed at us and lowered it, "I sense a bit of confusion here." Artemis said.

'No shit Sherlock.' Chaos muttered amusedly.

The other hunters lowered their bows too.

"Well, that was hilarious." Nyx suddenly said.

Suddenly Thalia turned towards Nyx and yelled: "What were you thinking!"

"A lot of things why?" Nyx asked, totally oblivious to Thalia's anger.

"Annabeth is death, thanks to you!" Thalia yelled and I saw she was about to tear up, I got towards the edge of the cliff where Annabeth and the Manticore fell of.

I saw the Yankee cap lying on the ground and picked it up and pretended to study it, "Annabeth isn't dead." I concluded.

"There's no way she would have survived that fall," Zoë said.

"No, she is alive, the Manticore teleported her away." I said and pointed at the sea, "If they would fell down I would sense them in the ocean, I don't sense them so they don't fell to their deaths."

"Oh, great!" Thalia said and threw her hands up, "So now she is alone with the Manticore."

"Why do you care so much? It's not that important." Nyx said and pointed at Nico and Bianca, "We already replaced her with two new half-bloods, who are even more powerful."

Thalia looked like she was about to hit Nyx with her spear and Artemis must have sensed it too because she distracted all of us.

"Who are your parents you demigods?" She asked Nico and Bianca.

"We don't know, but Percy does," Bianca said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Percy again, I were to believe that Percy didn't know you two." Thalia scowled at me.

I laughed sheepishly, "well, that's a fun story, I met them in the Lotus hotel, I know their parents but I am not allowed to reveal their identity nor how I know their parentage."

"Lotus hotel?" Artemis asked with awe, "you've escaped that place?"

"Yup," I said.

"What is Lotus Casino?" Grover asked.

"What were they doing in Lotus Casino?" Artemis asked.

Then she gasped, I had no idea why until I turned around and saw a glowing symbol above the heads of Nico and Bianca.

A dark helmet.

The helmet of Darkness, Hades's personal symbol of power.

"But the oath." Zoë managed.

"No, it must have been before the oath, Lotus Casino," Artemis said, guessing the history of Bianca and Nico pretty fast.

For a second I was confused, why did Hades claim them, then I realized that all the Gods had to claim their children, That was part of my wish.

"Four children of the big three." Thalia mumbled, "This is bad."

She was referring to the great prophecy that said a half-blood of the big three would destroy or save Olympus once he reached his sixteen birthday, Thalia's birthday was very soon and she was scared as hell.

"What's wrong with our father?" Bianca asked.

"But how did you know that they were…" Thalia began but Nico cried out, "Oh My Gods! THIS IS SO AWESOME, DEATH IS MY FATHER!"

Nyx beamed, "I told you, death is awesome."

'You are only saying that because Death is one of your children.' I told her mentally.

'So what?'

'Wait a minute, doesn't that mean Thanatos and Hemera are siblings.' I wondered.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Hemera coughed.

"Technically Hades is not death, though you two are a risk," Artemis said and she kept silent for a minute.

"We must take them to Olympus." finally said.

"No, we take them to camp." I protested and stood protectively in front of Nico.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" Zoë asked.

I nodded, "Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and if I remember correctly you swore to my terms two summers ago."

If Artemis was surprised that I recognized her she did not show it, She just glanced at me, probably trying to figure out what kind of vile male I was.

"Whoa! That's Artemis," Nico cried out, "This is so freaking awesome, can I get her signature?"

That was nothing compared to Grover. He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Stop it!" Thalia demanded.

Zoë was glaring at me but Artemis's expression had softened, "No Percy is right, these two half-bloods should go to camp, no matter their parentage all demigods should be respected."

"But Artemis." Zoë muttered but Artemis already turned around and ordered a few other hunters to set up camp.

"Are we going to camp?" Bianca asked.

Artemis glanced at Bianca and Nyx, "Would you two please join me in my tent?"

Bianca nodded while Nyx raised a brow and glanced at me before she joined Bianca and Artemis.

"Urgh, hunters." Thalia groaned.

The hunters set up camp within a few minutes, I melted a patch of snow and quickly made the ground dry enough to sit down, Nico sat down next to me.

"So what was that awesome stuff you did?" He asked and he raised his hands and pretended to shoot fire and water out of his hands while making the sound effects with his mouth, "Whoops! Splash! Burn!"

"Just fire and water." I said, "And Riptide and Frostsilver."

"Yeah! That's so cool, later I want to do the same as you!" Nico exclaimed.

"Uuhhh…" I began, "Look, Nico, it's kind of impossible to do those things without blessings from a god!"

"Where can I get those!" Nico asked like it was as easy as buying some milk at the store.

"Well, I did a lot of quests-"

"When will I get my own quest?" Nico immediately asked.

"Uhh..."

"And who is that girl? What was her name again? Nyx. She is so awesome, that what she did with the shadows! Did you know there's also a primordial named Nyx, do you think she knows that?" Nico said rapidly.

I blinked a few times, "Uhh…"

Suddenly Nyx appeared in front of us, laughing like a madman, "Oh, Percy! Never say the hunters don't have humor!"

"What happened?" I asked, worried she might have stabbed someone and thought it was fun as hell.

"Artemis offered me a place in the hunt!" she laughed.

"The hunt?" Nico asked.

"The hunt. A group for maidens, if you join you become immortal unless you fall in battle you will never die and forever follow Artemis and swear of boys." I quickly explained.

Then I turned towards Nyx, "But why did she offer you a place? You aren't a maiden anymore right? With Hemera and so on." I asked.

"Oh, Percy." Nyx laughed, "In this form, I'm still a maiden, I haven't had sex in like 7000 years."

"What?" I asked.

"What is sex?" Nico suddenly asked and I had forgotten he was still sitting next to me.

"Nothing." Nyx and I said both at the same time and we both blushed, I hoped Nico would not ask further, luckily his ADHD had found something new to focus on.

"Nyx are you the primordial Nyx?" he asked from out of nowhere.

"What?" Nyx asked but Nico shrugged, "Just a guess but it sounds suspiciously like you are her. I mean with Hemera and being 7000 years old. Hey, can I meet Hemera."

'No.' Hemera said, 'I'm really busy for the next 70 year.'

Nyx blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Oh, I got her card and figurine! She has at least 6000 attack points but she does double damage if you strike outside your turn."

Nyx beamed then she exclaimed, "Nico I'm your new big sister, Bianca dumped you!"

 **A/N So here's a list of powers Percy now currently has, if it's incomplete tell me. Also this list will grow and change in the future so if something significant needs to be added I'll paste it again.**

 **Review as always and bye!**

Powers Percy has.

( **Chaos** )

-Mist control, with Chaos's help he can control the mist perfectly.

-Cured of Dyslexia, Chaos's presence inside him cures him of it.

-Immunity to most mind-influencing effects, The Lotus Casino had no grip on Percy due to Chaos presence.

-Perfect control over all the powers he got or being able to gain full control.

-Being able to learn things that he originally couldn't.

-Chaos can take control of Percy and use her power to full extent.

-Perfect language understanding, if Chaos and Percy want it he can understand all the language's

-Creator's speak, The fact that Percy is the champion of Chaos will make monsters/gods instinctively more afraid or helpful towards Percy however, this effect is minimal but strengthened if Chaos takes control or combat avatar is activated.

-Combat avatar, A holographic version of Chaos appears and can attack along with Percy

(more powers are locked by Chaos herself and only unlocked by blessings, Chaos allowing it, or Chaos taking control.

-Fate control, Percy is free from the powers of the Fates

( **Poseidon** )

(Water control)

-Healing, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

-Water breathing, breath underwater.

-Water propulsion, Percy can shoot water, not only from being in the water, but he can blast the own water he creates and pour water from the air.

-Water solidification, he can make water so hard it's almost a barrier. Like when he grabbed Luke and threw him in the water.

-Ship control, when on a ship he can immediately control it.

-Calling up storms

-He can bend any kind of liquid, blood, poison, rivers of the underworld.

-talk to horses, Like blackjack.

( **ice** )

-Create weapons, limited to Frostsilver for the moment.

-General creating things of ice, like walls

-Immunity to cold, like in the Jotunheim sea.

( **Hestia** )

-summon food and Cola, yeah cola.

-Bond manipulation, Percy finds it easier to connect with other people and monsters, also part of the Creator's speak.

-Ambrosia, Percy can summon small amounts of ambrosia.

-Pyrokinesis, full control over fire.

-Greek fire, even better,

-soulfire, don't use it at all cost.

-Immune to heat, Fire and Lava don't hurt Percy.

( **Demeter** )

-Chlorokinesis, Percy can generally control plants.

-Plant speak, Percy can talk to plants and feel their intentions, higher beings like Anna can communicate better then simple plants.

-Camouflage, Percy can hide himself between plants and trees.

-Plant teleportation, Percy can teleport using plants, but not more than a few meters, this power is currently really weak.

( **?** )

-Mind shadowing, No one can read his mind unless he wants it to. Same for his feelings and future.

-Moonhorse96-


	47. Nico is going to become a psychopath

A/N so here's the next chapter, a lot of conversation and kind of a filler. Next chapter meeting Apollo, again.

(Reviews)

Observing Man:

Nice job as always, I am looking forward to the next few chapters! Also, love Nyx's character, and you did Nico well.

A: Thx, this chapter more of both!

turtlesRcool666:

Hope you post more often:)

A: I already upload as fast as I can.

A troubled one:

I like that you update very often and that you have a really entertaining story going on here but would it hurt to run a spell check and a sentence by sentence check before posting? I really don't want to sound mean, it's just I find myself having to re-read what you write almost every other sentence just to decipher what you are trying to say.

Beyond that continue the good work. :D

A: Thx but I already use a spelling checker but that thing only picks out spelling mistakes, not grammar mistakes.

Lucian Naruto:

Percy: Nyx, did you know that if Kronos wins this war, mankind will be destroyed?Nyx: And why should I care about this?Percy: Think about it, Nyx. If mankind is destroyed, it means that Coke will also cease to exist, after all if Kronos destroys humanity then Coke will also cease to exist because there will no longer be humans to do : I'LL STOP THAT BRAT BEFORE HE DOES THIS ATROCITY!

A: Yeah, Nyx needs her motivation!

Percykirito4:

WHAT THE FREAK?! you can't just drop something like that on him! you should've taken it that KUTGW

A: Well, this chapter it will go a bit slower.

Guest:

Bianicas still a huntress? :(

A: Yes, sorry if you don't like it.

Bruce77:

Well, that was kind of underwhelming, I expected more conversation, but okay, I guess. And thank you for making clear what powers he has. Although, he also has the ability to converse with sea life, and a little bit of his immunity to lava and fire come from his dad, it's brought up in the fourth book, BotL. Anyways, KUTGW, and that stands for "Keep Up The Good Work", btw. Looking forward to the rest of "Defying Fate".

A: Here's the more conversation! And I added the powers to the list!

mcoombes:

When I saw the chapter title, I laughed because I could guess what it meant. You nailed it again, looks like Nyx has someone else to deal with now

A: Thx, and yeah! Nyx has someone else to annoy now!

MarethyuQ:

quite fast paced chapter.

noticed Zoe is speaking normal English, is it because its hard to write in it?

i assume she's speaking old english, just its harder to write all the thee, thou, thy,s

A: Thx and yeah, English isn't my first language so old English? Even harder.

InfiniteClockWise:

So where is Annie? I mean if she ain't dead that means that she is alive. So is she with Luke? I mean come on. I get that Perabeth ain't gonna be the ship here. But Percy still cares about her right? KUTGW.

A: Annie fell of a cliff and is dead, JK. You'll see and Percy still cares but he knows she will be alright!

Larsdewit:

"No i'm really busy for the next 7ouur years" aaaaahw poor Nico

A: Yeah, running day is a busy job.

(Percy POV)

"What?" Nico asked flabbergasted, and I repeated his smart reply.

"Well, Bianca dumped you." Nyx said casually, like it was no big deal, well it probably wasn't for Nyx.

"What do you mean dumped me?" Nico said warily, and I was afraid the dead might rise but luckily he wasn't used to his powers yet.

Nyx's expression softened, like she just realised what she said could upset Nico, and she said, "Look Nico, it's nothing personal but your sister decided to join the hunt."

"What?" Nico asked again, but this time he looked hurt.

Nyx sat down next to Nico, "Look Artemis offered your sister, since she is still a maiden, to join the hunt. She accepted it."

Nico's eyes began to tear up, and I wondered if I should try to make him feel comfortable or stay silent, past Nico kind of hated me/avoided me, I think he never forgave me I got Bianca killed, but this version of Nico? I had no idea what to do with him.

Nyx pulled Nico closer, "Hey don't cry, heroes never cry."

"But she left me." Nico muttered.

"Don't worry, you can always Iris message her." I said.

"What is Iris Message? I don't have that card." Nico muttered, trying to smile.

"It's like a phone call, but for demigods." I explained.

"Besides, at camp you can kick the hunter's butt!" Nyx said cheerfully.

"What you mean?" Nico asked.

"This is a secret, but the hunters are going with us to camp, each time they go to camp there's a capture the flag game between hunters and the campers, the hunters always win." I explained, thinking back to the time I lost.

"Think about it, Nico, you can take revenge!" Nyx suggested.

"Yeah, I could live with beating the hunters in capture the flag." Nico said with a small smile, "But I don't know how to fight or use my powers. I have powers right?"

Nyx nodded happily, "Yes, and unlike your sister I can teach you how to use them, you know since I am really good with darkness and so on."

"Awesome, so you are really the Nyx?" Nico asked and Nyx snapped her fingers.

I don't know what Nico saw before but when he saw Nyx's true appearance his jaw dropped,

"Whoa! That's so awesome, are your eyes glow in the dark?"

Nyx blinked, "Dude I am the dark!"

"That's her things. She likes making puns with her own powers, blackout, blind spot, shadowing, you'll get used to it." I said laughingly.

"But if you are really her? Why are you here? I mean not that you should go away, but why are you hanging around with demigods and hiding yourself?" Nico began to fire questions again, which meant he was back to his usual self.

"Yes, I am the real primordial of the Night, the oldest deity in the entire galaxy!" Nyx called out, a few hunters glared at her but they were to far away to eavesdrop on this conversation. "And I hang around with Percy because I was bored and he always gets himself in trouble."

'No you are not the oldest.' Chaos muttered, 'Why does no one see me as an actual deity?'

'Shut up, this is my time to shine.' Nyx said.

'Shining, like a star.' Hemera snickered, 'Never thought you would want to shine mom.'

'Shut up.'

"So do you have a real chariot of the night?" Nico asked and my eyes widened, I tried to mentally send him the message, don't talk about it! But he was to excited and to caught up in meeting an actual primordial.

"Oh, yes, I do have it. You can join me next time I drive it." Nyx said proud.

'Well, it was nice to know you Nico.' Hemera said.

"And do you have 6000 attack points?" Nico asked.

Nyx gasped dramatically, "I have a zillion attack points, and with my help I can learn you how to manipulate the shadows."

"I can do that too?" Nico asked and Nyx and I both nodded.

"And you would teach me how to do that?" Nico asked with awe.

Nyx nodded, "Don't worry. You'll be my second weapon of destruction."

'Seriously? What's your first weapon?" I asked.

'You.' Nyx mentally said and I hoped she was joking.

"Percy Jackson." Thalia suddenly said behind me and I could tell she was mad at me, she never used my last name. I turned around and looked at the glaring daughter of Zeus.

"What's wrong?" I asked. So innocent as possible and I noticed her eyes were red, had she been crying?

Nyx noticed it as well but she was not so subtle, "Why have you been crying?"

"Are you two going to fight?" Nico asked excited.

Thalia glared at Nico but then glanced at me, "Artemis wants to speak you."

"And you deliver her messages?" Nyx teased not sympathetically.

"Ohhh…" Nico said and I made a mental note to keep Nico far away from Nyx, she had a bad influence on him. Before I know he hangs people with their guts in the underworld.

I got up and followed Thalia to Artemis's tent.

"You know, it's her fault Annabeth is lost." Thalia mutterd.

"Don't worry about Annabeth she will be fine." I said.

"Yeah, trust you." Thalia muttered and I wanted to ask what she meant but we were already standing in front of Artemis's tent. Bianca was talking to Zoë when she noticed Thalia and me.

"Oh, Percy…" She said and I saw a bit of regret in her eyes, she now wore the same kind of parka's the hunters were and had that silver glow.

She was now immortal.

"Oh, Bianca, I see you joined the hunt?" I asked trying to sound like I was happy for her and surprised at the same time but I thought it was not cool to leave Nico alone.

Bianca nodded, "Yes, but Percy." she said and she waited a moment before she went on, it was like she tried to say something but could not figure out the words.

Finally she said, "Look Percy, I only joined the hunt because I know you'll take good care of Nico."

I frowned but she explained, "He's been looking forward to meet you again since we met. Artemis explained me the effect of the Lotus hotel. There's nothing out there waiting for Nico and me, but if I join the hunt I'll find a new family. Just like Nico will find a new home at camp."

"It was a smart decision, Nico will be safe and happy at camp and if you two have more to tell each other, Bianca and the other hunters will come to camp too." Artemis suddenly said. She had appeared behind me and it startled me a bit.

Zoë glared at me when Artemis said the word camp, like it was my fault it existed, well it is actually my fault it still exists.

"Now can we speak? I believe Bianca has to speak with her brother. Zoë inform the girls that Apollo will take you to camp." Artemis said and she walked past me and opened the tent.

Thalia and I followed her inside.

Not much had changed since last time, except that the two deers were staring at me, which was a bit unnerving.

Artemis sat down on the floor and we followed.

I waited for the goddess to say something but to my surprise she waved her hand and a Minotaur horn appeared in her hands.

The Minotaur horn I gave her.

"You recognize it I see." Artemis concluded.

"Yeah, I gave it to you at the summer solstice two years ago." I said.

"You did what?" Thalia asked.

"Two years ago Percy made a deal with the Olympian council." Artemis explained.

"He did what?" Thalia asked with awe.

"I made a deal with Zeus, in exchange for my loyalty all the gods would claim their children at the age of twelve and all gods would get their own cabins."

Artemis gave Thalia a confirming nod.

"You did that? I thought it was already like that." Thalia asked, I've never told the campers what I did and they did not care. They knew I did something to bribe Zeus but never bothered to ask me what I did exactly.

"No, Luke and Kronos wanted to use the unclaimed demigods who felt anger towards their parents for not claiming them and being stuffed into a Hermes cabin." I explained, and Thalia gritted her teeth upon hearing Luke's name.

"I believed that Percy prevented a lot of trouble for Olympus." Artemis said.

I shrugged, but Artemis had more to say, "However I still have one question for you Percy."

"Uh...Okay." I said unsure.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

Artemis glared at me, "I know you are not as dumb as you appear to be."

"What?" I asked, "Is that an insult or a compliment?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked, also confused.

Artemis pointed her finger at me, which would've looked scary if she did not looked like a 13 year old, "Two years ago you manipulated the entire council."

"What?" I asked again.

"You prepared it," Artemis said, "You planned it out and manipulated them."

"Wait." Thalia said, "You are talking gibberish, Percy is my friend and I know him. He would never do such a thing, if there's one thing he's bad at it's planning."

Thanks Thalia.

'Hahahaha.' Chaos laughed in my head and I had the feeling she would tell Nyx about it.

"No, Percy is not who he appears to be, he's faking."

I blinked, "But I swore loyalty."

"Oaths can be broken." Artemis smirked.

"Look," I raised my hands, "I am a lot of things but I just want to help."

"And how can I trust a boy who doesn't tells the entire truth." She sneered.

I decided to play the ultimate card, to end the conversation, "Yes a lot of things are going on, things demigods and Gods can not know. Just trust me if I say that some secrets are better left secret, Diana."

Artemis froze upon hearing her Roman name.

"Percy?" Thalia asked but I raised my hand and kept looking Artemis in the eyes.

After a few words of silence Artemis muttered, "Thalia, I want to speak with Percy in private.

Thalia glanced at me and I gave her the don't-ask look. This would've never worked in my past life but in this life I was getting good at it.

Thalia left the tent, and I was alone with Artemis.

"Now Percy, why did you call me...Diana." Artemis asked.

"I know about the Roman demigods," I said, "And more of that kind of stuff, It's better not to tell others about what I know."

Artemis got over her shock and nodded, "Care to explain how you know about the Romans?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

Artemis laughed, but this time it was gentle, "Okay then Percy, keep your secrets to yourself."

But then her expression darkened, "but don't prove my trust wrong or I'll hunt you down."

I smiled, "Well, thank you for your trust."

A/N See you all tomorrow, please review!


	48. Apollo says Nyx is a psychopath

**A/N Finished Son of Neptune today, for the 100 time. Also kind of in a hurry, I'm not sure if I'm able to upload more chapters this week due to a pcban. Also no spelling check this time, RIP**

 **Guest:**

 **While perhaps not the the best in writing quality and short chapters are a bummer, this fic stands out by receiving rapid updates (100k in less than 2 months of publishing). Also, from a personal opinion, I like how you are "extra creative", not deviating too much from the canon storyline while stile adding enough original content for it to be different to canon which makes it interesting. Good job.**

 **A: Thx, I'm trying to be creative and stick to the cannon time line, so I'm glad it works!**

 **Guestt:**

 **Cool.**

 **A: IKR**

 **Billy Bob Joe:**

 **Great chapter! I love how you update often and with great chapters! And for Englsih not being your first langauge, you write them very well! As for the shippings, i say don't have any, that way, no one will be offended. Who knows, maybe Nyx can give one kiss to Percy. Well, this story is very well done so far and my favorite story on fanfiction, and i have been on here for a few years. Also, what is your main language?**

 **A: Dutch! And love it that you like it. Btw, Percy's love live is going to be "interesting."**

 **universalfather** **:**

 **the storyline is amazing, even though english is not your first language you write very well. KUTGW**

 **A: Thx, and kutgw is getting more used I see.**

 **CTRI** **:**

 **Nico is my fav character and he is bad ass! BTW I like your take on Artemis!**

 **A: Thx and expect more awesomness from Nico.**

 **Lucian Naruto** **chapter 47 . 22h ago**

 **For Thalia's own sake, it's best if she forgets this rage against Nyx. If Thalia tries to fight Nyx, she will take a beating and Nyx will even laugh at her face.**

 **Thalia: I'm tired of you your bitch. I'm going to remove that smile from your face!**

 **Nyx starts laughing as if he's heard the biggest joke in history**

 **Thalia will want to fight Nyx? All she's going to do is entertain Nyx. Hehehe! Protect Thalia, Percy! Her hot head will make Thalia be spanked by Nyx!**

 **A: Yeah, no one wins from Nyx, not even Gaia.**

 **Bruce77** **:**

 **I liked the conversation, just one problem. Dude, are you like somehow reading my own notes? I have nearly the exact same conversation happening in my story. And also the bribing the gods part except not in just the one meeting, it happens over time for me. True manipulation. But shit there are multiple times where the convo between Artemis and Percy follow almost perfectly what I have written down. It's really weird man. But meh "great minds" I guess hehe. KUTGW and good luck. Looking forward to you somehow stealing more of my work lmao nah I'm playing I love your story no matter how many eery similarities there are.**

 **A: Thx and I'm just reading your diary dude, that's how I get all those great ideas.**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **Primordials love puns way too much in my opinion. Are they really that bored? Not to mention I am asking cause of my little bro. Are you gonna add a ship?**

 **A: Primordials are bored as hell, that's why they watch Percy.**

 **mcoombes** **chapter 47 . Oct 22**

 **Wow, Artemis didn't see that coming... things are going to get crazy if Percy's secret gets out. I also want to congratulate you on taking a lot of normally cliché things like "Percy gets blessed by Chaos and some primordials" and "Percy becomes Hestia's champion" and doing them so differently that I only noticed now**

 **A: Nope, this "boy" is smarter then he looks.**

 **MarethyuQ** **chapter 47 . Oct 22**

 **nice chapter, as usual.**

 **my only comment is to get nico as far away from nyx as possible ;)**

 **and maybe let bianca and nico have some final sibling words and all that (leave on a good note) percy will make sure of it mayb**

 **A: Thx, and last words are great.**

 **The One From The Shadows** **chapter 47 . Oct 22**

 **Nice one again, as always!**

 **I'm starting to wonder that if Artemis already thinks that Percy is hiding something, some of the rest of the gods (Athena, etc.) must already know and be making some sort of test for Percy to pass... Could make an interesting story.**

 **A: Yup, Artemis is a smart goddess, so expect some plot development.**

(Percy POV)

"Whoa!" Nico cried out, "So that is Apollo! And that's his chariot! The sun!"

"Urgh, yeah, ugly isn't it?" Nyx mumbled.

"You're only saying that because it's not painted black." I argued.

We all looked at awe, well everyone except the hunters, at Apollo's car. The car was a red convertible Maserati Spyder and it was glowing, because it was the sun.

Apollo got out of the car and grinned, he looked like a teenager that was just about to jump on his surfboard. He wore a casual white t-shirt and short pants, he had blond sandy hair and a huge smile that would've put Hemera to shame.

"Artemis! My little sister!" he said and suddenly wings sprouted from his sneakers.

The wings lifted him a few feet above the air and he flew lazily towards Artemis, still grinning like a mad man.

Artemis rolled with her eyes, "I am older than you and stop flying Apollo before one of my hunters mistakes you for a bird."

Zoë played with an arrow in her hand and smiled at Apollo.

Apollo gulped and he dropped down, "Jeez, sis, you're just jealous you can't fly."

Artemis threw her hands up and glared at me and I could guess she blamed me for Apollo's flying ability.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "Next pair of flying shoe's I find will be yours."

"I can fly too." Nyx told Nico.

"You can't." Nico said with awe but Nyx just smiled.

"How can you fly?" Thalia asked Nyx.

"That's a secret." Nyx answered.

Apollo looked away from his sister and glanced at us, he looked at Thalia and exclaimed, "Thalia, sister! Good to have you back! I hate it when girls get turned into plants."

"Like Daphne?" Grover guessed.

Apollo scowled at him but then turned towards Nico and Nyx, "Wow! Two death breaths in one day."

Nyx beamed, "I know right! Totally awesome!"

Apollo looked at Artemis and said, "I like this one already!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, again.

"What am I death breath?" Nico asked.

"You better get used to it." I told Nico.

He then looked at me, his expression changed from really dark to really happy within a flash, "Percy!" he cried out.

I sighted, "hey Apollo."

He threw up his hands, "The Champion of hope."

"Seriously?" I asked, "I know you and Hermes made up that stupid name."

"It's cool." He said.

Apollo raised his hands and took a dramatic pose, "I feel a Haiku coming up!"

"What's a haiku?" Bianca asked, to late.

Apollo said,

"The snow melts away,

Everyone needs my help,

I am so awesome!"

He looked at us like he expected a applaus.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"Shouldn't the second line have seven syllables?" I asked.

Apollo frowned, "it does right?"

"No my idiot brother, it has six syllables."

Apollo made a not appear from out of nowhere, looked thoughtfully, and wrote the line down, then his expression changed to shock.

"You are right!" he muttered traumatized

Now everyone rolled their eyes.

Artemis snapped her fingers, "Apollo! The campers and my hunters need a ride."

Apollo looked at Artemis with hope, "You need my help?"

Artemis turned towards her Zoë, "tell the hunters to pack our stuff."

Then towards, "Apollo I'm going on a solo hunt."

"Why?"

"The car Apollo!" one of the hunters sighted.

Apollo scowled, turned around and took out the keys out of his pockets.

He pressed on a button and the car transformed into a school bus, "I hate giving up this form." Apollo muttered as the hunters took their stuff inside.

"So why are you going on a solo hunt?" Apollo asked again.

"Some of use have duties, I need to hunt a creature so old." Artemis said determined.

"Don't you get in trouble with Greenpeace?" Nico asked but Artemis shook her head, "No, this monster is a threat to Olympus, I don't know what it is, but I will find it and hunt it down."

Nico blinked, "And then?"

Artemis scowled, "and then what?"

"Are you going to eat it?" Nico asked interested.

"I better should get going!" Artemis suddenly said and turned towards Zoë, "Zoë I need you to stay at camp until I'm back."

"But Arrtemis…" Zoë protested.

"We've been over this Zoë, act like I would act." Artemis said.

And she made a 180 degrees turn and faced the woods, "I let the trail go cold." she muttered.

"So do trails have a heat signature for you?" Nico asked.

"Bye." She said and she sprinted of towards the woods.

Apollo wildly grinned, "Now who wants to drive?"

"ME!" Nyx yelled, along with Grover and Nico.

I kind of wanted to drive to but being a son of Poseidon Zeus might blast the sun out of the sky, like that other kid.

Apollo pointed his finger at Grover, "to fury," then at Nico, "To young," and finally pointed at Nyx, "To psychopath."

I smirked at Nyx, "Well, no you hear someone else say it." I teased.

"What's wrong with Psychopaths?" she asked, "they are always the nicest people."  
Apollo turned towards Thalia and me, I shook my head which left Thalia.

"Thalia!" he called out like he just discovered the earth was round, "You get the great honour of driving the sun chariot!"

"No thanks." Thalia said, suddenly becoming more paler.

Nyx put her hand on Thalia's shoulder, "oh you are going to drive."

"Indeed." Apollo agreed and he pushed us inside the schoolbus.

Thalia understood protesting would not help so she took, nervously, the steering wheel in her hand.

"Nyx, you have to wrap shadows around our feet." I demanded.

"Why?" she asked as she sat down and began playing with Nico's hair.

"Trust me, you are bad at driving so is Thalia."

Nyx scowled but snapped her fingers and shadows wrapped arounds our feet, Nico's and Grover's hoof.

"Blaa… what is this?" he asked.

"I am saving your life." I told him dead serious.

 **A/N Review as always!**

-Moonhorse96-


	49. Chiron needs my help for serious matters

**A/N Next chapter Yay! Also I am reading Magnus Chase again, I love Magnus Chase a lot more then the Kanes so expect the crossover to have more creativity then the Kane crossovers.**

 **(reviews)**

 **PortgazDAdz:**

 **Hey just caught up reading this... I skipped the kane crossovers tho... It would be really helpful if you could give a brief overview of the POWERS UNLOCKED in those chapters…**

 **A: Yup, at the bottom of the chapter is the overview, and don't worry about the Kane crossovers. They are skippable as long as you know what a combat avatar is. Or google it.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **I love your story!**

 **A: Thanks a lot!**

 **universal father:**

 **I loved the way you make puns but shouldn't zoe use archaic english.**

 **A: I love puns but I'm not an english speaker so writing archaic english is really hard for me and requires a lot of research, even more than I already do.**

 **BIbby Bib Jib:**

 **Great chapter! A bit short, but funny at the same time! Umm, well, have a nice day/night! Also, what are your favorite primordials? Mine are Nyx, Chaos, and Pontus. ( Primordial of the sea. )**

 **A: Mina are, Nyx and Chaos. That's all.**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **Well Nyx is a primordal of night. She is mad as a hatter. Also I wonder if Apollo is ever gonna get close to Greecian Hell someday. If he does... I wanna see what happens.**

 **A: Who knows? Just hope he is smart enough to remember the cursed shoes.**

 **The One Above The Rest:**

 **Dude this story has the makings of being one of the best stories on the fandom. Great job and please don't give up without completely finishing the story. Ive seen too many do it.**

 **A: Thanks a lot and as long as I can write I won't stop with this fanfic. I planned to much at this point to stop.**

 **mcoombes** **:**

 **Grover's reaction at the end made me laugh. I always thought it was funny that Grover makes goat noises when he's nervous or surprised**

 **A: Glad to make you laugh!**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **innocent nico is so pure..**

 **A: Not for long**

 **Bruce77** **:**

 **Um, "everyone" has four syllables so it is actually a complete seven syllables. "Ev-er-y-one". Yeah, that kind of fell sideways. I feel like of Percy should have at least warned Artemis about the trap set for her, in an inconspicuous way, of course. Other than that don't push yourself too hard bro, update whenever you can. Good luck.**

 **A: Sorry but I checked it online, it's 3 syllables.**

 **Google it.**

 **Google is always right.**

(Percy POV)

Thalia parked the suncar, sunbus? (What would you call a car, that's originally a chariot, that's actual a sun but also a school bus that is the car?) on the bottom of the canoe lake and Apollo sighted, "Well, guess it needed a wash anyway."

The bus slowly raised to the surface and I could feel that the Naiads in the water were not that happy with having a personal sun inside their lake.

The bus slowly made its way over to the beach and melted a few canoes along the way.

Around the lake a small group of campers were eying the bus with suspicion, Chiron in centaur form stood in front of the car and looked worried, like he thought, who's idea was it to park a sun inside my lake.

We leaped out of the bus and landed on shore, Thalia puked down on the beach while Nyx and Nico grinned.

"That was so cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"Never again." Grover muttered, which I agreed on.

The hunters took out their stuff and walked straight past the campers and Chiron.

Chiron scowled at me.

"The hunters, they are here." I announced which made me feel kind of dumb since everyone could see the hunters arrived.

Apollo got out of the bus and one of the campers, Micheal, leaped forward.

"Dad!"

Apollo waved sheepishly, "Hey Michael. You grew quite a while since I last saw you." then he scratched his head like he tried to remember, or see, something.

"Apollo." Chiron coughed and Apollo looked up, "Hey Chiron, sorry for the mess."

He pointed at the lake, "but don't worry, we had it all under control."

Thalia had stopped puking and nodded.

"Totally." she agreed.

Apollo clapped his hands and the sun bus turned back into a spider, he slammed the door open and took place behind the steer. "Well, I better get going, got a sun to drive."

The car roared and he glanced at me, "And Percy, don't worry about the horrible winter that's coming."

Before I could ask what he was talking about he headed off towards the sky where the car slowly turned into a ray of light and then completely dissolved.

"Horrible winter?" I mumbled.

'Don't worry, it will be fine.' Chaos reassured me, 'You got me.'

"So Percy, how did the mission go? Where is Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

I looked down, suddenly really interested in my shoes, "She's captured by a Manticore."

"But we have a new demigod!" Nyx called out, Thalia glared at her but Nyx didn't notice it. She pulled up Nico's right arm.

"Here we have Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades." she exclaimed proudly.

One of the campers, Beckendorf, coughed, "Sorry I must have misheard you, did you just say the son of Hades?"

Nico nodded, "Yep! My father is death."

'And so is your mother.' Hemera whispered.

I figured that Hemera, for an unknown reason, hated Nico and decided not to tell Nico what the primordial said.

Nyx came to the same conclusion and she just ignored her daughter.

Then a symbol, the helmet of darkness, appeared above Nico's head.

The campers gasped.

When it faded Chiron bowed and all the other campers followed. I winked at Nico and bowed too.

"Hades," said Chiron "God of the Underworld. Hail, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

(Linebreak)

So this is the new kid? The death breath?" Meg asked unimpressed, the name was catching on.

I was announcing the capture the flag game and was right now visiting the Demeter Cabin. Thalia was trying to convince Dionysus to let her go on a quest, but I already knew Dionysus wouldn't budge. Nyx was explaining Chiron about the hunters and Nico's past at the Lotus Hotel so I decided to take Nico for a tour through camp.

Since it was winter not a lot of campers were at camp, only the ones who had no place to go, or the ones for who the outside world was to dangerous.

In Meg's case it was both.

Nico jumped up, "Yup!"

"We are having a Capture the flag game with the hunters tomorrow." I said.

Meg sighed, "Another one, yay!"

"Come on, you can use your twin blades," I said trying to cheer her up. Meg was having a hard time controlling plants and doing other Demeter stuff which I thought was kind of weird, on the other hand, she still young.

"You have twin blades?" Nico asked with awe.

"It are Siccae blades, you want to fight me?"

"Sure." Nico said.

I sighed, then the Shadows in the doorstep solidified into Nyx.

"Boo!" she yelled.

Meg turned around and punched her in the arm.

Nyx punched back.

Meg punched back.

Before it would become an endless punching game I decided to call out a truce and asked Nyx how the conversation went.

"Well, he can sleep in the Hades cabin if he wants too. By the way, don't try to wake up Thera. It's useless." Nyx said.

I frowned and she explained, "Something about lazy in the winter, I tried an ice bucket but it did not work."

"Where'd you get an ice bucket?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She rolled her eyes, "you don't get the point, besides Percy, we need to train." She added.

"Why?"

"You got your ass kicked by that girl at the Cliff, you really need to step up your game." She said.

"He got his ass kicked?" Meg asked interestedly.

"Yes he did." Nico nodded.

"Hey!" I protested, "I held back!"

"So did she." Nyx laughed, but she had a good point. The fight against Despina proved I still had a lot to learn.

"After I finished announcing the capture the flag game," I said.

"Nico and I'll do that." Meg said and she grabbed Nico by the shoulder, "Come Nico, I'll show you the other cabins." and they headed off towards the Khione cabin.

I silently prayed Clarisse would not give Nico the toilet treatment I received the first time until I realized that she was now on a mission through the labyrinth.

Nyx tapped my shoulder and we shadow traveled to the Training arena where we found Thalia piercing straw dummies with her spear.

"Oh, what did those poor straw dummies do to you?" Nyx teased.

Thalia looked up from her straw dummies, which she sat on with the head between her knees and the spear aimed at its chest. She glared at Nyx with her skyblue eyes.

"Training." she said all though I had the idea she wanted to say something else.

"O." Nyx said then studied the straw dummy, "You know, you should hold the spear, not at the end. It's kind of inefficient."

Thalia got up and stepped closer to Nyx, "So you know how to do it better?"

It was a rhetorical question but Nyx happily shook her head, "yes, although I do not wield a spear myself."

"Then why did you not used that knowledge when we were fighting the Manticore!" she asked angrily and I heard her spear crackling.

"Thalia…" I said but Nyx cut me off, "I did but you would have dodged the Manticore. If you did that Annabeth would not leaped onto its back and fall down a cliff."

Thalia's anger got the better of her, "I'm tired of you your bitch. I'm going to remove that smile from your face!"

Nyx yawned.

More sparks began to sparkle around her spear but the Fates were with us, or better with Thalia, because a voice behind us interrupted.

"Percy, Thalia and Nyx."

We all turned around and saw Chiron

Thalia dropped her spear in embarrassment and Nyx made the daggers, I didn't even see appear in her hand, dissolve into Shadows.

"Hey, Chiron," Thalia muttered, looking down at her feet.

"It's not what it looks like," Nyx said.

Chiron shook his head then turned towards me, "Percy, I need your help."

He said with such dramatic tension in his voice that I half expected that the camp would be overrun by monsters this evening.

"What's it?" I asked.

His expression darkened. "Percy, I need you to win this capture the flag game. The hunters had won to many times and I want Camp Half-blood to win for one time."

I grinned.

"Baked or fried?" I asked.

I spend the entire day hanging around at camp, trying to come up with the perfect strategy, at dinner I was so distracted I didn't even noticed that Nyx had managed permission for Nico to sit on our table.

Not that the rules meant anything to Nyx.

I felt that night terribly tired and went to bed early which was a mistake.

Of course I had demigods dreams, but to be honest this one was the worst one yet.

Still, the entire dream did not take more than 4 seconds.

I was looking from a small distance at the statue of liberty, I was not standing on anything and I could feel the wind rushing past me.

Then I felt a sudden jerk at my guts and I fell down, all the way to the bottom of the ocean but instead of breathing underwater like always I was gasping for air but instead my lungs filled themselves with water. I tried to reach out for the surface but I was to far away.

I could still see the statue of liberty from below the surface but there was something wrong with it.

It was burning.

The face was molten away, the green fire had spread all over the statue and melting it away, till it collapsed in on itself.

With a gasp, I woke up, and I immediately made a small flame in my hand for some light. I was still in my own cabin, in my own bed. But something had changed.

On my blanket lay a letter, the one I had put away in my backpack and not taken out since.

 _Playtime's over,_

 _Prepare to die._

 **A/N Don't we all love cliffies?See you guys whenever I can!**

-Moonhorse96-

 **Powers Percy has**.

(Chaos)

-Mist control, with Chaos's help he can control the mist perfectly.

-Cured from Dyslexia, Chaos's presence inside him cures him from it.

-Immunity to most mind influencing effects, The lotus Casino had no grip on Percy due to Chaos presence.

-Perfect control over all the powers he got or being able to gain full control.

-Being able to learn things that he original couldn't.

-Chaos can take control of Percy and use her power to full extend.

-Perfect language understanding, if Chaos and Percy want it he can understand all the language's

-Creator's speak, The fact that Percy is the champion of Chaos will make monsters/gods instinctively more afraid or helpful towards Percy however, this effect is minimal but strengthened if Chaos takes control or combat avatar is activated.

-Combat avatar, A holographic version of Chaos appears and can attack along with Percy

(more powers are locked by Chaos herself and only unlocked by blessings, Chaos allowing it, or Chaos taking control.

-Fate control, Percy is free from the powers of the Fates

(Poseidon)

(Water control)

-Healing, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

-Water breathing, breath underwater.

-Water propulsion, Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates and pour water from the air.

-Water solidification, he can make water so hard it's almost a barrier. Like when he grabbed Luke and threw him in the water.

-Ship control, when on a ship he can immediately control it.

-Calling up storms.

-He can bend any kind of liquid, blood, poison, rivers of the underworld.

-talk to horses, Like blackjack.

-Talk to sea creatures, like monsters or fish.

(ice)

-Create weapons, limited to Frostsilver for the moment.

-General creating things of ice, like walls

-Immunity to cold, like in the Jotunheim sea.

(Hestia)

-summon food and Cola, yeah cola.

-Bond manipulation, Percy finds it easier to connect with other people and monsters, also part of the Creator's speak.

-Ambrosia, Percy can summon small amounts of ambrosia.

-Pyrokinesis, full control over fire.

-Greek fire, even better,

-soulfire, don't use it at all cost.

-Immune to heat, Fire and Lava don't hurt Percy.

(Demeter)

-Chlorokinesis, Percy can generally control plants.

-Plantspeak, Percy can talk to plants and feel their intentions, higher beings like Anna can communicate better then simple plants.

-Camouflage, Percy can hide himself between plants and trees.

-Plant teleportation, Percy can teleport using plants, but not more than a few meters, this power is currently really weak.

(?)

-Mind shadowing, No one can read his mind unless he wants it to. Same for his feelings and future.


	50. The Oracle knows how to kill the mood

**A/N Next chapter is here! yay.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Blibby Blob Boe:**

 **SONIC SPEED! That is how fast you update, but the chapters are very good! Unlike most other fanfictions. I know someone already said this, but don't abonden the story like so many authors. It would be a shame for an amazing author to go. But, if you ever have any extra/free time, do you think you can work on your Percy Jackson, Son of Thor fanfiction?**

 **A: Thx and I don't plan on abondening this story. Also I try to update as soon as I can but I have no idea when I have time. See writing takes a lot of time and updating this story daily is really hard already.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Ok then. Good as always. You can link this review with my one on chapter 48.**  
 **Questions on powers, 1 why is ice weapons limited to Frostsilver 2 what is soulfire 3 is this (?) a unknown Demeter power or a deitie of so sort giving him Mind shadowing? I recommend in the Posiedion powers you change the wording of Talk to sea creatures, like monsters or fish to Can talk to marine life and monsters that connect to water.**

 **A: Soulfire is a secret and if I would explain what the ? means I would destroy the purpose of the question mark symbole, I'm not that cruel. Also thx for the marne life tip. Gonna use it next time, if I remember it.**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Prepare to die? Cliche but still works. KUTGW**

 **A: IKR.**

 **The One Above The Rest:**

 **Great chapter as usual for you.**

 **A: Thx!**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Thalia: Percy will not be around to protect you forever, so stop annoying me.**

 **Nyx: Girl... he's not protecting me against you, in fact he's protecting you from me.**

 **This is the most pure true;**

 **A: Thalia is in serious trouble if she pissess of Thalia.**

 **Queen O' Roses:**

 **Who are you putting Percy with? I really want to know.**

 **A: Secret/don't know for sure/find it our yourself.**

 **Diana Luna Night:**

 **So what is up with Thalia? Did she become a hunter yet or did I just read things wrong last chapter?**

 **A: You must have missread because she did not become a hunter. Bianca did.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Nooooooo! I must say, you have well mastered the art of cliffies: I myself find it hard to keep patient with them. But that just goes to show that your writing and dedication to this fanfic is above what many others I have seen have. KUTGW, and- gets kidnapped by a Minotaur WILL I BE ABLE TO FINISH MY SENTANCE? FIND OUT NEXT REVIEW..**

 **A: Well, I hope you forgive me for this cliffie**

(Percy POV)

I got out of my bed and left the Poseidon Cabin. I wanted to get out. Out for a walk to the beach, or to the forest. Everything except staying inside.

It was still dark outside, around 5 am in the morning I guessed and I was heading towards the beach when I noticed the commotion at the big house. Chiron was trying to calm down a crying/shouting/dangerous huntress.

To my surprise, Chiron wore a striped pink pyjama and had his horse tail in curls.

I crawled behind one of the bushes, studying what was going on. Then I smacked myself on the head, of course, I should've remembered it.

The dream Zoë had about Artemis being captured.

I wondered if our dreams were correlated, although I had the feeling my dream was a whole other level of weirdness.

I was about to move on with my nightly hike when I heard the voice of Blackjack in my head.

 _Hey boss!_ He said on a cheerful tone, and I turned around.

Behind me, still invisible from the Big House was Blackjack, staring at me.

The fact that scared me the most was that he managed to sneak up on me, normally he was super loud. Apparently, he could also be a ninja, and that was not a disturbing thought at all.

"Stop calling me boss!" I whispered while trying to sound mad at him, which I failed at.

 _Jeez! You are in a bad mood!_ Blackjack called out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while slowly sneaking away from the bush towards the beach trying not to stand out from my surroundings.

 _You are the one stalking a girl!_

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath.

Blackjack whinnied which was his version of laughing in my face.

"You still want an apple?" I said threateningly which silenced Blackjack immediately, yeah I knew how to handle my pegasus.

I clapped with my hands and an apple appeared.

Before I could give it to him Blackjack snatched it out of my hand and ate it within 4 seconds.

"Now why are you here?" I asked.

 _Another little sea friend needs your help._ Blackjack explained which made me raise my eyebrow.

'Chaos, maybe my memories are a bit dusty but shouldn't Bessie be stuck tomorrow and not today?' I asked.

Chaos shrugged,'Already told you, butterfly effect. You pie in the water, next week it becomes a tsunami on the other side of the world.'

'I thought the analogy was different.' I said.

I could not imagine a particular chain of events that caused Bessie to be stuck early. Maybe it was a coincidence, nonetheless, it was weird.

"All right! Take me to this poor and totally not dangerous sea creature." I said.

 _You got it boss!_

"And stop calling me boss."

(Linebreak)

"Why are you the team captain?" Thalia asked.

We were all sitting on the Poseidon table discussing our war strategy against the Hunters, they sat on the Artemis table, not particular interested in us.

They had been crying, although they did a really good job at not showing it.

"I already have everything planned out." I said casually, "Beside Chiron came to me and not to sound cocky but I do have an amazing plan."

"Sure captain seaweed," Thalia muttered.

"Captain Seaweed." Nico repeated, "That's your code name? Do I get a code name?"

"No, it's just a ring name for Percy. He's a son of Poseidon so everything related to the sea can be used to insult him." Meg explained.

"So what's the almighty plan?" Nyx asked.

We had around 14 campers who wanted to join the game and 14 hunters which made the game at least a bit even.

I can't imagine how Camp Half-blood could ever lose in the summer, we had around 150 campers in the summer yet we did. Which made me want to win even more.

"We put our flag on Zeus's fist. We have the high ground and won't be ambushed." Nyx said.

I turned to Katie and Beckendorf, "Katie, do you think you and Beckendorf can defend the flag?" I asked.

Both of them nodded,

"Also no permanent damage please, it would be a bummer if a hunter died." I quickly added.

Beckendorf looked disappointed by this. He loved Greek Fire.

Katie waved with her hand and an ivy appeared and slowly grew to her shoulder length.

"They won't get through," she said determinedly.

"Also Ethan, I want you to guard the flag as well, in case we need a melee fighter."

Ethan nodded.

"And don't leave your duty," Thalia added.

"Silena, I want you to take Connor, Travis, Michael, and Sherman and made a wide arc around the hunters and attract as many as you can." I said.

"What about their fart arrows?" Connor asked.

"Try to outrun them, don't fight just attract a lot of attention," I reassured them.

"And we!" Nyx said and gestured towards herself, Thalia and me, "We go straight towards the hunter's flag. Straight through the center."

"Straight?" Thalia asked, "That's way to clear. If they see us they will know what we are up too."

"That's what we are counting on." I said, "We are the best fighters melee fighters at camp and we go straight towards the flag."

Thalia muttered something, which might have bin an insult.

"What about us?" Nico asked.

I smirked, "Meg how's your _Chloro Crypsis_ doing?" I asked.

She shrugged, "If I don't panic it works great."

"What's clorokripsies?" Nico asked.

"Camouflage, but with plants. It's a Demeter thing." Katie explained.

"Cool, so what do I do?" Nico asked.

"Ever wanted to be invisible?" I asked.

(Linebreak)

The horn sounded.

Nyx smirked.

"The game is on," she said.

'you really like Sherlock don't you?' I said mentally.

Nyx nodded.

Silena and her group disappeared into the woods on our left, we gave them a few seconds.

We caught a glimpse of Silena and Connor, They ran through a clearing, followed by 3 of the Hunters while Sherman and Michael ran into a different direction. Distracting 3 other hunters.

"Okay, you guys got it?" I asked Katie.

She nodded, "you better get going!" She said and pointed at the center. The way seemed to be clear for us.

"Go!" I yelled, and as a team, Thalia and Nyx followed me.

We ran as fast as we can towards the creek, we ran past a hunter who thought she was lucky. However, I already had seen Katie and Beckendorf planting what they called, "Potato mines."

I silently prayed I never stepped into one.

When we reached the creek I made the water solidify into a flat surface, around 4 feet wide, we ran over it like it was just normal dirt and reached enemy territory without a problem.

However, our problem ran out of the woods while

Zoë followed by 7 other hunters, I saw one of them was Bianca, they had their bows out and pointed at us. They all had a smug smile on their face, Nyx groaned but did not make an attempt to attack.

4 hunters casually walked around us and made their way towards our side of the creek

"So who is the team captain of this horrible plan?" Zoë asked.

"Must have been a boy." A hunter named Phoebe said.

"Yep!" I said, "Totally me."

"What were you thinking Percy?" Bianca asked with a frown on her face.

"Well…" Thalia said, "We thought we send a group around the flag and distract a lot of hunters."

"Those punny campers?" Phoebe asked but Zoë scowled at me, "we already took them out."

"Ai," Nyx said uninterested.

"Well, now you are our prisoner boy," Phoebe said.

"No, wait…" Bianca said thoughtfully, then her eyes widened, "NICO!" she called out.

Nyx giggled, "yup!"

"This was a-" Zoë muttered.

She glanced past me and her eyes widened, a silver flag was flying toward us,

Suddenly all three of us jumped into battle.

I lunged forward and slammed Riptide's flat side down on Phoebe's arm while Thalia blocked the arrows Bianca shot at her.

Nyx shadow traveled behind Zoë and hit her in the back without using a weapon but just with her fist and a wide grin.

A horn blew in the distance and we heard cheering from across the creek. Campers cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared out of the woods with a smile.

On our side of the Creek stood Meg and Nico.

Nico was holding a Yankee cap in his hand and in his other hand he had the hunters flag. He was holding it at the bottom while Meg held it on top and I suspected they made a pact to share the victory.

Zoë gasped, "No way."

"Camp Half-Blood wins!" Chiron announced with pleasure.

"Impossible," Phoebe muttered while rubbing over the sour spot on her arm.

"No, it's possible!" Nyx tested, dancing around Zoë teasing her and singing "we won! You lost!"

"But…" Zoë muttered.

"This was just a distraction," Thalia concluded.

"We thought that the 3 best fighters at camp might attract enough attention," I added.

"Ai." Nyx added, "you failed."

"But how..." Zoë asked.

"You thought you saw a distraction and us, the real threat. You were looking but what you're really doing is filtering, interpreting. Searching for meaning." I explained with a smug smile.

"We took it," Thalia said, "And used it against you."

Read more: . /movie_ ?movie=now-you-see-me

"Good job," Chiron said and he patted me on the shoulder.

"This calls for a party!" Connor called out, but the party never came.

Someone emerged from the woods. Everyone looked in the same direction and all the happiness faded.

A figure, engulfed in green mist was approaching us when It got closer everyone gasped.

"Impossible!" Chiron called out.

'We use that word a lot here.' Chaos mentioned.

"Whasthat?" Nico asked excitedly.

"The Oracle of Delphi," Thalia muttered with fear.

the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

"Shall we kill it?" Nyx suggested.

Then it spoke, _I am the spirit of Delphi_ , the voice said however something was wrong. Just like last time I visited the Oracle, it was a female voice, this was not the voice of an emotionless voice of the Oracle. Yet no one seemed to notice.

 _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

The Oracle regarded me with its cold, dead eyes. For a second I thought it smirked at me then she turned unmistakably toward Zoe Nightshade. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

Zoe swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The Oracle spoke:

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One will get lost in the land without rain,_

 _One string of fate forever defined,_

 _Choose Campers and Hunters combined,_

 _One shall be slain by a parent's hand,_

 _One shall defy fate but die in the end,_

 _With final breath one shall betray,_

 _And a final dead to keep the prisoner in stay._

Then the Oracle dropped dead, leaving us with a new doomsday prophecy.

"Great." I muttered.

 **A/N A bigger cliffie! Yay, Also 100% no more chapters this week, I can't manage to write more,sorry. Enjoy the cliffie!**

-Moonhorse96-


	51. My new friend has a point

**A/N Never say never, unless you say it to sav never say never. Then it's okay. Managed to get out another chapter so, have fun.**

 **(reviews)**

 **Guest1:**

 **Wait... Three die? OH GODS YES! I HATE THAILIA!**

 **A: Wow, three? And do you hate Thalia?**

 **CTRI:**

 **"Great." is a pretty good summary of the cliffhanger…**

 **A: Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **and it begins! DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **A: Doom approaches!**

 **fangirl shanaya12:**

 **So acc to the prophecy 4 out of 5 will die... Right**

 **A: Nope, 6 even better!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Awesome! It's me, Billy Bob Joe and every name that sounded like that. But, really good chapter! Though, about the Greek Ragnarock story, i did not mean to sound impatient and/or rude. You do very well with these chapters ever time, and you do it so fast! So, just wanted to say, thank you. And poor Chaos, hopefully next chapter. As well as Hemera.**

 **A: Thx and I try to update it as soon as I can, don't worry.**

 **universal father:**

 **I hate cliffhangers, still they add more suspense so we need to bear them . (SIGH!)**

 **A: I release you from your suffering!**

 **InfiniteClockWise:**

 **Well cliffie again. Gosh. Also the Oracle is a real mood killer isn't she. Can't wait for Rach to take her place. Shriveled lady is just not in fashion anymore. KUTGW**

 **A: Yeah, who uses shriveled ladies today? Now we have Google for our Prophecies.**

(Percy POV)

"The Oracle…" Zoë muttered, "It walked."

"No shit sherlock." Nyx said, though I could see she was worried too.

"We need a war meeting." Chiron mumbled.

"So what did I miss?" Someone behind us asked.

We all turned around and we saw Thera, she was yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, which resulted into lava drops splashing on the ground.

She was wearing the campers t-shirt that had on the back written: Camp Protector.  
However she looked so tired I wondered if she could protect the camp in this state.

She pointed at the hunters, "who are they?"

Then she pointed at the Oracle who was now pretending to be a useless corpse, "What is she doing here?"

Then she pointed at me, "What did you mess up this time?"

"This was not my fault." I cried out, why do people always assume things were my fault.

"Who is that?" Zoë asked, she pointed her bow at Thera, not that Thera looked impressed or scared.

"Our camp protector," Chiron quickly said, then he turned towards thera, "You are awake I see?"

"Does it look like I'm awake?" she asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning, which made me unsure whether she was sarcastic or not.

"We need to have Council of cabin leaders immediately." Chiron said.

(Linebreak)

We had the council meeting in the rec room of the big house around the ping pong table, Mr D who sat at one end of the table with Chiron waved his hands and a bottle of wine appeared, Chiron coughed Dionysus looked at the wine bottle.

"Oh, I forgot." he said and waved his hands again. Now the bottle was replaced by a bottle of Coca Cola.

Nyx immediately snatched it from the table and began drinking from the bottle, not wanting to share it with anyone.

At the other end of the table sat Zoë and Bianca, on the sides, were all the cabin leaders sitting in chairs we grabbed from wherever we found them. Silena and Beckendorf sat on the chairs that were meant on for the porch for example.

Katie represented the Demeter cabin while the Stoll brothers shared a seat, The Ares cabin had no representative because Sherman was hit with a fart arrow the same for the Apollo cabin.

Thalia sat next to me while Grover sat on the opposite side with Thera.

Ethan represented the minor gods since we had a lot of minor gods and giving them all a seat would be time consuming and pointless since some Gods only had one child and not all children wanted to spend their time in a council meeting.

Nico, who was not only one day at camp, had gotten his own chair. He was the head of the Hades cabin, so he was invited as well.

He had oof much fun for my sake.

I had no idea what Nyx was doing here, but somehow she managed to talk her way into the rec room and now she sat on my other side.

Drinking Cola out the bottle.

"This is pointless!" Zoë kicked of the council meeting on a positive note.

Nyx burped loudly.

"We should leave immediately, our goddess needs our help. We are wasting valuable time." Zoë added.

"Where would you go?" Thera asked.

"West." Bianca said.

"A great plan, because west is really specific." Ethan said.

"Doesn't matter, the prophecy said _Five go west to the Goddess in chains,_ We take our five best hunters and leave.` Bianca added.

"Artemis is trapped and needs our help." Zoë said.

"You forgot the second line," Beckendorf said, " _Choose Campers and Hunters combined._ This is supposed to be a team up between hunters and campers."

"Like the Avengers." Nico said.

"No, the hunters don't need help." Zoë said angrily.

"The Prophecy says you need help." Chiron said, trying to reason with Zoë.

"Or they could try without help and die." Dionysus said from behind his wine magazine.

He then looked up and saw us staring at him, "Hey, I'm just suggesting something." he mumbled and went back to reading.

"We are supposed to work together." I said, "I know a lot about Prophecies, and I know if you try to fight them, it won't work out well."

Zoë scowled at me, "I'm not working together with a boy."

"You have to," I reasoned, "Two hunters, three campers."

"Why three campers?" Silena asked.

"Because the hunters stay at camp, this is a quest from camp Half-blood." I said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Katie asked.

"NO!" Zoë interrupted. "I'm not going to travel with a boy."

"You have to, I think Thalia, Nyx and I should go on this quest to represent camp Half-blood.

"Nonsense!" Zoë said, "Why are you so sure we need a boy?!"

"Because," I said, trying to stay calm, "This quest sounds dangerous, we three are the best options for this quest."

"He's right." Thalia said, "Two children of the Big Three. Don't you get it? Zoë this is supposed to happen."

Zoë crossed her arms, "No! I won't travel with a boy nor that Psychotic girl."

Everyone turned their eyes to Nyx. All the campers knew that Nyx was dangerous.

The hunters did not.

Nyx got up from her seat and put the Cola bottle on the table and glared at Zoë before saying, "Listen Zoë. Your Goddess is trapped. Not mine, if you are not a complete idiot you can decipher and guess who we have to fight. Percy and I are both the most skilled and best options."

Zoë opened her mouth to say something but Nyx went on with her rant, "You think you are so much better than male heroes? Well, let me tell you this. Your arrogance is your fatal flaw. If you really want to deny help from Percy and me because of your stupid prejuicides it will be your fault that Artemis is trapped. And you can explain later to Zeus that his daughter is trapped because you don't want to travel with a boy and a psychotic girl."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Zoë's response. When it came it was kind of anti-climatic.

Zoë protested. "No, I refuse to take Percy and you on this quest. Artemis would totally understand it."

I wanted to protest but someone was quicker.

Before I could react an arrow appeared out of nowhere and pinned itself into the Ping pong table in front of Zoë and Bianca with a snapping sound.

The arrow was entirely made out of gold and it had a note attached to the end.

Zoë carefully untied the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Thera asked curiously.

Zoë was looking a bit pale, but she managed to say, "It's a note from Apollo. He demands Percy goes on this quest."

Nyx nodded satisfied, "Yeah! Percy and I are on the road!"

"It's not wise to ignore a god Zoë." Chiron warned.

"Fine." Zoë muttered, "I hope Percy knows a tracker spell."

I did not know a tracker spell.

"Percy does know a tracker spell." Katie suddenly said and glared at Zoë before glancing at me and she gave me the I-tell-you-later look.

Zoe groaned but went on with it, "I wish to go with Bianca."

Bianca's eyes widened, "Me? Are you sure."

"Yes you." Zoë insisted, "You are also a child of the Big Three. You can prove yourself along the way and gain some experience."

As she said that Nico's expression darkened and I saw he clenched his fist.

"So we have the five, what's next?" Thera asked.

"We need to decipher the Prophecy." Chiron stated.

"You know, it's weird, it says five go west but implies six will die." Ethan said thoughtfully.

"Prophecies can be hard to understand and often have double meanings." Chiron said.

"And it would be a shame if all five would die on this quest." Dionysus added, not looking up from his wine magazine.

"One shall be lost in the land without rain," Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert.

We all nodded, Though I knew we could not avoid Talos.

" _One string of Fate forever defined,_ What does this means?" Katie wondered.

Nyx gritted her teeth, "Either someone dying or becoming immortal."

I wanted to ask how she knew it, then I realized that her daughters were the Fates. Maybe they liked to brag about their job and told Nyx a lot.

"Let's hope it's not dying." Thalia said.

"Let's hope it." Chiron agreed.

" _One shall be slain by parent's hand,"_ Silena muttered, "What kind of parent would kill their child?"

"A shity one." Nyx concluded.

I noticed that Zoë managed to look even paler then before and she exchanged glanced with Chiron, who looked worried as well.

" _One shall defy fate but die in the end_ What does this mean?" Bianca wondered,"I thought defying fate was impossible."

'Unless your Chaos's champion.' Chaos said grim.

"Who knows." Chiron muttered, "This prophecy is filled with riddles and mysteries."

"Cool, what's the next one?" Nico asked.

" _With a final breath one shall betray_." Connor said, "One of you is going to betray the others and then die."

We all eyed each other suspiciously. I had no idea who could betray me.

"Maybe it is betraying for the better good?" I suggested, that sounded right.

Zoë nodded, "Let's hope that is the case." though she glared at me, like I was the one who would betray her.

" _And a final death to keep the prisoner in stay._ How can you trap someone with your dead? And who is the prisoner?" Thera wondered, though I had the idea she already figured out who we had to deal with, she was a titaness after all.

Zoë managed to look even worse, at this point she was almost freaking out.

"It probably means nothing." she said.

We could all sense she knew something, but she kept silent and we dropped the subject."

"So be it," Chiron said. "Thalia, Percy and Nyx will accompany Zoe and Bianca. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods be with you."

"And the force." Nico added seriously.

We all got up from our seats and left the rec room, a few stayed behind to discuss the matter and I wanted to stay inside, maybe convince Zoë I wasn't a bad choice to choose me, all though she had not really chose me.

Katie, however, dragged me outside and around the corner of the big house, out of sight.

"Hey Katie?" I said, "What's wrong?"

She looked around to see if someone was sweat dropping, when she noticed no one was she handed me something engulfed and covered with linen.

It was around the size of a small stick, but I could not see what was inside.

She gave it to me like it was a time bomb, "Percy take it." she demanded when she noticed me confused expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's something I made, it's probably forbidden to even have it at camp." she whispered with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What is it?" I tried again.

"An arrow."

I blinked, "An arrow? I suck at Archery."

She shook her head, "It's a magical arrow."

"Aahh...does that make it any better?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but resumed, "I snug out to the Grove of Dodona." she said.

Then I remembered something Apollo showed me in his past life, "That's an?"

She nodded, "A talking arrow, I managed to craft it from one of the branches."

The Grove of Dodona was a stand of sacred oaks planted by the Titaness, Rhea, in the first days of the world. They are located in Camp Half-Blood Forest and were very hard to reach.

In fact, I wondered if Olympus even knew it was located here.

Probably not.

I scowled, "A talking arrow?"

"Yes." she said, "It's a demeter thing, since you got the blessing of Demeter you can probably understand it too."

"Great." I said cheerfully, "Always wanted to have a chat with an arrow.

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's not good for conversations. But you can ask it a lot things and sometimes it answers your questions. It had something to do with an Oracle or something. I'm not sure."

"And you want to give it to me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Take it, before someone sees it. Try to use it to find Artemis." she said and then she stormed of towards the dinner table.

I looked at the. What I now know is, arrow engulfed in linen.

"Hey feel like talking buddy?" I asked.

 **A/N So I introduced the Arrow Of Dodona. Yay.**

 **Reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	52. I watch my big sister's birth

**A/N So next chapter, I worked a lot on planning this weekend and I calculated how long this story will become, well if my guess is right it will be more than a million words, which is disturbing. But I have a lot planned out for the future, even my own version of Trials of Apollo. Also this chapter a small lesson in Greek Mytholegy.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **The prophecy says "With a final breath one shall betray". Beckendorf assumes this means one of the good guys is a traitor, but it's likely this means a member of Kronos's army is the traitor. This could mean Luke, but also someone else, someone we have not seen, or someone we have. Is my guess correct?**

 **A: Yup, it can also be a bad guy betraying. And a member of Kronos's army betraying him would sure fit the prophecy too. But who it's gonna be? Well take your guesses.**

 **Guest1:**

 **Um... Nico sneaks out? Wait... NOOOO NICO CAN'T DIE YOU EVIL [Cuses you out and leaves room].**

 **A: Well I can promise you one thing, Nico isn't going to die this chapter.**

 **Universal Father:**

 **why do you keep using no shit sherlok!. I can't understand what it means and I'm too lazy to google it Mr D drinks diet coke.**

 **A: I really like the phrase, "No shit Sherlock", what it means? Well internet says this.**

 **A** **phrase** **often used towards someone who** **states** **the** **obvious** **.**

 _ **"There is**_ _ **snow**_ _**outside, it must be**_ _ **cold**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No shit Sherlock**_ _ **!"**_

 **mcoombes** **:**

 **Again wow, that chapter title... And Nico? The force really? I can imagine young Nico saying that. Along those lines, I think you're doing a really good job of writing the characters accurately**

 **A: Yup, I try to keep things as cannon as possible, especially for characters and personalities. Thanks though!**

 **Cooldude98** **:**

 **Okay, i feel like so much has happened in this chapter even if it was not really. That's why you are such a good author, you make the chapters great no matter what! So, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, Nyx, and Thalia, this gonna be good. Also, have you watched Moana? Maybe you could do a 2-3 chapter crossover after this version of The Titan's Curse. Have a good day/night!**

 **A: Well, huge compliment. Glad you like it and yes, sometimes chapters are a lot more conversation based then action. For the Moana crossover?**

 **Mmm...maybe I'm gonna do a crossover after the Last Olympian, like a mini series, each chapter a cross over or so. To fill the time Percy to spend the summer until he shows up at camp Jupiter. Not sure though.**

 **InfiniteClockWise** **:**

 **Maybe Percy and Yondo the heck out of it. I'm Mary Poppins yall! "Whistle"**

 **A: Yeah, fat chance.**

 **PrototypeSaber15** **:**

 **Lost in land without rain can mean 2 things dead or they simply got lost during the quest and don't reappear and is percy going to use his combat avatar.**

 **A: You are right about the land without rain, however there's also a third option. What's it? Gotta find out yourself (or wait till Percy finds out)**

 **Also Percy's combat avatar will only be used one time this quest.**

 **Artylover** **:**

 **Maann you're awesome**

 **No one is as awesome as you in updating this fast**

 **Keep it up**

 **Reaaaally liking this story**

 **I just can't wait for when the pairing will be told**

 **Can you atleast give some hints for the pairing**

 **;-)**

 **A: Thanks, glad you like it. And for the pairing, well let's say it's going to be a struggle. Next book will be the first kiss for Percy, but will it be the defintive pairing? Who knows?**

 **Lucian Naruto** **:**

 **I do not hate them, but the Hunters only have their courage against those they know they can not defend themselves, especially if the situation is too big for them to deal with, they ask for help from 'mama' Artemis. But there are beings greater than Artemis. Zoe and the hunters to tell the truth are lucky that Apollo tolerates them because of Artemis, but if it was not for that, they would have no idea what he could do.**

 **Hypocrisy is the truth about Artemis and the hunt.**

 **A: Yeah, a lot of that is true, also the fact that Hunters win everytime against camp is also thanks to the fact they have the blessing of a goddess.**

 **aij2003** **:**

 **Predicting it right now— Luke is going to the one who betrays Kronos openly and then is going to die :p**

 **A: Well better hope you are wrong.**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **Zoe really hates nyx and percy doesn't she?**

 **A: Yes, she really does.**

(Percy POV)

My arrow didn't feel like talking.

When I unwrapped the linen it revealed an arrow with a oak shaft and it had a green fletching.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked politely, while hoping no one would see me talking to an arrow.

Yeah, my life reached a new low.

The arrow yelled, which made me almost drop it, "THOU SHALT NOT DISRESPECT THINE ARROW!"

The arrow talked with a Elizabeth accent which was even weirder than the fact it talked.

"Waah!" I yelled back, then I calmed down and looked around to see if someone noticed me, luckily no one did.

"What?" I asked after a second.

"Put me back whence I came from!" the arrow yelled.

"Just answer one question." I said, "How do I rescue Artemis?"

I kind of knew already the answer, but I wanted to test the arrow, see if it worked.\

The arrow gave me a clear and understandable answer, just kidding.

"Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

I stared blankly at the arrow.

"What?" I asked.

'That was Shakespeare.' Chaos explained.

"So my arrow is quoting shakespeare?" I wondered out loud.

"THOU SHALT NOT DISRESPECT THINE ARROW!" The arrow yelled.

I sighed and wrapped it back into the linen and put it in my backpack, hopefully it would work once I was on the quest.

(Linebreak)

Before you go on your quest it always important to have some demigod dreams, you know, the ones you never understand or only scare you even more to the point you don't even want to go on the quest anymore.

Mine was worse...trust me.

The first dream was not that much of a big deal.

I saw Nero in his purple suit standing in front of a good looking man.

The man Nero was facing had curly brown hair and a brown beard. He had beautiful blue eyes that looked at Nero with pride.

He wore nothing except a boxershort and a lion's pelt. His golden abs were good looking and it instinctively reminded me of Hercules, though I knew it wasn't him.

It was Commodus.

They were standing in dark cave, I could not really see any of the surroundings, though I recognized a few pipelines in the distance.

Nero looked worse then when I met him at Polyphemus's island, his face had burn marks all over it and his clothing looked burned on the edges.

Nero was clearly not enjoying this conversation with Commodus, his fist were clennched and his mouth was stuck in a sneer.

"You had your chance and failed." Commodus said, "Why don't you let me take care of them, you can go on with your silly elections in New York and I take out the hunters and you old man just sit back and relax."

Nero scowled, "My plan worked perfectly you imbecile, I can take them."

Commodus shook his head, "No, nope, nada. It's better if I take them out, you had your chance, now it's mine."

Nero gritted his teeth, "Fine."

Commodus grinned.

Then my dream shifted, I was no longer in the cave but now I was at a clifftop, the sun was rising and a woman was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking over the sea.

The woman was beautiful. Her long blond hair wavered in the wind, a green long dress that had the patterns of tree branches on it that seemed to move and change every second. The grass around her feet was growing rapidly, every second flowers came to life.

However after a few seconds all the grass and flowers began to decay and rot.

The brown eyes of the woman had tears in them and she mumbled, "Where are you Persephone?"

It was Demeter.

Then a second figure materialized behind her, a few feet away.

The man had black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes and yes. It was my father.

My father wore green robes and a crown made of seashells and had his trident in his hand, he looked so ready for a date I swear I could smell deodorant.

My father looked younger and was more muscular than he is now.

Demeter turned around to face Poseidon.

"Hello beauty, a beautiful night isn't it?" Poseidon said.

'Chaos get me out of here.' I said, but the creator did not respond.

"Poseidon, I'm not in the mood." Demeter said a bit annoyed.

Poseidon coughed, looked uncomfortable and then recomposed himself, "Do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

Demeter scowled, "What?"

Poseidon looked disturbed, "Mmm...Apollo told me those worked really good."

Demeter shook her head, "Look Poseidon, maybe later. Now it's not the right time."

"Please?" Poseidon begged, "Be unique and different, say yes."

Demeter rolled her eyes and tried to step forward, past Poseidon. My dad however stepped aside and opened his mouth to say another cheesy pick up line.

Demeter suddenly turned into a horse, a white mare, and ran away as fast as she could. Poseidon pouted and turned around, then he grinned. Suddenly he turned into a white stallion and chased after Demeter.

Meanwhile Demeter, still in her horse form, approached a herd of white horses that looked similar to her. She blended in with the group and within a few seconds I could no longer see which one of them was a Goddess and which one of them were the normal horses.

Poseidon approached the herde and studied it. Then he said something.

 _Move aside, I want to speak with the beautiful horse called Demeter._

To late Demeter realised Poseidon was the father of all horses and had divine control over them. As if they were part of one machine all the white horses ran away, leaving one white mare standing alone.

 _Hi beauty._ Poseidon said.

Horse Poseidon must have been really convincing because Demeter rolled her eyes, or at least I thought she did, and approached Poseidon.

 _Fine, but only this once._ she muttered.

The following scene is to traumatic to describe, let's say I had to sit through it. Watching Demeter and my father...getting really close. All the while they were shifting between Human form and Horse form as well and both were giggling like little children.

I tried to shut my eyes and sit out the time, I pressed my hands against my ears to block the moaning.

Eventually my dream shifted to a forest where I saw Demeter walking. She had a big belly and I realised she must have been pregnant.

She lied down at the roots of a big oak tree. The tree and the grass around it began to grow and reshape itself till it formed a ball around Demeter.

Then came the screams, and I praised the gods for not letting me see it. Yet I had to hear the screams of pain and trust me, Katie's mom knew how to curse.

After a few seconds it died down and the ball began to decay revealing Demeter standing in her green dress with blood on it.

She looked back at the ground for a second before she turned into a tornado of grain and wheats and flew away.

I stepped forward to the place Demeter stood and then I realised something. She left without her child.

Or children.

In the grass lay a horse and a baby, wrapped around in corn leaves. Both were sleeping peacefully and I studied the children who, I just realised, were my siblings.

The horse, no it was a foal had a caramel brown fur and black manes and tail, to my surprise it got up without much struggle and began to look around.

Then it stormed of into the woods, to my surprise it was out of sight within a mere second.

Then I remembered something Hazel told me.

No this couldn't be...Arion?

But it was the only way I could explain how the horse ran away a few minutes after being born.

Arion had no patience.

The second child however stayed on the ground, however she had grown a little already, she a pale skin and white hair and was snoring which made me wonder if it wouldn't attract wild animals, on the flip side. It would probably scare them away.

The baby then opened its blue eyes and I recognized them.

It was Despina.

But that would mean...she's my sister?

It was like the dream was waiting for me to realise it.

Suddenly male voice said., "Hi little one."

I could not locate the source of the voice, nor did I recognize it. Not that the dream would let me stuck around any longer because that moment I woke up.

It was still dark outside and the second nightmare in a row, which was not a good thing. I got dressed and decided to pack my stuff, Nyx was still sleeping but I knew she would not wake up from my sounds, she had put up some kind of barrier of darkness around her that did not allow sound to pass through.

I opened my backpack and quickly checked everything I had, Yankee cap from Annabeth, Lotus Hotel card, A photo with a key on the back, the letter I received from Hermes, Some cash, dollars and Drachme and Ambrosia.

I decided to pack some extra clothes too and put took out the letter from Hermes.

I took Riptide out of my pocket and took of the cap, immediately it began to grow into a bronze sword.

But I did not need the sword.

I tapped the cap against the hilt of the sword and it began to transformed back into the pen form however now it had also a point.

A ball point.

I began to scratch through the _Playtime is over, prepare to die_ message and golden inkt came from my pen and soon the message was not readable anymore.

It did looked messy though.

I flipped the paper and began to write on the back.

It was hard to choose the best words without looking crazy or pathetic but ultimately I wrote down the words and put it back in the enveloppe.

I closed it and slung the backpack over my shoulder and left my cabin.

The cold winter air filled my lungs but the cold did not affect me. The camp looked dead, there was no one awake yet and I estimated that I had at least an hour before sunrise.

It was a short walk to the hearth but the cold didn't bother me.

I found the hearth still burning, albeit nothing more than a few weak flames.

Next to the hearth sat a girl in a brown cloak, watching the flames from way to close.

Hestia.

I sat down next to Hestia, the flames melted the snow around the hearth so I did not have to worry about my frozen but.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hestia said without looking at me.

"The Flames?" I wondered.

She shook her head, "No the silence, the sound of the hearth crackling filling the air."

I frowned, "You know that sounds really creepy right?"

Hestia chuckled and turned towards me, "Are you scared?"

"Nope."

Then her expression darkened, "Percy, are you sure you want to go on this quest?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"But the Prophecy, it worries me." Hestia admitted, "I don't want you to die."  
"Well, I can't leave Artemis alone." I said.

She nodded sadly, "Why are you not scared?"

'Because I already know what's going to happen.' I thought sarcastically.

I shrugged, "It's the life of the demigod."

"But you can die." she argued.

"Yeah…" I said, "About that."

I took of my backpack and opened it.

After a few seconds I found the enveloppe.

Hestia's eyed the enveloppe curiously, "what is that?"

"A letter, in case I might die." I said calmly.

"You can't die." Hestia muttered and began to shake her head, "Don't die."

I laughed, "Of course I don't plan to die but if I do I want you to open the envelope and read it for the Olympian council."

"What does it contain?" Hestia managed.

"My final wishes."

Hestia nodded and took the enveloppe, flames engulfed it and it disappeared into nothingness .

We both sat in silence waiting for the sun to rise.

 **A/N So, yeah. Percy has horrible dreams. We can agree on that.**

 **Also no grammer check this time, sorry correct it tomorrow.**

-Moonhorse96-


	53. I burn down a fire engine

**A/N Had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, hope you people like it anyway.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest1:**

 **Ew? The hell was that? Demeter just lost a lot of my respect…**

 **A: Well, that was weird wasn't it?**

 **Bruce77** **:**

 **So that "week off" went by pretty fast huh? Lmao if you need time to yourself don't be afraid to take it, I like your work, and if you need vacation time to continue, by all means. Although I'm also using Despina, I'm not going to be doing what you did and show her parents getting it on. Or at least not directly, ugh that's just not right man. Anyway, KUTGW and take your time, no worries. Looking forward to next time. Good luck.**

 **A: Yup, I try to remind myself next time I feel to much pressure. Thanks for the review!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Ooof, but interesting. Poor Percy, having to sit through... that. But anyways, i compliment you as a good author because that is what i truly know. So..the Moana crossover? My best idea is that maybe Percy appears on the island that Moana lives on, maybe.. 3 days before Moana goes to look for Maui. Percy still has his memories though, but Chaos purposely brought him there to help the Hawaiians. Mostly the same Moana story, but with Percy and your touch. Just do Percy vs Maui, and you are good.**

 **A: I already have a plan for the Multiverse, but it will take a long time before we even reach that point. So better be patient.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Man, you got a way with words... This has officially got to be up there in the top 10 fanfics I've read. The update speed, the plot... You're amazing!**

 **A: Ahh! That's so nice, thanks!**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for updating so fast I love your stories. The plot moves quickly and there are regular updates.**

 **A: As long as people like it, I deliver.**

 **MarethyuQ** **:**

 **not too many mistakes, you sure no grammar check? its quite good, just minuscule errors. so i'm guessing despina was taken and raised by someone? that's why she hates percy? since she was raised that way?**

 **A: Thanks and have fun theorizing about Despina's origin.**

 **AnakaVoid** **:**

 **Beautiful chapter, as always. One thing you should watch out for, however, is the runoff sentences containing Percy's train of thought, as unnecessary details are seemingly unseparated by sentences, as they should be. Whenever you feel the need to repeat said exercises, be sure to caution splitting them between either periods, or the use of ";".**

 **A: Thanks for the tip but can you explain it please in baby language, what are runoff sentences and what does not separated by sentences mean? I'm not good with english terms so I'm kind of confused, though I really want to improve my writing.**

(Percy POV)

"Thou shalt feed thy cat!" The Arrow of Dodona exclaimed.

"What? I don't have a cat, nor do I have fish." I replied.

"This is really weird, hearing one side of the conversation." Bianca said.

I put away the arrow in my backpack.

"Trust me, hearing both sides is even more confusing." I said.

"So where are we going?" Zoë asked from the front seat of the van.

"National Air and Space Museum, Washington DC." I told her, not that the arrow told me but I knew it from last time.

Zoë looked at me skeptical but started the van and we drove away.

Bianca and Zoë sat in the front, Zoë insisted she would drive. Nyx tried to argue but luckily Zoë won the argument.

I sat on the left next to Nyx who was playing with her daggers.

Thalia sat on the right side of the van and looked utterly bored and annoyed. It was clear she did not really liked the fact we traveled it with the hunters.

"How long will it take?" Nyx asked after 3 minutes.

"Around six hours." Zoë replied.

"Are we there yet?" Nyx asked a minute later.

"I just said it would take around six hours to reach Washington."

Nyx nodded, "So are the six hours over?"

Zoë sighed, "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes, she is." Thalia answered.

"No I'm not." Nyx said and she crossed her arms.

"You kinda are." I said.

"No I'm not." Nyx huffed.

"Please stay quiet." Zoë muttered.

(Linebreak)

We ran into problems after a few hours of driving. We stopped once in Philadelphia at a Gas station to get some food and to pee. After that we drove for another hour or so when we met our first problem.

As we drove towards Washington I noticed that the road became abandoned. We only passed a car every 15 minutes or so, beside that it was like we were the only one on the road.

Zoë theorized that it was because of the mist, that it kept people from going west. I thought it was weird, but I was just glad we had no trouble with the traffic.

Until we were stopped by a fire truck in Maryland.

We drove through the winter landscape of Maryland, snow covered everything except the road. To our right we had the frozen woods of Maryland City Park.

Snow covered all the tree's as the tree trunks stood out from the white background, making them look like black stripes against a white background.

We were driving on a two lane road we would have no problem reaching Washington if it wasn't for the burning fire engine.

"What is this?" Zoë asked.

"A firetruck you dumbass." Nyx said.

"Yes but what is it doing here? Where is the police?" Zoë said.

"Or the fireman?" Bianca asked.

Through the windshield we saw a burning fire truck parked across the two lanes of the road making it impossible for us to drive past it.

It was a large red fire engine. it Iarried a water reservot on the back that had a large telescopic ladder on top of it that was mounted on a turntable on the back of a truck chassis.

Oh, and did I mention that the fire engine was on fire.

Flames were licking away at the base of the engine. I saw a few empty petrol cans lying on the ground next to the fire engine.

"It's set on fire." Nyx noticed.

"But why?" I wondered.

"We are losing time." Zoë complained.

"We can't drive around it." Bianca said.

"Is no one worried why there's a burning fire engine on the road?" Thalia asked.

"I can burn it away and we can carry on." I noidticed.

Zoë turned in her seat and glared at me, "You can burn away an already burning fire engine?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Greek fire."

"You can use Greek fire?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but he will pass out after it." Nyx said.

"Greek fire might work and burn a big enough gap." Zoë said and she opened the door.

We got out of the van, into the cold winter air, and stood in front of the burning fire engine.

"Sel,o do it." Zoë said with a smirk and I think she wanted me to fail.

I raised my hands and turned my palms.

"You fell for it again." A voice behind us said.

I thought we were becoming a good team because we all turned around at the same time.

Behind us 32 feet away stood Despina who was surrounded by a pack of wolves.

I counted at least seven wolves.

They were no regular wolves, I could tell that easily.

Also the fact that the wolf closest to Despina morphed into a human helped.

The wolf jumped up and when it landed it had transformed into a man.

The man had greasy and ragged hair that made it hard to see if it was blond or brown. On his head he wore a crown that was made of finger bones and had a pale skin.

He wore robes of tattered animal skins, and the smell almost made me vomit. I recognized the skin of a deer, rabbit and a cow in his robes, though I did not want to know what he used for his clothing.

He had red eyes that were filled with hate, and he was glaring at Zoë who apparently recognized him.

"Lycaon." Zoë growled.

"Zoë Nightshade, without your Goddess to protect you I see." Lycaon said.

"Who?" Bianca asked.

"Lycaon, the first werewolf." Despina said, "He's a werewolf. He howls at the moon at night."

Lycaon growled at Despina but she just smirked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Despina rolled her eyes, "Do I need to tell you everything? We are here to stop you from rescuing Artemis."

"You know where she is?" Bianca asked.

"Duh." Despina laughed, "Well, attack dog!" She said.

Lycaon growled but turned into a wolf and leaped forward, followed by the rest of his pack.

I raised my hand and a burst of flames spurted outwards, it was meant to hit Lycaon but instead it burned two wolves that were following him.

Nyx had summoned her daggers and lunged forward to attack the rest of the pack while Zoë and Bianca were shooting arrows, standing back to back.

Thalia raised her spear and aimed it at Despina who was smirking.

In both her hands an ice sword formed.

"Ready to die brother?" she asked.

I frowned, "That's not even original."

Nonetheless, she charged forward at Thalia and me.

Thalia stepped to the left while I stepped to the right.

Thalia swung her spear at Despina's stomach while I raised my hands to send a fireblast at her direction. However ice formed under Despina's fee, giving her extra speed and made me fall on my butt and the blast of fire was send into the air.

Before I got up she was to close Despina blocked Thalia's spear with both her swords and pressed her backwards. Despina's strength combined with her speed must have been a lot because Thalia flew backwards at least 30 feet.

She managed to land on her feet and break her fall.

Despina spun around and both her swords swung over my head and would've decapitated me wasn't it for the fact that I was sitting on my butt.

Thalia got up and glanced at me from Despina's back.

Her eyes widened and she glanced at Despina and then winked.

I was bad at sign language but if I had to take my guesses she was telling me to distract my evil sister.

"Stop!" I said, and I raised my hands in a tone of surrender.

"What?" She asked annoyed and she lowered her swords.

Thalia stabbed a wolf while sneaking towards Despina, from the corner of my eyes I could see a lot of wolves fled or must have been killed, Nyx was standing on the van and throwing her daggers at the wolves. However, the wolves were to fast to get hit.

It was the same for Zoë and Bianca who were trying to shoot at the remaining wolves who had not fled yet but their arrows were to slow and the wolves kept circling around them.

"Despina." I said, trying to distract Despina.

"What?" she asked again.

"Why did you join Kronos?" I asked, and I felt proud at myself for making such a smart move. Everytime I met a bad guy they would talk for hours about what they would gain from joining the darkside.

Despina shrugged, "Because it's fun." she said.

I scowled at her, "Fun?"

"Oh, and if Kronos wins I'm going to freeze the entire world." she said casually.

Thalia almost was close enough to strike.

My mind was working overtime trying to find ways to keep this conversation going, but it was hard.

"So you are like Mister Freeze? Wanting to freeze the world?" I finally said.

She shook her head, "No, he does it to safe his wife Nora, I'm more like Killer Frost, I just love ice."

I stared blankly at her.

Then Thalia lunged forward and would've pierced Despina from behind, but Despina simply stepped aside, without looking behind.

Thalia stumbled forward and almost hit me with her spear.

Despina shook her head, "Backstabbing? Seriously?"

Suddenly she lifted her ice sword and slashed through the air.

A silver arrow, broken in to pieces, fell to the ground.

More arrows flew towards her, and she was forced back, slashing every single one of them midair. She glared at the van where Zoë and Bianca had managed to scare away the wolves and were firing at Despina.

I got up and raised my hands to fire.

"Cowards." she muttered.

"You were the one who attacked us while outnumbering us." I said.

"No," she pointed her swords at the van, and I followed her glance.

"Lycaon, he fled." Despina said.

I turned back to Despina, only to find a fresh puddle of snow that lay on the place she stood a few seconds ago.

"Urh, she's gone." Thalia said and then glared at me, "You let her go."

"What?" I asked, but she ran away, towards the van.

"Something is wrong." Zoë said when we reached her.

"What is it? The fact that we were ambushed?" Nyx asked sarcastically.

"No, the wolves fled to soon." Zoë stated.

She saw our confused looks and explained. "They ran away while they still could fight us, that's not their style. The only flees when they are outnumbered and on the losing side."

"Weird." Thalia said.

Bianca gazed at the burning fire engine, "We need to go, we wasted a lot of time."

I nodded and raised my hands again and turned my palms outwards.

I closed my eyes and imagined a beam of green fire coming out of my hands and melting a hole through the fire engine.

I opened my eyes and saw that my hands were set on fire. Green flames were burning in my hand.

"Wow." Thalia said with awe.

"Yup, awesome isn't it." Nyx said.

"So what is greek fire?" Bianca asked.

"Watch this." I said with a smug smile.

I aimed my hands forward and concentrated, and a beam of green fire spurted out of my hands and it engulfed the fire engine.

I focused harder and tried to make the flames bend around the road so the road would not be burned away.

My fire worked as a laser, it burned away the midsection of the fire engine.

When the gap was big enough, I finally lowered my hands and felt exhausted.

I was hungry and it felt like someone was banging on the inside of my head with a hammer.

"You did it." Zoë said with awe.

"Yes." I managed.

Then I felt my legs go numb, and I fell to the ground.

"Percy." Thalia cried.

"Don't worry," Nyx said, "He's just going to black out for a while."

I blacked out.

 **A/N Well, tomorrow it's halloween. Just so you know. Review please!**

-Moonhorse96-


	54. Thou shall feed thy cat fish

**A/N So today I have two chapters!**

 **Not much to say otherwise.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Yu Tae Kim: Don't make indirect lemons anymore please just don't make lemons**

 **A: Okay.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **KNOCK OUT! And as usual, great chapter. And don't worry, i have plenty of patience. Well, as long as you keep up the good work! Also, i feel like Chaos might be planning something as the primordials have been quiet lately, well, beside Nyx. But hey, only one way to find out, reading the fanfiction!**

 **A: WEll, your patience is rewarded today! Two chapters and good luck reading the fanfic!**

 **Bruce77:**

 **Bro. That line is the exact same line I use in my story. I already have the conversation down, which admittedly is in a different context from yours, but that exact same line is said by the exact same it's fun' Despina shrugged." That's just creepy lmao. I'm not giving you context cause... spoilers hehe. But next year you'll find out when I have better time management to release stories. Other than that, KUTGW and good luck. Still loving your work. And what's Thalia's problem all of a sudden?**

 **A: Ohh...spoilers! I love those. Anyway did I used something this chapter you had planned?**

 **PortgazDAdz:**

 **This chapter was a bit dull but I guess this was some cleverly hidden event that will be important later on... Or not... Love you writing anyway so KUTGW**

 **A: Yes it was on purpose a bit dull, but this chapter I'm back with the action also I learned about Dodona in Trials of Apollo.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **in this chapter, a fire engine, is literally a fire engine... fun! alright, Despina is now one of my favorite characters in this story**

 **A: I know, that was like the main joke.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters chapter 53 . 22h ago Nice, sorry I haven't been reading but I am back now.**

 **A: Glad to have you back!**

 **The-R-Meister:Very good chapter,Love the storyline**

 **A: Well hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Ooooh, Despina is badass. This is just getting better and better**

 **A: But wait! There is more!**

 **Crescentsolar21:**

 **where is the first kiss**

 **A: It's a secret.**

(Percy POV)

So when I passed out I decided to take some time to rest, Haha! Of course not.

Instead, I was back at the burning fire engine, or at least the partial burning fire engine because there was a hole in the middle.

Yeah, my fault.

In front of the burning fire engine stood my lovely sister and lycaon.  
Despina glared angrily at Lycaon.

"You fled in the middle of the battle!" Despina yelled.

Lycaon growled, "Don't you dare to speak to me like that winter goddess."

Despina snorted, "I talk to you like I want, and right now you are a coward."

"I did not flee." Lycaon said.

"You and your stupid dogs ran away, that's what they call flee!" Despina said with anger in her eyes.

Lycaon took out something from his, pocket?, it was a silver device, not larger than a tv remote and with a shock I realized what it was.

A detonator, it was the same type Nero had when he tried to blow my friends up.

Despina's eyes widened, "You didn't."

Lycaon grimaced, "Flee? It was a distraction, one of my werewolves placed a bomb under the van."

Despina struck so fast I could barely see it, she raised her hand and her sword ice solidified and pierced the detonator, still in Lycaon's hand, and completely destroyed it.

Lycaon stepped back in shock, "What?"

Despina stepped closer and began to form around her, "Your plan was to blow them up!" she yelled.

Lycaon growled, "you imbecile!"

Despina laughed, "So it's true, when the gods turned you into a wolf they took your balls."

Lycaon's face turned red, "Watch your words! You ruined my plan!"

"Backstabbing? Blowing up things like a coward?" she stepped closer and I noticed the sky began to darken, "You are a coward, from now on we'll do it my way."  
Lycaon stepped closer to Despina so now they stood face to face, "You don't command me." he sneered.

Despina laughed.

"It's my pack." Lycaon said, "I am the wolf king, I am in control."

Despina placed her hand on Lycaon's shoulder, ice began to crawl up his skin and I wondered why did not step back until Despina said, "Feel that you stupid dog? That's your blood freezing."

Lycaon growled but there was fear in his eyes.

"So," Despina smirked, "Do you feel in control?"

Lycaon stayed silent.

Despina released Lycaon from her grip and Lycaon sighed in relief, she turned around to face the fire engine, "From now on I decide the rules and rule number one. I am the only one who is allowed to touch and kill my brother."

Lycaon opened his mouth to protest but Despina cut him of, "Go fetch the other dogs, we are going to Washington."

Then my dream shifted.

Now I was standing in front of a throne.

Commodus sat on the throne and smiling, "Send the around 40 Blemmyae to New York and 12 to Cloudcroft the rest must stay inactive."

I could not see who he was speaking too but it must have been someone important.

He then looked straight at me, "Don't worry about the hunter, I'll send the birds."

Before I could wonder what the birds meant, or who the hunter was, I woke up.

Thalia was shaking me and I tried to tell her that I was already awake.

"Oh, fine you are still alive." she said.

"Where are we?" I asked still dazed.

She smirked, "Washington, we are at the National Air and Space Museum."

I got up and noticed we were still in the van, "Done sleeping?" Zoë asked.

I nodded, "Yup, let's watch some rockets!"

Zoë had parked the van a street away from the museum, we crossed the road and made our way over to the front of the museum.

Like we practiced Nyx suddenly said, "Oh, I need to go."

She stepped into my shadow and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Zoë asked.

I shrugged, "She needs to go to the toilet." I lied.

'You are a terrible liar.' Hemera said.

'You know a better lie?' I asked and Hemera silent.

Zoë shrugged and we entered the museum.

The main part of the museum was one huge room with rockets and airplanes hanging from the ceiling. Three levels of balconies curled around, so you could look at the exhibits from all different heights.

There were just a few people here, though I noticed one glanced suspiciously at us and immediately left the building.

"So what's here?" Zoë asked.

I shrugged, "All the arrow said was go to the museum."

"How reliable is your arrow?" Bianca said.

"On a scale one to ten? Totally not." I answered.

We took a stroll through the museum, when we reached the top level Nyx stepped out of the shadow from the Apollo space shuttle.

She looked worried and threw her arms up, "Oh no!"

I was praying she had not forgotten her text.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I went to the Natural Museum and saw Dr John." Nyx said faking exhaustion.

'Doctor Thorn.' I corrected her.

"I mean Doctor Thorn, I saw him with Spartus he had 12 of those skelly warriors."

She looked at the smug writing on her hand and I had the urge to shout at her, "And I saw someone named the General. He's on our way."

At this point Nyx's voice was not filled with fear but more with boredom.

Luckily Nyx's randomness helped this time, No one was bothered to ask questions.

We ran down the ramp to the first floor.

Then we heard a few kids under us shout in excitement, "Kitty."

The Nemean lion I thought, then an idea popped up.

'Hey Chaos, can I tame the lion? I don't feel like killing one today.'

'Hey that's a cool idea, of course you could tame a lion.' Chaos immediately replied.

'You want to tame the lion?' Nyx asked.

'How can I tame it?' I asked.

'How much is your hand worth?' Chaos asked.

'Haha.'

Then I remembered something, _Thou shalt feed thy cat!_ , the arrow of Dodona had said.

The arrow had oracle powers, albeit a bit weird and useless.

You shall feed your cat.

Nemean lion?

There was no more time for thinking, in front of us stood the Nemean lion.

He was the size of a pick up truck, had golden fur and silver claws that made scratch marks in the ramp.

"Animals were not allowed in the museum," Nyx pouted, "why is he allowed to break the rules?"

The Nemean lion did not like that, He roared and it was so loud it parted my hair.

"The Nemean lion!" Thalia said.

"Separate on my mark." Zoë said but I was focusing on something else.

How can I tame a wild lion.

 _Thou shalt feed thy cat!_

Give it food, but what?

One word popped up; fish.

I closed my eyes and tried to summon food. According to Hestia I could summon home made food, did that include fish? I decided that Hestia's power alone was not enough.

Poseidon was the lord of the sea and all the inhabitants, but I could not summon fish.

'Combine them.' Chaos said, following my train of thought.

I opened my hand and imagine food, but not just food. Fish.

Simultaneously I let the power of the sea flow through me and though I was not even close to the coast I could feel the sea lurking inside me.

"Percy?" Bianca asked.

I opened my eyes and in front of me lay a dead shark.

"Is that an-" Zoë began.

I finished her sentence, "A white shark."

The Nemean lion meowed confused.

I stared at the lion's golden eyes.

"Want it?" I asked with fake confidence.

The Nemean lion stared back.

Somewhere in my head I realized it could also attack us and take the dead shark later.

The lion opened his mouth and stared at the dead shark. Like it was saying, _I am hungry_.

"Percy…" Zoë muttered but I kept staring at the lion.

"If you want the shark you have to sit." I said.

'Sitting is a dog thing.' Hemera said.

For a few seconds nothing happened, and a question I should've asked earlier popped up in my mind.

Does it understand english?

The lion lay down and put its head between his front claws and

"No way." Thalia said with awe.

The Nemean lion meowed and opened his mouth and I had the idea he meant, _give me the shark now_.

I kicked the shark and it rolled down the ramp towards the lion.

The lion jumped up and bit of the head of the shark within a second, next second the shark was gone.

"Where's the shark?" I asked confused.

The shark could've not fitted inside the lion's belly, it was to big. Yet the lion had aten the entire shark.

On the other side, it also had a inpentrable fur so he was already used to ignoring the laws of nature.

The Nemean lion gave me a begging look.

Then underneath us a dozen gray men in gray camouflage outfits began running through the main hall their gaze aimed at Nyx.

"The Spartus." Zoë said and in her hand appeared a silver bow.

I turned towards the Nemean lion, "If you get rid of those guys you get a whale."

The Nemean lion roared.

 **A/N So Percy tamed the Nemean Lion, something I foreshadowed in chapter 10. That was so long ago. So now I need a name for the lion but I can't come up with one. So if you know a good name for the Nemean Lion drop it in the reviews, also outside battle the Nemean Lion will look like a regular cat thanks to the mist.**

 **Also, Also, next chapter is already up.**

 **So Enjoy 7500 words in one day!**

-Moonhorse96-


	55. Halloween Special: Ghost Night

**A/N Extra Halloween chapter! It's a short story that takes place between book 4 and book 5. So have fun! It was hard to write but everything for my readers!**

 **Book 4,5: Ghost night**

(Percy POV)

Nyx knocked on the door, the door was made of wood and had a plastic skeleton taped to it.

The door swung open and an old lady stood in the hall, she had in one of her hands a bucket filled with candy.

The woman was old, she had gray hair and had sunken cheeks. That formed a good combo with her blue eyes which were also sunken in the eye sockets.

Nyx lunged forward, she had summoned her dagger and landed on top of the old lady. The lady fell and candy flew everywhere. Nyx sat on top of her chest, her legs spread on both sides and she held the dagger against the woman's throat.

"Trick or treat!" she yelled happily.

Thalia and I jumped forward and pulled Nyx of the old lady,

Thalia snapped her fingerings, "You've seen nothing weird."

A wind vlague came up from nowhere and razed through the streets for a few seconds before it died down.

The woman, who was perplexed, nodded slowly and she got up, grabbed the bucket, now half empty, and glanced at us with her dazed eyes.

"Trick or treat." Annabeth sighed.

"Candy or your life." I said while glaring at Nyx who was grinning.

The woman's eyes lit up and she gasped, "Oh, you four look so cute."

I did not want to be cute.

Nyx opened my backpack and held it in front of her, "we share." she said.

The woman frowned but threw candy, and a pack oreos inside my backpack.

"Thank you!" Nyx said and we turned around and left the woman's porch.

The garden of the woman was filled with plastic tombstones and pumpkins, we left through the garden fence and we were back on the street at Upper east Manhattan.

And yes.

We were trick and treating.

Nyx had somehow picked up the idea that Halloween was dedicated to her, or better to the night. I tried to explain Halloween is not dedicated to her but she wouldn't budge.

Then I explained Halloween was not even a greek concept but she kept smiling and saying stuff like, "Mortals instinctively know that they should celebrate the night."

And other things like, "these costumes symbolize all the terrors I created."

A six year old girl in a bee costume walked past us.

"Terrors huh?" I said.

Nonetheless, she forced me into this Halloween, she even set up my own mom against me. Sally beamed when Nyx told her about Halloween and how she wanted me to join. I tried to protest, but my mom and Nyx would even scare the shit out of gravity.

So I did the best thing someone could do in my situation.

I tricked Thalia into joining.

Thalia, who was 15, said she didn't want to go but she went anyway. However, Thalia on her turn dragged Annabeth along.

And now we were walking on the street dressed and trick and treating.

The streets were filled with people dressed as vampires, zombie's, ghost or clowns. All the streetlights had plastic skeletons hanging on them and all the houses were decorated with cobwebs and plastic bats.

Around us kids of all sizes ran through the street, screaming and yelling in excitement.

From one house came a spooky ambient sound which would've been illegal any other night but now it was Halloween so people didn't care about it.

It was now around 9am and it was already dark outside, I had summoned a flaming orb of fire that floated in front of me in the air. It was my version of a lampion, a lazy one though.

Mortals seemed to think it was a lampion too so, hurray for the mist.

Nyx hopped in front of us, excited.

"That went great!" she cried out.

Thalia shook her head, "This is the third time you do it wrong."

Thalia was right but Nyx did not understand the fact that trick or treat did not involve actual murder.

Thalia had put the least effort in her costume, she wore her usual punk clothes (although they looked pretty scary) and had her spear out. She had turned her spear into a devil's pitchfork and put on a hairband with horns.

That was all.

Lucky bastard.

Annabeth and I had it worse.

When Annabeth came over to my house my mom had helped her with her costume, though she protested, Sally had painted her face into a tiger mask which looked really awesome and she had cat ears on her head.

Annabeth complained she felt to old for it but the face paint was done really well.

Then it was my turn, my mom had turned me into a zombie. She used ragged clothes and with red paint she added a blood effect. Then she transformed my face into a zombie.

And it looked terrifyingly real, and I've seen dead people before.

Nyx said I looked cute.

I did not want to be cute.

How did Nyx look?

Well, first of, I'm not even sure if she was wearing a costume or it was just another one of her forms. Let me explain.

Nyx's eyes, which were normally glowing white, were glowing red. Like a vampire but with way more glow which made her visible from across the other end of the street.

She wore a white dress that blood on it and she was not clear about the fact it was real blood or fake.

And to finish it of she had insects crawling through her hair, bugs, millipedes and so now and then a bat suddenly flew out of her hair.

The Scariest thing?

She still looked terrifyingly beautiful.

Mortals could see her true appearance for once and she received a lot of scared screams and looks of admiration.  
She convinced Thalia and Annabeth she had manipulated the mist but I was not sure if they believed it.

From time to time I wondered if this was maybe Nyx's real form. It was possible, though Nyx kept teasing me with the fact I would never find out.

"Can we go to the next house?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah!" Nyx nodded, "I want more candy!"

Annabeth raised her hand, "Yes but I will knock this time, seriously how hard is it to remember. No weapons!"

Nyx pouted, "But I gave her the choice, trick or treat."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not meant to be taken literally."

"You already told me that." Nyx said laughing.

"Then why don't you remember it?" Thalia asked and she sounded annoyed.

"It's just the adrenaline rush, once I knock on the door it's not a game anymore." Nyx explained.

I stared blankly at her.

We watched in the distance a 7 year old kids, dressed as an Astronaut, trick or treating.

"See how simple it is?" Annabeth asked.

Nyx shook her head, "That's an mortal. We demigods are different."

Thalia threw her hands up, "It's trick or treating. Not a damn fight!"

Nyx rolled her eyes, "You already said that."

"Watch me." Annabeth quickly said, preventing another long argument.

We made our way over to the next house.

it had a small square garden surrounded by a seven foot tall metal spear fence, in the garden was one tombstone that had blood over it. We got through the fence gate and Annabeth knocked on the wooden door. There was a smiling pumpkin placed in the corner of a doorstep.

"Watch this." Annabeth said while we waited behind her.

The door opened. Instead of being blinded by the headlights like all the other houses this guy's hall was dark, I could not even see a thing inside.

A man stood in the doorstep but it was like he was entirely engulfed in darkness.

"Hi sir." Annabeth said with a scared voice.

I tried to focus on the man but I could see nothing except the outline of the man.

Suddenly the man stepped forward and grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and dragged her inside.

"Annabeth!" Thalia and I yelled, Nyx yawned.

"So that's how it's supposed to go?" she asked.

Thalia and I dashed forward, through the door straight inside the dark hallway.

My lampion ball of fire disappeared and soon we were standing in total darkness.

The only thing we could see was the door behind our back and Nyx's glowing red eyes.

Until it slammed shut.

"Well this is amazing." Nyx muttered and I realized she had night vision.

Then someone clapped his hands and the lights went on.

I had to blink a few times before I could see anything.

We were standing in a square room, the walls had a flower design that were boring since the eighties.

In the middle of the room stood a brown luxe four person couch that had golden base. The rest of the room had more of the same old-style furniture.

In the corner stood a closet with glass doors that displayed old family photos.

Annabeth sat on the couch and she looked as confused as we were.

"What happened?" Thalia asked as we made our way towards her.

Annabeth blinked, "I have no idea."

"Trick or treat." A male voice said behind us.

We all turned around and in front of the door stood a tall, muscular man.

He was pale like an albino, he had black hair that went till his shoulders and black eyes that had purple fire inside them.

He wore a black flowing robe that strangely had smiling skeletons and ghost flowing through it.

"Hades!" Thalia hissed angrily.

Hades coughed, "hello Thalia."

His voice had a oily tone which made him the perfect person to sell used cars.

Nyx coughed, gaining the attention of Hades.

"Oh, hello Nyx, Annabeth and Percy." he said and he sounded genuinely relieved to see us.

"What do you want?" Thalia asked.

Hades frowned, "Don't you dare…"

"Chillax." Nyx interrupted, "Thalia, just act normal, Hades is a God and Hades, why are you here?"

Thalia glared at Hades and I remembered that Hades had given the order to kill Thalia at Half-blood hill.

Ever been to a friend's house and his parents had a fight and you were forced to sit on the couch with your lemonade and your friend who can't go to his room with you but is forced to wait till his parents are done talking so you both watch your friend's parents fight and pretend you don't mind it.

This felt exactly like that.

"Percy, he killed me!" Thalia yelled, hoping I would argue with Nyx.

However, we could argue about who killed who later, now I wanted to know why in Hades name Hades was in my house.

'Ask him for candy.' Chaos suggested.

"Let's move on." I said, "Hades killed you, I'm sure he's sorry about that."

Hades did not look sorrowful.

Hades decided to ignore Thalia and turned to Nyx, "A new face, you are Nyx, the daughter of Thanatos right?"

Nyx nodded happily, though I knew she did not like being called daughter of Thanatos because she was so much cooler than that death breath.

Or at least she claimed to be.

Hades frowned, "Weren't you the one who got rid of Tantalus?"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Got any problems with that?"

Hades laughed, "Of course not! That brat of Zeus always annoyed me. Glad you got rid of him."

Nyx beamed.

"So was it painful?" Hades asked, "Zeus never allowed me to choose his punishment."

"Really painful." Nyx confirmed.

"Lord Hades, why are you here?" Annabeth said as she got up from the couch and studied the God with her storm gray eyes.

Hades sighed, "I'm afraid I need the help of Demigods. You four were the most capable demigods in the area."

Annabeth frowned, "Why would you need our help?"

"And why would we help you?" Thalia added.

Hades walked past us and sat down on the couch and looked at the ground, "Okay, this is painful but my Helmet of Darkness has been stolen."

"Again?" I asked.

Hades nodded, "Yes...again."

Annabeth frowned, "But how?"

Hades threw up his hand, "I honestly don't know, one moment I put it on the counter of Starbucks so I can get some cash, next moment it's gone."

I blinked, "Starbucks?"

Hades nodded, "Persephone and I were trick and treating when Persephone wanted some coffee. So we stopped there, bought a muffin and I needed to have some cash. I held the Helmet of Darkness in my hands so it would not scare mortals who did not owe me candy. But I could not reach into my pockets so I put it on the counter."

'So much is wrong with that sentence.' Chaos said.

'I know.' I replied, Hades entering Starbucks, Persephone and Hades trick and treating, Hades having cash, Hades putting the Helmet of Darkness on the counter?

"You are trick or treating too?" Nyx asked.

Hades nodded, "Of course, Persephone and I always look forward to Halloween, we always go around scaring mortals for one night. It is one of the few nights Persephone is actually not complaining about me."

I stared blankly at him while my ADHD was asking what kind of the costumes Hades and Persephone would wear.

Scary flowers? Piranha plant?

"But I thought Halloween is a Celtic tradition." Annabeth said.

Hades nodded, "Yes it is, but it's also the night of the dead. Greek or Celtic, this night the night of the dead, all the dead." he said.

"I told you!" Nyx exclaimed, "It is dedicated to the night!"

"Helmet of Darkness remember?" Thalia said.

"Yes," Annabeth said, "You say it's lost, why don't you retrieve it yourself? Or send one of your servants."

Hades frowned, "First of, once my brothers find out my symbol of power has been stolen they would make me the laughingstock of Olympus, second if the word gets out Tartarus might break loose."

"What?" I asked, "Tartarus as in the primordial or as in the place?"

I've met and seen both.

"The place, my Helmet scares the monsters and trapped titan's so much they would not dare to break out of Tartarus but if they find out it's gone."

Hades shivered, "Well let's say we got enemies who would take the opportunity to escape."

"And if you go looking for it yourself it would be suspicious." Annabeth concluded, "But why not sending your servants?"

"Vacation." Hades simply said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Most of my servants have a day of today. Because it's Halloween I let them go to the surface world and do what they want. As long as they don't kill mortals or get captured."

I imagined Alecto trick or treating, well this was getting weird.

But it did explain many the haunting and ghost stories.

"So you need us to retrieve it." Thalia said, "what's in it for us?"

Hades glared at Thalia, "Well imagine what would happen if Kronos gets his hands on my Helmet?"

This made me think for a second, I knew that Kronos had not stolen the symbol of power, Luke would have informed me.

So who stole it?

"Fine." I said, "We'll find him."

"How can we find it?" Annabeth asked.

Hades shrugged, "If I knew that I would've retrieved it myself."

"But..." Annabeth began.

Hades took out a coin from his pocket and handed it to Annabeth, it was about the size of a Drachme but only black instead of gold.

"Once you found it, flip the coin and I'll come immediately." Hades said and he got up from the couch.

"Well, I need to get back to my wife, I hope she is done counting the candy." Hades said and he waved his hand. SHadows engulfed all our bodies and a second later we were back outside.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"We have a quest!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Annabeth studied the coin in her hand.

"Annabeth?" I asked but she did not respond. She was lost in thought.

"So how do we find it?" Thalia asked annoyed.

"I don't know? Google?" Nyx suggested.

"I know a way." Annabeth suddenly said and she showed us the coin.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Percy can you call Cerebus?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure but…" I began but Nyx already whistled a tune.

I wanted to say we should look for a place where we had a bit more privacy but Nyx did not like waiting.

In front of us all the shadows were drawn to the middle of the street and solidified into a huge hellhound.

Cerberus three heads all barked at me at the same time.

I noticed that he was smaller than last time and fitted into the street.

The surrounding mortals totally ignored the hellhound.

"Hi!" I said and petted the middle head, Annabeth followed while Thalia eyed the Hellhound suspiciously.

"You can summon Cerberus?" Thalia asked with awe.

Annabeth nodded, "Percy befriended it on our first quest."

"And I kind of adopted it." I added.

"He says he adopted you!" Nyx yelled from above.

She was sitting on Cerberus middle head and stroking it.

"You speak Hellhounds?" I asked.

She nodded, "Creature of darkness remember!" and smiled. "Get it Darkness?"

"Shut up."

"Why do you want him here?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth took out the coin, "Smell, dogs have an excellent smell."

Thalia's eyes lit up, "No way, that's a Hollywood thing right?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No it's not. They are actually good at finding lost objects, and I think the same counts for magical dogs." she seemed to think about it for a second before shea added, "Besides, Cerberus is also a creature of darkness. The helmet should feel natural to him and easier to track than for a regular dog."

She held up the coin and let Cerberus sniff its smell.

All the three heads howled at the moon together and barked, the head on the left had his tongue out and looked at the distance.

"He caught the smell!" Nyx exclaimed, "Get on him!"

Thalia paled but nonetheless she climbed on Cerberus's back and sat down.

"GO!" Nyx yelled and Cerberus ran away.

I was worried for a second we might hit mortals with our dog but Cerberus dodged all the pedestrians like they were lava and managed to run through the streets without any victims.

After a few time yelling things like, "Watch out!", "Don't pee on that!" and "You know we are supposed to clean up his poop here." we finally arrived at an church.

Our trip has been a blur and confused me a lot, when I looked around I had no idea where we were.

Only after a few minutes it dawned on me, We are in Brooklyn.

With a shock I also recognized the church, "This is the Most Holy Trinity church." I said.

In front of stood a massive church that almost covered an entire city block. The front existed out of two impressive bell towers, one for the left side and one for the right side. Glass windows decorated the brick walls.

The church was squeezed between two regular buildings which made me wonder who the hell wanted to live next to a haunted church.

Around us the streets were abandoned, which was weird since this was one of the famous New York tourist attractions.

The doors of the church were wide open, revealing nothing except darkness.

"What is this?" Thalia asked.

"The most Holy Trinity Church," Annabeth mumbled with awe, "According to the stories there are a lot of ghosts inside this building."

"You say what?" Thalia asked.

To my surprise Nyx said, "Yeah, in 1895 a pastor died while praying and you can still hear him walk."

"You're kidding right?" Thalia asked a bit pale.

Nyx shook her head, "A lot of negative energy is coming from that place," she smirked, "George Stelz, the church's former sexton. He was murdered in August of 1897 and, while the police had a suspect, no one was ever convicted."

Thalia began to gag in disgust.

"The bloody handprints of both Stelz and his murderer were allegedly seen on the wall of a stairway leading to the bell tower. The church bells often ring inexplicably."

We all stared at the bell towers.

"Also his name might sometimes appear on the stained glass written in blood." Nyx casually said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Darkness."

That explained everything.

Cerberus barked a few times at the entrance.

"It's inside." Nyx translated.

Cerberus disappeared and we headed towards the entrance.

The inside of the church existed out of many rows of wooden seats that al faced an altar placed at the end of the church where I guess the pastor would speak.

On the corners of the Church were stairs that led up the bell towers and I remembered that George Stelz was murdered on one of these stairwells. According to the stories his bloody handprints were still visible on the wall.

Graceful pillars supported the roof on both sides of the church.

There were multiple doors that led to other places but we ignored all of them and made our way towards the altar.

On the altar stood the Helmet Of Darkness.

The helmet looked like a regular Greek helmet but it was made of obsidian and had golden outlines on it and radiated power.

"The helmet of Darkness!" Thalia called out.

"This must be a trap." Annabeth muttered.

"Don't say that, that's like demigod rule number one!" I hissed.

The Fates agreed.

The moment we were half way across we heard a female laughter fill the air.

We all stopped and took our weapons out, "Who's there?" Annabeth called out.

"Reveal yourself!" I called out.

In front of us, only a few feet away, someone solidified.

I groaned, I recognized her.

Her left side was black and hardened like a mummy and her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes seemed to be empty black voids.

She reminded me of Hel, though she had a beautiful side.

Melinoe only got two bad sides.

"Melinoe." I growled.

Melinoe was the Goddess of Ghost, I had met her my past life in the underworld when Ethan tried to steal the sword of Hades, mmm... This feels similar.

She laughed.

I raised Riptide and Frostsilver, "Give me the Helmet of Darkness and no one gets hurt."

Melinoe stared at me, her blank expression was a little bit weird.

"Now?" I asked, then I noticed I was the only one who seemed to be moving or talking.

I turned to the side and noticed my friends were staring at Melinoe, no that was wrong. They were not staring at her but in her direction, and they looked horrified.

"Annabeth?" I asked but she didn't respond.

The same for Thalia and Nyx they seemed to be frozen in place.

"What is this?" I asked angrily, as I faced Melinoe again.

"They are currently experiencing their own fears." Melinoe spoke with a sad tone, like it was the last thing she would ever say.

"Let them go." I demanded, "And give me the Helmet of Darkness."

Melinoe smirked, "Sure, you can take the helmet but your friend are mine."

Then she seemed to frown, "But why are you not frozen in fear?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. A good diet and healthy living?"  
I raised both my swords and stepped forward and almost touched her throat with my swords.

Melinoe didn't seem to worry about my swords, she just stared at me.

"You can take the Helmet, I don't need it. But your friends are mine." she said.

(Third POV

The moment Annabeth entered the church she heard the sound of thousand legs moving simultaneously. The doors behind her slammed shut and she turned around, then she noticed her friends were gone.

"Percy? Thalia? Nyx?" Annabeth called out but no one replied.

On any other day she would've admired the architecture but not today, and especially now.

"A daughter of Athena?" A dry voice said from above.

Annabeth froze, she closed her eyes and she heard something, something heavy, move above her head.

'I am a demigod, daughter of Athena. I am not afraid.' She thought by herself and she opened her eyes.

The church had changed.

The stone walls were no longer made of stone but rather something organic.

Long gray strings and hair covered all the walls.

A network of gray strings covered every single piece of the walls.

Annabeth gasped and tried to step back but she couldn't. The floor underneath her had turned into this grayish stuff as well.

Cobweb.

White and gray spider silk covered everything she could see.

She was surrounded.

She was trapped.

"Look up my child." The same voice above her said, Annabeth sobbed.

She slowly looked up, the roofs of the church were also made of webs, it hung everywhere human bones and limbs stuck out of them. Some were torn apart while other limbs still looked fresh.

And in the middle of this demonic piece of art, right above her head.

A large black spider hung above her head, from the bottom it was a spider, from the top of it was it had the body of a woman.

Large black eyes looked at her with a combination of pity and hatred. Black ragged hair draped along her face and she opened her mouth.

"Finally you are here."

Annabeth screamed, she tried to run but her feet were stuck to the web underneath her feet. She could only watch as Arachne came closer.

(Linebreak)

Thalia entered the church, glad they finally found the helmet. She hoped she could go back to Percy's home after this stupid quest. Sally had the best treats someone could wish for.

When the door shut behind her she turned around.

"Okay that's weird." She mumbled and turned back only to find out she was alone.

Than the ground started to shake, Thalia almost fell but managed to grab one of the wooden benches. She held it tight as the church began to shake more and more. Parts of the roof broke of and fell down.

Then the floor underneath her began to crumble, she yelped and jumped onto the bench and just in time, the floor underneath her began to fall apart. Underneath it were clouds and a city, she recognized a city that must have been Mount Olympus but she was at least 400 feet hovering above it,

More pieces of the floor began to break apart and Thalia screamed.

The world around her slowly began to crumble, benches fell down to earth, the bench she was standing on began to tilt to the side and Thalia fell.

(Linebreak

"Percy?" Nyx called out, "Percy?"

She turned around but saw nothing, nothing except a wall of massive darkness.

"Percy? Where the fuck are you?" she asked again but she sounded unsure.

"Come on." She muttered as she made a step forward.

Nothing changed.

She did another step into the darkness, she closed her eyes.

"Percy?" she asked again but no one responded.

She did another step forward into the darkness and she felt the darkness around her stiffen, it was cold and soft.

Yet she hated it.

"Percy?" She sobbed. "Anyone?"

But nobody answered.

(Percy POV)

"Stop, whatever you are doing to my friends, just let them go." I said but I felt fear crept into my heart, sure I could try to threaten Melinoe but she had hostages.

She stared at me, "Why are you not paralyzed by fear?" she softly asked.

I turned towards my friends who seemed to frozen around them as they all stared into nothingness. Why was I not paralyzed like them?

It wasn't that I had no fears, I had them. I had nightmares about my friends dying because I could not save them, so why did I not have them now?

Then the realization dawned on me and I almost laughed out.

I was the champion of hope, Hestia had blessed me.

 _You now got power over fire, can summon home cooked food and give people the warmth of the hearth_ Hestia had told me.

I can give people the warmth of the hearth.

I remembered how Prometheus gave me the pithos of Pandora, how I almost gave up hope. Until I gave it to Hestia and she filled me with new hope.

I had Hestia's power too.

I lifted my hands and smirked, "I am the Champion of Hestia."

Melinoe stepped back, "you-"

"I bring hope." I interrupted her, "I represent and fight for the hearth."

"Fear will fill all our hearts." Melinoe protested but she sounded unsure.

"It might but there's always hope."

And my body began to glow in a soft golden light.

The entire church lit up and soon I was glowing as bright as a mini sun.

Melinoe lifted her hands to protected her eyes, "Stop it." she demanded.

I focused on the powers Hestia gave me, hope and warmth especially, and made it flow outwards and fill the church.

Next to me my friends gasped and my light immediately dimmed.

I caught Thalia who almost fell to the ground, she looked up at me with big eyes and my guess she was she had experienced something high above the ground.

Annabeth stared at Melinoe with anger, "you tricked me!" she yelled.

Spiders, she must have seen spiders.

Then Nyx leaped forward and gave me a hug, "Percy!" she yelled.

I stumbled backwards and hugged her back.

"Nyx easy!" I protested.

She released me from the bear hug and glared at Melinoe.

"What did you see?" I asked.

'Nothing.' Nyx mentally told me though the look on her face told me something different.

Melinoe stared at us, "Give us the Helmet of Darkness." Thalia said.

Melinoe snapped her fingers.

I hate it when Gods snap their fingers.

Ghost began to appear out of nowhere, some raised from the ground while others came down the towers. Others stepped out of the corridors and through doors.

They were holographic and it almost looked like they were nothing more than faded blurs on a photo, but they looked angrily at us.

Ghost, all sizes and ages, glared at us.

We were heavily outnumbered.

"This is impossible." Annabeth said, "There's no way so many people died here."

Melinoe laughed. "In dead all is possible."

"Nyx shadow travel to the Altar and take us out of here." I said but Annabeth confidentially stepped forward.

"You are Melinoe right?"

The Goddess scowled, "Yes I am."

"You're the Goddess of the Ghost." Annabeth continued.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

The ghost were staring at us, like they wanted to rip us apart and even though they were ghost I had the feeling Melinoe wouldn't have summoned them if they could not tear us apart.

Annabeth opened the palm of her hand and revealed she was holding black coin.

The coin of Hades.

"Oh." I said, catching up with her plan.

"You are the Goddess of the ghost but Hades, your father, is the God of the death." and as she said she threw up the coin and it flipped in the air.

In front of Annabeth Hades appeared.

Hades must have been doing something weird because he had a blue eye, A plastic bat and flower stuck on his back (was that duct tape?) and a pumpkin in his hand and he looked as confused as I felt.

Then he gazed at Melinoe and the surrounding ghost, then he saw the helmet of Darkness.

"YOU!" He screamed and Melinoe flinched and stepped back, all the surrounding ghost shimmered.

Hades glared at the Ghost and they all disappeared, some vaporized others went back to their closets and hallways.

He waved his hands and the helmet of Darkness appeared in his hand.

He turned around and glared at Melinoe.

"You stole the helmet! Why?" He bouldered and the church began to darken.

Melinoe opened her mouth to protest, "You deserved it."

I frowned, "what?"

"You never let me scare mortals anymore!" she shouted.

Hades stepped closer to his daughter, "You shouldn't have done that!"

Melinoe crossed her arms, "Why not? Why are you the only one who is allowed to scare mortals?"

Hades sighed and turned around and gave me the daughter-always-such-a-pain-in-the-ass look.

"You know Zeus has restricted rules about we can't break, you can't scare mortals. You have your own duties."

Melinoe glared us and her father, "You're too late father, fear shall raze through the streets and then you won't be there to stop it." and she pointed at me.

"What?" Thalia said.

Hades stepped closer to his daughter and now towered above her, "You are grounded."

I thought he was joking but then the earth underneath Melinoe cracked open, fire and flames filled the room for a second before the gap closed itself.

Melinoe was gone.

"Is she now in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked pale.

Hades shook his head, "No I send her to her room."

He looked at us like he expected us to shudder.

"Her room?" Nyx asked.

"Trust me, once Persephone gets back it will be worse than Tartarus." Hades said.

Then he looked around and quickly added, "For her."

Then his expression turned to happiness, "Well demigods, you did a great job."

"What was Melinoe talking about when she said fear will raze through the streets?" Annabeth asked.

Hades shrugged, "I think it was a loose threat. Don't worry."

"So the quest is over? Can we go home now?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, you can return to whatever you were doing." he said and he waved his hand, shadows engulfed our bodies but before my vision darkened Hades said one thing, "And Percy, the answer you're looking for lies not in Olympus."

Then we reappeared on the streets of Upper East Side again, like nothing happened.

"Well, Halloween is fun." Nyx said.

"This is not normal for Halloween." Annabeth told Nyx.

"It isn't?" She asked.

"Nope, things like that never happen." Thalia said, then her expression darkened.

"There's just one question I have." she said.

"Same for me." I said.

"Why did Melinoe steal the Helmet of Darkness?" Annabeth wondered.

"She said she was mad at her father." Nyx said like it was an officious fact.

"Let's just hope that's all." I said though I had the feeling this was not over.

"Who cares," Nyx said, "We need more candy."

(Epilogue)

Melinoe waited in front of the church.

A man walked out of the gates, he wore a black shirt, ratty jeans and a black leather jacket. On his belt hung a knife and a revolver. Over his head he wore a white bag that had two holes in them surrounded with black inkt which made them look deeper. He had a hole for the mouth and a red stripe painted across it, like a twisted smile.

"Is it done?" Melinoe asked.

The man nodded, "I successfully extracted the fear formula, however I can't reproduce it."

Melinoe nodded, "Only one mortal can reproduce the fear toxin."

The man tilted his head, "He's lost and probably dead."

Melinoe shook her head, "if he was dead Minos would be bragging about it."

"Do you have an idea where he is?" the man asked.

Melinoe pointed downwards, "Where all the lost go. Inside the maze."

 **A/N End of the Halloween chapter! 6000 WORDS so a review would be nice, anyway, happy Halloween.**

-Moonhorse96-


	56. My cat conspires against me

**A/N Today 3100 words and a lot of action. Well I hope you peeps enjoy it. Because I certainly don't.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **fangirl shanaya12L:**

 **Wonderful chapter.. You truly are a great writer.**

 **A: Thanks, you make my day.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **6,000! I AM IMPRESSED AND HAPPY! This is a very well done chapter, indeed! So, i am going to presume this is a few days before your version of " Titan's Curse" was done, in the timeline? Basically, a few days berore the quest? Ah, whatever, Keep up the good work.**

 **A: Thanks, glad you are happy. And yes, around a month or two.**

 **Bruce77 chapter 55:**

 **That was a very good special. Had plot and everything. The Daedalus Easter egg got me real excited for the Labyrinth now. Looking forward to the next chapter. KUTGW my friend.**

 **A: Thx, and it's not just a Easter egg.**

 **Guest: haha great chapter, please write more.**

 **A: Thanks and here's more.**

 **Bruce77:**

 **Okay, yeah the taming the Nemean Lion thing, I admit I was going to do that. But now I think the way you tamed him is better than my method. I was just going to have my character beat him into submission. But if you would allow me, I would like to combine your method with mine, for use in my own story. Thank you very much in advance, if you give permission that is. Other than that you took way more chapters than I will, to tame the Lion. Of course, your chapters are quicker and a bit shorter, my PJO fan fics are going to be like 4-5k words per chapter. Now on to the Halloween special. Yay! KUTGW**

 **A: Beating in submission? Well that is not very kind. And no problem, you can use my method.**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **One year later, HALLOWEEN PART 2!**

 **A: CAn't wait, or am I suppose to write it XD?**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **I completely forgot about that! I thought "feed thy cat" was a reference to chucking space food down its throat, GG well played. Also, sass clearly runs in the family**

 **A: thanks and it was cryptic but was does sassy mean?**

 **PortgazDAdzA:**

 **How to train your nemean lion 101 - If you get rid of those guys you get a whale... AWESOME! Also sorry bt I just read upto heroes of olympus... So didn't catch the reference... my bad**

 **A: Don't worry and what reference?**

 **MarethyuQ chapter 55:**

 **nice chap, not really important plot wise, but references to this quick story in the main story would be great! another thing, in the beginning Percy thinks Nyx is Beautiful? (pairing hint?) And Nyx's fear is being seperated from Percy? (more hints). this is a huge jump in the choice of pairing.**

 **A: It is important plot wise though but later. And a reference is coming.**

 **MarethyuQ chapter 54:**

 **that was anti-climactic. anyways, shame it was Nyx that "discovered" Dr. Thorn, nice change from canon though, since techincally Percy was the one that found out in canon. biggest difference i can see is that there is no sense of doom, since there was no interaction with the General.**

 **A: I try to use Commodus as a sense of doom, but hey? What about this chapter?**

 **Vividerdroid:**

 **Only one man hmmm is it Scarecrow from Batman?**

 **A: Its someone from the Percy jackson universe.**

 **ChrisBMWW155326:**

 **Was that a reference to Bane in the Dark Knight Rises when he puts his hand on the guy's shoulder and says "do you feel in charge"?**

 **A: 100% yes!**

(Percy POV)

The Nemean lion was a beast.

Literally but also figurally speaking.

The moment the Spartacus came within reach the lion jumped forward, over their heads, and lashed one out mid-air with his front paw.

Some Spartacus had handguns on their belts, but most of them had regular Greek swords.

A few lashed out with their swords and would've cut off his paws but the skin was invincible.

The lion landed behind the 12 Spartacus and had devoured one upon landing on it.

The Spartacus stared at the Nemean lion who had just eaten their friend and killed him.

To my surprise the Spartus did not reform or reappear somewhere else. The belly of the lion must have destroyed it essence or something.

Neat.

This was our sign to attack.

Though we could not kill them permanently, we could keep them busy till the lion arrived to swallow them and our plan.

Nyx threw both her daggers at the Spartacus who were distracted by the lion.

Upon contact the Spartacus immediately disappeared and I remembered her daggers were made of hardened void and that all wounds made with this dagger would never heal.

I wondered why she even got those weapons.

Nyx charged forward at the remaining Spartacus yelling, "This is Sparta!" which would've been hilarious wasn't it for the kids who were screaming in the background.

Through the mist they probably saw Nyx murdering an innocent security guard and with my luck they would only remember a boy with black messy hair with the name Percy.

Zoë and Bianca nocked an arrow at their bows and began shooting at the Spartacus who tried to move around the Nemean lion.

They shot each a Spartacus in the head. They fell down to the ground, like a pile bones.

Then they began to rearrange themselves and slowly put themselves together.

Luckily the lion jumped over the Spartacus who tried to surround him and devoured the pile of bones. The other did reform and shot at him with a gun but the bullets bounced of his hide.

Thalia and I jumped into battle and fought alongside Nyx who was swirling through the Spartacus like a deadly storm.

I used Frostsilver and Riptide to attack the Spartacus who tried to attack her from behind while Thalia shielded us from the Spartacus who tried to take aim, Aegis apparently also worked on the dead because when they looked at it their bones began to shake and rattle.

Everytime a Spartacus went down Nemean lion charged at the remains and swallowed them like they were cat food.

Quickly we got rid of all the Spartacus.

The Spartacus were kind of easy to kill but the problem with them was their quick regeneration, this made them way harder than they would be normally.

Unless you had a giant invincible lion.

When the last Spartacus went down we all looked around to see the entire building was empty, guess we had scared away all the tourist.

Apologies for that.

I wondered for a second where the security guards were, until I saw some through the window standing outside of the museum.

"We need to move." I said and pointed at the security guards outside.

"We can take them." Nyx said.

"Please…" Zoë said, "we are not going to hurt mortals."

The lion meowed, gaining our attention.

He stared at me like he was saying, _Where's my whale?_

"Not now." I said and pointed outside to where the guards were standing, readying their weapons and talking through their walkie talkies.

"So did you tame it?" Thalia asked, "Like Cerberus?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

The lion meowed and leaped onto me, for a second I thought I would be crushed under the lion's weight but it landed with both his paws besides me.

I looked up to the massive face of the lion. It opened it mouth and…

Licked me.

 _Meow_

"That's a yes." Bianca noticed, she was smart.

"We can't take it. It's to big for the van anyway." Zoë said studying the lion.

I wondered for a brief second what I would do with it, unlike Cerberus the lion could not shadow travel.

Then to my surprise the lion began to change size, it image flickered, like a lightbulb.

A blue symbol appeared above the lions head. It was hanging in the air and gave of a blue glow.

The symbol kind of looked like a capital B but with triangles instead of curves.

One second, a lion, was standing over me.

Next second there was a red kitten sitting on my chest, looking at me with its yellow eyes.

 _Meow_

The symbol faded.

We all stared blankly at the lion, I mean kitten.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted.

The kitten jumped of my chest and began to play with its tail fascinated by the movements.

'It's the mist,' Chaos said, 'I combined the rune "'Berkanan" with the mist.'

'What's Berkanan? And how does the mist work?' I asked.

I hoped it was not just mist, or I would be stuck with a giant lion inside a car while I thought it was a kitten and that would've been embarrassing.

'Berkanan, a Norse run. It represents a birch tree.' Chaos said.

'Glad to know that.' I answered sarcastically.

'It stands for growth and birth, and a few other things. I combined the rune with the mist, so it can change form whenever it wants.' Chaos explained sounding extremely annoyed by my lack of knowledge.

"It's the mist." Nyx told the others.

I got up from the ground and looked at the kitten licking my reeboks.

"That's impossible." Zoë muttered.

"I'm new to this stuff," Bianca said, "But are lions supposed to be tamed and turned into a cat?"

"It's still a lion," I said, "It can change form now, maybe it has to do with being tamed by me."

"So we are taking it?" Thalia asked glaring at the lion, suspecting it to attack suddenly.

The cat growled at Thalia, returning the glare.

"That's a yes." Nyx and I said simultaneously.

"We better get going." Bianca said pointing outside.

"Isn't it weird there's no alarm?" Nyx wondered, but we already ran to the exit.

Zoë shouted things like "Gas Leak! Dangerous! Nothing to see here!" while snapping her fingers, the mist have been working overtime because the guards ignored us totally and let us leave without any trouble.

We crossed Potomac and ran towards the van but a pack of wolves and my sister were waiting for us.

14 feet away from us Despina was leaning against the van and seemed to polish her nails with one of her ice swords.

She was surrounded by a pack of wolves. I counted at least 10 this time, which worried me.

One of the wolves was peeing against the front wheel.

'Where'd he gets those new wolves?' I wondered for a brief second.

Despina looked up when she was us and smiled, "Well that took forever."

The wolf that was peeing against the van morphed into a Lycaon.

"Ieeks! He pied against our van." Nyx called out, "Even I don't do that."

Despina glared at Lycaon, "What did I told you about peeing against things, it's disgusting."

Lycaon glared at Despina but did not say anything.

Despina turned towards us and noticed our new team member.

"You got a cat?" she wondered.

"It's not a cat." I said, this was the cue for our cat to morph back into a lion.

Instead, it just ran towards Despina and began to bump its head against her snow boots.

Despina frowned while all the wolves stepped back and showed their fangs.

"It's cute." she noticed, "Does it have a name?" She wondered when she knelt down next to the cat and began to pet it.

I wanted to ask my sister to stop petting my cat and tell my cat to stop befriending the enemy, instead Zoë was first.

"Stop petting the Nemean lion." she shouted then glared at me, like she wanted to say, your sister, your cat. Your fault.

Despina scowled at Zoë, "Nemean lion?"

The cat morphed into a lion and roared.

The roar razed through the streets, newspapers and snow flew up.

The wolves eyes filled with fear and they let out a scared bark.

"The lion." Lycaon growled, "this is beyond our powers."

Lycaon morphed into a wolf and fled.

The rest of the pack soon followed and within a few seconds the entire pack was scared away.

Despina, however, did not seem to be surprised at all by the lion's true appearance.

She glared at the direction the wolves fled, "Ugh, such a coward." she muttered.

"All bark and no bite." I joked.

Thalia snickered, "good one."

"Go away now, we don't have time for this." Zoë said.

Despina yawned, "But I do."

Zoë glanced at us, "It is six against one we can take her."

Thalia took out her mace canister and turned it into a spear.

She touched her bracelet and Aegis sprung to life, I uncapped Riptide and summoned Frostsilver.

Bianca and Zoë had their silver bows out, and Nyx summoned a pair of daggers.

"Lion come here!" I demanded.

The lion turned around and turned back into a kitten.

It ran towards me and sat at my leg and looked up at me with his golden eyes.

"Can you go back to lion form?" I asked.

The kitten meows but did not transform into a lion.

I frowned, "Why don't you listen?"

The kitten stared at me and I had the idea he tried to say something.

'Can you teach me how to speak feline?' I asked Chaos.

Chaos immediately replied, 'I could, but I want you to learn it yourself.'

'Because learning the language of my cat is something I can train.' I said sarcastically.

'Indeed!' Chaos said cheerfully.

I stared at my cat and tried to interpret the expression.

I decided it must have been saying _I'm not going to fight someone who petted me._

I sighed, "My cat is not going to do anything." I told Zoë.

"You haven't given it a name yet?" Despina asked.

I glared at her, "Hey keep my cat out of this."

Despina shrugged, "You should name it Rebel. Get it? Because he never listens to you."

The cat meowed.

 _I like it_ It seemed to say, or maybe it just wanted fish.

"You are already a pain in the ass." I told the cat.

"Quit talking." Zoë demanded.

"She began." I pouted and pointed at Despina.

Despina shrugged, "Anyway are you guys gonna flee to because it's getting cold." she laughed at her own joke.

Bianca and Zoë aimed their bows at Despina.

"Give up Despina." Zoë said with a scary tone.

"What about no." Despina said, and she stepped away from the van.

She snapped her finger, and the shield of winter flew of her back and attached itself to her right arm. In her right arm she held an ice sword.

She took another step and Zoë released her arrow, followed by Bianca.

Despina blocked both arrows with her shield.

She smirked, "Lets play."

She stamped her feet into the snow and suddenly ice began to appear on her back, it began to attach itself to her back and to grow and reform itself.

With a crackling sound the ice on her back formed itself into two angelic wings, her wings seemed to be made out of pure blue ice, each feather was made of ice and seem to be separated from the other.

Her wings were around 7 feet wide combined and 3 feet tall.

For a quick second I thought, 'those wings are made of ice. She can't fly.'

Then she spread her wings and flew forward towards us.

She hovered a foot above the ground and was fast, We all dove to the side while Nyx shadow traveled away.

Thalia lashed out with her spear at Despina but she had already spun mid-air and blocked it with her shield. Her sword immediately followed. I jumped forward and blocked it with Frostsilver and lashed out with Riptide at her stomach.

However, she was still turning around and her wing blocked Riptide.

I hoped Riptide would pierce or scatter the ice but it just bounced of.

I frowned, then I was hit in the back of my head by her other wing.

I fell to the ground.

I got up only to find out Despina was fighting Thalia from above.

"That's unfair, she has the high ground." Nyx muttered.

Then she shadow traveled on top of Despina and she fell to the ground due to Nyx's weight.

She dropped her sword and fell on her back. Her huge wings vanished when she hit the ground. Nyx stood on top of her smiling.

Zoë and Bianca had their bows but couldn't get a clear shot.

Nyx lashed out at Despina with her daggers but Despina blocked it with her shield.

Thalia brought down her spear at Despina's side but she caught it with her free hand and flipped it.

Thalia, who was still holding the spear, was launched at Zoë who yelped.

I raised my hand and poured water from the air and shot it at Despina.

Despina rolled away, throwing Nyx over her and got up.

Her wings appeared on her back and she flew straight up, she then threw her shield at me.

I dove to the side and grabbed Riptide from the ground.

After the Shield of winter struck the ground and where I just stood it flew back to her arm.

Thalia had gotten up and electricity crackled around her spear, her eyes were filled with anger. She aimed the spear at Despina in the air.

Despina quickly dove down at me.

A blue ray of lightning shot past Despina who was smirking, she changed position mid air and was about to kick me in the face.

I duck, and she flew past me and landed behind me.

Arrows flew at Despina but she blocked it with her shield and wings.

Then we heard a chopping sound in the distant and we all looked up.

In the distance, coming from the museum, a black military helicopter flew in our direction.

It was the a large black one, it had a mitrailleur attached to the side where a man was controlling it. The man wore a simple black swat uniform but had a bandana on his forehead.

On the front of the helicopter was a golden triangle with a scythe inside painted.

'Distract her.' Nyx mentally said.

"Hey Despina?" I said gaining her attention.

"What?" she asked annoyed and raised the shield of winter and spread her wings, however she still glanced at the helicopter.

'Keep her busy, she cannot take down the helicopter.' Nyx added.

"You play Pokémon?" I asked Despina.

Despina scowled at me, "What?"

I dropped both my swords and aimed my hands at her, "Fire beats ice!"

Immediately a beam of flames spurted out of my hands towards Despina.

"Flame thrower." I yelled.

Maybe I should not announce what type of attack I would do but the opportunity was just to good.

However, Despina was fast, really fast.

She waved her hand and a wall of water raise between us and squinched all the flames.

"Funny." She yelled from the other side of the wall.

I glanced back at the helicopter and noticed it was hanging uselessly in the air, my friends were also gone.

Even my cat.

"You're not the only child of Poseidon," Despina said laughingly, "Waterfall."

The wall of water turned into a huge wave that came crashing towards me, it rose at least 5 feet above my head.

I switched to water powers and wielded it to go around me.

When all the water subsided, Despina was smirking.

"Water beats fire." Despina said.

I glared at her, "You want to play like that?" I asked.

"Vine Wrap."

I snapped my fingers. Grass broke through the stone and snow and crawled up her snow boots and wrapped themselves around them.

I expected them to go higher, but they would not grow any larger than one foot.

Despina frowned and stepped forward.

All the grass immediately snapped and died down.

Well, an anti-climax.

I never got to know what type of counter-attack Despina would do, Nyx appeared in front of me and said, "Dark type beat everything."

"No, it doesn't." Despina and I complained, but Nyx stepped forward and touched my shoulder.

Shadows engulfed my entire body and for a second everything was black, then I was inside...the helicopter?

We were standing in the back of the helicopter.

The sound of the helicopter was deafening and I

In front of us was the cockpit sat a fat man with greasy brown hair and sunglasses was controlling the helicopter.

Zoë stood behind him and threatened him with a hunting knife.

Bianca was holding my cat and petting it and Thalia was leaning against a wall eating ambrosia.

"Fly." Nyx yelled.

"Fly." Zoë repeated.

The pilot nodded and suddenly we flew up higher and away from the battlefield we caused.

I glanced outside and saw Despina glaring at us, I wondered for a brief second why she was not chasing us, since she had wings.

Then we flew out of sight.

We all let out a sigh of relief, glad we made it out.

"Where are we going?" I asked Zoë who was threatening the pilot.

"Jail." the pilot mumbled.

Zoë hit the man with her elbow, the helicopter tumbled.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to hit the pilot." Thalia suggested eating Ambrosia.

"This is Micheal." Nyx said cheerfully, "We now have a hostage."

"You're going to jail for this." Michael groaned.

We flew above the streets of Washington and any other day I would have been terrified by the idea of flying but Chaos cured me of that.

Hopefully, she cursed Zeus of his blasting-Poseidon-kids-out-of-the-sky-syndrome.

"You're the one flying in a helicopter with a terrorist logo on it." I said, pointing at the triangle and the scythe.

"So where are we heading?" I asked again.

"We are going down." Michael said.

"Haha funny." Zoë said, "Keep silent."

"No, he's not joking." Bianca said, and she looked outside the window.

I followed her gaze.

Outside we were flanked by six helicopters, the same kind as the one we were inside, I turned around to see the other side. There were five helicopters flying on that side too.

They opened fire.

 **A/N Thx for reading. Also helicopters. I got a lot of those.**

-Moonhorse96-


	57. We bring Chaos to Washington

**A/N So a long chapter for today, I tried to stick to the cannon while adding new challenges and dialogues.**

 **Also the new smash story mode looks amazing already.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **Wonderful chapter. I love how you update everyday yet the quality is still so high.**

 **A: Thanks, reviews like yours make it worth.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Cool, Pokemon references! Nice chapter, but yeah its Spartus (plural Spartoi) not Spartacus**

 **A: I read the dutch version so I did not know that. I just googled the plural of Spartus. But thanks for saying it.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Percy I am your father Poseidon**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Percy I am your Poseidon**

 **A: Okay, right?**

 **Bruce7:**

 **Lmao it's Spartoi, not Spartacus. That was funny as hell. But honestly this chapter seemed a little meh. Like it was like you were purposefully making Percy a much weaker fighter, it wasn't even like you made him weak against Despina, he seemed pretty useless throughout the entire chapter. He was just an idiot with powers. I find that very annoying when authors do that, just to give him a weakness they make him a useless idiot. It's just bad writing. If you want him to face an enemy who's better than him don't make him a dumb fighter all of a sudden. You've been doing that ever since Despina showed up and I've only just really noticed because it became glaringly obvious in this chapter. You need to stay consistent, don't do the halfwitted "one step forward, two steps back" move just to show he's weaker than his foe or so he can team up. People do that too much in stories, even Rick did that. One doesn't have to be weaker than they were to face a stronger enemy or to work with others. That's all you really need to fix. I look forward to see you fix that error, because if I can find a way to do it I believe you can do it too. Good luck.**

 **A: Was the misspell funny as hell? Anyway thanks for your advice, I try to work on it. I just don't want Percy to be OP. Still needs to work it out.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Fun.**

 **A: Thx.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **NINTENDO DIRECT!? NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!? A HUGE POKEMON REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!? THIS IS AMAZING! Keep up the amazing work!**

 **A: THANKS and smash story modes looks awesome doesn't it?**

 **Masonbunruh:**

 **I like the refrences to the DC universe. Will there be a point where you say outright that it's a crossover. ( I hope it's the DC universe bc that's what it sounds like)**

 **A: It's not connected to the DC universe, no idea why you think that. Though the multiverse exist in this story.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Percy: Fire Defeat Ice!**

 **Despina: But Water defeats Fire!**

 **Percy: Plant defeats Water!**

 **Despina: And Ice Defeat Plant!**

 **And in the end Despina wins in the majority of the cycle.**

 **A: Yes but combat avatar is fighting and fighting is good against ice.**

(Percy POV)

The helicopters began to fire at us, even though we were flying above the city.

Machine Guns attached to the sides of the helicopters rattled and tried to hit us.

They hit buildings around us, and the streets below us, luckily could not shoot at us without hitting each other.

However, Washington was not so lucky, buildings were being destroyed underneath us and pedestrians were hit by the helicopter's machine guns who continuously kept missing us.

"What are they doing?" I yelled, "They are shooting the mortals."

Nyx rolled her eyes, though I had the idea she was worried as well, "Because that's their goal remember? They are followers of the Fear dude. They like burning down the city and spreading fear."

"We need to get out of this. They are after us." Thalia said, "If we go away they'll leave the mortals alone."

"What do you want to do? Jump out of a flying helicopter?" Bianca shouted.

"We take the metro." I said, "they can't follow us underneath the city."

Zoë nodded, "Next question how to get out of this helicopter?"

Before we could choose a question our helicopter was hit, we tumbled through the back as a screeching filled the air.

Maybe it was the sound of bullets tearing apart our helicopter, or maybe it was me screaming.

I had no idea what hit us or what happened all I knew was that we suddenly we're spinning out of control and the ground came closer.

With one glance I saw we were about to crash down in a park.

'It's a traffic circle.' Chaos corrected my thought.

'Great, now I know at least where I will crash down and die, thanks.' I said sarcastically, or I tried to but it was hard to keep my mind straight when you're crashing down.

'I don't need to do anything.' Chaos said.

I simply screamed, luckily I wasn't the only one.

We were thrown from wall to wall, at this point there was no one in control of the helicopter. Michael had passed out so even if there was an emergency plan for crashing helicopters, we would not get to know it.

As we crashed down the traffic circle, I heard the whistling sound of a firework, followed by more whistling.  
However, there were no explosions following the whistling sound.

For a short second I thought we were dead.

"We stopped falling." Nyx noticed.

I looked outside the windshield and saw, nothing.

A veil of grayish silver covered the entire windshield.

We were no longer falling, or at least it felt like it.

I tried to look outside but all windows were surrounded by what I know recognized as strings.

"What the Hades?" Thalia said then she began to puke on the floor.

"It seems like we are in a net." Zoë said thoughtfully, her expression went from relief to worry, "We need to get out of this."

"Good plan." Bianca said, and she stumbled towards the door.

She slid the door open, only to find more woven strings blocking our sight.

"Okay, we are trapped." I said.

Zoë flinched but nodded, "We need to cut them."

I uncapped Riptide and saw Zoë look at it and mumbled something along the lines of, "Another one."

I frowned but nonetheless I made my way over to the door and cut all the strings of the net in front of the door.

Somewhere I realized the helicopter might crash down if I cut down the net but I was to far with it to stop.

Within a minute I had cut away all the strings and we had could see what had happened.

One by one we leaped out of the helicopter and landed on the traffic circle next to a fountain.

"This is weird." Nyx said looking up.

"Indeed." Bianca said.

Even my cat agreed this was weird.

We were standing in the middle of the Dupont Circle Park.

The park was built in the middle of a traffic circle like Chaos told said. It was split in six different parts like a pizza and separated by paths that led to a circular square where a fountain was placed.

Our helicopter hung 16 foot above the fountain.

How?

A giant net was woven over the park, strings and wires went from to tree to tree and crossed the park, covering the entire middle of the park with a net.

Our helicopter was wrapped in the same silver strings and it reminded me of a bug trapped in cobwebs.

"Who did this?" I asked.

Zoë shook her head, "I don't know." she said, but I had the idea she was lying.

"Whoever did this saved our lives." Thalia said grateful.

We saw the helicopters flying in the distance, but they were no longer shooting at things, instead they were flying in circles.

Probably because they were looking for us.

Thalia followed my gaze, "Isn't it weird they haven't seen us fall down in that net?" she wondered.

"The mist." Nyx said, "This entire net is drained in mist."

That explained why no one was bothered to take it away, yet I felt uneasy.

Someone had followed us, seen us fall from the sky and placed a net within a second to prevent us from dying.

This was unsettling.

"We need to run." Zoë said.

"Why?" Nyx wondered, "We are fine."

"No, we are not." Zoë sneered, "Those helicopters will find us again if we stay on the surface, we need to go underground."

I glanced at our helicopter and the silver net that was covering the park, "Do we need to clean up our own mess?"

(Linebreak)

As we bought tickets, I was worried about my dream. Commodus was being serious when he said he would try to kill us.

He was literally killing mortals to get to us.

"We take the southbound train." Thalia said waking me up from my thoughts.

She noticed me looking worried and said, "A bit crazy isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I never expected Kronos to send that many helicopters on our tail."

Thalia frowned, "That can't be Kronos."

"Why not?" I asked, 'Because it's Triumvirate holdings.' I thought sarcastically.

"Despina works for Kronos but she was surprised by the helicopter too." Thalia said thoughtfully.

"Maybe miscommunication." I suggested.

Thalia shook her head, "No, maybe once but twice? Whoever sends those helicopters they work separately from Kronos."

I considered her words for a second, she had already figured out that Kronos wasn't the only one who wanted our heads. Maybe I should tell her about Luke and the Romans.

'The train is ready." Nyx suddenly appeared next to us and touched us by the shoulder. Even though the train was just 10 feet away.

We were driving away from Washington dc, and I saw helicopters scouting the city.

"At least they stopped shooting." Bianca said following my gaze.

Nyx sat next to me and was playing with my cat on her lap.

"You are so cute Rebel." She said playing with its tail.

"It's not named Rebel." I protested.

 _Meow_ the cat not named Rebel said.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants fish." Zoë said.

"You speak cat?" I asked with awe.

She shook her head, "Of Course not, but everyone with a set of brains can guess that."

Nyx snickered, "She's pissed."

Zoë glared at her and me, "What did we do wrong?" I wondered.

"You led us to a trap." she said accusingly.

"Wait you mean the museum?" I asked, "That wasn't my fault."

"No, it had to do with a general guy and doctor John." Nyx protested.

"Doctor Thorn." I corrected her.

"We caused a mass terrorist attack in Washington, if your arrow had warned us it wouldn't have happened." Zoë said, and she looked out of the window.

2 helicopters were chasing the train.

"We need to change trains." Thalia noticed."

The next hour we changed trains at least four times, trying to avoid authorities and helicopters.

After a while it worked.

Unfortunately, when we finally got off the train, we found ourselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses, railway tracks and lots of snow. It seemed much colder here. I was glad for my cold immunity.

To my surprise (totally not) we met a homeless guy after wandering the tracks for a few minutes.

I suppress the urge to say, "hi Apollo." and stood next to the homeless guy.

"It's getting late." Zoë shivered as she warmed herself with the heat of the flames.

"Rebel is getting hungry." Nyx said playing cat translator.

"Yeah, Percy, summon a shish kebab for me." Thalia joked.

"Buy." Zoë corrected her.

"You know," the homeless guy said, "The night is darkest just before the dawn."

I frowned while Fred winked at me.

"I don't like it." Nyx murmured, "It should be something like, whenever its dark. It will get darker."

"Thanks for the advice." Thalia said politely while glaring at Nyx.

"It's not just advice." Fred laughed, "You kids need to reach dawn?"

"What?" Bianca raised a brow.

Fred gestured towards the tracks.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

We turned towards Fred who was now gone, he even took the flames.

"What…" Bianca muttered.

"The..." I continued.

"Hades." Thalia finished.

"I'll take the black Ferrari." Nyx yelled excitedly and she dissolved into the shadows, dropping Rebel, I mean my cat, to the ground.

We stepped onto the train and chose a car, it was pretty dark and I was getting tired.

I had summoned for everyone their favorite food and now we tried to relax.

Nyx was playing driver in a black Lexus, although she swore it was an Ferrari.

Thalia had hardwire a Mercedes and I decided to join her.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Thalia scowled but nodded.

I climbed into the shotgun seat and summoned a herring and finally fed my cat.

"Nice cat." Thalia told me.

I smiled before I turned serious, "Thalia, I need you to tell something."

Thalia raised a brow, "What?"

"It's about Luke." I said.

The silence that followed was so painful I wished my cat would meow or something.

"What's up with Luke?" Thalia said with a lot of tension in her voice.

"He's not a traitor." I said.

The next half hour I spend explaining Thalia what Luke had done and how he was now spying for Kronos.

I explained her the fact that she had to make Luke fall of a cliff.

"What?" She asked hostile, "Why would I do that."

"Because he will survive, he knows this has to happen and agrees with it. Otherwise, it won't be a believable defeat." I said calmly.

Thalia sighed, "I have the feeling I know nothing."

'You do.' Chaos said.

"Don't worry, but seriously if the word got out Luke is in serious trouble." I said.

Thalia nodded, "I won't tell and play along with your stupid plan."

"It's not stupid." I wanted to protest, but I decided I could better not say that.

Thalia glanced out the windshield, "You know, when I woke up as a tree I found out that you had everything covered and changed camp and forced my father to respect demigods."

I stayed silent.  
"And now I find out you've been hiding such an important detail too and that you just had it all planned out."

"It's not like that." I protested, "It's just being the prophecy child required me to do a lot."

Thalia's expression darkened, within a few days she would turn 16 and make a choice that could save or destroy Olympus.

Of course she would not do that, but she did not know that.

"You know, I wished you could be the prophecy child." she murmured and then closed her eyes.

I thought she was thinking of something to say but then she began snoring.

I glanced outside and saw it was night.

I left the car and choose a Lamborghini as a sleeping place.

I closed my eyes wondering what type of disturbing dreams I would get.

"Don't worry about dreams Percy." A voice next to me said.

I opened my eyes, "Oh hi Apollo."

The homeless Gods sat next to me in the shotgun seat.

"You know, dreams mean something. They prove there's more than the present and where we are right now." Apollo said.

I scowled, "What?"

Apollo coughed, "I feel a Haiku coming up.

" _Dreams show me the truth_

 _This is not a joke, she's gone,_

 _I really was born first."_

I stared blankly at Apollo.

"Is that a Haiku about Artemis's disappearance?" I asked and Apollo grinned.

"I'm Fred." he said.

I blinked, "Uhh...okay."

'That's why I don't like Apollo, he's so dumb.' Hemera said.

"So are you here to help us?"

Apollo shook his head, "I can't help you, Zeus is really clear about interfering with Mortal quest. We can only help behind the scenes."

"We?" I asked.

"Besides your sitting in my train." he pointed downwards.

"Beside, how can Despina, a goddess, attack us. Aren't there things like ancient laws?" I asked.

Apollo's expression turned dark, "That's different."then his expression brightened, "But I know you and the others will get this quest done."

"That's why you demanded I would come too?" I asked thinking back to the golden arrow.

"Yup, to be honest. I don't trust my sisters followers enough to let them do the quest. I wanted someone with style and humor on this quest." Apollo said.

"Well, I've been pretty useless this quest." I muttered, "I failed two battles and caused mass panic in Washington."

Apollo patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. As a sun goddess I can tell that the greatest power lies in stepping back when it's necessary."

I frowned, "What?"

"Anyway, I need to get going." he said, "One last advice, Artemis is not the only sister who needs help."

"What's wrong with Bianca?" I asked.

"Oh and good luck with the birds." he said.

"Birds?"

Apollo disappeared in a white flash.

"What birds? What's wrong with Bianca?" I shouted but he did not react.

However, the birds question solved itself.

The sounds of wings flapping filled the air, the sound was so loud there must have been hundreds of birds.

Yet it was too dark to see where they came from, how far away they were from us or what kind of birds it were.

Zoë slammed the door open and yelled, "Come quickly."

I did not hesitate for a moment. I grabbed Rebel by the neck and followed Zoë to a red spider.

She slung the door at the back open and pushed me inside.

She slammed the door and opened the shotgun door and went inside the car herself.

Inside I saw Nyx and Thalia sitting on the backseat. Nyx looked tired and the same for Thalia. Bianca sat in the front seat, yawning heavily, and Zoë sat in the shotgun seat.

Zoë and I had entered just in time, suddenly the entire car went dark except for Nyx's glowing eyes and I could not see a thing. The sounds of birds flapping died down, and it was entirely silent.

Nyx shrieked, and I realized she could see in the dark.

"What's it?" I asked but she did not respond.

I opened the palm of my hand and summoned a small ball of fire.

The moment the car was lit a deafening screeching sound filled our ears. Screeching and the sounds of metal clanking filled the air and for one moment all we heard were the terrible sounds.

"Ieeks!" Bianca shrieked, and I saw why she shrieked.

Through the windshield I saw hundreds of birds flying around the car.

Black birds with shiny beaks were screeching, flapping their wings and trying to break to the glass with their glinting beaks.

They slammed their heads against the glass and scratching the doors with their claws.

At all sides we were surrounded by screaming birds.  
They were spiraling around the car like a car forming a black tornado.

Their eyes were filled with madness, and their only goal was to eat our flesh, the only thing that kept them from eating us till the bone was the car.

"What are those?" Thalia yelled.

"Dim the light." Nyx ordered and I closed my hand.

Immediately it turned dark again.

The sounds subsided, and we were sitting in darkness caused by demonic birds covering our car.

"What are those?" Bianca whispered trying not to wake up the birds.

"Stymphalian birds, Hercules faced them." I said, to late I realized this, not something Zoë would like to hear.

"Birds?" Bianca asked.

"Those birds will eat you till the bone within a second." Nyx said excited.

"So we are trapped?" Thalia asked.

"Nyx you shadow travel us outside the car?"

"I can't shadow travel to a moving thing or from a moving thing. Especially not if I am not familiar with my surroundings."

"Maybe they'll go away." Thalia said hopefully.

"We can't get out to fight them. They'll rip us apart the second we get out." Zoë said miserable.

"So we are stuck." I said.

 **A/N Bye, oh and I love reviews! Just so you know.**

-Moonhorse96-


	58. How to steal a car for Dummies

**A/N So another chapter, also my story is now online for 2 months already and I got so much support from loyal readers it warms my heart. So thanks for reading this.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Yu Tae Kim: #PERNYX**

 **A: I like that term.**

 **turtlesRcool666:**

 **great work as always keep it up**

 **A: As always!**

 **fangirl shanaya12:**

 **Just wonderful... But these many instances will affect the winter solstice deadline. Right?**

 **A: A bit but not to much, some events will take less time than originally but some new events take time.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Nice chapter, I hope Anabeth dies. Whoops, I just really don't like her.**

 **A: Well we got a prophecy that sounds deadly.**

 **The One Above The Rest:**

 **So how did the birds get inside the train or did i just miss something other than that great chapter.**

 **A: The birds were sent by Commodus and they are not on a regular train but on a freight train.**

 **The-R-Meister: wow! never expected that. Also does that silvery net mean (censored for spoilers)**

 **A: Yes! You deserve a cookie!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **I know it's your decision but Percy has been dumb AND stupid for most of this and last arc hope you correct that other than that good story**

 **A: I hope this chapter pleases you.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow that's better than the last chapter. You nailed Apollo's bad haiku (one of the lines had an extra syllable, I don't know if that was deliberate but it worked). Also, NYX IS COMPLETELY MAD! I LOVE IT!**

 **A: Well glad it was better then last chapter and also I did Apollo's haiku on purpose, really.**

 **Bruce77:**

 **Ok, so there you go again, making him pretty stupid. It makes no sense either, because it's obvious that Bianca is not the only sister in the story rn. And Percy already knows that, I mean he just figured it out too, so it only makes sense that he should be thinking about his own sister. Here's a bit of advice to help you figure out how to write Percy without making him an idiot. He's fought for years, including his previous life, so his mental prowess in battle should still be there. In fact, it should be even better, and he's learned to fight against extremely strong beings. He's learned to analyze and adapt, which we've seen a fair amount of in the canon stories and in your story, at least before the Despina arc. So he should be analyzing, adapting to his sisters fighting style. Adapting to the power set, increasing his own control over his powers. That's also weird since you apparently gave him a power to have perfect or near perfect control over any of his powers when you listed his powers. That means he can do pretty much everything Despina can do just without her special shield. So yeah have him adapt like the experienced warrior he is. And he's not an idiot**

 **he's already lived through much of this, so those little ignorant mistakes like mentioning Heracles, or forgetting why Zoë is frowning at the sword, etc. He shouldn't be making them. They're ignorant, which is not his character trait, he's actually observant, and frankly make him pretty stupid. At this point in the story, he should have the mental fortitude and capability of a 21-22 year old Percy, not 14 year old Percy. You need to remember that. He is not a kid anymore. At least mentally. He's been there, done that. He knows how to act and react to things better than you are portraying him. Okay, I've ranted enough. If you want to talk more about it, PM me. Good luck.**

 **A: Yeah, I kinda have trouble with finding the right balance without making Percy OP. Especially now he's in a group of 5 demigods its hard to make it not a solo quest for Percy where Percy does all the work. I hope this chapter makes it better for you.**

(Percy POV)

"So what we do?" Nyx asked, "I'm getting tired."

"Shouldn't you be like, I don't know, never tired?" I asked, hinting at her true self.

"Haha, of course I'm not tired." Nyx corrected herself half hearted.

"Why don't you ask your stupid arrow what we need to do?" Zoë asked.

"Hey, good point." I said, then I realized what I said and I was happy no one could see me.

Well except Nyx of course, damn night vision.

I tried to open my backpack in the dark but couldn't find the zipper.

"Give it to me." Nyx sighed after my third attempt.

She yanked the backpack out of my hands, and I heard the sound of a zipper.

She pressed something sharp in my hand, "Watch out." I hissed.

"Sorry, it's so dark in here." Nyx said and I had the idea she was grinning.

I held the arrow, or at least I hoped it was my arrow, in front of me and said, "Arrow of Dodona you have any useful advice?"

The arrow shivered in my hand, " _The spider goes west._ "

"What does it say?" Zoë asked.

"The spider goes west." I repeated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thalia asked.

"That the spider goes west." Nyx said laughing.

"Arrow anymore advice?" I asked.

" _Thou shall lead the spider west_." the arrow yelled.

"You already told me that, what spider and can you be more specific about west?"

" _The empty vessel makes the loudest sound._ " the arrow added.

"What did it say?" Zoë asked again and I told them what the arrow had told me.

"Why does it quote Shakespeare?" Bianca asked.

"That was Shakespeare?" I asked.

"Well, the arrow doesn't help ." Thalia muttered.

"Well, it did pin down what we needed to do." Nyx said giggling.

From somewhere in the front Rebel meowed.

"Stop your joking. This is serious." Zoë said accusingly.

"I'm not joking, okay maybe but it was a good one." Nyx said.

"How can you joke in a time like this?" Thalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked.

"We are trapped in a car surrounded by flesh eating birds." Thalia cried out startling the birds.

For a few seconds they began bashing their heads at the car and swirling around it.

We stayed silent and covered our ears, after 10 seconds it died down and we were in the car sitting in complete darkness.

"We can summon food all we want, theoretically we could grow old and die of old age in this car." Nyx said.

Then it got to me. The weakness of the birds is noise. Maybe an Empty vessel is a metaphor for our car.

"Guys I know what we have to do." I said.

"You do?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"You shall lead the spider west." I said quoting the arrow.

"Am I missing something?" Bianca asked.

"The empty vessel make the loudest sound." I added.

"You are losing your mind." Zoë complimented me.

"No. What kind of car are we in?" I said.

"A Spider." Thalia gasped.

"A spider?" Zoë asked.

Thalia laughed, "This car is called a Spider, it's something new. You wouldn't understand it."

Zoë snorted.

"So we drive this car west?" Bianca asked.

"Cool." Nyx answered.

"No not cool, first of we can't drive this spider to the west since we don't have the keys, or are on a train. Second even if we get of this train the birds will follow us." Zoë cried out.

"Chill." Nyx said, "You heard Percy right? The empty vessel make the loudest sound."

"Sound! That's their weakness!" Thalia said, "The car is the empty vessel or something. We are supposed to make sound."

"How does sound help?" Bianca asked.

"Noise makes these birds totally go crazy." I told Bianca.

"One problem though even if we get of a riding train what stops the birds from following us once we stopped horn honking?" Zoë asked.

"Percy can't you kill them with your flamethrower hands?" Nyx asked.

"No, I can kill a lot but from what I have the idea there are simply to many birds. They will fly out of reach and wait for me to get tired." I said thoughtfully.

"And we are still stuck on a riding train." Zoë helpfully added.

"I think I can get the car of the train." I said.

"How?" Zoë laughed.

A plan began to form in my head, maybe if I could use Combat avatar I could lift the car of this train and jump down to the road, the only problem was not getting killed while doing that.

I knew combat avatar was not good against small creatures. It failed Bast in Central Park when she fought Selquet.  
These birds destroy me.

Unless...

'Chaos, I could combine Poseidon's control over water with Hestia's power over food.' I said.

'Yes, so what?' Chaos asked not particularly interested.

'Can I combine my combat avatar with my fire powers?' I asked, 'so the birds can't get to me without burning.

Chaos smirked, 'that would certainly be possible.'

"You'll see." I told Zoë.

"So presume Percy gets this car of the road. How do we drive? We don't have keys." Thalia said.

"Yes and it's not like we have a daughter of Zeus who has power over electricity." Nyx said.

Thalia went silent, "I don't think I can do that."

"Well better learn how to do it." Nyx chuckled.

"You still forget one part of the problem." Zoë said.

"What part?"

"The birds, what stops them from following us?"

I went silent.

"We'll have to scare them away. Make ourselves a bad target." Bianca said, "If sound is their weakness why don't we drive away. Hit the horn as much as we can and blast as many of them out of the sky. That might discourage them from following us."

"That sounds like a plan I would come up with." Nyx complimented Bianca, "You're learning."

"This plan is stupid." Zoë muttered.

"I want to drive." Nyx yelled startling the birds outside.

(Linebreak)

"Are you sure you can shadow travel me? You said it's hard with moving objects." I asked nervously.

I put on Annabeth's Yankee cap and hoped I was invisible.

I could not see myself but maybe that was because of the birds outside.

"It should be possible, the car and the train are moving at the same speed and the distance between the start location and the destination keeps the same." Nyx said thoughtfully, "I give it a chance of 70%."

"Well, it would be a shame if you would die." Zoë mumbled.

Nyx tapped on my shoulder and suddenly I was back on the top layer of the train.

Before I move on I should explain how the train looked like.

The train was a long freight train, and we had, totally on purpose, picked the last freight car.

The one we choose was a triple deck filled with cars, it was about 65 foot long and had a metal mesh curtains hanging on the sides.

All the cars were facing the opposite direction we were heading but did not seem to be chained or something.

I silently thanked Apollo for that.

The problem was, the red Spider we had chosen was parked on the top level between two other cars.

And the fact we were on a riding train.

And the birds.

See the birds were sitting on everything and with one glance I decided I could not burn them all.

Birds were not only covering our freight wagon but they were sitting on all the good wagons the train carried.

Glowing eyes were staring at our car from everywhere.

Nyx had shadow traveled me to Thalia's previous car.

I opened the door and silently prayed the invisibility cap worked.

I stepped on a bird immediately.

It squeaked and combusted into golden dust.

I froze for a second.

Birds everywhere.

Mmm...sounds like a title of a horror movie.

But seriously, birds were sitting on every free space the cargo had.

I made another step, crushed 4 birds and they combusted, but nothing happened. The remaining birds did not even look up, maybe it was something that happened on a regular basis.

I made my way over to the what was once a red spider.

'Ready?' I mentally signed Nyx.

'Born ready.' She answered.

Immediately Zoë slammed the car horn.

 _Toooott!_ The sound filled the air and around me the frozen birds sprung to life.

Birds flew up and began circling around our car.

But not in rage this time like before.

But like they wanted the sound to stop.

Some birds crashed mid-air while others began banging their heads against everything they could find.

For a second I was tempted to try and fry them all but it would only tire me out and there were way to much of these demonic chickens.

Instead, I yanked of my invisibility cap and activated Combat avatar.

Chaos's holographic body appeared around me and suddenly I towered above the car.

Zoë had stopped honking for a second. The birds recomposed themselves and glared at me.

They dove at me.

I concentrated, and Chaos's holographic body caught fire.

The golden holographic lines were now burning, fire in all the colors of the rainbow formed a second layer around my body.

The birds that were the closest to me instantaneously combust from the heat.

Atleast 15 of birds caught fire mid air and began to swirl around each other like crazy.

Then Zoë began to honk again.

The birds went nuts again, they began to fly into each other and bumping their heads against everything they could find.

I concentrated and wielded the fire to go around the car, so I would not boil my friends.

I extended my hands outwards, and the holographic arms of fire followed my movement.

I held the car by each end while Zoë was still honking like a drunk driver, distracting the birds from me.

I lifted the car and focused on my surroundings.

The train was still driving at a high speed, jumping off it would do me no good, even with my combat avatar.

I didn't know a lot about science, but I knew that if a fast moving object suddenly bumps into an unmoving object thing will go wrong.

The train was riding parallel from to a country road, on the other side there was a forest that stretched as far as my eye could see.

'Ready?' I asked Nyx.

In my hand the car lights flicked to light and the engine roared.

That's a yes I suppose.

I poured water from the air and made it swirl around me.

Some pigeons died when they tried touching the water but most of them were still going nuts.

When I had collected enough water around me, I wielded it into a form.

A ramp.

Water was sent to the end of our freight train and formed a downwards ramp that reached the tracks.

It was as wide as our car and when the shape was good enough for a suicidal attempt I made it freeze and turn into solid ice.

The ice that touched the tracks immediately scattered but the slope was still intact enough.

With my feet I kicked the car in front of us, the one that blocked the ramp, out of the way and turned around the spider so it was no longer facing the ramp but the train and placed it down.

My Combat avatar faded.

Immediately I felt so exhausted I almost dropped to my knees, but I managed to crawl on top of the car.

My skin was no longer on fire and Zoë stopped honking.

The birds stopped flying around and instead all dove at me.

The car began to drive backwards, and I almost fell off the roof but Shadows had wrapped themselves around my feet and kept me from falling.

The car drove back towards the slope, backwards, and I silently prayed to the god of stupid plans.

The car bumped when we reached the slope but it managed to drive down.

Zoë honked from time to time but I had the idea she had trouble driving backwards on a ramp made of ice and honking simultaneously.

I extended my hands outwards and a pillar of flames shot upwards towards the birds surrounding the car.

I wielded it to form a tornado around me and the car but also forced the flames not to melt.

I would've fainted from the effort if it wasn't for Chaos pouring energy into me and helping me maintain the fire barrier.

Once we were entirely on the slope, the wheels turned and tried to drive upwards the ramp but the ice was to slippery. We slipped down onto the track and with a loud metal clunk sound when we slipped of the ice slope and landed onto the tracks.

Immediately the train drove out of sight, going way faster than a normal train could. The engine roared as we drove forwards over the tracks trying to maintain our velocity so we would not flip.

It worked, the moment we hit the tracks and our wheels hit solid ground we drove forward after the train rails without crashing our flying upside down due to the difference in velocity.

Zoë drove of the rails towards the country road, and I thanked Nyx for the shadow safety belt.

When Zoë got the car on the road, she must have kicked the spider on its tail because we drove with a speed not allowed here and would've been called suicidal wasn't it for the birds still following us.

I wielded the flames around us to hit as birds as we could and form a shield at the same time.

I could see the entire swarm of birds and it was terrifying, the entire horizon behind us was filled with demon pigeons, forming a swarm that could easily take out camp half-blood.

Zoë honked a lot while driving as fast as she could and I burned all the birds that tried to get close to the car.

I noticed that the birds began to retreat, the combination of honking, flamethrowers and chasing a sports car must have been tiring for the birds. After five minutes they stopped following us and retreated out of sight, and I collapsed onto the roof.

"Gods why do I always come up with those stupid plans?" I murmured.

 **A/N So this chapter was hard to write and I hope you people don't mind the mistakes or bad writing. Anyway have a nice day.**

 **Also reviews are nice, what'y think of the train scene? I originally had another solution but when people told me they wanted Percy to be more powerful I changed it to this.**

-Moonhorse96-


	59. I binge watch my dreams

**A/N Next chapter is here. It's not as action packed as the last one but more foreshadowing and plot construction.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **CTRIP:**

 **This was a good chapter but I feel like it didn't came naturally? I think you should not let other people decide your story for you. Its your story after all!**

 **A: Thanks but I know I'm still learning so when people point out things I try to work on them.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Honestly bro this is fucking amazing**

 **A: Glad you liked it!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Good chapter It's not about being more powerful you are the one that gave him the set of Powers his lack of proper utilization and caution and maturity is not inline With the premise you have set up so that's why the complaint have a good day**

 **A: Well, I'm working on it, beside, it's my first fanfic ever.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Ha, good chapter as always. But i need a recap. Triumvirite Holdings ( Roman group ) sending killer helicopters, they land in Mist net, get out and land on train with a bunch of cars on it, and hundreds of killers birds which they are killing with sound, Percy gets weak, they get away, cliffhanger. Now they continue to save Artemis. Sounds right. But like i said, great chapter! Keep up the good work!**

 **A: Yup nice recap, also to add a few things. Masked man named Fear is going around in New York and killed the mayor. Despina and Lycaon's pack are still after the group.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **I prefer percy being more powerful, like in this chapter, he didn't go back in time to get less powerful. maybe just give him more wisdom, so like he knows he can easily destroy them, but he should limit his power, coz reasons (zeus, pantheon mixing, friends knowing, etc.) good chap either way !**

 **A: Thanks and I try to use your advice.**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **Not go to lie all that power and never using it is annoying so thank you for changing that.**

 **A: Yup! But brains are also important.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Sheesh wow that was fun to read. "God of stupid plans" made me laugh... the closest thing I can think of would be the giant bane of Athena maybe? Going by the logic that Damasen was considered a disappointment by Gaea because he was peaceful, would the anti-Athena be stupid?**

 **A: Yeah, all their plans would be stupid and instantly fail.**

(Percy POV)

Now the birds were gone we were looking for a motel.

We passed the sign that said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. It was still dark, the air was cold and I was reluctant to leave our warm spider with seat cushion heaters.

We passed several cabins with snow laying on top and pine trees towered over our heads like giants.

We finally found a motel named, Uncle Stan's Motel, it even had a catchy slogan, _Your sleep is our reap_ I was too tired to be worried about it.

The motel stood lonely a few miles away from the Mainstreet.

It was L shaped 2 story building with a balcony and a parking lot.

Zoë parked the Spider.

I had fallen asleep as soon as Zoë and Nyx had dragged me off the roof and put me in the backseat.

When I woke up, I noticed it was still dark out there and I was looking at two bright stars.

Then I realized it were Nyx's eyes, and I had been sleeping on her lap.

"Dammit, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, we took you in and now we found a motel," Nyx said yawning heavily.

"How long was I out?"

"30 minutes." Zoë said, "we all need to get some rest. I think we got rid of the birds."

I nodded and got out of the car, stumbled a few times and emptied my stomach on our spider.

"You're already ruining my new car." Thalia laughed and yawned simultaneously.

"I thought this was going to be my car since it was my plan." I joked.

"Oh no, you're still to young," Thalia smirked.

We passed the neon sign that read "open" and entered the lobby.

The lobby looked like it was from a cabin in the woods, deer heads hung on one side of the wall. There was a trophy cabin right under it with a lot of black and white pictures, in the corner crackled a hearth and there was right in front of us a counter.  
A scraggy man who was reading a magazine looked up and noticed us, he had greasy blond hair and a mustache that did not fit his size.

His ratty eyes glared at us, like he hated having customers. Or maybe it was because bird feathers fell down from our clothes onto the expensive looking carpet.

I was 100% sure his name was not Uncle Stan.

"Five rooms," I said and showed him I had a credit card.

The man did not look weird when I ordered the best suites available or when I noticed I had a cat and a girl with glowing eyes trying to strangle the cat.

I paid with my Lotus Casino card and managed to get five rooms.

Not Uncle Stan gestured towards a hallway and went on with reading his magazine.

We each entered our rooms, mine and Zoë's were next to each other while Bianca, Thalia, and Nyx had rooms on the top floor.

Rebel decided to sleep with Nyx and we decided to meet each other at sunrise in the lobby or resume our quest.

I entered my "Deluxe" suit and noticed it was not that deluxe.

It was a small square room with a two-person bed and a television against the wall. A minibar was placed in the corner along with a nightstand.

There were 2 more doors, one led to the bathroom and the other led to the parking lot.

"So much for Deluxe," I muttered, and I dropped down in my bed ready to fall asleep.

(Linebreak)

Remember me, next time I hear Apollo talking about having useful dreams remind me to strangle him.

My dreams were totally not useful.

I went on with my Netflix to watch list, Spying on my big sister and then I decided to watch another Episode of Commodus plans and I finished with a season of gibberish.

The dream about Despina continued where it stopped last time.

I was in the same forest and saw Despina, who now seemed to be around 2, lying on the ground.

"Hi, little one." A voice said.

Suddenly someone stepped into view and knelt down next to Despina.

A man.

He looked to be around 25. He had golden locks and golden eyes which immediately revealed his identity.

Other things that could've revealed his identity was his huge smile, the aura of golden light surrounding him, the golden robes he wore and the fact that he was handsome.

Everything about his appearance screamed I am Apollo.

He observed Despina and seemed to study the newborn goddess.

Despina yawned and said something that sounded to me as baby gibberish.

Apollo chuckled, "So what's a lovely baby doing here alone."

Despina made a sound that sounded close to crying.

"Oh, don't cry little one." Apollo said trying to calm down the baby, I guess he didn't had a lot experience with babies because he tried to lift her and shake her widely, like shaking a baby would stop it from crying.

Despina kept crying.

Then Apollo began to sing, it was an old greek lullaby, so old I did not understand it.

It silenced Despina and she began to snore heavily, resting on Apollo's chest.

"Did your parents leave you? Don't worry. Apollo will look after you." Apollo murmured stroking the baby.

Then my dream shifted, I was in the same forest but things had changed, the grass had grown longer and the trees grew wild. Like someone made this place a jungle on purpose.

Despina dashed out of the woods, she was now around six and wore a blue greek tunic and had her white hair in a ponytail.

She was grinning like only Apollo could and dashed towards Apollo who was standing in the clearing.

"Apollo!" Despina yelled and she hugged Apollo, Apollo hugged her back but Apollo looked sad.

"Hi Despina." Apollo said and he sobbed.

"Apollo I found a few nymphs in the woods who learned me how to wield water!" She yelled excitedly.

"That's cool little one." Apollo said sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Despina asked and she stepped back, looking up at Apollo.

"I have to leave you." Apollo said.

Despina laughed, "Good one."

Apollo sobbed, "No, I'm serious."

Despina's expression turned to almost crying, "Why?"

Apollo knelt down, "The Fates don't allow me to raise you." Apollo sobbed.

"Why?" Despina said, and tears began to stream down her face.

Apollo's face darkened, and he stared in the distance like he saw something only visible to him.

"The path of Fate is dark and unclear, the only thing I can see is that you need to find your true parents," Apollo said.

Despina huffed, "They ignored me. You are the only parent I have."

Apollo coughed and made a dab, then I realized he was hiding his tears.

He rubbed them out of his eyes and remained his composure.

"You have to. I can't visit you anymore." Apollo sobbed.

"But my parents hate me! I'm sure of it!" Despina cried out.

Apollo's face filled with hate, "I know, but you have to try."

"Like that will ever work." Despina mumbled, "You're the only one who cares about me."

Apollo's expression changed to pity, "Trust me, I'm not leaving you. I will be watching over you, even when you don't see me."

"Please don't." Despina said crying.

Apollo kissed her forehead, "Goodbye little one."

Apollo faded into the sunlight and disappeared.

"Well let's find my real parents," Despina mumbled after she was done crying.

My dream made another time skip, this time Despina seemed to be around 9 years old. She was following a woman through a field of grain.

I instantly recognized her, Demeter.

"Please, mom." Despina begged, following her mother but Demeter ignored her daughter.

"Please, I'm also your child," Despina said.

Demeter spun around so fast, her face was red in anger, "You're not my child. My real child is locked up in the underworld!" she sneered.

Despina flinched, "But…"

"No but, you were never supposed to be born, go to your father. He will take you in." Demeter said coldly.

Despina began to tremble, "He doesn't, I've been trying to contact him for over a year but he ignores me. You're the only one I have."

Demeter turned around, "Well, it's a cold world. I lost my daughter. And now you lost your mother and father."

Despina sobbed, "No, please. Just give me a try."

"I don't know you, I have a real daughter to look after," Demeter said and she disappeared into a tornado of cereal.

Despina began to sit on the grains and buried her face in her hands, and I heard her crying.

I felt sorry for her. I never expected Demeter or Poseidon to act like this.

As I watched Despina cry, unable to comfort her, I wondered why was I having this dream, it was obvious this meant something. Apollo told me Artemis is not the only sister who needed help.

Maybe he was talking about Despina, that would explain why I was having these dreams about her, and I suspected Apollo sent them, but why?

Apollo raised her so maybe Apollo still felt bad and wanted me to show there was more to it. But honestly I had no idea what that could be, help her?

As far as I knew she wanted to freeze the world, which was not only a stupid reason to join Kronos but also something I couldn't help her with.

Unlike Medusa, she had no curse I could lift.

Then Despina got up and glared at her surroundings, for a second I wondered where she was glaring at, then I understood she was glaring at the grain and indirectly at her mother.

She looked bitterly at the grain and ripped it out of the ground.

"Fine." She yelled.

"You both don't want me? Fine! Well, I hate both of you!" She yelled.

The surrounding grain began to rot and decay, a circle of dead grain formed around her and spread outwards.

"See that mom?" she yelled as she clenched her fist.

The dead ground around her began to freeze, ice began to form around her feet and crawl outwards.

First it went slow but then it sped up and began to cover the entire field in ice and snow. Despina extended her hands outwards and opened her palms. A gust of wind came out of her hands and I was blown away,

Suddenly I stood in Commodus's throne room, he was sitting on his throne and was looking straight at me.

"The birds were scared away. If Apollo and the hunter hadn't intervened, they would've been dead by now."

I wonder who he was talking to and who the hunter was.

Commodus face soured, I had the idea someone spoke back to him but I could not hear the voice.

"Well Caligula is not available and I am more than capable, Beside I already know where they are. The Oracle Trophonius predicted they would arrive in Cloudcroft"

Then Commodus face turned red, "Don't you dare to threaten me in my own house witch."

Then my dream changed.

I was now standing in a dark area. I looked around and saw I was standing in a sewer tunnel.

Someone stood with his back to me and even though he was not facing me directly I immediately recognized him.

He wore casual clothes but on his face, he had a white bag.

The terrorist who everyone was talking about in the Media.

He turned around and I saw the front of his mask.

His bag had eye holes cut in them, black paint surrounded the eye holes so it looked like he had eye sockets. A red smile was painted across the hole for the mouth.

"I'm getting impatient," he said with a taunting voice.

"It's hard navigating in the maze." someone behind me said.

"We'll need him or we can't make the machine."

Then the roof began to shake and crumble and finally, it collapsed.

When I opened my eyes I was facing a clock that hung in the air, it was a classic style clock. Black numbers and metal frame.

 _Tick tock, Tick tock._

"Hurry Percy, time is running out." a girls voice said.

The pointers of the clock broke and blood began to drip out of the numbers.

 _Tick tock, Tick tock._

Then I woke up and gasped for air.  
I looked around and saw I was still in my motel room.

I had no idea about what my dreams meant but I knew one thing, we need to get out of here.

(third POV)

Zoë opened the door of Nyx's room, Nyx had not even locked her room.

The sun was rising and they had to get on the road again.

Zoë opened the door and found Nyx sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall.

She had in one hand a Coca-cola can and in her other hand, she held Rebel, Percy's Nemean lion disguised as a cat.

The floor was littered with Coca-cola cans and bottles and Nyx looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her bright eyes were dull and ringed black circles, her skin was pale and her perfect hair was messy.

She was staring at the TV screen that hung on the wall.

"Nyx?" Zoë asked.

Nyx looked away from the TV screen and noticed Zoë.

"Hey, Zoë!" Nyx called out, "Sit down and take a drink." she offered Nyx an empty Cola can.

The cat burped.

Zoë stared at Nyx with disgust and surprise, "You fed the cat cola?"

Nyx nodded cheerfully, "Yeah! He likes it too."

 _Burrpp!_ The cat burped innocently.

"You've been up all night?" Zoë asked, glaring at Nyx.

She nodded and pointed at the TV screen, "Yeah! I was watching the news."

Zoë glanced at the TV screen, it showed helicopter footage of Washington DC.

 _Another Terrorist attack from the Fear man. What's next?_ Red letters moved over the screen, "We were on the news! Cool isn't it?" Nyx said taking another sip from her Cola.

"No! This is horrible." she gasped.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah."

"We need to go." Zoë finally said flabbergasted by Nyx's response.

"Now? I am tired." Nyx pouted.

Zoë glared at Nyx, "You stayed up all night?"

"Yes, is this an interrogation? In that case, I need to speak to my lawyer, that's a thing Mortals say." Nyx said.

Zoë stepped closer to Nyx's bed, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Nyx complained, "I was watching that."

"What the Hades are you thinking?" Zoë yelled.

Nyx shrugged, "Nothing special, why are you asking that?"

"You literally stayed up the entire night watching TV and drinking Cola while we are on a quest to save Artemis." Zoë cried out.

"You are right," Nyx said.

"Why are you even on this quest?" Zoë asked.

"Because Percy thought it might be important to save Artemis," Nyx said.

"Because of Percy? You went on this quest because of Percy?" Zoë asked disgustedly.

"Yes."

"Why? You are being so stupid." Zoë said accusingly.

"I heard that one before," Nyx said casually.

"Percy is a male, one day he will betray you." Zoë sneered.

Nyx straightened up and she looked angry, "You know Zoë?" Nyx sneered, "You and I are not different, except I choose someone with a good character and not with just the good looks."

Zoë glared, "Don't you dare…"

"Or what?" Nyx asked, "You are sad and pathetic just because Hercules dumped you doesn't mean you have to dedicate your life to hating man."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Zoë said, her cheeks were red and she clenched her fist.

"Oh, I know. I had a shitty boyfriend too just like you. I killed mine. You allowed yours to live and ruin your life today."

Zoë stepped back in shock, "You-"

"Yes, you should've too, instead you project Hercules on every male you see." Nyx sneered and summoned her void black daggers.

Zoë reached towards her hunter knife.

"Don't you dare," Zoë muttered.

Then Thalia entered the room, "Quick! Come to Percy's room!" she then stopped dead in her tracks and noticed the two girls holding knives in their hands.

"Did I interrupt something?" Thalia asked warily.

"No!" Both girls said in unison while glaring at each other.

"Great." Thalia muttered, "Anyway, come to my room as fast you can."

Thalia charged out of the door towards Bianca's room.

Nyx grabbed Rebel, who protested, and walked past Zoë towards Bianca's room.

She found Percy and Thalia sitting on the bed discussing something.

Bianca sat in the corner looking nervous.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Nyx asked.

Percy turned towards her and gasped, "What happened to you?"

"She has been staying up all night, watching TV and drinking Cola," Zoë said as she entered the room.

Thalia's room was just like Nyx's except that she had a balcony which was in her opinion; totally unfair.

Black curtains hung in front of the window and covered them entirely.

"You look terrible," Percy told Nyx.

"Thanks," Nyx said pleased.

"She also gave the Nemean lion cola," Zoë added.

"He likes it," Nyx told Percy.

Percy scowled, "What?"

 _Burp_ Rebel burped, demonstrating his new power.

"What's going on?" Zoë asked Thalia, "Why did we need to come."

"PLEASE OPEN THE CURTAINS!." someone yelled from outside, probably from the parking lot.

Thalia and Percy gave each other worried looks.

"PLEASE!" the same voice said.

Percy shrugged and opened the curtains with one quick swipe.

The room bathed in the sunlight and Nyx had to cover her eyes for a second before they adjusted to the brightness.

Thalia's window looked over the parking lot.

There were no other cars except the red Spider Zoë had parked yesterday, 3 people stood right under their window.

Three cops in uniform were looking at Percy with a smile on their face, their appearance was not that remarkable, there was one female officer who had brown short flattened hair and a flat face like she ran into a wall recently.

The cop on her right side had the same flat look to him but he had dull eyes that seemed to stare right pass Percy.

The one on her other side looked exactly like the other male cop but had a silver device in his hand.

All three had a lumpy bellies that stood out from their appearance.

"Good morning, sorry for the inconvenience but we placed explosives around the Motel and are about to blow it up, thank you for your understanding." the female officer said.

"Have a nice day." The cop with the device added.

 **A/N Cliffhanger, anyone knows who the cops are? Also, there's no chapter tomorrow. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow so there won't be another update. Unless I can manage to get some spare time. Also reviews are awesome**

-Moonhorse96-


	60. Kill em with Kindness

**A/N I managed to write this chapter by working twice as hard. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it too.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **fangirl shanaya12:**

 **Oh hell yeah... Nyx likes Percy! Nice cliffie.. Demeter's a bitch though . I never thought she could do this..**

 **A: Yeah, Demeter was cruel.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **GO TO HELL, DEMETER! HYPOCRITE BITCH!**

 **A: Helheim or the christian?**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Thanks for the cookie! Also there are some mistakes like there should've been an and between. the 5th and 6th word of the first line also In one of the dreams you said that "it's difficult to navigate the maze" This should not be there as in chap.55 you have told us that that melinoe would not steal the helm/helmet of darkness till book4 ends, Im just making an assumption but I think that the machine is the same copy of Hades Helmet correct me if Im wrong. I think that I can also predict that the cops are Blemmaye's which appear in The Dark Prophecy.I'm also guessing that one of them has the nameof nanette.**

 **A: Good guess about Nanette and for the errors last chapter. I'm going to revisit all the old chapters and fix the mistakes.**

 **Melinoe did steal the helm before Defying fate happened so I don't see the problem. Currently the Fear guy is trying to navigate the maze as For Hades's hlemet. You'll find out.**

 **AnakaVoid:**

 **If I had to guess, the cops are those three cyclopes from Book 1 of HoO. Am I right?**

 **A; Good guess but you're wrong.**

 **Crescentsolar21:**

 **those are the robots introduced in book 2 of trials of apollo**

 **A: yup, though they are not robots.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Ha! That was hilarious! Also, good job with the story so far, I'm enjoying it thoroughly- and it's nice to see someone here who actually takes feedback, and works on it. Seriously, though, you're doing amazing. KUTGW**

 **A: Glad to see you enjoy my storie. That makes the effort worth it.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **hehe, #pernyx is totally the pairing. anyway, the interaction between nyx & zoe is great! are they going to make up in the end? as in be good friends**

 **A: We'll see.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **A good chapter the more you write the more solid the writing becomes looking forward for the next one.**

 **A: Thanks and I'm glad you noticed I'm improving.**

(Percy POV)

"Stop!" I yelled through the window.

The cops gave me an annoyed look, "Let me speak with my friends before we blow up."

The cop in the middle looked warily but the one on her right said, "Maybe we should. It's not polite to blow them up without them saying their last words."

The one the left nodded, "Yes we don't want to be impolite."

The female officer shook her head, which made it look like her head would fall of any second, and then looked up at me, "Okay, you can have a final chat with your friends."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and turned towards my friends, "Okay this is bad."

"They are going to blow up this motel? Awesome!" Nyx cried out.

"With us inside." Thalia said looking pale.

"Why would mortals do that?" Bianca asked and as she glanced out of the window.

'Those aren't mortals.' Chaos said.

'I know.' I mumbled and turned towards my friends.

"They are not mortals or cops." I told them.

"They are not?" Zoë asked.

I shook my head, "That is a... Blemmyae."

I remember the stories Leo had told me about them, about how he and Apollo encountered them and how their silly politeness got them killed all the time.

"They are what?" Thalia asked.

"Blemmyae." Zoë said, "I should've known."

'What?" Thalia asked.

"But what are they doing here?" Zoë wondered out loud.

I knew what they were doing here, Commodus sent them to kill us. He probably gave them the bombs necessary to blow this place up.

"Can anyone explain what they are?" Thalia asked clearly annoyed.

I turned towards Thalia, "They are Blemmyae are an African tribe of headless men, their faces are on their chest."

Thalia frowned, "You're joking Kelphead."

"No, he isn't." Zoë said.

"Look at their bellies." I told Thalia.

"I already checked the rooms," Bianca suddenly said, "We are the only one in the Motel. Even Uncle Stan is gone."

"I thought his name was Charlie." Nyx said confused.

I turned to Nyx, "Can you shadow travel us?"

Nyx burped loudly and yawned, "I can't shadow travel anything, that's how tired I am."

I scowled at her, "Seriously. You stayed up all night and drank Cola? It's not alcohol or something."

"Oh, alcohol, I need to try that yet." She cried out.

"Stick to Cola." I told her and turned towards my cat.

"Can you at least turn back to a lion?" I asked.

The cat meowed and for a second his image shivered and there was a lion standing in front of me, then the image flickered and it was back to a regular cat.

"Great." I muttered.

Rebel burped.

"You poisoned my cat!" I said glaring at Nyx.

The cat pouted, and I swear he said something along the lines of, _Not my fault, she began_

"Why did you feed his cat Cola?" Bianca asked.

"I think we are getting sidetracked." Zoë said.

"So what do we do? Can you summon Cerberus?" Thalia asked.

"You can summon Cerberus?" Zoë asked with awe, "How?"

"Oh, he kind of adopted me, we are good friends." I told her, "But I can't summon him inside a motel room, there's not enough space.

"Bummer." Thalia muttered.

"Your time is up!" the female officer outside said.

I turned towards the window, "Do what I do." I told the others before glancing at the cops, "can I have one request?"

"No." The female one said.

"Yes." the other two said.

"Fine, what's it now?" she asked impatiently.

"Well…" I muttered trying to come up with something, "My friend here, Zoë. She wants to die while seeing the stars."

Zoë whispered, "What?"

"There are no stars you dummy." Thalia muttered.

"I mean clouds. She really likes the clouds. Especially white ones." I corrected myself.

"But we got orders to blow you up." The officer said.

I frowned, "Well, you need to kill us right? I completely understand, but why can't we die outside?"

The cop on the right frowned, "He has a point. It would not be polite to ignore the girl's final wish."

"Fine," The female officer said, "you can come outside through the front door, but I have a gun and a grenade so if you try something."

"No, we don't." I told them and turned toward my friends.

"What are you doing?" Zoë hissed.

"Exploiting their weakness. They are obsessed with politeness."

I picked up my cat and dragged Nyx to the front door.

Zoë and Bianca frowned but followed me anyway.

"Are you sure about this?" Thalia asked as she caught up with me.

"Nope, but I'll have to try this."

We walked straight through the main lobby where Nyx smashed the trophy closet without any reason and made our way outside.

We raised our hands as three policemen waited for us, guns out and aimed at our chest. No doubt they would fire before we could duck away.

They gestured us towards the parking lot where we had a better view of the clouds,

"My name is Nanette. This officer to the right is named, Bob and the one to my left is named Beany."

Beany offered me a hand while holding the detonator in his other.

"Ready to die?" Nanette said.

I scratched the back of my head, a plan came up in my mind.

"Oh, NO!" I called out.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked.

"I forgot something important." I told them.

"You did?" Nyx asked.

I nodded and turned towards Zoë and Bianca, "You guys, have you seen my sword?"

Zoë frowned, "No but it's-"

"In my room!" I called out.

Zoë gave me the what-are-you-doing? Look.

`My sword, Riptide, It's in my room, I forgot it!"

I glanced at Thalia, 'Please help me' I thought.

"Yeah!' Thalia muttered uncertain, "Kelphead always leaves his swords in the hotel room."

"Totally." Bianca said following Thalia.

"I don't get it." Nyx said.

"Excuse me but why is that important?" Beany asked scratching his fake head.

"Well…" I began, "I'm religious."

All my friends scowled at me.

"What do you mean?" Beany asked.

"I believe in the Norse gods. You would not disrespect my religion right?" I asked.

Thalia snickered but Nyx punched her and told her shut up.

"It would be disrespectful." Beany agreed.

"According to the law he has freedom of Religion." Beany told Nanette.

She nodded, "You are right, sorry for our misunderstanding."

"No problem but can I please have my sword in my hand if I am going to die? Otherwise, I can't go to Valhalla."

"Yeah, he's obsessed with that." Thalia added.

"Please?"

"Okay, you can hold your sword while I shoot you in the head." Nanette said.

Then her face turned to confusion, "But the sword is in your room." she said, understanding the problem.

"I can go get it." I offered, but Nanette shook his head, which almost fell of, "No we can't allow you to run away."

"I'll go," Boby offered.

"Thank you very much." Nanette said gratefully.

"No problem." I said and glanced at Zoë who watched the act with awe.

"Where is your room?" Bob asked.

"Room 8a." I told him, which was a total lie, in fact room 8a did not even exist.

Bob left, and we were left with the two Blemmyae who were pointing guns at us.

After five minutes Bob came out of the door, without a sword, and he said, "Excuse me but I can find your sword."

"Why don't you go help your friend?" I told Beany who held the detonator.

He nodded and was about to follow Beany inside but the female officer stopped him, "No, I'll go inside. You can't blow up this Motel if you are inside." she said.

"Oh, stupid, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." He said, and Nanette went with Beany inside.

'Want to try and take out the last one?' Nyx asked.

'No,' I glanced at the Blemmyae who held his gun in his right hand pointed at Bianca and in the right hand a detonator device.

"You know," I told the last Blemmyae, "It is rude to leave your two friends to do all the work."

His face filled with shock, "You are right."

"Why don't you go inside too?" Bianca asked.

The Blemmyae shook his head, "No, who hold the detonator when I'm inside?"

"I'll watch over it." Nyx said, and she stepped forward, "Trust me, sir, I'm good with explosives."

The Blemmyae looked skeptically at Nyx, "Are you sure you are experienced?"

"It's not nice to ask." Zoë said with shock.

Nyx stepped backwards and brought her hands to her heart, "Oh my gods."

"She has a low self-esteem, saying things like that make her feel depressed." Thalia explained.

"Really." Bianca added.

"Sorry, my excuses I did not mean to offend you, of course you can take the detonator."

He handed Nyx the detonator.

"Well I'm going inside to help my colleagues search your sword." he said and entered the motel.

My friends and I were grinning wildly.

"Did that work?" Zoë asked with awe.

'You got better at acting.' Hemera told me.

"Thanks." I said out loud.

"That was interesting." Zoë told me before she asked "So are we going to drive away right now?"

Nyx grinned widely, "I know something better."

"Noooo!" We all yelled but it was too late.

She pressed the detonator.

The ground began to rumble and shake, we all stared at shock at Nyx, then at the Motel.

A loud bang came from inside, followed by more bangs. Fire erupted from the windows, glass scattered and the walls crack.

Parts of the building collapsed and dragged more parts down.

Then Nyx pressed again.

The entire ground right under the motel began to sink, the parking lot and all began to crumble down into the ground like it was a giant sinkhole.

When all the dust cleared up it was like a meteor struck the motel and dragged the motel with it.

We got closer to the edge and were looking at a 10 foot deep crater.

Our spider fell into the hole was well and was now laying on the remains of the roof.

"There goes your car." I said to Thalia.

"Oh, no, this is your car. It was your plan." she said then she glared at Nyx, "Seriously? You blew up the entire Motel? What about the mortals?"

Nyx yawned heavily, "Sorry but Bianca said there were no mortals in the building and even if there were mortals you have to see it in perspective. We literally caused a terrorist attack in Washington DC, this is nothing."

 _Meow_ Rebel agreed.

"But how do we go west now?" Zoë wondered, "Our car is ruined, and the trains don't come here often."

"REEETTTT!" We heard behind us, and we turned around to face a boar, which would not been scary wasn't it for the size.

The boar stood 40 yards away from us on the main road that led out of town, which was too close.

He was 30 feet tall, his tusk were the size of a canoe and his red eyes burned with hate.

Did I tell you it did not look happy?

"The Erymanthian boar!" Zoë yelped.

"What?" Nyx asked yawning.

"A boar, he was sent to help us." Zoë said grim, which confused me. Last time Pan had sent this boar to help us but this time I had not the whole, nature-comes-to-life experience.

"How will this help us?" Bianca asked.

The boar agreed it did not want to help us, in fact, the opposite.

It charged straight at us.

The distance between us and the boar went from 40 yards to 20 yards within a second.

The next scene proves how I could act faster than I think.

My friends scattered to the right and left.

I thought by myself, 'Ice, I can turn the snow into ice and make it slip.'

I aimed my hands at the snow and wielded it to harden and turned into ice.

It worked.

The boar slipped forward, unable to get a grip on the ground.

I think I can explain what happened best with using a metaphor, you know what happens when a car suddenly hits the brake while he's driving at full speed on ice?

The boar slid at full speed in my direction and I was hit by the flank before I could think, shit.

I was hit and was slung in the air, over the hole.

Mid-air I managed to turn around, only to see I was crashing down a pine tree.

Without thinking, I stretched my hands towards the tree and closed my eyes.

I crashed into it, but instead of dying or breaking my bones on impact it felt soft.

I opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by green needles and branches.

Then I realized the tree had caught me, the branches and needles were wrapped around my like a cocoon.

"Thanks." I muttered.

The tree released me from its grip, the branches folded back to their normal position and I fell down in a pile of snow that lay on the bottom of the tree.

I coughed a few times and when I got up to the snow I was facing an angry Zoë.

"You idiot!" she yelled, "you could've died."

I laughed, "Well, glad I didn't." then I looked around to find where the boar was, "Where's the boar?"

She pointed at the hole in front of us, "You did take him out, he's now on the bottom of the crater, unconscious."

"So my plan did work." I said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky." she said and turned around.

I got out of the snow and made my way over to the hole. On top of our spider lay the Erymanthian boar, knocked out.

Thalia was already sitting on top it.

Zoë jumped down the hole and I was about to follow her when Rebel suddenly popped up and meowed.

I looked at him, "What's up?"

The cat meowed again, I knelt down to face it.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

He suddenly leaped around me and touched my backpack with his paw.

"What's with my backpack?" I asked confused.

 _Meow!_ It said.

'It wants you to take of the backpack.' Chaos said.

'Yeez, thanks.' I said and took off the backpack.

Rebel patted it with his head.

Suddenly my backpack glowed white and Rebel Meowed loudly.

When the light faded my backpack had changed, It still looked the same except for the extension on the back.

There was some kind of baby carrier attached to my backpack.

"You're not a baby." I told Rebel.

He did not react but leaped onto my backpack and disappeared.

He vanished, no bang, no flash.

Just like that.

The backpack had also restored itself to its normal form.

"Where's my cat?" I wondered out loud.

I studied my backpack, opened it to search for Rebel inside but he was gone.

'Chaos what happened?' I asked concerned.

'Well, your cat is dead.' Chaos said without laughing.

"What?"

'She's kidding.' Hemera said quickly, 'Rebelis inside the backpack.'

'I can't see him.' I said worried.

'Well, he has his own personal space.' Hemera said.

'O, So how do I call it?' I asked.

'Well, you can try to call his name, but it is a cat so there's a big chance he's sleeping.' Hemera said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

'You wanted a Nemean lion as pet.' Chaos said accusingly, 'All pets come with their peculiarities.'

I silently thanked Blackjack for not traveling inside my backpack.

"Percy! Stop gazing at your backpack." Thalia yelled from the boar's back, "This train can leave any moment."

"Sorry." I said apologetically and got up.

I leaped onto the destroyed roof of our motel and made my way over to the boar.

Bianca was looking skeptical at the giant boar while Zoë was passing around it, studying it.

"We can safely drive on it." she said finally.

"I don't get it, this thing almost got Percy killed, why is this help?" Bianca asked.

"It was sent to help us." Zoë said and her expression told me, don't ask me or I'll kill you.

I nodded, "Well does it have automated steering?" I wondered.

"It should." Zoë replied like it was an ordinary question.

The head of the boar stirred.

"We should get going." Thalia reminded us from the back.

"Where's Rebel?" Nyx asked.

"For some reason he can teleport to my backpack to sleep. Don't ask me why and how."

Nyx nodded and climbed up onto the Boars back and leaned against Thalia, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up if we are there." she said and closed her eyes.

"Nyx?" Thalia asked disturbed, but Nyx was already snoring heavily.

We all got up the boar's back.

"Well now we are pig cowboys." I joked.

The boar did not like my joke. It suddenly woke up.

"Reeeet!" the boar shrieked.

"Hold on!" Zoë yelled.

With one jump the boar leaped out of the hole and landed on the main road.

"Here we go." I muttered without much enthusiasm.

The boar charged out of town.

 **A/N So did you like this chapter? I hoped you did.**

 **Leave a review if you want to make my day.**

-Moonhorse96-


	61. My cat is better with the ladies then me

**A/N Next chapter!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **ChasmsSon:**

 **Great Chapter! Had a good laugh at the blemmyae. Definitely one of the best stories I've read here!**

 **A: You seriously think that? Thanks man.**

 **fangirl shanaya1:**

 **Awesome...**

 **A: As always!**

 **CTRI:**

 **yay boar riding**

 **A: Boar riding sucks.**

 **mcoombes:Ooh, blemmyae with guns... . blammyae? Sorry. Also, Rebel is so cute! Great chapter once again.**

 **A: Glad you like Rebel and Blymmyae using guns, that's because they disguise in uniforms.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I just figured it out now! First it happened to Thalia, and now in the last chapter this happened to Zoe. The two of them became angry with Nyx and almost attacked her... These two really do not have the faintest idea how screwed they could be if they really annoyed Nyx. Both Thalia and Zoe must thank heaven for the interruptions that took place before Nyx became irritated.**

 **A: Yes, Nyx is the oldest primordial right after Chaos and she has psychotic tendencies. They are lucky, or maybe the Fates watch over their mother.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **HERE WE GOOOO! I finally caught up with the previous 2 chapters, which are still great! Poor Despina, oh yeah, is she an OC character? Well, have a good day!**

 **A: Despina is not an Oc, she is a real goddess. And thanks for the good day.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **I hope you know you have to write about Nyx being drunk cause that would be hilarious**

 **A: One day, I promise.**

 **Guest:**

 **Will Despina be able to kill Demeter**

 **A: No, Demeter is a Goddess and Olympian.**

 **Iamonlyareade:**

 **hey man you are going good thanks for the story and please continue and update as fast as you can**

 **A: Sure do!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **so sorry but I thought that book 4 was Defying Fate. I forgot bout the brooklyn attack**

 **A: no problem.**

(Percy POV)

We sat on the Boar's back till sunset, which hurt the Hades out of my butt, back and any other body part that still had some feelings left in them. Nyx slept all day, which was weird, she seemed to be unaffected by her surroundings.

When the boar finally stopped there was no more snow around us.

Only dry land.

Miles of dryland, a land without rain.

I was determined to prevent Bianca from dying this time, no matter what the prophecy said. The Fates said I had the power to defy fate. Well let's put it to use.

When the boar stopped to drink at a creek we all leaped of his back, I woke up Nyx and half-dragged her of the boar's back before she was fully awake.

The sun was now descending rapidly, and I silently cursed Nyx for choosing such a bad time to fall asleep because now she would've stay up all night and try to annoy me.

We walked through a small town so small it was not worthy to be called town.

Just a few abandoned buildings.

"So what are we going to do now?" Thalia asked, "How are we supposed to go west now?"

"We could follow the sun." Nyx said not clearly awake.

"Ask your arrow." Zoë suggested.

"A good plan," I complimented her and I was about to take out my arrow when in the distance two light bulbs appeared.

The sound of an engine roaring came out of nowhere two headlights made their way towards us.

The car got closer and my friends drew their weapons, even though I knew who it was I summoned Frostsilver and uncapped Riptide.

In front of us stopped a black limo, the backdoor opened and a sword pointed aimed at my throat appeared. I stepped to the side and deflected the blow with Riptide while I swung Frostsilver at his throat.

"You got quicker." Ares noticed as he got out of the car.

"Wow," Thalia said with awe, "Percy you're quick."

"Thanks." I said without looking away from Ares.

He wore a biker jacket over a white shirt, black jeans had a crew cut and sunglasses that hide his

hollow eye sockets filled with flames.

"Ares." I said with a smirk.

"Perseus Jackson, still a punk." Ares said with the sword at his throat.

"Please hurry." A voice from inside the Limo yelled.

Ares grunted and I lowered my blades.

"What are you doing here Ares?" Zoë asked cautiously.

"That's none of your business." Ares answered, "But someone wants a one-on-one conversation with Percy."

"We are not leaving Percy with you," Zoë said angrily, "he's our friend and part of the quest."

I smiled at Zoë, "Don't worry, I got this."

Zoë studied me before saying, "Fine, but don't get yourself killed." she finally said.

I frowned, "Why would I get killed?"

"Go get some Tacos." Ares said and he gestured towards the closed Tacos shop, before someone could mention the shop was closed Ares pushed me inside the limo.

Once inside I had a hard time keeping focuses, the reason for this was Aphrodite.

She was stunningly beautiful, yet there was something off. Then I noticed it. She was not shifting between my physical attractions or preferences.

She was still beautiful but in a distant way, not personal.

She wore a red satin dress. Her face had perfect makeup, though it was impossible to remember anything specific as she was continuously changing her appearance. Same for her hair and face.

One moment she had curly red hair, next moment long blond.

"Ah, Percy Jackson." Aphrodite said with a seductive smile.

"Oh," I said trying not to drool, "Aphrodite I assume."

She gave me a heart warming smile, "Of course my dear."

"So do you have any idea why I came to visit you?" Aphrodite said, I tried to focus on her eyebrow, there was nothing attractive about her eyebrows, at least compared to the rest of her body.

"No," I said, "But eyebrow- I mean, I think you came to warn me." I said heavily blushing.

Meow and suddenly Rebel had appeared out of nowhere and sat on my lap, he was staring at Aphrodite, Meow?

Aphrodite raised her eyebrow, which confused the shit out of me, and stared at the cat, "Is that a Nemean lion?"

Rebel made a roar that no cat should be able to made, it boomed through the limo, then it gave me a proud look, told you I'm awesome it seemed to say.

Aphrodite's smile now almost melted the car, "Awwww…"

Rebel leaped forward and landed on her lap and began to head bump her while making a satisfied purring sound.

Aphrodite cupped Rebel's head and began to stroke it, "You're so cute." she murmured.

I felt side lined by my own cat.

After a few uncomfortable minutes in which Aphrodite completely forgot about my presence she turned her gaze on me, "Sorry my dear. I got a little distracted."

I glared at Rebel, who seemed to shrug and began to rest in Aphrodite's lap.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

She studied me like I was something she saw in a magazine, "You interest me." she finally said.

"Uhmmm...what?" I stammered confused.

Aphrodite laughed, "Oh, you are so cute, you are going to be a wonderful story, I mean hero."

I scratched the back of my head, I knew one thing. If the love goddess took interest in your life it was a bad thing.

"Well, I'm honored, but I'm really not that special." I protested.

Aphrodite waved it away, "You know what is so interesting about you?"

'Your haircut?' Chaos suggested.

'Shut up.'

"I can't see your love life." Aphrodite squealed in delight.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"WEll," Aphrodite said as she studied her nails, "I can see all the love interest someone has, who they have a crush on and so on."

"Sounds reasonable, being the love Goddess." I said thoughtfully, trying not to sound dumb.

Aphrodite laughed, "Aww...you're so cute, just like your cat."

"Jeezz." I muttered and glared at Rebel, of course I was placed behind my cat.

"But the thing is Percy," Aphrodite went on, "I can't see your love life, your feelings. Your future."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"Like I said, your feelings and thoughts are locked away, so is your future. Its clouded in mist and darkness."Aphrodite said it like she was telling someone how to brush their teeth.

"Oh, is that bad?"

Aphrodite squealed like she was a little kid, "Oh, no dummy. This is perfect!"

"Perfect?" I repeated, not following her train of thought.

Then she did the thing I did not expect, she lunged forward, throwing Rebel of her lap, and kissed me on the mouth.

Her tongue forced itself into my mouth and for a second I was to flabbergasted to struggle.

For a second I forgot my name, where I was and what I was supposed to do.

Then she pushed me back and smiled at me.

"Well, that was a good kiss." she said licking her lips.

I crawled backwards to the backdoor, "What the Hades was that?" I asked blushing heavily.

For a moment Aphrodite's appearance stopped changing.

She had curly red hair and green almond eyes and red lipsticks on her lips.

She smiled at me, "Oh, come on. Don't say you didn't like it."

"That's not the point." I protested, "You should've asked permission first."

Rebel leaped onto my lap and began to glare at the love Goddess and then at me,

bros before hoes! His expression said.

I realized I must have misinterpreted it, there was no way in Hades Rebel would be that weird.

"It's the only way my dear." Aphrodite said with an apologetic smile, then her appearance began to shift again.

"Only way for what?" I sneered.

"To become my Champion dear." Aphrodite said.

I blinked, "What?"

She sighed, "Kissing, that's the only way I can make someone Champion."

"Say what?"

She brushed a few blond locks out of her face, "You are my Champion," her eyes glinted, "The Champion of Love."

'Chaos?' I asked, 'She made me her champion.'

However, Chaos didn't respond.  
I recomposed myself and rubbed her lipstick of my lips, "Okay...against my will."

She pouted, "You don't want to be my champion?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just so sudden."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry, if you want I'll come visit you to help you."

"Don't bother." I protested but she smiled, "Oh, don't be shy. As my Champion I am allowed to have as much contact with you as I want."

"Oh." I said.

"And…" she said, "I have your first kiss."

"What?" I said, and I felt incredibly left out of my own conversation.

"Nevermind. All that matters is that you represent love and beauty." Aphrodite sighed like she was retelling a love story.

"What does that exactly mean?" I asked.

"Well, first off. You have a fraction of my powers. Everything you do is in my name. It's like we are partners.I do things for you, you do things for me."

"So I'm like your personal butler?" I asked.

Aphrodite shook her head, "No, more like friends." she said those words like she had never said those words before, "Don't worry about the heartbreak, when it happens I can help you with the grief."

"Heartbreak?"

"Oh, your love life will become interesting, though I can't see it in the future I can smell and sense it. The tragedy." Aphrodite squealed but quickly added, "But I'll be there for you."

She dreamily began to hum the tune of Friends

"Wait, I don't want heartbreak." I protested.

Aphrodite pouted, "But it's inevitable even with all my powers I can't stop fate but at least I can help you."

"You said my future was hidden." I cried out.

She nodded, "It is, but some people just tend to attract...problems."

Her eyes lit up, "But I can help you, that's why you are my Champion."

I had the feeling I needed to puke, suddenly I felt empty.

Aphrodite placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry dear."

"You just announced my life will be a tragedy." I cried out, "How can I not worry?"

She gave me sympathetic smile, "Because you got friends."

I realized she was right, my fate was always troubled and tragic. But I always got my friends who helped me. They helped me overcome the greatest odds.

"Thanks Aphrodite." I said and I meant it, what she said did help me. Especially with the hard decision I had to make this summer it was good to know I had always friends, even Aphrodite.

She nodded, "Well, let's get to the fun stuff. Powers."

I blinked, "Completely forgot about that."

Then her expression changed to worry, "However I could not give you all my powers since you are not my child. A blessing can cover a lot but love is tricky."

I sighed, "Of course there's a loophole."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Is anything ever easy in love?"

"Good one."

"So for powers you still have a few cool things." Aphrodite said excitedly, "You can control Doves!"

She said it like it was the bomb.

"Doves?" I said skeptical.

She nodded, "Doves, my sacred animals. Also Dolphins, Swans and Sparrows but those are weak compared to dove."

I nodded, "Of course. So what can I do with Doves? Throw them? Make them appear from a hat?"

Aphrodite giggled, "No silly, you can use them to deliver messages."

"Great, free twitter."

Aphrodite shook her head, as to say: you are such a seaweed brain.

"Anyway, You also can sense emotions."

I frowned, "Like what?"

"Focus." Aphrodite said, "Focus on me and try to read my emotions."

"Can't I just guess? I mean. I think I already know it."

She shook her head, "No, try it."

I stared at Aphrodite's eyes, which were now glowing pink, and tried to read it like I normally would.

Immediately a surge of unknown emotions razed through me, and as quickly as it came, it died down.

I blinked, "Were those?"

"My emotions." Aphrodite confirmed.

I was confused, I expected to feel lust coming from Aphrodite but instead I felt excitement, trust and love but without the lust.

"I must be reading it wrong." I said confused.

She shook her head, "No, you did it right."

I felt heavily confused, Aphrodite was not who I thought she was.

She smirked, "Trust me, Percy, we both know it's better to hide your full potential." she gave me a seductive wink and then went on with her list of powers.

"I can't give you charm speak as that power is only accessible for my children,"

'Bummer.' Hemera said, 'It would've been hilarious if you managed to charm speak mom.'

"However," Aphrodite said with a smile, "I can give you something else. Something more powerful but trickier."

"And that is?" I asked in awe.

"Soul Speaking." Aphrodite said, "It's a power only I have and no one else."

I frowned, "What's Soul Speaking?"

Aphrodite sighed, "You know how Charmspeak is limited to the one you use it on."

I nodded, "Yeah, something with willpower right?"

Aphrodite beamed, "You're learning already, yes, for example charm speaking a god works temporarily and how smarter your enemy is, the more difficult it becomes to charm speak them. For example. I can't charm speak Athena."

I frowned, "I've never heard of this."

She smiled, "Because it's a secret. Anyway, Soul Speaking is different. Soul Speaking is deeper, when you use Soul Speak you talk directly to the soul instead of the brains."

"That sounds weird." I admitted.

Aphrodite frowned, "Well, here's an example. Charmspeak can convince someone to do under strict circumstances, but Soul Speak can convince people what they want to do already. It by passes the logical thinking and goes straight to the...soul."

"What?"

"For example, I could not Charmspeak Athena to kiss Poseidon, but when I used Soul Speak on her."

She gave me a knowing wink, "She instantly obeyed."

"Wait, you're saying that Athena…." I began but Aphrodite waved it aside, "Olympians have a lot of secrets. Anyway, as I said. Athena already wanted to do it but her logical senses kept her from doing it. Soul speaking however convinced her to do what she wanted already."

I frowned, "Okay, but how can I use that power? I mean, it's not like I need to convince an enemy to come crush me."

Aphrodite chuckled, "How to use it? That's something you need to figure out on your own."

I pouted, "Yay."

She then looked at her wrist, like she was looking at a watch, "Oh, I'm holding you up my dear. You need to save Artemis."

I wanted to protest, saying there was way more she had to explain but she smiled at me, "See you later, dear."

The car door opened, and Ares grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of the car and back into the desert night.

He slammed the door shut and stared at me, "Don't think you're cool because you saved my daughter."

I frowned, "Wait, you mean Clarisse?"

"And I'm certainly not grateful for that." Ares snapped.

"Is this reversed psychology or something?"

"So don't get cocky because I don't kill you because you helped my daughter." Ares said and huffed.

"Punk." he quickly added before he snapped his fingers.

The world did a three-sixty, spinning in a cloud of red dust.

I fell to the ground.

'Hey Percy.' Chaos said as I felt dizzy.

'What?' I asked annoyed.

'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!' Chaos yelled.

A/N So new powers, I decided no Charmspeak. That would make him to OP to soon.

Also, hope you people like my version of Aphrodite. Reviews are appreciated.

-Moonhorse96-

List of powers, new powers are bold.

Powers Percy has.

(Chaos)

-Mist control, with Chaos's help he can control the mist perfectly.

-Cured from Dyslexia, Chaos's presence inside him cures him from it.

-Immunity to most mind influencing effects, The lotus Casino had no grip on Percy due to Chaos presence.

-Perfect control over all the powers he got or being able to gain full control.

-Being able to learn things that he original couldn't.

-Chaos can take control of Percy and use her power to full extend.

-Perfect language understanding, if Chaos and Percy want it he can understand all the language's

-Creator's speak, The fact that Percy is the champion of Chaos will make monsters/gods instinctively more afraid or helpful towards Percy however, this effect is minimal but strengthened if Chaos takes control or combat avatar is activated.

-Combat avatar, A holographic version of Chaos appears and can attack along with Percy

 **-Fire combat avatar, the avatar is made of pure fire.**

(more powers are locked by Chaos herself and only unlocked by blessings, Chaos allowing it, or Chaos taking control.

-Fate control, Percy is free from the powers of the Fates

 **-Roughly understanding Rebel**

(Poseidon)

(Water control)

-Healing, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

-Water breathing, breath underwater.

-Water propulsion, Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates and pour water from the air.

-Water solidification, he can make water so hard it's almost a barrier. Like when he grabbed Luke and threw him in the water.

-Ship control, when on a ship he can immediately control it.

-Calling up storms.

-He can bend any kind of liquid, blood, poison, rivers of the underworld.

-talk to horses, Like blackjack.

-Talk to sea creatures, like monsters or fish.

(ice)

-Create weapons, limited to Frostsilver for the moment.

-General creating things of ice, like walls

-Immunity to cold, like in the Jotunheim sea.

(Hestia)

-summon food, and Cola, yeah cola.

-Bond manipulation, Percy finds it easier to connect with other people and monsters, also part of the Creator's speak.

-Ambrosia, Percy can summon small amounts of ambrosia.

-Pyrokinesis, full control over fire.

-Greek fire, even better,

-soulfire, don't use it at all cost.

-Immune to heat, Fire and Lava don't hurt Percy.

 **-Catfood, Percy can summon cat food.**

(Demeter)

-Chlorokinesis, Percy can generally control plants.

-Plantspeak, Percy can talk to plants and feel their intentions, higher beings like Anna can communicate better then simple plants.

-Camouflage, Percy can hide himself between plants and trees.

-Plant teleportation, Percy can teleport using plants, but not more than a few meters, this power is currently really weak.

 **(Aphrodite)**

 **-Dove control, Percy can control doves perfectly.**

 **-Emotion reading, if Percy concentrates he can detect emotions.**

 **-Soul Speaking, Percy can convince others to do what they really want.**

 **-Natural beauty, Percy is a handsome without trying.**

(?)

-Mind shadowing, No one can read his mind unless he wants it to. Same for his feelings and future.

 **(ALIES)**

 **(Rebel)**

 **-Percy Travel, Rebel can travel and sleep inside Percy's backpack.**

 **-Shifting, Rebel can shift between a kitten and full grown lion.**

 **-Size changing, if needed Rebel can grow smaller to fit the room.**

 **-Impenetrable fur, the fur of the Rebel is invincible.**

 **-Steal Stomach, Rebel can devour anything that gets in his stomach and either destroys its essence or sends it back to the underworld.**

 **(Cerberus)**

 **-Shadow Travel, travels by using the shadow**

 **-Size changing, if needed Cerberus can change his size**

 **-Scent tracking, Cerberus can track things and persons if he knows their scent.**


	62. We take out the trash

**A/N This chapter was quite hard to write, I hope you people like it.**

 **Also, we reached 150000 words!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **I love it when Chaos screams 'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!'**

 **A: Haha, cool you people like it.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Very well done chapter, and another blessing from a goddess! But the real question is, can he save Bianca from Talos? Well, just gotta wait until the next chapter! And when i am typing this, it is 30 days from Ultimate!**

 **A: Ultimate, can't wait! Though I don't have a switch I'm sure gonna watch my favourite youtubers play it.**

 **ChasmsSo:**

 **Another good chapter! I like the twist you added with Aphrodite.**

 **A: I love a good twist.**

 **Jsnyder1998:**

 **Dude, I love your story and how quick you update. That being said I also want to caution you to not go so fast that you lose your plot or burn yourself out.**

 **A: Don't worry, I have this story plotted out. I write it daily but plot it out he entire book before I begin writing. So I don't write myself into a corner.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Another good chapter I wonder what is up with Aphrodite but nice**

 **A; Thanks**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Ouch, Percy upstaged by his cat... hilarious. On a side note, I live in South Africa so I learned some Afrikaans at school, it's very loosely related to Dutch, when you said Rebel made a spinning sound, I knew you meant purring because in Afrikaans the word for purr is spin but it looks really strange in English. Cool chapter once again**

 **A: Wow, you can speak a little dutch too? And for the spinning, well emberassing. Sadly my grammar checker only takes out grammer mistakes and not that kind of mistakes, but thanks.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Well damn**

 **A: You mean Dam?**

 **Campione278:**

 **It seem Ares its a tsundere or something. That was freaking hilarious.**

 **A: had to google that word first but yeah, Ares is in the stage of denial.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **yay, a version of aphrodite where she's not full of lust! i see great things coming from her,**

 **A: You expect, I deliver!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **What The was amazing your writing skills are very good and they are sense of humour is great like I had not even thought that Kelphead could be used for percy. Also soulspeak too is OP. still love the story and KUTGW**

 **A: Thanks for the compliments and for Soulspeak being OP, it only works in a few tricky situations.**

(Percy POV)

I blinked a few times with my eyes.

After a few seconds I noticed I was standing in front of my friends, who looked at me with worry in their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bianca asked.

"What did Ares want?" Zoë growled.

"Rebel suddenly appeared." Nyx said pointing at Rebel who was playing with his own tail.

"Aphrodite wanted to speak with me." I said, "In fact she was actually really nice to me."

Thalia sighed in relief, "I was afraid Ares might have done something to you, after you fried his ass."

"You fried his ass?" Bianca asked with a mixture of awe and fear in her eyes.

"You kissed Aphrodite?" Nyx asked with a neutral face.

"Yeah," I said, "She made me her champion."

Thalia's eyes widened, "What?"

"She kissed you?" Nyx asked suddenly really interested.

"Yes, it was the only way to make me her Champion, not that I had much choice in that matter," I said.

"How many blessings do you have?" Thalia asked.

I counted on my fingers, "Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite."

'And Chaos.' Chaos added.

'Hey, do you know what you would need to do to become my champion?' Nyx asked with a teasing tone.

'Mom.' Hemera said, sounding annoyed and embarrassed.

I had no idea why but before we could discuss this matter Zoë snapped me out of my train of thought.

"It's not a good sign if Aphrodite takes interest in you." she said.

I'm not sure, she sounded like she really wanted to help." I said. "Aphrodite was surprisingly nice to me, also Aphrodite also warned me not to take something from her Husband's Junkyard." I said.

"Junkyard?" Bianca asked.

I pointed at the mountains of trash in the distance, "Those are defect and scrapped junk Hephaestus made, we need to go through that junkyard. Preferably without activating one of the defect machinery."

Zoë frowned, "Are you sure Aphrodite said that?"

I nodded, technically she had said it my past life so I wasn't lying.

"Great...we have to get through the junkyard." Zoë muttered before she began to walk towards the junkyard.

"Come on." she yelled, clearly annoyed, "Artemis is not going to free herself."

We followed her to the junkyard.

"Wow." Bianca said with awe as we passed a mountain junk, "Look that bow."

"A metal horse." Thalia said pointing at a metal horse with a missing head.

"Aphrodite warned us not to take anything." I reminded them.

"Yeah but it looks so cool." Thalia said.

"Listen to Percy. It's thrown away for a reason." Zoë demanded.

Rebel was running around the junkyard, but he was smart enough not to touch anything.

We passed through hills and valleys of junk under the cover of moonlight, listening to Bianca and Thalia pointing out peculiar objects in the piles and Nyx complaining about getting tired of walking.

When the exit was about half a mile away from us we ran into ten large toes.

"Wow." Thalia said, "Are those-."

"Toes." I finished her sentence, "Let's go around them.

"But the road." Bianca said.

"Around." Zoë repeated.

We made our way around the toes and walked for another few minutes in silence, as if the owner of the toes would suddenly wake up if we made noise.

When we stepped on the highway Zoë let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it." she said.

 _Clank_

We all turned, behind us we heard the sound around of thousand compactors crushing metal.

The toes began to move, slowly a large figure got up from the piles of junk. A bronze giant in full battle armor rose up and began to look around.

He was tall, too tall for my likings, he was as tall as an skyscraper, like a robot Godzilla.

Zoë's eyes widened, "Talos."

But it wasn't Talos but a failed model. His face was deformed and his joints made a _Screech_ sound that could not be good.

"Failed Model, one of you has taken something." I said accusingly and turned towards Bianca.

"You…" I sneered, I had hoped warning her would be enough but it wasn't.

Bianca's face turned red, "I-"

"What did you take?" Zoë said reading Bianca's expression.

Bianca took something from her pocket. Nyx snatched it out of her hands before we could see it.

"The Hades figurine!" she called out, "I don't have this one yet."

She showed us a figure of Hades, "See, its Hades!"

Zoë glared at Bianca, "Why'd you take it?"

Bianca's expression turned to shame, "I wanted Nico to have it, it's from only figurine he doesn't have, to say sorry."

Talos unsheathed his sword, a 100 feet long metal sword screeched as it was drawn.

"Too late now." I said looking at the defect Talos who made his way towards us, estimating from his steps it would take at least 2 seconds before he reached us.

"Scatter!" I yelled and we split up.

Nyx ran away with Bianca and Thalia while Zoë and I ran away to the left side of Talos.

As we ran a Rune appeared above his head, he changed into a full grown Nemean Lion.

"We have to deactivate it." Zoë yelled as we nearly avoided being stepped on.

Talos swung his giant sword at our direction. He missed us but hit the mountain of junk behind us and made trash rain over us.

I pulled Zoë towards me and avoided that she would be crushed by an all-inclusive fridge.

We both fell to the ground. The mountain of junk began to shift again.

More junk began to rain over us, Rebel leaped into our direction and landed with his paws to our side and covered us with his giant body, blocking trampolines, broken chariot's and to many sharp objects to count.

They all fell onto him, but his fur protected him and indirectly us.

From underneath the lion I saw that Nyx had shadow traveled on top of Talos, only to fall of a second later. Bianca tried to shoot at Talos but it had no effect.4

The arrows scattered upon contact.

Thalia tried to fight it, stabbing her spear into one of it toes, Talos kicked Thalia away with his feet however Thalia managed to protect herself with Aegis.

Nyx shadow traveled to the spot where she would crash and caught her.

When the mountain of junk stopped crashing down on us Rebel opened his mouth and roared angrily at Talos, he charged at it and began to dig his claws into Talos.

I remembered the story of how the only thing that could penetrate his fur were his own claws, well right now these claws were shredding apart the legs of Talos.

However in one glance I could see that Talos was simply too big for Rebel.

I had the idea that when Talos would step onto Rebel his fur would not help him against being crushed.

Nyx and Thalia stepped out of the shadows behind us, Bianca ran towards us across the junkyard, Rebel was now getting the full attention of Talos.

Rebel managed to avoid being stepped on but dodging the 100 feet long sword was a lot harder. Multiple time he was hit and swung into a mountain of Junk.

If it wasn't for his fur, he would've been dead.

"Underneath the shoe." I said and pointed at the Giant's sneaker, "The right feet has a maintenance hole."

"I shall go inside." Bianca offered.

"No, I'm going." Nyx said determined, "I can shadow travel outside, you will be stuck inside if that things falls down."

I wanted to protest, but she had a good point.

"How would you get in?" Zoë asked.

The Nemean lion was smashed into a mountain of junk again but this time Rebel didn't get up. Talos made his way over to the mountain to kill Rebel.

"Distract it! I'll freeze it," I said and ran towards Talos.

"You're crazy!" Zoë yelled but nonetheless she followed me and began to shoot arrows at Talos's head.

"Hey ugly!" Thalia yelled as she approached the Giant.

I made a wide arc around Talos, who was now facing my friends. Confused why these ants were insulting him.

Bianca shot another arrow at Talos's metal eye which angered him.

I reached the side of the giant and began to pour water out of the air and shot it at the knee caps of Talos, however there was not enough water to turn into solid ice.

I poured more water out of the air and made it swirl around his kneecaps.  
Talso lifted his feet to crush Thalia, who stumbled over a broken bow, I forced the water to turn into solid ice.

Instantly the kneecaps began to freeze, ice spikes began to form around it and prevented it from moving his leg.

"Now!" I yelled at Nyc who watched in awe.

She shadow traveled underneath the foot and climbed into the hole.

As soon as she entered the ice around his knee scattered and I was no longer able to restrain him.

Thalia had already rolled away and managed to escape becoming a demigod pancake.

Talos began attacking us as he normally would but I knew it was now only a matter of time before he would freeze and deactivate.

We ran around him and attacked his toes and knees.

However, Talos realized he had an easier prey and ignored us but made his way over to Rebel who was still unconscious.

He had found an easier prey.

He lifted his sword and brought it down onto my unconscious lion.

An few inches before he hit Rebel with his sword, he froze.

Nyx appeared beside me and grinned wildly.

"I did it!" she yelled.

"Nyx." Zoë cried out as she ran towards us, she glanced at Talos with awe in her face, "You did it."

Nyx nodded proudly, "I did it!"

Talos fell backwards, all the limbs went numb, and he made a loud _Clunk_ sound as he fell.

The ground shook, and a small earthquake was caused by us.

Thalia and Bianca strolled towards us, Thalia was covered in black stuff I assumed was motor oil.

"Is it dead?" Bianca asked.

"Hell yeah!" Nyx cried out.

 _Meow_ I heard and looked down to find Rebel back in cat form, he looked up at me, _Told you I could take it_ his expression seemed to say.

"You did amazing." I told him, and I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms.

Rebel closed his eyes and snored with satisfaction.

We survived the land without rain.

 **A/N So this was the battle between the questers and Talos, hope you people liked it. Also Bianca did not die this time. Good news right?**

-Moonhorse96-


	63. Zoë doesn't understand the dam joke

**A/N Next chapter, also there are not enough stories that feature Nyx, just wanted to say that. I'll leave you all with a cliffie today, literally!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Salave: Thanks for the chapter. Finally, I found a positive fanfic with humor! Keep it up! (For me, this Nyx is one of the best interpretations of her, from those I've read). Oh, and one more thing: If you do not put Nyx and Percy together,I will hunt you down ok? he... hehe... (*crepy laught*)**

 **A: You like my humor? Cool! And I'm glad you liked my version of Nyx, I kind of based it on her children. I mean she has children like Doom or craziness but also children like Hope and satire. I figured out Nyx must be like a combination of those charastics.**

 **And for the shipping, well we'll see.**

 **The One Above:**

 **You can leave this bit out just give a yes or no but couldnt't the prophecy mean camp halfblood when it says land without rain cause it only rains when they allow it which isnt often. Im just curious on your perspective on that. Great chapter keep up the good work.**

 **A: Land without rain being Camp half-blood is possible, though not likely, also my version of the prophecy the land without rain was the graveyard.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **She lived, wow, looks like Percy changed others fate. Honestly, i am glad she did not die... but how will this affect Nico? That is the question? Also, i also have no Switch! But just gotta hope for the best on my B-day, which is close... Well, great chapter! Have a good day/night!**

 **A: Yup Percy defied Fate, yay Bianca lives. And how this will affect Nico. Oh, boy I have a lot planned out for him and when is your b-day?**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Bianca not dying is a very good should'nt Zoe make a fuss about aphrodite kissing percy**

 **A: Yes and No, Zoë's relation ship with Zoë is already a lot better right now then first time they met. Also Aphrodite warned them and technically helped the questers.**

 **CTRI:**

 **waaait are you dutch? or can you only speak the language?**

 **A: I am dutch.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Your chapter titles are getting better and better, and the actual chapter was great again. Also I now have an inside joke with Rebel spinning while spinning (or purring while chasing his tail)**

 **A: Thanks, I always enjoy thinking about the chapters name. Though it can be hard to figure out a good one sometimes.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Interesting... that means that for now, a certain brat does not have an excuse to become an emo.**

 **A: Who knows?**

(Percy POV)

The morning sun shone over the road, the dessert seemed to stretch to the entire horizon, the sky was blue and no clouds were visible in the air which made me wonder if there was a particular reason for that, like Zeus being happy or that it was just the normal weather.

Zoë was driving with a faint smile on her face, probably because she figured out what land without rain meant.

No one spoke about the prophecy, especially not about the line _One will get lost in the land without rain_

We knew someone was supposed to die here, but we somehow avoided it.

We kept driving in silence until the tow truck we "borrowed," ran out of gas.

Zoë stopped it at the edge of a river canyon where the road conveniently also ended.

Thalia convinced us to walk upstream because of her problem with heights, I summoned Cola and sandwiches for everyone which we ate while we walked.

After a half mile of walking up we came across a canoe rental operation, we "borrowed" 2 canoes and put them into the water.

"We need to go upstream." Zoë said.

"I can convince the water spirits to help us." I offered.

"You can do that?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, if you ask the friendly, they are willing to help."Zoë gave me a skeptical look before nodding.

"Great, so how are we going to decide who goes with who?" I asked.

We decided by pulling straws, Zoë and I shared a canoe while Nyx, Thalia and Bianca had the other.

Rebel did the weird thing with my backpack and disappeared, I guess he was tired from the battle with Talos.

Before we entered the canoes I gently asked the Naiads to help us, they made a few rude gestures towards Zoë but helped us anyway.

"They never forgave me." Zoë muttered as we were steered upstream by the Naiads.

"You mean about Hercules?" I asked.

Zoë's eyes lit up with anger, "How'd you know?"

"I had a dream." I lied, "I think you have a good reason of hating him."

She sighed, "Is just that-"

"You can't get him out of your life, he's famous and immortal." I finished her sentence.

Her eyes widened, "Wow, exactly."

"I ran into him at the summer solstice a few years ago, he tried to convince me he was a real hero." I chuckled.

"And?" Zoë asked.

"I beat him up."

"Well done." Zoë said with a mischievous grin.

I took out Riptide of my pocket. Zoë eyed it suspiciously.

"Anaklusmos." she whispered as I uncapped it.

The blade

I nodded and handed it to her, she took it with care and studied it, "It's a long time since I've seen it." she muttered with awe.

"You can have it if you want." I offered.

Her eyes widened,"You offer me…"

"Your sword back, I know Hercules took it from you. I don't want to be like Hercules. I want you to have it." I said determined.

Zoë looked at me with awe, "But what about you?"

I snapped my finger and an ice sword appeared in my right hand.

"I have a copy of Riptide I named Frostsilver. I can use this." I said.

"You created a copy of Riptide?" Zoë asked.

I nodded.

"But you are a dual wielder." she said, "You need two swords."

I was surprised by Zoe's kindness. I expected her to sneer but she was actually taking it really well, unlike last time.

"I think I can summon a second version of Frostsilver." I said and wiggled my fingers. I expected a second version of Frostsilver to appear in my left hand but to my surprise nothing happened.

I frowned, "Nothing happens." Zoë noticed.

"Yeah, I don't know why." I mumbled confused.

'Chaos why can't I make another copy of Riptide, like Frostsilver?' I asked.

'That's because Frostsilver is not just a sword but a part of you, you created it and gave it a name. It's no longer just a copy.' she said, 'You can not copy it.'

'Bummer.' Hemera said, 'Beside, it's not wise to give a sword away.'

'Why not? Zoë deserves it.' I argued.

Hemera shrugged, 'It's just my opinion.'

"Doesn't matter," I told Zoë when she noticed I could not summon a second sword, "You can have Anaklusmos again."

She looked at me gratefully, "Thanks Percy."

I smiled, "Don't...it's yours."

She shook her head, "No, not thanks for the sword but also thanks for being different."

I frowned, "Different then what?"

Before she could answer we stopped, the Naiads under our both groaned and muttered about the stupid dam.

The Naiads brought us to the river's shore, and I thanked him and threw in a few drachmas in the river as a gift.

One naiad asked me if I could destroy the dam, I apologized and told them that would ruin the mortals.

They left with a lot of grumbling.

"The Hoover Dam." Thalia said with awe.

We looked up at the curved concrete that loomed between the cliffs, people were walking on top of it and I wondered if we could visit it.

"Shall we go up there?" I wondered, "I mean we are already here."

"Yeah, take a selfie." Nyx suggested, "Get to the dam snack bar."

"Fine…" Zoë muttered, "It's like I'm traveling with kids."

"We are kids." I pointed out.

After an hour of walking we found a path that led up to the road and we came up on the east side of the river.

We strolled towards the Dam and Bianca gasped in surprise, "Wow, the view."

We walked towards the middle of the dam and leaned over the edge watching over the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp.

The concrete walls of the dam underneath us seemed so fragile compared to the giant lake behind our back, I could feel the water pressing against the dam and wanting to break it.

"Seven hundred feet tall." Thalia muttered pale.

"Awesome." Nyx cried out and took a selfie with her iPhone from the future.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

"Dam, I get it!" Nyx cried out, "It's a pun!"

Zoë frowned, "What?"

"She likes those dam jokes." Thalia laughed.

Zoë scowled, "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"Oh, I just took a dam selfie!" Nyx laughed.

"I don't get it either." Bianca said confused, "is this a modern joke?"

"It's about dam time you understand it." Thalia busted up.

Zoë scowled at me, "Percy, explain."

I was about to protest and say, Why am I the one that needs to explain this, when a voice behind me said, "Dam, it's a pun Zoë. Dam is a variation on damn."

I turned around to face see Despina leaning casually against the balustrade however her blue eyes pierced through me, making me think she was not as ease as she pretended to be.

Unlike last time she no longer wore a dress but black jeans and a t-shirt that read, "Hoover Dam, Arizona Nervana." and had an image of the dam which made me wonder if she went shopping in the tourist shop before deciding to show up here.

She still wore her black snow boots even though there was no snow anywhere near us.

Her blue lips formed a smirk, like she found it hilarious to find us here.

"Despina." I said coldly, "What are you doing here?"

She stretched out her arms, "To stop you from freeing Artemis of course, you five left without saying goodbye."

The battle in Washington DC, it felt like it was years ago already. So much happened between and I had the idea I became stronger within the last few days.

"Where's Lycaon?" Zoë asked skeptically and looked around, like she expected a pack of wolves to be hiding in the crowd.

Despina waved it away, "Those useless dogs? They couldn't keep up with me. They got specifics orders from Kronos. I don't need them anyway."

'Thanks for the information.' Nyx said sarcastically.

"We fought Talos, we can take you." Thalia said angrily.

I wanted to draw Riptide but it was no longer in my pocket, the split second I realized Riptide was not in my pocket I realized something else.

 _The greatest power lies in stepping back when it's necessary_ Apollo had told me, right after that he told me _Artemis is not the only sister who needs help_ first I thought he meant Bianca but now after having a few cryptic dreams about Despina I began to suspect he meant Despina instead of Bianca.

What did he want to show me with those dreams? That's Despina's not all bad and just had a bad childhood?

'Maybe I should try reasoning with her.' I thought by myself.

'Why don't you use your new power from Aphrodite, the emotion reading?' Hemera suggested.

I stared at Despina's ice blue eyes, her eyebrow was raised as to say; You are such a moron but you are funny.

A surge of emotions ran through me and almost made me flinch, sadness, admiration and envy all rushed through me and for a second I could not distinguish her feelings from mine.

When they faded I stared at Despina in utter confusion.

"Well, are you guys going to try and attack me?" Despina asked with a smirk.

Thalia summoned her spear but I raised my hands and gestured to stop her.

"Despina, we don't need to fight." I said and I tried to put as much Soul speak in my voice as I could into my voice. Aphrodite had told me Soul speak only worked if the other already wanted to do it already, maybe Despina didn't want to fight.

Despina flinched, "I can't let you continue your quest." she said.

"Percy." Zoë said questioningly, "What are you doing?

I ignored her, "Despina you're my sister. We don't need to fight." I said.

She froze in her place, her hands were shaking, "Percy…" she began.

However, something interrupted our conversation, screams and shrieks from the people around us, who had totally ignored us, distracted my friends and me.

They pointed at the river that flew underneath us, then I realized they were not pointing at the river but at the horizon.

10 dark smudges were hanging in the air and steadily coming closer.

They made a chopping sound and I recognized them as black helicopters. People on the bridge immediately fled, screaming, as the helicopters came closer.

Triumvirate holdings.

"They must have followed us." Zoë said with fear.

"Ten helicopters." Bianca muttered as she drew her bow and Zoë followed.

"We can take ten helicopters." Nyx said but she sounded uncertain.

We started as the helicopters flew in a perfect V formation towards us.

They stopped mid-air above the river, 200 yards away from the massive dam and they hovered at eye height.

"Why do you attract so many helicopters?" Despina asked as she summoned an ice sword and her readied her shield.

"What are they doing?" Thalia asked, the helicopters were now hanging in the air, it was like they were studying us.

Then the opened fire.

The machine guns attached to the sides of the helicopters began firing bullets. All ten helicopters began to shoot at the same time, bullets penetrate the concrete walls underneath us and concrete shards flew of the dam.

 _RAT-A-TAT-A-TAT-A-TATAT_

It was like flashes of light struck the dam, the machine guns rattled and I was afraid we would be Demigodswith holes within a second but to my surprise they completely missed us and hit the dam.

"They can't aim," I called out, "Somehow they are not able to hit us."

"No my stupid brother." Despina said, "They are trying to destroy the dam."

 **A/N I hope you people like this chapter, it was really hard to write. I had a small writes block for this chapter, I knew what I wanted to write but couldn't find the right words. I hope it turned out okay and for Riptide. Percy will get it back later.**

 **Please review.**

-Moonhorse96-


	64. Houston, we have a dam problem

**A/N The next chapter is here YAY!**

 **(Review)**

 **Turtle nuggets:**

 **Noice**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Percykirito4:**

 **owhat will happen to Rachel?**

 **A: She's not forgotten, Percy will meet her later.**

 **Chimera62:**

 **Wonder if he can make a sword with chlorokeneis ,flame, or storms**

 **A: Yes but he's to dense to realize also thanks for all your reviews. I read all of them and really appreciates them.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **This story is amazing! I love how fast you update compared to others. By the way, not only is PercyxNyx a good pairing, but in this story I could see PercyxZoe.**

 **A: I never said anything about Percy Nyx but thanks for the compliments, reviews like yours make me update so fast.**

 **CTRI:**

 **oooh dam, they are destroying the dam dam!BTW I'm Dutch aswell.**

 **A: Cool!**

 **Guest:**

 **good chapter**

 **A: Thanks**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **yay!despina is not that evil after all! can she stay that way please, i like her**

 **A: Thanks and who knows?**

(Percy POV)

The dam groaned as the bullets struck its concrete, at some parts of the dam large patches were blown away, mini craters appeared everywhere on the wall.

"We need to stop them," Despina called out, "If we won't they'll flood entire cities."

I nodded, "You want to help?" I asked quickly.

She nodded, "I can always kill you later."

Good point.

She turned towards my friends who were still staring at the helicopters. She snapped her fingers to gain their attention, even though the sounds of the machine guns were way louder than her finger snap it still did the job.

She glared at every single one of us, "Take out the helicopters!" she said.

"That's the plan?" Nyx asked excitedly, "I love taking down helicopters."

The helicopter on the right side fired a missile at the dam, a loud whistling sound filled the air and it would've hit the dam if it wasn't for Despina. She threw her ice shield at the missile and it exploded mid-air. The blast took out the helicopter that fired the missile, the helicopter crashed down and landed on the river shore.

The shield flew back to Despina's arm.

"I gotta get a shield like that." Nyx muttered and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"See, it's that simple." Despina said with a smirk, "Well, are you guys going to do something?"

Nyx tapped Bianca and Zoë on the shoulder, and they both were engulfed into the shadows, we saw one of the helicopters stopped shooting, so I guessed she teleported those two inside.

Then she gave me warm smile, wait a warm smile?

Nyx never gave me warm smiles.

But she was no longer Nyx, she had changed aspects.

She had now black make up called Kohl around her eyes, and had her usual night black long hair was now in a braid that was swung over her right shoulder. Two small silvers snakes were intertwined in her hair, she once told me those were the Egyptian forms of Shade and Shadow and deadly, but they never said something.

Her lips were blood-red which contrasted with her pale skin making her look like a vampire.

A good-looking vampire.

She wore a beautiful bluish black Egyptian style dress and had a golden cord around her waist that looked suspiciously similar to her whip but only with a recolor.

The most surprising thing about her Egyptian form were two angel wings. She had two large beautiful wings that were almost like that of an angel except for the fact that they were not made of feathers but out of silver blades.

Kauket, that was the name of her Egyptian form.

Or as I liked to call her, Cat.

She insisted she didn't like the nickname but I knew she secretly she loved it.

Cat gave me a warm smile which was the ultimate proof she was no longer Nyx, all her aspects had different personalities.

Nótt, who I only spoke for a few hours, was more to herself and less rude but also more cold towards me and Cat was exactly the opposite. She was similar to her Greek version but also kinder.

Despina whistled, "You have some interesting friends." Despina smirked and I had the idea she could see through the mist.

Cat opened her wings and summoned two daggers and flew towards the helicopter in the middle.

Thalia took cover behind the balustrade and held her spear in her hand, she was intensely staring at it and it began to hummm and blue sparkles appeared on the tip.

She was charging it.

Despina's wing had appeared on her back, and she leaped of the edge and dropped down the dam and flew at a helicopter and threw her shield the windshield and flew right through the windshield.

Two helicopters were busy with Cat who flew around them and threw her daggers at the helicopter, which didn't do anything except distracting them from the dam.

One helicopter was engaged in a duel with another helicopter. I assumed Zoë and Bianca had hijacked it and forced the pilot to shoot the others down.

Despina had taken down two helicopters already and was now circling around the one in the middle. She couldn't get close because the helicopter kept shooting at her. She blocked the bullets with her shields but was forced backwards.

This meant three helicopters were still shooting at the dam.

Cracks appeared on the dam, and I felt that water was about to break through, I jumped forward over the edge of the dam and I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, I yelled and the river, 700 feet underneath me the river erupted in a massive geyser that spurted so high it reached me and swallowed me. Once inside I tried to sustain the geyser and wielded it to hit the helicopter 170 feet away from me.

A sphere of water shot out of the geyser and flew towards the helicopter, it lost water along the way but it was enough to do some serious damage to the helicopter.

When the water hit the windshield, it forced it to damage the engine, immediately the helicopter rotor blades stopped spinning and the machine gun stopped firing.

The helicopter fell out of the sky and dropped into the river.

I gained the attraction from the other two helicopters, they began shooting at me, I wielded the geyser water to protect me, the bullets struck the water in front of me but lost momentum as soon as they hit the water, nonetheless they kept shooting at me.

I could not shoot water and protect myself at the same time.

Suddenly a blast of lightning struck one of the helicopters, and it exploded in a fireball.

I turned around and saw Thalia standing on the dam, her spear in her hand and glaring at the helicopters.

She stood so confident it almost made me yelp, her spear crackled and I saw sparks running along the shaft.

A small, mini storm had formed around Thalia, making her look even scarier.

She aimed her spear at the last helicopter and lighting sprouted from her spear and zapped the helicopter out of the sky.

I dropped the water barrier and stared at her with awe, then I noticed I was still standing in the middle of a 700 feet long geyser which is something you should not do at home boys and girls.

I wielded the geyser to spit me out onto the dam.

I landed on both my legs and turned around.

There was only one helicopter remaining. Two others were crashing down as we watched, Suddenly Cat appeared next to me while holding Bianca's and Zoë's shoulder and I understood they were in the crashing helicopters.

Cat's appearance shifted, and she was back to her Greek form, she smiled cruelly at the burning helicopter wreckages on the rivers shore.

Despina dropped from the sky and landed next to us, her wings had all kinds of holes in them which made me guess that they were hit by multiple bullets.

As soon as she landed her wings disappeared.

She opened her hand and looked at the last helicopter.

The glass of the windshield shattered, and Despina's shield flew out of it towards her hands and attached herself to her back.

The helicopter began to spiral down into the river.

I turned towards Thalia, "Thalia! You summoned lightning!" I cried out, "That was so awesome."

Thalia scowled, "Seriously? You literally jumped of the dam and summoned a 700 feet high geyser and me summoning lightning surprises you?"

"I took down 2 helicopters!" Nyx cried out, "They were like! Oh, we have a power fall out. The lights go out."

Nyx chuckled.

'You made another pun mom. You embarrass me.' Hemera complained.

"Okay, what had we been doing before the helicopters interrupted us?" Despina asked with a small smile.

Then I noticed something. In her long white hair was a red stripe, blood.

Above Despina's right eyebrow was an abrasion, a small amount of blood had leaked down the wound around her eye.

Red blood, but that was impossible.

The blood of immortals is gold also called ichor yet she was bleeding red blood.  
My friends had noticed it as well, and we were staring at Despina.

She frowned, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked sarcastically.

When we kept staring, she brought her hand up the wound and wiped the blood away. She stared at the blood smudge on her hand.

"That's blood." Zoë said with confusion.

Despina stared at her hand, "Wow." she muttered.

"But you are a goddess." I mumbled.

Apparently Despina did not like being called goddess, her ice sword formed in her hand and she lashed out at me but since she was around 5 feet away her sword swung through the air.

A blast of wind suddenly hit my friends and blew them to the far end of the dam.

Before I could ask what the Hades she was doing she charged forward at me, my instincts saved me, I stepped to the side before she could hit me. She must have been really disoriented from finding out she was bleeding because she stumbled forward.

I reached my hand into my pocket to grab Riptide, then I remembered I gave it to Zoë, I silently cursed myself and summoned Frostsilver in my right hand. I tried to do the same for my left hand, but nothing happened.

I readied myself as Despina turned to me, she had also one sword and her shield was still strapped to her back.

"Stop." I commanded with Soul speak.

Apparently this time she really wanted to fight me because she didn't back down, instead she lunged forward and lashed out at me, I parried her blow.

"Stop, why are you fighting?" I asked, "You're my sister."

She gritted her teeth, "Sorry Percy but this has to be done." she said.

Before I could respond she sends a fury of blows at me. I parried each one of them, playing defensive.

She was fast, really fast, but there was something wrong.

She was holding back, her attacks were slower than they had been and her entire defense was open and I could easily win this fight.

But I held back as well, I wanted her to stop attacking me, not dead.

She was my sister after all.

(Nyx POV)

"Fuck, I'm going to kill her." I muttered as I got up. I had not broken anything, and the landing was quite soft but I hated losing.

Bianca was still sitting on the ground, rubbing her sore back while Thalia leaning thrown against the metal angels and was cursing.

Zoë had her bow out and was firing arrows at Despina, I considered telling her that shooting from this far was dangerous, and she could hit Percy but Zoë's face was all focused and I was scared if I would interrupt her she might accidently hit Percy.

I saw Percy was in a battle with Despina but for some reason they were both holding back, which was frustrating to watch as I expected Percy to just kill her straight away but with his Moral codes he would probably try to talk.

I was ready to shadow travel towards Percy and kill Despina for him when I saw in the distance, the same direction, the helicopters came from, a black smudge in the air.

"Another helicopter?" I wondered until the smudge began to change shape and I realize it was not just one thing but a swarm.

A swarm of demonic birds.

"Zoë!" I yelled and pointed at the birds in the distance, the swarm was far away but even from here it looked like a lot of nasty birds.

"Stymphalian birds," Zoë cursed, "We need to get away from here. As fast as we can."

I looked around, there were not a lot of cars to hijack and Percy was still fighting Despina.

I turned towards the two giant bronze guys with tall bladed wings like letter openers.

Then a plan came up.

"Thalia," I said. "Pray to your dad."

"What? We need to help Percy." She protested.

I pointed at the birds. They are getting closer and will rip everything apart if we don't get the Hades out of here."

"He never listens." Thalia protested.

"I don't care, just do it." I growled and then looked at Percy who had not seen the birds yet.

'Percy, get ready to take of.' I told him.

'What?'

'You'll see.' I said with a smile and turned around.

The two bronze angels were now activated and looked confused around.

"It worked." Thalia and Zoë said in unison.

"Wow, it worked." Bianca noticed.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Yes! Now get us and my friend out of here." she commanded with a glint of danger in her eyes.

"Or, we could see how good you two can fly without wings." I said.

They both shivered.

One of them grabbed Zoë and me, the other grabbed Bianca and Thalia. We flew over the dam towards Percy. Thalia's angel grabbed Percy by the middle.

Percy yelped but before he could do anything we straight up over the river and angry winter goddess.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this chapter.**

-Moonhorse96-


	65. As expected, nothing goes as it should

**A/N So the next chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter. It contains the final piece of backstory for Despina and I inserted a random joke.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **fangirl shanaya1:**

 **Amazing chapter... But shouldn't they hurry to the mountain of despair otherwise they will have a dam problem...**

 **A: They will and thanks for the compliment.**

 **Cooldude9:**

 **This was a dam good chapter! ( yeah, i can't be the first to make that joke", but hey, still true! Honestly, i don't have much to say beside this is my favorite story, and keep up the great work!**

 **A: Thanks and I love the Dam joke.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Over the past three or so years i've been on Fanfiction this is by fair my favourite story**

 **A: Thanks, seriously. Those compliments make me want to keep writing.**

 **Surya25addank:**

 **Is he strong or isn't he at this point whatever fits you but good chapter**

 **A: Yes he is stronger, gained more control over ice and fire.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Ha, that chapter title is epic, I know that some of it is the original name but putting Houston in front of it made it even better. Also, yay Cat! I'm intrigued to see what's going on with Despina**

 **A: Well, here you go!**

(Percy POV)

Curse you Apollo.

The moment the metal angel snatched me out of the air I blacked out, only to wake up in another dream.

I now really had the idea Apollo was sending me these dreams, the terrible timing and the fact that Apollo had a connection with Despina.

My previous guess that Despina didn't want to fight was right, however right after we took out the helicopters she wanted to fight me and this time Soul speak didn't work.

I had no idea why, on top of that she was holding back and fighting terribly.

In my dream I saw Despina sitting in front of an altar, her eyes were red and her hands were shaking.

I wanted to reach out but my dream self was stuck in his place.

Despina had a black dagger in her hand which I recognized as one of Nyx's.

She held it in her right hand and slammed it down on her left wrist.

I thought she would've died right on spot.

Nyx's dagger had the strange ability that they could kill and wound immortals permanently, I had no idea why Despina had one.

She must have stolen it because if Nyx knew someone stole her dagger she would've been dead.

To my surprise the void black dagger bounced of her wrist, Despina cursed and tried it again but the knife didn't hurt her.

Despina cursed, "Why isn't it working? These daggers are supposed to kill immortals."

Then it struck me. She was trying to kill herself.

Tears dropped down her face, she tried it again but for some reasons the daggers didn't hurt her.

Then 3 bright flashes appeared in front of her, she gasped and looked up.

Three old womans wearing clothes stood in front of her, looking down at the kneeling goddess.

The Fates.

Despina got up and dropped her dagger in surprise.

"You!" she said accusingly with anger in her eyes.

The Fates were not impressed by her anger, the middle one spoke with a dry voice, "You stole Nyx's dagger."

Despina huffed, "So?"

"We are here to retrieve it." the third one said.

"I need it," Despina said, and she sobbed.

"Those blades are not meant to be carried by anyone then Nyx herself."

"Well, I need it." Despina snapped.

"Those blades can't kill you." all three fates said in unison.

"Why not?" Despina said angrily, "Why can't I be harmed or die?"

"It's your fate." the middle one said.

Despina sobbed, "So my fate is to live forever alone?"

The three fates nodded, "That's how we wove your life string."

Despina stumbled back, "You made my life so cruel on purpose? Both my parents rejected me! Force me to live alone and unable to Fade?"

"Fate is not fair."

Despina's eyes filled with anger, within a flash she lunged forward, grabbed the middle fate by the neck and held Nyx's dagger against her throat.

None of the Fates seemed to be impressed, the hostage even chuckled.

"Cut my string." Despina demanded, "Or we'll see what the daggers of void can do."

The fate giggled, "Fine, we will cut your string."

Despina released the Fate but she wasn't done with her sentence,

"But only after you are slain by a great hero."

"What?!" Despina cried out, "You said-"

"We would cut your string." The fate on the left finished.

"But we mad your string to uncuttable." the one on the right finished.

"So you lied." Despina sobbed.

"We do not lie," The Fate in the middle said, "Only a great hero can weaken your string and kill you, and when that happens we will cut your string."

I woke up directly after that.

I was still clenched into the angel's fist.

Still shocked by what I've seen I tried to recall my dreams.

Despina wanted to die.

That realization made my heart skip a beat, my sister wanted to die, and I was the one destined to kill her.

I remembered how the Fates had told me how I could influence other fate strings. Which meant they had foreseen my birth and that I would become Chaos's champion eventually.

My headache began to get worse as I tried to understand what happened and what was about to happen.

Despina was bleeding when she fought alongside with me.

My presence made her mortal, that's why she fought me.

I was destined to kill her.

We landed close to the waterfront in San Fransisco. The angels dropped us and left to flirt with a few of the female marble statues in the museum near they had heard about.

I was still dazed from what I've seen, Zoë waved her hand in front of me to shake me up from my thought, "Percy we landed."

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Oh, yeah."

Zoë noticed my pale face, "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, trying to shake my worries away, "Demigod dreams."

Zoë nodded, "Anything helpful?"

"No, though I know what we need to do now." I said.

Nyx approached me and put a sheet of paper in my hand, "I made a drawing!"

I frowned, "You made this while you were flying with a metal angel?" I asked and Nyx nodded.

I wondered if I should tell her about my dreams, though I had no idea what Nyx would do if she finds out Despina managed to steal one of her daggers.

I glanced at the drawing. It was a stick figure with black messy hair and 2 green dots for eyes. It had a curve what could be taken for a smile and rakes as fingers.

Right under it there was a few couple V's stitched together which were supposed to represent waves.

A speech bubble was attached to the stick-figure, in it was written.

 _My name is Percy Jackson, I can breath underwater._

 _I wonder who my godly father is._

I glanced at Nyx who looked proudly at me like she made the best drawing ever, "Seriously?"

"That's you!" she pointed at the stick-figure.

Thalia took the sheet of paper, "Oh, this is amazing. It looks exactly like Kelphead."

"No it doesn't." I protested.

Bianca took the sheet of paper and studied it, "I don't get it."

"Back to the quest." Zoë snapped her fingers, and I send her grateful look, then she took the sheet of paper out of Bianca's hand and put it in her own pocket, maybe to blackmail me later.

"What are we going to do now?" Bianca asked, "We are west."

"We should seek out Nereus." Zoë said.

"Who's Nereus?" Bianca asked.

"He's some kind of Sea god who knows a lot of things, I need to ask him something." Zoë said.

I chuckled, "We can skip that, I already know the monster that Artemis was hunting."

Zoë's eyes lit up, "You know?"

I pointed at the water and mentally commanded Bessie to show up.

"Mooooo"

My cow serpent friend had shown up on the edge of the pier and was swimming in circles, like he was excited to see me.

"What's that?" Bianca asked.

"We could sacrifice him." Nyx said and she licked her lips, "I could use him."

Zoë face-palmed, "Oh...how could I be this stupid?"

"I don't get it. How is this a monster." Thalia asked as she knelt down and petted Bessie on the head.

"It's the Ophiotaurus." Zoë said.

"The what-o saurus?" Thalia said confused.

I chuckled and explained the myth of how his entrails gave someone the power to take down Olympus.

"But how do you know him, and why haven't you told me?" Zoë asked angrily.

I sighed and explained how I met him, then I explained why I decided not to tell anyone, "First of, I don't want this creature to be killed because of his potential. Second, I don't want Kronos and Luke to find out. The moment Olympus knows things, well, Kronos has his way of finding information."

Zoë nodded, "That's a good reason, though I want you to share these kinds of things with me from now."

I nodded, "That's fair."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Bianca asked.

"Thalia is going to sacrifice him." A french voice behind us said.

We turned around and I face-palmed for letting my defense down.

Then I cursed myself again, for being so stupid.

Standing behind us, his two-color eyes gleaming wickedly, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself.

But he was not alone.

Next to him stood Lycaon who was baring his fangs, he had brought with him around 15 wolves.

Mortal mercenaries send by Commodus, were surrounding the us. Pointing automatic rifles at us, in one eye-sight I could see there were at least 15 of them, all heavily armed.

But the Gods really hate me because this wasn't enough.

Two helicopters flew over the coast line towards us, followed by a swarm of Stymphalian birds.

The chopping noise was getting louder and louder, the same for the sounds of bird wings clashing against each other.

The two helicopters flew above our heads, making it clear there was no way we could escape without them seeing us.

The birds landed on the rooftops, cars, docks and boats. Anywhere they could sit.

I silently cursed the god of horrible timing.

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.

 **A/N So, a good old cliffie. Aren't they nice. I hope this chapter was not over the top. Anyway, see you guys later. Love ya and your reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	66. Kids, don't try this at home

**A/N This is the next chapter, I put in a small plot twist, just to warm you people up for the bigger plot twists coming. Also no grammer check this time this time.**

 **(Review)**

 **Guest**

 **Does Persephone know about Despina?**

 **A: No, she doesn't.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Is Nyx ever gonna get her full primordial power**

 **A: Yes, though not for a long time.**

 **Ultimate Alien X:**

 **Will Nyx ever reveal her true Goddess-self?**

 **A: Yes, but not anytime soon.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Another factor to think about is that these three forced Apollo to leave Despina and not to approach her any more. The 'Fate' of Despina was to be alone and to suffer... the Fate Sisters separated Despina from the closest thing to a father she has ever had.**

 **A: Well this story isn't called Defying fate for nothing.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Just wow**

 **A: Is that a good "wow" or bad "wow"?**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **Ooooh shit, that's a big cliffie, Percy's seaweed brain strikes again. "I'll just show that I have something which could lead to Olympus being destroyed. What's the worst thing that could happen?". This, apparently. I feel sad for Despina now**

 **A: What's the worse that can happen? That's Percy's life!**

(Percy POV)

We stood on a short pier that was connected to a square with multiple pier shops.

We were completely surrounded on all sides.

In front of us stood the Manticore surrounded 15 wolves and the same amount of mercenaries with automatic rifles.

On the rooftops from the pier shops hundreds and hundreds of Stymphalian birds were watching us, their red eyes focused at us and I knew they were waiting for a command.

On the next boat dock over were more mercenaries, making sure we could not leave that way.

Two helicopters were scouting through the air, circling around us like we were a group of escaped prisoners.

The mist must have been strong because there were no mortals around.

"Game over." Lycaon growled.

"Can someone tell that stupid dog to shut his mouth." Nyx taunted, she held a dagger in her left hand and her whip in her right hand.

Zoë and Bianca had their bows out and Thalia held her spear and Aegis which made the mortal mercenaries flinch and hard to focus on us.

The wolves growled upon seeing the shield but did not retreat.

"I see Kronos considers us a threat, seeing how heavily we are outnumbered." I said, "Guess we are really dangerous."

The Manticore laughed, "Kronos only wants to bargain, he wants to make sure you understand what the stakes are."

"What does he wants?" Thalia asked.

He pointed at Bessie, "He wants the Ophiotaurus and the daughter of Zeus."

"He's getting neither one of them." Zoë said glaring at the Manticore.

"Why does Kronos wants Thalia?" Bianca said.

"Because the prophecy." Nyx explained, "He wants Thalia to sacrifice the dinosaurus so she can destroy Olympus."

"Ophiotaurus." I corrected Nyx.

Thalia looked pale, then she glared at the Manticore, "Well say Kronos he can stick the Ophiotaurs in his but."

Bessie winced, "Moooo."

"Figurally speaking." Thalia added.

"See, you're not getting what you want." I told the Manticore.

Lycaon growled and had a smile, "You forget one thing, there are right now four children of the big three. We can kill everyone here and retrieve the last one from camp."

Bianca paled, "He's at camp, you can't harm him there."

Lycaon laughed, "Like that border ever stopped monsters."

His confidence made me unsure, did he really found a way inside camp?

The Manticore sighed, "Well then there is no other option than killing everyone,"

Like they waited for his command the birds flew straight up, shrieking in delight.

The wolves opened their mouths and slowly stepped closer to us, like we were rabbits trapped in a corner.

The human mercenaries lifted their rifles at us.

We raised our weapons, I summoned Frostsilver and waited for the enemy to strike.

"I just wanted to tell you," Thalia's voice trembled, "It was nice knowing you all."

"Same here." I said.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a Foghorn.

It was loud and came out of nowhere, for a few seconds it was like invisible speakers from all across the pier were playing the sounds of an foghorn.

It was loud and it disturbed the Stymphalian birds, who were now flying against each other and banging their heads against the rooftops.

Everyone, except the birds, froze on spot, confused by the new sound.

The Mercenaires glanced at us then gasped and stumbled backwards, the wolves followed and showed opened their mouth threatenly, showing their fangs.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" The Manticore sneered but there was a bit of fear in his eyes, he looked at us with disgust and confusion.

My mind automatically translated what the Manticore said to, what is this?

Maybe Aphrodite's blessing made me understand French.

The foghorn stopped for a second and then continued, like it was taunting.

Then I realized they were not starting with fear at us but something behind us.

We were becoming a team because we all realized it at the same time and turned around.

Behind us, laying in the water had a ship appeared.

The ship was large, 100 feet long and fully rigged, black cannon barrels stuck out of the sides and on top of the deck stood more cannons, their barrels aimed at the sky.

Painted on the prow of the three-mast ship was written, Queen Anne's Revenge.

The Foghorn was now clearly coming from the 200 ton vessel, and I cheered out loud, Anne!

The wood on the middle deck groaned and my mind translated it to _Hey_

"What's that?" Zoë asked in awe.

"Anne!" Nyx cried out, "Kill those bastards." and she pointed at the wolves and the Manticore.

"What?" Thalia asked, suddenly bullets flew past our heads and we were forced to duck, The bullets penetrated into the Anne and the wood splintered.

The cannons moved automatically and aimed at the mercenaries, I counted around 18 cannons on the side.

18 cannons released a beam of fire at the same time, fire engulfed the mercenaries with flames and burned them to crips.

Half of them died immediately but the rest scattered and began shooting at us and the ship. I called up a massive wave from behind me and it washed over us. I wielded it to turn into a bol and froze it making us the first demigods ever to be stuck inside a big snow globe.

Bullets struck the ice but failed to penetrate it, though I knew it would be a matter of time before the snowglobe would break.

Through the ice we saw the flamethrowers burn away massive amounts of birds, making them flee.

However besides the birds things were not looking good for Anne, the wolves and mercenaries were taking cover behind benches, pier shops and trash bins.

The flamethrowers were getting weaker with the second, the beams had less reach then first and moved slower and I had the idea Anne could get tired.

The Manticore was shouting commands at the mercenaries, who shot at Anne from strategic spots where Anne's flamethrowers couldn't reach them.

The bullets made the wood splinter and one of the sails was shredded to parts.

The biggest problem were the two helicopters.

They were shooting mercilessly at Anne, their machine guns ripping appart the wood on the bow. The cannons at the top deck were not able to shoot back at the helicopters who were moving fast and were way more agile than the cannons.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked.

"Anne, a ship I ran into last summer, she is alive and able to fight." I told them quickly.

Zoë nodded because this kind of things are kind of common in the life of a demigod.

"Okay, what we do?" Nyx asked, "Want to blow something up?"

"No, I have a good idea." I said and grabbed a drachma out of my pocket.

"What's your plan?" Bianca asked.

"Something good, I hope."

I threw up the drachma in the snowglobe and forced a thin layer ice above us to turn into mist.

The drachma disappears into the mist, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

"Iris message?" Zoë asked, glancing outside and seeing that the ship was now clearly fighting a battle she could not win.

I nodded, "Show me Thera, probably somewhere at camp Half-blood."

The mist above my head changed into a flickering image of the hearth, Hestia and Thera were talking, sitting on the snow and drinking hot chocolate.

Thera sat with her back to me, "Thera!" I yelled.

"Why did you call here?" Thalia asked.

"She's a camp protector, I figured out she can also protect campers."

It was a long shot but I figured that lava might be better than grape's. Especially with werewolves and flying helicopters.

Thera turned around and her eyes lit up, well more than normal considering that her eyes were burning like Hestia's.

"Percy!" Thera said with delight, "You're alright."

Then she noticed the surroundings, "Are you in a snowglobe?"

I shook my time, "No time, can you do something for me."

She nodded, "Of course, what can I do?"

"We are having a small trouble, can you summon a mini volcano and blast all the bad guys away?"

I frowned, "To far away?"

She shook her head, "I can summon a geyser of lava there but I can't control it from this distance. It could burn you and your friends away."

I wanted to argue but Hestia stared at Thera and I had the idea she was having a mental conversation.

Thera's eyes lit up and she said, "Percy, you can control the lava, if I summon the lava geyser you could bend it."

I frowned,

"You can bend lava?" Zoë asked.

"I can't bend lava," I told Thera and Zoë, "Only fire."

Hestia gave me a warm smile that filled me with hope, "You can Percy."

"Percy, the ice is breaking." Nyx said tapping me nervously on the shoulder.

I gritted my teeth, "I can't." I insisted.

Hestia kept smiling, "Percy you can control fire, your father is the god of earthquakes. Lava should come naturally at you."

I frowned, "That's not how it works."

She chuckled, "Just like summoning sharks?"

"You saw that?"

Hestia waved it away, "The point is, you can do it."

"I never done something like that, if I fail." I began and continued the sentence in my head, 'I could kill my friends.'

'But you won't.' Hemera reassured me, 'You can do it.'

"Besides," Thera began, "You already did it before."

"When?" Nyx asked interested,

"Percy." Thalia cried out and pointed at the ice, cracks were spreading across the surface.

"When you used the flask to release me from my vulcano, it was not just the flask." Thera said, "It was also you wielding the magma to disappear."

Nyx placed her hand on my shoulder, "You can do it Percy, just go with the flow."

I wanted to tell her that I could not do it but she gave me a warm smile that said, you can do it Percy, or I beat you up for failing.

I closed my eyes, "Okay, let's do it."

The Iris message disappeared and the ground began to shake, the wolves and mercenaries started to tremble and fell to the ground. The earth boomed and I felt the same gut sensation when I blew up Mount Saint Helens.

The ice scattered globe around us scattered and covered my friends with tiny shards of ice, but they did not fell to the ground, I forced the earthquake to ignore my friends and only affect the enemy.

Around me cracks began to form in the stone foundation, the woods on the pier we were standing on was still intact, to my surprise I the woods planks connect with each other, holding each other together.

Water began to swirl around the pier and slammed into the foundation, like it was trying to tear it apart.

Then in the middle of the square a beam of lava erupted from the ground, the beam was bigger than the ones I've seen before, it was around 20 feet wide and reached so high it burned away both helicopters, however what goes up eventually comes down and I instinctively knew that if the magma would fall down it would cover the entire place and turn this place into Pompeii 2.0.

I raised my hands at the beam of lava and mentally told it stop spurting.

The lava geyser immediately stopped, now I had only to worry about the deadly lava rain.

I glanced at the lava who was now falling down and told it to swirl around me and ignore my friends and buildings.

The magma flew towards me and it made me flinch, but instead of burning away everything on its path it acted like water, swirling around me forming a slow tornado. It touched Zoë for a brief second but instead of hurting her it went straight through her like it was an illusion.

"You did it!' Thalia cried out.

"Awesome!" Nyx said with awe.

I glared at the Manticore and Lycaon, "Think about something positive." I told them before I moved my arms forwards and the lava that was swirling around me swirled forward, like a tornado.

Lycaon was fast, before the lava could reach him he fled and ran away, followed by 4 other wolves.

The others, weren't so lucky.

There was nowhere to run to, Lava swirled over the square, like a octopus different tentacles of lava burned away wolves mortals and even a trash bin, it ignored buildings and other objects.

When there was nothing left to burn for me, I wielded the lava to go into the ocean.

When I got rid of all the lava I collapsed onto my knees and gasped, "I need an Aspirin." I mumbled before I blacked out.

 **A/N So, hope you people liked this chapter, had a lot of trouble writing these scene's as its hard to describe swirling lava.**

 **Please review!**

-Moonhorse96-


	67. I practice my own dead scene

**A/N Damn, this chapter took long to write. Nonetheless here is it! Also have you guys the new pokemon movie trailer? It looks so dope.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Texan:**

 **Would it be possible for Percy to tame Ladon, considering he was able to tame the Nemean Lion? You could make it another Arrow of Dodona thing.**

 **A: Yes, but he won't since Ladon is not a cool dragon compared to the regular dragon but thanks for the tip.**

 **Guest chapter 66:**

 **How powerful is Despina really? From what I'm seeing, everything that happened in this book was Despina waiting for an opportunity for Percy to kill her. The Goddess is clearly far more powerful than Percy, and without a shadow of a doubt she has more experience, of course she is hiding her true power. Percy is powerful and clearly was also holding back but I have the impression that even if Percy did not restrain himself, Despina would still be more powerful than him with her true power. Her intention was to be killed by Percy from the start.**

 **A: She is a Goddess after all and she was indeed holding back the entire time. Though she is also stronger because it's winter which grants her more power.**

 **Cooldude98 chapter 66 . 11h ago Ha, I need Aspirin. That is good! Well, as always, thank you for this being my favorite story on fanfiction when i have been on here for 2-3 years! Also... R.I.P Stan Lee.**

 **A: Yeah, thanks. People saying they like my story make my day bright.**

 **Artylover:**

 **Once again reaaallly good one. I hope to see more of Percy being powerful and showing his true strength. Also, i like the Nyx character very much but don't you think she is a bit underpowered I mean Despina has experience so she is this good but Nyx was amongst the 1st beings to live she was there when fighting was invented. It ahould be easy task for her to battle anyone And U gotta put up Percy with someone now, its been 66 chapters !**

 **A: Yeah she is a bit underpowered but she is not a primordial anymore and sacrificed a lot of power and second, she is doing this for fun. If she wanted she could be more powerful and for the pairing, isn't life better with surprises?  
Draconic king:**

 **Next chapter is perfect for another Percy and Nyx moment**

 **A: Thanks for the tip!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **I have no idea where the helheim the story is going but it is amazing.**

 **A: Ironically you answered your own question.**

 **AARON AND PERCY:**

 **How did the Anne get to the Pacific? GREAT STORY SO FAR!**

 **A: Shadow travel.**

 **Guest:**

 **oes Apollo care about Despina? Was he forced to abandon her?**

 **A: Apollo does care about Despina but was forced to abandon her by the Fates.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nd Anne saves the day! percy can bend lava, Nice! sorry didn't review other chaps, they were great by the way**

 **A: Thanks and no problem, glad you're back.**

 **MarethyuQ chapter 66 . 22h ago and Anne saves the day! percy can bend lava, Nice! sorry didn't review other chaps, they were great by the way**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **know this is weird, but peracyxnyx**

 **A: Where comes the "A" from?**

 **Turtledud:**

 **Wait what about the fourth and fifth book**

 **A: Those will be featured, don't worry.**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **Hehe, Lycaon is Team Rocket! Stupid yet durable. Does this mean that he knows about the Labyrinth? That could go south quickly, though Thera could save the day. So many possibilities, I love it**

 **A: Hehe, I like the Team Rocket idea. Though you shouldn't underestimate him.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Lycaon needs to update on his information. Does he really think it would be easy to invade Camp? With the presence of a Titan that is basically on the same level as the original 6 Gods, and has direct orders to protect the Camp? Even with her containing her powers to not cause havoc in the camp or risking lives, Lycaon and anyone who invaded the place would be fucked. The only thing that could contain Thera would be at most another Titan. And speaking of Thera I'm glad she and Hestia have become friends, when she's not sleeping for an indeterminate time, Thera is a company for Hestia when she's not helping the Demigods with anything.**

 **A: Lycaon knows things others don't. And for invading camp easy? Well, it kinda is if you look at the books. And for Hestia and Thera being friends, it's only natrual.**

 **Zypher770:  
Why is Lycaon turning out to be team rocket from Pokemon?**

 **A: Don't worry, he will get his momment.**

(Percy POV)

Someone was shoving down dirt into my throat, or at least I had the feeling someone tried too.

Still, sleepy I mumbled, "Stop Nyx, I'm sleeping." because she slept in my cabin, and she was the only one I knew who would shove dirt down my throat without any reason at all.

Except Gaia of course, she already did that in Alaska.

She giggled and I felt something burn into my stomach, it tasted like my mom's cookies mixed with popcorn.

Ambrosia, I realized.

I opened my eyes and stared into Nyx's glowing eyes, she smiled. "Percy, you're alive, I was so worried for a second."

I blinked and coughed, "Still alive." I mumbled.

I sat straight up and noticed I was sitting on a wooden bench, which I had not burned down yet.

Nyx smiled, "Well, I knew you could do it." then she whispered softly, "And if you had failed I would've personally gone down Tartarus and get you out."

I smiled back, "Ah, that's sweet but I managed to bend lava."

Nyx threw her hands in the air, "Hell yeah! Next level is bending darkness!"

I frowned, "That's a thing?"

She made a few gestures with her hands, and the shadow from the bank detached itself from the ground and reformed itself to a sword, machine gun and a vending machine; of course all made of shadows.

"You could do that all along?" I wondered.

She chuckled, "You have no idea what I can and how much I hold back, if you want I could show you something really cool, though we have to be in the dark first."

'Mom! Stop embarrassing me.' Hemera cried out.

I frowned, "What can you show me?"

Before Nyx could show me something Zoë approached us, "You're awake I see?"

I nodded, "Unless this is a dream." I joked.

Zoë frowned, guess she hadn't seen the Inception.

I got up and glanced around. We were still at the same pier. Bianca was petting the Ophiotaurus and Anne looked a lot better than before and Thalia was walking around on the deck of Anne,

She was slowly rebuilding herself. The holes in the sail began to reform and new wood replaced all the damaged planks and random pieces of woods fell into the sea.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Around a day." Nyx said.

"WHAT!" I cried out.

"She's joking," Zoë laughed, "Only an hour."

I let out a sigh of relief and got up from the bench, "Well, what were we doing before we were interrupted?"

"The drawing I made." Nyx said, "I made another one."

I glared at her, but she was totally oblivious to my glare.

"We were talking about the Ophiotaurus." Zoë said with a smug smile.

I got up, and we walked towards the Ophiotaurus who was swimming around Anne's prow happily Mooing.

Suddenly a full-grown lion appeared next to my side, though he was smaller than last time, he had now the size of a regular lion.

"Rebel!" I cried out and hugged his manes.

Rebel purred, which was weird considering he was a lion and began licking my face.

I let go of him, and he fixed his yellow eyes into mine, _I see you managed to stay alive while I was sleeping?_ He seemed to say.

I chuckled, "You bet."

Then Rebel noticed the pirate ship and the Ophiotaurus.

"Yeah, meat Bessie and Anne."

I pointed at the ship and the cow serpent.

Thalia jumped down the ship and landed beside me, "Percy, still breathing!"

"Yes, still alive." I said.

"You drool in your sleep. You know that?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Pinecone Face." I mumbled.

Thalia stroked the names of Rebel, "He's smaller."

Rebel roared.

Thalia blinked, "Which is, of course, not a downgrade and as cool as regular size."

The lion shook his head as to say _Demigods, you just gotta live with them._

Thalia returned her gaze to me, "Also why have you never told me your friends with a fucking pirate ship?"

I shrugged, "Must have slipped through my mind."

Nyx swung her arm around me, "These kinds of things are just casualties for us, right Percy?"

I laughed, she was totally right.

If I told Thalia about the fact that we sailed to a ship of nails the same summer and stole the hammer of Thor she wouldn't believe me.

Bianca got up from the kneeling position and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

I shrugged, "I guess we should bring the Ophiotaurus in safety."

"But how?" Thalia wondered out loud.

"You have to bring him back." Zoë said, "You can travel through the ocean."

"No," I said, "I have the feeling I should stay on this quest."

A honking sound filled the air for a second.

We looked up, "What?" I asked the pirate ship.

Anne honked again.

Zoë's eyes lit up, "Of course." she mumbled.

"Am I missing something?" Bianca asked.

I glanced at Anne, "Anne could you guide Bessie to Long Island Sound?"

Anne honked and the wood groaned, Duh!

I turned to Bessie and asked Chaos, 'Could you please tell him to follow the ship?'

'Done.' Chaos said satisfied.

I turned towards my friends, "I think we found our animal transport."

"But Long Island sound is so far away." Bianca argued, that will take weeks.

I laughed, "Yes but this ship can shadow travel and has powers over the ocean."

To prove my point Anne engulfed herself and Bessie in shadows and disappeared.

My friends watched with awe at the empty dock.

"Well," I said, "That took care of that problem."

"Cool, can we now go out and chill?" Nyx asked with a smug smile.

"We can't," Zoë said stern, "We still need to save Artemis."

"And Annabeth." Thalia added.

"But where's Artemis?" Bianca asked.

Zoë and I exchanged looks, Zoë sighed. "We need to get to my sisters garden."

"Sisters?" Bianca and Thalia both asked.

"The Garden of the Hesperides." I explained.

"Wait they are your sisters?" Thalia asked flabbergasted, "You're that old."

Zoë groaned, "Thanks for reminding me."

"But how are they your sisters?" Bianca asked.

Zoë pointed at the sun, "We should be on our way instead of talking, the garden can only be entered at sunset."

"We could try tomorrow and go play Pokemon Go?" Nyx suggested.

'That doesn't exist yet.' I told Nyx.

'I have it already.' Nyx told me with a smug smile.

"We can't wait, tomorrow the winter solstice will be over, and we will lose another year of war preparations." Zoë said glaring at Nyx who had taken out her iPhone and was swiping furiously on the screen.

"So how do we get to the garden?" Bianca asked.

Nyx absently waved her hand and her black chariot appeared along with Cerberus.

"Done." Nyx said.

(Linebreak)

"You're going to fast." Nyx complained, "My eggs don't hatch."

"Shut up!" I yelled while trying to remain in control, Shade and Shadow had somehow picked up the idea this was a race against Cerberus. Nyx offered me to drive, which was really cool.

The wind razed through my hair and the road was a blur, that's how fast we went.

Nyx had no trouble standing straight. Then I realized her own shadow was protecting here, keeping her in place.

When we neared the fog, I slowed down the chariot, "Thanks Shade and Shadow." I said.

"You owe us donuts." Shade told me.

"You guys talked to Blackjack?" I asked.

The both whinnied,"He told us about the mortal thing called donuts."

I laughed.

The chariot dissolved into shadows.

Nyx frowned, "Where are the others?" she asked fixing her gaze on the fog.

The answer appeared in front of us, the three headed dog barked happily.

Zoë and Bianca leaped of the back and landed next to us.

"Get that smile of your face." Zoë demanded.

I giggled, "Sorry but it's just fun we won the race."

"There was no race." Thalia said glaring at me.

Nyx shrugged, "Whatever helps you guys to sleep at night."

Rebel suddenly appeared next to me.

He opened his monstrous mouth and let out a booming roar.

The fog in front of us cleared and revealed, the side of the mountain with a dirt path leading up.

Clouds and thunderstorms swirled around the top, radiating raw power.

The path up the mountain led through the garden of twilight, shadowy flowers and thick grass littered the ground.

The garden was beautiful, the flowers gave of colorful glows and it was almost like they were dancing in the red sunset.

In the middle of the garden was a golden apple tree, the golden apples looked so appealing and I had to resist the urge to ask Chaos to let me taste one.

"The apples of immortality." Zoë said following my gaze.

"Whoever eats them becomes immortal." Thalia said with awe.

However, you could not look at the apple tree without noticing the enormous dragon curled around it.

His body was as thick as a rocket, he had hundreds of deadly pythons as head like they were slapped together.

The python heads were all sleeping, their eyes closed and my ADHD couldn't stop thinking about what Ladon would be dreaming about.

Food? Meat? Zoë?

'You really want to know what Ladon dreams about?' Chaos asked with a tone that said, trust me, you don't want to know.

"Ladon." Zoë whispered emotionally.

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well.

The Hesperides.

Four copies of Zoë shimmered to existence, their caramel skin, silky black hair looking gorgeous and dangerous at the same time.

"Sisters." Zoë said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly."We see three half-bloods and two Hunters. All of whom shall soon die."

Rebel glanced at Zoë and then at her siblings in totally confusion like he thought, wow, five Zoë's, this is getting better and better.

"STOP!" I yelled, and the dragon opened his eyes, my friends looked at me with fear.

"Percy!" Zoë hissed.

I glanced at the dragon, or at least I tried to.

"Stop!" I commanded, to my surprise the dragon stopped.

Probably because he was confused by my actions.

"Zoë, this is wrong!" I said accusingly.

Zoë scowled, "What do you mean?"

I turned towards the lead girl, "And you, you do it wrong too!"

The girl copied Zoë's expression. "What do you mean?"

I raised my arms in the air and sighed, Nyx disappeared into my shadow.

"Where's the drama?" I asked the lead Hesperid.

She frowned, "Drama?"

I gave her an annoyed look, "You're doing it wrong. When Zoë says sister you are supposed to do this."

I fell to my knees and brought my hand to my heart, "Zoë, you returned. Finally,."

The Hesperid frowned, "What?"

I then turned to Ladon, "And you!" I said, my eyes piercing into his, making sure his attention was all focused on me.

"You are supposed to be asleep until Zoë says: I would rather die by poison than life in a prison."

If a dragon with hundreds of python heads could frown it would look like this. The snakes all looked at each other in confusion.

"So try again." I told him and to my surprise Ladon backed down, but he kept his eyes open.

I glanced at Zoë and silently told her, play along.

She sighed and looked at her sisters again, "Sisters."

The lead Hesperid frowned, but one of the girls fell to her knees with a smile, "Zoë, you returned. Finally,."

All the other girls looked at her in confusion, "What?" she asked, "Can't we have a little fun before we kill them?"

The other Hesperides frowned but one of them chuckled.

"So what now?" the kneeling Hesperid asked.

"Now Zoë tells that Artemis is trapped under the sky, and sky, and she is here to rescue her." I told them.

Zoë scowled at me but nonetheless said, "I'm not here for a family reunion. I simply wish to free Artemis."

The Hesperides looked at me, wondering what should happen next.

"Now one of you glares at Zoë and tells her that she left this place and became mortal."

The dragon hissed, I glared at the dragon. "You wait for your turn!"

The dragon pouted. Or at least I hoped it was pouting.

One of the Hesperides glared at Zoë, "You left sister! You gave up immortality and all for a male."

The Hesperid glanced at me, expectantly.

I nodded, "That was beautiful."

She beamed, Zoë glared at me but nonetheless she followed my instructions.

My friends watched the entire scene with awe, but I saw they were ready to run any moment.

"What now?" The lead Hesperid asked.

"Now Zoë says: I would rather die by poison than live in a prison."

Ladon got up, I glared at him. "Wait!" I said.

"But he would wake up that moment right?" one girl asked.

"But I don't have text." The lead Hesperid complained.

I facepalmed, "Oh, forgot one part. When Zoë says she would rather die by poison you say, Then die by poison!"

Ladon got up, I glared at him, and he retreated.

The Hesperid thought about my words, "That sounds good."

"And when that happens, Landon wakes up?" One of the Hesperides asked.

I nodded, "That's the part where Zoë and her friends run away from Ladon but Ladon is too fast because he was secretly awake all along."

Ladon nodded excitedly.

"Percy?" Thalia began but I cut her off.

"So let's do the rehearsal." I said.

"Rehearsal?" The lead girl asked.

"We practice it one time before we do the real thing." I explained.

"So we don't fail?" a girl said.

I nodded, "Exactly, we don't want our dramatic dead to be bad acting right?"

Everyone nodded.

I turned to Ladon, "So we are now doing the practice round. The next round you get to devour us, understand?" I asked.

Ladon nodded.

Zoë straighten up and said, "Sisters."

The Hesperid who fell to her knees before did it again, "Zoë, you returned. Finally."

Zoë looked uncomfortable but said, "I'm not here for a family reunion. I simply wish to free Artemis."

A Hesperid smiled at me and then glared at Zoë, "You left sister! You gave up immortality and all for a male."

Zoë glared back, "I would rather die by poison than live in a prison."

"Then die by poison!" The lead Hesperid yelled.

Nobody moved, "This is the point where Zoë and her friends run away, then we come back, and we can do it for real." I explained.

My friends nodded determined, understanding my plan.

We ran away full speed.

Zoë was the fastest, followed by Bianca. Probably because they were hunters and got have the blessing of Artemis.

Thalia and I had trouble keeping up with them but Rebel helped us with motivational growls.

The Hesperides and Ladon were watching us with a smile, then they realized we were actually running away.

"Hey!" one yelled from far away.

"You're doing it wrong!" One complained.

"Sorry girls!" I yelled back while running, "Though I must say you four are great actors!"

"Thanks!" one yelled.

Nyx appeared beside me, "well, how did it go?" she asked.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder. I saw Ladon charging after us, but we were already to far away.

"Great." I grinned.

We ran up a rocky trail that led up to the black peak on the mountain.

When we reached the ruins of the mount Othrys, we stopped running and slowed down. Zoë sat down on a black granite block and grinned at me, "You're totally crazy in your head."

Nyx was drinking cola and kicking a bronze statue,"I tell him that every day."

Bianca and Thalia were grinning wildly, "Where do you get those ideas?" Thalia asked with awe.

I shrugged, "I'm good at improvising."

"Can you improvise that away?" Nyx asked, and she pointed at the blood-red sky.

My heart froze and I curse.

The Stymphalian birds were back.

The swarm had probably followed us from San Francisco.

They appeared on the horizon and flew towards us. It were a lot less than last time. Probably because Anne burned a lot of them.

I raised my hands ready to shoot fire at them, knowing that the moment they would scatter we would be bird food.

Then something strange happened, a silver flash flew towards the birds.

An arrow.

The moment the arrow struc a bird silver string flew out of the arrow head and began to circle around the swarm. Hundreds of thin strings and wires crossed each other's path while they wrapped around the bird; trapping every single one of them until it was one big net filled with hundreds and hundreds of angry birds.

With their wings restrained the net fell down to the ground and with a satisfying ploff.

Then all the birds combusted into golden dust.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Bullseye." A voice behind us said.

In surprise, we all turned around to face, a girl.

She had rust red eyes and auburn long hair that was so long it wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

She wore a green dress that had fishing nets and hooks incorporated on it.

Zoë groaned, "Britomartis." she said.

Then it struck me, the stories Leo had told me about this trickster, who even placed a bomb under his chair.

"Goddess of hunting and fishing nets." I said.

She gave me a seductive smile, "Yes indeed young half-blood. You are very smart."

Thalia and Bianca looked at Britomartis with confusion, Nyx did not seem to care at all.

"Who?" Bianca asked.

Britomartis offered Bianca her hand, Bianca took it but the moment she touched it she jerked backwards.

"Auch." she cried out.

Britomaris twisted her hand and revealed a prank device Connor used once on me.

She smiled, "Zoë haven't you introduced me yet?"

Zoë glared at Britomartis, "This is Britomartis, a hunter of Artemis."

Thalia frowned, "I haven't seen you back in camp."

Britomartis smiled, "That's because I'm not always with the hunt, I also have my own duties."

"Like flirting." Zoë mumbled.

Britomartis threw her hands up, "That you can't have fun doesn't mean others can't." she said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To help Artemis," she said determined, "She's trapped under the sky by Atlas."

"You know that?" Thalia asked.

Rebel sat down, like he expected a long story to come.

"Of course, I've been shadowing you since you five left camp." she said.

Nyx randomly chuckled, "Shadowed."

Britomartis frowned, "Anyway. I'm here to help."

"You waited until now?" Thalia asked angrily. "Couldn't you help earlier?"

"She did." Zoë grumbled, "The net that saved us when the helicopter crashed was hers."

I glanced at Britomartis, "Really?"

She nodded, "Without me you would''ve failed."

"Couldn't you help more?" Bianca complained.

Britomartis laughed, "First off you needed to prove your worth second, Zeus is really strict about interfering with demigod quests and finally I did help you more, I sent the Erymanthian Boar."

"That boar almost killed me." I said accusingly.

"Hey, it's just a prank." Britomartis said innocently, studying her nails.

Zoë said something in an ancient language I did not understand, Britomartis however did understand it and replied in the same language.

They had a heated discussion and Zoë was getting more annoyed. It was clear she did not like Britomartis, probably because of her character.

Finally, Zoë sighed and turned to us, "Britomartis comes with us."

"Yay." Nyx said sarcastically.

I looked up the mountain summit, "Well, my guess is that we need all the help we can get up there."

 **A/N So how was this chapter? Was it over the top? Was it fun? I hoped it was. It took me around 5 hours to write. Please review.**

-Moonhorse96-


	68. Despina puts Atlas in his place

**A/N Hey, it's me again! With a brand new chapter, it's 3600 words long which was around 2000 words longer than I intended. Anyway next chapter will be shorter but not less important. Also I wondered if there was someone who would like to correct my old chapters. I started using grammar check around chapter 23 and I really want to update my old chapters. They have a lot of grammar mistakes. So if there's someone who would wanna do that for me PM me. Otherwise I'll do it myself after I finished this book but then book 6 will be on delay till I fixed them.**

 **Also, this is just a casual question so don't feel pressured or something.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Solution:**

" **know this is weird, but peracyxnyx A: Where comes the "A" from?" If the user plays ARK it could be the name of a new Dino.**

 **A: Yeah, that's probably it.**

 **Zypher770:**

 **I can just imagine Atlas watching Percy tricking his daughters and be like that son of Poseidon is either completely fucking insane or brilliant well no one else up there has no idea what he's talking about**

 **A: Hehe, that's a funny thought.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Well it was 5 minutes of amazing for me! We have another goddess on the squad, and Percy was using his powers of improvising! This is one of my favorite chapters so far! Keep up the great work!**

 **A: Thanks! I hoped people would like that scene.**

 **ChasmsSo:**

 **Back at it again with those amazing chapters! Those improvising moments were hella funny.**

 **A: Thanks! I tried to make more in the future.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Technically, Zoe is much older than Artemis, she is older than all other Olympians. When Hestia the first Goddess was born, Zoe already existed.**

 **A: Yeah, you're probably right but thinking about age in Greek Mythology gives me a headache.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **The thing is that annoys me more in Riordanverse is is Percy as strong as an Olympian he defeated them but I still can't figure it out giants are as strong as gods and percy defeats some one on one so is he as powerful as gods anyway good chapter**

 **A: Yeah, it's kind of inconsistent in the Riordanverse, let's just say Percy is awesome.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Haha that was amazing**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Dragonboy2609:**

 **I gotta say one thing. How in the WORLD did I not find this story sooner?! I know it is relatively new and all, but it's amazing! It's takes time travel, a generally used idea, to a while new level. I love what you've done with it so far and can't wait to see what you do with it. The characters are funny, pretty original, and very well-developed. This is one story I'll follow to the very end. I'm sure of that.**

 **A: Thanks man! Seriously, glad you found my story in the end and I would love to see your reactions on future chapters.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **DRAMA! perfect ice breaker before great battles and death. ;D**

 **A: yup!**

 **Artylover:**

 **Pretty nice one. 10 points to percy( gryffindor). ;-) I must tell you that u r one of the greatest writers i have ever seen and i honestly say that u should start tinknig of publishing your own book**

 **A: I already have plenty of ideas but I'm just to unsure to start writing it.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **The dam acting part surprised me that both Landon and the sisters would fall for it, good chappie though, just afriad you'll burn up and stop updating like all the other authors I follow and abandon this story and the account forever which would suck. Now question, will you go through HoO and will you do an Easter egg where Percy interacts with all the other members of the seven before actually getting to know them, cause it would be interesting to see there reaction at the Percy they met that's not a badass and the Percy they will meet once they find out there demigods.**

 **A: Yeah and I will try not to burn up and abondon this story, I spend to much hours on this anyway.**

 **Oh, and Percy will meet one of the seven (Not Annabeth) before HoO starts!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **So many twists, I didn't see Britomartis coming, also that rehearsal with the Hesperides was hilarious... and finally, here's something really weird: I wonder if pegasi are Monster Donut's main customers? Just a thought**

 **A: Pegasi are the only customers cause they have a lot of airmiles XD**

(Percy POV)

"This is it." Thalia said when we reached the summit.

"Losing or winning." Bianca muttered, she was pale, and she looked terrified, which was not surprising considering the situation.

"Today we save Artemis or die trying." Zoë said with a faint smile.

"The moment we've all been waiting for." I said looking at Artemis who was trapped under the sky. Her silver dress was tattered, her skin looked dirty but her silver eyes were still filled with life, but for how long?

On her shoulders she carried the sky, a vortex of gray clouds forming a funnel that rested upon Artemis, making it look like she was being crushed.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Nyx said while trying to look dangerous.

Thalia and I glared at Nyx, "Seriously? What has that to do with this?" I asked.

"Stop being so dramatic." Britomartis said and the Nemean lion shook his manes and his claws were out ready to kill.

Nyx had created a shield of darkness that would obscure our presence, though she could not keep it up for long.

Even though we saw no one except Artemis I knew that it would not be that easy.

We dashed forward to Artemis. Zoë had a determined look on her face, ready to do anything to free Artemis.

"Don't!" Artemis cried out when she saw us running towards us, her voice was shaky and it was clear talking hurt a lot. I had to stop the urge to offer her a few Strepsils.

"It's a trap." Artemis managed.

Zoë scowled, "I don't care. We came to rescue you!" while she said that, she followed my advice. She uncapped Riptide and slashed through the chains that restrained Artemis, even though she was still trapped it would save a few seconds of time.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

I sighed and turned, followed by my friends. Atlas was standing there, wearing his silk brown suit.

On his left side stood Despina, who looked like she hadn't slept in years, she was pale and her eyes were red like she had cried a lot.

On Atlas's right side stood Luke Castellan, my spy, holding his sword against Annabeth's throat.

Behind Atlas stood the golden sarcophagus of Kronos surrounded by wolves who were standing on it, baring their fangs.

I counted around 15 of them, the biggest one morphed into human, wearing clothes made of ragged animal skins.

Lycaon.

'Wow, how many times did you run into him?' Hemera asked.

'Too often.' I complained, 'He just doesn't want to die.'

'Where does he get those wolves? I thought I burned all of them last time.' I asked.

'Lycaon has packs spread all over the land.' Hemera explained.

'Well, that is reassuring.' I told her.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke gave me a painful look, I had told him that the only way he could survive was falling down and almost dying. My best advice ever.

"I can't," Luke said, "Thalia join me, together we can destroy the gods."

Thalia gritted her teeth, I knew she had a hard time seeing Luke like this. She knew he was acting, but Luke still looked terrible.

"Stuck it in your butt!" Thalia snapped, "Now free Annabeth."

"And Artemis," Britomartis added, "Don't forget her."

It was like Atlas just noticed Britomartis, "What are you doing here? They didn't told me about you joining this suicide quest."

They, then I realized he was talking about Triumvirate.

Britomartis huffed, "Well, I'm here to release Artemis and put you back under your burden."

Rebel roared in agreement.

"I'm not going back," Atlas said with a smirk, I am a Titan, you are a minor Goddess."

"Plus five Demigods," I sneered.

Atlas looked at me, "Perseus Jackson, I see you came to."

I grimaced, "Someone needs to put you in your place."

Nyx chuckled, 'I get it, since his place is the sky.'

Atlas grinned, "Good luck trying Perseus."

"Besides," Bianca said, "We got the Ophiotaurus, and he's far away. Out of your reach."

Atlas grinned, "You demigods always make the same mistake. We don't need it. We got better monsters. Better allies-"

"Better speech writers?" Nyx asked with a smile, "Certainly not."

I glanced at my friends and saw that every single one of us was determined and ready to attack.

"Now." I said.

We each choose our own target.

Thalia charged at Luke, ready to push him of the edge. Her shield caused the wolves to stay away from her.

Shield met sword and sword clashed against spear.

Nyx shadow traveled on top of Rebel and charged at Lycaon, holding her whip in her hand and screaming in excitement. Rebel leaped over the wolves and pounded them, slamming them against the walls of the reforming palace.

Zoë charged at her father with Riptide followed by Britomartis who held a pair of hunting knives and Bianca who had her bow out and shot an arrow at Atlas's armor.

I charged at my sister, Frostsilver in my right hand and my left hand was set on fire. Flames were licking on my skin but did not burn nor hurt me.

While my friends were attacking a Titan, wolves and Luke I decided it was the best moment for therapy.

Despina held the ice shield in her right hand and had a long broadsword made of ice.

I unleashed a series of swipes and attacks upon Despina, she blocked all of them with either her sword or shield but made no attempt to attack me, normally I would think she was trying to tire me out but I knew she was trying to fake loosing.

I stopped attacking her and pointed Frostsilver at the ground, "Despina, I had dreams about you."

Despina smirked though I saw pain in her eyes, "Percy, I know I'm hot but I'm your sister."

I blushed, "Not that kind of dreams.,"

Despina lashed out with her sword but I paired it, "I mean dreams about your past, about how you wanted to die."

Despina stopped dead in her tracks, "You did what?" she asked angrily.

"Apollo," I quickly said, "He's been sending me dreams."

I was not sure about this, and I might be struck by a golden arrow from Apollo. However, nothing happened.

Despina eyed me suspiciously, "Why would Apollo sent you dreams about me?"

"Because he cares about you." I said and Despina frowned, A wolf suddenly lunged at me but an ice spike materialized straight through his open throat.

I glanced at Despina, "Despina I know you are not evil or something."

Despina laughed, "I'm not?"

I shook my head, "You want me to kill you."

Despina frowned, "Stop talking and start fighting."

I dropped Frostsilver to the ground.

"No." I said, "I won't fight you."

Despina lunged forward, her sword aimed at my throat but I remained unmoving.

She stopped in front of me and stopped the sword an inch away from my throat.

Her face was close to mine, her blue eyes pierced through mine, challenging me to do something.

"Why won't you fight?" Despina sneered, but I saw she was on the point of breaking.

"Because you are my sister." I said and tried to give her my warmest smile, "I love you."

"A bit to quick isn't it?" Despina asked with a shaking voice, her hands were trembling and her sword was still at my throat.

I shook my head, "You are just like me, snarky, sarcastic but over all caring, You held back when we fought, helped us with the helicopters even prevented that Lycaon would blow up our van."

Despina's expression softened, "So what?"

I sighed in exasperation, "You are my sister, Apollo helped me to see this. You don't want to die. You want someone to care for you." I said with as much Soulspeak I could put into my voice.

Despina was sobbing, "You're lying, The Fates made sure I would never be loved."

I raised my hands and pushed the sword down. Despina let me.

"I do, and I don't care about Fate." I said and surprised Despina by hugging her.  
"Wha-" She began, but I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, letting the flames of the hearth fill her with hope.

It was weird because Despina was taller than me but right now I couldn't care less.

"I'm your brother Despina. You don't need to be alone anymore, if you want you, can even come to camp and hang out with me."

Despina buried her face in my shoulder, and I felt she was crying, "You think you can do that? Love me?" she stuttered.

I nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "I already love you and I promise you once this quest is over we are going to hang out together. I won't betray you like your parents did, I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder boomed, and Atlas looked up from his fight and saw I was hugging Despina.

"Despina!" he cried out, "What are you doing?"

Despina pushed me away and glared at Atlas, "Sorry but I changed sides." and she smiled at me, "Together brother?"

I nodded, "Together."

(Zoë POV)

'Three hunters fighting a Titan, winning or dying alongside my sisters. There were worse ways to die.' Zoe thought.

She held Riptide in her hand and slashed at her father, but Atlas parried it with ease and stopped Riptide. Somehow Zoë knew this sword didn't like her.

It was a gut feeling, nothing more but the sword did not seem to cooperate, she had seen Percy fighting with it and it was like Percy and Riptide were one.

Zoë only felt the sword trying to be heavy and annoy Zoë in any way possible.

Maybe she was going crazy.

While Zoë blocked her father's javelin Britomartis appeared on his right flank and lashed out with her hunting knives, Atlas was not even impressed.

He kicked Britomartis so hard that she swung against a pillar.

That didn't stop the Goddess of Nets.

A bow appeared in her hand, and she began shooting arrows at Atlas a few pierced into his armor but most of them were blocked by his javelin.

Zoë saw an opportunity and lunged forward, but Atlas was the general of the Titans for a reason.

When Zoë lunged at her father, he stepped away, making Zoë stumble and an arrow almost hit her in the face, she had positioned herself between Britomartis and Atlas rendering herself useless.

'I should've seen that coming,' Zoë thought as she gritted her teeth.

The javelin slashed at Zoë, and she managed to roll away.

With one glance Zoë saw that Bianca had trouble keeping the wolves away from her and Britomartis.

Nyx was still riding on the Nemean lion's back but the wolves were more agile than Rebel and managed to dodge most of his attacks.

Then she saw Despina and Percy hugging, Atlas followed her gaze and cried out, "Despina, What are you doing."

Despina glared at Atlas, "Sorry but I changed sides."

Zoë let out a sigh of relief, Percy had told me how he hoped he could convince Despina to join our side and Zoë was truly glad for both of them.

Atlas gaze returned to Zoë, and he lashed out with his javelin again. Britomartis jumped over Zoë and parried the javelin with both her knifes, she was sweating and clearly having trouble blocking the strike, if she was a demigod she would be dead already, but she was a goddess.

But Atlas the Titan of endurance.

Atlas twisted his javelin making Britomartis stumble forwards.

Atlas slammed kicked Britomartis to the side, she crashed into a three wolves that had surrounded Bianca.

Two wolves fell to the ground, closed eyes and tongues hanging out of their mouths.

Bianca looked up in surprise, the remaining wolf took this moment of weakness and bit Bianca in the arm, dragging her down.

Bianca yelped and screamed, but the wolf's fangs were locked into her arm.

Britomartis threw one of her hunting knifes at the wolf and it immediately combusted into golden dust.

Zoë immediately knew that Bianca could no longer fight with a badly wounded arm.

Zoë got up and drew her bow, sending a volley of arrows at Atlas armpit chink in his armor.

"Argh!" he cried out and stepped back in pain. Zoë glanced at Britomartis, "Defend Bianca, I'll fight my father!"

"I'm not letting you fight against a Titan on your own." Britomartis said, she had her bow drawn and was ready to shoot every wolf that would dare to get close.

Zoë saw Atlas pulled the arrows out of his skin, and Zoë knew she only had a few seconds before Atlas would attack again.

"I'm fighting him. You protect Bianca, that's an order from your lieutenant." Zoë said determined, she could not let Bianca die.

As she said that a line from the prophecy ran through her head, _One shall be slain by parent's hand._

'Well,' Zoë though, 'Let's make it count.'

She charged at Atlas with Riptide in her hand, she towards Atlas, and she felt the sword getting heavier in her hand, like it was trying to slow her down on purpose.

Zoë cursed when she reached her father and jumped up and was about to slash his throat, she fell the sword slip out of her hand and it fell useless to the ground.

Atlas laughed and waved his hand. Zoë was hit and crashed against the wall, her head was spinning.

She watched in fear as Atlas walked towards her. She desperately tried to look for a way out, her bow was useless against Atlas, maybe if he would be distracted by something else she could shoot at him, her hunting knives had no reach compared to Atlas's javelin.

Riptide, where was Riptide?

Zoë scanned the floor and noticed it was gone, 'Where is it?'

He raised his javelin, ready to impale Zoë.

"Don't think about it." Percy yelled, and he crashed into Atlas's side, his shoulder slamming into his stomach.

The armor-protected Atlas was not against the enormous power of a demigod who bumped into him.

Atlas stumbled, Percy suddenly held Riptide in his hand and lashed out at Atlas.

Atlas took another step back, dodging it and brought down his javelin like a scythe on Percy but before he could impale Percy a whirl storm of snow appeared in front of him.

In the snow storm stood Despina, she had her shield raised and blocked the attack, the force of the javelin against an unbreakable shield.

Despina struggled under the pressure and was forced back, her snow boots losing grip on the floor.

Percy stepped away from Despina's back and summoned Frostsilver and threw it Atlas's face.

When it was close, it suddenly combusted into a fireball, blinding Atlas.

Zoë got up and lunged at Atlas, who was now screaming in agony, being blinded by the flash of the swords.

Zoë stabbed in back of his knee.

Atlas roared in pain and blindly spun around, still holding his javelin.

Zoë dodged it but Percy who had the same idea to attack Atlas while he was blinded was hit by the shaft of the twirling javelin.

Percy slammed against a black pillar, he groaned from pain.

"No!" Despina screamed and threw her shield at Atlas, who recovered from being blinded, but Atlas slammed the shield out of the air and charged at Percy, determined to end his life.

Zoë shot a volley of arrows at Atlas's back, trying to stop him from charging at Percy but Atlas didn't flinch, he kept charging.

He lifted his javelin. Percy, who was still dazed, couldn't do anything to stop Atlas.

Despina screamed and disappeared in a flurry of snow and reappeared in front of Percy.

She screamed and raised her hands, like she was about to surrender, and an ice blast shot outwards but it was too late.

Atlas had already lashed out with his javelin and pierced it straight through Despina's chest before he was hit by the blast and flew to the other end of the room.

(Percy POV)

Right before my eyes Despina fell to the ground with a gaping hole in her chest, she gasped as blood spilled out of the wound, red blood.

I hurried over to my sister and saw she was dying. Blood soaked her dress, and her white hair was now drained in red.

"Despina!" I cried out, Zoë hurried to my side and watched the scene in horror.

Despina was heavenly breathing and with one hand she tried to close the wound but blood spilled through her fingers.

Despina saw us and smiled, "Hey." she managed.

"Despina, you're bleeding!" I said, trying to remain calm and stop myself from crying.

Her smile wavered, "Well, at least we know who got the brains from our father."

"Stop joking!" I cried out, "You're seriously wounded."

I summoned my backpack and was about to open it when Despina stopped me, she gently placed her hand on mine and whispered, "It's too late."

I choked back a sob, "No, I can fix this."

"We're running out of time brother." Despina said, still having the same warm smile on her face.

Atlas had recovered and charged at us, Zoë readied her bow and was about to shoot at Atlas when Despina waved her free hand at Atlas.

An ice spike summoned under his feet and penetrated it, Atlas let out a howl of pain but was stuck to the spike.

Despina smiled cruelly, "Atlas, I curse you. As long as the sky need to be carried and you aren't carrying it your Ichor will freeze." she said with such determination I felt the tension of the curse in hanging in the air.

"You can't curse me, you're a minor goddess. I AM A TITAN!" Atlas howled.

Despina smirked, "A curse placed with a final breath is powerful, even more powerful than a Titan."

As she spoke, the words ice began to creep up Atlas's body, it was a thin layer but it steadily kept growing and forming more ice. Atlas tried to move but his movements were getting slower and slower till the point the only unfrozen part of his body was his head.

Despina turned to me and Zoë, "That should keep him busy." she said with a smile.

"Despina, you can't do that." Zoë said, "A curse that powerful will kill you."

Despina smirked, "Well, good thing I'm already dying."

"That's not funny!" I cried out.

Despina sighed, "I'm dying, soon the Fates will cut my string."

"No, you can't!" I whispered, "This is my fault."

Despina's expression softened, "No, it's not."

"It is not your fault." Zoë said, and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

All around us the fighting had stopped, the ground was littered with dead wolves and arrows, Luke and Thalia were standing on the edge of the cliff, Thalia had her spear point at Luke's throat.

Britomartis had placed Bianca against a black rock and began feeding her Ambrosia.

"It is my fault, I shouldn't ask you to join me." I said.

Despina's expression changed to anger, "Don't." she demanded.

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself. It was my own choice and the best choice I ever have made in my life." Despina said with a serene smile.

"NO!" I yelled, "You're literally dying!"

She frowned, "You keep repeating yourself brother. I made my choice, and I couldn't be happier."

The blood stopped spilling from her chest but not because the wound was healed, because there was nothing left to spill.

"Despina." I cried out, how could she take this so lightly?

Despina snapped her fingers and her shield, that had been lying on the other side of the room, flew towards her arm.

She managed to lift the shield and showed it to me.

"Take it." Despina demanded, "Take the shield."

"No, it's yours!" I said sternly.

"She's dying Percy. You have a better use for it." Zoë whispered softly.

"But-"

"Take it. I can foresee the future and you will need it."

I took the shield, and it automatically attached itself to my right arm.

Despina smiled proudly at me, "You begin to look like a real warrior."

She coughed and spit out blood and pink pieces of flesh.

Despina turned to face Zoë, "Zoë," She managed, "Please take care of my brother, he's got a knack for finding trouble."

Zoë slowly nodded,"I promise."

I was silent, not knowing what to say.

Despina turned to me, "I love you brother."

"I love you too." I whispered.

Her blue eyes stared at me, her blue lips still smiling, frozen in a mirthful laugh.

Slowly her body began to disintegrate into snow, her hair melted into the floor and soon there was nothing left than snow.

"She's gone." I whispered.

Zoë placed her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes were red.

"Maybe I can get her back from the underworld." I mumbled even though I knew that was impossible, she had faded.

"She can't come back," Zoë said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What do you mean?" I sobbed.

She looked into my eyes, with a shaking voice she said, "The prophecy, _With final breath one shall betray._ "

I sobbed, why hadn't I seen it coming.

I lost my sister.

 **A/N So, big plot twist. Who expected this? All of you thought it was Luke, haha funny.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Also to answer a few of the questions you guys are probably gonna ask.**

 **Why was Percy so weak?**

 **A: He had not foreseen that Zoë would stab her father in the knee, which caused Atlas to spin wildly. If she hadn't done that he would've finished Atlas.**

 **Why was Britomartis so weak?**

 **A: She is the goddess of Nets and Hunting, two relative weak domains.**

 **Do crab think that fish can fly?**

 **A: No, crabs don't think.**

-Moonhorse96-


	69. Atlas starts singing

**A/N Next chapter, sorry for the cliffie; but you guys will forgive me. I will be back tomorrow.**

 **Also to answer one of the most asked question now, Why did Percy not ask Chaos to save Despina.**

 **First of, she had a hole in her chest, that's something beyond healing, second it was meant to happen.**

 **In the cannon Artemis didn't tried to heal Zoë either, and she had poison in her blood which is a lot less lethal then a gaping hole in your chest.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **Why didn't Percy ask Chaos to save Despina? Also he should have said "Fuck prophecy" and somehow save her, he can change fate and the prophecy still goes on in the end?**

 **A: What happened was can not be blamed on the fates, to be specific. Despina should've died by Percy's hand and not Atlas's. That's why this book is called Defying Fate.**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **That was so sad and unexpected, I was looking forward to Percy and Despina bonding time but no more ... at least Zoë didn't die. I'm not sure how Atlas is going to get back under the sky if he's frozen in place, I imagine he's quite heavy. Percy, being the clumsy Seaweed Brain that he is, would probably drop Atlas and shatter him. Then Artemis would have a problem**

 **A: Fixed and Percy accidently dropping Atlas would be funny.**

 **Lucian Narut:**

 **Minor Goddess? On many occasions, Atlas might be right, Minor Gods are naturally weaker than the Olympians, but there are certain exceptions, and I believe that Despina is one of those exceptions. Officially she could be a Minor Goddess, but I believe her power would be enough for her to be considered a second-generation Olympian. Joining this with her using the rest of her power to create the curse against Atlas, the Titan was obviously , with Despina holding back, it's a shame we did not get a chance to see her real power, but anyway with what happened in this chapter I can see that next time, Percy will be greatly depressed and probably with a horrible mood for losing his time, this is not Nico who lost a sister, Percy will obviously get pissed. But at least I do not think he's going to become an emo**

 **A: Yeah but you should also consider that it's winter right now. Despina is a lot stronger in the winter than in the summer. Consider that.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Dont really get why hunting is a weak domain**

 **A: Hunting has not a lot to do with 1-1 combat but more with tracking and shooting prey from a distance.**

 **Zypher770:**

 **Well that went from happy to depressing. Also why didn't Percy ask Chaos for help? Anyone else find it amusing that Zoe's sword chose Percy over her... Are you making the sword sentience? Then again didn't Magnus's sword hinted that they are sentience to some degree... I don't even want to know how that works. (Now I'm just thinking about Riptide suddenly coming to life and scaring the shit out Percy. I can just imagine it being all depressed that Percy gave it away. Then Percy explaining why he gave it away to Zoe well the campers stare at him like a weirdo... Why do I keep thinking the swords female?)**

 **A: I hoped that the sword scene would be noticed by some as a refrence to Magnus Chase. Though Percy's sword prefers Percy over Zoë it is not going to be sentient like Sumarbrander. Also Riptide is a she, that's been stated in the Ship of Dead.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **:(oh well, there goes Despina.**

 **A: It was fun while it lasted.**

 **Guest chapter 68:**

 **Oh my Gods... please please please update!You are soo awesomee! This is one of the best fanfics that I have ever come across!**

 **A: Updated and thanks!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Yay! I told you Britomartis helped what do you mean by the stry going to helheim.**

 **A: Who knows? Well I know and you could figure it out too by using your brains.**

 **Willemhendrik:**

 **SAD! thanks for an amazing story please continue**

 **A: Yes! I will continue!**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Man, I was really hoping for Despina and Percy to have more sibling related chapter, I mean there's two(three if hazel comes along) children of Hades, two children of Zeus and there's only one child of Poseidon, really wished Despina survived.**

 **A: Yes, her dead is sad but won't be forgotten.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **No Despina *sobs hard* how dare you! Why *cries* just why! *stabs you with a hunting knife***

 ***Screams in pain* Argh! This was meant to happen *coughs up blood***

 **Dragonboy2609:**

 **well then. That was surprising. Didn't think it would end like that. Very nice. Can't wait for the next update!And I'm sorry to say this, but who are you to decide whether or not crabs can think?! How dare you! :0I'm counting that as being specieist.**

 **A: Well, I had a long talk with a crab once and decided they are not sentient.**

 **Chaos:**

 **I gotta say the chapter was AWESOME and that you should make Chaos scream NEW POWERS UNLOCKED! Also there is another thing, can you make him have a chat (When all the fighting is done) in her tent longer than last time? I think you should make Percy reveal himself to either Hestia, Posieden, Artemis, or Chiron. It would be great to see their shocked expressions. Other than that, keep up the good work you AmAzInG AuThOr.**

 **A: Thanks but Percy is not gonna reveal to anyone, the only one's who know are Meg and Hestia and someone else, someone hidding in the shadows.**

(Percy POV)

I glared at Atlas, I've never hated anyone as much as I did right now.

'You can't kill him.' Hemera spoke with a comforting tone, and it worked, I kind of felt better. Knowing I had primordials who backed me up.

"I really want to kill him." Nyx said.

Atlas was now covered with a thin layer of ice, his feet was still stuck in an ice spike.

"Let's push him back under the sky." I said and Zoë nodded.

I pointed Frostsilver at him and set in on fire, "Sadly we can't kill you.' I told Atlas, though I was not sure he could hear me from under the ice.

"Ready Artemis?" Zoë asked, Artemis nodded from under the sky.

"Let's get over with it." Thalia sighed, I saw that pushing Luke over the edge had taken a toll on her. Annabeth told us she had the feeling Luke was still alive and I saw that Thalia had to resist the urge to tell Annabeth.

We had positioned ourselves so Atlas lined up with Artemis, that way we could push him in one straight line back.

"3...2...1." I counted down and at, Frostsilver pointed at Atlas like a gun or want,

A beam of fire shot out of the tip of my sword and hit Atlas in the chest.

Within a second Atlas's frozen body was lit on fire, orange flames burned away the ice and then began burning his flesh.

Atlas roared and howled in pain, but we wasted not a second.

Thalia and I charged towards Atlas and bashed our shields at him.

Zoë shot a volley of arrows at Atlas's chest, and he stumbled backwards and tripped over the tripwire that Britomartis placed.

He almost fell on his butt but Rebel, with Nyx on his back, leaped forward and head butted Atlas. The impact of the Nemean lion was too much for Atlas.

Atlas slammed backwards and crashed into Artemis who dropped the sky at the same time.

She skillfully rolled away from under the sky.

The sky dropped on Atlas's back, he bent through his knees and struggled under the weight.

The ice stopped forming on his skin, the result of Despina's curse.

"Noooooo!" Atlas yelled, his voice almost shook the mountain, "Impossible!"

Artemis got up and glared at Atlas, "You fool, you really thought you could escape your burden."

Atlas gritted his teeth, "Curse you, if it wasn't for that stupid winter Goddess we would have succeeded."

I charged at Atlas and slammed the shield of winter in his stomach. The edge of the shield magically sharpened itself and slashed open his stomach.

"Don't you dare to talk about my sister like that." I yelled.

I wanted to hit him again, this time on his neck, but Zoë pulled me away from Atlas and led me to a somewhat private spot.

Artemis was checking on Britomartis and Bianca.

Bianca was already healing especially with the help of two goddesses.

Thalia was talking to Annabeth and Nyx cuddling Rebel in her kitten form.

I sat down on a black rock and stared at the shield of winter. The shield almost weighed nothing except if I wanted to use it for attacking someone.

The shield was now on my right arm, though I could make it switch from arm to arm with merely a thought.

Zoë saw me looking at the shield and said, "It looks beautiful."

I nodded, "Yeah, though it's kind inconvenient."

I tried to smile, but I only managed a bitter smile.

"What do you mean?" Zoë asked.

I knew Zoë was trying to help me with Despina by doing small talk, but it didn't work.

"Well," I said, "It's kind of inconvenient to wear it on my arm all the time."

"Can you not strap it to your back. Like Despina did." Zoë asked.

"No, I don't feel comfortable walking around with a shield on my back." I joked.

Zoë frowned, "Can't you turn it into something else? It's a magical weapon after all."

"I haven't tried that." I admitted and then stared at the shield of winter, "Could you please turn into something smaller?"

I meant it as a joke but to my surprise the shield disappeared, like it never existed. Instead, I wore a watch made of ice.

It had roman numbers instead of regular ones and two celestial bronze dials.

"Wow." Zoë said in awe, "That's a cool watch."

"Yes," I muttered flabbergasted, "It actually displays the time too."

I then tapped the watch, trying to make it return to shield form but nothing happened.

I tapped a few times again, but it still didn't work.

'Try a mental command.' Chaos suggested.

I listened to her advice and thought, 'Open.'

Immediately the watch unfolded itself, to fast to actually see something, a second later it had turned itself into a ice shield again.

Zoë whistled, "That's some powerful magic, you're lucky to have it."

I nodded, "Yeah but what was the price?"

Zoë scowled, then her eyes lit up like she had an idea. She took out Riptide of her pocket.

"That's Riptide." I said.

Zoë nodded and handed it to me.

It was still in pen form, resting on the palm of her hand shining like it never had before.

"Take it." Zoë demanded.

"What?" I asked confused, "I gave it to you."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "And now I'm giving it back to you."

'The legend is true,' Hemera joked, 'Riptide always returns to you.'

I raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, I think you should carry it."

"Me, it was your sword." I pointed out.

"And I gave it away to Hercules, that was one of the biggest mistakes I made," Zoë said, "But now I give it to someone else, you."

"But why me? What makes you think I should have it?" I asked.

"Except that you are exceptional good with it?" Zoë said with a smile, "Because I want you to carry my weapon, my only male friend."

I blinked, 'she called me male?' I thought, then I thought, 'She called me a friend?'

"Are you sure?" I asked still uncertain.

She nodded and gave me Riptide, "I am sure."

I smiled and felt grateful for having friend like Zoë.

Out of nowhere Atlas began laughing, his laugh filled the entire room and made the mountain roar.

Zoë scowled at her father. "What's so funny?" she sneered.

Atlas kept laughing, I saw Artemis had a worried look on her face and gestured Zoë to ignore her father.

Zoë didn't obey, she leaped over a dead wolf and made her way towards her father, knowing that he was trapped under the sky and couldn't attack her.

"What's so funny?" Zoë asked when she was face to face with a kneeling Atlas.

"You my traitorous daughter," he boomed,"You thought you had won?"

"We did." Zoë snapped, "You are stuck under the sky and as a bonus, your cursed to lift it forever."

Atlas smiled cruelly at Zoë, "Is it? Or are you missing the bigger picture?"

Zoë scowled but before she could ask what he meant Atlas had begun to hum a song.

It sounded like a lullaby but the tones and phase was unlike any I ever heard before.

I did not recognize any of it but Zoë did, she was glaring at her father. Her eyes were filled with rage, and it looked like she wanted to kill Atlas.

"What was that?" I asked when Atlas finally stopped humming.

Zoë glanced at me, "That's a lullaby song my mother used to sing before she put me to sleep."

Atlas grinned, "Indeed, now goodnight my daughter."

To late a question popped up in my mind, 'Why didn't have the wolves combusted to dust? Instead, they were lying everywhere, eyes closed and wounds on their bodies.'

Then I realized the mistake. They were not dead.

As one, all the wolves jumped up from their spot where they had been playing dead and charged at Zoë, their fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

Zoë had not even the chance to scream before seven wolves lunged at her and began tearing her flesh apart.

She screamed in pain but it was too late, none of us had seen this coming, we could only scream as the wolves bit and scratched her.

I uncapped Riptide but the wolves had already retreated to the cliff edge, deciding their job was done, one wolf, a bigger one, morphed into Lycaon.

He had a grin on his face, his red eyes filled with madness, and he was looking at me, "This was just the beginning, the Emperor of the West is gathering his troops,"

I was frozen in place, unable to think or say anything.

"Not that you live enough long to see that." he added.

Then he leaped from the cliff, followed by the rest of his pack, howling cries of victory.

As one, we turned to Zoë, her flesh was torn apart. Limbs had been bitten off, and I instinctively knew she was dead.

One shall be slain by a parent's hand.

 **A/N Plot twist, yay. You guys love them, don't you? But don't worry about this cliffhanger. More are coming.**

-Moonhorse96-


	70. Percy is acting strange

**A/N So this chapter was really hard to write. I kind of had a writer's block so this chapter might not be as good as the others. Anyway, love you all!**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I think I've talked about this before, but do you know about the friendly relationship Percy has with Demeter? This is going to end. All the respect, cordiality and possible friendship he has with the Goddess will be lost. He probably will not even want the blessings Demeter gave him anymore. And Poseidon very soon will have an angry son with him.**

 **A: Yes, though Percy will keep her powers.**

 **CTRI:**

 **Nooo you maniac stop killing characters!**

 **A: Ai, I told you, playtime is over**

 **Dragonboy2609:**

 **Don't have to answer this if it spoils it, but I'm guessing that since the emperor is gathering his troops, that must mean that Percy will possibly be forced to reveal the Triumvirate to the Olympians? Since the only reason he didn't was so they wouldn't raise their armies, but since that is already happening... Again, no need to answer if it spoils the chapter/future. You can just say if it's a spoiler (y'know, assuming you see my review). Also, for the actual review: that's messed up fool. What you did. That's... cold... sorry. I cringed at that too.**

 **A: I will answer anyway, Triumvirate will remain in the shadows.**

 **The One Above The Rest:**

 **Damn that was harsh what you did to Zoe but i knew something was gonna happen. Good chapter KUTGW**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **DAMN! 2 CHAPTERS, BETRAYEL, LOVE... I HAVE NO WORDS! Course, still my favorite story and author! Poor Despina...l but even sadder.. poor Zoė. Ob the bright side, i now know that Riptide is a she! So... 3 more chapters and then the end of Defying Fate?**

 **A: Thanks and this book will have around 5 more chapters.**

 **Guest:**

 **If Destiny/Fate is an end destination, all your story is doing is taking a different route. He keeps changing things but the end results are almost always the same. It feels like that undermines his whole "free from fate" shtick if things like this keep happening. I like the story otherwise.**

 **A: There's a solid reason for this, though it's secret for now.**

 **Anonymous:**

 **Ohh damn I really hoped that Zoe will survive this time Well anyway I like the dynamic between nyx and Percy though nyx can be annoying with the totally doesn't give a shit attitude, but well being an all powerful primordial does that to someone Have you decided the pairing yet btw? Is it a guarantee that it's not gonna be annabeth (I am a percabeth person)? Though I am not gonna be peeved with other pairings as long as they make sense and not just for the heck of it**

 **A: I have decided the pairing and it's not be Percabeth.**

 **ChasmsSon:**

 **Nooo! Not Zoe! Great chapter though. Can Percy bring back Zoe and Despina?**

 **A: Nope XD**

 **Artylover:**

 **Now i am going to kill you if you don't bring one of them back to life anyhow in the next 5 chapters. Whhhyyyyy ? What are you planning to doo ? Now no more deaths I can't stand it "Sobs"**

 **A: Hold on to your horses. You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **VCRx:**

 **More like parent's pets..but ok.**

 **A: What do you mean?**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **This is a very big surprise for those peep's like me who thought that Zoë. And I have a complain to you that you're focusing on this story only. i.e. you have not updated 'The HalfBlood Hell' for more the two months, same's the case with 'Percy Jackson Greek Ragnarok'.Okay I understand this is the most popular story and you have to put a lot of effort in it but at least try to update those in every 10 or 12 days.**

 **A: I'll try, though writing takes a lot of time.**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **Well god damnit, she almost made it too**

 **A: To bad, ain't it?**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **This is amazing**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **ouch. poor zoe. good chap tho, (poor percy, got sister, died, finally became friends with zoe, ripped to shreds)**

 **A: Yup, poor boy.**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **I really hoped Zoë would survive, that's even sadder than Despina dying. Do you like killing off characters or something?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **First Despina now zoë! Just... Fuck you Moonhorse, I swear I just got off being on Despina's death now this.**

 **A: Life is hard.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Whelp didn't didn't see that coming but technical she wasnt slain by her parents hand sure he baited her, but I was the wolves who killed her**

 **A: Yes, it's a prophecy, those things are always kind of metaphorical.**

(Nyx POV)  
Only a few things in my immortal life managed to shock me, giving birth to Hemera, two demigods passing through Tartarus.

Thalia, but only because she was a daughter of Zeus. That was a pun!

But Zoë dying was definitely one of the things that managed to impress me.

To be honest, she kind of grew on me, yeah she was annoying but after our conversation in Cloudcroft she was acting a lot nicer.

Now she was dead.

Okay, I admit maybe it was my job to get rid of the wolves, but I've never killed a wolf before, I assumed that they were dead.

I glared at the kitten in my hand, he had his yellow eyes fixed on me and I tried to interpret his expression, I thought he was trying to say _It's not your fault, I was the lion you sat on. I take the full blame._

Percy raised him really well.

Percy dashed at Zoë and knelt beside her, I saw tears streaming out of his eyes.

"No!" He sobbed, "Please no."

Artemis and Britomartis hurried towards Zoë too while Thalia was frozen in shock.

I dropped Rebel and knelt beside Percy.

"No no no no." Percy started mumbling and I had the feeling he was going through a mental breakdown.

Artemis had an incredible sad expression on her face, but she managed to remain calm.

She placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, probably trying to calm him down but it didn't work.

Atlas was laughing all the while, he annoyed me and I created a wall of darkness around him, so we would have some privacy.

Percy was breathing heavily and tears kept falling down on Zoë's mangled corpse.

"She's gone." I told Percy and patted him on the shoulder, "We should be going. Luke's cruise ship can arrive any moment."

'Mom, we have a problem.' Hemera suddenly said.

'What? Can't you see I'm busy?' I asked, 'Percy's having a mental breakdown.'

Hemera coughed, 'That's what I'm talking about, look at his eyes.'

I couldn't see his eyes because he was staring down at Zoë, I pulled his head up and looked at his eyes.

Artemis gasped when she saw it.

"What's wrong with him?" Britomartis asked.

Percy's eyes were rapidly changing colors, one moment they were burning flames, next they were solid gold. Second later topaz blue. After that it turned into solid ice, then...well, you get the idea.

Percy didn't seem to be aware us, in fact he didn't even look at me but past me, like he was in a trance.

'What's going on?' I asked Chaos but she didn't respond.

'Ai.' Hemera commented, 'It seems he's suffering from split personality disorder.'

'What?' I asked.

'Hey, I'm not a doctor, I just make up these medical terms.' Hemera admitted.

"Nyx, what's he doing?" Artemis asked.

Why did she ask me? It's not like I know why Percy is freaking out.

"Caffeine," I lied, "he drank a lot of caffeine."

Artemis scowled at me, but I ignored her and tried to get a mental connection with Percy, 'Hey, what the Helheim are you doing?' I asked him.

Percy did not respond.

'Hemera, what's wrong.'

'Code soulsplit.' Hemera explained, I sighed.

'I can't remember all those code names, just tell me what's wrong.' I said.

Before Chaos put the entire plot in motion she gave us a lot of specific instructions. Things like Percy should never attempt to control time, he should never cross Ra and a lot of other things.

Problem, my memory in this mortal body was not big enough to remember all those codes.

'Code soulsplit. Percy's mood affects Chaos.' Hemera explained.

'O.' Now I remember.

Percy's and Chaos's souls were intertwined, Percy's emotions slightly affected Chaos's but when his emotions became to strong Chaos would too.

This was happening right now.

And now Percy and Chaos were sharing thoughts, mind and feelings.

Which meant they were now completely one being and Percy had full access to Chaos's power and vice versa.

Even though I had the idea that Chaos got the bad end of the deal.

Chaos could not control Percy, not that it was necessary because they became one being.

Weird, I know.

The ground started shaking heavily, pillars collapsed and I had the urge to puke.

Percy started staring at Zoë again, I wrapped shadows around my feet to prevent myself from falling on my butt, the others had not such luck.

"Percy, Stop!" Thalia yelled but Percy kept ongoing.

Then I had the gut feeling we needed to get away from him, "Get away from him!" I yelled and stumbled backwards.

Just in time because suddenly 3 geysers erupted around Percy.

Quickly I created a shadow barrier around the entire mountain, making sure no one would be able to see what's going on here.

They would hunt him down if they saw his power.

(Third POV)

Zoë stood in the DOA studio.

"Dammit." She cursed, "Stupid wolf."

Why hadn't she checked on the wolves instead of assuming they were dead.

It was her fault. She should've seen it coming but in the end she succeeded in freeing Artemis.

That was the thing that mattered.

Still, she felt like she had so much left to.

Suddenly the place started shaking, the surrounding ghost scattered away from here, she wondered why. Then she realized she was the source of the shaking.

No, she was standing on the source.

She rolled away from the spot she was standing on, and just in time.

A geyser of black water erupted through a large crack in the floor.

Millions of screams came from the water, screams of agony and pain.

'Acheron.' Zoë remembered, 'The worst punishment for the damned.'

Then the water rushed towards her.

She tried to get up but it was to late, the water dragged her back, into the crack.

Pain rushed through every vein in her body, it felt like her body was burning, freezing and drowning at the same time.

Every second she experienced a new sort of pain, before she fainted she had one final thought, 'Why me?'

(Nyx POV)

I recognized the geysers.

Being the Primordial of the Night I knew a lot about dark stuff, and what Percy was doing was some dark stuff.

One of the geysers was screaming, the water was black and swirled around itself like it wanted to die.

Percy had summoned the Acheron.

But that wasn't the only river Percy had summoned, a milk white geyser I recognized as the Lethe was also swirling around him along with a beam of fire which must have been the Phlegethon.

I was impressed to say the least, bending the rivers of the underworld and forcing them all the way up to the surface? That required some skill.

Suddenly the Acheron lunged at Zoë's corpse, it splashed down on her body and Artemis screamed, probably thinking that Percy was going to mutilate the body further.

For their own safety I wrapped shadows around everyone and gestured them to stay calm.

As soon as the Acheron crashed down on Zoë's body, it disappeared and I realized what Percy had done.

He had used the river as a transportation method, I knew that the Acheron could trap souls inside itself, causing them eternal pain.

'Percy, you know that a soul who has taken a dip in the Acheron will go insane?' I asked gently but he didn't react.

Besides, Zoë's body was in a bad condition to the point that if she would get back to life she would die again, haha, that's a funny thought.

Before I could mention it the Phlegethon crashed down on Zoë.

Fire swirled around Zoë, engulfing her in flames.

First I didn't understand why Percy was doing this until I saw that Zoë's flash started repairing itself, the torn limbs attached themselves and the bite marks disappeared.

Artemis and Thalia gasped in shock as they saw what had happened.

'The Phlegethon is used to heal. Even the dead can heal by its power.' Hemera explained, which I already knew.

When Zoë's body was completely fixed and good as new the fire disappeared.

Zoë's eyes shop open, and she gasped for air, then she started screaming.

A piercing scream only a tortured soul could make and trust me, I knew how that sounds.

"Zoë!" Artemis cried out, and she tried to get up but my shadows kept her restrained.

Suddenly the Lethe crashed down on Zoë, galleons of white milk water hit her face but the moment it hit her it also disappeared, making sure only the recent memories disappeared.

"Zoë!" Percy cried out and hugged the girl.

"Percy?" Zoë asked flabbergasted, "What the Hades is going on?"

I made my shadow disappear, and the others hurried towards Percy and Zoë.

Zoë was looking around in total confusion, "Okay, what's going on here?" she asked, "And why are you hugging me?" she asked Percy who quickly retreated with a blush.

Artemis approached Zoë slowly, like she could disappear any moment.

"Zoë?" Artemis asked unsure.

"Yes?" Zoë asked frowning,"Can someone explain what happened?"  
"What do you remember?" Percy asked.

"Giving you the sword." Zoë said, "But how did I end up here?"

This was enough for Artemis, she pulled Zoë up and hugged her, "You are alive." she muttered.

"What?" Zoë asked but her question was interrupted by Thalia who hugged her.

Bianca smiled from her sitting position while Britomartis didn't look impressed at all.

"You died." Thalia told Zoë after everyone calmed down.

Zoë frowned, "No I didn't."

"You did." Artemis said, then she turned to Percy who she had totally forgotten about.

"How?" she asked.

Percy still looked dazed, like he had no idea what just happened, "I don't know. Honestly."

'That was awesome.' Chaos said.

'Why do I feel so tired?' Percy wondered.

'You summoned the rivers of the underworld and resurrected Zoë'.' Hemera said.

'Strange, can't remember it.' Percy laughed.

'Well, trust me you did it.' Hemera said smiling.

'Hey Nyx, can you do something for me?' Percy asked with a faint smile.

'What?'

'Catch me.' He said before he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground.

(Percy POV)

How did it fell to blend with Chaos?

Weird, my memories were suddenly mixed up with Chaos's, although I only experienced a splinter of her life but strangely I could not recall any of her memories later which was strange.

Like her memories **w** ere purposefully erasing themselves.

Anyway, after resurrecting Zoë I dropped down and blacked out, only to receive a nig **h** tmare.

I stood in the underworld on a river shore.

In front of me flowed a river populated with strange objects like broken to **y** s, diplomas and more k **i** nd of trash.

Broken dream **s**.

I was standing in front of the Styx, but that was not all, in the middle of the river floated a goddess.

She had ebony that spilled over her shoulders, her dress was long and seemed to be glowing a dark shade of red. She had a deli **c** ate face wit **h** make up done in the shade of midnight.

Her eyes were filled with hatred, and she was glaring at me.

I gulped but managed a smile, "L **a** dy Styx?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You dare to bend the rivers of the underworld?"

I fr **o** wned, "Sorry, isn't that allowed?"

I must have skipped that part in the Tartarus Touri **s** t guide, in fact if I recall correctly I did before in my old life. Even though, back then I was already in Tartarus.

Maybe, I theorized, It was only allowed in Tartarus.

"Of course not!" she snapped, "My rivers are not to be used by mortals."

I spread my arms, "I'm sorry, truly, if I knew this would upset you…"

"You dec **l** ared war on all the rivers of the underworld!" St **y** x snarled.

"What?" I asked, "Look, I d **i** dn't do it on purpose."

"As pun **i** shment," Styx said thoughtfully, "The rivers of the u **n** derworld declare war on Olympus."

I flinched, this was **g** etting worse.

"And you shall die a painful dead in water." Styx added with a wicked smile.

"Enjoy your last days, Perseus Jackson."

 **A/N So, shit is going down, as for Despina, She can't be revived since she has faded.**

 **Also Percy won't be able to use the rivers of the underworld to resurrect someone anymore. This was an one time only for Percy.**

-Moonhorse96-


	71. The party goes wrong, very wrong

**A/N So many words, my fingers feel sleepy. Don't ask for anything more today, please!**

 **Also, spelling check later.**

 **The One From The Shadows chapter:**

 **Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, I was busy. But man, a lot of epic stuff has happened! I've said it already, and I'll say it again, what you're writing down here is amazing! Quite frankly, you are doing amazing, with respect to plot, humor, and timing- not to mention updates! I'm enjoying this thoroughly. One or two questions though: Nyx's description of what happened to Percy made it seem an awful lot like the Egyptian hosting balance thing? Is that what is was? Also, I think Percy would have felt similar if not stronger emotions with the death of Despina, so shouldn't he have used that for her? And is chaos lying about the regulations thing or that it was awesome XD?**

 **A: Wow thanks for the compliments. And Nyx description of what happened to Percy is indeed something similar to the Egyptian hosting balance. Except that Chaos is literally a part of Percy.**

 **Hazel Magnus:**

 **Hi, this is my real name. And I would really like to give you a compliment to your story so far, it's fantastic. I'm just wondering if it's done yet. If it is, good job but where's the ending? If not, oh well carry on the incredible work! Good luck! Hazel Magnus, age 15**

 **A: thanks and your name is cool! And where does it end? Oh, boy. Soon…**

 **Justaguest:**

 **WHY DOES IT SAY "WHY IS CHAOS LYING" IN THE BOLD AT THE END. WHAT THE CRAP.**

 **A: Go figure it out. Or not. Btw, why caps?**

 **Posieden:**

 **Nice chapter! I just wanted to say that that you use the word 'dead' wrong. You say 'you will die a painful dead' when it should be 'you shall die a painful death'. You can use the word 'dead' as a state of being, like, 'I am dead' meanwhile the word 'death' is used as a noun because it is a thing, following into the category of people, like Jake, places, like England, or things, like books. Death is a thing so it is a noun but dead is not. Dead is a state of being, like alive or happy, not a thing. Sorry for going all English Teacher Mode on you but it was really bothering me since he is a demigod and the word death should be used a lot. Love your stories! Bye!**

 **A: Thanks for the tip, I'm not a native English speaker so I have a lot of trouble with the things everyone apparently already knows. I'll try to remember it, did I do it this time right?**

 **Pertemisisawesom:**

 **PLEASE UPDATE! THIS IS SUCH A GREAT STORY!**

 **A: Here you go!**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **No new chapter today homie? Did something come up or did you take a break?**

 **A: I don't update in the weekends and if I do it's an exception.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **That, was an amazing idea to use and so far, this story is one of my favorites.**

 **A: thanks, glad you like the idea.**

 **VCRx:**

 **I was saying how the prophecy say Zoe would die by Atlas but its really his wolves that 'killed' her. Doesn't matter though, just keep writing! (MOre coke lease)**

 **A: Prophecies have double meaning. And here's a lot of coke for you in this chapter.**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **Nice cryptic, but I'm curious to find out what Chaos was lying about and why.**

 **A: Try to look inside, really deep inside yourself. Than you find out your not even real but just a lie people tell to make themselves feel comfortable. Wow, that was random. Just kidding though , you are not a lie. Or at least I hope you are not.**

 **The Cake is a lie.**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **WAIT! Is she purposely hiding the memories for some reason? Is she hiding the memories so he can't become one with Chaos again? SO MANY QUESTIONS**

 **A: So many questions on this never ending trail!**

 **The One Above The Rest:**

 **So he can no longer get the curse of Achilles? Thats gonna suck when fighting Kronos who just so happens to have it unless you plan to have his Achilles Heel in the same spot as last time. But that shadowy background guy would probably know that he knows that spot and advise him to move it to a different spot. Sorry for all that my mind was thinking of stuff.**

 **A: Nope, no curse of Achilles this time and don't feel bad about thinking stuff. I like it.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **DAMN NUMBER TWO! This was awesome! Zoė is back, and now another war has started! 2 questions though, by rivers, do you mean the water, the spirits of the dead, or Tartarus himself? Also, Lady Styx! Good thing i knew about her before this chapter. 2nd, can you reveal why Percy can't meet Ra, or is that later on? Also, lastly. I know some people say continue your other stories, but i say do what you enjoy! Which i think is doing just this story, right now.**

 **A: I mean the rivers not Tartarus himself. And why Percy can't meet Ra.**

 **Well, think what Ra represents.**

 **ChasmsSon:**

 **Whys Chaos lying? That's what it says right? Yey Zoe's back!**

 **A: yup, Zoe's back!**

 **Salaver:**

 **Defying Fate may have various forms, not only a lot of books or films are devoted to this subject, but the concept itself can be formed practically arbitrarily, from the last 3 - 4 chapters I would be inclined to the fact that for the time being the form of "Defying Fate" as we can see it now (for now) is something I would call "Choosing the way", so far I can see it like this: We have the "A" point, which is the beginning of the road (eg. some task/quest), the "B" point, which is its ending, but we also have a "road" or "C", which is the most important because it determines how you will achieve goal from "A" to "B". As part of the allegory: "The goal does not matter, but the journey itself does", how will the goal be achieved, as in the case of Despina, when she died not like "was written" but just as she chose. Personally for me, this is a somewhat sad interpretation, such "Pyrrhic victory" or rather a "thrashing/ tatrum" against fate. It would mean that despite personal freedom and Percy's being out of Fates control, he could not really change anything, because it would be working against fate of ALL other things and people surrounding him,in my opinion it's like a rag doll with cut strings, that flows according to the current in ocean of "Destiny/Fate". Personally, I advocate of the possibility of counteracting Destiny, by a person free from Destiny, that is, like a "wild" card that would change the Destiny of everyone around or some other form of epic "Defying" (Hey!, I am a big fan of the main character being OP) Anyway, good job, it's your story, so we can only advise / suggest. It's good that the pairs are already decided, and as I'm not a huge fan of Percybeth, I keep my fingers crossed for Percy x Nyx. Now, I will be happy if Percy receive Godhood or Immortality in the future and then I can eat popcorn at easily, reading next 100, 200, 300 chapters (Do not look at me like that, once I read a Chinese novel that had over 9500 of them... it was one hell ride), well I do not like when such promising fanfics end when Percy dies from old age, stays as demigods endings give me such hm... as if to put it... a bland effect that contradicts epic novel.**

 **A: Wow, thanks for your review. I read all of it and you are right. Fate is sad, anyway this story will have a lot more chapters. So hold onto your horses.**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **I know that was supposed to be cool but giving him Powers and taking away his canonically established Powers of controlling underworld rivers not making him use given Powers dude please follow some logic But ok nice chapter**

 **A: I'm not sure what you mean but in the cannon Percy bends the Lethe and if I remember correctly the first river he fell into also strengthened him.**

 **CTRI:**

 **uhm excuse me because of your "hidden" message I nearly missed the actual chapter... but why?**

 **A: Vague and Crpytic.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **First of all, it's called DID or Disassociative Identity Disorder, not split personality disorder. Second the one time bullshitery to revive zoë is bullshit, would've liked if a more reasonable reason was given except just saying it's a one time thing cause I said so type of deal. But it's fine if you don't change it. Third, well nothing really, I just like having 3 reasons even if the third reason is well... Irrelevant**

 **A: Hemera isn't a doctor, she said she made it up. And the fact that Percy used the rivers to revive Zoë will become a big plot point later.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Holy shit this doesn't happen often but I'm at a loss for words**

 **A: Luckily I have a lot of words!**

 **Guest:**

 **In the end of ch 70... Percy's POV ... the random bold letters spell 'whys chaos lying'... do they have some significance? Also, another awesomee chapter ... can't wait for the next one! Please update asap Thankyou soo much**

 **A: Yp and thanks for the compliments!**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Will we find out why Percy is not allowed to meet Ra? Is it because Ra is like the champion of Maat and also be jealous of Percy since Percy is only a demigod/mortal?**

 **A: No, Ra is not the champion of Maat. That's not the reason, the reason is hidden.**

 **L|ucian Naruto:**

 **Percy is NOT a normal Demigod, and he's hiding something, Artemis already suspected it. But now with the actions of this recent chapter she will be absolutely sure. On the one hand, with Percy's actions on this mission she knows he is not a danger to Olympus, but even so after reviving Zoe you think Artemis will be silent? Artemis: Now I know that you are not an enemy, but that does not mean that I will accept your silence, now tell me Perseus, who are you? He is no enemy, Artemis now knows this, but she will demand the truth about percy. Ps - I want to see the idiot face that Atlas will do when he sees Zoe alive, before he was laughing at the death of his daughter, so Nyx covered his face, but now that Zoe has revived you SHOULD show Atlas's reaction. This is literally obligatory you show him completely surprised and look like an idiot when he sees Zoe live.**

 **A: I kinda skiped over it, I just wanted to have this chapter to be done quickly.**

 **Guest:**

 **Percy could kill the rivers and find replacements for them. Maybe Styx oaths will then work on immortals, they seem to break them all the time and it's more likely for their kids to take the punishment than the parents.**

 **A: KIll the rivers, that sounds like a hell of a job.**

 **mcoombes:**

 **Well that's one way of bringing Zoë back to life... maybe you aren't evil after all :D More trouble for Percy though... why is Chaos lying? I have no idea**

 **A: I am evil, just you wait.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Percy reaction surprised me but then I never understood why he liked the hunters. Though after seeing this I wonder how he'll react if someone hes known for years dies. Surprised they didnt just knock him out or he didnt faint from the strain of summoning archeronk given how many times he's fainted from just controlling his own power**

 **A: Yeah, he likes to black out. That's his favourite hobby.**

 **OgFrosty:**

 **First off that's dope as hel Second, how powerful are the rivers of the underworld as goddesses. Like, as powerful as olympians or like minor gods, you probably plan on explaining this in the next chapter buuuuuuuut I'm impatient so I'm asking you now. Btw I love this story**

 **A: They are as powerful as second generation Olympians, only slightly a bit less outside their domain.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **wow. and i thought the last chapter was dramatic, hahahaha percy's going to have to fix this problem though, in the future. maybe after the titan war**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **"Why is Chaos lying"?**

 **A: IDK**

(Percy POV)

I woke up with Nyx slapping my face, "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

'Why is Nyx always there when I wake up?' I thought, though I had to admit it was also good to know that she would not leave me sleeping alone, especially since I tend to black out a lot.

"I'm awake!" I yelled, before she could slap me again, her expression softened, "You blacked out twice today?"

I groaned, "I know, I hate it!"

"We need to go." she said with a stern look, "Luke's cruise ship can arrive any moment."

She pulled me up and led me to the others who were waiting for me and Nyx.

Rebel was happily jumping around my legs, in kitten form luckily.

"How'd you do that?" Artemis asked.

I shrugged, "Told you, I got a lot of secrets."

"And this is one of the secrets?" Thalia asked, probably thinking back to the conversation we had in Artemis's tent.

Nyx saved my ass, "Personally I think it's better if we pretend this never happened, otherwise **T** hanatos might try to claim her."

"The fact that she was only dead for a few seconds might work in our favor." Annabeth said thoughtfully, "Though if we acknowledge the fact that she died Hades might be forced to claim her anyway."

I shot her a grateful look.

"Okay," Bianca said, "But what about Atlas?"

She pointed at Atlas who was surrounded by a barrier of swirling shadows, thanks to Nyx.

"The shadows dissolve after a few hours," Nyx told us, "Let it stay a mystery."

"I agree with Nyx," Zoë said to my surprise, "Let's just keep this between us."

Artemis grunted but agreed reluctantly.

She walked towards the silver chariot, which I totally had looked over, and gestured us to come in.

Then I noticed Britomartis was gone, I looked around confused. Artemis noticed it and answered my unspoken question, "She's already busy with her a new mission."

"What mission?" I wondered.

Artemis smirked, "We all got secrets."

'Hahaha,' Chaos laughed, 'S **h** e is so funny.'

'Shut up.' I replied.

Zoë and Thalia helped Bianca to the chariot.

Annabeth and I hoped in, Nyx was to lazy to walk and just shadow traveled herself a few meters.

Artemis said something in Greek and the silver deer that pulled the chariot ran away.

Thalia kept her eyes closed while we flew over mount Tamalpais.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Annabeth suddenly said blushing.

"Hey, no big deal. We're friends." I said, then I remembered something. I took her invisibility cap out of my backpack and gave it back to her.

Annabeth smiled gratefully, "You actually knew I was still alive?"

I waved it away, "Nope."

'You've never traveled across the country for me.' Nyx complained mentally.

'Well, if you get kidnapped I'll save you.' I said with a smile.

'Deal.' Nyx said with a smirk, which made me wonder if she would set up her own kidnap scenario. I already feel pity for the monster that would kidnap her.

We landed at Crissy Field after nightfall.

"I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said once we got of her chariot. "Though I've seen you already have your own transport."

I wondered what she was talking about, until I realized she must have heard about Cerberus and Nyx's chariot.

Her gaze rolled over us, as if she was considering something, then she finally said, "You heroes did a good job today."

"Hell yeah!" Nyx cried out, "We fucking nailed it!"

Artemis frowned, "What?"

"She's saying she's glad we saved you." Annabeth quickly said.

Artemis nodded confused and waved her hand.

We averted our eyes, a second later the Goddess and chariot were gone.

I whistled a tune and immediately a three-headed mastiff appeared in front of us, all the three heads barked happily at us.

Annabeth and Thalia stepped forward, patting the heads.

Nyx waved her hands and a chariot made of shadows and dark metals appeared. Along with two void black horses with silver fangs and glowing eyes.

"You owe us a donuts!" Shade cried out the moment he appeared.

"A big donut!" Shadow agreed.

"I agree with them." Nyx said.

(Linebreak)

We walked into the throne room of the Olympians, Rebel was the only one of the team who was not present, he preferred to stay inside my backpack.

Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth; I saw Hestia sitting next to the hearth smiling at me.

Next to the hearth, which made no sense to me, was a sphere of water. Inside was Bessie swimming happily. Hestia tossed an apple in the water sphere, Bessie swallowed it with one bite.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.

We slowly approached Zeus's throne and slightly bowed. Though I saw that Zoë and Nyx did it grudgingly.

'I can wipe out this council within a minute, want to make a bet?' Nyx asked teasingly with a glint of danger in her eyes.

I shook my head, knowing really well that she could do it easily, 'Thanks but please don't it. It would ruin my day.

I glanced at my father, who gave me a warm smile and nodded, I glared at him.

He gave me a confused look but I already returned my gaze to Artemis.

Artemis got of her throne and her appearance shimmered, and she changed into human size.

As she walked through the throne room a beam of moonlight followed her, making her silver dress shimmer.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us. "As you told us before, Kronos is indeed rising. His armies are gathering. Othryrus is rising and Atlas even attempted to free himself, we voted to act."

"Zeus gave the hunt permission to hunt down the most dangerous monsters. Poseidon shall unleash his wrath on the Titanic."

The Gods chuckled upon hearing the name, Artemis glared at the council.

"And Athena shall check on the remaining Titans, see if they are still imprisoned." Artemis went on like nothing happened, "And for these heroes."

She looked around to face the Gods, Zeus sat in his pinstripe suit, he was staring at Thalia like he was not sure how to act.

Next to him sat Hera. Her silver hair was braided and slung over one shoulder. She wore a dress that displayed multiple colors at once, continuously shifting.

To Zeus's right sat my father, Poseidon.

To Poseidon's right sat Hephaestus, his hair caught fire but he didn't seem to notice it, or care.

Hermes smiled at me and gave me a sly wink and I had the idea he knew what I did, being the God of thieves and all.

Apollo was leaning back in a golden throne, he had a sad expression his face and I had the idea he knew about Despina's dead.

He managed to give me a cracked smile and I felt pity for him, I knew Apollo cared for Despina more than her own parents did, talking about parents. I had some harsh words for them.

Dionysus looked bored and was twirling a grape vine in his hands.

Next to him sat Ares. He was sharpening his sword while glaring at me.

On the ladies side of the throne room sat Demeter, sitting on a throne of intertwined tree branches.

She smiled at me but I didn't return the smil **e**.

Next to her sat Athena, Annabeth's mom. Her grey eyes were gazing over me.

She was studying me like I was an interesting riddle she had to solve.

Aphrodite sat next to Athena and gave me a wink and then glanced at Nyx with a smug smile.

Apollo raised his hands. "These heroes did a great job, we should reward them."

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" Hermes asked awkwardly.

"Wait," Athena said quickly, "We have right now four children who fit the great prophecy."

Bianca, Thalia and I shoveled in our places, feeling uncomfortable.

"One of them sworn loyalty." Aphrodite reminded Athena.

"But the daughter of Zeus," Ares said, "She'll become sixteen tomorrow."

"We're not going to kill my daughter." Zeus said gritting his teeth, "She has proven herself to be a true hero."

Thalia blushed, it was for her the first time that she saw her father.

Athena coughed, "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other three, the children of Hades and Thalia are wildcards."

"No, they are cute." Aphrodite argued, "We can not kill them."

"We're not going to kill Thalia." Zeus repeated glaring at Athena but she ignored his glare.

"All the three elder gods have children now, but Poseidon's son is already dealt with. Sadly he isn't the oldest right now."

"Bianca is a huntress," Artemis argued, "She won't age. Besides, they helped me. I don't think they are a risk."

I coughed, "If I may?"

All the Gods looked at me curiously. Zeus gestured me to move on.

I stood straight and quickly looked around the room, making sure I had the attention of all the Olympians, "I think I can solve the problem with Thalia."

"You can?" Thalia muttered nervously.

Zeus raised his eyebrow kept silent.

I opened my backpack and put my hand in the gaping darkness, Nyx once told me that my backpack was not anti-theft for her. She could wield the darkness inside my backpack to obey here, shadow traveling objects to and from my backpack.

In fact, she had emptied an entire sea container filled with Cola cans, chips, junk food and other strange things Nyx never uses but swore were useful.

But now I was looking for the most recent addition to the backpack space.

I pulled out a golden Apple of Immortality.

The gods gasped as they saw the shining golden apple I held in my hand, the apple spread a scent of delight and happiness through the throne room.

Zoë stared at it with awe and shock, "You-"

"You stole an Apple!" Hermes cried out, "You're my hero man!"

Next to Hermes Apollo groaned in his seat, he waved his hand and a sack filled with golden drachmas appeared.

He tossed the sack to the hearth where Hestia caught it with a big smile.

"Thanks." she said and gave me a wink, "Apollo and I had a bet, I predicted you would be able to steal one, Apollo thought you couldn't."

The gods nervously chuckled while glancing at Zeus, waiting for his reaction.

Zeus simple said, "How?"

Nyx and I grinned, "Nyx and I worked together, I distracted the Hesperides and Ladon with an act."

My friends stared at me in awe, "What?"

I chuckled, "You guys didn't really believe I put up the entire act to get past Ladon? We could've shadow traveled or something instead."

Nyx nodded with a smug smile, "Yes I did. I stole the apple!"

Demeter and Aphrodite looked hungrily at the golden apple, then I noticed all the gods were looking hungrily.

I **q** uickly turned to Zeus, "I stole those apples for Thalia. I know she doesn't want to be the prophecy child. If she takes this she will become an immortal and never reach her sixteen birthday."

Athena nodded, "He's right father," she said thoughtfully, studying the apple in my hand, "If she eats it. She'll become an immortal. That wo **u** ld make Percy the next in line for the prophecy."

Thalia looked at me, frozen, "You stole that apple for me?"

I wanted to wave it away but Nyx cried out, "Yes we did. So shove it down your throat and become immortal."

I laughed, "Come on Thalia, you deserve it. Besides," I turned to Zeus, "If Thalia is no longer a mortal you can finally see each other without breaking the ancient laws."

Zeus grinned and grunted something which could've been a compliment, "It's a smart way to avoid Thalia's birthday, I give permission."

Thalia's eyes widened, I tossed the apple at her.

She glanced around the throne room. Looking for certainty.

The Gods, well most of them, smiled at her. Happy to welcome the new member of the family.

She took a bite of the apple.

Thalia must have been really hungry because the apple was gone within a minute. The entire apple!

She probably swallowed the seeds inside too, ugh.

When she was done with the apple she looked up, expectantly.

She began to glow bright, and I was forced to look away.

When the glow faded, nothing had happened.

Or at least, it looked like nothing had happened.

Thalia still looked the same, I gave her a confused look and Thalia returned it.

Zoë handed Thalia a silver hunting knife, "Check your blood."

Thalia brought the knife to her hand, shaking heavily and made a cut on her palm.

Immediately golden ichor spilled out of the wound, and she began to smile.

"I'm immortal." she said with awe, like she couldn't believe it.

I turned to the rest of the Gods, "See, problem solved."

Thalia looked at her father, Zeus grinned like a mad man, "I think you deserve a father hug." Zeus said.

Thalia hurried towards her father, Zeus shrank to human size and embraced his daughter. "Welcome home Thalia."

I saw Thalia sobbed a little and felt a warm feeling inside, I turned to Hestia, and she gave me an approving nod.

Hera scowled at Thalia and I had the idea she was not as happy with the new addition to the family as Zeus.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Athena coughed.

Zeus blushed and returned to the throne.

Thalia shot me and Nyx a grateful look as she returned to us.

"Nico," Dionysus warned. "He's still a problem. If Peter here dies he will be next in line."

"Nico is a good kid," I said.

"He would never d **e** stroy the world." Bianca added.

'Unl **e** ss he gets his own Mythomagic card.' Nyx argued.

'Hey, not everyone has their own Mythomagic card.' I replied.

'I don't have on either.' Hemera pouted.

Ares frowned and wanted to say something but Artemis cut him of, "We're not killing the little brother my huntress."

"So that problem is out of the way." Athena said, "Next problem; the destruction of the Ophiotaurus."

"Dinosaurus?" Nyx asked.

"Ophiotaurus," Artemis corrected her, "that monster is still a big threat to Olympus."

"We can't kill him," I cried out, "You should keep it at Olympus, keep it save."

Demeter scowled, "But Percy, if this creature-"

"Dies we are no better than the Titans." Aphrodite finished her sentence and gave me a seductive wink as to say; I got you covered.

"Let's vote." Zeus said, "All in favor of letting the Ophiotaurus stay alive on Olympus?"

A lot of hands went up, the only ones who abstained from the vote were Dionysus and Ares.

"We have a majority," Zeus said, "Just one more thing, and we can get to the party."

I scowled, this didn't happen last time.

Luckily, it had nothing to do with me, instead she turned to Artemis, "Artemis I have a new mission for you, a solo hunt."

"What?" Zoë, Bianca and Artemis cried out.

Zeus nodded, "Boston, last week we felt the presence of a powerful monster there. The presence seemed to be gone but I want you to track this unknown monster and bring it to Olympus."

Hestia, who sat at the hearth paled for a second, thought it could've been my imagination or the flickering flames.

Artemis groaned in her seat, "Fine," she turned to Zoë, "You and the hunters have to stay at camp for a while."

Before Zoë and Bianca could protest Hermes clapped his hands and cried out, "Party time!"

(Linebreak)  
The party at Olympus was awesome, or at least that was the way Nyx phrased it.

She had never been to an Olympian party, and she was stunned to say the least.

She had demanded to dance with me, which I was reluctant to do, not because I didn't like her but because I was scared of embarrassing myself.

After an hour of dancing around, meeting Gods and demigods we saw Thalia who was hanging out with Zeus at a fountain, she saw us and happily waved at us.

Nyx waved back with a crazy grin on her face, "She grew onto you, didn't she?"

Nyx stared at me, her shining eyes piercing straight through my brain, "So what if?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It's just good to see you acting more human."

Nyx scowled at me, "Not that's something's wrong with you." I quickly added.

Nyx threw her head back and laughed, "You are so funny," she said confusing me more.

"So you like it if I act more human?" Nyx asked.

I nodded, "yeah, it makes you more...human."

The moment I said it, I felt incredibly dumb.

Nyx's face got closer to my as we slow danced, "You know what humans also do at parties?"

"No, tell me?"

She was about to do something when someone behind us coughed.

We quickly broke up to see Athena looking at us with an amused smile.

"Can I borrow Percy for some time?" She asked Nyx.

Nyx smiled at me and said, 'If she attacks you, I'm only a thought away.'

Then she dissolved into shadows.

Athena stared at me before saying, "You have interesting friends."

I blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

Before Athena could notice my blush I quickly asked, "Why'd you want to see me?"

Athena relaxed a little, "I wanted to compliment you on this quest."

I raised a brow, "What?"

"You did really well. The way you took out the Blemmyae and Ladon? Certainly interesting."

"Thanks," I said nervously.

She noticed my comfortableness and said, "I'm not here to harm you."

I relaxed a little, thought it could be a psychological trick from Athena, you never knew.

"I want to thank you for saving my daughter." Athena explained.

I laughed nervously, "No problem. She's my friend."

"Even after she tried to kill you in the underworld?" Athena said with an amused friend, "That's true loyalty."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I want to reward you," Athena said and stepped closer to me, "You'll need this."

And she tapped my shoulder.

I felt nothing, yet Athena stepped back with a satisfied smile, "Done."

I frowned, "I don't feel any different. Why did you bless me anyway?"

Athena's expression changed to the expression my teachers always had when I asked them a stupid question, "You are now the child of the prophecy, I think it's wise to aid you as much as I can. Besides, you are the smartest child Poseidon ever had. I will not let your parentage ruin your brain."

I was not entirely sure this was a compliment, an insult to my father or to me.

Nonetheless, I was grateful for another blessing.

"So what does it do?" I asked.

Athena sighed, "Wisdom doesn't do anything Percy."

"So vague and cryptic?"

Athena frowned, "No, it's not like you are suddenly smart. My blessing only help you to think and analyze faster. Not to make you all of a sudden a genius. Wisdom is something you cannot buy-"

"Got it!" I said quickly, trying to prevent Athe **n** a from getting philosophical.

"I'm a faster thinker, great."

Athena nodded satisfied, "I expect great things from you Percy Jackson."

And with that, she turned around and walked away.

Someone groaned behind me, I turned around to see my father who was scowling at Athena, "What did she do?" he asked immediately.

I sighed, "She blessed me."

"It's not wise to trust Athena." Poseidon said.

"Don't tell me who I should trust." I spat out.

My father gave me a surprised look, "Percy?"

"I can make my own decisions." I sneered, feeling angry all of a sudden.

Maybe it was the fact that I now faced my dad and was not running for my life since the quest started.

"I am trying to help you." Poseidon said.

"Just like you tried to help Despina." I said, Poseidon scowled.

"How do you know-"

"She died." I snapped, "She died thinking her parents didn't want her."

Poseidon looked shocked, "Percy, I didn't know."

I shook my head in disappointment, "Of course you didn't. She died trying to save my life and now she is dead."

Poseidon stayed silent.

"You should've taken care of her when **sh** e was a child." I argued, "Instead you left her."

Poseidon looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "Percy, I'm sorry."

"You better be," I spat out, "I always thought you were the coolest dad in the world. Now I realize that all the attention you gave me is something my other siblings didn't receive."

Poseidon glanced at me with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Percy."

I sniffed, "I'm going to check out on all my other godly siblings once I'm back. See who else you've abandoned."

With that I turned around, not wanting to face my father. I knew I was maybe irrational but I felt so sad for my sister and angry at my father's lack of care.

I walked around for a few minutes, my head in the clouds but literally when I bumped into Demeter.

If it wasn't for the fact that the Fates claimed they were no longer controlling my string I would've sworn they were messing with me.

Demeter turned around in surprise.

"Percy." she said with a smile. "You've come to visit me."

I rolled my eyes, "We **a** re at the same party Demeter."

She shrugged, "Counts for me, your quest went really well I saw."

I studied the eyes of Demeter, wondering if she had heard about Despina.

"Despina is dead." I murmured.

Demeter frowned, "Who?"

"Despina," I repeated frowning, "Your daughter."

"O." Demeter said not particularly interested, "Haven't thought about her in years."

"She faded." I explained, Demeter shrugged which angered me.

"Your daughter faded." I repeated.

"She wasn't my daughter." Demeter said without any remorse, "She was just a bastard child I had with Poseidon,"

I felt myself getting angrier at Demeter, I a **l** ways thought so high of her but now I saw another side of her.

"A mistake." She added.

I clenched my fist, "Don't you care at all?" I asked.

Demeter was totally oblivious to my anger, she waved it away, "She never visited me anyway."

I did one of the dumbest things in my **l** ife.

I punched her right in the face.

Demeter stammered backwards, and brought up her hand to her face, "YOU!"

"She's dead!" I cried out in anger, the gods and demigods caught up on what was happening and were looking at us. Not that I cared.

"Your own daughter died!"

Demeter looked furiously at me, "How dare you!"

Then her eyes shifted to a darker tone, they went from brown to green, "Curse you Perseus Jackson. May my domains fail you when you need them most."

When she finished the sentence she looked at me with shock, "Oh my gods." she whispered.

"Percy," she murmured.

"Stop it Demeter." A male voice behind me said.

"Yeah, go run away and leave Percy alone." A second feminine voice behind me said.

Demeter looked at me with regret, then she turned into a whirl storm of cereals and disappeared.

I turned around to face Apollo and Aphrodite looking at me with sympathy,

"Aphrodite? Apollo?" I asked confused why the Hades they would help me.

Apollo and Aphrodite su **r** prised me by hugging me, "You put them in their place." Apollo said when he pulled back, looking proudly at me.

Aphrodite nodded, "Your love for your sister is so sweet."

Apollo glared at Aphrodite who shrugged, "What? It is."

Apollo returned his gaze to me, "You did a good job."

I shook my head, Apollo had sent me dr **e** ams about Despina the entire quest, hoping I could save her. And I failed.

"I failed to save Despina." I sobbed.

Apollo shook his head, "No, you didn't. You saved her."

"But she's dead." I protested, "Faded."

Aphrodite gave me a warm laugh, "But you gave her something she craved for her entire life; love."

"And then she died." I muttered.

Apollo glanced at Aphrodite, silently asking for privacy.

Aphrodite nodded and disappeared in a pink cloud that smelled like perfume.

"You helped her more than I ever could." Apollo said, "I knew you could do it."

"But-"

"That's why I wanted you on this quest, I hoped you would be able to bring her story to a good end."

I didn't saw how I brought her story to a good end, I failed horribly.

Apollo saw the bi **t** terness in my eyes and said, "It was her fate to die by the hands of a hero. I couldn't do anything about that. But you, you gave her a fate so much better than her own."

He then looked at my ice blue watch, "I see you got her shield."

"She gave it to me." I explained.

Apollo nodded, "You know how to aim with it?"

I shook my head, "My aim is the worst."

Apollo la **u** ghed, "Don't worry with my blessing we can quickly fix that."

"Wha-"

Apollo touched my forehead and for a second I felt like a sun was burning inside my brains, trying to boil my veins and eyes.

After it faded away I looked at Apollo, "You blessed me?"

Apollo chuckled, "Well, how else would you learn to throw your shield?"

"Through hardship and practice?" I suggested.

Apollo laughed like I made a hilarious joke, "But you can take the shortcut, with my blessing you get all kinds of awesome powers!"

"Like what?" I wonde **r** ed.

Apollo looked at his wrist, like he was checking his watch. Except he had no watch.

"I need to go! You can probably figure it out on your own."

"But."

Apollo was already gone when I tried to ask for more information.

I turned around in confusion, so much happened within an hour.

'Hey, Percy.' Chaos said with a sympathetic smile, 'I know what ca **n** brighten your mood?'

'What?'

'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED, NEW POWERS UNLOCKED, SO MANY POWERS UNLOCKED!'

 **A/N so we reached the conclusion. Now we only have around 2-3 chapters before we finish Defying fate. Did you guys like it? It's quite a long chapter so I hope you did enjoy it. BTW; Demeter's curse doesn't mean he is no longer her champion.**

 **Anyway, reviews are awesome!**

 **And for the people who thinks this book is over,**

 **YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!**

-Moonhorse96-


	72. Talos's little brother shows up

**A/N Only one more chapter and then we end this book! Oh, sorry for the cliffie but I know you people love them. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **LOL XDDDDDDD:**

 **A Percy/Nyx moment...Nice**

 **A; Thanks!**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Thalia is immortal! I did NOT see that coming, Nice twist! The chapter, as always, was good, but I feel like that part with Poseidon was a little out of character... And the queen shall return. I love that your hiding these message things at the end!**

 **A: Did I surprise you? Good! Also, I love hidden messages.**

 **Justaguestp2:**

 **ok so the queen shall return refers too...chaos? is she using percy as a way to become ruler of the world? i mean as chaos she can easily like take over whatever the heck she wants right so i dont see the need for some devious plan. or does the queen refer to despina in some convoluted way? idk still hashing that out. but seriously i love this story so much. def one of my favs on this site. good job heres all the cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **A: Well, there are a lot of queens, it doesn't have to mean Chaos. Also, it's 100% not Despina.**

 **Thanks for the Cookies!**

 **Hermes:(Once my name was Posieden and the other time Chaos, I will just stick to Hermes) Nice chapter! Could you please please please please please please please please please please please answer why you put 'why is chaos lying' and 'the queen shall return'. Please! Please put more chapters I love your stories! Peace!**

 **A: Thanks and are you having an identity crisis?**

 **Me:**

 **Bring back PERCABETH!**

 **A: Sorry but no!**

 **Guest:**

 **The queen shall return... I love the suspense in this book Demeter's curse is an interesting twist... does it have something to do with Gaea in the Giant War? Thank You for an awesomee and epic chapter... can't wait for the next update!**

 **A: Nope, the curse will strike faster than you'll realize.**

 **Turtle dud:**

 **I'm sad u didn't reply to my message**

 **A: Sorry bro…**

 **TEAM SHIRT:**

 **The only problem I have with the story the part where Percy soul speaks Ladon and the Hesperides. If soul speaking is speaking into the soul, it should not have worked on Ladon, as monsters don't have souls.**

 **A: It was not soulspeaking what he did, it was just normal acting.**

 **VCRx :**

 **Sad. No coke was drunk. Massive disappointment. Nah its whatvs. Will be watching for an update.**

 **A: Sorry and here's your update!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Amazing.. so much happened, i love it. Let's start off as usual, thank you for being the greatest author and making my favorite story. Arguemnets, betrayal, and love. AND NEW POWERS UNLOCKED! SO MANY NEW POWERS! So now we need a power list! Also, so a mysterious monster in Boston.l sounds like Magnus Chase is beginning!**

 **A: Mysterious monster has nothing to do with the Norse pantheon but thanks for the compliments!**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **Why is Chaos lying? The queen shall return. And there are cryptics at every turn.**

 **A: I love cryptics, they reward people who are smart.**

 **ChasmsSon:**

 **"The Queen Shall Return" Sounds great! Really good chapter. But why has Chaos been so quiet?**

 **A: No particular reason for Chaos being quiet.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I do not care that she is a Goddess, Demeter deserved a MUCH worse thing than the punch she received in her face. Did she regret it? I do not care, what she did against Percy, does not compare to what she did to her daughter ... I really want to see Persephone reacting to her 'little sister'.**

 **A: yeah, let's hope we'll get that far with the story.**

 **SpartanBoy:**

 **IT ENDS SOON WWHHHHHYYYY! (Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, also my friend is better yay!)**

 **A: Why? Life is pointless, oh yeah. Thanks for reviewing, I missed them.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Percy and Nyx were gonna kiss weren't they ? Athena you cock block**

 **A: Wow, never heard of the word "Cock block." XD**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **The Queen shall return huh? That sounds pretty interesting, but what queen? Does that mean Chaos lied about a queen being dead? Or is it darker? Is Chaos doing all of this for an ulterior motive? Some could say she is the "Queen of the Universe" so is she planning something in the shadows like world domination?**

 **A: Chaos, Chaos, Chaos. Everything revolves around Chaos and her actions.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Well that was a roller coaster. Percy got some blessings but Demeter cursed him? I don't like Demeter now... wondering how that's going to bite Percy in the ass later. This book is amazing and getting even better.**

 **A: Thanks, I already hoped this book would be better than the last ones.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice chap, filled with important plot stuff. can't wait for the next :)**

 **A: Thanks and here's the next chapter, filled with more plot stuff!**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **The Queen shall retuuuuuuurn! I'm mortified.**

 **A: Don't be, oh wait, now!**

(23 days later)

(Percy POV)

"Come on Percy," Zoë complained, "You gotta get out and do something."

I sat on my bed in the Poseidon Cabin and was staring at the shield of winter, "It's too early."

Zoë sighed and entered my cabin, "You said the same thing yesterday."

"So?"

"You only spend time inside your cabin mourning and sleeping," Zoë said.

"I'm still resting from Christmas." I protested, which was not a total lie.

Nyx had invited me for Christmas at her place, which was of course in Tartarus surrounded by all kind of demons. Of course, it wen **t** wrong and resulted in a murder mystery party. With the suspects being, Misery, Madness and Strife and Doom.

"It's not only the curse," I said, "Something worries me."

Zoë raised her eyebrow. "And that keeps you from playing outside?"

I shook my head and took the sheet of paper out of my pocket, "Look."

Zoë got closer and read what I've written on it.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One will get lost in the land without rain,_

 _One string of fate forever defined,_

 _Choose Campers and Hunters combined,_

 _One shall be slain by a parent's hand,_

 _One shall defy fate but die in the end,_

 _With final breath one shall betray,_

 _And a final dead to keep the prisoner in stay._

"That's the prophecy." Zoë said surprised.

I nodded, "But it's wrong, something is wrong with it."

Zoë frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

I pointed at the first line, "Five shall go west to the goddess in chains." I murmured.

"Yeah?" Zoë asked, "What's wrong with that."

I shook my head, "Nothing, that line seems completed but the second line. One will get lost in the land without rain."

"Yeah," Zoë said, "That didn't happen."

I nodded, "Keep that in mind."

I pointed at the third line, "One string of Fate forever defined. That's Thalia becoming an immortal."

Zoë gave me a skeptical look, "so it wasn't someone dying?"

I smiled, "Indeed, and the next line is also completed."

Zoë read the next line, "One shall be slain by parent's hand."

She gave me a wary look, "That was me right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but we broug **h** t you to life, nonetheless that line is completed."

"One shall defy fate but die in the end." I murmured, "That's the trickiest line of them all."

"Why?" Zoë asked.

I sighed, "Look, we defied fate a lot this quest, Despina was supposed to die by my hands instead of Atlas's. You were supposed to die, and someone was supposed to die in the land without rain."

"So it was Despina," Zoë said, "She defied fate by not getting killed by you, but died in the end."

I sho **o** k my head, "That can't be it."

I pointed at the next line, " **W** ith final breath one shall betray. That was Despina. She was the only one who betrayed someone and died."

Zoë frowned, "But who fits that line?"

I shrugged, "That's my biggest problem, it likes this prophecy tries to correct itself but fails."

"So what does it mean?" Zoë asked.

"I have no idea." I admitted, "But looked at the next line; And a final dead to keep the prisoner in stay."

"Despina," Zoë said, "With her death she kept Atlas imprisoned."

I shook my head, "Her death was not the final one," I reminded her, "Yours death was the final one but did not contribute to Atlas's imprisonment."

Zoë gritted her teeth, "Now you're giving me a headache."

I chuckled, "That's what I tried to explain from the start."

"So what does this mean?" Zoë wondered.

My expression turned dark, "Or we successfully defied fate…"

"Or?" Zoë asked.

"The prophecy isn't over."

(Linebreak)

I kept on studying the prophecy. The blessing of Athena helped **m** e with understanding it a bit better, yet it was not enough.

I had to understand it, before someone would get hurt.

Suddenly I heard yelling and screams coming from outside my cabin.

'Percy, we're having a big problem.' Nyx m **e** ntally said.

She was playing outside **in** the Arena with Rebel, or at least that what she told me.

I ran outside the Poseidon cabin to see the entire camp in chaos, campers were running around, screaming for weapons.

Then I saw what **th** e threat was, or threats.

Storm spirits were charging through the camp, throwing campers around like rag dolls.

The Storm spirits looked like normal kids but with smoky bodies and sparkling electric eyes.

They moved as fast as the...well wind.

I uncapped Riptide and summoned Frostsilv **e** r and charged at the closest Venti.

He was surrounded by a couple of Ares kids who were trying to kill it but every time they came close they **w** ere thrown away.

I ran straight at it and yelled, "Move!"

They immedi **a** tely jumped to the side, I pointed my swords at the Venti and a beam of fire shot towards the Venti, engulfing it and using its oxygen as fuel.

Within a second the Venti was gone.

I turned towards the Ares kids, "How did **t** hey get in?"

"I don't know." Sherman growled, "But there are mor **e**!"

My gaze rolled over camp and I saw that the hunters were doing a pretty good job with cornering one, until one of them g **r** abbed a hunter and flew straight up with her.

I saw Chiron and Michael leading the Apollo kids to attack a couple storm spirits who were trying to reach the big house.

Nico and Nyx were fighting back-to-back, Nyx used the shadows to prevent them from getting blown away while Rebel was chasing a Storm spirit like it was a mouse.

Another camper was grabbed by a storm spirit and flew straight up the sky, out of sight.

I saw the hunters aiming their bows at the spirits who held campers and a hunter captive, "Don't!" I yelled, "If you hit them, they fall to their dead!"

I considered calling Blackjack to chase them but before I could I fell to my butt.

A lot of campers fell to the ground, confused what caused it.

The ground shook like something massive fell down on earth, then it happened again.

I tried to get up and steadied myself, anticipating the next earthquake.

"What's causing this?" I asked Clarisse who stared at me.

"What is that?" She asked and pointed at the beach. I followed her gaze.

The sun was still low on the horizon, and the sunlight shone on the North shore, making the water sparkle like thousands of diamonds were thrown into the water, oh and a naked statue.

Wading out of Long Island marching towards the shore was a 100 feet tall bronze statue, he was handsome **,** really handsome. Not that **i** t matters.

Oh, and did I told you he was completely naked?

In his hand was a ship's rudder—a blade the size of a stealth bomber, fixed to a fifty-foot long pole.

He walked towards the camp, over the dunes.

I flinched, I faced this thing in my first life, and couldn't kill it.

It was the Colossus Neronis.

I vaguely remembered the details; it was a statue Triumvirate holdings had built and filled with magic and spirits. The only way Apollo could get rid of it was shooting a plague arrow.

I don't have any plague arrows.

I whistled a New York taxi tune and then turned towards the Ares kids, "Try to find a plague arrow."

"What's that and what's a plague arrow?" They asked.

"No time for explaining, just ask the **A** pollo campers." I told them.

In front of me landed a black Pegasus, _Hey boss! Need a ride?_

"You're a true hero Blackjack!" I cried out before I hopped onto his back.

The Colossus Neronis was stopped at the borders of camp, the magical barrier wavered as he brought down his weapon on the barrier.

He was pushed back a little but not enough.

Underneath **m** e I saw Lava geysers erupting around the st **a** tue's feet but it was useless, I wondered if Thera would make a giant geyser like she did in the Sea of monsters, but that would probably kill all the campers too.

Chiron ran around the feet, shooting arrows at his joints but it did nothing.

Thera was punching the celestial bronze with her burning fists, leaving scorch marks and making the statue waver a little.

Not enough.

Blackjack and I flew another round at the statue, trying to distract it from camp.

"HEY UGLY, GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

It worked, he waved his hands at us like we were a horsefly, Blackjack dodged the statue's attacks and flew under the arms towards the ears.

I knew from Apollo that this was his one weak spot.

We flew past his metal beard, which was copyrighted by Triumvirate holdings and made a barrel roll, which almost made me fe **l** l, and the ear.

Underneath me the hunters were, with delight, shooting at the statue's crotch which did nothing except giving the hunters a good work out.

Burning vines were trying to w **r** ap themselves around the legs but snapped the moment he moved.

I threw my shield at the ear canal. The shield flew in a straight line inside the ear.

I heard a clicking sound coming from the inside of his head, the shield was probably bouncing around like a rubber ball on steroids.

I opened my right hand, on the lower shoulder blade of the statue a large gap appeared. The shield of winter flew straight through the hole and flew back to my hand.

The Colossus halted and looked at me with such pain in his eyes I would almost feel bad for this 100 feet tall, camp destroying, naked statue.

Then it suddenly fell to his knees. He would've crushed the camp with his body, but he bounced of the camps barriers and fell down in the dunes.

I saw a Nemean lion and Centaur running away from the falling statue and it was just in time.

He fell on his back. Half of his body was on land, the other side was underwater.

I wanted to cheer, cry out victory but Statue got up like nothing happened.

He straightened up and looked down at the camp with disgust.

He shook his head, like he was disappointed and then turned around.

He marched down into the North shore of Long island sound and disappeared underwater.

"What the hell?" I wondered,"It ran away."

 _Maybe it was scared of us_ Blackjack whinnied.

I scowled, "No, that can't be it."

We flew down to the dining pavilion where everyone had gathered, shouting and yelling.

Chiron tried to calm down the campers, "We don't know what happened." Chiron said, "It's probably an attack from Kronos but why he retreated." Chiron shook his head.

I landed with my Pegasus and got of his back, "PERCY!" Nico cried out and made his way through the crow, his eyes were red from tears, and he looked panicked.

"They took Bianca!"

I frowned, then I remembered what our original problem was, the Venti.

"A distraction." I murmured, "The statue was a distraction."

Nico looked around in panic, like Bianca was somewhere hidden, "They took her!"

Nyx pulled Nico closer and embraced him, "Don't worry we'll get her back." she promised Nico.

"Okay!" Chiron called out, "We need to check if everyone's here."

Before we could do that an Iris message appeared in the middle of the crowd, the campers staggered backwards, away from the m **e** ssage.

The mist shimmered and turned into the image of the Liberty statue, or better yet the head.

On spikes that formed the crown, a man was standing on the edge. If he would take one step to the left he would fall to his death.

The man was almost naked, except for a lion pelt and boxer shorts. The lion pelt was slung over his back, so his golden abs were good in the spotlight.

Commodus, I silently cursed.

Next to him, were three kids kneeling on the pilar, tied up with rope and gagged.

I recognized all of them, Connor, Katie and Bianca.

Commodus w **a** s grinning at me from the Iris message, "Perseus Jackson!"

I did not answer, instead I looked in shock and horror at my frien **d** s.

One move and they would drop down to their deaths.

He noticed me glancing at my friends and said with a smug smile, "Look Percy, it's my job to kill you. So let's make it really simple. If you don't swear on the St **y** x to let me kill you,"

From somewhere behind his back, he pulled a silver magnum revolver and aimed it at Bianca.

"I'm going to kill one of your friends."

"Please don't!" I yelped.

Commodus grinned, "Wrong answer Percy."

He pulled the trigger and I heard a bang.

A red hole appeared in Bianca's forehea **d** , she was frozen for a moment.

Smoke came from the barrel and mixed in with the cold air of New York.

Bianca's eyes stared at nothing, her mouth open for a scream, a scream that would never come.

Commodus pushed Bianca of the crown with his foot and looked at me again.

My friends gasped in shock and horror.

"BIANCA!" Nico cried out, and he tried to run at the Iris m **e** ssage but Nyx restrained him.

"You can't help her anymore." she s **a** id while Nico sobbed.

Commodus aimed the revolver at Katie, "You have two secon **d** s to swear on the Styx or I kill this one."

 **A/N Never say never, I am so evil. Who expected this? No one right? Also does anyone know how the storm spirits got inside of camp? If you can guess it you receive a cookie!**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

-Moonhorse96-


	73. I finish what I started

**A/N The final chapter! I hope you people like it! Also, the answer to my last question is: The Venti entered the camp last summer when Thalia's tree was dying. They hid until commanded to do something. It's briefly mentioned in chapter 37** **by Annabeth.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **CTRI:**

 **the storm spirits probably came through the maze…**

 **A: Wrong, but good try.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Your plot twists are awesome dude but even after all the power he can't defeat the colossus why**

 **A: Well, in the cannon he was really hard to defeat, they used ballistas and Catapults and they even had the Athena Parthenos shooting lasers at it, yet they could not defeat it. Apollo shot a plague arrow in his ear and made him sneeze his head off. The statue is made of Celestial bronze and is kept together by magic unlike Talos who is just a machine.**

 **WildR3ader:**

 **Amazing story, amazing author. Love your timely and consistent updates the most. I've noticed that sometimes certain letters are bolded in some words. Is that on purpose or accident?**

 **A: That's on purpose, they form words and sentences.**

 **Demeter1010:**

 **I dont know how the storm spirits got into camp, but don't let bianca die. EVER**

 **A: Sorry, but she is and will stay dead.**

 **That Dam Damn:**

 **Does it have something to do with weakening borders or the labyrinth? Throw (it spelled "thow" but I m assuming it's "throw") me in the water, I am already dead... ohh the feeelsss ... really looking forward to knowing the meaning of this code AND NOO PLEASE DONT KILL BIANCA ... Never have I looked forward for the next chapter in any story and I have been reading PJ fanfics for the last three years on this site Thank You so much, awesome author.**

 **A: Nothing to do with the borders or the Labyrinth, and yes, I forgot to add a R. I'm lazy and writing daily causes you to overlook some small details. And Bianca is dead, sorry. Also thanks for your support!**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Can't believe he said please don't like that was going to work and wonder why Thalia wasnt there. Why do I have A feeling his dumb enough to d9 what this guy is telling himi I'm a little surprised nyx only took one apple**

 **A: Thalia was having some bonding time with her dad, and Percy is loyal. And Nyx took only one apple because Percy asked for one. Otherwise she would have taken the entire tree.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **i did. hahahahaa i could answer, but that would be unfair wouldn't it? (ps. during the attack last time on camp, forgot in which chap) also, hidden message in this chap is a bit weird. thow me in the water i am alrady dead. did you mean "throw me in the water i am already dead? or did i miss a couple letters?**

 **A: You missed an "a" but I forgot the add the R. I'm lazy!**

 **AnakaVoid:**

 **The Labyrinth.**

 **A: Good guess, but no.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **All I have to say is: DO NOT dare make the brat blame Percy for it. Percy already has many problems and sorrows, he does not have to deal with a revolted emo for the second time. I literally have no problems with gays, but I HATE emos.**

 **A: Wow, you hate Emos? That's weird.**

 **Anonymous:  
Percy overpowered the rivers of underworld once, could he not do it again? Probably if he goes in a blind rage could he do it again? Also why wasn't anything done to cover the dream with the rivers of underworld? I hate you for Bianca -_-**

 **A: Percy will never bend the rivers of the underworld again, the Styx has blocked him of.**

(Percy POV)

"I swear on the Styx to you kill me." I said as fast as I could.

My friends gasped, Katie looked at me through the Iris message, her eyes saying I shouldn't have done it.

Commodus grinned and spread his arms, still holding the revolver, "Come! To me. I am at the," he looked around in surprise,"The Liberty statue. On top of it, oh, and if you better get here fast or I might kill the next one."

He gave me one final grin and then swiped through the iris message.

 **I turned to Nyx who met my gaze, we had a silent conversation**.

The campers and hunters fired questions at me, but I ignored them, I walked past the crowd and towards Blackjack.

When they finally understood I was not in the mood to answer questions, they stayed silent.

'You know what happens to me if you die?' Chaos asked with a small voice.

'S **ca** red?' I asked bitterly.

'No.' Chaos said proudly, 'I just **n** ever considered d **y** ing.'

'Go **o** d news,' Hemera said, 'If you two die, I will be still alive.'

I hopped on Blackjack's back and glanced at the crowd of demigods that watched me. I cracked a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll kick his ass."

A few campers let out a nervo **u** s chuckle but it was a fake laugh.

I comm **a** nded Blackjack to fly away.

We f **l** ew in silent, or a **t** l **e** ast nothing could be hea **r** d by the others.

'Percy, if **t** his fails.' Chaos said, 'It was an honor to b **e** your compan **i** on.'

'Same.' I admitted, 'Though you are p **r** etty annoying at some times.'

Chaos laughed mirthfully, 'gallows humor, I like it.'

As we flew **t** owards the statue of liberty, I **h** ad the urge to call my mother but I kn **e** w that I couldn't let Commodus wait **i** ng.

We circled around the statue's head, and I saw Commodus glaring at me with a massive grin, thinking he had won.

I also saw a few new things on the statue's head, things that were obscu **r** ed from our view in the Iris message.

S **m** all packages, wrapped in plastic, w **e** re stitched again the side of the statue and connected with each other by a **m** etal wire.

'Greek fire,' Cha **o** s hissed ang **ri** ly, 'He has a fail plan.'

'What do you think it is?' I asked.

'If you want to ditch out of the d **e** al, he will blow up the **s** tatue and probably k **i** ll your friends too.'

'But he'll die too right?' I asked hopefully.

'He's immortal.' Chaos reminde **d** me.

'That's wicked.' I admitted.

Blackjack landed **on t** he head and I jumped at his back, "Thanks."said grateful.

Blackjack **w** hinnied **an** d lef **t** , leaving me alone one with a **Roman** emperor and two of my friend **s**.

Commodus saw me and had a mad grin on his face.

He pulled Ka **t** ie up by the neck and p **o** inted the revolver at her, **b** y doing so th **e** **r** ope that k **e** pt her mouth closed fell of. "Don't Percy!" she yelled.

I shook my head in sadness and walked towards the spike of the crown, and stopped at the edge of statue's head.

"Let my friends go." I demanded, "You ha **ve** me, let them go."

Commodus smile widened, "I have you, so you are right. We don't need your friends anymore."

He pulled the s **a** fety switch. My eyes widened, " **Le** t her go!"

"Very poor choice of wor **d** s!" He cried out with a wicked smile and pushed Katie awa **y** from him, of the crown.

Dir **e** c **t** ly after that he kicked Connor away too.

"NO!" I yelled and charged at the point they were kicked off. I stopped in front of Commodus and leaned over the edge, expecting to see my friends dead at the bottom of the statue.

Lying in a pool of her own blood, Bianca starred with her eyes up the sky frozen.

But my friend were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" I asked out loud, Commodus was as surprised as I was.

He leaned over my shoulder, "What happened to them?"

I kept looking, but I couldn't see Connor and Katie anywhere.

I got up and turned around. Commodus had the barrel of his revolver aimed at my head.

I raised my hands as in a surrender, Commodus had a frown on his face, "I have no idea what happened, but I'm going to kill you now."

"Try it." I challenged the emperor.

Commodus pulled the trigger.

A loud flash followed, the watch on my wrist unfolded itself a second before he fired and transformed it into an ice shield.

The bullet deflected of my shield with a _Clank_ , Commodus's eyes widened, he fired again but the shield of winter blocked all the bullets.

When he was out of ammo, he staggered backwards, fear in his eyes. "You swore on the Styx!"

I cracked a smile and lowered my shield, "But I said nothing about taking you with me."

Commodus staggered backwards towards the tip of the crown, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" he yelped pathetically, "I'm immortal!"

My shield folded itself back into a watch and I summoned Frostsilver and set it on fire.

Blue flames licked on the blade of the sword but quickly turned green, but it was not enough, I closed my eyes for a brief second and imagined a different fuel. Not my power, but my life force.

Immediately the flames on my sword turned black, void black.

I cracked a final smile and glared at Commodus, right now this man was everything I hated about Triumvirate, working from the shadows and backstabbing. Gaia and Kronos had at least honor, Triumvirate did not.

Commodus saw the black flames on my sword, "What's that?"

"Soulfire," I said, "It can kill immortals."

Commodus met my gaze and immediately his expression turned to utter fear, "You can't kill me. The Styx!" he cried out.

"If you don't let me kill you, the Styx will!" he yelled when I forced him to the tip of the crown.

I shook my head, "That's the point, recently I learned something new. Things done with a final breath have a lot of power. Once I activate soulfire it will use my life force as fuel. I'm going to die, but you're going with me."

Commodus nodded nervously, like he had peace with his decision. He pulled a silver detonator from behind his back and cracked a smile as well.

'Kill him!' Chaos yelled, 'If the blast of the explosion kills him, he won't die permanently.'

I lunged forward the moment he pressed the detonator.

I held my sword in front of me, like a lance, and pushed it down his stomach.

He screamed in pain. The ice blade stuck out of the end of his back, black flames were licking away at his body, burning his flesh away.

Then the statue shook, and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled my ears, I looked down and saw the bottom of the statue exploded.

The bronze layer was blasted away, green fire blasted more holes in the statue, still holding Commodus, I looked him in the eyes and saw he had a grin on his face.

The statue began to lean forward. The metal construction inside the statue could barely prevent it from falling into the sea.

Commodus and I almost fell, but I steadied myself.

Then the packages on the Statue's head exploded and my vision was filled with Greek fire.

I was blasted away in a second. The statue was now completely destroyed, scrap metal flew in all directions.

A burning metal bar penetrated itself into my stomach and the pain doubled.

I crashed into the ocean, still holding my sword, and I remembered the dream I had before my quest started.

I tried to grasp for air but for once I can not breathe underwater, the scrap metal in my stomach made it impossible for me to move.

I moved my arms around in a panic, bubbles swirling around me. More pieces of the statue crashed into the sea, all around me it rained metal.

I knew why I couldn't breathe, the soulfire. Even if the sea would heal me, the fire would burn my life force away.

I drifted deeper into the ocean and I heard someone laughing in my ear, I was maybe hallucinating but in front of me floated Lady Styx, her volcano brown eyes looking at me with delight.

 _Die a painful death in water_ I heard her whisper before she disappeared.

I closed my eyes and tried to say something but all that came out were bubbles.

I tried again and managed to form three words, then it all faded to black and I felt my life force finally being burned up.

The end.

 **A/N So, the end. Dramatically isn't it? Who expected this? I guess nobody. Well, I love drama. That's what Greek Mythology is based on right? Well anyway. Thanks for reading my story and leaving reviews. Right now I have 310 favorites and 370 followers. I love every single one of you readers! So thanks for all the support!**

 **Also, unraveling the Prophecy.**

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _ **This is pretty straight forward**_

 _One will get lost in the land without rain,_

 _ **This was supposed to be Bianca**_

 _One string of fate forever defined,_

 _ **Thalia becoming immortal**_

 _Choose Campers and Hunters combined,_

 _ **This is pretty straight forward**_

 _One shall be slain by a parent's hand,_

 _ **This is Zoë, though she came back to life**_

 _One shall defy fate but die in the end,_

 _ **A lot of people defied fate, Percy and Despina by not fighting each other, Zoë by coming back to life, Nyx and Bianca for swapping place during the battle with Talos in which Bianca was supposed to die. But in the end this line is about Bianca.**_

 _With final breath one shall betray,_

 _ **This was Despina**_

 _And a final dead to keep the prisoner in stay._

 _ **Percy's death is the final one**_

 **So, there you have it. Percy is death, and for real. It's not like he will be healed by the sea. Nope, death.**

 **Also the line, Throw me in the water, I am already dead is about Percy, at this point he had so many promises he would die (the Styx, The Note, The dream, The Prophecy; all of them predicted his death) that he thought, well. If I'm going to die, I'm going to make it count.**

 **And the "Throw me in the water" part is about him dying in water.**

 **Love Ya all!**

 **Oh, and leave a review please!**

-Moonhorse96-


	74. A terrible election

**A/N Fbzrgvzrf, gur bayl jnl gb fgneg n arj yvsr vf gb qvr, Arkg obbx vf anzrq: Fgvyy Nyvir**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Hazel Magnus:**

 **Hi again! This story is so AWESOME! A little bit sad that Percy, Bianca, and Despina died. Are you going to make a sequel? And what happened with Connor and Katie? And how did Demeter cursed him? But your plot was cleverly built, and I'm suspecting that you will be the next J.K. Rowling ang Rick Riordan! Your futures bright! Good luck! Hazel Magnus.**

 **A: Thanks, I hope I become a great author one day!**

 **Guest:**

 **WHAT THE HECK! HE DIED?**

 **A: Yes!**

 **Guest:**

 **My hands were actually trembling after finishing this chapter... I still cannot believe that Percy is dead ... Please tell me he will be back right? I mean one way or the other? Making some deal with Styx? And Chaos? Won't she help him? The Romans' arc is also left? Hades, he can't die right now ... he has to meet his destiny, right? Please tell me he is NOT REALLY DEAD... Also, I wonder where Connor and Katie went?**

 **A: Your hands were trembling? Well, than I did something right!**

 **And for Katie and Connor, they are fine...**

 **Guest:**

 **Nonono...there was suppose to a happy ending and what about the other prophecy? And he can't leave his journey in between...not all have gotten a happy ending some are left**

 **A: Greeks love tragedy!**

 **Guest:**

 **You're saying it's the final chapter but it seems way out of left field and you haven't marked it complete. If this really is the end, it's pretty disappointing.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **GeneralKenobi:**

 **Well percy will definitly come back (as there was that halloween special) I think that he will go to Elysium, ask for rebirth, but with his chaos powers, he may just flash back to normal, (with all his memories**

 **A: You spend a lot time thinking about it!**

 **Guest:**

 **Were the storm spirits inside de Colossus? Like with the Trojan horse? Also, you killed Percy. The one thing I think nobody expected. Nice one.**

 **A: Thanks and the storm spirits hide in the camp since last summer when the barriers were dropping.**

 **Primordial of the Whoniverse:**

 **I don't know if this is a typo but you said Percy is death not dead so does that mean he is the personification of death or am I just overthinking it**

 **A: no, that was a typo. LOL**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Okay, Percy died. Does the story continue on without him? I know Percy is the main character, but there is still more buisness to take care of. So, where does Percy go? Honestly, i am not mad if you truly end the story. If this is the end, then thank you for being my favorite author, and see you in the other stories. Also, couldn't Percy just turn off the Soulfire ability? But of course, this is a big IF. You, the author, never swore on Chaos or The River Styx that this was the end. No one ever said Percy was the main main character. Anything can truly happen.**

 **A: The soulfire ability can not be turned of once activated and thanks for calling me your favourite author!**

 **LegoSharkNinja: Unexpected but overall very good and sad chapter**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Gpellepasta:**

 **OGM! This was the best story I have ever read! Please make another one!**

 **A: Massive thanks! And I'll try to make my others good the one.**

 **Raze Olympus:**

 **So that's it. Good story not gonna lie but I do want more!**

 **A: Jryy, V qryvire!**

 **CTRI:**

 **uhm if Percy is dead can he go haunt some people and posses kronos for a change?**

 **A: That would be funny!**

 **CTRI:**

 **Lol why no romans?**

 **A: A civil war is the thing Percy can not use right now.**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **Wait a minute...how was Commodus a prisoner? I get he was trapped but he wasn't a prisoner. Also, you are so full of shit. Dramatic, yes, but there's not an author around here that would allow this to end like this, not when you've put this much effort into the story.**

 **A: Pbzzbqhf jnf abg gur cevfbare...fbzrbar ryfr vf. Crepl'f qrngu jnf arprfneel gb xrrc fbzrbar vzcevfbarq. Fbzrbar ryfr, fbzrbar Crepl unf abg zrg lrg.**

 **EvilPotatoLord:**

 **no, no amount of prophecy could have for told his death cause he was released from fate by the Fates he could change the fates of others not just die in a different way but be able to deny the prophecy it's desired outcome he should have been able to save Bianca and Zoe without Zoe dieing or Bianca being shot on top of the statue of liberty this current end simply doesn't make any sense to me due to how you set up the story.**

 **A: Don't worry...Percy decided he wanted to die, the phrophecy just told him it had to happen but he had the free choice to do something else.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **If this is truly the end, you would probably be thanking more of your frequent reviewers more for being there and you explaining how much fun and enjoyable you write this story, cause that's how you are. Unless the person writing this got switched without telling us or you don't give a shit about us either answer could only answer the lack of enthusiasm for the final chapter, and so I predict you'll continue writing. Oh also, Didn't I mention I love the story?**

 **A: You love the story! I love your reviews!**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **HEY WAIT HE DIDNT GIVE EVRYONE A HAPPY ENDING! HE FAILED HIS ORIGINAL MISSION HALF WAY THROUGH!**

 **A: Greeks love tradegy...you know that right?**

 **dragonoid981:**

 **I turned to Nyx who met my gaze, we had a silent conversation. "Can you alter their memories, I don't want Romans to be revealed yet". Even when he knew he was walking to his death, he still kept the Romans secret for a little while longer. Even though he died at like 14, he died a true man**

 **A: A man till the end!**

 **Draconic king :**

 **No no no no! This cant be the end. Percy was the hero he. he was meant to have a happy ending with Nyx not die like this D,:**

 **A: You like the NyxXPercy pairing?**

 **surya25addanki :**

 **That's it huh for all the strength he is still human OK**

 **A: True, he's only human.**

 **Batman1998:**

 **Well that escalated quickly, wonder how the labyrinth will go with Percy dead, could he come back as an rvaurewne.**

 **A: Gur ynolevagu funyy ohea**

 **Sithdoom:**

 **Sooo, wait, hold the fucking phone. Story over? Like conpletely done with this?**

 **A: You read this one a phone? That's funny!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **WHAT! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! This story is over...RIP Percy...This story was super good though, props to you.**

 **A: Thanks! Really, this means a lot to me!**

 **Protegni:**

 **"I finish what I started". What about the first prophecy, the Doomsday one?**

 **A: He died.**

 **Xxxhunterofshadowsxxx:**

 **I feel like you are just being dramatic I think Nyx and Percy planned something for this happening**

 **A: Intresting theory.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **sequel please**

 **A: bxnl**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **Is this really the end or you just being dramatic.**

 **A: This is really the end, Percy died.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Glad he didnt just hand himself over but has it not even crossed his mind what would happen to his friends and the world because of his death? Man so dissapointed about the stupid stuff he does in the name if loyalty especially when most of the beings hes loyal to have done nothing to deserve it. Hell surprised he doesnt hate or at least strongly dislike disloyal beings. Wtf why would chaos invest so much of herself into Percy that she'll die if he does,and will it be a permanent death or will she recover after sometime?**

 **A: Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, and it had been fatal and if percy dies Chaos won't recover.**

 **Turtle:**

 **So r u going to continue because I really like ur stories**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice chap. great ending. interesting message, couple of missed letters, i think? but i get the gist of it. Nyx, is going to change their memories about commodus i believe? but she still needs to explain how bianca, and percy dies. unless they both died to the colossus? and maybe the memory change doesn't work on nico because he's to emotional?**

 **A: You'll see what happens with Nico this chapter!**

 **OgFrosty:**

 **Oml ur making me cry**

 **A: I did? Really?**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **You are tied for the "Cruellest Author" position now. Cliffhangers and plot twists and oh by the way Percy's dead. Great chappie though**

 **A: I'm tied? I thought I won it by killing Bianca?**

"He's dead!" Nico cried out, Nyx tried to pull him closer, but he ignored it, "I can feel it!"

Nyx hushed a few calming words in his ears but Nico kept sobbing, "They killed him and Bianca!"

Tears streamed down his face, the young son of Hades sat on the Big house porch on Nyx's lap.

A few campers gave him a sad look, but Nico didn't care. Those Triumvirates bastard killed his sister and best friend, "I'm going to kill them." Nico said with tears in his eyes.

Nico knew it wasn't Lycaon who killed Percy, Nyx had explained everything to him, hoping it would calm him down but Nico didn't want to calm down.

He pulled himself away from Nyx, her shining eyes looked at him with hurt, "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

Nyx pouted, "Nico think about it, they are immortals. You can't kill them."

"Than give me one of your blades," Nico cried out, "I want them dead!"

Nyx shook her head, "You can't handle the power of the void."

Nico swallowed back a sob, "Than I'll do it myself!"

While hiding his tears he stormed of into the woods.

Nyx got up to chase him but Hemera stopped her, 'Don't mothe **r**. You should let him find his own path.'

'He's 10.' Nyx protested. 'That forest is dangerous.'

Hemera sighed, 'But if you stop him he will hate you. Just let him grief on his own.'

Nyx sighed, 'Fine but if he dies…'

(Linebreak)

Shivering the man stared down, he was standing on top of the One World trade Center, breathing heavily. "Please!" he begged, "Don't let me do this."

The man behind him laughed, "You are afraid of height aren't you Tommy?"

The man nodded, tears streamed down his face; he starred in the man's eyes. His eyes were only visible through the cut out holes; black paint surrounding the holes making it look deep, the red smile drawn across the mouth felt like an insult to every living being, "Please!" he begged.

He laughed, his baseball bat swinging to all sides, "Oh, Tommy! If you didn't volunteered for the elections we could've been friends!"

"Why me!?" Tommy asked, "All I want-"

"Is to become Mayor." he finished, "Well, I want to burn down this city, learn it the true meaning of fear. I can't have a reliable mayor in charge, now turn around."

Tommy turned around and faced the ledge, behind him the man yelled, "You just have to face your fear!"

Than he swung his baseball bat into his head and threw him of the building.

Tommy screamed as he fell down.

(Linebreak)

The Ophiotaurus, he was important. Somehow. But why was interested in it? He forgotten it.

(Linebreak)

"If I become the new Mayor of New York," Caroline Crystal began, "I'll make sure to put an end to those terrorist attacks."

A reporter stepped forward, "I have one question madam."

Caroline nodded, "Ask away."

"What about the fact that you're the only candidate who is still alive? Don't you think people will start asking questions when you are the only one who's not targeted by the Fear man?"

Caroline gritted her teeth, she wanted to kill this mortal but she knew better, she put up her sweetest voice and said, "Oh, that's just a horrible coincidence, there's nothing suspicious going on. You should not question anything."

The reported nodded as in a trance, "Of course, sorry for asking. It's obvious it's just a coincidence."

Caroline smirked, this city would be soon hers.

(Linbreak)

I stared in the mirror, studying myself. I hoped I looked better.

I tried a warm smile, the flesh on the right side of my face tore itself apart, revealing a row of bare teeth.

I sighed, this had to do, just try to show my better side.

(Linebreak)

Sherman was sitting on the edge of the shore, still thinking about that massive statue that attacked camp when suddenly two figures fell down from the sky.

They landed in front of him.

"Katie!" he called out, "Connor!"

The two demigods were unconscious, he had to get them to the sick bay.

Than Katie opened her eyes and gasped, she looked wildly around, "Where's Percy?"

SHerman scowled, "I don't know, what happened to you?"

Katie blinked, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sherman asked skeptically.

Katie nitted her eyebrows, "I remember I was falling…"

"And than?"

"Pain." Katie whispered, "So much pain."

(Linebreak)

"Mom, they don't like me." Loren whispered while starring the lion in the eye. The lion was slamming himself against the wall, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

Her mom was looking pale, "Don't worry sweetie. There are still other animals we can look on."

She studied the map in her hands.

It was the map of the Franklin park Zoo; Boston , she had taken her daughter to the zoo, hoping it would brighten her mood but the animals seemed to fear her as much as her classmates did.

The ten year old girl clung to her mother's leg, "Can we go? Please?"

Her mom sighed, "Sorry darling, I hoped this would be a nice weekend out."

Loren hugged her mom, "It's not your fault mommy."

Suddenly there was an explosion, a loud bang erupted from the park entrance.

Screams and gunshots filled the air, "MOM?!" Loren asked nervously, trying to hide her fear and panic, "What's going on."

Her mom gritted her teeth, she had a general idea what was going on, a terrorist attack meant to make the people scared.

She pulled Loren closer and looked for a hiding spot, the screams and gunshots were a lot louder now and they were coming closer.

She pulled Loren in a hug, "Don't be scared." she whispered trying to close Loren's eyes.

Than at least a dozen men equipped with riffles entered the plaza, shooting at everything that moved.

She dragged loren to behind a park bench, "D **o** n't panic." she whispered.

 _Bang_

The wooden planks of the bench behind her shattered, bullets penetrated the wood and splin **t** ers flew all around her.

They laughed as they took their time to aim at the mom and girl.

Than a loud scream filled the air.

'Who's screaming?' Loren wondered, than she realised she was screaming.

"Stop i **t**." her mom ordered.

She took a deep breath and managed to calm herself down.

Slowly she and her mother rose from their hiding spot.

"Oh my gods," her mom whispered, "We need to get out of her right now."

The place was no longer filled with life, their attackers had been frozen in place.

Their faces were stuck in a permanent shock, fear and terror.

Their expression immortalized in concrete.

They were surrounded by stone statues.

(Linebreak)

Nico ran through the forest, away from camp when he was suddenly stopped. Out of a tree dropped a girl.

"Meg!" Nico cried out in surprise.

Meg laughed, "Your face!"

NIco shook his head, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Meg scowled, "What am I doing here? You ran away and I followed you."

Nico huffed, not satisfied by the fact Meg had easily followed him.

"Well, where are you going?" Meg asked curiously.

"That's my business." Nico snapped.

Meg was not impressed at all.

Nico sighed, "Fine, I'm going to kill Triumvirate."

Meg smiled, " **H** ow are you going to do that?"

Nico shrugged, "I'm going to find a way, **I** am the child of Hades."

Meg laughed, "You don't know anything about them. They are powerful."

"They killed Bianca and Percy." Nico muttered bitterly.

"They killed my fathe **r**." Meg muttered under her breath, "You're not the only one who lost people to Triumvirate."

This surprised Nico, "You never told me that." He said.

Meg shrugged, "I don't like talking about i **t**."

Nico kept silent for a few minutes, finally he asked, "Can you let me pass?"

Meg studied Nico, "For a price."

"What price?" Nico asked confused.

"I'm coming with you." Meg said with a stern expression, "I want revenge too."

Nico scowled, "You're ten."

"How old are you?" Meg fired back.

Nico laughed, "Touché."

Meg grinned, "So partners?"

"Partners." Nico agreed.

(Linebreak)

"No, trust me it's was really like that." Carter cried out.

Sadie frowned, "I'm sure you messed something up, there's no way what you described is possible."

Carter sighed, "Have I **e** ver lied to you?"

"Yes."

"I mean about something serious." Carter explained, Sadie thought about it for a second.

"No." she finally said.

Carter sighed in relief, "So you believe me?"

Sadie nodded hesitant, "Yes, but are you sure there were no hieroglyphs?"

Carter shook his head, "No, I dropped the cup and it shattered on the floor. Than it repaired itself and floated back to the table, without magic."

Sadie was more experienced with magic, "Hi-Nehm and Heh-Sieh."

Carter shook his head, "But there were no hieroglyphs, there was no magic in the air. Just nothing."

"Maybe it has something to do with the Greeks?" Saide theorized.

"I tried to touch the mark but nothing happens." he showed the brand on his arm, the one Percy drew.

"Maybe he's not home?" Sadie suggested.

"No something is going on." He said with a dark tone, "Something really bad."

(Linebreak)

Quintus sat in his workshop when suddenly he felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw a man standing in the portal of his workshop.

He frowned, "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

He was young, slender and lithe. He was handsome in a thin angular way, though his ears stuck out a bit too much and were too prominent. His smile was twisted and too thin.

"My name doesn't matter," he said, "But I require your service."

Quintus scowled, "I already told Kronos I'm not working with him, now how'd you get in here?"

The man laughed, "This is not for Kronos. He has nothing to do with this. And for how I got here…"

Suddenly something slammed against Quintus head, he fell from his chair onto the marble floor.

Towering over him stood a woman, a woman he never wished to see in his life ever again.

"You!" he snapped.

She laughed, "Haven't seen you in a while, hiding in my maze I see?"

"This is not your maze anymore!" Quintus spat, "I mad **e** it!"

She glared at him, her entire appearance radiated hate, "This Labyrinth is mine, I gave it life."

"You abused it for your own sick games," Quintus said while trying to get up but magic kept him restrained.

The woman shook her head, her expression sad but with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, abusing it? I just use it for its original purpose." she whispered while leaning closer to Quintus face, "And I think it's time I reclaim my throne. My labyrinth."

She turned around to face the emperor, "Take him away for your needs."

She smirked when Quintus was dragged away by a couple Dracaenae, "I think it's time for the queen to return."

(Linebreak)

Atlas groaned under the weight of his burden, he tried to reposition himself.

When he knelt down he noticed a small sheet of paper that was lying on the floor, next to his feet.

Atlas frowned, he was sure he hadn't see **n** it before, he knelt and noticed it was not just a sheet of paper but a business card.

 _You are invited for; Brunch!_

 _When: If the Sky burns!_

 _Where: We'll get back to you_

 _Why: Because ending the world is so much better with friends!_

 _You are expected!_

 _Greetings, (ERROR)_

(Linebreak)

The Olympians sat in their thrones, slumped back. Their biggest hero had died and it had affected almost all of them, they had a respect full silence before the meeting began.

Zeus coughed, "I'm here to announce bad news."

The gods were not surprised, everyone already knew it.

"Perseus Jackson died." he announced reluctantly.

"We all know what this means." Athena said, deciding someone had to take action, "We have a new prophecy child."

Ares groaned, "The Hades child."

"Nico di Angelo." Artemis corrected, "he's ten right now."

"We must bring him to Olympus for interrogation," Athena suggested, "See if he's able to take his burden."

Demeter coughed, "That's impossible."

"And why is that?" Zeus asked, glad he could return to business.

"He ran away from camp half blood with my daughter." Demeter said bitterly, her eyes were red from crying; she regretted cursing Percy the moment she did it, and now it was too late to apologize.

Hestia got up from the hearth, gaining all the attention in the room, "I think I might have something important to say."

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

In Hestia's hand a letter appeared, "Percy left me a letter, in case he would die."

"What does it say?" Athena asked curiously.

Hestia shrugged, "I don't know it, he asked for me to wait till he was dead."

"Well, open it!" Zeus demanded.

(Linebreak)

Come play with me Poseidon Son,

You can't tempt Fate and come undone,

Two new threats you must face,

One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed,

The first unleashed by Hero's breath,

Second one unleashed by Chaos's wrath,

With one Kiss destroy it all,

Burn the universe with a price so tall,

Play with me your Story ends,

The Son of Poseidon betrays his friends.


	75. Knowledge got me killed

**A/N...the gods have heard your prayers and rewarded it with a new chapter. Get ready because the madness just started.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **WizardingDemi-God01:**

 **So what is happening next? One of the main characters in the story hasn't been in the story yet (Gaia, well at least I can't remember her) so it cant be the end yet. And what about Loki? Will Percy be reborn as a god? Did Chaos turn him into a god or something as he died like other heroes were turned to gods? If fate has no control over him he could still stop Kronos, even as a god. Then he just has to get together with Nyx, you have teased that way too much. Percy can't be dead dead. Maybe I'm just in denial but I won't accept it. I've been reading this in my spare time since the beginning, and won't find another story as good as this one, so yeah.**

 **A; Thanks for your dedication and here's the solution to your questions!**

 **Ticanic42:**

 **I'm assuming the story isn't over yet do to all the open ends you left and the fact that you previously state this story would be about 1 million word and this isn't even a goth of that yet ( also side note I discovered your story a week or two ago and just caught up only to be hit with this now I can't stop in need more it can't end like this I need more you gotten me addicted with your quality writing and for that I must commend you but seriously I NEED pernyx**

 **A: Thanks and you read all of this within two weeks? Impressive.**

 **Gues:**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I'm done. I've followed your story and now I'm done with it. Such a terrible ending.**

 **A: That's sad. Especially now.**

 **Dragonboy2609:**

 **Honestly at this point I give up trying to guess what will happen. The best I can see is an inkling of an idea as to how you're going to continue and/or end this story, and that's if you stay on one specific idea. In all honesty, it kinda seems like you are getting lost in where you are going with this story, but on the other hand, if you do know where you are going (which is what I hope), then you best be careful. It seems really out there, but nonetheless it is still a good story. Just try not to get so involved in the story/plot twists as to ruin the story(too much). Good luck! Can't wait for more!**

 **A: Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing!**

 **That Dam Damn:**

 **The hidden message says "OT THIRTEEN". What do you mean by "OT"? The letter to Hestia had the prophecy, right? I got a lil confused due to so many scenes divided by line breaks. Also, Percy will be back, right? Just in another form? Please I need to know this! Composing myself, Thankyou soo much! Love your story. And I love you too for giving us all a beautiful story to read and that too with regular updates!**

 **A: Rot13 was the hidden code, Rot13 is a code developed by Ceasar to encrypt messages. And thanks for the compliments!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Okay, so may different stories but these all connect. I get that Atlas is invited to ending the world, Nico might be the prophecy child, Carter and Sadie know something really bad has happened, and the queen of the Laybrinth has returned. And who can forget. Percy Jackson is dead and Chaos has faded! Also... Come play with me Poseidon Son- someone is interested in Percy's adventure, mahbe Chaos You can't tempt fate and come undone- he can't win forever Two new threats you must face- Despina and.. Triumvirate? Or the ones who invited Atlas? The first unleashed by Hero's breath- Maybe that Despina used her final breath to trap Atlas but he is beingfreed You know what, i don't have the time for this. Keep up the great work!**

 **A: So, you spent a lot of thought on it. And you are are mostly right, except about the prophecy.**

 **Raze Olympus:**

 **NEW PROPHECY BOIIIIIII! I'M SO FUCKIN HYPED!**

 **A: Cool!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **The story is a puta... and I wanna straight answer that was this the outcome of a writers block or you did pan it. And I can make a bet that it is an outcome of writers block because in the reviews you gave out some spoliers or is there some thriller... Like percy is dead but he returns or something or the other**

 **A: I planned it.**

 **CTRI:**

 **okay I'm going to crack your code, gimme a bit... BTW you update faster than I can read...**

 **okay so I translated your message but I can't find the story**

 **A: Here it is!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **WHAT? Is Percy being revived?**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **Anonymous:**

 **Okay a couple quick questions Firstly Just cause Styx forbid him doesn't mean he can't right? In battle of the labyrinth the water nymph was scared Percy could wrench control of the river from her Now this was before achilles even, after which he became a crap tonne more powerful even in canon Now here Percy is the champion of chaos His water and fire powers rival Poseidon and Hestia, and if backed into a corner could probably overpower even them Now yes Styx is a goddess but Percy is also impossible more powerful, and should overpower her binds if he wanted to Similarly if he is chaos' champion, shouldn't fate not even apply to him? And he could've simply taken nyx's void sword and plunged it into Commodus instead of being a self sacrificing dude I mean he had so many options and loopholes he could've exploited that him being killed seems simply just for the heck of it... I really liked this fic but the last few chapters(last 5-7) are not making a lot of sense or are seeming forced Sorry for the rant, didn't mean any disrespect Update soon:**

 **A: Percy won't be able to bend the rivers of the underworld without Styx's permission. The first time he caught her of guard. Second The rivers of the underworld fall under Styx's domain which autoclasses power.**

 **Third reason: Plot convenience.**

 **Sithdoom:**

 **do read on a phone! I actually hate the desktop version, I just cant read anything on PC, however on a phone I can lie down where ever, get comfy and read.**

 **A: Oh, I read it on my microwave. It's really relax.**

 **GottenApollo560:**

 **so if Percy died and is assumingly in the underworld does Hades know about chaos since Percy and her's soul were essenatly one?**

 **A: Hades doesn't sense every soul and Percy's soul/mind are obsecured from that kind of things.**

 **Snowden chapter:**

 **3 words: "I'll be back!**

 **A: That would be fun**

 **Ok:**

 **Are the three words "I'll be back"**

 **A: Nope**

 **Dissapointed:**

 **I'm sad it's over, more so, angry. I hate you now (not really). You're mean (not actually I don't know you), like there was a solid relationship between Nyx and Percy and you just shot it, threw it into a pit, burned it, took its ashes, made them into charcoal, turned it into gunpowder, and used it to make a bullet just to shoot it again. Like who does that? (I actually really like your story don't get me wrong) I'm just... UGHHH it's a worse feeling than finding out that Luke was the actual hero who killed Kronos. SOOOOO MUCH plot you set up you need to address, what happened to Luke, Nyx, War outcome, (A LOT MORE STUFF I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW). Prophecy falls to Nico who probably will go psycho after Biancas death, what happens next? it surely can't end here TELL US!**

 **A: Read and see!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **first off, beautiful chapter, rot thirteen? did i miss something? the multiple characters here are great, the plot thickens! will we ever know what's in percy's letter? what about caroline crystal? (looks like a child of aphrodite with charmspeak, or at least someone with charmspeak) who invited atlas? got a feeling its the norse. the adventures of nico and meg, begin. and finally, will we see what happens to percy?**

 **A: Nope it's not a Aphrodite child, though the person has appeared before.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **I was wondering if there's something going on with the bolded letters, but I'm too lazy to search all of them and find the pattern or find out if they mean anything, and the random keyboard mashing seems way to organized in a way that leaves spaces which doesn't contain any symbols or digits, so I'm assuming it's a code using some online software or your own secret code, I could probably unravel all of this and find if it means anything but im too lazy, unless all of this is just random mistakes and mean nothing.**

 **A: Rot13**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **what is bxnl**

 **A: It's a code.**

 **Book 6: Still Alive**

(Percy POV)

Dying was the worst choice I ever have made in my life, both my lives.

Which is a contr **a** diction.

First I was like, well. This should be fun but it wasn't. Not at all.

The scrap metal in my stomach was still burning hot, burning away my guts.

 _Die a painful dead in water_ Styx whispered cruelly.

As I was descending deeper into the water I saw a light source above my head, but it was impossib **l** e to see something except that it was blinding me.

I tried to say something before it was too late but **o** nly bubbles spurted out of my mouth and I silently cursed, if this went wrong...well, I was already dying.

I concentrated, using up everything I had left in me I managed to mutter three words before dying at the bottom of the ocean.

(Linebreak)

My mind swirled around in circles, memory popped up and faded.

Martha opened her mouth and coughed up a white letter.

Hermes caught it with ease and handed it to me.

I frowned, this was important right? I suddenly felt a jer **k** in my gut but before I could wonder what was happening I was dragged back into the memory.

Playtime's over, prepare to die.

I have received a lot of death threats in my life, mostly I put them in the spam folder but there was something important about it.

Then it struck me. This letter could not be traced by Chaos.

Normally I would ignore it and move on with my life but in my years as a demigod I learned not to ignore those things, they mostly get you killed; which in my case is kind of what happened.

Here I was, with a death threat that couldn't be traced by Chaos.

My first decision was to assume this was not a joke or a loose threat or maybe avoid dying. Something was going on with my second life, the prophecies and the oracles always acted weird around me, I had strange anomalies which did not made sense.

I was going to die.

Instead of trying to prevent it, trying to work around it I decided to have peace with it. If this really was something from an oracle or whatever trying to defy it would do no good.

Defying a prophecy is like building your own trap and then step in it; in the end it always got you.

Of course, I could decide to die but if I die the prophecy would pass on to Nico, Luke would be stuck with Kronos and a lot of innocents would die.

I couldn't let that happen.

Another jerk, my body shook, and **I** was pulled out of my memory and thrown into another one.

I flipped the note and began to write on the back.

It was hard to choose the best words without looking crazy or pathetic but ultimately I wrote down the words: _Hey, if you're reading this. I am dead. Sorry for all the commotion. However, I want you all to wait a month after I died with all the planning and crying. I might have found a loophole. If I'm not back after a month, I probably failed. In that case more instructions should magically appear on this note._

 _Greetings Percy Jackson._

I put it back in the envelope.

My body began to dry itself, t **h** en I realized I was actually wet; which shouldn't be possible since I was a son of Poseidon, then again. I just died in the sea.

"Choosing death? Both of you? An int **e** resting choice." A ma **l** e voice suddenly said, startling me but before I could trace the voice I was dragged back in another memory.

How to escape death? I wondered, I knew a few people who had escaped death, Sisy **p** hos, Hazel, Houdini and L **e** o.

Maybe I could pull a Leo and use the Physician's Cure, however I **d** idn't have a metal dragon to revive me after I'm dead. Maybe Nyx could do it for me but what if I died in flames and my body would be burned away? Or what if I died alone?

Now the **P** hysician's Cure was not an option.

What about escaping Had **e** s? Maybe they would send me back, unlike Hazel I was not a child of Pluto, besides, escaping Hades was ha **r** d. Maybe it would be possible, but it would be a long shot. However, I knew it was almost impossible to do it, and if I succeeded. Well, who knows what the Gods might do.

No Hades was not the answer.

Suddenly my eyes flew open, I gasped for air and try to see where I was but the only thing I saw was gray mist swirling underneath me, it was so thick kit made me dizzy, and I was dragged in yet another memory.

Katie, she was dead. In sho **c** k, I stared at Nótt, "You're joking right?"

"Nope." she said casually.

'Percy, there might be a wa **y** to get Katie back.' Heme **r** a said which made Nótt flinch.

"No." She is dead Nótt said.

'But she died in Jötunheimr which means h **e** r soul won't go to Hades.' Hemera had answered.

Helheim.

Her soul did not go to Hades but to Helheim because she died on Norse territories.

Then I realized it, there were multiple afterlives and it was possible to manipulate to which one you go.

"STOP Struggling!" someone yelled from above me, I frowned. "Huh?" I asked smartly, still feeling fuzzy in my head.

"Do you want to fall in the Ginnungagap?" she yelled, it was definitely a she.

I had no idea what a Ginnungagap was, but falling in a place I could not pronounce did not sound good for my health.

Ginungap, Ginniegaagap?

No, I could not pronounce it.

I decided it was better to cooperate with the voice.

There were like 42 guys in the Egyptian afterlife I was supposed to know by name, I remembered that fact suddenly.

'Why was that important?' I wondered, then I remembered it.

I had been researching the **a** fterlives, trying to figure out an effective way to cheat death, so I could continue on with my mission.

But the Egyptian afterlife was not an option, I knew nothing about them and after researching it; it made me even more afraid of dying.

Besides, I've only heard one story of someone returning to earth, and that was even illegal.

Setne.

But I couldn't do such a thing.

Then I remembered something; someone who died and came back to hang out on earth.

Chase.

Magnus Chase.

Going to Valhalla, Magnus did it, and I knew that it was possible for a Greek to get to another Pantheon's afterlife thanks to Katie.

What were the terms for Valhalla? I had spent hours in the library, trying to find out as much as I could. Turns out, getting in Valhalla was not as hard as getting into the Egyptian afterlife.

The only things I had to do was: Have a connection with the Norse gods, die with a weapon in my hand and die a heroic death; preferably a sacrifice.

I had a connection with the Norse Gods, my best friend being one, or at least one of her aspects. I met Loki, Thor and Hel so connections with the Norse Gods was good.

Die with a weapon in my hand. I could manage and the same for a Heroic death. Being a demigod gives you a lot of opportunities for a heroi **c** deat **h**.

But would it work?

I wasn't sure.

Until Halloween.

Oh, that was so much fun. Getting to a spooky church in Brooklyn and returning the Helmet of Darkness for a third time, thinking about it caused me to have another flashback.

Hades's expression turned to happiness, "Well demigods, you did a great job."

"What was Melinoe talking about when she said fear will raze through the streets?" Annabeth asked. Hades shrugged, "I think it was a loose threat. Don't worry." "So the quest is over? Can we go home now?" Thalia asked.

Hades shrugged, "I think it was a loose threat. Don't worry."

"So the quest is over? Can we go home now?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, you can return to whate **v** er you were doing." he s **a** id, and he waved his hand, shadows engulfed our bodies but before my vision darkened Hades said one thing, "And Percy, the answer you're looking for lies not in O **l** ympus."

The answer you're looking for lies not in Olympus.

Not in Olympus.

Like, not in the Greek Pant **h** eon?

Did Hades just told me the pl **a** n could work?

Or was it just some mis interpreting from my part?

I needed a second opinion.

"Your plan is complete madness!" **L** yssa had told me. "I **l** ike it!"

This didn't mean anything since she was the Goddess of M **a** dness.

Suddenly I was forcefully pulled out of my memory and dropped into another memory, except it wasn't a memory.

It was a vision; or at least I must have been because I didn't remember anything.

I stood on a stone platform, at the edge of what looked like an indoor swimming pool filled with lava. The air shimmered with heat. Ashes stung my eyes.

I stood next to a woman, she looked around 18-20 years old.

She had long auburn hair gathered up in a doughnut braid and wore a gray sleeveless dress.

She had eyes black as pearls, filled with bitterness and sadness; like she witnesses the fall of the world and was forced to see it again.

"Tell Percy," she said, which made me wonder if she was aware of me, "It's time to strike back and dethrone the emperors. Free me, use fire against fire. Use the…"

She choked and it sounded so bad I flinched, "Are you alright?" I asked, but she didn't hear me.

She was choking like she was throwing up glass shards, finally she said. "Seven letter word. Stars with M ends with S."

"What?" I asked the vision was already fading away, instead I was falling of the Liberty statue again.

I landed in the water and muttered my final words. "I claim Valhalla."

Words ran through my mind, a female voice. The same voice that had told me not to struggle.

"Don't make me regret this," she had said.

My consciousness faded.

(Linebreak)

I woke up gasping for air, expecting to feel pain.

I was sitting on the floor. I quickly got up and looked at my guts. The gaping hole was gone.

My clothes were not burned away by Greek fire, my camp-halfblood shirt was not torn apart by scrap metal, I was completely fine.

My head swirled as one thought ran through my head, 'I made it!'

'Oh my Gods, we made it!' Chaos cried out, 'We made it!'

After the excitement of being alive died down Chaos said. 'Of course we would make it.'

I took a look around.

I was standing in the entry courtyard of an opulent town house. Eight storeys of imposing white limestone and grey marble jutting into the winter sky. The double front doors were dark heavy wood bound with iron. In the center of each was a life-size wolf's-head door knocker.

There was no exit. Only fifteen-foot-tall white limestone wall surrounding the courtyard, not even a front gate.

Over the walls I could see a few skyscrapers and surrounding buildings, which meant I was still in the mortal world.

On the wall hung a bronze sign, saying: WELCOME TO THE GROVE OF GLASIR. NO SOLICITING. NO LOITERING. HOTEL DELIVERIES: PLEASE USE THE NIFLHEIM ENTRANCE.

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from behind me, I turned around and saw someone sitting on the floor.

I probably overlooked him in my excitement.

He gasped for air, and his hands went to his stomach, touching it like he expected it to disappear any moment.

He got to his feet, not having me has noticed yet, and studied himself with surprise.

He was around one or two years older than me and had a pale skin.

He had storm grey eyes, like Annabeth's, his hair parted in the middle, hanging to his jawline in a curtain of tangled dirty blond.

He reminded me of that guy from Nirvana, what was his name again? Kurt Cobain.

I smiled, I knew this guy.

"Hey!" I called out, startling him. It was clear he hadn't noticed me.

"Who are you?" he asked when his gaze fixed on me, "Where are we?"

I decided to pretend I didn't know him. Otherwise, things might get messy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?" I said ignoring the second question.

He frowned, "Where are we?"

"What's your name?" I asked again.

He studied me, finally said, "My name is Magnus, Magnus Chase."

 **A/N Boom, big reveal! Who expected this?**

 **The crossover officially started, also, for the people who haven't read Magnus Chase yet. I encourage you to stick around. I will write from the idea the protagonist don't know anything about the Norse Gods. So if you don't know it either, you can learn it now!]**

 **Also, this will have some minor changes to the cannon storyline, changes that affect the main story line.**

 **So reviews are appreciated!**

-Moonhorse96-


	76. I recycle myself

**A/N Next chapter. LOL.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Lily Walker:**

 **Hello!When are you going to update? Me and Hazel are still waiting! And a little ps note from Hazel: she also got an Fanfic account and wrote a story called The Cursed Ruby. If you have time, could you read it? Because it means a lot to her. Well, see you later!Lily Walker**

 **A: I'll try later. And here's it!**

 **Lily WAlker:**

 **Hi!**

 **I am a friend of Hazel Magnus and I live in Athens, Greece, the original place of the gods. Hazel suggested this story to me on Fanfic, saying it is incredible. And I am usually picky, but I have to agree it is perfect. I will bet a hundred drachmas that you are Rick Riordan under disguise!**

 **Good work! Lily Walker, daughter of the ambassador of US in Athens, Greece.**

 **A: You live in Athens? Man that must be so awesome, even though there's a economic crisis going on. Anyway, thanks for the compliments!**

 **Hazel Magnus:**

 **Ahhhh!Dramatic I finally show up! Well, my last name any way. Any chance that you can make my namesake Hazel appear? That would be fun and really nice story! I really like the way you keep doing cliffhangers to keep us interested. For a moment I thought it was over, Percy dead, Despina dead, Bianca dead, every one dead. But then, you seemed to go up again, making things interesting. I love the style of your writing and please finish it soon!P. mom read it and she says it is awesome!**

 **A: Hazel will come sooner then you might expect. Anyway, your mom read it? Your mom is awesome!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Wow...This is literally an very unexpected scenario which I hadnt thought could happen in my wildest dreamsKUTGW and I personaly think that u will become a great writer one day**

 **A: I hope and glad to surprise you.**

 **That Dam Damn:**

" **Still Alive", eh? Well, I m still alive, but I m barely breathing...Finally, now that I know that Percy is not dead, I can finally function properly... my life seemed to be on a standstill for the past 2 daysLoki helped Percy reach Valhalla, right?OH MY GODSS... Magnus Chase! I can't wait for the next soo much! U r awesomee!**

 **A: Thanks and glad you like it!**

 **Bradinator77:**

 **Good story so far. Gotta admit that I'm reviewing to nitpick though. Artemis was the goddess of childbirth because right after she was born she (somehow) helped Leto give birth to Apollo. Other than that I can't really find anything else to criticize and that part is completely irrelevant. Enjoying it so far!**

 **A: Oh, didn't knew that. Anyway thx!**

 **Batman1998:**

 **I thought so yeah I meant einherjar but autocorrect. Great chapter.**

 **A: You had guessed it right, I decoded your review.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Personally, i did not expect or think of this, and that makes me feel dissapointed in myself, but this IS complete genious! So, Percy and Magnus are in Valhalla! But the true question is, escape? Just.. amazing story and chapter as always! Thank you.**

 **A: Thanks and see what happens!**

 **Artylove:**

 **Wooow manYou are amazing !There aren't really any Magnus and Percy crossovers and here we are getting it as a bonusNow i am really looking forward to what you will doAt Valhalla Percy can do and practice anything as if someone dies they are gonna rebornSo it would be the perfect time for him to improveI have a requestCan you give Percy a Norse weapon which he would find hereLyk a really really cool weaponGreek ones are coolBut hey no problem in having more**

 **A: Thanks and I'll see what I can do!**

 **GottenApollo560:**

 **didn't even think of the other pantheons. all in all this is one of my favorite fan fics in this fandom by far. The fact I could go from hating you because I thought it was legit the end at 73. To oh hey another chapter. keep going your the best your cliffhangers suck but I'm still here the next day Didn't even think of the other fic is by far one of my favourites on this site if not my favorite one at the moment the fact you had me to from done with the fic on chapter 73 to the next day oh hey anpther chapter wonder what it is then the following day rope me back in fully. All I have to say is you keep writing and I'm going to keep reading.**

 **A: Dont worr. I get it, I'm glad you care about this story and read it at all!**

 **MarethyuQ:yay!**

 **A: Hell yeah!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **So Percy is alive now I'm confused**

 **A: Here's the explanation!**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **Yay, it's Magnus! This looks like it's going to be fun, I'm intrigued to see how Percy will get back to the world of the living**

 **A: Enjoy it then!**

 **AnakaVoid:**

 **nyone who knew about Valhalla should have, hopefully, guessed this ending successfully. One other regard: on my behalf, is that this story has great potential, and has excelled in such a manner that is enthralling, while withholding wit throughout it. Great work.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Turtle**

 **Gud thinking but he's gonna get stuck in there till Ragnarok**

 **A: Who knows!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **So he returns through Valhalla...COOL! Also what's percy's pairing?**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **CTRI :**

 **That is one of the best loopholes though, he can just go about and do stuff now!**

 **A: IKR!**

(Magnus POV)

Whatever happened today, it managed to make my life worse.

I stared at the kid in front of me, trying to figure out what was going on.

My day started kind of normal. I woke up under the bridge-

Oh, you're surprised I slept under a bridge? I am homeless, sorry if that shocks you.

Oh, wait. I don't care.

After living on the streets for 2 years I got used to weird stuff.

But today managed to surprise me.

My friend Blitzen woke me up in the morning, telling me that people were looking for me and that Hearth, my other friend, was waiting for me.

If you're homeless, it is a bad sign people are looking for you, mostly it were cops who saw you steal something. Or social workers.

But Blitzen had told me that they had my picture and knew my name, this made me curious.

To my surprise it were my cousin and Uncle, Frederick Chase and Annabeth Chase.

But why were they looking for me? I had thought.

I heard them mention my uncle Randolph was looking for me.

I decided to find it out, and the best place to do it was his house.

With ease, I broke into his house but surprise, he was waiting for me.

That sneaky bastard.

And now I hear you say: But why are you so negative about your Uncle Magnus? IF you are homeless, couldn't you live with him?

One answer, NO!

Before my mom...died...she told me not to trust Randolph, so I did. I stayed away from his house and never tried to connect with him.

And I was right in avoiding him, the moment I entered his house he began rambling about me being in danger because I was turning 16 years old.

Oh, by the way. Today was my birthday.

After hearing an explosion in the decision I agreed to come with Randolph, and he drove me through Boston telling me my dad was a Norse god.

At that moment I decided he was crazy, but Randolph made it impossible for me to escape with child lock on the car door.

He brought me to a bridge and tried to make me summon a sword from the river. Against all odds it worked, and I received the grand prize.

A rusty sword.

Randolph told me it was my birthright, and it was lost for eons but I wasn't really that happy with my sword, sure it was a fun super power to summon scrap from the river bottom but I kind of hoped for something else.  
Then suddenly a guy named Surt shows up and tried to kill me, he set the bridge on fire and almost killed the peasants. I couldn't let that happen and cut of his nose with my sword which magically recycled itself and turned into a sharp good-as-new sword.

However, while I tried to kill him he managed to toss me into the river, however I took him with me, so he wouldn't be able to bother the peasants anymore.

We both fell into the river, and I was sure I would die. Surt literally shot a piece of burning asphalt through my stomach but somehow I managed to survive it.

My body had magically healed itself after a drop in the ice-cold river.

In fact, I looked perfect. My body didn't feel dirty and my clothes weren't as ragged as they used to be.

"Hey!" someone called out, I turned and noticed a boy staring at me.

The first thing I noticed were his sea green eyes, they were almost shining so bright were they.

He was around my age, maybe younger.

He was very handsome. He was lean and muscular, but in an athletic way, his jet black hair was so swept to one side, and he wore an orange t-shirt which was really inappropriate for the Boston winter.

I immediately knew this kid was a troublemaker, his smile told me that immediately. On the streets I learned to pick out those kinds of people, and this kid was one of them.

But maybe he could give me some explanation about what happened on the bridge.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?" Percy asked.

I frowned, he didn't answer the question of where we were. On the other hand, he seemed to be as confused as I was.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to find out what's going on.

"What's your name?" He insisted, damn he was good.

"My name is Magnus," I said. "Magnus Chase."

He grinned, "Okay, so where are we?"

As waiting for me the double doors swung inward with a groan. Blinding golden light spilled out. A burly man appeared on the stoop. He wore a doorman's uniform: top hat, white gloves and a dark green jacket with tails and the interlocking letters HV embroidered on the lapel, but there was no way this guy was an actual doorman. His warty face was smeared with ashes. His beard hadn't been trimmed in decades. His eyes were bloodshot and murderous, and a double-bladed axe hung at his side. His name tag read: HUNDING, SAXONY, VALUED TEAM MEMBER SINCE 749 C.E.

Percy stumbled backwards, reached for something in his pocket and fished out a pen.

I raised a brow, maybe Percy was going to make a scary drawing on his face to scare this guy away.

"Get out!" I yelled to, Percy, then I realized there was nowhere we could run to

The man scowled, "Don't run away while checking in."

Percy frowned, "What?"

"You two died right? Follow me to the registration." he said and turned around and walked back.

The place was bigger on the inside, which for some reason didn't surprise me.

The foyer was huge and when I say huge I mean huge, it was twice as big on the inside than the on the outside. And this was only the folly.

An acre of hardwood floor was covered with exotic animal skins: zebra, lion and a forty foot-long reptile that I wouldn't want to have met when it was alive. Against the right wall, a fire crackled in a bedroom-size hearth. In front of it, a few high-school-age guys in fluffy green bathrobes lounged on overstuffed leather couches, laughing and drinking from silver goblets. Over the mantel hung the stuffed head of a wolf.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of stuffed animals." Percy said dryly as we followed the named Hunding.

I nodded, "To many."

In the middle of the folly was a sign that announced today's activities, things like: Breakfast, to the death. Yoga, to the death. Group combat, to the death.

I thought it was a little disturbing, I saw Percy gulp which gave me a little bit of satisfaction. At least I was not the only person who thought this place was weird.

"Do you two have any luggage?" the doorman Hunding suddenly asked.

I patted on my empty pockets as to show, I don't have anything.

Percy looked around, like he expected his luggage to appear out of thin air, but nothing happened.

"Nope." I said for the both of us.

Hunding grunted. "No one brings luggage anymore. Don't they put anything on your funeral pyre?"

"What?" I muttered confused.

"I died at sea." Percy said casually.

"Never mind."

He walked towards the far corner of the room, where an overturned boat's keel served as the reception desk.

The man behind the keel apparently used the same barber as Hunding. His beard was so big it had its own zip code. His hair looked like a buzzard that had exploded on a windshield. He was dressed in a forest-green pinstripe suit. His name tag read: HELGI, MANAGER, EAST GOTHLAND, VALUED TEAM MEMBER SINCE 749 C.E.

"Welcome!" Helgi glanced up from his computer screen. "Checking in?"

Percy's coughed, "What?"

"Check in," Helgi said. "You realize check-in time is three p.m.,' he said. 'If you die earlier in the day, I can't guarantee your room will be ready."

"Die?" I asked.

"We would rather just go back to the world of the living." Percy suggested. "It's not a problem."

"No, no." He tapped on his keyboard.

"Ah, here we are." He grinned, revealing exactly three teeth. 'We've upgraded you to a suite.' Next to me, Hunding muttered under his breath, 'Everyone is upgraded to a suite. All we have are suites."

"Hunding …" warned the manager.

"Sorry, sir."

'You don't want me to use the stick.'

Hunding winced. 'No, sir.' I looked back and forth between them. It was obvious they had some kind of rivalry."

Helgi gave us an apologetic smile, "How many keys would you like."

"Keys?" Percy asked.

"But where are we?" I asked, "Can someone explain it please." I practically begged the last part.

"Sir," Helgi said, "all this will be explained tonight at dinner. That's when new guests are formally welcomed."

"Valhalla." Percy whispered under his breath, like he just realized the true meaning of it, "We are in Valhalla." he said, now louder.

"We are in Valhalla?" I asked, I vaguely remembered something about a mythological place called Valhalla.

Helgi's eyes made it clear I was straining his patience. "Yes, sir. The Hotel Valhalla. Congratulations. You've been chosen to join the hosts of Odin. I look forward to hearing about your brave exploits at dinner."

"Brave exploits?" Percy murmured.

Helgi narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Percy, "And you, shouldn't be here!"

I had no idea why Percy shouldn't be here, but if he was getting kicked out. I wanted to join.

"Why shouldn't he be here?" I asked.

Percy played nervously with his thumbs.

"He's a Greek, Greeks usually don't go to Valhalla." Helgi answered not looking away from Percy.

"That's racist." Percy said with hurt in his voice.

"So, I might be Greek too," I lied, "Can you kick me out and bring me back to the world of the living?"

Helgi shook his head, "No. No, the choice can't be undone. You two are chosen."

The choice can't be undone.

The words made my legs buckle. I leaned on the desk for support. I'd been trying to convince myself this was all a mistake – some elaborate theme hotel where I'd been mistaken for a guest. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Dead." I muttered.

Percy gave me a look that said, _Don't worry. We'll be alright._

"But I can't be dead." I protested.

"Here are the room keys." Helgi said not particular caring for my emotional break down.

He tossed a rune stone at me. It was about the size of a large domino stone. Smooth, circular and above all; a good projectile.

"You guys want the Minibar key?" Helgi asked.

"We want the minibar keys." Percy answered.

"How long," I asked, "How long are we going to stay?"

"Forever." Helgi said. "Or at least until Ragnarok. Hunding will now show you to your room. Enjoy your afterlife. Next!"

(Percy POV)

Hunding guided us through the many corridors of the hotel.

It reminded me of the maze, so many hallways and the lay out was impossible.

Most of the hotel guests looked like they were in high school, though some looked slightly older. Guys and girls sat together in small groups, lounging in front of fireplaces, chatting in many different languages, eating snacks or playing board games like chess and Scrabble and twister.

Probably to the death.

Staff members in dark green shirts moved among the guests, bringing platters of food and pitchers of drink. As far as I could tell, all the servers were buff female warriors with shields on their backs and swords or axes on their belts, which is not something you see a lot in the service industry.

"So are we dead?" Magnus asked.

I frowned, "I don't particularly feel dead."

'I feel so alive!' Chaos cried out for no particular reason.

Hunding shrugged.

"Well, there's dead and then there's dead. Think of Valhalla more like … an upgrade. You're one of the einherjar now."

"Einheria Whats?" I said.

"Einherjar," He corrected me, "Singular: einherji. We're the chosen of Odin, soldiers in his eternal army. The word einherjar is usually translated as lone warriors, but that doesn't really capture the meaning. It's more like … the once warriors — the warriors who fought bravely in the last life and will fight bravely again on the Day of Doom. Duck."

"Duck?" Magnus wondered.

My battle instincts jumped to action, the Shield of Winter sprung to life and stepped in front of Magnus, a spear crashed into the shield and shattered to dust when it connected with the ice.

"What?" Magnus cried out.

I groaned, "Great, it almost feels like home."

"Take it easy kid." Hunding said. "He was just trying to impale that guy on the couch."

The guy on the couch, who was playing monopoly to the death, paled and yelled, "Fuck you John!" then he went on with his game of Monopoly.

"Anyway." Hunding resumed walking as if nothing had happened. "The elevators are right over here."

"Wait!" Magnus said, "That guy Johny tried to kill someone."

"I know," Hunding groaned. "The lounge is a no impaling zone."

"Aren't you going to arrest that guy?" I asked.

Hunding shrugged, "If he would've died the wolves would just clean it up."

Magnus gave me a horrified look.

"Aren't there any rules against killing?" Magnus wondered.

Hunding raised a bushy eyebrow. "That was just a bit of fun, boy. The victim will be fine by dinner."

We reached an elevator. Its cage door was made out of spears. Overlapping gold shields lined the walls. The control panel had so many buttons. It stretched from floor to ceiling. The highest number was 540. Hunding pressed 19.

"How can this place have five hundred and forty floors?" Magnus said. "It would be the tallest building in the world."

I chuckled, "Technically not. The Empire state building has 600 floors."

"Say what?"

"But," Hunding said with an annoyed smile, "Olympus only exists in one world, yes. But Valhalla connects with all the Nine Worlds. You just came through the Midgard entrance. Most mortals do."

"Midgard?" I wondered, "Isn't that the Norse name for Earth?"

"Aye.' Hunding took a breath and recited, "Five hundred and forty floors has Valhalla; five hundred and forty doors leading out into the Nine Worlds."

He grinned. 'You never know when or where we'll have to march off to war."

"You sound excited." I noticed.

He grimaced, "Oh I am."

The elevator stopped on floor 19.

We walked a past a few doors that read: Mallory Keen, Halfborn Gunderson, Thomas Jefferson.

Before we reached a t-split there were two rooms opposite of each other.

One read: Magnus Chase, the other. Percy Jackson.

Hunding looked at the both of us, "Well who wants to go first."

Neither Magnus or I felt excited to see our new room.

Magnus and I held a short glaring contest I won and Magnus opened his room door.

He used the Runestone key and the room opened.

Magnus entered his room.

"Well. See you at dinner." Hunding said, ignoring the questions Magnus fired about his room.

He gestured for me to open my room, I used the Runestone key and entered my room.

My room was impossibly beautiful.

It was an exact copy of our house in Montauk. Or at least the house my mom and I use for vacation.

"How?" I wondered.

Then I heard the sound of waves, I charged outside and slammed the front door open.

My gaze met the shining beach and sea.

The beach stretched out till the horizon which should've been impossible. The sun was now descending into the water, an orange glow shimmered on the sea making it look almost red.

I turned to Hunding, "How?"

Hunding shrugged. "I don't know – magic. But this is your afterlife, boy. You've earned some perks, eh"

I gave him a confused look.

'I like our suite.' Chaos commented.

"Been a pleasure serving you, sir, and welcome to the Hotel Valhalla." He held out his palm. It took me a second to realize he wanted a tip.

I fished a drachma out of my pocket.

"I only have…"

His eyes turned the size of drink coasters. "Gods of Asgard! Those things are collectors items! Thanks kid."

I frowned, "What?"

"Okay, you need anything. You let me know. Your Valkyrie will come get you right before dinner. Wow!" Hunding said and turned around and left my room/beach/suit.

"Well."

I couldn't finish my sentence, I was interrupted by a familiar _Meow_

I turned around in a circle and saw...my backpack stranded in the sand along with a golden furred kitten sitting on top of it.

His golden eyes stared at me, _Here I am!_

I knelt down and studied him, "You died too?"

Suddenly he arched his back and made a hissing sound. He opened his mouth and puked out a white sheet of paper.

I frowned, "What the…"

'Fuck.' Chaos finished.

Rebel gave me a pitiful look _This is yours._

I picked it up and saw something was written on it with black ink.

 _Hi Percy,_

 _I sense your plan has succeeded and that you successfully infiltrated Valhalla. Great.  
Sadly I can't follow you. Someone has to keep an eye out on camp. Also, Hemera and Aether can't follow you either. Something about stuck in a chariot._

 _Anyway, there was one person crazy enough to follow you to the Norse Territories._

 _Lyssa, my dear daughter, will keep you safe._

 _Expect you back soon_.

 _Greetings, Nótt._

I frowned, "Lyssa?"

Lyssa was the Goddess of madness, along with some other things. I met her last Christmas at Nyx's place. She seemed really fond of me, saying I was crazy and mad.

'Hi Percy.' A female voice said in my head, 'Good to see you again.'

"Great," I muttered, "Now I have to die again."

 **A/N Not much to say. LOL, leave more reviews. My pc doesn't run on electricity but on reviews.**

-Moonhorse96-


	77. I have poop in my head

**A/N The chapter is out!:**

 **(Review)**

 **Dumpster:**

 **Very exiting**

 **A: THx**

 **Turtle:**

 **Magnus died during when annebeth had to leave for "family matters' in trials of Apollo so this should be after the 2nd war hence the timeline is mixed up.**

 **A: IKR, keep this in mind!**

 **Guest:**

 **good chapter, but that is normal for you lol**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Hermes:**

 **So... will Percy be able to do his powers or...ALSO I AM GETTING REALLY PISSED OFF AT YOU ANSWERING QUESTIONS LIKE 'Maybe.' OR 'Who knows?' LIKE WHAT THE FUCK! GIVE AN ANSWER OR FUCKING SAY NO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I usually never swear but you keep answering questions like that and keep on getting mad.**

 **A: If I avoid answering a question it means there's a clue!**

 **That Dam Dam:**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter!Thankyou soo much!**

 **A: No problem!**

 **Wassssuuuupppp:**

 **Nice job it is a great story**

 **A: Thanks!:**

 **chapter 76 . 4h agoGreat...Can I ask u a question where is Gaia,I mean she is a main charecter and she has'nt shown up yetExcept for that I've got no complains..**

 **A: I just choose Gaea because I had no idea who else to choose.**

 **CTRI:**

 **hhahahaahahahhahaahhhhhHh okay there is your PC chargeanduh, can you make him eat fish? just cuz he's the son of Poseidon?**

 **A: MMM...but fish are friends :-(**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **Love the story again. I can't wait to see what happens at dinnerThx for updating so fast!**

 **A: No problem and the dinner will be exciting.**

 **Sparky0018:**

 **Really like this chapter**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **at least percy has his cat with him. that will raise some questions at dinner no? (who is that one? why does he have a cat?)**

 **A: Animals are allowed at Valhalla, so no questions.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Yay, I finally caught up, I've been playing Skyrim maybe a bit too much but hey, I'm back!**

 **A: Great! Glad to see you back!**

 **OmegaWarLordX:**

 **you literally post out chapter faster than I can finish one of them. That is very awesome, and you(or more idk) worked extremely hard, you should be proud of it. Gtg :D**

 **A: Thanks and I'm glad you see I work hard for it.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Yay, i am always hearing voices, just like Percy! ( kidding, for anyone who thinks i'm serious.) But, i don't have much too say. Keep up the good work.**

 **A: Don't worry. Voices in your head are the BEST!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **That racist joke percy said really cracked my up X D**

 **A: Hahah...me too.**

 **Vividerdroid:**

 **Is Percy going to follow Magnus on his quest?**

 **A: Yes.**

 **GottenApollo560:**

 **I was beginning to think you missed your at none the less great chapter looking foward to this arc never read the Magnus Chase series.**

 **A: Thanks! And if you haven't read Magnus chawe. I'll try to make this as understandable.**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **I'm already waiting for the next chapter.**

 **A: Here it is!**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **This comment is worth 18 volts. It's simply electrifying.**

 **A: LOL a pun!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **So... hearing voices in your head might be seen as a sign of madness, what is it called when you have madness actually IN your head? Also, as I haven't actually read Magnus Chase this is old news, but I find it hilarious that Percy gets Riptide and Magnus gets a rusty sword, ha. Also "playing chess to the death" cracked me up, because the chess world champion's name is Magnus, he's defending his title now and the final tiebreaker match is called Armaggedon, so yeah, here on Midgard there's someone "playing chess to the death". Gods dam I need a life. Mindless rambling done, great chapter as always BUT no hidden messages?**

 **A: If you expect a hidden message it's not hidden LOL**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **Anyone else think of Portal when they found the Still Alive message or is that just me?**

 **A: That song inspired me for the Title, so you're right!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Good angle I hope we get to see how badass Percy is from perspective of others**

 **A: Yup! You'll get it.**

 **OgFrosty:**

 **YAY**

 **A: LOL**

 **Wolfe47:**

 **Yo. I legitimately just found your story like a day or two ago, and read all 75 chapters. I was pleased, I was happy. Then as soon as I put it down, it refreshes and there's another chapter. C'mon man! Are you TRYING to make me do nothing but read your story? Cuz i mean... you've succeeded so far.**

 **A: Thanks! And here's another chapter! Just don't forget to eat so now and then.**

'Are you suicidal?' Lyssa asked. 'Because if you are I suggest dying outside of Valhalla. Otherwise, you'll get back before dinner.'

'What are you doing here?' Chaos asked.

'Babysitting Percy, Mom asked me to do it.' Lyssa said.

I groaned. 'Seriously?'

Lyssa nodded, 'Yup. She doesn't trust Chaos either.

'Thanks.' Chaos mumbled.

I got back inside the beach house and got into the shower and changed clothes. I figured wearing a camp half blood shirt would be the Norse equivalent of shooting with a war ship on their base.

I just finished when someone knocked on the door. I looked at my watch and noticed it was too early for dinner. Maybe it was Magnus.

"Open the door!" a female voice yelled through the door, "Or I smash it."

I peeled and turned to my cat for advice.

Rebel stared blankly at me.

'Whatever.' I thought and opened the door.

I was met with a girl who had a ball-peen hammer in her hand and was about to smash my door.

She stumbled forward into my room, not expecting the door to be opened.

I stepped to the side, avoiding a death before dinner.

She landed on the wooden floor.

Rebel hissed and ran out of the door.

"Uh…" I murmured, "Who are you?"

The girl got to her feet, blushing, and straightened herself. Her pale blue eyes were already glaring at me.

She was tall and had snow-blonde hair braided down her shoulders, she wore a green dress and a wore a bandoleer with ball peen hammers and a golden hammer pendant hung around her neck.

'She looks like she is going to have a fight on a wedding,' Lyssa said, 'I like her.'

"YOU!" she said accusingly.

I raised a brow, "Me?"

"What were you thinking?" she continued without introducing herself.

"I'll open the door before you destroy it." I glanced nervously at her hammer, "And I just opened it in time."

She huffed and put her hammer away.

"So who are you?" I asked trying to start a normal conversation without weapons.

"Gunilla." she said sternly. "And you are Percy Jackson!"

"Yeah?" I asked, "So?"

"You are a Greek." she said on the same accusing tone.

"Technically I am from Manhattan." I said.

She shook her head, "No I mean a Greek Demigod."

"Aaahhh…" I began. "You know?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's one of the biggest rumors going through Valhalla right now. The Greek demigod who deserved Valhalla."

"Rumors?" I wondered, "I'm only dead for an hour, and I'm already the talk of today."

She chuckled, "Okay maybe I should reintroduce myself."

"Sounds great," I agreed, "I am Percy Jackson. I just died."

She raised a brow, "I am Gunnila. The head of the Valkyries."

"Valkawahtes?" I said.

Gunilla rolled her eyes, "Valkyrie, we are the ones who collect the souls of the brave fallen. We serve Odin."

"Oh," I muttered, "Those Valkyrie."

She ignored my comment, "Anyway, I have a couple of questions for you."

I shrugged, "Ask away."

Gunilla shook her head, "Its not. It's just unusual. Especially with your Valkyrie."

"Are you my Valkyrie?" I asked. "In that case. Can I switch to another one?"

She gave me a glare, "No I am not. I would've never picked you."

Gunilla gave me an uncomfortable look, "Do you know who your Valkyrie is?"

I shrugged, "No. Am I supposed to?"

"Samirah al-Abba." She said with a bitter tone. "Daughter of Loki."

"Loki? The Loki?"

Gunilla nodded.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I wondered.

"A Greek comes to Valhalla brought by the daughter of Loki." she explained it like I was a child.

"That sounds like the beginning of a joke." I noticed.

She nodded like it was a thought that had occurred to her, "That's why I wanted to see you before dinner."

Then it struck me. "You think I am a spy!"

She gave me a wary look, "I must consider that option."

"But-"

Gunilla raised her hand. "I'm not saying you are a spy. I just wanted to know for sure."

"So you don't think I am a spy?" I asked.

Gunilla nodded, "You are too dense to be a spy."

'Shot fired!' Lyssa cried out.

"Thanks."

Gunilla blushed, "But I'm not sure about Magnus."

"Magnus can be trusted." I told her. "I'm really good at reading people. Magnus is a good guy."

"But-"

"Really," I reassured her."You can trust him."  
She nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, well, thank you for your advice."

"No problem." I told her.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, finally she turned to the door, "See you at dinner Percy."

Then she slammed the door shut.

The moment she was gone Rebel charged inside and began running circles around my feet.

"And why'd you run away?" I asked accusingly.

He stared at me with his golden eyes: _To give you some alone time with the ladies!_

I rolled my eyes. I truly hoped that my understanding cats skill was getting dusty otherwise I had to consider a psychiatrist.

'Percy?' Lyssa asked, 'Where's the toilet?'

'Toilet?' I asked.

'You are serious?' I asked.

Lyssa nodded. 'Where does Chaos poop?'

'Poop?' Chaos wondered. 'I don't poop.'

'You're like 24/7 in his head. You don't poop?' Lyssa wondered.

Chaos frowned, 'You are crazy. It's not a literal place in his head.'

'Then where did I pooped.' Lyssa wondered.

Before I could ask what the Hades she was talking about someone knocked at my door.

 **A/N Had a small writers block for this chapter. Writing the dialogues were kind of hard for me today. Anyway, just had a funny thought. If kronos wanted to win the second Titan war he shouldn't possess Luke but rather a Nokia. If he choose for the Noki instead he would be indestructible.**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

-Moonhorse96-


	78. With the Runes out, its less dangerous!

**A/N Today it's my birthday! I just turned 18, LOL**

 **Okay so I crammed like 5 chapters into one and re-used some of the orignal text.**

 **I hope you people don't mind.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **"I have poop in my head"**

 **12/10**

 **A: LOL**

 **Hermes:**

 **Kind of a short chapter. I hope the next chapter will be longer 'cause this story for me is like an addiction, I always need more and more and more and more and... MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE. Can't wait for next chapter!**

 **A: Yup! Here's a lot more!**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **Small chapter but I still enjoyed it nonetheless**

 **A: Good you enjoyed it!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Heh, short chapter, but very useful as i am just heading to bed! Keep up the great work and hope you get over you're writers block! Feel better soon! Also, maybe Percy J. Nyx, Chaos, Hestia. Hestia was always there for Percy, one of the only ones who revealed who he truly was to her, and Percy was her first champion. So Hestia is better than Gaia, i would say.**

 **A: I'm not sure. Hestia doesn't have a huge role in this story. I'll think about it.**

 **OgFrosty:**

 **I love you but this filler was pretty aggravating**

 **A: Well herby my apolegies!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **I don't know how, but at least one sentence in each chapter cracks me up because it is so strange and seemingly impossible to use sensibly, this time it was the stepping to the side to avoid a death before dinner. Also I'm not sure what you meant by "peeled" in the sentence "I peeled and turned to my cat for advice", I had a funny time trying to figure that out. But I think you are the best fanfiction writer with English as their second language... by a LONG way. KUTGW**

 **AL Thanks and I can't remember trying to be funny with that sentence.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **XD**

 **A: XD**

 **GottenApollo560:**

 **great chapter albeit a bit short with nothing really accomplished but what you gonna do about writers block.**

 **A: Well, I fixed it! I threw away my writers block!**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Where is Hel? When she met Percy, she made it very clear that she was interested in him, that she take possession of his soul. And in my opinion this was no whim, with Percy taking a break from Asgard, I think she was obviously going to make attempts to get Percy. Another factor is also Loki... I know that he is imprisoned, but that has never prevented him before, Loki is a MUCH more curious god than Athena herself, and Percy clearly attracted the interest and curiosity of Loki... poor boy. This is not just Hel, if Loki appears in the future in search of Percy, I would not be surprised.**

 **A: Hel is coming!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **I demand percy with Gunnilla or that head Valkyrie I just want an unusual pairing for him the one which never been written she would be awesome**

 **A: Well, keep your fingers crossed.**

 **CTRI:**

 **lol, a time controlling golden Nokia would the best!**

 **A: Yes, it would never run out of battery.**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **wonder how the norse would react to percy. Also will percy have a relationship with different girls?**

 **A: He can, I'm not sure. And for the reaction of the Norse!**

(Percy POV)

I opened the door, a girl stepped through, followed by a nervous looking Magnus.

A green headscarf was around her neck, long brown hair spill freely over her shoulders. Her white dress was embroidered with Viking runes around the collar and cuffs. From her golden belt hung a set of old-fashioned keys and a single-bladed axe.

Magnus gave me a warning look, he pointed at his throat which was a bit blue. Like he was telling me: Watch out with her. She likes to punch your throat.

"Is that a lion?" she asked, staring at Rebel who decided to shift to lion form.

"Wow You have a lion?" Magnus muttered nervously.

"Yes. Are you my Valkyrie?" I asked, skipping over the fact I had a lion as pet.

"Yes." she said sternly, and I had the feeling she did not want to talk about it. Like she already had to explain it a thousand times. "Why do you have a lion?"

"Are lions illegal?" I asked.

She gave me a glare, "No. It's just unusual that people bring their pets to Valhalla. But its allowed."

Rebel purred and sat down on the floor, heavily yawning.

"So are you my Valkyrie?"

"My name is Samirah al-Abbas. But don't call me that. Call me Sam."

I blinked, I expected a more Norse name.

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said.

She knitted her eyebrows, "I know. You are a Greek." she said.

"Why does everyone care he is a Greek?" Magnus asked. I agreed with him, Valhalla was kind of not welcoming towards outsiders.

Sam glared at me, "Greeks usually don't go to Valhalla." she explained.

"Than why did you take him?" Magnus asked.

"How are you two so stupid! If I did not take him to Valhalla he would've gone to Helheim or Ginnungagap." Sam shuddered by the thought of it.

There was that word again. Though, I met Hel already. She wasn't that scary.

"Besides. You two have potential," Sam added and she turned to Magnus. "You died while protecting peasants from Surt. A fire giant."

Magnus shrugged, "I don't feel heroic. Can't I go back to the world of the living?"

Sam clenched her fist and I noticed she wanted to grab her axe. Probably to cut Magnus in two pieces.

"Don't say that," Sam hissed. "DO – NOT – SAY – THAT! Especially not tonight at dinner."

"Why is it so important we are heroes? What's up with dinner?" I asked, trying to prevent a murder in my new room.

Sam slightly relaxed, "I brought you two here. My career is on the line, if I slip one more time/"

She glared at me, like I would be a slip up.

"Anyway, at dinner you'll be introduced. Go along with what I say. Keep your mouth shut, nod your head and try to look brave. Don't make me regret bringing you here."

I nodded. "Got it."

Magnus looked like he wanted to say something but he was interrupted.

From the wall speakers, a horn blast sounded so loudly it rattled the picture on the mantel.

"What's that?" I asked. "An air raid?"

"Dinner." Sam said, "We need to go."

She gave us one final glare. "Don't embarrass me. Or I am the first to kill you two."

With that cheerful message she led us to through the hallways of Valhalla.

Rebel had fallen asleep during the conversation, so I left him in the hotel room.

We passed a girl who must've been Mallory Keen. She had frizzy red hair, green eyes and a serrated knife, which she was shaking in the face of a six-foot-seven guy outside the door marked X.

"Again with the pig's head?" Mallory Keen spoke in a faint Irish brogue. "X, do you think I want to see a severed pig's head every time I step out of my front door?"

A boy, who came from the room named: Thomas Jefferson JR, tried to calm down Mallory.

He had short curly hair, a lanky frame and a rifle slung over one shoulder. His blue wool coat had brass buttons and chevrons on the sleeve – a U.S. Army Civil War uniform.

He noticed me and Magus and gave us a smile. "Ah, our new hallmates?"

"Yup." Magnus said, then he stepped closer to him. "Are we really dead?" he whispered.

He nodded. "Yes. But you'll get used to it."

"Magnus!" Sam called out and tried to pull him away but that moment X's door opened.

A rather large dude stepped out of the room. His skin was the colour of a shark's belly, rippling with muscles and stippled with warts. There were so many welts on his face it was hard to tell which one was his nose. He was built like a bomb-containment chamber. If you happened to have a live grenade, I was pretty sure you could safely dispose of it simply by asking X to swallow it.

I noticed I was staring at him because Sam dragged us away towards the elevator. When we were out of earshot I asked. "What's up with that grey dude?"

Sam put her finger to her lips. "X is a halftroll. He's a little sensitive about that."

If that guy was a halftroll I did not want to make him nervous.

"A half-troll. That's an actual thing?" Magnus asked skeptically.

"Of course," she said. "And he deserves to be here as much as you."

The defensiveness in her voice made me wonder what the story was.

As we passed the door for HALFBORN GUNDERSON, an axe blade split the wood from the inside.

Muffled laughter came from the room. Sam ushered me into the elevator. She pushed away several other einherjar who were trying to get in. "

Next car, guys."

The spear-cage door slid shut. Sam inserted one of her keys into an override slot on the panel. She pressed a red rune and the elevator descended.

"I'll take you into the dining hall before the main doors open. That way you can get the lay of the land." Sam explained.

"That's cool."

"Why is everyone at floor 19 around our age? Does Valhalla only take teenagers?"

Samirah shook her head. "The einherjar are grouped by the age they were when they died. You're in the youngest tier, which goes up to about age nineteen. Most of the time, you won't even see the other two tiers – adults and seniors. It's better that way. The adults … well, they don't take teens seriously, even if the teens have been here hundreds of years longer."

"Typical, " I said.

"As for the senior warriors, they don't always mix well. Imagine a really violent retirement home."

"Sounds like some homeless shelters I've been." Magnus muttered.

"Homeless shelters?" I asked.

"Forget it. So, you're a Valkyrie. You chose all the people in the hotel?" Magnus asked quickly. I saw he had a hard time talking about it.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Of course not."

"I mean, how many Valkyries are there?" Magnus corrected himself.

"That's right. Valkyries are responsible for choosing the einherjar. Each warrior here died a valiant death. Each had a belief in honour, or some connection to the Norse gods that made him or her eligible for Valhalla."

She glared at me, "Or atleast. It's supposed too."

"Hey!" I protested, "I have a connections with the Norse Gods. My ex had Norse blood and my best friend-"

I wanted to say 'is also a Norse Goddess.' but I decided it was not the smartest thing to say.

Magnus however was thinking deeply, "Connection with the Norse Gods? Like being the child of a Norse god?"

Sam nodded gravely. "Many einherjar are demigods. Many are regular mortals. You're chosen for Valhalla because of your courage and honour, not your heritage. At least, that's how it's supposed to be …" I couldn't decide if her tone was wistful or resentful.

Then I remembered Gunilla telling me she was a daughter of Loki and she couldn't be trusted. However I also learned you should not judge someone by his parents. Zoë was the living example of that.

"And you?' Magnus asked. "How did you become a Valkyrie? Did you die a noble death?"

She laughed. "Not yet. I'm still among the living."

"How does that work exactly?" I wondered.

"Well, I live a double life. Tonight, I'll escort you to dinner. Then I have to rush home and finish my calculus homework."

I shuddered. "That's horrible."

She nodded, "Almost makes me wish I was dead."

The elevator doors opened.

We stepped into a room the size of a concert arena.

My jaw dropped, Magnus followed. "Holy Zeus."

"Welcome," Samirah said, "to the Feast Hall of the Slain."

Tiers of long tables like stadium seating curved downward from the nosebleed section.  
In the centre of the room, instead of a basketball court, a tree rose taller than the Statue of Liberty. Its lowest branches were maybe a hundred feet up. Its canopy spread over the entire hall, scraping against the domed ceiling and sprouting through a massive opening at the top. Above, stars glittered in the night sky.  
"Why is there a goat in the tree?" Magnus asked. His priorities were mixed up.

But he was right, a lot of animals skittered among the branches. I couldn't tell what most of  
them were, but wobbling along the lowest branch was a very fat shaggy goat. Its  
swollen udders rained milk like leaky showerheads. Below, on the dining-hall floor, a team of four stocky warriors carried a big golden bucket on poles set across their shoulders. They shuffled back and forth, trying to stay under the goat so they could catch the streams of milk.

Judging by how soaked the warriors were, they missed a lot.

It reminded me of a Mario Party mini game I used to play with Paul.  
"The goat is Heidrun," Sam told us. "Her milk is brewed to make the mead of Valhalla. It's good stuff. You'll see."

"What if I have lactose intolerance." I wondered.  
"And the guys chasing her around?" Magnus asked.  
She glared at the both of us; as if to say. _You two are idiots._  
I glanced at the other animals. "And … all the other animals? I see squirrels and possums  
and –"  
"Sugar gliders and sloths," Sam offered.  
"Okay. But you guys eat dinner here? That can't be hygienic with all the animal droppings." Magnus argued.  
"The animals in the Tree of Laeradr are well behaved."  
"Why do you guys name your tree?" I wondered.  
"Most important things have names." Sam explained.

I wanted to say that was ridiculous but then I remembered something. How Chaos had told me I could not copy Frostsilver because it was an original sword and no longer a copy. I gave it an original name, maybe names had more power than I realized.

Suddenly around the perimeter of the room, a hundred doors burst open. The armies of Valhalla swarmed in.

"Dinner is served," Sam said.

We were swept up in a tidal wave of hungry warriors. Einherjar poured in from every direction, pushing, joking and laughing as they headed for their seats.

"Hold on," Sam told us and grabbed Magnus and me by the wrist.

"What-" I tried to protest but it was to late, we flew into the air, Peter-Pan-style.

Magnus yelped. "A little warning?"

Sam laughed "I said hold on."

We skimmed above the heads of the warriors. Nobody paid us much attention except for one guy I accidentally kicked in the face.

Other Valkyries were also zipping around – some escorting warriors, some carrying platters of food and pitchers of drink. We headed towards what was obviously the head table – where the home team would've sat if this were a Celtics game.

A dozen grim-looking dudes were taking their seats in front of golden plates and jewel-encrusted goblets. In the place of honour stood an empty wooden throne with a high back, where two ravens perched, grooming their feathers.

Sam landed us at the table to the left.

Twelve other people were just getting seated – two girls and four guys in regular street clothes; and six Valkyries dressed more or less like Sam.

"Other newcomers?" I asked.

Sam nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. "Eight in one night is a lot."

"They all died a heroic dead?" I wondered.

She nodded, "Yes."

"But eight is not much," I noticed, "Considering how many monsters are out in the world and how many demigods get killed every day."

She sighed. "I already told you. There are a lot of different afterlife."

"You two never explained the entire Greek stuff." Magnus complained.

The foghorn I'd heard earlier echoed through the hall.

This time I could see the source. Near the base of the tree, two guys held a black-and-white animal horn the size of a canoe while a third guy blew into it. Thousands of warriors took their seats.

I sat at the end of the table next to Magnus who sat next Sam, so we didn't get to talk to the other newbies. Meanwhile, hundreds of Valkyries flew around the room, distributing food and drink.

Whenever a Valkyrie's pitcher was empty, she would swoop over the golden vat now bubbling over a large fire, fill her pitcher with yummy goat's-milk mead and continue serving.

"How many Einherjar are there?" I wondered with awe.

Sam puffed her cheeks. "Tens of thousands? Like I said, this is just the first dinner. There are two other shifts for the older warriors. Valhalla has five hundred and forty doors. Each one is supposed to accommodate eight hundred warriors exiting for battle at once. That would mean four hundred and thirty-two thousand einherjar."

"That's a lot." Magnus said.

She shrugged. "Personally, I think the number is exaggerated, but only Odin knows for sure. We'll need a big army when Ragnarok rolls around."

"Ragnarok? That's the end of the world right?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "When the Nine Worlds are destroyed in a great conflagration and the armies of gods and giants meet in battle for the last time."

'Shall we kick of Ragnarok?' Lyssa asked. 'It will be fun!'

'Shut up!'

Magnus pointed towards the head table. "What about the fancy dudes? Most of them look older."

'I wouldn't call them fancy dudes," Sam said. "Those are the thanes, the lords of Valhalla. Each one was personally invited by Odin to sit at his table."

'Than the empty throne must be Odin's.' I deduced.

Sam explained that the Thanes were a lot of dead famous people. Or people named Erik.

The thanes began banging their cups on the table in unison.

All around the hall, the einherjar joined in until the Hall of the Slain thundered with a metal heartbeat.

Helgi stood and raised his goblet. The noise died down. "Warriors!" The manager's voice filled the hall. He looked so regal it was hard to believe he was the same guy who a few hours ago offered me the minibar key.

"Eight new fallen have joined us today! That would be reason enough to celebrate, but we also have a special treat for you. Thanks to Valkyrie Captain Gunilla, today, for the first time, we will not just hear about our newcomers' worthy deeds, we will be able to see them!"

Next to me, Sam made a choking sound.

"No," she muttered. "No, no, no …"

Gunilla noticed me and gave me a smile that promised: A lot of fun. With probably some death.

"Let the presentation of the dead commence!" Helgi bellowed.

Ten thousand warriors turned and looked expectantly in our direction.

I was relieved when the presentations started with einherjar at the other end of the table.

Helgi called, "Lars Ahlstrom!"

A heavyset blond guy rose with his Valkyrie. Lars was so nervous he knocked over his goblet, splashing magic mead all over his crotch.

A wave of laughter rippled through the hall. Helgi smiled. "As many of you know, Captain Gunilla has been phasing in new equipment over the past few months. She's been fitting her Valkyries' armour with cameras to keep everyone accountable – and hopefully to keep us entertained!"

'Cool, now we can live stream our deads!' Lyssa cheered, 'These guys know how to do their business!'

I considered telling them that Madness thought they were doing a good job, but I did not want to spoil the fun. Instead Magnus and I watched the dead of Lars.

Around the tree trunk, a ring of giant holographic screens flickered to life, floating in mid-air.

The video was choppy, apparently taken from a camera on the shoulder of a Valkyrie.

We were high in the air, circling over the scene of a sinking ferry in a grey sea.

Half the lifeboats dangled sideways from their cables.

Passengers jumped overboard, some without life jackets. The Valkyrie swooped in closer. The video's focus sharpened. Lars Ahlstrom scrambled along the tilting deck, a fire extinguisher in his hands. The door to the inside lounge was blocked by a large metal container.

Lars struggled to move it, but it was too heavy. Inside the lounge, a dozen people were trapped, banging desperately on the windows. Lars shouted something to them in … Swedish? Norwegian? The meaning was clear: GET BACK!

As soon they did, Lars smashed the extinguisher against the window.

On the third try, it shattered. Despite the cold, Lars stripped off his coat and laid it across the broken glass. He stayed at the window until the last passengers were safely out. They ran for the lifeboats. Lars picked up the fire extinguisher again and started to follow, but the ship lurched violently. His head slammed into the wall and he slid down, unconscious. His body began to glow. The Valkyrie's arm appeared in the frame, reaching out. A shimmering golden apparition rose from Lars's body – his soul, I guessed. Golden Lars took the Valkyrie's hand, and the video screens went dark.

"That was cool." Magnus said, looking pale.

All around the feast hall, warriors cheered. At the head table, the thanes debated among themselves. I was close enough to hear some of it. One guy questioned whether a fire extinguisher could count as a weapon.

Magnus leaned towards Sam.

"Why does that matter?" She tore her bread into smaller and smaller pieces. "To get into Valhalla, a warrior must die in battle with a weapon in his or her hand. That's the only way."  
"So … what if the thanes decide that a newbie shouldn't have been picked? Does he go back to being alive?" Magnus asked hopeful.

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes. "Once you're an einherji, there's no going back. You might get the worst work assignments. You might have a hard time earning respect. But you stay in Valhalla. If the thanes rule the death unworthy … well, the Valkyrie takes the punishment for that."

Suddenly I understood why all the Valkyries at our table looked a little tense.

'That might become a problem.' Lyssa said, which surprised me. It sounded reasonable.

'Chaos and I have thought about it. Maybe the Tiber in Rome can wash away my Einherjines, like it washed away the Greek blessing.'

'You shouldn't swim in the Tiber.' Lyssa. 'I hate Romans.'

'Don't you have a Roman form?' I asked.

She nodded, 'Yes. It's called Irae but I don't change at all. Madness is perfect and can't be changed.'

'There's no point in arguing with an idiot.' Chaos murmured.

This angered Lyssa. 'Well, thank you Chaos. Next time you need my help…'

'When did I needed your help?' Chaos wondered.

'Oh, yeah. You can't remember.' Lyssa said with a small voice.

Before I could ask what the Helheim she was talking about the Thanes had finished their discussion and they moved on.

Helgi continued. 'Lars Ahlstrom, do you know your parentage?"

Lars shook his head.

Helgi nodded. "That is not uncommon. We will seek wisdom from the runes, unless the All-Father wishes to intercede."

Everyone turned towards the unoccupied throne. The ravens ruffled their feathers and squawked. The throne remained empty.

Helgi didn't look surprised, but his shoulders slumped with disappointment.

He motioned towards the fire pit. From a cluster of servers and cooks, a lady in a green hooded robe shuffled forward. Her face was hidden in the shadows of her cowl, but, judging from her stooped posture and her gnarled hands, she must have been ancient.

Magnus murmured to Sam, "Who's the Wicked Witch?"

"A vala. A seer. She can cast spells, read the future and … other stuff."

"Nirvana?" I murmured, "You guys have an Oracle named Nirvana?"

Magnus and Sam glared at me, "Don't be disrespectful." Sam sneered.

Nirvana approached our table. She stopped in front of Lars Ahlstrom and pulled a leather pouch from the folds of her robe. She plucked out a handful of runestones.

'Rune magic!' Chaos cried out, 'I'm good at Rune Magic!'

'I've never see you do something with Runes.' I replied.

She shook her head while making a _Tsk Tsk_ sound. 'How do you think I was able to shrink Rebel? That was Rune magic.'

'I thought it was just magic.'

'No Runes are different. They're the old Viking alphabet,' she said, 'but each letter also symbolizes something powerful – a god, a type of magic, a force of nature. They're like the genetic code of the universe. The vala can read the stones to see your I can just bend reality with my will.'

'Why don't you do it?'

Chaos huffed, 'Ancient laws. I need to work with you.'

In front of our table, Nirvana muttered something under her breath.

She cast the stones at her feet. They landed on the floor – some face up, some face down. One rune in particular seemed to catch everyone's attention.

The holographic screens projected its image to everyone in the hall.

It looked like a vertical line with a triangle pointed to the right sticking out of it. Like a flag.

The mark meant nothing to me, but hundreds of warriors shouted with approval.

"Thor!" they cried.

Then they started to chant, "THOR, THOR, THOR!"

I wondered if they saw they had the Thor movies in Valhalla. They would be a blast here.

Sam grunted. "As if we need another child of Thor."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Magnus wondered.

Sam ignored the question.

As the chanting subsided, Nirvana raised her withered arms. "Lars, son of Thor, rejoice! The runes say you shall fight well at Ragnarok. And tomorrow, in your first combat, you shall prove your valour and be decapitated!"

The audience cheered and laughed. Lars suddenly looked very pale. That just made the warriors laugh harder, as if decapitation were a hazing ritual no worse than a wedgie.

Nirvana gathered her runes and retreated while Lars's Valkyrie helped him back into his seat.

"That was impressive." I muttered.

The ceremony continued, the others had all kinds of brave deaths, which were just casualties for the Einherjar.

Finally they reached the end of the table and Helgi bellowed, "Magnus Chase, Show us your courage."

Magnus gave me a frightened look.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "Just imagine they are naked."

Magnus nodded reluctantly and turned to the screen.

It showed Magnus fighting a guy who looked like the devil went shopping and chose a fire theme. The guy wore a trim-cut three-piece suit of chain mail, a tie and a shirt that appear to be woven from flame. Surt's chiseled face was inhumanly handsome, and resembles obsidian, while Surt's long black hair was combed back in an immaculate oil slick. His eyes glow red-hot, like tiny rings of lava.

In his hand he had a fearsome curved sword made of burning hote flames.

Magnus stood on the other side of the bridge, in his hand he held a sword with leather grip, thirty inch blade, double edged and rounded point. Viking Runes glowed on the groove of the blade, making it look like a disco sword.

'I want that sword.' Lyssa murmured.

Magnus fought the fire guy with the sword and succeeded in cutting of his nose. My respect for Magnus grew even more.

At the end of the video Magnus had burning asphalt in his stomach and was on the point of dying. Yet he managed to make Surt drop in the river with them.

The Einherjar watched the video with awe, until it ended.

The sword was now sticking out of Surt's gut, but Magnus's hands weren't on the grip. They were wrapped around the guys big neck.

Magnus was looking really pale, he must have realized the same thing. He died without holding his sword.

Sam's face turned to stone, at the Thanes table Gunilla gave Magnus a pitiful look while she smirked at Sam.

It was clear that Gunilla had a grudge against Sam, I guess it was an interesting story.

Helgi set down his goblet. "Samirah al-Abbas … explain."

"Magnus Chase died bravely," she said. "He stood alone against Surt."

More uneasy murmuring.

One of the thanes stood. "You say that was Surt. A fire jotun, certainly, but if you are suggesting it was the Lord of Muspellheim himself –"

"I know what I saw, Erik Bloodax. This one –' Sam gestured at Magnus like I was a prize specimen – "saved many lives on that bridge. Magnus Chase acted like a hero he deserves to be among the fallen."

Another thane rose. "He didn't actually die with the sword in his hand."

"Whether or not Magnus gripped the sword at the moment of death, he died bravely in combat. That is the spirit of Odin's law." Sam argued.

Lord Ottar sniffed. "Thank you, Samirah al-Abbas, daughter of Loki, for teaching us the spirit of Odin's law."

That was a low blow, the Einherjar gasped, like this was a rap battle and this was the killing line. Sam's hand drifted towards her axe.

I happened to meet Gunilla's eyes. The captain was obviously loving this drama. She could barely suppress a smile. If she was Thor's kid, that explained why she hated Sam.

Though I liked Gunilla, her hate for Sam kind of disturbing.

The thanes debated among themselves. Finally, Helgi the manager spoke. "He died without a sword. After you-"

Between the roots of the tree, where the waterfall hit the dark lake, a massive bubble erupted. BLOOP!

On the surface of the water stood three women shrouded in white. Except for the crackle of cooking fire and the sound of the waterfall, the hall was silent.

Thousands of warriors watched, frozen in amazement, as the three white women glided across the floor, heading towards our table.

"Sam?'" I whispered. "Sam, what's going on?"

Her hand fell from her axe. "The Norns," she said. "The Norns themselves have come to read Magnus's fate."

As the Nornes drifted across the room one shot a (I think it was) smile. Her appearance shimmered for a second and instead there was a cloaked old woman. Clotho.

Then she changed back to white woman form.

Next to Magnus, Sam muttered, "This is bad. The Norns only show up in extreme cases."

They stopped twenty feet in front of my table and turned up their palms. Their skin was like sculpted snow.

 _Magnus Chase_. I couldn't tell which Norn had spoken.

The soft disembodied voice resonated through the hal.

 _Harbinger of the Wolf_.

Then, in the hands of the middle Norn, fog collected, solidifying into half a dozen runestones. She threw them into the air. They floated above her, each rune expanding into a luminous white symbol as big as a poster board.

One rune glowed brighter then the others, to me it looked like a failed F.

 _Fehu_ , announced the cold voice.

'The Rune of Frey.' Chaos murmured with awe.

Thousands of warriors shifted in their seats, clanking restlessly in their armour. Frey … Who was Frey?

The Norns spoke together, three ghostly voices chanting in unison, shaking leaves from the giant tree:

 _Wrongly chosen,_

 _wrongly slain,_

 _A hero Valhalla cannot contain._

 _Nine days hence the sun must go east,_

 _Ere Sword of Summer unbinds the beast._

The glowing runes dissolved. The three Norns bowed to me. They melted into the fog and disappeared.

"Is that a prophecy?" I asked Sam.

Magnus was now shivering in his seat, poor boy.

She looked like she'd been smacked between the eyes with one of Gunilla's hammers. "No. Choosing you couldn't have been a mistake."

At the thanes' table, the lords conferred. All around the hall, thousands of einherjar studied Magnus.

"Magnus Chase, son of Frey, your destiny is troubling. The lords of Valhalla must think on this further. For the time being, you shall be welcomed as a comrade. You are one of the einherjar now. That cannot be reversed, even if it was a mistake."

Suddenly Gunilla rose from her seat, "Maybe," she said and glanced at me, "The second Hero she chose can redeem Magnus."

"No!' Sam yelled, "Can't you see it! He's the son of Frey. He must retrieve the sword of summer."

No one listened to her, instead they were considering Gunilla word.

I frowned, how can my dead redeems Magnus's? Maybe if I gave my life 120% I could give Magnus 20%.

Gunilla gave me a reassuring smile.

Helgi rose from his seat. "Perseus Jackson."

He coughed, "We have a special case, he's a Greek."

The room went silent. For a second the entire room stared at me like I was Thanatos himself. Then the booing began.

"Stop!" Gunilla cried out, "It is not the first time a Greek demigod enters Valhalla."

The Einherjar shifted uncomfortably in their seat, it was clear gunilla had a lot of power inside Valhalla.

"In the 10th century the Greeks and the Vikings worked together in a lot of wars, Basil II, the emperor of the Byzantium, chose Norse fighters as bodyguards. During that period a lot of vikings went to Elysium and a few Greeks went to Valhalla as well."

I had no idea what she was talking about but the Thanes seemed to consider it, their expression softened a little.

I shot Gunilla a grateful look.

Helgi coughed, "Okay, then show us your heroic death!"

The Einherjar watched the video of my death with a skeptical eye. They saw me fighting Commodus and stabbing him with Frostsilver. Commodus pressed the Detonator and the statue began to crumble down. We both tumbled into the water, Frost ripped through Commodus.

I fell with the sword in my hand down the water. My body was burning.

As I drifted down to the bottom of the sea the Einherjar gasped.

Frostsilver had molten away.

The screens turned black and everyone turned to me.

"He died without a sword in his hand!" One Einherji cried out, and was soon followed by his Einherji friends.

My friends were looking pale, Magnus managed to look paler then before.

"But-" Samirah began.

"Another hero died without his sword." Helgi stated, "Two in one day."

Gunilla looked pale as well, "Vala," she muttered, "Let Vala read the Runes."

Sam shook her head and slumped in her seat, she looked beaten and desperate.

Nirvana shuffled towards me and opened her Rune bag.

"Who's your parent?" Helgi asked.

"Poseidon." I answered truthfully.

The Einherjar gasped and cried out insults.

I turned to Sam, "What's wrong with Poseidon."

"The sea. The Norse never had a good relation with the sea. They considered it their biggest enemy." she answered with a small voice.

'It's Rome all over again.' I thought sarcastically.

"Well," Magnus said and patted me on the shoulder, "We are both screwed."

But wait! There's more.

Nirvana threw up a few Runes, they dissolved mid air and turned into H.

"Perseus Jackson," she called out, "Weapon of the Destruction."

She threw another runestone up; she swallowed, "You shall have a fate worse then death during Ragnarok."

'Oh shit.' Lyssa mumbled.

I was frozen in shock, Ragnarok. I never expected it to happen during my life.

The thanes and the Einherji began yelling, demaning answers from Nirvana but she wasn't done.

Suddenly her eyes lit up green and she fell to her knees.

"What is she doing?" Magnus asked, "is this normal?"

Sam shook her head, the entire room watched in silence.

Nirvana got up to her feet and stared at me, her eyes were glowing green. She opened her mouth and with a girly voice she said:

 _Wrongly chosen, Chaos's pawn,_

 _The bonds get broken and death follows dawn,_

 _A final bet with a soul to sell,_

 _In the end, the Greek shall burn in Hel._

Then her eyes turned normal again and she looked around in confusion. The entire room stared at her and me. Nirvana decided her job was done and disappeared.

'Another Prophecy' Lyssa cried out, 'This one is even better!'

Gunilla shot me a sad look from the thanes table: I tried everything I could, she seemed to say.

After a long silence Helgi said, "The thanes will have an debate about their fates. Until then Valhalla will take them in. Samirah al-Abbas, for your poor judgement with this einherji Magnus Chase, Perseus Jackson and for your past mistakes, the thanes rule that you be expelled from the sisterhood of Valkyries. You are hereby stripped of your powers and privileges. Return to Midgard in disgrace!"

Sam grabbed Magnus by the shoulder, "Magnus you must retrieve the sword!"

Then she turned to me, "Percy, promise you'll help him!"

I had no idea what was so important about that sword but I nodded, it looked like Magnus and I both had a lot of trouble waiting in the future.

Like a camera flash, there was a burst of light, and Sam was gone. Her half-eaten meal and the breadcrumbs around her seat were the only signs she'd ever existed.

"So concludes our feast," Helgi announced. "I will see you all tomorrow on the field of battle! Sleep well and dream of glorious death!"

 **A/N LOL. A lot of shit awaits Percy and Magnus. Reviews are appreciated.**

-Moonhorse96-


	79. My first day in my eternal afterlive

**A/N LOL, do you guys still like this story because the views drop. Maybe it's just a coincidence.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Happyyy Birthdayyy to youuu! 2 prophecies?! This is gonna be awesomee! Woohoo!**

 **A: thanks!**

 **Ticanic42:**

 **Even when magnus doesn't get cucked by gunilña he stills gets cucked by the Thanes poor magnus**

 **A: Poor Magnus, but what about Percy?**

 **Hermes:**

 **Make him fight like a beast in the next chapter! Still wondering if he keeps his powers!**

 **A: no fighting this chapter, next one thoug?**

 **Chimera62:**

 **Who made these ancient laws and why did the norns bow to percy How is Percy fate being read? Why is his life so different?**

 **A: The Norns didn't read his fate, nor did Vala. LOL**

 **Chaos made the ancient laws.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **The story's awesome And Yeah Of course belated happy birthday And You surely put a lot of hard work and research in your story like I can bet that 99 percent of people reading this story have not read anywhere about Irae and that byzatium bit... Also have you read some of the 'Rick Riordan Presents' like Aru Shah and the End Of The Word or the storm runners series,if you have please do try to do a crossover. KUTGW and best of luck for upcoming products**

 **A: thanks and I haven't read the storm runners. But I'll give it a try and if I like it I'll throw it in.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Wow so Percy does again dam you are putting him through the wringer aren't you**

 **A: Yup! I am**

 **MarethyuQ :**

 **yay, my favorite person finally appears, (its sam btw) lots of stuff happening, what shall transpire next?**

 **A: Who knows? I know of course. Sam is your favourite?**

 **Willlll:**

 **What if Percy doesn't die in the supposed death game? That will be fun to read**

 **A: I'll know right. Well, you can only wait and see what happens.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters chapter:**

 **Dats tuff, but honestly are Percy and Nyx gonna date? Because that'd be cool.**

 **A: Who knows?**

(Magnus POV)

I entered my room and I exhaled the fresh air. My shoes sank into the thick green grass.

My room was amazing, and far better than I deserved.

Four large oak trees ringed the garden like pillars. The lower branches spread into the room across the ceiling, interweaving with the rafters. The taller branches grew up through the opening of the atrium, making a lacy canopy.

The suite was shaped like a cross, with four sections radiating from the central atrium. Each wing was as large as my old apartment.

One was the entry hall where we'd come in. The next was a bedroom with a king-size bed. Despite its size, the room was spare and simple: beige covers and fluffy-looking pillows on the bed, beige walls with no artwork or mirrors or other decoration.

Heavy brown curtains could be drawn to close off the space. I remembered when I was a kid, how my mom used to make my room as no-frills as possible. I'd always found it hard to sleep

indoors unless I had total darkness and nothing to distract me.

Looking at this bedroom, I felt like somebody had reached into my mind and pulled out exactly what I needed to be comfortable.

The wing to the left was a dressing area/ bathroom tiled in black and beige, my favourite colours. The perks included a sauna, a hot tub, a walk-in wardrobe, a walk-in shower.

The suite's fourth wing was a full kitchen and living room. At one end of the living room, a big leather couch faced a plasma screen TV with about six different game systems stacked in the media cabinet. On the other side, two recliners sat in front of a crackling fireplace and a wall of books.

I crashed down on the sofa and noticed my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Frey was my father. My father was a Norse god.

I got up and skittered through the room, trying to find a book.

Finally I found the book I was looking for, a old children's book about the Norse Mythology.

I opened it and skipped through the pages, trying to find one abou my dad.  
Finally I found the page dedicated to him. One tiny picture showed a blond guy in a tunic frolicking in the woods, a blonde lady at his side, a couple of cats playing at their feet. Frey was the god of spring and summer! read the caption. He was the god of wealth, abundance and fertility. His twin sister, Freya, the goddess of love, was very pretty! She had cats

I groaned and closed the book, "Great." I muttered, "My dad is a Norse god who doesn't even has his own cat."

I glared at the book I tossed to the ground. There were no stories about dying with a sword in your hand. No stories about fire giants, Norns or magical swords that can be summoned from the bottom of the sea.

Nothing.

And right now it felt like the book was mocking me, He was the god of wealth, abundance and fertility. And his kid was lived on the streets and was forced to eat garbage from trash bins.

A cosmic joke.

Not that I really cared, My dad was never a big issue to me. I had my mom, Nathalie Chase, was all I needed. I felt complete without my dad.

But right now, I could use some help.

I had some burning questions. Why was I attacked by Surt? Couldn't he target a child of Thor? Why a child of a summer god? And what was going on with the sword?

The sword of Summer Sam had called it. Right before she vanished she told me and Percy to retrieve it.

But if it was so important, why was it left abandoned for centuries on the bottom of the sea?

Uncle Randolph was searching it for years. If it had belonged to my dad, and my dad was an immortal god, why had he allowed his weapon to sit at the bottom of a river for a thousand years?

But instead of answers I received more questions, just when I thought: Valhalla, well now I know everything.

My life crashed down like a card house.

My only friend right now was considered bad luck and was not even Norse, but a Greek demigod. Does this mean the Greek gods are real too? Probably, and it did not made my life any better. Right now it would not surprise me if someone told me that the Egyptian Gods are real too.

Percy and I both got an Prophecy, I received it from the Norns. Percy received it...I don't know what happened with him.

But I had m

y own problems to worry about.

The Norns' words kept playing in my head, though I wanted to forget them.

Harbinger of the Wolf. I remembered what a harbinger was now: something that signalled the arrival of a powerful force, like a doorman announcing the president, or a red sky before a hurricane

Wrongly chosen, wrongly slain.

'A little late to announce that now.' I thought. 'I was a freaking einherji.'

A hero Valhalla cannot contain.

I liked this line better. Maybe it meant I could bust out of here. Or I guessed it could mean that the thanes would vaporize me in a burst of light or feed me to their magical goat.

Nine days hence the sun must go east,

Ere Sword of Summer unbinds the beast.

Those lines bothered me the most. Last I checked, the sun moved east to west. And who was the beast? I was betting a wolf, because it's always a stinking wolf.

If the sword was supposed to let loose a wolf, the sword should've stayed lost.

Yet Sam insisted Percy and I had to find the sword, how? I don't know. I didn't even know if Percy had the time to help me, knowing he had his own prophecy.

I decided I should sleep. I didn't feel tired, but if I stayed awake thinking any longer my brain would overheat.

But turns out, sleeping would not give me rest either.

"Magnus, good to see you!" a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes. I was standing in a pavilion ringed with grey stone columns. Outside was nothing but empty sky.

The air was thin. Cold wind whipped across the marble floor, stirring the fire in the central hearth, making the flames gutter in the braziers on either side of the tall dais. Three steps led up to a double throne – a loveseat of white wood carved with intricate shapes of animals, birds and tree branches.

The seat itself was lined with ermine. Sprawling across it, eating PopTarts from a silver wrapper, was the man in the Red Sox jersey.

"Welcome to Hlidskjalf." He grinned, his scarred lips like the sides of a zipper. "The High Seat of Odin."

"You're not Odin," I smartly noticed.

The guy chuckled.

"You are Loki!" I called out, suddenly remembering it.

"You got me," he said and threw up his hands, "You are to smart."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought I was going to sleep."

Loki made a tsk tsk sound, "You are sleeping. This is just a dream. Anyway I wanted to talk to you, about the throne."

He gestured towards the throne he sat one.

"Why would I care?"

Loki ignored my question, "Hlidskjalf is the name of this throne. Frey once sat here."

"I don't care."

He raised his eyebrow, "You don't? But it's so important. Especially if you want to know about the sword."

He saw my expresion changed and he knew he had me.

"This throne, it's illegal to sit on it, except if your Odin."

"Then why are you sitting on it?" I asked.

"This is a illusion, otherwise I would not risk such a thing. It's the throne of Odin and Frigg, the king and queen. They can sit here and see anywhere in the Nine Worlds. They merely have to concentrate and they will find whatever they are looking for."

I sighed, "Okay, I bite. What did my dad do?"

"Sitting on the throne can be a curse, your father sat on it."

He shook his head like he felt sorry for Frey, "but instead of seeing what he was looking for, he saw what he most desired. It ruined his life. It's the reason he lost his sword. He –"

Loki winced. "Excuse me.''

He turned his head, his features contorting like he was about to sneeze. Then he let loose a scream of agony. When he faced me again, wisps of steam rose from the scar tissue across the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," he said. "Every so often the poison splashes in my eyes."

"The poison." I remembered a fragment of a myth. "You killed somebody. The gods captured you and tied you up. There was something about poison. Where are you now, really?"

He sighed, "Where I always am. The gods kept me properly restrained."

He gave me a twisted grin, "But every now and then I can send out a part of my essence to the open world."

"So you can tell me bedtime stories?"

Loki spread his arms, "Exactly! Now where was I? Oh, yes. Your father sat on the throne. When your father sat on this throne, what he saw doomed him. He gave his sword away. It passed to his servant and messenger, Skirnir."

"And he lost it?" I guessed.

He applauded, "Exactly. His descendent died on sea and the sword was lost. waiting for someone to reclaim it – someone who had the right to wield the blade."

"Me?" I asked, though I did not feel worthy to wield anything.

"Ah, but you aren't the only one who can use the sword. We know what will happen at Ragnarok. The Norns have told us our fates. Frey … poor Frey, because of the choices he made, will die at the hands of Surt. The lord of the fire giants will cut him down with his own lost sword."

I winced, "That's why he was after me. He wants the sword to start Ragnarok."

"Not only that. He'll use the sword to set in motion a chain of events to hasten Doomsday. In eight days, unless you stop him, he will cut loose my son, the Wolf."  
"Your son is a wolf?" I asked flabbergasted.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, my son is a wolf. Why does everyone ask that?"

My mind jumped to a different question, "Wait … aren't you destined to fight against the gods at Ragnarok, too?"

"Yes, but that was the gods' choice, not mine. The thing about fate, Magnus: even if we can't change the big picture, our choices can alter the details. That's how we rebel against destiny, how we make our mark. What will you choose to do?" Loki asked, "You should ask your friend Percy. He knows all about fate."

"What do you mean with Percy?" I asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Percy knows all about fate, the point is, can you trust him?"

I frowned, "Why should I not trust him?"

Loki shrugged, "I'm not telling you that you should not trust him. Or anything you should do. That's the difference between me and the other gods. I'll only ask you this question: If you get the chance- and you will- will you follow your heart desire knowing it will doom you?"

I swallowed. Loki's eyes unnerved me. They had that same intense glow as Sam's, but Sam kept the flames under control. Loki's gaze flitted restlessly like the fire in the hearth, pushed by the wind.

He winked at me.

My dream changed. Loki vanished.

The braziers burst, showering hot coals across the dais, and the High Seat of Odin erupted in flames. The clouds turned into rolling banks of volcanic ash.

Above the burning throne, two glowing red eyes appeared in the smoke.

YOU. The voice of Surt washed over me like a flamethrower.

YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED ME. YOU HAVE EARNED A MORE PAINFUL, MORE PERMANENT DEATH.

I tried to speak. The heat sucked the oxygen from my lungs. My lips cracked and blistered. Surt laughed. THE WOLF THINKS YOU MAY STILL BE USEFUL. I DO NOT. WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, YOU WILL BURN, SON OF FREY. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE MY TINDER. YOU WILL START THE FIRE THAT BURNS THE NINE WORLDS.

The smoke thickened. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see.

My eyes flew open.

I bolted upright, gasping for air. I was in bed in my hotel room. Surt was gone. I touched my face, but it wasn't burned. No axe was embedded there. All my battlefield wounds had vanished.

Still, my whole body was buzzing with alarm.

I lay still, listening, watching. Nothing.

It was safe.

Over by the entrance, a piece of paper slid under my door. I sat up groggily. Maybe the management was giving me the bill and letting me check out.

I staggered towards the door. My hand trembled as I picked up the paper, but it wasn't a bill. It was a handwritten note in really nice cursive:

Hi, neighbour.

Join us in lounge 19 for breakfast. Down the hall to the left.

Bring your weapons and armour.

T.J.

I jumped in the shower, trying to calm myself down.I padded to the closest to search for clothes. Inside were three sets of blue jeans, three green T-shirt, underwear, socks, a pair of good running shoes and a sheathed sword. Leaning against the ironing board was a circular green shield with the golden rune of Frey painted in the middlets.

Okay, then. I guess I knew what I was wearing today.

I practised swinging the sword. I wondered if it would start humming and guiding my hand, the way the sword on the bridge had done when I faced Surt. But no. This blade seemed to be a regular piece of non-humming metal with no cruise-control feature.

Disappointed I sheathed the sword.

I looked in the mirror again. 'You, sir,' I muttered, 'look like a huge dork.' My reflection did not argue. 236/1044 I went out to find breakfast and kill it with my sword.

I left my room and went looking for the breakfast. T.J's instructions helped me and I found it without much problems.

"There he is." T.J. rose and grabbed my hand. "Sit. Join us. You made quite a first impression last night!"

He was dressed the same as yesterday: a blue wool army jacket over a green hotel Tshirt, jeans and leather boots.

With him sat the half-troll X, the redhead Mallory Keen and a guy I guessed was Halfborn Halfborn, who looked like Robinson Crusoe on steroids.

His shirt was a patchwork of animal pelts. His hide trousers were in tatters. Even by Viking standards his beard was wild, decorated with most of a cheese omelette.

Next to Halfborn sat Percy Jackson, he wore a white shirt and a black jacket over it and ragged jeans. Strapped to his back he had a circular shield, around 2,5 feet wide, the shield had a snowflake engraved into it and I was pretty sure the entire shield was made of ice. I didn't see any other weapons so I assumed Percy would slam the shield into someone's head.

Next to him sat a full grown lion with golden fur, eating what seems to be donuts?

I blinked, none of my hallmates were concerned with the lion eating donuts.

My hallmates made room for me, which was pretty neat.

Compared to the main feast hall, lounge nineteen was downright intimate.

Scattered around the room were a dozen tables, most unoccupied. In one corner, a fireplace crackled in front of a beat-up sofa. Along the other wall, a buffet table was laden with every kind of breakfast food imaginable.

T.J. and company had parked themselves in front of a big picture window overlooking a vast field of ice and swirling snow.

It made no sense, considering that it was summer in my atrium right down the hall, but I'd already learned that the hotel's geography was wack.

"That's Niflheim," T.J. explained, "the realm of ice. The view changes daily, cycling through the Nine Worlds."

"I've been to Niflheim," Percy said absently while ruffling through his lion's manes.

"Nine worlds?" I said skeptically, "There are nine worlds?"

My hallmates nodded. "Been to six." Mallory said.

"Five." Halfborn grinned.

"What are the actual names?" Percy asked, which was a good question.

"Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim." Halfborn grinned.

"Jeez, you can remember all nine of them?" Mallory said sarcastically.

"Disney world." X grunted.

Mallory sighed. With her red hair, green eyes, and icing sugar around her mouth, she reminded me of a reverse-colour-scheme Joker. "For the last time, you numbskull, Disney World is not one of the nine."

"What about the Duat?" Percy asked.

"What's the Duat?" T.J asked.

"Nevermind." Percy quickly said.

"Is that a Greek thing?" Mallory asked.

Percy shrugged, "Too weird to explain."

"How'd you ot in Valhalla anyway?" Halfborn asked.

Percy shrugged, "Got some stuff to do, figured if I could escape Valhalla I could return to my friends."

"But now, we are stuck with you. A Greek child of Poseidon and a child of Frey." Mallory said.

"Don't worry," T.J said, "Look at X, first he was rejected too."

"X is his real name?" I asked.

"He's another one of Sam al-Abbas's acquisitions,' T.J. said. "X stumbled across a dog fight … one of those illegal ones in, where, Chica"go?"

"Chee-cah-go," affirmed X. 'He saw what was going on and went nuts.

Started smashing up the place, walloping the bettors, freeing the animals. He died while he was freeing the dogs and fighting of the gangsters. Sam thought he was worthy and brought him to Valhalla. That decision gave her a lot of trouble."

"And now we have you two?" Mallory said with fake cheerfulness.

T.J gave Mallory a accusing look. "It's just that prejudice dies hard. When I got here in 1863, I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms, either.'

"You died in 1863?" I asked, then I realized he was literally wearing a Civil war uniform.

"But you won them over with your warm personality!" Mallory said rolling her eyes.

Halfborn leaned towards me. "Don't mind Mallory. She's a sweetheart, once you get past the fact that she's a horrible person."

"Shut up." Mallory said but with a smile.

"Don't worry about last night," T.J told Percy and then glanced at me, "Within a hundred decades they forgot about yesterday."

"I'll escape Valhalla anyway." Percy said casually, "I'm not going to stay here any longer."

"Take me with you." I said.

"You can't leave Valhalla without the permission of Odin." Halfborn said.

"But theoraticaly we can leave Valhalla anytime? Go back to earth?" I asked hopeful.

"Look, I know that business with the Norns must be driving you bonkers, but we don't know what the prophecy means. Give the thanes some time to decide what to do. You can't rush off and do something stupid."

"Gods forbid,'"said Mallory. "We never do anything stupid. Like that late-night pizza run to Santarpio's. That never happened."

"Shut up, woman," Halfborn growled.

"Woman?" Mallory reached for the knife at her belt.

Percy tried stopping a murder by asking, "But we can sneak out?"

T.J. coughed loudly. "Sorry, I didn't hear that. I'm sure you weren't asking about anything against the rules. First of all: if you returned to Midgard so soon, how would you explain it to those who knew you? Everyone thinks you're dead."

Percy shrugged, " I can work around it."

"Me too!" I said a bit to excited.

T.J. shifted uncomfortably. "Valhalla has doors into every world. The hotel is designed that way. Most exits are guarded, but … well, there are a lot of ways to Boston, since Boston is the centre of Midgard."

I glanced around the table. Nobody was laughing.

"It is?" I asked.

"Sure," T.J. said. "It's right at the trunk of the World Tree, the easiest spot from which to access the other worlds. Why do you think Boston is called the Hub of the Universe?"

"Wait, the nine worlds are in an actual tree?" I asked trying to imagine nine worlds hanging on the trunk like birdhouses.

"Percy, I don't know if it helps, but the Nine Worlds aren't really separate planets. They're more like … different dimensions, different layers of reality, all connected by the World Tree."

"So it's not like the Duat?" Percy asked.

"What is the Duat?" I asked again.

T.J. waved it away, "The world tree is an actual tree. Boston is the Nexus, That's why the Vikings went to Boston, because they knew it was close to the world tree."

Mallory gave Percy a disgusted look. "T.J. will take forever when answering a yes/no question. The answer is yes, for you two it is possible to leave, with or without permission."

Percy and I exchanged glances, I could already see that Percy was determined to get out.

"But if you die outside Valhalla," Halfborn warned. "You won't be revived. Your soul might go to Helheim. Or you might simply dissolve into the primordial void – Ginnungagap. Hard to know. It's not worth the risk. "

"Unless they are suposed to find the sword." T.J said, "If that's the case-"

"It's their first day." Halfborn said and patted me on the shoulder, which almost killed me.

In the hallway, a horn blasted.

At the other tables, einherjar started to get up and clear their plates.

Halfborn rubbed his hands eagerly. "Talking will have to wait. It's battle time!"

"Battle time," X agreed.

Mallory had a smug smile on her face. "I want to see how the Greek and son of Frey fight?"

"Fight?" I muttered.

 **A/N Long chapter, kind of a filler but I need to spurt out some information before the plot can start. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**

 **-Moonhorsse96-**


	80. Don't hate Percy, hate the Arena

**A/N You guys wanted Percy to kick ass? Well here's your chappie! Also no spellcheck.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **Ooh...I want to see Percy kick ass**

 **A: Here you go!**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **I want to see percy be a badass. Also why do the norse dislike the seas.**

 **A: Because storms and the sea killed a lot of vikings.**

 **CTRI:**

 **yessss make Percy kink ass!**

 **A: Here you go!**

 **Waassuupp:**

 **What happens if Percy fails, does he go to the og timeline when Chaos was about to grant a wish to Percy or stay in the one you created when he fails**

 **A: IF Percy dies/fails he won't go back. The old universe is destroyed. Almost.**

 **Typhon:**

 **So I'm not on my Typhon-blahblahbah acct bc im not on my ipad but I wasn't gonna read tonight but I felt bad and read, nice chapter though**

 **A: Thanks**

 **Hermes:**

 **This is the third time I am asking; Will he still have is powers? _/ _ \\_/_ODo you see it**

 **A: I don't see it, and for Percy's powers. See it yourself this chapter.**

 **Guest:**

 **Why do the norse hate the were vikings and they loved the sea like with the longships**

 **A: No they feared the sea, true the sailed a lot but the sea also meant drowning. Funny fact, the most Vikings couldn't swim. They saw no point in swimming once you were throw of the ship.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Want to see Percy kick ass would be awesome**

 **A: Sure!**

 **Skeletalpheo:**

 **The Fates are technically weaker then Chaos are they not?**

 **A: They are.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **You should make him be the last one standing, story is still super awesome by the way**

 **A: Thanks and see it yourself!**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **make Percy strong against them**

 **A: You like OP?**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Cool cant wait for the next chapter you've been doing such a great job with story so far, I wonder if Percy or Magnus gets one of there limbs cut of but i guess its up to you, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

 **A: Thanks and I hope you are pleased by this chapter!**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Riptide? Frostsilver? Did Percy Percy lost them or nah? A bit hard to follow the chapter when Percy said frostsilver melted but without mentioning riptide at all, so either the sword is hidden and ready to be used or Percy is back to shields as his main?**

 **A: Percy chose Frostsilver instead of Riptide for no particular reason. He has all his weapons!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **appy belated birthday! ( Means that i am saying it even if not on time )One year closer to Thanatos! Anyways, great chapter! I am afraid of the spoilers of Magnus Chase, but i am reading on anyway! I am very excited for Percy to escape Valhalla, even if i really enjoy him here! And T.J constantly asking about the Duat, love it! Can't wait to see how Percy does! Keep up the great work, have a good day and night!**

 **A: Thanks and thx for reminding me about dear Death. Anyway cool you liked it!**

 **OgFrosty:**

 **No you have anything special planned for chapter 100**

 **A: Not yet...**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **I cant wait to see how the Sword of Summer book is changed with Percy there!**

 **A: A lot!**

 **Alwaris:**

 **Hallo I'm new here. I finished reading now and i'm lucky because you update a few hours ago. I think your story is awesome. I don't know why i haven't find this for all my mistakes in my opinion. I'm learning English in school (i dont't have good grade of this). So... I hope you understand.**

 **A: Thanks and don't worry about your english!**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **Oh this should be fun XD A large scale battle to the death, lol, Percy got this. Question is, do they want to die by shield, sword, fire, ice, water, plants, bow and arrow, or a giant holographam that's not actually a hologram and has some kind of weight and will pound fools into oblivion?**

 **A: He has all his powers!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **ot a bad chap, good for plot. next chap may we please see percy having "fun" killing vikings, mmaybe be the last one standing, (show how op he is, please)**

 **A: Thanks! And I hope you like this chapter!**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Nice! I think you're writing style has improved, but there were a few more grammatical mistakes than usual in the last 2. Anyway, Happy belated birthday, and I must say, things are getting interesting! Also, isn't the timeline a bit messed up? It's hard to believe this is happening before the Battle of the Labyrinth?**

 **A: Yup, I haven't had time for grammar check.**

(Magnus POV)

I told my friends I did not know how to fight, especially without a cruise control sword. They wouldn't listen. Instead they wondered what kind of way Percy and I would die.

"Dismemberment." Halfborn speculated.

"Guys, I'm allergic to dying." I protested nervously but they just led me to the combat area.

Percy took out a silver pen from his pocket. I frowned, "A pen?"

He gave me a smug smile and uncapped it. The pen grew longer and in half a second, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade.

"Wow!" I said with awe, "You have a pen sword?"

"That's stupid!" Mallory said but I detected a flint of admiration in her voice . Mallory herself had a pair of serrated knives.

"Watch this." Percy said and he waved his right hand. Water began pouring out of his hand, forming the shape of a sword in the air. First it was floating water but it began to freeze.

Slowly the water turned into ice.

"Awesome isn't it?" Percy asked, his lion, which I learned was named Rebel, roared in an agreement.

"So how'd you get a lion?" I asked. I missed the conversation at breakfast, due to me being later.

He shrugged, "He's a Nemean lion, his skin is impenetrable."

"Really?"

Rebel stared at me, challenging me to try it.

I swallowed. I felt heavily under armed. Maybe I could ask my aunt Freya for her cats.

T.J. fastened his bayonet to his rifle and Halfborn stripped down to nothing but his leggings, though he did sport a pair of vicious-looking double-bladed axes. Standing next to anyone else, Halfborn would've looked massive. Next to X, he looked like a toddler … with a beard, abs and axes.

I looked at my hotel sword, "So how do I get an awesome weapon?"

Halfborn laughed, "Magnus, if you want more than the basic equipment, you'll have to capture it or trade for it. The hotel armouries take red gold, or they work on a barter system."

We entered the arena and my jaw dropped.

The battlefield was so huge I couldn't process what I was seeing.

Back in the good old days when I was a street kid, I used to sleep on rooftops in the summertime. I could see the entire cityscape of Boston from Fenway Park to Bunker Hill. Valhalla's battlefield was bigger than that. It offered maybe three square miles of interesting places to die, all contained within the hotel like an interior courtyard.

On all four sides rose the walls of the building – cliffs of white marble and gold railed balconies, some hung with banners, some decorated with shields, some fitted with catapults.

The upper floors seemed to dissolve in the hazy glow of the sky, as blank white as a fluorescent light. In the centre of the field loomed a few craggy hills. Clumps of forest marbled the landscape.

The outer rim was mostly rolling pastures, with a river as wide as the Charles snaking through. Several villages dotted the riverbank, maybe for those who preferred their warfare urban. From hundreds of doors in the walls around the field, battalions of warriors were streaming in, their weapons and armour glinting in the harsh light.

Some einherjar wore full plate mail like medieval knights. Others wore chainmail shirts, breeches and combat boots. A few sported camo fatigues and AK-47s.

One guy wore nothing but a pair of Speedos. He'd painted himself blue and was armed only with a baseball bat. Across his chest were the words COME AT ME, BRO.

"This is madness." Percy stated and I nodded.

X cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Guns don't matter. Fighting does."

Percy gave him a skeptical look, "They have automatic firearms, we won't be able to reach them without getting shot."

T.J. Showed Percy his bajonete. "Those guys out there with he assault rifles? That's all flash and noise. They're the least dangerous people on the field. But this bayonet? It's bone steel, a gift from my father. Bone steel works just fine."

"Bonesteel?" Percy wondered.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Mallory yelled and she threw her knife, which sank into a Einherji's back. He fell dead to the ground.

"Who are we fighting?" I asked, trying to see if some Einherji had team shirts or something. Maybe it was boys against girls.

"Everyone!" Halfborn grinned.

Percy paled, "Do we have a plan?"

Halfborn managed to make his grin even wider, "Stay with us and slaughter as many of them as possible."

"That's not exactly a plan," Percy mentioned, "And how do we win?"

"It does sound like a really bad plan!" I agreed, though it sounded a bit like a yelp.

Halfborn tilted his head. "Why would I need have a plan?"F

From a thousand different balconies, horns blasted.

The einherjar charged into battle.

Until that morning, I'd never understood the term bloodbath.

Within a few minutes, we were literally slipping in the stuff. We'd just stepped onto the field when an axe flew out of nowhere and was about to hit Percy right in the chest but it was deflected by Percy's ice shield.

Halfway through he had dropped the ice sword and decided to fight with only one sword and shield.

His shield automatically detached itself from his arm and flew to his hand, he spun around and threw the shield at the axe thrower. He fell to his knees, laughing. "Wow!"

Then he collapsed, dead.

The shield stopped mid air and flew back to Percy's arm.

"That guy has a shield with cruise control," I murmured but no one seemed to care about that fact in the heat of battle.

Percy and Halfborn were waded through the einherjar like they were taking a stroll through the park.

Percy gracefully swirled around like a deadly tornado, rolling, jumping. Stuck in a deadly dance. Halfborn took a simpler approach and just waded through enemies, his axes whirling, chopping off heads and limbs until he looked like he'd been playing paintball with only red paint.

Percy's lion was running around our small group, bitting and chomping on the dead bodies of Einherjar. It was disgusting, yet the lion was having a big time.

It was not long before we attracted a lot of attention, Einherjar pointed at us and waved at their cammerades to join in killing the newbies.

None of my friends seemed to be concerned about that.

T.J. sang "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" while he stabbed and parried with his bayonet.

X smashed through one group after another. A dozen arrows now stuck out of his back like porcupine quills, but they didn't seem to bother him. Every time his fist connected, an einherji turned two-dimensional.

I? I tried to stick around the indestructible lion, figuring it was a human-I mean animal shield.

I tried to stab someone a few times, one time I stabbed someone in his head but then my sword got stuck inside it.

I tried to pull it out, but instead I only dragged a dead Einherji with me. Finally Rebel devoured it and my sword was freed.

"Thanks." I muttered but the Lion was already somewhere else which distracted me from a incoming spear.

The pain bit into my thigh. Pain flared all the way up to my neck. Mallory cut the spear thrower down.

"Come on, Chase, keep moving! You'll get used to the pain after a while."

"Aspirin!" I yelled back, but she had already chosen someone else to yell at.

I stumbled towards our small group, not wanting to stay behind. I held my hand on my wound, trying to stop my guts taking a trip outside.

T.J. jabbed his bayonet through the faceplate of a medieval knight.

"Let's take that hill!"

He pointed to a nearby ridge at the edge of the woods.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Because it's a hill!" He yelled excitedly.

"He loves taking hills," Mallory grumbled. "It's a Civil War thing."

We waded through the battle, heading for the high ground. My thigh still hurt, but the bleeding had stopped. Was that normal?

T.J. raised his rifle. He yelled 'Charge!' just as a javelin ran him through from behind.

"T.J!" Percy yelled, Mallory pulled him away, "come one newbie, let's take the hill!"

We ran up the hill, hacking and slashing everything that moved. Well the others. I had the opportunity to stab a girl in the back but I didn't do it. I couldn't.

More javelins sailed over my head.

"You guys do this every day?" I demanded. "No. Thursdays are dragons."

"But-"

"Hey, Magnus, the whole point is to get used to the horrors of battle. You think this is bad? Wait until we actually have to fight at Ragnarok."

We reached the edge of the woods.

X and Halfborn guarded our backs, while Percy and Mallory took the front.

The enemies were a horde now. All the scattered groups within sight had stopped fighting one another and were after us. Yelling things like, "Greek!"

"Freykid!"

"Water in my nose!"

Mallory noticed my horrified expression, "They are after us now. You two are the new kids."

She grunted, "Luckily one of you know how to fight."

We climbed the hill, weaving from tree to tree for cover. Halfborn threw himself into a group of twenty guys who were following us. He destroyed them all. He came up laughing, an insane light in his eyes. He was bleeding from a dozen wounds. A dagger stuck out of his chest, right over his heart.

"How is he not dead yet?" I asked.

"He's a berserker." Mallory glanced back, her expression a mix of disdain and exasperation and something else … admiration?

'That idiot will keep fighting until he is literally hacked to pieces.' Something clicked in my head. Mallory liked Halfborn. You don't call somebody an idiot that many times unless you're really into them. Under different circumstances, I might have teased her, but while she was distracted there was a wet _thwack_. An arrow sprouted from her neck.

"Damit!" she murmured while glaring at me.

She collapsed.

I knelt at her side, putting my hand on her neck. I could feel the life seeping out of her. I could sense the severed artery, the fading heartbeat, all the damage that had to be mended. My fingers seemed to grow warmer. If I had a little more time –

"Look out!" shouted X.

I raised my sword, I accidently parried another sword. I pushed back, knocking the attacker downhill.

My arms ached. My head was throbbing, but somehow I got to my feet. Halfborn was forty yards away, surrounded by a mob of warriors all jabbing him with spears, shooting him full of arrows. Somehow he kept fighting, but even he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. X ripped a guy's AK-47 out of his hands and smacked him over the head with it.

"Go, Magnus Beantown," said the half-troll. "Take the crest for floor nineteen!"

Percy dragged me away and finally we reached the top of the hill. I leaned back against a tree trunk while Percy shot a column of fire downhill, burning several Einherjar.

Wait, fire?

An arrow hit my shoulder, pinning me to the tree.

The pain almost made me blackout, but I snapped the shaft and pulled myself free.

The bleeding stopped instantly. I felt the wound closing as if somebody had filled it with hot wax.

A shadow passed over me – something large and dark hurtling from the sky. It took me a millisecond to realize it was a boulder, probably shot from a balcony catapult. It took me another millisecond to realize where it would land.

Too late. Before I could shout a warning to X the half-troll and Rebel the lion along with a dozen other einherjar disappeared under a twenty-ton chunk of limestone, the side of which was painted: WITH LOVE FROM FLOOR 63.

"NOOO!" Percy yelled but it was too late.

A hundred warriors stared at the rock. Leaves and broken twigs fluttered around them. Then the einherjar all turned towards us, the last two survivors of floor 19.

The wrongly chosen Einherjar.

Another arrow hit me in the chest. I screamed, more in rage than in pain, and pulled it out. "Wow," one of the Vikings commented. "He's a fast healer."

"Try a spear," someone suggested.

"Try two spears."

They spoke as if I wasn't worth addressing – as if I were a cornered animal they could experiment with. Twenty or thirty einherjar raised their weapons. Knowing that my only allie, Percy, was stuck in a fight with three heavily armored einherji.

The anger inside me exploded. I shouted, expelling energy like the shock wave from a bomb. Bowstrings snapped. Swords fell out of their owners' hands. Spears and guns and axes went flying into the trees. As quickly as it started, the surge of power shut off. All around me, a hundred einherjar had been stripped of their weapons.

Percy's shield flew out of his hand along with his sword and somehow even managed to kill a couple Einherjar before falling useless to the ground.

The blue-painted guy stood in the front row, his baseball bat at his feet. He stared at me in shock. "What just happened?"

Percy stared at me with confusion, and I just realized I had disarmed him as well.

The warrior next to him had an eye patch and red leather armour decorated with silver curlicues. Cautiously, he crouched and retrieved his fallen axe.

"Alf seidr," said Eye Patch. "Nicely done, son of Frey. I haven't seen a trick like that in centuries. But bone steel is better."

My eyes crossed as his axe blade spun towards my face. Then everything went dark.

(Lyssa POV)

"O." I murmured as all the Einherjar pointed their weapons at Percy.

He began to breathe loudly, exhaling everytime like he was swallowing sand. He stared at Magnus's body with shock in his eyes.

Then his eyes began changing color, rapidly shifting between gold, black, pink and all the other colors the rainbow has and even a few colors I didn't knew that existed. Like Oreo red.

Then I remembered something nyx had told me.

Something that happened two times before and usually got Percy in trouble, from which I was supposed to protect him.

I waved my hand and the Percy Manual mom gave me appeared in my hand, I opened the manual and went to the content page, What to do when: _Percy is dying, Percy kissing other girls, Percy meeting Primordials, Percy blows up things, Percy making a full mental connection with Chaos_ Aha!

I went to page 65 and read the instructions, Percy's emotions blah blah blah. Chaos memories blah blah blah.

"Oh!" I called out when I found the solution.

 _If Percy acess Chaos's full potential knock him out with an object. Do not maim him or I'll hang you above the void!_

I closed the manuel and glanced at Percy again, "One big knock to the head!"

All I had to do was take a physical form and kick him in the nuts, I mean head.

Then I noticed the damage Percy was doing and I was frozen in admiration.  
As Percy was glaring at the Einherjar the earth began to shake violently.

Grass began to grow up the legs of the nearby Einherjar and tried to strangle them.

Then an arrow pierced into Percy's arm, he screamed in pain, a loud thunderous scream that went through the entire battlefield, stopping everything.

Percy closed his mouth but the screaming didn't stop.

Somewhere in the distance I saw the river sprung to life and a giant humanoid figure made of water stepped out of it. It had no defining features except for a sword made of water.

The river screamed and drained the entire area, water spikes came out of the water and killed a several dozen Einherji.

The river man, thingy, marched forward and swung his gigantic river sword. I couldn't not exactly determine the size of the thing, as it was to far away, but I saw it was killing Einherjar every second.

Around Percy the trees began to copy his scream, the trees trunk slowly moved around and hit the unfortunate Einherjar like it was a baseball bat. The roots of the trees began to grow like it was on steroids. Everywhere tree roots sprang out of the ground and began tearing large groups of Einherjar apart.

It was beautiful, I took a few selfies with Percy before I went to investigate what was going on. I should probably knock him out but personally I wanted to investigate this.

Besides, there was no way mom would ever find out about this.

I wondered why Percy was reacting so heavily, sure a few of his friends died along with his cat but that shouldn't have affected him that much.

Being the Goddess of Madness I could take a small peak into Percy's sanity and I found out that this was not just the emotion he felt today.

Nope.

It was all the build up frustration from the last few months, the death of Despina and Bianca. His own dead and the troubles it gave his family and friends.

Satisfied I concluded that this was just the final straw.

I probably should knock him out….but I wanted to see this. Besides if Percy went crazy (Like me) I could always knock him out later.

And I had to made a few extra power seals between Percy and Chaos.

I summoned Doritos and resumed the Percy show.

The Valhalla ravens, who were used to send messages and for scouting, were now squeaking and making other terrifying bird sounds as well.  
The flew down at the battlefield and began to pick on Einherjar and tore their flesh apart.

The most funny thing however were the sneezes.

At random times a Einheri sneezed and then their head blew up!

Amazing! Seriously, Percy is so awesome.

From all sides the Einherji were attacked by the battle arena itself, the grass and trees taking them out like ants.

One of the smarter Einherji had set the forest on fire, but that didn't work. Instead the flames rose higher and spread themselves across the battlefield burning a dozen more of those punnie Einherjar.

I was about to take another selfie when a flash appeared next to Percy.

It was the...what was her name again? Conchilla? Gorila? Gunilla!

Her blue eyes were wide and filled with panic.

"Stop Percy!" she screamed and she shook his body a few times but Percy was stuck in his trance like state. He kept glaring at the distant Einherji.

Tears were streaming down Gunilla's face, "Stop! You're destroying Valhalla."

Personally I didn't care about Valhalla. Percy did not seem to care either.

"Sorry for this!" Gunnila murmured and in her hand a flaming spear appeared.

She spun the spear until she held the blunt side of it and slammed hit Percy right in the head.

"Wow." I murmured as Percy fell to the ground.

Once Percy collapsed, and presumably knocked out, the craziness stopped. The river turned normal again and the flames quenched.

The Ravens and plants were acting like usual and the Einherji stopped having deadly sneezes.

Gunilla gave Percy a worried look before she grabbed him, bridesmaid style, and carried him away.

 **A/N So a new PoV. Hope you guys liked this chapter. It contained a bit of mystery, humor and action. Also, how many of you are reading this story without having read Magnus Chase. And is it managable?**

 **Please review, I love those. Seriously. I love them more then my own cat. Which I don't have.**

-Moonhorse96-


	81. Want to commit a crime? Let me help you!

**A/N It's me with another chapter!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **wooo powerful percy, finally! shame its not safe though. (maybe he should be banned from this, if it happens again and again)**

 **A: Yup, Lyssa definitely has to place more power seals.**

 **Guest:**

 **OP PERCY! Nice chapter, as usual.**

 **A: Yup, you guys love it right?  
Guest:**

 **his story is great although the sneezing thing is really amusing and by the way I am YuTae Kim. Also can you continue My Lady Chaos**

 **A: Thanks and sneezing is deadly!**

 **Hermes:**

 **My picture messed up, you see, it was supposed to have a bunch of returns(the button) and spaces. Instead there were no spaces or returns. It was supposed to be a giant ? question mark. Keep up the good work! HERMES, COOLEST OLYMPIAN, OOOUUUTTT!**

 **A: Still don't see it, anyway thanks for the review.**

 **Typhon;**

 **I mean if he had just kept going he could have left quite easily, if you catch the drift**

 **A: Yes but the thanes would send Valkyries to stop him and probably chase him across the nine worlds to bring him back.**

 **Batman1998:**

 **I haven't read Magnus chase but so far I know what's going on so thanks for making it easy to follow.**

 **A: So it works! Great!**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **That chapter was amazing! The new POV was interesting to**

 **A: Thanks, I tried to add more POV's switches this book,**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **That was OK but if all his power comes while going out of control and unconscious everytime that is lame he seems like a toddler who doesn't know to control his powers**

 **A: Yes but he will get used to the power the more he uses it.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **So, out of a 10, i say Percy did as good as a... 7.5/10, while Magnus did a 8.8/10. But anyways, this really is an amazing story! And 80 chapters already! Chaoter 6 was when Percy made Frostsilver, and now it is chapter 80, wow. Just keep up the amazing work! And no, i have not read Magnus Chase, but i am asking the local library Friday ( It is Wednesday for me ) for Sword of Summer. Would i have to worry about spoilers after SoS? And, even when Percy is in Valhalla, i wonder how the Greeks are doing.**

 **A: Why is Percy lower thean Magnus? Anyway cool that you're going to read it. And no spoilers for Hammer of Thor, yet. Probably not.**

 **Dragonoid9810:**

 **WATER UP MY NOSE!**

 **A: IKR! I loved that line.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Percy is one bad ass dude, i didnt even know he could do stuff like that, what other surprises do you got in-store**

 **A: A lot! A lot! Hold on to your horses, You ain't see nothing yet!**

 **Gpellepasta:**

 **OMG! That is literally all i have to say... i am silenced... I love your story soooo much!**

 **A: Cool! I love that people love my story, wow that sentence.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **If you want to get really dark for a battle scene you know blood is like 92% water you could have Percy become covered in blold or even drink it if you feel extra fucked up**

 **A: You're absolutly right, just hadn't thought about that one yet.**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **You should have percy use his hurricane in the fight has that what I would do considering it's damage potential.**

 **A: Yes, forgot about that one.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Honestly I would've have read the series, but for me it's a bit too slow and I'm a bit of a Percy supremist and thinking anyone else except for Annabeth and Grover to be below him,so no I haven't read the Magnus chase series yet.**

 **A: I quite like the Magnus Chase series. So I recomend it!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **That was tasty! Percy was definitely badass, also "nuts, I mean head" was great. You never fail to amaze me... BUT WHY DID YOU KILL REBEL? Not cool.**

 **A: Thanks and Rebel will respawn. So take it easy! Drop the caps lock. The only one you're hurting is yourself.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Interesting... I want more! Good job this time, I didn't see any major mistakes! Keep writing your magic, and KUTGW**

 **A: Thanks!**

(Percy POV)

I knew I was in trouble when I woke up dreaming.

"Now, we meet again." A familiar voice said.

In a daze I turned around, 'What just happened?' I asked Chaos.

I had a gaping hole in my memory, I remember entering the battlefield and trying to claim the hill but from that point on it was all blank.

'I have no idea.' Chaos admitted.

'I do!' **L** yssa cried out, 'You went Berserk al **o** ng with Chaos. I tried to stop you, but it was almost impossible to knock you out. Finally, I managed to do it.'

Lyssa was lying.

Since I had the blessing of Apollo, I could tell if someone was lying, though it was not foolproof. The power activated itself at random times. Which was sometimes useful but most of the times it was really not.

Someone coughed, and I returned my attention to the outside world.

I found myself standing next to Loki on the deck of a massive Viking longship larger than an aircraft carrier. The main deck could've accommodated the Boston Marathon. Giant shields lined the railings. Fore and aft rose thirty-foot-tall figureheads shaped like snarling wolves.

I peered over the side between two shields. A hundred feet down, braided iron cables moored the ship to a dock. The grey sea churned with ice. I ran my hand along the railing. The surface was bumpy and prickly – enamelled with white and grey ridges like fish scales or pearl shavings.

I recognized it immediately, "Naglar." I murmured, "The ship made of nails."

The ship was made of toenails, millions and millions of corpses must have contributed to building this ship. Nótt had told me that once Ragnarok begins this ship will sail straight to Asgard to destroy the gods.

Loki nodded, "Indeed. Long time no see."

I groaned, Lo **k** i's eyes studied me with great interest. H **i** s grin was wide like he knew what he was doing and had already succeeded.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I like you Percy," Loki said. "You got the skills most Einherjar lack and you also got the guts to do what's r **i** ght. I'm glad my daughter brought you here."

I eyed Loki suspiciou **s** ly, trying to figure out what he was after.

"You were behind that?" I sn **a** pped.

Loki shrugged, "Technically it was more your decision than mine. I motivated Samirah to keep an eye out for a certain Greek demigod. However, she would never have claimed you if it wasn't for the fact you claimed Valhalla yourself."

I frowned, "Why's that?"

"Oh, well if your plan failed, you wouldn't go to Hades. Instead, your soul would go to Helheim."

He tapped his forehead, "Though a certain daughter of me is really pissed about that fact."

"Hel." I guess, "She wanted my soul?"

Loki shrugged, "She always got her unhealthy obsessions. So in a way you should be grateful that I helped you."

"And now you want something in return?" I guessed.

'We could give him an amazon gift card.' Lyssa suggested. 'Maybe two.'

Loki smiled and shook his head, "No Percy, I'm not like the other gods. I'm just here to help."

I scowled, "Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

Loki shrugged. "It's not my job to say what you should do, I'm just here to show you the choices and options you have. The most I can do is give advice."

"Advice that might be helpful to you?"

Loki's eyes flared with amazement, "Yes. Like last summer when we traded favors."

Last summer, when I gave Loki Thor's hammer in exchange for Katie.

"We could repeat it." Loki suggested, "Another trade of favors."

"And why would I be interested?" I asked.

Loki **p** layfully tapped his fingers against the ship's rail. "Well, for starters preventing Ragnarok. Second Bianca."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew he was playing with me, and I should try to hide my emotions but I couldn't . I gasped for air as Loki, a Norse god, spoke the huntresses name.

"How?"

Loki waved my question away, "How does not matter. The point is, what I can offer."

"She's in Hades, there's no way you can get her back." I said and I hoped my lie detection would work.

Loki shrugged, "If that's what you think." he said casually.

"What do you want from me?" I asked cautiously. Making sure not to promise anything.

"The sword of summer." he said. "Magnus can't wield it properly. He's not a warrior."

"He did a great job on the battlefield." I defended my friend, "Besides isn't it some kind of magical weapon? With auto control."

Loki chuckled, "Yes it is. But do you really trust Magnus? Wouldn't it be better if you use it?"

I scowled, "I trust him more than I trust you. Besides he claimed the sword, and it's lost right now."

Loki rolled with his eyes, "I bet Magnus will find it again but he has no idea what he can do with the sword. He would probably fail his mission and start Ragnarok."

I scowled, "And that's exactly what you want."

Loki shook his head, "When Ragnarok is set in motion all the chains will break."

He showed me his damaged wrists, raw and burned flesh.

"The chains that keep my imprisoned... _snap_."

He pointed at the boat, "The moorings that keep the ship from s **a** iling? _Snap_. Surt is destined to have the sword when Ragnarok starts. Do you really think Magnus is more capable than you in keeping the sword safe?"

"But you want Ragnarok to start!" I called out.

He pointed at the ship, "Look at the figureheads. The wolves' snouts aren't finished yet. Is there anything more embarrassing than sailing into battle with half-finished figureheads?"

I frowned, Loki made no sense at all.

He noticed my confusion and sighed, "Look, take the sword to your Greek camp. I'm sure Surt won't be able to take the sword if you stay there.

I wanted to laugh in Loki's face and tell him no. I figured he was trying to trick me. Yet I couldn't see his angle.

"You think it's a trap, don't you? But why would I send the sword further away from Norse territories?"

I scowled, my mind was taking a new perspective. What would happen if the sword was out of the picture. Loki wanted the sword away because it could do something.

Something Loki didn't want.

I shook my head, "Thanks for the offer but no. I'm not taking the sword away if Magnus manages to find it."

"Can Bianca change that opinion?" Loki asked with amusement.

"She's dead and in Hades, outside your control."

Loki tapped his fingers against his forehead. "If that's what you think."

I glared at him. I had no idea why he thought he could revive Bianca or how he knew about Bianca at all but I knew that I shouldn't trust him.

"No. I won't."

Loki sighed, "Don't you get it? The sword is meant to be given a **w** ay."

"Than it will be Magnus's choice."

Loki sighed, "Do you know how the sword became lost in the first place?"

I shook my head, "I don't care."

Loki made a _tsk tsk_ sound, "Frey sat one time on Odin's throne to see what he most desired."

"Like I said, I don't care." yet the Athena part of me wanted to hear the story, knowing it might help me.

"If you sit on Odin's throne, you can see in all the nine worlds. Frey's sister, Freya, was wandering through the worlds in grief. Frey sat on the throne to find her. But instead of finding her, he saw what he most desired - a frost giantess, Gerd. He fell madly in love with her."

I sighed, "How can Frey fall in love with a giant? The size and all?"

Loki chuckled, "Giants are not always...giant. They come in all different kind of sizes."

He shook his head, like he was distracted and annoyed by it. "Anyway. He fell in love with her. Oh, she was beautiful. Silver to Frey's gold, cold to his warmth, winter to his summer. You've heard that opposites attract? She was his perfect match. But she was a giant. She would never agree to marry a Vanir. Her family would not allow it. Knowing this, Frey fell into despair. Crops stopped growing. Summer lost its warmth. Finally, Frey's servant and best friend came to ask him what was wrong. Skirnir promised he could deliver Gerd within nine days,' said the goddess. 'All he required was a small fee for his services – the Sword of Summer."

"That's how he lost it!" I called out.

Loki nodded, "And the sword...he felt is why the sword will never allow Frey to use it again. And that is why, at Ragnarok, Frey is fated to die because he does not have his weapon."

I nodded, "And why did you tell me this?" I asked.

"Because I want you to know that it's not unusual or a strange choice to take the weapon and use it for your own good."

He gave me one last smile, "Frey did it and got what he wanted the most. You could do it too, stop Ragnarok and rescue a lost friend."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me of.

"Don't talk now, thi **n** k about it. I have no idea where the sword is, but I have the idea that the son of Frey will find it. Until then, reconsider my offer."

He waved his hand and my dream faded.

 **A/N So a lot of explanation in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are awesome!**

-Moonhorse96-


	82. Wait, what just happened?

**A/N The final chapter for this week...see you monday. Also sorry for the disapointing ending.**

 **Just kidding, you guys love cliffhangers.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Ticanic42:**

 **Loki sapawn I'm assuming you meant Loki spawn in which I'm assuming the fenrir or jorgmungr**

 **A: I meant, Loki's a pwan.**

 **surya25addanki:**

 **I forgot to mention last chapter even I forgot that he can literally create hurricanes and don't you dare depower it in war he wasn't even that exhausted in his fight with Hyperion he can fight gods and Titans with it one of the most destructive abilities in his arsenal in Cannon please use it next time**

 **A: okay, though Percy has so many powers it's hard to remember all of them.**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **Update or else no cookie**

 **A: Where's my cookie!?**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Another offer, but one that seems useful, or is it a trick? You can never tell with Loki, or you, for that matter. But anyways, keep up the great work! Also, which immortal being would you be the child of? I would a son of Athena. Have a good night, or day, or whatever it is! Tnat goes for anyone reading this!**

 **A: Thanks and Loki is a trickster after all.**

 **Nyx. I love the night and darkness.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **I think percy should take the sword considering we have no idea where magnus is and percy can get bianca back (maybe)**

 **A: yes but Percy is to noble.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Point proven about him being chased across the nine worlds but I haven't read yet so expect two reviews from me**

 **A: Okay, I'll wait for them.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **Wait is Lyssa invisible or something? Or is she just in Percy's head? Or did I miss something?**

 **A: She's in his head though she can take a phyiscal form.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice short chap. good for keeping the intensity of the story "loki is a pawn" - will make things so much more fun!**

 **A: IKR**

 **Chimera629:**

 **So did Frey and his friend now about his thr prophecy before or after what happened with his sword? Though honestly find it weird that he didn't have another weapon made and thst his best friend would ask for his sword as payment Doesn't Percy know Magnus can succeed without him**

 **A: Frey and his friends do know about this prophecy but Frey doesn't know about the sword.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Hidden messages are back yay! Very useful info right there. Filler yes, but I needed a breather after last chapterWell written as alway**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **"Loki's a pawn". Well, of course. He's too low-key to have any real influence.**

 **A: A pun! I love it!**

(Percy POV)

I woke up in my bed. I blinked a few times.

My bedsheets were drained in my own sweat, and I noticed I was wearing nothing except undershorts. My mind asked a lot of questions: How did I got here? Why was I in my undershorts? How did Loki know about Bianca. Why was Frey so s **t** upid to give away his sword?

Someone knocked on my door. Thinking it might be one of my **h** allmates, I leaped out of bed and ran to answer.

I threw open the door, found myself face-to face with the Valkyr **i** e Gunilla, only to realize. I wa **s** still in my undershorts.

"Gunilla." I sa **i** d trying to sound relaxed instead of panicking.

She blushed and so did I. "You are…"

"Awake." I fini **s** hed her sentence, or at least I guessed she was going to say that.

She nodded, "You were causing quite a stir."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

She raised a brow, "You don't know?"

"Nope."

"You went berserk and almost destroyed Valhalla." Gunilla said nervously, like I would go berserk upon hearing the news. My eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head, "No, you almost broke Valhalla. I knocked you out and brought you to your room."

I realized what this meant and blushed, "Uhm...thanks for helping me."

She waved it away, "Of course, anyway."

She looked around, "Most einherjar are still reforming, want to take a tour through Valhalla?"

"Why?" I asked.

She blushed even more, "We need to talk about our situation."

"You mean the death prophecy Mag **n** us, and I g **ot**?"

She nodded, clearly relieved, "Yes, exactly."

She was lying, my Apollo lie detection kicked in without any reason. Nor was it useful.

People lied all the time. I just learned that after I got blessed by Apollo.

"Sure," I said, "Let me get changed, and we're ready to go."

(Linebreak)  
One thing I discovered, Valhalla must be the Norse version of the Labyrinth,

Gunilla got turned around in the endless corridors, banquet halls, gardens and lounges. At one point we were riding in a service elevator when Gunilla said, "Here's the food court."

The doors opened and a wall of flames engulfed us both.

I was fire resistant, Gunilla...wasn't.

Gunilla screamed in pain and staggered backwards, I slammed one of the buttons and the doors closed.

Gunilla was still on fire. I poured water out of the air and quenched the flickering flames.

I knelt down and said, "Are you alright?"

Gunilla's flesh was red and burned away. The entire upper arm was black like coal. Her face was covered with red patches of skin and hot steaming flesh.

"Oh my gods." I muttered, and I tried to touch her arm but she yanked it away, which caused her to groan in pain.

"Let me try something." I mumbled and touched her arm again.

"It's not the time to try things." Gunilla snapped but the tightness in Gunilla's voice told me how much pain she was in.

"I think I might be able to heal it." I said and closed my eyes and silently prayed to Apollo.

Apollo was the **h** ealing. Since I was blast by him, I m **i** ght be able to…

Golden flashes of light shone through my hands and filled the entire elevator in a calm soft glow. I pressed my hands closer again **s** t her arm.

Her arm glowed, I saw the golden...whatever it was…crawled up her skin and covered her entire body.

Finally, it faded away. With awe I watched the skin slowly turning back to normal the redness faded. Her burns disappeared.

"Wow!" I said as Gunilla got to her knees. She studied her arms with admiration,

"How?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I got blessed by Apollo. He's the gods of healing, so I **fi** gured I could do something similar."

She frowned, "You were not sure this would work?"

I gulped, "Well, I was like 70% su **r** e it would work."

I tried to stand to, but I almost fell to the ground, Gunilla caught me before my head could slam against the elevator wall.

"Hey take it ea **s** y!" she said and kept me up.

I waved my free hand and a square of Ambrosia appeared in my hand, it was a risk to eat it, especially since I was only exhausted but I did not want to spend the rest of the walk feeling tired and needed to be dragged by Gunilla.

I took a small bite and fel **t** immediately better and less exhausted.

I got to my feet and smiled, "Feeling great again."

The elevator doors opened again. This time we really were at a food court. The smells of lemon chicken and pizza wafted in.

"'Let's keep walking."

We got some strange looks as we walked through Valhalla, the Greek and the Valkyrie capitan.

We turned into a corridor lined with conference rooms. Inside one, a guy in studded leather armor was giving a PowerPoint presentation to a dozen warriors, explaining the weaknesses of mountain trolls. A few doors down, Val **k** yries in glittering party hats socialized over cake and ice cream.

The birthday candle was shaped like the number 500.

"You got a lot of powers." Gunilla said. "On the battlefield I saw you controlling water, fire, nature and the ravens."

"Ravens?" I asked, "What do you mean with Ravens?"

"They were going nuts and attacked the Einherjar on the battlefield."

I paled, "No one got hurt right?"

Gunilla laughed and pulled me into one of the corridors. We reached a five-level department store combined with a convention-center trade show. We passed through a supermarket, a clothing boutique with the latest in Viking fashions and an IKEA outlet (naturally). Most of the showroom floor was a maze of stalls, kiosks and workshops.

Bearded guys in leather aprons stood outside their forges offering free samples of arrowheads. There were specialized merchants for shields, spears, crossbows, helmets and drinking cups (lots and lots of drinking cups).

Gunilla noticed me glancing at all the goodies Valhalla sold.

"I know," Gunilla said with a sad tone, "It's not enough."

I chuckled, "Not enough?"

"Not enough for Ragnarok."

She led me down the Nordic Knick-knacks aisle to a big iron door marked: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

She slipped one of her keys into the lock. "What I'm about to show you is disturbing, not a lot of people get to see it."

"I can take it." I said.

Behind the door was a set of stairs. Then another set of stairs. Then another set of stairs.

By the time we reached the top, I'd lost count of how many flights.

At last we stepped out onto a narrow balcony. "This," Gunilla said, "is my favorite view."

The balcony ringed the opening **i** n the roof above the Hall of the **S** lain.

The tree Laeradr's topmost branches stretched upward, making a green dome the size of Spaceship Earth at Epcot. Inside, far below, hotel staff scurried around the tables like termites, getting things ready for dinner.

From the outer edge of the balcony, the roofline of Valhalla sloped away – a thatch of gold shields blazing red in the evening sun.

I felt like I was standing on the surface of a metal planet.

"This is amazing." I murmured,"It reminds me of…"

 _Camp half-blood_ I wanted to say but I didn't finish my sentence.

Gunilla gave me a sympathetic look, "You mis **s** home don't you?"

I gave a half-heartedly shrug. "Kinda."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a spot where I could gaze down between two sections of roof.

My eyeballs felt like they were going to implode.

Stretching out around Valhalla, gleaming to the horizon, was a city of palaces, each as big and impressive as the hotel.

"Asgard," Gunilla said. "The realm of the gods."

'Boring, Tartarus is better.' Lyssa complained.

I did not agree with her.

I saw roofs made entirely of silver ingots, hammered-bronze doors big enough to fly a B-1 bomber through, sturdy stone towers that pierced the clouds.

Streets were paved in gold and circling the edge of the city were white ramparts that made the Great Wall of China look like a baby fence. At the very edge of my vision, the city's widest avenue ran through a gateway in the walls. On the far side, the ground dissolved into multicolored light – a roadway of prismatic fire.

"The Bifrost," Gunilla said, "The rainbow bridge between Asgard and Midgard"

It reminded me of the true form of a god. I knew that looking at it too long would break my mind.

"'Only the gods may cross over,' Gunilla said. 'Anyone else would burn the moment they set foot on it."

"You're kidding," I mumbled. "It looks completely harmless."

The bridge was definitely not a cute rainbow.

She rolled her eyes, "We are allowed to enter Asgard when Ragnarok we will defend the gates."

"Sounds like a blast."

Gunilla chuckled, "Anyway. Look at the city, what do you see?"

I scanned the neighborhood, trying to see past all the silver and gold and the scary huge architecture. In one window, rich drapes hung in tatters. Along the streets, fire braziers stood empty and cold. The statues in one garden were completely overgrown with thorn bushes.

The streets were deserted. No fires burned in any of the windows. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"The Gods...Some may be slumbering. Some are roaming the Nine Worlds. Some still appear from time to time. The fact is, we don't know what's going on. I've been in Valhalla five hundred years, and I have never seen the gods so quiet, so inactive. The last two years …"

Two years…

Two years ago world war 3 almost started with Kronos trying to rise, the same year Apophis tried to destroy the world with a godly pyramid.

Could it be...related?

I pushed the thought away, deciding I had more important things to figure out.

"Two years ago, something changed. The Valkyries and thanes all felt it. The barriers between the Nine Worlds began to weaken. Frost giants and fire giants raided Midgard more frequently. Monsters from Helheim broke into the worlds of the living. The gods grew distant and silent. This was around the time when Samirah became a Valkyrie – the last time we saw Odin."

"Is that the reason you don't like Samirah?" I asked, "because to me it sounds like a coincidence."

"She's the daughter of Loki, the father of evil. She cannot be trusted." Gunilla said bitterly, "Besides, she brought a Greek and son of Frey. I'm not sure why but I don't trust her."

I nodded, "Look, I get why it is weird I got in Valhalla but why is Magnus such a big deal?"

Gunilla sighed and explained, "A long time ago the gods were divided into two tribes. The war gods and nature gods. Aesir and Vanir. They almost destroyed the Nine Worlds. They finally settled their differences. They intermarried. They joined forces against the giants. But still they're different clans. Some Vanir have palaces in Asgard, the seat of the Aesir gods, but the Vanir also have their own world, Vanaheim. When a child of the Vanir dies bravely, they don't usually go to Valhalla. More often they go to the Vanir afterlife, overseen by the goddess Freya."

"Magnus was supposed…"

"To go to the Vanir afterlife, Folkvanger. Instead, Sam brought Magnus to this place." Gunilla said. "I don't think Magnus is a threat. Just a pawn of Sam's game."

"Her game?

"To hasten Doomsday, of course. To bring the war before we are ready. That's what Loki wants."

"If you hate Sam so much,' I said, 'why did you let her be a Valkyrie in the first place?"

"That wasn't my choice. I oversee the Valkyries, but Odin picks them. Samirah alAbbas was the last Valkyrie he chose, two years ago, under what were … unusual circumstances. The All-Father has not appeared in Valhalla since…"

"There are probably other explanations than Sam killing Odin."

"Percy," Gunilla said worried, "you don't know her. There was another child of Loki here once. He – he wasn't what he seemed. He –"

She stopped herself, looking like someone had just stepped on her heart. "Never mind. I swore to myself I wouldn't be fooled again. I intend to delay Ragnarok for as long as possible."

"Well," I said with a smile, "I've been doing that since I was twelve years old."

She raised a brow, "Why do I have the feeling you're serious?"

I laughed. "Because I am. Stopped it like," I counted on my fingers.

Retrieving the lightning bolt.

Preventing the sky from falling down.

Preventing Seth and his evil buddies turn America in a dessert.

"Three times."

She glanced at me with admiration, "Wow. That's a lot."

I shrugged, "I just can't stand the thought of doing nothing while I can do something good."

She stepped closer to me, "Can you do something for me?"

I frowned, "Of course, what?"

"Save the world from Ragnarok."

I smiled, "Already got in on my-"

I wanted to say agenda but before I could finish my sentence she yanked me towards her and covered my mouth with a hungry kiss.

My mind short-circuited and I was unable to process what was happening for a second.

Her mouth was so warm and her lips were softer than I could imagine.

Suddenly, Gunilla pushed away as if she'd been burned.

"This didn't happen." She said sternly and turned around.

She leaped over the side of the balcony and flew down through the branches, leaving me to find me confused and frozen.

 **A/N So...keep the plot changing and refreshing huh?**

-Moonhorse96-


	83. My friends fall out of a tree

A/N Here's the next chapter. You guys have been waiting for it and here's it!

Also Thanks for 400 followers and 800 reviews! You guys rock!

(Reviews)

Edddeddedddedce:

That was interesting.

A: Thanks!

Ben Crosbie:

Love these chapters they are dope.

A: Thanks! Really!

Lily Walker:

Hello, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO POST?! I just simply can not wait. And Hazel is probably going mad now. Are you going to abandon it? I hope not... The weather in Greece is not helping much on my nerves either, dry freezing winds. I recently finished the Artemis Fowl series and I really suggest you read it, and if you did, write a fanfic about it please. Eoin Colfer really knows how to write stuff. I have just started horse ridding and guess what? A horse in my club is called Blackjack. And there use to be a horse called Arion too, but sadly, it died. Also, if you are looking for good books/series to read, here's a book list:

A. Percy Jackson

B. Harry Potter

C. Artemis Fowl

D. Mortal Eigines Quartet

E. Louis XV F. Dolphin Dairy

G. Number the Stars H. Out of the Dust

I. Maniac Magee

J. Because if Winn-Dixie

K. Tiger Rising

L. The Journey of Edward Tulane

M. Call it Courage

Thx, LW

A: Wow, thanks for your dedication! And I know Artemis Fowl, read everything like a year ago. It's awesome. Artemis is a cool dude, though he is kind of a dick. I read Harry Potter and read the mortal Eignies.

I won't abandoned the story and sorry for the weather in Greece, maybe you guys should've prayed more. XD You have your own Horse? That's so cool. Since I was small I wanted to ride a horse, now I've grown scared of them. I'm always afraid they will bite of my hand if I try to feed them.

Anyway, I have a few recommendations as well, I am number four, Narnia, Alex Rider.

THX, Moonhorse96

CTRI:

wait, that really just happened? rip my perctyxnyx pairing... I wonder how nyx will react if lyssa tells nyx that Percy has been "making out" with somebody... she would probably make things seem worse than they are as wellthat would be funny

A: Yes! I love surprises.

Ronylimaferreiradesouza:

Isee that this fic is going to be pretty cool

A: Thanks! I hope you are right!

The-R-Meister:

#PERNILLA

A: You people love your slangs?

GeneralKenobi:

800th review! A congrats for both you and me!

A: Thanks!

Guest:

Pernilla? Is what that looks like. Pretty good.

A: Thanks!

Ares is gay:

please dont let it be PercyxGunilla

A: You'll see what the pairing will be.

Texan:

Honestly, 100% expecting Gunilla to do that, kinda random but loved it. Also, PLEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE TELL ME YOU'LL BRING IN ALEX!

A: Sure, just not this book.

Ticanic42:

I don't know if this is good or bad but the story is so good that as I read and try to catch the hidden message I fail because the story grabbed my full attention and made me forget to look for bold letters

A: Hahaha! Thank you very much!

Dope guy:

Hi I think your stories are dope, please more cussing

A: Thanks and what is cussing?

That Damn Dam:

Now THAT was unexpected! It's been so long since I left a review... I missed you and your story soo much It's not his first kiss, eh? MONDAY?! THATS SOO FAAARRRRR! But I think it's worth the wait... Thankyou soo much, awesomee author!

A: Thanks! I hope it was worth the dam wait.

Omega183348:

This is a hell-a-story

A: Haha! I love puns!

Yu Tae Kim:

is this ship...the ship for this story...NOOOOOO I SHIPPED PERCYXNYX! WHYYYYYY

A: I love Pernyx!

lolXDDDDDDDD:

Oof...Percy

A: Off, poor guy.

LegoSharkNinja:

Cool chapter, didn't expect gunilla to do that though

A: Thanks!

PerseusTheSpartenBoy:

I saw the kiss coming, to me it was quite of obvious. also Percy is a ladies man

A: IKR!

Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:

I swear if he dates gunilla instead. Anyway are you going to finish your other stories?

A: When I have time, seriously. I spend all my free time writing. And watching T-series vs Pewdiepie videos.

Cooldude98:

Aww, i love the shop of Percy and Gunilla! But, not my favorite. Still, great chapter! Along with another code which i can't bother to dechiper today. But, you may have answered this already, but you told me Ra and Percy could not meet because what Ra represents. Ra is the god of the Sun and creation, but creation does not affect anything, and for the sun, has Hestia's blessing. So why could they not meet? Also... can't remember, whatever. Good day/night!

A: Nope, that's not the reason why Percy can't meet Ra. The reason is not revealed yet But thanks for Theorizing!

OgFrosty:

Ship

A: Boat!

surya25addanki :

Wow

A: IKR1

AlwaysThereForYouForever:

Okokokokok what. But I thought Thalia and Percy but my brain what ok Gunilla is kissing Percy but What my brain ouch

A: Wow, confussing. BTW: Love your username!

Numbnuts55:

YAY COOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

A: It's raining coockies!

Checkingdude:

Huh, 14 and already got girls throwing themselves at him, even after he's dead.

A: Dead is the new sexy!

MarethyuQ:

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh nice! the secret message makes it even more interesting, yeah, its not his first kiss, he had a bunch in his other life.

A: No he has kissed in this timeline before.

PrototypeSaber15:

One percy is get the attention of the girls. And two I wonder how nyx would react?

A: You'll see!

Mcoombes:

Cute! So that's a shop now? Pernilla maybe? Kinda strange that you put a spoiler for the chapter in the chapter. Very cool though. On another note (and I'm blaming you for this) I had a dream last night where my cat turned into a lion. He ran around the house headbutting things, which shows he's hungry, so I fed him a steak. Fun!

A: I love spoilers, and you're welcome. I deliver your dreams with pleasure!...oh, that sounds wrong.

DALEK CAAN:

That "Percy Kissing Other Girls" section in the manual is looking fairly useful right now.

A: I know, it's just that Lyssa is kind of crazy so she might forget it.

(Magnus POV)

"So that immortal animal can make falafel?" I asked skeptically, "That does not make sense at all." I told them while taking a bite from my Falafel.

"That's what you want to talk about?" Mallory asked.

I shrugged, "What else is there to talk about?"

"I heard you used alf seidr!" Halfborn cried out, "Why didn't you told us you could do that?"

I'd almost forgotten about the energy blast that had knocked everybody's weapons away.  
Yeah, uh … what exactly is alf seidr?"

Elf magic,' Mallory said. "Sneaky Vanirstyle witchcraft unfit for a true warrior.' She punched me in the arm. 'I like you better already."

"I'm not an elf." I protested.

"Son of Frey thing." X grunted while taking a bite form his pig head.

T.J. and Percy entered the dining hall and sat down at the dinner table.

"So who's the lucky one?" Mallory asked Percy.

"What?"

Mallory pointed at Percy's lip, "You got lipstick on your lips."

Percy's eyes widened, and he rubbed his arm over his mouth and saw he had indeed red lipstick on his arm.

"O."

"So who is it?" Mallory asked.

Percy blushed and tried to look away. "No one."

Halfborn pulled Percy closer, "Don't be afraid to share. Tell us about your hero deeds."

Percy's gaze went to the thanes table and fixed on Gunilla.

"No way." Halfborn cried out, "Your first day."

"Shut up." Percy grumbled.

"Don't we get juicy details?" Mallory asked with a smirk.

Percy's green eye stared into Mallory's, and Percy smirked. "I rather not, but maybe you want to share some stories? Maybe you have a love interest in Valhalla I can help you with?"

I saw her turn red, and she scowled at Percy, "You're an idiot."but she slightly blushed and turned glared at Halfborn from the corners of her eyes.

I realized Percy must have guessed Mallory had feelings for Halfborn.

Percy relaxed slightly and took a bite from his hamburger.

I glanced at the head table.

At the head table, Gunilla occasionally murmured something to Helgi, and the manager would scowl in my direction. They were heavily arguing, and I saw Gunilla was grimacing. Like she had a hard time keeping herself from killing Helgi on the spot.

At the end of dinner, a couple of newbies were welcomed to Valhalla. Their videos were suitably heroic.

No Norns showed up. No Valkyries got banished in disgrace. No butts were shot with squeaky arrows. As the crowds filed out of the feast hall,

T.J. clapped me on the shoulder. "Get some rest. Another glorious death tomorrow!"

"Yippee," I said.

Back in my room, I couldn't sleep. I spent hours pacing around like a zoo animal. I didn't want to wait for the thanes' judgment in the morning.  
I was pretty sure the thanes were smart enough to figure out Percy and I would become a trouble in Valhalla.

But what choice did I have? Sneak around the hotel randomly opening doors, hoping to find one that led back to Boston? Even if I succeeded, there was no guarantee I'd be allowed to go back to my luxurious life as a homeless kid.

I didn't want to get wrapped up in some Viking Doomsday, but something told me it was too late. My mom had died two years ago, around the same time a bunch of other bad stuff was breaking loose in the Nine Worlds.

With my luck, there was a connection. If I wanted justice for my mother – if I wanted to find out what had happened to her – I couldn't go back to hiding under a bridge.

At about five in the morning, I finally gave up on sleeping. I went to the restroom to wash my face. Clean towels hung on the rod.

The hole in the wall had been repaired. I wondered if it had been done by magic or if some poor schmuck had had to fix it as a punishment from the thanes. Maybe tomorrow I'd be the one plastering the wall.

I walked to the atrium and stared at the stars through the trees. I wondered what sky I was looking at – what world, what constellations. The branches rustled. Something dark and man-shaped toppled out of the tree. He landed at my feet with a nasty crunch.

"OW!" he wailed.

"Stupid gravity!"

My old buddy Blitz lay on his back, moaning and cradling his left arm.

His hair had been washed and combed back. His beard was trimmed. His Cro-Magnon unibrow had been plucked and waxed. His boots were alligator leather. His black wool suit was tailored to fit his stocky five-feet-five frame and looked lovely with his dark skin tone. Under the jacket, he was rocking a charcoal paisley waistcoat with a gold watch chain, a smart turquoise shirt and a skinny bolo tie. He looked like a very short, well-groomed African-American cowboy hitman.

My homeless friend from earth looked really well-dressed, maybe he had robbed a bank before he came to Valhalla.

A second person dropped lightly to the grass – Hearth, dressed in his usual black leather clothes and candy-striped scarf. He signed, Hi.

If you've never seen Hearth, you might think he likes to cosplay like some kind of anime figure.

He was tall, pale and had short blond spiky hair that was almost white.

He wore a black leather jacket, black motorcycle pants and pointy-toed boots.

His only color was a striped red-and-white scarf wrapped around his neck and spilling off his shoulders like a melted candy cane.

Did I told you he was deaf?

I stared at them. "What are you – how did you –?" I started to grin.

I'd been never happier to see anyone.

Hearth and Blitz were my only friends when I was homeless, we always used to hang out together. Good old times.

I then looked at Blitz's clothes, "What's your wardrobe?"

Blitz grunted, "You don't think I always look like trash?"

I shook my head, trying to shake away the confusion.

"Guys, don't take this the wrong way, because I'm really glad to see you. But why are you falling out of my trees?"

"Kid," Blitz said, "for the past twenty-four hours we've been climbing all over the World Tree looking for you."

Now we found you Hearth signed relieved.

"Yes we found you! You are alive, well...um...dead. But still alive! The boss might not kill us now!"

"The boss?" I asked.

Blitz developed a tic in his eye. "Yeah. We have a confession to make."

"'You're not homeless," I said. "Last night, one of the thanes saw you guys on video and –"

Video? Hearth signed.

"Yeah, Valkyrie vision. Anyway, one of my hall mates called you a dwarf and an elf."

I glanced at Blitz, "You are the dwarf right?"

"Typical," Blitz grumbled. "Assume I'm the dwarf because I'm short."

"So you're not?"

He sighed, "Yes I am the dwarf."

"'And you …"

I looked at Hearth, but I couldn't even make myself say it. I'd hung out with this guy for two years. He'd taught me curses in sign language. We'd eaten burritos out of trash cans together. What kind of elf does that?

E-L-F. Hearth signed the individual letters. Sometimes spelled A-L-F.

"But … you guys don't look that different from humans."

"Actually," Blitz said, "humans don't look that different from dwarves and elves."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation, but you're not that short. Like, for a dwarf. You could pass for a regular short human."

"Which I've been doing," Blitz said, "for two years now. Dwarves come in different sizes, just like humans."

"Wow."

"That's not important. We are here to get you out. My real name is Blitzen and his." He pointed at Hearth who signed, H-e-a-r-t-h-s-t-o-n-e

"Kid, we don't have much time. We've been watching you for the last two years, trying to keep you safe."

"For the boss."

Blitzen nodded, "Indeed."

"And who is your boss? Sam the Valkyrie?" I asked.

Another curse sign from Hearthstone. The one who took you? No. She made things hard for us.

Actually the literal signs were more like: HER. TOOK. YOU. MADE. DIFFICULT. US.

But I'd become fairly good at interpreting.

"You weren't supposed to die, kid," said Blitzen. "Our job was to protect you. But now … well, you're an einherji. Maybe we can still make this work. We've got to get you out of here. We have to find that sword."

"Okay, let's go." Then a thought came to my mind. "We need to pick up a friend of mine. He's Greek."

Greek? Hearth signed.

I nodded, "Yes. His name is Percy Jackson. He is supposed to help me."

Supposed? Hearth signed.

I shrugged, "Just got this feeling. We both got prophecies that seemed to be intertwined."

"Look kid, I know this is confusing but a Gre-" Blitzen began but someone knocked on the door

We stared at the door in silence, the person knocked again.

Expecting someone? Hearth signed.

I shook my head.

The banging got louder and I felt like I was stuck in a horror movie and Jason could enter the room any moment.

Not Jason Grace, Jason Voorhees. Not that I know a Jason Grace.

I opened the door and my eyes met Percy's.

He was looking tired, his eyes were sunken in his eye sockets and his hair was messy.

He immediately stepped forward and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Magnus, we need to escape now. I had a drea-" Percy said without taking a break, then he noticed Blitzen and Hearth.

"Who are they?" He asked suspiciously.

"Who are you kid?" Blitz asked in return.

Percy straighten up and said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

The Greek? Hearth signed.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What is he doing?"

Then his eyes widened, "Wait are those the dwarf and elf?"

"Yup. That's Blitzen and that's Hearthstone."

Percy pointed at Blitzen, "Is he the dwarf?"

Blitzen groaned, "Just assume I am the dwarf because I'm shot."

"So you're not?"

"Yes I am a dwarf."

He turned to Hearthstone, "And you are the elf? Wow. You guys don't look so different from humans."

Hearth shrugged, Humans don't looked so different from Elves.

Percy frowned and turned to me, "What is he doing?" he whispered.

"It's sign language. He's deaf."

Percy nodded and went silent for a moment. He closed his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes again and for a second his eyes flicked gold, then they turned green again. Okay, I am Percy.

Hearthstone frowned, You know Sign language?

Percy shrugged, "Yup."

"How?" I asked, "You never saw it before."

Percy shrugged and signed, Magic.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Percy asked, Blitzen.

"We are here to take him away. He needs to find the sword."

"Okay, I'm going with you." Percy said.

"You can't kid. It's dangerous."

Percy chuckled, "Well, we better get going."

He has to come? Hearthstone asked, or maybe he was trying to say. He needs to come,

The beauty of sign language.

Blitzen sighed, "Fine, let's hop back into the world tree before-"

From somewhere above, an explosive yap! reverberated through the room. It sounded like a rabid six-thousand-pound Boston terrier choking on a mammoth bone.

Hearthstone's eyes widened.

The sound was so loud he'd probably felt the vibrations through his shoes.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Percy asked.

Blitzen paled, "Gods almighty, no!" he grabbed me, "Are there any other ways out of the Hotel room? We aren't using the Tree!"

"Wh-what's up there?" I asked, my knees shaking. I thought about the Norns' prophecy, naming me a harbinger of evil.

"Is it – the Wolf?"

"Wolf?" Percy asked worried, his watch turned into an ice shield and a sword made of ice appeared in his hand.

"Much worse," Blitzen said darkly, "It's the squirrel."

A/N Please leave a review!

-Moonhorse96-

Calling all: Einherjar, Magicians, Demigods and nine year olds!

An unspeakable evil is rising, we must unite and stop it. For our children and our children's children. We must rise and fight back.

The evil I am talking about is known under the name of: T-series.

This evil organization is ten times worse than Triumvirate holdings. It is the most pure manifestation of Isfet (Chaos) known to us and it is trying to become number one on Youtube.

If there is anyone who is subscribed to T-series, look inside your soul. Why are you subscribed to them? Unsubscribe now! Immediately!

Together we can make a fist, fight the face of evil.

One man fights against T-series. A remarkable man that goes under the name of Pewdiepie.

Pewdiepie is right now the only one who stands between T-series and world domination, think about a world filled with darkness, a place where all hope fades.

Subscribe to Pewdiepie right now! This Youtuber needs your help in this fight. The prophecies have foretold he must succeed in order to keep balance in the universe.

Subscribe! Now! You can click the subscribe button! NOW!

Spread the word, tell people about this unknown evil and convince them to subscribe to Pewdiepie! Let them free their souls!

Together we can fight back!

Now I've done my part in the fight.


	84. We meet the squirtle, I mean Squirrel

**A/N This is the chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. I guess, Actually I'm just talking gibberish and bored out of my mind. Well, that was an exaggeration. I actually have some stuff to do but I need to make a good Authors note, Besides, did any of you knew there were bible fanfictions on this site? Just don't look them up. It's worse than you can imagine!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **fangirl shanaya12:**

 **What is your nationality? T-series, huh? Just curious since I know what T-series actually is…**

 **A: Nederlands! I'm dutch!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Dude I love your story but fuck Pewdepie he made it to insult my country**

 **A: Pewdiepie is right now raising money for India charity. But you have the right to do what you want. I think, I'm not sure about the laws in your land but here it is.**

 **Ultimate Alien X:**

 **I have an idea for a pairing , how about Percy x Thalia x Gunilla x Sam x Bianca , just think two daughters of Thunder Gods and a daughter of the God of Mischief as well as a daughter of the God of the Underworld what kind of chaos that would happen if they became tsundere or yandere and if you are worried about Bianca's maiden oath to Artemis and from what I can tell she died on Norse territory tearing her oath asunder and she might get a crush on Percy once he saves her from Helheim imagine the hilarity, it would be like Ranma 1/2 or Rosario Vampire with how the girls behave with their male protagonist , I don't mind if you don't do this but I think it would be pretty funny to see this kind of pairing, you could even add Nyx and/or another Goddess to the mix for maximum hilarity and chaos I mean this story is already pretty Chaotic but why not add something like this to fuel it's fire but all in all a good story so far I'm looking forward to what happens next and ... who or what the f*** is T-series? cause I never heard of it till now, anyway good job on the story keep it up.**

 **A: Fun idea for the pairing but like I said before, I'm not sure what to do with the pairing. I could do a Harem but that would certainly decrease the quality of the story, (it's hard to keep track of all the characters in a story.) Also, Bianca is not in Helheim. Just saying. But good thinking from your part. But I'm 100% not gonna do Percillia. Why? At this point this would be to "forced." And for who is T-series? A record company from India who is about to become number one youtube channel in the world.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **NOT THE SQUIRREL! But hey, for once no secret messages that will make my brain explode! Even if it's fun somtimes. Anyways, as usual, great chapter and can't wait to read on! And yes, i have subscribed to Pewdiepie before and will never subscribe to Trash Series. We can't. But is helping us win the good fight! HUZZAH!**

 **A: There was a secret message but I deleted the message after three hours. And Bro army will rise!**

 **CTRI:**

 **dude(ette?) you write amazing fanfics but darnit why the t-series/pewdiepie fued? all its doing is giving both of em more money... but I'm just gonna skip that and say how I really hope Percy should just visit the ship of nails and just kinda light it on fire or stuff, ragnarok or whatever is waaaay 2 close with how they are all talking and prophecy shizzle-ing and stuff (excuse my lack of actual words and propper spelling, its past midnight and I havent had a good nights sleep in about a week..**

 **A: First, what is ette? Second, I love Pewdiepie and want to support him, anyway it would be cool if Percy visits the ship of nails and lit on fire.**

 **Also the rest of your reviews don't make sense for me.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **I love how you just pluck lines right out of the book and instead of making mangus say them you make percy say them,and i already have subscribed to Pewdiepie**

 **A: Yeah, and good that you subscribed.**

 **Nordia Gral:**

 **I have done my part to help the valiant hero pewdiepie against the evil corporation known as t-series, do your part and subscribe**

 **A: I did.**

 **AlwaysThereForYouForever:**

 **Sorry for the weird review last time lmao. My brain was melting because never in a million years would I have guessed that Gunilla would kiss Percy. I always thought and liked the Percy x Thalia theme (I ship Perlia don't hate) but now that my brain isn't melting I'm definitely intrigued to see what happens in the love triangle. My predictions: Percy will still get together with Thalia and Gunilla will die by the end of this saga. Also if this scenario does play out I wonder if there will be a similar one between Percy and a Kane chronicles character. For example Zia or smthn(poor Carter). Anyways I've ranted for long enough keep up the great work dude :D**

 **A: I don't hate Perlia fans but I just don't get the pairing, I mean, Thalia is a side character that only appears in one book. The rest of the books she is kind of a background character.**

 **Guest:**

 **Cant wait for the next chapter**

 **A:Here it is!**

 **TEAM SHIRT:**

 **Don't worry, I've heard that T-series is nothing but a bitch Lasagna**

 **A: Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma**

 **Guest:**

 **The T in T-series stands for Tartarus**

 **A: True!**

 **trey dragneel:**

 **Great chapter but don't care about t-series or pewdipie so I am not going to subscribe to either**

 **A: Okay, thanks for the review anyway.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **T-series is not evil, just the thing is an Channel from an developing country is going to get the no. 1 spot people are discriminating. And yeah I'm subscribed to T-series and I'm not gonna unsubscribe it.**

 **A: Pewdiepie clearly said that he not supported discrimination and is now even busy with a charity for India.**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **I figured the end wouldn't end like this but okay. Also PercyXNyx**

 **A: yup!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice chap, secret message is a bit weird, did you mean pernilla is not the final pairing? cos "red & and" being bolded made it a bit weird**

 **A: Who knows!**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Dam yes ... it was worth the dam wait! The code says: Pernilla is NREDANDOT the final pairing. I hope that this means that: Pernilla is NOT the final pairing. I really wanna get this cleared... don't want Pernilla pleasee When will Percy meet Nyx again? I can't wait for their reunion! Thankyou soo much. You are awesomee!**

 **A: Thanks! And a reunion is coming!**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **If this Squirrel is who I'm thinking of, then get ready, Percy. You will meet someone who in my opinion is much more treacherous and more deceitful than Loki himself.**

 **A: Well, how many squirrels are there in Norse mytholegy?**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **Will percyxnyx return?**

 **A: IDK! Oh, wait. I do!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **OK, well that end author's note wasn't strange at all. Nope. Anyway, I'm glad they're leaving even though I like Percy blowing stuff up. Random question, what happened to Percy's arrow?**

 **A: It will buzz once it will be useful. Until then it's in his backpack.**

(Percy POV)

"Squirtle?" I asked confused, "Those are real?"

 _Squirrel_ Hearth signed.

 **B** arking fil **l** ed the room and Blitzen's widened, "It's just a regular squirrel, It's the squirrel!"

I frowned, "The squirrel?"

"Ratat **o** sk!" Blitzen yelled, "This is bad news!"

I was n **o** t particularly scared by the thought of a squirrel attacking us, but the expressions on Hearth's and Blitzen's faces were enough to unsettle me. I glanced at the tree, expecting to see a monster jump out of it. Unlike Magnus, who wore just a Valhalla pajama, I was fully **d** ressed, my **b** ackpack was still in my room, but I was sure it wou **l** d appear **o** nce I needed it. Same f **o** r Rebel, who was sleeping. And trust me, a sleeping Nemean lion can not be awoken by anything.

Magnus grabbe **d** his hotel sword, though he held it like he wanted to decapitate himself, and we burst into the hallway to find T.J. and Mallory already standing there, **bl** eary-eyed and hastily dressed.

"What's g **o** ing **o** n?" Mallory scowled at me, "An **d** why were you in Magnus's room at this time?"

I frowned but skipped her question, then she noticed Hearth and Blitzen. "An Elf and dwarf too? What were you doing?"

"Squirtle!" I yelled and slammed the door shut. "Squirrel!" Magnus corrected me.

Hearth said the same thing in sign language – a gesture that looked distur **b** ingly **l** ike a set **o** f mandibles rending flesh.

T.J. lo **o** ke **d** like he'd been slapped across the face. "How in Odin's name did you attracted Ratatosk?"

"We need to get out of the hotel," Magnus said panicked, "NOW!"

Mallory cursed. "Fine! I'll help you. This is going to get us laundry duties, but we'll cover your escape."

I felt terri **bl** e when she said that. I didn't even know these guys l **o** nger than a day, but they were already risking laundry duties for me.

The do **o** r of my room shook. Cracks spi **d** er-webbed from the nameplate. A decorative spear fell off the wall of the corridor.

Magnus stumbled backwards, fear written all over his face.

The door of X slammed open and the halftrol and lumbered into the hallway.

Enraged barking echoed from inside Magnus' room. X's eyes widened, "You woke the Squirrel?"

"Why is the squirrel such a **b** ig dea **l**?" I asked.

This angered the aforementioned squirrel, the barking became louder.

Halfborn Gunderson stumbled out of his ro **o** m wearing nothing but smiley-face boxers, double-bladed axes in his hands. "What's g **o** ing on?" He glowere **d** at Blitz and Hearth. "Should I kill the dwarf and the elf?"

"NO!" Blitzen and Magnus yelled.

"We are leaving the hotel!" I yelled quickly.

"Squirrel." T.J explained glancing nervously at the door. Cracks slowly spread over the door and the **b** arking became more ferocious. **L** ike the squirrel knew it was **o** nly a matter of time.

"Squirrel squirrel," Mallory confirmed. "And I'm surrounded by moron mor **o** ns."

A raven soare **d** down the hall. It landed on the nearest light fixture and squawked at me accusingly. I tried to send them a message, 'Leave me alone!'

To my relief it worked and it flew away. I hoped it was taking a **b** reak from picking up escaping Einherji instead of telling the Va **l** kyries we were leaving.

From the directi **o** n of the elevat **o** r banks, half a dozen howls pierced the air.

"And those would be Odin's wolves," Halfborn sai **d**. "Very friendly unless you're trespassing or leaving the hotel w **i** thout per **m** ission, in which case they'll tear you apart."

"L **u** cky we were not about to leave the hotel." I said nervou **s** ly, I had a bad experience las **t** month with wolves, and I was not about to repeat this experience.

Magnus' legs trembled and it was almost like he was having a panic attack. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "We need to go, NOW!"

He slowly nodded. "Yes, where are we going?"

Hal **f** born Gunders **o** n hefted his axe. "I' **ll** sl **ow** down the wolves. Good luck, Magnus with finding the sword," he then glanced at me, "And don't get yourself into more trouble."

I frowned, "Wha **t**?"

But before I could ask more about **h** is strange advice he ran down the hall screaming, "DEATH!"

Mallory turned to T.J. "Take them to R **e** cycling!"

"Re **c** ycling?" I wondered.

The room door bu **r** st open with a loud _CRACK!_ and wood splinters fl **e** w through the hallway. In the hole of the doorway, I saw the sh **a** dow of a...squirrel.

The dust settled and now I could **t** ruly see Ratasok's appearance. He was as big as a WWII tank but with one glance I knew the tank was just a kid t **o** y compared to **R** atatosk.

The squirrel was way scarier than that **.** **His** front teeth were twin wedges of white enamel terror. His claws were scimitars. His eyes were Sulphur yellow, **b** urning with fury.

He opened his mouth and a bark, which cou **l** d've been interpreted as a cackle, filled the hallway.

My friends flinched, like they were struck by a truck, their faces were filled with dread and h **o** pelessness.

I realized that Ratat **o** sk's bark must have some kin **d** of magic effect, **w** hich I was immune too thanks to Chaos.

I spread my hands and a burst of flames erupted in the squ **i** rre **l** 's face, the f **l** ame **s** were green and should've vaporized the squirrel but when the flames di **e** d down the squirrel was still standing, unharmed and it had no **t** even moved.

Ratatosk tilted its head, his yellow eyes studying me.

"What's its weakness?" I asked without looking away.

"She is im **m** ortal." Blitzen said with a shaky voice, breaking from the tranc **e**.

"It's a she?" I asked without thinking, damn ADHD.

Ratatosk probably felt offended, she lunged at me, which was the same as a tank driving towards me.

She had opened her mouth, and her **fr** ont t **ee** th scratched my arm. A surge of pain ran through my veins, but I pushed it away. I mentally yelled for the shield to come up. It sprung to life on my right arm, and the sheer force of the shield popping to life in Ratatosk's mouth threw her to the other end of the hall.

She got up to her feet and glared at us.

"Run!" Mallory yelled.

I weakly nodded, and raised my good hand.

Water flew out of my hand and created an ice barrier between the squirrel and us.

It was thin, and it would not hold of the squirrel forever, maybe just a second and if we were luck 10 seconds.

"X and I will fight and try to slow down the squirrel." Mallory said, "T.J Bring them to recycling!"

"You'll die!" I protested, "I can't leave you here."

T.J grimaced and helped me to my feet, "Don't worry, the squirrel is after you. Not us."

This was not reassuring at all, but I had no other choice than to follow T.J through the endless corridors of Valhalla.

Behind us, wolves howled and Half **b** orn Gunderson bellowed in O **l** d Norse.

As we ran, a few einherjar opened their doors to see what was g **o** ing **o** n. When they spotted T.J. with his bayonet, they **d** ucked back inside.

I heard a _Yaaaaark_ in the distance, followed by the sound of ice shattering.

"He broke through!" Blitzen yelped.

"We are almost there!" T.J yelled back.

"Where is there?" Magnus said with worry in his voice, and I agreed he had a good point.

We were just passing a T in the hallway when a voice shouted, "STOP!"

I was glancing backwards when I heard it, so I bumped right into the person.

Hearth bumped into me, and we **b** oth fel **l** t **o** the gr **o** un **d**.

To our left, fifty feet away, Gunilla stood in full armor, a hammer in either hand. When I met her eyes, she froze too, "Percy?" She swallowed and asked, "What are you doing!"

I flinched, "Gunilla…"

I was still confused as heck a **b** out our, kiss. I had no idea what it meant, was it just experimental? Did she love me? Did I love her? I **l** iked the kiss but-

'This is the perfect time to think about your love life.' Lyssa snarled, 'Because there is n **o** squirrel y **o** u're running away from.'

I pushed the thoughts away and tried to explain why we were causing trouble, "Squirtle! We need to find swor **d**!"

I thought it was a pretty good explanation myself, Gunilla however scowled. "You can't leave the hotel without permission!"

I rolled my eyes. Like I ever cared about permission, "Had a dream, the thanes will kill us."

Okay, I know that "I had a dream." is not the best excuse but in the divine world it is a valid argument.

"Percy, we need to run." T.J. said nervously glancing at Gunilla.I knew we had to run, but I couldn't leave without any explanation. Especially not after she stood up for me.

"You can't leave, the thanes will order me to hunt me down." Gunilla cried out, "Stay, I can convince the thanes to keep you alive."

"Hey!" Magnus complained.

"And Magnus." Gunilla scowled, "I don't want to-"

"We need to find the sword!" I insisted, "It's the only way to stop Ragnarok."

Gunilla shot me a worried look. "Trust me!" I said, "I know it is the only way."

 _IEEEEEE!_ The sound of Ratatosk came closer, Gunilla paled.

"Go!" She yelled, "I slow him down. Stop Ragnarok." she said with determination and turned around to face the end of the corridor, when she surprised me by turning around one more time, and she grabbed me by the shoulder. She leaned in and my heartbeat rose.

I froze when she kissed me, I had still my shield and sword in my hand and was totally unprepared.

As quickly as it started she broke the kiss and gave me a smile, "Now go save the world."

She ran down the corridor towards the sound of the squirrel.

"So…" Magnus said with a smirk.

"Still on the run!" Blitzen interrupted him and T.J. slowly nodded and led us to further into Valhalla.

Finally, T.J. found a recycling chute and yanked it open. "GO, GO!"

Hearthstone dived in, head first and Magnus followed with a scream.

I hesitated. The smell coming out of the chute reminded me of Tartarus.

I gulped and recycled myself.

 **A/N This was fun to write...I guess. Anyway, hope you people liked it! Reviews are appreciated and I read them. Also short question, do you people read the reviews from others or do you guys skip them?**

-Moonhorse96-


	85. My funeral sucks!

**A/N Hi. that's all.**

 **Also, no time for grammar check :-/**

 **(Reviews)**

 **GreatnessisPery:**

 **Great story**

 **A: Thx!**

 **Hephaestus:**

 **is good :)**

 **A: Thx!**

 **Guesty Person:**

 **I'm so confused... Why were there just a whole bunch of "b" "l" "o" "o" "d" s in bold?**

 **A: That's a secret message.**

 **Ticanic 42:**

 **Very interesting secret message blood ... must follow the eator his blood will eat me free blood... I'm assuming fenrir is the eator and dang that ending to the chapter too bad no body wants pernilla because pernyx for life**

 **A: Yay! Pernyx for life!**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **Nice chapter, still PercyXNyx because that's important.**

 **A: Being alive is good enough for me.**

 **Prince Mal:**

 **I love the idea that you have of combining the different mythologies into just one universe! Hope to read more of it soon! P.s. I don't know if it's just me but I have a difficult time reading some of your chapters because some letters are bold even though the rest are not, also applies to previous chapters as well. Some are also underlined or italicised, I honestly prefer you take your time with each chapter and post out a brilliant one compared to one that's just rush and is difficult to read**

 **A: Thx and the bold letters form secret messages. And Italic is written/signlanguage.**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **Your story is bloody brilliant, it takes overused concepts and creates a fresh perspective on them. And, I am an American of Indian origin. I subscribe to Pewdiepie, and I don't understand why so many Indians enjoy listening to music by T-Series. I fluently speak, read, and write Hindi, the language which about 90-95% of T-Series songs are produced in. And, listening to the lyrics of any of their songs horrifies me because such a culturally rich country is ruining their culture by listening to songs like the ones produced by T-Series. The songs by T-Series are the equivalent of listening to speeches supporting all the stuff you shouldn't do in life. I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate because of my view on T-Series but anyways, keep up the excellent story writing.**

 **A: Thanks and I was actually surprised no one had made a fanfic like this one before.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I'm not criticizing this arc, but I'm interested to know: How long will Percy's 'vacation' in Asgard last until he goes back to the camp to help others?**

 **A: just as long as a normal book. So, idk, 20 chapters?**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Also in my opinion the percy x gunilla relationship feels a bit rushed. To all i know it's a part of a huge plan of yours that will lead to many many more cliff hangers but nontheless, its kinds rushed. I mean, one moment she is almost breaking his freaking door and the day after (or a couple days, i don't know for sure) kisses him after he almost breaks valhala. The day after that, he gets chased (pun intended) by a giant squirrel and attempts to run away from valhala, only for her to kiss him again and, again, leave him to think whatever it is that he thinks about the kiss. Accept for the kisses it kinda reminds me of that scene where carter and sadie were in the first none and zia told them to run away and that she will be told to chase (man im lovin the puns) after them afterwards. Awsome story lol keep up its my daily drug at that point**

 **A: Thanks for your critism and you are right it is kind of rushed and also, love your puns! And yes, the Zia/Carter romance inspired me.**

 **Evyplayz12:**

 **blood blood blood blood blood i must follow the creator his blood will set me free'? Does that mean the squirrel? Oh and btw ya i read everyone's review everytime. Your story is just awsome and has all kinds of riddles, some of which i can only understand after reading the comments in the begining of every chapter. Btw the story is awsome but there are just so many details and stuff to remember and the story seems somewhat fast-paced so it's kinda difficult sometimes to understand what happens in a new chapter without rereading or taking a look at the last one. Nothing major tho, overall incredible story and update schedual is one of the best i have seen. You can see the story means a lot to you. Amazing story!**

 **A: You win a "COOCKIE!"**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **That's a lot of blood... very cryptic. I read everyone's reviews and your responses, very interesting they are. Also I now have an image of Percy's arrow buzzing at the worst possible time.**

 **A: Like midway a battle, that would be fun.**

 **Artylover:**

 **Woooww ! Now dats a great turn of events Never expected Gunilla to be the one And now if you are trying to have dat pairing i would suggest you give a Gunilla's point of view so as to clear her feelings as right now it seems a bit confusing And one more thing why don't you add a scene where Lyssa goes to tell Nyx about what has happened especially the kiss and then Nyx would come in his dreams or in real to kick his ass**

 **A: Nope, we don't do a Gunilla POV. And next chapter, we'll see Lyssa's reaction.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Oi it's Percy and Miss G all the way**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Also to answer your question, I do read other's reviews and your answer to them ... sometimes ()**

 **A: Thanks for the answer!.**

 **XWFY:**

 **I don't have a lot of time to review, but I love this! Also, remind me if Gunilla dies in canon, I forgot, but I didn't expect that ship! My personal favourite PJO ship is Perlia BTW, the Percy from official books would be better match with Thalia than Annabeth in my opinion, considering how similar their personalities are and how they have pet names for each other.**

 **A: Thanks and Perlia is just an opinion!**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **Whats a coockie**

 **A:The Coockie is a lie, duh!**

 **The-R-Meiste:**

 **Good Chapter and I think that you like blood very much. Also I about PewDiPie and Bro Army. Also the discrimination part was about you europeans. Still love the story and KUTGW**

 **A: Blood!**

 **Turtle:**

 **If this is a referrence to the new booming Pokemon game let's just say f*ck this shit I'm out**

 **A: nope. Just a joke!**

 **AlwaysThereForYouForever:**

 **I get that you might not like perlia fans. Hey I don't understand people that ship Percy with other girls like Katie or Bianca for example. I guess it's just that I think Percabeth is kinda worn down and that leaves Extremely low choices when it comes to who else to ship with. To me seeing Percy's and Thalias relation throughout titans curse was seriously funny as they basically contradict each other at some points but depend on each other on other times. It would be funny to see their relationship as a couple. Anyway I hope this answers why I like the perlia couple. Apart from that loved the new chapter. Seems like you improve each new one!**

 **A: Thanks I work hard!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **I read the reviews. Also, what pairings are you considering for Percy?**

 **A: All of them ;-)**

(Magnus POV)

Turns out Valhalla had bee **n** s **e** nding its recycling to home plate at Fenway, which could explain any problems the Red So **x** were having with **t** heir offensive line-up.

Hearthstone was just getting to his feet when I landed on top of him and knocked him flat. Percy landed on me and smacked his shield into my face accidently. For a brief second I was glad he did not accidentally decapitated me while falling d **o** w **n**.

Blitzen crashed down too but Percy rolled out of the way and Blitzen plough **e** d into my chest before I could even recovered from kissing an ice shield.

Percy got up and glanced at me and Blitzen, struggling to get to our feet.

"Where are we?" Percy asked glancing at the rows of red bleachers.

I glanced at the field that was covered in a patchwork of frozen tarps that crunched under my feet. It must have been around six in the morning.

The eastern sky was just start **i** ng to turn grey. My breath steamed in the air.

"Fenway park!" I called out, "We are in Boston!"

Percy frowned, "Yes, but why?"

Blitzen **s** hrugged, "There are a lot of ways out of Valhalla, some of them lead to Midgard.." Blitzen. "Yes but why Boston?" Percy asked annoyed.

 _Boston is the Nexus, close to the world tree_ Hearth signed.

"What was that squirrel thing?" I asked concerned, looking around to see if it might be she somewhere.

"Ratatosk." Blitzen grumbled, "The bane of the World Tree. Anyone who dares climb Yggdrasil's branches sooner or later has to deal with that monster. Count yourself lucky we escaped."

"Why did her bark paralyzes you?" Percy asked.

"You didn't got paralyzed?" Blitzen asked surprised.

I remembered how it bark insulted me in every thinkable way.

I shook the the unnerving feeling away, "What are we going to do now? Valhalla will come after us."

Hearthstone pointed towards the dawn. He signed, _Sun. Bad for Blitzen_. Blitz squinted.  
"You're right. After that business on the bridge, I can't stand any more direct exposure."

"Why?" Percy asked, he eyed Blitzen suspiciously, "Are you a vampire?"

Blitzen grumbled and I noticed his cheeks had lightened to the colour of wet clay. "You are turning to stone?"

"'Kid, you may have noticed I never hung around with you much during the day?" Blitzen asked me grumpy.

"I … yeah. It was like Hearth took the day shift. You took the night shift."

"Wait, you guys have been watching over him?" Percy asked, "Why?"

"The boss, he ordered us to watch over Magnus." Blitzen explained, "It doesn't matter. I need to get out of the sunlight. Dwarves are subterranean creatures. Sunlight is deadly to us. Mind you, not as deadly as it is to trolls. I can stand a little bit, but if I'm out for too long I start to … uh, petrify."

My eyes widened, "O, gods. Can I do something?"

"Normally I use thick clothing, sunscreen, et cetera. But at the moment –" he gestured to his clothes – "I'm not prepared. I dropped my supply pack somewhere in the World Tree."

Hearthstone signed, _After bridge, his legs turned to stone. No walking until night._

A lump formed in my throat. Blitz and Hearth's attempt to protect me on the Longfellow Bridge had been pretty ridiculous, but they'd tried. Just by being out in the daytime, Blitzen had risked his life. As many questions as I had, as messed up as my life (death?) was at the moment, knowing that Blitzen was in danger again for my sake readjusted my priorities.

"We need to get you to somewhere dark." I said.

The easiest option was the Green Monster – the famous home-run-blocking four-storey wall along the left outfield. I'd been behind it once before on a school trip – first grade, maybe?

I remembered there were service doors under the scoreboard. I found one unlocked, and we slipped inside. There wasn't much to see – just metal scaffolding, stacks of green number cards hanging on the wall, and the stadium's concrete ribs tattooed with a hundred years of graffiti. The space had one important requirement, though: it was dark.

Blitzen sat on a pile of mats and pulled off his boots. Acorns spilled out. His socks were grey paisley, matching his waistcoat. The socks amazed me as much as anything I'd encountered in Valhalla. "Blitz, what's with the outfit? You look so … spiffy."

He puffed up his chest. "Thank you, Magnus. It hasn't been easy dressing like a bum the last two years. No offence, of course."

Percy chuckled.

"Oh, and let's talk about that orange shirt you wear." Blitzen said with a smirk.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Percy asked, looking at his camp shirt.

"The colors." Blitzen shook his head.

 _Back to business_ Hearth signed.

"Yes, why have you guys been watching over me for two years?"

Hearth signed, _Told you. The boss._

"Is your boss Loki? Odin?" Percy guessed.

Blitzen snorted, "Our boss is smarter. The Capo knows better than publicity, he works behind the scenes. He assigned us to keep Magnus-"

Blitz coughed uncomfortably.

"Alive?" I guessed.

Blitzen shook the acorns out of his other boot. "We had one job. We failed. Keep him alive. said the Capo. Watch him. Protect him if needed, but don't interfere with his choices. He's important to the plan."

"The plan." Percy asked, "what is the plan?"

"The Capo knows things, can see the possible futures. He does his best to nudge events in the right direction, prevent the nine world from falling in Chaos."

"Hehe, Chaos." Percy giggled.

"That sounds like a good plan." I told Blitzen/

"Our job was to keep the son of Frey alive. He didn't go into details, but he was very insistent: you were important, had to be protected. When you died … well, I'm just glad we found you in Valhalla. Maybe all isn't lost. Now we've got to report to the Capo and get new orders."

 _Maybe he won't kill us_ Hearth signed, which made me nervous.

"I'm really curious about the identity of the boss." Percy murmured absently.

Hearth signed, _Can't go in details._

"So what we do now?"

"Try to retrieve the sword." Percy said, "That's obviously the spill of all our problems."

"I had it when I fell of the bridge," I said, "But I have no idea what happened after I felt in the water with Surt."

"Is he dead?" Percy asked, "Like, dead dead?"

Hearth shook his head, _Magnus not that lucky_ He signed.

"Yeah," Blitz agreed. "But fire giants don't do well in icy water. I imagine the impact shocked him right back to Muspellheim. And cutting off his nose … that was brilliant. It'll take him a while to regain enough strength to travel between worlds."

"Lucky us!" Percy said with fake enthusiasm

"But what about the other people? They saw Surt right? Why isn't everyone in panic?"

Percy sighed, "The mist."

"We actually call it glamour." Blitzen said.

Percy frowned, "Really?"

"Uh, sorry for interrupting but what is Glamour/mist?"

"It's something magical that hides divine things." Percy explained, Blitzen nodded agreeingly and said. " You'd be amazed what mortals don't see. Not just humans. Dwarves and elves are just as bad. Besides, giants are experts at glamour. Everyone thinks that the accident with the bridge had something to do with a meteor strike."

"Of course!" I said sarcastically.

"So, anyway," Blitz said ignoring my sarcasm, you fell in the river and died. The emergency services retrieved your body, but –"

"My body?" I flinched.

Hearthstone pulled a newspaper clipping from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I read my own obituary. There was my class picture from fifth grade – my hair in my eyes, my uncomfortable why-am-I-here smile, my ratty DROPKICK MURPHYS T-shirt.

The obituary didn't say much. Nothing about my two-year disappearance, my homelessness, my mom's death. Just: _Untimely demise. Survived by two uncles and a cousin. Private service to be held_

"How?" Percy asked, "I mean, my body was destroyed when I flew of the liberty statue."

 _What?_ Hearth signed.

"Long story," Percy said, "But Magnus is here right?"

"This is his new and improved body. They retrieved your old body. Hearth and I did our own search of the river. There was no sign of Surt. Worse … there was no sign of the sword. If it's not at the bottom of the river again –"

"Maybe Randolph has it?" I guessed.

Hearth shook his head, _We observed. He has not the sword._

"Maybe Surt?" Percy tried, "If it was stuck in his stomach when he died?"

Blitz shuddered. "Let's not assume that. There's still a chance it's with your old body.' 'Why would it be?"

Blitz pointed to Hearth. "Ask him. He's the expert at magic."

 _Hard to explain in signs_ , Hearth gestured. _A magic sword stays with you. You claimed it_

"But … I didn't."

 _You summoned it_ , Hearth signed. _Held it first, before Surt. Hope that means Surt didn't get it. Don't know why the sword didn't go to Valhalla._

"I wasn't holding the sword when I hit the river," I said. "It slipped out of my hand."

"Ah." Blitz nodded. "That might be why. Still, the sword would traditionally go into your grave, or get burned on your pyre. So there's a decent chance it will materialize next to your dead body. We need to look in your coffin."

"You're joking right?" Percy asked seriously.

Blitzen ignored Percy and read the news paper, "your body is at the funeral home today for viewing hours. The service isn't until tonight. If you go now, you should have the place to yourself. The building isn't open yet, and you won't exactly have mourners lining up outside."

"Thanks!" I said.

Blitzen tugged on his boots. "I'll go talk to the boss. On the way, I'll pop by Svartalfheim and pick up some proper anti-sunlight supplies."

"You'll pop by the world of the dark elves?"

"Yeah. It's not as hard as it sounds. I've had a lot of practice, and Boston is at the centre of Yggdrasil. Slipping between worlds is easy here. One time Hearth and I stepped off a kerb in Kendall Square and fell into Niflheim by accident."

"Vikings are crazy." Percy muttered, then he glanced at me. "We three go visit Magnus' funeral!"

"Can you please not sound so cheerful?" I asked politely.

"Good," Blitzen said, "I'll meet you three at Arlington."

He gave me one final look, "And Magnus, you should get dressed. A pajama in the winter of Boston?"

He shuddered.

(Linebreak)

With Percy's magical credit card we bought me a set of new clothes. I learned that I could wield the hotel sword into a more "usable." (A key chain, not my choice) form thanks to the Mist/ Glamour.

Percy and Hearth had a long discussion about the difference between Mist and Glamour but honestly I didn't care to much about that.

The funeral home was near Washington and Charles, tucked in a row of Bay Village townhouses that seemed lost among the newer concrete and glass skyscrapers.

A sign on the awning read: TWINING & SONS MEMORIAL SERVICES. A display by the door listed upcoming viewings. The top one read: _MAGNUS CHASE_. The date was today, starting at 10 a.m. The door was locked. The lights were off.

"Early for my own funeral," I said. "Typical."

"This reminds me of the time I showed up at my own funeral?" Percy said studying the text.  
"Say what?"

"I blew up a mountain and- Nevermind."

He knelt down at the lock and whispered " _Ha Di."_ A strange, egyptic looking, symbol appeared in thin air and floated above the lock.

Percy stepped back and the lock exploded with a small bang, like a firecracker. "The Magic word is not, open please." Percy said with a smirk while swear pearled down his forehead.

 _You two go inside, I will stand guard here. Dead human bodies …_ He shuddered and shook his head.

Inside, the funeral home smelled of mouldering **b** ouquets.

The threadbare red carpet and d **a** rk wood panelling made the whole pla **c** e feel like one giant coffin. I crept down the hallway and pee **k** ed into the first room. It was set up like a chapel: three stained glass windows on the back wall, rows of folding chairs facing an open coffin on a dais.

I hated this already. I'd been raised non-religious. I'd always considered myself an atheist.

"Looks nice enough." Percy said, trying to comfort me.

I slo **w** ly nodded **a** nd moved towa **rds** my coffin.

Percy walked over to a small table, with a guest book and wrote something.

I forced myself down the aisle. When I saw my own face in the coffin, I nearly threw up.

Not because I'm that ugly, but because … well, you know how weird it is to hear your own voice on a recording? And how irritating it can be to see yourself in a photo if you don't think you look good?

Okay, imagine seeing your actual body lying right in front of you. It was so real, and yet so not me. My hair was shellacked to the sides of my head. My face was caked with make-up, probably to cover cuts and bruises. My mouth was fixed in a weird little smile that I never would've made in real life. I was dressed in a cheap-looking blue suit with a blue tie. I hated blue. My hands were clasped over my stomach, hiding the place where I'd been impaled by a molten piece of asphalt.

"No, no, no." I gripped the sides of the coffin.

I never wanted to be buried, I wanted to be cremated, like my mother. My ash spread in the woods. We wanted to be in the sunshine and the fresh air and just kind of dissolve.

We had promised each other that the last person to die would make sure the other get a proper funeral.

Scatter the ashes in the woods of the Blue Hills.

Instead I ran away, and now I was dead too.

My eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Percy stood next to me and placed his hand on his shoulder, "The sword." he said softly. "Focus on the things you have to do."

But as he said it I knew the sword was not with my body. It was a instinctive feeling, nothing I could explain.

"It's not here," I stammered, "I can't feel it."

Percy nodded, "Okay, well let's get out of this depressing place."

I nodded but before we would leave Percy pointed at the guest book.

I leaned over the guest book and saw Percy left a message.

"What can you say on a wedding but not on a funeral?" Percy asked innocently.

 _The Cake sucked_ was written in the guestbook. I cracked a smile, my homeless friends would surely laugh at it.

"We'll get through this." Percy said.

"Thanks," I sad, "This makes it a bit better."

Behind me, a broken voice said, "Percy, Magnus?" I almost jumped out of my Wiggles shirt. Standing in the doorway was my cousin Annabeth.

 **A/N Writing is so tiring. Damit. I feel tired. Well, leave reviews! They are cool!**

-Moonhorse96-


	86. Annabeth! This is a meeting for the dead

**A/N A word of advice, If you will not become someone. Someone else will.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Typhon-Father Of All Monsters:**

 **8:30 a.m. and no update yet? Nice chapter though**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Guest:**

 **This clifhanger tho**

 **A: You're welcome!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Annabeth? Holy shit**

 **A: IKR!**

 **Numbnuts55 :**

 **In percys head Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Duck**

 **A: Duck?**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Cool now Annabeth can see two dead people that she knew died but are standing right in front of her and please update soon i want to find out what happens**

 **A: Sorry for the late update!**

 **Abusesurya25addank:**

 **You know I'm just casually bringing this up but do you know the Fate series you can used Scahatath**

 **A: Idk that serie, tell me about it.**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **Ayyyyy, Annabeth! Cool chapter as usual my dude.**

 **A; Thanks!**

 **Zypher770:**

 **I hope you aren't considering Poseidon as a pairing because that would be disturbing on so many levels... though it would unique. I wonder Jack (Magnus's sword) would think about the arrow of... you what I'm just going to call it the fate arrow.**

 **A: No that's weird. And we'lll see what Jack thinks about Dodona!**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **HOLY SHIT! Now the plot thickens m8! I wonder if percy will tell her everything. And also 'next one is backwords'? What does that mean? Btw whenever you write "did" or "didn't" the verb that comes after that will be in base form. For an example, you should writewhy did you COME here" and not "why did you CAME here". Just something for you to notice in the future. Awsome chapter as usual and i really hope percy will be able to revive bianca. She's a nice character to have.**

 **A: Thanks for the tips! I try to work on it!**

(Percy POV)

'Oh dang!' Lyssa said. 'You are so screwed.'

I stared into the grey eyes of Annabeth, she returned the glare with such determination it was a bit scary. She wore orange North Face ski jacket, black jeans, lace-up winter boots, her eyes were rapidly moving between me, Magnus and the coffin with Magnus 1.0 (Failed model, out of order). "How?" she said. "You-"

She turned to Magnus, "The bridge-"

She tackled Magnus in a hug. "I knew, only-"

Magnus was taken by surprise and was muttering something while Annabeth crushed him, she stepped back and tackled me surprise too.

"Ow, easy!" I cried out. She stepped back and glanced at Magnus and me, "How?" she said with a tone that demanded answers she turned to Magnus, "You, on that bridge, I thought you died!"

I smirked while Magnus was getting the full tornado experience named Annabeth. "Is that a fake body? Everyone thinks you are dead! You idiot."

I giggled, then she turned towards me, "And you!" she said, her grey stormy eyes filled with anger.

"I was one week away to look after Magnus and when I come back storm spirits and a giant Automaton attacked the camp and you got yourself killed?"

I swallowed while Magnus smirked. His eyes said: _This is all on yours_ yet I couldn't help smiling. I really missed my friends at camp and wondered how they were doing without me. I hoped Nyx would take it easy on me once I got back, she is really sensitive about me dying without her permission. When she noticed my confusion and she slowed down and took a deep breath, "Explain."

"Well," I said, "that's a fun story."

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Magnus asked confused.

'They porked in their past life.' Chaos said casually.

'Shut up.'

"Is he one of us?" Annabeth asked, "I mean he's still alive."  
"Wait? She is another Greek?" Magnus asked, his finger pointed at Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned, "So you are one of us?" though I could see the way she said it she felt something was odd and not right, oh boy she was not wrong.

Then a thought flashed through my mind. "Wait, didn't you see an el-..."

I wanted to say elf but I quickly **r** ecovered, "Guy at the door?"

Annabeth frowned, "No the door was open, it was like someone blew it up with fireworks."

Magnus and I exchanged a glance, he mouthed, "What?"

Something was wrong, "We need to check on him. He might be in danger."

Magnus' eyes widened and he realised what I meant, "Oh, no. Hearth."

"Don't think about it s **e** aweed, I want an explanation."

"Seaweed?" Ma **g** nus wondered, then he shook his head. "Look Annabeth, Percy and I are in a hurry. We need to do something really da **n** gerous and important."

Her eyes widened, "Wait, you guys are on a quest?"

Magnus frowned, "I thought more in the direction of, trash but quest fits too."

"I need to come." Annabeth said pacing in front of Magnus' coffin, "If I only knew."

"Look, Ann **a** beth," I said, "The situation with me and Magnus is really complicated."

She laughed. "We are **d** emigods, complicated is our middle name."

"I know," I said, "But this is like 10 times more complicated."

She frowned and looked at Mag **n** us, then his corpse, "Randolph thinks you're dead. Was this part of your plan?"

I was trying to f **i** gure out how to explain that the Norse Gods were real too when Hearthstone stumbled through the chapel doorway. His left eye was swollen shut. He gesticulated so frantically I could barely read the signs: _HURRY. DANGER. ._

Annabeth followed my gaze. "Who is that?"

"That's my friend." Magnus cried out and staggered towards Hearth. "What happened?"

"Listen Annabeth, " I said. "Magnus and I are both officially dead. Can you please keep it that way?"

She frowned, "But Percy, you need to come back to camp. And Magnus too."

I **s** hook my head and pointed at Hearth, "We are in some deep shit right now. Once we're done I'll be sure to explain it to you."

She sighed and took something out of her pocket, **i** t was a missing flyer. It had an old photo of Magnus and a phone number on it. I wanted to say I al **r** eady knew her phone number but she said. "Give it to Magnus. Make sure he calls me when this is over."

I wanted to say okay, but she gave m **e** a sharp look, "And promise me **t** o keep Magnus alive."

'Alive? We already failed.' Chaos note. De **s** pite this logical error I nodded, "I'll try."

"Promise."

I sighed, "Fine I prom **i** se to keep him alive."

 **S** he **s** miled and hurried over to Magnus while Hearth was bouncing up and down in impatience. "don't die again." she said and she kissed Magnus. on the cheek. Magnus gave Annabeth a final smile.

Hearth decided this enough famil **y** time and ran away, leaving us no other options than following him. I followed him out of the funeral home, north on Arlington. Even pouring on the speed with my upgraded einherji legs, I could barely keep up.

Elves, I discovered, could run fast when they wanted to.

We reached the stairs to the T stop just as Blitzen was coming up. I recognized the wide-brimmed hat and **c** oat from the Longfellow Bridge. He'd added larger sunglasses, a ski mask, leather gloves and a sca **r** f. In one hand he carried a black canvas bag. I guessed he was going for that _Invisible-Man-Goes_ Bowling look.

"What happened?" Blitzen ask **e** d grabbing Hearth by the arm. "Why is your eye black?"

He then turned to Magnus, ""You found the sword?"

"No sword." Magnus gas **p** ed, "What happened?"

 _Knocked out,_ he signed. _Girl jumped from second storey of funeral home. Landed on me. I woke up in alley._

"Annabeth?" Magnus asked out loud but I knew it couldn't be Annabeth since she told us she hadn't seen anyone.

Hearth shook his head. _Not her. Other girl._

 **A/N Roses are red.**

 **I'm so tired from writing.**

 **And from the inside I'm dead.**

 **But I pretend I'm not dying.**

 **Urgh, that was a bad poem.**

 **Leave reviews anyway.**

-Moonhorse96-


	87. One sword to rule them all

**A/N Here's today's advice.**

 **Be honest, or don't.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Percy's sister is in danger'? Man your a genious lolz now i understand the last secret message :D. I wonder though, who this sister is. Probably not Despina sadly but i guess we will see. For all i know it can be Kimopolea XD. Hmm i think the girl that attacked hearth might be Nyx because maybe Lyssa told her when they got back to earth and it took her until then to arrive, and she maybe thought he was the captor or something? But actually it's pretty unlike Nyx to knock out instead of, you know, immediate death. Also did you change the pairing? Was'nt it WITH Gaia before? And a different pairing? Or i might be confused with a different fanfic... If i am, sorry my bad.**

 **A: Cool, you unraveled it! Also it's not Kimpolia. This chapter's secret message hints at who the sister is. Also, no idea what you mean with Gaia.**

 **Guest:**

 **bloody awesome**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Percy's sister is in danger? Is it Despina? But she is already dead, right? Great chapter. Thankyou so much!**

 **A: Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest:**

 **we are all dead from the inside, but your story keeps us alive a bit longer. maar als je rust nodig hebt of een pauze is dat je gegund**

 **A: Thanks and I think I found something.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **yeah, bad poem, stick with prophecies, and hidden messages.**

 **A: HAhaha!**

 **Sparky0018:**

 **that was terrible. the poemlike the chapter though**

 **A: LOL  
DALEK CAAN:**

 **Got to wonder... what sister?**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **ShadowRealmComics:**

 **Hmm, this story is still going strong and I cannot wait for the next chapter. Keep it up.**

 **A: Thanks! Here's the next one!**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Roses are red Violets are blue At least your poem Is better than Apollo's haiku.**

 **A: Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue!**

 **I felt dead!**

 **But alive thanks to you!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Apollo would be proud of that poem. I love the way Percy is super powerful, but still scared of Annabeth, you wrote that really well. Also, this story seems very popular, especially if people are worried about an update being hours "late"... Most of the time it's weeks or months.**

 **A: Thanks and I know about other Authors posting once a month. It's such a long wait.**

(Magnus POV)

"Other girl?" I wondered.

 _She was-_ Hearth began to sign then he glanced at Blitzen, or the bag he was holding.

 _You brought him?_ Hearth signed while looking pale, he signed H-I-M so I knew I hadn't understood.

Blitz **he** fted the bag. His face was impossible to read, swaddled in anti-sunlight protection, but his voice was heavy. "Yeah. Capo's o **r** ders. You guys got the sword?"

"Nope." I said, "But we ran into my cousin. Annabeth." I told Blitz. Trying not to guess who was in the bag.

"But she won't say anything about Magnus being alive." Percy reassured Blitz.

"But another girl was there?" Blitzen asked.

"We didn't see any other girl." Percy said thoughtfully, "She must have fled upstairs when she heard us entering the building."

"And then she knocked **Heart** h out, after she jumped out." I sa **i** d.

 _She got away_ Hearth signed with annoyance.

"She was probably looking for the sword." Percy said and **s** ighed, "I told you. The sword is the spill of all our problems."

"So did she found it?" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "Nope."

"How do you know kid?" Blitz asked.

"Because she is right there." Percy said and pointed across Boylston A quarter of a mile down Arlington Street, walking at a fast clip, was a girl in a brown peacoat and a green headscarf.

I recognized that scarf. Hearth's swollen eye had been compliments of Samirah al-Abbas, my ex-Valkyrie.

At the **no** r **t** h end of the park, Sam crossed Beacon Street, heading for the footbridge over Storrow Drive. "Where's she going?" I asked.

"The river, obviously," Blitz said. "She checked out your body at the funeral home –"

"What river?" Percy asked.

"Wait, you mean the river I died in? The one I fell down in with Surt?"

Blitzen l **a** ughed. "Yes but the sword isn't there. We already checked it out."

Sam climbed the spiral ramp of the footbridge. She glanced back in our direction and we had to hide behind a pile of dirty snow. During the summer tourist season, it would've been easier to follow her without attracting attention. Now, the sidewalks were mostly empty.

"Still," Blitzen said, "I don't like it that she's here. Hopefully the Valkyries send here."

"No." Percy said, "The Valkyrie **s** kicked here out."

"What?"

Percy and I told them the story about how Samirah was banned from the Valkyries because Percy and I both died withou **t** a sword in our hand.

Hearth looked aghast. His swollen eye had turned the colour of Kermit the Frog. _Daughter of Loki? he signed. She's working for her dad._

"I don't think she is." Percy said determined, "She told Magnus to get the sword, which is the opposite of what Loki wants."

"How do you know what Loki wants?" Blitz asked skeptically.

"I may had a dream conversation with him." Percy admitted reluctantly.

I frowned and thought back to the conversation I had with Loki, sitting on Odin's throne. He had told me if I could trust Percy, what I would do once I got the chance to follow my heart's desires.

Could I trust Percy? Honestly I was not sure. There was so much about him I didn't knew but on the other side, he was friends with Annabeth and she seemed to trust him.

I decided to play open card.

"I had a dream conversation with Loki too." I admitted, "But I have no idea what he wants."

"He wants you not to have the sword." Percy told me while his green eyes filled with determination. "You have to wield the sword."

"But I don't know where it is!" I protested, "Nor do I know how to wield a sword."

"You'll learn it." Percy said one a tone that said, _you better learn it_.

I pointed at Hearth's eye and signed P for Permission? I touched his eyelid. A spark of warmth passed through my fingertip.

The bruising faded.

"It works!" I cried out.

"Wow," Blitzen said, "How?"

My head spun and it felt like I swallowed a microwave and then turned it on while it wa

s inside my head. "I don't know," I stammered and almost dropped to the ground.

Percy caught me and pushed something in my mouth, I almost puked it out again but Percy forced it down my throat. To my surprise it was really tasty. It tasted like Falafel.

I swallowed it and it felt like I had a good night rest and just eaten a good breakfast.

I straightened and noticed I could stand on my own legs, "Wow. What was that?"

"Ambrosia," Percy said, "A bigger question is: You can heal?"

Hearth looked even more shocked. He signed, _Magic? How?_

"I don't really kn **o** w," I admitted, "I just had this feeling. It was like on the battlefield. How I could heal faster."

"Maybe it's a son of Frey thing." Percy suggested, "Though it's fu **n** ny you can h **e** al too."

"Wait you can heal too?"

 _What was that thing you gave to Magnus_ Hearth asked.

"Ambrosia, it heals demigods." Percy said, then he pointed at Sam, "Shit, she's getting out of sight."

We lost sight of Sam as we took the spiral ramp to the Esplanade. We walked past the playground. I figured we would spot her somewhere down the path, but she had disappeared.

"Well, that's just great," I said.

Blitz limped into the shadow of the closed concession stand. He looked like he was having trouble carrying his bowling bag.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Legs are just slightly petrified. Nothing to worry about."

"That sounds like something to worry about."

Hearth paced. _Wish I had a bow. I could have shot her_.

Blitz shook his head, "Stick to magic friend."

Blitz set down the bowling bag, then signed while he spoke. "Hearth is very good with runes. He knows more rune magic than any living mortal."

"Wow," Percy said with awe, "You can do Rune magic?"

"Kid,"Blitz said, "Hearth is the only Elf since centuries who re-discovered magic. He is the only Mortal who can do Rune Magic. He's the first person in centuries to dedicate his life to magic."

 _I'm blushing_ , Hearthstone signed, clearly not blushing.

"My point is, you've got real talent," Blitz told him. "But still you want to be an archer!"

 _Elves were great archers!_ Hearth protested.

"A thousand years ago!" Blitzen chopped his hand twice between his opposite thumb and forefinger, the sign for annoyed.

"Elfs don't do that kind of things anymore?" Percy asked.

Hearth huffed, _Things changed. Alfheim not like that,_ he signed _. Not for centuries. Almost no one is born with alf seidr. No one practises magic. Most elves think Midgard is a myth. Humans live in castles and wear plate mail and tights._

"Oh, that's stupid." Percy said. "Everyone knows humans live in caves."

He noticed my glare, "Just kidding."

Hearth's expression was extremely sad, his pale skin changed to a darker tone and his reflecting eyes were pinned to the floor, _Back then, our worlds interacted more. Now, both worlds have changed. Elves spend most of their time staring at screens, watching funny pixie videos when they are supposed to be working_

"But you broke the cycle." Percy said cheerful, "You can learn it again."

Hearth slowly nodded, _I don't know what it looked like in the old days. But I am trying to learn. I have given up everything to try._

"What do you mean given up everything?"

"Maybe we should focus on the sword." Blitz coughed, "That's what counts now."

 _No point_ , Hearth signed. _She'll search the river. Let her waste her time. We already looked_

"What if we missed the sword" Blitz asked. "What if she's got another way to find it?"

"It's not in the river." Percy said. "I would sense it."

"You can sense things in the water?" I asked.

"Son of Poseidon thingy."

"So can you sense where the sword is?" I asked hopefully, maybe Poseidon was the lord of the swords and Percy could track it however Percy shook his head. "No but I have an arrow."

 _Arrow_ Hearth signed. Probably wondering if he had misunderstood Percy.

Percy saw our confused glanced and chuckled, "It's an arrow that can see the future. If it has internet connection."

This gave him more confused glances.

"That's the weirdest thing I heard today," said Samirah alAbbas."

She charged from behind the concession building and kicked me in the chest, propelling me backwards into a tree. My lungs imploded like paper sacks. By the time I could see straight again, Blitzen was slumped against the wall. Hearth's bag of runestones had scattered across the ground, and Sam was swinging her axe at him.

Percy had rolled to the side and blocked Samirah's axe with Frostsilver and forced the axe to the ground.

"Stop it!" I cried out and the both weapons flew out of their owners hand and dropped onto the ground.

"What the Helheim?" Sam said staring at me in disbelieve.

"Yeah, what the Tartarus?" Percy said glowering at Sam and me.

"Stop fighting." I said.

"She began!" Percy pouted and I noticed he had formed a second ice sword in his hand.

"Percy, if I had my full powers, I would rip your soul from your body for all the trouble you've caused me." Sam shot back.

Percy laughed, "You wouldn't be the last guy to make that threat."

"Why don't you tell us what you are doing here." I suggested, "Maybe we can help eachother out."

Blitzen snatched up his sunglasses. "Help her? Why would we help her? She knocked out Hearth at the funeral home! My eyes feel like chunks of quartz!"

"She's mean." Percy agreed.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been stalking me," Sam said.

"Bah!" Blitzen readjusted his hat. "Nobody was stalking you, Valkyrie! We're looking for the same thing – the sword!"

Still lying on the ground, Hearth signed, _Somebody please kill her._

What's he doing?" Sam demanded. "Is he making rude elf gestures at me?"

"It's ASL," I said. "American Sign Language."

"Alf Sign Language," Blitz corrected.

"Why are you looking for the sword?" Percy asked quickly.

"Because it's my only chance to get back to the Valkyries." Sam said, "I never should've chosen you two."

"Thanks." Percy muttered.

"If I can find the sword, maybe the thanes will reinstate me. I can convince them that … that I'm not –"

"The daughter of Loki." Blitz groaned.

Sam lowered her axe. I can't do anything about that. But I'm not working for my father. I'm loyal to Odin." Hearthstone glanced at me sceptically, like, _Are you buying this?_

"I trust her," I said. Blitz grunted.

"She speaks the truth." Percy said.

"Thanks mister lie detector."

"Look, we all want to find this sword, right? We want to keep it away from Surt."

"Assuming Surt doesn't already have it," Sam said.

"He doesn't." Percy said, "If he had it the nine worlds would be burning already."

One way to be sure about it." Blitz held up the bowling-ball bag.

Sam stepped away.

"What's in there?" Hearth made a claw and tapped it twice on his shoulder – the sign for boss. "Answers," Blitz said, "whether we want them or not. Let's confer with the Capo."

Blitz pushed down the sides of the bag, revealing … a severed head.

The most messed-up thing about that?

After two days in Valhalla, I wasn't even surprised.

The beheaded man's face was shrivelled like a month-old apple. Tufts of rust-coloured hair clung to his scalp. His closed eyes were sunken and dark. His bearded jaw protruded bulldog style, revealing a crooked row of bottom teeth.

"A." Percy said, "Capo, as in head."

 **A/N So here's the end of the chapter. Bye guys!**

-Moonhorse96-


	88. We meet the head of the operation

**A/N Today's words of advice:**

 **Humans of the universe! Together we can work towards our common goal: Global warming!**

 **Okay, so big news! I have a co-writer!**

 **Yes indeed. This chapter is written with the help of Anakavoid! He/She/It wrote this chapter for me, I gave him/her/it specific instructions because I couldn't write the chapter myself today. So here's the result. I proofread everything and added/changed a few minor things but here's the result anyway. I hope you guys like it and again, massive thanks to my new co- writer Anakavoid.**

 **Thanks to a co-writer I can upload even in the weekends!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Jonmichael:**

 **I love this story. It took me 4 days to read it. I've been reading non stop since it's so good. I love seeing the development of the characters and your writing. I think you should write a book. You're a great author and I hope you keep at it.**

 **A: Thanks and 4 days? That's awesome! And I'm trying to write my own book.**

 **Hermes:**

 **ap 87 and still no pair? Honestly I am expecting you to find a pair by chap 100 or on chap 100 'cause I think that would be a good thing for it. Am I right?-Hermes, God of Awesomeness (Despite what Apollo will tell you, I invented it.) :-)**

 **A: Nope, if I'm correct we'll find out the pairing around chapter *checks his agenda* 890. Also I think Nyx disagrees about Hermes being the most awesome god. :-/**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **Good chapter. I miss percyxnyx though...**

 **A: Don't worry my friend. There will always be a new night.**

 **Willlll:**

 **Welp. That's surprising**

 **A: Yup!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **and Sam appears again!the message confused me here,"her heart is not as tone" did i miss something?**

 **A: Yup, small hints between books.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Her heart is not a stone'... Hmm. So it's someone who we supposedly think has a stone heart. I dont really know unless your talking about the daughter of like the norse version of Poseidon or sister as in BFF like sister in all but blood. Other then that i have no idea, unless you consider Percy as an adopted son of Chaos, in which case i would assume your talking about one of the primordials, and judging by the choice of words, and the fact that it's a main character that has yet to make an appearance in the book, i'll take a guess and say that your talking about Gaia.**

 **A: Hihi, keep theorizing my friend!**

 **WhyWouldIBeObsessed:**

 **Your idea is unique and i can't wait to see what happens next**

 **A: Thanks! And I don't think you are obsessed.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **With Percy's vacation in Asgard I wonder what Nyx is doing? Without Percy next to her, I believe Nyx must be VERY bored, because the 'fun' only happens while Percy is still with Percy absent I'm worried because even though not seeming, this is the Percy effort that keeps Nyx 'behaved'. I'm worried if some idiot annoys has happened to Thalia, it happened to Zoe, but fortunately Percy controlled the situation before Nyx got angry, now without him present who will save the next idiot who tries to 'face' Nyx?**

 **A: Well, maybe he finds the camp in ruins once he comes back.**

 **Turtle:**

 **Magnus actually died after the second giant war so theStoryline is kinda messed trials of Apollo Percy said annebeth busy with family business. Cus she was searching for Magnus so it kinda missed but a long shot.**

 **A: Nope it isn't.**

 **Guest:**

 **Her heart is not a stone? U said no to Despina and kymopolia. Could it be Estelle Blofis... but then again, she doesn't match the description. Could it be one of his cousin sisters on his father's side... Zeus has a lot of daughters! Oh this is all soo confusing!**

 **A: Don't worry, it will be fixed soon.**

(Magnus POV)

We stared at the head in Blitz's hand.

"Okay, it's not that bad. All he needs is a little water." Blitz said nervously.

"Water?" Magnus said, "You brought a severed head."

"An ugly severed head." Percy added.

 _Just add water_ Hearth signed.

Percy snapped his finger and water spiraled out of his fingers and it flew towards the head in Blitz's head. It spiraled around the head in a circle before the head absorbed it.

"Pardon me, good sir, but I am not merely a 'head" said the severed head.

"Percy, I think the severed head is offended by your comment." I noticed.

"Hey, it's not my fault for stating the facts." Percy shrugged.

The 'Capo' as Hearth and Blitz had called him looked decayed, with droopy eyebrows, blue, intelligent eyes, and yellowish teeth. My first thought was this dude is an alcoholic!, but then I decided that he had seen better days, and this was not one of them.

His head had been in a bag, after all. "Magnus...MAGNUS," said Blitzen, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I responded.

 _Watch out, the head is offended easily_ signed Hearth.

"Can you guys focus please?" said Percy and Samirah simultaneously

"What are we talking about?"

 _Magnus, this is the Head Honcho himself-Mimir, the wisest of all the Gods,_ Hearth signed.

"What the Elf say be true!" exclaimed Mimir.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"He's Mimir!" Samirah exclaimed.

"You already told me."

"I am Mimir once I was mighty among the Aesir. Then came the war with the Vanir. Now I got my own operation."

"How'd you got decapitated?" Percy asked rudely.

"Long ago there was a war between the Vanir and Aesir."

"Whatus?"

"Two races of Gods." I explained.

"As I was saying." Mimir said annoyed, "Part of the truce to end the war, the two godly tribes exchanged hostages. Your father, Frey, and his father, Njord, came to live in Asgard. The god Honir and I – we were sent to live in Vanaheim."

"That went probably without troubles." I guessed.

Mimir huffed as good as a decapitated head could. "Your father, Frey, made me look bad! He was this great general among the Vanir – all golden and shiny and handsome. He and Njord got all kinds of respect in Asgard. As for me and Honir – the Vanir weren't so impressed."

"Surprising." Percy said.

"They didn't like me. Or my advice. They were not satisfied with me and decapitated me and send me back to Odin."

Percy's eyes lit up, "I did that too! Decapitating someone and send it to another person?"

"You did what?"

"Long story."

"You killed someone?" Samirah asked shock.

"Like I said, long story.:

Mimir coughed, "As I was saying. Odin received my head but he was wise. He knew the Vanir and Aesir had to unite against our common enemy, the Giants. Odin carried me to a hidden cave in Jotunheim where this magical spring feeds the roots of Yggdrasil. He placed my head in the well. The water brought me back to life, and I soaked in all the knowledge of the World Tree. My wisdom increased a thousandfold."

"That's pretty cool." Percy said, in awe.

"Don't be disrespectful to him." Sam said.

I saw Samirah staring daggers at Percy, with one hand itching for her axe.

"It's not very wise to try and decapitate your comrades, Young Valkyrie." said Mimir. "Comrades?" replied Samirah, nose flaring.

"The Son of Frey and the Greek!" said Mimir, completely ignoring Al-Abbs, "Their fates are the worst ones I've ever seen!"

"Mind being a bit more detailed?" I asked, I hate it when people tell me my fate sucks without giving an explanation.

"I'm not sure. I just know. But we can stop it, for now," said Mimir.

"For now?" Percy asked less impressed then I was.

"As everyone knows, the Sword of Summer is lost, thanks to the effort of one fool."

He looked at me accusingly. "Hey! It's not my fault for dying!"

"It really is." Percy chimed, "Besides. You are the boss of Blitzen and Hearth?"

 _Sadly yes._ Hearth signed, _In exchange for his help he required our service_

"Which is guarding me?" I asked.

"Yes the sword. I told these two to keep you alive until you could retrieve the sword."

"Why is it so important?"

"The sword is the sharpest thing in the nine world." Percy said darkly, "There is something that needs to be cut."

"Fenrir's rope." Mimir said. "The monster child of Loki who's been trapped on an island. Surt wants the sword to cut the ropes."

"So we should've left it?" I asked.

"No, your task is to stop Surt. Find the sword before he does." Mimir said.

"Of course," Samirah said, "But how do we get the sword?"

"Wait!" Percy said, "If Surt needs the sword to free Fenrir. Shouldn't we let it stay lost?"

"That's where my plan kicks in." Mimir said, "I can predict that Fenrir will break free in the near future. The only way to stop it is Magnus wielding the sword."

Yay.

"But where is it?" Blitz asked.

"I would suggest asking the World Serpent where the Sword went, He's a world serpent after all, find it before Surt." At this statement, the color of Blitz and Hearth's faces drained.

Though for Blitz, he didn't really change as his face was partially stone.

 _You must be kidding_ signed Hearth with a series of complicated hand gestures.

"What the Elf said!" exclaimed Blitzen, "Capo, you can't be serious?!"

"What's the world Serpent?" Percy asked, "And why are you all looking so scared?"

"It sounds not like something I would like to run into." I admitted and to be honest, I did not want to find out what the World Serpent was.

"What did the Elf say?" asked Sam, unhelpfully.

"He said 'you are an idiot." offered Percy.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"Why don't you come find out?" Percy responded.

"Enough!" I said, trying to diffuse their tempers before they tore the street apart.

"The wild cards!" said Mimir, "Truthfully, I've no idea how the Greek is here. I haven't calculated him in my plans."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Percy said.

Mimir looked thoughtfully, "The Greek is a wild card. He can either destroy or save the world."

We all stared at Percy.

"Any idea what he means?" I asked questioningly.

"I may have an idea. I explain later, along with the Arrow thing." Percy promised. "With that out of the way, can we please go? We're starting to attract attention."

I looked around and saw that Percy was right.

A small crowd had begun to form, which I should've seen coming. Oops. "Ugh, mortals." said Sam in disgust.

"Aren't you one?" asked Percy.

"Guys, save the quarrel for another time!" said Blitz, our only voice of reason. "Anyways, we'll meet up with you guys. We've gotta go put the Capo back in his cave. Take care signed Hearth. They pulled me into a hug before turning around promptly. Hearth whipped out something that looked like a Norse symbol, and one second later, my best friends(and a severed head) disappeared into thin air.

I felt myself starting to tear up. "Hey, Magnus, pull yourself together," encouraged Percy, "The Mist is gonna run out soon, and we need to get going."

"A-Alright." I grudgingly obliged.

"I know a place we could go." said Samirah Al-Abbas.

"And why should we trust you?" Percy said, suspiciously.

"They have food." Percy's stomach rumbled. A silent agreement was reached as Percy and I looked at each other at the mention of food.

"Alright, lead the way," I said. With that, we shoved our way through the small crowd and off into the distance.

(Percy POV)

As we arrived at a place called "Amir's Falafel Corner", I could guess exactly what they served. Shocking, right?

As Samirah ordered a table for three, I began to wonder what Mimir had meant. Why did he call me a wild card?

"Earth to Percy, are you there?" asked Magnus.

"What?"

"Great, now I'm stuck with two numbskulls instead of four," Samirah sighed.

"Well, I can't help you in your poor company of company." I shrugged.

Samirah Al-Abbas rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was asking you what you meant by a talking arrow," said Magnus.

"Oh, that." I responded, "Well, I have a talking arrow that can tell the future."

"How, exactly, is that possible?" said Sam, accusingly.

"It's a Greek thing, you wouldn't understand," I said.

In fact, I did not even understand it.

I just accepted this arrow told me the future in a weird Queen Elizabeth accent and it really liked Shakespeare and for some reason it worked better when I had a wifi connection.

"Right...Anyways-" "Food!" exclaimed Magnus.

The waiter gave us our food, then walked off hurriedly, as if we were weird.

Honestly, I can't blame the guy. Our meal was totally silent as all of us were silently enjoying the food placed in front of us. I got some weird looks from Samirah and Magnus when I asked for syrup, but they wouldn't understand.

After we finished eating, I thanked Al-Abbs for the meal. "Don't address me by my last name." she said.

Geez, was she a bit of work.

"Now what?" asked Magnus.

"Well, I suppose we go on the lead we have." I suggested.

"Visit the World Serpent? That's practically suicide!" Samirah hissed.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Magnus then he frowned like he just realized something, "Actually, who is this 'World Serpent' fellow anyways?"

"In the olden times, the World Serpent was called Jormungand, the son of Loki who now encompasses the entirety of Midgard." said Samirah.

"Oh yeah, Loki did tell me that," I said.

"How is that possible?" Magnus wondered.

I smirked, "Well, Magnus, you see, when two people love each other very much-" I didn't get to finish my wonderful explanation as a bird-like creature smashed through the window and snatched up Magnus. My first thought was 'How rude.' However, as Magnus was carried off into the sky.

A golden flash quickly followed and the golden light solidified into the shape of a lion.

Rebel had appeared at my side in his lion form and opened his mouth before I could process what was happening and threw me on his back.

I didn't get to scream as he jumped through the smashed window. I heard Samirah call us idiots, placed $50 on the table, and began to chase us.

What a day this was turning out to be.

(Magnus POV)

So this is what it felt like to be a bird.

That is, if I wasn't being dragged along against my will. The wind was whipping around my face and generally made my life really fun.

"Hey," I called out to the bird, "who are you?!"

Surprisingly, it seemed like the bird heard me. "Udgard-Loki, at your service!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" cackled Udgard-Loki.

The eagle dragged me through tables, chairs and potted plants, then blasted through the double glass doors and soared over Charles Street.

Just what I needed, a bird with an attitude.

"Hey, Magnus!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Percy riding Rebel at high speeds with an aggravated Sam tailing him. It was funny to see her running while out of breath.

Turning back to my carrier, I tried to recall any stories I had heard about Udgard-Loki. That's when I remembered my mother told me, long ago, that Udgard-Loki was a giant shapeshifter, capable of magic.

"Aren't you a giant?" I shouted at Udgard-Loki trying not to sound pathetic, which is hard when you are dragged by an eagle across Boston.

"That would be me."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Geez, enough with the questions Kid," sighed Udgard-Loki, could Eagles do that?

"You'll find out when we get there!"

Irritated, I looked back to see Percy still chasing us on his lion. I heard the Rebel roar from the ground, and I could have sworn Percy said he couldn't wait to have bird for dinner.

"Ah, here we are!" cried Udgard-Loki. "Prepare for a crash-landing, Kid!"

We went so fast I could not even see where or on what we crashed down. All I recalled was having my brains trying to escape my Einherji body.

When the dust had settled I slowly raised my head to see where we had landed.

I turned around and took a look at my surroundings, I noticed I was standing on a dock.

A boat was tied to the dock and on the prow was written: HARALD'S DEEP-SEA EXCURSIONS AND DEATH WISHES, which seemed like a lot of verbiage for a twenty-foot-long dinghy. The deck was a mess of ropes, buckets and tackle boxes. Nets and buoys festooned the sides like Christmas decorations. The hull had once been green but had faded

"Magnus!" I heard Sam and Percy calling my name.

"I'm over here!" I shouted.

I vaguely saw two silhouettes run over to where I had crash landed and helped me out of the small ditch that had formed.

"What happened?" asked Percy.

"Why did a bird snatch you up?" questioned Sam. They both bombarded me with a barrage of questions and I had to hold up my hand for silence.

"Well, you see," I began, "That 'bird' was Udgard-Loki." I told them my end of the story.

"Wow," Percy said.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yep." he responded.

"Do you have any reason why he kidnapped you?" Samirah asked me.

"Well, he said that he was taking me someplace."

"Like where?"

"Like, here." Sam looked around the dock, her eyes stopping at an old shack barely sustaining itself with soggy, brownish looking wood. " 'Harald's Deep Sea Excursions'?" she asked, puzzled. "Yep." I replied.

"And would you care to explain why you three teenager are trespassing on my property?" said a gruff voice.

We all turned around to see a hulking mass of flesh towering over us who I assumed was the owner, Harald. Did I mention he was massive? With a burly beard and Popeye muscles, he looked a bit like an 80s grandpa. And a grumpy one at that.

"Has anybody ever told you how tall you are?" Percy asked.

"I'm pretty sure we all picked up on that, Captain Obvious." I scolded.

"Hey, I was just making sure."

While we were bickering Sam started to draw her weapon while glaring at the man. "Frost Giant!" she sneered.

"I have a name you know," said Harald, offended, "It's Harald."

"We kinda guessed that," said Percy.

"Three teenage children, each with an attitude," said Harald, thoughtfully. "Yep, you're the three Udgard-Loki told me to help."

We all stared at him with blank expressions.

"What do you mean?" asked Samirah.

"Seems like you all are dull as well," Harald sighed, "I'm here to take you to Jormungandr and retrieve the Sword of Summer."

"If you don't mind me asking, why would Frost Giants want to help us NOT start Ragnarok?" asked Percy.

"Oh, trust me, we have our reasons. Besides, the longer it's postponed, the longer we get to trick and eat humans such as yourselves!"

"Eat and trick humans…" Samirah said, dumfounded.

"Thank you for your kind and generous offer!" I exclaimed, deciding to go along with his craziness.

"And how will we get to the World Serpent?" Percy said, already bored.

"You shall see. Now, follow me." Harald began to walk towards a ship.

"Are we really going to trust him?" Samirah asked.

"We have nothing else to go off of." I said.

"Besides, it'll be fun!" said Percy, excitedly.

"I really hate you two." grumbled Sam. "

"I get that a lot." Percy said with a smirk.

"Can we go please?" I pleaded with them.

"Fine." Samirah sighed.

"What a day this is turning out to be!" Percy sounded excited.

"Well, let's go." I gestured towards the boat.

My life is turning out to be such a dam joke.

(Percy POV)

Who knew it was so hard to reel in a snake? Me, Magnus, Sam, and Halard were all out at sea, currently trying to summon Jormungandr.

We just googled "catching world serpent." and it is surprisingly easy.

Take a monsterous bull head the size of a tank and drop it in Jotunheim waters and just wait for the world serpent to bite.

Of course; things go bad.

It was going horribly. With the sea raging around us and a thunderstorm rampaging, it was hard to see.

Much less so when trying to catch a snake as big as the world itself.

Yes, even the son of Poseidon has his limits.

"Please stop!" cried Halard from below.

"Sorry, but we've got a World Serpent to catch." I shouted over the rain.

"Easier said than done!" said Samirah, who was helping me with the fishing rod.

Poor Magnus was puking due to seasickness.

No wonder Vikings hate the sea.

"We've almost got it!" I shouted, "One, two, three!" As I and Samirah pulled on the fishing rod simultaneously, a hulking mass of serpentine flesh rose from the sea.

Immeasurably large, the World Serpent rose its head covered with green scales. Almost immediately afterwards, the rain, lightning, and waves ceased.

"Welp, if you guys need me, I'll be below deck!" said Halard, who scrambled into the ship.

 _Who dares to summon me?_ hissed Jormundangr.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and marine life extraordinaire!" I replied.

 _A Greek sailing upon these waters… I would like to have you drowned._ hissed Jormugandr.

"Uh, here's the thing, you really can't drown the son of Poseidon. No offense or anything."

"Are you talking to the World Serpent?" asked Samirah, confounded.

"Yes, it's a Son of Poseidon thing." I dismissed her question.

 _Why!_ Hissed Jormungandr angrily.

"Well, you see, we're looking for the Sword of Summer," I explained, "Do you have any idea where it could be?"

 _It has recently fallen into these waters. But you should've seeked out Ran. However,_

 _know this Son of Poseidon, while I shall let you pass today, it comes with a price. On the day of Ragnarok, I shall swallow both you and Thor whole, and have my appetite appeased_.

"You do you, buddy," I responded "I'll sure you'll be able to do that, except you most likely won't." I taunted "Because you are still asleep and I'll make sure Ragnarok never happens."

 _I changed my mind!_ The World serpent hissed.

"No!" I said and I was using soul speak, "You are asleep, you really want to go back to sleeping. When Ragnarok arrives you want to wake up but not now."

The World serpent opened his mouth like he was about to jawn, or destroy us.

Glaringly, the World Serpent coiled his head, alongside the rest of his body, beneath the waves and disappeared.

"Was that the World Serpent?" asked Magnus, coming up from the bottom of the ship.

"Yep." I replied.

"And you talked to him?"

"Yep."

"Alrighty," Magnus said, "What now?"

Just then, the water in front of the bow of the ship began to glow, and the shiny, blue body of a woman penetrated the water.

"I'm going to assume you're Ran?" I asked.

"Percy, show respect to a Goddess!" said Samirah, now bowing to Ran.

"Indeed, I am Ran, Goddess of the Sea," said Ran," And you two, Magnus Chase and Percy Jackson, are perpetrators!"

Naturally, we both gave her confused looks.

"Uh, how exactly are we perpetrators?" asked Magnus.

"Both of your souls should belong to me, as you died in the sea!" said Ran, knowingly, "However, thanks to some Valkyrie, I didn't get to claim your souls!"

"Sam, why does everything seem to be your fault?" I questioned her. She glared at me before returning her attention to Ran, "They died heroically, thus belonging to Odin."

Ran huffed, "Details."

"Anyways, we know you have the Sword of Summer, and we'd like to have it back." I declared. "Oh, and why should I give you such a shiny object?" asked Ran.

"Shiny?" murmured Sam.

"Pretty please?" Magnus pleaded.

"Actually, how about we bargain for the sword?" I offered Ran.

"And what, do tell, could you give me that is better than the fabled Sword of Summer." Ran asked questioningly.

"Why, I'm so glad you asked!" I said. Summoning Frostsilver in my hand, I held it up so she could observe it. "We could offer you the, even more fabled, sword Frostsilver, slayer of the mighty Hercules, Caligula. With

"A sword that can kill immortals… I don't buy it," said Ran suspiciously.

"Ah, but it is all true, right Sam, Magnus?" I asked them.

"Uh...Yeah!" said Magnus, catching on, "It is so powerful, even my father Frey fears its power!" "Not only that, but it is also a mighty weapon, even amongst Valkyrie standards!" exclaimed Sam, looking at me like, you owe me an explanation later.

"Besides," Magnus added, "The sword of summer is mine. We can peacefully trade it or I could summon it. Which in return wouldn't be so good for you."

A lie, My Apollo powers said, though I managed not to show it.

Ran looked between the sea and us, clearly having an internal discussion.

"If we can't get the sword Ragnarok will start." I added, "Which would ruin everyone's day!"

"Hmm, fine! Hand it over, boy!" demanded Ran.

I tossed Frostsilver in the water and it floated towards Ran, just as requested. In return, a sword came flying out of the water, and into Magnus's hand.

The Sword of Summer was lean, double-edged, and looked positively dangerous.

"Now, leave my presence before I decide to drown you all!" shouted Ran.

"Honestly, we couldn't be happier to be out of your hair." I retorted. Samirah took this as her cue to go and retrieve Halard. A few minutes later, we were sailing back to shore.

After a few minutes of sailing in silence I dared to let out a sigh of relief.

Sam studied the sword in Magnus' hand while Magnus just looked pale.

Seeing a goddess and a world snake can have that effect on people.

"It looks cool." I said when I noticed no one was going to say something.

"What about you?" Magnus asked, "Now you lost your sword."

"Ah, well you see my friends, what I just conducted was called the Art of Deception," I explained as Frostsilver reformed in my hands,

"there ARE perks to having a meltable, magic sword."

In the distance, a resounding roar could be heard.

"And now, we get the Hel out of here." I said.

"You, are one scary dude." Magnus said, as we headed back for shore.

 **To decode the secret message use ROT13**

6 yrggre anzr vf gur zbgure

 **A/N So that was the chapter! Leave a review and I catch you guys later!**

-Moonhorse96-


	89. Back on shore

**A/N Next chapter is here! Damn, look how many words I wrote. It's one of the biggest projects I did in my life.**

 **(Review)**

 **Guest:**

 **lmao good chapter**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Did I miss a something since I don't remember Percy being close with this anna**

 **A: Percy is just being a nice guy.**

 **Evyplayz121 chapter 88 . 8h agoOk im lost. Got no idea who is the sister and the mother's name letter count aint telling me a thing. But you can be DAM sure ill keep theorizing. (you already know i like puns :P) anyway i have no idea m8 and it's eating me. TELL ME PLEASE. I NEED IT.**

 **A: But remember that's just a - review. XD, in around 13456 chapters I will reveal it.**

 **The King:**

 **Can you tell us your first sex storyGreat book**

 **A: What?**

 **Jonmichael:**

 **Great chapter like always. When will Percy be able to make other weapons out of ice? Also I think the pairing should be PercyxSam.**

 **A: What? PercyXSam? Sorry but I'm gonna shred all your hopes!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Cool chapter once again, for some reason I imagine Percy and Jormungandr liking each other, no idea why. Also I really like Blitzen and Hearth**

 **A: I have no idea why you imagine that either. Anyway thanks for your review.**

 **The One From The Shadows:**

 **This one felt a little rushed, but good otherwise. Take your time- we like interesting chapters over fast updates. KUTGW**

 **A: Thanks and sorry if it felt rushed, I just really like to update my story daily.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice idea with ROT 13 for the message!6 letter name is the mother:D**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Bable631:**

 **letter name is the ? That's six letters. She has a daughter that has barely been seen at all in the story. Medusa used to like Poseidon, right?Also, said daughter of Medusa is indeed NOT made of stone, and neither is her heart. However, her mother, Medusa herself, used to be able to turn people to stone.I'm correct. Nothing you say can change my mind.**

 **A: Wel, eat a cookie then. ;-/**

 **Willlll:**

 **6/19 letter name is the mother... does that count last name?**

 **A: Nope!**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Its Utgard-Loki**

 **A: Who?**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **Huh...is it just me or is it odd that Chaos hasn't been talking much...**

 **A: Maybe it's just you or maybe there's something more going on.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **I've been reading this for two days. I'm so satisfied that I got to the last update, I can finally rest now.**

 **A: 2 days? Wow!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **No words in bold this chapter... Interesting**

 **A: I**

(Percy POV)

At the docks Sam told us she had to leave. Not that she wanted to miss the end of the world but her grandparents would kill her.

Magnus stared at the sword in his hand. The sword hummed in his hand and I had the idea Magnus had no idea how to wield it. He held it like he was about to prick some trash from the street with it.

"I think you should use the mist to hide it." I told Magnus, "Besides, carrying a sword is kind of...clumsy."

Magnus frowned, "How do I change my sword into something else?"

"Ask it."

Magnus stared at the blade, "Could you please turn into something more useful."

For a second nothing happened, though the sword almost fell out of Magnus' hand. Then it turned into a rune stone on a gold chain. The small white stone was emblazoned with a black symbol. The "F" rune from Frey.

"Wow, that actually worked." Magnus said with awe, he fastened the chain around his neck and I saw the stone was magnetically connected to the chain.

Magnus pulled of the stone and it turned into a long sword again.

I hoped that Glamour was a bit different from the mist, otherwise Magnus was walking around with a sword on his neck.

By the time we reached Copley Square it was fully dark outside.

We sat on the front steps of the library, on both her sides.

To either side of me, a bronze lady statue reclined on a marble throne. I remembered that one symbolized Art and the other Science, but to me they both looked ready for recess. They leaned on their armrests, metal shawls covering their heads, glancing in my direction like, _Tough week, huh?_

Magnus was fiddling with his rune stone, taking it of and put it on.

I summoned a Cheeseburger and began to ate it. Then I realized I hadn't eaten anything today except a piece of ambrosia.

A few minutes later Hearth and Blitz appeared on top of the statues.

Hearth almost dropped of it but managed to grab the lady's neck, Blitz wasn't that lucky and fell on the stones, "Ai!" he cried out.

"You guys are back!" Magnus cried out and hurried towards them.

"Yes, luckily." Blitz said as he got to his feet. Hearth gently jumped of the statue and signed, _Brought the boss back to the cave_.

"Alright!" I said, "We got the sword."

 _We got new orders from the boss_ Hearth signed, and he shuddered after that, as to show us he didn't like the orders.  
"Well?" I asked.

"We need replace the rope of Fenrir." Blitzen said grim, "Gleipnir, the rope that chains Fenrir, needs to be replaced. According to the boss it will snap very soon."

"Like, I don't know. 7 days." I suggested.  
 _Yes, We need to find a replacement cord and find the Island where Fenrir is trapped_ Hearth signed clearly not wanting to do that.

"So how do we replace the rope? And how do find the location of the island?" Magnus asked.

"I think I know how we can get a replacement. As for the island." Blitz said grim, "I have no idea."

"The usual stuff." I said.

As Blitz said that, he yawned, which was not weird considering how long he stayed up today.

We made camp in the library doorway, Blitz pulled four down sleeping bags out of his duffel, along with a fresh change of clothes for me and some sandwiches, which I ate too fast to taste. Hearth collapsed in his bag and immediately began snoring.

Blitzen stroked his beard. He'd dispensed with the anti-sun gear and was now wearing an eggplant-purple three-piecethree-piece suit with a mauve shirt and a green carnation in the lapel.

Magnus pulled off the pendant and set the sword between us, its light making Blitz's face glitter like a vein of copper in the dark.

"Breathtaking," he murmured. "Bone steel … or something even more exotic."

"Bone steel … T.J. in Valhalla mentioned that," Magnus murmured while he swung sumarbrander like it was a laser sword.

"What is Bone steel actually?" I asked.

"To make steel, iron is smelted with carbon. Most swordsmiths use coal, but you can also use bones – the bones of enemies, or monsters, or ancestors."

'Chaos is Riptide outdated in the Norse Pantheon?'

'Nah, the fact that you carry the weapon and are my champion is enough,' Chaos laughed, 'Even Frostsilver is better than bone steel.'

"Cool." I said.

"Forged correctly," Blitz said, "bone steel can cut down supernatural creatures, even giants and gods. Of course, you have to quench the blade in blood to harden it, preferably the blood of whatever type of creature you want the sword to be most lethal against."

"So is my sword made of Bone steel?" Magnus asked, "Because I don't know if I feel comfortable with a sword drained with blood."

"'I don't know," Blitz admitted. "The sword of Frey is Vanir work, which is a mystery to me. It might be closer to Hearth's elf magic."

I glanced at Hearth, "You said Hearth knew a lot of magic. I'm not criticizing. I've just never seen him cast any."

Blitz set his hand protectively next to Hearth's feet. "Magic drains him. He's careful about using it. Also, his family …"

He took a deep breath. "Modern elves don't approve of magic. His parents shamed Hearthstone pretty badly. It still makes him self-conscious about casting magic in front of others. Hearthstone wasn't the son his parents wanted, between the magic and the, you know …"

"That's some bullshit." I said, "I mean he should be proud of it."

"'Elves." Blitz shrugged. "They have a low tolerance for anything that isn't perfect – music, art, appearances. Their own children."

I shuddered, I really wanted to go to Alfheim and visit parents and tell them the truth but I knew I could not solve personal problems.

"That's messed up!" Magnus cried out.

"We should catch some sleep." I told Magnus, "Got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and prepared for a good night rest.

Oh, boy was I wrong.

 **A/N Here's random poem I made up on the spot**

 **Blind, where are my eyes?**

 **She took them with her lies,**

 **I eat her teeth and swallow more,**

 **The rich get rich and the poor get poor,**

 **I create some Gibberish, just like you,**

 **I believe in lies and you are one too.**

 **LOL, I'm bored.**

 **Reviews are awesome so why don't write a short(or long) review and make my dau.**

-Moonhorse96-


	90. What the Hel?

**A/N Here's the chapter.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **This is a amazing story! Thanks so much for this!**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Jonmichael:**

 **I really enjoyed this chapter, like always, I wish it was longer though. Is Percy going to learn to wield different weapons? I think Percy with an axe and a sword would be awesome. Also is Percy going to be the champion of any Norse gods? Thanks for the great chapter.**

 **A: Sorry if it wasn't long enough. I'm trying my best and Percy is going to wield other weapons. But not now.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **well, this poem is better than the last, i think. okay filler chap. not that important, but needed to keep the story going**

 **A: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter better.**

 **ShadowRealmComics:**

 **Hmmm, interesting chapter. Keep it up.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **He hasn't talked to Chaos in a while, good chapter as well**

 **A: Thanks and you want more conversations with Chaos?**

 **BlitzNyl:**

 **Great story one of my favorites. I don't mean to offend you, but is there a reason your "off" are always spelled "of."**

 **A: Thanks and what's the difference?**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Pretty streight forward chapter it seems. Nothing special but i guess it's necessary every now and then. But anyway, wonder what happens next!**

 **A: Yes I know, fillers are necessary to make the characters feel more lively.**

(Percy POV)

I closed my eyes for a second, and I was gone.

I felt the cold ir around me multiply itself by 10, I felt I was standing on what felt like plastic. I sighed and opened my eyes, as I expected I was standing on Naglfar. The ship of the death.

"Ah, there you are again." Loki said, He was leaning against the railing of the ship. He wore an expensive looking suit.

"What do you want?" I sa **i** d, already tired.

Loki shrugged, "Like I said before. I just wa **n** t to give you advice."

I knitted my eyebrows, "Yeah, advice that probably helps you out."

Loki's smile wavered. "Oh, and how is that bad?"

"Look," I said, "I'm going to help Magnus wield the sword and we are going to replace the cord that keeps Fenrir trapped."

Loki's smile faded, "And what about Bianca?"

"She's in Hades and stays **the** re." I said without making my voice crack.

Loki groaned, "Fine, but there's someone who wants to see you."

"What-" I tried to ask but my the ship faded into white mist.

The white mast began to swirl around m **e** , faster a **nd** faster and it turned into a snow storm.

The ground below me solidified.

I blinked again.

I now recognized the surroundings. I had seen it a few times on tv or in history books.'I tried to recall the name.

Bunker hill.

Gauzy curtains of snow swept across the brownstones.

The park itself wasn't much more than a white field dotted with bare trees. In the centre, a grey obelisk rose into the winter sky.

"You came back." A voice next to me said.

I wiggled my fingers, ready to summon a blast of fire and turned around.

Standing next to me, gazing at the monument, stood Hel.

First thing I noticed was that she looked different.

Her left side was still heartachingly beautiful, pale like a statue with milky eyes. She had long black hair and she her lips were blood-red, contrasting with her pale skin.

Her right side was also different **,** it was like it **t** ried to imitate t **h** e left side but stopped halfway through. Her black hair was now dried out, like cobwebs. The skin around her mouth had withered away, revealing a row of canine teeth. Patches of Frostbite wer **e** all over her right side.

"You look different." I spurted out without thinking.

Hel's expression changed turned to a combination of a smirk, frown and a glare, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," I quickly said, "Just looks better."

" **G** uess why we are here today?" Hel asked with a smirk.

Before I could guess she g **r** abbed me by my shoulder and thr **e** w m **e** across bunker hill.

I slammed against the obelis **k** , and I felt all the air leaving my lungs, pain swirled through my body and for a second I thought, 'But this is a dream.'

But this "dream" was to real and getting dangerously.

I was also pretty sure if I wasn't an Einherji I would've been dead already.

Before I could do anything Hel materialized in front of me, her left hand grabbed my throat and pushed me against the obelisk.

"Ouch!" I cried out.  
Hel's eye **s** flared with anger, "Remember what I said last time we met?"

I gurgled up blood while I tried to make up a plan but my powers were not responding. Chaos wasn't responding, and Lyssa was the least helpful goddess in the nine worlds.

 **H** el smirked, "I said I w **a** nted your sou **l** when you died. And you died but I didn't got your sou **l**."

I tried to answer, but her grip on my throat was too tight, she noticed it and her grip softened.

"Got things to do," I said while gasping. "Why you'd want my soul anyway?"

"That's my **bu** siness!" she hissed but I saw she flinched.

"And guess what I'm going to do now?"

"Give me a nice gift and let me go?" I guessed.

She laughed, "No! I'm going to kill you."

Well, that was p **r** etty straight forward.

"Why?" I tried to ask, trying to wi **n** time. Maybe I would wake up before she killed me, though I knew that the chance of that happening **i** s low.

"Do you know what happens when an Einherji dies?" Hel asked. "His soul will go to Helheim."

My heartbeat stopped as I realized what Hel's plan was. She was goi **n** g to kill me and take my soul. As she stared into my eyes, I unintentionally read her emotion.

She was feeling lonely.

I tried to come up with a plan as I was being strangled, my Athena brain was trying to scramble as much information together as possible.

Hel wanted my soul because she felt lonely. Why my soul? I have no idea, I thought she had enough souls in Helheim but apparently she wanted mine.

"You can'!" I cried out and her grip softened, "What?" she asked angrily.

"You want my soul!" I managed with a cracked voice. "I get it."

"You get it?" Hel asked confused.

"But," I said trying to sound confident, "If I die there's also a chance my soul will fade into the Ginungapa."

"Ginnungagap." Hel corrected with an angry expression.

I remembered the conversation I had in Valhalla, about how dying outside Valhalla was a bad idea.

 **Hel** flinched and clenched her skelly hand. Then she smiled, "Not if you do it willingly."

And she stepped closer, pushing my back against the obelisk.

"Give me permission to reap your soul." she said and in her left hand a sword appeared, it was a black sword, probably made of bone steel.

She pressed the sword against my neck, "Say it." she hissed.

I remained silent, Hel glared at me, "You are cornered! Why don't you give up your soul."

"What'd you think?" I said while my brain was working on the rough outline of a plan.

"Helheim is not that bad," Hel snapped, "So why don't you give up!"

"A bet!" I cried out as my insane plan finished. "A bet, if you win I give you my soul willingly."

My plan was far from perfect, but at this point I had not a lot of options. "A bet?" Hel asked skeptically, "And why should I do that?"

"Otherwise I won't give my soul willingly," I said.

Hel frowned, deep in thought, "Okay," she finally said. "And what do you propose?"

"22 January, that's the day Fenrir will try to free himself. I'm going to stop him."

"You can't stop Surt. He will kill you." Hel said.

"I bet against it," I smirked, "If I manage to stay alive till 22 January."

 _Nine days hence the sun goes east,_ was Magnus' third line of his prophecy, mine line was: _A final bet with a soul to sell_

"7 days," Hel said thoughtfully, "Seven days for you to die."

I nodded, "Yes, during these seven days you won't try to kill me. If I manage to survive, you can't have my soul."

"And if you die," Hel said.

"You get my soul." I said and I felt like I took on an extra thousand pounds. It was a risky bet, but it was all I had."

"And what do you want?" Hel asked skeptically, "Assuming you manage to win the bet?"

I honestly had no idea what I would want in return, I glanced at Hel and realized how lonely she was.

Alone in her realm, must suck a lot.

"If I win you and I are going to cinema." I said with a smirk, "And I choose the movie."

Hel frowned, "That's ridiculous."

"Are you scared?" I mocked.

Hel grinned, "Fine until sunrise 22 January."

I smiled. Glad I managed to talk my way out of the situation.

"Good luck finding your friends again." she said and waved her hand and my word faded to black.

 **A/N This chapter was hard to write because english is not my first language. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep leaving reviews.**

-Moonhorse96-


	91. I take a walk in the park

**A/N So here's the next chapter, just thought I announce it in the author's note. Otherwise you guys might not notice it XD**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Hephastus:**

 **Mhsjdopsajhdjalakhcywoq**

 **A: What is this? I tried to decode it but I couldn't**

 **IReadThisIn3Hour:**

 **do I stay up till 1 am reading this? Because I love it! Even if there are a few grammatical errors it has a story! That isn't incredibley cringy!**

 **A: Thanks and I know what you mean with cringe stories on FANFIC. Also why am I spending my entire day writing a chapter? Because there are people like you out there who read my story.**

 **ShadowRealmComics:**

 **LOL, so Percy is going to have date with Hel. I think I can swing that. I seen her lately in several fanfics (Not the Percy Jackson kind, crossovers like Harry Potter X Marvel) where she goes on a date or get married which screws up someone elses plan majorly. Keep it up, as for you English not being you first language, what is it? For you are doing good job even though I am American and my English sucks. Lol**

 **A: I've never seen Hel in a fanfic, maybe I'm just looking at the wrong place. Anyway my first language is Dutch.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Hello! Have not read in about a week but glad to see the story is going strong and great! Just got Sword of Summer a few days ago, and i am about half way through! But enoigh of that, 10 chaoters until chapter 100! And to think whenever Percy gets back it will be in the Labyrinth... only book 4. But anyways, great chapter and can't wait to read more!**

 **A: Missed your reviews dude! And you started sword of summer? I wonder does if my fanfic spoils it?**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Btw, just finished what you wrote so far on "The Deadly Seven". The story looks great and i wondered if you will ever finish it? Maybe an update a week or so? No pressure i just wonder.**

 **A: I get back on that story in 2019.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'In the end the greek shall burn in hel'. Hmm. I noticed you wrote HEL and not HELL. Might have just missed the second L but meh. Whatever. Clinging to what ever possible clue i can find. Anyways, does that mean he will burn in Hel's soul, as in leave an impact, or literaly burn in hell? Also imagine if he wins the bet and then goes with Hel to the movie and Nyx shows up just to see him going to the cinema with a woman who is half beautifull half dead corpse. That would be funny. Man i can't wait for Nyx to be reintroduced to the story! Surely the sword of Summer arc will end soon?**

 **A: Wow, someone is smart. Also Nyx won't be reintroduced anytime soon. Sorry, also who says that Percy wins the bet?**

 **This arc won't end anytime soon, I think there are like 10-20 more chapters before this finishs. But I'm just guessing.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **God damnit moon horse will Percy get a harem or will he have to choose a single girl to date cause from the way the story is, it feels like Percy is gonna have a huge ass harem and the chapter is convincing me to vote for hel to be Percy gf or lover or whatever their relationship will be, at the same time Gunilla deserves some love so does nyx, god fucking dammit don't break my heart like this having to choose which will go better with Percy.**

 **A: Don't break your heart? LIke I said, I'm not sure what to do, but don't worry. This is a happy story, not a tragedy *wink wink**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **In the end the greek will burn in hel Oh Ya know That deserves some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **A: THanks for the cookies!**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **oh boi he is fixing everyone lol**

 **A: Yup**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **And things get even worse for Percy. I hope Hel finds someone else**

 **A: Why?**

 **AARON AND PERCY:**

 **You misspelled air in the first paragraph of new chapter**

 **A: Ooops, I fix it later. Thanks for telling me.**

 **MarethyuQ :**

 **Wow, a date with Hel, quite funny in my opinion, but very much needed. as long as the pairing isn't percy/Hel coz "in the end, the greek shall burn in Hel" will be quite a reunion if that's the pairing**

 **A: You don't like the pairing Percy/Hel?**

 **Guest:**

 **Can Chaos fix Hel's appearance to not be half dead half alive? Also does Percy not realise she looks like Melinoe? From the PJ wiki "Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy and her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood"**

 **A: I have no idea if Chaos can fix her appearance, and for Percy realizing she looks like Melinoe, she doesn't. Hel has one beautiful side while Melinoe is creepy on both sides.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Also off means remove and of means like the jewelry of Gaea. It technically shows ownership**

 **A: Thanks for explaining, and did I do it right this chapter?**

 **Ravage200:  
This story deserves a lot more love**

 **A: I agree!**

 **Zypher770:**

 **Did Percy just unintentionally ask Hel out on a date? Also is this going to turn out to be a harem because you got Nyx (though I'm not sure how that's going to work out with Erebus) who you seemed to be hinting at as the main paring, Gunilla who just kisses him out of nowhere, and now Hel who is apparently lonely and I probably missed some.**

 **A: Yup, Percy asked Hel unintentionally on a date. ALso, no idea if this is going to be a harem. Also Nyx killed Erebus.**

 **Willlll:**

 **PercyxHel?**

 **A: IDK**

(Percy POV)

I woke up with someone picking in my nose.

"Ouch!' I cried out, and I opened my mouth and heard the sound of a bird flapping its wings.

I got to my feet. The bird flew a few feet away and landed on the ground. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stared into the birds, which I glared at for waking up.

The bird was actually a white dove, I realized.

"Where are we?" I asked as I glanced around and found out I've been sleeping in a park. Or better yet, I was teleported while I slept and woke up in a park.

Great, "Thanks Hel." I muttered but no one responded.

The dove who was now leaping around my feet made a cooing sound.

Snow draped the grass and trees around me, a large swimming pond was frozen. A few people were jogging in the park and gave me an annoyed look as they passed me by.

"Chaos, where are we?" I asked yawning while grabbing the sleeping back and stuffing it into my backpack.

'Percy, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.' Lyssa answered grim.

'We are in Boston common.' Chaos said. 'That's a park.'

The dove flapped his wings, like he tried to get my attention. "What?"

To my surprise the dove actually answered, "Sorry sir but you need to run."

I blinked a few times, "I must be sleeping." I muttered.

'Nope still awake.' Chaos said joyfully.

I glanced skeptically at the dove, "Did you just talk?"

The dove lowered his head, as in a bow. "My name is Thomas!" the dove said.

I blinked a few times, wondering if someone had drugged me, then I realized I just had made a bet with the Goddess of death and a talking dove was immediately less impressive.

"Okay, what are you?" I asked, "Utgard Loki? A god? A magical dove?"

The dove tilted his head, "What? No, I am a dove."

"Doves can't talk." I remarked.

The dove flapped his wings, "How rude!"

Then he stopped flapping his wings, "Also, you should run for your life."

"Wha-"

The pound sprung to life, the sound of cracking ice broke through the air.

I stumbled away from the pound, not daring to look away.

The ice had cracked and the water exploded.

"Definitely run." the dove said as it flew away.

Through the water bursts I could see the outline of a figure in the pound, a man sitting on a horse rose from the water and stepped out of the pound.

The horse stepped onto the grass and the snow around his hoofs melted, the grass underneath turned gray and began to decay.

The horse was bigger than I thought, he was about twice the size of a normal horse, it had a grayish skin and gave off a distinct smell of rotten flesh, as the water and the fog cleared I could see what it really looked like.

It vaguely resembles Horses - its flesh was rotting away and the bones poke through. Yellow blood drips down his legs from their rib cages. It had no teeth—instead, human looking fingernails jut out of their gums, blood and drool dribbling between the cracks. Flies and maggots crawled out of its mouth and dropped onto the floor.

Riding on top of this abomination was a giant, or at least it had the size of one. Its body seemed to be stuck on the horse, like they were stitched together by a kid.

The **c** hest of the man had a big gaping hole. Maggots were eating away the man's flesh. It had two long arms and was wielding a big sword. His head seemed to be humanoid, but I was not sure, it had two glowing eyes and a gaping hole without lips resembles something like a mouth.

It was about 17,5 foot high, towering above me as it made his way towards me.

I knew what kind of creature it was, I was just startled by its size. The creature's name was Nuckelavee, Nótt and I had foug **h** t it on the Jotunheimr sea, I tried to recall the facts about it.

It was some kind of Norse demon, **a** nd its breath was deadly.

Great, last time Nótt had defeated it by slamming her axe into its chest.

I was pretty sure that I w **o** uld not defeat it so easily this time, dammit, I miss Nyx.

'Seems like Hel send a gift.' Lyssa said, 'Also a fun fact, it's immune to fire.'

I did the best thing I could do.

I ran.

I turned around and forced the gras **s** around the Nuckelavee to grow and trap it. But as I turned around, I heard the grass snap and I silently cursed.

I dashed away over the concrete path. I heard the Nuckelavee's hooves slam against the concrete as it chased me. As I ran as plan came up, the path led to a circle with a closed carousel. I poured water from the **a** ir and let it flow over the path, I heard the Nuckelavee's hooves a few inches away f **r** om me and I h **e** ld my breath. As I approached the carousel, I solidified the water and forced it into ice and dove to the right.

Behind me I heard the Nuckelavee slam into the carousel but I didn't wait, I turned around the corner and ran to the park's exit.

As I ran awa **y** , I saw that the Nuckelavee had gotten up. The surrounding trees began to turn gray and began t **o** decay at an impossible speed.

It chased after me, and it would catch **u** p on me within a few seconds.

The exit of the park had a nice decorated ga **t** e with in the middle some kind of monument. But the gates were not wide enough for the Nuckelavee, maybe I could escape it.

I glanced around and saw it was only 10 feet away from me.

I dove t **h** rough the gate and exp **e** cted to land on the side walk of Beacon Street, instead I crashed onto a pedestrian who was just passing by.

I scrambled to my feet, while muttering excuses, and glanced at the gates, hoping they would keep the Nuckelavee inside.

It didn't.

The Nuckelavee **r** eared in front of the gat **e** s, striking it with his hooves while the man on the back slammed his sword down on the iron fences and it began cutting down the fence.

"Percy **?** " Someone asked, and I realized it was the person I just crashed on.

I turned around, and my eyes met the In front of me a beautiful woman with long blond hair, her sea green eyes pierced into mine with the same surprise as I had, she had a timeless sense around her, like the nymphs at camp.

I vaguely recognized her but I couldn't place it.

She glanced at the Nuckelavee and her eyes widened, "What is that?"

Who ever this person was, she could see through the mist, but who was she? |

"A Nuckelavee," I said while trying to catch my breath, "Run!"

The Nuckelavee had broken down the fence and stepped through the hole it had created, looking at his surroundings like he was about to chose who to kill first.

He was at least as tall as a one story building, cars around us stopped dead in their tracks, the pedestrians, who were a lot smarter than me, had run away. I heard the sound of police cars in the distance.

"I can take it." the woman said as she glanced at the Nuckelavee.

"How in Hades name can you take on that thing?" I asked.

"Look away!" she demanded.

Normally I would not blindly (pun not intended.) obey such a comment but at this point I was pretty desperate.

I closed my eyes, praying that this would work.

I heard the sounds of snake hissing next to my ear, it sounded like an entire nest of snakes had decided to take shelter in my ear. I had the urge to open my eyes and run away, instead I kept them shut.

The hissing died down and nothing happened, I was not cut in half or crushed by the Nuckelavee.

After a few seconds the snake hissing died down. "Open your eyes," the woman said and I followed her instructions.

In front of me stood the Nuckelavee but he was no longer a threat.

The gigantic monster's skin was now gray, like concrete. Actually it was probably concrete.

The Nuckelavee was turned into a stone statue.

I immediately understood who the woman was, I turned around and stared into the eyes of Medusa.

 **A/N Damit, this chapter took me long to write, I spend like 1 hour on google maps, trying to figure out the surroundings and I spend another hour trying to figure out what the word was for: a horse jumping and kicking things with his leg.**

 **Anyway, review!**

-Moonhorse96-


	92. I'm a tree hugger

**A/N Almost didn't made it. But here's the next chapter. I'll do the reviews tomorrow because I'm short on time. I hope you people like it.**

(Percy POV)

Medusa didn't look particularly petrifying in fact she just looked like she had looked before I realized she was Medusa. Long blond hair that flowed over her shoulders, perfectly arched brows, high cheekbones, full lips and beautiful green almond shaped eyes.

Even though it was cold she wore nothing more than a white t-shirt and sneakers and a red jacket.

"Medusa?" I asked as my jaw dropped, "How-"

"Not here." she said, and she took my hand and dragged me away, "The cops will be here soon."

She brought me to a side street in where she had parked, I assumed, her car.

It was a gleaming black car. Large and bulky, yet aerodynamically curved. According to the logo it was a Mercedes but it could've been the mist. This car was a beast.

She opened the shotgun door and gestured me to get inside. I stepped inside and Medusa sat down on the driver's seat.

Without saying a word she turned on the engine and drove out of the alley and drove away from the "crime scene." and drove towards Beacon Street.

We drove in complete silence, I was still surprised to see Medusa again and how she had managed to kill the Nuckelavee but I did not want to be rude by asking. Medusa must have picked up my confused expression because she said. "You wonder why I am in Boston?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me anyway."

She gave me a smile, her green eyes filled with kindness and I remarked again how similar her eyes were to mine. "After you released me from my curse."

Her expression turned really dark for a second, which was explainable. "Hestia gave me a new home. Told me to go to Boston, outside Greek territories. Where I could live in peace."

"Sorry for breaking that peace." I murmured, but she waved it off, "I had problems before you showed up."

Before I could ask what she meant she honked a few times, cursing the Boston traffic in ancient Greek. She turned north and drove towards Bowdoin ST, skillfully dodging Pedestrian and the other cars. "What do you mean problems?"

Medusa made a _Tsk Tsk_ sound, "Are things ever easy in our lives?"

I said nothing.

"So, I see you are back from the dead." Medusa asked.

"How'd you know I died? And why aren't you surprised?" I asked. She sniffed a few times, "You still smell like demigod but your scent is less powerful."

"My scent?"

"Yeah, it smells like cookies." she said glancing at me, she saw my horrified expression and smiled. "Easy Percy, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you."

She honked a few times and almost killed a pedestrian. "So…" I said, "How'd you turn that Nuckelavee in stone?"

Medusa frowned. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that for a long time." She admitted. She crossed the Longfellow bridge, "Where are we actually going?" I asked.

"Just somewhere private."

"Cool."

Finally she stopped the car and parked it next to a small park. The park wasn't much more than a frozen bench and a whip. But it was private.

Medusa gestured to get outside and I followed her instructions. She glanced a few times around, to see if other kids were eavesdropping, but it was way to cold for people to be outside.

She shoved the snow of the bench and sat down. "Come, I don't bite." she said with a smile and gestured for me to sit down too.

I sat down on the bence and glanced at Medusa. It was a long time since I had seen her and honestly, I hadn't given her a second thought after I lifted the curse.

"So the stone thingy," Medusa said nervously, her leg was shaking a bit. I stared into her eyes and I felt she was scared.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "Just tell me. I see if I can help."

Medusa sighed, "Please don't take it the wrong way, but the curse is not entirely lifted."

I opened my mouth to ask something but she cut me off, "I'm eternally grateful for what you did but the curse is partially lifted."

"How?"

She pursed her lips, "I'm not 100% sure but I think that the curse can only be lifted 100% if Athena agrees."

My jaw dropped, "I'm so sorry, If-"

"Don't be." Medusa said stern. "You gave me everything, in fact."

"But you curse," then I realized I was looking straight at her, "Why am I not turning into stone?"

Medusa chuckled, "I was about to explain that. See, when you lifted the curse I gained controll over it."

"Like you did with the Nuckelavee," I said thoughtfully. "You can turn it on and off!"

She nodded, "Yes. It's now just a minor detail. I can actually have a normal life. Without turning everything into stone."

"That's great." I said and I was truly happy for her.

Medusa grabbed my hands, "But there is something else."

"What?" I asked trying to imagine what kind of problems she could have.

She gave me a proud look, "I'm a mother."

My brain was kind of slow, blame the cold, I saw Medusa looking at me expectantly. "Oh my gods."

She nodded cheerfully, "Can you believe it? Me?"

"That's great," I admitted. Directly after I said it a question popped up, was it human? I knew Medusa's other two children, (Who were born after she got decapitated) and there was like a 70% chance her child was a monster.

Medusa must have read my thoughts. "It's not like that…I think."

"Who's the father?" I asked, trying to bring up a happier subject.

Medusa's expression turned dark, "Poseidon."

My jaw must have hit the floor, so many questions ran through my mind, I managed to say, "how?"

Medusa blushed, "Well, when the original Perseus...sliced of my head."

I blushed too, I felt embarrassed; that I actually had killed her the first time. Not that she knew it.

"According to the legends Chrysaor and Pegasus came to being." Medusa said reluctantly.

"Is that really how that happened?" I spurted out.

"I don't know," Medusa snapped, "Because I was decapitated."

"Sorry." I said with a small.

She waved it away, "It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is that after you lifted my curse I gave birth to a third child."

I frowned, "Say what?"

She nodded, "A girl."

"Bu-"

"Apparently she was stuck inside me." Medusa said thoughtfully. I knitted my eyebrows, "A normal girl?"

Medusa gave me a wary look, "Her name is Loren and she is now around 5 years old."

I wanted to ask how her daughter could've been five years old if I only released her two years ago. But I knew that those things were pretty common in Greek Mythology.

"So a girl?" I asked.

Medusa nodded, "Yes, a girl."

Then it struck me. "Wait...she is my half-"

"Sister." Medusa said proud, "You have a sister."

"That's great," I said, "No! It's amazing!"

Medusa took my hands, "But Percy, there's something wrong."

I frowned and I grew worried. I've never met Loren but I already loved her. The way Medusa talked about her made me feel fuzzy and made me want to meet her. Besides, most of my siblings were not as civilized as Tyson or Despina.

"What is wrong? She is human right?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Medusa whispered. "She is really kind but she has weird powers."

"Powers?"

Medusa nodded, "Last year I was at the Zoo and there was a terrorist attack. Loren got scared and turned all the mercenaries into stone statues."

"How?" Then I a memory floated to the surface. Last Winter Solstice. Zeus had mentioned a power peek in Boston.

"The Gods, if they find out."

"They won't." Medusa said with a glint of danger in her eyes and I knew that Medusa would do anything to protect Loren. "Hestia told me they won't be able to sense her again. She masked her scent."

I relaxed slightly. At Least Hestia was doing her part. "Is she human? Demigod or a monster?" I asked, "Not that there's anything wrong with monsters." I quickly corrected myself. A few of my best friends were monsters, including Nyx. [Don't give me that look!]

Medusa's eyes stared into the distance, like she was thinking really hard. "I'm not sure. She looks human but I think…"

She grabbed my hands tighter and stared into my eyes, "I think she was originally going to be a monster but that you lifting the curse affected her too."

I couldn't come up with anything, I was struck by this news.

Finally I managed, "Does she know?"

Medusa shook her head. "She doesn't know anything about my origins or anything about the Greek Gods."

"You should tell her." **I** told Medusa.

Medusa avoided my gaze and stared at the ground, "Actually…"

"Actually what?" I asked, "You need to tell her." I insisted, she might be in danger.

Medusa met my gaze and I saw she was feeling desperate, "I want you to tell her."

I blinked, did I heard that correctly. "Me?"

Medusa nodded, "Yes. I think you are the perfect person for that."

"I don't know how to do that!" I cried out.

Medusa's face saddened, "Please?" She begged. "I don't think I can do it mysel **f**. But y **ou** , you always fill people with hope."

"I don-"

"Please, for me." Medusa asked with a small smile.

I couldn't resist the smile. "Fine, I'll do it right after I fi **n** ishe **d** my quest."

Medusa's face lt up, "Thanks Percy!" She said and she gave me a hug. "Don't worry, she'll be happy to see you."

After a few silent minutes she pulled back. " **You** should continue your quest. Find your friends."

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I have no idea where they are."

Medusa smiled, "That's why I brought you here. So you can go back to your friends."

I gazed around at the abandoned frozen park. "How exactly?"

"You need to talk to Yggdrasil."

My eyes widened. "Wait you know about the Vikings?"

Medusa chuckled, "You honestly thought I was waiting inside all day, hoping some poor demigod would stumble into my workshop?"

"Yes."

"Of course not. Monsters have a life too." Medusa huffed, "But anyway. You need to get back to your friends and I think you should try to talk to Yggdrasil."

"Okay," I said and pointed at the whip, "And how do I talk to Yggdrasil."

Medusa smirked, "You are the champion of Chaos and Demeter. If you ask it nicely Yggdrasil will listen."

"How you know-"

Medusa rolled her eyes, "Come one Percy. I'm not stupid." she gave me a final warm smile, "But your secret is safe. Now go on and try to lure the branches of Yggdrasil. Just imagine it and use your voice."

I stared at the whip in front of me and closed my eyes, I imagined a giant pine tree with thousand and thousand of branches. I was standing in front of the tree.

"Focus on your friends and try to lure the branches with your voice." Medusa said.

"Magnus Chase," I whispered and the imaginary branches wavered, like the wind blew through them. "Magnus Chase." I repeated and slowly the branches began to expand towards me.

"More." Medusa said excited, "Talk to it like its an sentient being."

I resisted the urge to laugh, instead I whispered. "Please bring me to Magnus Chase, he's somewhere."

Suddenly the imaginary branches snatched forward and engulfed me.

 **A/N So, how was it? Next chapter back to the main story line!**

 **I love ya all! And please leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	93. Die! Just kidding

**A/N So, this chapter is kind of a filler. But who cares?**

 **(Reviews Chapter 91)**

 **AlwaysThereForYouForever:**

 **One thing I like about this story is how unpredictable it is. Usually in any story the end or main plot lines are so easy to predict. But literally almost every altered chapter from the main story keeps making me change my mind! Sure some parts are predictable but that can't be helped. This is an amazing plot and I look forward to reading more of your content in the the future!**

 **A: Aw, that's so nice! Thanks for reading my stories!**

 **Labortamox:**

 **It's my first time here, and already i love this story. It's hard find a story in that high of good. Continue with this amazing story man. And live for pernyx**

 **A: Welcome to this story!**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Oh my Gods! Updated 15 minutes ago! Wait... Percy stared into Medusa's eyes, will he turn into stone? Does "chaos, where are you?" code mean that Chaos will stop Percy from turning into stone?**

 **A: Nope!:**

 **HeavenlyDragonGod:**

 **Loving this story so far! Owo**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Yep your correct now...This was a pretty good chapter actually.**

 **A: Thanks**

 **Elpis21:**

 **ok, this story just reached another level. you manage to have characters coming back that long after they seemingly left to live their lives? Respect**

 **A: Thanks! I was really excited to write about Medusa again.**

 **Mcoombe:**

 **Didn't expect the Nuckelavee to come back, nice one. Also don't worry about taking your time (heck is would understand if you didn't update every day), the fact that you take the time to look stuff up, to make the story accurate, shows how well you write and how much you care about the story. Many authors would ignore such details**

 **A: Well, I do worry about the time because I love you guys!**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Chaos are you there?' Wonder who is asking. Also, awsome twist! I remember that there was a guy who wrote a theory about Medusa being the mother of Percy's sister that is in danger, but it seemed quite far from truth. Well joke's on me eh? Wonder who is she though.**

 **A: Yeah, far from truth…**

 **Cooldude98 :**

 **Whew, figured out who the girl was inntjis chapter right before the ending! Anyways, i hqve read the Sword of Summer, and i am at the point in Magnus Chase where it is Blitzen vs Junior, so your story was not really a spoiler so far! Just keep up the great work! Also, Percy said in the letter to wait around a month to see if he gets back or not, about how long has it been since Percy died? A week?**

 **A: It been around 3 days since he died.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **"are you the real haos" am I close to getting the message?**

 **A: Nope…**

 **Zypher770:**

 **Wait why did Nyx kill Erebus?**

 **A: You'll find out later.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **That was good chapter, cool that you brought Medusa back.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Please don't destroy Percy/Gunilla, it is such a unique idea that I would love to see done. Percy/Thalia has been done before, Percy/Nyx but this is completely new. Magnus Chase is a relatively new series with new characters and new potential in fanfiction world but even then Percy/Gunilla will probably never be done. I may be the devil's advocate by saying this with people disagreeing with me left and right but I truly support this pairing and wish it to be realized in this story.**

 **A: A lot of people disagree with your opinion. But I'll see what I can do.**

 **ShadowRealmComics:**

 **ice chapter. I loved the way that he managed to come across Medusa and she helps him. That plays a lot of point in favor of her beings saved, for she assisted the one that returned her to normal.**

 **A: Thanks and yeah, it's returning a favor.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Awsome! Now i remember that there was a part like a sneak peak talking about Loren and Medusa in that zoo and Loren stoning those terrorists. Bro how far is this story planned out?**

 **A: Really far, like really far.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Hm that was a surprise but given his bet and how dangerpus the quest is I'm dissapointed he decided to put it off which also could be a flag**

 **A: What is a flag?  
Cooldude9:**

 **Wow, that was a lot to take in. Medusa has a daughther, Medisa knows of Percy being Chaos's champion, and just wow. In a great way! As you know, really excited to see what's next! Have a good day/night!**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Wait a minute, didn't the prophecy say something about blah blah blah Percy's sister is going to die or something like that?**

 **A: No idea what you are talking about.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Nice interlude/side chapter thingy. Strangely I find Medusa quite cute, but then I also like the idea of Percy and Loki bonding together, am I weird?**

 **A: Medusa is cute but why Loki?  
MarethyuQ:**

 **ice chap, the messages for this chap and the last were a bit weird. moving on, Medusa! yay! she's not technically a monster anymore! yay**

 **A; She's not a monster anymore but still possess strange powers.**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **I found you No No you didnt**

 _ **E: Yes I did**_

(Magnus POV)

I wasn't surprised at all when Percy materialized next to me, although materialize was not the right term. Percy appeared 10 feet high in the air, just like that. Then gravity took notice of him and pulled him down and he fell, flat on his stomach and his face hit the grass.

"Hi." I said not at all concerned, **I** learned that the body of an Einherjar could take a lot. Percy's cat, who I've been stuck with since Percy randomly disappeared, hurried towards his boss and began to lick his face.

"Stop licking my face." Percy groaned and tried to push Rebel away. Rebel skillfully leaped over Percy's arm. Blitzen helped Percy to his feet, he groaned a few times and glared at the sky. "Seriously?"

"Where've you been?" I asked Percy. Percy frowned, "Where are we?"

He glazed around and he frowned, like was not particularly new for him to crash down on random spots. Maybe it was a thing the Greeks did a lot.

We were standing on a sunlit meadow. In the distance, wildflowers dusted rolling green hills. The breeze smelled of lavender. The light was warm and rich as if the air had turned to butter.

"Where are we?" Percy asked again as he was done glancing around, then he turned to Blitzen. "Oh my Gods, you are in sunlight!"

"This isn't regular sunlight. We're not on Midgard any more." I shared with Percy will Blitzen groaned, which gave me the idea he did not like it.

Percy rechecked the hills, "It looks like Midgard."

"Where have you been?" I asked Percy.

"I could ask you the same thing." Percy asked with a smirk.

Rebel meowed at his feet, staring at Percy. "Fine," Percy said and he explained how he had a dream meeting with Hel.

"You met Hel?" Blitzen asked, "Odin's almighty, that's bad."

Percy smirked, "Nah, it wasn't that bad."

After that he explained how he ended up making a bet and used Yggdrasil to bring him to me. He looked uncomfortable while he told us how he got here, which made me suspect he left parts out. "So that's how I ended up here," Percy said, "Now what happened to you guys? And where is here?"

I coughed, "Actually I don't **know** where here is either."

Blitzen grimaced, "'This is Folkvanger, the Field of the Army … or you could translate it as the People's Battlefield."

"Volkswagen?" I asked, Blitzen shot me a glare. "So how did you guys end up in Folkvanger? And where are Sam and Hearth?"

I told him how we tried to look for him this morning but that we couldn't find him, I had insisted we kept looking but we had a deadline. I described how we went to the "make way for ducklings." Statue's and used it to jump from world to world.

"Wait the you guys used the ducklings statue?" Percy asked with amazement. "Does it work like a p **y** ramid or obelisk?"

He saw **ou** r confused faces and quickly waved it away. "Doesn't m **a** tte **r**. So what happened after that?"

"We had Ratatosk on our tail when we climbed the world tree," I said and shudder **e** d. "We got seperated from Sam and Hearth while **t** rying to escape her."

Percy frowned, "And now were **here**?"

"Seems like it."

"So why are we here?" Percy asked glancing at the grass, like it contained some kind of monster.

"Come. we need to get going." Blitzen groaned.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following Blitzen who was walking towards the hilltop. I heard music coming from the other side, like they were keeping a party.

"If we are lucky she is not home." Blitzen said.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Gunilla told me about this place."

"She told you about Folkswagen?"

Percy didn't answered, instead he just followed Blitzen.

At the top of the hill I froze. "Whoa."

Down the other side, green fields stretched to the horizon.

Meadows were strewn with picnic blankets. Crowds of people were hanging out – eating, laughing, chatting, playing music, flying kites, tossing beach balls.

It was the world's largest, most laidback outdoor concert, minus the concert. S

ome folks were dressed in various bits of armour. Most had weapons, but they didn't seem very interested in using them.

In the shade of an oak tree, a couple of young ladies were sword fighting, but after crossing blades a few times they got bored, dropped their weapons and started chatting. Another guy lounged in a lawn chair, flirting with the girl on his left while he casually parried attacks from the guy standing on his right.

Blitz pointed to the crest of the next hill about half a mile away, where a strange palace gleamed. It looked like an upside down Noah's Ark made of gold and silver. "Sessrumnir,' said Blitzen. 'The Hall of Many Seats."

"No it isn't," Percy said. "This is the fucking Elysium."

"It's an army." Blitzen corrected Percy as we began to stroll through the fields towards the upside boat."

We hadn't gone twenty feet before a guy on a nearby picnic blanket called, "Hey, Blitzen! What's up, dude?"

Blitzen ground his teeth so hard I could hear them popping.

"Hello, Miles."

"Yeah, I'm good!"

Miles raised his sword absently as another guy in beach trunks and a vest charged towards him with a battleaxe. The attacker screamed, "DIE! Ha, ha, just kidding."

Then he walked away eating a chocolate bar.

"Warriors?" Percy asked. "This is just a Norse version of Elysium."

"Yeah, well," Blitz said, "these fallen are just as powerful as the einherjar, but they have a different attitude. This realm is one little subsection of Vanaheim – sort of the Vanir gods' flipside version of Valhalla."

Percy frowned, Rebel ran away and began to play with a girl who was sitting in the shadow of a tree.  
"Don't!" Percy shouted and began to chase his cat, making a few excuses towards the people he almost ran into.

Most of them were not particularly bothered by Percy, instead they began to compliment him or cheer for the Greek chasing his cat.

"Nice cat dude!" One of them yelled.

"Awesome watch!"

"Your hair looks cool."

I tried to picture myself spending eternity here. Valhalla had its good points, but as far as I'd seen it didn't have picnics or beach balls, and I definitely wouldn't describe it as mellow. Still … I wasn't sure I liked Folkvanger any better.

"So why are we here?" I asked Blitzen.

"You try to stop Surt and the World tree guided your way. apparently that path led us through Folkvanger. Unfortunately, I think I know why. Let's go pay our respects before I lose my nerve."

As we approached the gates, I realized Sessrumnir wasn't just built to look like an upside-down ship. It actually was an upsidedown ship.

The rows of tall windows were oar slots. The sloping walls of the hull were made from clinkered gold planks riveted with silver nails. The main entrance had a long awning that would've served as a gangplank.

Percy finally managed to catch Rebel and had him tugged under his arm. "So why is this palace a ship?"

"What?" Blitzen fiddled nervously with his carnation. "Not so unusual. Your Norse ancestors made lots of buildings by turning their ships upside down. In the case of Sessrumnir, when the Day of Doom comes around, they'll just flip the palace over and voilà, it's a vessel big enough for all the warriors of Folkvanger to sail nobly to their deaths. Sort of like we're doing now."

He led me inside.

I'd been expecting a gloomy interior like the hold of a ship, but the Hall of Many Seats was more like a cathedral.

The ceiling rose all the way to the keel. The oar-hole windows crosshatched the air with bars of light. The entire space was open, no separate rooms or partitions – just clusters of sofas, comfy chairs, throw pillows and freestanding hammocks, most of which were occupied by snoring warriors. I hoped the half million inhabitants of Folkvanger liked one another's company, because there was no privacy.

Me being me, the main thing I wondered was where they all went to the bathroom.

Down the centre of the hall ran an aisle of Persian carpets, flanked by braziers with glowing spheres of gold light. At the far end stood a throne on a raised dais. Blitz marched in that direction, ignoring the warriors who greeted him with '"Dude!" and "Sup, Dwarf Man!" and "Welcome home!"

 _Welcome home?_

"Home?" Percy asked out loud.

In front of the dais, a cosy fire crackled in the hearth.

Piles of jewellery and precious gems glittered here and there as if somebody had swept them up just to get them off the floor. On either side of the steps lounged a calico house cat the size of a sabre-toothed tiger.

The throne was carved from wood as soft and buttery as the light – linden wood, maybe.

The back was draped with a cloak of downy feathers like on the underside of a falcon. In the throne itself sat the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She looked maybe twenty years old, surrounded by an aura of golden radiance that made me realize what Blitzen meant earlier when he'd said the daylight here wasn't normal.

The entire realm of Folkvanger was warm and bright, not because of the sun, but because it basked in this woman's power. Her blonde hair fell across one shoulder in a single long plait. Her white halter top showed off her tanned shoulders and smooth midriff. Her knee-length skirt was belted with a gold braid holding a sheathed knife and a ring of keys. Around her neck was a dazzling piece of jewellery – a lacework collar of gold and gems, like Ran's net in miniature, except with rubies and diamonds instead of sailors' souls and hubcaps.

"Aphrodite?" Percy muttered confused.

"Oh dear," the woman said. "No I'm not Aphrodite, but thanks for the compliment."

"Then who are you?" Percy asked.

Blitzen knelt, and I followed, knowing that displeasing this woman was one of the most stupid things to do.

I knew who she was, though I only saw a drawing of her in a children's book.

 _The goddess of love was very pretty! She had cats!_

The woman fixed her gaze on me.

"The Greek and the son of Frey, how wonderful." She said, S

"Hi mom." Blitzen said reluctantly.

"MOM?!" Percy and I both cried out.

The woman chuckled. "Yes, I am Blitzen's mom. I am Freya."

 **A/N Leave reviews! And don't leave earth, you can't breathe in space.**

-Moonhorse96-


	94. A pun, you miss the joke

**A/N So here's the next chapter. Also a quick question. What's the pairing you guys want for the story? I'm just curious to see.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **When will Percy reunite with Nyx? Can't wait for the update!**

 **A: It will take quite some chapters before they reunite. But don't worry, Percy will see his best friend again!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Honestly, i think any reader, whether of this or Magnus Chase, was surprised that Blitzen's mom is Freya. Any ways, keep up the great work! But i have a question, how powerrul do you think Magnus is compared to Percy at the end of The Last Olympian? No spoilers please! Have a good day/night!**

 **A: I actually didn't really care if Freya was Blitzen's mom. But how strong Magnus is compared to Percy at the end of the Last Olympian? Depens, do you mean the cannon or this version?**

 **If its normal it's definetly Percy, keep in mind he bears the curse of Achilles.**

 **In this version it's Percy 120% percent because he is awesome.**

 **TEAM SHIRT:**

 **When are u gonna update The Deadly Seven? btw, nice filler**

 **A: Thanks and I'm going to update it in January 2019.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'I know you are there'. Wonder who said it. The only ones who know Chaos is in Percy's head are Hestia, Medusa and somewhat Bast, Sadie and Carter. Maybe some new supervillian, or just Triumvirate Holdings again. BTW, the secret massages like this one are only reffering to that will happen in the current ark or like a prophecy will expend to future ones?**

 **A: Who knows, also the secret messages can reffer to the future, past, secrets and lore. So It's more guessing.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Damn... I'm back and I read around 7-8 chapters in an hour because the storyline transformed from good to amazing. I mean u write the best fanfic. KUTGW**

 **A: Welcome back!**

 **Batman1998:**

 **I'm loving this, I hope Percy/nyx or/and Percy/hel but I'm looking forward to the reaction of the Greeks to Percy's revival.**

 **A: yup, that will be gold.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **"I know you are there" i wonder who's talking? :D**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Bit of a cliffhanger there? Also, the name Folkvanger reminds me of the Lotus Casino, it captures people.. probably a coincidence since it's Norse.**

 **A: Yeah, those two places have nothing in common.**

(Magnus POV)

"Freya?" Percy asked, "You are Blitzen's mom? But you look so much like-"

" **T** hanks dear but I'm not Aphrodite, I am Freya," Freya spoke with pride. I had no idea who Ap **h** rodit **e** was but **F** reya seemed to think it was a compliment. "I am the Norse Goddess of Love but also fertility, gold, A **l** f Seidr, war, **a** nd death."

"That's quite a list." Percy said, and I was a **m** az **e** d by the fact he spoke to Freya without flinching or screaming, which was something I wanted to do.

"Sorry," I said, "But you said you were Blitzen's mom?"

Ye **s** , I had my priorities.

Blitzen kicked me in the shin. "Please d **o** n't." he said.

Freya continued smiling. "I suppose my son didn't tell you? He's quite modest. Blitzen dear, you look very nice, but could you straighten your collar?"

Blitzen did, muttering under his breath, "Been a little busy running for my li **f** e."

"And dear," Freya said, "are you sure about the waistcoat?"

"Yes, Mom," Blitz grumbled, "I'm sure about the waistcoat. Waistcoats are making a comeback."

"Well, I suppose you know best." Freya winked at me. "Blitzen is a genius with fabrics and fas **h** i **o** n. The other dwarves don't ap **p** reciat **e** his expertise, but I think it's **m** arvelous. He wants to open his own –"

Percy coughed, "How lovely **i** t is to see you two discussing. We **g** ot a Ragnarok to take care off."

Freya clapped her hands, "Yes. **H** ow amazing. The Greek who **t** ries to stop Ragnarok, that's why the tree brought you here."

I frowned, "Excuse me, but what do you mean?"

One of her cats clawed at a **P** e **r** sian rug, ripping several thousand d **o** llars of wea **vi** ng into fluff. I tried not to imagine what the cat coul **d** do to m **e** , suddenly Rebel jumped out of Percy's arm and began to help to rip the rug. "Rebel!" Percy cried out but Freya didn't seem to mind. She just **s** miled at t **he** three cats, ripping the rug together.

It seemed that Rebe **l** liked Freya's cat.

"'So, Lady Freya," I said, "can you help us?"

"Of course!" Freya said, "But more important. Can you help me?"

"Oh, it's one of those ques **t** s." Percy mutt **er** ed under his breath.

I frowned but Freya smiled, nonetheless. "Ah, don't do like that. Trust me, this time we **c** an help each other out."

S **h** e turned to me, "Besides, M **a** gnus still needs to learn h **o** w to wield the sword."

I skipped a beat, "Wield a sword?"

I gue **s** s I still didn't think of the Sword of Summer as mine. I pulled off the pendant, and the **b** lade took shape in my hand. In Freya's presence, it was silent and still like it was playing dead. Maybe it was afraid of cats.

"I haven't had much time to **u** se it," I said. "Jus **t** got **i** t back from Ran."

"It's important you learn how to use it." **F** reya said.

"Actually," I said a bit shameful, "I haven't killed anything with it."

Percy chuckled, "Magnus that sword is not a regular sword."

Freya chuckled, "What Percy says is true. Killing is not one of the least of its powers. Your first task is to befriend the sword. Have **you** done this?"

I imagined the sword and me sitting side by side in a movie theater, a tub of popcorn between us. I imagined dragging the sword on a leash, taking it for a walk through the park. "How do I befriend a **s** word?"

"For s **tar** t **e** rs, talk to it." Percy joked, though it did not sound like he was.

"Haha," I said, "Really fun."

"Percy wasn't joking." Freya said with a smile, damit does she ever stop smiling?

"Can't you keep i **t**?"

" **O** h, n **o** ," she said sadly. "The sword is a **l** ready in your hands, Magnus. You summ **on** ed it from the river. You have laid claim to it. The best we can hope for is that Sumarbrander, the Sword of Summer, will allow you to use it. Keepin **g** it from Surt **i** s your job now, as long as you ma **n** age to stay alive."

"I ha **t** e my job."

Blitz elbowed me. "Don't say that, kid. You'll offend the blade."

I looked down at the gleaming runes on the blade. "I'm sorry, long sharp piece of metal. Did t **h** at hurt your fe **e** lings? Also, if you allow people to wield you, why would you allow an evil fire giant to do so?"

"You're not helping your relationship with the sword." Percy noticed.

"Let's move on." I quickly said. I had no time **f** or relation advice, especia **l** ly if it was about me befriending a sword.

"You s **a** id you need us, **m** om." Blitzen said reluctantly.

"Exactly, darling. Your qu **es** t brought you here. Need speaks strongly when you travel the World Tree. After all, that's how my poor son found himself being a bond servant to Mimir."

"We're not having **t** his discussion again," Blitz said. Freya turned over **he** r lovel **y** hands. "Fine. Moving along. As you well know, the dwarves created the rope Gleipnir, which bound Fenris **W** olf …"

"They d **i** d?" Percy asked.

"They did," Blitzen said. "Everyone learns that nursery rhyme in kindergarten."

"You know, I don't want to know." Percy said with fear.

"The dwarves wi **ll** be able to tell you more about how the rope was made and how it might be replaced."

"Yay!" Percy said.

I ignored Percy, "So, how do we actually tie him?"

Freya smiled, again. "The first time,It took three tries and much trickery. Poor Tyr lost his hand. **B** ut don't worry. The Wolf will never fa **l** l for the hand-in-the-mouth trick again. If it comes to that, you will have to find another way to b **ind** him."

"Wait, Tyr sacrificed his hand?" Percy asked. "How was the wolf so stupid?"

Freya shrugged, "Personally I think it was his hubris. He thought there was no way we could chain him, so he accepted the challenge."

"One puts his hand in the wolf's mouth and another one is allowed to try to chain him." Blitzen said with a bored tone, probably because he knew the kindergarten rhyme.

"Freya, could **you** please tell us where the wolf is?" Percy asked, giving her his best smile.

"Oh, dear. I know where he is but not how to get to him." Freya said and shot an apologetic smile.

"So what's about this island? Is it magical? Like Delos?"

Frey shook her head, "On Lyngvi – the Isle of Heather." The goddess tapped her chin. "Let's see, today is Thor's Day the sixteenth."

"You mean Thursday?" I asked.

"That's what I said. The island will rise on the full moon six days from now, on the twenty-second, which is Woden's Day."

"Wednesday." Percy corrected her.

" I guess that's enough time for you to do something for me?" She said and shot Percy a demanding look.

Percy frowned, "But you just said we had a deadline."

"Unfortunately, the island's location shifts every year as the branches of Yggdrasil sway in the winds of the void. The dwarves should be able to help you locate it. It's only accessible on the full moon so until then..."

"That's makes no sense. Why trap him on an island where you can only check on him once a year?" Percy argued.

Freya shrugged, "I have no idea what Mimir was thinking when he made those rules."

"Such an airhead." Percy said.

Freya chuckled, "Anyway. Blitzen knows a dwarf who can get you a replacement for Gleipnir."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Blitzen suddenly said. "He hates me."

Freya waved aside his objection. "Oh, he can't possibly. Not after all this time."

"So we better get going then." I said, not wanting to do Freya's side quest but Freya shook her head, like it was the saddest thing in the world to see us leave.

"No, there's something else you need to retrieve."

I frowned, "What?"

Freya leaned closer to us, "Okay, what I'm about to tell you is completely secret and of the record."

"What is it?" Percy asked, a bit excited.

"The Dwarf who has the replacement for Gleipnir also has a weapon."

"A weapon?" I asked a bit skeptical.

Freya nodded, "Yes a weapon, a spear."

"A spear?" Blitzen asked, "What's so special about a spear."

Freya's eyes turned really dark for a moment, "It's a replacement for Gungnir."

"Gungnir?" Blitzen said, then his eyes widened, "Gods almighty."

Freya nodded, though I detected a small satisfied smile on face.

"Wait, what is a Gungnir?" I asked.

"It's Odin's magical spear."

"So?" Percy asked.

"It's Odin's most powerful weapon!" Blitzen said, "When Ragnarok arrives, he will use the spear to take down Fenrir."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "So what is so special about this spear?"

"It never misses it mark." Freya said, "Gungnir is no ordinary spear. It was created by the dwarves, the most skilled smiths in the cosmos. It's a spear that never misses it mark."

"How is that possible?"

Freya's gazed at the distance, "I don't know. Just know that it killed a lot of us, Vanir Gods."

Then she turned to Percy, "Unfortunately," she said it without a flint of remorse, "It's been missing."

Percy chuckled, "No way!"

Freya nodded, "It is."

"This is lit, the never missing spear is missing!" Percy laughed and almost fell to the floor, "Nyx is gonna love this one."

"Not so loud kid!" Blitzen said with fear in his eyes. "If Odin's enemies know it's been missing."

"It would really look bad." Freya agreed, "So that's why Odin needs a replacement, so people won't notice it's been missing."

"How did it end up lost in the first place?" Percy asked after he had recovered. He wiped a tear out of his eyes and tried to look serious.

Freya shrugged, "Heck I don't know nor do I care. Odin ordered a dwarf to make a replacement. Odin himself can't retrieve it without enemies noticing, so he gave me orders to retrieve it."

Freya glanced at Percy, "And that's where you come in place. You can retrieve it for me."

"With all respect," Percy sad, "But wouldn't it be better if you retrieve it. You know, safety and security."

Freya shook her head, "No, Percy, I can't just go shopping in Nidavellir. You know what happened when I bought Brisingamen from the dwarves. Do you want that to happen again?"  
"Nope, do I want to know it?"

But it didn't matter, Freya told him anyway. "Every time I go to Nidavellir, I get myself in 's not my fault! The dwarves know my weakness for beautiful jewellery. Believe me, it's much better that I send you."

"Can't you shape shift?" Percy wondered.

Freya frowned, "Why'd you think I can shape shift?"

I guess it was something the Greeks could do. Percy looked very disappointed.

"So, who's the dwarf who has the weapon?" I asked.

"The same dwarf who wants Blitzen dead." Freya said without any worries. "So, better keep going. Goodbye, Magnus and Blitzen."

She smiled at Percy, "And goodbye Percy."

The floor opened beneath us, and we fell into darkness.

 **A/N So, the stakes are higher. I decided to give Freya another personality/story arc. In the normal Magnus Chase books she's like a shallow person but I thought, hey. Lets make her more interesting.**

 **So leave a review and tell me what you think!**

-Moonhorse96-


	95. The floor has a name

**A/N Hi, it's me. I wasn't going to upload today but I had a spare hour so I managed to write some stuff down. So you peeps can finally relax. I have no time for the reviews or spell check so sorry. Also, we almost reached 400 favorites!**

(Percy POV)

I found myself on a d **a** rk street on a cold, cloudy **n** ight. Three-storey terrace **d** clapboard houses edged the s **i** dewalk. At the end of the block, a tavern's grimy windows glowed with neon drink signs.

I blinked a **f** ew times, one moment I was talking to Freya, next moment _Poof_ **You** are suddenly transported to, what's it called?

"This is Southie," Ma **g** nus said looking around. "Around D Stre **et**."

Blitzen shook his head. "This is Nidavellir, kid. It looks like South Boston … or rather, South Boston looks like it. I told you, Boston is the nexus. The Nine Worlds blend together

there and affe **c** t one another. Southie has a definite dwarvish fee **l** ing t **o** it."

"I thought dwarf world would be underground, like Moria or **s** omething." I murmur **e** d.

"It's not called Dwarf wo **r** ld. Nivaldir and for being underground." Blitzen pointed up. " **th** at's a cavern ceiling above your h **e** ad. It's just a long way up and hidden by air pollution. We don't have daytime here. It's this dark all the time."

I stared up and **f** e **l** t myself getting cl **a** ustrophobic, which was not so **me** thing I experienced a lot, but after Tartarus and its eternal cave this place gave me the chill **s**.

The air here felt dark and heavy, everything looked gritty, perpetually cold and gloomy.

Blitz **w** rapped h **i** s pith helmet in its dark netting. The whole thing collapsed into a sma **ll** black handkerchief, which he tucked into his coat pocket.

"We should get going."

"Wait, what happened at Volkswagen?" Magnus wondered.

"Doesn't matter," **B** litzen said. "We retrieve Odin's weapon and the replacement for Gleipnir and get o **u** t of here."

He said it with a tone that told us not to ask questions.

While we followed Blitzen I decided to play detective and investigated some leads I had.

'Chaos, whe **r** e's the spear?' I asked giving my best smile, hopi **n** g she would coöperate.

'I don't know, I'm not Google.' Chaos said sounding not interested in at all.

'Come on, **you** said you knew everything.'

'She doesn't know everything.' Lyssa said with a smug smile, 'Trust me if she would….'

Lyssa chuckled evilly, which made me feel uncomfortable. It's always a bad sign if the voices in your head begin to act like a villain.

'So you don't know where the spear is?' I asked.

 **Chaos** shook her head, 'Nope. My powers are extremely limited being you and so on. But I'm sure it's nothing important.'

'Nothing important?' I asked, 'Isn't it like, I don't know, one of the world's most powerful weapons?'

'Yeah,' Lyssa argued, 'like Zeus' lightning bolt, Thor's hammer, Sumarbrander, also don't forget about Hades' helmet twice. Gods really lose their symbols of power so easily.'

'What is your symbol of power?'

'Oh, it's a super sword. Every wound inflicted by the sword will drive the victim mad.' Lyssa said, 'But it works as a toothpick too.'

'Ever lost it?' I asked, ignoring her comment about it being an excellent toothpick.

'Nope, I always keep it really close.' Lyssa said proud, 'In fact. I have it lying around somewhere in your head.'

'I hope you are joking.'

"Percy!" Magnus said and he snapped his fingers a few time.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Stop daydreaming, we reached Nabbi's Tavern."

He pointed to the bar on the corner.

Nabbi's restored my faith in dwarves, because it was in fact a claustrophobic tunnel.

The ceiling was a low-clearance hazard. The walls were papered with old fight posters like DONNER THE DESTROYER VS. MINI-MURDERER, ONE NIGHT ONLY! featuring pictures of muscular, snarling dwarves in wrestling masks.

Mismatched tables and chairs were occupied by a dozen mismatched dwarves – some svartalfs like Blitzen who could easily have passed for human, some much shorter guys who could have easily passed for garden gnomes. A few of the patrons glanced at us, but nobody seemed shocked that Magnus and I were humans … if they even realized.

'We come in peace!' Lyssa yelled in my head, thinking that the dwarves could hear her.

"Stop it." I demanded.

'Killjoy."

As we made our way towards the bar, I realized that the furniture wasn't just mismatched. Every single table and chair was unique – apparently handcrafted from various metals, with different designs and

upholstery. One table was shaped like a bronze wagon wheel with a glass top. Another had a tin and brass chessboard hammered into the surface. Some chairs had wheels. Others had adjustable booster seats. Some had massage controls or propellers on the back. Over by the left wall, three dwarves were playing darts. The board's rings rotated and blew steam. One dwarf tossed his dart, which buzzed towards the target like a tiny drone. While it was still in flight, another dwarf took a shot. His dart rocketed towards the drone dart and exploded, knocking it out of the air. The first dwarf just grunted. 'Nice shot.' Finally we reached the polished oak bar, where Nabbi himself was waiting. I could tell who he was because of my highly trained deductive mind, and also because his stained yellow apron read: HI! I'M NABBI.

I thought he was the tallest dwarf I'd met so far until I realized he was standing on a catwalk behind the counter. Nabbi was actually only two feet tall, including the shock of black hair that stuck up from his scalp like a sea urchin. His clean-shaven face made me appreciate why dwarves wear beards. Without one, Nabbi was gods-awful ugly. He had no chin to speak of.

His mouth puckered sourly.

He scowled at us like we'd tracked in mud.

"Greetings, Blitzen, son of Freya," he said. "No explosions in my bar this time, I hope?"

Blitzen bowed. "Greetings, Nabbi, son of Loretta. To be fair, I wasn't the one who brought the grenades."

Nabbi glared at us, "And who are those two?"

Blitzen waved at Magnus, "This is my friend Magnus, son of-"

Magnus blinked a few times, then he realized it. "Son of Nathalie."

"I am Percy, Son of Sally." I said.

This was really refreshing, I always had to introduce myself as "the son of Poseidon" but apparently in Nivaldir it was the opposite.

'I am Lyssa, daughter of Nyx.'

Nabbi nodded to me. His bushy eyebrows were fascinating. They seemed to move like live caterpillars.

I reached for a bar stool, but Blitzen stopped me. "Nabbi," he said formally, "may my friend use this stool? What is its name and history?"

"That's Assjack, crafted by Bilbo, it survived the great chair genocide of 4000am."

I blinked a few times, I didn't want to know this kind of stuff, in fact I almost offered to sit on the floor (which would mean eye height for the dwarves) but I was afraid the floor had a name too.

This went on for a couple times, every chair had a long boring name and history, same for the cups.

After finally getting some mead Blitzen said. "Nabbi … we need to speak with Junior."

A vein throbbed in Nabbi's left temple. "Do you have a death wish?"

"We're on a quest for Freya," I said. I saw that dropping the name Freya had the desired effect. Nabby's eyeball twitched and immediately he was acting all nervous.

"I'll make the call. Enjoy your drinks." He climbed off his catwalk and disappeared into the kitchen.

'What does AM means?' I asked Chaos while Magnus was firing questions at Blitzen.

Chaos chuckled, 'Oh, funny. It's how the dwarves count years. Am means after maggots.'

I almost spilled my mead, 'what?!'

'Well,' Lyssa said. 'Once upon there was a giant. He was the largest giant ever, so large it was beyond imagination. His name was Remir.'

'Ymir.' Chaos corrected Lyssa.

'Like I said, The gods killed Remir and used his flesh to create Midgard. Nidavellir developed under Midgard, where maggots ate into the giant's dead flesh and created tunnels. Some of those maggots evolved, with a little help from the gods, into dwarves.'

'You know what?' I said feeling myself getting sick. 'Gaia isn't that bad of a mother earth after all.'

'I know,' Chaos said with pride, 'She's my daughter.'

'Let's have a nicer talk. Why does everything has a name?'

'Remember how you created Frostsilver?' Chaos asked. 'You crafted it yourself. There's only one version of it, that's why you can't copy it. It's a sword for a lifetime. Dwarves make things for a lifetime, they are craftsman. They believe that every crafted item with a name has a soul.'

'Fascinating,' I admitted, 'But don't they get tired of remembering all the names?'

Chaos shrugged, 'Heck, I don't know.'

Then the door slammed open, revealing Junior. The Mysterious dwarf who wanted Blitz dead.

Junior looked about two hundred years old. Scraps of grey hair clung to his liver spotted head.

His beard gave scraggly a bad name. His malicious brown eyes flitted around the bar as if he were thinking, _I hate that. I hate that. And I really hate that._

He wasn't physically intimidating, shuffling along with his gold-plated walker, but he was flanked by a pair of dwarven bodyguards, each so burly that they could've been used as NFL tackle dummies.

I instinctively reached into my pocket, ready to draw Riptide.

The other customers got up and quietly left, like in a scene from an old Western.

My friends and I stood up and faced the dwarf.

"You!" he said, pointing his sticky finger at Blitzen. "Prepare to die!"

 **A/N Wrote all of this within an hour. So leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	96. Welcome by Idols, for dwarves

**A/N Today a part of the chapter is written by my co-writer Anakavoid. Massive thanks! Also today I discovered something, after seeing the movie Hungergames for like the 6th time and then I realized the true meaning of Mockingjay. I never understood the name of the bird until I split the word into two parts, mocking-jay. It's a bird who mocks the people, like Katniss. Funny isn't it!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Willlll:**

 **Can you give me your writing skills please?**

 **A: Nope, just try it!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nd if you get closer, the flames will burn you Chaos"nice!i feel that this message and the one before is foreshadowing something important...something related to Hestia and Chaos.**

 **A: You think?**

 **Isabell:**

 **Wow! So are they going to have the contest? Plz update! Can't wait!**

 **A: Yup!dasdasd°**

 **Isabella:**

 **could i ask, but is your country China? Because im in China and i wake up everyday to find ur new story XD :)**

 **A: Nope, the Netherlands.**

 **Guest chapter 95 . 4h agoThe secret message for the last chapter was: the flame of hope might provide shelter caos but if you stare too long in the flames they will bind you?And this chapter: and if you get closer the flames will burn you. Chaos...So when put together: The flame of hope might provide caos but if you stare too long in the flames they will bind you, and if you get closer the flames will burn you. Chaos…**

 **A: Yup, that's a part of the message.**

 **NoName:**

 **Really good so far. Thanks for updating regularly and continuing with the story, something many other writers do not do.**

 **A: Noproblem! I like to write.**

 **Artylover:**

 **Ur amazingI reaally love this story and m looking forward to watever awesome ideas u have in ur mind for dis storyBut there is one thingHave you introduced the one percys gonna pair with or its gonna be someone newAnd how many more chapters r left for dis part of the book and how many books are gonna be there ?**

 **A: It's divicult to answer the first question since this story takes place across different timelines. Also for how many books their are going to be? Depends on if you people like it and keep reading but as for now I planned out like, 20**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Sorry i havent been reviewing ive been gone and i had to get caught up #AssJack**

 **A: Well, glad you are back!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Well, this is interesting, i am at the Hammer of Thor, but with you and your uniqueness, anything can happen! Well, i am excited for what is to come! And only 5 chapters way from the 10 with another 0 attached to it! Keep up the great work, but don't forget to relax and take a break!**

 **A: Yes! Just a few chapters from 100. Also, I did relax a little today.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Also, writing this in an hour?! Give me 3 just to think what to write, let alone do it. Amazing so far, as per usual in this story. BTW You are my favourite writer in Fanfiction.**

 **A: Thanks, seriously! Massive thanks for your support.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul For life:**

 **percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia percy x thalia**

 **A: Mmm, maybe my pc is glitching but it keeps saying Percabeth ;-)**

(Magnus POV)

Prepare to die? Well, if Ragn **a** rok comes arou **nd** within a few days everyone's dead.

Blitzen nervously shuffled wit **h** his fe **e** t, "Junior. Thanks for meeting us."

"Yes, we a **re** really grateful." Percy snarled.

"Some nerve!" Junior snarled back.

"Would you like my seat?" Blitzen offered. "It is Keister-Home, made by –"

"No, thanks," Junior sa **i** d. "I'll stand, compliments of my walker, Granny Shuffler, famous among geriatric product **s** , made by Nurse Bambi, my private assistant."

Percy giggled, Blitzen shot a glare at hi **m**.

"This is Perc **y** , son of Sally." Blitzen said.

"I know," Junior growled, "You brought the Greek and the son of Frey who found the sword of summer."

"I have a name." I said, getting irritated with this guy. "It's Magnus."

Junior cackled. "I like you. You're rude. Let's see this blade, then."

I showed him my magic- **p** endant trick. In the dim neon lights of the bar, the blade's runes glowed orange and green. The old dwarf sucked his teeth. "That's F **r** ey's blade, all right. Bad news."

"Well, you need to help us." Percy said, his eyes flaring dangerously.

"Help y **o** u!" Junior wheezed. "Your father was my ne **m** es **is**! You besmirched my reputation. And you want my help. You've got iron guts, Blitzen, I'll give you that."

The tendons in Blitz's neck looked like they might bust his well-starched collar. "This isn't about our family feud, Junior. This is about the rope. It's about securing Fenris Wolf."

"Oh, of course it is." Junior sneered at his bodyguards. "The fact that my father, Eitri Senior, was the only dwarf talented enough to make Gleipnir, and your father, Bilì, spent his life questioning the quality of the rope – that has nothing to do with it!"

Percy knitted his eyebrows, "Well, we are on a quest for Freya. So unless you say that she is lying it. Freya said you had a weapon and a replacement cord."

"I have it." Junior admitted reluctantly," She told us she would send someone to retrieve it but if I knew it would be you."

"Otherwise, the world will end." I offered.

"I would help if it wasn't that I was helping the Blitzen. For Freya's sake I will help you but my family's honour must be satisfied first. It's high time we settled this feud. What do you say, son of Freya? A contest – you and me. The traditional rules, the traditional wager."

Blitzen backed into the bar. He squirmed so badly I could almost believe he had evolved from maggots. (ERASE. Bad, long-term memory. ERASE!)

"Junior," he said, "you know I don't – I couldn't possibly –"

"Shall we say tomorrow at dawn?" Junior asked. "The panel of judges can be headed by a neutral party – perhaps Nabbi, who I'm sure is not eavesdropping behind the bar right now." Something banged against the catwalk. From below the counter, Nabbi's muffled voice said, "I would be honored."

"There you are, then!" Junior smiled. "Well, Blitzen? I have challenged you according to our ancient customs. Will you defend the honor of your family?"

"I'll accept." Blitzen said hanging his head. "Where?""The forges in Kenning Square," Junior said."Oh, this will be amusing. Come on, boys. I have to tell Nurse Bambi about it!"

The old dwarf shuffled out with his bodyguards in tow. As soon as they were gone, Blitzen collapsed on Keister-Home and drained Golden Bowl.

"Okay, I take the bait." Percy said, "What did you just agreed too?"

Just then the bar-room doors burst open. Sam and Hearthstone tumbled inside like they'd been pushed from a moving car.

"They're alive!" I jumped up. "Blitz, look!"

Hearthstone was so excited he couldn't even sign. He rushed over and almost tackled Blitzen off his stool.

"Hey, buddy." Blitz patted his back absently. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you, too."

Sam didn't hug me, but she managed a smile. She was scratched up and covered with leaves and twigs, but she didn't look badly hurt. 'Magnus, glad you haven't died yet. I want to be there for that.

"Where've you guys been?" Percy asked, suddenly a bright flash appeared next to him and the gold furred kitten appeared.

 _Meow!_ Rebel said while purring.

 _Where did the cat come from?_ Hearth signed.

"And where were you this morning?" Sam asked. "You suddenly disappeared."

Percy told them about the bet he made with Hel and how he ended up in Volkswagen.

"You are crazy!" Sam said accusingly, "Hel's Loki's daughter. She can't be trusted."

Percy glared back, "Ironically that you say that. Besides, there was not much else I could do except making a bet!"

"Guys, calm down." I said, "Let's attend to serious matters."

Samirah and Percy shot each other a final glare before turning to me. I told Sam and Hearthstone about the lost spear of Odin and how we had to retrieve a replacement for Gleipnir and Gungnir.

Sam's eyes widened, "Odin's weapon has been stolen? That's horrible!"

"Technically we don't know it has been stolen we only know it's lost. Maybe he just left it at the bus." Percy offered.

"And now Blitzen is going to do a craftsman duel with old commons." I added.

 _Meow_ Rebel finished it and began to run circles around Keister home.

"What are old commons?" I asked, seeing Hearth's worried expression.

"I am rubbish at crafting," Blitzen said beaten and avoiding the question.

 _Not true_ , Hearth protested.

"Hearthstone," Blitzen said, "even if I was excellent at crafting, Junior is the most skilled dwarf alive. He'll destroy me." Percy said. "You'll do fine. And if you lose, we are going to steal the rope and weapon."

Blitzen looked at him mournfully. "It's almost impossible to steal something from a dwarf and if I lose I pay the traditional price."

"Which is?" Percy asked.

"My head."

(Time skip, next morning)

(Percy POV)

A piece of advice doesn't make a rubber duck that can triple in size out of stress, it will give you anxiety.

It was the first round of the crafting contest and so far Blitzen was killing it.

Just kidding, he was actually falling short of our expectations. Ha!

"You can do it, Blitzen!" shouted Magnus over the crowd of jeers.

 _Yes, you've got this_ signed Hearthstone, though I don't think Blitzen could hear him.

"Don't fall short of the prize!" I said.

"Honestly, could you be more immature?" asked Sam.

I forgot she was here. It's tragic, as I was starting to enjoy not having to hear her annoying voice and attitude.

"Sorry, I just thought the stakes were too high." I responded.

"You're hopeless." said Sam, rolling her eyes.

'She has a point.' said Chaos

'Not helping.'

"And thus, the first round of the crafting contest has ended," announced the announcer, "in this corner, we have the disgraced Elf Blitzen, who will show us what he has crafted!"

"T-thank you." stuttered Blitzen nervously.

"W-what I have here is the Rubber Duck 3000, capable of maximizing its size by three times."

"Sounds like something you could use, Blitz," said Junior, "after all, you're both pieces of junk!"

Everyone in the crowd laughed besides us.

"That guy reaaalllly irritates me." I said gritting my teeth.

"Don't worry, Blitz will get to show him what's for." said Magnus encouragingly.

"And now, we will get to observe what Junior, reigning champion, has created for us." shouted the announcer.

"Introducing, this sword," said Junior, "Made of bone steel, and the best part is, it can burst into fire!"

The crowd, enticed by his weapon, stared in awe.

"It isn't even that good." I mumbled.

"It looks like we have a winner for this first round, give it up for Junior!" said the announcer.

The crowd went nuts. And here I thought they were dwarves, not Nyx on Halloween.

That is to say, crazy.

"Now, before the second round, we shall commence a brief intermission, and to turn to our sponsors, Monster Donut!"

"I hate those guys." I muttered under my breath.

We moved from our seats and met up with Blitzen under the stands of the stadium. It was damp and dark, and the hygiene of the place looked like the inside of a Nuckelavees' mouth. Disgusting.

"Hey Blitz, are you all right out there?" asked Magnus.

You need to calm down, sighed Hearthstone.

"I know, I know," said Blitzen frantically, "It's just that Junior is the best craftsmen known to dwarves at this point."

"Then why don't you distract him?" I questioned him.

"Don't be silly, that-" Blitzen paused for a second, as if deep in thought, "-that could actually work!"

"Really?" asked Magnus.

"Yeah," Blitzen explained, "In ancient times, when something similar to this happened, Loki aided in distracting the Gods competitor by turning into a bug and buzzing around the opponent."

Supposedly, it worked very efficiently signed Hearthstone, with a sign that strangely resembled an upside down dog.

"Luckily, we have just the candidate for the job." I said, smirking at Sam.

"Nuh-uh, no way." said Sam.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have my own reasons for saying no." Samirah's face darkened.

"But if we don't, how will we get the rope to re-bind the Fenris Wolf and the weapon?" pestered Magnus.

"Come on Sam," I pleaded, "I know Loki plays a big role in your choice, we don't like that snake either, but we need this."

"...Fine," Sam obliged, "But you two owe me big time."

"Deal." Magnus and I said at the same time.

"Now that that heartfelt moment is over with-" said Blitzen.

Thank the Gods signed Hearthstone.

"-What's the plan now?"

"You just leave that to me." I said with a grin.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Magnus.

I told them my plan (honestly, aren't I brilliant?).

"Would both competitors please return to the stage?" shouted the announcer.

"Good luck," said Magnus

"Break a leg!" I shouted.

 _Isn't that bad?_ signed Hearthstone.

"I'll tell you the joke another day." I said.

"Hopefully this works." said Magnus.

"Oh please, with our little angry bug on our side, how could we lose?" I asked.

"I guess we'll find out." responded Magnus.

(Magnus POV)

With 30 seconds on the clock, I saw Blitzen rushing to finish his creation.

Back in our 'planning session', I had given him the idea to create a piece of armor, seeing how he's into fashion.

When the buzzer rang, I was caught off guard and I jumped, alarmed by the sudden sound.

"Magnus, don't tell me you're a cat?" asked Percy.

"Oh, shut up." I responded.

"Well then, it is time for the demonstrations!" said the announcer.

"First off, Blitzen."

"What I have prepared for you all is a shirt," said Blitzen enthusiastically, "However, this is no ordinary shirt, as it also doubles as a chestplate!"

A lot of "Oohs" and "Aahs" came from the crowd.

"It also counts as a heat regulator, so you can wear it to the beach on sunny days!"

"I love the beach!" shouted one Dwarf, which was weird considering they had a issue with sunlight.

As a few cheers came from the crowd, I couldn't help but think that Blitzen seemed a little more confident this round.

"Hey, your buddy looks a little more confident this round." said Percy.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," I said.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the announcer, "Now, Junior!"

"What I have created is an antique sword, capable of slashing through the hardest of metals." said Junior, proudly.

"Another sword?" questioned one of the elves in the stand.

"Show some originality!" screeched one elf.

A little bit of an uproar had begun to form in the stadium and not the cheery type.

"Hey, Hearth, are Elves capable of being bloodthirsty?" I asked.

Only when they want to be. Signed Hearth.

"That's unsettling." I responded.

"So is their height." said Percy.

I ignored him.

"Quiet down," shouted the announcer, "Now, as the results are in, let us move on to our final round of this crafting contest!"

The attitude of the crowd quickly returned to one of a festive mood, with elves crying out the names of who they'd thought would win.

"Begin!" said the announcer.

Both Blitzen and Junior started to move their hands at an astounding speed, rushing back and forth between their respective workshops.

At one point, Blitzen pulled something out that looked like dung.

Then I found out that it actually was dung when the crowd started to shout "He pulled out the mystic dung!"

Needless to say, I lost my lunch.

"Magnus, look." Percy said.

I looked up from the ground and saw where Percy was pointing.

There was a bug flying around Junior, buzzing in his ear, while he tried to swat it away.

 _It looks like plan is working_. Signed Hearth.

"Indeed, it is." said Percy with a spooky smile.

"You look evil when you do that." I said to him.

"Want to see something better?" He challenged and fixed his gaze on Junior.

Around Junior's anvil green, vines began to sprout from the soil, suddenly it began flaring and coming to instantaneous life. It grew rapidly around Junior's anvil and before he could react to the sudden presence, it wrapped barbed tentacles around the anvil. It squeezed the piece of metal (what is an anvil made of?) abd cracks began to spread across the surface. The plant squeezed again and the anvil split into 4 pieces.

Percy's green eyes burned with unbridled fury and he had a smirk on his face.

Within a second the vines had retreated back into the soil and Percy smirked. "Well that was weird." he said innocently.

Junior cried a protest out, but it was ignored.

"Stop!" shouted the announcer.

"It is time to unveil these rounds craft," said the announcer, "Now, show us your masterpieces!"

"I am proud to demonstrate, this!" exclaimed Blitzen.

"My bulletproof chainmail necktie," cried Blitzen, feeling himself, "Have you ever had to worry about looking fashionable, yet defend yourself at the same time?"

"All the time!" cried several dwarves.

"Well then, look no further than this beauty. It is a necktie made of chainmail, and is capable of absorbing multiple attacks!"

"Not only that, but if you flip it around," Blitzen demonstrated, "It turns into a regular necktie that's in style with the new fashion trends!"

The entire stadium erupted at his explanation.

"Someone's killing it." said Percy.

"Yep, " I responded, "Unlike someone who likes to kill everything hostile."

 _Percy_ signed Hearth.

"Not all the time." He pouted.

"What a wonderful device," shouted the announcer.

"Fashion is very important to us dwarves!" He joked.

"And now, let us see what Junior has prepared for us."

Standing there, covered in little red bumps, stood Junior with a little hand-held toy.

"Looks like Sam did a number on Santa's elf." said Percy, snickering.

Dignified, yet a little shakily, Junior said, "What I have prepared is a toy tank which features various weapons, making it the perfect undercover tool."

'Small but deadly.' said Chaos.

'It's 'silent, but deadly'.' I responded.

'I know.' Chaos laughed.

"Does it work?" one of the judges asked.

Junior shook his head, "It would've but a horsefly!"

"Horsefly?" Percy asked innocently.

"And my anvil!" Junior wheezed

"Your anvil?" Percy asked with a hidden smirk.

"Well, this is Junior's craft."

The crowd, at his demonstration, started a light applause, but it was nothing compared to the applause Blitzen received.

"Now that the results are in, the judging shall commence!" shouted the announcer.

With a short intermission, snacks and drinks were passed out in the stand. The name of the chips being passed out were called "Short Stacks" and had the motto "Big servings for the smallest of Dwarves"

"We have reached a decision," said the announcer, "After intense judging, we have determined that Blitzen, Son of Freya, is the winner!"

 **A/N This is the end, you reached it. Congratulations, now take the time to look outside. Unless its dark.**

 **Remember, Authors don't get paid, for now it's free but a review would be appreciated. JK**

-Moonhorse96-


	97. Percy biggest oopsie

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

 **Also, we reached 1000reviews! Thanks!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Isabella:**

 **Wow Great chapter plz update more**

 **A: I'll try!**

 **NoName:**

 **Loving the story and regular updates. Pls keep it up. You're such a great writer, have you written any other stories?**

 **A: A few short stories and a few fanfics I've never put online.**

 **Coldheart:**

 **Awesome strory, one of the best that I have seen! Keep up the good work!**

 **A: Thanks! I'll sure to keep up the good work!**

 **Guest:**

 **If this goes the way of Percabeth, I'm probably gonna drop this.**

 **A: It is not, I told all of you a few times it's not going to be Percabeth.**

 **Helenvoid:**

 **Oh plz anything but percabeth**

 **A: Sure**

 **Tokyo Ghoul For life:**

 **love your work your my favourite author almost my favourite book but...it doesn't have PERCY X THALIA**

 **A: Sorry, but I just ran out of Perlias.**

 **Chimera629:**

 **Wondering when Percy is going to try and creat other gear with his powers. Did Percy ever give rebel amd nyx horses they'**

 **A: Percy could theoretically create other gear, and I don't understand your second question.**

 **Evyplayz12:**

 **Lemme try and piece that outThe flames of hope might provide shelter, Chaos, but if you stare Too long in the flames, they will blind you. And if you get closer, the flames will burn you, Chaos. And here is my promiseI assume there will be another part next chap? It would seem that it will drag along until chapter 100 where the big bomb will drop. Or, at least, it looks like it. You did say that you have 20 arcs planned and a lot of the story is thought out in advance. Also it goes perfect with the fact that there will be 5 chapters with parts of this secret message until chap 99, which will, presumably, end up with a headwrecking cliffy that will only resolve in chapter 100. I also noticed that he talks a bit more with Chaos lately and there are more Nyx references every so often. Are they subconcious mini-spoilers to a dramatic event in chapter 100 that will include this long, mysterious secret message, Nyx, Chaos, and possibly something to do with Hestia? It's just a theory, and a wild one at that, but im proud of myself! Gimme some credit, brotha! And cookies! Lots of em!**

 **A: You are awesome and here are a few cookies (::) (::) (::)**

 **Also, I planned something for chapter 100, but what will it be? Also, the last part of the message is in today's chapter.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy :**

 **Nice story and is junior small enough to fit in his own toy tank**

 **A: Yes, but there's no tank this story :-/**

 **Ravage200:**

 **What's with all these riddles? I came here for some nice, family friendly stab stabs but now I have to use my mind and think? Damn it.**

 **A: Haha, you are completely right!**

(Magnus POV)

"We won!" I cried out and raised my hands. Blitzen looked stunned by the announcement.

She shouldered through the crowd, her headscarf pulled low over her face. Her jacket was dusted with ash, as **i** f she'd spent the night in a chimney.

"You're alrigh **t**?" Percy asked Sam,

"Little scuffle,' she said. 'No worries. Let's watch the judging."

Hearthstone jumped up and down and made the ends of his scarf to the wave. It was the most happy I've ever seen him.

Junior sco **w** led at his fists as if deciding whether to hit himself. "F **i** ne," he growled. "Take my head! I don't want to live in a world where Blitzen wins crafting contests!"

"Junior." Blitz said, " I don't want to ki **ll** you."

Despite his win, he didn't sound proud or gloating. He looked tired, may **b** e even sad. Junior blinked. "You – you don't?"

"We j **u** st want the weapon," Percy said.

"And the **r** eplacement cord and a public admissio **n** that my father was right about Gleipnir all along. You should have replaced it centuries ago." Blitzen added.

"Never!" Junior shrieked. "You impugn my father's reputation! I cannot –"

An Ice sword had formed in Percy's right hand, "Well, I needed some practice anyway."

Junior gulped. He looked longingly at the bulletproof necktie. "Very well. Perhaps … perhaps Bilì had a point. The rope needed replacement."

"And you were wrong to tarnish his reputation."

The old dwarf's facial muscles convulsed, but he managed to get out the words. "And I was … wrong. Yes."

"Was it really that hard to admit?" I asked.

Junior groaned and snapped his fingers, one of the bodyguards stepped forward and held a metal suitcase in his hand.

He opened it and inside it had a metal ring with diamond strings intertwined with the metal wires.

"I think it's mist or something." Percy said as we studied the ring in Junior's hand.

"It is not, right Junior?" Blitz asked.

Junior nodded, "This is not just some magic. This is high quality metal that's able to shrink into a smaller form."

"What is its true form?" Sam asked.

Junior handed me the ring and gestured me to put it on my finger, I did as I was told and in my hand the ring transformed into a large spear.

The spear had a shaft made of some kind of metal, the tip had a golden glow and it was so large I stumbled forward due to its weight.

Percy caught me and helped me to my feet, "It's heavy!" I cried out.

Junior pulled the ring of my finger and the spear disappeared. "It's meant for Allfather. He will be able to use it."

"So what does it do?" Sam asked curious.

Junior twisted the ring in his finger, "It's deadly to monsters, even deadlier than bonesteel."

"And?" Percy asked.

"That's it."

"That's it?" Blitz asked.

"I hoped it would be able to fly or something." I said, "That would be cool."

The pendant hummed a little and I almost thought it was glowing.

Junior gave Blitz the ring. "Well it's all I could manage in such a short time, why alfathers wants a spare spear is a mystery to me but you need to tell him that there's no way it would be able to replace Gungnir."

I was kind of surprised by this news, apparently Freya had not told Junior about the fact it was supposed to replace Gungnir.

"Now the cord?" Sam said.

The bodyguard tossed him a ball of silk kite string.

"You're joking," I said. "That's supposed to bind Fenris Wolf?"

Junior glowered at me. "Boy, your ignorance is breathtaking. Gleipnir was just as thin and light, but its paradox ingredients gave it great strength. This rope is the same, only better!"

"Paradox ingredients?" Percy wondered.

Blitz held up the end of the rope and whistled appreciatively. "He means things that aren't supposed to exist. Paradox ingredients are very difficult to craft with, very dangerous. Gleipnir contained the footfall of a cat, the spittle of a bird, the breath of a fish, the beard of a woman.' "Dunno if that last one is a paradox," I said. "Crazy Alice in Chinatown has a pretty good beard."

Junior huffed. "The point is, this rope is even better! I call it Andskoti, the Adversary. It is woven with the most powerful paradoxes in the Nine Worlds – Wifi with no lag, a politician's sincerity, a printer that prints, healthy deep-fried food and an interesting grammar lecture!"

"Okay, yeah," I admitted. "Those things don't exist."

Blitz tossed Percy the ball, "Put it in your backpack kid. This is not something we want to lose."

Percy nodded and threw it in his endless backpack.

"Now we only need to know where Fenrir's island is," Sam said sounding relieved, "And we can go."

"I don't know." Junior said reluctantly.

"But-"

"Yes, I said I checked on the rope from time to time. I lied! The truth is, very few gods or dwarves know where the Wolf's island appears. Most of them are sworn to secrecy. How your father found the place, I really don't know, but, if you want to find it, the best person to ask is Thor. He knows, and he has a big mouth."

The moment Junior mentioned Thor Percy paled slightly.

"Well, thank you." Blitz said and Junior snarled before leaving with his two bodyguards.

When Junior the other dwarves left too, apparently disappointed because I heard some of them mutter they had hoped for a good decapitation.

We sat down on the grass and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, this was surprising." Percy chuckled as he gave me a sandwich.

As we were relaxing I took off the pendant and studied the sword of summer, I thought about how it seemed to hum when I remarked how cool a flying sword would be.

 _Killing is not one of the least of its powers. Your first task is to befriend the sword. Have you done this?_ Freya had asked me.

It had guided my hand at the bridge and helped me cut off Surt's nose.

"You are a pretty awesome sword." I complimented the sword.

 _Yeah, okay. Mmm-hmm._ The sword hummed a little in my hand, it almost sounded like it was saying something.

"That's a cool sword," Percy said as he noticed me talking to the blade.

"Yeah," said a disembodied voice.

Percy and I made a squeaking noise, and I dropped the sword.

Instead of hitting the grass the sword floated mid-air, a few feet above the ground.

"Dropping me already?" the sword said.

Percy's expression told me I hadn't imagined hearing the sword's voice.

I stared at the blade, "You can talk? I mean … of course you can talk. You have many, uh, incredible abilities."

"That's what I've been saying." the sword said.

The sword's voice was definitely male. It emanated from the runes along the blade, which vibrated and glowed with every word like the lights on a stereo equalizer.

The others had noticed I had a disco sword and approached us carefully. "Why is it floating in the air?" Sam asked.

"It's the true power of the sword." Percy said with awe.

"Id did the sword just talked?" Blitz asked.

 _The sword talks? I can't read his lips_ Hearth signed.

"Did your elf just talked? I can't read elf hands." The sword said.

"This is sumarbrander," I introduced the sword to my friends.

"Hello," Summer brander said.

"Hi," My friends said awkwardly.

"You know, Sumarbrander is a really long name, and I've never liked it much."

"Okay." I wasn't sure where to look when addressing the sword the glowing runes? The tip of the blade? "What would you like us to call you?"

"What's your name?"

"Magnus."

"That's a good name. Call me Magnus."

"You can't be Magnus. I'm Magnus."

"Then what is her name?" The sword asked pointing at Sam.

"Sam. You can't be Sam, either. It would be too confusing."

"What's the name of the Greek?"

"Percy Jackson," Percy said frowning.

"Jack's son?" The sword said with confusion.

"No Jackson." Percy corrected the sword.

"'Jack!" the sword cried. "Perfect!"

"Bu-" Sam stammered, not knowing if the sword was being sarcastic.

The thing about talking swords … it's hard to tell when they're kidding. They have no facial expressions. Or faces.

"So … you want me to call you Jack?" I wondered.

"It is a noble name," said the sword. "Fit for kings and sharp carving implements."

 _Sure_ Hearth signed with a sarcastic look.

"And now!" Jack said booming, "I want to fight the Greek."

"My name is Percy," Percy said sounding annoyed.

"Why do you want to fight Percy?" Sam asked, "Not that I would mind getting him beaten."

"Haha," Percy said, "Fat chance."

"I'm a bit rusty," Jack said but I wasn't sure he was joking or not. "And the Greek has potential."

Jack flew into my hand, "Now let's go Magnus. Let's practice."

"But I suck at swordplay." I protested.

"Yeah," Percy said, "this is not a fair fight."

"Come on!" Jack said, swinging itself upwards, forcing me to move along. "It'll be fun. How else would you get to learn how to wield me?"

"The sword has a point." Blitz said, "Sorry for the joke but you need to learn how to wield it."

"But have you seen Percy fight?" I protested, "He's like a demon."

"I promise to take it easy on you Magnus." Percy said as he took out his pen and uncapped it, it transformed into a 3 feet long bronze sword. It had a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

The watch on his right hand shifted into an ice shield.

"What a beauty!" Jack cried out, "Can I please have a talk with her after the fight?"

"Are you asking my sword out on a date?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh, man. It's getting hot in here!" Jack said, his runes glowing in all the colors of the rainbow.

"This is so weird." Sam said.

"I agree," Blitz muttered.

Percy took a defensive pose, and I lunged at Percy.

Percy blocked the attack with his shield…

Mistake…

A big mistake…

A blinding knocked everyone down, Percy and I were knocked down. Second an ear deafening bang followed.

The dry explosion sound filled the air.

I rubbed over my ears, trying to get the annoying beeping sound to stop.

In front of us a crack had appeared into the air. It was like the computer had glitched and the effects were materialized in full 3d.

The cracks began to spread through the air, ripping apart the foundation of the world.

A figure had appeared next to Percy. It was a girl around Percy's age.

She was beautiful and gave me the feeling I was nothing more than just a mere ant, she had a long purple hair that was constantly changing shade. Her eyes had an entire galaxy in them, making them look infinite and endless.

She wore nothing more than a simple black dress but it suited her better than everything.

She stared at the spreading cracks with a worry, she waved her hands and the cracks seemed to close a little bit, the holes were closing themselves and the fallen pieces flew back but something went wrong, the cracks suddenly came together and began to form a black orb.

The hole was like a black hole, no matter how hard I focused on it, it was almost impossible to determine it size or dimensions, it began to expand to and became bigger.

Then it blasted everything to pieces, and I was blown away.

I blacked out.

 **A/N, shit's getting wild. So here are two questions, who knows the girls identity (shouldn't be hard) and what happens during the match between Percy and Magnus?**

 **Leave reviews,**

-Moonhorse96-


	98. When Duct Tape fails

**A/N Here's the next chapter! As answer to my last question. The girl was Chaos and what happened? Jack is a sword that can cut through anything and the Shield of Winter is unbreakable.**

 **Also, in real life the two objects would phase through each other because they both are so called unstoppable forces but who likes Physics anyway?**

 **(Reviews(**

 **NoName:**

 **Wow what a cliff hanger. I hate them so much, but i guess it's good for suspense. Why the bold letters?**

 **A: I have no idea why there are bold letters, XD**

 **Cyborg34:**

 **Dont know how the name thing works... Love the crack of the worlds foundation's turning into a black hole, or similar to one I wonder who the girl is…**

 **A: You liked it? I hope so, the girl was Chaos. Also, I think you mean paradox?**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Chaos or Nyx mostly Nyx tho and when a Norse weapon hit a Greek goddess's shield the two Phaethon's collided becoming one**

 **A: Chaos was right. Also, that's not the case. Percy hit multiple people in Valhalla with his sword.**

 **Ticanic42:**

 **Assuming the girl is chaos also good thing the fight got cut short magnus gotten rekt**

 **A: Yeah! Magnus is lucky.**

 **Helloooooo:**

 **Hellooooo! I'm running seriously low on fanfics to read. Any recomendations? (Preferably PJO or PJO HP crossovers)**

 **A: Mmm...not really.**

 **Maybe Shadow of a hero is kinda fun,**

 **Percy Jackson: Sacrifice of the Legend,**

 **I recommend all the stories Pluto's daughter has written and the true child of Chaos.**

 **I kind of have the same problem now and started reading Batman fanfics LOL.**

 **Redmane15:**

 **This is getting sooooooooooooo good. Why so many cliffhangers! Their great but now I need MORE! The girl is definitely Chaos, right? And did the cracks and stuff appear becuz the shield of winter is indestructible but Jack is suppose to be able to cut everything?**

 **A: you win a cookie! (::)**

 **Raze Olympus:**

 **Nyx and I dunno**

 **A: WRONG!**

 **Cooldude98 :**

 **Dang, Chaos. That is Chaos, alright. Then Chaos did make a big black blast and knocked Magnus out. Yay, i answered your question! Maybe in very little detail or specificness, but i wasn't wrong! Either way, SUPER excited for what is to come! Have a good day/night and keep up the great work!**

 **A: Thanks for your review!**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **Ok on the next chapter its more than likely chaos and they probably ripped a hole in universe and fate.**

 **Wifi with no lag**

 **Actually quantum mechanics forbid this**

 **A: Yup! You get a cookie (::)**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Wow what happened there**

 **A: A lot.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'It will burn' Okayy. So lady is probably Chaos, cant be Nyx cuz she said she is connected to the mortal body and if she will die with it she will enter a few centuries coma. What u assume happened is the ancient laws didnt like the fact that two symbols of power from 2 different pantheons got involved? Would know they dont affect him cuz he is beyond fate, but would guess they could still try to mess with him for breaking them no? Got no idea really. Btw what book will the next arc be about? Serpent's shadow or Battle of the Labyrinth? Or maybe the next in Magnus Chase. And 3 cookies is not nearly enough. Barely lasted a minute!**

 **A: You are right about Chaos but not about the second one. Also for the next arc, this is inside information. So all the people who are reading through the reviews and are not Evyplayz close your eyes.**

 **The next book, The battle of the Labyrinth, is split into three books each having its own arc related to the maze.**

 **The first book is called, "Monsters rising." second one is called: "The Twisting Maze," and the third book is called: "Gur Fhvpvqr fdhnq.."**

 **Coolguy:**

 **I guess that the girl is chaos and that the typical contradiction thing happened. A sword that can cut through any shield hits an shield that can stand any blow. As always, a really cool chapter! Rushing to my PC every day after school to see if you've updated the story :D**

 **A: Yup! You are right and I hope you are not out of breath when you read this XD.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object? A f**king black hole, that's what**

 **A: Hell yeah!**

 **RPHoeben:P**

 **oof looks like there are sum new problems lol**

 **A: Yes you are right!**

 **ShadowRealmComics:**

 **Interesting chapter you have here. I look forward to seeing the next one. Wish had more time to write a better review, but currently leaving computer.**

 **A: Don't worry, thanks for reviewing anyway.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **see I spell checked your first chapter and The part were you describe chaos was the one which contains the most errors and now its fixed in my mind that if anywhere purple hair which blends in the darkness comes its chaos. So that's my guess and I know that I'm right. Also you still have not changed the first chapter. And BTW magnus will get hung above the void in next chapter**

 **A: Thanks and I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Primordial of the Whoniverse:**

 **Hey can you do an Avengers arc (movie) next?**

 **A: Sorry but that arc has to wait for some time.**

 **Iamonlyareader:**

 **chaos ...names summer and winter tried to neutralize each other since they are of different pantheon since names have power BOOOOOOOOM..**

 **A: BOOOMMM!**

 **Guest:**

 **The girl is probably Chaos, and what happened during the match I think is like, two powerful objects of different pantheons met, and the power was too much**

 **A: Mmm...almost right.**

 **Percyjacksonfanofheroofhope:**

 **the girl should be percy's sister right? Love it!**

 **A: No, it's not Percy's sister but I'm glad you like it.**

 **Willlll:**

 **And magnus will probability win but I'm supporting Percy**

 **A: Why would Magnus win?**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **I'm gunna say Chaos. Lol, What happens when an unmovable object gets hit with a unstoppable force. Supposedly they surrender, but I guess passing out works too**

 **A: LOL, also you are right about what happened.**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **The girl is either chaos or nyx. Also, PercyXNyx!**

 **A: Hahaha! It was Chaos.**

 **AnakaVoid:**

 **Nyx, and Magnus's ability.**

 **A: Nope**

 **RaymondWrites:**

 **It's Chaos, yeah?**

 **A: yes.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **oooooh. very interesting... is that Chaos? or Nyx i think... for the battle i'm guessing some weird combination of the sword of summer and the shield of winter? (ooh that's a nice name)**

 **A: Yes, it's the combination and you are right about it being an awesome name.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **I swear if this story gets 200 chapters**

 **Chaos and there was a rip in the world due to there attack?**

 **A: Then what? Also, yes.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Well that escalated quickly, nice chapters. This is off-topic but what's with gods losing there symbols of power? It's pretty much their only weakness, yet Percy has Riptide which returns to him. Why can't godly weapons do that? OK, there's the bag for Zeus's bolt but even that was hit and miss... QED: Percy is more awesome thanks the gods!  
A: Gods are just lazy and don't look after them because they think, "hey, I am so awesome. I don't need to watch over my symbol of power."**

 **Stickie Boi:**

 **The girl is probably chaos or nyx. Probably the mix of Norse and Greek broke something.**

 **A: It was Chaos.**

(Lyssa POV)

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable o **b** ject?

The answer?

I had to c **l** ean up the mess.

I stared at the crack that had appeared mid-air and was floating. Luckily Cha **o** s had taken care of the Black hole Percy had created but the crack in reality was still there.

Chaos had been knocked out after taking care of the black hole and now I, the g **od** dess of madness, had to get rid of the crack in reality.

The sword of Summer was supposedly a **bl** e t **o** cut thr **o** ugh anything. The shiel **d** of winter was supposedly a **bl** e to withstand everything.

Oopsie.

I paced around the crack. I had to prevent it from spreading further, as it would break reality.

Then an idea p **o** pped up, Duct Tape!

I summ **o** ne **d** some duct tape and covered the gaping crack with it, carefully sticking it to the parts of reality that were still...real.

Eventually the 16 feet (ca. 5 m) high crack was covered with silver duct tape.

"Well, that was easy!" I said smiling.

Then Reality decided to give me the finger, the crack widened and all my hard work was undone as the tape fell useless to the ground.

The crack was now 3 feet (0.91 m) wide, allowing me to see straight through it. I poked my head through the crack to see what was on the other side.

I love surprises.

I blinked a few times. My eyes had to adjust to the difference in light.

As my eyes adjusted, I was quite disappointed with what I saw.

I had hoped to see some kind of world breaking monsters or some kind of crazy place from another pantheon.

Instead, I was staring at a wood.

The trees grew close together and were so leafy that I could get no glimpse of the sky. The light had a greenish tone to it, probably because it came through the leaves; but the fact that there was any light at all meant the sun must have been a very strong sun overhead, for this green daylight was bright and warm.

The forest was boring, there were no birds to drive crazy, no pesky insects. There was not even wind. The forest was dead silent.

The silence almost drove me crazy (Get it? Because I am the goddess of Madness. Oh, I had to tell mom this one.) it was so silent I could almost see the trees grow.

But there was another significant thing to this forest. It had a pool, but not just one.

There were dozens of others — a pool every few yards as far as my eyes could reach.

The pools were small, not even ten feet wide yet there were so many of them.

The trees must have been drinking water from those pools, I figured out.

I had the urge to set the trees on fire, but I knew Chaos would be very mad at me for doing that.

I pulled my head back and was back in Nivaldir.

I stared at the crack. I had to close it somehow, then a better idea popped up. Something I had seen in a movie.

I summoned a poster of Raquel Welch and made it size bigger till it was big enough to cover the entire crack.

I taped it, with special duct tape, to the edges of reality till it covered the entire crack and nothing could be seen.

I took a step back and studied the poster that hung in the air.

Now it was time for the ultimate test.

"It works!" I cried out.

I waited a few seconds, sweating nervously.

When the cracks didn't spread, I smirked.

I had done it.

I turned around and got ready to visit Percy, what was he doing anyway?

Then my stomach rumbled, Percy could wait. I had to visit a McDonalds.

(Percy POV)

For how long have **I** been running?

I had no idea; I was getting hungry and tired. If it was **n** 't for the fact, I was an Einh **e** rji I would'v **e** **d** ropped dead from tiredness.

I had totally no back up. Chaos had been knocked out, Lyssa was trying to fix the hole and Rebel had been knocked out as well, and for my other friends…

I had no idea where they were, I hoped they were doing better than I did.

From somewhere behind me came an explosive YARK!

I silently cursed and jumped from the branch onto another one.

Oh, did I tell you I was in the world tree?

I didn't?

Oh, well, the blast knocked me out of Nivaldir and threw me into the world tree.

The world tree was...something else.

I actually never considered it a real tree, I thought the tree must have been a **m** etaph **or** or som **e** thing but no. It was an actual tree.

Of course, I had lured the **b** ranches of Yggdrasi **l** with Medusa's help, but I still imagined it was just some kind of mist.

I was wrong.

Saying the tree was big was an understatement.

On the World Tree, every branch would h **o** ld me. The biggest ones were wider than Interstate 93. The smallest were as large as your average redwo **od**.

As for Yggdrasil's trunk, it was so immense it just didn't compute. Each crevice in its surface seemed to lead to a different world, as if someone had wrapped tree bark around a column of television monitors glowing with a million different movies.

Beyond the tree's canopy I saw nothing but a hazy white glow. Below was no ground — just more branches crisscrossing the void. The tree had to be rooted somewhere, but I felt woozy and unbalanced – as if Yggdrasil and everything it contained, including my world, was free-floating in primordial mist – the Ginnungagap.

I had been running across the branches for hours, trying to escape the squirrel known as Ratatosk.

She had been chasing me for over an hour, trying to kill me or something.

I was immune to her bark, which apparently stunned people, but I was not faster than the squirrel. Not at all, I only managed to stay ahead of it by turning myself invisible.

Thanks to Demeter and Katie I could turn myself semi-invisible and blend into the background, the only requirements were that I had to be around plants.

But after repeating the same trick a few times Ratatosk learned to trust her nose instead of sight.

And I was fucked.

A second explosion followed, it was right behind me, I ran over the branch, away from the tree trunk and hopefully away from Ratatosk.

For some reason I was unable to use the world tree to jump from world to world, maybe because I had broken reality, or maybe because I was just having bad luck.

I found a smaller branch crossing directly under mine and jumped down, hoping to confuse Ratatosk.

Unfortunately, I jumped straight into her, literally.

The tank sized squirrel must have been running randomly around on the branch the moment I jumped down.

I forgot the basic rules of tree climbing, always check if it's safe to jump from branch to branch.

I landed on the soft pur of Ratatosk. For a moment I felt confused as I held onto Ratatosk pur, was I supposed to stay on top of him or drop myself?

Ratatosk shrieked, and I guessed she was as surprised as I was, she stirred and made weird twists and turns to throw me off.

I landed on the edge of the same branch Ratatosk was standing on. The branch was only a few feet wide, the wind swayed through the void; almost making me fall.

A dozen unclimbable twigs spread in front of me, but I would fall straight through them the moment I stepped on them.

I glanced around, trying to see where I could go, in front of me was Ratatosk, she was probably grinning, there were no branches anywhere near me, the void behind me.

Ratatosk let out a bark, which I could interpret as a smirk, then she slowly made her way towards me. Taking the time to let me know I failed.

I knew that I was powerless against Ratatosk sheer force, I had tried to sing for her, summon acorns, tried to make her explode and dozens of other things but the best thing I could hope for was for a 2-minute knock out before she was on my tail again.

I turned around and face the void underneath me, what was it named again?

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ratatosk had frozen, dead in her tracks, and was studying.

I decided to do something stupid and prayed to whoever could help me.

Then I jumped of the branch and fell into the void.

 **A/N So...that was this chapter. It's not a cliffhanger but a treefaller.**

 **Mmm...that joke was better in my head.**

 **Also, I have a new question, who knows what Lyssa saw? What was that forest?**

 **Win a cookie!**

 **Also, leave reviews…**

-Moonhorse96-

.


	99. I don't discover a new planet

**A/N So last chapter's answer was. The wood between worlds. This is not just a refrence but an actual part of the story. Right now I don't have any plans for it but I could use it later for a potential crossover with any universe at all. So theoratically speaking Percy could hang out with Poison Ivy, Smash Thanos' rock collection and buy jewelry in Mordor. Each of those pools leads to a different world. So if any of you are intrested in it or would like a crossover let me know. Right now I don't have any plans for it so it can also be ignored.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **crescentsolar21L:**

 **Lyssa saw Percy am I right**

 **A: Nope**

 **Redmane15:**

 **Another great chapter. Also the forest reminded me of the inbetween place in Narnia, the physicians nephew.**

 **A: Yup! You are right! (;;) (;;) (;;) (;;) (;;)**

 **HERMES:**

 **Hmmmmm... I really would like to know the pairing PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE?**

 **A: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **5:**

 **(::) beautiful**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **She should have gone for gorilla tape. So, let me just review what has happened for my self, The SoS and SoW are parodoxes, whkch caused a crack in reality, so Chaos quickly stopped time and trued to fix it, but got knocked out and Lyssa had to fix it but first got a peek into... somewhere. Maybe some other "series" of a book or movie, or something from previous chapters. Then Percy had to run from Ratatosk and jumped into the void, most likely where Chaos lived. Okay, i am done. Great chapter, keep up the great work, and see you next time!**

 **A: Yup! You are right. Also, Chaos don't lives there anymore.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **I honestly can't believe how much this story has grown I remember when you first uploaded it and now it's almost got 100 chapters**

 **A: Metoo! You were one of the first reviewers.**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **not sure about the forrest but id be awesome if Percy lands in middle earth and Lyssa saw one of the forrests there**

 **A: yeah, right.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **That was a reference to 'The Magiciaan's Nephew' or whatever the name is. The place where all the worlds meet and jadis escapes to Narnia. And can I ask you a question. How to identify if a squirell is a he or she. And the way you write the story it's exhlarating. It looks like you want him to die. First he fall's of from liberty and now into the Ginugappa. Also no hidden message this time? I was getting excited for them. And the rewiews were bigger than the story. And BTW For you're eyes only (Suicide Squad is not even original)**

 **A: you don't want to know the difference between males and females; I googled it. Also, you are right about everything! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **God damn it, a Narnia reference XD lol**

 **A: Not just a refrence.(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **mcoombes :**

 **It's a crackfic! Cool.i feel that I should know where that place is that Lyssa saw, it's driving me mad (ha, jokes). Also, did you know that there is a paradox like that in Greek mythology already? Laelaps and the Teumessian fox, too much to explain here but worth a Google if you don't know it. Also I'm ashamed to say that I saw the "freefaller" joke coming, we have a very similar sense of humour. BTW seeing you on the Camp Half Blood subreddit is the closest I've got to an awesome author, I jumped out of my chair and made Lyssa proud. And finally... if Percy is falling into Chaos can Chaos catch him?**

 **A: LOL a pun! Also, Chaos won't catch him since she is unconscious. Also I love reddit.**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **Ah, Narnia references. Always fun.**

 **A: Not just a refrence.(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Um can't Percy fight the ratatoatsk**

 **A: Sadly no,**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Narnia arc?**

 **A: Maybe, maybe. (::) (::) (::)**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Also the void he said was called Ginnungagap or something I think. Regardless, Ginnungagap is like the norse version for tartarus no?**

 **A: No, it's just an endless emptiness.**

 **Faazil:**

 **Narnia reference Also are you going to kill Gunilla at the end?**

 **A: That's a secret**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **hmm, i wonder who needs blood? also, nice chap for percy, honestly, i was hoping percy would tame ratatosk, oh well**

 **A: Nope, sorry.**

 **Zypher770:**

 **I'm guessing she saw the void maybe, or a remnant of Percy's future (universe?) that managed to survive (probably has something to do with the girl (pretty sure she was a girl) that sent Percy the letter that said 'play times over time to die'). (Also for some reason when ever I see the word forest I always think of purgatory from supernatural).**

 **A: Nope,**

 **Percyjacksonfanofheroofhope :**

 **You win a cookie! (::) Did Lyssa see Chaos?**

 **A: Nope, thanks for the cookie!**

 **:ucian Naruto:**

 **Friend... are not you scared? You are playing a dangerous game. If you keep ignoring Nyx, she'll try to kill you! Nyx: I'm so bored! Without Percy around, the world is less fun. If he does not come back soon I'll have a little chat with the person responsible for his absence! Watch out! What are you going to do if Nyx shows up at your house to 'talk' to you?**

 **A: I'll give her a fidget spinner to distract here from me.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Again with the DAM blood? Well last time I said it was Ratatosk wanting the blood to be set free. I assume it's the same here. As for the forest i'm getting a vibe of Narnia here. Is it the forest with the pools that lead to different worlds? That dimension where one ring would teleport you there and the other would teleport you back out? If it is, are you going to do a crossover? That would be cool. Also, you didn't give me more cookies! Im angry! You don't want me to be angry now do you!?**

 **A: Yup sorry!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) That's enough?**

(Percy POV)

I would love to say I fell assassins creed style or maybe do a cool backflip while falling down.

Instead, as I tumbled into the Ginniegaagap, (Or something like that) I was slowly tilting forward, due to my backpack. I tried to recover, making a parachute fall but I couldn't. The wind blew me across the void (I just stick to calling it void now.)

The white fog came closer and closer as I descended deeper down into the void, just as I was about to reach the white fog I felt an incredible pain in my chest, it shot toward all my nerves and burned my internal organs. Just as I was about to pass out from the pain, it subsided.

I blinked a few times and noticed I was not falling anymore, instead I was standing on something in a dark area.

Underneath my feet were giant black pipes, or at least they looked like pipes. They were all over the place, some as big as an entire city block and others were not thicker than a car.

The pipes were black as coal, like they were burned. They had lumpy forms, almost looking organic. The dark pipes all led towards a big pipe in the middle that led up straight into the dark clouded sky.

The main pipe was so big I could not even see it's full width, I just saw it was stretching from one end of the horizon to the another with a slight curve.

The entire area was clouded in some kind of dark fog that prevented me from seeing the actual sky or anything except the pipes and the white fog, which was probably the void.

The white fog was floating between and underneath the pipes that were everywhere and I knew if I fell into the fog I would fall forever.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice said.

I jumped up, and turned around. An ice sword had formed in my right hand and I swung it around and almost cut of Hel's head.

She had been standing behind me, and my sword had stopped a few inches from here throat.

She looked like the last time, half corpse and dead, half unimaginable beautiful.

She had a smug smile on her face, which was disturbing since on one half of her face the holes in her cheek revealed rows of sharp teeth.

"It's you," I said relieved and made my sword melt.

"It's me." Hel said.

"So where are we?" I asked glancing around. "And what happened."

Then it hit me, "You teleported me away!" The pain I had felt the moment I was teleported was similar to the time I had been teleported to Thor's camp to steal the hammer.

"Why did you teleport me?" I asked. "Not that I'm ungrateful for that."

Hel tilted her head, "You were about to fall in the Ginnungagap. If you died, I would not get your soul." She spoke with a soft voice that held a lot of sadness.

I grimaced, "Well thanks. But I should be going."

Hel ignored my ""polite." cue to leave, instead she said. "Where do you think we are Percy?"

I frowned and glanced around, "I have no idea. Helheim?" I guessed because I expected Helheim to be all dark and it was here pretty dark.

"Helheim?" She scoffed, "No, this is not Helheim. In fact we are not in any world at all."

I frowned, "What?"

She laughed, a combination of a cackle and a gentle laughter, "No Percy, we are still in Yggdrasil."

I frowned and glanced at the pipes again. Then it struck me, those were not pipes but tree roots.

I stepped back in shock, "No way bu- but they are black."

"That's because the roots of the world tree are continuously getting burned by Nidhogg."

"Roadhog?"

Hel grinned, "No Nidhogg, haven't you heard about him? The dragon who gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasil and continuously trying to burn away the roots."

I've never heard of this dragon but I already felt terrified. Why would a dragon try to destroy all nine worlds? It didn't made sense in my mind.

I realized the full extend of what I was seeing, the roots of the world tree were dead, or almost dead, assuming there was a little life force left in the roots.

"Wh-Why are we here?" I stammered as I was getting paler.

Hel placed her right hand on my shoulder, a skeletal hand, "I wanted you to see this."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to give up your quest. Give me your soul. It's useless." She spoke with a sweet voice.

I swallowed,"I already told you. I'm not giving up the quest nor do I want to lose the bet."

Hel frowned, "Why don't you give up?" she sneered. "Why do you struggle so much?"

I shot a glare, "because my friends need me."

Her expression softened, "Helheim is not such a terrible place. You would be an honoured guest in my real."

I shrugged, "That's besides the point. They need me."

Hel shot me a glare, "If you don't want to give up I'll make you."

Before I could ask what she meant she clapped her hands.

Above me a planet appeared in the dark sky.

It appeared exactly overhead and it was enormous.

Nyx had once showed me the size difference between Earth and Jupiter.

It was like the moon had suddenly appeared but instead of being it's regular size it was like Jupiter had appeared.

The planet was had an amber yellowish glow, on the planet's surface was a giant vertical rafine that went from the top to the bottom.

Then it disappeared.

I frowned and stared at Hel who was not surprised at all.

Then the planet came back into the sky but it brought his planet friend. An identical copy of the first planet had appeared.

I frowned even more, wishing Nyx was here.

Then the entire sky began to move, the darkness shifted tones.

Then it really dawned on me, and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

Those orbs in the sky were not planets.

The dark sky was not an actual sky.

Instead, the glowing orbs were the eyes of a dragon, and the sky was its body.

 **A/N So a large cliffhanger.**

 **Also, I have no idea when I'm able to upload chapter 100. So sorry if it takes a while.**

-Moonhorse96-


	100. Christmas Special: Murder at midnight

**A/N So here's the 100th chapter, you guys have all been waiting to see how Percy would take on the drag-**

 **Nyx: Nobody wants to see that!**

 **A/N: Hey, what are you doing here!**

 **Nyx: Oh, just wondering when I get to see Percy again.**

 **A/N: We've been over this, we follow a main story line and-**

 **Nyx: Since when do you care about continuity?**

 **A/N: Wait, how'd you get here at all?**

 **Nyx: I might or might not slipped through a crack in reality, who knows, anyway I'm here to set things right.**

 **A/N: What do you mean…**

 **Nyx: The people want to see me! You're not featuring me enough. So I decided to take action.**

 **A/N: Where'd you got that knife! Get back!**

 **Nyx: Why don't you go to your basement and let me run the story.**

 **A/N: But you can't! The stor-**

 **Nyx: Want me to use the knife? No? Good, go to the basement and do whatever you people do in basements.**

 **A/N: We don't do-**

 **Nyx: Go work on the next book or something! I heard you were gonna do something with Romans and monsters. I don't care, just let me handle this**

 ***sounds of a door locking**

 **Nyx: Ah, where were we, oh yes. Chapter 100, exciting isn't it.**

 **I found some amazing facts about the number 100, did you know that the number 100 is like 100 times as big as the number 1? Amazing right?**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapt-**

 ***screams from the basement: You forget the reviews!**

 **Nyx: Shut up!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Nyx: Oh, whatever, It not like I care or not.**

 **Let the reviews come.**

 **Guest:**

 **Meu amigo não vejo a hora de você fazer logo o upload dessa história incrível, você sabe como escrever e continua nesse pique irmão estou doido para ver o "encontro de percum e hell" vai ser d... Desde já agradeço profundamente por proporcionar essas história tão cativante...de seu leitor fiele Átila Gabriel direto do Brasil para você**

 **Nyx:**

 **Ah, até as pessoas no Brasil me amam! Ótimo!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Wow so Percy going to fight it**

 **Nyx: I don't know. Maybe he's gonna take it for a walk.**

 **Guest:**

 **A inheritance crossover would be cool but hard to do.**

 **Nyx: Maybe, maybe not. Personally I would love to do some traveling with Percy.**

 **Dragonfly KCI:**

 **fgsffrf**

 **Nyx: Speek Greek or English!**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Dude that dragon huge like it needs a cookie this big (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) and so do you for making such a great story**

 **Nyx: You don't mind if I take that Cookie right? I mean, it's not like he's gonna use it.**

 **WinstonChurchill:**

 **100\. Chapter. Is. Next. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **A: Don't scream! I'm not that scary!**

 **Knightwing20042:  
Nidhogg is one scary thing to imagine. Good thing Norse myths aren't real, at least I hope not. And, just one chapter away from your hundredth, good luck and keep up the good work.**

 **Nyx: What do you mean they are not real?  
Tokyo Ghoul For life:**

 **XD love it good job your an amazing author**

 **Nyx: Thanks for the compliments I deserve 100%**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **I'm still worried about your well being my friend. And I think a fidget spinner will not be enough to distract Nyx until Percy returns. In addition to fidget spinner, I think you could have given at least a 1000 gallon coke to Nyx. That will distract her enough until Percy returns. Hehehe!**

 **Nyx: It's to late for him, the dark queen is back!**

 **Guest:**

 **While I think this story is great i think it does have one major issue and that's the inconsistency of Percy's skill and discovered a fan fiction that I believe perfectly shows how to create a now OP Percy from the future called Fates design by kjeld though I am only 11 chapters in.**

 **Nyx: Percy is such a seaweed brain that he does not even realise the full extend of his power.**

 **Omega1833481:**

 **U should do a chapter about the others in camp half-blood like how their coping with everything that is happening**

 **Nyx: We are doing pretty good in camp, though Katie went missing. No idea where she went.**

 **Typhon:**

 **Okay I just finished true child of chaos after like 2 weeks, it's a very good story, now I should review most days. Nice chapter.**

 **Nyx: What? I am the true child of Chaos, all the others are fake!**

 **RaiderDRY:**

 **More than half the length of this chapter is A/N**

 **Nyx: I know, this is a mess.**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Damn. thats my only statement for this chapter**

 **Nyx: Okay**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Ok holy shit. A dragon with eyes as large as planet? Also, how did Hel clap her hands if one hand is a skeleton hand? Lolz. And wonder what will happen. Will he tame him or something? That would be lit. And the cookies were delicious! Also, take your time on chapter 100, it'll be awsome no matter what.**

 **Nyx: Chapter 100 will be kind of awesome, still have some mixed feelings about it. And who the Hell is Hel?**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Just realized that I should have commented on chapter 69... Anyways, good chapter but screw your cliffhanger**

 **Nyx: You want to screw a cliffhanger? Damn what is wrong with you.**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **Been a long time since I left a review... I missed you soo much! And now, I miss Nyx more than update ASAP ... I m crying over here (T . T)**

 **Nyx: You missed me! Oh, someone give this guy a medal! Don't cry, I'm back!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **when will nyx come back?**

 **Nyx: I'm back bitches!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **in that case, make it slightly longer as a 100 chap bonus?also, i think hel likes percy (as well as almost all the other female characters except monsters in the story)**

 **Nyx: Who is Hel and what do you mean about others liking Percy? ANSWER ME!**

 **Percyjacksonfanofheroofhope:**

 **is it Dragon or Drakon? cause it's big**

 **Nyx: It is dra….Oh my holy gods this is so big...gon.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Yikes that's a big cliffie, kind of appropriate for the big 100. I really thought Percy would be stuck in the void**

 **Nyx: Yes...maybe I should use some glue.**

 **Turtle:**

 **I hope there's a big Christmas event to celebrate 100 chapters of the best fanfic I have found so I have been here since 23chapters back then the chapters we're good and consistent they still idea of the plot is hard to find a good time travel fan fiction which isn't 5 chapters longer.:)**

 **Nyx: Yes Christmas!**

 **Crescentsolar21:**

 **Lyssa saw Percy am I right**

 **Nyx: I don't know. I wasn't looking.**

 **Book 5,5: Murder at Midnight**

(Percy POV)

"You need to come!" Nyx cr **i** ed out, "It will be fun!"

I shook my **h** e **a** d, "Look, I don't feel like celebrating Christmas, especially if my sister faded a few days ago." I **t** old h **e** r.

Nyx sighed. " **You** can't keep mourning over that, Besides I talked with your mother. She agreed."

"She agreed?" I asked frowning.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh!"

"Did you told her your house is located in Tartarus?" I asked.

Nyx nodded cheerfully, "I told her I live in a rough neighbourhood. She agreed it's important you go out a bit more. She celebrates Christmas with Paul."

"But-"

"She expects you to go." Nyx added. Her eyes flared with determination and she had a smug smile. "So its the two of us? In the house of Night? Isn't that boring?"

She chuckled, "Of course. I invited a few of my children."

I flinched and had the urge to run away screaming. Nyx's children were known for being- Terrible!

I swallowed, "I don't think they'll like me."

She chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll only invite the ones who don't will kill you on sight. Besides, it will be really fun. You'll get to meet some of my children! We'll play games and we will have a great time!"

I sighed. It was not that I didn't like the idea of spending Christmas with Nyx it was just that the death of Despina was still to fresh, but I knew that if my mom and Nyx both had decided something; there was no way I could say no.

Not without losing my blue cookies.

"There's no way I can get out of this right?"

She nodded cheerfully, "Yup!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Poseidon cabin, the sun was rising but most of the campers were either home or still asleep.

"First!" she said with a huge grin, "We are going to buy christmas stuff!"

"Christmas stuff?"

"Yes, A tree, those shining lights and reindeers." Nyx said thoughtfully.

"We are not going to buy a reindeer." I protested, "Do you even know what Christmas is about?"

"Darkness?"

"The opposite, it's the time of happiness and family.`

Nyx stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and gave me a serious look. "Is that a joke? On the radio they replay the same 12 christmas songs to drive mortals crazy."

"That-" I tried to say something but she cut me of.

"You brutally murder a child tree and decorate its corpse."

"Bu-"

But Nyx was getting really excited, she really l **i** ked to talk about dark stuff, "And ever heard of the Krampus, it's a demon with massive **h** orns whose main job is to drag naughty children to Hell."

I was starting to get pale, "I'm sure th **at** 's just a story."

"Is it?" Nyx said with a smile, "What about those pine trees everyone loves? Did you know Attis castrated himself under one of th **e** m?"

"Okay I get it." I sighed, "Christmas is really dark and totally darkness. Now let's bu **y** a coffee before we start Christmas sh **o** pping."

Nyx grinned, "That's my goodboy!"

(Timeskip)

"This is going to be discomfortable." Nyx anno **u** nced as she held me my hands.

It was already dark outside, which was a possible explanation for Nyx's good mood.

She looked stunningly beautiful.

She wore a flowing blueish black (my favorite color, blue!) with the silver wings drawn on them which were similar to Nyx's dress when she was in her Egyptian aspect.

She wore an obsidian black with shining stones in them. When I asked her what those gems were she told me it were actual stars she brought down from the heavens.

She had put on purple lipstick and applied eyeshadow making it look like her glowing eyes were stars in a dark void.

I wore nothing special, just a t-shirt, black jacket and jeans.

"Discomfortable?" I asked, "It's just Tartarus we're visiting."

Nyx smiled not picking up my sarcasm., "I knew you could take it."

She grabbed my hands tighter and my world went black.

When I regained sight I was standing in a large dinner hall.

"Welcome in my house!" Nyx whispered and I saw she was nervously. She was shuffling her feet nervously and avoiding my gaze.

I gazed around in awe, I expected Nyx's house to be some kind of dungeon with dark halls, long badly lit corridors and a few deadly weapons hanging on the wall.

Nyx noticed my confusion, "I made it a bit cozier for christmas because I knew you would come."

I stared at her, "You did this for me?"

Nyx nodded and gave me a shy smile, "Yes. I thought you might get scared if I didn't change the interior."

She took my hand and led me through the giant dinner hall we were standing in. She must had sized it down to human size because **I** could not imagine Nyx in **h** er primordi **a** l form fitting in the room.

 **T** h **e** room was like a typical hunting hut living room, it had large horizontal tree barks for walls, (though I was pretty sure the actual walls were not made of wood), a marble floor and in the corner stood a christmas tree decorated with black christmas balls. In the opposite side of the room was crackling hearth build into the wall with a coffee table and a few couches facing the hearth.

T **y** pical christmas decoration dec **o** rated the walls and gave of a cozy feeling. The only thing that kind of r **u** ined it was the roof, or lack of roof.

There was no roof, only darkness over our heads. The walls just stopped at a certain point and blended in with the darkness, but strangely the room was well lit.

"I love what you did to the place." **I** said, "Though I don't have a frame of references since I had my eyes closed t **h** e l **a** st **t** im **e** I came down here."

N **y** x gestured me to sit on the black couch, "Of c **ou** rse this is just one of the many rooms I have in my house."

"Are **the** y ll so nice?"

Nyx smirked, "Definitely not."

"So now we wait for the guest?" I g **u** e **s** sed as I sat down on the couch, "And then we start dinner?"

Nyx frowned, "Dinner?"

"Christmas dinner," I said and stared at Nyx conf **u** sed f **a** ce.

"Wait, you say there is supposed to be dinner?" Nyx amazed, "Wow, I didn't know that."

'You're kidding right?" I asked, "have you ever watched a christmas movie?"

Nyx shook her head, "No I haven't. Besides, a **l** l my guest are immortals or monsters."

"You invited monsters?" I asked, feeling myself losing hope.

Nyx playfully ki **c** ked my leg, 'C **o** me on Percy, you can summon foo **d** for yours **e** lf and my children promised not to eat or kill you."

She said it like it was the **b** iggest gift imaginable.

"We're not going to e **a** t you Percy," A voice behind me said, a voice I recognized.

I turned around and met the eyes of a young woman wearing blue and gold shimmering , she had long hair that was made of, my guess, pure light. She had glowing soft blue eyes and smiled brightly, whi **c** h was explainable once I understood who she was.

Next to her, holding her hand, stood a handsome young man, not even older than 20. He was wearing an Adidas jac **k** , with shirt and sport sneakers. He had a bored, _My-_ _ **w**_ _ife-dragged-me-to-this-lame-party_ smile on his bronze tanned face. He had the same eyes as the woman but they were not as gentle as the woman's. But still a bit playful.

I g **a** sped and Nyx smi **r** ked, "Well, Percy. I think it's time for you to meet them in real life."

I was not sure if I had to bow, ask for their autograph, run or make a cheesy joke. I known these two for all my life, well my new life, and they helpe **d** me (Hemera more than Aether) through a lot of thought situation **s**. Sometimes by just supporting me.

All though they were nothing more then mere voices in my head [I know it sounds crazy] I never thought of seeing them actually.

Luckily Hemera narrowed down my options by flashing to my other side on the couch and hugging me, "Wow!" I cried out as I tried not to get strangled by the primordial of Day.

I noticed Aether shot me a jealous look, I quickly pulled back from Hemera, as not to make Aether jealous. Right now I had the Styx already mad at me, the Primordial of light was someone I wanted on my enemy list.

"Oh daughter," Nyx said as Hemera and I broke up, perfectly mimicking Hemera's voice. "You embarrass me."

Hemera blushed while trying to glare at Nyx, which was not a good combination., "That's not how I sound."

"Yes you do." Nyx and **I** said in unison.

"It's just cool to see you in real life for once." **H** emer **a** explained as she grabbed a black pillow and turned i **t** to solid gold.

Aether sat down on another couch and summon **e** d a golden shining iPad and began to play something that looked similar to flappy bird.

It was clear that he had no interest in Christmas at all, Hemera was the exact opposite. She had summoned a santa hat and put it on. Which was really funny considering her hair was gold and shin **y**.

"I just can't believe you c **o** nvinced mom to celebrate christmas." Hemera told me with a smile.

"Actually it was kind of the opposite." I admitted as Nyx grinned wildly. "She dragged me into this."

'Same here!" Aether groaned from the other co **u** ch, not looking away from his iPad.

Hemera frowned, "But then…" her expression changed, as if she just realized something. "Oh!"

'What oh?" **I** wondered buy Nyx shot **H** emera a glare, which made Hemera gulp.

Then behind us someone coughed and we turned around.

Nyx shadow traveled from the couch to the middle and hugged the newly arrived guest.

It was a girl, or at least she looked like one. You could never be sure with immort **a** ls.

She seemed to be around 16 years old. Her hair had the color of gilded copper, she had blood-red lips curled in a cruel smile, her eyes were solid gold but not like Kronos' but a more subtle shade and she had war paint on her face.

She wore a grey wolf's head over hair head, like a hoodie, and the rest of the wolf's skin hung over her back, like some kind of cape.

She was fully dressed in ba **t** tl **e** armor, though that didn't meant she was fully protected. She wore what looks like some kind of armor an Amazon would wear. Bronze-and-iron breastplate, leather skirt that didn't left much to the imagination, golden knee-high armored combat boots with red stripes on them that looked suspiciousl **y** like bl **o** od stains and bronze gauntlets.

Strapped to her back was a silvery sword that gave of a green glow and she had two daggers on her belt.

She looked like she was going to kill someone. However Nyx was h **u** gging the newcomer tightly, "You came!" Nyx cried out as she was strangeling the girl.

"Yeah!" the newcomer said, "I was curious what all the fuss was about."

Nyx pulled back and turned to me, "Percy meet Lyssa, Lyssa meet Percy."

I offered my hand but Lyssa glared at me, "So this is the demigod you've been talking about?"

She said demigod like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. I frowned, "My name is Percy. Who are you."

I saw the girl's golden eyes roll over me, observing me like I was some kind of animal and she was estimating how long it would take for me to die.

As she studied me I met her gaze and unintentionally read her emotions, and she hated me.

Her stare was scary and made me want to run around and scream but I managed to suppress those strange feelings.

I had no idea why she hated me but I also knew that gods and goddesses don't need a reason to hate mortals.

I frowned and made a mental note to act extra kind towards Lyssa.

I shot her my kindest smile but she only glared. "My name is Lyssa and I'm not gonna touch your hand you mortal."

I frowned and lowered my hand, "Okay…"

"Lyssa, act nice." Nyx said glaring at Lyssa.

Lyssa returned the glare, "He's a demigod. There's no reason to act nice. Besides his eyes are green."

I frowned and wondered what was wrong with my eyes, "What's wrong with green?"

"He's not just a demigod." Nyx said accusingly, "He's my friend."

They began to discuss, throwing around words and soon they changed from English to a language I could not understand. It was definitely not Greek.

As I was staring uncomfortable at Nyx discussing with her, I assumed, daughter.

Hemera noticed me staring at the scene and pulled me back onto the couch. She shot me a nervous smile, "Don't worry about Lysas, she likes nobody except Nyx and the Maniae."

I frowned and tried to remember what or who the Maniae were, "Who is she?"

"She's the goddess of Madness, rage, fury and rabies." Hemera said.

My eyes widened, "say what?"

Hemera nodded, "Yes. I know. It sounds crazy."

I wondered if she realized the pun she made, "So she's your sister?"

It was hard to imagine Lyssa being the sister of Hemera, although most of Nyx's children were pretty terrifying and Hemera was one of the exceptions.

To my surprise Hemera shook her head, "No, she's my half sister. She was born out of the blood of Ouranos that rolled down into the realm of Nyx."

"Uh-m, you're saying-"

"Yes, I know," Hemera said and she sounded a bit worried. "It's weird and I guess you would rather not know the details right?"

I nodded, "Yes."  
Then a question popped up in my mind. A question that had been lingering around for a long time but I never investigated.

"You know, I've noticed you nor Nyx ever mentions Erebos-"

The moment I said the name Hemera's eyes widened, "Don't."

I frowned, "Don't what?"

Hemera nervously glanced around, Nyx and Lyssa were still talking and Aether was still taping away at his iPad.

"Don't mention that name." Hemera whispered and shot me a warning look. "We don't mention his name and it's better if you don't."

I nodded, not wanting to anger Hemera. Though I was getting curious about Erebos. According to the legends Erebos was Nyx's husband but Nyx never talks about him nor did anyone else.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit better after Hemera told me that, though I was not sure why.

We waited for a few minutes and finally Nyx and Lyssa had stopped their discussion and made peace.

They strolled towards the couch and Nyx crashed down next to me, and summoned a diet coke and began drinking it.

Lyssa crashed down next to Aether, shot me a mean glare which made me shiver.

Then she turned to Aether and began tapping at Aether's iPad, resulting in him getting an Game over screen.

"Seriously?" Aether groaned.

"You're not allowed to break my highscore." Lyssa snarled.

"Sooo….." I began as Nyx tossed away the cola can, making it dissolve into darkness mid-air. "Is Lyssa going to kill me?"

Nyx shot me a smile, "Nope, she won't kill me."

That's great news, "So...why'd you invited her?" I asked.

Nyx frowned, "She's my daughter. I like her."

"It looked like you two were having quite a discussion."

"Yeah, we got a few difference. She thinks you're worthless, I think you're not." Nyx said casually, then her mood brightened.

"The others arrived." she said with a smirk and before I could ask what she meant two flashes appeared in the middle of the room.

I knew that the gods could flash to anywhere and that the whole flashing-to-the-middle-of-the-room thing was just for the drama. It clearly runs in the family.

Nyx touched my shoulder and shadow traveled me to the middle of the room (which was just a few yards away.)

In front of us stood 2 immortals, I recognized none of them.

The first one was a young woman. She had Nyx's pale look and gleaming eyes and a smile that would put a serial killer to shame. Not that it made her look unattractive, she had her mother's beauty but it was more cold and distant instead of playful. She wore her hair in a high ancient greek style ponytail and wore a volcanic black robes.

Next to her stood an old man, and when I say old I mean really old. It was like seeing a movie star from my mom's childhood. Once this guy might have been attractive and handsome but now he was old and shriveled, yet he still held a bit of his former glory.

He had white thing hair and blue piercing eyes. He wore a striped suit that would be perfect for a funeral, not for christmas.

He was heavily leaning on a wooden walking stick and for some reason I had the urge to kick it away so he would stumble.

"Eris!" Nyx cried out, "Geras! You guys made it."

Eris, suddenly I realized who the new guest were.

Eris was the goddess of strife, and also Nyx's daughter. She was the one who kicked of the Trojan war by throwing a golden apple with the message, for the prettiest.

Though it led to one of the bloodiest wars in history I had to admit the plan was quite brilliant.

The other dude was Geras, if my memories were correct he was the god of old age. Which would explain his appearance.

"Hi mom." Eris said cheerfully.

"Hello." said Geras, he spoke like old people did. Slowly and trembling. After he said hello he coughed so hard I expected him to cough up his own lungs.

Eris turned to me and offered me her hand, "Ah. and you must be Perseus Jackson."

I shook her hand,. "Call me Percy. And you are Eris?"

Eris smiled, clearly pleased I knew her name. Which wasn't hard since Nyx just called her that.  
"Yes, the goddess of Strife. By the way, what you did to the Blemmyae?" Eris said and she let out a sigh, "I loved it."

"You saw it?" I asked frowning.

Eris shook her head. "I told her about it." Nyx admitted, "I thought it was pretty cool. We blew up an entire motel!"

She gave Geras a playful punch, which made him almost lose his balance and fall to the floor. "And Percy, this is Geras. God of Old age."

"Ahhh," Geras said, "The young demigod I've heard so much about it."

I felt a little bit unsure how to approach this man. Sure he was a god but he looked also old, was I supposed to call him sir?

"Yes sir." I said, hoping I didn't sound like a complete idiot.

Nyx threw her arm around me, "Don't call him Sir Percy."  
Geras gave me a weaK smile, the smile a dying man would give his family members before passing out. "I'm not that old, I hope."

I blinked a few times, not sure if he was joking or not.

Luckily Nyx saved me, "So where's Thanatos and Hecate?" She asked Eris.

Eris snarled, "Thanatos couldn't come. Something about a lot of people dying during Christmas."

Nyx pouted. "That sucks, what about Hecate?"

Geras shrugged, `She told us she doesn't believe in Santa."

Eris grimaced, "Always with her head in the mist."

"You mean clouds?" I asked.

"Anyway." Nyx said and she clapped her hands, without even touching us, she teleported us to the couch.

I was not sure if the teleport had randomized all the seats but the layout was like this: Nyx, Aether and I shared a couch, Hemera and Eris shared one and Lyssa and Geras shared one.

The room interior had also rearranged itself, now the three couches were positioned around a rather large coffee table, none of the immortals seemed to be surprised by this. Maybe it was something Nyx did on a regular basis, must suck though.

Imagine being stuck on the toilet because Nyx decided to remove the door.

"So what are we going to do?" Eris said with a snarl, "I suggest we do a free for all."

"Yes!" Nyx agreed, "It's going to be a blood bad."

I frowned, "Wait, you said-"

Lyssa reached for the sword on her back (how can you sit on a couch with a sword strapped to your back?) and grinned at me, "Oh this is going to be fun."

"MOM?" Hemera asked unsure and even Eris looked concerned by the thought of a free for all.

Nyx only gave us an sinister smile she waved her hand, on the coffee table a dark form began to materialize, at first it was shapeless but slowly it began to reform into something solid.

"It's gonna be all or nothing," Nyx continued and she finally snapped her finger.

The dark shadow's pulled themselves away from the object on the table.

"Let the battle begin." Nyx whispered as the shadows finally revealed….a box with written on it with black shiny letters:

Monopoly

I blinked,

Nyx grinned,

Hemera coughed uncomfortable,

Lyssa glared at me,

"Well?" Nyx asked with anticipation.

We all glanced at the box with confusion and...well, more confusion.

"I've seen this once before, when I was a young fellow." Geras said.

Lyssa punched him, "What is this mom? I thought I got to kill-"

She didn't finish her sentence but her glare told me who would be on the number on spot on the _to kill_ list.

Eris grinned, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Monopoly?" Hemera said studying the box, "It's a mortal board game right?"

Nyx nodded, "Yes. Apparently doing stupid board games is part of the christmas tradition."

Eris snatched the box of the table and hugged it, "I know this game!" she cried out. "

She grinned wildly, "Does any of you how many family fights these board games start?"

"They do?" Lyssa asked.

Eris grinned, "Yes, just google Murdered over Monopoly one time and you'll learn how evil this game is."

Aether frowned, "Can't we just pla-"

"I want to play it!" Lyssa said clapping excitedly, "Who knows this will ends with dead."

"So you want us to play it?" I asked Nyx and she nodded.

"So how does this game work?" Hemera asked.

Nyx pulled open the box and took out the instruction manual.

"Let me read this through." Nyx mumbled as she started reading the instructions.

"I know how to play this game," I said and pointed at the metal tokens, "Everyone has to choose one."

"I want the car." Geras said and reached out for the race car but before he could grab the car it dissolves into shadows and re-appeared in Nyx's hand. "Mine." she snarled.

"I take the dog," Hemera said, "It looks cute."

"I want the Top Hat." Geras said. "And I am the oldest so I can pick first."

He noticed Nyx's glare and quickly added, "After mom of course."

After a long discussion we could finally start to play the game, which raised a couple problems before we finished the first round around the board.

"You can't buy anything when you are the first lap." Geras insisted, "Those were the original rules."

"The rules don't mention anything about the first round." Nyx mumbled while reading the game instructions.

"So I can buy the railroad." Eris grinned.

"No you can't!" Geras shot back.

I sighed, this was going to take a while.

(45 minutes later)

"It's not fair!" Eris cried out, "Hemera and Aether are teaming against me!"

"Oh, you think that's bad!" Hemera shot back, "Aether pukes in his nose!"

"Hey!" Aether shrieked while Geras laughed at him.

"Let me just kill Percy and you get my out of jail card." Lyssa offered Eris.

'No!" Nyx shot back, "You can't give those away, that's against the rules."

"What about the killing me part?" I asked.

"You are in jail," Nyx comforted me. "She can't kill you unless she lands on _go to jail_ or

throwing three consecutive doubles in one turn."

She threw away another coke can, "Where's the dice?"

The moment she asked it something appeared on the table, it dropped right out of the air and landed on the monopoly board.

It looked like a metal football, it had around the size of a regular football but it was made of a dark metal and had glowing green lines all over it.

We all stared dumbfounded at the new object that had literally crashed our game.

Then it suddenly spun around on and revealed a hole shaped like a pipe.

Before I realized what was going on the pipe extended outwards, like a gun barrel.

Then I realized it was aimed at me.

A _Psssst_ sound came from the metal ball along with a metal ticking sound,

'A bomb.' I realized and my shield sprung to life.

Just in time; a concentrated beam of green gas shot from the metal ball, directly aimed at my face.

I held my breath, trying not to inhale whatever it was.

Around me everyone jumped up from the couch and weapons appeared in their hands, they all stared at the metal ball.

Geras, who hadn't jumped up, smashed the ball with his walking stick. The ball broke into several metal parts, revealing the insides of the ball. Metal wires and hydraulic pumps were revealed along with other parts I didn't recognized.

Nyx waved her hand and the green gas immediately dissolved into the air, she gasped for air.

"It's save!" She announced and I released my breath, finally breathing fresh air.

My shield turned back into an ice watch and stared at the metal ball, trying to figure out what happened, only one thing was clear.

This was supposed to kill me, or at least harm me.

Suddenly a scream erupted behind me, I turned around and saw Aether lying on the floor, his eyes were wide and filled with horror and fixed at something only he could see.

He was squirming in his place, breathing heavily and screaming his lungs out, sweat streamed over his forehead and his mouth wide, gasping for air.

As he screamed in terror flames erupted around the room, they were not regular flames but brighter than any flames I've seen.

I waved my hand and the flames disappeared but Aether was still in a state of panic.

Hemera hurried over to her husband and knelt down next to the screaming Primordial.

"Aether, stop!" Hemera cried out as she grabbed Aether's hand, trying to comfort her.

Aether calmed down a little but he was still looking at something invisible, "The sky," he whispered with dread in his voice. "It burns."

Hemera turned to Nyx who was frozen in shock, "What was that gas?"

Gas, Aether had breathed in the gas. Whatever it was, the gas must have caused some kind of panic attack with hallucinations.

Nyx grabbed the broken device from the table and sniffed it. Which would've been funny wasn't it for the screaming primordial.

"What is it?" Eris asked as she warrily stepped forward. Nyx poked a few times at the device and pushed away a few wires which revealed a vial.

The vial was small, not bigger than a Kitkat, it was almost empty except for a small layer of green liquid. Nyx poured down a few drops of the liquid on her finger tips and licked it.

Her shining eyes widened and she turned to Hemera. "You need to bring him to Apollo," she

Tossed Hemera the vial, "Tell him toto reverse the effects of this liquid."

Hemera nodded determined and both primordials disappeared with a bright flash.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked worried.

Nyx gave me a shaky nod, "I hope so."

"What was that stuff?" Lyssa asked Nyx, glancing at the spot where Aether had flashed awau.

Nyx glanced at Lyssa, her shining eyes flared brightly and shadows in the room became restless and began to swirl around their queen.

A shadow formed in Nyx's hand and solidified into a dagger.

Eris flinched, "Mom?"

Geras grabbed his walking stick and glanced nervously at Nyx while Lyssa didn't seem to be impressed at all.

"What?"

"You!" Nyx said threateningly, "You made that ball."

Lyssa laughed then her expression turned serious., "What!?"

Geras stepped away from Lyssa and Eris followed, giving Lyssa the spotlight of Nyx's attention.

"Wait," I said, "What do you mean Nyx?"

Nyx kept glaring at Nyx, "Do you know what was inside that vial?"

"Gas?" Eris guessed.

"Green gas?" Geras tried.

Nyx grimaced, "A fear inducing liquid, one heated up it turns into gas."

"Fear?" Lyssa guessed, "You mean-"

"That Aether is now in a constant state of fear." Nyx said gripping her dagger tighter, "Some would even call it madness."

Suddenly it struck me, "Wait you mean Lyssa made that boll."

"That's ridiculous." Lyssa huffed but she sounded unsure.

Geras raised his walking stick, a sharp knife shot out of the bottom, turning it into a spear.

"You're the one who hates Percy the most." Geras said, speaking with an old voice that made me want him to narrate the full terms and conditions of apple software.

Lyssa stumbled, "Wait this insane." she giggled, "Insane."

"Which is something you are known for." Eris snarled.

Lyssa realized that Nyx was serious and her expression changed, "Look, I didn't summoned that gas ball."  
As she said that I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach, it was not really something I felt physically but more emotionally.

Although I had no idea where the feeling came from I knew one thing; Lyssa was telling the truth. I easily could swear it on the Styx (wasn't it for the fact Styx was mad at me), that was how sure I felt.

But why?

Then it struck me, something that had happened just a few days ago.

Apollo had blessed me, using my Athena brain [No not owl brain!] I tried to figure out the connection. When an memory popped up.

Apollo was the god of truth.

'It must be a new power,' I thought. Honestly, sensing if someone tells the truth sounded pretty cool. I glanced at Lyssa who was now starting to realize no one believed her.

'You should not tell her.' a voice said in my head, 'She doesn't deserve your help.'

Nyx was gripping the dagger tighter, she was clearly affected by what happened, I could tell that without trying to read her emotions.

'No, I have to tell her.' I thought and I stepped forward and grabbed Nyx's shoulder. She turned around, clearly annoyed.

"What?" she sneered.

"She is innocent." I said, "She didn't summon the ball."

"What?" Lyssa asked, then she realized I was actually helping her and nodded encouragingly, "Yes! I didn't attack Aether nor Percy." She cried out.

"Nonsens," Geras said, "Madness and fear are your domains!"

Nyx gave me a skeptical look, "Percy, that ball could only be summoned by someone in this room, that is one of the rules in my house."

I hoped she meant magical rules and normal rules, otherwise that argument.

"Lyssa must have done it," Geras said, "She tried to kill you."

Again I felt that strange feeling, now I recognized it.

Geras was lying.

I took out Riptide and uncapped it and summoned Frostsilver in my other hand.

"What are you doing?" Nyx asked uncertain while Eris just grinned, clearly loving this.

I slowly rose my sword to Geras' throat.

I stared into his eyes and tried to read his emotions, immediately a surge of hate filled my heart.

I grinned, "I think I know who made that ball."

"Who?" Nyx asked confused, then her eyes widened. "Wait, you're kidding right? Geras is to much of a mommy boy."

"He did it."I insisted.

Lyssa slowly stepped closer to me, "Geras? You did this."

"I'm loving this," Eris grinned, "But in case you guys want to know, Geras did it."

Geras stumbled backwards, his walking stick rose from the ground.

"What are you guys talking about?" Geras protested. Lyssa drew her sword and glared at Geras, "So you wanted to put the blame on me?"

"Mom!" Geras cried out but Nyx was frozen on her spot. "I don't get it." She muttered.

Eris smirked, "Well, I'm not sure why but Geras is certainly guilty." she sniffed the air. "I can smell the eny. The moment Percy said you did it I realized the smell came from you and not from Lyssa."

Geras began to tremble, "She's lying."

Nyx knitted her eyebrows and stepped closer to us, her expression was stern. "You made the gas meant to harm Percy."

Geras grinned.

Wait, what?

He leaped forward, his walking stick now had a spear point and was aimed at my throat.

I was caught of guard, blame me.

He just looked so old and fragile, that I never thought he could even jump. Let alone attack me.

As the spear was about to hit my throat it was parried by a long silver sword.

Lyssa had parried the sword and pushed the spear to the ground and jumped forward. She kicked Geras in the nuts, Geras let out a howl of pain, which paralyzed Lyssa but as Lyssa was about to kick him again she suddenly slowed down like she was stuck in slow motion.

Eris was laughing hysterically and didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that her siblings were fighting.

Geras had managed to grab his walking stick while Lyssa was stuck in slow motion.

As Geras touched the walking stick it turned into a kitchen knife.

He aimed the knife and...suddenly froze in his movement. A void black dagger had pinned itself in his forehead.

Geras gasped, his shriveled mouth opened itself, trying to scream but nothing came out.

Then he disappeared, there was no flash or bang, the dagger dropped to the ground and I swear it sparkled for a second, then it flew back to Nyx's hand.

Nyx stared at the dagger in her hand and a memorie popped up.

The dagger was made of solidified void Nyx had told me that the dagger was a void that wanted to be filled. A wound inflicted by Nyx's blade would never heal unless she wanted it, and every life taken by the blade will be a perma death. According to Nyx it could even kill immortals.

And now it had taken the life of Geras, the god of old age.

Lyssa was released from the time spell and jumped to her feet, "I killed him!" She cried out with joy.

Eris had stopped laughing and stared at Nyx, "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked.

Nyx slowly nodded, still staring at the blade. "He's dead. Permanently."

I stepped closer to Nyx, I saw how bad she felt for killing Geras and lowered the blade in her hand.

"You did what was right." I said and I tried to fill Nyx with hope.

"Just one question." Lyssa said, "Why did Geras tried to kill Percy?"

Eris grinned, "Well, turns out Geras was a big mommie boy and was jealous of Percy."

"Why would Geras be jealous of me?" I wondered.

Eris chuckled, "Come on. Use your little brain demigod."

"Enough." Nyx interrupted and she glanced at Eris. "Geras is no longer my son, thus we will not speak about him anymore."

Lyssa grinned, "I have no problem with that."

Eris shrugged, "Me neither."

Nyx turned to me, "Percy, I'm going to bring you home," she then turned to Lyssa and Eris, "You two try to find out how Geras got that fear gas."

"Yeah, we will interrogate Geras." Eris snarled, "Oh, wait. We can't. You should've tortured him instead of giving him a quick death."

Nyx knitted her eyebrows, "That might be a problem."

Then her expression changed, "Well girls, say goodbye to Percy."

Eris gave me a wink and disappeared with a flash.

Lyssa on the other hand avoided my gaze and stared at the floor.

"Lyssa," Nyx said on a motherly tone, "Don't you want to say something?"

Lyssa slowly looked up and muttered under her breath, "Sorry."

Nyx frowned, "I didn't hear you."

Lyssa stared into my eyes, "Sorry Percy."

"Don't worry." I said, "It's nothing."

Lyssa gave me a small smile, "So we are cool?"

I grinned, "Yes we are cool."

She smiled and suddenly gave me a hug and I almost dropped to the floor, "Thanks Percy for helping."

She stepped back, "Well, I like you, despite your green eyes."

"Green eyes?" I wondered, "What's wrong with my green eyes?"

She grinned, "Nothing, though they have a spark of madness in them."

"Definitely." Nyx agreed.

"Wait, what do you guys mean?"

Lyssa gave me the smile of someone who lost their mind, "Nyx told me about your plan. Your plan is complete madness. I like it."

I turned to Nyx, "You told her?"

"About the suicide you planned?" Nyx said innocently, "I might have asked for a second opinion,"

"And will it work?" I asked Lyssa.

Lyssa shrugged then stepped back and gave me a military salute, "Cya!"

She stepped back and fell through the floor, like she was a ghost.

"Well, that was useful."

Nyx grabbed my hand and my world dissolve into darkness. A moment later we stood in front of a five-story brick row house.

It was really dark outside, I glanced at my watch and saw it was already past midnight.

"Shit, Mom is going to kill me." I muttered.

Nyx grimaced, "Well, If you can survive gas you can survive Sally too right?"

I smiled, "Trust me, the house of night is nothing compared to my mother when I'm late."

Nyx chuckled, "Well you better get inside."

She turned around to walk away but I grabbed her hand just in time, "wait!"

Nyx turned around and looked at me a bit annoyed, I saw how tired she was from everything that had happened tonight.

"What's wrong Percy."

I grinned and summoned my backpack in my free hand.

"Close your eyes." I demanded.

Nyx frowned but nonetheless closed her eyes.

I unzipped the backpack and took out a black box and handed it to Nyx.

"Open your eyes." I said.

She opened her eyes and stared at the box, "What is this?"

"A christmas present." I said smiling, "open it."

She blushed, "Oh, but."

"Come on, you love presents." I said and she grinned, she opened the black wooden box something wrapped in plastic.

She unwrapped the plastic excitedly and revealed a silver bracelet.

The bracelet was made of silver rings and nothing special except for a small shining diamond in the middle.

Nyx gasped and stared at me with awe.

"You like it?" I asked unsure, I was really worried she might not like it but honestly I knew that Nyx could by (read steal) everything she wanted. I had decided to go with jewelry as this always pleased immortals.

Nyx shot me a warm smile. "I love it."

Then she turned red, "But Percy, I don't have a gift for you."

I chuckled, "you don't have to-"

"Wait!" Nyx said and she gave me a wide grin.

"Close your eyes!"

I frowned but nonetheless followed her command.

As I had my eyes closed I felt Nyx stepping closer to me.

Suddenly I felt something warm pressed onto my lips, it was soft and wet but pleasant and it filled me with warmth.

My eyes shot open and my brain tried to comprehend what was going on.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I noticed nothing was going on. Instead, I was standing on the sidewalk alone.

I blinked a few times, trying to think of what the Hades just happened.

Did she just…

No she wouldn't...right?

I blinked a few times, just to be sure. Maybe it was my imagination, I opened my backpack and tried to call out for Nyx's bracelet but it was gone.

So does this mean…

I shook my head and sighed, feeling frustrated and satisfied all at the same time.

I turned around and entered the my house.

This was certainly a night to remember.

 **Nyx: So the end of the chapter. Leave reviews or not, I don't care. But here's a quick question, why does no one ever ask how I feel in the reviews!**

 **Hey look a butterfly, let me catch it**

-Nyx-


	101. Gur shgher?

**A/N This chapter is written by my co-writer since I'm really busy these days.**

 **Also, I wrote the ending. The gibberish!**

 **Dominikas:**

 **Well this is certainly the most original take on a Percy blessed by Chaos/ time travel I've seen in a long while. Its also great to see your English improving over time (with some grammar issues but still), I also like how you leave open plot threads and then weave them in later (eg. the apples). Can't wait for more.**

 **A: thanks, also here's more!**

 **Stickie Boi:**

 **Pretty good chapter, I totally support Pernyx, keep writing! btw join this discord server for fanfic readers and writersC9JUfuY**

 **A: Thanks for the invite!**

 **Guest:**

 **cara que dia vai sair o próximo capitulo irmão estou muito ansioso cara, não vejo a hora dessa historia chegar no ápice do clímax rsrsrs**

 **A: Today is the next chapter, also I don't speak portuguese I just put it in translate.**

 **Lyssa the BEST:**

 **Nice chapter! Wish you could have continued the cliffhanger -the dragon one- though.**

 **A: Nope, I keep it a cliffhanger a few days longer.**

 **Guest:**

 **suck ma 7 inch dick bitch**

 **A: No thanks**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **hey Nyx how are you! hope everything's fine. I just wanted to remind you that please ask Mr. Moonhorse96 to come out of the basement and allow him to write some more stories for us. Pls it is a request, Also while you'r at it just remind (read threaten) him to focus on other fanfics also. And what happened to your husband did you kill him too? And if Moonhorse does not allow percy and you to interact more would you kill him too? Reply please.**

 **A: Nyx can't reply right now, she's at the hospital so I have the entire room for myself. Though I keep the light on, for safety.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **first things first. so here's where percy meets lyssa, AND his first kiss in this storyline. wow. second, poor nyx, having to kill her own son. third, good luck with the butterfly, and keep up the good work! (and the answer to your question, it never really came up, :D hope you're well)**

 **A: Thanks! What was the question again? Forgot it.**

 **Guest :**

 **I absolutely love the interactions with Nyx and I now must ask for more! Also for future use, it would be helpful if you were to put the exact time when this story happens as it is very confusing**

 **to put these special chapters randomly during some of the stories.**

 **A: I could but I love filling my stories with riddles, it rewards people who pay attention.**

 **Aegis shield of Thalia:**

 **OOoOOOoO, Nyx kissed Percy? I live this Christmas special, especially the twist with Geras. Is this the complete puzzle for now? In the end the greek shall burn in Hel. Chaos are you there? I found You I know you are here, The Flames of hope might provide shelter, chaos, but if you stare too long in the flames they will bind you. And if you get closer the flames will burn you Chaos And here is my promise It will burn Blood blood blood I meed more blood I hate you hate you I hate you I hate you the usual code backwards I hate you I hate you**

 **A: Thanks also, the " Blood blood blood I meed more blood" and the " I hate you hate you I hate you I hate you the usual code backwards I hate you I hate you" are seperate lines that have nothing to do with the others.**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **Interessante... Então você entende Português Brasileiro? Isso facilita as coisas para mim. Mas de todo modo, eu te avisei meu amigo. Nyx é uma parte fundamental desta fanfic, e como você fez ela não ir junto com Percy nas férias dele em Asgard, ela ficou MUITO entediada, e como você deixou ela de lado ela não ficou feliz. Você brincou com fogo, amigão... Você tem sorte que Nyx precisa de você vivo para continuar com a fanfic. Hehehe! Mas de todo modo, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta: Eu sei que você não deve ser um especialista nisto, mas eu queria te perguntar: Você sabe em quais terras os Vikings viviam? Pelo pouco que eu sei, Os vikings são uma antiga civilização originária da região da Escandinávia, que nos dias atuais compreende o território de três países europeus: a Suécia, a Dinamarca e a Noruega. Mas esses era nos únicos lugares? Eu estou curioso sobre quais países tinham crenças na mitologia Nórdica. Eu ouvi uma certas historias de criaturas que talvez poderiam fazer parte da mitologia dos Vikings mas não tenho certeza... Você acha que os Vikings também viveram na Islândia?**

 **A: Sorry bro, I don't speak portuguese, I just put the text in translate. As for the question. I have no idea and I'm too tired to research it.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **his story is awesome. I really liked the Christmas special chapter. So are you pairing Percy with Nyx? Is the events related to this chapter is the reason why Nyx trusts Lyssa to be in Percy's head? And what do you mean by the bold letters saying "I hate you (repeats couple of times)...the usual code backward"?**

 **A: Yes this chapter was related to Percy knowing Lyssa and Nyx trusting Lyssa.**

 **Also, the secret message talks about this chapter.**

 **AnakaVoid:**

 **Hello, Nyx! Nice to finally meet you! Co-Writer, AnakaVoid here, and Moonhorse said that it was cramped in the basement.**

 **Nyx: Hi, also...I know where you live.**

 **Raze Olympus:**

 **Hey Nyx do you love Percy? And how was Christmas, did you enjoy it?**

 **Nyx: Chrismas was okay. Beside my traiterous son trying to kill someone it was alright. Also, does it matter if I love Percy or not?**

 **Raze OlympusRavage200:  
it, so the god of old age is dead so does that mean every old person is going to die, or is there just not old age at all? I'm confused, this is an issue, I've been thinking about this for like 10 minutes already.**

 **A: Lol, nothing happens.**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **So, are you going to address what happened between Ch99 and Ch100 in the future because I am curious about what happened with Nidhogg.**

 **A: Yeah, just not today. Maybe next chapter.**

 **LegoSharkNinja c:**

 **I really really liked this chapter! Thanks for bringing Nyx back in the story more too**

 **A: You are so right! Also. thanks for the review.**

 **Artylover:**

 **absolutely loved this chapter finally some nyx moments man I missed her pretty good here's a cookie for nyxor maybe two morend dey r only for nyx as wat u couldn't do she did it nd for d dragon m excited wats gonna happen now**

 **A: Find out today!**

 **Evyplayz121:  
Eeeeh! Finally some closer affection between the two. Awsome chapter! And what is that I hear about other stories... Monsters and romans you say, hmm? Sounds nice. Will that mean you'll take on 'The Deadly Seven' later on or simultaniously? Cuz' that's 3 stories there m8. Lol anywho great chap! You my man, deserve cookies.**

 **A: Nyx was talking about the next arc, which she was not supposed to talk about….**

 **Crescentsolar21:**

 **Nyx is back! All hail the great nyx No more moonhorse**

 **A: :-(**

(Magnus POV)

I was having the most magnus-ifent dream, one where I dreamt of the good times with my mother.

That was until I awoke to the sight of a goat licking my face.

Alarmed, I scrambled back while wiping at my face, trying not to get goat spit in my mouth.

As I was scrambling, I took in the landscape of where I was. All around me, trees were growing impossibly humongous, with the shadows they cast leaving way for little light.

Similarly, massive mountains stood in the background rising towards the skies peak.

"We're in Jotunheimr." said a familiar voice.

I tu **r** ned around to see Sam, stretching and yawning as if she had just woken up from a long nap, and Hearthst **o** ne, who sat on **t** he grass, his face aghast.

Judging by their faces, they had also received special treatment from the goat.

Speaking of, said goat stood to the far side of Hearthstone, bumping repeatedly into his shoulder.

He looked like he could care less.

"What happened?" I asked Sam, dizzily.

"Well, when Percy disappeared through the weird rif **t** , **h** e left us to deal with the dwarfs." She replied.

"The dwarfs?" I asked, puzzled.

 _Apparently, they heard rumor from Junior that the competition had been rigged_. Signed Hearth

"I w **i** sh I had hands." said the goat.

My attention shifted to the afo **r** ementioned goat with a look of surprise on my face.

"What the-" I began.

"Magnus, this is Otis. Otis, Magnus. Otis is the sacrificial goat to Thor, who slaughters him and his brother, Marvin, every day for a feast."

"Oh," I replied, "Then how is he alive?" I pointed at the goat.

"We regenerate every day, so i **t** 's not a problem," said Otis, "By the way, would any of you lik **e** to slaughter me?"

"No," said Sam, sternly, "Anyways, Magnus, you fended off the dwarfs using Sumarbrand **e** r, a **n** d also ended up healing both me and Hearth of our wounds."

"I fear that both of these actions led to your fainting."

"How long have I've been out?" I asked concerned.

"A day." Otis casually said.

"WE LOST DAY?"

"That right, compadre!" My sword, Jack, exclaimed from his runestone, "Whenever you let me take control of your swings, it all comes back to haunt you when you return me to pendant form which might or might not result in you blacking out."

"That sucks." I said.

"You're telling me," said Jack "I never got to get that hot sword's phone number!"

 _That's the least of our problems._ Signed Hearthstone.

"Did the Elf just curse in sign language?" asked Otis.

"We're getting off-topic," said Sam, calling us all to attention, "Magnus, somewhere along the way, we got separated from your Dwarf friend."

"Blitzen," I helpfully said,

"Where could he have gone?" I puzzled.

"He is most likely with my brother," Otis added, "I saw him tumbling out of the sky earlier along with all of you, shouting 'I never got to wear Adidas!' or something like that."

"That sounds like him." I said, grimly.

"Lucky for us, it seems that Thor is also where your Dwarf friend is," said Sam, "Or at least, that's what the goat said."

"Thor, I love that guy!" shouted Jack

"Do you know him personally?" I questioned him.

"Yep, we used to be the life of the party!"

"One time, he drunk so much beer, walked up to Freya, then took her to-"

"Too much information!" I interrupted Jack.

 _Ask the goat to lead the way_. Signed Hearth

"Have you all decided to kill me yet?" Otis asked.

"No, but you can lead the way to Thor." I said.

"Of course, the one time I'm NOT needed for a slaughter." said Otis, somewhat annoyed.

"Good to see you're still as cheery as ever, Otis!" said Jack sarcastically.

"Blitzen has the rope and the spear, so we have to hurry." said Sam.

"Mhm," replied Otis, "Besides, my master might need your help."

"When isn't he ever." mumbled Jack.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I suppose you'll find out when we get there," said Otis, "Now, if you're all done having a couples debate, and don't want to slaughter me, we should get going."

I had never heard such sass before, much less from a goat.

And I used to live on the streets.

"Great, another problem." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

 _Agreed._ Signed Hearthstone _But we have to do it._

"Alright," I complied, "But before that…"

"Where's Percy?" I asked, confused.

"We have no idea, Magnus," replied Sam, "Remember, he fell through that strange crack. With no way to track him, all we can do now is move forward.

"Let's go!" shouted Otis, already a good distance away from us.

 _Don't worry, we are sure to meet up with him._ Signed Hearth, encouragingly.

"Thanks, buddy." I mumbled.

"Yeah, and meanwhile, I'll act as the fill-in for his ego!" said Jack.

"Sorry, but I don't think anyone in the Nine Worlds could complete such a task." said Sam.

And with that, we followed a seemingly deranged goat out of the clearing of trees.

(Time skip, the afternoon)

Who could have predicted that I was the one who had the save Thor, all by cutting off a Giant's nose hairs?

"Can we take a break, we've been walking for hours!" I whined.

Of course, I was ignored by everyone. Even my own egotistical sword.

From day till evening, Otis the goat had been guiding us through the exotic landscape of Jotunheimr, which ranged from skyscraper sized trees to wildlife the size of cars.

One time, I swore I saw a hummingbird, the size of a small dog, fly around in the air, its wings creating an incessant buzz.

"Every aspect of Jotunheimr is larger than that of Midgard." said Sam when she saw my puzzled look.

"No kidding…" I murmured.

We continued to walk for what seemed like another hour until we reached a slanted slope adorned with gigantic grass.

From there, a river flowed downhill at rapid speeds. It looked truly familiar to the bodies of water flowing around Boston. Except this one wasn't polluted.

"I believe this is where Marvin said to meet him…" said Otis, uncertainly.

"It had better be, or you'll be lucky if I don't kill you." said Sam, ticked off.

Through the entire journey, she had managed to get branches and bugs stuck in her hair.

Including the time she fell in a ditch, but we don't talk about that.

Out of all of us, she seemed to be the only one with bad luck.

 _She looks like she got dumped on the road._ Signed Hearth

 _Let's keep this between us or she'll kill us._ I signed back.

"Otis!" said a mysterious voice.

We all did a 180 to see yet another goat coming towards us, and more surprisingly, everyone's favorite Dwarf. "Blitzen!" I shouted.

Both me and Hearth rushed towards him and enveloped him in a bear hug, squishing him.

"Nice to see you, kid," said Blitzen, "And you two Hearth."

"Now can you please let go of me," he squeaked, "I feel like my back is being broken."

 _Don't ever scare us like that again._ Signed Hearthstone.

"Or you'll regret it." I added.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." said Blitz.

"Are you three done?" said Sam.

I turned around to see Sam sitting on a patch of grass, looking uncomfortable as Otis and Marvin greeted each other in a weird fashion.

They were bashing their heads and bleating at the same time, except they became dazed whenever they hit their horns.

Goats are weird, amiright?

As we walked over there, Otis and Marvin ceased their peculiar greeting and Sam got on her feet. We ended up making a little circle on a patch of grass and began to discuss the plan.

"So, these are the heroes who are going to save our master?" asked Marvin.

"Supposedly," said Otis, "But if you ask me, they're lacking in bone."

"You're the only spineless creature here, Otis!" shouted Jack.

"Jack, please be quiet," I pleaded, "Anyways, what is it we have to help with?"

"Well, according to what Marvin told me, Thor is drowning." said Blitzen.

"A god is drowning?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible." I said.

"Actually, it's happened quite often before," said Sam, "At any rate, we'll have to save Thor should we desire his help, I believe."

"That girl is sharp," said Marvin, whistling, "Though I have no idea why you want our master's help, you'll have to save him."

"Let me guess, if we don't, everything we love will be destroyed."

"You're correct." said Marvin.

 _When is it never one of those cases?_ Signed Hearth

"So, where is Thor?" asked Sam.

"Over there." answered Otis, raising a hoove to point towards a far end of the river.

At that point, I could see a humanoid figure flailing their arms, trying to stay afloat in the water.

He held onto one of the branches that got stuck between a few stones at the sides, but I saw that tree was pushed to its limits.

"That's Thor?" questioned Blitzen.

"I know," I said, "I imagined he would look more like the Avengers' Thor."

"Everyone thinks that, even my master's fellow god friends." said Otis, rolling his eyes.

"Right…" said Sam reluctantly, "Now, the question is, how are we going to save him?"

"That's for you all to figure out." bleated Marvin.

"I think we deserve a break." said Otis, "Don't you Marvin?"

"Indeed, brother," replied Marvin, "Let us leave these heroes to their important work and go frolick."

"Well said."

"Wait!" I shouted,

Before any of us could respond, Otis and Marvin took off in a flash and disappeared without a trace.

In the distance, their bleating could be heard, almost as if they were mocking us.

"Well, I suppose being killed everyday will make one uptight." said Jack, breaking the impending silence.

"Goats, I'll never trust them." said Blitzen, scowling.

 _They are the most cunning of animals._ Signed Hearthstone.

"Good riddance," said Sam, "Now, without any distractions, we can come up with a plan."

"Do you have one?" I asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

Sam gathered us all together and told us her plan, part by part.

After all was done, there was silence for a few seconds until Blitzen expressed his concern.

"No way, nuh-uh!" He shouted.

"There's no way this could work!" cried Blitzen

"It's the only way." Sam insisted.

"It does sound convincing, and it seems like it could work." I said,

"Magnus," started Blitzen, "There is no way that we can make a raft, sail you over to Thor, and have you use Sumarbrander to pull him aboard and back! You could die!"

 _I agree, too dangerous._ Signed Hearthstone

"Come on guys," I pleaded, "Blitzen, I undoubtedly trust your ability to create a raft that can withstand those tides. And Hearthstone, I have unwavering belief in your magical prowess."

"We DID survive on the streets for two years, and with no one besides ourselves." I said.

Both of them stood there silently, uncertain of what to say.

"...Fine," said Blitzen.

"We'll follow your lead, but you had best come back in one piece." He said sternly.

 _Or we'll kill you._ Signed Hearthstone.

"Deal." I said.

"Now, it looks like everyone agrees," said Sam, "Shall we get started?"

"Let's go!" offered Jack.

At that moment, I know Percy would've given me some words of encouragement, such as "If you die, I'm gonna come get your soul from Hel."

Comforted by that thought, I nodded my head, and we got to work.

(Timeskip, the evening)

As the sun was setting, I thought back upon every memory where I had something to regret, and knew that this idea would take the gold.

I was riding the through moat that Blitzen had made. (Apparently dwarves are good with digging) on my raft we had made out of wood we collected from the trees. Which sounded easier than it actually was. The trees here are gigantic and dragging one branch took all of our power, Hearth and Blitzen combined some magic to make it extra floaty.

With good hope I sailed towards Thor.

As I was progressing, his shouts for help grew louder and louder.

One time, a wave the size of a tree almost swept me off the raft, but Blitzen had made it very sturdy.

"You can do it Magnus!" I heard Sam shout from the shore.

"Don't die!" yelled Blitzen.

"Keep your eyes on the prize compadre!" Jack shouted, capturing my attention.

"For what?" I responded, looking around.

A few feet away from where we were currently, Thor was thrashing around in the water, flailing his hands in an effort to keep himself afloat.

"For that!" said Jack, "One drowning Thunder God in need of saving!"

"Never fear, for the Godbusters are here!" said Jack,

I rolled my eyes at him, "Just get me closer, please."

"Aye." Jack started to act as the oar of the raft and begun to steer us towards Thor.

When we were close enough, Thor's bulging eyes landed on us and he opened his mouth as if to say "Who are you guys", but went underwater.

"Thor!" I exclaimed, "Jack, a little help here?"

"Aye sir!" Jack plunged head first(?) into the water in an attempt to grab Thor.

For a moment, everything in the world went still except for the chirping of bugs, the rustle of leaves, and the churning of the tides.

For a split second, I looked over towards the shore and saw the worried faces of my friends. Hearthstone was crossing his fingers, Blitzen was fiddling with the buttons of his tie-dye shirt, and Sam just looked on with concentrated eyes.

Then, bubbling erupted from the water as Jack flew out with Thor in tow.

"One God in need of saving, complete!" shouted Jack.

Both of them fell onto the raft and for a brief moment, the balance was disrupted before it was righted with Blitzen's automatic 'floaty' system.

I could hear cheering from the shore.

Thor coughed up water a few times until he was done, then he looked up at me.

He had a enormous red beard upon an all-too-big face. The rest of his body was muscular, but not on the lean side.

"Ah, are you my rescuer?" puzzled Thor, "Well, I must thank you for your heroic act, boy. Though I'm afraid an autograph will have to wait."

"...What?" I asked, confused.

"Alas, we have no time for idle chatting!" said Thor, "I must take revenge on the Giant that attempted to drown you?"

"A Giant tried to do this to you?" I asked

As if right on cue, a huge roar erupted from the very end of a river.

When I looked over there, my mortal mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing.

A huge humanoid figure with blue skin encompassed the horizon and rose over the mountains.

I had the feeling that what I was seeing was only half of the truth, and that the entirety of it would destroy my mind.

I looked over at my friends and saw the horror on their faces. My guess was that they could see the Giant as it truly was.

"Let us end this, foul beast!" said Thor, as he begun to rise into the sky.

When he finished flying upwards, he floated a few hundred feet above the raft.

At that moment, when the Giant roared, Thor lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. For a second, nothing happened.

Then, arcs of thunder and lightning curved from the clouds above and struck the Giant's humanoid body in a blinding fashion.

"Thor always did love theatrics," said Jack, "As well as that show, Full House!"

"...What are you talking about?" I said, still shocked at such a display of power.

"I'll tell you later." Jack promised.

When all was done, Thor floated back onto the raft and blew on a makeshift finger gun.

In the background, the Giant had toppled, capsizing the mountains under its weight.

"And THAT," shouted Thor, "Is how you kill a Giant, my friend!"

"Nice job as always!" said Jack.

Thor looked down upon my sword.

"Sumarbrander, is that you?" Thor said, in awe.

"Yup!" Jack agreed, "And I brought an entourage!"

The Thunder God looked past where I was standing to look over at the shore.

I also turned around to see Sam, Blitzen, and Hearthstone standing there, looking as shocked as I had.

It looked like Otis and Marvin had returned also, and were clapping their hooves nonchalantly.

"Well, well," said Thor, interrupting my thoughts, "It seems there is much to be talked about."

"Very well. I shall invite you and your friends back to my place for dinner!" Thor exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Think of it as a thank-you gift," said Thor, "And while we're there, you can get my autograph, which I'm sure you've been dying to get!"

With that, we begun to sail back to shore.

(Linebreak)

.erugrN ugvj tabyn tavaeho fnj lxf ruG

.qrgnebcnir qan yvbo bg antro bbg ebupv rug ergny fqabprF .rpns fvu ajbq qrccveq ebupv arqybt ,cfnt leq n fnj ghb rznp gnug tavug lyab rug gho znrepf bg qrveg erugrN

.tavaeho rerj farinru rug ,evn ba fnj rerug gho evn ebs cfnt bg qrveg erugrN

.yrhs n fn syrfgv lxf rug tavfh ,lxf rug uthbeug tavaeho ab gcrx lrug ,cbgf g'aqvq frznys rug ghO

.zvu bg rfbyp fabvgnyyrgfabp rug lnjn tavaeho ,erugrN qahben yyn zbes qrgcher frznys jbyyrL .frznys sb gfeho n av qrqbyckr gbvenup fvu frlr fvu rfbyp bg ghbon fnj ru fn gfhW

.lxf rug sb ghb gv rxng bg tavleg ,gbvenup f'erugrN rfnup bg antro abvcebpf ruG .fabvgnyyrgfabp evrug sb fabvferi rivy bgav qraehg qan friyrfzrug rcnufre bg antro fengf ruG .rxvegf bg qrfvbc abvcebpf n ,garcerf qryvbp n ,yyho tavtnczne n sb frcnuf rug av fabvgnyyrgfabp fhbegfabz – lxf lnqqvz rug av qrenrccn fengF .gutvf sb ghb jrys gbvenup rug aruG

.qrqbyckr gv rfbyp grt qyhbp gv rebsro gho yyvu rug upnre bg qrveg cvuf tavlys ruG

.abvgpn rug yyn sb ergarp rug ro bg qrzrrf gnug yyvu yynzf n fnj rerug qyrvsryggno rug sb ryqqvz rug av ,qrerozhaghb lyffryrcbu gho fergfabz niny sb frqebu ffryqar rug uthbeug gutvs bg tavleg rerj fqbbyO synU

.qyrvsryggno rug sb qargkr yyhs rug rrf lyheg qyhbp erugrN zvu ugnraerqaH .revs ab ugenr rug grf qyhbj lrug qrrcf fvug gcrx lrug sv ,tabej fnj rytan ruG .rmbes ugenru f'erugrN qan lxf rug bgav qrozvyp lruG .lys bg qrrcf uthbar avnt bg qrtnanz gbvenup fvu lyarqqhF

.lanz bg lyczvf rerj rerug ,ffryrfh fnj gv gho frehgnrep tavlys rug sb qars bg tavleg ,revs gvcf qnru ruG .qnru abtneq tavznys n fnj rerug gfnz rug sb cbg rug aB .rmabeo sb ghb rqnz lyrevgar cvuf rzreveg xrreT n fnj fabvgnavzbon qan fergfabz sb frqebu ffryqar rug ribon tavlyS .rxbzf qan rabgf ,ufn ,ufrys tavaeho sb abvgnavozbp xpvf N .qvbanzhu ro bg qrzrrf lrug gcrpkr fgprfav rxvy qrxbby lrug ,frehgnrep tavlys ugvj qryyvs fnj lxf rug jnf qan ch qrxbby erugrN

.rmvatbpre g'aqvq erugrN fergfabz lo qrxpnggn lyfhbhavgabp fnj gbvenup ruG .zrug erqah lnjn tavyyns gcrx ebbys rug ,gutvnegf gv crrx bg qrytthegf gbvenup fvu qryyhc buj frfebu tavaeho ehbs ruG

.lxf rug bgav ssb rxng bg qrrcf uthbar avnt bg tavleg ,fergfabz sb jbe ffryqar an uthbeug lnj f'gv qrtahyc gbvenup fvU .gfhq rerz bg fqahbuyyrU sb abeqnhdf n qraeho qan qahbet rug zbes zvu qahben qrgcher frznys sb gfeho zbqane ,ftahy f'erugrN qryyvs rxbzf sb yyrzf rpervs rug ,syrfgv yyvx bg qrveg syrfgv ugenr rug rxvy xbbuf qahbet ruG

 **A/N Bye!**

 **Also, reviews**

-Moonhorse96-


	102. I love trees

**A/N Chapter 102! Yeah! We keep going!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **TheRealShenron:**

 **Bring Thanos into this**

 **A: If enough people want it I'll do a crossover.**

 **Guest:**

 ***Shakes head at the ending* You're not you when you're hungry, Moonhorse96. Have a snickers.**

 **A: No, I need a Kitkat and a break.**

 **Cyborg34:**

 **The last part is confusing, is it a spell? backwards?**

 **A: Rot13 reversed.**

 **Graciewee2213:**

 **is your ending supposed to be like that? can u explain pls oops im lost**

 **A:** **Rot13 is a simple encryption algorithm. It concerns the Caesar rotations. The idea is to place letters on the diagonally in the alphabet, and with the Z again back to to A.**

 **CharneX:**

 **Amazing story. I keep guessing what you'll do next, only to be proven wrong in the next few chapters. Wow.**

 **A: Haha, Thanks!**

 **Ravage200:**

 **It took so damn long to translate the end, goddamit, I don't know if there was a more efficient way to do it but I literally took the whole thing letter by letter, in reverse and put it into a translator. I don't like your messages, they're spooky. Thor is better when he is hot and Chris Hemsworth-y btw. &D6cf 7 C C6 4 ?7FD: ?n**

 **A: Sorry bud, I tried to decode your message but I got a string of chinese symbols back.**

 **Guest:**

 **Ok so obviously nyx wrote the last part of the chapter**

 **A: Hehe, what makes you think that?**

 **Iamonlyareader:**

 **wtf is at the end of chapter**

 **A: Code.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow, what a crazy chapter! I hope you had a good Christmas and didn't kill anyone during games. I'm glad Aether and Hemera are here, and that kiss was so cute. I imagine Aether and Apollo would be quite friendly to each other since their domains are similarish . .. that was seriously cool family Christmas madness**

 **A: Thansk for the review! Hope you had a good christmas yourself.**

 **Guest:**

 **my friend this story does not stop to surprise me continue so I'll tell you I've seen I'm getting more and more anxious ... from your Brazilian friend Átila Gabriel**

 **A: Cool! I have a friend in Brazilia!**

 **The future:**

 **YES! I DID IT! This is the stuff at the end of the chapter for those of you who couldn't figure it out!**

 **The ground shook like the earth itself tried to kill itself, the fierce smell of smoke filled Aether's lungs, random burst of flames erupted around him from the ground and burned a squadron of Hellhounds to mere dust. His chariot plunged it's way through an endless row of monsters, trying to gain enough speed to take off into the four burning horses who pulled his chariot struggled to keep it straight, the floor kept falling away under them.**

 **The chariot was continuously attacked by monsters Aether didn't looked up and saw the sky was filled with flying creatures, they looked like insects except they seemed to be humanoid. A sick combination of burning flesh, ash, stone and smoke.**

 **Flying above the endless hordes of monsters and abominations was a Greek trireme ship entirely made out of bronze. On the top of the mast there was a flaming dragon head. The head spit fire, trying to fend of the flying creatures but it was useless, there were simply to his chariot managed to gain enough speed to fly. They climbed into the sky and Aether's hearth froze. The angle was wrong, if they kept this speed they would set the earth on fire. Underneath him Aether could truly see the full extend of the battlefield.**

 **Half Bloods were trying to fight through the endless hordes of lava monsters but hopelessly outnumbered, in the middle of the battlefield there was a small hill that seemed to be the center of all the flying ship tried to reach the hill but before it could get close it exploded.**

 **Then the chariot flew out of sight. Stars appeared in the midday sky – monstrous constellations in the shapes of a rampaging bull, a coiled serpent, a scorpion poised to strike.**

 **The stars began to reshape themselves and turned into live versions of their constellations. The scorpion began to chase Aether's chariot, trying to take it out of the as he was about to close his eyes his chariot exploded in a burst of flames. Yellow flames erupted from all around Aether, burning away the constellations close to the flames didn't stop, they kept on burning through the sky, using the sky itself as a fuel.**

 **Aether tried to gasp for air but there was no air, the heavens were tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a dry gasp, golden ichor dripped down his face. Seconds later the ichor too began to boil and sky was burning along with Aether.**

 **A: Good job mate! Here are some cookies!**

 **(::)**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Tokyo Ghoul For life:**

 **love chapter 101 but if Nyx kisses Percy why cant thalia**

 **A: Life is unfair**

 **Sunrider2420:**

 **You're story is awesome please keep writing and will you be bringing Nyx and Percy toghether in the next chapters?**

 **A: Not together, but Nyx will have a few lines dedicated to her own life.**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **It's in code! What is it? Did yah fall down into a well? No? Your...kidnapped and being forced to write for your life!? No? Hmmmm...oh I got it! You wanted a review! Well here you go :) review given.**

 **A: Thanks for the review.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **what is this amusing code?is it another Caesar one?**

 **A: Yup.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **Is the gibberish translatable and if so what language is it. also good job as always. Is Percy going to fight Nidhogg or is he going to tame him**

 **A: It's bin decoded by someone!**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **what's with the last part?**

 **A: Rot13 backwards!.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Yeah... not decoding that. So, great past 2 chapters! I was not expecting chapter 100 to be like that, but it was actually my favorite chapter! As well as you being my favorite author. About the question... yeah, is saying Sorry acceptable?**

 **A: Srry is acceptable.**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **Nope. Not typing all that out into a cypher program. Since copying and pasting from is impossible on a computer, it's really not worth the effort to type that much**

 **A: Change the "www" Part in the url to "m" and you can copy**

Evyplayz121:

 **Heads up, here is the 'secret' story for all of you who wondered what was the gibberish in the ground shook like the earth itself tried to kill itself, the fierce smell of smoke filled Aether's lungs, random burst of flames erupted around him from the ground and burned a squadron of Hellhounds to mere dust. His chariot plunged it's way through an endless row of monsters, trying to gain enough speed to take off into the four burning horses who pulled his chariot struggled to keep it straight, the floor kept falling away under them. The chariot was continuously attacked by monsters Aether didn't looked up and saw the sky was filled with flying creatures, they looked like insects except they seemed to be humanoid. A sick combination of burning flesh, ash, stone and smoke. Flying above the endless hordes of monsters and abominations was a Greek trireme ship entirely made out of bronze. On the top of the mast there was a flaming dragon head. The head spit fire, trying to fend of the flying creatures but it was useless, there were simply to his chariot managed to gain enough speed to fly. They climbed into the sky and Aether's hearth froze. The angle was wrong, if they kept this speed they would set the earth on fire. Underneath him Aether could truly see the full extend of the Bloods were trying to fight through the endless hordes of lava monsters but hopelessly outnumbered, in the middle of the battlefield there was a small hill that seemed to be the center of all the flying ship tried to reach the hill but before it could get close it the chariot flew out of sight. Stars appeared in the midday skymonstrous constellations in the shapes of a rampaging bull, a coiled serpent, a scorpion poised to strike. The stars began to reshape themselves and turned into live versions of their constellations. The scorpion began to chase Aether's chariot, trying to take it out of the as he was about to close his eyes his chariot exploded inin a burst of flames. Yellow flames erupted from all around Aether, burning away the constellations close to the flames didn't stop, they kept on burning through the sky, using the sky itself as a tried to gasp for air but there was no air, the heavens were tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a dry gasp, golden ichor dripped down his face. Seconds later the ichor too began to boil and sky was burning along with Aether.**

 **Also, godsdamn what is that? And boi your freaking riddles. 'rot thirdteen' And 'next code is backwards' bro I love it. Also, tell Nyx I hope she will feel well soon!And Anakavoid, if you wrote this, this is amazing! You certainly are a very good writer. The two of you are amazing! Here are some cookies!one for Moonhorse, one for Anakavoid, and one for Nyx. Hope they are tasty! I made them myself!Also, the chapter's name isThe future?" probably reffering to the secret story. Damn, that will probably be a far way off if it is. The argo 2 doesn't seem to be near this time yet. At least, I think it's the argo 2. Can be anything with you, really. Or maybe the next freaking chapter or something you are unexcpected. But I love it! Anyway, great chapter, and do you still plan on continuing 'The Deadly Seven'?**

 **A: LOl, you were the first to decode the message. Congratulations! (::)(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **(::)**

 **I continue the deadly seven when I have time.**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **I'm frankly wondering how you had the patience to type out that eye sore you have at the end of the chapter. I for one would not have been able to do it due to my dyslexia. I'm trying to figure out what the code is. But, I can't tell if the translates to na or ni. If I figure that out, I'm definitely going to be able to figure that code.**

 **AL Oh, sorry if you had a hard time.**

 **Ravage200 :**

 **I preferred Thor when he was hot and Chris-Hemsworthy, I also preferred your chapters when there was less Magnus and more issue: what the hell is that last part? Did you slam your head on the keyboard a couple of times or is there a code that I'm just not getting? Whatever, I'll just read the reviews to see if someone more intelligent than me understood it.**

 **A: Haha they did!**

 **Raze Olympus:**

 **Good chapter I really enjoyed it. Also dang you for keeping us from knowing what is up with Percy! Also Nyx, I need to know if you love Percy cause I have money riding on a bet. I'm not gonna tell you which side I'm on but I have money riding on a bet!**

 **A: LOL, I hope you win!**

(Nyx)

"The Sky," Aether muttered, "It burns." He tried to move but he couldn't. The Celestial bronze chains kept him tied to the hospital bed. If it wasn't for the chains Aether would've burned this place down to the ground.

I stared at him, feeling disappointed. I had hoped that Apollo would be able to cure him fast, but he had been stuck in his hallucination for almost a month and his situation didn't seem to improve anytime soon. Apollo of course tried a lot of things, but nothing seemed to work.

I felt a bit sad seeing the primordial of light drooling and crying for his mother. I was present but he didn't seem to notice me, even when I was right up in his face. Same for his wife, he was lost in his own person **a** l hell.

(Pery POV)

Looking at the dragon was like staring at a optical illusion. At first you don't see it but once you see it you can't unsee it.

Looking up, at what I first thought to be the sky, I saw giant wings that were so big I could not imagine the full size. I knew I only saw a small part of what was the real size.

Two eyes I mistook for plane **t** s stared down at me, at random times both disappeared, only to reappear a second later. Like the dragon was blinking.

I could not see anything else except for the wings and the eyes.

I quickly glanced at Hel. She had a smug smile on her face which, her milky eyes returned my glare. "You could give up." Hel offered.

I stayed silent, I couldn't talk.

My mind was still trying to comprehend what was above me, Chaos wasn't there and neither was Lyssa. I really could use a goddess of madness today.

Sadly, she was nowhere to be seen.

I swallowed and kept staring at the monstrosity a **b** ove me. Apparently Hel mistook it for me not wanting to surrender. She scoffed and muttered, "Well h **a** ve fun dying here."

Before I could negotiate anything she turned into a flurry of snow and di **s** appeared, leaving me alone at the bottom of the world tree.

I kept staring at the dragon. 'Maybe I'm too small to be noticed,' I thought, though it was wishful thinking.

Above me, the dragon tilted it head, it two gigantic eyes fixed their gaze on me clearly noticing me.

"Fuck." I muttered as Nidhogg opened his mouth, revealing a blazing hell that must been the inside of his mout **h**. From my perspective it looked like the gates of had opened. [No, we get to that part later] The fire was so fierce it almost blinded me right on the spot, I was sure it would've if it wasn't for the fact I was the champion of Apollo; the sun god.

This meant I could easily stare into the sun without getting blinded by it. This also counted for other bright things like firework and the divine Flashbangs the Hephaestus cabin created.

The mouth of Nidhogg looked like some kind of tunnel, tight walls that must have been his esophagus led down deeper into his body. The walls looked like burning magma with spikes piercing through the inside of his mouth making it look like some kind of cave.

The teeth of the dragons were as big as the Manhattan skyline. Each teeth was like a collection of skyscrapers pulled together and bended into a spike. There were multiple rows of teeths and together they were big enough to bite through anything in existence.

I swallowed and managed a croaked, "Hello."

Nidhogg opened his mouth wide.

The first thing that came through was a terrifying scream, like thousands and thousands of people screamed at the same time. It was a sick combination of a high pitched scream and a low animalistic roar.

The roar almost blew me of my tree root I was standing on, I barely managed to keep myself from falling. When the roaring stopped, the dragon narrowed it eyes. It must have been really surprised by the fact I was still standing.

He opened his mouth for a second time and a waterfall of fire crashed down on and before I knew it I was surrounded by fire. When I opened my eyes all I saw were flames engulfing everything in my vision.

How was it? It was hot and confusing, I was fire-resistant but standing in a fire waterfall was certainly not normal, even for me.

The fire crashed down on me and it made a lot of noise, along with the fact that the standing in fire blinded my vision it was annoying. But the fire also had a different effect, it helped me.

It felt like I had a splash of water in my face, or like I took a good cup of coffee. I felt a new energy rush through my veins and suddenly I was aware of my surroundings. It was like a sixth sense had activated itself, I could feel a small stream of water rushing through the root underneath me. It was weak but still present. I could sense Helheim being around thousand miles below me, I could sense the entire size of the Nidhogg but it didn't scare me. I just took it as a fact.

I felt awake and more alive than I've ever bin, which was funny considering I was dead.

My mind had taken a step back and tried to analyze my situation, not skipping one detail. I immediately realized that the fact I was fire resistant didn't meant the root underneath me was. I estimated that the only reason it was not burned to ash yet was the fact it was the root of the world tree and that there was still a little bit of life left inside it.

I waved my hand and wielded the fire to move around the root, but not to much because I didn't want Nidhogg to find out I wasn't burned to pieces. Second, I realized that as soon as the dragon stopped his firewater fall (which shielded me from his sight) and found out I was still there he would try something else to kill me. Things that were more likely to kill me than the fire.

I only had mere seconds, I narrowed my eyes and considered all options.

Growing ice wings to escape, but I didn't know how to fly nor if it actually works on demigods. I skipped to plan B; Trying to wield the flames right back at him. Problem, most dragons in mythology were fire resistant. Plan C; Trying to teleport away from here, but Nyx wasn't here to help me, nor was I able to telep-

I could teleport, something I've only done a few times before and only in practise. Something Katie had learned me, but I sucked at.

Plant teleportation,

Katie had showed me she could teleport away by touching plants, it was exhausting and ineffective and that was the reason I hadn't used it at all. Along with the fact I sucked at it and could only teleport a meter away. But right now I was not just using a small plant. I was standing on the world tree.

My eyes widened and I knelt down, pressed both my hands against the black tree root. I felt the small stream of water trying to flow up towards the tree branches. I silently prayed that Nidhogg wouldn't stop spitting fire anytime soon and tried to channel my power through the tree root.

At first I felt nothing then I felt the water rushing through the root faster than it had been before. In front of my eyes the roots changed from black to a dark green shade. I grinned and tried to teleport myself.

If I was right the tree would boost my teleportation power, being connected to all nine worlds.

"Magnus," I muttered, "Bring me to Magnus."

 **A/N Reviews**

-Moonhorse96-


	103. Back into the action!

**A/N Happy new year everyone!**

 **So I put a poll. I could do an avengers crossover. You can vote if I should do it or not.**

 **Also, if I do the Avengers crossover it will mean that there will be more crossovers with different universes.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Perseus:**

 **Can you please focus it back on Percy and his world. I like the cross overs but that's been it for the last 10 chapters**

 **A: Sorry but I want to finish this arc.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **good chapter. so if his plant teleportation works he'll be reunited with Magnus in the next few chapters. also can you bring Nyx back**

 **A: Here's a little bit of Nyx.**

 **Jacobmc0705:**

 **Awesome chapter, im loving the flashbacks**

 **A: Thanks! Here's some more!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **atbash?i am confused, but good chap a good new year!**

 **A: Thanks! You too a good new year!**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Hope it works and if not then well thats for you to know and me to find out, also could do NyxPercy please if not then i understand**

 **A: What is a Pernyx?**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **That was a great chapter, I loved it, unfortunately, I couldn't figure out the message. Probably because I was using Rot13 but not reversed.**

 **A: Thanks and it was not Rot13**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **thanos crossover would be great tho**

 **A: True**

 **Willlll :**

 **5 stars...what you asked for a review**

 **A: Can I get a thumbs up?**

 **Guest:**

 **Would be a convenient way to have Percy mess up the teleportation and start a crossover, but I assume you already have some plans for this arc? Either way nice chapter :)**

 **A: Good idea, sadly I already have something planned.**

 **.5682:**

 **Just FYI Incase you forgot, but Demeter did curse Percy with her powers will fail him when he needs it most and I've been waiting for the curse to kick in. Would be great if her powers fail him and she feels sad so he has to forgive her and they reconcile. Anyways, keep up the great work and bring Nyx back into the main storyline soon please!**

 **A: I did not forgot it, but thanks for reminding me!**

 **Guest:**

 **oh my god, your story is getting more and more exciting, keep it up brother, at this pace you go far (from Átila gabriel, Brazil)**

 **A: Thanks! I really like your reviews!**

 **4657:**

 **Wow, I read this whole story in 24 hours I hope the rest is as good!**

 **A: 24hours? You are amazing!**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Atbash'? I mean, is this this from Hebrew or something? Cuz there is a coded language in Hebrew that's called At-bash. Also, HOLD YOUR HORSES! Demeter cursed Percy so her powers won't work when he will need them most. Will he be able to run from Nidhogg? Also, why is the dragon even bothering to look at him... It's as if I would go to a random ant and be likeBITCH' and just blow her to hell. Kinda random but still freaking awsome. Also, for some reason I can't send you cookies! Everytime I make cookies they dissappear! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?**

 **A: I don't know! Maybe you should run around in circles screaming for cookies. Also, you solved the Atbash code, just hope you remember it when you need it.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow, was that two chapters in one day? Now Percy's a tree hugger... Also, off topic but as cool as an Avengers arc would be interested can't see it working because Marvel's Thor and Loki are very different from Magnus Chase Thor and Loki**

 **A: Thanks and I already know something for that problem.**

(Nyx POV)

"You solved it?" I asked skeptically, "You know how to fix his situation?"

Eris nodded and waved her hand, the bol appeared in her hand. **Th** e bol was now torn to pieces, but the remaining parts could still be somewhat recogn **i** zed as the remains of a metal device.

"What am I supposed to see?"

Eris grinned, "Well, I went through Geras' personal stuff and found interesting things."

"Like what?" I asked, I hated asking for more informations. It was so humiliating, being the one who explained stuff was a lot better then being explained to.

"For starters," Eri **s** said, and she pointed at the metal device, "Geras didn't make this."

I frowned, " **W** h **a** t do you mean?"

Eris grinned even wider, "Well for **s** tarters Geras received **a** package a week before Christmas send by someone with Hermes express."

I frowned, "So you can jus **t** order those gas thingies on the internet?"

"That's the point. You can't. This thing was specially made for Ge **r** as."

"Son of a bitch," I cursed, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted h **i** m."

Eris raised her eyebrow, "Anyway. So I went digging in Geras personal messages, and it t **u** rns out-"

"He was gay?" I finished her sentence.

Eris blinked, "What? No! Stop getting me sidetracked."

"So what did you find?"

"Geras got paid before he received the metal orb."

I gasped, "He was paid to kill Percy!"

Eris grinned, she was officially loving the dra **m** a. She always had a thing for theatrics. "But there's a catch!" Eris said, "The **p** oison liquid which turns into gas under pressure is not let **h** al."

"So it failed?"

"No," Eris said, "I send a small drop of the poison to Akhlys so she could examine it. Turns out, it's a fear inducing drug that traps the victim in a hallucination."

I stared at the drooling Aether. He was still strapped to the hospital bed, so he would not injure anybody. "So all the rambling about the burning sky…"

"He's in a hallucination." I deduced.  
"Exactly dear Watson," Eris grinned, "The drug is not meant to kill, only to make the affected person go insane from fear."

That was not a lot better. "So someone paid Geras to drug Percy?"

"That's just the problem," Eris said, "I don't think Percy was the actual target."

"You mean this was a long set up to drug Aether?" It seemed ridiculous to me. Why would anyone ever hurt Aether?

"I don't think there was a target at all," Eris said, "I think it was an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yes, I mean Geras is not the kind of person you go to if you want to get someone killed right? I mean he's old."

"And dead." I added.

"And dead," Eris nodded, "I think that Geras was paid to drop this boll at the party. Not to assassinate someone."

"You lost me." I admitted.

Eris shook her head in disappointment. "Don't you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Nope."

Eris sighed, "We had a christmas party with three primordials present. A demigod and a few gods."

"Get to the point." I demanded.

"I think it was an experiment." Eris revealed with a grin, "An experiment to see if the gas would work on immortals."

A cold shiver ran up my spine, "Wait you're saying that-"

"Geras was paid to test the bol. Not to assassinate someone. Trying to kill Percy was his own plot."

My head was spinning, "Who?"

Eris grin disappeared, "I don't know who created the gas or the metal bol. The only thing I know for sure that someone was testing a weapon against immortals."

"And they succeeded."

(Magnus POV)

We killed the goats, they were asking for it. Literally.

Though Thor reassured us, they would be fine next morning I couldn't help but staring at Marvin's head that Thor had dumped on the scrap metal. I had the feeling he was glaring accusingly, but there was also I was imagining it.

True, I've been living on the streets for two years and learned that you could not always eat what you wanted and you should be happy with whatever you get your hands on but it still was disgusting to look at. Though Otis tasted great.

As we ate, Thor kept ranting about his favourite shows on midgard television he followed religiously. He also kept ranting about Giants, but there was an edge to it. Like he had a personal grudge.

"Giants," Thor groaned while swinging his Otis-Kebab, "Still trying to invade Midgard, after all those centuries. They're like Eobard thawne in _the Flash_! They just keep coming back! As if **I** would let anything happen to humans! You guys are my favourite species!"

He petted my cheeks. I love being someone's favourite species.

Sam stayed at the edge of the fire, as far from Thor as she could get. She said as little as possible and made no sudden movements, Blitzen and Hearthstone had made it clear they didn't want the attention of Thor by sitting as far away from me as possible.

which meant that most of Thor's attention was on me.

Hearth played the _I am deaf_ card while Blitzen pretended to be really tired.

Everything the thunder god did, he did with gusto. He loved cooking his goats. He loved eating and drinking mead. He loved telling stories. And he loved farting. Boy, did he love farting. When he got excited, sparks of electricity flew from his hands, his ears and … well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Thor regaled me with his theories about a hypothetical death match between, Sherlock and Madrox.

Back in the good old days of living on the streets I would've loved to have a conversation about those kinds of things but with a deadline above our heads I wanted to talk about something else.

"So who do you think is the best villain in an ongoing series?" Thor asked me,

"Mmm…" I said, "I don't know, what were you doing in the river?" I tried to make a logical leap between the subjects without Thor noticing.

Thor laughed loudly, "That Giantess tried to drown me, they always try."

"Yeah, I saw she tried to drown you," I said trying to keep my calm, "But why did she try to drown you?"

Thor groaned, like he didn't like talking about it. "She was one of Herod's daughters. He always sends his daughters to kill me. He's one of my old enemies."

He gestured towards the cliffs. "His fortress is up there." He pointed his finger up, "I was heading there to…"

He groaned, "Doesn't matter. What brought you mortals here?"

Sam straightened and said, "Lord Thor we actually came here loo **k** i **n** g for y **o** u. **W** e need your help."

I thought this was a co **w** ard move, I mean, I had to endure all of Thor's ranting about his favourite s **ho** ws and when the actual exciting stuff came up she was suddenly interested.

Nonetheless, I explained Thor all about my prophecy and how Fenrir would break free soon.

Thor became agitated. Sparks flew from his elbows. He rose and paced around the fire, occasionally punching nearby trees.

"You want me to tell you where the island is," he deduced.

"That would be great Thor." **S** am said.

"But I can't," **T** hor muttered t **o** himse **l** f. "I can't b **e** sending random mortals on wolf watching tours. Too dangerous. But Ragnarok. Not ready. No. Not unless –"

He froze, **the** n turned towards us with an eager gleam in his eyes. "Perhaps that's why you're here."

"What is it?" I wondered, hoping it would be something easy, like singing a funny song. Our filling in a poll about my favourite villian in an ongoing show.

"I might or might not lost my **Hammer**." Thor said a bit embarrassed.

Sam placed her axe at her side, as if she anticipated needing it soon. "Let me guess, Lord Thor: you've lost your hammer again."

"Now, I did not say that!" Thor wagged a finger at her. "You did not hear that from me. Because if that were true, hypothetically speaking, and if word got out, the giants would invade Midgard immediately! You mortals don't realize how often I keep you safe. My reputation alone makes most giants too afraid to attack your world."

"But you just took down a giant with your hammer right? You're the god of thunder right? Not the god of hammers." Sam said slowly, her fingers gripping her axe tighter.

Thor's face grew more red and it looked like he was about to show Sam why he was the god of thunder.

"That's why you were going to Geirrod." I said quickly,"You think that guy has your hammer."

Thor groaned again, "That's just a theory. If my hammer would be lost because I put it on the ground for a second -which I did not!- he might have it."

"I thought it was the heaviest weapon in the world."

Thor gritted his teeth, "I know. It is, nobody should be able to pick it up except me. But Giants are tricky."

"Yes. He's a likely suspect. Even if he doesn't have it, he might know who does. Besides, without my hammer, I can't watch my shows. I'm a season behind on _Parks and Recreation_ and it's killing me! I was ready to go to Geirrod's fortress myself, but I'm very glad you volunteered to go for me!"  
"Wait a minute," I said, "Why don't you go? Just do your lightning thingy?"

Thor sighed, "I would've but I used up all my power today. Need to recharge." Then his smile brightened. "But you guys can go for me, check if he has my hammer or not."

"Bu-" Sam tried to protest.

"If you succeed, you prove your worth and I'll give you the location of his island and you can stop Ragnarok. You help me, I help you."

It sounded to me more like _You help me, then you help me even more._ But we needed the location of the island.

Sam must have been thinking the same thing. Her face roughly turned the same shade of green as her hijab. "Lord Thor," she said, "invading a giant's fortress with only four people would be …"

"Difficult." I finished.

Just then, out of nowhere, the sky above us began to ripple. It was like I was looking at the surface of rippling water.

"What's that?" Blitzen said, forgetting he was tired,

Then Percy appeared in the middle of the air. He must have been at least 500 yards high up in the sky. He fell down, and it took a brief moment for me to calculate where he would land. Then I realized he would probably break all of his bones.

But as Percy stumbled through the sky the ground in front of my feet burst open and a thick green vine the size of a tree trunk shot upwards.

It reminded me of a picture I once saw in child book named: _Jack and the Beanstalk._

The vine reached up in the sky, growing larger than a normal tree, and wrapped around the Percy. It caught Percy and wrapped around it, then it slowly lowered itself, the base of the trunk slowly descending deeper into the ground.

Finally Percy landed on the ground and the vine disappeared into the ground making it look like nothing had happened.

The moment Percy touched the ground he fell to his knees, and I noticed how bad he looked. His black messy hair had become greasy, and he had ash all over his body. His orange shirt had burn marks on them (Though it was mostly undamaged) his arms had small cuts all over them.

Sam and I got up and helped Percy back to his feet.

"Percy!" I yelled,"Say something."

Percy's eyes opened and he started to grimace, "Oh, that sucked."

I couldn't resist a chuckle as I helped Percy to his feet. Sam brushed of the ash off his arms. "You are still alive." Sam noticed as Percy coughed a few times.

"Kid," Blitzen said, "You fell from the sky."

"Is this a friend of yours?" Thor raised one ironclad fist. "Or should I –"

"No! I mean, yes, he's a friend. Percy, Thor, Thor Percy." I yelled.

"Wait he's the Greek?" Thor mused as he studied Percy. Percy noticed Thor and for a moment he froze and I had the idea Percy had met Thor before but he quickly recovered and said, "Wow, Thor!"

"The one and only!" Thor said proudly, "And now you got five people to storm the giant's citadel! Friend Greek, help yourself to my goat meat and my fire. As for me, after being stuck in that river so long, I'm going to turn in early. In the morning, you all can set off to find my hammer, which of course is not officially missing!"

Thor trampled over to his bed of furs, threw himself down and began snoring with as much gusto as he'd been farting.

Percy shot Sam and me a confused look, "Okay, what the Helheim did you guys got me into?"

"Wait," Sam said, "You're the one who dropped out of the sky, we could ask you the same question."

"Long story," Percy said,"Please tell me you have something to eat."

 **A/N Don't forget to check the poll and review.**

-Moonhorse96-


	104. So, what have you been doing?

**A/N This chapter has been written by Anakavoid and me together. So enjoy! Also, forgot to mention but the vote is on my profile page. You can vote for a crossover or against a crossover. Bare in mind that an Avengers crossover means that the Multiverse exists and that Percy can also access other worlds.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **does anyone realize that pernyx sounds like perdix, daedalus' nephew? ps he got pushed off a cliff**

 **but seriously do pernyx**

 **A: Haha, didn't realize that. Also, what's Pernyx?**

 **Guest:**

 **Loving the story so far, but based on previous chapters, please don't make Percy weak and useless anymore. He doesn't have to be OP, though I'm fine with that, but like he should be good at fighting, with all that knowledge behind him, and experience. Anyways, keep on updating this great story plis, thanks!**

 **A: I'll try, but it's hard to find balance.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Back into action indeed! So, how are you? Also, I had a question a few chapters ago, but i always forgot them. But i remembered what i wanted to ask! Geras is the Primordial of Old Age, and he died for good, so wouldn't that mean mortals can not age? But, great chapter as always! Can't believe it is 2019 and over 100 chapters already! So at least we know at least one motive of the FEAR group. Can't wait to read on and learn more! Have a good day and night!**

 **A: Nope, the sun still kept moving even when Apollo fell down to earth. Same goes for Geras dying, people will still get old. Also, thank you for the review!**

 **CharneX:**

 **You go to moonhorse's the top of the page is a small sentence to go to the vote.**

 **A: Thanks for reminding everyone!**

 **LoganthewizkidYT:**

 **Hello! This is the first time I am reviewing because I just got caught up. Great story. Keep up the good work!**

 **A: Thank you for your review!**

 **sup3rdup3rman** **:**

 **hey Thor and Percy were "reunited" and now Percy is going to steal Thor's hammer back or just find the spear. also if Nyx blessed Percy would that make him pretty much a god? Can you reunite Nyx and Percy?**

 **A: Sorry but Percy and Nyx won't be reunited for a long time…**

 **Typhon:**

 **Sup, for the first time in a minute, I hope you had a good Christmas and happy New Years, btw love the story so far.**

 **A: Thanks, haven't heard of you in a while btw!**

 **PercyxNyx:**

 **Great chappie as usual! Will Percy tell them that he stole Thor's not-officially-missing missing hammer? Update soon! I miss the each day updates!~~ Love, Percyxnyx**

 **A: Percy won't tell them he stole the hammer, also thanks for the review! Love it!**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **no avengers ... also, when will this arc be over. I really want to go back to Percy and his world... also, I don't mean to offend you, but I think you are deviating a lil from the story's main idea**

 **A: Yeah, I know this crossover takes a while but the crossover is important to set up the future plotpoints. Also, if there comes an Avengers arc I promise it will be good.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **You are not god of the hammer s is that avengers reference hahaha**

 **A: Hahaha!**

 **Perseus:**

 **Great crossover i have ever read**

 **A: Well, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Guest:**

 **YOU THOUGHT GERROID STOLE YOUR HAMMER, BUT IT WAS I, PERCY!**

 **A: Hahah! True!**

 **Ictoan12345:**

 **I'm so into this story I keep forgetting to follow/favorite it**

 **A: O, well better do it now.**

 **Willlll:**

 **Thumb up...You happy now moonhorse?**

 **A: No, can you subscribe too?**

 **Hermes:**

 **How do I go to the poll? I've never done one before and I really want there to be an avengers crossover! Plz help!**

 **A: Profile page.**

 **Guest:**

 **No avengers**

 **A: Vote.**

 **MoonLight22oa:**

 **I have so many stories on my list I need to make a table on the days they update! Can you remind me again when you update?Also, you are the best writer! Looking for fanfics on pjo I mainly find yours! I'm having a great time and I love your work! Keep it up!**

 **A: I don't have an upload scheme, sorry.**

 **UxysRaze:**

 **I can't tell if these chapters are really short or if they go by really fast, either way, I am loving everything except the length of this crossover despite its importance.**

 **A: Haha, thanks. And don't worry. We get back to the main story soon enoug,**

(Third POV)

The red hot air made the group immortals feel sick, true. Nyx was used to Tartarus and Hemera was immune to heat, being the primordial of day and all. Yet it made them feel sick. Along with the fact that they had to drag/guide a struggling primorial with them wasn't making it any better.

Hemera held by his right arm while Nyx had taken his left arm.

"Stop struggling." Nyx snapped as Aether when he suddenly had a spasm attack. Nyx accidently dropped Aether and he fell face down on the red glass that was littered all over the place.

Aether let out a coarse scream. Hemera quickly pulled him up while Nyx cursed.

"Damit! Just stop struggling!" Nyx yelled in Aether's ear.

Hemera glared at Nyx, "He's not in control." she said while trying to balance Aether.

Aether groaned and muttered, "The sky-The chariot."

Nyx stepped forward and helped Hemera guide Aether. "Don't worry my dear." Hemera whispered while she kissed Aether's forehead. "We'll fix you soon enough."

Then she shot a glare at Nyx, "You better hope it works."

Nyx sighed, "Trust me. This will work."

She then turned to Aether, "Come on boy, just a few miles."

Together they struggled through the hellish landscape of Tartarus.

(Magnus POV)

We let Percy have the rest of the goat meat as we exchanged stories.

Halfway through Percy's explanation, Sam shot out of her seat with a look of utter shock on her face.

"You had to escape from Nidhogg?!" said Sam, in surprise.

"Yeah," answered Percy, casually.

"Geez," said Blitzen, "The entirety of Norse mythology seems to have a personal grudge against you, kid."

 _It's probably because he's a Greek_. Signed Hearthstone

"So," I interrupted, "You managed to evade, Nidhogg was it, and used the World Tree to meet up with us using plant teleportation?"

"Sounds about right," said Percy.

"Anything else you want to clarify?" I asked.

"Nope."

I shrugged, seeing no further reason to question him. Sam, however, lowered her gaze to stare at him, as if she could tell he was hiding something else.

"Well then," said Percy, cutting me off from my thoughts, "I have one, very important question regarding your story."

We all slightly leaned forward, curious to hear what Percy had to ask.

"Is this the best goat meat or what?" said Percy, grinning like a doofus.

Sam was the first one to groan, "I'm turning in for the night,"

"Wait, don't we still have a plan to, you know, plan?" I asked.

"We can come up with one in the morning," said Sam, "Not to worry Magnus, none of this is your fault. I simply think it would be better to discuss after a good night's rest."

"I guess you're right…" I mumbled.

"Besides," Sam looked over at Percy, "I think it would be best to leave him to his food, which he seems to think is more important than the fate of the world."

With that, she walked past a door that presumably led to the room we would be sleeping in for the night.

"Wow," said Blitzen after what had happened, "Is she always this cold to you?"

"She is!" exclaimed Percy,

 _To be honest, you do provoke her, though._ Signed Hearthstone.

At that, Percy crossed his arms and pouted his face like a little child.

"If we're going to be working together, we have to have a good synergy." I said

"Percy, can you promise that you'll try to get along with Sam?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He grudgingly accepted.

"Well, with that settled," said Blitzen, yawning, "I think I'll be the second to turn it in for the night. Goodnight…"

Blitzen would've fallen out of his chair if Hearthstone hadn't scooped him up.

We are both very exhausted from the recent events. Signed Hearthstone with difficulty, especially with Blitzen.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Without Blitzen, we never would have made it as far as we have, and that's excluding the workshop battle. And Hearthstone, without him, we might as well be dead.

I felt sorry that I'm going to have to keep pushing them both for my sake.

"Thank you both," I say, wholeheartedly, "I hope you get the best of sleep."

 _You too,_ Signed Hearthstone while nodding as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"I might as well do the same." said Percy, grabbing my attention.

Judging by how he got up from the table, and the multiple little cuts he had, there was no doubt that he had been through some stuff as well.

"You coming?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," I answered, getting up to catch up to him.

As we headed for our own rooms, I couldn't help but think of how I was the unspoken leader of this team. Though it was never said, everyone looked to me as the bridge to connect their differences.

From a (fired)Valkyrie who knows of the Norse world, Percy with as many secrets as a villian from Sherlock, and me and my friends.

And all because I had the Sword of Summer.

The pendant of Jack pulsed lowly on my neck, the various runes shifting from green, to pink, to a deep red.

Perhaps tomorrow, I'd ask Jack how he felt about my father.

"Mmm, Riptide." Jack murmured slowly.

As I laid down, though I was an atheist, I murmured a low prayer to my father.

Because, as of late, we could all use a stroke of luck.

(Percy POV)

As I closed my eyes I heard a cheerful voice in my head said, 'I'm back!'

Chaos had a proud smile on her face. And yes, I know I technically couldn't see her but I just knew she had a smug smile.

'Chaos? You're back!' I mentally cried out.

I had really missed Chaos, true the creator of the universe might be a little bit eccentric but she had grown on me. Like a mother figure, or a dog.

'Missed me?' Chaos asked.

'You wish.' I said sarcastically, though I couldn't stop a smile breaking through.

Chaos let out a greek curse, 'Damit, fixing the black hole took a lot from me.'

'Black hole?' I asked confused.

'We messed up,' Chaos said, 'In clear words, we broke reality.'

I was not sure if she was joking or not, so I asked; 'What do you mean?'

'Well, when your shield and Magnus' word clashed. You created a paradox. I tried to fix it but we might have caused some troubles.'

'What kind of troubles?' I asked concerned.

Chaos shrugged, 'Honestly I have no idea, we broke reality pretty hard. Maybe we randomly teleported a few people across time and space. Maybe we broke time, for all I know the devil herself could be after you.'

'Herself?'

'Anyway,' Chaos said ignoring my point, 'I don't know. Just keep your eye out for aberrations.'

'Got it.' I replied.

'For now,' Chaos said, 'Just try to rest a little. We got a long climb ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Good night Chaos.'

 **A/N Review and vote**

-Moonhorse96-


	105. Damit, stop crying!

**A/N Another chapter written by me and Anakavoid together. I wrote the final scenes while Anakavoid did the big part. Also, don't forget to vote!**

 **Also, we reached 500 followers! Massive thanks to everyone!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **I guess you are right about that. Anyways, it's good to see that Chaos is back, I missed her. Both of you are awesomee! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **A: Yup, I'm right. As you can see this chapter I'm working on world building. Also, thank you for the compliment. I'm sure Chaos would appreciate it as well.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **yay! Chaos is back! and we now have another "enemy" the devil, haha**

 **A: Who says she is an enemy?**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **good chapter. why do Sam and Percy hate each other**

 **A: Sam lost her job thanks to Percy and Magnus. But unlike Magnus Percy has a "hard" personality. Meaning he won't take shit from anyone.**

 **Willlll:**

 **I'm to lazy to subscribe tho...Here I will just give you cookies that are totally not poisoned..Yeah!Here's a normal one**

 **A: I don't trust your cookie…**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Oooh, I wonder how the hole in reality will come back to bite Percy, poor guy... that name isn't helping at all. Also I can't find a way to vote on your profile, am I looking in the wrong place?**

 **A: It's on top of the profile page. Right under show/hide bio.**

 **Dominikas:**

 **It may or may not be part of the story... but I feel like the comment Chaos makes about the deil herself being after Percy is just begging to be mentioned at some point in the future (if its not already a plot-point for the future).**

 **A: Yup, you are so right.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Is... is the black hole the way that the avengers come in? I totally forgot Chaos existed before she popped back in**

 **A: Nope, the hole has nothing to do with the Avengers.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Wow. I'm hurt! I was the first to review last chapter and got ignored completely... Lol JK no worries. Story is as good as ever! Just, if you can, I wrote a story and I wondered if you or Anaka could give it a read and tell me your thoughts. You don't have to, but it would be quite awsome. I wrote it, then decided I don't like what I wrote, so I rewrote it, and named it "Rewrite". Pretty straight forward. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) And here are 6 cookies! Give 2 to yourself, Nyx, and AnakaVoid. There are two for each of you because last chap you didn't get my message with a cookie to each of you. BTW, Pernyx is a Percy x Nyx pairing, but I assume you were just trolling and knew that already. If you didn't, well, here it is.**

 **A: I'm so sorry, I totally overlooked your review when I was edditing, though I've seen it. Also, I read your fanfic and I'll leave a review with my thoughts on it later. Anyway thanks for the cookies and I'm make sure everyone gets their cookies. Also. I was totally trolling.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **I can't find the vote. Can you vote in android**

 **A: A: It's on top of the profile page. Right under show/hide bio**

(Percy POV)

Having to scale a mountain, plus as little communication as possible creates a recipe for the most depressing climb of my life.

I truly hope Zeus **do** es **n't** smite me for making such a bad joke on his territory.

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Magnus,

"By my calculations, I'd say about 2 days," answered Sam.

 **W** hen we had woken up(which was not timed, we were awoken to screaming g **o** ats), Thor **r** ushed us to gathe **r** all that we needed and to get a move on to retrieve his hammer, talking about how he "Had a show to catch up on."

By the time we had reached the cliff, the sun was beginning to rise. I had decided it would've been easier to climb the mountain that led to Geirrod's fortress via plant than spend the rest of the day slipping on the mountain's steep face.

I knelt down and touched the soil, closed my eyes and tried to feel the earth underneath me.

"Please help me." I whispered while I tried to send my power into the ground, hoping to summon vines. Unlike my water or fire powers, Demeter's domain didn't obey me naturall **y**. I just had to hope the plants liked me.

In front of my eyes a giant vine broke through the soil, it was as thick as the one that had caught me when I was falling down the **s** ky. It was even taller than t **he** one that had caught me and went all the way up the sky.

Though **i** t made me feel a bit **s** illy, I touched the base of the vi **n** e and whispered a thank y **o** u.

"That's amazing," Magnus said,

"Yeah," I replied, "No need to **t** hank me."

"You're right, Percy." Sam responded, "There IS no need to thank you," Then she began to climb.

Honestly, I was beginning to wonder what it was she had against me. Though, in retrospe **c** t, both me and Magnus had made her lost her job, so I guess it's understandable.

We got hitched (so to speak) and began to climb up the giant vine.

Climbing the vine wasn't ha **r** d, or at least for me. Ever **y** t **i** me my ha **n** d would slip a smaller vine would sprout from the base and catch me right in time, even without me using my powers.

Everytime I made sure to thank the vine.

"...So, the plan is to take Herod by surprise by sneaking into his house, claiming guest rights before his dau **g** hters can kill us, steal back Thor's hammer, then get the hell out of there?" asked Magnus, bringing me back into the present.

"Exactly," said Sam, "I **f** we claim guest rights, they are b **o** und by Giant law to treat us as guests, and that means no chopping us up into stew."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humo **r**." I said, puzzled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," said Sam in response.

"Mind enlightening me?" I asked.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's feud," said Blitzen, "But there's just one problem."

"We are not a couple!" We both shouted in unison.

Ignoring us, Blitzen said, "Claiming guests rights doesn't prevent the Giants from 'accidentally' trying to kill us." He emphasized the word 'accidentall **y** ' with air qu **o** tes.

"G **u** est right?" I mused.

Sam shot me a look (from below me) that said, _everybody knows this,_ then she explained. "Guest right. Once we enter someone's home we can't kill someone or be killed by the owners. Otherwise…" Sam shuddered. "If you break those rules we get bad karma."

It seemed a bit random to me, though It would've been nice to have guest right when I entered Nyx's house. Would've saved me a lot of troubles.

Hearthstone nodded his head as if to emphasize Sam's point.

I imagine he would be using ASL if it wouldn't mean he had to use his hands, in which case he would plummet to his death. And we couldn't have that, could we?

"That would be problematic," said Magnus, "Have any ideas, Sam?"

"Well, we would have to just avoid their attempts, most of which are truly obvious," said Sam,

"Though, one of us may have a problem." She said, looking directly at me.

Honestly, how could Magnus stand her? Even with what had happened to her, going as far to criticize me at every turn seems like overdoing it.

She reminds me a bit of Annabeth, who used to, and still does, make fun at my every mistake.

Be calm, Percy. I tell myself, Just pull a Nyx and ignore the annoying until it subsides.

It seemed to work, as everything returned to normal while we continued to climb up our individual vines.

"So we have a plan," said Blitzen

"Mhm," said Magnus

At this point, we had been climbing for about a few hours, judging by how the sun stood overhead of us.

"We should stop when it gets dark," suggested Sam.

"For once, I agree."

For a brief second, our eyes met in understanding that whatever we had between each other would have to be put away for now for the sake of the team.

After that, we continued to climb in silence, except for Blitzen, Hearthstone and Magnus.

They seemed to go through entire conversations simply by looking at each other.

I guess that's the type of bond you form when you spend years with another. I thought to myself.

Such a thought made me think of Camp Half-Blood, and all the friends I had left there. From all their faith in me, and from all the experiences we had shared together, good or bad.

Hell, they were the entire reason I chose to go back.

'Indeed they are.' said Chaos

'I didn't know you were eavesdropping,' I replied, 'Where were you when I was facing Nidhogg?'

'Told you, I passed out.'

Suddenly I heard a second voice, 'I'm back!'

'Lyssa?' I almost gasped, 'You're back too?'

Lyssa smirked, 'Yes I am.' She let out a stifled yawn, 'Just checked up on your friends at camp.'

'And?' I asked feeling a bit nervous.

Lyssa chuckled, 'Nyx played around with their memories and the mist. They think that you're neither missing or death. But they are doing quite fine and they hope you come back soon. Or they fin your body so they can get closure.'

Even though the way Lyssa phrased it was disturbing as Hel, I was glad they were doing fine.

Just the mention of that made my face brighten up.

"Someone looks happy." said Magnus, wrenching me from my thoughts.

"It surprises me to see you smiling, you rarely do," said Sam,

"Well, when I think about my friends and my home, I can't but feel happy knowing they're safe and sound." I replied

"That's understandable," said Sam, "Actually, I'd like to offer you my apologies. Perhaps I may have gone too far with, some, of the things I've said."

"It's fine," I said, relieved.

"After all, even I can admit that my charm rubs off the wrong way sometimes, but it always corrects itself."

"Are you always so prideful?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." I said.

We both shared a little chuckle over that.

"Guys," said Magnus, "It's getting dark."

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw that the sun was setting.

"I guess we should start setting up camp." I said.

"Yeah," Both Magnus and Sam agreed.

"But where?" Magnus asked.

His question was answered as Blitzen pointed over to a small cave and said "There!"

The cave looked like it was dug into the face of the mountain forcefully with its jagged edges.

However, it was big enough to house all of us for a night.

I doubt it would be comfortable, though.

"That's a great choice of hotel service, Blitzen," Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey kid, it's either that or these vines, and I'm pretty sure we don't want to live like the Sewerside Squad."

At that, him, Magnus, and Hearthstone, albeit silent, all laughed as if they had just shared a joke.

"That joke sounded really dirty," I said, gaining yet another round of laughter from the three as I chuckled.

Sam just silently shook her head, but I saw the inkling of a smile playing on her lips as well.

"Whelp, let's get going," I said, as I brought up one arm, fingers sprawled out in front of me as I willed the vines to extend over toward the cave.

When I was done, I signaled for everyone to follow me over to the cave, and we made our way over toward our resting spot.

Inside the cave, it was pitch dark, yet the texture of the cave seemed to be damp as if it had recently rained.

"Anyone have any ideas how we're going to make a fire?" I asked.

"Leave that to me!" said Blitzen, excitedly.

Though I couldn't see what he was doing, it seemed to involve a lot of racket, a few swear words, and a massive amount of thrashing around.

"Is he always like this when he's motivated?" I questioned Magnus.

"Always," He responded, "You should see him when he is actually trying."

"That's scary." I whispered.

When he was done, we had a makeshift fire burning in the center of the cave, shedding much needed light onto our surroundings.

On the walls, there were depictions of Giants: there was one of a Giant hunting, one uprooting trees, and another shaving his-well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

"Well, we should get some sleep," suggested Sam.

I agree. Signed Hearthstone, and this time, he was the first to lay down on the hard stone and, somehow, fall to sleep.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"Well, we are used to living on the street." Blitzen said.

"Yeah," agreed Magnus, "We've had to sleep in the most bizarre places sometimes. Compared to that, sleeping in a cave is nothing."

"Speaking of, I'm about to turn in as well." said Blitzen as he followed Hearthstone's example and laid down on the hardened surface of the cave.

"I guess that's our cue to follow suite," said Sam, "Well, goodnight you two."

"Night." said Magnus.

"Goodnight," I said, "And Sam, I'm sorry we were lost your job in Valhalla."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "I know you really adored your job as a Valkyrie."

"Oh, Percy," said Sam, returning to a sitting position, "It's either your fault nor Magnus's."

"It's simply the way things worked out." She said, staring up at the ceiling, longingly.

"But-" I started.

"We can talk about it later," Sam interrupted me, a little smile on her face, "Though, thank you for caring for my well-being."

With that, she turned on her side and began to snore.

"Well…" started Magnus, "This is awkward."

"You're telling me."

"Well, 'night Percy." said Magnus.

"Goodnight," I responded.

inebreak)

I awoke in the middle of the night, how'd I know it was the middle of the night? No particular reason. The fire Blitzen had made had gone out and it was entirely dark. I heard my friends snoring peacefully. For a second I wondered what had woken me up. I summoned a small fireball and let it float on the palm of my hand. Finally, being able to see I saw...nothing out of the ordinary.

I was about to shut down my fireball and go back to sleep when I heard it.

Sobbing, soft sobbing.

I frowned and turned around, wondering if one of my friends had a nightmare. But after a second look I saw they were just doing fine. Yet, I still heard the sobbing sound.

It was a low sound, almost unbearable.

As the sound became louder it turned from sobbing into wailing, it was getting louder and louder. At this point I could hear it was a woman who was crying, though I had no idea who it was or where it came from.

Apparently the wailing had woken up Sam because she began to stir in her sleep, which woken up Magnus in turn. Sam's eyes shot open, and she flew upward in one fluid motion. Grabbing her axe, scanning the cave all within one second. Magnus was a little slower, he muttered, "Stop crying." before he shot right up realizing something was wrong. He reached for his pendant and Jack appeared.

He twisted a few times through the air, as if he was looking around.

"What's going on?" Jack and Magnus asked in unison.

"Ssssttt!" I put my fingers on my lip and gestured them to stay silent.

Magnus slowly rose from the ground and glanced around.

Hearth and Blitzen were still sleeping peacefully, for a quick second I wondered if I should wake them up but there was no real threat we had to face.

"What's that crying?" Magnus whispered nervously.

The wailing had started to get louder and slowly turned into straight up shrieking, It was not pain or something, just pure sadness.

I gestured at the end of the cave. "I think it's outside."

Slowly the three of us made our way towards the exit of the cave, the crying was getting louder and it was almost a pain to hear it.

When we reached the exit of the cave we still found nothing, but now I could trace the sound. It was coming from below us.

I frowned and leaned over the edge of the plateau we were standing on.

Sam and Magnus followed me, Magnus gasped at what he saw while Sam only turned really pale.

On the base of our beanstalk there stood a woman.

Even though she was too far away to be seen I could make out all the details.

The woman was surrounded by blood-red mist that swirled around her but never touched her. The woman was supernaturally beautifully, mostly. She had pale hair that shimmered like wildfire. It was long and it looked like the wind ruffled through her hair. She had a grayish skin and wore a silvery shroud over red or green dresses.

A second later she glanced up, right into my eyes. I have no idea how she could've seen me from so far away but she did see me.

She had red eyes with tears streaming out of her face, then I looked again and saw her eyes were not red naturally but from crying. They were inflamed, the tears had strapped away flesh on her face like a river would create a canyon.

When she met my gaze she let out a terrifying shriek, one filled with so much sadness it made me sick to the bone. Her expression towards me wasn't hostile, just pure sadness.

"Who is that?" Magnus asked, "A Norse monster?"

Sam shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the crying woman. "No, I have no idea what it is. She is definitely not Norse."

Magnus turned to me, "Is she Greek."

Without looking at him I said, "Definitely not."

"Is it dangerous?" Sam asked, "Should we kill it?"

'No!' Chaos almost yelled, 'She's harmless.'

I frowned, 'You know who she is, or what?'

Chaos gave me a sad look, 'Yes, and she's not dangerous. Her crying is harmless.'

"She's not harmful," I told my friends.

As I said it the creature started sobbing again, scraping her fingernails at her face.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Just a feeling," I lied.

'Go back to sleep Percy.' Chaos said with a depressed tone.

I pulled my gaze away from the creature and turned towards my friend, "We should get some sleep."

I noticed how broken I sounded.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, "I can just swoop down and kill her."

"Just go to sleep." I told them and went back into the cave.

As I went deeper into the cave the crying just followed me. Only stopping to shriek from time to time.

I didn't sleep well that night.

 **A/N Don't forget to vote, it's on top of the profile page.**

 **Also, who knows who the woman is? Who knows why she was crying? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **The winner gets a cookie!**

-Moonhorse96-


	106. Of course there is a horse named Stanley

**A/N So here's the next chapter and the end of Nyx's arc.**

 **I wrote Nyx's part while Anakavoid did the rest.**

 **Also the answer to last chapter's question is: A Banshee.**

 **In case you don't know what a Banshee is, here's what Wikipedia says: A banshee is a fairy who announces the death of a human. It is the English phonetic spelling of the Irish Bean sídhe that means 'woman of the sídhe'.**

 **A creature neither Norse or Greek.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **Idk who the woman is and that's surprising because ik alot about mythology in general. good chapter as always.**

 **A: Don't worry, a lot of people didn't know it.**

 **Hermes16:**

 **If the poll votes for avengers, what time frame will you do it? Will it match with the current time frame, or will you just skip it and go to avengers infinity wars or captain america civil war, because those to are my favorite Percy jackson/ Avengers crossover, but I would still definitely read any avengers thing The Great Moonhorse96 of will write!**

 **A: Thanks and the time frame would be the either the first or the second avengers movie. Since I would love to have Percy in Infinity war and Civil war.**

 **FieryGirl101:**

 **Wow, I've becom obsessed with this fanfic. If not sure if I should be sad or happy there are no more chapters (I read this nonstop once I found it.) I think that creature might have been a banshee? I don't know, it sort of sounds like it. I can't wait to see what happens next!**

 **A: You are right and win a cookie1 (::)**

 **ANd here's what happens next.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Was that Loki's wife? I'm confused**

 **A: Nope, it was not Norse.**

 **Guest:**

 **This is an amazing story keep it up. I know it's hard but your making Percy seem strong at points and weak at others. Other than that, I love the story. Best fanfic I have read**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Uummm is the girl Misery/Akhlys**

 **A: Nope, wrong guess!**

 **Willlll:**

 **Hmmm... It seems that I can't vote on an iPad... Can you tell me the options and I will vote here?**

 **A:Sure, tell me.**

 **trey dragneel chapter 105 . 17h ago It has to do with thr sky crying so I think it is Net egyption goddess of the sky but don't know why she is crying.**

 **A: Good guess! Seriously but no. It was a Banshee.**

 **Cicle:**

 **Do you write a chapter daily?**

 **A: I'll try.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Don't worry she is not crying for you' Hmmkay. Probably not Akhlys, Akhlys is ugly af. Got no idea really. Also, thanks for checking out my story!**

 **A: Don't worry, hope you read my review.**

 **LoganthewizkidYT:**

 **It's Akhyls or however you spell it right? Also, how many more chapters is this crossover going.**

 **A: I have no idea how long this crossover keeps going. But I'm trying to wrap it up.**

 **DALEK CAAN:**

 **The woman sounds like a banshee or something similar, which generally heralds the death of a family member, so that's nice.**

 **A: You won a cookie! (::) Also it's not Geirrod's family.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Wife of Loki**

 **A: Wrong!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **crying lady? sure she's not misery? i mean why not? as for why she's crying, dunno. hidden message says that she's not, or is it for another person? is it just me or are you missing some letters in words, fin should be find, and inebreak should be linebreak**

 **A: Yup, made some mistakes. Fixed it though. Also she can't be missery as Percy said she was not Greek.**

(Nyx POV)

Finally, we had reached it, the m **i** lk white river flowed in front of us. We stood in the front of the riverbank or better yet. As close as we **c** ould get.

The gl **a** ss underneath our feet crackled, the air made me cough and there wasn't a single vending machine here dow **n** in Tartarus.

"Stop breathing so heavily." I snapped at Hemera, she was gasping like she had been running for hours. True, we had been dragging a struggling primor **d** ial for a few h **o** urs. True, Hemera and Aether were less res **i** stan **t** against the ho **t** sm **o** king air of Tartarus. Still, she was **o** verreacting **.**

The white mist swirled in front of us, a white fog that hide a white river. Most people (read mortals) Think that the river Lethe was just a river, but they were wrong. The river itself was surrounded by white fog that sometimes went on fore miles. Making it almost impossible to reach the river itself.

The white fog had the same effect as the river itself, touching, breathing or taking pictures of it would have the same effect as taking a dip in the lethe.

It was one of the few things Chaos had done before she began to mess with time.

The fog even prevented immortals from getting close to the actual river. It was the ultimate defense system. You couldn't reach the river from above and the fog couldn't be wielded like the other elements. The water of Lethe itself could only be wielded by Chaos and Percy but even Chaos herself couldn't remove the fog anymore.

But luckily for us, we didn't need to reach the river. Only talk to Lethe herself.

I stood in front of the mist, careful not to touch it. Hemera restrained Aether, so he wouldn't stumble into the fog accidentally.

"Lethe!" I yelled, waving my hands, "Anyone home?!"

The mist in front of turned solid and the outline of a woman slithered out of the mist. She was dressed in all white, her white dress faded into the fog, her face blended with the fog, in fact. She was made out of fog.

"Hi Lethe." I said on a cheerful tone, "What's up?"

Lethe frowned, "How dare you to enter my realm Mortal!"

I chuckled, "Cut it Lethe. I darkened the vision of all peering eyes. No one is watching us."

"The sky it burns." Aether muttered helpfully

Lethe smiled, "Good to see you again Lady Nyx."

I smiled, it been a while since someone called me by that title, My mother refused to call me that and Percy only used it in a teasing manner.

Of course, I could walk into the Olympian throne room and reveal my true identity (Which I cleverly hid) and have all of them bow for me. But that would mean I couldn't hang out with Percy anymore.

"Lethe," I began, "I need your help."

Lethe sighed, "You know you can't use my river for pranks. Chaos forbids you."

"That was my past life," I shrugged, "But this is serious business."

I pointed at the drooling Aether, "He's been infected by some kind of fear gas. It traps him in some kind of personal Hallucination."

Hemera nodded, "You need to help us. This is a case of…"

She probably wanted to say, life or death but in our case it was kind of complicated.

I narrowed my eyes. "Look Lethe. I know Chaos said no one could use your river but this is beyond personal reasons!"

Lethe crossed her arms and gave me a skeptical glance. "How so?"

I grinned, now I could explain stuff and look smart. "Well, for starters. Someone is developing a weapon against primordials.

"We are not sure," Hemera interrupted, "It's just a theory."

I glared at her, "No it's not a theory. I'm like, 70% sure that's what going on."

"Donuts," Aether added drooling.

Lethe was silent for a second,"Tell me everything."

So I did, I told her about the christmas party. The metal orb, my conversation with Eris and the revelation.

When I reached the end of my amazing story Lethe asked one thing.

"Who created the bol."

I shrugged, "Eris told me she had an idea, but she wouldn't reveal it to me. Something about a dramatic reveal."

Lethe nodded understandably, "Okay, fine."

She snapped her fingers and vial appeared in her hand, it was small and I would almost mistook it for some kind of medicine.

She tossed it to Hemera, and she caught it, "What does it do?"

Lethe gave me a warm smile, "It set Aether's mind back 2 months and cancels the effects of the fear gas."

Hemera sighed in relief and opened the vile, "Drink it my dear husband."

However, Aether was still struggling like he was drunk.

"Work with me," Hemera groaned when Aether kept pulling his face away. Finally she just poured down the white liquid, not caring if he choked in it.

When she was done, Aether fell to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to Lethe, "Thank you for your assistance."

Lethe nodded, "Just this once, just remember this is an exception. You know how strict Chaos is about my river."

I nodded and turned to Aether and Hemera.

"Well, that was successful." I grinned.

(Magnus POV)

On the dawn of the next day, we began to scale the mountain once again.

After breaking camp and packing everything up, we wasted no time with climbing.

Except Percy, who asked for five more minutes with a yawn and his hair messed up from sleeping.

As we climbed from branch to branch, I happened to recall my conversation with Jack yesterday, when I was sure everyone else had fallen asleep.

I couldn't sleep after hearing that woman cry, the sobbing sound kept lingering in my head even after it had stopped.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about compadre?" Jack had whispered with a small yawn.

"My father," I had replied reluctantly.

Almost instantly, Jack had snapped to attention and adopted a serious expression.

Well, he had tried as hard as a magical sword could.

"What do you want to know…?"

"Do you still hate him to this day?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that," He had said,

"More like a strong dislike."

"Is he...a bad person?" I had asked.

"It depends on your definition of bad. Oh sure, like every other God, he's had his fair share of mishaps and mistakes. But at the end of the day, he will accept whatever burden or responsibility has been placed upon his shoulders with unflinching determination."

"Really?" I had asked, a little puzzled.

"Trust me, compadre," He had answered, "I knew, know, him better than anyone else. And frankly, I may know him better than he knows himself."

Those words continued to echo throughout my head as we continuously climbed to the top of the mountain.

At this point, we were close enough that we could actually see its toppest point, taunting us to come greet it.

However, that's when a tragedy of epic proportions struck, delivering crushing news.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you guys have figured this out," said Percy, reluctantly, "But it turns out we're on the wrong side of the cliff."

"What?!" exclaimed Sam, "How?!"

"Well, it just now came to me," replied Percy, "While I was falling through the sky, I saw what looked like a fortress with its back to Thor's palace."

"And you just remembered this?" Sam asked, sounding a little agitated.

"I guess," said Percy sheepishly.

And Percy was right, I actually saw the fort. It was quite big, with towers rising from the ground it looked like some kind of fairy tale fort.

The bad news: did I mention the mile-wide chasm? The clifftop where we were standing was no more than a narrow plateau. The drop on the other side was just as precipitous as the one we'd climbed.

"Gosh darnit, kid," said Blitzen, shaking his head, "If I knew this was gonna happen. I would've asked Thor for directions."

"That actually might have turned out worse for us." I pointed out.

"Good point," said Blitzen to himself, "Hearth, mind using Stanley?"

Hearthstone nodded as they held a silent conversation between themselves.

Pulling out what looked like a rune, Hearthstone scrunched up his face in concentration, then held the rune high above his head.

The rune began to glow, and when the light subsided, a horse with multiple legs was levitating in mid-air.

"Everyone, say hello to Stanley!" said Blitzen.

Percy and I looked at the multi-legged horse with confusion, while Sam gasped in awe.

"THE Stanley?" She asked, "Son of Sleipnir?"

 _Correct_ Signed Hearthstone, though she couldn't understand him.

"What's a Sleipnir?" I asked, then a remember popped up/

"Sleipnir," I said, "Isn't he a son of Loki?"

"Yes, Magnus," answered Sam, "Sleipnir was born from the relationship of a Giant, and my father." She said the word father with apparent disgust.

"I thought so," I said, "But isn't Loki the mother?"

"The mother?" Percy asked, genuinely confused, "How is that-"

"Save the questions for later!" said Blitzen, "We have to hurry before the effects of Hearth's rune run out."

Pressured with that sentence, we all clambered onto the horse. Once we were all safely aboard, Stanley begun to fly through the air.

Simply put, I was amazed such a magnificent creature could fly.

"Just what was I missing out of on the streets of Boston?" I mumbled to myself.

One time, Stanley had some turbulence, and I thought the world was ending. But it was just a false alarm.

As we soared through the air, the day changed visibly from a light orange, to a deepening red, and finally, into a pitch black dark.

By the time we had gotten off of Stanley and onto solid ground, the stars hung above our heads.

Thank you for your help, O Majestic Beast. I saw Hearth sign out of the corner of my eye.

Stanley neighed before disappearing back into rune.

"Well," said Percy, stretching, "That was quite the ride."

"So uh, any idea what we do now?" He asked, pointing forward.

As we followed his gaze and saw a giant fortress looming in front of us, reaching impossibly high into the sky.

Compared to it, we were nothing but ants.

"Eep." said Blitzen, letting out a little sound of fear.

"Good question," I muttered, the very size of the fortress intimidating me.

"What Magnus meant to say, is that we wait until day." said Sam, seemingly unfazed.

"We can't" Percy groaned, "We got a deadline, and I got a bet to win. So I suggest we go inside, try to figure out what the giants know about the hammer. Then we'll kill them."

"Indeed." Sam said, "We got no time to lose."

"For once agree with her." Percy grinned.

 **A/N Please don't forget to vote on the poll. Also, leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	107. I play Plants vs (Giant)Zombie(S)

**A/N So, here's the next chapter. I'll try to wrap up the crossover. So expect a few time skips so now and then. Also, for the Avengers crossover. If it would happen it would not affect the PJO world. In fact, Percy would travel to the Avengers world and help out but he won't gain any new power. So the Avengers crossover would be skippable.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **Don't do an avengers crossover please it would just make it seem like every other story that tries to have a bunch of content but doesn't make sense in the end you have so much you can do with this and I'm serious when I say I would love to see Percy and Nyx living as mortals with Nyx's reaction to everything with a few adventures here and there, kinda like demigod diaries but I live the fic no matter what keep up the great work.**

 **A: I'm sorry but Percy and Nyx won't have the time to settle down. But thanks for your review!**

 **Guest:**

 **I am losing interest in this fanfic because the crossovers are SO long**

 **A: I am sorry. I'm trying to wrap up the crossover as fast as I can.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Update plz! Amazing Chappie! Percy Kick ass plz! When is nyx going to find him? What are Nico and Meg doing now? Maybe considering a newyear chappie?**

 **A: Sorry but no new year chappie, When is Nyx going to find Percy? Soon enough.**

 **Hermes16:**

 **In case yo do the avengers crossover, with all the Norse Mythology now, what are you gonna do with Thor, Loki, Odin, and all the others in the marvel world since they are so much different? Will he travel into another universe (like the stuff from Flash) and go to another universe where the marvel movies are real?I would really like to know because I can't stop thinking about a avengers crossover made by you since all the others are short, sappy, and/or completely makes Percy an enemy to Olympus and is betrayed. LOVE YOUR STORIES! BYE!**

 **A: Thanks and yes, it would be a different universe. Also, there are to many clichés in the AvengersXPercyJackson crossover section.**

 **Me:**

 **I love you and I'm happy you are writing this**

 **A: I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Man, for so long, i have forgot to credit Anakavoid for doing the work as great as you! You guys are no doubt my favorite author, and i know i say this a ton, REALLY excited for what comes next! Let's just hope that Aether's cure does manage to work out. So, how are you guys?**

 **A: We are doing fine! Thanks!**

 **Willll:**

 **Can you plz tell me the options on the vote? I can't see that on an ipad**

 **A: Yes crossover or No crossover.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **I can do it too'. What and who can do what? Dam you and your riddles. Lol jk I like them. Also, I read your review and you are right. But also I'm really pressured right now so I'll come back to it later, when I'm clear.**

 **A: Don't worry, thanks for the review!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Nice chapter. I really hope Aether gets better soon. I'm guessing Percy and Stanley can't communicate with each other because of the different mythologies, even though Stanley is a horse?**

 **A: No, Anakavoid just overlooked that.**

 **Pjo is amazing:**

 **Please do an avengers crossover please**

 **A: We'll see.**

 **Percy Jackson OP:**

 **Really great story. Is it possible to speed up the Magnus chase crossover and get back to the main storyline**

 **A: Yup, I'm doing it right now.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Are you subbed to Pewds?**

 **A: Yes, of course!**

 **MoonLight22:**

 **What are the options for the poll? It won't show upAlso, I love love love your fix!One suggestion: you write bol the correct spelling is ball**

 **A: Yes crossover or No crossover, also I will fix that later. Thanks**

(Percy POV)

"You know," I said as I finally reached the window ledge, "Maybe we should burn down this fort from the outside and look for the hammer later,"

Magnus perked up, "Won't that be a violation of the guest right?" Magnus wondered.

 _No,_ Hearth (our magic expert) signed, _But burning down the fortress is impossible._

"It is," Blitzen agreed, "It would save us a lot of time actually. But as a dwarf I can tell you that the fort is made of a fire resistant stone."

I smirked, "Well, I could burn it down."

"You can't burn it down," Sam said.

I dramatically sighed and opened my hand, a green fireball floated in my hand.

The Greek fire tickled a little bit but did no damage to me.

My firepowers had become stronger, especially after using soul fire. I could effortlessly summon Greek fire but the problem was...it's fire, if I don't keep a close eye on it I could accidently burn something important.

'You would pass out for some time though,' Chaos suddenly remarked. 'Like a day or two.'

I slightly turned pale and turned to my friends, "However if I would do that I would pass out for a day or two."

"Then don't do it." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" I said, considering the options we had. I had no idea how strong the giants were and was afraid Magnus would he had a sword that could automatically but he himself had almost no experience sword fighting. I would feel terribly if he died. Again of course.

"Are you sure?" I asked Sam, "We could avoid a big risk if we just burn it down."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes that's true but I rather have you awake and alive."

I shrugged, "So do you guys have a plan?"

Blitzen frowned, "I think we should go inside and claim guest right. Hope they won't kill us."

Magnus pulled of his pendant and Jack hummed to life.

"Ah," Jack said, "I see we reached the Giant's house? What's the plan?"

Magnus stared at Jack, "We go inside the house. Claim guest right."

"And…?" Jack asked as if there was more.

"We subtly ask for the hammer," Blitzen said, though sounding a bit nervous.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Let's hope it works out."

(Linebreak)

Sam took the iron staff in her hand and studied it, "It's not the hammer," she smartly remarked.

It was kind of anticlimactic,we had smartly tricked the three giants, Geirrod, Griep and Galpinto admitting they wanted to kill us. The only thing it took was revealing Thor killed his daughter. After that the guest right thing was broken and we killed them off.

Magnus threw Jack and killed of the two daughters while I threw the shield of winter at daddy giant. It shot right through the brains.

Now we had three fifty feet high corpses lying on the floor with their brains out. Yeah, it wasn't the prettiest thing to do.

But we found a weapon. It was just not the hammer.

"So we failed finding

Blitzen studied the iron pole. "I dunno, kid. See this runework? It isn't Mjolnir, but this staff was forged with powerful magic."

Sam's face fell. "Oh … Thor's weapon. Just not the right weapon."

"Mmm." Blitzen nodded sagely.

"Mmm," Magnus agreed. "Would one of you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Kid, this is Thor's backup weapon," Blitz explained. "The staff was a gift from a friend of his – the giantess Grid."

"Cool," I said, "So we can go-"

As I said it I felt the presence of a god behind me, it was a familiar one. I sighed and turned around. As I expected, Hel stood behind me.

She wore a black long sleeveless dress, like she was going to a funeral. She had a sad expression on her face, though it was hard to say since she was half corpse like.

"Hel," I said not particularly scared. "What's up?"

As I expected around me time had frozen, as gods tends to do when having private conversations with mortals. I really had to resist the urge to get a marker and draw a mustache on everyone's faces.

A small smile formed on Hel's lips, "Percy Jackson, still pursuing your quest to stay alive."

She said it like it was a sad fact, which it must have been for her because she wanted my soul.

I shrugged, "Yes, kind of enjoying being alive."

Hel narrowed her eyes, "Life is fragile Percy, just give up. No one will judge you if you give up."

I chuckled, "You think I'm doing all of this because people expect me too?"

"You like doing Thor's work for him?" Hel fired back.

"Touché," I said, "But I'm doing it to help my friends," I pointed at my in time frozen friends. "I'm doing this to help them. Because they are my friends."

Hel gave me an amused smile, "Even when you could die?"

"Yes," I simply said, "If I have to."

Hel sighed, "Just remember you can give up whenever you want to, you know the words."

I frowned, did she came her all the way to tell me that? Just as I wanted to ask her she had disappeared and time stop had worn of.

I stared at my friends, who stared back at me in horror.

"What?" I deadpanned, "Something's on my face?"

Magnus lifted his finger and pointed at my head, Hearth signed, _Behind you!_

I turned around and even I had to blink a second time.

Geirrod's corpse had began to stir, his leg (which previously had been rotting away).

I turned to Sam, "Is that suppose to happen."

Sam shook her head. I turned back to Geirrod and saw his entire body began to stir.

'Ah,' Lyssa said, 'You have a big problem.'

In front of my own eyes the dead giant rose from the ground, towering above us like he had done before we killed him.

Except he had a giant hole in his head, (that's the place I hit him with the shield of winter). I yelled the first thing that came to my mind, "Giant zombie!"

Zombie Geirrod didn't like being called that apperenty, he let out a (zombie-ish) roar and raised his arms.

As one team, we split up and ran across the room.

Good news; Zombie Geirrod wasn't as smart and fast as normal Geirrod, Bad news; Zombie Geirrod likes to throw around with his one stuff. WIth a deafening roar he threw a drinking mug at me. My shield sprung to life just in time, It blocked the mug but I was thrown across the room and crashed into the stone wall, which did hurt despite my Einherji resistance.

Jack flew across the room and stabbed Zombie Geirrod in the eye and in the leg but it didn't matter. Some kind of hellish (Pun intended) kept the Giant moving.

"What's going on?" Magnus yelled from across the room. Hiding behind a pilar while Blitzen and Hearth were running away from the (kind of slow) Zombie Giant.

"Hel," I yelled from across the room while I readied my shield.

"Hell?" Magnus asked.

"Hel, the person." I threw the shield at high speed at Zombie Geirrod and managed to hit him straight into the face, it went straight through it. Like a hot knife through butter. It flew through his mouth, makin g a wide gap, then it flew back like a frisbee towards me and attached itself to my arm. I smirked and waited for the giant to fall dead to the floor but to my surprise it was still standing.

'It's a zombie,' Lyssa said mockingly, 'You have to take out the brains.'

It was a good point, except that the brains of the giant had already been torn apart.

The giant roared and dashed toward me,

I raised my hand and threw a greek fire ball towards his head. The greek fire crashed on his face but didn't harm him at all. Then I remembered Sam saying something about most giants being immune to fire.

I cursed and ran away from the giant, trying to find a way to kill the giant zombie. The ground shook as it charged after me, Jack yelled encouraging things from above while he kept damaging the giant. "Come on senior!"

As I ran the world around me began to slow down and my senses of the world began to double. It was like when I faced Nidhogg and the fire hit me. While I ran away I felt calm and calculated. My mind began to run through a lot of different options to kill the giants, finally I settled down on engulfing it with plants and trying to squish it.

Problem, Geirrod didn't have any plants in his house. But I knew who could summon them. I myself could only summon them from dirt that already had some plantlife.

As I ran, I passed Hearth who had been hiding behind a pillar (next to Magnus) As I ran past him I signed, _Summon plants! Don't ask why._

Hearth frowned but nodded anyway. He threw up a run, which I recognized as the rune of Frey.

As the Rune shimmered to life a small piece of grass appeared in the middle of the room. It was really small, it was nothing impressive, Hearth must have been exhausted from summoning Stanley. I ran towards the grass, while the zombie giant still followed me, moaning and grunting.

I stopped when I reached the grass and turned around, the zombie was still 50 feet away, which was a few steps for the giant. I knelt down and touched the grass blades, I wielded it to turn into a vine (I love vines) and commanded it to spread around the room. The grass blades transformed into green vines, a few inches thick, and began to slither across the room. Rooting in the cracks of the stone floor and generally ruining the Giant's home.

The giant zombie had reached me and leaned forward to grab me. I jumped back and aimed my arms at the Giant, as if I would shoot fire.

The vines shot forward through the air and wrapped themselves around the giant and restrained him for a few seconds.

"Aaargh!" it grunted while the vines began to tear of his dead flash.

"Good work senior!" Jack called out as he floated next to me and studied the trapped giant. However, I didn't had the time to talk. I ran to the side of the giant and gestured the plants to grow faster, however the giant had already ripped himself away from the first vine that had restrained him. Flesh was ripped of his arm and large holes revealed white bone hiding underneath the skin.

Suddenly I felt the room getting warmer, I quickly glanced around and saw Magnus had stepped closer towards the giant and was glowing. Yup, you heard that right. He was actually glowing.

An Aura of gold light had formed around him and bathed the entire room in a golden light. It was warm and felt actually kinda nice.

"What are you doing?" I yelled while I gestured the vines on the ground to grow faster and wrap themselves around the Geirrod, and immediately snapped.

Magnus kept glowing and staring at the giant. Determination written all over his face.

"I'm bringing the summer!" Magnus yelled, the moment he yelled that the plants began to grow faster than I've ever seen. They became thicker and with that stronger. Though Magnus couldn't control the vines he was boosting their grow speed, 'it was probably a son of Frey thing.' I thought.

I took my chance and shouted at the vines, "Destroy him!"

Immediately the plants began to slither through the room, spreading across the floor like snakes. All over the place new plants began to sprout; thick vines with thorns shot toward the giants leg and tore themself right into his flesh. The Giant grunted and groaned as the thorns delve into his flesh and tore it apart.

In front of the giant a large Venus flytrap began to sprout, it's mouth was so big it could've swallowed an entire car. It lashed forward, mouth wide open and bite the giant in his tight, munching away the flesh and trapping it in place. More and more vines began to form around the giant, Venus flytraps sprouted all over the place and began to bite every piece of flesh they could find, though they avoided my friends like they were poison. Large green vines rose up and lashed out at the Giant's back like a whip. Slowly but surely the plants were decimating the giant till it was nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh. The giant had disappeared under all the flora. It let out a giant grunt before all the vines tore into his flesh and destroyed everything that could be recognized as flesh.

After there was nothing left all the vines retreated to eye level and stared at me, (could plants stare?), my only thought was, 'Did that just happen?'

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Sam said, "I think they are waiting for you to say something."

I swallowed and said, "Good job,"

The plants kept staring at me.

"Dismissed."

Immediately all the plants slumped and fell dead to the ground, shortly after that they began to wither away till there was nothing left except a pile of shred zombie/giant flesh.

I turned to my friends, "Well, that was-"

"Gross." Sam finished.

"Creepy." Hearth signed.

"Pretty smart." Blitzen commented.

"Awesome." Magnus said, then his eyes closed and he fell down to the floor.

 **A/N Review and don't forget to vote!**

-Moonhorse96-


	108. Magnus passed out more than Jason Grace

**A/N So here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if I got all the dates correct because finding all the dates out is almost impossible.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Great chappie! Usual awesomeness and I look forward to Percy meeting Nyx and when will Magnus find out who he is? Thx and Avengers crossover is kinda good idea i think**

 **A: Thanks and I have no idea when Percy will reveal it.**

 **SpaceFleet:**

 **The lack of notifications for new chapters is really getting annoying, I guess I am just going to need to check manually every free moment I get. And as for the Avengers Crossover I think that it could have the potential to be really interesting or completly fail. I vote for the crossover, though I hope the events in it don't affect this universe that much.**

 **A: It won't fail! I promise!**

 **Prometheus:**

 **I foresee myself reading the next chapter, and the next, and the next, and the next and so on! Good that the crossover is rapping up, I am missing the Percy kicking butt and astonishing people with his power over and over again.**

 **A: Hahaah, thanks! Love your name!**

 **Tokyo Ghoul For life:**

 **can you make it so Alex and Mangus have a relationship thankyou love your work from a random fan ps:YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET**

 **A: Sure, just not this book.**

 **SoundBreaker:**

 **Yeah you are an awesome fanfic authour and one of my favourites. The story is great so far but plz dont do the avengers crossover. It would just be a waste and probably not important to the actaul plot. Anyway i want to thank u for being one of the few authours who doesnt make percy op af just cause he met/merged/gained power/or anything to do with Chaos. He is strong but in a readable way where he still struggles. Another thing is the pairings, thanks for not doing that too cause its everywhere in most fanfics. People dont even read the second chapter but ask ' wht is the pairing?'. Sorry for this long review but consider this as a review for all 107 chapters**

 **A: I don't mind long reviews, thank you for giving your opinion!**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **Good chapter and when are you gonna reunite Nyx and Percy**

 **A: Midway through next book.**

 **Ykayode440:**

 **is Percy gonna eend up with NYX I hope he does**

 **A: Who knows!**

 **Willlll :**

 **No crossover**

 **A: Noted!**

 **Guest:**

 **Lmao, I'm a big fan of the PvZ games. Loved the Chomper/Venus fly trap part :) You better take this (::) quick or my pet ,,, will gobble it up '**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Artylover:**

 **Nice going This is the only story whose outcome cannot be predicted You are awesome My advice would be that you should not combine the avengers crossover with this story and instead make a different story with that crossover as that will help you in writing more and new things can even pair percy up with someone from that universe**

 **A: Thanks! Also I hope I bring some new things to the fanfic community!**

 **The-R-Meister:**

 **Jack keeps on saying senior while it should have been Señor**

 **A: Oopsie!**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **I really love this story. If you are doing an Avengers crossover then please make sure it is in an alternate reality or another dimension or something (where Percy unknowingly stumbled because of Chaos or his own tampering with space-time). I also wanted to ask if you can lengthen the chapters. I mean in that way you can finish this crossover. I can't wait to see Nyx and Percy reunited.**

 **A: Yes, I'll make it an alternate universe. Don't worry.**

 **Also, I speed up the crossover a little bit.**

 **Guest:**

 **I loved the chapter. After Percy is done with the crossover and your pjo fanfic, are you also going to do the hero of Olympus but with Percy as the main character? Will everyone from the book that was in the seven be in the seven in this fanfic or different people?**

 **A: yes, I'm going to do the Heroes of Olympus too.**

 **Guest :**

 **I can't believe it. You update the new chapter (107) 2 minutes after I read and reviewed the previous chapter (106). Anyway, are you going to do all books of PJO, HOO, KC, MCGA in this one story or will you do different stories? I really hope you do an Avengers crossover. In that case, can you make the Avengers characters look like how they are in the movies and not the way how Uncle Rick wrote in the books?I think this whole thing is going to be awesome. Will Percy have active participation in destroying Apophis and also stopping the Ship of the Dead or will he leave it to the respective book characters?**

 **A: It's going to be the movie verison. Duh, I figured out how it would work without clashing with the cannon PJO verse. Also, Percy won't participate in the battle with Apophis, but he will help the Kanes again. He will help Magnus with his other adventures.**

(Percy POV)  
Magnus fell to the ground.

Hearth tried to catch him but he was to slow and he was probably exhausted himself.

"Is he alright?" Blitzen asked as he knelt down next to Magnus.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Whatever he did. It must've taken a lot from him."

"So what do we do now?" Blitzen asked, "I don't think we can carry Magnus all the way back to Thor."

I glanced outside the window, it was already dark outside. "I'll guess we make camp here and hope Magnus is better tomorrow."

(Timeskip, next morning)

"He's still not awake." I noticed. Hearth poked a few times in his face, but it did not work.

 _Magically Exhausted_ Hearth signed.

It reminded me of my (short) training with Zia in the First nome, she had been talking about how using magic drains power, and most importantly, how it could kill you if you used to much of it.

"He's going to be fine," A thunderous voice bellowed from above.

From one of the high windows, the god of thunder soared into the room on a chariot pulled by Otis and Marvin.

"Hey, Thor!" Jack called out, "I just defeated a zombie giant!"

Thor landed in front of us in all his grungy glory. "Good work, Jack and the others!' He grinned. "You found the staff. That's better than nothing!"

"What about Magnus?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"He'll be alright," Thor said, "Summoned the power of Frey, brought summer. Takes a lot."

"He did what?"

 _Summer,_ Hearth signed quickly, _Magnus' father is Frey. God of summer._

"Oh," I said, "That's completely reasonable."

"So when will he wake up?" Sam asked nervously, "You know since we got a deadline."

Thor shrugged, "It's the first time he ever did that. My guess would be around one full day."

"12 hours!" Sam and Blitzen cried out.

Personally I thought it wasn't that much of a problem, "Chill, we got like 1 entire day before Fenrir escapes."

And yes, I know that is a horrible thing to say but in the life of a demigod it's completely reasonable.

"Uhm...no," Sam said, "The wolf gets free tonight."

I blinked, "Wait, what? Today it's Tuesday right? Fenrir would escape on wednesday, full moon. Freya told us."

"Which technically starts at sundown on Tuesday," Sam said. "The full moon rises tonight."

"Oh, shit." I said, I realized that moment my bet with Hel would take place after I faced the wolf which was kind of a mistake. I thought that I could win the bet with Hel before we would have to face the wolf. I knew that thanks to prophecy that I would be included on the fight with Fenrir. _The bonds get broken and death follows dawn,_ With this knowledge in mind I had hoped this would mean I would be alive until I met Fenrir. Which I had hoped to take place after the bet with Hel, granting me an easy win. But the bet would finish after the fight with fenrir, which gives me a lot of chances to die.

Death follows dawn, Mmm...like Hel follows dawn? The dawn of 22 January?

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. "Okay, so Fenrir escapes tonight, if we are lucky Magnus wakes up before we arrived on the island."

 _That sounds like a horrible plan_ Hearth signed.

"Yes, how'd we get to the island we don't even know the location of?" Blitzen grumbled, "And how do we transport Magnus."

Thor grinned, "I can transport you and your unconscious friend."

"To the island?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, to the dwarf brothers at the Long Wharf in Boston. They will take you to the island. Their boat usually leaves at sunset."

"Dwarves?" Sam asked, " **W** hy not taking us directly to the island?"

"Because I got shows to watc **h**!" Th **o** r said like it was an obvious fact.

"But dw **a** rves can help us too." Blitzen said approvingly.

"Oh, no," Thor said. "They'll try to kill you at the first opportunity, but they do know the way to the island."

 _Great, this god is no help at all_ Hearth signed.

"Indeed!" Thor bellowed, " **M** ister elf is right. You'll get the chance to prove yourself at fenrir's island!"

"Wai-" I wanted to ask if he would come too but before I could ask something the room started to spin, I felt myself getting dizzy.

"Good luck!" Thor yelled as **I** was teleported away.

(Linebreak)

(New England Aquarium, 4 hours later)

I was hanging around in the New England aquarium, (I'm a son of Poseidon) when I bumped straight into Gunilla.

Hearth and Blitzen had decided to watch over Magnus, and there was still some time before sunset so I had a lot of time to kill. Sam had her own business to attend (though she promised to be back in time) which left me to wander around in Boston. After some time I found an famous Aquarium and decided to check it out.

That's when I ran into Gunilla. I was just standing next to a large shark tank, desperately trying to avoid acknowledging the shark's existens. He kept talking about how he tried to bite a human once which led to his disforce, it was truly boring to hear. But since I was a son of Poseidon it would be considered rude to just walk away. So I waited for him to finish his story. That's when I saw a girl passing through the crowd. I perked up, Snow blond hair, pale blue eyes and a look on her face like she was about to smash someone? Yup, definitely Gunilla.

"Hey Gunilla!" I called out and ran towards her, now I had a good excuse to leave the shark behind.

Gunilla turned around and her gaze met mine, "Percy?"

I smirked, "Yes, duh!"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me away from the crowd and led me to a more private corner.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

I frowned, "Why are you whispering?" I whispered.

She shot a glare, "Because the thanes are looking for you. If I acknowledge I found you I had to turn you in."

I blinked, "Oh," I muttered under my breath. "So what are you doing here?"

"The thames ordered a search for you and Magnus. They figured out a son of Poseidon would hang around in an aquarium."

I blinked, "That's racist. And true."

"What are you doing here?" Gunilla asked, "I thought you were on a quest with Magnus."

I smiled and told her everything we went through, though I left out details like, Medusa, Hel and Thor's hammer being stolen.

Finally Gunilla sighed, "The Thanes won't let you go to the island."

"I have too," I said, "It's our only chance to stop Ragnarok."

"I know," Gunilla said saddened, "500 years of being a Valkyrie and now Ragnarok has arived."

"Not yet," I reminded her, "We can still stop it."

"I have to arrest you," Gunilla said, "And you won't survive and encounter with Fenrir. Even with an elf and a dwarf on your side."

"Ask for back up," I suggested, "Valhalla has back up troops right?"

"They won't help you, They believe your a traitor."

Then a small plan began to form, "Tell them we go to Fenrir's island. Let them chase us, then they can see we aren't lying about Fenrir needing to be chained again."

Gunilla face lit up, "That's brilliant."

Then her head perked up and I heard a beeping sound, it came from her watch. I frowned and gestured her to look. She shot a quick glance at me and back at her watch.

"I need to go," She told me, "The Thanes expect me to see me."

I shot her a small smile, "Well go then."

She stepped forward and gave me a small kiss before turning around and running away through the crowd.

I frowned, I was still a bit confused about my relation with Gunilla. Guess I'll figure it out after we tied up Fenrir.

 **A/N Review and don't forget to vote!**

 **Next chapter we go to Fenrir's island!**

-Moonhorse96-


	109. The Gods have horrible timing

**A/N So surprisingly the vote on the avengers crossover was an exact 50/50 with 23 people voting for and 50 people against it. Which left me with a dilemma. Fun fact by the way, "di" comes from the Greek word for twice and "lemma" means premise. Nevermind my random rambling. As I was saying the vote has a perfect 50/50 score, which means my readers are divided almost perfectly. So what should I do?**

 **I considered all options and finally came to the believe that a crossover would be the best. Why? First of, a lot of people want it. Now I can hear you say a lot of people don't want it but here's the point. The avengers crossover will take place in an alternate universe thus not affecting the main PJO universe. This means that if I wouldn't do the crossover the main story would be exactly the same as when I would do a crossover. Sure there will be a few references maybe but Percy won't gain any new powers or something. So it's like a win, less win situation. If you hoped for the crossover you are in for a ride but if you don't want it. Well, the worst thing that could happen is that you skip the crossover entirely and wait for the normal storyline to begin again. So that's my conclusion to the question if there comes a crossover or not. Also, the crossover will be with Thor the dark world since everyone loves that movie (JK)**

 **Anyway, onto the main story. This chapter is the final to the Magnus Chase crossover; We are now in the final act of the story and it's beginning to end. I put a lot of work into this chapter so please show me some love and review. Also, I don't upload in the weekend so don't ask when the next chapter up. Okay?**

 **Also, I'm not cruel, so no cliffie this time.**

 **(Review)**

 **Moonlight22qu:**

 **wow, i love this so much you are the best author ever**

 **A: Ah, thanks!**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **short chapter but still good. Also Have a cookie(::)**

 **A: Awesome! BTW, here's a longer chapter.**

 **LeoFan:**

 **I can do it too, who am I? I have no clue what that means... Well, I hope that the pairing isn't Pernilla.**

 **A: Who knows?  
LoganthewizkidYT:**

 **Nice chapter. this is my favorite fan fiction on this site by far. i like how you just took the chapter title from the book. Also, 108 cookies for you and Anakavoid to share!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Also, a few for Nyx as well. (::)(::)(::)**

 **A: HAHAHAHA, thanks for all the cookies!**

 **CTRI:**

 **"dismissed" and boom rip mass murder machine**

 **A: Hehehe, that's so true.**

 **Guest:**

 **Yea, we'll just be fighting the armageddon of the gods like tonight and hopefully manage to fend off an army of undead Norse warriors and try to keep my soul from being sent to Hel. After that, around 2 P.M tomorrow I got a date with Earth and babysitting her little Giant kids who want to kill their nieces and nephews, and then bring an old sun chicken whose playing hide and seek in the dead land to this hungry snake. Then there's these Roman god-emperors and - oh hey look Thanos is here. -Just another Sunday**

 **A: Yup, just text me if you want to come along.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Are you planning to kill of Gunilla like in the books or will she be alive? Are you going for Percy Gunilla? The bolder letters say "Who am I" Who is asking this question? An awesome chapter as always. I liked Percy commenting that finding a son of Poseidon in an aquarium is both racist and true.**

 **A: Maybe I'll do Percilla, Maybe I'll do a harem. Maybe I'll do Pernyx. Who knows? A**

 **Also, the person asking the question is the person leaving the message.**

 **lolXDDDDDDDD:**

 **oof**

 **A: ?**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **This is building up so well, I love it! Even though I haven't read Magnus Chase and don't know anything about the characters, great writing.**

 **A: Thanks! I hope you can follow the story so far.**

(Percy POV)

The moon broke through the clouds, a full moon. Pale and silver, shining through the void of the night. I was not sure if it was Artemis driving her chariot, Máni or the actual moon in the sky. Yet it felt like the moon was glaring at me. I never hated the moon as much as I did now.

Our boat sped through the dark inky water and swirling mist clouds. Through the haze of snow, the shoreline of Boston had morphed into something primeval.

Fjalar and Glajar drove us towards Lyngvi, the home of the wolf.

I sat next Sam, lost in my thoughts. Sam kept her axe across her lap, where the dwarfs could see it. Blitzen fussed with his yellow ascot, as if he could intimidate our hosts with his wardrobe. Hearthstone practiced making his new staff appear and disappear.

I was honestly kind of scared, the lines of the prophecy ran through my head.

 _Wrongly chosen, Chaos' pawn,_

 _The bonds get broken and death follows dawn,_

 _A final bet with a soul to sell,_

 _In the end, the Greek shall burn in Hel._

It was the second most creepy prophecy I ever got, first of with the whole Vala freaking out at random. Then calling me Chaos' pawn, which was disturbing at multiple levels. Second line implied Fenrir would get free, followed directly with death. Or maybe it should interpret it as Hel's bet completing at sunrise. The second line was the most reassuring line, which was a bad thing. I really hoped I could keep my soul, though Hel wasn't a bad person I don't like being restricted.

I decided to skip thinking about the final line, it was too disturbing to think about it.

Magnus groaned and he stirred. We had dropped him on the floor and kind of hoped he would wake up before getting to the island. All the while Jack kept talking to the unconscious Einherji, telling him about his escapes with a hot blade.

Magnus eyes shot open and he tried to get up. His head bumped to the bottom of the wooden bench.

"Ooh, fuck!" he groaned as he uncomfortably got up and blinked a few times, "Okay what did I miss?"

Blitzen laughed, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Magnus blinked and stared at all of us, then he stared at the two dwarfs Fjalar and Glajar. "Are those two dwarfs?"

I grinned, "Yup, and you never guess where we are heading."

Magnus glanced around, "Okay, so we are going to the wolf's island?"

"You almost died," Jack remarked.

'Ah, he guessed it already,' Lyssa pouted. 'To bad.'

"You passed out," Sam told Magnus.

 _Used Frey magic_ Hearth signed, _Impressive._

Magnus raised his eyebrow, "I did what?"

"You don't remember?" Blitzen asked. "You brought summer to Geirrod's house."

"You really helped me out," I smiled.

Magnus was silent for a minute, "I just did what felt right."

"Well better keep on doing that," Blitzen said, "Because we just arrived at Lyngvi."

Right that moment a flash appeared on our boat. I blinked a few times and the bright light faded away and revealed a golden furred kitten sitting next to my feet.

"Rebel!" I cried out and immediately picked him up from the ground and hugged him tightly.

"You're back!" I cried out. Rebel purred as I hugged him.

I turned to my friends who looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" I deadpanned. "I'm not going to restrain a wolf without my loyal cat."

(Linebreak)

Lyngvi looked like caldera of an ancient volcano – a flattened cone maybe fifty feet above sea level. I'd always thought of heather as purple, but the rocky slopes were carpeted with ghostly white flowers.

"Where's the wolf?" I wondered, "If he's so big, shouldn't we see him now?"

Lyssa laughed out loud in my head, 'Good one Percy?'

"Oh, no," Fjalar said. "You have to go ashore for that. Fenris lies bound in the center of the island like a rune stone in a bowl."

The boat stopped a few feet away from the shore, the keel of the boat slipped into the sand, and we were forced to walk the last part. Luckily I froze the water, so we would at least stay dry.

I slogged onto the beach, and a wolf's howl split my eardrums.

Magnus visibly flinched, probably because he had a bad experience with wolves.

The roar of Fenrir was filled with rage and it almost made me flinch.

'We can do this Percy.' Chaos reassured me.

Safe in their boat, the two dwarfs cackled with glee.

"I should have mentioned," Fjalar called to us, "the ride back is a little more expensive. All your valuables, please. Gather them together in one of your bags. Toss them to me. Otherwise, we'll leave you here."

Sam cursed, "You can't do that! The island disappears at dawn!"

"They always do that," Blitzen said, "It doesn't matter what we do. They'll simply kill us."

I shot a glare at them, "Go to Tartarus, we don't need you anymore."

"But the wolf!" Galjar argued, "He'll ki-"

"Leave," I repeated, "I have my own boat anyway."

My friends gave me a questioning look but I ignored them.

The dwarfs gave me a confused look. I raised my hand and commanded the waves to grow a little bit...more dangerous.

"Leave, before I'll sink your boat."

The dwarfs gulped and the boat turned around, disappearing in the mist.

I turned to my friends, they were staring at me like I was some god fallen to earth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind," Sam said, "Let's get on with the quest."

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"So what's the plan?" Blitzen ask, "Or are we going march straight towards the wolf?"

 _Meow?_ Rebel asked.

I summoned my backpack and took out the ball of string. "Guess we try to chain up the wolf with the string."

"Alright!" Jack said cheerfully. "I just hope you realize you'll probably all die in agony and start Ragnarok, I'm down. Let's do this!"

We made our way up the hill, and I was kind of disappointed. I faced a lot of dangerous foes in my life, I met primordials. I faced a dragon as big as the sky, I've seen the gates of hell. I faced Cosmic beings and even lost my car keys once. (The stress that it gave me.)

I expected Fenrir to be gigantic, or have some kind of weird color scheme, instead I faced a wolf who looked like...a wolf.

We stood at the top of the ledge, looking down into the valley where Fenris sat calmly on his haunches. He was larger than an average Labrador retriever, but definitely no bigger than me. His legs were long and muscular, built for running.

His shaggy gray coat swirled with tufts of black. Nobody would've called him cute – not with those gleaming white fangs, or the bones littering the ground around his paws – but he was a handsome animal.

I thought the wolf would be tied up, restrained and maybe even gagged and laying on his side. Instead, it was just casually sitting.

The glimmering cord was tied around all four of his ankle joints, allowing enough slack for the Wolf to shuffle around. Part of the rope had apparently once been tied around the Wolf's snout like a muzzle. That section now fell across his chest in a loose loop. The rope didn't even appear to be anchored to the ground. I wasn't sure what was keeping Fenris from leaving the island unless there was one of those doggy no-no invisible fences around the perimeter.

He was surrounded by a pile of bones, some were human, more were from different creatures.

"So this is the big bad wolf?" I asked my friends.

"No," Sam muttered, 'This must have been a mistake."

"No," Blitzen said darkly, "This is the real one."

The Wolf turned towards the sound of our voices. His eyes shone with a familiar blue light that sent a xylophone mallet down the back of my rib cage.

"Ah," he said with a sick sweet voice. His black lips curled in a very human sneer. "My friends have arrived."

'We ain't your friends!" Jack called out, "You have to deserve that."

I revised my impression of the Wolf. Maybe his size was ordinary. Maybe he didn't sneeze laser beams. But his eyes were colder and more intelligent than any predator I'd ever encountered – animal or human.

He was a son of Loki, he had probably his father's silver tongue. I quickly readjusted my opinion on Fenrir. He was one of the most underestimated monsters.

The entire caldera was maybe a hundred yards across, which meant the Wolf was much closer than I would've liked. The ground sloped gently, I felt the ghost white flowers underneath me.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, "And we came her to chain you."

The wolf was not impressed at all, "Ah, the son of Poseidon has finally arrived."

I frowned,

"How'd you know he would come?" Magnus asked nervously.

Rebel was hiding behind my legs, clearly scared for the wolf.

The Wolf bared his teeth, almost smiling, "Ah...that's the final question. How do I know?"

"Stop talking in riddles," Sam said accusingly.

The wolf was now grinning for sure, "A little bird told me."

I was about to ask him what the Hades he was talking about when he tilted his head, as if he was curious. "Tell me Percy, do you know what you're standing on?"

I frowned and looked down, "Uhm, flowers." I said unsure.

 _Heather_ Hearthstone singed, spelling each letter individually.

Ghostly white heather was all over the island, in fact. It was almost impossible to find a spot where there was no heather growing.

"Heather?" I remarked, "White heather."

"I don't get where you're going with this," Magnus said glaring at the wolf., "But I don't like it."

"Heather," Fenrir mused, his mouth slightly opened, As if he was drooling, "Do you know what's so special about heather?"

"It's a magical plant," Blitzen said, "Used to ward off evil and keep ghosts at bay."

"That's why it's everywhere!" Magnus said realizing what it meant, "To keep you imprisoned."

The wolf paced, the rope gleaming between his feet, barely slowing his gait. "The son of Frey is right. I can't stand that stuff. It also prevents evil from entering the island."

"Why are you telling me this!" I said.

"I get back to that in a sec," The wolf said, shrugging apologetically, "First let's have a look at your friends,"

He stared at Blitzen. "Ah, I smell Bilì's blood in you. Can't wait to taste it again."

Blitzen paled, "You-"

The wolf sighed melodramatically, "Oh, I remember how he came to me to check on my rope. Oh, he tasted so good." Fenrir licked his fangs.

Blitzen let loose a guttural scream and was about to charge at the wolf but Hearth restrained him. _He's not worth it_ Hearth signed.

"And you know the sad thing?" Fenrir said fixing his gaze on Blitzen, "he was right. This ridiculous rope has been loosening for ages. At one time, I was completely unable to walk. After a few centuries, I managed to hobble. I still can't cross the heather. The further I move from the center of the island, the more the rope tightens and the more pain I endure. But two years ago,"

Fenrir turned his gaze to me, "Suddenly the muzzle on my snout detached itself from me, allowing me to speak again."

Sam faltered. "Two years ago …"

The Wolf tilted his head. "That's right, little sister. Surely you knew. I began whispering in the dreams of Odin – what a fine idea it would be to make you, the daughter of Loki, a Valkyrie! What a fine way to turn a potential enemy into a valuable friend."

"Impossible," Sam muttered under her breath, "Odin would never-"

Fenrir fixed his gaze on me again, but now it was deeper and more intense. Like we shared a deep secret. "We always expect the good guys to do the right things don't we? Always trust the voices in our head. Let them be our consciences and follow them like a good little dog."

'I don't like where this is going.' Chaos said.

'Two years ago,' I thought, 'This entire plot was set in motion two years ago?'

Somewhere in my mind dots began to connect, Different pieces of information began to link with each other. Forming connections I've never thought of.

Two years ago Seth tried to destroy northern America, two years ago a war almost broke out on Olympus. Two years ago Fenrir's bonds began to break. It was almost like the events were correlated to each other, each world ending plot happening parallel to the others.

Fenrir pulled his gaze away and turned to Sam, "So thank you for bringing Magnus to me little sis."

"I didn't bring him to you!" Sam shouted. "And I'm not your little sister!"

Magnus perked up, his eyes widened, "You sent those wolves … the night my mother died."

His voice quavered, and he was trembling, he held Jack loosely, and I was afraid he would fly towards the rope and cut it.

"You wanted to kill me…" Magnus stuttered. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and he tried to blink it away.

"Kill you?" The wolf said amused. "You were valuable to me, Magnus. But you needed … seasoning. Hardship is wonderful for cultivating power. And look! You have succeeded – the first child of Frey strong enough to find the Sword of Summer. You have brought me the means to escape these bonds at last."

In his hand, the sword began to hum. Suddenly I realized how long Jack had been silent. He pulled at Magnus' arm, tugging him forward. "Jack," Magnus muttered. "Jack, what are you –?"

The Wolf laughed. "You see? The Sword of Summer is **d** estined to cut these bonds. You cannot stop it. The children of Frey have never been fighters, Magnus Chase. You can't hope to control the blade, much less fight me with it. Your usefulness is at an end."

"Mistake!" Jack gasped, "Should not have come here."

Magnus lifted Jack, "You know what?" he said, his eyes still watery, "I think I rather kill you."

"I agree," Sam said and lifted her axe.

"For my father," Blitzen grumbled.

"Stop!" I said and I held up my hand, "This is what he wants."

Sam glared at me, "What are you doing Percy?"

I pointed at the bones, "All other heroes tried to fight him, all of them thought they could kill him."

Hearth's eyes lit up, _He is right. Wolf uses magic to trick you into rage._

Magnus froze and he began to breath calmer. He turned to the wolf and held Jack tight, "I'm not going to fight you. We simply chain you up and leave."

The Wolf sniffed the air. "I don't need you t **o** fight me, others are coming."

Before I could ask what he meant I heard a voice behind me say, "Percy Jackson."

We turned around and behind us stood my friend Gu **n** illa, flanked by two other Valkyries.

Fanning out to her left and right were my old hall mates: T.J., Halfborn, Mallory and X the half-troll.

"See," said the wolf behind us, "I don't need to fight you, I have others to do that for me."

"Gunilla," Sam said glaring daggers at her.

Gunilla stepped forward, "In name of the Thanes I have to arrest you for crimes against Valhalla."

I smirked, "Oh, have I been a bad boy?"

"Percy," Magnus whispered, "What are you doing?"

Gunilla ignored my snarky comment and said, "Your crimes are leaving Valhalla without permission, aiding the enemy and most important,"

She stepped forward and kissed me on my cheek, "Stealing my heart."

"What?" the wolf behind us snarled. "What is this!?"

I ignored Fenrir and turned to the beautiful girl in front of me, "Seriously? Stealing your heart?"

"Gunilla!" one of the Valkyries cried out, "What are you doing? We need to chain them up and bring them to face justice."

Gunilla turned around and faced the Valkyrie, "Actually there's a change of plans." she pointed at Fenrir, "He's the real enemy. You can see with your own eyes that Magnus' and Percy's motivations were right from the beginning. Fenrir became a bigger threat than we had anticipa **t** ed."

"Nonsense!" Fenrir cried out, "You are defying Odin's law. They left Valhalla-"

"Shut it." Gunilla and I said at the same time.

Chase stared with disbelieve at our hall mates, "You guys came to help us?"

Halfborn grinned, "We are Vikings! We don't like obeying orders."

"I love you gu **y** s!" He cried out and I felt the h **o** pe in our gro **u** p rise.

The other two Valkyries shrugged.

"It seems that our mission has changed." one of them said.

As one, we turned to face Fenrir who was now significant **l** y less boasting.

"Let's chain him up." Magnus said.

"WAIT!" Fenrir said. We all stared at him, w **o** ndering what he was going to say or do. He lowered his head, "Can I at least finish my story?"

"What story?" Mallory asked, sounding annoyed.

"The heather." Fenrir said, "The white flowers on this island."

Gunilla frowned and shot me a questioning look. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "he started rambling about the importance of heather."

"Yes!" Fenrir cried out, "It's an important magical flower to keep e **v** il at bay."

"What about it?" T.J ask **e** d skeptically.

The wolf tilted his head and stared at me and my s **m** irk faded. "I heard an interesting story, about a Greek getting cursed by a certain goddess of flowers."

"What is he talking about?" Magnus asked me. It was clear he was talking about me.

"Demeter," I said, "We had a disagreement last winter. I punched her. She cursed me."

"Exactly!" Fenrir grinned, "And you know what I've heard?"

"Tell me."

Fenrir's smile grew even wider, he bared his fangs. "I heard that the Greek was cursed. When he needed plants the most. The **y** would fail him."

My heart skipped a beat and for a second I felt myself getting cold. Then I noticed the others began to shiver as well and that the actual temperature was dropping.

A cold wave blew over the island and in front of my eyes.

The heather began to die.

All at one they turned Grey and **s** hriveled, revealing a rocky **u** nde **r** ground.

The cold wave faded and all the heather on the island was gone. There was not a single plant flower left.

"What have you done?" I asked horrified.

Fenrir grinned, "I invited evil to this island."

Fenrir glanced south and a dozen fire giants marched into view. Each stood about ten feet tall. They wore leather-scale armour, carried swords the size of **p** lough blades, and had various axes and knives hanging from thei **r** belts. The **i** r complexions were an a **s** sortment of volcanic colours – ash, lava, pumice, obsidian. The fields of heather may have be **e** n noxious to the Wolf, but the stuff didn't seem to bother the fire giants. Wherever they stepped, the soil burned and smoked. In the middle of their line stood Satan's fashion consultant himself, the fire lord Surt, wearing a trim-cut three-piece suit of chain mail, a tie and a shirt that appeared to be woven from flame – elegantly accessorized with a burning scimitar in his hand.

He grinned at Magnus, "Magnus Chase!' Surt's voice boomed. 'I see you have brought my new sword. Excellent!"

From somewhere North A loud explosion sound came, The sound was so loud I felt the vibrations through my bones. Out of midair tree branches began to fall, seeming appearing out of thin air.

Another yap shook the island morre broken branches tumbled to the floor.

Then out of thin air a giant squirrel fell down and landed on four paws.

The tank sized squirrel sniffed a few times the air before staring at me.

Ratatosk, she had followed me.

I felt my heart working overtime as true fear raced through every vein in my body.

From the ea **s** t of the island three creatures emerged from the water, they all had different sizes, the biggest being 20 feet (6.1 m) high while the smallest was 12 feet (3.66 meters) big, It were grey human-like creatures sitting on demonic horses. Both made out of rotting flesh, yellow fluid streamed down from their bodies. Each wielded a big claymore and were marching towards us.

Nuckelavee, three of them.

Fenrir noticed the fear on my face and grinned.

"Oh, Chaos." I muttered.

"Welcome my friends," Fenrir said, "Welcome...to Ragnarok."

 **A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH. Cliffie!**

 **Anyway, I hoped you people enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review!**

-Moonhorse96-


	110. Magnus did an Oopsie

**A/N Hi, not much to say. Also, sorry for the cliffie last chapter. But I never sworn on the Styx. Remember, always ask the author to swear. Anyway, there won't be a cliffie that big anytime soon.**

 **Also, 300K words!**

 **(Reviews)]**

 **Guest:**

 **NOOOO WHY the cliffies dude.**

 **A: Yessss!**

 **Thanos:**

 **So close to 300k words! Next chapter will be 300k!**

 **A: Haha, I know.**

 **Thanos:**

 **Im Very Happy:**

 **Yay! Avengers crossover! I wish that it could be infinity wars or Captain America: Civil War though…**

 **A: I love both movies**

 **Kai Chaos Killer:**

 **MORE MORE MORE**

 **A: Yes!**

 **That Damn Dam:**

 **MIA for 5 chapters and when I return, you break my heart! *sobs and cries* Why, oh why me?! I can't wait for the next chapter! I never thought I would say this but when will the weekend end?!**

 **A: Today! Also, sorry for breaking your heart. Need some ductape?**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **ooh! one of the best chapters i have ever read in your whole story! can't wait for the next chap! :D**

 **A: Here it is!  
Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **U TOLD US NO CLIFFIE! I'M GONNA KILL U! (JK) Best author ever! Cookies and make them blue! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **A: I lied...what is blue?**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Seriously? "Don't you love surprises?" A cliffhanger. But a beautifully created cliffhanger at that. I loved it. Now I am really anxious to know what happens next. Though I didn't believe for one minute you will end this chap without a cliffhanger...and I was right. Good idea to use Demeter's curse in this chap. I have to say...I didn't expect it at all. So you are going to start Avengers crossover after the end of MCGA first book? If you are planning to put Percy in Civil war, then make him side with Captain America please.**

 **A: He will side with Cap of course.**

 **And I did plan it from the beginning.**

 **Cyborg3400:**

 **Do i sense an epic fight to the death?**

 **A: Yup**

 **LeoFan:**

 **You said no cliffie... look what it is now! A cliffhanger. WHY must you do this?**

 **A: Sorry, I am mean**

 **Willlll:**

 **Moonhorse! We agree no cliffies...You hurted my feelings...jk**

 **A: Oopsie**

 **Percy Jackson OP:**

 **Plz remember that Percy has blessings from Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite and has a lot of powers that comes with those blessings. Also, I didn't vote for the Avengers crossover but I really want one. I want to see Percy beat them up.**

 **A: Haha, I won't forget about that.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBo:**

 **Thank you so much for that damn cliffhanger (note the sarcasm)**

 **A: What's sarcasm?**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Well, there is no way in Helheim they are living through this. Unless they are assited that is, i remember something about Demeter feeling bad for cursing Percy, so who knows, she might assist them, but probably not. What have you, i have no idea what is coming next. Beside Ragnarock. Great work, see you guys next chapter!**

 **A: Ragnarok is here…**

 **LoganthewizkidYT:**

 **Nice chapter. also if you do the avengers crossover, i think you should do it right before civil war, and have him on captain americas side**

 **A: Yup, totaly!**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **I am going to assume the next few chapters will be either Percy unleashing Chaos on his enemy's and being incredibly overpowered or just slightly op and fighting for his life. also (::) cookie**

 **A: 50/50**

 **Gues:**

 **You said there wouldn't be a cliffhanger! I curse you! When your lies are needed most, YOU WILL SPEAK THE TRUTH!**

 **A: i WON'T!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Been awhile since I've reviewed, how you doing pal**

 **A: I'm doing fine! Thanks!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Alright I hope he at least defeats one of them one on one would really love to see him cool headed**

 **A: You will see how it works out.**

 **Dominikas:**

 **Didn't trust for a second that there wouldn't be a cliff hanger... Everything was a well written build-up to said cliff hanger as well, can't even be mad, although at least we won't have to wait several months for the update.**

 **A: NO, here's the next chapter. Lucky you.**

 **Iamonlyareader:**

 **no cliffanger i ecpected for a cliffhanger because of that but on the beginning of a fight go to hell/hel/tartaraus/chaos sea**

 **A: LOL**

 **Typhon:**

 **I swear, if Gunilla keeps tryna be with Percy imma beat her up so he can be with Nyx.**

 **A: You can try.**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **oh boi its about to get real**

 **A: Yes it is!**

 **ChrisBMWW155326:**

 **I always thought Guardians of the Galaxy was the best marvel movie imo. Great chapter, keep up the great work.**

 **A: Meh, didn't like the guardians of the galaxy that much.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow... I didn't expect Demeter's curse to cause Ragnarok, I don't think she did either. Whoops. Poor Percy seems to cause trouble wherever he goes. Your story planning is amazing... were you planning to do this when you wrote about Demeter cursing Percy?**

 **A"Yes, planned it from the start.**

 **Yu Tae Kim :**

 **FUCK YOUUUUUU! OF COURSE I SHOUDN'T HAVE BELIEVE YOU IN NOT DOING A CLIFFHANGER! I WILL THROW YOU TO TARTARUS!**

 **A: Come at me bro!  
Guest:**

 **I just didn't want to take time off the main story but crossover is fine I'll still read it, but do you have a suggestion on what to read while I wait for updates**

 **A: Yes, I'll give you the suggestions once the crossover starts.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Don't you love my surprises'. No I don't! Dam you! Now I can't stop thinking what will happen next. And, you said no cliffies! DY u do dis?**

 **A: Because some men just want to see the world burn (hint hint)**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Was that a double update or am I just big dumb? Anyways, thank you for the gunilla add in but you cliffie wants to make me commit toaster bath**

 **A: But if you do that, you'll never get to read this chapter.**

(Magnus POV)

"Welcome my friends," Fenrir said, "Welcome to Ragnarok."

'Can this get any worse?' I wondered, feeling a shiver running up my spine.

It got worse. A loud flash, followed Fenrir's announcement. For a quick second I thought he had summoned more back up but he was as surprised as we were.

Next to Percy lightning struck, someone screamed. Could've been me.

Everyone stepped back, except Percy who seemed unimpressed by this matter. For a moment everyone was silent, enemy and friends.

When finally the dust from the explosion settled down a woman stepped from the dust clouds.

She was young and looked not more than two years older than I was. She had copper red hair and solid golden eyes. She had a tanned skin, blood red lips curled up in a smile and war paint on her face. She wore a wolf skin on her back, like a cloak, and used the wolf's head as a hoodie.

She wore strange kind of Amazon armor that looked like it was ripped from a comic book, in her left hand she held a long silver sword that gave of a greenish glow.

"You!" Fenrir snarled, "Go away Greek. This is not your business."

"Who is she?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Lyssa," Percy said, sounding a bit wary, "Goddess of madness. And a few other things."

Lyssa glared at Fenrir and had totally ignored me, "You made it personal."

"Who is this woman?" Sam asked, gripping her axe tighter. She was really on the edge, which was not weird considering we were surrounded by an army of horse jockey zombies, immortal squirrel and army of fire giants. And don't forget about the big bad wolf.

"She's a friend of mine," Percy explained, staring at Lyssa. Though he was not as surprised as we were he was still surprised to see Lyssa.

Lyssa turned to Percy, "I promised to protect you. I owe you my life."

Percy seemed to be taken back by that, "Yo-"

"Go chain the wolf with Magnus. I hold them back." Lyssa said.

"Wai-" **Percy** began but Lyssa already charged at the Ratatosk, yelling a battlecry.

"She's right," Gunilla said, "We fight them. You chain the wolf."

And she turned to me, "You better know what to do."

(Linebreak)

I didn't know what to do.

It was a complete chaos, but thanks to my (short) training at Valhalla it now made sense.

A bit, all around me people were fighting. I saw Blitzen and Hearth running away from a zombie jockey, Hearth was searching for rune stone in his back. Lyssa was fighting the Ratatosk and a couple fire giant. She was rolling between the giant's leg. Stabbing them in the back while trying to avoid the constant attacks of Ratatosk who **sh** e for some reason was unable to hit.

Percy tapped on my shoulder and pointed at the wolf.

"Follow me!" he yelled, he uncapped Riptide and frostsilver formed into his right hand.

I nervously nodded and we inched into the valley. I had a lot of trouble keeping Jack at my side, the only reason he hadn't flown away yet was the fact Jack could not decided between cutting Fenrir free or flying towards Surt's hand.

A fire giant came charging at us but Percy r **a** ised his sword before it came close. A water beam shot out of the air and flushed away the fire giant.

Another one charged at Percy but he rolled away and stabbed the giant in the kneecap with Riptide. He let out a ye **ll** and let out a high pitched scream.

A funnel of vibrations came out of Percy's mouth and I could see the sound waves blasting away the fire giant. The giant slammed into the zombie jockey that was chasing Hearthstone and Blitzen. I helped Percy to his feet, he muttered a Gree **k** curse and looked really p **i** ssed off.

"Wow," I said, "What was that scream?"

"Canary cry," Percy said quickly, "It's basica **ll** y a high pitched scream that can blast people away."

"Cool."

"It's not," Percy said, "My sword was still stuck in that dude's leg."

To me it didn't seem like a real problem, knowing he could throw fireballs and stuff with his free hand, but I was smart enough not to mention it.

We continued delving into the valley, the chaos increased the closure we got to Fenrir.

On the right side of the island, my einherjar friends clashed with Surt's forces. Halfborn Gunderson buried his axe in the breastplate of a giant. X picked up another fire-breather and tossed him off the side of the ridge. Mallory and T.J. fought back-to-back, jabbing and slashing and dodging blasts of flame.

Gunilla and a big gold lion were holding off Ratatosk together. Rebel seemed to be slower than Ratatosk but had his impenetrable skin which helped a little. Ratatosk continuously kept tossing Rebel around and each time the golden lion had more trouble getting up. Gunilla kept poking Ratatosk with her spear when the squirrel was too busy with Rebel. At random times Lyssa charged at Ratatosk and managed to get her off her balance, she tried stabbing the squirrel in the stomach but Ratatosk was to fast and already flipped back before she could even lash out.

With one glance I saw that Ratatosk would win in the long run.

Two Valkyries were fighting of Surt himself, between the shining white spears and the flaming sword, their combat was almost too bright to watch.

At the other end of the island I saw Sam trying to fight the two remaining zombie jockeys at the same time.

Though she had some help from Percy. He threw a few fireball across the island which pushed away the zombie jockeys for a few seconds.

My friends fought valiantly, but they were heavily outgunned.

"We have to hurry." I told Percy.

"Duck!" He yelled and I ducked.

He shot an ice sphere over my head, I gulped and turned around. I saw one of the Zombie jockeys standing behind me. An ice sphere was piercing its chest, but it was still moving. Percy grinned and snapped his finger.

Water began to leak out of the ice sphere and flow all over it's rotten body. I frowned, not sure what he was doing until saw the water stopped flowing and was freezing.

Within 10 seconds the entire creature was turned into an ice statue.

Percy scoffed, "Well. Now I see why Medusa like turning them into statues."

I slammed Jack (who was still struggling) at the feet of the frozen creature. It slashed straight through the ice and the ice statue crumbled down to little ice pieces.

Percy grinned, "See, you're getting the hang on it."

Fenris paced expectantly. He didn't seem concerned to see us fighting our way towards him. Percy now fought of the fire giants who were stupid enough to approach us. In his right hand he held frostsilver while he wielded a splash of water around him like a whip. Striking out to enemies. Though it looked like regular water the sound of it clashing with their skin was enough to convince me it was painful.

I carried the string and tried to hold onto Jack.

It was real teamwork.

"By all means, come down," he said. "Bring that blade closer."

Percy chuckled, "Sorry sunshine! Ain't gonna happen."

I turned to Percy, the ball of string in my hand weighing more and more each second. "I'll try to tie him. Try to keep him biting my head for a few minutes."

Could I tie him up? I had honestly no idea. But I just had the feeling I had to be the one to tie him up.

Apparently Percy didn't share my idea. "You're crazy?" he said. "That is a horrible idea."

"I like it!" **Fenrir** lunged at me.

He could've torn my throat out, but that wasn't his plan. His front paws passed on either side of my sword. Jack cheerfully cooperated, slicing the rope in half  
Percy's shield had sprung to life and he smashed it down on Fenrir but Fenrir leaped out of the way. His back legs were still hobbled, but his front paws were free.

The wolf grinned madly. "So close."

"Magnus," Percy yelled as he tried to hit Fenrir with his ice sword. "Please tie him up fast."

All the rage that had built inside me for two years boiled to the surface.

"Percy," I said, "Do what's necessary. I'm going to teach this wolf a lesson."

"Don't!" Percy yelled but it was to late.

I ran at the Wolf. Which was not my best idea.

Fenris might have been the size of a normal wolf, but, even with his back legs hobbled, his speed and strength were impossible to match.

As soon as I came close became he a blur of claws and teeth. I stumbled and fell, a line of deep cuts across my chest. Fenris would've torn me open if Percy hadn't pulled me away just in time.

Percy shot a green fireball at the wolf but it didn't matter.

Percy gritted his teeth, "Why are all my enemies fireproof?"

The Wolf snarled."You can't hurt me. The gods couldn't hurt me. Don't you think they would've slit my throat if they could have? My destiny is fixed. Until Ragnarok, I am unkillable!"

"We'll try anyway." I snapped.

Unfortunately, Jack wasn't helping. Every time I tried to attack, the sword turned and swerved, doing its best to cut the rope around the Wolf's back legs.

Percy let out another high pitched scream which forced the wolf a few feet back, which was ridiculous considering the other giant was blown of the island.

"This is hilarious," Fenrir laughed, "None of your powers can harm me!"

Percy dropped Frostsilver and raised both hands, water began flowing out of his hands and began floating in circles around him. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

He bared his fangs at us.

I expected him to lunge at Percy, since he was the most powerful target. Instead he lunged at my face.

I smartly fell on my butt and held the sword in front of me for protection,

The wolf jumped right over me and for a quick second I wondered if I was lucky and he missed. Until Jack happily cut through the rope that tied his back legs together.

Swiftly, like a hot knife through butter, it was done.

Fenrir landed behind me and I turned around.

The wolf had a giant smirk on his face and I felt the ultimate fear sink into my heart.

Fenrir let out a howl, a terrifying howl that stopped everyone who was fighting. The proud howl that announced victory.

The howl that announced Ragnarok.

The howl that said: I am free.

 **A/N LOL, did you guys know that Earth is an anagram for Heart?**

 **Leave reviews,**

-Moonhorse96-


	111. Ragnarok sucks!

**A/N Now we are really wrapping up the crossover. I hope you people like this chapter. It was hard to write.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **moi chapter:**

 **so basically percy is almost as powerful as the entire olympian council now**

 **A: Depends how you look at it.**

 **Cyborg3400:**

 **Was jack the sword cursed in some way to "want" to cut/free Fenrir Another awesome chapter as always, keep it up**

 **A: Yes, it was Jack's fate to cut Fenrir's chains.**

 **TheRealShenron:**

 ***Immigrant Song plays***

 **A: Thor Ragnarok refrence?**

 **Waassuupp:**

 **So the cross over will be in Civil War not Infinity War? Btw I like your version of Percy Jackson more than the original**

 **A: Oh, no. I just meant that Percy will be in Civil war. Not that the crossover starts at that point.**

 **Gust :**

 **Please keep up the good work and good story so far**

 **A: Thanks! I'll try.**

 **Hqiedqpidhenodvd:**

 **Awww... this means a longer crossover huh? As much as I like magnus, this has been going on for 35 chapters! I understand you like the story but jeez! That's quite the while!**

 **A: Nope, I'm wrapping up the story.**

 **:**

 **Lyssa is a goddess isn't she supposed to be really strong Also per tradition on this story cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) And bonus milk**

 **A: Thanks for the cookies and milk. Anyway, Lyssa is linked to Percy and she is not in her own Pantheon.**

 **Parker:**

 **I read your entire book today. I'm am very interested in it. It's hard to catch my interest. Good job..keep up the good work.**

 **A: Thanks and did you finish it within one day?**

 **Leofan:**

 **Only one good thing came out of the chapter: we know Percy shall kill Fenrir (unless you lied again *glares* I didn't forget that...) Ragnarok is hereee**

 **A: I did not lie...at least about Percy killing Fenrir.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **can you make Percy Blood-bend/Ichor-bend Fenrir, that would be cool. more cookies (::)(::)**

 **A: Thanks for the suggestion but blood bending is considered a no-go for Percy. So he has to be pushed really far to use that.**

 **Fre sha vaca do:**

 **Dude work on the prophecey of seven.**

 **A: I am.**

 **Guest :**

 **Thanos: *Snap* ... Fenrir: *Cackling Madly* You cannot stop me! My p̶l̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶m̶o̶r̶ fate decrees that I shall destroy the gods in Ragnarok!**

 **A: Hehe, that would be fun. But if Thanos would snap….(censored)**

 **Typhon:**

 **Hmph, I will. Anyway, I wouldn't really care if Gunilla did date him but Nyx kissed him.**

 **A: Okay.**

 **Percy Jackson:**

 **Is Percy able to soul speak Fenrir? I hope Percy kicks his ass! Plz make Percy op. If viewers don't like that than also just make the bad guys op as well**

 **A: I hope you liked this chapter. I hope he does well for you.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **another cliffie why? *sobs hysterically Well I was worried u won't upload today but u did so cookie: ( : : ) ( : : )**

 **A: Sorry, I'll stop the cliffies.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Percy could have stopped Jack, he just had to bait him with Riptide. Good Pewds reference in chappie name I will commit double toaster bath now with the cliffe**

 **A: Ooooooooo.**

 **Moonlight22qu:**

 **i hate you. you are amazing and i hate you me and my friends are best friends but we wan to kill each other, this is like that.**

 **A: I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you?**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Please have the hulk appear and suplex fenrir**

 **A: Nope, to random.**

 **oof :**

 **btw pernyx means percyxnyx**

 **A: I know**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **unkillable till Ragnarok starts, he says... Proceeds to be freed and cause Ragnarok he says... My game theory instincts is telling me that he is now killable ... My oh my I wonder if the rope was needed in the first place.**

 **A: You are right. But I had to follow the cannon plot.**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **Ah ha! 'Percy shall kill Fenrir'! Now we're talkin' baby! SLICE DAT ASS! K sorry got into it too much for a sec. Man, Magnus came out extremely idiot in this chapter. Also, did the fates' blessing of Percy's ability to defy fate, also apply to the norse version of them? The Norns, was it? Because if so, he should he able to kill Fenrir without Ragnarok right? Also, will Demeter's curse stay, or will it be a one time thing? And also, you story planning is incredible. Best PJO fanfic out there, no doubt. Your story is completely under rated.**

 **A: Percy could kill Fenrir before Ragnarok. But Fenrir is strong. Demeter's curse is now lifted.**

 **Thanks for all the compliments!**

 **Skyler Akami :**

 **I really love this story! I love how you write,everything is just so exciting. I'm kinda surprised I catched up. I started reading yesterday afternoon and finished the latest chapter,heh. Keep up the great work!**

 **A: Wow, you are a fast reader. Anyway, thanks for your review.**

(Magnus POV)

Nobody moved a single muscle. My friends didn't. The enemies didn't.

Somewhere **d** eep inside we never expected this to happen. We were supposed to stop the bad guys. We were supp **o** sed to win. We were the good guys.

But even the e **n** emies were surprised and I even de **t** ected fear.

Fenrir stood in the middle of the island, Gleipnir, shredded to pieces, laying useless under his paws.

The wolf grinned, his lips curled up in a cruel smile.

"And now," Fenrir sad with a sick sweet voice, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you'll apart."

The wolf's muscled spanned, and he was ready to leap at me. And **thi** s time I was sure he could not be stopped. We had trouble fighting him when he was restrained.

Now he was free.

"Well this is a disappoi **n** tment." Percy called out, loud enough to be heard by everyone on the island yet it could be just a casual tal **k**.

He stepped closer to the wolf, but casuall **y**. He was unarmed and the w **o** lf was supposedly able to kill gods. Yet Percy looked like was just chilling out with his favorite dog.

He raised his hands, as if to say. _My apologies_ and made a slow 360, making s **u** re everyone had his attention.

Percy was only three yards away from the wolf, which was close enough to die within a second.

"What are you doing?" Fenrir snapped and bared his teet **h**.

Percy turned to Fenrir, "Oh, I'm just dis **a** ppointed. That's all."

Percy didn't even flinch when he said that. In fact, he sounded so honest I was wondering what the fuck he was doing.

My plan was that Percy should teleport (He can teleport right?) us to Asgard and alarm the gods. Maybe they could handle Fenrir, and we would just watch from the side lines.

But I knew that was not possible, the stories said that once Fenrir got free he would start Ragnarok and end the world.

"I am going to rip your throat out-" Fenrir snared but stopped when Percy let out a dramatic yawn.

Percy noticed Fenrir's furious look and frowned, "You're done?"

"How dare you to yawn!" Fenrir snapped, and he was ready to lunge at Percy's throat.

Percy chuckled, though I could see he had sweat on his face from the tension. "Oh, sorry. It's just so anticlimactic." he turned around and pointed at e **ve** ryone. "I mean, we have everyone here. And then this." he pointed at the **wo** lf. "Then we have this."

"Are you insulting me?" Fenrir s **n** arled **,** growing more annoyed ever **y** second Percy was talking. I had no idea what he was d **o** ing, I just hoped he doesn't make things worse. Ass **u** ming things can get wo **r** se.

Percy raised his hands, that's when I noticed the weird pose his hands had and I realized he was not just doing nonverbal communication. He was using sign language.

"Rip out my throat?" Percy asked, "Seriously. That's all you are going to do?"

As Percy was saying that he signed, _Got Plan crazy._

Singing an entire sentence was probably to hard for Percy to do without getting noticed. I assume he meant, I got a crazy plan.

Or maybe he tried to say, The plan you got was crazy.

I hoped it was the **f** irst one and that Percy got a real pl **a** n. Not the plan that included killing everyone on the island. Which was a plan he had discussed with me.

If every **t** hing w **e** nt wrong he suggested that he could make the sun crash on the island. Effectively burning everyone on the island to a crisp. Plus making the island descent into the depths of the sea. Could he do that? Percy said he could do it if he **w** ent all berserk. But **i** t would ki **ll** me.

And everyone else.

I hoped Percy was not talking/gesturing about this plan, and he had a better plan.

I cautiously glanced around to see who else had picked up the signals.

I saw Hearth looking intently at Percy's hands, so did Sam.

Lyssa stared at Percy's eyes. Not moving at all and I suspected they had some kind of psychical connection.

Fenrir was taken aback by Percy's comment. "How dare you. I will tear every muscle of your **b** ody."

Percy raised an **e** yebrow, "And then?"

Fenrir let out a dramatic ho **w** l, "I am g **o** ing to end the world."

Percy **r** olled his eye **s** , "You know who I am right?"

Percy pointed at hims **e** lf and sub **t** ly signed, _chain_ "I am Percy Jackson. I **h** eld the sky."

Then he pointed quickly at Fenrir, then **a** t me.

No at Jack.

I could interpret this as;

Chai **n** -Fenrir-Jack

Then he pointed at me, "This is Magnus Chase. The first son of Frey who managed to summon the sword of Summer."

He glared at Fenrir who **wa** s just watching him cautiously, "And you are just killing us?"

Percy chuckled and I wondered if he went crazy, "You know I am supposed to have a fate worse than death when Ragnarok starts?"

He said it so casual I almost would think he was truly disappointed.

He **t** urned around, "Well this doesn't seem that bad."

"Per **c** y!" Gunilla snapped, "W **h** at are you doing?"

Percy totally **i** gnored her, "I mea **n**. Ripped my throat out? That's hilariously quick. You know, **G** aia threw me into Tartarus and left me to die there. Polybotes threatened to take me into the sea and torture me. But you are simply going to kill me?"

"Kill him!" Surt yelled from the other side of the ba **t** tlefield.

"NO!" Fenrir snapped, " **He** deserves to suffer! He is right."

Fenrir glared at Percy, "I'm going to make you regret coming here?"

Percy looked a bit more scared but managed to hide it. "You know if you really want to humiliate me you should do something original."

I had no idea why Fenrir was still listening to Percy, it was clear Percy was not as terrified as he should've been. Yet Fenrir was listening to Percy like he was the only thing that mattered.

"You know something really humiliating." while he did that he shot a sneaky glance to the ball of string in my hand. But not sneaky enough, Fenrir followed Percy's gaze and saw him staring at the string.

Percy flinched and said, "No!"

Fenrir stayed silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then he bared his teeth, "I know it! I'm going to chain you with your own string. And force you to watch the **world** burn!"

I frowned but stayed silent, I was afraid the moment I said something Fenrir might decided to kill of Percy instead of going along with his train of thought.

Percy gave the wolf a skeptical look. "Hey dummy. You know I have hands right? I could simply free my **s** elf. It's not like you can cut of my hand or something."

The wolf smiled cruelly, "That's exactly what I am going to do!"

Percy stumbled back in surprise, "What are you talking about? You can't **b** ite of my hand."

Fenrir grinned, "I wasn't planning too, but now I'm going to do it."

The Greek demigod g **u** lped, fear was written over his face. "The **r** e's no way you can just kill me **n** ow?"

Fenrir grinned, "No! Now we can do it easy or the hard way. I can do both. I have all the time of the world."

Percy glanced at me and quickly stuck up two fingers. Then he turned to the wolf.

"Could you please count down?" Percy muttered, sounding beaten, "Final request. Just count down before you snap of my hand. Final request."

Fenrir grinned, "This reminds me of how Tyr lost his hand. Well, put it in kid. Meet your horrible fate."

Then his expression softened, just for a little. And I swore that the blue eyes of Fenrir changed from pale blue to acid green for a split-second.

"Fine, you can count down." Fenrir said grudgingly, "A final request should be honored."

Fenrir opened his mouth wide and Percy gulped. Nonetheless

Then it struck me, the story of how Fenrir was chained the first time. Tyr had put his hand in Fenrir's mouth so the other gods could chain him.

 _Got crazy plan chain Jack Fenrir two._

Percy swallowed and put his right arm into the wolf's mouth.

It was like Percy and Fenrir were the last beings on earth. Everyone was caught in Percy's act.

"Five." Percy croaked.

I was kind of panicking when Percy said that, he expected me to do something but what?

"Four." Percy said, and he glanced at me, I saw he was now really nervous. For real this time.

Then it snapped, _I got a crazy plan. Chain Fenrir with Jack._

"Three." Percy said.

(Percy POV)

'Your plan is completely crazy.' Lyssa mentally told me, 'You are my favorite demigod. If it wasn't for my mother I would totally go after you.'

"Two." I said and mentally yelled, 'Shield out!'

The watch, currently in Fenrir's mouth, exploded to life and within a second it grew back to its original size.

I heard Fenrir's jaw snap as the shield was way too big for the wolf's mouth. The sharp edge cut straight through palate of Fenrir's mouth.

I commanded the shield to detach itself from my arm and turned jumped away from the wolf.

Within one second a lot of crazy stuff happened.

As I jumped away from Fenrir I aimed my hands at the soil Fenrir was standing on.

The wolf was still too surprised by my sudden escape. It couldn't close his mouth since the shield effectively pulled the wolf's mouth apart and prevented him from biting a certain demigod (me).  
But Fenrir had more weapons than his fangs, he also had claws.

The soil underneath Fenrir's paw exploded to life. Green vines exploded to life and wrapped around all four paws.

Fenrir couldn't even jump away, the green vines slithered all over the wolf's body and restrained him, stopped him from moving.

But I was not the only one who jumped into the action, Hearthstone raised his staff. Across the ground at his feet, a rune spread like a shadow.

It looked like an Y with an extra stick in the middle.

'Algiz,' Chaos mussed. 'The rune of shielding.'

A carpet of Heather exploded around the wolf, white flowers rose grew in a circle around Fenrir and effectively redrawing the boundaries of Fenris's prison.

At the same time Magnus threw released Jack from his grip, he had tied the rope around the sword's hilt and threw the sword at Fenrir.

Jack could have flown across the battlefield straight into Surt's hands, but he didn't.

He zipped under the Wolf's belly, threading the cord around his legs. Fenrir couldn't do anything, he couldn't even talk since my shield was still stuck in his mouth. He couldn't move since my vines were wrapped around him. He couldn't even hobble away because the Heather was surrounding him.

Fenrir tried to say something but he couldn't.

Finally, when Jack had tied every part of the wolf except the mouth I commanded the shield to fly back to my hand.

It flew out of his mouth, shattering a few teeth of him along the way. And attached itself to my arm and turned back into a watch.

I silently thanked my sister for her great gift.

Fenrir fell to the ground, unable to do anything except howling in pain. His entire mouth was molested by my shield.

Blood gulped out of his mouth and a few shattered teeth were lying on the ground.

Jack finally zipped around his snout. Jack tied off the rope in an aerial pirouette then floated back to Magnus' hand.

I stared at the wolf, now restrained and badly beaten. Though I suspected the wolf had some kind of super healing, I was sure he would suffer a lot from my attack.

I pulled my gaze away and watched the others who stared at me and Magnus with awe.

The entire world was silent for a second.

Then Gunilla flew towards me, "You did it!"

"PERCY!" Someone yelled behind me and I turned around to see it was Lyssa who yelled. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror.

A brown blur shot towards me, faster than I anticipated and crashed down onto Gunilla I watched in horror as Gunilla was taken by surprise and slammed against the ground. The giant squirrel hovering above her and letting out a horrifying shriek, Gunilla couldn't do a single thing.

She was ripped into parts by the squirrel, a bloody mess of flesh and blood.

I was horrified but couldn't move. I was to scared.

After four seconds the squirrel was done and turned to me. But I was still unable to think straight.

It dashed towards me, I turned around to run before I fell a terrible pain in my back. Ratatosk's claw shred through my back and I yelled in pain.

I fell on my the ground and my vision got blurry.

The pain in my back began to spread but I tried to push it away, trying to push away any emotion I had.

I saw that the battles around me had restarted like nothing had happened, Magnus tried to run toward me but was stopped by Surt. He threw Magnus away with the flat side of the sword.

My friends tried to fight back the giants and Nuckelavee but were still outnumbered.

Lyssa had disappeared, Rebel was trying to reach me but was stopped by a pair of fire giants.

And a few yards away from me lay the corpse of Gunilla. Or whatever was left of her.

Ratatosk landed in front of me and chattered, something I interpreted as a mocking laugh,

I felt my vision darken. I tried to get up, stay awake and unleash Chaos' true power but I couldn't.

'My friends were dying,' I thought. 'One of them is already dead.'

I closed my eyes and decided I would not let anyone else die today.

No one would help me here, not one of the Norse Gods. None of the Greek gods could even come to my aid as I was in Norse territories.

I sighed and prayed.

'Hel, I give up. You can have soul, but please. Save my friends.'

The pain in my back made me faint.

 **A/N So that's the end of the chapter.**

 **So, now Gunilla's dead. I just love killing of Character.**

 **Anyway, Pernilla is out of the window. Unless you want Percy to date a corpse.**

 **Also, in case you wondered how Fenrir fell for this trap. Simple, soulspeak. Percy let Fenrir do what he really wanted. To humiliate him.**

 **Percy just pushed Fenrir in the right direction.**

 **Leave reviews. I like reading them.**

 **Also, I'm planning the Avengers crossover. If anyone knows a good superhero name for Percy tell me.**

-Moonhorse96-


	112. What movie do you want to watch?

**A/N Thanks for all the name suggestions. I still haven't chosen one so you can still submit a superhero name.**

 **So I read all of them but I won't respond to the review. Just know I read them and put all the names in one document.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Moi:**

 **when will percy return to camp halfblood**

 **A: Not anytime soon.**

 **Bob:**

 **You ruined the cliffhanger... Percy can't be a superhero if he is in Hel, right?**

 **I meant that b/c Percy can't be a superhero and be in hel, Percy must escape**

 **A: Find out this chapter!**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU BASTARD STUPID FRIGGAN CLIFF HANGARS NO COOKIES FOR YOU**

 **A: WHHHHAAAA! I want my cookie!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **an even nicer chap! nice! idea for percy's pairing, if you want, either make him solo this whole story, or just make a multi? like just with gunilla and nyx. only if you're up for it**

 **A: Hahaha!**

 **Hervas Dabany:**

 **Cliff hangers are the worst**

 **A: You' re welcome.**

 **Guest:**

 **Damn brother. your story is wonderful, I can't wait to start the next chapter and PLEASE NEVER LEAVE THIS HISTORY TYPE...NEVER FINISH INCOMPLETE ... CONGRATULATIONS...of his great friend / fan Attila Gabriel directly from Brazil**

 **A: Thanks for your review. I'll try to finish this review.**

 **Jjconklin99:**

 **My good sir, the characters aren't the only ones your killing with those damn cliffhangers. Really though, nice story you have going on here.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **ThatDamnDam:**

 **I meed soo much duct tape to mend my broken heart! Why, oh why?! I can't wait for the next chapter! You are awesomee!**

 **A: Here's the next chapter. Good luck with your heart.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Percy gave up? Another cliffie? WHyWHY**

 **A: I love cliffies.**

 **Mariam:**

 **Great job! The ending Of the chapter really surprised me. I'm dying to find out what happens next.**

 **A: This happens next!**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Well shit this chapter was eventful. As for Percy's superhero name maybe in honour of his father Poseidon . Speaking of crossovers would you consider a DC crossover**

 **A: Yes! I consider it.**

 **Typhon:**

 ***horified face* I know I said i don't want Gunilla with Percy but that was a bit much.**

 **A: Sorry.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **I hope Percy can wield shield like captain america and that was cruel dude you didn't even give them a chance to savor their victory**

 **A: Sorry, but I am cruel.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Wow! That was one heck of a chapter. I really have no comments. So as you said, Pernilla is out the window. Well I guess I should've expected that to happen. So is it Pernyx? Or Percy x Harem? I really would have preferred Percy to be paired only with one person. As a superhero name I would have suggested 'Destroyer' since that's the meaning of the name 'Perseus', but that also refers to a giant robot thing (shown in the movie Thor) in Asgard too. So I don't know. But it would also would have made sense since he has many gifted powers (chaos powers, plant control, fire, soul speak etc) plus the powers from his father (earthquakes, storms, hurricanes). Or you could actually keep his superhero name as 'Perseus' itself. Since in MCU there is Thor, the Norse God who is not a God but only a being with powers and a long lifespan (same for other Norse Gods in the MCU)...so why not a Greek guy named 'Perseus'? I also wished to ask how long will the Avengers crossover last. Will it be as long as the MCGA arc or longer? What about the timeline? I know it is in alternate reality but will equal amount of time pass in both the Universes? Titan's curse took place in December and Battle of the Labyrinth was in August (I think). So are you planning to cover the entire Avengers arc (from whichever part you are starting) and span it out in 7-8 months and send him back to the main timeline in time for the Labyrinth quest? Or will Percy come back to the same time he left to the Avengers reality since you said it won't affect the main timeline? Sorry for the long review. Have some blue cookies and accept my apologies.**

 **A: Thanks for the long review, the crossover will be an alternate universe and the time won't flow the same for Percy.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Dam, Percy sassed Fenrir good! That's another one for the list of powerful beings he's ticked off... Someone really needs to kill Ratatosk (even my phone doesn't like him)... is Ratatosk male or female?**

 **A: Female.**

 **SpaceFleet:**

 **Also, is going to the alternate reality* Grammar matters. Again I wish for the ability to edit my comments.**

 **A: yes**

 **SpaceFleet:**

 **Haha! Gunilla is dead! She died in the actual book right? I had been assuming that she would meet the same fate as soon as Percy and Gunilla showed some love, although not like this... Also I just realised Percy has a shield just like Captain America! And he will actually meet him (I am assuming) with the shield Also is going to the alternate reality going to be how Percy escapes being dead with Hel?**

 **A: Percy is going to meat Cap.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Damn you...**

 **A: Yup.**

 **Guest:**

 **Ok I'm not one to comment normally but that was super bloody good last chapter**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **PERNYX YAAAAAAAAAY**

 **A: Wow, hold your horses!**

(Third POV)

The fight had resumed like nothing happened, like Gunilla hadn't just been killed.

Like Percy Jackson was not bleeding to death.

Magnus didn't even like Gunilla, but she had sacrificed her life for this quest. He wasn't sure what kind of relation she and Percy had but whatever the future had planned for them. It was gone.

Gunilla was dead, Percy was dying.

Ratatosk stood next to Percy, her eyes smouldering in triumph. Her mouth dripping with Percy's blood. Magnus wanted to drop down and stay there until Ragnarok.

But his friends were dying.

The two other valkyries Gunilla had brought along had blood on their faces and cuts all over them.

The other einherjar were not much better off. Sam and Blitz and Hearth were in no shape to fight.

Magnus charged at Ratatosk but before he could even come close to her Surt stepped in his way and swung his burning sword at Magnus.

He managed to block it with Jack but the force of the swing had thrown him away, Magnus managed to break his fall, but barely.

Magnus got to his feet and tried to think of what he should do but nothing came to his mind.

Luckily for him someone else did hada plan.

The clouds above the island began to swirl together, forming a small hurricane. The storm clouds began swirling faster and faster, forming a funnel that decened down to the middle of the island. The funnel stopped once again everyone. Magnus glanced at Surt but he was as confused as Magnus was.

The sound of an explosion followed, and the clouds disappeared.

Standing there was a woman with elven-pale skin and long dark hair. She was beautiful but without the warmth of a regular person. She looked like she would kill everyone on the island without a second thought.

But she was not completely beautiful, her right side was a nightmare come to life. It was like a sick mirror of her beautiful side. The skin on her face was ripped away, revealing bloody red muscles and a row of sharp teeth.

Magnus flinched, this woman so horrifying her existence almost made him puke.

(Hel POV)

Hel stared at the battle scene in front of here, or what was left of the battle. Her brother , Fenrir, was chained and on the ground. His jaw shattered and lying in a pool of his own blood.

But she couldn't care less about her brother, especially with one special demigod dying.

 _Hel I give up, You can have my soul, but please. Save my friends_ When she received the prayer she felt more excited than ever.

But what she didn't expect to see was Percy dying.

She knew she shouldn't care that he was dying, for multiple reasons. She would get his soul if he died. Second, she was a goddess and he was a mere demigod. Yet it hurt her to see Percy dying.

She stared at the monsters Percy had fought, a squirrel, a bunch of fire giants and two Nuckelavee.

"Lady Hel!" Surt cried out, sounding panicked, "What are you doing here."

Hel shot a glare at Surt, "I am here to stop the fights. Be gone."

Surt laughed, "I'm not going anywhere. Ragnarok is in our hands." then he scowled, "Aren't you supposed to be on our side when Ragnarok happens."

Hel sighed, regretting the fact that she was ever born and the day the Norns told the gods about Ragnarok. "Ragnarok won't be tonight." Hel said determined, "Perseus Jackson and his friends rechained Fenrir fair and square. I end the fight here and now."

Hel shot a glare at Ratatosk, who immediately shivered. Only a few people could scare Ratatosk away, Hel was one of them. Ratatosk stormed off and disappeared back into the world tree.

Hel shot a glare at the remaining fire giants, "Go!" she commanded.

Surt huffed, "You can't tell me what to do death goddess."

Hel didn't look impressed, in fact she looked more bored than concerned. She snapped her fingers.

"What was that?" The giant laughed. "An attack?"

Hel chuckled, "No, you're exit."

Behind Surt a portal opened, the fabric of the nine worlds was ripped apart for a short second. Screams of tortured souls filled the island, a non existent wind came from the portal. Long tentacles came from the portal and lashed out at the closest Nuckelavee and dragged them into the portal.

Surt paled, which was hilarious, and yelled, "What are you doing!"

"Sending you to Helheim," Hel said as Surt and the other fire giants were sucked screaming into the portal. Directly after that the portal closed and the screaming had stopped.

Hel sighed and turned to the remaining people on the island. She found them looking at her with awe and fear.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked, sounding afraid of her.

She sighed and ignored everyone, instead she walked over to Percy, or what was left of him.

His back was torn open and his blood had turned to a shade of purple.

She knelt down and began to study his blood. She dipped her finger in Percy' s blood, which made him flinch, and licked the blood. She swallowed the taste of it and grimaced.

Poison, the reason Percy was still alive was the fact he was poisoned with Ratatosk' blood.

It was meant to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Get away from him."

Hel glanced up and saw a sword pointed at her throat.

Magnus Chase, the Einherji, was holding Sumarbrander with both his hands and pointed the end of the blade at Hel. He was shaking and he held his sword the wrong could smell how afraid he was. Yet he stood there, defending his fallen comrade.

Behind him stood the other Einherjar, T.J, Halfborn, Halfborn and the redhead Mallory Keen.

Sam and the other two valkyries were kneeling next to the corpse of their former captain.

The elf and the dwarve were trying to comfort the crying ex-Valkyrie.

Hel turned her gaze back to Magnus, "Put the sword away."

"Get away from Percy," Magnus said, "He's our friend and we won't let you harm him."

Hel rose to her feet and glared at Magnus, "I can do whatever I want with him. His soul is mine."

"What are you talking about?" Gunderson growled.

Hel chuckled , "You don't know? Percy offered his soul. In exchange I save your lives."

"The idiot did what!" Mallory cried out.

"One soul, in exchange for your lives." Hel repeated calmly.

"Cancel the deal." Magnus ordered, "Let him go."

Hel frowned, their logic made no sense. "He's already dying. I'm only taking his soul to my realm."

"Why do you want his soul anyway?" T.J asked cautious.

Hel sighed, Percy's soul was the only thing in the nine worlds she actually wanted. Unlike everyone else Percy was not afraid of her. Nor did he treat her like she was a monster.

"He's important to me, I care for him." Hel admitted reluctantly, why was she even talking to them?

They gasped and gave her skeptical looks, like she couldn't care for someone. She huffed, "is it that hard to believe?"

"If you care for him, why don't you help him?" Magnus argued.

"I do," Hel snapped, "In my realm he is save from everything. I can spare him a terrible fate and let him be carefree."

Magnus almost laughed. "You think that's what Percy wants? To be kept save?"

"No," Hel admitted reluctantly.

"Percy wouldn't want to be kept save, he want to save the world." Magnus said, now sounding more determined. "If you really care you should help him. Instead of trying to reap his soul."

Hel knew that what Magnus said was true. But she wanted Percy's soul, she wanted him to be her friend.

This was new for her, what would a friend do.

She groaned and turned to Magnus, "Fine. I'll let him live. Let this be a sign of my mercy."

She summoned a dagger.

Magnus gasped and his eyes widened.

Hel rolled her eyes and made a cut in her own hand, then she put her hand on Percy's bleeding back.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked as he stepped closer.

"Give him my blood." Hel simply stated.

"You do what?"

"His blood is poisoned. I give him my blessing, which is the only way he can survive Ratatosk's poison."

Percy began to shiver underneath her, he began to stir and to gasp in pain.

"You're hurting him!" Mallory cried out, as she reached for her dagger but Magnus gestured her to stay back.

"It's the only way I can give him my blessing. Through blood and pain." Hel answered and she kept her eyes focused on Percy.

After a minute she pulled her hand back and studied her work. Slowly the flesh on Percy's back began to restore itself. It was slow but it was working.

Hel let out a sigh of relief, Percy gasped and his eyes shot open.

She smiled and pulled him up in a hug.

Percy was looking around in complete confusion, wondering why Hel was hugging him.

After a minute she pulled him away and looked him in the eyes.

"What the Hel just happened?" Percy asked confused.

Behind him the sun started to rise and a wave warmth flew over the island.

Hel smiled, "Sunrise 22th. You won the bet Percy."

Percy blinked, "I did what?"

Hel grinned, "You better choose a good movie."

 **A/N So another blessing. More powers for Percy.**

 **Damit, this chapter was hard to write.**

 **Leave reviews**

 **Also, I'm wrapping up the crossover within the next three chapters.**

-Moonhorse96-


	113. The Lion king it is

**A/N Today is the end of the crossover.**

 **Also, the new powers of Hel are in the A/N At the end.**

 **So don't forget to read the Authors note at the end *wink wink***

 **(Reviews)**

 **Moi :**

 **im just a casual reviewer**

 **A: Hi Casual reviewer.**

 **Meliodasssj:**

 **¿Qué arco vendrá después de este?**

 **A: Read the authors note at the ending.**

 **Hghghghhg:**

 **Why**

 **A: Because it's fun!**

 **Guest:**

 **Don't forgot the promise Lady Styx made to Percy. I hope Percy gets some sick powers from Hel. I just want you to know that I really love this story and plz continue on with it.**

 **A: I haven't forgotten about the promise Styx made to Percy. But the promise he would die painfully in water has been fulfilled.**

 **Also, Percy got some new powers.**

 **james xu:**

 **PLZ MORE! HUNGRY FOR MORE!**

 **A: Here's more.**

 **Mr. Stark:**

 **So this the end of the magnus chase crossover? 'Cause I want this avengers show on the road! Maybe he will tip reality or something big again and get sucked into a alternate universe? That would be awesome! Please say when you decide on the name ASAP. (I hope his name is something Son-of-Posieden-God-of-the-Seas-Stormbringer-Earthshaker-Father-of-Horses-y**

 **A: Good name, though not catchy. But this is the end of the crossover. Also, the avengers crossover is going to be cool.**

 **RollingFire:**

 **I like your work, it's not the best written piece of work but it's unique to peak my interest. I am grateful that you are very dedicated to publishing your work at least 5 days a week. It is a welcoming change to other stories on this site where even if the chapters other authors but out are usually longer, I love the frequent update so much. I am also very happy with this chapter as chapter 111 was the first chapter you put out that pissed me off. I'm looking forward to what you do in the future and I only have on request if you could, make Percy a bit more independent, or at least demonstrate more of a challenge to the people he comes across in the future. Also I have a question, are you going to have Percy use more of his water powers? Like for real how have you not written Percy making a fucking hurricane yet. That shit was badass in the last Olympian and one of my favorite parts of the series. Also what about his earthquake powers? He fucking blew up mount st. helens if I'm remembering correctly. And if I am remembering correctly Percy is way stronger now then in the other timeline. If you don't want him to be OP yet that's fine, but it would be nice to see more of those powers as they are highly underused in fanfiction today. Can you name more then 5 Percy Jackson Fanfictions where Percy controls someone else's blood? I can't wait for the next chapter and I just want to see more flashes of Percy being a dominant force if you don't want him to be op yet. Keep the good work up.**

 **A: Thanks for your long review, also, why did chapter 111 piss you off?**

 **Also, Percy won't become more independent. Realise he is still just one man.**

 **Not a god, just a demigod. Sure he has a lot of powers but he also has his limits.**

 **And I'll try to make Percy use more water powers and there's a reason Percy doesn't use blood bending. Simply because it's cruel.**

 **Guest:**

 **Hel: Friend...Good. PercyFriend. Movie Good. PercyMovie!**

 **A: Haha, that's a complicated train of thought.**

 **Guest:**

 **Avenger name, huh? Percy Jackson: The Blue Pancake!**

 **A: yup, 100%**

 **Hitman:**

 **U better make this a pernyx or else I will do something I don't know what but I will do something btw good story keep up the great work but I promise if this is not prenyx someone will die bye**

 **A: People die all the time. But don't kil yourself dude.**

 **ThatDamnDam:**

 **Ooooo! Loved it! My heart is swelling with happiness! I can't wait for the next chapter! You are doing a fantastic job!**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **Grumble grumble**

 **Your why we cant have nice things**

 **Here have some totally not oarmeal raisin cookies chocolate chip cookies**

 **A: I don't trust your cookies anymore.**

 **Dominikas:**

 **Is it wrong that I'd think it very amusing if this turned out to be Percy/ Hel, or Percy/ someone new just to see the amount of people that would have guessed wrong (I include myself in this)?**

 **A: It would be amuzing, but keep guessing.**

 **Typhon:**

 **Nice chapter, btw MORE POWERS?**

 **A: Yup.**

 **Cyborg3400:**

 **Is it going to be a Percy x Hel pairing?**

 **I wonder what movie they will watch**

 **A: Not gonna spoil anything bro.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **That was quite cute I think... Percy just made it. Ratatosk still needs to die though**

 **A: *chuckles evily* sure.**

 **Guest:**

 **Great chapter.**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **Fuck harems, I want a Percy X Nyx and Hel love story the two most underrated pairing.**

 **A: yup, those two are so underrated.**

 **Ravage200 :**

 **Hmmm... I feel like Percy should have literally crawled his way out of Hel. Percy name, typhoon? Keep up with the good work, even though you kill off people almost as much as Rick I still appreciate what you're doing**

 **A: Sorry for killing of people.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Hi. So a great chapter as always though it was a bit short. I really didn't expect Hel to save Percy and give him her blessing. When she blessed him she said it is the only way he will survive the Ratotsk's poison. So does that mean that the blessing is the thing that is keeping him alive or that by the blessing he is totally healed from the poison? Does he get any cool and awesome powers from Hel's blessing? Percy can use all of the powers he has right now in the Avengers Universe right? Will Percy be transported to the alternate universe when he takes Hel to watch a movie? Have some blue cookies (because even though it was a hard chapter to write, you still wrote the it).**

 **A: The blessing saved him but it's not keeping him alive. Strictly.**

 **And yes he got cool powers from Hel too and he can use all the powers he has now in the Avengers universe too.**

 **Thanks for the cookie!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **hilarious, is the best reaction to this chap. and i swear percy is almost better of solo in this story, i mean sure, he can have some kisses here and there, dates as well. but ultimately, there is no pairing. seems nice don't you think? ps. couple of spelling mistakes, you're your/ live life.**

 **A: There's a pairing...I think.**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **good chapter**

 **A: Thanks**

 **Lucian Naruto:**

 **You know... just out of curiosity, I wonder what Thera must be doing right now during the Holidays of Percy in Asgard, especially during Ragnarok? I guess I do not need to think about it too much ... what would Thera be doing? This is obvious! Thera: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ Hehehe! Have good dreams Thera!**

 **A: She is of course sleeping. It's cold outside.**

 **Paris Jackson:**

 **I have shipped Percy and Nyx from the start, because, like, they make a seriously cute couple. I hate you, for making Hel so nice. Because now I ship her and Percy. How could you do this to me? Now I am in a two ship battle. I hope your happy. *queue dramatically turning away and crying***

 **A: Sorry, also. I try my best not to make this more complicated. Btw, here's some ductape for your broken heart.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **XD holy shit**

 **A: Yup.**

 **Guest:**

 **Nossa cara kkkkkk cada dia superando mais e mais minhas expectativas... Sua história e literalmente a melhor que já li durante os três anos que ando lendo fanfiction *de Átila gabriel**

 **A: Thanks for the compliments dude, I hope I can improve it even more.**

 **HeavenlyDragonGod:**

 **Great chapters so far loving it! Question tho Have u ever thought of making Omakes like Percy acting crazy and everyone looked at him weirdly.**

 **A: Maybe on april first.**

(Percy POV)

The swan boat drifted away from us, I blinked away the tears.

They'd modified the boat, turning it into a floating funeral pyre for Gunilla. The body was wrapped in white and laid on a bed of wood, with weapons and Armour and gold heaped around them.

The pond had been frozen but with my ice powers I made it all disappear. Giving her a proper funeral.

One by one einherjar came forward to say their goodbyes to the fallen Captain. Many left weapons, **c** oins or other keepsakes on the funeral pyres. Some spoke about how Gunilla broug **h** t them to V **a** lhalla and how they owed her their lives. Or afterlives.

After I had whis **p** ered a final goodbye I lit the boat with my own fire and commanded **t** h **e** water to send the boat away.

The mist had been so st **r** ong around Boston Public Garden, the pedestrians kept away from this place and there were n **o** police interrupting us.

For o **n** c **e** in my life my fire immunity didn't work, the smoke caused my eyes to tear up.

The boat roared into a column of fire, obscuring the bodies of the Valkyrie. T **h** en the flames vanished as if somebody had t **u** r **n** e **d** off the gas, leaving no t **r** ac **e** of the boat – just a steaming circle in the pon **d**.

As I rubbed the tears out of my eyes I made myself a promise. No longer people would die for me. I had to get stronger, a lo **t** stronger.

The last year was the **wo** rse in my life, I lost too many people, first my sister. T **h** en Bianca and finally Gunilla.

Dealing with Kronos was easy enough, especially with Cha **o** s and Hestia at your side. Apophis had to be defeated by Carter and Sadie, I couldn't interfere with their actions anymore due to Chaos' ban on meeting Ra.

I still had to dea **l** with the Emperors, but I wasn't going to wait, nor would I let my friends suffer because of Triumvirate's actions.

But I coul **d** n't face Triumvirate alone. When I **s** tarted my quest **t** o take down Triumvirate holdings I had a plan, but it seems like t **he** y had their own schemes as well. If I want to take down both Emperors I had to infiltrate their territories and cut of their resources. But I **k** n **e** w I was not enough, no matter how man **y** powers I gained. **T** he truth was that sometimes even Chaos could fail. I needed a team, but I d **o** n't want my friends to risk their lives anymore nor would I let Triumvirate continue **d** oing th **e** ir shady business.

As I was still lost in my thoughts the other Einherjar and Valkyrie turned and drifted through the park, heading towards the Hotel Valhalla on Bea **co** n Street.

Finally, even my ex-hallmates left, which only left Sam, Magnus and me staying behind.

Hearthstone had alrea **d** y l **e** ft with Blitzen, saying **the** y had a lot of stuff to do.

Magnus turned to m **e** , "So what are you going to do **n** ow you're no longer an Einherji?"

I shrugged, "I got a lot to **d** o."

After we had returned to Valhalla our favorite Half Troll had revealed himself to be Odin in disguised. Why he had disguised himself as a half troll? Apparently he wanted to see how Valhalla was while being undercover. I was pretty pissed at Odin for pretending to be just a half troll and letting Gunilla die, but I couldn't say it out loud.

After we had handed him the spear from Junior Odin had rewarded all of us. Sam became his personal spy, Hearthstone had been offered a lesson in magic by the Allfather himself. Blitzen was rewarded with the chance to start his own fashion line. Magnus and I had gotten a special offer. The offer to go back to Midgard as a mortal. Magnus declined, saying he was now an Einherji and wanted to stay at Valhalla. I had accepted the offer and became a regular demigod again. Which led to a lot of surprised gasps from my other Einherji friends. But I told them I was a Greek and that the Norse Afterlife wasn't right for me.

Odin had accepted my choice but warned me that if I would die again I wouldn't go to Valhalla.

If I would die on Norse territories my soul would go straight into the Ginungagap. Or something like that.

After we had received our gifts Odin had given me and my friends permission to travel through the nine worlds. Whatever we did and where ever we went, we did it in the name of Asgard. Which sounds cool as Hell.

"You got a lot to do?" Sam asked skeptically.

I chuckled, "And what are you going to do Sam? Now you're a Valkyrie again?"

Sam snorted, "Well, I'm grounded and got a lot of homework to do."

"And you got a boyfriend to take care off." Magnus teased.

"Watch it Chase," Sam warned, "I'm a Valkyrie now. So I can rip your soul out of your body."

"You don't want his soul," I laughed, "It's tiny, and he barely uses it."

Magnus whined, "Hey!"

We laughed for sometime before the mood went back to serious business.

"But seriously," Sam said, "Odin warned us more problems were rising. When the time comes I need all of you."

"Well, if the worlds going to end, just call me." I joked.

I turned to Magnus, "Don't you have something to do?"

Magnus frowned, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled, he had already forgotten about it. "Annabeth," I said, "You promised to explain things."

Magnus facepalmed, "Damn it. I totally forgot about that. You think she will believe it when I tell her about the Norse Gods?"

I laughed, Magnus had no idea how funny he was. "She will understand it."

Magnus shot me a smile, "Okay. But what should I tell about you?"

I considered that for a moment and then said, "Tell her I won't be going to camp half-blood for some time."

"Why not?" Magnus asked.

"The guys that are responsible for my dead? They are still out there."

"You're now going after them?" Sam asked sounding a bit scared.

"Yup."

"You're so crazy." Magnus stated.

"I know," I admitted, "But first I have a movie to watch."

(Linebreak)

'You know what's weird?' I asked Chaos.

'That humans named their moon, moon and that they named the entire planet after dirt.' Chaos directly said.

I frowned, 'What? No, I was talking about something else.'

'Than what is it?' Chaos wondered.

I sighed, 'In my past life when I met Magnus I was 18. Now I'm 14 and Magnus is 16. Which was the exact age he had in my past life.'

Chaos frowned, 'That's weird. Butterfly effect?'

I shook my head, 'No, that's impossible. None of my actions could cause Magnus' mom to give birth earlier.'

'Okay,' Chaos admitted, 'That's weird.'

'Hey look,' Lyssa said, 'There's Hel.'

As Lyssa mentioned it I saw Hel standing outside the cinema. She was leaning against a wall, studying the mortals who were entering the cinema.

She was looking like she always looked, half corpse, half beautiful. I waved at her, grinning madly.

Hel looked up and I quickly read her emotions. She was feeling genuinely happy to have a friend.

I ran towards her and grinned, "You came!"

She sighed, "Of course I came. You won the bet fair and square."

I grinned and grabbed her skeletal hand. "Come, the movie starts soon."

Hel frowned, "Which one did you pick?"

I smiled, "Ever heard of the Lion king?"

 **End of book 6**

 **A/N So that's the end of the Magnus Chase crossover. I hoped you people liked it, I took a long time to write it.**

 **So now a lot of you are wondering what comes next, well. In the canon timeline we have the battle of the labyrinth. But I decided to do it differently.**

 **I split up the battle of the labyrinth into three parts.**

 **Part1: Monsters rising**

 **Part2: The twisting maze**

 **Part3: The Suicide Squad.**

 **So why did I split it up into three parts? Well, because all of them are related to the Maze but tell a different story. Each part has a unique arc. Also, the suicide Squad part has nothing to do with the DC movie. I just love the name.**

 **So Monsters Rising is the next book. But it will be shortest of all three parts. I'm not sure how long it will be but it will have a lot of time skips.**

 **So, there you go. As for when the Avengers crossover will take place.**

 **You'll see.**

 _ **So explaining the prophecies.**_

 _ **Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,**_

 _ **One will get lost in the land without rain,**_

 _ **One string of fate forever defined,**_

 _ **Choose Campers and Hunters combined,**_

 _ **One shall be slain by a parent's hand,**_

 _ **One shall defy fate but die in the end,**_

 _ **With final breath one shall betray,**_

 _ **And a final dead to keep the prisoner in stay.**_

 **So I explained the meaning of it before but now the entire prophecy has been completed. The final dead was Percy and if he hadn't died Fenrir would've escaped.**

 **Next prophecy.**

 _ **Wrongly chosen,**_

 _ **wrongly slain,**_

 _ **A hero Valhalla cannot contain.**_

 _ **Nine days hence the sun must go east,**_

 _ **Ere Sword of Summer unbinds the beast.**_

 **Magnus Chase was wrongly chosen by Loki, who thought that Magnus could be easily swayed to begin Ragnarök.**

 **Magnus ended up leaving Valhalla to travel around the Nine Worlds to complete his quest. The quest needed to be completed in nine days or else Ragnarök would begin.**

 **Sumarbrander cut the magical rope on the Fenris Wolf, before retying him.**

 _ **Wrongly chosen, Chaos' pawn,**_

 _ **The bonds get broken and death follows dawn,**_

 _ **A final bet with a soul to sell,**_

 _ **In the end, the Greek shall burn in Hel.**_

 **chose the wrong afterlife, second line suggests Percy is being used.**

 **'s chains got broken and Hel (death) showed up before dawn.**

 **'s bet with Hel. Trying to keep his soul.**

 **luck figuring this one out.**

 **Here's a list of Percy's powers.**

Powers Percy has.

(Chaos)

-Mist control, with Chaos's help he can control the mist perfectly.

-Cured from Dyslexia, Chaos's presence inside him cures him from it.

-Immunity to most mind influencing effects, The lotus Casino had no grip on Percy due to Chaos presence.

-Perfect control over all the powers he got or being able to gain full control.

-Being able to learn things that he original couldn't.

-Chaos can take control of Percy and use her power to full extend.

-Perfect language understanding, if Chaos and Percy want it he can understand all the language's

-Creator's speak, The fact that Percy is the champion of Chaos will make monsters/gods instinctively more afraid or helpful towards Percy however, this effect is minimal but strengthened if Chaos takes control or combat avatar is activated.

-Combat avatar, A holographic version of Chaos appears and can attack along with Percy

-Fire combat avatar, the avatar is made of pure fire.

(more powers are locked by Chaos herself and only unlocked by blessings, Chaos allowing it, or Chaos taking control.

-Fate control, Percy is free from the powers of the Fates

-Roughly understanding Rebel

 **-Teleport by talking to Yggdrasil, Chances of success may vary.**

 **-Able to understand any language, only if Chaos allows it.**

(Poseidon)

(Water control)

-Healing, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.

-Water breathing, breath underwater.

-Water propulsion, Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates and pour water from the air.

-Water solidification, he can make water so hard it's almost a barrier. Like when he grabbed Luke and threw him in the water.

-Ship control, when on a ship he can immediately control it.

-Calling up storms.

-He can bend any kind of liquid, blood, poison, rivers of the underworld.

-talk to horses, Like blackjack.

-Talk to sea creatures, like monsters or fish.

(ice)

-Create weapons, limited to Frostsilver for the moment.

-General creating things of ice, like walls

-Immunity to cold, like in the Jotunheim sea.

(Hestia)

-summon food, and Cola, yeah cola.

-Bond manipulation, Percy finds it easier to connect with other people and monsters, also part of the Creator's speak.

-Ambrosia, Percy can summon small amounts of ambrosia.

-Pyrokinesis, full control over fire.

-Greek fire, even better,

-soulfire, don't use it at all cost.

-Immune to heat, Fire and Lava don't hurt Percy.

-Catfood, Percy can summon cat food.

(Demeter)

-Chlorokinesis, Percy can generally control plants.

-Plantspeak, Percy can talk to plants and feel their intentions, higher beings like Anna can communicate better then simple plants.

-Camouflage, Percy can hide himself between plants and trees.

-Plant teleportation, Percy can teleport using plants, but not more than a few meters, this power is currently really weak.

(Aphrodite)

-Dove control, Percy can control doves perfectly.

-Emotion reading, if Percy concentrates he can detect emotions.

-Soul Speaking, Percy can convince others to do what they really want.

-Natural beauty, Percy is handsome without trying.

 **(Athena)**

 **-Fast thinker, Percy is a fast thinker.**

 **-Analysis, Percy's mind slows down to enhance his thinking speed, he can sense his surroundings and even sense things hidden from view.**

 **(Apollo)**

 **-Truth Sense, If Percy concentrates he can see if someone's lying.**

 **-Audiokinesis**

 **-Singing, Percy can sing and paralyze people, (similar to the Sirens)**

 **-Perfect instrument controll, Percy can perfectly control every music instrument.**

 **-Sonic scream, Percy can emit a highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude that can destroy stone and deflect projectiles.**

 **-Supernatural Sight, Percy can see far better than a regular human**

 **-Emp emmison, Percy can cause solar flares that disable all electronica.**

 **-Vitakinesis, Percy can heal people.**

 **(Hel)**

 **-Deathman, Since Percy is a champion of a dead goddess he will be harder to kill and can survive more lethal things.**

 **-Hel travel, teleport by using Hel**

 **-Spirit control, He can controll the dead. (DARK)**

 **-Hel portal, Open portals to Hel. (DARK)**

(?)

-Mind shadowing, No one can read his mind unless he wants it to. Same for his feelings and future.

 **So please leave a review and I catch you guys later.**

-Moonhorse96-

Olxzgrlm: fmpmldm

Grnv: fmpmldm

(?): Blf pmld dszg szkkvmh ru gsv nzw grgzmh hfxxvvwh rm srh jfvhg.

(¿): R pmld, yfg dv hgroo szev hlnv grnv.

(?): Dv wlm'g. Grnv rh uiztrov, mld vevibgsrmt rh jfrgv kvzxvufo. Yfg R xzm ulivhvv z xszrm lu vevmgh gszg nzb ovzw gl Gszmlh' erxglib.

(¿): Ru blfi kivwrxgrlmh ziv gifv gsvm dv xzm lmob slkv gsvb hfxxvvw.

(?): R dvmg ulidziw rm grnv gl hvv zoo gsv klhhryov lfgxlnvh.

(¿): Blf xzm wl gszg?

(?): Wvzgs rh vgvimzo.

(¿): Hl sld nzmb wrw gsvb hfxxvvw.

(?): R hzd ulfigvvm nroorlm hrc sfmwivw zmw urev wruuvivmg hxvmzirlh. Lmob rm lmv gsvb dlm.

(¿): Dszg szkkvmh gl fh zugvi gsvb uzro?

(?): Wvkvmwh ru R iv(q)vxgh srh olev li mlg.

(¿): Dszg'h gsv lfgxln(v)?

(?): Vrgsvi sv droo proo zoo lu fh. Li sv droo proo (z)oo lu fh vcxvkg nv.

(¿): Blf gsrmp dv (m)vvw gl rmgviuviv?

(?): Zoivzwb wrw.

(¿): Dszg wrw blf wl?

(?): R ulfmw hlnvlmv dsl xzm hglk Gszmlh.

(¿): Uiln dszg kozmvg rh gsv lmv blf szw rm nrmw?

(?): Vzigs.

(¿): Blf xzm'g yv hvirlfh. Gsv Kslvmrc ulixv rh fmhfyhgzr-

(?): R dzh mlg gzoprmt zylfg svi. Zylfg hlnvlmv vohv. Hlnvlmv uiln z wruuvivmg dliow.

(¿): Dsl?

(?): Hlnvlmv dsl rh lm gsv lgsvi hrwv lu gsv nfogrevihv. Hl uzi zdzb mlg z hrm(t)ov yvrmt rm gsrh dliow xzm kivkziv uli srn. Mlg vevm gsv Yvblmwvi.

(¿): Sv dlfow yvxlnv z gz(i)tvg ru blf yilftsg srn sviv. Kvlkov droo mlgrxv rnnvwrzgvob...Gsv Yvblmwvi. Sv szgvh dliow gizevovih.

(?): Sv dlm'g mlgrx(v). Gsv kvihlm R szev rm nrmw rh mlg z kldviufo yvrmt. Qfhg z mlinzo svil. Z wvnrtlw.

(¿): Z wvnrtlw? Zmw sld xlfow sv hglk gsv grgzm?

(?): Gszg'h gsv yvzfgb lu rg. Gsv ylb R'n gzoprmt zylfg zkkvzih gl yv dvzp. Mlg hgilmtvi gszm z nfgzmg. Hl sv dlm'g yv mlgrxvw yb lgsvi wvrgrvh.

(¿): Gszg'h tllw. Yfg ru sv'h hl dvzp dsb yirmt srn sviv?

(?): Wvhkrgv srh ozxp rm kldvih sv rh z ivzo hfiereli. Sv uzxvw z olg lu rnklhhryov lwwh yvuliv. Zg gsrh klrmg sv nrtsg ollp dvzp yfg bvg sv nzmztvw gl hfierev zonlhg zmbgsrmt gsv fmrevihv gsildh zg srn. Zmw srh uzgv...sv szh gsv kldvi gl wvhgilb zm fmrevihv.

(¿): R'n xfirlfh. Sld xzm blf yv hl hfiv sv'h gsv lmv zyov gl hzev fh.

(?): R'n mlg. R hvovxgvw 1369 wruuvivmg yvrmth zxilhh gsv nfogrevihv zmw hzd lmv sfmwivw vrtsgb-ulfi giroorlm, hrc sfmwivw hvevmgb-ulfi yroorlm, urev sfmwivw hrcgb-urev nroorlm, gsivv sfmwivw uligb-ulfi gslfhzmw, gsivv sfmwivw ulig(b) wruuvivmg hxvmzirlh. Gsv ylb R'n gzoprmt zylfg szh gsv srtsvhg xszmxv lu drmmrmt.

(¿): Yb sld nfxs?

(?): Ru gsv ylb rmgviuvivh gsv xszmxv lu hfierezo dlfow tl uiln lmv rm z ulfigvvm nroorlm hrc sfmwivw zmw urev hxvmzirlh gl 6 rm z ulfigvvm nroorlm hrc sfmwivw zmw urev hxvmzirlh.

(¿): R'n rnkivhhvw. Hl sld wl blf kozm lm yirmtrmt srn sviv? Ru srh fmrevihv rh hl uzi zdzb uiln lfih.

(?): R xzm'g ivzxs srh fmrevihv zmw nzpv z kligzo. Yfg R xzm zggizxg srh zggvmgrlm. Sv rh z xfirlfh kvihlm. Sv droo uzoo uli srh xfirlhrgb zmw xlnv gl gsrh dliow.

(¿): Yfg dszg ru sv wlvhm'g dzmg gl svok. Dszg ru sv lmob dzmgh gl tl slnv.

(?): Sv droo svok. Rg'h rm srh mzgfiv gl svok.

(¿): Hl dsl rh gsrh kvihlm?

(?): Srh mznv rh Kvixb Qzxphlm.


	114. Rise of the villians

**(Reviews)**

 **TeanShirt:**

 **zbizapabapvu, obo? aohuvz pz jvtpun**

 **A: Can't solve the code, sorry.**

 **Leofan:**

 **Wow you update a lot. This is the secret message for y'all who couldn't decide it or were too lazy to. I'm assuming the question marks were people talking. I copy pasted and used an at bash decoder. You didn't make it easy with the random spaces and symbols.**

 **96 location unknown time unknown**

 **(?):you know what happens if the mad titans succeeds in his quest.**

 **(¿):i know but we still have some time.**

 **(?):we dont time is fragile, now everything is quite peaceful but i can forese each a in of events that may lead to thanos' victory.**

 **(¿):if your predictions are true then we can only hope they succeed.**

 **(?):i went forward in time to see all the possible outcomes.**

 **(¿):you can do that?**

 **(?):death is eternal.**

 **(¿): so how many did they succeed.**

 **(?): i saw fourteen million six hundred and five different scenarios only in one they won.**

 **(¿):what happens to us after they fail?**

 **(?):lt depends if i reject his love or not.**

 **(¿):what's the outcome?**

 **(?):either he will kill all of Us or he will kill all of us except me.**

 **(¿): you think we need to interfere?**

 **(?): already did.**

 **(¿): what did you do?**

 **(?):i found someone who can stop thanos.**

 **(¿): from what planet is the one you had in mind?**

 **(?): earth.**

 **(¿): you can't be serious the phoenix force is unsubstai-**

 **(?): i was not talking about her about someone else some one from a different world.**

 **(¿): who?**

 **(?): someone who is on the other side of the multiverse so faraway not a single being in this world can prepare for him. not even the beyonder.**

 **(¿): he would become a target if you brought him here people will notice immediately... the beyonder he hates world travelers.**

 **(?): he wont notice the person i have in mind is not a powerful being just a normal hero a demigod.**

 **(¿):a demigod? and how could he stop the titan?**

 **(?): that's the beauty of it the boy im talking about appears to be weak not stronger than a mutant so he wont be noticed by other deities.**

 **(¿):that's good but if he's so weak why bring him here?**

 **(?): despite his lack in powers he is a real survivor he faced a lot of impossible odds before at this point he might look weak but yet he managed to survive almost anything the universe throws at him and his fate... he has the power to destroy a universe..**

 **(¿): im curious how can you be so sure he's the one able to save us.**

 **(?):i'm not. i selected 13691369 different beings across the multiverse and saw one hundred-eighty four trillion six hundred seventy four billion five hundred sixty five million three hundred forty four, thousand three hundred forty different scenarios the boy im talking about has the highest chance of winning.**

 **(¿):by how much?**

 **(?): if the boy interferes the chance of survival would go from one in a fourteen million six hundred and five scenarios to 66 in a fourteen million six hundred and five scenarios.**

 **(¿): im impressed so how do you plan on bringing him? here if his universe is so far away from ours?.**

 **(?):i cant reach his universe and make a portal but i can attract his attention. he is a curious person he will fall for his curiosity and come to this world.**

 **(¿): but what if he doesnt want to help? what if he only wants to go home?.**

 **(?): he wiIl help its in his nature to help.**

 **(¿): so who is this person?**

 **(?): his name is percy.**

 **Whew! That took one hour! Welp, you sure know how to make decoding hard.**

 **A: You did a good job!**

 **Moonhorse96:**

 **What was that gibberish at the end? Also, maybe the last line of the prophecy is simply that: THE GREEK SHALL BURN IN HEL Maybe he temporarily loses his fire immunity and gets burned while in Hel's realm.**

 **A: The gibberish in the end was a code.**

 **ThatDamnDam:**

 **The Magnus arc was so long, I had almost forgotten about the Triumvirate stuff... But that's in the past! I am really looking forward to the labyrinth arc. When will you write the crossover for avengers? Is it gonna be after end game is released? The code at the end gave me chills! And it was not due to the cold here, I assure you that much! Thankyou soo much! Your dedication to this book inspires me!**

 **A: You solved the code? Dam.**

 **Anyway, the Avengers crossover will happen when I have the time to write it.**

 **LegoSharkNinja:**

 **I really loved both the chapter and the book. You write so well and I can't wait till the next one comes out! Another crossover idea would be Star Wars or My hero academia. Either way I love the story so far!**

 **A: Starwars sounds cool but I don't know a lot about it.**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **Im not gonna take the time to decode that ill let somebody else do that :)**

 **A: They did ;-)**

 **Mariam:**

 **That was awesome! I can't wait to read the next part.**

 **A: Here it is!**

 **Guest:**

 **really loved the story. When will Percy fight Kronos**

 **A: Chapter 330**

 **Draconic king:**

 **Are they on a date? XD Nyx is gonna be happy**

 **Alex Focker**

 **Wth that large amount of skills under him, you expect him to get creative and combine some of them and make new offensive or defensive skills or something like that and yet we see a Percy bumbling around for the sake of not being OP, honestly if he seems too OP it's better to make his enemies and his surroundings more tougher then instead of making him seem OP then realising in the late game that his way too OP and to combat that you start making him a fool, yes I know his either exhausted or cursed when something shit happens like triumvirate but still, with the blessing of Athena you'd expect him to make multiple plan with backups and backups for the backups so that he doesn't die or bad shit to happen or have something be done to prevent disaster and yet we see him going to the meeting empty handed without any plan that he should do or try to do. Hopefully you take this more of a criticism than me hating on your story, cause I really do love it, it's just the stupidities of some parts just reaches to me and makes me want to flay Percy for not thinking.: IKR**

 **A: I noted your criticism and try to work on it. BTW, he doesn't have the full blessing.**

 **BlueWafflesFTW:**

 **Bout damn time. *Spoilers as to how I deciphered it, if you guys wanna break it yourself.* Used the atbash cipher, so here it is for you lazy peeps.**

 **Location: unknown**

 **Time: unknown**

 **(?): You know what happens if the mad titans succeeds in his quest.**

 **(¿): I know, but we still have some time.**

 **(?): We don't. Time is fragile, now everything is quite peaceful. But I can foresee a chain of events that may lead to Thanos' victory.**

 **(¿): If your predictions are true then we can only hope they succeed.**

 **(?): I went forward in time to see all the possible outcomes.**

 **(¿): You can do that?**

 **(?): Death is eternal.**

 **(¿): So how many did they succeed.**

 **(?): I saw fourteen million six hundred and five different scenarios. Only in one they won.**

 **(¿): What happens to us after they fail?**

 **(?): Depends if I re(j)ects his love or not.**

 **(¿): What's the outcom(e)?**

 **(?): Either he will kill all of us. Or he will kill (a)ll of us except me.**

 **(¿): You think we (n)eed to interfere?**

 **(?): Already did.**

 **(¿): What did you do?**

 **(?): I found someone who can stop Thanos.**

 **(¿): From what planet is the one you had in mind?**

 **(?): Earth.**

 **(¿): You can't be serious. The Phoenix force is unsubstai-**

 **(?): I was not talking about her. About someone else. Someone from a different world.**

 **(¿): Who?**

 **(?): Someone who is on the other side of the multiverse. So far away not a sin(g)le being in this world can prepare for him. Not even the Beyonder.**

 **(¿): He would become a ta(r)get if you brought him here. People will notice immediately...The Beyonder. He hates world travelers.**

 **(?): He won't notic(e). The person I have in mind is not a powerful being. Just a normal hero. A demigod.**

 **(¿): A demigod? And how could he stop the titan?**

 **(?): That's the beauty of it. The boy I'm talking about appears to be weak. Not stronger than a mutant. So he won't be noticed by other deities.**

 **(¿): That's good. But if he's so weak why bring him here?**

 **(?): Despite his lack in powers he is a real survivor. He faced a lot of impossible odds before. At this point he might look weak but yet he managed to survive almo**

 **the universe throws at him. And his fate...he has the power to destroy an universe.**

 **(¿): I'm curious. How can you be so sure he's the one able to save us.**

 **(?): I'm not. I selected 1369 different beings across the multiverse and saw one hundred eighty-four trillion, six hundred seventy-four billion, five hund**

 **million, three hundred forty-four thousand, three hundred fort(y) different scenarios. The boy I'm talking about has the highest chance of winning.**

 **(¿): By how much?**

 **(?): If the boy interferes the chance of survival would go from one in a fourteen million six hundred and five scenarios to 6 in a fourteen million six hundred**

 **scenarios.**

 **(¿): I'm impressed. So how do you plan on bringing him here? If his universe is so far away from ours.**

 **(?): I can't reach his universe and make a portal. But I can attract his attention. He is a curious person. He will fall for his curiosity and come to this world.**

 **(¿): But what if he doesn't want to help. What if he only wants to go home.**

 **(?): He will help. It's in his nature to help.**

 **(¿): So who is this person?**

 **(?): His name is Percy Jackson.**

 **Anyway, I was gonna give you a cookie, but I ate it while decoding, so sorry \\_(** **ツ** **)_/**

 **A: Hahah, good job with decoding.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Your gibberish part took me some time to decode with the Atbash Cipher. So I guess the Phoenix force is the mutant Jean Grey, one of the X-Men (you did highlight the letters of her name by putting them in brackets) but they are not asking her for help, they are asking Percy. I thought this person " (?) " is Doctor Strange. But when the person say about rejecting Thanos' love, I thought she was the incarnate of death in the Marvel Universe who is said to be Thanos' crush whom he is trying to impress. So who are the two persons actually?**

 **The Beyonder? Is he going to be important?**

 **Are you going to wait till Avengers: End Game to be released before starting the Avengers crossover arc?**

 **A: You win a cookie for guessing the most stuff right!**

 **Guest:**

 **I swear half your words are from responding to reviews lol. Maybe make like a discord or forum?**

 **A: Don't have the time for that.**

 **Checkingdude:**

 **Really? Code again? *sigh* I'll go grab the code breakers, you all stay here...**

 **A: Solved it yet?**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Looking forward to seeing your story wandering Percy like Sasuke after the war sounds badass**

 **A: Didn't catch the refrence. :-(**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Another short chapter *sighs*. I would love some long chapters. But anyway, awesome chapter as always.**

 **"In the end the Greek shall burn in Hel", does that prophecy line refer to Percy feeling terrible pain when Hel gave her blessing?**

 **An Atbash Cipher at the end? Really? I thought it was Rot13 and tried to decode it. I got a bunch of gibberish.**

 **So Percy is going to assemble a team and destroy Triumvirate now? I mean before the battle with Kronos and Gaia?**

 **When are you planning to do the crossover? Now? After Battle of the Labyrinth? Or the Last Olympian?**

 **Have another blue cookie. I hope all the cookies that you are eating from us reviewers isn't making you fat or anything.**

 **A: The Crossover happens at a random point. You'll never guess it. (big chance you guess it)**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Argh, more code gibberish. I noticed you wrote that Percy needs a team to defeat Triumvirate, and you're doing an Avengers crossover... I wonder if they're the team he needs. Also, even though I haven't read Magnus Chase, that book was awesome.**

 **A: The avengers are not the team he needs. Also, Thanks for the compliment.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **This Magnus Chase arc has been going on for so long that I almost forgot CHB existed... Great work, as usual really did not like the purnilla confirmed death tho... gives me the big sad**

 **A: Sorry for making you sad.**

 **Turtle:**

 **Way too lazy to decide that and I like the crossover idea but hate it at the same time .I wanna see the battle of the labyrinth and the last olympian**

 **A: Sorry for the bad ending.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **nice wrap up. can't wait for the next, even though percy had a point, how does he meet magnus earlier than normal? power of the author? or will you explain it?**

 **A: It's not Author power.**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **lion king, good choice**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Paris Jackson:**

 **Good chapter, amazing as always. I'm glad the Magnus Chase crossover is done. As much as I love Magnus Chase, I really want Percy to go back to the event of PJO. Although, I can't wait for the Avengers crossover. Is it happening straight after this, or a little while after Percy is back in the Greek world?**

 **A: It's a secret.**

Slowly the cloaked figure moved through the long corridors, the disgusting filled her nostrils but she managed to stay calm and push the disgusting smell out of her mind.

The dark brickstone walls were line with pipes, windings and they all looked very old.

She strode through the murky water that didn't even reach her ankles. She was pretty sure the water hide disgusting things like poop and….whatever mortals dumped in the sewers.

The sewer she was walking through was old, the walls were stained with gravity and the woman actually suspected to run into a corpse that had been rotten away since they started building the sewer system.

New York was a big city, the underground network was even bigger, years and years of building, expanding and eventually abondending of this network led to a variety of uses.

She came to a t-split, she froze for a second. She heard footsteps coming from around the corner. She grinned wildy and jumped around the corner.

As she had expected someone stood in the corridor.

He looked like a regular construction worker, except he had a kind of flat face and bulky belly.

Over his back he carried a large backpack that looked stuffed. He had a handgun hangin on his belt. The construction worker took a small package out of his backpack, it looked like some kind of lunch box wrapped with wires and it had a nice blinking light on it.

The man strapped the strange device against the wall and got ready to move again when the cloaked figure jumped in front of him.

A shotgun gun materialized in the woman's hand, it was a black shotgun made out of pure darkness. She pulled the trigger and blasted of the guy's face.

A loud bang filled the tunnel and for a second everything turned dark, when the dark flash had faded away there was nothing left except some gold dust floating in the murky sewer water.

She grinned, "Eat shit."

She followed the tunnel even furthur, she found some more of these guys and quickly took care of them, though she made sure to stay as silent as possible.

Finally, after hours of moving through boring tunnels and beating up more fake construction worker, she found the center of the network.

It looked like a regular subway station, except it was secret and had been abandoned for years. For some reason the mortals had forgotten about this place, she guessed it must have been the mist working overtime around this place.

There were no trains anymore, no more travelers. Only more construction workers. All over the place they were placing more of these strange devices. Strapping them onto the wall and doing other stuff she had no idea about.

In the middle of the room stood a large metal machine that had a lot of pipes, and looked pretty sci-fi to the woman. Though she had no idea what it did, she guessed it had something to do with air. Since there was a large van inside the construction.

She whistled and all the fake construction workers turned around, it were at least 5 of them.

They turned around in surprise. Dropping whatever they were doing and staring at the cloaked figure.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. She raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger.

Five individual bullets shot out of the barrel, they were already black but the moment the were shot they dissolve into shadows. A second later they shadow traveled inside the construction workers stomach.

They shot straight through the belly, they exploded into a burst of black flames.

"Bye," the woman smiled as there was nothing left of them except dust.

"Eris," A voice said behind here.

The cloaked figure grinned and turned around, her shotgun dissolved into shadows.

Behind her stood the man she had been looking for.

The thing that stood out the most was his mask, it was a white bag with two eye holes cut in them, black paint surrounded the eye holes so it looked like he had eye sockets.

A red psychotic smile was painted across the hole for the mouth.

The rest of his clothes were just casual, a white shirt with blood stains and ragged jeans. He looked so fragile Eris had the idea this guy would die the moment he tried to jump.

"Ah," Eris grinned, "The one I have been looking for."

"What are you doing here?" The fearman asked, not sounding scared at all. Just amused.

Eris gave the man a disgusted look, "I'm dragging you in chains back to Tartarus."

"Why?" He simply replied, tilting his head so it looked like he was smiling.

Erias waved her left hand, shadows from all over the room pulled towards her. They merged together for a few seconds before fading away, revealing a metal orb.

It was broke and had wires sticking out all over it but you could clearly see it was once a metal ball.

Eris smirked, "It wasn't hard to figure out who was making a fear serum." she rolled her eyes, "I don't know why your terrorizing the mortals but it comes to an end."

The fear man stepped closer, "So you figured it out, you are a smarter than the other gods I see."

Eris growled, her eyes burning red for a moment, "Don't even try flattering me. I'll drag you back to the Mansion of Night so you can enjoy your punishment."

The fear man chuckled, which annoyed Eris.

"Why are you laughing?" Eris snapped.

"Don't you want to know why we are creating a fear gas?" He innocently asked, knowing that Eris couldn't resist her curiosity.

"I don't care," Eris lied through her teeth, then she began to smile. "But I can torture it out of you."

The Fearman instead snapped his fingers, a document appeared in his hands. Written with blood was written on it. _Project Skyfall_

He tossed it to Eris who caught it with one hand.

"What is this?" Eris asked glaring at him.

"Read it," He said, "Then you'll find out why were are making this."

Eris scowled at him but nonetheless opened the document. As she began skipping through the pages her eyes widened, she began to feel pale and a cold shiver ran up her spine.

She looked up and glared at the man who hadn't bothered to run away or try to attack her.

"This is false," Eris snapped but she knew the man could smell her fear, she recomposed herself and grinned. "The events you describe are not possible."

The man didn't say anything, instead a new document had appeared in his hands.

Written with black ink on the page were four words _**Dethroned wolf**_

He tossed it to Eris who quickly opened it, reading through it. As she did she felt her heart stop beating.

Once she had reached the final page, she dropped to the floor.

The man in front of her had changed, two gigantic demon wings were sticking out of his back, his eyes were now burning ash pits, his flesh was torn apart and revealed a bloody rib cage.

She was no longer standing in an abandoned subway station, now she was standing in the burning remains of Olympus. Temples were burning in the distance and she saw gods and goddesses running around in panic., it was like she was on a battlefield. Monsters roamed through the city of the Gods, a giant dragon was in the sky, spitting fire.

Eris stared in horror at her surroundings, "Why are you showing me this?" she murmured in shock.

The man in front of her chuckled, "Fear. I want your fear."

…

With disgust he looked at the goddess in front of him, she was frozen in fear. Literally.

He turned around to face the construction workers he had brought with him.

"What should we do with her?" One of them asked.

He shot a final glance at the goddess of strife, then he turned to his men. "Blow this place up. She might have informed others about this place."

The man in front of him flinched, stepping backwards a bit. "Are you sure? I mean we aren't-"

"I'm sure." The fear man repeated, sounding annoyed. "Blow this place to hell."

(Linebreak)

She twisted the spear in her hand, it was a formidable spear. Even she had to admit it.

Of course, the king of the gods wouldn't want anything less, the she twisted Gungnir and plunged it into the ground underneath her.

"For the honest finder," she muttered.

(Linebreak)

Percy frowned when the the air in front of him began to shimmer, he stepped backwards and a second later he was met with an Iris message. He briefly wondered who would be calling him until the image of a young woman appeared.

Percy grinned, the moment he recognized her. "Medusa!" Percy cried out, "What's up?"

The moment Percy said that he knew something was wrong, Medusa's eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked concerned.

"Loren," Medusa muttered, "She's gone."

(Linebreak)

Randolph had seen the god of lies a dozen times before – when Loki had chosen to send his essence to Midgard – but it was always a shock – those brilliant eyes, the hair like flames, the ruined lips and the scars across his nose.

He was unnaturally handsome and unnaturally terrifying in equal measure.

"You've come to kill me, I expect." Randolph tried to remain calm, but his heartbeat still pulsed in his ears. "Why did you wait this long?" Loki spread his hands magnanimously.

"I didn't want to be hasty. I needed to see how things played out. It's true you failed. I could kill you, but you might still be useful. After all, I still have something you want."

The god rose from the desk and opened his hand. Above his palm, flames flickered, consolidating into the miniature shapes of a woman and two girls. They writhed in the fire, reaching out to Randolph, silently pleading.

Only Randolph's cane kept him from collapsing. "Please. I tried. I didn't – I didn't anticipate the dwarf and the elf, that cursed Valkyrie. Or the damned Greek. You didn't tell me –"

"Randolph, my dear friend …" Loki closed his hand, extinguishing the fire. "I hope you're not making excuses?"

"No, but –"

"I'm the master of excuses. You'd have to try really hard to impress me. Just tell me, do you still want your family returned?"

"Of – of course.' 'Oh, good. How nice. Because I'm not done with you. Nor am I done with that little boy Magnus."

"But he has the sword. He stopped your plan."

Loki grinned, "he stopped a facet of my plan. But in return he gave me something so much more valuable."

"You mean-" Randolph cracked.

Loki's hand lunged forward and pushed themselves onto his face.

Randolph smelled the poison before he felt it. Acrid steam curled into his nostrils.

His face erupted in white-hot pain. He fell to his knees, his throat seizing up in shock.

He tried to pull away, but Loki's hand stayed stuck in place.

"You still failed my friend," Loki whispered softly. Then he pulled his hands away and grinned.

"But not all hope is lost, all the weapons are here."

Randolph gasped for air, the pain hasn't faded away,for a split moment he had experienced the pain Loki felt everyday.

"We have the sharpest sword in the world, the hammer of a thundergod, the unbreakable shield and the reforming sword. All at one place."

"The Greek,"Randolph gasped, "What makes you think the Greek will show up."

Loki's grin spread even wider, "A little bird told me about the right motivation for him to show up."

Randolph's eyes widened as he understood the full extend of Loki's plan.

Loki nodded, "Yes Randolph. I think it's time you invite your cousin Annabeth for a small adventure."

(Linebreak)

"What are those?" Sadie asked, she knelt down next to the metal box.

"Quick," Carter said, "The police might show up."

Sadie frowned, "In the middle of the night?"

Carter silently cursed before turning to the box, "So what's inside it?"  
Sadie revealed a metal football, it had around the size of a regular football but it was made of a dark metal and had glowing green lines all over it.

The entire box was filled with more of those strange metal things.

"What are those?" Carter wondered.

Sadie shrugged, "I don't know. The real question is why someone is transporting this to Manhattan in the middle of the night. Every single day."

(Linebreak)

The squirrel's skin was steaming, smoke came of her skin and Ratatosk let out a shriek of pain.

She was bathing in her own blood, yet there was a grin on her face.

After ten long minutes of agonizing pain it stopped, and she rose to her feet.

No longer she had paws or a tail. No longer she was a squirrel.

Instead there was a naked woman standing in her place.

Ratatosk grinned, finally Odin's curse had been broken. Just as she had hoped; the creators blood had broken the curse Odin had put on her decades ago.

A curse that prevented her from shape shifting, a curse that prevented her from ending the world properly.

It took her over a week to get a good bite out of the Greek, somewhere she felt bad for the poor boy. But the fact she could finally take a human form again made her smile.

She snapped her fingers and a portal opened, she had worlds to destroy.

(Linebreak)

The woman stood on a plateau surrounded by lava.

Two celestial bronze chains kept her from leaving this place.

"Come find me, Percy," She muttered, hoping she could reach his dreams.

(Linebreak)

"An entire city block has descended into the ground today. A total of 11 victims were wounded, 6 were found dead and 2 are still missing.

According to the police this was due to unstable sewer systems but the terrorist organization known as FEAR has claimed this as an attack.

During a Press release, New York Mayor Caroline Crystal promised to look into it and to update the City's sewer network. Right now the state received over $5 million in funding and in February, the City starts the first step of updating the Sewer Network.

(Linebreak)

The Gunter took an arrow out of his quiver and put it on his bow.

He took aim at the hunters below him. the hunt had decided to stay here for the day since Artemis, their goddess, was required on Olympus for war preparations.

Next to the hunter Lycaon growled, he had bared his fangs and a murderous spark was seen in his eyes.

"Ready?" The Hunter asked Lycaon.

Lycaon licked his teeth, "just leave a few for me."

Come play with me Poseidon Son,

You can't tempt Fate and come undone,

Two new threats you must face,

One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed,

The first unleashed by Hero's breath,

Second one unleashed by Chaos' wrath,

With one Kiss destroy it all,

Burn the universe with a price so tall,

Play with me your Story ends,

The Son of Poseidon betrays his friends.


	115. So can I join your suicide mission?

**A/N Next book, yay.**

 **Also, I changed the cover image, check it out.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **Irmão lança logo o próximo capítulo to muito ansioso rsrsrs**

 **A: Here's the next chapter.**

 **Guest:**

 **Love the story**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Steve Rogers:**

 **Awww... it was more like a setting things up chapter than a REAL chapter**

 **A: Sorry, here's a real chapter.**

 **Thunderofdeath97:**

 **KUTGW i have a few questions and concerns though. first if percy has chaos in him then he should be above the fates power yet he still has prophecies revolving around him, erebus was killed for some unknown reason, the primordials have a conspiracy, bianca still died, percy is getting knocked around too much, hes weak, and why cant he meet RA i mean no offense but the cryptic and vague and half answers and truths are kind of annoying, plus percy is pretty stupid. id like to see this be a percy/nyx/hel, or mayber percy/nyx/hel/maybe more im not saying a massive harem but a harem would be nice. as long as nyx is with him and maybe hel since they are both unused or never used. perhaps you could add medusa or demeter? just a thought.**

 **A: I consider a Harem, though I am not sure. Also, the reason I have a lot of vague and cryptic stuff is simple. It keeps the people curious, wanting to know more.**

 **Also, it helps setting up future plot points.**

 **Sunrider2420:**

 **soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Good I can't wait till the next chapter. And are u going to be doing a marvel crossover?**

 **A: Yes, I'm going to do a marvel crossover.**

 **Perseus:**

 **I looked at your profile and how do you like walks on the beach or you have romance walks and sand?!**

 **A: LOL, nothing is wrong with my profile page.**

 **james xu:**

 **great chapter, also how often do you update? thanks and keep up the good job!**

 **A: I'll update as often as i can.**

 **Hexer23:**

 **you will continue in this story or make a new sequel ?**

 **A: Continue**

 **Moi :**

 **boy this fanfiction is gonna be long and please list out the villains.**

 **A: Sorry but that list would be to long.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Great as usual, which brings to the question: Where are the Olympians and what are they doing?**

 **A: I have no idea actually.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **dam this chapter was so enticing. so many stuff happening, so many lines of plot, so many adventures! and they all will be discussed in the next arc? great! and the prophecy just makes it greater!**

 **A: I hope you like it.**

 **Lolxdddddddd:**

 **this chapter was...weird. and with the prophecy, the kiss better be percy and onyx**

 **A: Keep praying.**

 **ThatDamnDam:**

 **Considering your track record, I'd say that this is the calm before the storm (though its more of a storm before the tsunami for me). And oh my gods, I m so scared to read the next chapter coz I m afraid it will end with a cliffie! It's so hard to wait for 24 hours for your updates! You are so dam talented! And only an year older than me! It's like you are the reincarnation of the best authors of all time combined! You are an amazing girl/boy(?)**

 **A: It does not end with a cliffie.;**

 **Also, Thanks. I am a boy.**

 **Leofan:**

 **Oh Styx, what just happened? I fel like Hades just broke loose..**

 **A: It did.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Dam Percy couldn't catch a break huh but seriously too many enemies dude and the heros always seem to loose most I hope he can come out on top of these**

 **A: Let's hope it for him.**

 **Cooldude98:**

 **Some deep shit is going down, may not be all at once, may not be in a little while, but deep shit is going down. Great work as always!**

 **A: You are 100% right!**

 **Moonlight22qu:**

 **YAAAAAAAAY I CAN'T WAIT FOR BOOK SEVEN! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **A: Thanks! Here is the next book!**

 **Aiellord:**

 ***cues orchestra* DAAAN DAAAAN DUUN. DUN DUN DAAAAA DAAA. DAAA DAAA DA! *avengers logo***

 **A: Not yet…**

 **Ravage200:**

 **This entire chapter gives me anxiety** **。** **Shit is going down**

 **A: Yup, you are right.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Noooo! I wanted you to kill Ratatosk, not make her more powerful! This worries me, the bad guys are queuing up to kill Percy.**

 **A: Ooopsie, I thought you said; make her more powerfull.**

 **Guest:**

 **Eris and the guys of the FEAR organisation. What are they planning to do? Is FEAR a part of the Triumvirate? Dethroned wolf? Fenrir? Lycaon? Is Eris still alive and trapped in the destroyed subway system? Or did she escape? Or is she dead and reforming?**

 **Who is the woman with Odin's Spear (Gungnir)? Who is the person that will be the 'honest finder' of the Spear?**

 **Medusa's kid is missing? Was she kidnapped?**

 **Loki is going to make Randolph kidnap Annabeth? Just so you know, Annabeth is Randolph's niece just like Magnus is his nephew. Annabeth and Magnus are cousins yes.**

 **Carter and Sadie has found the metal balls with the Fear Gas? How? Don't they have other things (namely Apophis) to worry about?**

 **Ratatosk is a woman cursed by Odin? She is going to destroy the Nine Worlds? Why? Who was she?**

 **Who is the woman in chains and surrounded by lava? Is it a character we already know in the books or in your story?**

 **Who is the Hunter hunting the Hunters with Lycaon? (Sorry if it was a pun or irony or alliteration or something like that). Are the Hunters going to survive the fight?**

 **The Prophecy. It was made so many chapters ago that I almost forgot about it. So who does the voice, that overtook the Oracle and made this Prophecy, belong to? That is one seriously crazy and danger filled Prophecy.**

 **A LOT of trouble is coming to town. Percy is going to need a lot of help to face it. I hope Percy is indeed up for it.**

 **Was it sarcasm or were you really serious about Percy facing Kronos at the 330th chapter? Are we indeed supposed to wait for another 216 chapters for that battle?**

 **I get the feeling you got a HUGE crossover between the Egyptians, Greeks, Romans and Norse warriors planned. Is there going to be a final battle where the heroes of all the series make a last stand together? I mean all the pantheons fighting together against a common enemy or something like that.**

 **I am waiting for the new chapters. This chapter has a lot of villains and their crazy plans that it is making me eager to know more about what is going to happen.**

 **A: So many questions and so little time, don't worry. All questions will be answered, one day.**

 **Guest:**

 **Well shit. Things are happening at like every pantheon, and I'm curious as to see if you throw in a curve ball and the respective villains from each pantheon teams up - like the sinister six or Legion of Doom, e.t.c. And was that Lycaon and Orion teaming up at the end? So many problems are coming up in this universe, and Percy's gonna be busy saving another universe from Thanos. Great chapter! :D I'll make sure to put in a good word for you to the local cookie baker.**

 **A: Thanks and you are right...so much more than you realise.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thanks.**

 **BlueWafflesFTW:**

 **Was the woman surrounded by lava the oracle from The Burning Maze? Why is Ratatosk so bent on destroying the worlds of Yggdrasil - I'm only forty chapters into The Sword of Summer if it was explained there :P. I assume Orion is helping Lycaon at the end there? Does that mean that the giants are going to rise sooner and assist the Titans? And does Thanatos and death from the Thanosverse interact somehow to transport Percy? You can have a waffle - don't worry, it's cookie flavor.**

 **A: There's no link with Thanatos and Mistress Death. ALso, thanks for your cookie.**

 **Typhon:**

 **Please don't let them get raped, I swear, in the story I'm reading rn like everyone gets raped but it's a good story.**

 **A: Wut?**

 **Jaybird9876L:**

 **So I know you bold some letters in chapters, but I have a quick request. At the end of the next chapter or the very beginning of it(before the reviews) could you write out all the bold secret messages you have hidden for us? I really don't want to have to go back through 113 chapters to do this lmfao**

 **A: Sorry but I'm not going to change that. It's a reward for the people who take the time to read again.**

 **SpaceFleet:**

 **Percy really screwed this timeline up, I mean there is no helping it. Best option just stay in the Avengers universe, have a happy life there. Of course after the love struck purple dude has been dealt with. The enemys there are so much simpler.**

 **A: We both know that if Percy went to the Marvel universe he would just get more new problems.**

 **Paris Jackson:**

 **The last two lines of the prophecy always gives me the shivers. I can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **A: Here's next!**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **holy f*cking sh*t, this chapter is just...**

 **A: Awesome?**

 **Book 7:**

 **Monsters Rising**

(Percy POV)

I stared at the long list I held in my hands, taking another sip from my Cola I had bought from the vending machine.

The wooden bench I was sitting on was not comfortable, and the wind that blew through Boston Common park was also not de **s** irable. Especially if you knew what the list was about.

It looked like a standard list for everyone else, but I knew it wasn't. In fact, this list contained the data that could potentially destroy the world.

I called it "The List", but you had to pronounce it the cool way, not like you would say it regularly, you had to look mysterious while saying it.

The List was enchanted, it couldn't be memorized, photographed by anyone except me, or whoever I gave permission. You could not look at it without my permission. If you did, you would think it was empty.

The List contained the names of all divine threats, allies and monsters. I had started making the List right after I got Athena's blessing, I realized that world was getting stranger every day.

Deities that could and want to destroy the earth were all over the place.

I had just finished the first version of it. The list was not complete, there were a lot of monsters, gods and other powerful beings I didn't know about.

But it was a start, right now it had around 140 names on them. Names of gods, monsters and demigods. But it wasn't restricted to just the Greeks and Romans. It contained names from all the three major Pantheons. Greeco, Norse and Egyptian. I knew there were other pantheons out in the world but I hadn't bothered checking them out yet.

"Percy?" Someone said in front of me, I looked up from the list and for a brief moment I was flabbergasted.

"Katie?" I muttered, blinking heavily.

In front of me stood Katie, alive and breathing.

Though she was shivering from the cold Boston weather, she seemed to be looking okay. She wore a silver winter jacket (Nike Of course), white scarf, jeans and snow boots.

Her blond hair had snowflakes on it, and her lips were a bit blue, in her hands she held a mug hot chocolate.

Katie smiled, "I thought you would be here, Katie said, glancing around at the park, "You being blessed by Demeter I figured you would be either at a park or at an aquarium."

"Hey!" I protested while Chaos was chuckling.

Katie grinned and sat down on the bench, not saying anything. Instead she was just enjoying her warm drink.

"Okay, I bite," I chuckled."What are you doing here?"

Katie raised an eyebrow,"You ask me? You were the one who died and came back."

"Fair," I admitted, then I frowned, "But you don't seem to be surprised that I'm alive."

Katie shrugged and turned to me, "You are Percy Jackson. You always have some kind of crazy, stupid, nonsensical back-up plan."

I blinked, "My plan was not stupid." I protested feeling a bit hurt.

Katie shot me a glare, "Seriously? You died and counted on the small chance a valkyrie would pick up your soul and judge you worthy?"

I blinked, "Yeah, if you say it like that it sounds a bit risky."

"Risky?" Katie scowled.

I giggled, "You could even call the plan. Suicidal."

Katie sighed, "Dammit, I missed you at camp."

Then the question rose, how did Katie know about my plans and my afterlife? "Katie?" I asked, "How did you know about the Norse Gods and my plans?"

Katie pointed up, at the sky. "My mom." she said, "She told me about what you did and what you were going through. The **c** razy quest to stop Ragnarok."

Katie saw my confusion and explained. "Mom felt incredibly guilty about what had happened to Despina and how she cursed you."

I groaned, punching Demeter was a big mistake that not only could've ended the world. But could also...well, the only thing that it could've done was ending the world. Which didn't make it any better. On the flipside, I was still using Demeter's powers, and they were actually really helpful.

"So she feels sorry?" I mused.

Katie shrugged, "She's a goddess after all. Who knows what goes around in her head. Anyway, so she told me about how she was monitoring you and how she felt sorry about what she did."

"Uh," I smartly responded and stared up at the sky, "Well, apology accepted, I guess. Sorry for punching you."

'You are so funny,' Lyssa said laughing out loud, I glanced at Katie who was also grinning.

"So," I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Why did your mom send you? Besides telling me she's sorry."

Katie send me a smile, and I accidently read her emotions.

She was happy to see I was still alive.

She was also excited, about what? I still had to find out.

As if reading my thoughts, Katie said "So my mom didn't only send me to tell you that. She also wanted me to help you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Help me?"

Katie's grin spread even wider, "Of course. Demeter said you were going on a crazy quest again. I'm going with you."

I blinked a few times, smiled and then frowned, "Wait,.what are you talking about?"

"You're going on a quest. I'm going with you, to help."

"But I can't. It's a soloquest."

Katie gave me a skeptical look, "Sounds dangerous. Are you sure you don't need help?"

I sighed, "Dammit. How do you even know?"

"You're always doing or planning something dangerous." Katie said without laughing.

'True.' Chaos said.

When Katie noticed I wasn't going to say something, she laughed, "Come on. **Y** ou can tell me what you are up too."

I groaned, "Fine. I suppose I could use your help. But it will be more difficult to take you with me."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Well, for starters. I was going to trave **l** using the maze. But I guess if I have to take you with me I should find us a guide."

"A guide?" Katie asked, "You were going inside the maze without preparations!?"

I shrugged, "Sort off. I need to find the most dangerous places. The maze always tries to kill people. So I figured it would automatically bring me to my destination. But if two or more people go, it will most likely try to sp **l** it up. So we need to find a way to navigate through the maze together."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "So I was right about you having suicidal plans."

'Totally,' Lyssa said.

"It's not that dangerous." I tried to argue.

"You just said you were trying to find the most dangerous places." Katie deadpanned.

I chuckled, "Fine. What I have in mind is dangerous. That's why I wanted to do it alone."

"And that's exactly why I need to come," Katie said with a smile, "It's like Nyx said. You need someone to babysit you."

I groaned, "Tell her that we both know I am old enough-"

"Anyway," Katie interrupted me, "What's the plan boss?"

I glared at her, "First, Don't call me boss. Second, we are going to track down the most dangerous monsters in Greek mythology."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "And you wanted to that alone!"

I interrupted her, "Exactly. That's the entire point of this quest. I know I'm not strong enough. That's why I am trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

I sighed and showed her the list, or at least a modified version that suited her and didn't reveal secrets about the future and other pantheons.

"What's this list?" Katie asked as she studied it, "And why is there a B+ written after my name."

"It's a list that contains everyone of significance from the Greek pantheon. You see my name?"

Katie nodded, "Yes. But why is it so low on the ranking? I thought it would be higher on the list."

"Because there are a lot of strange things out in the world." I said, "Things that are extremely dangerous and beyond the powers of a single demigod."

"Then you have to play it smart," Katie noticed and I smirked.

"Exactly, if you can't be stronger, you have to be smarter. Or faster." I said.

"So what's the big plan, boss." Katie asked.

I shot her another glare. "I want to build a team. A team of monsters."

Katie waited for a moment, to see if I was joking, sadly I was not.

"Monsters?" Katie asked skeptically, "You want a team of monsters."

I sighed, this was going to take a while to explain.

"Okay, look. I'm not going crazy. The plan is actually very reasonable."

"How can a team of monsters be reasonable?" Katie asked.

"Medusa," I cried out, silencing Katie and gaining a lot of confused looks from the other mortals at the park. "I met Medusa."

Katie blinked a few times, "You met Medusa?"

I grinned, "Yes. We are friends. I kind of helped her with Athena's curse. Now she can kind of control her powers."

Katie was still scowling at me, "Where are you going with this?"

"The point is, Monsters aren't pure evil. In fact, I'm friends with a nemean lion and Cerberus."

"Where's Rebel anyway?" Katie wondered, ignoring my previous statement.

"I left him with a friend at Valhalla," I said quickly, "But as I was saying; monsters aren't pure evil."

Katie slowly nodded, "Okay. I think you're friendship with Rebel kind of proving that point. So you are going to recruit random monsters?"

I pointed at the list and commanded a few names to lit up, "No, not just random monsters. Smart and powerful monsters. Monsters who are smart enough to negotiate and strong enough to keep up."

"Why not demigods?" Katie asked as she studied the names on the List.

"There are a various of reasons. First off," I pointed at the list, "It's dangerous. Last quest I lost someone. I never intend to let that happen again."

Katie's eyes widened when she heard that, "Oh, gods."

"Don't be," I said, "I could've prevented it if I had played it smarter. It was a valuable lesson."

Katie gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything, though I could see she was worried about me but decided not to say anything about it.

"Look," I said, trying to sound reassuring, "I know what I'm doing. I think we could negotiate with a few monsters to join our cause. Besides, the monsters already know about the Romans. I need help me with Triumvirate holdings."

"So you're making a team that can do stupid secret impossible missions? Like some kind of suicide squad? How'd you even got this crazy plan?" Katie wondered, not agreeing nor rejecting the plan.

I chuckled, "I had a dream, a certain Oracle toll me that I should use fire against fire."

This really caught Katie's attention. "You visited the oracle?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly. The Or **a** cle we are speaking about is not the Camp Half-Blood. It's another Oracle. Herophile."

"Who?"

"Herophile," I said, "She was one of Apollo's Oracle. But her gift came with a curse. Her voice was so enchanting it was impossible for listeners to catch every detail. She couldn't control what she sang or when. She never repeated herself. You just had to be there. She saw horrible things in the future but couldn't repeat what she saw. If you weren't paying attention a prophecy was lost. Eventually she became discouraged and moved into a cave. Triumvirate Holdings had captured her and chained her somewhere in the maze."

"So that's why you were going to use the maze." Katie stated.

I nodded, "Yes. I hope to find her. When I died, I dreamed about her. She told me it was time to dethrone the emperors and free her. Use fire against fire. Eight, stars with M and ends with S."

"Monsters…" Katie finished.

I grinned, "Exactly. So are you in for this suicide quest?"

Katie returned the grin, "When do we start."

I pointed at one name on the list, "Tomorrow, we first need to pick up a Roman friend of mine."

 **A/N The end of the chapter. Yay.**

 **So this book will be significantly shorter than the other books and will have a lot of time skips and almost no fillers.**

 **Also, fun fact. I actually have a version of the list on my pc.**

 **So take your guesses who is going to be part of this new team Percy is assembling.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, I hope you people like the new book.**

-Moonhorse96-


	116. A nice offer

**A/N Hi, it's me.**

 **So last time I told you all about Percy's new powers he gained from Hel.**

 **However last time I had rushed the list of his powers so I changed them now.**

 **So first, he has some kind of super healing. Since Hel is a goddess with domains connected to the death Percy gained a few. Most important, Death rejects him, what does this mean? Percy will have more trouble with dying, in fact. Most things that would kill a human won't kill him. He is still mortal but it will take a lot more to kill him. Imagine it like the wolverine healing , except with enough damage Percy will die.**

 **Second, Hel travel. Since Hel is underneath all the nine worlds Percy can teleport by using Helheim as a shortcut. However, this will drain Percy from his power and also only works in Norse Territories. Meaning Percy can't teleport to Camp Half-blood.**

 **So now to the Good stuff.**

 **Whenever Percy access this part of Hel's blessing he becomes a bit darker and slightly more evil. (because it's fun)**

 **Percy can open portals to Helheim, Percy also gained a new title. Deathking, meaning he has control over the death, but only the ones who died cowardly or in their sleep.**

 **So that's it for now, maybe I forgot a few powers and add them later.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **"Scylla"? As in "the monster guarding the Sea of Monsters" Scylla? Percy is going to recruit her? Is he going to use the Chaos blessing to free her from her curse like Medusa?**

 **Is the Roman friend Reyna? Or perhaps Hylla? I think he met her in the Sea of Monsters arc and gave her Hermes' multivitamins for both her and Reyna.**

 **How many members are there going to be in the team he is going to assemble?**

 **Great chapter as always and have a blue cookie.**

 **A: Thanks for the cookie and here's the answer to my last question. And I'm not sure how many members the team will have, at least 6.**

 **Moonlight22qu:**

 **this is gonna be fun... *evil smirk* you are the best**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Waited for this to come out**

 **A: I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **some dude:**

 **noice fic ya got there when is percy gonna get paired?**

 **A: Around chapter 100000000**

 **Guest:**

 **RELEASE THE KRACKEN! :P. So that woman surrounded by lava was Herophile! Will you have Percy break Arachne's curse through Chaos and retrieve Athena's status like that, also recruiting her because she isn't just a mindless demigod hater? I doubt there won't be any problems when the Roman and Greek camps discover each other, so it's nice to have a plan. Anyways, I told the cookie monster that you were allergic to cookies - that'll keep 'do off you.**

 **A: Good guesses man, also I keep the two camps seperated for plot conveniences.**

 **Thunderofdeath97:**

 **Nyxs reaction to having to share percy in a harem especially one with other goddesses and maybe one of her own children would be amusing lol just as amusing if she had to share him with her mom, sister, and or all of her daughters lmfao**

 **A: Trust me, if it would be an Harem Nyx would have some things to say.**

 **Guest:**

 **This is cool. Is there going to be Another prophecy**

 **A: Yes, the end prophecy.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **Is one of these monsters going to be Python because that would be cool. Also is the Roman friend Reyna or Jason or someone else.**

 **A: Nope-**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'Scylla'. Awsome!, she is soooo under rated. Super big, with a ton of heads and super super fast, what are you talkin about boi?! That's great. Also, sorry for not revieling for a long time, got hung up by school pressure and found another huge ass story, got addicted, and didn't stop reading until I finished. But i'm back babae! Ya!**

 **A: Yeah, glad to see you back!**

 **PerseusTheSpartenBoy:**

 **I think Reyna is the roman friend**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **RPHoeben:**

 **hmm, hard to tell what monsters will be in Percy's team. most of them lack brainpower to understand. but didnt you say somewhere that the big squirrel from the norse tree was as woman first? maby she'll be on the team**

 **A: Ratatosk? Nope, though could be fun.**

 **Draconic king:**

 **This is all well and good and i dont want to rush you but . Where is Nyx D:**

 **A: At camp.**

 **Iamonlyareader:**

 **kampe and typhoon are too evil so gorgons since they are medusas sisters enchinda since she already do jobs for gods with her son chimera (percy already have nemean lion) not minotaur since he is mad at percy maybe archnae( whats the spelling?)**

 **A: Percy has a lot of troubles in the past with Echnida remember?**

 **Sunrider2420:**

 **Jason?**

 **A: NOpe.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Happy Fun Times for All! We get to see the Romans! Katie seems a bit omniscient in this chapter, just a bit. T-series should be the most dangerous monster on The List**

 **A: Haha, good one.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Hi Moonhorse! I was wondering if you have a Wattpad account? I totally LUV ur stories and as u can see I'm reviewing for almost everyone. Is the Roman friend Frank, Hazel, Jason or Reyna? This is starting to speed up hoo right? The Avengers crossover MUST consist of Percy kicking ass plz! I haven't seen him kick ass in soo many chappies and I'm sad ;( Cookies for amazing work and make them blue! (::) (::) (::)**

 **A: I don't have a wattpd account, thanks for the review anyway. Next chap he will kick ass.**

 **Yu Tae Kim:**

 **Echnida Chimera Manticore Sphinx Empousai**

 **A: Good guesses.**

(Third POV)

There was no sound in this place, or atleast nothing except the screams coming from the fields of punishments and the constant murmuring of the lost souls.

An endless amount of souls wandered through the fields, the black grass underneath their feet was trampled and looked as lifeless as the lost souls wandering around.

The dead were like machines, wandering around aimlessly, trying to remember who they were. Sometimes they tried to speak but only their voices sound like chatter, like bats twitter-ing.

They were not threatening or scary , just sad and depressing.

A girl sat with her back against a black poplar trees, pondering about her afterlife.

The african american girl was playing with her cinnamon brown locks, she curled her locks around her fingers, mindlessly, while her golden eyes were locked into the distance.

She was staring at the large black castle in the distance, her father's. Somewhere to her right she could see Elysium, the Isles of the Blest glittered like emeralds in a sparkling blue lake. White sails cut across water and the souls of great heroes based on the beaches in perpetual bliss.

A warm wind blew through **A** sphodel, but it wasn't a nice breeze It was sticky and greasy, making Asphodel feel like an undead swamp.

The thing that startled her was the fact she heard a sound, footsteps. The sound of footsteps were not uncommon here but this one was different. It had an actual pattern. Something the lost souls of Asphodel did not make.

She pulled her gaze away from her father's castle and immediately noticed that the souls around her had departed and were for once silent. Instead of murmuring and wandering around they had formed a circle around her and a newcomer.

He wore a brown cloak that hide his body, he was slightly bigge **r** than her but that was all she could see.

"Hazel Levesque," the cloaked figure said, sounding surprisingly young, "Still in **A** sphodel I see."

Hazel winced, she had not expected to speak to someone in years. In fact she had expe **c** ted to be alone in Asphodel for eternity, yet here stood someone who knew her name.

Hazel opened her mouth to say something but than she realized s **h** e had no idea what to say, which wasn't strange considering she hadn't spoken to someone for decades.

After a few minutes she finally managed to say, "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure chuckled, "Who am I? A better question is, who are you?"

Hazel was silent for a second, "You know who I am. Right?"

"Hazel Levesque," the figure said, "The girl who delayed Gaia's rise for decades."

Hazel silently fli **n** ched as her suspicions were confirmed, "Who are you."

The cloaked figure ignored her question and said, "Evil is rising again." he said on with dark tone, "And I got a question for you Hazel,"

Hazel stepped back as her he **a** rt stalled.

She had hoped her dead would put that monster in Alaska, also known as Gaia, back into her slumber. She had given everything to stop the earthmother, everything and more.

"Who's side are you on?" The cloaked figure asked, "Are you willing to fight again?"

"Fight?" Hazel asked, sounding scared, "What do you mean? WHO ARE YOU!" she finally cried out.

The cloaked figure chuckled, "You've been stuck in the Asphodel for years Hazel More then 5 decades. When you left the world it was in war. Now it's in war again, I need your help."

Hazel blinked, her mind rapidly considering everything the cloaked figure said She had no idea how the war had ended, had Hitler won? Was the cloaked figure implying world war 3 was about to start?

Hazel's mind still tried to wrap around the fact that the world didn't stop spinning after the day she died, people were still living their normal lives. Hazel's death hadn't meant anything in the grant scale. People had probably already forgotten her, or atleast. She thought they did.

The only one who would've remember her was Sammy, but he probably died decades ago.

And her father, but her father never spoke to her after she died and ended up in Asphodel, she saw his palace in the distance and she had tried to reach it but she couldn't leave Asphodel.

"You want my help?" Hazel managed.

"Yes," The mysterious figure said, "You've been gone for a while. I need you back in the land of the living."

"You want to bring me back to live?" Hazel muttered, she felt her knees buckle and had the urge to puke even though she hadn't eaten anything since she died.

"Yes," The cloaked figure said, "I'm here to give you a second chance. I can bring you back."

Hazel didn't doubt it for a second, the way this man controlled the ghost and had managed to sneak into the underworld was enough proof.

"What's the catch," Hazel asked, trying not to sound too desperate. She wanted to get back to the world, escape this place. But she knew it had a price. Everything had. "You want something from me."

The figure sighed, "Yes. I need you to help me first. You will face death and tragedy. But in the end you may create a new life for yourself."

Death and tragedy, Hazel wasn't new to that kind of stuff. Her entire life was a tragedy.

"So are you in?" the figure asked.

Hazel wanted to scream yes, but she restrained herself. "What about my mother?"

The cloaked figure shook his head, "I can not bring her back. Only you."

"Why not?" Hazel spat.

He sighed. "I'm already risking a lot bringing you back. The only reason the Fates haven't intervered yet is the fact you have a destiny to complete. Along with the fact I'm the deathking your father is Pluto it's a close call. I can't risk to much."

Hazel glanced at her father's castle, she knew her father was Pluto. This man just referred to himself as the deathking. Did it meant he was her father in disguise?

"I'm not your father," The cloaked figure said, guessing her train of thought.

"Who are you?"

"If you accept my offer I'll tell you. You can refuse my offer and stay here." The figure said.

Hazel quickly considered her options, stay here in the underworld. Or get another chance at living?

"I accept." She finally said. "Can I now see your face and know your name?"

The cloaked figure chuckled, "That seems fair."

He raised his hand and snapped his finger, the black coat dissolved into white fog, slowly turning transparent and after a few seconds it was no longer there.

Hazel expected an old man with dark old looks, or a guy in a suit.

Instead she saw a young man, no a boy standing in front of her.

He had jet black hair swept to one side. Strangely one ghost white streak in it, which stood out a bit. His eyes were strange, like really strange.

They were multicolored and it was hard to determine which color they resembled, it was almost like they continuously changed. They had a sparkle in them that made Hazel think this boy had good sense of humor, that along with a snarky smile he looked like a trouble maker.

But there was something else too, it was like there was another layer was added to his eyes. A layer he Hazel could only see if she focused on it.

His eyes were on fire, ghost white fire was burning around his eyes and a flint of cruelty was present. Like she was staring into the eyes of the devil, which conflicted with his normal eyes.

He was handsome, definitely.

He wore a orange shirt with a black jacket over it, jeans and reeboks, but the strangest thing was the fact that there was a ghost white fireball floating in both his hands.

He was handsome with his lean but athletic looks but there was also had something else, something dangerous.

"I am Percy Jackson," The boy said and offered his hand, the fireball in his hands disappeared and the other one, in his free hand, turned brighter.

Reluctantly Hazel shook his hands, "Who?" she asked concerned.

"Percy Jackson," He repeated, "I'm a demigod. Just like you."

Hazel blinked, "You are a demigod? There are other demigods?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. There are other demigods. You are a Roman Demigod. I am a Greek Demigod."

Hazel blinked again, along with the news that there were other demigods in the world she also heard that there were Greek Demigods and Roman demigods. What did that even mean?

Percy sighed, "Look Katie will explain it along the way."

"Who's Katie? And where are we going?" Hazel asked.

She heard a cough behind her and turned around, leaning against the black poplar trees stood a girl.

Hazel couldn't really see how she looked like, the color of her skin blended in with the black grass and tree, like a chameleon.

The girl stepped forward and her camouflage dropped, now Hazel could see she had blond hair and soft green eyes. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Katie Gardener. Daughter of Demeter."

Hazel frowned, "Wait, you just-the tree...your skin."

"Chlorocamouflage," Katie said, "My mother is Demeter. Goddess of plants. It's one of the few powers I have."

Hesitantly she shook her hand, "Hi I am Hazel levesque."

Katie nodded, "Yes. I've heard it from Percy."

She turned to Percy, then glanced nervously at the ghost surrounding him, "Can we go?"

Percy shrugged, "Yes. As soon as Hazel makes a path to the surface."

Hazel glanced at Percy, then at Katie. "I'm supposed to do what?"

"Make a tunnel to the surface," Percy said casually, "You're a daughter of Pluto. You should be able to do it. Then we can enter the maze."

"What's the Maze?" Hazel asked confused.

"Percy, you're going to fast." Katie said accusingly while Percy just shrugged.

Katie gently took Hazel's hand and guided her through the fields of Asphodel while Percy kept the ghost away.

During the next hour Katie explained Hazel everything, and everything was crazy.

Apparently Percy was some kind of super demigod with a lot of power, with a mission to save the world. Katie was also a demigod and a friend of Percy, currently they were on a mission and they needed Hazel to navigate through the maze. An ancient labyrinth that grows and lives on it own, Percy believed Hazel had the power to navigate it.

But Katie also told Hazel about the two demigod camps, Romans and Greeks.

Something Hazel must never talk about or the gods (who were living in New York) would prevent her from sharing that information.

To summarize al this new knowledge, It was completely crazy.

Finally they had reached the edge of Asphodel, a cave black obsidian wall rose up that seemed to stretch towards the ceiling of the cavern.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hazel asked.

"Place your hand against the wall," Percy said, "Try to form a tunnel."

When he said that Hazel noticed Percy's appearance had changed, the white streak in his hair had disappeared and the flames in his eyes were gone. Just like the white fireballs in his hands.

Hazel shook her head and placed her hand upon the cold obsidian wall.

Hazel closed her eyes and focused on the wall in front of her, she tried to send her desire to reach the surface through her hands and straight into the wall.

She heard the wall in front of her shift and crumble. She opened her eyes and she gasped.

A big tunnel had formed inside the wall.

"Wow." Haze whispered with awe, "I made a tunnel."

"Nice," Katie complimented, "Ready to get back to the world of the living?"

Hazel slowly nodded, "Yes. Let's do it."

She took a step inside the tunnel she had created and descended into the darkness.

"You were kind of cruel," Katie said when she and Percy were alone.

"I needed to know if she could do it." Percy replied.

"By scaring the shit out of here?" Katie raised her eyebrow.

"The game is changing," Percy whispered, "And I rather see her scared and prepared than seeing her die."

 **A/N The end of the chapter.**

 **Feel free to review.**

 **Also, If any of you have ideas for Percy's superhero suit tell me.**

 **I'm still struggling with that.**

-Moonhorse96-


	117. The enemy takes aim

**A/N Another chapter. Not much to say.**

 **(Review)**

 **Turtle:**

 **The superhero duit should be one of those fish mascots at fish and chips places**

 **A: That sure would scare the enemies.**

 **Waassuupp:**

 **For a superhero suit maybe have it be spartan battle armor since he is a Greek demigod. Btw do you have his superhero name yet?**

 **A: No Spartan armor, that's would not make sense, also. I have no name yet.**

 **Alex Focker:**

 **A skin tight suit have black as its base colour and dark blue covering parts of the body like Spiderman but a symbol of the trident on his back with accents of red around his body, the helmet could be a Spartan helmet or a just those helmets that surround the face with a glass faceplate that obscures the face just like red hood from dc**

 **A: I consider it, the problem is that Percy doesn't use his water powers that much. But a good suggestion!**

 **Iapetus:**

 **Does this mean Apollo won't be sent down to Earth as a mortal? Also, a long time ago you said pay attention to how Magnus was older so how does that fit? Would love to know so please answer! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

 **A: I can't answer both of your questions, time will learn it.**

 **Guest:**

 **Great story! I usually read already finished stories, but this one is good enough to keep me reading. Nice job and keep going!**

 **A: Thanks!**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **ooh so its not nico bringing hazel back to life. nice. but can we still get hazel x frank in the future? i like that ship**

 **A: Of course!**

 **Guest:**

 **My suggestion for the suit would be like a lean suit/robe all a blackish purpley color like chaos color with an Spartan logo on the back? Idk just an suggestion and for a name try not to make it a title you have to know the difference as an author like Captain America isn't a title but a name but the Winter Soldier is a title and don't you think would be weird if his super hero name was that and that's how they refer to him? Tell me if you understand what I'm saying and sorry I'm making my own story so I can't give away the name of the was thinking of it has something to do with chaos as well**

 **A: Ow, that's cool. I'll consider it. Also, can't wait to read your story.**

 **Guest :**

 **Hmm super suit, well you ever seen lokis suit and how it's not like it has like a bunch of and on it but makes him looks lean and badass, well of course you have, will**

 **A: Loki's suit is not pratical.**

 **Guest:**

 **Why is capitalization all screwed up? It's been like that for a whole bunch of chapters.**

 **A: Oopsie.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **o hazel! Percy's death king now but what about Nico? Will he still be ghost king?**

 **A: Nico's still the Ghostking.**

 **Willlll:**

 **Percy don't need a suit. It doesn't really "suit" him**

 **A: Haha, good pun!**

 **Knightwing20042:**

 **A warm wind blew through Asphodel, but it wasn't a nice breast. I'm guessing you meant to type breeze and not breast. Also, for the supersuit, I have a few ideas. I'm writing a PJO/ Young Justice crossover (thanks for helping me out with writing the prophecy) and I'm planning on using a Daedric/Spartan armor. The color scheme I had in mind for were color schemes involving royal blue, silver, sea-green, black. I feel like that would also fit Percy well in your stories. Just so you get an idea, google Batman Timeless Sparta and imagine it with the colors I mentioned above and you'll get a close idea of what I'm talking about.**

 **A: I fixed the error, also thanks for the suggestions. I'll consider it.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **cookie (::) also for Percy's superhero suit I think you should do a captain america style suit.**

 **A: Thanks for the cookie! Also, an ultra realistic suit sounds cool.**

 **some other dude:**

 **Omae va ou shinde iru (i think?) t-series: NANI?**

 **A: Percy is the deathking.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Nothing too fancy for his suit but this chapter is good**

 **A: Thanks for the review nonetheless.**

 **Guest:**

 **"died cowardly or in their sleep?" *Inconspicuously looks at half of the universe***

 **A: I know, its horrifying**

 **Typhon:**

 **I don't know what I was say in that review maybe I thought I was in a different story. Not really sure. Nice chapter though, by the way how much longer will this story go? I really like it and was wondering because it's already at 300,000 words.**

 **A: It's going to be super, duper, ultra long.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Woooo! Hazel's here at last, yes! Thank you! That "downside" of using Hel's powers sounds interesting, and I really like dark Percy, even though there was only a tiny bit in House of Hades. Cool chapter**

 **A: Thanks! I'll make sure to use Dark Percy properly.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Full faced visor that is part of a helmet piece. The helmet part of it covers the mouth, sides of head, and back of the head. A trench coat with a good that covers the majority of the helm and the body. Underneath the tench coat is light, plated armor. The helmet is colored dark blue (not the visor though) with white streaks in the shape of waves, the armor is a patchy blue that looks like some of the paint was scraped off. Shoes-black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and that's about it**

 **A: Capes are not good, but the armor idea is good, I'll take your ideas in consideration.**

 **Kai Chaos Killer:**

 **Please more. I need more. I also luv the cliffies**

 **A: Here is more!**

 **PrototypeSaber15:**

 **Something like Achelles from fate/apocrypha.**

 **A: Cool idea!**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **I certainly did not expect Hazel to be the Roman friend and the guide for the Maze travel. This is awesome. You mentioned this book will be short. So is this book going to be the adventure of Percy, Katie and Hazel only? Or will other characters appear along the way? "Arachne" If you are indeed planning to make her part of the monster team Percy is assembling, she will get her curse removed like Medusa right? If yes then will she still have her powers and will she be like Spiderman (or more accurately Spiderwoman)? Awesome chapter. Percy frightened me in this chapter with the attitude. Part of Hel's blessing I guess? Have some cookies and milk.**

 **A: Yeah, those three will be the main protagonist. Also, spiderwoman idea would be cool.**

 **Thanks for the cookies and milk!**

 **Moonlight22qu:**

 **yayayayayayyayayayyayay hazel! you are the best! I say it all the time but it's true!**

 **A: Thanks and I'm glad you like it!**

(Percy POV)

After an hour of walking through dark tunnels we finally reached the surface. The tunnel led to a cave which **it** self led to a valley.

We stepped out of the cave and the first th **i** ng I noticed was the red moon hanging in the sky.

Hazel's eye **s** widened as she stepped out of the dark cave and saw for the first **time** since decades real trees and grass, stars and a red moon.

"Is that new?" Hazel questioned, pointing at the moon.

"No **.** " Katie said as we looked around.

We were standing on the top of a rockcliff, underneath us was a forest that seemed to go on forever.

"Is that a cam **p**?" Hazel wonde **r** ed and she pointed over the p **o** inted over the edge.

Underneath us was a small clearing and my eyes widened as I recognized Hazel's tunnel had brought us.

The camp contained out of a dozen large tents, all made of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. But something was horribly wrong.

One of the tents was on fire, wolves were running around the camp. I recognized some of them as the wolves from the hunt but there were other wolves too. Larger ones with glowing red eyes.

Girls in silver parkas were engaged in a battle, trying to shoot the attackers but the Hunt was hopelessly outnumbered, In the middle of the camp stood a man wearing a mask, or at least I guess it was a man. I couldn't be sure because he was 10 feet tall.

He wore grey tactical gear (giant size of course) with a cloak and hoodie but his face was covered by an iron mask shaped like the face like a skull.

On his back he had a quiver, stuffed with black arrows. On his belt he had a black hunting knife but as main weapon he had a huge black composite bow with silver blades sticking sticking out on the ends. If Robin Hood would be evil he would look like this guy.

He rapidly shot arrows at the hunters running around at the camp. I saw one of the Hunt's wolves had an black arrow stuck in his eye socket and another one was pinned against a tree with an arrow stuck in her throat.

The hunters tried to fight back and take a defensive stand but they failed horribly, the wolves were running around all over the camp, preventing the hunters from forming an actual plan.

'I need to help them.' I thought and commanded the shield of winter to activate.

"The hunt!" Katie cried out, "They are in trouble,"

"I know." I muttered and detached the shield from my arm and did the first thing that came up in my mind.

I threw my shield at the archer guy.

He must have heard it coming because he **j** umped out the way and my shi **e** ld stru **c** k the ground instead of him.

He turned towards us and I realized I had given away our location.

" **T** ake cover-" I tried to scream as he shot an arrow at us.

For a second I expected one of my friends to be impaled by an arrow, when that didn't happen I wondered if he had missed us.

I leaned over the edge, a black arrow had pinned itself into the cliffside.

The arrow looked like a regular arrow except for the fact it had a thicker part at the end and there was a blinking red light.

"What's that?" Hazel asked worried.

I jumped away from the edge as I realized what was about to happen.

A large explosion followed immediately after and the ground underneath our feet fell away, one moment we were standing on rock. **S** econds later it crumbled to pieces.

I tried to absorb the fire so my non-fire-resistant friends wouldn't die from the flames, but I couldn't do anything about the fact we were falling.

Luc **k** il **y** , Katie did.

The landing was so **f** t, it w **a** s like I had landed on a cloud... But it was not a cloud. I had **l** anded on a bunch of leaves.

I opened my eyes and saw that a **l** l the trees underneath us had intertwined themselves and formed some kind of safety net.

A second later Katie and **Ha** zel landed onto the tree leaves as well.

A second later the leaves spread themselve **s** and we landed onto the ground (on our feet luckily).

Katie turned to me, "What's the plan?"

For once I didn't have a plan, in fact. I was totally taken by surprise.

I saw a familiar hunter taking cover behind one of the silver tents. She stabbed one of the wolves with her blades.

"Zoë!" I whispered as I ran towards her, sneaking behind one of the large silver tents so the archer wouldn't see us.

Zoë's eyes widened as she saw us.  
"Percy?" Zoë hissed, she looked tired, her long dark hair was messy, she had a cut on her forehead and she was bleeding. "You too are alive?"

I ignored her question, instead I asked. "What the fuck is going on?"

Zoë raised an eye **b** row, then h **e** r eyes widened and she aimed an arrow at me. "Duck!" she yelled and I immediately dropped.

An arrow flew over my head and pinned itself into the eyehole of a **g** rey wolf that had been sneaking up on Hazel.

Hazel let out a yelp as she was caught by surprise.

Zoë grinned and p **u** lled another arrow from her quiver. I heard the sound of a **n** other explosion in the distance and a tree caught fire.

"What is going on?" Hazel almost cried out.

Zoë raised an eyebrow, "New Demigod?"

I nodded, "And how are you alive?" Zoë asked.

"No time for this," Katie asked, "What is going on? Who is attacking the hunt."

Zoë grimaced, "Well. Percy is not the only one who came back from the dead."

She stepped away from the tent and shot an arrow at the archer's back. The arrow pinned itself into his back. He let out a horrified scream and spun around but Zoë had stepped back before he could see her.

She turned to me, "That should've killed him. The arrow had penetrated his heart."

"Is it a god?" Katie asked warily.

"A monster?"

Zoë shook her head, "No, apparently Percy is not the only one who came back from the death. It's Orion, and we can't kill him."

 **A/N The end of the chapter.**

 **Leave reviews! Or not.**

-Moonhorse96-


	118. Shield vs Arrow

**A/N So after multiple people complaining about me reacting to reviews I decided to no longer answer to** **all** **reviewers. Instead I'm going to answer the most important/best reviews. But if I don't respond to your review don't think I haven't read it. I still read all of them.**

 **(SUIT)**

 **So I have been thinking about a suit for Percy and I read all your suggestions, so here's my first idea for Percy's suit. Please tell me if you like it or not because it's still an idea.**

 **So this was my first idea for the suit;**

 **It's a Captain America style( Winter Soldier, not the Avengers) skin tight suit with black as base color. A set of black Armor boots and dark leather fingerless gloves. A sword sheath on his back (like deadpool) since he has no pockets for Riptide and also Shield of winter on his back. (Like Captain America). Maybe a black cape with a hoodie (still not sure about it) but no mask. (because he's not from this universe there's no point in protecting his identity. Or maybe just a domino mask.**

 **So that's my first idea for a suit, tell me if it "suits" Percy...HAHAAHAHAAH**

 **(Reviews)**

 **The Primordial of Causality:**

 **Whoa, these hundred chapters have intense. While I suspect a multi pantheon ending, whatever happens don't mix up the two universes, by directly connecting them please. Also, a lot of questions, but the most important what is the pairing,? please and thank you**

 **A: I won't mix up the different universes. They will be connected but loosely.**

 **Also, the pairing is still a mystery.**

 **Artylover:**

 **Awesome chapter as always and sorry for not reviewing for so long but exams are coming so I just read the story and not review it Well you didn't give him any new weapon so for that no cookie for you and now I am gonna eat the freshly baked cookies by Sally all by myself As for his name I would say a name like riptide is which relates to percy in greek You will have to search for it I would have but I am busy in eating these delicious cookies And for his suit Nothing too crazy something simple And I would recommend no masks for him as most of the avengers dont give a shit about hiding their identities unless they have some hot aunts to take care of ;-)**

 **A: Glad to see you again, also, seriously? No cookie? Anyway. I have a few ideas on the suit.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Oh My Gods. "It's time. Project Skyfall has begun"? That's bad, very bad. So many challenges for our hero. So Lycaon and Orion team up huh? Good idea and very natural of them to attack the Hunt. Chapter was short but the cliffhanger has made me anxious to know what happens next. I really like the powers Katie have. I mean usually Children of Demeter are really underestimated and we should realize that Demeter is one the six Eldest Olympians so both her and her children must have a lot of powers. Have some cookies Mr. Author.**

 **A: Thank you for the review and cookie!**

 **Evyplayz121:**

 **'it is time. Project skyfall has begun' Got a feeling shit is about to go down let me tell ya. I'm dying to see Percy v.s Orionshithead battle. It's gonna be so cool! Also, 'Arachne', the next member in the team. I thought you were going to recruit scylla this chapter, but I guess not. Not that I am complaining or anything, I was shit scared for the hunt in that "Rise Of The Villians" chapter. But obviously, Percy for the win! BTW, I can't think of an ability for Scylla and Arachne for them to have after they will be (presumably) purified of their curse. They will probably have to have some sort of power, probably also from the same reason Medusa has her's as the curse is so deep she will retain a bit of it's power, but I got nothing for Arachne and Scylla. Ok, Arachne probably spiderwoman, but Scylla... Ah... Able to morph into a monster and then back to human? And also, what about Charybdis? And will any others acompany Percy on the crossover? And will he tell Nyx he is alive and she will join the team? Fuck I wanna know. So many questions. Hmmm... If I'll bribe you with some cookies, will you tell me what happens before everyone else? I swear the cookies will be good and big! I swear! Here I'll give you one to see; _ (::::::::) (::::::::::) (::::::::) - Here, A hugeeeee ass cookie, just for you! {not the best cookie but... Meh. Also there is a chance that when I post this the cookie will get destroyed, but no hard feelings. It was probably fated to happen!}**

 **A: I have a few ideas for Arachna and Scylla. Also, Hazel and Katie are the only companions for Percy during the crossover. Nyx will join Percy's team, because she is cool.**

 **Also, just send me an PM and maybe I'll give you some sweet inside information ;-)**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Reyna can! Pick up Reyna! Moonhorse I'm writing a fanfic and I was wondering if I could use your idea of nyx taking demigod form and helping percy? After reading ur story I only think of those... Also can I take the soulspeak part? I really like it...**

 **A: Sorry but no Reyna. Anyway, you are free to use my ideas!**

 **Guest:**

 **Incredible work there of THE BEST fic I have read..you know with Percy getting lot of new powers,he should get some cool op weapons too.."With great powers comes great accessories to properly wield them.."sword and shield are not enough. He should have a launchable weapon like spear or stormbreaker.u can use stuff from other myths too like from Hindu vishnu's discus, Shiva's trident or from Shinto like izanagi's ame no murakumo or excaliber or longinous spear or stormbreaker something similar to them in power..best of luck for future and lots of user friendly healthy cookies..not excessive sweet.**

 **A: Thanks for the suggestions and I already have a few things in mind. But remember this fanfic is going to be long so don't expect anything too soon.**

(Percy POV)

"Orion?" I wondered, "The Giant?"

Hazel paled, "Oh, no. A giant? Alcyoneus?"

"He's not that tall." Katie argued, though she had summoned a sword made out of birch wood with wicked thorns.

"Wait, he's a giant?" Zoë asked, "A giant giant?"

"Giant Giant," I confirmed, "We need a god to kill him."

A howl came from behind the tent and heard a hunter screaming.

"Where's Artemis?" Katie asked, which was followed by Hazel asking. "Who is Artemis?"

'I'll do you one better,' Lyssa suddenly said, 'Why is Artemis?'

 **I** shook my head and tried to focus on the situation, "Artemis. She can help us kill him. You can only kill a giant with a demigod and a god working together."

"Artemis is at Olympus," Zoë said gritting her teeth, "Council meeting and war preparations."

I quickly ran over all the possible gods I could help, Apollo, Aphrodite and Athena were all in the same council meeting. (also they all had a name starting with an A)Same for Demeter. Hestia had to be present at the council otherwise they would start a fight.

I was not sure if I could ask Hel for help since she was a Norse Goddess.

'Lyssa?' I asked, 'Could-'

'Nope,' Lyssa chuckled, 'I' **m** **go** nna stay here and watch you figure it out.'

I silently cursed the goddess of madness and took out Riptide and handed it to Hazel.

"Wow," Hazel said, "That's a sword."

"Indeed," I said and turned to Katie. "Katie, you help Hazel and make sure she doesn't d **i** e...again."

"I do **n** 't know how to-" Hazel tried to protest but I interrupted her. "Just try, that's the best way to learn it. Katie will help."

Zoë tapped on my shoulder and I turned around, "What are you doin **g**?" She asked, sounding tired.

I smiled, "I have a plan."

"You know how **to** kill him?" Zoë asked hopefully.

"I can't kill him but I can fight him and make him run away." I said.

"How?" Katie asked.

I pointed at the forest, "Zoë, tell your hunters to go into the forest. Orion won't have a clear shot on you."

"But Lycaon, the **c** amp." Zoë protested.

"There's no point in defending t **h** e camp." I sn **a** pped, "Go in the forest and try to take dow **n** Lycaon. That way we cut of Orion's support. If you mana **ge** to make Lycaon flee the other wolves will follow."

"You're going to fight Orion on **you** r own?" Katie asked concerned, I simply grimaced.

"Yes, you help Hazel."

Katie nodded and took Hazel's hand, "Follow me," Katie said, "In the forest we'll be saver."

I turned back to Zoë and saw a hawk had **l** anded on her arm.

She gave it a few commands and the hawk flew away to the other hunters. Zoë turned to me, "Good luck." she said.

Zoë turned around and charged towards a group of hunters try **i** ng to fight of a pac **k** of wolv **e** s.

I stepped away from the tent and yelled, "Hey Legol **a** s!"

Orion turned around to face me, he aimed his bow at me. "Die demigod."

He released the string and an arrow, probably aimed at my head, shot towa **r** ds m **e**.

I let out a scream and a soundwave erupted from my throat and crashed into Orion. The arrow fell useless to the ground while Orion was pushed at least 15 feet away. I gave him no time to recover, I charged at him, without a weapon and lunged at his throat. Midair I activated my battle-avatar and the holographic figure of Chaos surrounded me, which made me even bigger than Orion.

I tried to punch him in the face with my holographic fist but Orion was fast and had already rolled to my side and stabbed me in the leg with the blade attached to the end of his bow.

I immediately deactivated my combat avatar (to make myself a smaller target) and turned tried to kick Orion with my good leg.

My feet connected with his chest, (which was a miracle) and he stumbled backwards, the blade was pulled out of my leg and I fell to the ground while trying to ignore the pain.

I saw that the flesh in my leg was already starting to repair itself, which for the record, didn't meant it didn't hurt as Hel. (See what I did there?)  
Orion saw it too and he gasped, "What are you?"

"Percy Jackson, dork" I gri **m** aced and spread my finger, reaching out towards my loyal weapon.

A wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere and charged at me, his mouth open and ready to tear away my flesh.

He never got the chance though. The shield of w **i** nter had pulled itself free from the ground and flew straight towards my hand, sadly for the wolf his head was in the way. The shield decapitated the wolf along the way as it flew into my hand. I flinched as I saw the lifeless (and headless) body of the wolf fell to the ground. I flinched and turned back to Orion, "That never happened."

I saw the other wolves around me eyeing me suspiciously, though they kept their distance.

A silver arrow pinned itself into Orion's back and he let out a scream of pain, he turned around and glanced at the forest. A rain of arrows fell down on Orion, though they didn't seem to inflict damage.

Orion turned towards the remaining wolves, "Go get them!" he roared and gestured at the hunters who were hiding in in the trees and provoking him.

I saw that there were still fights going on in the forest but the hunters were slowly gaining advantage over the wolves. Lycaon was engaged in a battle with Katie who continuously kept sending vines his way. But Lycaon's wolf strength caused him to break free within a second.

Orion took my moment of distraction and decided to act, he lunged at me and slashed his bow at me.

Out of pure luck my shield blocked the attack but Orion's strength still caused me to be thrown across the camp.

I crashed into a large silver tent and for a second I couldn't see a thing, but I knew Orion would quickly follow.

I reached out towards the closest plant I could find, a grassblade, and used it to teleport myself away.

A second later I appeared sitting on a tree branch ne **x** t to Zoë.

Zoë yelped when I suddenly appeared and I almost fell out of the tree.  
"How's it going?" I asked Zoë, underneath us Orion was slashing his bow wildly through the silk of the tent, probably still thinking I was inside. Stupid archer.

"Lycaon fled and his pack followed all the remaining wolves are from the hunt or dead." she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How many hunters are there available?" I asked.

"9," Zoë grimaced, "the others are injured. We lost three hunters."

"Sorry," I said but Zoë shook her head. "Focus on Orion."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll face Orion. **Then** make your hunters surround him."

Before Zoë could answer I jumped out of the tree and summoned Frostsilver.

"Hey Katniss Everdeen!" **I** yelled at Orion, he turned around and directly shot an arrow at me, I blocked it with the shield of winter.

'Hey,' I thought, 'Why is there a rope attached to the arrow? It's almost **l** ike a GrapplingHo-'

Orion pulled the string and I f **l** ew towards.

When I got close enough I tried to twist my body to get a clea **r** shot but he was f **a** ster and punched me stra **i** ght into my face.

I dropped to the ground and groaned in pain, he pulled the arrow free and brought it down on my face.

I raised my hand **s** and summon **e** d a blast of fire which would've molten away his face if it wasn't for the fact he wore a mask.

But his clothes were flammable, he yelled as his cloak caught fire. He stepped away from me and tried to extinguish the fire.

I got to my feet and poured water from the air and made it swirl around me, after ten seconds Orion was done with extinguishing the flames he turned to me. But I wasn't alone an **y** m **o** re.

The hunters had come from the woods and s **u** rrounded him, their bows drawn and aimed at Orion.

They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

I saw Haze **l** and Katie standing a few yards away, Hazel looked pretty good. She only had a minor cut on her arm.

Orion raised his hands, as if to surrender and groaned.

One of the girls stepped forward, she beefy and b **i** g and I recognized her immediately. Phoebe.

"Orion!" She growled with an arrow aimed at his head, "Back from the dead."

Orion chuckled, "long time no see, Phoebe."

I frowned, then the dots connected and I realized Phoebe must have been in the hunt when the Orion accident happened.

"How?" Zoë asked sternly, "How did you came bac **k**?"

Orion chuckled, "I fell from the h **e** aven."

I raised an eyebrow but before I could say something Chaos suddenly took control and yelled, "Get back!"

A few hunters immediately followed my command but not all of them.

 **A** nother second later lightning struck Orion and a bright explosion followed.

Chaos shielded my eyes and I felt her leaving my body back to me.

After two seconds Orion was nowhere to be seen, he had vanished.

Somewhere I hoped it was Zeus who had struck him but I knew this was not the case, I cursed and turned towards the hunters who starred horrified at the blast radius.

I sighed and summoned a piece of Ambrosia, I guess I had a lot of healing to do tonight.

 **A/N So, did you guys liked the fight scene? I hope you guys did.**

 **Anyway, the big question is; how did Orion came back from the death?**

 **Next chapter will be a timeskip so this is the end of Percy's little meeting with the hunt.**

 **Leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	119. Hugs! I love hugs!

**A/N Extra long chapter for you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys will like it.**

 **See you guys after the weekend!**

 **Also, a lot of you caught the references in the last chapter. Good for you! Give yourself a pat on the back!**

 **As for the reason how Orion came back... a lot of you came close but you are all missing the bigger picture. Don't worry though, Orion's revival will be explored in book 19; sleeping memories.**

 **Also, here are a few reviews I picked to reply on.**

 **Also the end of last chapter's code was: Phoenix.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Moi:**

 **Is it true that percy will fight kronos at chapter 330?**

 **A: No, it was sarcasm.**

 **Paris Jackson:**

 **Percy's finally using his powers altogether. I'm so proud of him.**

 **A: Me too! He grown so much!**

 **Guest:**

 **I have a question What's your goal on this site, to just make stories and if people happen to like it then, great. Or to use the ideas to help please your fan base, if option one then continue to make the fic as you please if option two then continue the plot but change the details like Loki said about a prophecy you can't change the future but only the details, so I would suggest not letting the fans change the plot but the details like appearances and pairing especially so. So just listen to your readers suggestion an put your creative spin on it is my advice but don't let anyone change a thing of you already decided on it because this is your story :)**

 **A: Thanks for the long review and first off, it's the first one. I don't let the fans decide the plot of the story. Just the details and the paths that lead to it.**

 **And all the choices I offer are the ones I already considered. But thanks for the advice!**

 **Guest:**

 ***Cue epic announcer voice* With one final blast, Orion escaped Artemis's hunters, leaving them with a terrible loss. How did Orion escape the underworld? Who and why is creating the primordial killing bombs? What is the secret between Eris and the F.E.A.R organization? Who will Percy go to to make his hallowe-superhero costume? Will Percy ever see Nyx again? Will the Olympians get their shit together and attack the Titans? Is Kratos going to have to kill Kronos and Gaea again? Find out next time on Infinity War Plus Ultra!**

 **A: Yup! Good summary of all the mysteries.**

 **Surya25addanki:**

 **Alright Percy was weak as shit in this chapter what was that he destroyed Polybotis when he was weaker but couldn't scratch Orion that's stupid please don't make these kinds of things again**

 **A: Orion is a giant, remember. It took the entire hunt and Amazon army to take him down.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **"I'm going to change you like a remix. Then I'll raise you like a"...Phoenix? So you deliberately didn't complete the code? I know that song. Phoenix by Fall Out Boy is good. So...was that a reference to Jean Grey? Was that a hint to the Avengers crossover? Is it coming up right after book 7?**

 **I like your idea for the suit. Can you not use cape and hoodie please? Other than that the suit is good. It will "suit" him.**

 **Have a blue cookie because you wrote a good fight scene.**

 **I was thinking the Titan Krios or perhaps the Primordial Ouranos freed Orion. Is Ouranos one of the new threats you mentioned in the creepy prophecy (One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed)? Won't Nyx know if Orion fell out of the sky? I mean Night is Nyx's domain isn't it?**

 **A: you are smart, seriously! You answered most of your own questions.**

 **Simbylosis:**

 **I just started reading this yesterday, and I have to say I'm impressed. I'm kinda sad cus I was late to discovering this fanfic, so I wasn't able to review on chap 74 but anyways, I had a realization back at chap 74 when I was reading the part about the Boston Zoo and realized that "what if Percy was resurrected in Valhalla? I mean, he could do that since he could mess with the other pantheons.". Well anyways I love this story, hope you update again soon, and I just needed to vent out my frustration at not being able to review on the 74th chapter. P.S. I ship pernyx so I'm getting quite distressed that Nyx and Percy aren't getting much action. But then again you're the author... "Ili su?"**

 **A: Thanks for finally reviewing! I hope to see you more often in the review section.**

(Percy POV)

"This should be it," Hazel said, changing and forcing the labyrinth to bend to her will takes a lot out of her. She was covered with stone dust. Her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders but it was more grey than actually brown thanks to the dusty corridors of the labyrinth.

The corridor we were standing in was lit by a tiny fireball in my hand. We were forced to speak softly, so we wouldn't gain unwanted attention.

The long dark corridor ended into a dark prison cell.

After we had left the hunters, Zoë had given Haze **l** a set of Roman armor. Some kind of gift after helping them out and me healing the hunters.

Katie and I were not so fond of armor since it restricted our movement but Hazel wasn't an experienced fighter, so she gladly accepted the arm **or**. Why did the hunters have a "spare" set of armor? I don't even want to know.

We had to leave early, so I hadn't gotten the chance to meet Artemis, not that I had a particular reason to meet the goddess but maybe she could've given me some advice on Medusa's child and how to find her.

However, when it became, clear Artemis would be back late we had left the Hunt and searched for an entrance into the maze.

I had given Hazel the place we were trying to reach and within a half hour we had reached it.

"Alcatraz," Katie said, sounding disgusted, "Out of all places you have to choose this one."

I grinned, "Come on. It's not that bad of a place."

"It's a prison," Hazel said. "Even I know about this place."

"And there are no plants here," Katie said seriously, "You have a serious disadvantage here."

"Okay," I said, trying to stop the girls from complaining, "After Alcatraz we go to a nicer place. We go to Hazel's roots."

"Alaska" Hazel guessed, "New Orleans?"

I shook my head, "Where all the roads lead to. Rome."

Katie shook her head disappointed, "For one minute I thought you were going to a nice place."

I chuckled, "You know me."

"So what's the plan boss?" Katie asked as she rolled her eyes.

I shot a glare at Katie while Hazel snickered.

"I want you to stay here while I go inside Alcatraz."

"Percy," Katie said, "You are not going inside that place alone."

"I guess I'll have too," I said, "If my plan fails, I need you two to stay here and keep the tunnel open for me."

"Hazel can stay here," Katie said determined, "I'll go with you."

"No," I said sternly, "There's a chance a random monster wanders out of the tunnel and attack Hazel."

Hazel paled a bit at the idea but nonethel **e** ss said; "I can do it."

"No, I'm going in alone."

And without waiting for their response I turned around and walked out of the corridor, behind me Katie muttered something about me being crazy.

A few seconds later I stepped out of the corridor and stepped into a small twenty-foot-square cement room with the opposite wall was covered with metal bars.

Behind me the entrance to the maze was still open, if my plan would fail I would run into the corridor and ask Hazel to make the entrance crash down.

I peered through the metal bars, and I could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard. There were at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks.

Somewhere above me, deep sobbi **n** g echoed through the building.

Briare, the last Hekatonkheire.

According to the stories they were once mighty creatures who could topple mountains with their hundred arms. But the one above me was emotionally broken, I hoped I could release him today but it was a side quest. I was here for the other monster.

I stepped closer to the metal bars and touched them, ice began to spread over the metal bars, a thin layer at first but it was spreading like an ink stain.

A moment later the bars were so cold that they snapped, the sound of ice shattering echoed through the prison and a second later I stepped through the broken prison bars with a smirk, I had just made my dramatic entrance.

The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above me, I really hoped I looked cool because I really had to make a good impression.

And just as expected, someone noticed my entrance.

I heard a demonic screech and in front of the balcony I was standing on a figure flew up.

I grinned, which was probably the last expression I was supposed to have on my face when facing this monster. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was just crazy like everyone said I was.

The creature that flew in front of me looked like a Centaur with a woman's body from the waist up. But her lower body was a dragon, yes. A fucking dragon! [I know, cool right!]

The dragon part of her was at least twenty feet long with black scales and a barbed tail. She had enormous claws that would make Wolverine lose his shit.

Hundreds of snakes were darting around her legs, so many I couldn't possibly count them, it looked like they were eager to bite me. Somewhere my ADHD mind wondered if she controlled every single one of those snakes or if they had a mind on their own. If this was the case, would they be annoyed with each other's company?

She had a human face, which would make talking to her a lot easier in the future, she had long red-orange flaming hair and fangs, like a vampire and two green reptile eyes that seemed to be calculating and threatening at the same time.

Around her waist, where the human body transitioned into a dragon body, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals; a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. From her back sprouted two demonic wings, and when I say wings you have to imagine dragon wings. Black majestic wings with scales that made me feel like I was close to death herself.

Kampê, the original jailer of Tartarus. When Ouranos decided to ditch his kids and threw them into Tartarus, she was the one who had to guard the entrance.

Zeus later killed her on his journey to release the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires. Now she had reformed and joined Kronos.

Kampê snarled and said something but to me it sounded like growling. But I knew she was speaking in an ancient language. It sounded like a gravel being crunched and swirled around in a blender, it was kind of terrifying.

Luckily, I came prepared.

The language she spoke was called The tongue of the old times. The language Gaia used when the world was just created. The language she spoke to the Titans and her other first children.

I didn't need a translation to know she was planning to kill me within the next minute, but I had a translation. In fact, I perfectly understood what Kampê.

Thanks to Chaos I could fluently speak and understand the language of the earth mother.

In fact, Kampê just said she was happy a new meal showed up. But with more colorful words.

I smirked and said in the same language, " _Well, that's not a nice way to greet a guest_."

I could almost feel her shock in the air, her eyes widened, and she gasped.

" _How do you know the language of the Earthmother?_ " Kampê asked in her own weird language.

" _There are things older than Gaia remember,_ " I responded, making sure not to sound scared or impressed.

" _Who are you!_ " she hissed at a demanding tone.

" _I am Percy Jackson,_ " I responded making sure not to break eye contact, " _Son of Poseidon._ "

'You know,' Lyssa rudely interrupted, 'I think you just enjoy saying, "I am Percy Jackson" it's turning into some kind of "I'm Batman." cliché.'

' _Shut up._ ' I mentally shouted.

Kampê hissed when I told her my name, she clearly recognized it. " _The Demigod Kronos told me about._ "

Her majestic wings were flapping behind her back, it was almost like she hung in the air, I realized that she could end this conversation anytime she wanted and instead spin around and simply killing me with her large wings, though I made sure not to show this.

" _You really want to die?_ " Kampê asked, " _Are you that stupid?_ "

I raised an eyebrow, " _I'm not here to die._ "

Kampê glared at me, or maybe it was just her default expression, " _Then why are you here?"_

" _I'm here for you._ " I replied.

Kampê laughed, a thunderous laugh that made Alcatraz shudder on its foundation. " _You want to kill me?_ "

I grinned, " _No Kampê. I'm here to talk._ "

Kampê frowned. " _You want to talk to me? You know that I can kill you within a second._ "

I shrugged, " _I know, that's exactly why I wanted to talk to you._ "

I was pretty sure this was the most confusing conversation Kampê ever had, her face turned from surprise to hate to anger to surprise.

Kampê hissed. " _Speak up Perseus Jackson, say what you need to say._ "

I locked my gaze on Kampê's snake eyes, " _I'm putting together a team. A team consisting out of powerful monsters and demigods._ "

Kampê grinned, " _You want me in your team?_ "

I nodded, " _Yes, you are one of the most powerful monsters. You would be a great addition to the team._ "

Kampê, " _And why do you think I would join your team? Why would I switch sides and join a demigod?_ "

" _Because I have something to offer,_ " I said, " _You really think Kronos trusts you? He's to scared of you. He considers you a threat,same for the Hekatonkheire. So he keeps the two of you busy with each other._ "

Kampê huffed, it was clear she was no fan of Kronos plan. " _He locked you away in a prison guarding a Hekatonkheire. He is clearly afraid of what you are and what you can do._ "

Kampê scowled. " _The Titan Lord is indeed a fool. But why would I side with you? I eat demigods for breakfast._ "

I shrugged, " _What do you think will happen after the Titan war? Do you think Kronos will let you roam around free if he wins? Hell no! And what if Kronos loses and the Olympians win the war? Zeus will probably smite you."_

Kampê bared her fangs in rage as she realized she what I was implying, " _What do you have to offer? Why would I join you? A demigod?_ "

" _If would join my cause I would make sure the Olympians nor any of the camps will hunt you down after the war_."

" _And you can stop the Olympians?_ " Kampê asked sarcastically.

" _Yes I can,_ " I smirked, " _Almost the entire council is in my debt. If you would join my team I would make sure you could roam around the world and do whatever you want._ "

Kampê crossed her arms, " _And what do you want from me?"_

" _I want you in my task force and come to my aid when I call you. That's all I ask from you. Side with me. Unlike Kronos I wouldn't waste your power._ " I responded.

Kampê seemed to consider it for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, and she growled, " _Why do you want a monster in your team? You know we are dangerous._ "

" _Because the things we're going to do are also dangerous._ " I said, " _I need a task force that can save the world._ "

" _I'm not a hero._ " Kampê hissed.

" _I don't want heroes, You are one of the worse monsters out there._ "

Kampê smirked proudly.

" _I think you can do something good. I need your monstrous powers for the threats we are facing. I can promise you it will be more fun than sitting here._ "

I thought it was a pretty brave thing to ask. Considering she was one of the oldest monsters in the world.

Kampê smirked, " _You are either really brave or really crazy. Asking the most feared monster to join your side._ "

I shrugged, "That depends on the outcome, so what is it? Yes or no?"

My heartbeat slowed for a moment, I really hoped Kampê would accept my offer. True, she was a chaotic monster, but she would make a great ally.

Kampê had an evil smile on her face, " _Before I join your little team I want to know if you are a reliable ally. Beat me and you made yourself a great_ _ally. Fail and I'll feast on your flesh._ "

I grinned, " _I'll accept the challenge._ "

I take a few steps back. Kampê frowned, " _You're running away?"_

I took a deep breath and said, " _Nope, I am about to board Kamp_ ê airlines."

Kampê gave me a flabbergasted look, perfect.

I took a final breath and charged forward, Kampê's eyes widened as I leaped onto the railing of the metal catwalk and jumped towards her.

This jump surely would've killed me, seeing I was three stories above solid cement. As I flew through the air I thought, 'This would look great in slow motion.'

Next second I screamed and tried to grab onto anything that resembled some kind of grip.

I crashed onto the flying monster, just as I had hoped...I mean calculated.

I swung my arms around Kampê's neck and tried to embrace her as tightly as I could, because If I lose grip I would drop down, and I was pretty sure I would die.

Holding onto Kampê was uncomfortable to say the least, for one. Her upper body had the appearance of a woman. But Kampê didn't wear any clothes...so you can imagine the situation. Second, she was screeching in shock, unable to see anything because an annoying demigod was hanging around her neck. Reason number three, suddenly a wolf head popped up from her monster waist and tried to bite me in my side. I kicked the wolf in the head, since that was all there was, and yelled a "Sorry!" while I hugged her tighter, making sure to cover her eyes.

As I had planned/hoped Kampê was unable to fly with me hugging her like my life depended on it. Which it was.

Kampê airlines crashed down along with her one passenger. Her enormous dragon body crashed down onto the courtyard, and she broke my fall.

Her face slammed into the concrete and I internally flinched as I could imagine the headache it would give.

I muttered an apology and jumped of Kampê.

She was still conscious, Hundreds of snakes slithered around her legs, her eyes shot open, and she let out a thunderous growl.

I flinched but nonetheless started pouring water out of the air and made it swirl around me like an octopus.

Kampê got to her feet and shot me a grin, " _You are a formidable foe._ "

I returned the grin, " _Yes. do you yield yet_?"

In Kampê's hands two swords materialized. She was holding two swords. Long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird greenish aura and I knew the poison would be deadly.

" _Let's play._ " Kampê snarled and charged at me.

Instead of running away I stood my ground and wielded the water to fly towards Kampê.

She froze as the water began circling around her like a miniature tornado. The snakes around her legs lashed out at the water stream but I didn't matter.

Kampê growled and lashed out at the water but it went straight through her. If Kampê had the time to think about it she would've ignored the water, but she was distracted by it.

Normally she could've shattered the water flow with her massive wings, but I had disabled them by crashing her down.

I closed my eyes and wielded the water to fly straight into her throat.

What happened next was one of the most terrifying things to watch, water began to pour itself into Kampê's throat, and she was choking. Her face turned red and she began to choke. It was horrifying to watch, more to know that I was actually doing this. I silently promised to never do this again and snapped my fingers, the water immediately vanished.

A second later Kampê dropped fell to the floor, her limbs were limb and for a second I was afraid I had killed her.

The snakes on her legs had closed their eyes and no more heads were popping up around her waist.

I hurried towards her and grabbed her hand, trying to feel a pulse. I was not sure if monsters had a heartbeat at that moment I was not thinking about it.

After a long two seconds I felt a heartbeat and I let out a sigh of relief.

I focused on my healing powers and placed both my hands on her arm, golden light shone through my hands and soft small flames crept up Kampê's body, engulfing her in soft golden flames.

Her bruised wings began to repair themselves. Bruises from crashing down began to repair them self too and a minute later she was all fixed up.

She opened her eyes. Her snake like eyes scanned her surroundings and I saw her wondering why she was lying on the ground.

She rose to her feet and studied her arms, seeing all her bruises were gone, she flapped her large wings and smiled. "You healed me?" she said in perfect English.

"Wait, you speak English?" I asked.

Kampê shot a glare at me, "I shall continue to speak your language," she said in fluent English, which so weird after having an entire conversation in Gaia's language. "You have honored to speak in my language. Now I shall continue to speak in your language."

I blinked. "Well, that's a surprise."

Kampê shrugged, her massive wings faltered. "So you won." she said it was like she couldn't believe it.

"You were not bad yourself." I replied.

"You cheated," Kampê said accusingly and for a second I was afraid she would kill me. "I like it."

I grinned, "So does that mean you're in?"

Kampê narrowed her eyes, "Yes. I will aid you if you request my help, in return you aid me when I need your help."

"Deal." I said with a wide smile.

"But," Kampê said, "I'm not a hero. If I detect one moment of weakness. I'll kill you."

I frowned, "You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" I shook my head and offered my hand.

"Welcome to the team."

Kampê reluctantly shook my hand, the heads at her waist growled at me but never actually tried to bite me.

"I hope we don't regret this later." Kampê said. "So who's in this team of yours?"

I grinned, "Well, Medusa promised me to help me if I needed it. Cerberus and the Nemean Lion are available too. There's a demigod daughter of Thanatos and I'm still recruiting."

Kampê whistled, "That's quite impressive for a demigod."

"Call me Percy."

She hissed, "Fine. So does this team have a name yet?"

"No," I admitted, "I don't have a name yet. I considered X-force, Legends and the TartarusFire club. But none of them really fits."

"Those are horrible names." Kampê agreed.

"Katie calls it Percy's stupid-monster-suicide squad."

"Suicide Squad," Kampê hissed Triumphantly, "I like that."

I shrugged, "Suicide Squad sounds nice."

She grabbed the two scimitars lying on the ground, "So let me kill the Hekatonkheire quickly, then we can-"

"Please don't kill him," I yelled.

She frowned, "And why can't I kill him?"

"Poseidon," I said quickly, "I want him to go to Poseidon's forges. He can help in the war preparations."

Kampê raised an eyebrow but nonetheless said, "Fine. You can take him. I'll tell him he's free to go."

She spread her wings to take off.

"I think it's not a good idea," I said thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"You tortured him. I think it's better if I talk to him." I explained.

Kampê crossed her arms in front of her chest, "If I can't kill somebody, then what should I do?"

I grinned, "Well since you're free to roam the world now. Ever heard of Indianapolis? There's an Oracle that might be protected by an army. Could you capture it?"

"Are there demigods to kill?" Kampê asked with a smirk.

I sighed, I knew that what I was doing was not the typical hero thing, but it was necessary.

"Yes."

Kampê spread her wings, "Consider the mission done."

She flapped her wings and flew up, breaking straight through the ceiling and walls of the prison block.

I let out a sigh of relief.

'I think we just got ourselves a new ally.' Chaos said.

'Yes we did it.' I agreed.

 **A/N So who did expect this addition to the team?**

 **Anyway, catch you guys later!**

-Moonhorse96-


	120. Back at sea

**A/N Hi, today's chapter is written by my assistant Anakavoid.**

 **Also, a lot of you were wondering about Trials of Apollo and if it's still happening.**

 **The answer to that question is…**

 **(Trol, not gonna tell you guys)**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:**

 **Isn't 'suicide squad' also that movie wher criminals like Deadshot, Harley Quin, and others break into Arkham Asylum to get something ou**

 **A: Yup.**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **I totally didn't expect that... Anyways thx for another awesome chappie moonhorse and keep up the great work! This was the first and best fanfic I have ever seen so far and will always be the best on constant updates... You gave the chappie a Lost Hero reference? "You honored me in my language and I will honor you in yours"**

 **A: Wow, I didn't expect someone to find the reference.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **i did, yay me! i also thought biares would join, but i think it would be better for him to help them out in another way, (armour/weapons maybe?) suggestion, arachne?**

 **A: Good suggestion.**

 **Paris Jackson:**

 **OMG! Medusa, fine. Cerberus, okay. But I never thought Percy would be able to recruit Kampe. He is finally growing as a character. So proud of him.**

 **A: Me too.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **"Loren"? You mean Medusa's daughter that is presently missing? Is she part of this monster force too?**

 **"I eat demigods for breakfast". That was funny. I remember a similar statement in The Lightning Thief book where Percy thought Chiron expected an answer like "I eat hellhounds for breakfast". I think that's where you got it?**

 **I did not expect Kampe to be part of Monster force (Have you fixed the name? Is it indeed Suicide Squad?) So Kampe is going to rescue Herophile? (I am embarrassed to say that I have only read the first book of the ToA series. So I am a bit behind on the knowledge of Oracles).**

 **Percy and co. is going to New Rome to drop Hazel there I assume? Is that the end of a part of the Labyrinth arc since they are going to New Rome?**

 **Have some blue cookies and cup a hot chocolate (not the best combination maybe) because of the awesome chapter title and also for your great idea to include Kampe.**

 **A: The name us indeed suicide squad. Also, Herophile is trapped somewhere in the maze. So Kampe won't be there to help. Also, the labyrinth arc is going to be long….so long.**

 **ALso, yes I based the saying "I eat demigods for breakfast." on that book.**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow. That was unexpected, Percy's team is going to be awesome, much better than the Avengers, which I thought it was going to be. I don't get the chapter title though.**

 **A: Thank you!**

 **Moonlight22qu :**

 **your writing has gotten much better since the beginning and also, does this mean we are reading the battle of the labyrinth now? aaaaaaaand, will we see magnus again? for like, the ship of the dead? cause that would be fun! and are you planning to do heroes of olympus?**

 **A: Thank you for the review. And I'm gonna do HoO**

(Katie POV)

The Maze, a place of terrifying beauty, at which every turn would try to end you with the most horrible, unspeakable horrors known to humankind. ...Or it would be, if we hadn't had Hazel with us.

Honestly, the only thing scary was how expertly she could navigate the maze despite having little to no practice with using her powers. Considering she had been dead just a few days ago, her progress was quite extraordinar **y**.

No wonder Percy had chosen her f **o** r his team. Though, that didn't make it anymore idiotic, of course.

Walking down a large stretch of a tunnel, the silence between us was only interrupted by the occasional far-off roar or shifting of the gro **u** nd under our feet.

Sometimes, it truly seemed as if the Maze was **a** live, a thought that made my shoulders shake with fea **r** and anticipation.

Suddenly, Hazel stopp **e** d in front of me, as she stood at what seemed like a crossroad, head flicking from one path to the other like she was trying to decide on which one to choose.

"Everything alright?" I asked in a low voice.

"I think so, it's just confusing." Hazel responded, a perplexed look on her face.

"What is?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know how to describe it," **S** he cl **o** sed her eyes, looking deep in thought, "From one corridor, I feel an eerie presence but that seems like the right way to go."

"However, it seems like the other corridor is safer, but would delay us from...where was it we were going again?"

"The Sea of Monsters." Percy answered, a stoi **c** and passive look on his face.

"The Sea of Monsters?" I asked, **lo** oking at him with a short but inten **s** ified glar **e**. He really had the nerve to look disinterested while speaking of going to a place with a high percent chance of death. Especially his.

'Why did it have to me, of all people?' I thought to myself, putting a hand over my face and sighing when Percy all but responded with a simple yet casual smile.

"Fine," I obliged, "I guess I'll save chewing you until after we finish with whatever has to be done here."

"Fair enough." Percy agreed.

"I hate to interrupt," said Hazel timidly, "But which way are we going to go?"

"Well," said Percy, "I am going to go that way and see what is down there."

"Meanwhile, you two can take the other path, and we'll meet up from there."

"Oh, nice try," I pointed, calling him out, "This better not be an attempt to ditch us again while you go off on your lonesome!"

He put his hands up in a way that tried to make himself seem guiltless.

"I would never," He scoffed, feigning ignorance, "I have no idea what you mean."

"I have been dead for decades and even I can still tell a liar when I see one," Hazel mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"What she said," I crossed my arms, "You better be waiting on the other side of that passage, Percy, or I will be telling Nyx."

I played my trump card, knowing that she was Percy's one and only weakness(besides blue food). As expected, a little bit of color left his face when I spoke those fated words, and I saw him swallow in what might have been fear. It had taken him about five seconds before he seemed to work up the courage to talk again.

"Alright, I understand." He obliged.

"I promise that I shall absolutely be waiting for you on the other side of the Maze."

He was such a terrible liar.

With only being able to sigh, Hazel and I bid Percy goodbye as he took the path opposite of us, and into the unknown.

"Do you really think he will be okay?" asked Hazel, concerned.

"Of course," I responded, "If there is one thing, he excels at; it is beating the odds, no matter who, or what Percy is up against."

"You really look up to him, don't you?" questioned Hazel.

"I'm not the only one. Everyone else back at Camp Half-Blood also looks up to him, he has saved us many times before."

"Would you mind telling me more about your home, like, what it's like?"

I chuckled, "Sure."

With that, we began to move into the darkness of the other path while I regaled Hazel with the stories and legends of monsters of old, and how most of all the adventures started with one idiotic demigod.

(Percy POV)

Out of breath, I took my time walking out of the corridor while catching my breath.

There had been far more monsters than I had ever anticipated, but it was just my luck that they were Dracaenae.

Now I knew why hack n slash video games were so popular-that is basically all I needed to do to kill them all.

After that ordeal, I now stood at the beach of an endless ocean with ravaging waves and dark, thunderous clouds hanging above my head.

Behind me was a small old beach shack, it was once painted green but the salty air of the sea had torn down the paint on the wooden planks.

This would certainly be the point in time that Nyx would make a joke like "Light's out" or something akin to that.

Thinking to myself for a second, I wondered how I was going to reach the Sea of Monsters without drawing too much mortal attention to myself. In the end, I settled on asking Lyssa for assistance.

'Hey Lyssa.'

'Yeah?' She responded.

'Have any ideas on how I should go about reaching the Sea of Monsters?'

'Hmm, give me a second.'

Time passed as Lyssa didn't mutter a single word. I swear I could envision her, stroking an imaginary beard and pondering something with a Sherlock Holmes look on her face. She even said 'Eureka!' when she found a solution.

'Why don't you summon an old friend of yours.' She offered.

If it was possible, I gave her a puzzled look mentally, looking at her as if I knew she was pranking me.

'You can't be serious.'

'When am I never?' She asked, a hint of childish amusement making its way into her voice.

Amongst all things, the greatest thing me and Chaos had in common was our sense of amusement and laughter, which I found to make her seem more human than ever. Or maybe it was because she was the Goddess of Madness and found my apparent suffering on this task amusing.

'I thought I was supposed to be doing this part alone?' I questioned her, reminding her of what I was doing here.

'Bullshit.' She simply replied, a mad grin seemingly on her face.

Sighing, I broke off our mental conversation, finding it fruitless to continue any additional talk with the literal Goddess of Madness. Instead, I focused on the ocean, hearing the waves rumble in tune with the thunder. Connected, I searched out for a specific life force on the oceans, feeling for her trace from since we first met her. Stretching my hand out as I felt a familiar tug on the waters, I drew on that feeling as if it was a fishing rod, slowly pulling and exerting more force onto the pressure settling in my stomach.

Somewhere along the way, my eyes had instinctively closed and as I opened them, I saw the mast of a humongous ship.

Anne, an old friend of mine. My friends and I had met her during our journey through the Sea of Monsters and had learned that she was a sentient ship, able to feel and think as a mortal might. However, turns out that that just caused more trouble than we had bargained for(mostly for me). Though, after everything, Anne had become good friends with my and others. Additionally,(and this is the fun part), this gives us(me), the extra privilege of asking for her help whenever we(I) need it.

"Well, don't you look good," I offered, whistling, "Is that a new mast and deck I happen to see? If so, it looks great on you."

I was thinking that flattery might be the best option to opt for, seeing how Anne was my only ticket to get to the Sea of Monsters. How wrong I was.

Anne turned all of her cannons on me and loaded cannonballs into them, with the short bump of her front hitting the beach.

Thanks to Demeter's blessing, I understood the gesture all too well. Basically, Anne was saying 'Flattery will get you nowhere with me besides a cannonball to the stomach. Now, are you coming aboard or not?'

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I responded, a few mortals sparing me a look as if I was crazy. They couldn't see through the mist, so all they probably saw was a troublesome teenager talking to some weird old beggar.

Did I say 'probably'? Sorry, that meant to be a 'definitely'.

'Controlling the mist really is a cool ability.' I thought to myself as I climbed aboard Anne.

With a smooth turn around, Anne faced the ocean and began to sail towards the Sea of Monsters.

"Set sail, for the Sea of Monsters S.S Anne!" I shouted, excitingly.

The floor squeaked under my feet and I tripped, barely getting the words out of my mouth before doing so.

Rubbing my jaw, I heard Anne say, 'Don't ever do that again.' via Demeter's blessing.

"Alright, I understand." I groaned, sitting upwards.

Looking into the horizon, I saw a collection of typhoons awaiting us just up ahead and I grinned to myself.

"This, is going to be exciting." I said with finality.

(Timeskip, Sea of Monsters)

Calling what I was doing "dangerous" would be an understatement. Literally, I was in the belly of the beast, a place where no sane person, demigod, or monster would ever venture.

Yet here I was, risking my life in the face of utter peril for a result that might not prove useful whatsoever. But, I wasn't afraid or fearful.

After all, this was the life of a demigod.

Besides, Nyx would scold me for losing my life a second time. And that's not even concerning my mom or Annabeth. Truthfully, their judgment was the thing I was truly terrified of, despite all odds.

Losing my blue cookie privileges for a month would be dreadful!

Deep in thought, I was oblivious to my surroundings until a bolt of lightning streaked from the sky, touching down on the water and creating a 50-foot wave, headed straight towards us. Welcome to the Sea of Monsters, folks!

Raising my hand, I commanded the water to part midway so that me and Anne could pass straight through it. Just when I was about to praise myself, another wave came at us, but held the size of a large tsunami, and I groaned inwardly. Concentrating a bit harder this time, I directed the water ahead of us to dispel, leaving a gap in the tsunami that was wide enough for us to pass through once more.

I wiped some sweat off of my brow, noting that I was a little tired from using my powers.

'Just a little bit more,' I thought to myself.

As I thought that, I noticed how the sky turned darker as we continued to journey through the Sea of Monsters. The waves grew a little bit calmer and the thunder and lightning had stopped altogether. However, this did nothing to help my growing nerves, as I became anxious knowing what would come next, and waiting for it was becoming all but aggravating.

For a moment, all was silent. The waves, the sky and I all waited, as if expecting something momentous.

Then, out of the blue(get it?), all Hel erupted as a giant mouth opened in the middle of the vast ocean, rows of teeth apparent as every nearby organism got sucked into the giant mouth along with the water.

Unfortunately, it also happened to be an organism.

I held onto Anne's mast for dear life as I felt her trying her hardest to escape from the pull of Charybdis, who acted like a black hole and made it hard to resist against its massive pressure. Muttering a few words of encouragement to Anne, I carefully raised one hand up to the sky and felt the water react to this gesture, starting to aid us in escaping Charybdis. Balancing my control, I slowly shifted my weight to raise my other hand, Greek fire starting to burn at its end against all the rain falling around us.

'What are you doing?' asked Lyssa.

'A little preoccupied.' I responded, gritting my teeth in a desperate attempt of maintaining an equilibrium.

'Well, whatever you're doing, it's mad,' She nodded approvingly, 'I love it!'

Ignoring her, I squinted my eyes against the perpetual madness, lowering my gaze to get a better sight at the colossal monster. From what I could see, there were multiple eyes surrounding what might have been its head. Said eyes held a dull red color, lazily looking everywhere. Its skin was a darkened green and blue, with its tentacles having the same color. Charybdis looked staid, comfortable sucking in half of the ocean.

In a way, it reminded me of Poseidon, but when he was angry or agitated. Except this monster wasn't either, and was not my father.

Taking aim, I double-checked my calculations, and when everything checked, I hurled the ball of Greek fire down the throat of Charybdis's throat, watching as its glow slowly die out the farther it traveled.

The effect was instantaneous.

Charybdis roared, a loud sound that pierced my ears and made them hurt. Anne violently rocked, as if the scream had affected her too(does she even have ears?). Charybdis let out a low growl and she ceased her pull on us, allowing my to pull both of my arms down and, finally, catch a break.

Breathing hard, I permitted myself a few moments to rest and catch my breath before standing up, moving to the front of Anne and looking down at Charybdis.

Around us, the ocean had stilled, reduced to the mere rocking of the waters, making small waves. The sky had also calmed, the clouds were no longer dark, and a clear blue penetrated the once-previously dark area.

It was then that I was able to see Charybdis clearly, and apparently, the same applied for her as well.

That's what I was thinking when those dull, red eyes had settled on me, staring at me with a deep curiosity. Her giant mouth shifted, as if the action was instinctive. Studying me, her dozens of teeth slowly began to move and a gurgling sound erupted from her mouth.

She was communicating with me.

 _'Well, well, what have we here?'_

Without Chaos, I doubt that I would have been able to understand her. Luckily I could.

 _'Hello there, Sister.'_ I responded, switching to her language.

 _'Percy Jackson...What are you doing here and how can you comprehend me?'_ She asked, a hint of admiration and curiosity in her voice.

 _'I'm here to offer you a deal,'_ I said, _'If you help me, I can help you in return.'_

I tried my hardest to seem sincere, which I was, but I could never be too careful.

 _'Why should I trust you?'_ She questioned me, _'The last time I decided to trust someone, it happened to cause my downfall!' S_ he exclaimed, sounding as if she was growing irritated by the second.

 _'I understand,'_ I sympathized with her, knowing exactly what she had been through, _'Long ago, you held trust in our father, Poseidon, and helped him spread his influence over the world by flooding large parts of it. However, this made Zeus angry, and so he cursed you for eternity.'_

 _'If you know, then why do you dare to ask for my help, parading in here like you know the place?!'_ Physically, I heard a deep rumbling from Charybdis as if she was becoming angered.

 _'I know, sister, you have no reason to trust me or anything I am saying. However, I come to you now because I can lift your curse, and give you the live you never knew you could have.'_ I offered.

Momentarily, I saw my sister freeze up, her entire body still, which was an accomplishment if you ask me. Her eyes darted from me to the sky, as if she expected to magically see Zeus looking down at us, then closed them. To me, it looked like she was deep in thought, pondering over everything I had said.

Then, looking back at me, she spoke. _'...What you say is impossible. The Gods would never allow such a thing!'_

 _'Trust me, the Olympians are in my debt. If I ask them, I'm pretty sure they won't bat an eye at me lifting your curse. Though, it wouldn't hurt to keep this a secret either.'_

 _'What a strange demigod you are.' Charybdis finally said, 'Alright, I shall opt to trust you… for now.'_

"That's a relief," I said, slipping back into English.

"By the way, can you speak English?" I asked her, knowing from experience that some monsters could.

"Fortunately for you, yes." Charybdis said, surprising me even though I expected something like this to happen.

"Speak of, do you happen to know where-"

Cut off from my sentence, I felt another presence nearby and turned to see-surprise-Scylla, the other high-ranking monster of the Sea of Monsters. From the waist up, she had a figure that resembled a humanoid figure, yet she clearly wasn't.

She had a pale reddish skin, glowing yellow eyes and long grey hair that reached all the way to the end of her back. She had pointy ears, like she was an elve. (The lord of the rings ones, not the Norse one). Her blood rep lips were curled up in a smile.

She had claws instead of hands. Her claws had blood stains on them, which was not comforting at all.

But from the bottom down, I saw the true terror of what was Scylla.

From the waist down, I saw numerous heads, each of which looked like a dragon's head. The skin on each head was scaly and spiked and looked rough to the touch. All of them had blood-red eyes, but without pupils, all of which made them look like true demons.

Needless to say, I was shocked from the sudden appearance and terrifying physique of Scylla, so I stunned for a few seconds.

In those few seconds, Scylla looked between me and Charybdis, seeming confused.

For the time being, Charybdis had been as shocked as I, but had recovered sooner, it seemed. Engaging her fellow monster in conversation, I was left there to gap with my mouth wide open while they exchanged words in an old tongue.

I caught a few words here and there, but at the speed at which they were talking, I wouldn't dumbfounddumbfound to learn that I hadn't caught all that they were saying.

Just then, Scylla turned to me with a quizzical look on her face as if she was wondering what to do with what Charybdis had said and me, both at the same time.

After some thought, she reluctantly extended a hand(claw?) towards me, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson," She said in perfect English, "I am Scylla, monster of the deep seas."

I shook her hand. I had one very important question to ask.

"You can speak English?" I asked, wondrously.

"Indeed,"

What was with monsters and their perfect ability to speak English?

"So," Scylla started, startling me from my thoughts, "My colleague, Charybdis, here tells me that you can lift our curses."

She looked at me with a suspicious gleam, arms crossed.

"Yeah," I responded casually, "I can."

"I'm not so sure that I trust you," She argued, sounding skeptical.

"I understand your concern," I agreed, "It must be hard to find trust in another since Circe cursed you, and Glaucus did nothing to protect you."

"You-!" She began,

"However, you can put your fears to rest," I reassure her, "I also have a personal grudge against Circe,"

"You...do?" She asked, tilting her head in what seemed like disbelief.

"Yeah," I said, "Besides, last I saw of her, she was having a bit of trouble with the pirates me and my friends freed from her enchantment."

"Really?!" Scylla squealed in child-like glee, which felt really awkward from my perspective, "Serves her right! Finally, she has gotten what she deserved! Thank you very much, Percy Jackson. "

"Yeah…" I said, scratching my head in embarrassment, "Well, I didn't want to be stuck as a pig for the rest of my life anyways."

"So, do you want me to release you both from your curses now?" I asked.

"That would be most pleasant." said Charybdis.

"Yes, it would be." agreed Scylla.

"Alrighty then."

Lifting both my hands to the sky, I focused on channeling the power of Chaos, just enough to lift the curses. Also, I thought of how Fate could no longer hold me, and how I could use my powers to save others. As I felt the power course through my body, I concentrated on undoing the curses placed upon both Charybdis and Scylla.

In a flash of light, the two monsters in front of me began to change form, their curses successfully being broken. In the end, the blinding light became too much for my eyes, and I had to close them or risk getting them burned out of their sockets.

In a way, it was very similar to looking upon the true form of the Olympians. Stare for too long, and your life was the punishment.

Though, this glare was much less radiant.

When the light had subsided, I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened. What greeted me was an image that was literally burned into my mind.

In front of me, floating lightly over the water were the forms of two beautiful nymphs. The sea nymph, who I knew to be Charybdis from the myths, and light green skin, hair, of the same color, that brushed against her shoulders, and sea blue eyes that matched my own.

Though, even then, her beauty paled in comparison to Scylla's.

Her once dirtied, unkempt hair now flowed like undisturbed water past her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was fair and reflected the sun's glow perfectly, accentuating the color even more. She was wearing a small layer of makeup that made her even more attractive, highlighting every curve of her body.

In short, she put Aphrodite to shame, in more ways than one.

Looking down at their forms, both of them wore shocked expressions before Scylla broke out into a big smile, letting out a small laugh as she turned around, looking incredulous about what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Charybdis had a small, but pleasant smile, more or less taking in the sensation of being mortal again.

"Thank you so much, Percy!" said Scylla, shaking me from my thoughts, "It has been ages since I dreamt of being mortal once more, and now it has finally come to pass!"

"Indeed, there is no way that we could ever repay for what you have done for us." Charybdis added, giving me a small smile.

"Who knew there were good spawn of the Gods, Charybdis?!" Scylla exclaimed, positively brimming with joy from what I could examine.

"Apparently, there are some." Charybdis told her.

"Uh, guys?" I spoke up, grabbing their attention immediately, "I am truly happy that you've been released from your curses and all...but there is one way that you both could repay me."

"And in what what would that be?" asked Charybdis.

"Well, I'd like to ask you both if you would like to join my team… the Suicide Squad."

"Isn't that a movie?" Scylla paused, tilting her head and putting a finger to her cheek with a curious look on her face.

With a sigh, I explained what my plan was to them, as well was what the Suicide Squad was. I also told them some about the outside world, and how it had changed dramatically.

"We'd be honored to join your team," Charybdis stated, breaking the silence after my explanation.

"Can you tell me more about the outside world?" Scylla asked.

"I will if you join,"

"Deal," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Charybdis started, "How will we be of any assistance now that we are not monsters?"

"Well, when I lifted your curses, it left you with a residue of your original power. So you can still use your powers and not be stuck in your original forms or reverting to them." I explained.

"Awesome!" said Scylla with her enthusiasm

"How will we know when you require our aid, though?" Charybdis questioned.

"You'll see," I said, "Now, I should be going. It's starting to get dark."

"Alright," said Charybdis, "Take care."

"See ya later Percy!" shouted Scylla, "Thank again!" She waved.

I said goodbye to them.

In the distance, I could see Scylla dragging Charybdis in the opposite direction, probably taking her to see that movie I had told them about.

Looking down at my watch and cursed.

Katie was going to be so mad.

 **A/N The end of the chapter, massive thanks to Anakavoid for writing this chapter. Next chapter we go to the next member of the Suicide Squad.**

 **A penny for your thoughts, leave them in the reivews.**

-Moonhorse96-


	121. Peter Parker aint got shit on me

A/N 600 followers! Yay! Finally, I did something in my life…

(Reviews)

CryingWithTheWolves:

O_o

1) Hey long time no see. I waited for so long for the fourth book, and I can tell it is going to be awesome! I skipped over the Magnus Chase part because I didn't want to get spoiled, but I will continue to follow on this wonderful story!

2)"You are so close!" Close to...completing the suicide squad/definitely non avengers related team? defying fate? getting killed by Katie & Nyx Co.? to Loren, right?

3) "I am Percy Jackson." The Batman cliche from the last chap was hilarious!

Next: "We are... the SUICIDE SQUAD!"

4) Just to say, I feel like Lycssa and Chaos aren't really active recently. Perhaps they need to eat more cereal.

5) Yay Hazel! And since I've finally finished the Red Pyramid, turning me from Kane hater to Kane lover, I look back on your first Kane crossover to the part where Percy shows Ma'at, that got me thinking, you know when you go "Oh Chaos is in Percy" like in the Greek world, that...doesn't sound really big deal. But when you go "Percy is the host for Ma'at" in the Egypt world, that, that sounds super scary to me, cause they go on and on about how important Ma'at is, and Horus & Isis taking the Kanes as hosts is kinda scary also, because they're such major gods, but Ma'at herself? Makes me rethink the whole Chaos/Percy situation. No wonder it must be kept secret. In Egypt it's pretty normal but in Greece...bad news! Just some thoughts:)

6) And finally? Thanks for reading this to the end. I thank you and your awesome co-writers for this story. Nyx will give all of you a hug when she's back from partying with the dark lords. Liwvi hlnv xloz uiln Zmmv. Rg'h lm nv.

:3 Trissie

A: Thanks for the cola! Also, yes. Percy being the host of Chaos is kind of a big secret. Also, Chaos and Lyssa are a bit more active this chapter.

Antmazing:

Is Nyx coming back? There has been a lot of mention of her but she herself has not came back.

A: Yes, she will come bak.

Meleager:

Could you have Pollux join Percy's team? I know it's sort of a random question, but I would really like to see a powerful son of Dionysius as Castor and Pollux were really overlooked. If not, could you at least make home meet Dakota?

Around what time will you do the Avengers arc? The time after The Last Olympian would be a good gap and Hera' s excuse could be that, instead of putting him to sleep, he would go to another universe so that he won't effect the Olympian world

Is Percy still going to fight Antaeus? That was a really cool battle. Also it would be nice to see Antaeus see Percy's powers and go,"Oh, shit," He still needs to find Rachel right? So will he join the quest?

A: Pollux? Sorry but I don't really have any intrest in the children of Dionysus (or his Roman counterpart) And yes, Percy will fight Anteus.

BlueWafflesFTW:

Poor Percy, Katie is gonna sic Nyx on him. On another note, will you be doing Hazel/Frank, or if she joins the Greek camp, will it be Hazel/Leo? But what would that mean for poor Calypso? Suicide Squad has a good ring to it, but I'm feeling Happy Pancakes Club. As for the ToA, Zeus had Apollo mortalized, because he blamed him for Rachel becoming oracle and "speeding up" the second great prophecy. So I assume if Rachel becomes the Delphi Oracle and the Giant War comes after, the ToA will be happening. Either way, great chapter as always! :D

A: good thinking my friend, but don't forget that Apollo was also punished because Octavian tried to start a civil war.

DaughterOfSBWG:

"You are so close" ...to what? To the Sea of Monsters? To completing the Suicide Squad? That was a good chapter.

Won't Poseidon notice the absence of Chrybdis and Scylla in their monster forms in the Sea of Monsters? Won't he notify the Olympian Council?

Is the next person Arachne? If yes then I hope her powers are like Spiderman ('cause that would be awesome). Will freeing Arachne from the curse will also free the Athena children from their arachnophobia?

Is Percy going to free Herophile after completing his Suicide Squad? How many members are left?

Have some cookies for bringing back Anne (she is an awesome ship)!

A: Here's the answer you're looking for. Just read the chapter ;-) Percy already has a few plans for the absence of the monsters.

Also, He will start freeing Herophile chapter 123

c120 ADemiWizardTrainer:

stumbled across this amazing piece of work just a few days ago, and it's amazing to see how dedicated you are to this book, I don't really mind what the pairing is cuz all the girls who interact with Percy seem really nice, and thank the gods that you update frequently cuz that's how good this story is, lol soz for the long review

A: Thank you for your kind review!

Paris Jackson:

Though I ship Percabeth with everything I have, I've got to say Percy is doing a lot more good with Annabeth not tying him down. I feel like he could've done so much more, if it weren't for Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but sometimes she is a bit... restricting, if you know what I mean. I feel like you should start your own series. Not fan fiction, like a real story. I, for one, would love to read it. You've just got so much talent, you could use for a lot more than just writing something for a fandom. Just don't stop writing this fanfiction. I literally live to read it. Can't wait for the next crossover.

A: You are so right and I'm working on my own story. In fact, I've written a lot of stories. But they are all short stories. I'm still working on a big story.

(Percy POV)

"I love what you've done to this place…"

My words echoed throughout the cavern.

The room was as big as a cathedral, it had a few Bronze braziers of magical light, like the gods used on Mount Olympus, glowed around the circumference of the room, interspersed with gorgeous tapestries.

The room had its own light system, but it carefully hid the one person I was looking for.

The room was lit by bronze braziers of magical light. Interspersed with gorgeous tapestries. The stone floor was webbed with fissures like a sheet of ice.

The ceiling reminded me a bit of the underworld, I couldn't see the top of it. Only endless layers of spiderwebs. Strands of silk as thick as pillars ran from the ceiling all over the room, anchoring the walls and the floor like the cables of a suspension bridge.

Webs also surrounded the centerpiece of the shrine.

Seeing the shrine made me grin.

Looming over me was a forty-foot-tall statue of Athena, with luminous ivory skin and a dress of gold.

In her outstretched hand, Athena held a statue of Nike, the winged victory goddess—a statue that looked tiny from here, but was probably as tall as a real person. Athena's other hand rested on a shield as big as a billboard, with a sculpted snake peeking out from behind, as if Athena was protecting it.

Strands of silk as thick as pillars ran from the ceiling all over the room, anchoring the walls and the floor like the cables of a suspension bridge.

I immediately started summoning ice underneath the spiderwebs floor, knowing full well that if we fell down we would fell into Tartarus. And I know it from personal experience.

After 10 seconds there was a 1 feet (ca. 30 cm) thick layer ice added underneath the floor, just in case.

The statue was covered by strands of web. It was the only thing that prevented it from falling down through the floor. To me it looked like it was wrapped in bubble wrap.

All around the room hung tapestries, every single one of them looking heart touching beautiful.  
They looked like an actual window instead of a tapestry.  
Hazel slowly stepped towards one of them, it showed the skyline of New Rome.

"Is this New Rome?" Hazel wondered while she lowered her sword. She touched the tapestry to check if it was not a window.

"It's beautiful," Katie murmured absently while her eyes scanned the room. "But where is the one who made it?"

I pointed up, "Where the spider always is. In the middle of her web."

I guess the above mentioned spider had some sense of humor or theatrics.

Above us, in the shadows, something moved. Something big and dangerous.

"Please come down," I kindly requested.

Above us the shadow descended, revealing a humanoid figure, becoming clearer but also more horrifying. Hazel let out a yelp while Katie visibly flinched.

But that was not the only thing that happened, all over the floors and walls small spiders scuttled in the darkness. Crawling slowly into our range of view, making clear they were aware of us. But they made no attempt to attack or get closer to us. They were silently waiting for their mistress's commands.

"Who are you?" the shadowy figure asked as it descended towards the statue, her voice was croaked and dry and had such a sharp edge it was almost not recognizable as a human voice. But I recognized it as a female one, a voice filled with bitterness, hate and grief and overall sadness.

"I am Percy Jackson," I said, making sure my voice didn't quaver.

'Told you it's becoming a cliché.' Lyssa chuckled. I wisely ignored the goddess of the madness and went on.

"And I'm here for you." I finished.

The creature landed onto the statue of Athena, finally stepping into the light.

Arachne's appearance shocked me a little, I've never got a good look at her, considering that both times I've been busy with saving my ex-girlfriend.

Arachne had the body of a giant black widow, with a hairy red hourglass mark on the underside of her abdomen and a pair of oozing spinnerets. Her eight spindly legs were lined with curved barbs. I was pretty sure if you would survive a stab from her leg you would die if she pulled it out.

Her face was scary, she was once a beautiful woman but now her beautiful hair was dirty and greasy. She had two large black eyes.

Black mandibles protruded from her mouth like tusks. Her other teeth had grown into thin white needles.

She made a violent rip-rip-rip sound that might have been laughter.

"Well, you found me." Arachne said as she stepped forward and away from the cobweb covered statue. She carefully moved from strand to strand.

Her eyes fixed on us all the way, Hazel stepped back in fear while Katie and I didn't falter. I couldn't blame Hazel, seeing a monstrous half spider coming towards you was frightening.

"Arachne," I said, "The weaver."

Arachne hissed, "How'd you find me?"

"That is not important," I said quickly. Not wanting to explain my meta knowledge.

"Are you here for the statue?" Arachne hissed protectively. I knew from my past life that it had become Arachne's life quest to protect the statue and hide it from Athena. It was kind of sad.

"No," I answered, "I'm here for you."

Arachne flinched, I guess this must have surprised her. "Did Athena send you to kill me?"

As I peered into Arachne's eyes I saw she was afraid. This confused me for a second until I realized that three demigods literally walked into her lair. Also, monsters could sense the power level of a demigod, considering Hazel and I were children from the big three. Katie was also the daughter of one of the eldest Olympians, so I could understand she was afraid.

"We're not here to fight," I said, "We are here to talk."

Katie nodded encouragingly, "Yes. We come in peace."

"What do you want?" Arachne hissed.

"I'm here to lift your curse." I said quickly.

Arachne hissed in rage, "How dare you to lie!"

"I'm not lying," I said calmly, "I can alter your curse and help you."

Arachne froze on her spot, "You are lying…" she muttered.

"I swear on Chaos that I can alter your curse…"

"Alter?" Arachne asked confused.

"Your curse is deep but I can adjust it so you it's not a burden anymore."

"How can you do that?" Arachne asked skeptically, thou I detected a faint of hope in her voice.

I smiled, "I'm the champion of Hestia. Hope is a strong tool." It was not a lie, not a complete one at least.

"What about Athena?" Arachne asked warily.

I grinned, "I'll deal with her. I promise she won't bother you ever again."

"Fine." Arachne said.

"I need to hold your hand though." I said.

I saw Arachne looking at me suspiciously, though she stepped forward and offered her hand. I carefully took her hand, making sure I didn't make any suspicious moves that would make Arachne kill me within one second.

Arachne looked like she could pass out from the stress any moment, so did I. But I nonetheless took her arm and closed my eyes. I channeled power of Chaos into Arachne, and I tried to imagine her curse as something physical.

Unlike the other curses, well, except Medusa's, Arachne's curse was different. It was a lot deeper than Medusa or Charybdis' and Scylla's. Maybe it was because Arachne had been hidden from the world for so long, maybe it was because of her life long quest against Athena or maybe the fates were just laughing in my face.

However, I could alter her curse. So I did.

Soft golden flames crawled over Arachne's body and began to cover her entirely.

The cave was lit in a golden light and for a second I had the unreasonable fear that the ice underneath our feet would melt from my fire.

But the light and the flames died down and soon the monstrous spider had disappeared, instead there stood a young girl in front of me.

She appeared to be around my age, maybe one year older but it couldn't be more. She had long grey hair that looked oddly similar to cobweb, brown eyes and a mirthful smile played on her lips.

She wore a silver-grey body suit that seemed to be woven out of spider silk. She had a black skirt, but she was strangely barefooted.

The girl in front of me blinked a few times, she glanced at her body and studied her arms. Twitching each finger and twirling around her hand.

I summoned a mirror (one of Aphrodite's minor and useless powers) in front of Aphrodite.

Arachne gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. She made a small jump and spun around in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Hazel murmured in awe.

Katie and I could only nod, after an awkward minute of Arachne studying herself in the mirror she finally said, "You did it."

I smiled, "Yes. I managed to change your appearance, but your curse is deeper than the others."

Arachne pouted, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I sighed, "I managed to alter your curse. I'm unable to turn you back into a human. But I managed to separate you into two forms?"

Arachne raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Basically, you are able to switch between this form and your previous form. And you still have your powers in this form."

Arachne frowned and turned to the statue of Athena parthenos, She raised her arm and out of her palm a web line shot towards the statue. Arachne grinned and shot another web at the statue, but this time it was more like a silk package that exploded into a spiderweb patch onto Athena's face.

A second later Arachne's appearance shimmered and the young girl was replaced by a monstrous half spider. Then she turned back into a girl and turned to me, "I could get used to this." She said smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief, I had been scared that she would be disappointed by the fact she couldn't be a human anymore. But she seemed to be okay with it.

"Thank you," Arachne said, and she suddenly gave me a hug. I gasped for air when I found out that Arachne still had her original strength.

"Thank you so much Percy." Arachna whispered in my ear as I ran out of oxygen.

"C-an't-breath," I gasped, Arachne immediately released me and muttered an apology.

"No problem," I said, catching my breath.

"I can finally have a normal life," Arachne said with awe and joy. She turned to me, "Thank you so much Percy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually," I said, "If you have some spare time. Could you help me out...whenever you don't have anything to do?"

Arachne grinned, "Yes! Of course. Though, how could I help you?"

"I'm putting together a team, a team of monsters, I call it the Suicide Squad. It's a-" I began but Arachne interrupted me.

"Stop right there," Arachne said, "I'm in."

I frowned, "You are?"

Arachne nodded and grinned, "I owe you everything Percy. If you ask me, I'll help you."

She stepped forward and gave me another hug, though this time she tried not to crush me.

She stepped back and smiled. "Give me your hand." Arachne said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow but nonetheless I offered her my hand.

Arachne took my hand and closed her eyes, just like I had done a few seconds before.

A sharp pain flashed through my hand and I jerked my arm back, "Auuch!"

"What happened?" Katie asked concerned while she eyed Arachne suspiciously.

I followed Katie's gaze and saw Arachne had a cut in the palm of her hand. I then stared at my own hand and saw I had one too.  
"What the Hades?" I muttered. It kinda hurt, though I saw that the wound was already closing up.

"A little extra," Arachne said with a mirthful smile, "A gift from me."

"You cut him?" Hazel asked, "How is that a gift?"

Arachne shook her head, "No. I gave Percy something more. Something that will help him in the future."

"What is it?" I asked, the wound on my hand had closed and there was no trace of it.

"I gave you my title," Arachne said with admiration, "I don't need it anymore. You saved me."

"What do you mean?" My friends and I asked simultaneously.

Arachne smiled, "You are now the king of spiders."

'And,' Chaos smirked. 'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!'

A/N So here's the end of the chapter. Percy gets more powers and Arachne is the newest member of the Suicide Squad. Let's just hope Peter Parker doesn't sue Percy.

Anyway, after I read Arachne's backstory I realized that she was also still a young girl who had lost her parents, so she started to brag about her skills.

You know, the modern equivalent of her story would be; beating a toddler to dead after he started bragging about how rich his father is. And when he's dead you banish him an eternity to hell.

Just cruel, happens a lot in my neighborhood.

Anyway, leave reviews! Bye!

-Moonhorse96-


	122. Elementary my dear Percy

**A/N 3000 words for today's chapter. Not bad.**

 **Anyway, a lot of you asked about when the Avengers crossover will happen and here's my answer. I'm not going to reveal when the crossover will happen nor shall I reveal what movie Percy will crossover with.**

 **Also, all of your ""what kind of powers has Percy now he's the spider king"" questions will be answered this chapter.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Peter parker:**

 **I'm coming in hot**

 **ATTACK MY LAWYERS**

 **A: Come at me Bro!**

 **ADemiWizardTrainer:**

 **Awesome chapter like always, and here's a quick question: does Percy actually train his powers, cuz it seems like he just uses them**

 **A: He don't need to train his powers. Thanks to Chaos his powers are already optimized and top level. The only thing that matters is how he uses them, which depends on creativity rather than training.**

 **Simbylosis:**

 **This chapter was really good, and Chaos at the end really had me laughing. But... I'm not clear on the part of whether or not Percy already fought Kronos...did he already?**

 **A: No, he didn't. Also, glad that the cheap joke is still well received.**

 **Sup3rdup3rman:**

 **Percy could beat everyone from the avengers on his own without unleashing chaos. at least I think**

 **A: You'll see.**

 **Ravage200:**

 **Arachne is basically spider woman now... I can't wait for the avengers crossover If I were one of the monsters and someone granting me salvation I would shout "fecking do it already!" But that's just me i guess**

 **A: I don't know,. if I was a monster I would hate everyone and don't trust anyone.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Oh my Gods. I can't believe it. That was an awesome chapter. I think I guessed correctly when I said it would be Arachne next. This is awesome.**

 **No codes today Mr. Author?**

 **So what about the Athena Parthenos?**

 **Will they just leave it there for Annabeth to find it later? Is Athena's children free of Arachnophobia? Wait...is it now Percphobia since he's the King of Spiders? (ok, that was a lame joke...nevermind)**

 **Since Arachne cut him, other than being the King of Spiders, will he have Spiderman powers? Will he have spider sense? Will the real Spiderman get jealous and sue Percy when he shows off his spider powers when you do the Avengers crossover? Who's next? Is he going to save Loren now? Also have a dozen blue cookies Mr. Moonhorse96, you deserve it for your hardwork. Thanks for the update. P.S thanks for your reply in Chap 119 (unless it was sarcasm).**

 **A: Haha, thanks and my reply was not sarcasm. You figured out a lot by yourself. Anyway, the children of Athena will still fear spiders; why? Because I'm to lazy to write about it. Also, most of your questions will be answered this one.**

 **tila Gabriel:**

 **Oi querido escritor...Estou pressentindo uma história muito da hora... continue sempre assim e nunca esqueça... *OS FRACO USAM A FORÇA E OS FORTES USAM O CEREBRO* rsrsr De seu amigo brasileiro e admirador**

 **A: Well, I think Percy will take your advice literally.**

 **Numbnuts55:**

 **You said aphrodite instead of arachne whenbpercy summoned tge mirror for arachne**

 **A: THX,Fixed it!**

 **Mcoombes:**

 **Wow, Spiderwoman is now a thing, cool! Also, I love the way you're rearranging (or destroying) the time line. Part of me is glad that Percy won't fall into Tartarus again, but another part of me wants to see how awesome OP Percy handles Tartarus, especially with his Hel-powered dark is now a thing, cool! Also, I love the way you're rearranging (or destroying) the time line. Part of me is glad that Percy won't fall into Tartarus again, but another part of me wants to see how awesome OP Percy handles Tartarus, especially with his Hel-powered dark side.**

 **A: Who says he won't fall in Tartarus again?**

(Percy POV)

I aimed my hand at the floor and fired a web line, when the web hit the marble foundation it exploded into a patch of spider silk. The web was strong and hard but at the same time elastic and nearly unbreakable.

I threw a few more patches of web across the room, making sure the entire room was stable enough. On the surface it may look like the entire room was held together by spiderweb (which was the case before I arrived) but underneath the foundation I had tree roots intertwined to form a second floor, just in case the marble foundation wouldn't hold.

But being able to shoot spider web was so awesome. I had no idea what Arachne was thinking when she made me the king of Spiders but it gave me some awesome perks. But being shooting spiderweb was not the only power I had received from Arachne, I could also spit poison. Which sounded a bit useless to me and made me afraid I would poison myself by swallowing my own spit. Arachne had laughed and told me that I was immune for my own poison. Also, I had to summon poison before I could do anything at all. As I found out, I could make poison that would kill someone slowly, make poison that would paralyze and a poison that would blind someone. I could make a thousand more poisons but to me the power seemed to be kind of useless. Maybe I could drip my sword in poison but beyond that I couldn't see any practical usage of my new poison powers.

I had asked Chaos if I could swing around using web lines but apparently that was not possible since the G-Force would stretch out my body and kill me. But Chaos quickly fixed that by granting me super strength, enhancing my flexibility and reflexes. Which was one of the few times Chaos had actually given me directly power **s** instead of making **o** ther people bless me.

I sighed and stared at the now empty lair of Ara **c** hne. She had taken the tapestries with her, now it was just empty...except for one big Athena statue.

The Athena Parthenos.

Arachne reluctantly agreed to give it back. At first, she wanted to throw it into Tartarus but after I talked with her about it she came to the conclusion that the statue had no worth for her anymore. She agreed that I gave it back to Athena, but only because she liked me; or that's what she told me. Now she had gone shopping with Katie and Hazel in Rome (With my Lotus casino card). For a second I was worried since Demigods tend to attract more monsters in the old lands. Then I realized that Arachne was with them and would scare every monster away before they could even touch the gir **l** s.

Which gave me all the time I needed t **o** summon the Godde **s** s of Wisdom, War and Crafts.

The probl **e** m was that Athena's mere presence would've made the entire room collapse. But with webs I added myself and the ice and roots undernea **t** h the foundation I was sure it w **o** uld hold.

I closed my eyes and prayed to Athena, hoping to summon her.

I felt a powerful presence enter the room and I smiled. I opened m **y** eyes and in fr **o** nt of me stood Athena in f **u** ll Greek battle armor. Underneath her she wo **r** e flowing white robes. In one hand she held a mean looking spear and in the other she held a mean looking shield, which was literally a mean looking shield because it had the face of Medusa on it. She wore an imperial golden helmet,

Her grey eyes pierced through me like daggers and I almost flinch **e** d.

Athena gave me a questioning look, but then she glanced over what stood behi **nd** me. Her eyes widened and she dropped her shield and spear.

She teleported towards the statue and began ripping the web of it. It was like seeing a 4-year-old opening up his Christmas present.

She threw the silk over her shoulders, and clawed away through the layers of web. She looked a bit ridiculous doing it but this moment Athena couldn't care less.

"You need help?" I asked after a minute of watching Athena making no progress at all.

Athena turned to me and nodded.

I sighed and aimed my hands at the statue, the webbing around the statue caught fire and for a moment it looked like the statue was burning away. But I had adjusted the fire so it would only burn away the webbing around the statue.

The flames disappeared and Athena gasped again, now Athena Parthenos was revealed in her fully glory.

Athena absently murmured something while she touched the Nike angel with awe.

"So like it?" I asked when it became clear Athena wasn't going to answer my question.

She turned to me with a dazed smile, "You found it,"

"Yup?"

"How?" Athena asked, "I've been searching this statue for eons. My children had been seeking it for generations...the weaver...you…"

"So you like it?" I asked again.

"Yes," Athena said with admiration, "I really like it."

She turned to the statue, "How'd you found it?"

"The maze," I lied, "The maze brought me here." Okay, technically the maze brought me here.

Athena studied my eyes for a second, "You're a horrible liar."

I raised an eyebrow, "No I'm not."

"Anyway," Athena said, "Seeing the situation and the lack of a certain spider I assumed you lifted her curse?"

Now I was really surprised, "How'd you know?" At this point there was no reason to lie. She was the goddess of Wisdom after all. Maybe I should ask Apollo if he could make me a better liar since he was the God of truth.

Or Loki, maybe he could teach me the wonderful arts of deceiving and lying.

Athena glanced around the room, "The spiderweb was a dead give away. But since she isn't around I assumed she was either dead or you made a deal. Since you seemed to be unharmed and not you're not even sweating I assumed you lifted her curse. Like you did with Medusa."

My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't expected the goddess of Wisdom to be so...smart.

"You know about Medusa?" I asked with a small voice.

"Found out last month," Athena said, "A stone statue appearing out of nowhere in the middle of Boston Bacon street? In combination with a certain dead demigod with exceptional powers?"

Athena huffed and crossed her arms, "Wasn't that hard to figure out."

"So...are you mad at me?" I asked pouting.

Athena gave me a thoughtful look, "On the one hand you interfered with their punishment. On the other hand you brought me my statue."

She glanced between the statue and me. Athena sighed. "No, my happiness and joy outweigh the fact you released two of my worst enemies. In fact, I'm so happy right I could make the room explode with my happiness." A grin spread across Athena's face...which, I realized, I've never seen her doing before.

"Don't!" I almost yelled. Athena raised an eyebrow but didn't make the room explode.

"You know what," Athena said, "I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward?" I wondered, "What do you mean?"

"You brought back one of my greatest treasures. Of course, you deserve a reward."

I smiled. "If you would just leave Medusa and Arachne alone it would be good enough for me."

Athena scoffed, "That's all you want?"

"Yup."

"Fine," Athena said, "I wasn't going to bother them anyway. But I still think you need a better reward for your heroic deed."

'Oh boy,' Chaos said, 'I feel new powers coming up. You know what that means?'

'You scream in my ear?' I growled.

Chaos only  
smirked.

"I'm going  
to reward you with two gifts." Athena finally said with a wide grin. "Seeing  
you got my blessing already I think it's only appropriate you get an  
expansion."

"Expansion?" I wondered, "What kind of expansion?"

"See it as an DLC," Athena said, and she suddenly tapped my forehead.

"Boop." Athena joked, "And it's done."

She pulled her hand back while I only frowned, "Okay what did you just do?"

Athena smirked, "I expanded your brainpower. Considering I'm the goddess of Wisdom I thought it is only appropriate."

"Okay, what did you just do?" I stared at my hands, seeing if I could summon wisdom or something. Of course, nothing happened.

"Okay. I bite. What happened?"

Athena took my hand and suddenly I was no longer standing in the cave. Instead, I was floating in an endless black void.

'Mmm…feels like home.' Chaos casually said, not being surprised by the fact we just teleported to the…whatever this place is.

"We didn't teleport." Athena said, she was still holding my hand, and she had a smug smile on her face. "You thought that didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So we didn't teleport? Did you send us forward in time till the point there is nothing in existence?"

Athena chuckled, "No. We are still standing in Arachne's lair."

My eyes widened. "Say what?"

Athena gestured around her at the void, "We are inside your mind."

'It looks empty!' Lyssa laughed, 'Get it? Because you-'

'Shut up,' I groaned, 'The joke was not even original.'

"Why is so empty?" I asked Athena, trying to keep myself from looking dumb.

"Well, this inside your mind but not just your mind. This is your mind palace." Athena said proudly.

"Okay," I said, "Explain."

"Think about something important," Athena said, "Like the Olympian council."

I closed my eyes, was that even possible if you were already inside your own mind.

I thought about all the Olympians, then I opened my eyes and stared at the void. But it wasn't a void anymore. Instead, the blackness was now filled with words and images floating around in space.

I saw images the 12 Olympians float around me in a perfect sense. Words floated around the images, for example the words; _Main love interest Daphne and Hyacinthus, Lester Papadopoulos, Weapons: Bow and arrow - Golden Lyre, Makes Haikus, four thousand, six hundred and nine years old_ and this was just a small grasp of the words that floated around Apollo's image. Thousands more of these floated around every single one of the Olympians.

Some of them were trivial facts, like _Dionysus likes Diet Coke while Bacchus likes Pepsi._

But there were also things like, _Artemis like turning boys into Jackalopes._

"What is this?" I asked with awe. I tried to touch one of the floating words and to my surprise it broke up into an entire sentence that explained why Artemis liked turning boys into Jackalopes. (Because she loves hunting them down and pigs, which man are according to Artemis, are not fun to hunt down)

"This is your mind palace," Athena said while she studied the words floating around us in the void, "Everything you ever remembered is stored here. This is the place where information arranges itself until it needs to be used."

"So all those words-"

"Are the things you heard and learned about the Olympians. The mind palace is like a quick access to this information. But I took the Olympians as an example. You can use this for anything and your mind will come up with as much information as possible."

"Wow," I muttered with awe, "Never knew I know some much about the Olympians."

Athena huffed, "People know a lot of stuff, but they tend to forget a lot or get lost in all the information. The mind palace bypasses the time and effort it takes and displays everything that's relevant to you within a second. You can relive every memory from a new point of view."

"That's so cool." I muttered. I touched the photo of Apollo and dragged it to Artemis' photo.

Immediately more words popped up, _Artemis is older than Apollo by one day, Artemis and Apollo continuously fight over things like countries, weapons and domains. Apollo is more powerful than Artemis with him being the sun god,_

"That's cool."

"You connected information, now the mind palace searches as many connections between the two as possible." Athena explained.

I grinned and began to draw more lines between the images, words popped up with random information about their relations.

At some point I drew a line between Athena and Poseidon. An explosion of words followed: _Rivalry over Attica, had a fight about it over Medusa, had a fight about it Coronis, Fought over Odysseys, Sick obsession with each other, Secret crush?_

Athena blushed and swiped through the floating words. They shattered and dissolved into the black void. "That's enough mind palace for now." Athena said while avoiding my gaze.

The next second I was back inside Arachne's lair.

"That was so awesome," I exclaimed.

"Cool huh," Athena murmured while blushing, "I thought you would appreciate it."

"I do," I said, "This is so cool. Thank you."

Athena nodded, "now for my second gift."

"Wait, you got another gift?" I asked flabbergasted. I still felt a bit nauseous from my mind palace and I don't think I could handle another trip.

Athena chuckled, "No. This one is more practical."

She waved her hand and out of thin air a bow appeared. It was a bow made out of old looking wood and a golden string. That was literally all there was to the bow. If you would ask me it looked prehistoric.

"It's an old bow," Athena said with admiration. "It served his master for a good time. Now I think its time the bow gets a new master."

I nervously chuckled, "Well, good luck finding him."

Athena rolled her eyes, "This bow is now yours. It's my gift and you'll need it."

I blinked, "Wait a minute, you can't be serious. I suck at archery, even with Apollo's blessing I can't fire an arrow without hurting myself!"

"It's now yours," Athena said, "And you need to learn how to use it. Especially if you want to win the duel with Orion-"

"WHAT?"

'Hahaha,' Lyssa laughed, 'She has a point!'

"Orion," Athena said. "You need to take him down. I suggest you learn how to use this bow before you face him. Especially since this weapon is the only weapon that can send him back to Tartarus. Without the help of a god."

I blinked again, "Didn't you hear me? I suck at Archery."

Athena chuckled, "I know. But this bow is maybe closer to you than you realize. I think you'll learn how to use the bow one day."

"But it's so old," I complained, "I suspect it crumbles to dust the moment I fire an arrow with it."

"It won't," Athena promised, "This bow is probably the only bow you could wield because it uses your strongest ability."

"Bad luck?" I guessed.

Athena huffed, "you really don't realize the true power and origins of the bow, do you?"

I nodded, "Not to be disrespectful but-"

"Use your mind palace," Athena demanded.

I closed my eyes, and I was back in the void. In front of me floated the bow Athena had just given me. But now words floated around it which gave me more information.

Next to the grip some words appeared: _Left handed bow._

By the golden string appeared: _Athena's hair…magical?_

And above the bow was written: Really old.

I told Athena what I saw, and she smiled, "Great. Now comes the question. Who's the original owner of the bow?"

I frowned but nonetheless tried to figure it out. As I thought about the original owner of the bow the words OLD appeared. I smirked, Now I knew it had to be someone from a myth or legend.

Just as I came to that conclusion a list of names appeared out of nowhere,

 _Ajax_

 _Odysseus_

 _Heracles_

 _Orion_

 _Paris_

 _Atalanta_

 _Philoctetes_

I strategically began swapping away names from the list. Names I was 100% sure were not the original owner of the bow.

Paris was against Greece in the Trojan war so Athena would've never allowed him to wield a bow with her hair. Atalanta, Ajax, Orion and Philoctetes were all possible owners but none of them had any connections with Athena, so they were off the list too.

Which left only two names, Heracles and Odysseus.

I opened my eyes and turned to Athena, "It's Odysseus' bow, isn't it? I mean, he was your favorite mortal."

Athena beamed, "Bingo."

I glanced at the bow in my hand, "So does it have some cool powers?"

Athena shrugged, "That's your job to find out."

I silently promised myself never to use that bow, just, so I wouldn't hurt somebody unintentionally.

"Also," Athena said, and she snapped her finger, "I locked away Riptide until you learn how to wield the bow."

My eyes widened and I tried to yell a protest but the bow in my hand shrunk into a bronze pen. Riptide.

I uncapped Riptide and instead of transforming into a bronze sword it turned into a plain looking bow; Odyssey's bow.

I stared at Athena in shock, "You just turned my sword-"

"Don't worry," Athena said casually, "You can use Riptide once you mastered the bow. This is for your own good."

Athena grinned, "Well. It was great to see you Percy. Use my gifts wisely."

Before I could yell at her she flashed away, taking the Athena Parthenos with her.

"Dammit."

'Well, at least the arrow of Dodona has a new friend.' Lyssa said mockingly.

'And there's at least some good news,' Chaos smirked. 'NEW POWERS UNLOCKED!'

 **A/N So more powers for Percy. Also, small announcement,  
I'm taking a small break from writing fanfiction as I have some problems in my personal life I have to deal with. So I have literally no idea when I'll upload a new chapter. But keep in mind this fanfic is not forgotten or abandoned. I try to come back to this fanfiction as quick as possible. **

**Cya later!**

-Moonhorse96-


	123. The end

**A/N Managed to make some time. Not sure whenever I'll upload the next chapter.**

 **Also, a lot of you asked why Percy doesn't have the spider sense ability, let me ask you this. Since when are Spiders known for their abilities to see future threats? I've never heard of such thing. The closest thing I can come up with is an Octopus who predicts the World Cup games. So yeah, unless you guys really want Spider Sense I'm not going to add it. Also, having said ability would ruin every surprise element for Percy.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest :**

 **Writing back to back like this will just burn you out. You've over a hundred chapters bro! You should give some more focus to real life issues as they are your priority. Like a wise man once said, don't do two things have assed; do one thing whole assed.**

 **A: I'll try to remember, but thanks!**

 **Moondancer5813:**

 **I did it. I am all caught up!**

 **I started reading this when it was first out, only about ten or so chapters, but I took a break from FF for a few months. I came back and was catching up on my favorite stories, and I have to say, this is probably one of the best written ones I've come across.**

 **I know that English is not your first language, so it was interesting to watch your writing improve in this language.**

 **You are so good at keeping up with different characters and plots! Whenever I read a massive crossover like this, it's usually really messy and unplanned. Your story is the exact opposite! You manage to keep everything neat and orderly, foreshadowing important details and leaving fun codes to decipher.**

 **I will admit that sometimes I feel like you get a bit carried away with the different story arcs (Magnus Chase :b), but overall you do a pretty good job.**

 **I'm pretty new to writing so I was wondering if you could take a look at my story? It would be nice to see where I can improve.**

 **On to the questions/theories! Okay, I am SOOOO hyped for the Avengers crossover! Will Percy be really OP in their universe and he solves all their problems with a snap of his fingers ;), or will he just bring a host of new problems with him? Will my poor baby finally get a vacation? What about Kronos? He's become more of a background villain, only being referenced occasionally, will he make a comeback before or after the Avengers crossover?**

 **I also really love how you created Percy's character. You can see how the wars have affected Percy mentally, he knows that sacrifices have to be made to win. He's gotten stronger, but his enemies have to, so that balances things out. I personally am in love with dark!Percy so Hel's blessing's powers' side effects made me so happy!**

 **Anyway, if you read all of my rambling, thank you so much for creating such a fantastic story for us readers. KUTGW! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **A: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you found my story again, I admit I might get carried away at some story arcs, but hey, I'm only human.**

 **Also, he will be as strong in that universe as he is in this one. Also, I tried to check out your stories but I don't recognize the stories/movies they are based on so it's kind of vague for me.**

 **xHFSxShadow:**

 **Look, Just found this story a minute ago.. saw the summary, got me interested. Saw the reviews and made me want to read. Then i saw the amount of chapters you have posted... I was amazed thinking I've found a very dedicated writer. Though i finally checked the publish date... Let me tell you something. I have read over 500 different fan-fictions, and i can think of maybe one other person that post that much information down so quickly and fluidly. So from an experienced reader. Take. A. Break. I'm amazed that you could get this far without being burned out. It shows you are a very talented writer, but even the best need to slow down are they Will tire and lose interest in there work. I'm not saying stop, No i am saying space out the chapters and write down notes when you get them but don't automatically post. Get two-three chapters ahead and space the chapters out by a week or two. That way your readers don't lose interest as well as your self. Other than that. Good Work. I'm going start reading. :)**

 **PS. The other story and author im talking about is Bloody-Mad. Naruto: Genesis of the Nindo**

 **A: Thank you and I'll think about spacing them more. But thank you for your review and kind adivce.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Hi Mr. Author! That was a good long chapter. 3k words...cool.**

 **It's alright, you can take a break...I mean 122 chapters with 344k words itself is a great accomplishment (take pride in that Moonhorse96). Hope your personal problems get fixed and you come back.**

 **So yeah...this chapter answered most of my questions about Percy's powers and the Athena Parthenos. Because of Chaos' blessing, he is like Spiderman now right? Spider sense would have been nice. I guess that's special to Peter Parker alone.**

 **So Percy got more new powers too. Those are awesome powers he got from Athena. It was very creative.**

 **Odysseus's bow? Hope Percy learns to use it quick if he wishes to see his good old friend Riptide (the sword not the pen) again.**

 **"So close to your end"? What does it mean? Is it talking about Percy's end (seems unlikely at the present. Doesn't he have a lot to do there before he thinks of dying? Then of course, there is the Avengers crossover (can't forget about that))? Does it mean the end of the Labyrinth arc (that also seems unlikely, you said it would be long)? I still don't get it.**

 **Nevermind. Have five scores (100) of cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. Take a break and have a Kitkat if you wish.**

 **When you came back, update an awesome chapter like this one, okk?**

 **A: Yes, he has basically all of Spidey's powers. Also, I don't think Percy has any intreset in learning to wield a bow.**

(?)

"Let the end begin today."

(Percy POV)

"So that's the reason you should just walk away and pretend you never saw us." I finished my sentence.

The two Empousa in front of me blinked, "So we shouldn't attack you?" she asked confused. "But I have a spear."

I sighed and pointed at Katie, "See that girl? She is strong enough to kill you two within a second. Same for me and Hazel will be able to do it with a few years of training. You have literally no chance of beating us."

"Fine," The Empousai agreed and walked away from the maze entrance. Muttering something about annoying demigod logic.

"Why'd you do that?" Katie asked me when they had walked out of sight.

I shrugged, "I felt generous."

"Does this happen a lot?" Hazel asked, "I mean monsters just walking away without a fight?"

I shook my head, "Nah...most of them attack you on sight. Even when it's clear they are outgunned. I just use some soulspeak and used their desire to live."

"That's still strange." Katie said.

"And it's getting stranger," I told the two demigoddess, then I headed into the maze.

This part of the maze was different then than the other parts, instead of changing and tricky corridors it was now one straight hallway. At a certain point the hallway abruptly ended into a dark pit.

We wisely decided to jump straight into it and We dropped into a square chamber with four tunnels radiating outward, one from each wall.

The air was dry and thick. I could feel the layers of ancient magic hanging around in the air.

"Yup this is the place." I finally said.

Katie frowned, "Okay…so shouldn't the maze do something?"

I bit my lip. I knew that Apollo had used Caligula's boots before entering the maze. I had hoped it would work for me without the boots since I had no idea where Caligula was or how to break in and steal them. I had assumed it could work for me without the boots since I was a demigod and Apollo was reduced to a mortal last time. Plus the fact Sibyl wanted to find me and I was blessed by Apollo.

I hoped this would've been enough.

"Maybe we should shout?" Katie suggest, "Or talk to the maze?"

I coughed, "Yeah, hi maze. Could you please lead us to Sibyl?"

Suddenly the room lit up with a soft golden glow.

"Percy?" Katie said and pointed at the floor. On the rough cement floor, the faint gold outline of a five-foot square had appeared. If it had been a trapdoor, we would've all dropped straight through. Identical connected squares branched off down each of the corridors like the spaces of a board game. The trails were not of equal length. One extended only three spaces into the hallway. Another was five spaces long. Another was seven. Another six.

Against the chamber wall on my right, a glowing golden inscription appeared: _Welcome…_

"Welcome?" Hazel read out loud.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Is the maze welcoming us?"

"No," I said, "We need to guess the words that comes after welcome."

"The dots," Katie said, then she glanced at the corridors. "See the squares in the corridors? I think this is some kind of word puzzle. I think Herophile is trying to guide us."

"Convenient." Hazel muttered.

"This is how Herophile operates," I told Hazel. "It's the only way she can help us. I believe we have to, er, fill in the correct answer in the correct number of spaces."

"So what's the word?" Hazel wondered.

"Demigods?" Katie guessed, then she shook her head. "No. That's eight letters."

"Heroes," I said, "Welcome heroes." I pointed at the corridor with six squares. "I think we should go that way. That is the only corridor that spells out heroes."

'It could be victims,' Lyssa suggested, 'there's a hallway with seven letters.'

"What if we choose wrong?" Katie asked, unknowingly helping Lyssa with my paranoia.

"The answer is heroes," I said out loud so the maze could hear me. I took a step into the corridor with six spaces. As soon as I stepped to the next square, a large capital H appeared at my feet. I took this as a good sign. I stepped again, and an E appeared. My two friends followed close behind.

At last we stepped off the sixth square, into a small chamber identical to the last. Looking back, the entire word Heroes blazed in our wake. Before us, three more corridors with golden rows of squares led onward – left, right and forward.

"Well, that was a good guess." Hazel said, letting out a sigh of relief.

On the wall was another clue, _Despina-Winter...Persephone-Spring, Demeter-fall…_

I stifled a sob. The maze was cruel, mentioning my faded sister. My heart ached a little but I managed to stay calm.

Katie noticed my silence and shot me a reassuring smile. I nodded gratefully and forced myself to focus on the riddle.

"Who are they?" Hazel asked.

"Proserpina and Ceres," Katie translated the names to Roman, "Although I have no idea what the roman equivalent of Despina is."

Hazel shuddered a bit when Katie mentioned her stepmother.

"Where's the god of the fall?" Katie said. Then her eyes lit up. "It's Notos."

I frowned and looked at all the corridors. There was one with five spaces, one with 3 and one with four squares.

"It could be fall too." Hazel said pointing at the corridor with four spaces.

They both looked expectantly at me, which was unfair because I had no idea either. Infact, I never heard of Notos before.

"Ask the arrow," Katie said when she figured out I didn't knew it either.

"I don't want-"

"The arrow," Katie said again.

I sighed and pulled the arrow of Dodona out of my backpack.

 _THINE BOW OF ODYSSEUS' SY VERY HANDSOME_ the arrow buzzed in my hand.

"I know you have a thing for my bow," I said glaring at the arrow of Dodona, "But can you please focus on what's ahead of us."

The said bow of Odysseus was strapped to my backpack with duct tape. After Athena left it refused to go back to pen form so now I was stuck with an useless bow. It refused to go inside my backpack either. I tried to throw it away in a trash bin along the way but it teleported back to me.

Also, the arrow of Dodona had a secret crush on the bow, who I found out to be a female.

 _METHINKS I MAKETH A CHANCE WITH THY LADY BOW._ The arrow bussed ignorant.

"Crossword," I reminded the arrow.

 _IS THIS A CROSSWORD I SEE BEFORE ME? VERILY, I DOTH LOVE CROSSWORDS._

Katie frowned, "Whenever do you have the chance to do crosswords?"

"Ignore her," I told the arrow quickly, trying to avoid a long conversation.

The arrow angrily shuddered before turning to the puzzle, _THE ANSWER, TIS EITHER NOTOR OR FALL_

"We figured," I said, "But which one of them?"

 _70 PERCENT CHANCE SE ANSWER SHALT BE FALL_

Figuring this was the best the arrow could do I quickly thanked it and put it back into my backpack.

"Okay, 70% it's fall. 30% it's Notor." I explained.

"We choose fall." Katie and Hazel both said.

I nodded and said out loud, "The answer is Fall!"

I received no response, but as we proceeded down the right-hand corridor the word Fall appeared.

In the next chamber, new corridors once again led in three directions. This time, the glowing clue on the wall was again in Ancient Greek.

A thrill went through me as I read the lines and I saw Katie smile too.

"Chained by flames, raise your sail." Katie read the inscription out loud, "Without Demeter's daughter you shall…"

The clue ended right there but Katie and I both knew the answer.

"Fail." We both said in unnision and ran into the corridor with 4 squares, leaving a confused Roman demigod behind.

Just as expected the word Fail appeared on the floor. Katie and I both grinned, remembering our first adventure together.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked after she finally caught up with us. "Running into a strange corridor without telling me?"

"Sorry," I said apologetically, "It was just the nostalgia."

"Well, luckily you two were right." Hazel said, "Imagine if you guessed wrong."

I glanced around the room and just as I guessed there was a new clue written on the wall. However this was written in old english.

 _There are who ask not if thine eye_

 _Be on them; who, in love and truth,_

 _Where no misgiving is, rely_

 _Upon the genial sense of youth:_

 _Glad hearts! without reproach or blot;_

 _Who do thy work, and know it not:_

 _O, if through confidence misplaced_

 _They fail, thy saving arms, dread Power! around them cast._

We all just stared blankly at the text in front of us.

"Okay, what is this?" I finally said.

"A poem?" Hazel suggested.

'Chaos?' I asked hopefully, 'Do you recognize this one?'

Chaos smirked, 'Yes! I do. If I remember correctly this poem was made by William Wordsworth. A son of Apollo.'

"It's a poem," I shared with my friends, "written by a son of Apollo."

Katie scowled, "Okay. so what now?"

"Can you tell us more about the poem?" Hazel asked, studying the letters closely.

'The name of the poem is; Ode to Duty.' Chaos said and I shared this information with my friends.

Katie peered into the hallways and counted the squares.

"Could it be duty?" Katie asked and she pointed at the left hallway, which had four squares.

"Or ode," Hazel said, "There's also a hallway with three squares."

I closed my eyes and opened my mind palace, commanding it to make find hints.

Immediately three words appeared in front of me, _Heroes, fall, fail._

I frowned and tapped every single one of the words, wondering why my mind thought they were important. Immediately the words began to space and new words popped up between them. Forming a sentence.

All Heroes shall fall and fail their…duty/ode.

I opened my eyes and grimaced, "It's duty."

"How'd you know?" Katie asked cautiously.

"Because," I said, "We are not just solving random puzzles. We are putting together a word-puzzle prophecy. And so far it says All heroes shall fall and fail their duty."

Now you would probably think I would be proud of myself for figuring that out but I wasn't't. The moment we passed through the tunnel the word Duty appeared underneath us.

At the end, we arrived in a circular room, even larger and more ornate. Across the domed ceiling spread a silver-on-blue mosaic of zodiac signs. Six new tunnels radiated outward. In the middle of the floor stood an old fountain.

When we reached the new room I turned to my friends who were demanding answers.

"What do you mean we're forming a prophecy?" Katie asked, "as far as I am aware it says; Heroes fall fail duty. That's not even a sentence."

I grimaced, "You have to assume the small words. I think the message is: All heroes shall fall and fail their duty."

"What's a hero's duty?" Hazel asked, being new to all this hero business.

"Saving the world." I said darkly. I sighed and decided to face the new puzzle.

 _Named for Apollo's fallen love, this flower should be planted in autumn. Set the bulb in the soil with the pointy end up. Cover with soil And water thoroughly … you are transplanting._

I closed my eyes and quickly ran through a list of Apollo's love affairs who had to do something with flowers. I finally came up with three names.

"Okay, it's either Hyacinthus,Daphne or Acantha"

Katie chuckled, "No dummy. It's unless."

I frowned, "What?"

"This one has nothing to do with Apollo's myths. It's just a simple fill in the gap riddle. Unless is the answer."

"What?"

"You water hyacinths thoroughly UNLESS you are transplanting them." Katie snickered while Hazel just rolled her eyes.

We marched down the only corridor with six squares and as Katie had guessed the word Unless appeared.

I was happy to hear a conjunction, really. Now the sentence would be; All heroes shall fall and fail their duty unless…

"I hope this mean we can avoid a potential end of the word." Katie said after she had followed my train of thought. I absently nodded while following the corridor, who I noticed was getting longer instead of leading us towards the next clue.

After a few dreadful moments we reached the chamber of the Oracle.

I immediately felt the air getting hot and sweat began to roll down my face.

Sibyl's room was a rectangle the size of a basketball court. Lining the walls were half a dozen entrances – each a simple stone doorway with a small landing that overhung the pool of lava I'd seen in my dream of Herophile.

But there was something wrong with the lava, first off. I'm immune to lava and couly wield it like it was water. But this lava felt unresponsive and I had the feeling it would burn alive if stumbled into it.

We had reached the very centre of the maze – the holding tank for Helios's power. Floating on the surface of the ichor were large stone tiles, each about five feet square, making columns and rows that had no logical patterns.

'Yay,' Lyssa said, 'Another crossword.'

The annoying this was that Lyssa was right. none of the stone bridges connected with our little balcony.

I felt terrible when I saw Herophile's condition. Just as in my vision she was a young woman with braided auburn hair and pale skin. She had the same athletic build as the nymph's at Camp half-blood but her white robes were stained with smoke and spotted with cinder burns. Her wrist were covered with molten links, just as I'd seen in my dream, shackled to her wrists and ankles, anchoring her to the platform and allowing her just enough room to move from one side to the other.

She was intently watching an entrance on the wall to her left, so she didn't seem to notice us.

"Herophile!" I cried out.

She jumped up, startled, and turned around. Her eyes met mine and within a second I read her emotions. Obviously she was relieved and overjoyed to see us.

"Percy," She cried out, "you came."

"Herophile?" Hazel asked with awe, seeing her first divine being in her live. Except her father and the earthmother.

I grinned, "Yes! I am here. Let me form an ice bridge and I can come."

"Don't!" She cried out, "The lava is enchanted by Circe. Whatever shortcut you plan to take it won't..."

Her voice seized up. She grimaced with concentration, then blurted out, "Four letters, starts with a w."

"Work?" Hazel said.

Across the surface of the lake, stone tiles ground and shifted formation. One block wedged itself against our little platform. three more stacked up beyond it, making a four-tile bridge extending into the room. Glowing golden letters appeared along the tiles, starting with a K at our feet: _Work_.

Herophile smiled at us, "Yes! Good one! Come quickly."

My friends and I grimaced and made our way across the crossword bridge, "Did Circe enchanted the Lava?" I asked the Sibyl.

She nodded and I silently cursed. I knew that Circe had teamed up with Kronos and Triumvirate after my adventures on the sea of monsters. I had hoped I could recruit Medea or Lamia to counter her magic but both were either dead or missing. I had a certain spider looking out for them. Until then I had still to deal with Circe, although I had the idea my new friend Scylla would be overjoyed to kill her.

"So are you sure I can not shoot a webline and swing my way towards you? Spiderman style?" I asked.

Herophile shot me a sad smile and shook her head, "No. the only way is solving the puzzles. The tiles will form a path…"

She choked and spurted out, "Eight letters, second letter is an O."

"Towards you?" I suggested, then I counted the letters and shook my head. "To long."

"Together!" Katie suddenly said.

Herophile clapped her hands excitedly, "Yes!"

I quickly ran through the prophecy in my mind. _All heroes shall fall and fail their duty unless work together._

Unless they work together. I frowned, I thought it was kind of obvious that the seven had to come together to stop Gaia. Still, it made me feel unnerving.

The tiles rewarded us by forming a second bridge – eight across, Together, connecting to the first bridge by the G.

We made our way across the new formed bridge, getting closer to Herophile.

"Herophile," Hazel said, "Could you please do easy words? That way it will be easier for all of us."

Herophile shot Hazel a sad smile, "I'll try Hazel Levesque, but once I start talking I can not…"

Herophile turned pale again and she gasped, "Four letters, end with P."

"Stop." All three of us guessed in unison.

"Yes, it's stop." Herophile said proudly. "You three are so good at this."

In front of us a new bridge connected with the E from together and led us across the lava lake. At this point we were al crowded onto the P tile. Only three feet away from where Sibyl's platform.

"We almost made it," I said, "Could you please give us one small word?"

Herophile looked thoughtfully, before saying; "Dethroned wolf, what do all stories have in common?"

"What?" I asked flabbergasted, "wait, you're supposed to give me riddles with letters."

Herophile shook her head vigorously, then I realized she was choking.

"Herophile," Hazel cried out but she was unable to do something.

"The riddle," Katie said, "We need to solve it."

Herophile was nodding, she was beginning to look blue and I saw she was in great pain. "What do all stories have in common?"

"They feature chapters?"

"They have a plot twist."

"No!" I said, "She said all stories. Remember there are a lot of bad stories out there. Hell, even a diary could count as a story.

"They feature characters?" Katie guessed quickly while Sibyl was janking at her chains in despair.

"No, poems don't necessarily feature characters."

"Words?" I hopefully yelled at Herophile.

'Music and paint can tell a story too.' Chaos said.

I closed my eyes and a memory popped up, a line I hadn't thought about for a long time.

 _Play with me your story ends._

I opened my eyes, "The end! They all end."

In front of my eyes three more tiles clicked into place, forming the word end.

Herophile let out a sigh of relief and caught her breath, she gave me a grateful look.

We ran across, and Herophile clapped and wept for joy. She held out her arms to hug me. I hugged her too while at the same time tried to check if she was alright.

She seemed to be alive but her wrist were badly hurt by the blazing hot chain. Though it was nothing a demigod blessed by Apollo could heal.

Hazel turned around and studied the path we made, "Work together stop end? What kind of sentence is that?"

"Let's assume some small words again," I ventured. "If we combine the first part of the maze, we have: All Heroes shall fall unless…"

I glanced at Herophile, who nodded encouragement.

"Unless they work together to stop the end."

I frowned, "I don't get it. We already work together? Or do you mean the Romans and Greeks? Because I already knew that."

I turned to Herophile, "Am I right? Do the heroes need to work together?"

Herophile tried to say something but I saw her curse prevented from saying anything.

"There's more to it. Am I right? The prophecy is not finished." Katie asked.

Herophile nodded, "Yes."

"It depends," A voice behind us said.

On the edge of the platform stood a white stallion with golden hoofs, sitting on the horse was a young man wearing casual clothes and written on his face was a twisted smile.

I immediately recognized them, Caligula. The Roman Emperor of the west.

I didn't immediately recognized the horse but now I knew the identity of his rider I almost facepalmed at my ignorance. Incitatus, the speaking horse.

I never met Incitatus myself but from what I've heard it was a talking horse who wanted to rule the entire world and start a government by the horses for the horses.

But Caligula was not alone, standing to his left was a familiar giant dressed in black, holding a giant compound bow.

I cursed, "Orion."

Katie and Hazel recognized him as well and drew their weapons, I tried to summon Riptide but for some stupid reason the bow of Odysseus appeared in my hand. Like it felt this was the worse time to be used.

"Perseus Jackson," Caligula said, "I thought Commodus finished you off for good." he shrugged, "I never liked him anyway."

"I tossed Odysseus' bow away and summoned Frostsilver and commanded the Shield of Winter to appear in its full glory.

"You'll never finish that prophecy," Incitatus, the horse, said. "Your story ends here. You're going to die."

I raised an eyebrow, "If I remember correct you tried and failed."

In one swift movement Frostsilver slashed through the chains that bound the Sibyl and I smirked triumphantly at Caligula and Orion,

The shackles fell from Herophile's wrists and ankles, immediately she gave me a horrified look. "You shouldn't have done that, it was a…" she gasped and spurted, "four letter word, starts with T."

"Trap!" I said proudly, then I immediately paled. This was one of the few times I wanted to be wrong. Maybe the answer could've been, Thea or Thin.

The chains slithered towards me and before I could react they lashed themselves around my wrists and ankles. I felt a burning sensation crash through my nerve system and I had the urge to pass out. But I couldn't. My friends were still in danger.

I tried to freeze the chains but I couldn't. They were just too hot to be frozen, I tried to use my enhanced strength but that didn't work either.

Hazel brought down her sword on the shackles but it just deflected of them.

I tried to contact Chaos or Lyssa but the pain was making it hard for me to focus, somewhere I knew that Chaos was experiencing the same pain.

The chains pulled me down and I screamed, I accidently let out a sonic scream and a sound wave echoëd through the chamber. Throwing everyone of their feet.

Being stuck in the chains made me feel horrible, besides the fact they were blazing hot I also felt claustrophobic, I hated being restrained, unable to do anything.

I turned to Katie, "Katie teleport out of here with Herophile and Hazel!"

But before they could do anything Orion had nocked an arrow and aimed it at Herophile. "One move and the Oracle dies right on the spot."

I tried to do something, summon water, let out another scream but the chains kept my powers restrained. After my slip up with the sonic scream the chains only got tighter and more restrictive. Effectively blocking out all of my powers.

Except one…

The room suddenly got colder and I heard screams coming from the walls. I grimaced as the shadows in the room began to solidify into zombies.

The zombies were not to be proud off, they looked like regular zombies except they were a little bit more black, like burned charcoal.

I managed to summon ten of those zombies, they waited on their spot. They were not moaning like regular zombies, they were dead silent.

"Attack!" I cried out and suddenly they lunged at Caligula and Orion.

Unlike regular zombies they were fast and agile. They jumped towards Orion. They slashed at him with their claws but Orion was at least three foot taller than them and he pushed them away with his bow while trying to get a clear shot on my friends. One of the zombies had managed to drag Caligula of his horse and was about to throw him into the lava when a white blur slammed into the zombie and saved his master's ass.

I tried to keep summoning zombies but it was almost impossible with the horrible pain I went through. I couldn't even kill Caligula and Orion because they were immortals!

"How do I get free?" I asked Herophile with a croaky voice.

"The Prophecy," Herophile said with sadness, "You need to fulfill the prophecy, that's the only way."

Suddenly an arrow flew towards Katie, she only managed to dodge it by an inch. She turned around and jumped towards Orion.

"I can't." I spat out, "I'm not Apollo! How do I cut the chains?"

"You can finish the prophecy!" Herophile yelled encouraging, "You are the champion of Apollo and Chaos."

I didn't question how she knew about Chaos, I couldn't think about it because the pain was eating me away.

Herophile spoke in my ear, "Hold on! Help will arrive!"

Nyx? I really hoped Nyx would come, would she come?

"You are now the oracle!" Herophile said, she sounded desperate, "You took my place. Use it."

I groaned angrily, even without talking in riddles she was annoyingly cryptic. Besides, why didn't she finish the prophecy herself? Who was going to finish it now?

I'm not Apollo. I'm not even an Oracle.

How could I…

In front of me Hazel slammed against the wall, Orion followed with a knife in his hands.

Katie was trying to fight Caligula but the Emperor was surprisingly good at sword fighting. Everytime an undead tried to reach them, Incaticus charged at them and threw them into the lava.

Suddenly Orion was thrown against the wall, covered with webbing.

I closed my eyes and felt my heart struggling to beat, the constant heat of the chains drained me from my power.

I was not an Oracle, I was just Percy Jackson.

No, I was not just Percy Jackson. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. King of the Death and the King of spiders. Champion of Hestia and Demeter. I was blessed by Athena and Aphrodite. I was the champion of Apollo, the sun god.

I am Chaos.

I could rewrite destiny, I could be an Oracle if I wanted too.

I intensely stared at the tiles in front of me. "Hero's final hour known to rise."

The stone tiles shifted, forming a row of three tiles in the far upper left

corner of the room, one word per square: HERO'S FINAL HOUR KNOWN TO RISE.

"Yes!" the Sibyl said. "Yes, exactly! Keep going!"

Images flashed through my mind as I was puzzling together the prophecy, I heard and saw flashes of things in the past, present and future.

But I ignored everything I saw, I had to finish the prophecy.

(Third POV)

" _Sometimes I have this dream. You can call it a nightmare, every night the nightmare repeats itself."_

"Order or Chaos in the end." Percy spurted out.

" _There's a war coming. A terrible war."_

" _I already know Gaia is waking up." Percy grimaced._

" _No!" He raised his hands as he stumbled backwards towards the end of the pier. "She's just the beginning."_

" _What are you talking about?" Percy asked while pointing the sword at his throat._

" _I can see it!" he cried out, "I can see what's going to happen. Blood will cover the earth. Olympus will be torn apart in a civil war-_

"Promises to keep, tears from lies." Percy cried out in pain.

" _Give me your fear New york. And learn this valuable lesson. Hope is a lie."_

" _It is not," Percy said as he stepped out of the crowd, "There's always hope."_

"Escape by suicide, Evil's your friend." The effort was horrible. The chains burned Percu, dragging him down. Yet Percy kept spurting more lines of the prophecy.

" _I believe you can controll it. I believe in you." Percy said as he hugged her._

 _With tears in her eyes she stared into his. "What if I can't? What if I fail and lose control."_

" _I know you can," Percy said._

" _How?"_

 _Percy stayed silent._

…

" _So what?" Nyx cried out, "Chaos lied. It's not the end of the world."_

" _It's the end of my life!" Percy yelled back._

"First words every, Spoken once again." Percy stammered. A fourth row of three tiles moved into position under the first, blazing with the words Percy had just spoken.

" _We're not gonna make it!" Percy yelled back. "We need to be faster!"_

…

 _There were 12 seats in the room. All lined up to the sides of the table. It was a conference room, but who had set up this meeting? Who was number 13?_

"As night falls, underworlds in war." Percy yelled out in pain.

" _Hereby," The king of the gods said. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, is marked a traitor."_

 _Percy's friends gasped but he just glared at the King of the gods._

" _You are banished from our territories and to be killed on sight."_

 _..._

" _This is not a war for Olympus. Everyone wants to rule the world but this time…it's not about world domination. It's a war for existence itself."_

"Lasting rope binds, missing spear finds." Percy screamed, what did it mean? He had no idea.

 _A pillar of fire and lava rose from the middle of Manhattan, buildings were pulled away and began to float upwards into the spiral. Everything and everyone was caught by this death beam. Pedestrians, cars and entire city pieces of land began to float upwards._

 _Waves of flames erupted from the fire tornado. Entire city blocks were being burned out. But this was not the horrible thing. In the middle of this Fire Tornado stood Percy's friend._

"Calling for help, Monsters answer call."

" _What happens when you take away all hope?" The figure asked._

 _She was hidden in the shadows, Percy couldn't sense her. Not her powers, not her presence. It was like he was staring into the void._

" _When you erase all hope. The only thing that remains is despair. Pure despair."_

…

 _Nero smirked as he sat on his throne._

 _He carefully picked up the phone and said:_

" _Release the Kraken."_

"Only survive when every memory falls." Percy was shaking, his wrist were bleeding and he was coughing up blood.

"Is there anything we can do?" Katie asked Herophile.

"No," She answered. "He has to finish the prophecy."

 _Percy's heart stalled, waves of pain roared through his chest. But at the same time he felt peaceful. He knew this was it. The blade was sticking out of his back, it may have missed his heart but he knew he was dying. Every muscle in his body knew it. He couldn't move, he was pierced by his own blade._

 _He looked up at the soft yellow sky. The mad titan towering over him was not grinning. He gave Percy a sympathetic look. "You have my respect Perseus."_

 _He pushed the blade deeper into Percy's chest, "The world who turned its back on you, yet you still fight for them. When I'm done half of humanity will be still alive."_

 _He stepped away from Percy and sighed, "I hope they remember you."_

… _._

 _Three corpses were lying in the middle of the council room._

 _The gods all gasped and stared in horror._

 _An Iris message opened above their heads._

" _Welcome Percy Jackson, I am…(ERROR) and welcome to the final problem."_

"Nightmare becomes reality, Reality burns away."

" _And one day I wake up. And I realize it was never a dream. It was reality."_

Percy could feel the prophecy's completion, as welcome as a breath of air after

a long underwater swim.

The last stone tiles shifted into place, completing the second column of lines from the far side of the room to the edge of our platform.

Percy passed out a second later.

 **A/N End of the chapter. Also, I have no idea when the next chapter is. Sorry.**

 **So incase you don't understand what the prophecy is, this is it.**

 _ **All heroes shall fall and fail their duty unless they work together to stop the end**_

…

 _ **Hero's final hour, known to rise,**_

 _ **Order or Chaos in the end,**_

 _ **Promises to keep, tears from lies,**_

 _ **Escape by suicide, evil's your friend,**_

 _ **First words ever, spoken once again,**_

 _ **As night falls, underworld in war,**_

 _ **Lasting rope binds, missing spear finds,**_

 _ **Calling for help, monsters answer call,**_

 _ **Only survive when, every memorie falls,**_

 _ **Nightmare becomes reality, reality burns away.**_

 **So that's the prophecy, yay.**

 **Also, in case you wonder, this prophecy does work with the other prophecy and they overlap at some points.**

 **Also, I hope I did the old english for the Arrow of Dodona correct, I have no idea, I just googled a lot.**

 **I hope you guys and girls can find a few clues in the visions Percy had.**

 **Leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	124. I take my aim,not really

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

 **Hope you people don't mind the wait.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Cyborg3400:**

 **That is one big scary prophecy I love how it says nightmare becomes reality, reality burns away It gave me chills**

 **A: Thank you for the compliment!**

 **Guest:**

 **Well spiders can sense any dangerous presences with the hair on their body called setae. With this they can tell if they being snuck up on or if they have prey. That's why spiders know to jump back if you poke a stick at them from behind. So with spider Man bring bitten by a RADIOACTIVE spider out increased this ability to he can reach even faster than a normal spider. I expected you to relise this because I think getting powers from a monster would give him a similar ability. Also he is the king of spiders so he should have the abilitys of spiders. Gotta say, you missed out.**

 **A: I did not know that, thanks for telling me. But giving Percy the power to sense the near future since it would break the tension.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **(Starting line) "Sometimes I have this dream. You can call it a nightmare, every night the nightmare repeats itself." (Ending line)"And one day I wake up. And I realize it was never a dream. It was reality." I believe this starting and ending line is spoken at the same time.**

 **"Order or Chaos in the end" I didn't think you'd bring Order into this story. But since there's Chaos then I guess there should be Order too.**

 **"There's a war coming. A terrible war." I guess this part mixes with the other Prophecy [(Two new threats you must face, One can be beaten but the other can't be slayed) Are the other threats Ouranos and F.E.A.R?]. Was other Prophecy given by Order (Come play...his friends)?**

 **"Escape by suicide" I guess that is not referring to the fact that Percy almost killed himself by soul fire when he killed Commodus right?**

 **"Evil's your friend" I guess Evil is referring to a person and not a concept since 'E' is in caps.**

 **"Chaos lied." "Its the end of my life" Is this the place where the other Prophecy comes again (First unleashed by the Hero's breath, Second one unleashed by Chaos' wrath)?**

 **Number 13? A 13th Olympian?**

 **"As night falls, underworld in war" The fall of night doesn't mean Nyx's fall or anything right? Underworld in war is probably because the spirits maybe rebelling against Hades?**

 **Traitor? Banished and to be killed on sight? Is Zeus mad? Percy is the best ally they have in the war! Is that the reason for the civil war between the Gods?**

 **"War for existence itself" So the big bad is trying to destroy the Universe? Is this line referring to the other Prophecy (Burn the Universe with a price so tall) ?**

 **"Lasting rope binds, missing spear finds" I guess the rope refers to the rope (Glepnir?) binding Fenris Wolf. The spear is the missing spear is of Odin (Gungnir or something?) right? Who is going to find it? Percy?**

 **Is the person standing in the middle of the fire tornado the same person who was telling Percy what if she lost control of her powers?**

 **"Calling for help, Monsters answer call" is Percy's Suicide Squad I guess?**

 **The woman whose presence Percy couldn't sense and was standing in the shadows is the big bad I guess? Order?**

 **Mad Titan? Half of humanity left alive? I guess that's a hint to the Avengers crossover? Thanos?**

 **"Three corpses"? They must be some important characters if the Gods are staring in horror.**

 **You purposefully left the name out in the Iris Message right? So we readers wouldn't know the final true evil villain.**

 **"Nightmare becomes reality. Reality burns away" Is the 'Reality' starting with the capital 'R' referring to the Reality stone?**

 **I am really really anxious to know what's going to happen. I haven't felt this anxious since you updated the chapter 'Rise of the Villains'.**

 **Have 100 blue cookies for this long and exciting chapter. I liked what you did with the crosswords and puzzles and all. That was awesome.**

 **Hope you update soon (even though you are having a well deserved vacation).**

 **A: Wow, you did a great job. I was actually looking forward to your review since I know you are good at solving my riddles. So because I'm a nice guy I'm gonna confirm and reject a few of your theories.**

 **Your first statement is true. Your idea about Order or Chaos in the end is wrong though, sorry…**

 **You were right about the Avengers crossover and you were right about the person standing in the middle of the fire tornado. You successfully figured out what the spear and rope are. And you were right about the Iris message being censored.**

 **You deserve a massive cookie for figuring out the most clues!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **The1FromShadows:**

 **I feel like I really need to say this. You have exceeded my expectations multiple times since the fanfic started. Your control over the language has increased to such a point that at this moment, in my opinion, you're one of the best on the site. These stories have an actual, good plot and continue to surprise me with the amount of depth you've gone into while making them. And the update speed! It's extraordinary. Really, if there's someway to help you with this, I'm in. I don't want you to burn yourself out. Keep going, and KUTGW!**

 **A: Thank you, this review means a lot to me.**

(Percy POV)

'Okay, what happened?'

That was the first thought I had when I regained conscious. The air was hot, and I was presumably lying on a stone floor. I opened up my mind palace and try to access the last thing I could remember.

Immediately the black void in front of me turned into a large black tv screen.

It showed me the lying on the floor in pain. The smoking hot chains kept me restrained, and I was crying out in pain. Even the real time me flinched a bit.

Then past me suddenly yelled. "Heroes final hour now known to rise!"

A second later the screen turned black, the mind palace equivalent of passing out.

I turned away from the TV screen and got ready to leave the mind palace when the screen suddenly flashed white. I turned back to the TV and wondered what my mind palace was trying to show me. Words began to appear on the TV screen, slowly each letter appeared in a random order. Finally, they spelled out: IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP.

The letters began blinking and turned blood-red. A beeping sound followed, like some kind of alarm clock inside my mind triggered.

The sound was ear deafening, and I screamed while wondering what the Helheim was going on, my mind palace had never done such a thing. Although I only had it for a day or two.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air.

A girl with silvery hair I didn't recognize pulled up. She grinned and said, "Your lucky you smell so delicious."

I blinked a few times. My eyes had to adjust to the light. I glanced around and saw I was still standing in Sibyl's chamber.

Katie suddenly embraced me in a hug and grinned, "Oh gods. Percy, I thought you died."

I smiled and hugged her back, although I had no idea what happened.

After a few seconds she pulled back and began scolding me, "Seriously Percy? You cut just the chains without wondering if it could maybe a trap?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry? I won't do it again...I guess." Katie rolled her eyes while Hazel chuckled.

I still felt a bit weak, so I had to lean on Katie until my strength came back. Luckily Katie helped me across the room.

Herophile was kneeling in front of the floor tiles. They hadn't been there when I passed out. Or at least I did not recall any memories of a solid floor.

Now the entire room except for the edges where the lava was still burning hot.

The tiles had glowing words on them.

At the other end of the room, was a familiar giant stuck to the wall.

He had his legs and arms spread like an X.

His arms and legs were covered with webbing, thick layers kept him stuck to the wall.

In front of him stood the silver-haired girl **I** saw w **h** en I w **o** ke u **p**. I now r **e** cognized the girl as Arachne in her human form. Which I could've guessed from the spiderweb.

Next to Arachne stood Kampê in her full glory. One of her Scimitars was stuck in Orion's stomach. Piercing him and from the depth of the sword I guessed she had even pierced the wall with her poisonous blade.

When Katie and I made our way towards them, the two monsters turned around. Arachne smiled while Kampê snarled.

"Feeling better?" Arachne asked concerned.

"You almost got yourself killed." Kampê said with disgust, though I quickly read her emotion and saw she was slightly relieved to see me I was health **y**.

"Kampê? Arachne? What are you doing here?" I asked flabbergasted.

Arachne smiled, "I heard you scream and came your aid."

I frowned, "Scream?"

Hazel coughed, "The high-pitched scream y **ou** did before spitting out the nonsense, what did he call it again?"

"Canary cry," Katie said, "That scream thing you learned from Apollo."

I frowned, "Wait you heard it? I thought-"

"I heard it," Arachne said, "It was almost like a psychic beacon. I tracked down your delicious scent and found you in trouble."

'The pain was horrible,' Chaos confessed suddenly, 'I accidentally let out a distress signal for your friends to pick up.'

Arachne smirked, "And I've done a good job at helping you." She pointed at Orion who was stuck on the wall.

"Well," I said, "Thanks for coming here." I turned to Kampê, "And how did you got here?"

Kampê shrugged, "Arachne forced me into this."

Arachne scoffed, "Now I did not. We were heading towards the same goal. You bumped into me."

"You bumped into me!" Kampê snarled and drew her scimitar.

"Relax," I said and used a little bit of soul speak. Trying to reach whatever part of the two monsters that wanted to relax. "So you two were coming to help me. That's nice."

"Don't expect me to save you every time." Kampê said glaring at Arachne and me.

"So I see you manage to capture Orion?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation to a new target.

Arachne grinned again, "Yes. I caught him in my web."

'I get it,' Lyssa said, 'Because she is a spider. And spiders make spider web.'

I rolled my eyes and turned to Orion who was groaning in pain, the scimitar in his chest must have hurt a lot. Yet he was still alive."

Kampê noticed my concerned look and said, "It's becaus **e** he won't die."

"I know," I said, "He's a Giant. Only a god and a demigod worki **n** g together can kill it."

Kampê shook her head and the snakes around her legs hissed angrily at Orion. "No, that was not the problem. The point was that we could not beat Orion."

I perked up, "What?"

Katie sighed, "Everytime they wounded Orion the damage they had done disappeared. Making him invisible."

Arachne glared at Orion, "I met Giants before and this is certainly not normal. It was like we were trying to kill a rock."

"I cut off his arm," Kampê said proudly, "It immediately reformed."

Hazel nodded, "Yes. It was really scary."

"You mean he healed himself?" I asked.

"No," Arachne said staring at the scimitar stuck in Orion's chest."Orion simply grabbed his arm and pushed it against his wound."

"That's weird." I admitted, "Even for my standards."

"But at some point I managed to pin him against the wall," Kampê said proudly, and she pointed at the scimitar in Orion's chest.

"Where are Caligula and Inaticus?" I wondered.

Arachne pouted, "We were so busy with the invincible Orion that they managed to escape." Kampê confessed, sounding disappointed.

That's when I noticed the state she was in. She had multiple cuts over her body, and a few dragon scales were ripped off. Revealing red flesh.

"Oh gods," I exclaimed and stumbled forward. "Kampê you're hurt."

I pushed my hands against Kampê's side. She flinched for a second but relaxed slightly after that. "You don't have too-"

"Heal you?" I asked, "Of course I'm gonna heal you."

Golden flames began to lick around Kampê's body and her cuts began closing up.

After a minute I stepped back and Kampê was good as new.

Kampê huffed, "That was not necessary."

"You can barely stand on your own feet Percy" Hazel said with an annoyed tone.

"That's not true." I complained as I almost fell to the floor.

Orion in front of us let out an audible groan, apparently the bickering became too much for him.

I grinned and turned to Kampê, "Have you interrogated him yet?"

Kampê snarled, "No. He won't talk and the pain his is in right now is already to much for a normal being."

I turned to Orion and pulled off his mask.

To my surprise he was a handsome looking evil giant. His face was like it was almost chiseled out of marble. But that was not the thing that surprised me.

I heard stories from Reyna about Orion and one thing that she had told me was how he had mechanical eyes.

Orion once tried to court with Merope, a daughter of a certain Greek king named Oinopian.

Said king found out and blinded Orion. After a long Bird Box challenge Orion got his eyes replaced by mechanical ones by Hephaestus.

But right now Orion had just normal human looking eyes.

I frowned while my mind ran down all the things that this could mean.

Someone had not only brought down Orion from the stars (Without Nyx noticing) and healed his eyes which was something even Gaia couldn't do.

Maybe he got his hands on some Gorgon blood. I put it in the list of anomalies and decided to interrogate Orion.

I decided to ask a simply question first, "Who are you?"

"Fuck off." Orion groaned in pain.

"He's been talking like this since we caught him." Kampê snarled with hatred.

'Oh,' Chaos said, 'Can we do good cop bad cop?'

'Shut up,' Lyssa cried out, 'That's what I wanted to do!'

'We're gonna do bad cop only.' I muttered with annoyance.

"Okay second question." I said, ignoring the fact that Orion insulted me. "How did you came back from the dead?"

Orion grimaced, even though he was in terrible pain he managed a manically laughter. "That's the real question isn't it?"

I glared at Orion, feeling myself losing it a little. "Yes, now tell me."

Orion smiled.

"Is it your mom?" I questioned, "Is it your father?"

Orion laughed harder.

Suddenly a second scimitar penetrated his chest, and he let out a cry of pain.

I glared at Kampê. "Seriously?"

She smiled at me. "I thought I help you a little."

I shook my head and turned back to Orion. "Are you now willing to talk? **J** ust **o** ne simple question, who brought you back to life?"

"I won't tell you. You can't kill me." Orion groaned in pain, saliva was dripping out of his mouth and his chest was one bloody mess.

I grinned, "Let's try out that theory of yours."

Arachne grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me away from Orion. She had a look of concern on her face. "Perseus, don't let him get to you."

I shook my head. "Orion is not going to talk. So we'll kill him."

"You can't kill me!" Orion laughed, " **Y** ou could never kill me. True immortality has been achieved. Powers beyond Chaos'."

I felt Chaos' rage, she was furiously.

Chaos was not a prideful goddess like most of the Olympians. She had a good sense of humor and mostly didn't mind people mocking her but even she had a line.

Orion had crossed her line, and mine too.

'Okay,' Chaos said furiously. 'Now I want him to suffer.'  
"Okay," I said calmly, "This is not going to work."

I snapped my fingers and in my hand an old bow appeared.

My two monster friends did not recognize the bow. "What's that going to do?" Kampê asked.

"You don't have an arrow." Katie reminded me. "Unless you're going to use the talking one."

She had been watching the interrogation from a few yards away. Not wanting to see the blood and gore. Same for Hazel.

"This bow has been blessed by Athena herself," I said to no one in particular. "It has great powers, I just have not found them yet. But one thing is for sure, this bow supposedly can kill a Giant."

Orion grinned. "What are you going to do? Sh **o** ot me?"

I smiled back. "I have a fun idea." I turned to Kampê.

"Could you please open his mouth?"

Kampê grinned wildly and forcefully opened Orion's mouth, her sharp claws dug into Orion's skin, he gasped and for a moment he seemed horrified.

A few web lines appeared on Orion which p **u** lled Orion's lower jaw down while a few others pulled his upper jaw open.

"Percy?" Katie asked uncertainty. "What a **r** e you going to do?"

"Kill Orion." I simply said and stepped closer to Orion and held my bow with two hands.

"Say aah!" I said and with one slash I brought down the bow into Orion's mouth. He immediately gasped in pain as the 4,5 long bow crashed down on his trachea. The wood of the bow splintered and I felt the bow break through something squishy. If I had to guess it were his lungs but it was just a guess.

I brought down the bow deeper and I heard a metallic slashing sound coming from my bow.

When I finally had brought own my entire bow in his esophagus I stepped back to admire my work.

Orion's throat was shred to pieces, and he was choking in his own blood. He gasped and pathetically twitched in his place.

His eyes were for once filled with pure terror.

It was oddly satisfying.

"Will it kill him though?" Arachne asked. She was not disturbed by the sight of an...damaged...Giant.

I shrugged, "I hope it for mister; You can't kill me, otherwise we'll just leave him here."

Orion turned to face me. He gasped and gurgled up blood.

"Is he going to die?" Arachne asked curiously, she sounded like she could make a bet about it without feeling guilty.

To my surprise Orion's body started to dissolve slowly, from his waist down. He let out another cry as his legs crumbled to dust and the destruction began slowly crawling up his body.

"You're a monster." he said as his eyes met mine for a second. He grimaced in pain. "You can't stop what's coming."

I grinned as Orion body began to steam and fade away, "You're wrong. I'm not a monster. We are the Suicide Squad and whatever is going on...we'll stop it."

Orion let out a final scream, a second later there was nothing left except some dust.

Kampê grabbed her scimitars, which had dropped to the floor. "Guess he wasn't that immortal after all." she smiled.

I nodded and grabbed my bow who was now covered with Ichor.

"That was kind of ruthless," Hazel muttered, looking really pale.

"It worked." I pointed out.

"But you could've done it without letting him suffer-"

"He killed three hunters remember," I said. "Let's call it divine justice."

Hazel frowned, clearly not understanding what I meant.

Chaos however was smirking satisfied with Orion's fate.

I grabbed the bow which had landed on the floor and I noticed something weird.

A blade was sticking out of the bow. It was glowing in a soft blue color, I could not see how the blade was attached to the bow, or how it even came into existence.

The blade glowed brightly for a second and I had to close my eyes for a second.

When the bright light faded away the bow looked like a regular old bow.

The blade had disappeared without a trace. There was no notch where the blade had been but I guess magic weapons had their own laws of physics.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

I frowned and studied the useless bow in my hand. "Maybe I'm supposed to hit people with it instead of shooting arrows."

"That sounds stupid." Kampê snarled.

I decided to test the theory and smashed it to the ground.

It broke with an audible snap.

My theory was that if it was a bow used to hit people the blade should appear again. But it did not happen, instead the bow crumbled to dust and a brand-new one appeared (although it looked exactly like the old one).

I sighed and grabbed the bow, "Nope. That was not the hidden power of the bow."

"Does it always reform?" Arachne asked.

"Yes," I answered, "The bow's mine and once I try to destroy it. It comes back a second later. It would've been neat if it wasn't for the fact that I suck at archery."

"I thought you were blessed by Apollo." Katie said.

I chuckled, "I am but there are things that even Apollo can not fix."

'Though its weird that the blessing did work for Despina's shield." Lyssa said thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?'

'Well the blessing improve your accuracy with the shield but it had almost no effect on your skills with a bow.' Lyssa said. 'I guess you just really suck.'

'Thanks.' I said sarcastically.

'No problem.' Lyssa said, not picking up the sarcasm.

I taped my bow to my backpack, not caring if the bow would break along the way.

"So can we go now?" Hazel asked a bit anxious. "I mean the quest is over right? We freed Herophile and we put together a team."

"Wait a minute. What about the prophecy?" Katie asked.

She pointed at Herophile who was kneeling in front of the stone tiles.

Studying the text, which I hadn't seen yet.

I had been a little bit to busy with Orion to actually appreciate my work.

 _Hero's final hour_ _Known to rise,_

 _Order or Chaos In the end,_

 _Promises to keep, Tears from lies,_

 _Escape by suicide, Evil's your friend,_

 _First words ever Spoken once again,_

 _As ni_ _ **g**_ _ht falls, Underworld in war,_

 _L_ _ **a**_ _sting rope binds,_ _ **M**_ _issing spear finds,_

 _Calling for help, Monsters answer call,_

 _Only survive when_ _Every memorie falls,_

 _Nightmare becomes R_ _ **e**_ _ality,_ _Reality burns away._

The gibberish was covering the entire floor now. Each tile having one glowing letter on it.

"What does it mean?" Hazel asked.

"It seems gibberish to me." Arachne said.

"Look at it," Herophile said absently though she sounded proud. "You finished the prophecy."

I followed her advice and studied the prophecy. Although most of it was gibberish a few lines were disturbing enough to attract my attention.

"Do you see it?" Herophile asked me.

I shook my head, "No I don't get it. _All heroes shall fall and fail their duty unless they work together to stop the end..._ followed by this row of words?"

"Shouldn't you write that down?" Katie asked.

"Mind palace." I said.

Herophile chuckled, "Percy, don't you see it?"

I activated my mind palace without closing my eyes, resulting in it forming a second layer of reality. I grinned as my mind palace began pulling the words from the tiles and rearranging them and tried to look for patterns.

I gasped as my mind palace found a clue.

"Hope, Falcon, Kite, Summer." I said out loud with awe.

"What?" Hazel said while Herophile smiled proudly.

I threw a fireball at the tile in the upper left corner. I commanded it to move along the first letter in each line. Everytime the fire touched a letter it lit up even brighter. H-O-P-E-F-A-L-C-O-N.

Then at the other end of the margin a water drop appeared and began to move along the first letters of the lines in that column. K-I-T-E-S-U-M-M-E-R.

In the end all the first and fourth words were glowing, together they spelled out.

 _Hope, Falcon, Kite_ and _Summer_.

"Wow." Kampê said with awe. "I have no idea what this means but this looks impressive."

"This is just random." Hazel stuttered.

"For once I'm completely blown away," Katie said, "I can't find an connection between the words. I mean two of them are birds but the other two words are just...out of place."

"No they are not." I said looking at the words. "All heroes shall fall and fail unless they work together to stop the end." I recited, "And followed by these four names hidden within another prophecy I can only assume one thing."

"Names?" Arachne wondered.

"Which is?" Katie asked.

"Hope, Falcon, Kite and Summer are not random words," I explained, "All heroes shall fall. Those four words are not just random words. They are a code for the said heroes."

"You mean that the prophecy is talking about four heroes?" Katie said. "It makes sense though."

"So," Kampê hissed, "If your assumption is right, do you have any idea who the heroes are?"

She said the word heroes like she was talking about a disease.

"I have an idea who the four heroes are," I said. "But I hope I am wrong."

"Yeah," Arachne said, "I hope you're wrong and that it means something totally different. Seeing the lines of the prophecy I would say we are fucked."

I grimaced, "If my guesses are right we are not fucked. Than we are quadruple fucked."

 **A/N So does anyone has an idea about who the heroes are?**

 **Next chapter we'll be wrapping up this arc.**

 **Leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	125. What are friends for?

**A/N The final chapter of this arc.**

 **Shoutout to: ADemiWizardTrainer,** **NoName, Guest(I had a lot of guests in the review so if you were wrong disregard any undeserved compliments.), Ticanic42, Ravage200, Redmane15, Knightwing20042, Alexander, RufflestheChip, Jaybird9876, mcoombes, Greenwiz34, Yu Tae Kim, lolxddddddd, Simbylosis, Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself, Moondancer5813, iamonlyareader,AlwaysThereForYouForever, The1FromShadows,** **BlueWafflesFTW and of course the one and only: DaughterOfSBWG.**

 **You all had guessed it right.**

 **Here are some cookies, I hope you share.**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **(Reviews)**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Thank you for the compliments and thanks for the massive cookie. Also thank you for confirming and rejecting some of my theories.**

 **The thing about Order and Chaos...sorry? Are you kidding me? I am happy I was wrong with that! Most of the Chaos stories i have read always has Order as the villain [but I did like the story True Child of Chaos by nutsofthechest (but I am not a fan of lemons) which is an exception but other than that, it was the best Chaos story I have read until I found this story]. I was pretty much sick and tired of all the Chaos stories with Percy being betrayed, becomes OP, becomes commander of Chaos' army etc, etc. I am glad that my guess was wrong there. This does mean there is not bad guy named Order (who usually is a brother/sister of Chaos) in your story right? (Sorry about my ranting, I really had to get that off of my chest)**

 **The person in the fire tornado was a really lucky guess. I was not sure at first but when she mentioned about losing control and the fact that the person was standing in the centre of the fire tornado without a problem, I thought it might be connected.**

 **I think the rope and spear part was the only easy part in your new Prophecy that can actually be deciphered.**

 **Of course the Iris message was censored. We readers should have expected that. You were certainly not going to give away the name of such an important villain (and I was sure his name isn't going to be Error).**

 **I had a small thought when I read the chapter. Set is the Egyptian God of Chaos and evil and all that right? Is he the person in "Evil's your friend" since the Prophecy is mentioning Greek, Roman, Norse and even the Avengers Universe.**

 **Actually I am more amazed at the fact that you could make such a Prophecy with this hidden clue in the first words and the fourth words (I was so busy trying to decipher the Prophecy itself that I actually overlooked such a simple clue hidden in plain sight. I can't believe it). I am so impressed with your writing skills Mr. Author. You have a great imagination and this is the best story I have ever read until now. Have 5 dozen massive cookies just for that. I really hope you will complete this amazing story.**

 **Hope (Percy), Falcon (Carter), Kite (Sadie) and Summer (Magnus). You are planning a huge crossover right? A battle where the heroes of all four pantheons (Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Norse) have to unite and work together against the enemy that is threatening with "war for existence itself". That's what ('"All heroes shall fall and fail their duty unless they work together to stop the end") this statement means right? These 4 heroes will come together, won't they?**

 **"I hope you enjoy our game". Well I would say it is a long, sick and twisted game.**

 **Orion's death was really brutal. I have to agree with Hazel on this. It was ruthless.**

 **Is Tartarus rising along with Gaea? Or is it Ouranos? (the lightning comment on chap 118 still has me wondering)**

 **Powers beyond Chaos'? Who is the being that is more powerful than Chaos? Powerful enough to give Orion true immortality, exceptional healing and could even fix his eyes.**

 **"We are the Suicide Squad". It was just as Lyssa said about Percy saying "I am Percy Jackson". I guess that's a thing kind of like saying "I am Batman" or "I am Iron Man" or something.**

 **Thanks for the long and wonderful chapter. Hope you will be able to update another one soon. Have some cookies and milk.**

 **A: Thank you for the cookie and milk!**

 **I completely agree with that most Chaos vs Order stories are cliché. The antagonist never has a strong motive and they are shoehorned into the story. (Although N** **utsofthechest made a good story) Don't worry about missing the secret code, no one had seen it.**

 **Alexander:**

 **So... now that he is done with the Orion and Herophile thing (mostly) will he be going back to the battle of the labyrinth? He drops Hazel off after he travels the labryinth right? She would be useful underground but for a recently dead demigod who didn't fully understand their parentage until recently, then, if you were to be realistic, she would need tracing at Camp Jupiter.**

 **I'm really glad Order is not part of this storyline because he/she always messes stuff up sooooooooo badly! To even stand a chance he would need to be super OP, which would ruin the storyline ( as Chaos mentioned much earlier in this series).**

 **Do you have any plans for future crossovers (besides the avengers; by the way, does mad titan mean your gonna do infinity wars?! *squeals like a little girl and tries to hide it with a cough*) like Harry Potter, Gotham (the show/Netflix series with James Gordon as the main character), the Flash-Arrow-DC's Legends of Tomorrow-Supergirl, or other stuff?**

 **Hard to believe you are 124 chapters in and a total of 355k words. Maybe you should take a 5-day-no-chapter-period and get chapters ready to upload one each day, though the downside of that is you can't listen to reviews. Glad you took that well deserved break of this masterpiece! This is the best story I have ever read on fan fiction that if you stop/abandon this story I will completely straight-up cry , and by cry I mean break down sobbing and scream WHHYYYYY?! WHHHYYYYY THIS OF ALL STORIES TO ABANDON?!**

 **So good luck with chapters and Sayonara Super Star!**

 **A: What is Sayonara Super Star?**

 **Anyway, I'll consider the other crossovers. I watch Gotham myself and quite enjoy it. Anyway, thank you for the long review!**

 **Ravage200** **:**

 **Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Kane crossover time! Magnus Chase time! Full fucking fandom time! Fuck yes! OMG I'm so fucking excited, I got a fucking jolt when I read those words, goddamit! FUcK yEs! I've actually never read a fanfic that put together all three series, this makes me so excited! I honestly don't care anymore, everyone can die for all I care as long as I get this crossover!**

 **Gunilla can rest in pieces for all I care, Jason can be dead in canon for all I care but this... this has to happen, it is more beautiful than 1000 Aphrodites, greater than a million Zueses and more god-like than the entire Olympic council.**

 **I don't need anything but this, praise to our lord (lady?) and savior Moonhorse96! Praise be the god(des) of all that is good in this word, praise be the heir of the Riordan throne!**

 **Oh please dear god(des) of Percy Jackson fanfiction, let this happen... please, let this happen.**

 **A: I'm a male, big reveal!**

 **And I promise there's a crossover coming between the three pantheons.**

(Hazel POV)

Hazel sighed as the sun rose. The rays of light shone over the clearing and finally revealed the thing they came for.

In front of them stood the ruin of something that once resembled pride and glory but was now nothing more than a sad reminder of the past.

Large parts of the mansion were still standing but at least 15% of it was a ruin.

The ruin parts existed out of red and grey stones. Some of them still resembled things like walls and floors while other pieces of stones were just scattered. Making it looked like they randomly fell out of the sky.

Some of rough-hewn timber beams that once supported parts of the mansion were still standing.

The Wolf house, that's what Percy had called it.

Hazel was still in awe, even though it was a ruin, a former shade of what it once was, she could imagine how it must have looked; a combination of a dream castle and a millionaire's mansion.

The air was filled with magic. The ground was filled with so many minerals and riches Hazel could feel it without trying.

The minerals were calling out to here. Wanting to be summoned.

A small diamond popped up next to her feet.

Hazel checked if Per **c** y s **a** w it but he was looking at the ruins, she quickly pushed the diamond back into the ground.

Hazel bit her lip. She had hoped her curse wou **l** d be gone after she had died. But it didn't.

She did not want Percy to know about it.

Percy had problems enough, and she did not want to bother hi **m** with problems from the past. Her past.

Percy had done a lot for her, in fact. He had done more for her than anyone ever.

The only person who ever helped her besides Percy was Sammy.

Her heart hurt a bit when she thought about Sammy, but she pushed it back.

Percy told her they had to keep an eye out for a sudden attack.

Her sword, a spartha, felt heavy in her hand.

The sword was made of a substance called: Imperial gold.

Vesta had given it to her after Percy had summoned her, although he kept calling her Hestia. Apparently Percy was the champion and they were close friends. After having a little chat Hestia had agreed to help Herophile find a new home. Vesta agreed but also gave Hazel a gift, without even knowing her.

But that was not the only thing, she gave Hazel a new sword.

The perfect sword, a cavalry sword.

A sword meant for the calvary. Most Romans had a gladius, which was remarkably shorter than a spartha.

"One day," Vesta had said, "You'll ride too."

And without saying anything else she had disappeared.

Hazel had the irrational hope that maybe they had a horse at New Rome, she always wanted to ride a horse.

Assuming the Romans accepted her.

That's why they were here after all.

Suddenly something jumped over their heads and almost hit Percy who had been standing with his back to her...because she was supposed to watch his back.

Hazel silently cursed herself for slipping **b** ack to the past, especially now.

When Percy told her they would probably be chall **e** nged, she had immediately he would bring along his monster friends, true they were scary but they could stand their ground.

But none of them could come, Herophile was kind of useless because her only power was talking in riddles. Kampê and Arachne were monsters, so they could not enter the sacred ground (also, they had left to raid a Monster Donut) and Katie was a Greek Demigod.

Percy was a Greek Demigod to, and he theorized that he would probably killed on sight unless he managed to prove himself worthy, which he was disturbingly calm about.

Percy just duck in time, the red blur landed in **f** r **o** nt of Percy and Hazel immediately felt an adrenaline rush.

However, when she saw the c **re** ature she gasped in awe.

The creature in a question was a tall wolf.

The wolf was at least 6 feet, towering above the fourteen year old Demigod. The wolf had a beautiful chocolate red fur and silvery eyes that were like mist. They reminded her of the fog that always hung in the cold air in Alaska when the sun rose. Endless and deep.

Percy smiled at the wolf, "Come on. I know you want to play, let's play!"

Unlike with Orion Percy sounded actually sincere, like he actually just wanted to play with the wolf, but Hazel knew that Percy also distracted its attention from Hazel.

The wolf hesitated for a second, it was clear it did not expect Percy to be that happy when facing a wolf.

"Come on Lupa," Percy said. "I don't bite."

Lupa's lip curled up in a smile and she lunged forward, slamming her body into Percy's. Or at least it would've if it wasn't for the fact **t** hat Percy had jumped up and landed behind the confused wolf.

"Behind you." Percy quipped.

Lupa turned around and lashed out at Percy but he blocked the paw with his shield. He was thrown across the clearing, but he landed on his feet and was still grinning.

"Is that all you got?" Percy asked and a fire ball appeared in his hand.

Lupa barked playfully and charged at Percy at an incredible speed.

 **H** azel wanted to help but P **e** rcy had told her that he wanted to do this alone.

Percy charged at Lupa to but just as they were about to crash into each other Percy slid underneath the wolf.

He shot a web line out of his right hand, and it immediately stuck to Lupa's body. Percy appeared behind Lupa and janked the web line towards him.

He seemed to struggle but suddenly a holographic woman appeared around him. The holographic woman that surrounded Percy was the most beautiful woman Hazel had ever seen.

She was grinning just like Percy, Percy pulled at the webline and the giant wolf suddenly spun in the air and was flipped on her back.

The holographic woman disappeared, and Percy jumped onto the wolf's body. Vines appeared out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the wolf's paws and kept her restrained.

Lupa barked while Percy smiled. "I win!"

The wolf snarled disappointed then she began to glow brightly.

A second later the wolf was gone and replaced by a girl.

She had long ash grey hair that was a bit messy and wild looking with two silver wolf ears on top of her head. She had yellow wolf eyes and naturally wolf teeth instead of human teeth.

She had long silver claws that reminded Hazel of kitchen knives but the thing that amazed Hazel the most was the snow white tail that weaved around on the ground.

She wore black a leather **s** uit that had different shades of grey and white, probably the best colors if you would hunt in the winter.

She wore a black belt that had a long hunting knife attached to it on both her sides.

Lupa, now in human form. Was panting on the ground. Still trying to catch her breath.

Hazel stepped forward in awe, "Are you Lupa?" she asked unnecessarily.

Lupa turned to her, her eyes met Hazel's and she flinched.

Her eyes were fierce, and they had a little danger in them.

She then suddenly turned to Percy. "You cheated!" she said.

Percy grinned, "Nope. I won, you're just a bad loser."

Lupa pouted, "You're mean!"

Percy grinned, "No, I am Percy Jackson."

Lupa smiled, "I assume you already know who I am."

"Yup," Percy said, "Lupa."

"Wait," Hazel said, "You two did not know each other? How are you two so...relax about this?"

"Lupa is the wolf goddess." Percy said, "Wolves respect strength and courage. What better way to bond than to fight?"

Lupa nodded, "Percy Jackson is right. I would've killed him on sight but after he managed to beat me I decided I actually like him."

Percy grinned while Hazel sighed. "Life is so weird."

Then Lupa's playful expression changed to concern, "But you are a Greek? How do you even kno-"

"Actually," Percy said, "That's a long story. I just wanted to talk to you, that's why I came to you."

"Well talk." Lupa ordered.

Percy pointed at Hazel, "This is a Roman Demigod."

Lupa narrowed her eyes. "I see," she sniffed the air, "That smell. She smells like-"

"Death," Hazel said, "I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto."

This startled the wolf goddess, before Hazel could react the wolf goddess had drawn a knife, lunged forward and held it against her throat.

"Easy," Percy cried out, "Please?"

Lupa's eyes narrowed and hissed: "You brought a daughter of Pluto to the Wolf house?"

"She's one of the Seven." Percy suddenly said.

Lupa froze for a second, then she bared her fangs at Percy, "We need to talk. Inside now!"

(Percy POV)

 **T** he mansion (or whatever was left of it) was shaped like an U.

The wolf goddess led me through the two wings of the mansion.

Finally she found a fitting room, it looked like an **o** ld themed office, including a wooden desk.

Lupa took place behind the desk and gestured for me to take a seat. Which was not an option because the only seat in the room was already occupied by her.

"So," Lupa said like she was starting an interrogation, "First, how did you manage to defeat me?"

I grinned. "Well to be fair you're not the first wolf I encountered. I fought far worse."

"You mean Lycaon?" Lupa asked, "He's not even a good fighter."

"No," I said, "I did not mean Lycaon. Although I fought his pack a couple times but I was not talking about him."

"But I'm the strongest she-wolf in the world." Lupa pouted.

"Nevermind," I said quickly. "I wanted to talk about Hazel-"

"Oh, no!" Lupa said, "I want to know who the wolf was that is 'supposedly' stronger than me."

I cringed, "That's not necessary."

"Tell me!" Lupa said with puppy eyes (which was something she was really good at)

"Fine," I admitted. Not being able to resist Lupa's puppy eyes. "It was Fen **r** ir."

Her eyes widened, "No freaking way. How?"

I was a little bit surprised by the fact that Lupa knew Fenrir. Or at least heard of hi **m** , on the other side. She was the goddess of wolves.

I shrugged, "Long story. Basically Fenrir tried to escape his imprisoned. My friends and I went on a quest to chain him up again. We fought him but in the end he managed to escape."

Lupa gasped, "No way."

"Yes. But I managed to trick him and rechain him." I said and I shivered a bit. The deed almost got me killed. Sure I get hurt most of the time but Fenrir was something else.

Compared to Fenrir Lupa was just cute puppy.

"Besides," I said, "My own cat and Cerberus always play with me. So I came a bit prepared."

Lupa nodded satisfied, "Okay, second question. How do you know about the Romans? The mist should've prevented you."  
I sighed and decided to play my trump card. "That's simple. I'm the Champion of Chaos."

Lupa frowned, "Chaos? The Chaos?"

I quickly activated my combat avatar and Chaos shown in her full glory.

Lupa stared in awe, her jaw lowered and she immediately lowered her head, "Chaos." she said respectfully.

"Hi," Chaos said, "I'm Chaos. The creator of the universe. Percy is my champion. So please don't turn him into your chew toy."

Without waiting for an reply she disappeared and the room was silent.

"So that's how I know about the Romans." I said after an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Lupa finally said, "Should I call you lord or something?"

I chuckled, "Nah. Just Percy."

"Okay Percy," Lupa said with renewed awe. "What can I do for you?"

"Hazel Levesque," I said. "She's a daughter of Pluto who died in 1942."

I quickly told Lupa about Hazel's past with Gaia and Alcyoneus.

"So why did you send her to me?" Lupa asked, "Why did you not send her to New Rome already?"

"I want you to train here." I said, "She needs more training than most demigods."

Lupa bared her fangs, "You know that I don't do that. I give them the necessary information and tools to survive."

I sighed, "I know. But if you could just give her an extra month it would help me greatly. ALso I want you to help her catch up with the modern word."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Lupa asked.

I groaned, "School. I actually go to school you know?"

"Why?"

"Beats me." I confessed.

I had already finished college (in my past life though) and could get any job I wanted manipulating the mist. Yet me mom decided I should go to school nonetheless.

Lupa chuckled before considering the request. After a long dreadful minute she said. "Fine, I'll do it. If she is really destined to save Rome you might be right."

"So we have a deal?" I asked.

"One condition…" Lupa said grinning wolfishly.

Chaos grinned too. 'You're never going to guess what I'm going to shout in your ear.'

(Hazel POV)

After an half hour of sitting in the cold Percy came back, followed by the wolf goddess.

"We made a deal," Percy said. "Lupa will train you and help you adjust to the modern world before sending you to New Rome."

Hazel let out a sigh of relief.

She knew she was weak compared to Percy and Katie.

The monsters she had seen in the short week she had been brought to life scared her a lot. She had hoped she could escape the weird world but apparently she couldn't.

"Really?" Hazel asked.

Lupa nodded, although reluctantly.

Hazel smiled, "Oh, that's so nice from you."

"Don't think I go easy on you." Lupa growled, almost hostile. "You're lucky Percy vouches for you."

"I promise I won't let you down." Hazel said determined.

Lupa raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised by her reaction.

"Good," Lupa said calculated. Hazel made a mental note to not let down her guard near the wolf goddess. "Now say goodbye to Percy and then we can start your training." Lupa said harshly.

Hazel nodded and turned to face Percy.

This was a goodbye, Hazel hated goodbyes.

Hazel and Percy walked away from the wolf goddess so they had some privacy, although Hazel suspected that she could hear everything perfectly fine with her wolf ears.

"So," Hazel said. "Time to say goodbye."

"Yes," Percy said, feeling as uncomfortable as Hazel felt. "I hope Lupa can help you catch up with the 21th century."

Hazel laughed. The 21th century was crazy compared to her old life, things had changed so much.

There was so much more noise nowadays, cars and trains were everywhere. Machines became compatible and actually available to the public, but that was not the thing that surprised Hazel the most.

It was the lack of amazement, things like smartphones, animated movies and food. The food was so much better then she had eaten in her entire life.

But people were not amazed by these things, they just shrugged it off and saw it as a minor detail.

"I guess I'll try," Hazel said half heartedly, "Though you said that demigods had less interactions with the modern world...right?"

"Depends," Percy said, "But most Roman demigods stay at New Rome the entire year and New Rome isn't that difficult to fit in."

Hazel smiled, "Well, I hope it...so what are you going to do? Get yourself in more trouble?"

"I don't get myself in trouble!" Percy muttered without much conviction.

"Yes you do." Hazel said.

"I could say the same thing about you," Percy countered. "In the first week of your new life, you encountered Arachne, Kampê and Orion. Plus you traveled one of the world's most dangerous labyrinth and you freed the Sibyl. Also, you're getting a private training from Lupa."

"How did you manage that?"

"We made a deal." Percy said without revealing anything.

"Well, thank you for doing that." Hazel said. She coughed uncomfortably, "I mean, you've brought me back from the underworld and you basically gave me a second chance."

Percy shrugged."It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Hazel sweatdropped. "Seriously Percy, you gave me a new life."

"Better get the best out of it." Percy laughed.

"I'll try." Hazel said, "If you try to stay out of trouble."

"I can't," Percy chuckled. "It always finds me first."

Then his expression changed. "Hazel, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If I ever show up at your camp without my memories. Don't tell me who I am or what happened to me."

"What?" Hazel asked flabbergasted.

"I need to figure it out myself." Percy said determined.

"Wait," Hazel said. "Rewind to the part with you showing up at camp without memories."

"Small chance," Percy said, "And I hope to avoid it but if I can't you can not tell me who I am. Otherwise, the butterfly effect might become too strong, and I'll lose my biggest trump card."

Hazel had no idea what the butterfly effect was but Percy sounded scared.

"I promise." Hazel said finally.

Percy held out her hand. Hazel shook it.

Percy grinned. "Take care Hazel."

"You too, Percy."

Also," Percy said with a smug smile, "You have to find your way back to the wolf house yourself. This is the first training of Lupa."

Hazel blinked and noticed that she had paid no attention to her surroundings. She had just followed Percy blindly and now she had no idea where she was.

"You son of a-"

Percy had already disappeared.

(Percy POV)

"You son of a-" Hazel yelled but before she could finish the insult Lupa had teleported me back top the wolf house.

"How did it go?" Lupa asked, her tail was wagging left and right. My guess was that was in a playful mood.

"Great," I said, "I hate saying goodbyes. But are you sure it's safe?"

"One of my wolves has his eyes on her." Lupa said with a reassuring smile, "Although I'm going to give her a hard time I won't make the challenge for the pup impossible."

"That's nice from you." I said.

Lupa smiled and bared her fangs. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back to Camp Half-blood after that I'm going back to school." I said.

"I hope you remain true to your end of the bargain?" Lupa said, licking her fangs.

I gulped, "Could not forget about it for a second."

Lupa smiled, "Good."

(TimeSkip)

'Also.' Lyssa said, 'I'm leaving your head.'

I was walking up the Camp half-blood hill and I felt myself getting warm inside, I was getting closer to the hearth, to my home.

My backpack was slung over my shoulder with the bow of Odysseus tapped onto it. Rebel was walking alongside me, happily bouncing on her paws, he was really excited to go back to camp half-blood. Especially since his favourite Titaness would play with her again.

Katie had left me early, said she was going to her father's family again, hoping she would not get grounded for skipping school.

Lyssa just announced that her so called 'Babysit duty' was over and that she had accomplished her mission. I kind of felt sad that the goddess of madness was leaving me...although she was completely nuts, she had been a good friend.

'Cya Percy,' Lyssa said cheerfully, 'Also, target incoming.'

I felt the presence of a certain goddess leaving me.

As Lyssa left, I felt kind of peaceful, the last winter had been one long quest. Starting with the kidnapping of Artemis, followed by Fenrir trying to break out and finally Herophile rescue.

I had lost people, but I had also gained a lot of new friends.

I've held the sky, became the king of Spiders and the Death. I met the world largest dragon and brought back someone from the death.

It had been an eventful winter.

And I was sure that this was just the start of something bigger, something that would involve all the pantheons.

Falcon, Kite, Hope and Summer. I knew what this meant, Falcon and Kite were Carter's and Sadie's bird forms. Summer was Magnus Chase. It was kind of obvious with him being the son of Frey and also possessing the sword of Summer.

I was Hope of course.

My guess was that at some point all four of us were needed to stop a threat, although I could not imagine who are what was coming. Combining the three pantheons was something risk but not unheard off.

Setne himself had tried to destroy the Greek Pantheon and the Egyptian Pantheon in the old timeline. It was possible.

The point was that I could not imagine the four of us working together like a team, yet.

'Chaos,' I said. 'Start the _Fight Club_ project.'

Chaos chuckled, 'You better watch you're right.'

"What?" I asked before a dark blur crashed into me.

One moment I was having a casual conversation with Chaos, next moment I was pinned against a tree.

In front of me stood Nyx in her full glory, true my heart did a little relay race in my chest when I saw her.

It was like she had dressed today just to impress me. She wore a black dress that had tiny sparkles on them, like the stars in the night sky. Her long black hair wavered on a non-existent wind. She had put on red lipstick that contrasted with pale skin, making her look like a hot vampire. Her glowing white eyes were fixed on mine and had a murderous glint in them that would make the entire Olympian council shiver in fear.

Nyx was surrounded by an aura of darkness and in her left hand she held a whip, in her other a void black dagger.

Did I mention she was looking angry?  
"17 days!" Nyx cried out as I groaned in pain, "46 chapters! That's how long you were gone!"

"Ah," I yelled, "We've talked about it. You thought it was a good plan!"

Nyx grimaced, "No, I said it was the only thing we could do."

"Then why the hell did you attack me?!" I yelled.

Nyx cocked her head to the side, "Because…"

She then frowned, "I don't know."

Nyx offered her hand and helped me to the feet. Her expression changed from relief, "Damit Percy! I missed you."

She smiled and gave me and embraced me in ar bone crushing hug. "You came back," she whispered. "I was worried sick."

Rebel purred amused and began to headbutt me playfully.

"Hey," I said, "I came back right?"

"Yes you did." She said and hugged me closer. "Life is not the same without you."

She stepped back and shot me a sheepish grin. "Sorry for smacking you against the tree?"

"Don't worry about that," I said. "I heal pretty fast."

Nyx frowned and sniffed in the air. Her eyes widened, "Wow, you smell so differently."

I shrugged, "Well, a lot happened."

"Want to tell me?" Nyx said, "I mean, we could share a diet coke at the beach and exchange stories."

I grinned, "That would be great."

Then I quickly realized something, "We still need to explain how I came back from the death."

Nyx chuckled, "I already solved that issue."

I raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Simple," Nyx said. "After you died I manipulated the mist and made everyone think you went on a suicide mission and that we still haven't heard of you. Now you show up at camp half-blood and you will reveal to everyone that you went on Quest for Athena to retrieve the Athena Parthenos."

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"You almost died," Nyx said, "But Athena saved your life. In exchange you went on a quest for her and retrieved the Athena Parthenos. Athena can vouch for you if you want."

I blinked, "Did you come up with that plan yourself?"

She grinned, "Yup, am I smart or am I smart?"

"A plan worthy of Athena," I complimented, "How did you got Athena to agree to this?"

Nyx rolled her eyes, "The fates are my daughters remember?"

"Oh, completely forgot that." I sweatdropped. "So my absence was without any consequences?"

"Oh no," Nyx said. "Your friends at camp are still angry at you."

"Crap."

"Have some diet coke."

 **The End of Book: 7**

 **A/N So here's the end of this chapter and the end of this book.**

 **I hope you people liked it and I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending. In case you forgot, this is not the end of the Labyrinth Arc. This is just the end of this particular book.**

 **As I mentioned before the Battle of The Labyrinth consists out of three separated books.**

 **Now we finished the first of the three parts.**

 **I just can't choose who is my favourite pokemon, I can't choose between: Mew, Absol, Arceus, Ninetales and Lucario.**

 **Also, get ready for the Fight Club project.**

 **Leave reviews!**

-Moonhorse96-


	126. Rise of the Villians pt2

The ash slowly began to reform.

From all over the place the scattered godly essence began to pull towards each other and slowly it began to reform.

It was like watching a video clip backwards, the ash slowly began to form a human body again.

After 10 minutes there was no longer ash, instead there was an archer standing in the room.

Orion smirked and notched an arrow on his bow.

"Percy Jackson," The Giant said, "I got an arrow with your name on it."

(Linebreak)

Horrified Loren stared at her reflexion in the shop window.

She curled her fingers around her hair, trying to feel if it felt snake like, but it felt like normal hair. She looked like a regular human.

Loren clenched her fist, her nails dug deep into her skin.

But she was not a normal human, she was a monster.

She could not believe it at first, how could she?

She knew she was different, no matter how often her mom said that there was nothing wrong with her. The animals knew it, they always hissed at her and avoided her like she was a walking disease.

Her mother knew it...she had lied about everything.

Loren hated herself for not seeing it sooner, all those accidents she had. The one at the Zoo where she killed people. She should've known that she was an abomination.

She had run away as soon as she realized it. When all the puzzle pieces came together she went into shock.

And caused the entire street to explode...

Her mother was Medusa….why had she never realized it? The name.

The girl in the reflexion stared back at her, her multicolored eyes slowly turning red.

"Hello small one." A voice coming from her right suddenly said.

Loren jumped up in shock and stepped back.

In front of her stood a rather ugly looking man wearing a purple suit.

"I'm Nero."

Loren's mom had told her not to talk to strangers.

So she did.

Until she felt something sharp prick into her neck.

A needle, she realized to late.

Her vision became dark and the ground underneath her feet felt unstable.

'No,' She thought. 'I can't let them abduct me.'

Then her world turned black.

(Linebreak)

Veðrfölnir squawked in rage.

She flapped her enormous wings and an unearthdly wind blew around her and ripped apart branches from the world tree.

The one thing that prevent her from killing her greatest enemy.

(Linebreak)

"Tell me, do you bleed?"

(Linebreak)

The gong sounded again.

A Troop of demons marched in, surrounding the accused.

Sadie didn't have to ask who he was.

Setne had arrived.

The guards were intimidating enough—six red-skinned warriors with guillotine blades for heads. Even Without them, she could tell Setne was dangerous from all the magical precautions.

Yet he smiled like he was a free man instead of someone facing a trial for his afterlife he would probably lose.

"Hello Sadie," Setne said.

(Linebreak)

Gur Grffrenpg unf njnxrarq. Vg vf ba n yvggyr jbeyq. N uhzna jbeyq. Gurl jbhyq jvryq vgf cbjre,...ohg bhe nyyl xabjf vgf jbexvatf nf gurl arire jvyy. Ur vf ernql gb yrnq. Naq bhe sbepr, bhe Puvgnhev, jvyy sbyybj.

Gur jbeyq jvyy or uvf. Gur havirefr lbhef. Naq gur uhznaf, jung pna gurl qb ohg ohea?

(Linebreak)

Nidhöggr roared in rage as he let out another devastating blast of fire.

Yet the world tree was still standing

(Linebreak)

She stared at the empty room in front of her.

A white table was placed in the middle of it, on each side there were six seats located.

It looked like a regular conference room but it was far from regular.

"Suicide Squad huh?" she murmured. "That's quite a plan."

She grinned, her green eyes flared with malice.

"That sounds good Percy. If you want to play it that way."

She held a dramatic pause, "Shouldn't I have a legion on my own?"


	127. You thought it was weird? Watch this!

**A/N I told someone I really liked the pokémon Mew.**

 **The person said: Isn't that the evolution of Mewtwo?**

 **Naturally I cut off all my connections with said person.**

 **Anyway, here's the new book, I hid a lot of easter eggs in this chapter. Can you find them all?**

 **Also, I add the reviews later.**

 **Book 8:**

 **When worlds collide**

Location: unknown

Time: unknown

(?): You know what happens if the mad titans succeeds in his quest.

(¿): I know, but we still have some time.

(?): We don't. Time is fragile, now everything is quite peaceful. But I can foresee a chain of events that may lead to Thanos' victory.

(¿): If your predictions are true then we can only hope they succeed.

(?): I went forward in time to see all the possible outcomes.

(¿): You can do that?

(?): Death is eternal.

(¿): So how many did they succeed.

(?): I saw fourteen million six hundred and five different scenarios. Only in one they won.

(¿): What happens to us after they fail?

(?): Depends if I rejects his love or not.

(¿): What's the outcome?

(?): Either he will kill all of us. Or he will kill (a)ll of us except me.

(¿): You think we need to interfere?

(?): Already did.

(¿): What did you do?

(?): I found someone who can stop Thanos.

(¿): From what planet is the one you had in mind?

(?): Earth.

(¿): You can't be serious. The Phoenix force is unsubstab-

(?): I was not talking about her. About someone else. Someone from a different world.

(¿): Who?

(?): Someone who is on the other side of the multiverse. So far away not a single being in this world can prepare for him. Not even the Beyonder.

(¿): He would become a target if you brought him here. People will notice immediately...The Beyonder. He hates world travelers. Besides, traveling to our universe would also decrease his power.

(?): He won't notice. The person I have in mind is not a powerful being. Just a normal hero. A demigod.

(¿): A demigod? And how could he stop the titan?

(?): That's the beauty of it. The boy I'm talking about appears to be weak. Not stronger than a mutant. So he won't be noticed by other deities.

(¿): That's good. But if he's so weak why bring him here?

(?): Despite his lack in powers he is a real survivor. He faced a lot of impossible odds before. At this point he might look weak but yet he managed to survive almost anything the universe throws at him. And his fate...he has the power to destroy an universe.

(¿): I'm curious. How can you be so sure he's the one able to save us.

(?): I'm not. I selected 1369 different beings across the multiverse and saw one hundred eighty-four trillion, six hundred seventy-four billion, five hundred sixty-five million, three hundred forty-four thousand, three hundred forty different scenarios. The boy I'm talking about has the highest chance of winning.

(¿): By how much?

(?): If the boy interferes the chance of survival would go from one in a fourteen million six hundred and five scenarios to 6 in a fourteen million six hundred and five scenarios.

(¿): I'm impressed. So how do you plan on bringing him here? If his universe is so far away from ours.

(?): I can't reach his universe and make a portal. But I can attract his attention. He is a curious person. He will fall for his curiosity and come to this world.

(¿): But what if he doesn't want to help. What if he only wants to go home.

(?): He will help. It's in his nature to help.

(¿): So who is this person?

(?): His name is Percy Jackson **.**

(Third POV)

The black helicopter flew through the night. Under it miles of dry desert passed by. The dry desert of New Mexico offered the perfect place for the shield base. Also known as the _PROJECT P.E.G.A.S.U.S FACILITY._

The base was in a state of panic, though they called it. Evacuation.

Men in suits ran around, carrying all kind of technological stuff to the vehicles. Soldiers were running around. Fully armed and ready for a hostile attack.

Slowly the helicopter flew towards the helicopter pad. A man in a fancy black suit waited a few yards away.

Although Phil Coulson was internally freaking out he managed to appear calm. He patiently waited for the helicopter to land.

Two men jumped out of the helicopter, a woman in a skin tight shield uniform and a black man wearing a black long coat.

She looked fierce and sexy at the same time. Though she looked pretty Maria hill could actually stand her ground. There was a reason she was a level 9 SHIELD agent.

He was bald and had a goatee bird, however the thing that stood out the most was a black eyepatch that covered one of his eyes.

He climbed out of the helicopter and approached the Phil Coulson.

From the way he walked you could see he was a man of respect and power. Someone who you shouldn't underestimate.

"How bad is it?" Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., asked.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know." Phil answered calmly.

Phil led Agent Hill and Director Fury through the SHIELD base, through the radiation section

of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff ran around, taking only the essentials.

Fury glanced at a few scientist carrying a black box which probably held some high-tech SHIELD equipment.

"How long does it take to get everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Phil answered.

"Make sure they do it faster." Fury said and Phil tapped his earpiece, sending a few more commands to the other agents.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase." Fury groaned, clearly displeased by what was going on.

"He didn't," Phil said to Fury's surprise. "It turned itself on. "

"What level is it?" Agent Hill asked.

AGENT PHIL COULSON. "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evacuate."

Finally they had reached the RADIATION FACILITY FLOOR.

Ufry turned to Agent Hill. "I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out. If the Tesseract's energy can't be controlled there might be no safe distance."

Agent Hill looked confused, "Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

NICK FURY shot her a dark glance, "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir." Maria Hill said and turned around and began to order around a few soldiers who were busy evacuating.

After another minute they reached a heavily secured door, but at the sight of Nick Fury the guards immediately stepped away, Phil gave director Fury a nod before going somewhere else. Trying to help the others evacuating everyone.

Nick Fury sighed as the doors opened and revealed a large room. There was enough space in the room to fit a small army, which was something they had to consider.

In the middle of the room a few scientist were walking around a rather large metallic machine. It was a circular frame that was glowing blue.

In the middle of the entire construction was a glowing blue cube.

The Tesseract.

"Tell me Doctor," Fury said, "What's going on."

One of the scientist stepped away from the machine.

Sweat was dripping down Doctor Erik Selvig's face, "Director. We don't know what is going on."

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

Fury shot a glare at Erik. "Is this a joke to you?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...misbehaving."

Fury gritted his teeth, "Can you pull the plug?"

Erik shook his head, "She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury said.

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." Erik immediately replied.

"That can be harmful," Fury groaned, "Where's Barton."

"The Hawk?" Erik huffed and pointed at the roof, "Up in his nest. As usual."

Clint Barton was dressed in black tactical gear, swung over his shoulder was a quiver stuffed with black arrows. In his hand he held a black bow that was his signature weapon.

If you saw him leaning against the railing you would think he was just relaxing, but it was the opposite. From this spot he could see everything that happens in this room, plus he had a clear shot from this place.

"Agent Barton," Fury called Barton on his earpiece, "Report."

Barton perked up and rappelled down and approached Fury.

"I told you to keep an close eye on this thing." Fury scowled.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Barton shrugged.

"Saw anything that had might set if off?" Fury asked.

Suddenly Erik ran towards Fury, "Sir. It's spiking again."

Fury shot Barton a concerned look, "Did someone activate it?"

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"What do you mean this end?" Director Fury asked.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Agent Barton said not realizing the implication. "The doors open from both sides."

While he explained his theory Erik was typing rapidly on his keyboard. Windows popped open and closed on his monitor within seconds. His jaw dropped in fear as he read the newest status report.

"Fury!" He managed before an earthquake interrupted him. All the nearby Agents glanced around nervously, trying to stand their ground.

After a second the earthquake stopped.

The Tesseract was glowing brighter and blue rings of energy spout out of it.

Fearfully everyone stepped away from the glowing cube as it was building up energy.

Then the Tesseract's light faded. For a few dreadful seconds everyone hoped this was it.

Only to be proven wrong by a beam of light shooting out of the Tesseract.

The color of the beam could not be defined, it was like trying to determine the color of a nuclear explosion. To many colors followed each other in such rapid pace it was impossible to look at it without feeling dizzy.

The beam shot horizontally through the room and stopped in the middle, vorming a black vortex of energy that began to spin around itself and then collapsed on itself. Sending a shockwave across the room.

The beam had disappeared but the energy that had been created by the Tesseract had not. In the facility's vacuum chamber blue energy was forming a blue cloud of energy. It slowly began to crawl up the walls towards the ceiling of the vacuum chamber.

Then it disappeared.

A silence followed, multiple SHIELD agents armed with automatic rifles and wearing black tactical armor aimed their weapons at the vacuum chamber.

A heavy breathing filled the air.

The guards slowly approach, weapons ready to fire at will.

She smoke from the blast had faded away and revealed someone kneeling on the platform.

The person in question had a smug smile on his face, a smile that said: I have already won.

He had long black hair and blue eyes that had a spark of mischief in them.

He was slender yet he wore long dark robes.

Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raised his head.

He looks into Nick Fury's eyes, and the grin on his face grows wider.

He slowly rose and revealed his weapon, a scepter.

It was a golden staff with on top of it a blue glowing stone there was a golden blade curved around the stone. Giving it more protection.

"Sir," Nick Fury said on a demanding tone. "Please put down the spear!"

The new figure looks at the spear in his hand for a few second.

Suddenly he pointed the spear at Agent Barton and Directory Fury.

A blue exploding light shot out of the spear and razed towards them.

But Barton was a trained SHIELD agent, he tackled Fury to the ground and they dodged it just in time.

The guards fired their rifles at the newcomer but the bullets just bounce of him like he's invincible.

The man jumped up and with superhuman speed he slashes down a guard, using the blade on top of his scepter.

Within 5 seconds he had killed all the guards using a combination of his knives and the energy blasts from his scepter.

When no one attacks him he stops and glances around, curiosity written all over his face.

He steps towards Barton and Fury who are still one the ground.

Barton tried to attack him, he drew a handgun and aimed it at the man's face but before he could pull the trigger his hand was grabbed and he was forced down.

Barton immediately noticed that this man was not a regular human, his strength surpassed a normal human.

"You have a good heart," The man said. He pointed the spear at Barton's head and the blue stone glowed a little brighter.

Barton's eyes suddenly turned black, Barton straightened and his will to fight left his head.

The man went to the researches and used his spear on them too. Brainwashing each one of them.

While he was doing that Fury decided this was his chance. He sneaked towards the machine and dismantled the Tesseract from the metal frame. He carefully placed it inside a suitcase and tried to leave the lab.

For a second Fury hopes he can make it out without getting noticed only to get his hope shattered a second later.

"Please don't." The strange said. "I still need that."

Nick Fury slowly turned around, "This does not have to get worse."

"Of course it does." The man smiled. "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard,  
and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Doctor Selvig's eyes widened, "Loki? Brother of Thor?"

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said threateningly.

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki said dramatically.

Fury scowled. "Free from what?"

"Freedom," Loki said, "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…"

Loki suddenly spun around and faced Selvig who had been standing behind him. He placed his spear against Selvig's heart.

Selvig's eyes glowed black.

"You will know peace." Loki finished his sentence like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, you say peace," Director Fury said unimpressed. "I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling." Barton suddenly said. "This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Fury grinned for once. "Like the pharaohs of Odin."

Loki glanced at Barton who immediately pointed his gun at Fury and shot him point blank.

Fury fell to the flour.

Barton knelt down to grab the case when it suddenly clicked open and a blue beam of light erupted from the case.

Loki immediately lunged forward and closed the case again, but it was to late.

A blue energy cloud began to swirl around itself until it loosely resemble something like a floating water pool.

"What is this?" Loki murmured.

(Percy POV)

"Open your eyes," a mysterious voice said.

I decided against it and kept my eyes shut, hoping to catch some sleep.

"Open your eyes." The voice repeated, sounding more annoyed than before.

"Open your eyes Percy."

I groaned, knowing that if I tried to ignore the voice it would probably keep annoying me. I opened my eyes...and saw it was still dark inside.

Because it was night and around 2am.

Chaos yawned, 'Why'd you wake up?'

I frowned, 'Wait. That wasn't you?'

'What was me?'

Chaos quickly dove into my memory palace. She was silent for a second before she muttered. 'Okay. So can we go back to sleep?'

I shook my head. 'No. I want to know what the Hades just happened.'

A small fireball appeared in my hand and lit up the Poseidon Cabin.

Nyx was sleeping on the other bunk bed, (on top naturally) Rebel was tucked between her arms and was snoring peacefully.

I jumped out of bed and pushed the curtains from the window away.

'Mmm,' I thought. 'Why is there a blue light coming from the forest?'

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

'Wait, what?'

I looked again, a blue glowing orb had appeared above the forest.

'Okay, that's weird.'

'I know,' Chaos said. 'I've never seen this before.'

I considered my options, I could check it out. Or I could go back to sleeping.

'Chaos?'

'You know what I want.' Chaos replied.

I grinned and jumped out of my bed, quickly got myself dressed and decided what I should take with me for the short stroll.

Surprisingly the bow, began to glow. I had tried to hide it under my bed. Trying to pretend it did not exist.

I glared at the bow, 'You're not coming with me.'

The bow kept glowing, but brighter.

I groaned and took it, knowing that it would keep glowing brighter and eventually disturbing people.

I turned to Nyx and whispered. "Nyx?"

She groaned.

"Nyx?" I said a little louder.

"I'm sleeping." she muttered half sleeping.

"There's a blue light outside above the forest. " I said, hoping this would make Nyx curious. "I'm going to check it out."

Nyx opened one eye, her white glowing eye gaze passed me and glanced through the window.

"I don't see anything." She said sternly and closed her eyes.

"You don't see it?" I asked confused. "But it's floating right above the forest. You can't miss it."

But Nyx was telling the truth, my lie detector had randomly kicked in and had detected no lies.

I frowned, "Well I'm going to check it out anyway."

"I don't care." Nyx said. "Go chase your dreams boy."

I shook my head disappointed and left my cabin.

(Timeskip)

'Where is it?' I asked Chaos, Looked around but the light had suddenly faded away.

Now I was standing in front of the gateway to Dodona's Grove.

The glowing light had seem to be floating above this place but now I had arrived; it was gone. Which was utterly annoying since it took me about an hour to reach it. I had to travel all the way through the forest and through the anthill.

I had used my the surroundings to make myself invisible so I had avoided most of the monsters. Still, that the light just disappeared was a big anticlimax.

Disappointed I decided to check out the Grove of Dodona. I've never been there but I heard Apollo talking about it.

Apparently it was a stand of sacred oaks planted by the Titaness, Rhea, in the first days of the world. A Roman Emperor had burned down the original Grove but it had been reformed in Camp Half-blood. The trees had prophecial powers that came directly from Rhea, Zeus's mom, but since Rhea was gone the trees had grown wild.

I took a step through the gates but instead of stepping into Dodona's Grove something else happened.

It felt like I stepped through some kind of magic barrier, the world around completely changed.

I felt a rush of magic run over me for a split second, then it faded away.

I was standing in a forest but it was not Dodona's Grove as I had expected it to be.

The first thing that I noticed was that it was light. It had been dark a second ago but now the light was bright as ever.

I turned around and noticed that the gateway that led to the glade was gone too. Instead I was standing in the middle of this weird forest.

It was a dense forest, leafy trees grew all over the place; their leaves hiding the sky from my sight. Grass tickled at my legs, the air was warm and almost unpleasant. Al though I could not see the sun in the sky, because of the leaves, the sun still shone brightly through the leaves. Making the light look a bit greenish.

That's when I noticed it was quiet. The silence was so present it made this place feel ancient and powerful all the same.

There were no birds flying around, no insects (or spiders) and there was no wind.

It was like time had frozen.

But that was not the weirdest thing, the strangest thing of all were the pools.

Thousands and thousands of small pools were everywhere; a pool every few yards as far as my eyes could reach.

In fact, I was standing close to one. The pool was around ten feet wide, maybe a bit smaller.

"What is this place?" I wondered out loud.

'Step back now!' Chaos suddenly demanded.

'What?'

'Don't move,' Chaos said, 'Take a step back.'

She sounded disturbed...or scared.

'Which one of the two?' I asked, 'Step back or don't move?'

'Keep looking at the same direction and take a step back.' Chaos demanded.

I decided to humour her request and did it.

The effect was immediate.

The moment I stepped back I felt the same rush of magic wash over me.

And it was dark again, the stars were back in the sky and I was standing in front of the gate.

'Oh gods,' Chaos muttered as she let out a sigh of relief. 'Just in time.'

I frowned, 'What was that about?'

Chaos shifted uncomfortable, 'I assume you can not forget about it?'

'Nope.'

Chaos studied me thoughtfully. 'Well, I guess you've already seen it and you're still alive. Maybe it's destiny.'

'Wait a minute!' I said. 'Please rewind and tell me what 'it' was and what just happened.'

'Fine,' Chaos said. 'I'll tell you. You're already to involved with this kind of stuff to ignore it.'

I waited for Chaos to give me a full explanation of what just happened, instead she told me to grab some dirt.

"Dirt?" I muttered out loud.

'Do it.' Chaos said determined.

I shrugged and grabbed some dug up some dirt with my bare hands.

I held the soil in my hand and felt really stupid.

'Okay,' I said, 'I got your dirt. Can I now get an explanation.'

'Wait a minute.' Chaos said and without a warning she took control of my body.

I was about scold her when she caught my interest. She folded my hands around the dirt and my hands began to glow red. I saw fire sparks escape my hands and I assumed she was burning the dirt.

A second later Chaos gave me my body back.

'Done.' She said cheerfully.

I frowned and opened my hand, expecting to see some ash.

Instead there was a green ring lying on the palm of my hand. It was not remarkable big or thick, just delicate and it could easily be overlooked.

Yet it felt extremely powerful, I could literally feel the waves of magic coming from this tiny ring.

I once held Zeus's lightning bolt,

The lightning bolt felt like a firecracker compared to this small ring.

"One ring to rule them all huh?" I said confused.

Chaos chuckled, "Put the ring on your finger and walk through the gate again."

I put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand and stepped through the gateway.

Immediately I was back in the woods.

'Now grab some dirt from this place.' Chaos said.

I nodded, deciding it was the best I could do right now, I knelt down and took some dirt.

Chaos took control again, she made another ring.

This ring, however, did not have a distinct color. Instead it was slowly shifting between all of them, it was beautiful.

"That's some cool jewelry," I said. "Now can I get an explanation?"

'Sure,' Chaos said. 'Welcome to Wood between the Worlds.'

I almost laughed out loud, 'Say what?'

'The Wood between the Worlds,' chaos repeated. 'Or as you could call it. The Nexus of the Multiverse.'

I frowned, 'What is a Multiverse? And how does this explain anything at all.'

Chaos sweatdropped. 'Percy, the Multiverse is one of the greatest things I ever created.'

'You created it?'

Chaos shrugged, 'Sort off. More like every aspect of me across the Multiverse. Actually, I don't know if I created it or if it created this world. It's kind of a paradox. My best guess is that every version of me contributed to its existence.'

'What is Multiverse again?'

Chaos sighed. 'Look at this place, what do you see?'

'Trees and water pools. That's all.' I sweatdropped.

'Water pools,' Chaos chuckled. 'Percy. Every single one of them leads to another world.'

My eyes widened in shock.

There were literally more pools than I could see.

"You mean," I began, "Like Helheim, Vanaheim, Asgard."

'No Percy,' Chaos said like I was a small child. 'Let me correct myself. Each pool leads to another universe.'

I glanced suspiciously at the pool next to me. 'What do you mean universe?'

'Percy,' Chaos said. 'Your universe is not the only one. It's one of many. There are millions upon millions of universes. Every possible reality is a separate universe.'

I thought it was hard to believe, so I used my lie detection but Chaos was actually speaking the truth. "No fucking way."

Chaos grinned. "Oh, yes. And you just found the nexus of the Multiverse.'

'But how-'

'And you discovered it.' Chaos said. 'The direct entrance to the Multiverse.'

'Could you please define Multiverse,' I said; still trying to comprehend what Chaos was talking about.

'Your universe is a small component of a vast assemblage of universes. Altogether we call it the Multiverse. Hence the term. 'Multi'.'

'So, if I would jump into one of those pools I would end up in another universe?'

'Got it!'

I blinked. 'That's cool. I guess.'

Chaos sighed, 'Cool I guess? Percy. You don't realize how lucky you are to stumble across this place.'

'What do you mean? Aren't there other people who travel across dimensions?'

'Oh there certainly are,' Chaos said casually. 'Some individuals can run so fast they can outrun their own universe and run straight into another one. Some people fall into a rabbit hole and end up in another universe while others are smart enough to create a portal gun.'

I kind of felt bad after hearing this, hearing there were other people who traveled the Multiverse made it less special for me.

Chaos must have felt my emotions because she said. 'You are wrong though,'

'What do you mean?'

'First off,' Chaos said with pride. 'You found the spill of the Multiverse. This world where we are right now is not a real world. It's more like a dimension that exists outside all worlds. Like a corridor from where anyone can access any of the portals.'

'O.'

'Most people who discover the Multiverse are limited by the fact that they have no idea where they are going or are extremely limited to their own universe's location. You discovered the main entrance. You could theoretically enter every world you want instead of the universe closest to yours.'

I smiled.' Okay, that's cool.'

Then a thought popped up.

'If it's possible for someone to travel across the multiverse. Why haven't I ever heard of someone with that power? I mean, wouldn't they be all over the place?'

Chaos grin even spread wider. 'Ah, my Padawan. You realize the problem with multiple universes. So did I, and every aspect of me.'

'Aspect?'

'Every universe has some kind of version of me.' Chaos said quickly. 'Anyway. I realized that there would be individuals who would try to conquer the multiverse. People who would abuse the system and use powers from their own universe to enslave others.'

'Are you just summarizing the plot of every sci-fi ever?'

'Shut up.' Chaos groaned. 'Anyway. To prevent such thing from happening the Multiverse has one rule. A rule that maintains balance in the Multiverse. The Power Rule.'

I chuckled.

Chaos scowled at me. 'You want me to keep telling you about this amazing place or-'

'Don't mind me.' I said quickly. 'Keep talking.'

'The Power rule states that every being who crosses the Multiverse barrier gets weakened till it possesses no threat to the universe he's going too.'

I frowned. 'How?'

'A lot of ancient magic that's even beyond my grasp. But here's an example:' Chaos said. 'Imagine if someone took Zeus' lightning bolt to Hyrule. He or she would literally be a god in that universe. However the Power Rule nerfs the lightning bolt so it would be as useful as a diamond sword with sharpness.'

I raised an eyebrow, 'That's convenient.'

Chaos chuckled. 'Trust me on this kid. That rule is the only reason there is not some kind of Cthulhu riding a Giratina while writing names of gods in the Death Note.'

'O.' I said, having no idea what any of those things were.

'But you Percy,' Chaos said smiling sluggishly. 'You are not affected by that rule.'

'Say what now?'

'Try to summon a fireball.'

I did, a small floating flame appeared in my hand.

'The rules do not affect you,' Chaos said with awe. 'Apparently the Multiverse chose you-'

'How did it chose me? I came here accidently.'

I glanced around, expecting the trees to come to life, or the water to start talking. But everything stayed the same.

Chaos shook her head with a knowing smile. 'Percy. The reason you came here in the first place is because you are free from the ancient laws. Remember your trip at the sea of monsters, how you accidently went from the Sea of Monsters to the Jotunheimr sea?'

'A good memory.' I quiped.

'You wanted to escape the sea of monsters and subconsciously bend the ancient laws to find an escape. It brought you to the Jotunheimr. You can stand anywhere as long as you are brave enough.'

I considered what Chaos just said. It had been a while ago but the feeling I got from crossing to the Norse Pantheon felt oddly similar to entering the Wood between the Worlds.

'But I had no intentions to find this place.' I muttered.

'No,' Chaos said. 'This place stays hidden from everyone. Even from me but apparently you found it.'

'I did not,' I protested. 'I tried to enter Dodona's Grove.'

'You realize that Dodona's Grove and the wood between the worlds are similar right?'

'Yes,' I said sarcastically. 'They both contain universe pools.'

'Haha,' Chaos laughed while glaring at me. 'No. Dodona's Grove was the first grove in the universe. The Wood between the Worlds was the first thing that ever appeared in the Multiverse. These two places are so similar that you accidently slipped from one to another.'

'But I was not looking or desiring for this place.' I countered. 'When I was at the sea of monsters I tried to escape. This is completely different. I had no intentions to cross the barrier of the universe.'

Chaos smirked. 'Exactly, the Multiverse must have lured you to Dodona's Grove knowing that it could trick you into slipping into this dimension.'

I glanced around again, 'You mean that this place-'

'Wanted to be found by you.' Chaos finished her sentence. 'If you want more proof. This place would've killed you the first minute.'

I paled slightly. 'Okay. That's a lot to take in you know? The Multiverse tried to lure me to its Nexus, but why? What does it want me to do?'

'What you always do,' Chaos said. 'Bring hope.'

Although Chaos was really excited about this thing I was rather skeptical.

'So it want me to become some kind of...I don't know; Guardian of the Galaxy?'

'Multiverse,' Chaos corrected me. 'Big difference. But since this place has not killed you yet I think it's safe to assume it crowned you as the Hero or Defender of the Multiverse.'

I blinked.

I blinked again, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Multiverse, multiple universes.

'I should've kept my eyes closed, didn't I?'

'Percy!' Chaos said harshly, 'Don't take it lightly. Apparently the Multiverse chose you. Do you know how small the chance is? There are around 8 billion people on your planet. There are over a marioplex of different universes. Yet it chose you out all of them.'

I felt really uncomfortable after hearing that, I felt insignificant compared to what was going on.

Yet it felt similar.

It felt like the first time I discovered the gods were real.

'Just another day in my life right?' I said.

Chaos chuckled, 'Yes. Just another day in your crazy life.'

'So,' I said and wiggled my fingers. 'What's up with those rings?'

I had put the rainbow ring on my right hand, now I knew that this ring was made from sacred dirt it was kind of cool to have it.

'To enter or leave this place.' Chaos said. 'You honestly did not think that there was only one entrance to this place?'

I shrugged. 'At this point I don't think anything at all.'

'The green ring will take you back to earth, your earth. The rainbow ring however brings you back to the Wood between Worlds.'

I smiled, at least I don't have to make the entire trip to Dodona's Grove again.

'So,' I said. 'How do I use my precious?'

Chaos chuckled at my joke. 'Well, twist the ring and say the word.'

'What word?'

'That's up to you.' Chaos said. 'Those rings belong to you. Choose a password.'

I stared at the rings around my fingers. 'So I can choose anything?'

'Yup?'

'Can I choose password?'

Chaos grunted, 'Use your imagination a bit more.'

I frowned. 'Shazam? Abracadabra? Expecto Patronum? Please?'

I shook my head. 'I don't know. What word should I choose?'

Chaos smirked. 'You can't choose?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, every word I pick sounds rather dumb.'

'What about…Chaos?' Chaos suggested. 'I mean, you are my Champion and all.'

I considered it for a second, when nothing better came up I decided to roll with it.

"Chaos!" I yelled, suddenly the rings lit up and I felt the ancient magic inside the rings connect with me.

'Now, that's settled. Can we discuss the glowing pool?' Chaos said.

I frowned, 'What glowing pool?'

'That glowing pool.' Chaos said and she pointed at a pool a few yards away.

I raised an eyebrow, I had been so focused on my conversation with Chaos I hadn't even noticed it.

I slowly made my way over towards the pool.

When I had reached the pool bank I studied the water.

The water was glowing softly.

"Should I touch it?" I wondered, trying to guess what was going on.

'That's stupid.' Chaos said accusingly. 'Let's do it.'

I felt the water flow through my fingers, it was cold but not unpleasant. Rather comforting.

'Maybe you should jump straight into it?' Chaos suggested.

'No,' I said, 'That could be dangerous.'

'Chicken.' Chaos stuck out her tongue.

'You're not convincing me.' I replied calmly.

'Maybe this will convince you.' Chaos said and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

My eyes widened and I spun around.

My eyes met Chaos' who had taken a physical form.

"Chicken." She said and she pushed me into the pool.

(Third POV)

One moment Chaos threw me into the magical water. Next moment I was standing in another room.

It reminded me of some kind of lab, I glanced around and saw I was not the only person present.

In front of me stood a man with greasy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a rope and held some kind of staff in his hand.

Next to him stood a guy in tactical armor with a quiver on his back and a compound bow in his hand.

Around me were...the bodies of, what I assumed, security guards. At Least a dozen of them, some of them had burn marks like they were shot with an energy projectile while others seemed to be stabbed.

"Who are you?" The guy with the black hair asked me, his voice told me that he was used to being respected. It reminded me of Zeus.

"Who are you?" I countered.

He huffed. "I am Loki, from Asgard."

My eyes widened.

'Chaos-'

'Alternate realities. This is a different universe. Get used to it.' Chaos said calmly.

"I'm Percy Jackson. From Manhattan." I said.

I then glanced at the scepter in his hand. "What is that?"

"Wait a minute!" Loki said. "I'm the one in charge. I'm the one who's going to demand answers. Why are you here? How are you here?"

I narrowed my eyes, something was wrong here.

"Did you attack these security guards?" I asked.

Loki's eyes betrayed him, I immediately readied myself for an attack.

"I don't know how I came here," I said. "But I'm definitely going to stop whatever you are doing."

Loki rose his scepter and aimed the blue glowing top at me.

I immediately dropped to the ground and tackled him. Which was harder than I thought it would be. Luckily I had super strength.

Loki fell to the ground. The archer dude immediately notched an arrow on his bow.

I uncapped Riptide (wait a minute. When did my bow transform back to Riptide?) and lunged at him.

He blocked the blow with bow but by doing so I had interrupted his shot.

He had to use both hands to stop my blow, I only used one. I aimed my hand at the Archer dude when I fell to the ground.

'Damit,' I thought. 'That trickster.'

Loki had jumped to his feet and grabbed the scepter.

While Loki tried to stab with his scepter the archer dude commanded his henchman to leave.

I let out a scream and Loki was thrown across the room.

He landed on his feet and aimed his scepter at me.

Instinctively I rose my free arm and the Shield of Winter appeared.

Just in time, I saw a blue beam of light shot towards me.

The shield of winter blocked the damage and I saw shock written all over Loki's face.

"How-"

"My turn!" I quiped and shot a webline towards Loki. It hit his hand and the patch of spider web stuck to the wall.

"Jump Left!" I heard a new voice suddenly say.

Instead of trying to think about it I immediately jumped to the left.

Just in time, an arrow flew towards me and would've hit me in the chest but I jumped away.

However he still hit me, only in my side.

The arrow pierced my flesh and I dropped to the ground from the pain.

From my position I saw the arrow dude grab a suitcase and run towards Loki, he cut him free from my spiderweb.

Loki aimed his scepter at me but the arrow dude interrupted him.

"We have to leave now! This place is about to explode."

As if the facility tried to proof it point the room began to shake. Like there was some kind of earthquake.

Loki glared at me but nonetheless left the room.

I pulled the arrow out of my side. I tried to do it at once but the pain was to much. I slowly wiggled the arrow, trying to avoid causing more damage.

When the arrow was removed I winced in pain, however I saw that the wound had already closed itself.

'Thanks Hel.' I silently said.

"Kid." A broken voice said. The same one who had told me to jump to the left.

I glanced around the room and saw someone lying on the floor.

The person in question was bleeding, a bloody shot wound above his heart.

I stumbled towards him and placed my hands on the wound,

"Kid?" the man asked breathing heavily.

"Keep quiet." I said and I began to heal him.

It was a small wound, not even divine so it was relatively easy. Only took me about 10 seconds.

I sighed and pulled my hands away, the wound was gone and replaced by a tiny scar.

The man's eye (he only had one) widened. "How?"

"Long story." I said, "We need to get out of here right?"

This seemed to be a miracle, he rose. "Can you walk? Kid?"

I nodded and put my pen away, "Follow me!" he said and he ran away, gesturing me to follow him. Behind me the blue energy began to crawl up the walls and I had the gut feeling it was about to do BOOM.

I wisely decided to follow the stranger.

He led me through countless corridors all the while we were slowly getting higher, I deduced that this place must have been underground.

While running the man grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt, "Hill, do you copy?"

The person named Hill did not copy, yet the man barked new orders. "He's got the Tesseract! Track it down! The energy is really brewing a fucking shit storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling."

'Oh,' Chaos said excitedly, 'Tesseracts, I love those.'

We raced out of the hallway, avoiding falling pipes and other expensive stuff. My guess was that I ended up in some kind of miliary lab.

After a dreadful minute we finally managed to reach the surface. The man pushed the front door open and for once I got a good look to see where I am.

It was night and I was in the middle of some kind of desert.

As I had expected I was at some kind of military complex, there were a couple helicopters chained to the ground and I saw a couple of trucks standing in a neat row. People where running all over the place but clearly with a plan. It reminded me a bit of an anthill.

We passed a sign that read:

JOINT DARK ENERGY DIVISION

Western Union

Project Pegasus

NASA Space Radiation Facility

Shield Accelerator Test Facility.

"Seems like I ended up in the best location possible." I muttered.

The man ran towards a helicopter and jumped inside, he turned around to help me up but I simply jump inside; using my demigod powers.

The helicopter immediately flew up and the pilot steered away from the facility; and just in time.

Behind us the energy cloud exploded.

No, that was wrong.

The entire facility swallowed into itself,a terrifying, unimaginable implosion.

The man stared in shock at the destruction, yet I had the idea he was not taken back by it.

"Kid," He suddenly said as he turned to me. "You're coming with me."

"No shit sherlock," I cursed, "I'm in a helicopter. There's literally nowhere else to go."

The man stared at me for a second, a stare worthy of Athena. Finally he said. "I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD."

"Cool," I said, having no idea what SHIELD was.

He stared at me like I was crazy, "We're going after the Tesseract. You're coming."

He didn't ask, he said it like it was a fact. Then again, I was in the helicopter and had nowhere else to go.

I wanted to say something about it but decided against it, right now Loki was the main target. I did not know this 'version' of Loki but if he was just one percent of my Loki than I had to do something.

Our helicopter soared through the night sky and for a second I thought we were flying in a random direction, until I noticed we were chasing a black truck.

I used my advanced sight, thanks Apollo, and saw that the archer dude was driving while the Loki sat on the cargo bed.

He looked up as our helicopter soared over him.

Nick Fury slided the helicopter door open and yelled at me. "Use your powers!"

I raised an eyebrow, apparently this dude had see me using my powers.

'There's no Mist in this world.' Chaos clarified.

I grabbed a grip from the ceiling and stood next to Fury who had a gun in his hand and shot at the truck, which was not very effective.

I summoned an ice sphere and threw it at Loki and it would've hit him if it wasn't for the fact that the trickster himself shot a blue energy blast at it. Shattering it mid flight.

I cursed and tapped my watch and activated the Shield of Winter.

I wanted to throw it at the truck but before we could Loki had fired again.

The blue light struck the bottom of the helicopter and it caught fire, I was thrown to the side and realized this chopper was about to crash down.

This was not my first time in a crazing helicopter though.

"Take my hand!" I yelled and grabbed him. Just as the helicopter was about to hit the ground I jumped out of the helicopter, propelling us as far away from the crashing vehicle as possible.

Our fall was broken by patch of grass that had randomly appeared.

Behind us the helicopter exploded but we were out of its range.

Fury rose to his feet and glared at Loki who was getting farther away from us.

When he was out of sight Fury grabbed his walkie talkie. "The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." A female voice came through the device.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivor Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." Fury said with determination.

"Roger that,"Came through the walkie talkie.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a LEVEL SEVEN. As of right now, we are at war. "

He deactivated the walkie talkie and turned around, his eye met mine.

"And you," He said. "Have a lot to explain."

I grimaced, "Would you believe me if I told you I am a world traveler who is also the son of a Greek God?"

 **A/N The End.**

 **Boom! Surprise! Hope you people liked it!**

 **Leave reviews, I hope you people think that the world system is good enough, and yes. This means that litteraly any crossover is possible.**

-Moonhorse96-

.


	128. Chaos in da House!

**A/N A lot of you have been asking me if I'm going to do other crossovers beside the MCU. My answer is a combination of: We'll see how it rolls/if enough people want it.**

 **So here are all the references.**

 **Wood between the Worlds/The Green ring and the Rainbow ring: Narnia**

 **SHAZAM: DC newest Superhero movie**

 **Outrun their own Universe: Flash (Who can run to alternate earths)**

 **Fall into a rabbit hole and end up in another Universe: Alice in Wonderland.**

 **Use a portal gun: Rick And Morty**

 **My Padawan: Star Wars**

 **Marioplex: A number invented by Game Theory**

 **Cthulhu: From Lovecraft**

 **Giratina: Pokémon**

 **Death Note: Death note (The Anime)**

 **my precious/one ring to rule them all: Lord of the Ring**

 **expecto patronum: Harry Potter**

 **Guardian of the Galaxy: Marvel**

 **The wake up Percy scene is from Zelda BOTW and I mentioned Hyrule**

 **Diamond Sword with Sharpness: Minecraft**

 **Anyway, fthe reviews gave me the idea you liked the rules of the Multiverse and how it connects the PJOverse with the Marvelverse.**

 **The Multiverse did not choose Percy because he's free from the Ancient laws (they don't count on Interuniversal scale). The fact he's free from those laws made it just easier to trick him into entering the Woods between the Worlds.**

 **Also, I updated the thumbnail. I hope you people like it, I made it myself.**

 **Again, I had no time for the reviews. Though I definitely read all of them, at least twice.**

(Third POV)

Director Fury stood in a dark room, facing several monitors that floated around him; the world security council.

The most important people of the world were present in this conference, yet none of them was physically present.

"This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control." Said one of the council members.

Nick Fury snorted. "You ever been in a war, Councilman?" he did not wait for a response, instead he kept talking like a professional. "In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?" The council member calmly responded.

"Not Asgard. Loki." Fury stated.

"He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother." Another council member spoke up.

"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us." Fury said.

"Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly…"

"PHASE 2 isn't ready," Fury said calmly, though the annoyance in his voice was clear. "Our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down." The first council member said sternly.

"This isn't about The Avengers." Fury said quickly.

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks." The man on the monitor spat.

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone," Fury said determinately, "We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?" A woman asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Fury said. "I have faith in the Avengers initiative."

"What about the kid?" the woman asked, changing the subject, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"You all read the file-" Fury began but was interrupted.

"Is it true?" The man asked. "Have you checked the facts?"

Fury groaned, "No I haven't. But the powers of the boy are enough evidence."

"An alternate version of earth is not meant to be taken lightly." a third man warned.

"If the boy's statement about the Power rule is true then we have nothing to fear from other universes which basically narrows down the threat to zero."

"If it's true." The woman repeated, "How do you know he's not lying."

Fury shrugged. "I have this gut feeling-"

"We can not rely on a gut feeling." The council member said accusingly.

"No," Fury admitted, "But we can trust on experience, which I have. And I say that this boy is not a threat, nor is his universe."

The council members were silent after that, silently praying that Fury was right and that they never had to deal with creatures from other universes. They had enough problems on earth and their own galaxy.

"What are you going to do with the kid?" the woman finally asked.

"I'm going to offer him a place in the Avengers initiative, that way we can monitor him and he will be useful."

"He's just a kid," The woman said, sounding a bit concerned. "We can not employ a child."

"This child fought Loki and Barton," Fury reminded the council. "He's a trump card, almost a gift from the gods."

Fury snorted when he said that. Remembering what Percy had told him about the Olympians.

"It would be wise to use it, instead of wasting it. Besides, the if the Avengers initiative is in action it will be a private organization."

"He's too young. What would the public think-"

"There's no law against privatised superheroes." Fury immediately replied. "The Avengers could hire him and he would be registered as an organization's service to the state. His identity and personal information can be kept from the public as it would be the property of the Avengers."

The council members considered the options, true they did not want to use such a unreliable factor like the kid but they knew that not using it would be wasting a golden opportunity.

Fury's statement was true, the Avengers would be a private organization thus it would have no supervision. However this could only work if the public would acknowledge the Avengers, that was a key factor. The moment the public would turn against them things could go ugly.

"We're entering a grey area." The woman said.

"And we are in a state of war." Fury said grim.

"Have you asked the kid's opinion yet?" the man asked.

"No," Fury said. "But I know he will accept the proposal."

"How?"

"He's the kind that can't watch the world burn and do nothing." Fury said.

(Percy POV)

'So,' Chaos said, 'I enchanted all the information you gave to SHIELD. Only people with good intentions can access the information. Otherwise they will forget about it.'

I nodded, 'That's cool.'

In the last three hours I learned a lot about this world. Apparently the guy named Loki stole the Tesseract and Fury wants it back.

Also, Loki is evil; just like mine. This place already feels like home.

I had told Fury some stuff about myself and my powers. I also revealed small details about the Multiverse but I left out details like my rings and the fact there were like a gazillion other worlds.

Since Fury could not do a lot with the information I gave him (I don't even live here) I thought it didn't matter to tell them about the Olympians.

'Percy,' Chaos said seriously. 'I'm saving your life.'

'What do you mean?' I asked. 'I mean, what's the worse that SHIELD can do? Hack my Netflix?'

'Well, first off. Hydra could abuse your personal info.'

'Hydra?" I asked curiously. 'So this world has a Hydra too?'

Chaos shook her head. 'No, Hydra is SHIELD.'

I thought about it for a second, 'Wait, you mean that Fury is a monster?'

Chaos sighed. 'No! Hydra secretly controls SHIELD.'

I imagined a seven headed dragon sitting behind a monitor, secretly running world's biggest intelligence service.

Chaos read my thoughts and cursed. 'You're stupid.'

A sound startled me and woke me up from my thoughts,

A man entered the room.

Oh, did I mentioned I was in an interrogation room?

I wasn't a prisoner though, it was just that Fury had no idea what to do with me. So he told me to stay in this room till he had a plan. He was nice enough to give me some hot chocolate though.

The person in question wore a black fancy suit and had a file in his hand.

He greeted me. "Hello Percy Jackson. I am Agent Phil Coulson."

He offered me his hand and I shook it, after we exchanged hands he sat down and began to skim through the pages of the file.

"You have a lot of powers," Agent Coulson said, "Chlorokinesis, Hydrokinesis and Pyrokinesis."

I blinked. "Yeah, I know. I got a lot of weird powers."

"Yes," Agent Coulson murmured. "Fury already told me you probably forgot to mention a lot of them."

"Hey," I protested. "Some of my powers are just so random I completely forget about them."

He raised an eyebrow, almost challenging me. "There's not much that can surprise me."

I smirked. "Well, I can change into a wolf? Does that sound surprising to you? I can even transform partially and make claws. Poison claws even!"

Agent Coulson had an unimpressed expression.

"Oh," I said. "I can also talk to plants and fish!"

Agent Coulson's eyebrow rose, slightly impressed.

I smirked. "Oh, and I make delicious food."

I clapped my hands and a sandwich appeared. "Here, taste it."

He hesitantly took my sandwich, he studied it for a second before taking a bite. His eyes lit up in amazement, "This is good stuff!" he said while eating.

I grinned. "Does it surprise you?"

He nodded. "This is certainly surprising."

I decided I liked this guy.

I slumped in my seat, satisfied I hadn't lost my ability to surprise people.

"So," I said after he finished the sandwich, "What's the plan?"

"There's a plan?" Agent Coulson asked me. He did not deny it nor did he acknowledge it.

"Yeah," I uttered. "A plan to stop Loki? You know, save the world and stuff. I mean, the bad guys always want to end the world."

Agent Coulson raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Well, there is a plan. It's called the Avengers initiative."

Avengers, that sounded oddly familiar.

"What's it?"

"It's called the Avengers Initiative." Agent Coulson said, putting his file down on the table. Revealing a photo of a red haired woman, a blond dude wearing a weird costume, some kind of robot and a guy who looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to to fight the battles we never could."

My eyes widened. 'No fucking way,' I thought. 'Chaos. The Avengers? As in the guys from the movies?'

I never had the time to see them but I had seen a poster about them, if I remember correctly Carter liked comics.

'Yup.' Chaos said with a smirk.

'But…they are not real.' I muttered. 'They are fiction right?'

'Told you,' Chaos said with an all knowing smile. 'Every possible reality is real. Thus a world where the Avengers are real exists.'

I breathed slowly, in and out.

'Okay,' I finally said. 'I guess I just roll with the fact I'm inside some kind of Toy franchise.'

Chaos stuck her tongue out. 'Well, you were dumb enough to fall inside that pool.'

"So what do you think?" Agent Coulson asked, startling me again.

I looked up and saw he had finished his monologue. Which I had completely missed.

'Say I'm in.' Chaos whispered.

"I'm in?" I said reluctantly.

Agent Coulson smiled brightly. "I knew you would."

His smile was gentle and an honest one. "Welcome to the Avengers, Percy Jackson."

I blinked, 'CHAOS!'

"I just knew the moment I read your file that you would be a hero." Agent Coulson said. Was he fanboying? "So what's your superhero name?"

I frowned, "Superhero name?"

"You're going to be an Avenger. You need a name."

I frowned, "Can't I just use my own."

Agent Coulson shook his head. "You're going to be something bigger. You need a name, something that can bring hope and strike your enemies with fear."

He was definitely fanboying right now.

I considered it for a second.

"Chaos." I said. "That's going to be my superhero name."

Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good. May I ask why?"

"Because," I said grinning. "I'm about to bring it to the enemy. I'm going to be the ace in the hole. The unexpected factor.

The virus in the data. I am going to bring chaos."

 **A/N So, Percy's an Avenger now! Yay, he skipped through all the small details though.**

 **Leave reviews, I hope I did a good interpretation of Phil Coulson and Nick Fury.**

-Moonhorse96-


	129. Welcome to my reality

**A/N Next chapter, Thank you all for the massive support I got for this crossover!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **SonOfThanatos11:**

 **I started reading yesterday. I'm glad I found it. This is my favorite story now so have some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **ps: so you watch game therory to? cauz their awesome!**

 **A: Thank you for reading this story and HELL YEAH! I love GAME THEORY!**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Hi. DaughterOfSBWG here. I really wished to know if Loren is the girl with the uncontrollable power and the person in the fire tornado Percy saw in his future Prophecy vison. I know it will be sometime before we return to Percy's Universe but still...I am curious.**

 **Good choice in starting the Avengers crossover at the first Avengers movie. Phil Coulson was definitely fanboying (like he did in the movie with Captain America) but...at a 15 year old (I assume Percy is 15 since you did complete Titan's Curse and also went through a part of the Labyrinth). Awesome!**

 **Good thing Chaos enchanted the files on Percy. We do not need Hydra holding some leverage over him.**

 **[You should make the Winter Soldier movie too. In that, you should put a team up of Black Widow, Falcon, Captain America and Chaos (Percy) going to stop Hydra (which has total control over SHIELD) with the help of Agent Hill and Fury. But hey...your story, your crossover so your choice. So I was just saying.]**

 **Percy can transform into a wolf or a partial wolf hybrid (i assume that he got it from Lupa's blessing) and have poison claws but what impresses Coulson is that he could talk to fish and plants and can magically summon the most delicious food? Really?**

 **So Percy knows the movies but haven't seen them. Good idea I guess. We don't want him to know what's going to happen but Chaos already seems to have seen all the movies.**

 **His superhero name is 'Chaos'? Cool! I hope you have finalised the superhero outfit.**

 **Has he gotten back his sword or is the pen still stuck in bow mode? I didn't understand it from last chapter. But either way, is Hawkeye going to tutor him on using a bow? I would love to see that...er...read that and imagine it in my mind.**

 **Have a lot of cookies and also a cup of coffee. You must be sitting there and watching the movie a million times to know how, where, why and when to insert Percy. Keep up the good work Mr. Author.**

 **A: Sorry for not responding to your last few reviews, I really had not a lot of time.**

 **Anyway, I worked out the suit and I can safely say that the girl is not Loren. Also, Percy will help Cap with Hydra. But if I'm gonna write about it. Depends if I have the time.**

 **Anyway, you were right about Lupa blessing Percy.**

 **Also, this world has lifted Athena's curse temporarily. Thus transforming Riptide back.**

 **MarethyuQ:**

 **love it! will percy wear a mask? it would be better, to hide his identity from the public, maybe something like what the winter soldier wears, (minus the goggles, just the face part) and also keep his powers to a minimum, so just water powers & fire powers in the public and most missions. all other powers can be used but rarely, since, he's not of this universe.**

 **A: Yup he has a mask!**

 **bob:**

 **how are you 18 and a doctor?**

 **A: Who knows?**

 **Moondancer5813:**

 **I'm screeching. Can you please do a narnia crossover? None of the ones I've read are any good. Oh, Flash and Star Wars would be amazing as well ;) happy writing! :D**

 **A: Thank you and I'll consider it.**

(Percy POV)

"Percy Jackson," I introduced myself as I shook hands with the famous superhero in front of me.

"Steve Rogers." The tall blonde introduced himself. To me he looked like a relax dude but his blue eyes also had something else in them; something dangerous.

That along with the fact he was very muscular.

Steve blinked in confusion while the Quinjet soared away and headed towards the open sea.

Steve Rogers, Aka, Captain America. He turned to Phil who was studying one of the monitors.

"Wait, this is Percy Jackson?"

I countered. "Wait, this is Captain America."

Of course I knew he was Captain America, I had read the files Agent Coulson gave me, though I almost fell asleep. So I just remembered the essentials. Playboy billionaire with an robot suit, Green guy with anger issues, Frozen superhero and a Russian Assassin.

Phil Coulson smiled. "His super hero name is Chaos."

I nodded. "Yup." I tapped one of the pilots. "Sup, I'm a superhero!"

They laughed in amusement.

"He's underaged," Steve said with concern in his voice. "You can't do this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually I can do whatever i want."

Agent Coulson nodded. "Percy is included in the Avengers initiative."

"Hey," I said as a thought popped up. "Can I demand cars in the name of SHIELD?"

"You're to young to drive." He said, though not without an amused tone.

Steve Rogers blinked. "You can't be serious. I mean-"

"In my defence," I said. "I got a superhero suit!"

He stared at me like I just announced to jump into Tartarus.

I decided to prove my point and twitched folded my hands together, making both world rings touch each other.

They both began to glow but instead of transporting me back to Earth or to the Multiverse forest this did something else.

A thin string of fog appeared in my hands and began to swirl around me rapidly like a tornado. Second later I was wearing my Superhero suit.

It was a black skin tight suit, made of a substance that reminded me of Kevlar or something similar but Chaos told me it was enchanted to be bulletproof while at the same time it would not be limiting me in my movement or weighing me down. Also Chaos mentioned something about the suit absorbing damage which sounded kind of cool, but it made me look a bit like a ninja.

So I had added a few strokes of color on the suit, just a few stripes of red and purple and I even had a cape created out of pure darkness that could bend to my will. (Nyx was going to be pissed though for stealing her copyrighted darkness)

Riptide was now sheathed on my back, the shadow cape conveniently phasing through it, so I could draw it faster and make no fool of myself with a pen in the middle of a battle.

I had black fingerless gloves and greyish silver boots made out of something called Vibranium. I had no idea what it was but Chaos told me substance was a awesome.

To cover my face I had a domino mask, because I am a superhero,

How did a domino mask cover my secret identity? I had no idea, but knowing this entire suit was made by Chaos it had probably something to do with the mist I locked up in my world rings.

And with I, I mean of course my lovely goddess Chaos.

In fact, my entire superhero suit was solidified mist.

Or as I like to call it, Comic book logic.

"So you're a ninja now?" Steve deadpanned.

"Dude!" I cried out, "I'm trying so hard to impress my fellow superhero. Please just say something like cool or awesome."

Steve just shook his head in disappointment.

"Percy is a Omega level Mutant," Agent Coulson lied. "He's a valuable asset."

I nodded and elbowed Steve. "Hear that? I'm a superhero. I am Chaos."

'No Percy,' Chaos said. 'We are Chaos.'

I grinned like a madman, but can you blame me?

A big problem of my own world was the mist, 9/10 times it would make me look like a bad guy.

This world had no problems with such things. In fact, they were not even surprised when they heard about my powers.

I loved this world.

Steve Rogers just shook his head in disappointment, I saw it was not directed at me, rather at SHIELD.

Agent Coulson handed Steve an Ipad that showed a video of a green dude destroying Harlem.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked worried.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Agent Coulson answered.

"Didn't work out really well," Steve said dryly as the Hulk in the video ripped a jeep apart.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Agent Coulson confessed.

Steve frowned. "Who?"

"Scientist." I quickly said. "A famous one."

Steve looked down, he looked a bit shameful.

I used a quick emotion scan on him and found the source of his sadness.

It hurted him to be so out of place and time, not catching the reference was for Steve another proof that he did not belong in this time.

"Hey," I said and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. After this shit is done I'm going to help you catch up with-"

Suddenly the Quinjet started shaking like Hades, I don't mean some normal turbulence. There were small explosions heard outside our Quinjet, like something hit us. From my position I could see that the Pilots in front of the Quinjet had lost control. For a second we were no longer flying above the sea.

Instead we were flying inside a rageous thunderstorm, red clouds swirled above a desert like landscape that I would describe a world gone mad.

Steve and I had dropped to the ground while Agent Coulson was slammed against the wall and a man who had been studying the monitor flew against the ceiling.

As we crashed down I could saw something through the windshield of the Quinjet.

Underneath us there was a theme park that had descended into the sandbanks, Lightning continuously struck the theme park. A monsters was wandering around in the theme park but the size was impossible. He was so big he could literally grab the Quinjet without any trouble.

The monster looked somewhat human, he had a large octopus head with tentacles reaching out for the plane. His body was covered in scales and was walking on his hind legs, from his back stuck out two long narrow wings.

The monster seemed to be fighting someone else, which was probably the reason it hadn't attacked us yet.

Some kind of green serpentine like dragon soared through the sky a. It had yellow ring-like symbols run across the length it's body. He opened his mouth wide and a Electric beam fired at the octopus man, but did nothing at all.

More creatures were flying around the octopus man, I did not recognize any of them but a few of them looked oddly similar to planes.

The pilot tried to pull the steer handle towards him, trying to stop our rapid crash.

A screeching sound filled the cockpit and suddenly the radio turned on. All monitors showed a green audiotrack with audio waves slowly progressing towards the bar.

A weird combination of peeps and longer peeps screeched through the air.

"-.. - . ... / .- -. -.- - -. . / -.-. - .-. -.- ..-.. / .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / ... . .- .-. / - ... .. ... / - ..- .-. -. / .- .-. - ..- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / -. - / -... .- -.-. -.- / - - / -.- - ..- .-. / - .- -. / .- - .-. .-.. -.. -.-.- / ... - - .-. / - ... .. ... / - .- -.. -. . ... ... .-.-.- / ... - - .-. / .. - / -. - .- -.-.- / -. - / -... .- -.-. -.- -.-.- / -. - / -... .- -.-. -.- / .-. . .-. -.-. -.- -.-.- / - .-. ..- ... - / - . / - -. / - ... .. ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-. .-.. . .- ... . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / -. - / -... .- -.-. -.- / - ... .. ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / ... .- .-. .-. . -. / .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- / -.-. .- -. / ..-. .. -..- / . ...- . .-. -.- - ... .. -. -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. / -.- -. - .- / - ... .. ... .-.-.- / .. / .- .. ... ... / .. / ... .- -.. / -.- -. - .- -. / - ..-. / - ... .. ... / -... . ..-. - .-. . / .. / ... - .- .-. - . -.. / - ... .. ... .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / ... .- ...- . / - - / ... - - .-. / - ... . / -.-. .-. . .- - .. - -. / - ..-. / . .-. .-. - .-. / .. / -.- -. - .- / - ... .. ... / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. / .- - / -.- - ..- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ..-. ..- - ..- .-. . / -.- - ..- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-. .-.. . .- ... . / -. - / -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.-"

When the screeching sound stopped the world had suddenly changed again.

We were back at sea. At our sea, I sighed in relief as our Quinjet slowly descended and finally landed on some kind of battleship.

I turned to Steve Rogers who had fainted, then at Phil Coulson who looked more concerned than I've ever seen him or imagined he could be.

"Guess we made it." I joked while feeling terrible.

 **A/N I love foreshadowing, don't you guys love it too?**

 **Also, I hope you people love the suit.**

 **Leave reviews, I'm gonna make a book with those reviews...JK**

-Moonhorse96-


	130. We assemble

**A/N The third chapter of this crossover already. I hope you people still like it.**

 **Also, a decoded version of last chapter's code is in the reviews. I put in DaughterofSBWG's but a lot of people managed to decode it. Good job.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Percyjacksonsonofchaoshimself:**

 **Hi! I have a few questions: Thunderstorm, red clouds: Set? Stephen Hawking... Isn't he dead? Like, about last year? Or maybe in Percy's time, it goes different. What is the year in Percy world now? Also, could Percy still reach the suicide squad now he is in a multiverse? I'm so curious, Moonhorse!**

 **A: Yeah, but remember that this is a different timeline and different world. It's like 2011 or something for Percy *hint hint**

 **Percy can send people across the Multiverse if he wants, though its quite difficult.**

 **Aiellor:**

 **Did you just describe Cthulhu fighting Rayquaza!?**

 **A: What is a Cthulhu and a Rayquaza?**

 **BlueWafflesFTW:**

 **So in your hub world lay those pools that contain other universes? Now usually I mind my manners, but I'm really curious as to what would happen if I pooped in those pools.**

 **A: Metoo, I question it all day.**

 **TheGreekVandreu:**

 **Id love it if during a fight with a bunch of unimportant foot soldiers percy was just like i got this, then everyone watched him wreck EVERYBODY while the avengers look on in shock, and thats how they get introduced to his powers. Also just make him use this world as a chance for stress relief, poor percy needs it just let him kick ass with ease for once, just fun ol beat n smash, also great chapter love this story dude.**

 **A: Thank you! I'll make sure he kick ass.**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Ok. That was a good chapter. Suit is awesome. I like how you made the cape tangible when he has to take out Riptide. Vibranium boots? Awesome!**

 **Oh yeah...Nyx is going to be so pissed about the copyrighted darkness. But I think she might be more pissed about the fact that Percy went to an alternate Universe without her and became a superhero.**

 **I deciphered the code. First I translated it from Morse Code to normal English. But I got many words that made sense and didn't make sense. Unlike your other codes with either Atbash or Rot13 cipher, this almost made me go crazy. It took some time but I think I have translated it. Here it is:**

 **DOES ANYONE COPY? IF YOU HEAR THIS, TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO YOUR OWN WORLD. STOP THIS MADNESS. STOP IT NOW! GO BACK! GO BACK PERCY! TRUST ME IN THIS...PLEASE...IF YOU GO BACK THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AND YOU CAN FIX EVERYTHING...I KNOW THIS. I WISH I HAD KNOWN OF THIS BEFORE I STARTED THIS. YOU HAVE TO STOP THE CREATION OF (ERROR). I KNOW THIS BECAUSE...I AM YOU...FUTURE YOU...PLEASE GO BACK.**

 **You mentioned it was foreshadowing? This is going to happen? A future Percy is requesting the present Percy to go back to his Universe?**

 **Stop the creation of what? Is it that Fear gas that can paralyse even immortals? Or some other weapon of mass destruction?**

 **The monsters on that theme park isn't Deoxys and Rayquaza right?**

 **A: What is Deoxys and Rayquaza?**

 **ALso, good job decoding the message.**

 **Guest:**

 **I see you like game theory, so a clap and a half for you This story is great!**

 **A: I like Game theory? You don't know. Remember, it's just a theory. A GAME THEORY!**

(Percy POV)

The SHIELD Quinjet landed on the massive battleship known as the Helicarrier.

The massive battleship was unlike any other. It had two runways. The one with direct access to the hangar at the rear was aligned along the spine of the vessel.

It looked like a regular military base instead of a ship, people were running around all over the place and there were all kinds of military vehicles parked on the battleship.

After a few minutes the passengers of the jet had managed to comprehend what they had been seeing, or at least they had tried to rationalize it.

After they all had decided it was a weird anomaly the back of the Quinjet opened and a ramp came down. Agent Coulson said he had to debrief the flight to Fury and left in a hurry.

"So that just happened." I said dryly.

Steve Rogers nodded. "That just happened."

"Steve Rogers?" A red haired woman yelled walking towards us.

She wore a leather jacket with a red tank top underneath it, she wore black jeans but the most surprising thing was the gun on her belt, which she was not even try to hide.

"Ma'am." Steve acknowledged her.

She eyed me suspiciously, "You're Percy Jackson right?"

I grinned. "I'm Chaos." I pointed at Steve. "And he's Captain America. We are superheroes."

Steve chuckled while the woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." she introduced herself. "

She guided us towards the railing of the ship. "So Captain America, there was quite a fuzz around you when you wake up."

"Yes." Steve said. "I too thought it was weird, waking up after so many years and seeing the world has changed so much."

"But you'll catch up in no time. We'll have a movie marathon together and within a month you'll be up to date." I told Steve.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Ah," Natasha said. "There's Banner."

She pointed at a man wearing a grey suit with a purple shirt underneath. He was walking around in circles, clearly confused and out of place on this battleship.

"Bruce!" Agent Romanoff yelled when as we approached him.

"Ah," he said as he finally saw someone he recognized. He nodded. "Agent Romanoff."

He shook Steve's hand. "Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Hi," I said when it was clear Dr. Banner was so lost he would not great me. "I'm a superhero."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Natasha. "SHIELD starts recruiting at a young age."

I huffed. "I am 14."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well-"

"They said you can track the cube?" Steve interrupted our pointless discussion

"That's the only thing they say about me?" Bruce asked.

"That's the only thing I care about." Steve answered.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce said.

Steve shrugged. "Yes. But Percy here promised me to help me catch up."

I grinned. "After this mess is over we're going to watch Star Wars."

Natasha coughed. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

"Are we going to sink?" I wondered.

Natasha smiled sinisterly.

The ship began to shake and I heard gigantic engines come to life, I heard turbines started to churn the ocean water.

Four gigantic vans, 2 on each side of the ship, started to lift the ship up in the air.

Slowly the ship began to fly up, my eyes widened.

"No shit," I muttered. "It's a flying ship."

The giant battleship was flying in the air.

"Look who decided to show up." Natasha said and she pointed at a light in the distance.

A bright flash appeared on the horizon and began to fly towards us. As it came closer I recognized it as a human, the light was actually some kind of rockets the person in questions used them as propulsions.

"It's the Robot dude!" I yelled as he stopped above us.

It stopped flying and dropped down, doing a perfect superhero landing in front of us; finally revealing how it looked like.

The robot suit was colored red with gold. Different metal plates were interlinked with each other, making it look like it was one solid oiled machine. On the face plate were two bright lights that resembled something like eyes and on his chest bright glowing cylinder which must have been the Arc reactor I heard so about.

The face plate shifted open and revealed the person inside.

"Tony Stark." Natasha said with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

'Oh,' Chaos said excited. "I know him. He's like Ray Palmer without the shrinking ability.'

'Who is Ray Palmer?'

'Nevermind.' Chaos shrugged.

He extended his metallic hand to Steve. "Hey capsicle. Finally unfrozen?"

"What?"

"You might have missed a couple of things," Tony said. "You know, doing time as a capsicle."

Tony Stark, the millionaire playboy who was also an ingenious inventor who sold weapons. When he was kidnapped by some organization named the ten rings and saw what they were using his weapons for he decided to stop the entire weapon business. Instead he made a suit, a robot suit.

Steve shook Tony's hand, albeit reluctantly.

"Dr. Banner." Tony said with a nod, "Romanoff is here too I see. How charming."

Tired of being ignored, I introduced myself.

"Hi!" I said. "I'm Percy Jackson. You're Iron Man right?"

"Tony Stark," He introduced himself. "But yes, I am Iron Man."

"Oh," I said. "I want to correct myself. I am Chaos."

Tony stark huffed and turned to Natasha. "Is this the new kid Fury was talking about."

"I'm here you know." I raised with a raised eyebrow.

Natasha nodded.

Tony turned to me, "Fury is joking right? I mean how old is, 15,16?"

"14." I answered. "And I'm a Superhero."

"Kid," Tony said with an arrogant tone. "Cosplaying does not make you a superhero."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not cosplaying." then a thought popped up. "By the way, you're the one here who only has a suit that grants him powers."

'You forgot about Falcon and War Machine.' Chaos murmured annoyed, although I had no idea who they were.

"Look kid," Tony said. "It's not the suit that makes me who I am."

'Chaos?' I asked.

'With pleasure.' Chaos said with an evil smirk.

Suddenly Tony stark's suit started making weird sounds, like gears grinding and Tony twitched in his suit.

Tony's frowned in confusion. "Jarvis," he said to no one in particular. "What's going on?"

"Sir," said a robotic voice with a british accent. "Our systems are being overwritten-"

Suddenly the voice died down and was replaced by a familiar female voice.

"Hi everyone," Chaos' voice came through the speakers.

Natasha reached for the gun at her belt, Banner stepped back while Steve's eyes widened; unfamiliar with technology but he knew that this was not normal.

"Hi," Chaos said, her voice coming through Iron Man's speakersysteem.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, "Stop it."

"I hope I don't damage something important…" Chaos said while giggling like a little girl. "Oh look, what happens if I'll make the engines overheat?"

Tony's face went from confusion to horror, "Stop it kid."

I shot him an apologetic smile while silently asking Chaos to back down.

When Tony regained control over his suit he swallowed., "What was that? What are you?"

"I'm a Mutant. And I just taught you a valuable lesson," I said. "Don't underestimate someone because of their age."

Tony nodded, looking really pale.

Bruce shot me a curious look while Natasha glanced at me with new respect.

"It's not the suit," I said, "It's the attitude."

"Whatever you say kid." Tony muttered grudgingly.

And with that the Avengers had assembled.

Mmm...we should make a catchphrase out it. Or a war cry.

We entered the hangar and made our way towards the main command room where I saw Steve give Director Fury 10 dollar.

The command room had a lot of people working on the pc, an almost endless rows of terminals that displayed all kinds of information about the ship. In the middle of it all stood Directory Fury, standing in the middle of some kind of flying holographic hologram screen.

He switched a few dials on the holographic screen.

Suddenly the entire ship began to turn invisible. On the outside the panels the turned into mirrors, turning the entire ship nearly invisible.

I whistled. "Now, that's impressive."

Mental note to myself, figure out if Leo can make the Argo II do the same.

Fury noticed Dr. Banner and he shook his hand. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for asking nicely," Bruce said, clearly surprised by the fact he Fury was not forcing him.. "So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Until the Tesseract is found. After that you can go your own way." Fury said.

"Ah," Fury said as he looked at Tony. "Finally decided to come down from your high tower?"

Tony shrugged. "You kind of interrupted what I was doing. But I'm here now." He spread his arms triumphantly. "So how far did you got already?"

Agent Coulson entered the room and shook hands with Bruce. When he had exchanged formalities with Banner he pointed at one of the monitors.

It showed some camera footage of an empty back alley.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." He explained.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"SHIELD would never invoke someone's privacy." Tony said glaring at Fury.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It's necessary. And it's not even enough."

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

"Please bring Tony and Bruce to their lab." Fury asked Natasha.

Natasha nodded and gestured the two scientist to follow her down the hall.

Fury turned to me when they had left. "Nice suit."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"But are you really going to fight with a sword?" Fury asked interested.

"Of course." I said. "Cap's going to use a shield. So it's only natural.'

"You realise our enemies don't use bows and swords right?" Steve asked.

"You shouldn't be talking mister: I save the world with a frisbee."

Steve chuckled. "Touché."

SHIELD, with the help of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, had managed to track down Loki.

They had tracked him down to Germany and found Loki in a crowd of people.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse." Fury said, "Cap you're on it."

Steve nodded and we quickly suited up for a trip.

Tony stark stepped into his Iron man armour while Steve dressed himself in his original Captain America suit. I thought it looked a bit outdated but Agent Coulson loved it.

Natasha was controlling the jet so we had some spare time in the back, we decided to chat a little.

"You know," I said studying Cap's suit. "If you manage to streamline the suit, maybe add some darker tones."

Steve nodded, probably taking notes.

"Also," Tony said. "You really should make the shield magnetic or something. So it returns to you."

"Wasn't your father the one who made it?" I asked.

"Howard Stark," Steve said. "That's your father right?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Howard Stark, genius inventor."

"He was a great man." Steve said, trying to change the mood.

"Well, he was a bad parent." Tony said, and he put on the Iron Man mask, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

The rest of the flight we sat in silence.

We entered the Germany without a problem, Natasha flew towards the museum Loki had been spotted.

The jet leaned forward and we saw Loki standing in front of a crowd. Like a god.

Natasha opened the ramp on the back and we jumped, except Natasha because someone had to drive us home.

Loki was holding the scepter again, but this time he wore some kind of armour. It didn't look practical though, the golden horns on his helmet would only add more weight.

He had pointed his spear at someone in the crowd. My guess that he was going to shoot him down with the scepter.

Steve landed straight into the fireline and blocked the blast with his shield.S

Steve stood up protectively, people were eying him almost like he was a god.

Iron man hovered above the crowd, carefully making sure nothing escaped his sight.

I jumped downs and shot a webline at the museum roof before I hit the ground. I swung myself across the plaza.

But Percy, I hear you ask, why don't you just land next to Cap?

SImple, I wanted to see how things were playing out before giving myself away. I made my cape shroud myself in darkness as I swung over the crow, I did a perfect landing on the rooftop and stepped out of my cape's shadow.

Loki now stood with his back to me, "Perfect."

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve amused.

"And now we do again." Tony said with his robotic voice.

To prove his statement he aimed his rockets at Loki.

Natasha made the jet lean forward and aimed the machine gun at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice spoke through the speakers. I heavily doubted that Natasha could shoot without some major property damage; and people.

Loki shrugged.

Loki appeared behind Cap and slashed with his spear. Cap, being a supersoldier, spun around and blocked it.

Iron man shot a repulsor blast at Loki's back, the trickster, however, managed to change position with Captain America and Tony almost hit Steve.

Damn, Asgardian strength.

Steve leaned backwards and both fighters dropped to the ground.

Iron man charged down with the intention to punch Loki in the face but the trickster had disappeared.

He appeared in the middle of the crowd and pointed his spear at girl in the crowd.

'Oh,' Chaos said. 'He has a hostage.'

I gritted my teeth as Loki grabbed the girl and pulled him closer while pointing his spear at the little girl.

The people around him dispersed, forming a circle. And a clear shot.

Iron Man and Cap slowly rose, glaring Loki who smiled smugly.

"Let go of that girl." Steve demanded as he grabbed his shield.

Iron man aimed both his repulsors at Loki.

"What about no?" Loki smiled, his green eyes were glowing; almost blue instead of green..

"Time to bring some Chaos." I whispered.

I jumped of the roof towards Loki, which would've been impossible wasn't it for the fact I had superhuman strength and flexibility.

In a split second I pushed the girl away and tackled Loki. Which felt like trying to tackle a concrete pillar. But I managed it.

I drew Riptide from my back but it was not necessary to use it.

A shield and two repulsor blasts struck Loki in the chet and threw him across the field.

"NIce one." I gave Steve a thumbs up.

The three of us approached the groaning god. His spear had been tossed away, so he was basically unarmed.

Vines had sprouted and wrapped themselves around Loki, restraining him.

I thought we made a good team already.

"Don't get up." I said as I aimed Riptide at the god's throat.

Mistake, he recognized the blade somehow. "Percy?" he hissed.

"Sssstt!" I almost yelled. Then I whispered. "These people don't know me. Call me Chaos."

My two friends sweatdropped while Loki stared at me like I was crazy.

He moved his arms, trying to break the restraints but he failed.

Loki had a look of surprise on his face. "How did you beat me?"

I shrugged. "Fought before in my life."

Loki gritted his teeth, "You're skills surprise me. You're far better than any midgardian I've seen on Earth."

"Thanks," I said. "But flattering is not going to keep you from getting arrest."

"I arrest you in name of-" I frowned. In name of what? The law? I was not a cop, SHIELD? I was not officially connected to shield. "Something." I finally said, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Tony brought out a set of high-tech handcuffs. "Move it Reindeer games."

We cuffed Loki and quickly entered the Jet where Natasha was waiting for us. Steve took the spear, handling it like it was dynamite.

Tony took of his helmet, "Seriously Kid? You waited till Loki got a hostage?

"First off," I growled. "My name is Percy. Second, it's called strategy. Waiting patiently before revealing your best cards."

"You did a good job." Steve shot me a reassuring smile, then he glared at Tony.

Suddenly thunder rumbled outside.

Loki perked up, "What? Scared for some lighting?"

I grinned, "That's ironic. Considering he and Thor are..."

Suddenly I realized we kidnapped Thor's brother.

Which was something weird, considering that in my world they were not related to each other.

Loki winked at me.

"Tony, put on your helme-"

The jet door opened and revealed a person standing in the back of the jet.

When lightning flashed in the background I briefly saw him.

A tall blond man with grey and silver armour, a blood red cloak tied around his neck. And a giant hammer in his hand.

"Thor" I cried out.

He ignored me and stepped grabbed Loki by the throat, without even bothering to explain anything.

Tony stepped forward but before he could do anything Thor threw his hammer at him. It hit him right in the chest.

Tony crashed down next to the pilot seat.

Thor's hammer floated back to his hand and he jumped out of the plane.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony said and he put on his helmet.

"Who's that guy?" Steve asked flabbergasted.

"Thor," I said. "A god. We should consider our options and see if we can talk with him."

"No kid," Tony said. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

Tony turned and jumped off the jet to chase after Thor.

I sighed and shot Natasha and Steve an apologetic smile.

"Someone needs to keep those two from messing up."

And with that I jumped out of the plane.

(Steve POV)

"Is he wearing a parachute?" Natasha asked flabbergasted.

"No," Steve answered. "No he wasn't."

 **A/N I hope I did this chapter right, It had a lot of 'New Characters' in it.**

 **Leave reviews.**

-Moonhorse96-


	131. Keeping the kids in line

**A/N An author's note has appeared!**

 **(Reviews)**

 **Guest:  
I personally really like the crossover, it's great! Keep going!**

 **A: Thanks.**

 **Ravage200** **:**

 **This story makes me so fucking happy for no reason despite the fact that it gives me massive amounts of big scare and wants to sewer slide sometimes.**

 **I am really enjoying this Avenger arc, I actually forgot Percy's age before this point I always just imagined him as like 18 but I guess it's like an Ender's game thing. This arc is just so good but how did Loki know it was Percy? That part got me confused.**

 **I love the new cover, who made it? The design of the banner is just mmmm, magnificent.**

 **A: Thank you, I hope this is a decent crossover.**

 **But yes, Percy is still young.**

 **BlueWafflesFTW:**

 **Oof. So something terrible happen (big surprise) and future Percy was somehow communicating with his past self? Did he get his hands on the time stone or something? I assume it has to do with Thanos and him having the IG. As for Loki, I haven't actually watched Infinity Wars yet but I assume Thor is quite upset with him. Keep it up!**

 **A: Maybe he got his hands on a timestone. Maybe not. Who knows?**

 **(I do)**

 **DaughterOfSBWG:**

 **Awesome chapter Mr. Author. I am really hoping for more. Have a box of cookies and a glass of milk. Keep up this good work Moonhorse96.**

 **You are going to stretch this arc till Avengers: Endgame comes out right?**

 **You don't know Deoxys and Rayquaza? Was that sarcasm? *rolls my eyes* I mean if you know the Pokemon series then you have to know these Pokemon too. (If you really don't know about them then watch Pokemon movie Destiny Deoxys)**

 **Steve Rogers and Percy Jackson going to watch the Star Wars movie series. Now that's something I would really love to read about.**

 **Chaos overtaking Iron Man's suit was awesome. "Don't underestimate someone because of their age". Nice! Tony Stark's over-inflated ego needed a takedown.**

 **Steve gave Fury 10 dollar (I guess Fury made a bet with Captain America about him and the rest of the Avengers being impressed by a 14 year old superhero named Chaos).**

 **Can you actually make Leo add those reflective panels on Argo II to make it invisible in your story? (I know we have a long way to go before reaching HOO series...but still I was just wondering)**

 **Percy's jokes are awesome. I kinda burst out laughing.**

 **"Is he wearing a parachute?" asked Natasha. "No. No he wasn't" replied Steve. I guess you got it from the Winter Soldier movie.**

 **Thanks for the awesome chapter.**

 **A: It was sarcasm, seriously. It's great. What does SBWG means?**

 **And this arc will be done once I finished the Avengers movie.**

 **And yes, that was a reference to Winter SOldier.**

 **TheGreekVandreus:**

 **That was an amazing chapter, good work. I would love it if this crossover was as long as the magnus one, if not longer cause its way more fun! Also will marvel heros outside the avengers group be main characters in this crossover bit?**

 **A: Maybe a cameo...or two...or three.**

 **Anyway, this arc will be shorter than the Magnus chase one.**

(Percy POV)

Lightning flashed dangerously through the forest underneath me. I saw Tony firing lasers across the forest. Burning through tree trunks without much effort.

I glanced up and saw my webline was still attached to the Quinjet, I would probably survive the fall without my webline but it would hurt a bit.

While Thor and Tony were fitting I saw Loki just standing on the cliffside, having an amused smile on his face.

I frowned, 'Why don't you try to escape? This is the perfect chance.'

I shook my head and let go of the web.

I landed behind Loki and drew Riptide.

Loki turned around in surprise but before he could do anything I shot a blast of spiderweb at him, pinning him to the ground.

Before he could complain my attention drifted to something else.

In the distance I saw Iron Man flying up in the sky towards the cliff I was standing on.

As Tony flew up he pressed Thor's face against the cliff.

Ouch!

After that he made an U turn and threw Thor away.

The Thunder God smashed into a pinetree, then another, then another.

When he finally came to an halt Iron Man had caught up with him and brought down his iron fist on Thor but Thor grabbed him by the throat and threw him through the clearing. Causing a genocide among the pine trees.

It finally came down to physical combat, Thor hit Iron Man in the face with his hammer but it didn't do much. Tony tried to hit Thor but he grabbed him by the wrist, trying to use his strength to overpower him but Tony's suit boosted his own strength was well.

Tony had yet another trick up his sleeve, literally.

He opened his hand and revealed the rocket repulsor.

It blasted in Thor's face making him flinch for a second.

Tony heatbutted Thor, Thor headbutted him back.

Thor's headbutt was far stronger than Tony's.

He was thrown back but managed to slow down his fall and landed on his feet.

He immediately charged at Thor again, using the rockets underneath his feet to fly horizontally towards Thor.

Thor grabbed him by the arm and threw him against, yet, another pinetree.

I decided this pinetree genocide was enough and intervened.

I closed my eyes and drew power from Chaos.

Thor lifted his hammer to strike Tony.

Tony had every missile in his suit aimed at Thor.

Both were ready to strike but before they could golden weblines wrapped themselves around both competitors and restrained them.

They were coming from everywhere, from the trees, from the ground and from the moon itself.

There were at least a million of those golden lines, together they casted a soft golden glow upon the forest. The golden lines were not affected by gravity or matter, they phased through anything that was not Thor or Iron Man.

Thor tried to struggle against it and the golden lines that restrained him snapped for a brief second. He brought down his hammer but before it would hit Tony the hammer phased straight through him.

The golden lines appeared again and pulled the hammer away from Tony's face and back to its original position.

Tony thought he had a clear shot and launched all missiles point blank.

Before they would blast into Thor's face they turned into a swarm of golden butterflies.

They peaceful flattered away, into the night.

"What is this witchcraft?!" Thor yelled at Tony.

I decided to introduce myself and swung my way towards Thor and Tony.

"Hi," I said. "Nice to meet ya."

Thor frowned and glared at me. "Are you doing this?" he tried to move his arm but the golden lines kept him restrained.

The lines were not thick, maybe as thick as my spiderweb but there were a lot of them. They were coming from everywhere.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Kid," Tony's robotic voice said. "Let me go...please."

I shook my head. "Nop, first. Let's talk like the adults we are."

I grinned, knowing that Tony hated the fact I was younger than him, yet more powerful.

"Who are you!" Thor yelled. Then his eyes widened when he saw I was not that old.

"You're just a kid."

I huffed. "Maybe, anyway. Let's talk instead of beating each other up."

Thor tried to move his hammer but couldn't, thanks to the golden lines.

"What is this magic?" Thor asked.

"Universal Peace." I said, "And until you two decide to calm down it won't disappear."

That was a lie; Universal Peace was a power I created myself. It was inspired by Magnus' Peace of Frey. But I made my own version, since I couldn't copy Magnus' powers.

Universal Peace was basically me telling the universe to keep people from fighting.

When I activated it, the universe would try everything to prevent people, or monsters, from damaging each other.

Commanding the universe to do such a thing meant I had to use all of Chaos' powers which was not something Chaos allowed me to do a lot but since Universal Peace was a more passive power she allowed it reluctantly.

And when I say the universe would try everything, I mean everything.

It would even break its own laws to keep the peace; from enemies phasing through each other to slowing or stopping time.

It was a powerful combination of Hestia's control over peace, Chaos' power as ruler of the universe and my ability to talk with Yggdrasil (The world tree)

Thus I called it Universal Peace.

Cool Percy, I hear you say, Why don't you use it more often?

Well, like the saying goes: With great power...comes a great price.

Being a demigod my powers were limited and commanding the universe took a lot out of me, I could not do anything else except keeping my power up.

Meaning, I could not walk up to Thor and kill him. Or Tony.

But a bigger drawback was that it made me super vulnerable.

See, the universe trying to keep people from attacking each other did not include me, meaning if Thor or Tony would attack me...nothing would stop them.

I could not even stop them.

The restrains were based upon their intentions to kill each other, the moment Thor didn't want to kill Tony they would disappear, at that point he could easily kill me and I could do nothing to stop him. Even Tony would not be able to stop him since Universal Peace did not allow him to attack Thor.

It was tricky, but I remembered Thor being one of the good guys so I took the risk, as you can guess this was the reason I never used Universal Peace.

"So can we talk?" I asked with a fake smile.

Both Tony and Thor were reluctant, but they knew they could do nothing to each other. So they agreed.

"Now," I said. "Everyone here wants to stop Loki right?"

I added some soul speak magic.

They both nodded. "Well, why are you two attacking each other?"

"He stole my Loki!" Tony complained.

"The man in metal is wrong," Thor shot back, "I only took my Loki back. So he can face Asgardian Justice."

"You punched me!" Tony said.

"You shot me in the face with your shiny metal weapons!"

"Those are rockers you imbecil." Tony yelled.

Thor huffed. "You are small."

"Stop it!" I yelled.

They both stopped and turned to me. I breathed in and out.

Well," I said; looking both man in the eyes. "It seems like we have a common goal. Why don't we work together?"

It was almost like I was dealing with a bunch of kids. Almost, but these kids had nuclear weapons in their disposal.

They both reluctantly looked at eachother, knowing full well that a battle between the two of them would not bring a lot of good.

"Now shake each others hand." I said.

Tony reluctantly offered his hands. All the golden lines disappeared around him. So did Thor's.

Thor scoffed but nonetheless shook his hand.

"See?" I smiled. "You two are already BFFS."

"Shut it kid," Tony said glaring.

I sighed. "So are we done here?"

 **A/N So the end of the battle. Yes, I introduced a new power.**

 **Is it OP? I like to think it's not since it can only be used on people who don't want to kill Percy. Anyway, peace out.**

 **Also, I need reviews. I have an Eevee sitting next to me and she needs reviews to evolve.**

-Moonhorse96-


	132. Valentine Special

**A/N**

 **Hi I am Moonhorse96 here and today we have a valentine special.**

 **Why? Because Valentine is an amazing day that reminds single people how lonely they are *cough me* and puts extra stress on couples by beheading flowers and giving it to others to make them remember forever how good their love is and how they are destined to love eachother forever….until one of them dies and leaves the other heartbroken eventually forcing said person to die of despair or to live in loneliness.**

 **So Anakavoid wrote this chapter, I honestly had no idea what to do for Valentine but he/she/it managed to make a cool chapter for my loyal readers.**

 **Also, I see this question a lot in the reviews:**

 **Are there going to be more Avengers crossovers/Is Percy going to do a crossover with other worlds and the most important question: Will Percy lift Thor's hammer?**

 **To answer it quickly, yes. I have plans for other crossovers...which one and when? You'll see. Don't forget we also have the unfinished Battle of the Labyrinth Arc and the unfinished Norse Arc. But after I finished this Avengers movie Percy is going back to his own world.**

 **Also, my Eevee has grow quite a bit...thanks.**

 **A/N:2**

 **Hola, AnakaVoid here. Just some clarification: I gave Nyx her black and gold badge. That's all. Goodbye.**

 **(Reviews)**

 **SuicideGuy:**

 **Yay, random plot device. Next time, please dont pull random things out of nowhere. A better explanations if were BSing would to say he used his spider powers. giving random powers out of nowhere isnt a good idea. Show dont tell, as they say. Write the process of getting powers. It may suck, but it will be better for continuity. Also, Is it me or are your chapters getting shorter?**

 **A: Sorry, I realized I should've build up towards this new power. But don't worry, it's not a one time power.**

 **Also, my chapters were originally intended to be 1000 words a day. These long chapters are exceptions.**

 **Horseyiscool**

 **Beautiful! Last Friday I commented on chapter four! Now I'm here at the end! I honestly thought I might skip the avengers ark because I have never seen any of the movies, but I ended up reading it! It's amazing so far! I love your regular updates, but don't forget to take a break. You should right a book. Honestly I would read it Mr. Moonhorse. Anyway totally off topic, but do you like horses? Just wondering. Here are some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!**

 **A: I like horses. Also, do you manage to keep up with the Avengers arc. Considering you haven't seen the movies? I wonder if people who have not seen the movie understand what's going on.**

 **The Primordial of Causality** **:**

 **I honestly can't wait for the next chapter, you have created a multiverse completely. I have huge expectations for this story. Thanks for this wonderful story. Don't stop writing.**

 **A: Thanks, and I promise this story is going to be big and epic!**

 **sup3rdup3rman** **:**

 **does universal peace work on any number of people and does it cost more or less energy depending on the amount of people? also if Percy is fighting someone and he activates universal peace will it work on him too or just the other person?**

 **A: Universal Peace can never protect Percy himself, only the ones who are fighting and yes, the more people/powerful the enemy there are/is the more power it takes.**

(Percy POV)

I could vividly hear a shuffling sound moving around as I tried my hardest to sleep in. The activities of the past few weeks had exhausted me both mentally and physically. Really, the only cure to all of this would be sleeping in, but apparently, someone couldn't stand such a thought.

Groggily, I pulled the pillow over my head to block out the incessant moving about. From what could be heard, it sounded like a miniature body bumping into everything in my cabin, but at this point, I couldn't care less. The only mortal desire I held as of now was sleep-and a bunch of it at that.

Trying desperately to cease the sound, I was met with a brief moment of movement before silence seemed to take over, gratefulness replacing my annoyance as I soon began to drift back into a pleasant sleep, one that would last for the entirety of the day. However, this outcome was utterly shattered as a heavy weight slammed into my body.

"What the-" I began, voicing the immediate pain that had struck my stomach.

As sleep-deprived eyes opened slowly, I saw someone sitting on-top of my stomach, looking at me with eyes full of amusement that they almost resembled glittering stars. They were so bright that, for a time being, I could hardly stare at them for long before getting a slight headache. Blame my lack of sleep.

Speaking of, this person who had interrupted me was about to receive the sharp end of-

"Get up, Percy!" spoke a familiar voice, addressing my previously cut-off question. The feminine voice triggered what might have been a switch in my head, as I slowly pieced together who was sitting uptop of me.

Groaning, I lifted my hands to my head in exasperation, as well as a way to balance myself for the time being. If my assumption was correct, then there was by no means possible that I would be getting any more sleep of this day. The thought filled me with an almost childlike aggravation.

"Good morning, Nyx," I responded, "Mind getting off of me?"

"Nope! Not until you stop looking like one of those zombies in that show, what was it called…oh! Walking Dead!"

I sighed, growing a tad bit impatient with Nyx's excited behavior. Taking in my surroundings, they began to sharpen in sight and color as my head swiveled around the Poseidon cabin, albeit like a snail. The familiarity of the golden trident hanging on the wall, the sea-blue adorning every inch, and the smell of the sea all reminded me of home, and how euphoric it was to be back at Camp Half-Blood. Except now, it was replaced with the feeling of being around the tell-tale, adrenalinic Nyx

Don't scorn me, it was always a joy to be around Nyx. Our reunion was a prime example of that. It felt good to be back with the darkness-loving Goddess. But, as luck would have it, she caught me on a bad day.

"I just wanna sleep in…." I replied in a half-like trance.

"You can't today!" She rebuked, sounding very ecstatic.

"I literally haven't gotten sleep since who knows when," I argued, "Besides, you've never had an issue with my habits until now, apparently."

"Yep!"

"So can I please go back to sleep?" I pleaded, taking a page out of Nyx's book and showing her the eyes of a lost puppy dog.

"Nope!" exclaimed Nyx, seemingly unfazed by my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" I **s** ighed, "I guess there's no way out of this one."

"Mhm!"

"But why are you so happy anyways?" I commented, seeing as she had a huge grin on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"Today is a very special day," She answered.

"Mind telling me what 'today' is?" I asked, motioning with my hands to urge her forward with a response.

"I'll give you three guesses!"

She really tho **u** ght this was a game. I took a deep-breath inwardly.

'Might as well, seeing as she practically fell on me in an attempt to wake me up.' I thought to myself, thinking of what to say next in this little game she was insistent of playing. Whatever keeps her happy, I guess.

"Is today, let Percy sleep in day?" I guessed.

She giggled, "No, silly! Why would there be a day named after you?"

Ouch. Apparently, no one had ever told Nyx that words hurt, especially when you use them like that. I could tell she meant no harm by those words, though. However, it still hurt a little to be at the re **c** eiving end of those words. I mean, I was Percy Jackson! W **h** o wouldn't want to name a day after me?

"Nevermind," I waved off her question, then proceed to guess again, "Is today, the day Annabeth finally admits that she is a full-out nerd?"

Nyx tilted her head, as if she was deep in thought before she shouted "Nope!" again.

Oh well. Doesn't change the fact that what I had asked was, indefinitely, true. Even if Annabeth would tell you it wasn't.

"One last guess!" She taunted.

Looking around as I thought, there were a number of things that came to mind while turning my head to and fro. However, as I tossed my head back and forth, my eyes landed peculiarly on a calendar.

The month was February, but that wasn't what had caught my eye. No, wh **a** t did was the multitude of little x's drawn on the days, trailing all the way down to what could only be today's date.

'Oh no.' I thought to myself. A million little questions buzzed around in my head at the time since Nyx barged in, such as why she was acting this way and why she was insisting I should get up. It all made sense.

By closing my eyes and focusing on my mind palace, all of my surroundings, including the calendar, seemed to disappear as a blank space of black stood in their place. There was but a singular that floated around the darkness.

Thinking, 'what day is today?', the little slip of white floated towards me, seemingly waiting to be activated. Touching it, it slowly unraveled until it revealed a revelation that matched all of my horrors.

Scrunching up my face in fear, the mind palace slowly evaporated until all that remained was my cabin and Nyx looking down on me with a concerned look on her face.

"Percy, are you okay?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I am." I confirmed.

"I have my final guess for you."

Her face immediately lit up, "So! What do you think today is?"

Holding the silence, I took my sweet time delivering my answer. An answer that would bring about my inevitable downfall.

"Is today," I paused dramatically, "February the 14 **t** h, Valentine's Day?"

"Yep!" Nyx shouted, bouncing up and down from my co **r** rect answer.

The pain she delivered with each and every bounce was nothing compared to the inescapable dread I felt, knowing what was to come.

"And you know what that means!"

"Mhm…"

"Time to spend V **a** lentine's Day with my family!"

I facepalmed, thinking that Death would be a kind alternative to the torture I was about to endure.

(Percy POV, Midday)

For once in my life, I felt as if everything was going my way. As if some divine intervention had actually been what I needed on this fateful day.

Walking side by side with Nyx, we journeyed through a mall bustling with people, though most were, unsurprisingly, holding hands with a significant other, signaling almost everyone as a couple. Alternatively, me and Nyx settled for just walking relatively close to one another, seeing as we weren't a couple, but rather, she needed someone to cheer her up. For what? Well, Nyx's 'family plan' had not worked out exactly as she would have liked it too, as all of her children either didn't respond to her calling them, said they couldn't make, or went as far as to tell her to leave them alone.

Now, despite my initial surprise from her creating a phone out of darkness, ("The perks to being a Primordial," she had told me), I was rather happy from this entire ordeal. Not only did I not have to attend her family outing, now she and I could go to my mom's house for some well-deserved blue cookies! At first, Nyx hadn't wanted to go anywhere else for the day, saying the rest of it was ruined, but when I offered to go and see my mom Sally, she had meekly obliged. And hey, if I could use this as my excuse to get delicious blue cookies, then who am I to complain?

As we continued to walk through the mall heading towards my mother's house, I noticed Nyx seemed to walk as if she was practically dragging her feet along the ground, much like her moping self. Meanwhile, I had a little kick in my step, knowing what was awaiting me back at home. Besides, it had been a long time since I had seen my mother. Except for her inevitably chewing me out for being gone for so long, it would be nice to see her after all I had been through.

But for now, however, I had a Nyx to cheer up.

"What's wrong, Nyx?" I prompted her, actually concerned with the way she was acting.

"Nobody wanted to come for Valentine's Day," She replied, "They all said they had better stuff to be doing than join for another family disaster."

I knew what she was referring to. The last time Nyx had tried to throw a party involving her family, I almost ended up dying. In the end, someone did end up dying, only it wasn't me. The thought made me shudder, knowing exactly what happened on that fated night.

"It's nothing you should be feeling bad for," I reasoned with her, "It isn't your fault that they couldn't come, it was just that they couldn't today."

"Besides, we'll be hanging out with my family!" This was an alternative I was happy about.

"I know…" She agreed, "It's just that I went throu **g** h all that trouble to wake you up, arrange everything, and try to get everyone together. And it all turned out to be for nothing!"

I sighed, knowing Nyx's personally was like a pendulum. You could never know which way it would end up turning, and could switch its direction at any given moment or time.

Right now, our roles seemed pretty reversed with h **er** being the gloomy one and me, surprisingly, being happy to have something to look forward to.

"Well, if it's any consolation, at least you get to spend the day with me." I offered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that one." Nyx grudgingly obliged, slowly but surely lifting her gaze from the ground.

"That reminds me," She started "Where are we?"

"We've been walking through the mall for this entire time and you had no idea?"

"Nope…" Nyx confirmed, offering me a bashful smile in return.

That sounded like Nyx alright. Always acting first, then asking questions later. While this had never been a problem for me(until this morning), it did always make for some sort of fun event.

And by that, I mean some perilous action that has our lives at stake.

Yep, that definitely sounded like Nyx.

"So," I began, "What else do you want to do today after we visit my mom?"

At this point, I was a little curious to see what other contingency plan to replace her now ruined primary one.

"I dunno," She stated blankly.

I gave her an equally blank stare.

We stayed like that for a few moment, each beat counte **d** by my slowly rising heartbeat, each tick growing a tad bit more frequent in intensity than the last. Though I had not noticed it before, Nyx had put on what looked to be tiny traces of make-up, only seeable if one truly paid attention.

Besides the barely noticeable make-up on her face, the dark trailing of her unkempt hair flowed behind her, stopping just after her shoulders. That then drew me to what she was wearing. Nyx's pale skirt contrasted the colors of the sun, accentuating her choice of color. The only place it didn't seem to reflect was a darkened emblem, pinned to the upper-left section of her attire. The oil-black color, laddered with little flecks of gold, seemed to resemble the night sky. All in all, she looked really good.

"I guess we'll find something out!" Nyx enthusiastically said, "Maybe Sally knows?"

Her sudden outburst shook me from my subconscious, and I had to shake my head in confusion to what I just thought.

'What was I thinking about? Well, doesn't matter now.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, maybe she will." I responded, still moderately confounded.

"Let's go then, slowpoke." Nyx started to run ahead of me.

"Hey, you're going to bump into somebody!" I shouted after her, starting into a mild dash to catch up to her.

Shops seemed to fly by as I jogged to catch up with Nyx. Ahead of me, a dark blur passed through couples, practically getting shoved out of her way. Or maybe "shoved" wasn't the right word for it. It looked as if everybody seemingly moved out of the way whenever Nyx flew past them. Almost as if she were invisible to them. Or perhaps something else that did not garner for their attention.

'Damn the mist,' I thought, connecting the dots leading towards my understanding. N **y** x was manipulating the supernatural-hiding substance to make herself unnoticeable throughout the crowds of people.

Though the same couldn't be said for me.

For every shop that I passed and every stairway or plant I jumped over, pairs of eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went. Head turned to watch me run past them in an attempt to catch up with Nyx. Brief whispers flew over my ears as I continued onwards, probably commenting on how kids these days were so irresponsible or the norm.

Anyways, why did I have to be mentally and physically exhausted from my previous journey, still? Nyx knew about all the activities I had been up to recently, being a Primordial and all, and could most likely piece together that I wasn't in the best of shapes as of now, if the way I was acting earlier this morning was anything to go by.

Why did Nyx have to be so cruel?

From asking all of those questions, I had barely missed the change of scenery that took place.

All around me, houses of all colors now stood where the plain white and blue shopping mall had previously. The stairways were replaced the blaring sound of numerous taxi cabs, the freshwater of the indoor ponds was now practically nonexistent compared to the polluted waters of New York, and-the most drastic of all these changes-I could, finally, see Nyx at a halt, calling my name from a distance.

"Percy, over here!"

I made my way over to where Nyx was standing and put my hands on my hips, using my slightly taller self to my advantage to seem as if I was towering over her, like a judgemental parent ready to deliver justice where justice was due.

...Mind telling me what that was about?" I questioned her.

"I just thought we could use a little bit of fun." Nyx answered through quick giggles.

"And that trick with the Mist?" I pressed, "I know that you know that I couldn't, still can't, use it as of now, right?"

She was full on laughing now.

"Sorry!" She laughed, not sounding sorry whatsoever.

Yeah, go ahead and make fun at my expense, Nyx. It isn't like the universe does it enough to me already.

Actually, with her being a literal part of the universe, the cut from her joke seemed to run even deeper.

Calming down, Nyx sighed after the little fit she just put on, wiping a tear from her eye with her finger.

"Well, it's not my fault you overexerted your power supply." She stated matter-of-factly.

"'Power supply'?" I asked, "What is this, some kind of Marvel comic?"

Nyx opened her mouth to reply, then looked like she was pondering over something. She then closed her mouth, brought her hand up as she seemed deep in thought, and rubbed it over her chin as if she was Sherlock.

Ironically, she settled on her favorite phrase as an answer.

"No s***, Sherlock."

Oh, she did not just go that far with me.

"Well, whatever," I vocalized the smugness in my voice,

"Maybe I'll just ask my mom to not give you some of her fresh out of the oven blue cookies." I added over my shoulder, walking ahead of her to where my mom's house lied.

"You wouldn't dare…" She let her words drag on, enticing the air with suspense.

I offered her nothing but a smile.

"Percy, you wouldn't dare!" She raised her voice, starting to run after me.

I let her chase me.

'Payback has never felt so good.' I thought to myself.

(Nyx POV, Sally's House)

"Well, have you tried the carnaval? I heard from one of my friends that one just recently came into town."

Here I sat, on top of a throne adorned with jewels and rubies. A queen, I was, and all peasants below me must pay tribute. In front of me, my most trusted confidant stood, addressing me as she slaved on the washing of plates.

At my side sat the Jester, my forever source of unlimited entertainment, exchanging words with my confidant. Normally, I'd have no trouble joining in on their talk of whatever, however, they were not the most important pieces on the playing board anymore.

No, what laid directly in palms reach were treasures unlike any this world had ever seen before. Here stood the articles of my possession, the very same that many had died over in their attempt to even savor their taste for more than a second.

Oh well, they would just have to grovel at the feet of their overlord and beg for them, though they would never receive an ounce of mercy.

A hearty laugh erupted as I downed the delicacy, taking my sweet time to drown in the pleasure they gave.

Nothing could ever compare to this life. No other would ever know what it was like, except for her.

In this way, despite all my other gifts, I felt the most dominant in. None could begin to imagine! How fortunate was I, to live long enough to see what such an era bring out.

That time immeasurable was well-spent, if it meant I could revel in this feeling for an eternity. Being finished, my eyes flashed over to the Confidant. Our eyes met, if only for a brief second. Then, she marched her way over to me with the grace of someone worthy to serve me, removed the plate, and brought out another batch. But before I could begin the devouring once more, the Jester interrupted me, no doubt to tell a joke unmatched in humor.

"Nyx," Percy began, "Are you starting to overcomplicate what "blue cookies" are again?"

"Nonsense!" I shouted. "I should have your head removed!"

Percy gave me a hard, long look. That gaze of his seemingly penetrated my soul, as if the unflinching glare I gave back was a clear indicator. In the end, he simply shrugged, then proceeded to snatch a cookie from my plate.

"Uh-huh." He broke his gaze, boredly looking to where the rest of the cookies laid.

He then quickly snatched the plate, securing all of the cookies in his mouth.

"Hey!" I grabbed him by the shirt and started to shake him.

"Give them back!"

"They're gone."

"Nooooooo!" I dramatically shouted.

Percy and his mother, Sally, simply exchanged a look, completely oblivious to my apparent suffering.

To think, all of this began when I jumped on Percy on his early wake-up call this morning. He had looked like a dead person, which was to be expected from someone who had actually almost died.

Wait, he did die.

His morning hair had looked like a low-discount mattress. Which I knew what one looked like.

I'm still confused to this day why Lyssa insisted on buying one. It was truly complete and utter madness.

Speaking of, to make matters worse, she and all my other children hadn't responded to my texting them, so we couldn't throw a Valentine's Day party for Percy.

Instead, he had been the one to cheer me up, insisting that we go through the mall and visit Sally.

And here I was, preparing to be the one to excite him by throwing him a big party for his return. On Valentine's Day no less!

But what was a Valentine's Day? And what was a carnaval? I had so many questions that I had to ask him.

'But he ate my cookies,' I thought to myself, 'For that, he gets the silent treatment.'

Crossing my arms, I looked from Sally to Percy, how had begun their previous talk. While I had been thinking for the most part, I caught a few words like fun and amusement. These were two of the most important words of importance, so naturally, they happened to draw my attention to their conversation.

"...I think it would be fun if you two went to the amusement park." Sally suggested, giving Percy and warm smile.

There were those two words again. The conversation must have gotten truly serious for Sally to be talking in such a dangerous manner.

"Yeah, that might be for the best, seeing how we have nothing else to do for the remainder of the day," Percy agreed, "Do you know where this amusement park is?"

"Mhm," Sally still had a smile on her face, "I heard that they are set up on the beach that is near here. Apparently, their name is the Fun Fair."

The use of repetition for those two words that really were important set off warning sirens in my head. Where Percy must have daring to take us was obviously super dangerous and super secret.

"Oh! You mean that beach?" He questioned.

"The very same you're thinking of." Sally replied.

'Beach?' I thought to myself. Percy told me about a beach before. He said that he had had a dream where his father Barnacle Beard had fought the King of the Gods, Even better Bearded Zeusy. If it was the same one he and I were thinking of, then such a place was bound to be perilous. Just my cup of chocolate tea!

"Thanks for all of the help, mom."

"Oh, please! It's my pleasure to help my misguided son!"

"What do you mean?"

Sally briefly looked over to me, holding something that looked like pity in her eyes, before turning back to Percy and giving him a rare wink.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay…" Percy started, "Anyways, Nyx, let's go."

Percy got up and turned towards me. He looked much better than he did in the morning. He had on a casual orange T-shirt with blue jeans. Around his neck were numerous beads, depicting his times at Camp Half-Blood.

Depicting the times we had spent together.

"Alright, let's go!" I sat up, stretching, with my usual energetic self.

"Oh, Percy! Can you pick up a book for me on your way back? They're selling the book at a discount near the carnival. I'll text you the title."

"Sure, mom," He replied, moving towards the door, "Will do."

"Bye, Ms. Sally," I began, "Your cookies are divine gifts from above."

She laughed at my statement and waved goodbye.

"Then, I'll make sure to have some especially prepared for you when you come back."

The thought made me smile.

Perhaps this day was turning out to be just fine after all.

(Nyx POV)

Well, this hadn't been what I had in mind.

Like, at all.

All around me were people, busy bodies going in every direction. Some went into restaurants that had red and white striped roofs, others seemed to be playing a multitude of games, each differing in their own, unique way. Though, almost everyone looked as if they were attracted to the seemingly endless amount of rides that were the main attractions of the carnival. Or was it an amusement park? Percy had used both of the terms interchangeably when explaining them to me.

Speaking of Percy, he was at my side, staring with as much interest as I had when we first stepped in this different world. Every new sound or shout seemed to startle him, and caused his head to turn towards the source of it. Besides that, me and him took our time, walking to the middle of the fair per his instruction to. Along the way, I caught him from the corner of my eye tapping his hand on his leg in tune to the various assortment of music that was playing. I swore I could have heard him humming as well.

Now, his head turned to meet my eyes, asking a silent question. It seemed like he was waiting for me to make a decision on something.

"So," He paused, "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, looking around, "I don't know anything around here, besides, what would I-"

I stopped mid-sentence as my eyes wandered over to one of the rides. This one had a spiral of tracks that extended from the ground up, twirling around in circles, as well as reaching great heights, until it finally touched the ground once more. I looked on with fascination as my eyes followed what seemed like a rocket-shaped barrel up, down and around the track, my head following each acceleration and deceleration of the ride.

I then turned to Percy, looked him deeply in the eyes, then I snatched his hand from his side and dragged him along with me towards the ride!

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"We're going on that ride!" I responded, lifting my hand to point at the ride of my choice.

Looking back, I saw Percy pale as he saw the copious amount of twists, turn, and loop-de-loops that the ride made. He turned to face me as we continued to run and tried to voice his apparent concern.

"Are you sure you want to go on that ride?!" He shouted over the wind flying past us.

"Positive!" I reciprocated.

Reaching the ticket booth, me and Percy stopped to catch our breath as the person manning the booth looked at us with confusion, but nonetheless waited contently to stop breathing like we had just ran a marathon.

Mortals were so weird.

"Two tickets, please." Percy asked wordlessly.

The man grabbed two tickets from a rack of the miniscule things, clipped them, and then handed them to us.

"That'll be five dollars, sir."

"Five dollars? Guess this place is just like every other scam." Percy muttered under his breath, reaching inside to pocket to pull out his wallet.

After giving the man the satisfaction of money, Percy and I headed past the barrier. Or, rather, he did. I had moved to go in after him, but the damned device snapped back into place as soon as Percy stepped through.

"Percy!" I whined, "The machine refuses to let me pass!"

"You have to put your ticket into the machine." He stated.

I tried to shove my ticket into the machine. I pushed my ticket into the machine's side front, and even on its sign. But it never seemed to go in.

"Oh my gods." Percy sighed.

Moving silently towards me, I didn't notice his presence until he put his hand over mine, guiding it towards where the ticket was actually supposed to go. When the ticket slipped in, Percy yanked me over the side of the machine and plopped me over by his side. The telltale snapping of the machine's gate signaled that I had made it through.

Noticing that Percy still had my hand lock with his, I quickly pulled mines away, growing a little red from the immediate contact and embarrassment from that scene.

Darn that foul machine!

"R-Ready to go on, Percy?" I stuttered a bit, my face still the barest of red.

Percy, obviously oblivious to this fact, responded normally, "Yeah, let's go."

As we got on the ride, my miniscule blush went away as if it was nothing. That never happened, is what I would tell myself. Besides, it was there one minute and gone the next.

It was a tiny as a mortal, for crying out loud!

In denial, I hadn't noticed that the ride began to move, and soon enough, we were flying across the rollercoaster.

I'm sure all of the carnival could hear my screams.

(Percy POV)

It had been a pretty good day. By my standards, at least.

Me and Nyx sat at a bench, her enjoying her cotten candy while I simply sat, deep in thought of all the events that had transpired today.

Despite Nyx waking me up earlier than usual, it had gone pretty good. We both got to spend some time to ourselves, just two friends enjoying the company of one another. Though, if I'm being honest, this was a rather pleasant experience to me burning down in the Maze.

Nyx, with her carefree self, had took me to almost every single ride after the rollercoaster, which she somehow managed to throw up on. Contrary to what I had normally thought, the rollercoaster wasn't half bad. Truthfully, it felt like riding Rebel all over again.

Besides that, we had gone on the teacup ride(Nyx liked that one), the haunted house(Nyx loved this one), the ferris wheel(Nyx hated this one), and a couple others that were all enjoyable.

Indeed, not a bad day whatsoever.

"Did you have a nice day Nyx?"

Silence. Strange, I had expected a sort of peppy answer coming from her.

"Nyx?" I asked, looking over at her.

I saw her staring back at me, her night sky eyes locked with mine.

For a moment, my surroundings blurred, all around me. The only one I could see clearly was Nyx, and only her.

Her face slowly leaned closer to mine, my heart starting to raise with each second closer it got. Soon, it stopped, mere inches away from mine. My breath hitched, and it seemed to stop altogether when she raised her hand and put it on my chest.

Like that we sat. For seemed like an eternity. My thoughts were racing, blurring across my mind faster than they ever had.

Then, Nyx's hand slowly crept towards the side of my face, all the while her eyes still locked with mine.

Then…

She poked me on my nose, causing my dry eyes to blink in surprise.

"You blinked!" She shouted.

Taken aback, it took my mind a couple of seconds to gather itself, my thoughts and heart slowly starting back on their normal pace from such a dramatic moment.

"...Huh?"

"You blinked!" She repeated herself, "I win!"

"...Really?"

"Yep!" She grinned her biggest grin.

And I hit her over the head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"For you never taking anything seriously." I stated blankly.

She glared adorably at me.

"Well, I suppose I should go pick up that book." I started, "See you back at camp?"

She held her glare a little bit longer before nodding, "Sure."

"Alright, see ya."

"Hey, Percy." She ignored my goodbye altogether, "You wouldn't want to leave without your phone, would you?"

"What?"

She put her hand in her pocket and when she pulled it out, I saw my phone wrapped around her fingers.

My Starkphone, one of the world's most advanced piece of hardware; a thing capable of bending reality.

And she pickpocketed it.

She grinned mercilessly at me.

"Wouldn't want to forget this, would you?"

"Give it back." I growled lowly.

"Sure thing," She casually shrugged, "Catch!"

"Wha-"

Nyx threw my phone at my face, taking advantage of my momentary surprise. In haste, I instinctively closed my eyes as I put my hands up in an attempt to catch it. What a beginner mistake.

Though I could not see it, and it only lasted a second, a lukewarm feeling could be felt on my lips, the soft sensation almost burning with a wild passion.

For that one second, my mind went blank.

Then, everything returned to normal as I opened my eyes to stare at nothing but open air where Nyx should have been.

I felt a buzzing in my hands. Bewildered, I looked down to see my mom had texted me the book title, just as she said she would.

"Did she just…" I let my words trail on.

Nope. No. Nuh-uh. There is no way she did that.

Having nothing better to do, I started to walk off to get the book, wondering exactly what had happened today.

 **A/N Well…**

 **Happy Valentine day! (Or not)**

 **Also, leave reviews...you know why I need them.**

-Moonhorse96-


End file.
